Haine, amour et passion
by Betifi
Summary: Après l'abandon d'Edward, Bella éprouve une haine sans borne pour cette famille. Elle réussit à intégrer une des universités les plus cotées du pays. Elle croit recommencer une nouvelle vie mais le destin va encore frapper.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les filles me revoilà avec mon Jella. J'espère qu'il vous plaira au moins tout autant que "Tout n'est que fatalité". Cette histoire se fera sur la longueur, je prévois un peu plus de trente chapitres.**

**Voilà comme vous savez déjà je n'aime pas trop le caractère de petite fille gentille de Bella, donc je l'ai remodelé à mon goût. J'ai également prit des dispositions particulières concernant certains personnages, leurs pouvoirs, enfin vous verrez bien en temps voulu. Je m'écarterais de l'oeuvre original, pour plusieurs choses, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas mes reviews sinon je posterais pas le prochain chapitre qui est déjà corrigé ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé : Après l'abandon d'Edward, Bella éprouve une haine sans borne pour cette famille. Elle réussit à intégrer une des universités les plus cotées du pays. C'est alors qu'elle croit recommencer une nouvelle vie que le destin va encore frapper ramenant les seuls êtres qu'elle ne veux plus jamais revoir.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue : Haine, amour et passion.**

J'étais à la veille d'emménager dans le New Hampshire, j'étais impatiente de quitter cette ville qui représentait trop de souffrance pour moi.

Cette ville qui avait été le témoin d'une rencontre fabuleuse, qui m'avait montré à quoi ressemblait le grand et véritable amour. Puis celle qui avait été également le témoin de ma déchéance quand ce fameux grand amour m'avait lâchement abandonnée au beau milieu d'une forêt, après m'avoir certifié que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une distraction. Bon c'est vrai il ne me l'avait pas dit de cette façon là, mais le résultat était le même, après tout.

Qui a dit qu'il valait mieux rencontrer l'amour et le perdre que de ne jamais le rencontrer. En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que cette personne ne l'avait jamais rencontré ou alors elle était masochiste. En tout cas cette expression était vraiment d'une connerie affligeante.

Pendant des mois je me suis laissée dépérir, je me suis laissée mourir à petit feu, jusqu'au jour où Jacob est entré officiellement dans ma vie et m'a sorti de mon mutisme. Il m'a montré à quoi ressemblait la vie, la vraie, il m'a montré comment on était censé aimer une personne, et jamais de la vie on ne m'avait aimé mieux que lui. J'ai passé de merveilleux moments avec Jake, il m'avait remis en état, comme on restaure une vielle mécanique abîmée avec du savoir faire et beaucoup de patience.

Il était plus jeune que moi mais il avait une maturité exceptionnelle pour son âge et son peu d'expérience. Il avait été mon premier et seul amant, je l'aimais moins que lui ne m'aimait, mais il le savait j'avais été honnête avec lui et il s'en était accommodé. Je trouvais mon comportement incorrecte, mais j'étais incapable de vivre sans lui, il était mon rayon de soleil, en fait il était le soleil de ma vie tout simplement. Il m'avait appris à prendre ce que la vie m'offrait, sans me préoccuper des états d'âmes de chacun.

J'avais dirigé tout mon mal être dans mes études, car je savais que je ne voulais pas rester à Forks, je voulais m'éloigner de cette misérable ville qui m'avait détruite à jamais. Je n'avais plus mon insouciance et ma naïveté d'enfance, elles m'avaient été enlevées brutalement un 16 Septembre. Quand je repense à tout cela, je réalise que ce qui m'avait fait le plus mal c'était que je me sois laissée abuser aussi facilement, il était évident maintenant que j'y repense que cela devait se finir comme ça. Il m'avait toujours dit qu'il refusait de me transformer, et pour quelle autre raison que parce que je n'était qu'un simple divertissement, un fragile petit animal de compagnie.

Quand j'avais enfin compris ça, les sentiments de peine et de perte que j'avais ressentis s'étaient transformés en une puissante haine furieuse et féroce, pour lui et toute sa famille, mais aussi pour moi car je m'étais laissée berner comme une petite chose sensible et fragile que j'étais. J'ai appris à vivre avec cette haine, et j'ai réussi à combattre celle que je ressentais pour moi toujours grâce à Jake.

Mon Jacob qui comprit enfin quelques mois plus tard, la raison pour laquelle je vouais ce sentiment dévastateur et féroce contre les Cullen, même Billy avait été agréablement surpris par l'ampleur de mon sentiment. Jake s'était transformé un soir alors que l'on était en train de se disputer je ne sais même plus pour quel sujet. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie quand je l'ai vu pris de tremblement il s'en était laissé tombé à terre et quand il prit la forme d'un loup géant, j'avais hurlé de frayeur. Trois autres loups étaient alors apparus presque immédiatement, faisant rempart entre le loup qu'était Jake et moi. Le loup qu'il avait voulu m'approcher mais le gros noir (qui j'appris plus tard était Sam), avait grogné et il s'était mis de façon direct entre lui et moi, ils s'étaient regardés comme s'ils avaient une conversation silencieuse, puis tous les loups disparurent soudain. Quelques instant plus tard apparut un garçon que je n'avais pas revu depuis des mois. Embry, il m'avait prié de le suivre jusqu'à une maison que je ne connaissais pas et là j'avais rencontré Emily, une femme gentille et adorable en tout point, elle était la compagne de Sam, elle m'avait rassuré en me disant que dès qu'ils rentreraient tous, Jacob compris, ils m'expliqueraient. Effectivement plusieurs heures après ils étaient tous rentrés et c'est là que j'appris l'existence des loups protecteurs. J'étais en quelques sorte une privilégiée car aucun humains ne savaient et ne devaient connaître leur existence, la raison pour laquelle je faisais exception c'est que j'avais été témoins de la transformation de Jake. Ils m'expliquèrent leur rôle, leur hiérarchie, le principe de leur imprégnation et les légendes de leur peuple, enfin tout ce qui faisait la vie d'un loup Quileute.

J'étais en train de ranger les affaires que j'amènerais à Hanover pour mon emménagement dans cette grande université prestigieuse qu'était Dartmouth. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé dans mes rêves les plus fous qu'un jour je pourrais intégrer une université de ce standing. J'avais reçu la visite d'un prospecteur au lycée, suite à une invitation du proviseur de ce même lycée qui avait envoyé un devoir sur les hauts de Hurlevent que j'avais rédigé pour un cours de littérature. Il m'avait remis une demande de bourse au mérite, il m'avait informé que mes résultats étaient excellents et que cela n'était qu'une formalité. Il m'avait également assuré que Dartmouth était l'université qu'il me fallait et qu'après avoir vu mes résultat le Doyen en personne était près à venir me chercher. C'est vrai que mes résultats étaient remarquables, mais vu la platitude de ma vie sociale ce n'était pas étonnant. En dehors de Jake je ne voyais personne et encore il avait pris un peu ses distances depuis qu'il s'était imprégné de Leah, une louve elle aussi. C'était les choses de la vie et je ne lui en voulais pas ou en tout cas plus, il avait le droit d'être heureux lui aussi. Donc je passais mon temps à étudier à tel point que même les math n'étaient plus aussi impressionnant qu'ils ne l'avaient été.

Mon père était heureux face au brillant avenir qui se dessinait devant moi depuis que j'avais accepté le cadeau que la vie m'offrait. Une opportunité de faire de grande chose grâce à un enseignement de qualité. J'aurais été bête de laisser passer une occasion pareille. Je n'avais pas attendu longtemps pour avoir une réponse de la commission d'attribution des bourses et sans surprise je l'avait obtenue, je reçus cette nouvelle de la part du Doyen en personne qui m'appela à mon domicile pour m'en informer et m'annoncer aussi que l'établissement possédait quelques appartements à l'extérieur du campus et qu'en tant qu'élément prometteur je pouvais jouir de l'attribution de l'un deux. Je devais seulement le partager avec une autre élève, nous avions été placées en fonction de nos tempéraments respectif pour s'assurer d'une bonne cohabitation. À croire que rien n'était laissé au hasard dans cet établissement. J'avais hâte de partir et de goûter à la nouvelle vie qui avait l'air enfin de me sourire. Bizarrement après le départ des Cullen, la poisse qui m'avait prise pour cible s'éloigna instantanément, même ma maladresse légendaire n'était qu'un lointain et mauvais souvenir, comme si elles avaient été étroitement liées avec mon enfance et ma naïveté.

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui j'étais heureuse, j'allais enfin tirer un trait sur mon ancienne vie et ma nouvelle résolution était de reprendre mon prénom en entier, pas que je l'aimais plus maintenant qu'avant, mais Bella me rappelait trop lui et sa famille et cette façon qu'il avait de le prononcer en longueur bel-la, comme si mon prénom comportait quatre « L ». Et je retrouvais cette prononciation dans chaque homme, qui essayait de me draguer et pour tout dire juste à les entendre traîner sur les « L » je me retournais et les laissais en plan. C'était arrivé si souvent que j'avais acquit une réputation de psycho-frigide dans tout Forks, certains pensaient même que je n'étais encore pas guéri d'Edward.

Je laissais les ragots aller bon train, je ne prêtais guère attention aux gens en général, hormis Angela que je saluais toujours quand nous nous croisions, sinon les autres me laissaient tranquille.

Voilà mes derniers effets emballés, je laissais seulement ma trousse de toilette et un change pour demain, le jour du grand départ.

Je passais le reste de la soirée avec mon père et les indiens à La Push ils souhaitaient tous me dire au-revoir avant la grande ascension de ma nouvelle vie dans le New Hampshire. Nous passâmes un agréable moment autour du feu de camp, à rire de tout et n'importe quoi, la vie était paisible ici entourée de tout ces indiens chaleureux et amicaux. J'allais regretter cette partie là de Forks et mon père bien entendu. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas suffisant pour me faire rester, et opter pour une université des environs, de toute façon mon père s'en serait très certainement offusqué.

Après divers recommandations et avertissements des indiens sur la façon général dont se comporte les garçons, ils nous laissèrent enfin rentrer chez nous, non sans m'avoir fait promettre de revenir les voir quand je repasserais par là. Le seul qui savait que je mentais effrontément était Jacob, je savais de par le regard avec lequel il me regardait qu'il savait que je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir ici. Et quand il me prit dans ses bras, notre étreinte ressemblait plus à un adieu qu'à un simple au-revoir. Je versais des larmes cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis la nuit du 16 Septembre et les quatre mois qui ont suivi cette date tragique, presque deux ans auparavant.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, mon père non plus apparemment, son visage était bouffi comme s'il avait passé une bonne parti de la nuit à pleurer. J'étais triste de le quitter, j'avais mal de lui infliger cette souffrance, et j'en souffrais aussi par le fait. Car j'aimais mon père même si je projetais de ne pas revenir avant de nombreuses, très nombreuses années, ce n'était pas à cause de lui, mais plutôt ce que représentait cette ville à mes yeux, alors oui j'avais mal parce que j'abandonnais mon père. Mais je ne pouvais plus faire semblant, cette ville me sortait des yeux et je voulais mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et ce lieux qui représentait mon enfer sur terre.

Nous étions enfin arrivés à l'aéroport de Seattle, je devais traverser tout le pays en avion. Nous savions que je ne pourrais pas revenir régulièrement. Mon père me serra dans ses bras et entre quelques recommandations d'usages il me dit qu'il m'aimait et que malgré tout je resterais son bébé, et que si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit je ne devais pas hésiter. Mon père était le meilleur des pères de cette planète. Nous nous serrâmes encore quelques instants puis il m'embrassa et partit. Nous étions très timide tous les deux et peu enclins à tout débordement d'affection que ce soit en privé ou en publique, mais le moment que nous venions de partagé était en lui même l'instant le plus démonstratif et éloquent que nous avions jamais partagé.

Après l'enregistrement de mes bagages je montais à bord de l'avion impatiente de rentrer dans ma nouvelle vie en tant qu'Isabella Swan, laissant Bella la malchanceuse derrière à Forks.

* * *

Alors une première impression.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello les girls, que dirais-je en ce début de chapitre si ce n'est un grand MERCI!. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte mais plus de 20 reviews pour un prologue c'est tout simplement magnifique, magique ….**

**Je remercie les anonymes (les non inscrites sur le site) pour leurs messages. J'avais dans l'intention de ne poster que demain mais je dois dire que je suis autant impatiente que vous, et puis je crois que je vous le dois bien après cet affluence de message et de suivit. Voilà le premier chapitre qui ne bouge pas tant que ça mais je dois poser l'histoire, et bien installer le caractère de Bella.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Emménagement**

Enfin l'avion se posa dans le New Hampshire, et dire qu'il avait fallu que je prenne une correspondance, comme si toutes ses heures de vol n'étaient pas assez. Ne pouvaient-ils pas construire un aéroport plus près de Hanover ? Après tout c'est une destination prisée.

Je pris la décision de ne pas commencer par me plaindre, j'arrivais enfin dans ma nouvelle vie laissant derrière moi ce passé de souffrance. C'est une chance pour moi de repartir sur de bonnes bases et loin des personnes qui me connaissaient. Qui sait j'allais peut-être finir par l'oublier lui et sa foutue famille. Peut-être qu'un beau garçon avec un caractère compatible au mien arrivera à me le faire sortir de la tête et toute cette rage, toute cette rancœur que je leur destine s'effaceront d'elles-même. Je suis consciente que c'est une belle utopie. Mais n'ai-je pas le droit de rêver un peu ?

Et puis comme je l'ai dit, aujourd'hui est le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie, sans Edward, sans Cullen, sans vampires. Isabella Swan l'ambitieuse est arrivée pour prendre d'assaut Dartmouth et je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir sans mon master, en poche. Et avec en prime si possible un petit ami mais ça ce n'est qu'une option facultative.

Je suis en train de déambuler parmi les voyageurs j'avais déjà récupéré ma valise, une seule valise je n'ai pas besoin de plus surtout que je n'avais pas l'intention de reprendre beaucoup de chose de mon ancienne vie. Et puis Dartmouth m'avait payé mon voyage, je me sentais un peu privilégiée du coup, je pourrais me payer une nouvelle garde de robe avec l'argent que j'avais économisé pendant quelques années, et j'avais travaillé deux ans chez les Newton, j'avais tout mis sur mon compte en banque. Je n'avais jamais touché à cet argent car n'ayant pas de vie sociale, je n'avais pas de sortie à prévoir. Donc autant dire que je commençais à avoir un joli compte en banque, et je ne parlais pas des économies que mes parents avaient faites depuis mon enfance pour justement accéder à ce genre d'études. Mes parents étaient tellement fiers de moi, même si ma mère regrettait la jeune fille que j'avais été, et m'avait bien sagement laissé mon père se dépatouiller avec ma dépression post-abandon. Elle me disait que j'avais changé et que mon caractère n'était pas ce que j'avais de mieux. À ma décharge j'avais eu plus que ma part mais cela je ne pouvais pas le dire à ma mère, ils n'avaient pas compris ce changement radical de la gentille et timide Bella à la nerveuse et irascible Isabella. Mon père savait que cela avait un rapport avec les Cullen, et lui contrairement à ma mère appréciait ce changement, peut-être aussi parce qu'après lui j'étais tombée dans les bras de Jacob. Charlie et Billy voulaient nous marier, enfin jusqu'au jour où Jake a eu sa première transformation et qu'il vit Leah. Heureusement pour moi Jake et moi nous étions rendus compte que notre histoire était beaucoup plus amicale qu'amoureuse, ce qui m'a permis de moins souffrir lors de son imprégnation. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas souffert car ce serait mentir, j'avais l'impression de revivre un deuxième abandon, tout à coup je n'étais plus le centre d'intérêt de mon ami et je l'ai un peu mal vécu au tout début.

Et puis Leah était venue me voir chez moi. Nous avions eu une longue discussion bien sûr elle avait été au courant de ma vie avant Jake et de mon abandon, de ma tentative de suicide et du fait que c'était Jake qui m'avait sauvée. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que j'avais cédé et que j'avais répondu favorablement à ses avances. Elle m'avait parlé du mal être de mon ami, et que ce sentiment d'abandon que je ressentais, c'était moi qui l'infligeait à Jake, que j'étais la mieux placée pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir aujourd'hui. Elle m'avait assuré qu'elle savait ce que je ressentais elle m'avait raconté son histoire avec Sam et Emily. Je l'avais rassurée en lui affirmant qu'entre Jake et moi c'était différent nous ne nous aimions pas de la même façon même si nous avions été ensemble. Nous avions donc tous repris une place dans la vie de chacun, et contre toute attente j'avais été jalouse de ce qu'ils vivaient mais je ne voulais pas la place de Leah. Elle était là où elle devait être auprès de Jake, leurs regards ou leurs attitudes l'un envers l'autre valaient plus que de grand discourt.

Heureusement que je les avais, que ce soit eux mes deux amis ou la meute entière car malgré le fait que j'avais fréquenté un de leur ennemi mortel ils ne m'en voulaient pas et m'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert. Certain avec plus de difficulté comme Paul par exemple, mais aujourd'hui il était certainement avec Jake mon plus grand fan. Je me rendis compte que je souriais en pensant à Paul car les gens autour de moi me regardaient avec des sourires complices et attendris.

Je réussis à attraper un taxi, une mamie qui attendait aussi à bien tenter de me pousser alors que j'avais déjà la main sur la poignée pour l'avoir. J'ai cru un instant m'être trompée de destination et avoir atterrit à New York, je n'eus pas besoin de plus qu'un seul regard. Si elle ne m'avait pas bousculer je l'aurais partagé sans problème, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit je ne suis plus la gentille petite Bella. Je montais donc quand je vis une jeune fille, avec deux valises et un regard perdu.

**-Une minute chauffeur,** lui dis-je avant qu'il se lance dans la circulation. J'ouvrais la fenêtre je fis des signes à la fille perdue. Je ne suis peut-être plus la gentille Bella, mais même le nouveau moi a besoin d'avoir une amie et qui sait avec un peu de chance nous pourrions peut-être nous entendre. Comme elle ne me voyait pas, je l'appelais.

-**Hey ! Toi avec les deux valises,** elle se tourna enfin vers moi. **Tu vas sur le campus?**

Elle me répondit par l'affirmative avec un éclat d'intérêt dans le regard.

**-Viens, je te prête mon taxi,** l'informai-je.

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour arriver presque en courant avec ses deux grosses valises alors, je sortais de l'habitacle pour l'aider, sous le regard inquisiteur et glacial de la mamie qui m'avait bousculé.

Une fois installées le taxi put enfin partir, après que je lui ai confirmé encore une fois notre destination. En fait l'université m'avait alloué un appartement dans un immeuble en centre ville, à proximité quand même du bâtiment scolaire. Ils venaient de l'acquérir pour leur étudiant les plus méritant comme m'avait précisé le Doyen, nous étions peu nombreux à en bénéficier, par contre je devais le partager avec une colocataire, choisie en fonction de nos caractère respectif.

J'espérais sincèrement que l'institution m'avait bien cerné et qu'il n'allait pas me coller une bimbo nymphomane qui ferait défiler ses conquêtes dans l'appart à tout bout de champs. Sinon je risquais de ne pas finir l'année ou en tout cas pas à Dartmouth mais plutôt dans ses geôles.

Ma compagne de route se présenta me sortant de mes pensées.

**-Je te remercie, j'étais un peu paniquée c'est la première fois que je me retrouve seule loin de chez moi. Je suis Lucy,** me dit-elle en avançant sa main vers moi, que je saisis en ajoutant.

**-De rien et puis j'ai bien vu que tu étais un peu perdue,** souriais-je bienveillante. **Moi je suis Isabella.**

**-Isabella, comme dans Isabella Swan ?** demanda-t-elle. De nouveau la petite étincelle se remit à briller dans ses yeux.

**-Euh..! Oui,** répondis-je suspicieuse.

**-Je suis Lucy, Lucy Martin ta coloc,** effectivement je savais que nous devions prendre possession de l'appartement aujourd'hui, c'était une remarquable coïncidence.

**-Comme ça je suis rassurée, dis-moi t'es pas du genre bimbo nymphomane,** demandai-je pour écarter toutes mauvaises surprises.

**-Euh... C'est pas vraiment comme cela que je me qualifierais,** plaisanta-t-elle.

Nous discutâmes d'un peu de tout, de sa vie, de son cursus scolaire, de la Californie l'état d'où elle est originaire, de son petit ami devrait arriver dans deux jours, car lui aussi était admis à Dartmouth, tous le deux se vouaient à devenir médecin. Le père de Scott (le petit ami) était un chirurgien plasticien de bonne réputation, et donc il avait les moyens de lui acheter un appartement. Ce qui m'assurerait d'avoir quelques nuits de solitude totale.

Je crois que j'allais bien m'entendre avec la petite brune au teint mâte. Elle me faisait penser un peu à Angela pour le côté observateur et réfléchit, par contre elle était plus énergique, enfin moins calme que mon amie mais je pense que je pouvais gérer ça elle savait apparemment même modérée.

Nous arrivâmes enfin sur le campus, et nous prîmes la direction des bureaux pour confirmer notre présence et retirer nos clefs et récupérer par le fait nos emplois tu temps respectifs.

Nous attendîmes notre tour, forcément même s'ils avaient échelonné les arrivées pour éviter un débordement nous n'étions pas seuls et nous devions faire la queue comme tout le monde. J'entendis un groupe de filles un peu avant nous glousser et commencer les ragots. Il y a des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Toutes blondes à l'allure superficielle comme quoi les préjugés avaient la peau dure, mais je suppose que si elles étaient ici, c'est qu'elles devaient certainement avoir plus qu'une apparence. En tout cas le sujet principal de leur discussion était un grand brun, beau comme un Dieu qui venait de partir, sans même leur jeter un regard, il y en avait même une qui s'en était offusquée. Ce qui fit qu'elle allait lui coller aux basques jusqu'à ce que beau gosse daigne bien lui apporter l'attention qu'elle mérite, dixit ses propres mots. Pitoyable pensais-je en mon fort intérieur. J'avais certainement dû le croiser mais honnêtement je n'avais pas fait attention, après tout les mecs ne faisaient pas partis de mes priorités.

Le temps paraissait quand même moins long à deux et encore plus vite quand les pimbêche furent sorties de mon espace auditif.

Lorsque ce fut notre tour nous prîmes nos plannings, la liste des bouquins qu'ils nous fraudaient acquérir, ainsi qu'un petit dépliant de renseignement, sur les endroit, les magasin ou les adresses dont nous aurions besoin dans un avenir proche voire même très proches. Puis bien évidemment nos clefs de l'appartement qui se situait à cinq minute à pied du campus, la secrétaire nous avait préparé un plan pour que l'on puisse trouver notre chemin rapidement.

Nous étions assez excitées Lucy et moi lorsque nous avions pénétré dans l'appart, une déco simple et épurée mais l'essentielle s'y trouvait. Nous nous posâmes quelques instants dans le canapé après nous être mis d'accord sur le partage des chambres. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure je décidais d'aller faire les courses il fallait bien remplir le frigo, et je rangerais mes affaires en rentrant après tout j'avais encore une semaine avant le début des cours.

Lucy m'accompagna nous parlâmes de ses goûts culinaires chance pour moi elle n'était pas difficile, par contre elle ne faisait pas la cuisine, elle n'aimait pas ça et du coup cela se ressentait dans ses plats me raconta-t-elle. Ce qui pour moi ne posait pas trop de problème sauf que j'aurais aimé aussi me reposer sur cet aspect là, quoique je pense que j'en aurais été incapable. J'aimais faire la cuisine et prendre soin des gens que j'aimais par ce don que j'avais.

Nous trouvâmes assez rapidement le magasin d'alimentation une grande surface très populaire, donc nous n'aurions aucun problème pour trouver tout ce qu'il nous faudrait.

Les courses furent vite expédiées, ayant l'habitude de cuisiner et surtout de faire les courses, je savais ce qu'il nous faudrait dans le frigo. Arrivées en caisse nous avions conclu que nous ferions les courses chacune notre tour et je commençais. En sortant je vis une annonce de recrutement pour un emploi à mi-temps dans cet établissement sur le tableau face aux caisses. Je demandais à Lucy si elle voulait la place, elle me rassura en me disant qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, elle ne cherchait qu'un extra en restaurant ou dans un pub le week-end juste pour se faire de l'argent de poche disait-elle. Ses parents étaient eux aussi fortunés et paieraient les factures liés à l'appartement et ses frais de scolarités.

Donc je me présentais à l'accueil pour remplir un formulaire puis une fois que j'ai eu fini, la responsable qui se trouvait à proximité m'accorda un entretient de 10 minutes aux bout desquels j'étais embauchée, je travaillerais les lundis, mercredis et jeudis, de 15h30 à 19h30, elle avait établi mes horaires en fonction de mes cours. Je n'appréciais pas vraiment cette femme, mais moi je n'avais pas la chance d'être née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et donc je devais travailler pour pouvoir payer les factures, pas que je reprochais cet état à Lucy tant mieux pour elle si elle pouvait s'en passer.

Une fois l'entretien terminé, nous rentrâmes avec nos courses, nous étions épuisées nous avions toutes les deux traversé le pays aujourd'hui et les heures d'avions commençaient à se faire ressentir, sans parler du décalage horaire.

Je nous préparais un repas vite fait qui me décerna la toque d'or de l'appartement selon les critères gustatifs de ma coloc. Puis nous ne nous fîmes pas prier pour aller rejoindre nos lits respectifs.

La semaine passa assez rapidement et la plupart du temps j'étais seule à l'appart car le très charmant Scott était arrivé, et j'ai eu l'honneur d'être présentée officiellement au futur plus grand chirurgien esthétique de Californie. Je me suis notée un mémo de toujours le garder dans mes contacts une fois l'université terminée. Car lorsque ma poitrine tombera après une où deux grossesses et que mon visage sera marqué par les rides je serais bien contente d'avoir un chirurgien de cette trempe dans mes amis.

J'en avais profité pour visiter un peu la ville, et à mon plus grand regret le climat me rappelait un peu celui de Forks, cela faisait une semaine que j'étais là et il n'avait fait que pleuvoir ? Franchement je me demandais encore pourquoi j'avais choisi un endroit comme celui-ci, si j'avais réfléchi deux minutes je me serais débrouillée pour me retrouver au Texas, ou un autre état où le soleil primait. Mais non je n'y avais pas porté d'intérêt avant d'arriver ici. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause du climat ou ce qu'il signifiait pour moi mais j'avais l'impression d'être régulièrement suivie ou observée. Mais je pense que je devais être encore un peu déboussolée du fait de changement de vie, et que Jake n'était pas présent pour me rassurer et assurer ma sécurité, comme il aimait le faire. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je lui passe un petit coup de fil plus régulièrement sinon je risquais de le voir débarquer. Et un loup en colère n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable à voir. On aurait pu le demander à Laurent mais il n'est plus là pour le dire. Heureusement que Jake avait été près de moi ce jour là sinon je ne serais plus de ce monde moi non plus.

J'avais toujours cru que les vampires étaient invulnérables mais quand j'ai vu avec quelle facilité Jake avait réussi à vaincre Laurent à lui seul, je n'avais plus jamais remis en doute ses aptitudes de protecteur. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que je viens à penser à Laurent en cet instant ? Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à contrôler mon esprit afin de ne plus le laisser errer de cette façon.

Ne plus penser aux vampires, ne plus penser aux vampires, ne plus penser aux vampires... Je ferais de cette phrase mon mantra.

Après mon passage à la librairie où je dépensais une petite fortune dans la liste des livres et autres fournitures dont j'aurais besoins cette année, je me pris un petit extra. Mon livre, les Hauts de Hurlevent ayant rendu l'âme je m'en achetais un autre. J'aimais cette odeur de papier et d'encre qu'on pouvait sentir dans les livres neufs, une véritable addiction pour moi.

Je rentrais chez moi et j'eus la surprise de voir Lucy qui faisait une petite apparition elle était toute excitée, ce qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

**-Miss Swan ce soir tu t'apprêtes nous sortons.**

**-Heureusement que tu me préviens bien à l'avance je vais pouvoir décommander mon rencard.**

**-Ne fait pas comme si tu savais ce que c'était, je suis presque sûre que t'es encore vierge, et que tu n'as même jamais embrasser un garçon,** dit-elle fière de sa répartie.

**-Tu serais surprise si je te le disais,** lui répondis-je.** Et non je ne sors pas j'ai prévu une soirée sympa avec une copine.**

**-Et ta copine veut sortir,** insista t-elle.

**-Euh, je ne crois pas que ce soit son style. Je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle préfèrera une soirée tranquille ici.**

**-C'est qui ? T'as rencontré quelqu'un et tu ne m'a rien dit ?** demanda-t-elle curieuse.

**-Je la connais depuis des années, et pour te dire quelques chose il faudrait que tu rentres de temps en temps ou alors que tu réponde au téléphone, pour que je puisse te faire part des nouveautés qui m'arrivent.**

**-OK ça va j'ai compris. C'est qui cette mystérieuse copine que tu connais depuis des années et qui se trouve dans le New Hampshire ?**

**-Emily Brontë, et elle va me raconter une merveilleuse histoire.**

**-Tu es désespérante Isabella. Allez tu retrouveras ta copine plus tard elle peut attendre « elle ». T'as pas le choix on va dans le pub le plus branché du coin où j'espère trouver mon extra. J'ai entendu une fille dire que le patron était dans le pétrin ce soir, ses serveuses du week-end ont démissionné parce qu'il ne voulait pas les augmenter et du coup il se retrouve tout seul ce soir. Alors bouge je ne veux pas qu'on me pique la place.**

Je soufflais, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser échapper à cette sortie. Donc j'allais dans ma chambre et changeais juste le haut, j'enfilais un chemisier, me passais la brosse dans mes cheveux. En arrivant dans le salon j'empoignais ma veste sous le regard exaspéré de Lucy, cela me rappela comment j'arrivais à exaspérer Alice lors de nos séances shopping, ou quand je devais me préparer par moi même enfin les peu de fois où je pouvais le faire... Et voilà que ça recommence. Ne plus penser aux vampires, ne plus penser aux vampires... je me fustigeais, au plus j'essayais de ne plus y penser au plus je les avaient en tête. Ce qui est incroyable c'est que je les avais côtoyé quelques mois seulement ce qui en 20 ans d'existence ne représente pas énormément de temps, mais je n'arrivais pas à les occultés de ma mémoire alors que j'avais côtoyé des élèves pendant des années et je ne me souvenais même plus de leurs noms, et encore moins de leurs visages, et cela m'agaçait sérieusement.

Nous entrâmes dans ce pub l'ambiance avait l'air sympa, et déjà beaucoup de monde attendait autour du comptoirs. Lucy me lança un regard qui voulait dire « suis-moi », heureusement que j'arrivais à la comprendre sans qu'on est besoin de parler car avec le volume de la musique je n'aurais jamais rien compris et je pense qu'avant la fin de la soirée j'allais devenir sourde.

Nous réussîmes avec force et persévérance à approcher du comptoirs sous le regard réprobateur de certains qui pensaient sérieusement que nous voulions leur prendre leur tour de commande.

Nous aperçûmes un grand blond athlétique genre de mec à faire attention à ce qu'il mange pour entretenir son corps, qui je dois bien l'avouer était très... appétissant. Je me fustigeais de nouveau, je n'étais pas comme ça d'habitude et je n'avais pas dans l'intention de remédier à mon état général, je pense que le manque d'affection masculine devait certainement me provoquer certains effets secondaires. Après tout je n'avais été entouré ces deux dernières années en majorité par des hommes. Donc pour en revenir à cet homme, il devait avoir une petite trentaine, il était séduisant et à en juger par la clientèle féminine mon jugement s'avéra être celui de la majorité. Il leva enfin les yeux sur Lucy qui s'époumonait à l'appeler il se pencha au-dessus du comptoirs pour l'écouter elle l'imita. Elle lui glissa des mots à l'oreille il se recula et la regarda il réfléchit une dizaine de seconde puis me regarda et nous fit signe de passer derrière.

Là je ne comprenais pas pourquoi moi je devais aussi passer derrière, Lucy me prit le bras et me tira à sa suite. J'aurais aimé lui demander ce que je venais avoir à faire avec ce poste et sa place mais avec le bruit de la musique cela aurait été mission impossible.

Une fois derrière le comptoirs le grand blond s'approcha de nous. Nous tendis deux décapsuleurs et nous dit de façon à ce que moi-même je puisse comprendre où se trouvaient les boissons. Il nous dit s'appeler Logan et que si nous avions des problèmes de lui en parler avant de faire une bêtise. Il avait l'air assez sympa, mais je n'eus pas le loisir de m'étendre sur cette découverte. Il nous poussa et nous nous retrouvâmes prisent dans la frénésie des commandes.

Je dus me pencher pour arriver à écouter les commandes des clients mais je pigeais le truc assez facilement et en un rien de temps la masse qui s'était formée juste devant le comptoirs se dissipa. Logan qui était resté avec nous, nous félicita et nous informa que nous étions embauchées toutes les deux. Je regardais ma copine et lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne trouva rien d'autre à me dire que.

**-Au moins tu ne pourras pas te morfondre et rester chez toi le samedi soir, ça fait tout de suite mieux quand tous tes samedis sont réservés auprès des garçons. Et puis qui sait tu vas peut-être rencontrer l'homme de ta vie ici,** dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil et balançant un regard vite fait à notre nouveau boss.

Face à cette déclaration je me figeais, je n'avais nullement l'intention de trouver l'homme de ma vie et certainement pas mon patron, qui fut le gérant d'un établissement de ce genre. D'ailleurs si Charlie venait à apprendre que je travaillais la nuit dans un Pub je risquais de retourner à Forks illico presto. Le reste de la soirée se passa plus sereinement j'arrivais à me faire au bruit assourdissant de la musique. Donc voilà comment ma nouvelle vie allait débuter. J'étais inscrite dans une institution de l'Ivy league, cotée parmi les dix meilleures du pays, j'avais un appart où je serais en majeur partie seule, et deux emplois pour faire face à ça, sans oublier que je venais de me faire une nouvelle amie.

Cela aurait pu plus mal démarrer je pense. La poisse m'avait définitivement tournée le dos le jour où les Cullen m'avaient abandonnée et là en cet instant j'étais heureuse. Enfin je pouvais voir le futur sans me mettre à paniquer où pleurer (bien que je ne le faisais plus depuis bien longtemps), parce que mon soit disant grand amour m'avait abandonnée. Je crois que la thérapie par la fuite commençait à porter ses fruits et j'en fus soulagée.

Le jour tant espéré et redouté à la fois arriva, je n'avais pas très bien dormi cette nuit, j'étais anxieuse de savoir comment cela allait se passer. Donc à 5 heures du matin je me levais sachant pertinemment que je ne me rendormirais pas. Autant dire que j'étais prête bien avant l'heure et quand Scott et Lucy débarquèrent pour m'accompagner j'étais déjà en bas de l'immeuble depuis au moins dix minutes, ce qui valut un sourire de la part de Scott qui fit remarquer à sa petite amie de prendre modèle sur moi. Et elle de me passer un savon concernant les cernes que j'avais sous les yeux.

En fait la journée se passa relativement bien la majeur partie des cours et des profs étaient sympa et intéressant. L'avantage c'est que je n'avais plus de sport cette discipline étant devenue facultative alors je vous prie de croire que j'étais au sommet du bonheur.

J'eus le malheur de constater que j'avais hérité des frères et sœurs jumeaux de Mike et Lauren.

Je ne connaissais pas leurs noms mais malheureusement pour moi nous avions plusieurs modules ensemble.

Même la cantine était acceptable, pas terrible mais au moins c'était mangeable, nous étions à une table avec Scott, Lucy et le Jumeau de Mike qui j'appris s'appelait Brian Williamson, il suivait le cursus d'ingénierie, il avait pour lui, l'air d'être nettement plus instruit que Mike. Nous passâmes donc l'heure du repas à parler des modules et des cours intéressants, et des sujets auxquels je pensais pour ma thèse, je ne m'étais encore pas décidé et il me restait encore une semaine avant d'en faire part à mon tuteur. Tout compte fait je le trouvais sympa ce Brian à par peut-être un manque de personnalité dérangeante à moins que ce ne soit qu'une technique de drague, ce que je lui souhaitais, ou pas car de toute façon dans un cas comme dans l'autre il ne m'intéressait pas. En tout cas une chose était sûre il n'était définitivement pas fait pour moi. Il me rappelait trop Mike Newton, tant sur le côté physique que sur ses tentatives discrètes d'approches, je ne doutais pas de refroidir ses ardeurs, j'y étais bien arrivée avec Mike je devrais y arriver sans problème avec Brian.

La fin de journée venait de retentir et je partais vers mon boulot de caissière. Ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué comme job, par contre un aspect que je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'analyser lors de mes passages en caisse fut l'humeur des hôtesses de caisse. Je les trouvais en général assez froide et très peu agréable pour la plupart, à partir d'aujourd'hui je serais plus compatissante. Il fallait se les supporter les clients et parce que pour 10 cent le prix était inexacte par rapport à celui affiché sur la réclame il vous faisait un scandale. Et essayez de leur expliquer que ce n'est pas vous qui éditiez les pub ou encore qui établissiez les prix en rayons. Et dire que nous étions payés que le stricte minimum pour ce que l'on devait subir à longueur d'heure de travail. L'avantage c'est que de temps à autre vous aviez une personne sympa avec qui échanger un sourire ou une parole gentille était agréable. De plus l'ambiance entre les collègues de travail était vraiment laborieuse, et c'est haut la main que je décernais à Logan la palme du meilleur employeur et de la meilleur ambiance, même avec sa musique assourdissante.

Voilà comment allait ma vie, je me faisais une note personnelle de me trouver un meilleur job pour remplacer celui de caissière.

Ma semaine se passa de cette façon, une nouvelle routine se mit en place. J'avais toujours cette sensation d'être espionnée, à tel point que je devenais paranoïaque. Un jour lors d'un inter-cours je crus même apercevoir Rosalie, le temps que je me déplace pour avoir une vue dégagée, la fille blonde avait disparu. Je me fustigeais intérieurement, quand tout allait pour le mieux il fallait qu'ils me reviennent en mémoire. Ce qui me surprend c'est qu'habituellement quand j'ai des hallucinations elles concernent le plus souvent Edward ou quelques fois Alice, en fait ceux qui m'ont vraiment fait le plus de mal. Jamais encore je n'avais cru apercevoir Rosalie ou même Jasper, j'avais une théorie pour ces deux là. Car j'avais eu le temps d'analyser tous les Cullen, et c'étaient les deux seuls pour lesquels je n'entretenais pas de rage dévorante. J'en avais parlé avec Jacob une fois, et bien qu'il ne comprenait pas en ce qui concernait Jasper il avait émis l'hypothèse que c'était peut-être leurs désirs de m'éloigner de cette famille depuis le début. J'avais pensé à ça quelques fois, et je devais l'admettre que cela pouvait se concevoir. Jasper et Rosalie sont les deux seuls de cette famille à n'avoir jamais créé de lien avec moi, et à avoir gardé leur distance depuis le début. Ils avaient clairement fait entendre leurs positions me concernant dès le départ, alors comment pourrais-je éprouver de la haine contre les seuls personnes qui s'étaient montrées honnête avec moi. Je ne dis pas que je les aimais je n'étais pas masochiste non plus, en tout cas je ne l'étais plus, mais ils méritaient au moins le respects pour avoir toujours su garder la même optique et leurs convictions. Par contre en ce qui concernait tous les autres c'était une autre histoire. Carlisle que j'avais toujours trouvé très sage et très intelligent avec plus de recul sa sagesse pouvait passer pour de la couardise, toujours attendre et réfléchir cachait certainement de la peur et affronter ses peurs n'était apparemment pas dans ses priorités à tel point que tout compte fait c'étaient Edward et Alice qui avaient les rennes de cette famille en mains, c'était subtil mais c'était la vérité. Esmé quand à elle ne voyait claire que par le rapprochement des siens. Esmé avait peur de se retrouver seule et de par ce fait elle disait amen à ce que ses petit prodiges pouvaient dire. Emmett, pour lui c'était différent, je lui en voulais à lui parce que de tous c'est celui que j'avais cru le plus proche de moi en tant que frère de cœur s'entend, je savais que s'il devait prendre une décision il se rangerait auprès de son épouse ce qui est normal au fond, mais je pensais qu'il aurait eu au moins le cran et la décence de me dire au-revoir, mais non, il ne l'avait pas fait. La pire des trahisons pour moi furent celles d'Edward et d'Alice, je serais incapable de dire pour lequel j'éprouvais le plus de haine. En vers mon ancien petit ami et accessoirement mon premier et seul grand amour, qui m'avait avoué ne m'avoir accordé son attention parce que mon esprit lui avait refusé son accès. Pour résumer, je n'ai toujours été qu'une simple distraction pour lui. Il m'avait fait croire à son amour éternel, il m'avait dit qu'il m'avait attendu une centaine d'année, il m'avait fait miroité une place dans sa vie et dans son cœur, puis du jour au lendemain, il m'avait abandonnée au milieu d'une forêt avec le danger que cela représentait, en m'avouant froidement que je n'était qu'un jeu, une espèce d'étude pratique. Il m'avait tout repris son amour, son attention, sa famille, mon cœur qu'il avait été réduit en charpie par ses simples paroles, à tel point que je ne pouvais plus aimer entièrement, j'avais mis des barrières de sécurités, des gardes fous. Il m'avait repris ma vie, au sens propre et figuré du terme. Quand à Alice avec son don de voyance qui avait dû tout voir depuis le début elle est peut-être l'être le plus maléfique qui soit, elle avait joué avec moi en connaissant le résultat, elle s'était joué de moi, elle savait qu'au bout du compte ils partiraient tous me laissant seule et détruite ici. Elle ne s'était pas une fois soucié de ce que je pourrais ressentir, pourquoi est-ce que j'affirme cela, tout simplement la raison pour laquelle Jasper n'a jamais voulu me porter d'attention. Il devait savoir que je souffrirais et en tant qu'empathe il savait comment mes émotions fonctionnaient, je pense que la distance qu'il avait volontairement mis entre nous était pour se préserver, et je ne lui en voulais pas à lui, j'en voulais au deux manipulateurs, ceux qui avaient fait de ma vie un enfer, et pas que la mienne forcement il y avait eu des dommages collatéraux touchant comme un tsunami mon père et ma mère même à distance, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette histoire que nous nous étions éloignées l'une de l'autre. Mais cette histoire m'a au moins fait comprendre qu'elle se souciait bien moins de moi que de son Phil et sa carrière. Comme dit l'expression loin des yeux loin du cœur.

Enfin tout ça pour dire, qu'après les Cullen ma vie et mon caractère avaient pris angle totalement différent et je m'étais juré de ne jamais me laisser de nouveau manipuler de cette façon quitte à finir ma vie seule et vielle fille. Je vouerais une haine éternelle à ces monstres qui se croient tellement mieux que ceux de leur espèces mais qui en définitive sont tellement plus cruels et plus monstrueux.

Cela ne m'empêchera pas de faire le nécessaire pour essayer de me construire une vie convenable. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir y arriver mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour essayer d'être heureuse à nouveau.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas au plus j'ai des reviews au plus je poste plus vite. Non ce n'est pas du chantage! **

**En plus juste pour vous informer je viens de finir le chapitre 15, donc j'ai un peu d'avance si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;) lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everybody! Voilà comme promis je vous mets en avance le prochain chapitre soit à peine trois jours depuis le dernier. Maintenant l'histoire peut réellement commencer. **

**Je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews, j'ai répondu à la majorité d'entre vous, et je suis désolée pour les dernières mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordi, il ramait trop. Après un passage dans les mains de mon mari le voilà de nouveau aussi performant qu'avant. **

**Béatrice: Je réponds à tes questions, pour l'une d'elle tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Laquelle? je te laisse lire pour le découvrir ;). Et oui j'ai l'intention de faire d'autre POV mais seulement de Jasper, enfin peut être on sait jamais trop à l'avance avec moi lol.**

**Elunea: J'ai voulu te répondre mais les messages privés sont bloqués sur ton profil. Au cas où que cela ne soit pas fait exprès je tenais à t'avertir.**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre2 : Acharnement du destin.**

Encore une journée qui s'amorçait. J'aimais aller en cours ce qui faisait que je redoutais cette journée, c'est sa deuxième partie, le magasin. Mon Dieu comme ce travail pouvait être rébarbatif, en fait ce n'est pas tant le travail en soi mais l'ambiance, l'équipe, les clients, la chef, vous aurez compris tout ce qui à rapport au relationnel, et pourtant je n'avais même pas une semaine d'ancienneté.

Ai-je des problèmes de sociabilité ? Devrais-je consulter un spécialiste ? Je ne pense pas, je fais partie de la catégorie de gens qui préfèrent être seuls que mal accompagnés, et je trouve presque choquant le nombre de personnes inintéressantes.

Enfin je me préparais me concentrant uniquement sur ma journée de cours, ce matin j'allais avoir deux heures de littérature avec le professeur Coop, s'il y avait bien une personne intéressante sur ce campus ce fut sans aucun doute lui. Il partageait ma passion, comme beaucoup de ceux qui suivaient son cours, mais en plus d'être captivant il était très séduisant, mais voilà comme à chaque fois qu'un homme me plaisait il y avait une contre partie. La sienne et pas des moindres, « il était mon prof » et certainement pas intéressé, tant pis au moins un, sur lequel je pouvais fantasmer en toute sérénité car je savais que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Pourquoi ? Parce que je savais que j'allais trouver ses petites imperfections rédhibitoires dans les moments où j'irais le trouver pour lui parler de ma thèse. Il avait été défini par le rectorat et le Doyen comme étant le professeur le plus à même à m'aider et à m'encadrer dans mes recherches.

J'arrivais sur le campus en pleine effervescence comme d'habitude, je cherchais Scott et Lucy les inséparables, je tombais malheureusement sur Brian qui lui ne semblait pas partager mon avis, son sourire s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre. Je lui souris en retour mais le mien était contraint sans sincérité, j'étais devenue une experte dans la dissimulation de mes sentiments, après tout il n'y était pour rien si j'avais des problèmes de sociabilité. Il m'accompagnait à mon cours je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite quand je vis un groupe de fille, le même que celui qui nous avait accueilli avec leurs babillages le jour de notre arrivée avec Lucy. Dans le lot se trouvait la copie de Lauren, Natasha si j'avais bien retenu, pas que cela m'intéressait mais Brian avait dû mentionner son nom à une où deux reprises.

**-Ah ! Mister beau gosse doit être dans les parages,** bougonna Brian.

**-Qui est Mister beau gosse ?** demandai-je sans plus d'intérêt.

**-Sérieux tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? Tu ne l'as pas vu ?**

**-Euh ! Non je ne crois pas. Enfin peut-être, j'en sais rien en fait,** bafouillai-je. **Tu sais moi, les garçons c'est pas ma priorité, ni mon principal intérêt.**

**-C'est une des raisons qui font que je te trouve plus intéressante que les autres,** m'avoua-t-il rougissant.

Et moi qui pensais que lui dire que je n'étais pas intéressée pour le moment me servirait, j'étais exaspérée.

Tout à coup, alors que je continuais à avancer, mes yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette que je ne pensais jamais revoir. Je me figeais, mon cœur s'accéléra d'un coup, des blocs de pierres vinrent se poser dans le fond mon estomac et ce dernier chuta jusqu'à mes pieds. Je sentis des sueurs froides glisser le long de mon dos, mes mains étaient moites et mes jambes flageolaient. Il y avait presque deux ans que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi mal.

**-Isabella ? ISABELLA !** hurlait en me secouant le garçon qui m'accompagnait, je ne savais même plus qui c'était, ni même où je me trouvais.

Je croisais les yeux de l'être qui m'avait inspiré tant de sentiments contradictoires. Ses yeux dorés étaient identiques à mes souvenirs, ils étaient posés sur moi me scrutant intensément.

**-Isabella !** insista le garçon qui me secouait toujours. Je le regardais les yeux perdus dans le vide. J'étais mal, la tête commençait à me tourner.

**-Isabella viens t'assoir, tu es toute blanche. Qu'est-ce que tu-as ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?**

Quand je vis Edward tenter un pas dans ma direction, je paniquais, je m'accrochais au bras de Brian.

**-Peux-tu me raccompagner chez moi je ne me sens pas très bien et je ne veux pas rester seule.**

**-Pas de problème on y va,** il m'aida à me maintenir debout en me serrant contre lui.

Heureusement qu'il était athlétique car même si je n'habitais pas loin, je n'aurais jamais été capable de faire un pas seule sans m'écrouler.

Une fois arrivée chez moi j'entrais paniquée, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller devant Brian, je faisais des efforts surhumains pour éviter de flancher devant lui.

Je croyais avoir assez travaillé sur moi, pour ne plus jamais me mettre dans cet état. Je ne pensais pas que sa présence pourrait rouvrir aussi facilement la plaie qu'il m'avait infligée. Tout le mal, l'abandon, la trahison, le rejet que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'ils étaient partis me revinrent de plein fouet me foudroyant littéralement sur place. Je pensais tout simplement ne jamais le revoir, et là il était apparu devant moi figé dans ses dix sept ans, toujours cette démarche, ce regard.

**-Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?** me demanda mon sauveteur, toujours inquiet.

**-Non ça va aller maintenant que je suis à la maison.**

**-Tu es sûre parce que s'en paraître impoli et irrespectueux tu as franchement une tête affreuse, limite verdâtre.**

**-Je vais me reposer un peu, juste si tu peux m'apporter un soda dans le frigo, je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu de sucre.**

Il revint avec mon soda, j'avais mauvaise conscience je venais d'utiliser le pauvre Brian pour me servir de bouclier afin qu'Edward ne m'approche pas, en plus je lui faisais manquer ses cours.

-**Je suis désolée Brian tu manques les cours à cause de moi.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, en ce moment je passe mes week-ends en célibataire alors j'ai assez de temps pour rattraper ce que je vais manquer.**

Sa réponse ne m'enchantait pas et bien au contraire l'allusion sous-jacente accentua ma mauvaise conscience. Il attendait de moi ce que je ne pouvais donner à personne, et encore moins maintenant « qu'il » était revenu.

Il s'installa sur le sofa à côté de moi, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et tenta de me rapprocher de lui, je me figeais sous l'effet de surprise. Je repris constance et me tournais pour le regarder dans les yeux, je ne devais pas laisser les choses évoluer de cette façon.

-**Brian, je crois que tu te fais de fausses idées me concernant.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je ne suis pas intéressée. Pas que tu ne sois pas intéressant ou pas attirant tout simplement je ne veux pas de relation ou d'aventure pour le moment.**

**-Est-ce que cela à avoir avec Edward Cullen ?** je le fixais totalement incrédule. **Tu as fait ton malaise à l'instant même où tu l'as vu. Pour ne pas s'en apercevoir il aurait fallu être aveugle,** effectivement vu qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi un tel détail n'aurait pas pu lui échapper.

**-Oui,** avouai-je. **J'ai connu Cullen, mais c'était dans une autre vie, et je ne pensais pas le retrouver ici. Mais je ne veux pas m'engager dans quoi que ce soit, mes priorités sont et reste mes études. Cullen ou pas ça ne changera rien. Je suis sincèrement désolée Brian.**

**-Tu acceptes les amis ?** demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

**-Bien sûr ils sont même les bienvenus,** dis-je soulagée qu'il le prenne aussi bien.

**-Et bien viens, les amis sont là pour se réconforter,** dit-il en ouvrant ses bras avec un sourire qui me paraissait honnête.

Bien que je savais que ce geste n'avait pas la même signification pour lui que moi, je me laissais aller dans son étreinte. À défauts d'avoir Jacob, je me contenterais de Brian. C'est dégueulasse, j'en suis consciente. Mais je ne vivais dorénavant que pour moi, et si moi je ne prenais pas soin de moi et profitais de ce que la vie m'offrait personne ne le ferait à ma place, finit le temps où je faisais passer les autres avant moi. Nous restâmes un long moment comme ça sans bouger, caler l'un contre l'autre et en fait je ne me sentais pas si mal que ça à son contact.

Je réfléchissais aux options que j'avais pour faire face à la nouvelle situation. Qu'elle attitude allais-je adopter les concernant ? Allais-je prendre la fuite et mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et moi ? Cette idée me plaisait naturellement, sauf que cela ferait de moi une lâche de la même trempe qu'eux. Et puis je n'avais rien à me reprocher, alors pourquoi devrais-je moi quitter cet établissement, alors que je n'aurais cette chance qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Pourquoi ne partiraient-ils pas eux ? Devrais-je leur demander voire même tenter de leur imposer ce départ. Mais une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé plus tôt me vînt à l'esprit. Ils devaient être au courant de ma présence ici depuis le début, donc si Alice avait vu mon arrivée et qu'ils étaient encore ici c'est qu'ils avaient nul intention de partir de leur plein gré. Donc l'option leur demander ou exiger ce départ n'était pas envisageable. Et moi je ne voulais pas quitter cette université et ce quelle pouvait représenter pour ma vie future. Y avait-il une autre solution ?

La seule option qu'il me restait été de les ignorer, ne pas les laisser entrer, interférer, ni envahir ma vie. Pourrais-je les laisser en dehors de mon cercle de vie durant les trois ans que durera ma thèse et l'obtention de mon master ? Je pense que je pourrais arriver à cela car, ils ne veulent certainement plus se mêler à moi, même si Edward avait tenté un pas dans ma direction. En fait peut-être était-ce dû à mon malaise, parce qu'il savait qu'il en était la cause? Ou peut-être était ce tout simplement une nouvelle hallucination de mon esprit? Il n'avait pas bougé et mon esprit s'était embrouillé tout seul. Dans tous les cas, je ferais en sorte de les garder à distance. Une nouvelle interrogation s'imposa à moi. Est-ce que je devais en parler à Jacob ? Je me doutais qu'il voudrait que je rentre à La Push, le seul endroit au monde où je pourrais être à l'abri des sangsues. Forte de mes résolutions je me relevais et allais préparer le repas, quitte à avoir incité Brian à sécher les cours autant le dédommager du mieux que je pouvais, et quoi de mieux qu'un bon repas chaud et plus appétissant que ceux que l'on servait au réfectoire. Nous mangeâmes sereinement parlant d'un peu de tout, puis après nous décidâmes de retourner en cours. Il ne me restait que deux heures avant la fin de journée, j'allais en profiter pour attraper un garçon qui suivait pratiquement tous mes cours je n'aurais qu'à lui emprunter ses notes. Et puis je devais faire face à mes démons resurgis du passé. Du coup je repensais au jour où j'avais cru apercevoir Rosalie c'était véritablement elle. Par contre je me posais la question de savoir si vraiment j'étais si peu curieuse et si peu attentive à mon environnement et aux gens qui s'y trouvaient, que j'étais certainement passée à côté d'un Cullen sans même m'en apercevoir ? Ou s'ils avaient décidé de me fuir ? Je souhaitais que la deuxième hypothèse soit la bonne, en tout cas elle me serait certainement plus utile quand à ma position les concernant.

J'arrivais pour ma dernière heure de cours de la journée accompagnée de Brian qui ne m'avait pas quittée et qui contre toute attente s'était révélé d'une compagnie agréable et rassurante, bien qu'il m'avait fallu le remettre gentiment en place à une ou deux reprises.

Lucy nous sauta littéralement dessus me lançant un regard interrogateur quand à la présence de Brian avec moi à cette heure-ci de la journée et surtout revenant indiscutablement de l'appartement. C'est cet instant que choisirent Edward et Alice pour débarquer dans mon champ de vision, bien entendu ils avaient tous les deux leurs regards posés sur moi. Je les aperçus et tournais la tête pour les éviter. J'avançais avec Lucy et Brian qui se sentit obligé de se rapprocher de moi quand il vit Edward, ce que je laissais faire, et qui par conséquent alerta Lucy. Je lui dis que je lui expliquerais plus tard, de toute façon il ne valait mieux pas le lui cacher car j'avais dans l'intention de lui demander de rester un peu plus souvent à l'appart avec Scott bien évidement.

Et concernant les vampires entre une qui voyait l'avenir et l'autre qui lisait les pensées ils devaient déjà savoir que Brian était au courant d'une quelconque relation entre eux et moi, et savoir que ce rapprochement était dû à leur présence car je suis certaine que Lucy était en train de se passer le cours de ces derniers jours pour savoir où elle avait bien pu perdre pied concernant « l'évolution de ma relation sentimental » avec Brian.

**-Tu sais qu'Edward Cullen est littéralement en train de te dévorer des yeux,** me dit Lucy avec un grand sourire satisfait. Bien évidemment n'étant pas au courant elle pensait que cela était une bonne chose.

**-Je préférerais le voir brûler sur un bûcher plutôt que de le savoir près de moi,** répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

Ce qui réussi à tirer une moue de stupeur peu courante chez mon amie. J'avais bien évidement choisi ces mots pour que lui et sa sœur évitent de m'approcher en leur faisant connaître mon état d'esprit. Mon cœur battait rapidement et ma rage était en train de m'envahir il fallait vraiment que j'arrive à me reprendre et à observer une assurance que j'étais loin d'avoir.

**-Si ça peux te rendre service ma belle, je veux bien accéder à tes vœux,** me fit Brian avec un clin d'œil.

-**Cela m'ennuierait que tu gâches ta vie et ton avenir pour un être qui n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Mais je retiens ton offre on ne sait jamais elle pourrait toujours servir.**

**-En tout cas tes ondes négatives concernant les hommes ont réussir à le faire fuir,** dit-elle agacée que même l'homme le plus prisé du campus ne trouvait pas grâce à mes yeux.** Tu es véritablement trop sélective Isabella. L'homme parfait n'existe pas et ton prince charmant ne viendra pas sur son beau cheval blanc tu le sais ?**

**-Crois-moi, je ne souhaite pas la perfection, souvent elle cache les êtres les plus abjectes qui soient, et pour l'instant je veux juste être un peu tranquille sans avoir à me soucier d'un homme.**

-**Je te comprends pas Isabella qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches à celui-là ? Pour Logan je comprends ainsi que pour certains autres,** dit-elle en voulant épargner notre ami présent. **Mais Edward Cullen, les plus belles filles de l'université lui ont toutes fait du gringue, et pas une n'a réussi à attirer un de ses regards. Par contre il te couve toi des yeux et tu le rejettes avant même qu'il ne t'adresse la parole.**

**-Mouais !** bougonna Brian pas dupe de l'esquive verbale et l'allusion de mon amie.

**-Je ne te dis pas de faire ta vie avec, mais putain Isabella envoie toi en l'air ça te fera du bien !** lâcha-t-elle mi sarcastique, mi sérieuse.

-**Écoute sans vouloir rentrer dans les détails parce que je ne le ferais pas. Je connais très bien Edward Cullen, et je t'assure qu'il n'est pas aussi bien sous tout rapport qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Quand à savoir avec qui je dois m'envoyer en l'air, si je dois le faire je choisirais seule mon partenaire et jamais de la vie ce sera Cullen,** dis-je avec la voix teintée de colère.

Elle me regarda comme si je venais de lui confesser une série de meurtre que j'avais moi-même commis. Je voyais bien qu'elle voulait en savoir plus, mais elle avait vite décelé mon côté discret et réservé surtout concernant ma vie « d'avant ». Mais elle avait surtout remarquer mon acidité concernant ce sujet. Elle laissa donc tomber et nous allâmes chacun à nos cours respectifs. La journée s'était avérée difficile à gérer sur le plan émotionnel, entre ma rencontre avec les Cullen et mes heures au magasin, j'étais sur des charbons ardents ce soir. Comme je lui avais demandé Lucy était passée me chercher à la sortie du boulot. Nous rentrâmes ensemble, elle essaya de me distraire mais elle savait qu'aujourd'hui serait difficile, nous n'étions pourtant pas aussi proche que je ne l'avais été avec Angela, Emily ou Leah, mais elle était très observatrice, et mon état d'esprit était en mode lecture décrypté ce soir.

Nous étions à la maison et nous mangeâmes ensemble, elle avait réussi à se séparer de son Scott pour la nuit. Au bout d'un certain temps de discussion stérile elle décida qu'elle avait assez attendu, et me posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis que j'avais lâché la bombe que je connaissais Edward Cullen avant d'arriver ici.

**-Tu vas enfin te décider à me parler ou faut-il que je te torture ?** je soufflais je savais que je devais y passer. Mais je ne pouvais décidément pas tout lui avouer alors j'optais pour des demi-vérités.

**-Tente la torture pour voir si je me décide plus vite.**

**-Bell's ne te fais pas prier, tu sais que l'on va arriver fatalement à ce que tu me racontes tout. Évite nous une joute verbale ce soir.**

Elle avait inventé ce surnom après avoir tenté un Bella auquel j'avais répondu avec un peu trop de véhémence. Elle avait alors opté pour celui-ci m'avouant par le fait qu'elle trouvait Isabella trop pompeux.

**-Tu sais que tu devrais te spécialiser dans la psychanalyse !** lâchais-je essayant de grappiller un peu de temps.

**-Isabella !** oups, elle utilisait son regard de mère matrone avec mon prénom entier, ça n'allait pas tarder de chauffer pour mon matricule si je me lançais pas rapidement.

**-OK, je connais très bien Edward Cullen parce que nous nous sommes fréquentés il y a deux ans,** soufflais blasée de devoir revenir sur cette partie de ma vie.

**-Tu es sortie avec Edward Cullen ?** demanda t-elle ahurie.

**-Oui et tout allait bien, nous avions des projets pour le futur enfin surtout moi apparemment, et j'étais véritablement et éperdument amoureuse de lui, je le pensais tout aussi amoureux de moi. C'est stupide je sais mais je le croyais.**

**-Pourquoi serait-ce stupide ?** me demanda t-elle surprise.** Tu es belle, intelligente, et malgré ton foutu caractère tu es plutôt sympa,** me dit-elle.

**-Pour tout dire je n'avais pas ce caractère à l'époque, ma carapace s'est forgée après lui, c'est l'effet Cullen si on pourrait dire. Bref pour moi tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes, j'avais le plus bel homme de la terre comme petit ami, sa sœur celle qui était avec lui aujourd'hui, Alice, était ma meilleure amie, j'étais plutôt bien intégrée dans sa famille et je pensais même qu'ils appréciaient ma présence auprès d'eux. Et puis un jour il est venu me retrouver chez moi. Il m'a emmené en balade dans la forêt, au bout d'un moment de marche il m'a annoncé que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé que je n'avais été qu'une distraction. Et puis il m'a plantée là au milieu de nulle part et il est parti en m'abandonnant. Quand on m'a retrouvé après plusieurs heures de recherche, prostrée à même le sol dans ces bois lugubres j'appris qu'ils étaient tous partis. Ils ont déménagés sans rien me dire, sans même un au-revoir que ce soit celle que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie, ou un de ses frères que je considérais et que j'aimais comme s'il était le mien, de même qu'aucun des membres de sa famille. Ils m'ont tous ignoré et abandonné alors que moi j'aurais donné ma vie pour eux tous.**

**-C'est dégueulasse, mais quel ordure ce mec ! Je suis désolée Isabella je savais que tu avais traversé quelque chose de terrible, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que cela avait un rapport avec Edward Cullen et qu'en plus derrière ses allures de gendre parfait, il était le dernier des salauds.**

**-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et en plus qui aurait pu imaginer que l'on atterrirait dans la même université,** grognais-je**.**

**-Alors ça c'est franchement la poisse. C'est pour ça que Brian et toi reveniez de l'appart ensemble tout à l'heure ?**

**-Pour tout dire je ne savais pas que les Cullen étaient ici avant de voir Edward ce matin, et quand je l'ai vue j'ai paniqué et j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse. Brian était avec moi il m'a raccompagnée ici et il est resté avec moi le temps que je me remette.**

**-Il n'a pas essayé d'en profiter ?**

**-Bien sûr que si, on parle de Brian là. **Plaisantais-je, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.** Mais il est resté correcte. Je lui ai parlé mais sans rentrer dans les détails comme avec toi. Et je n'ai pas omis de préciser que je ne voulais sortir avec personne pour le moment.**

**-Que comptes-tu faire pour les Cullen ?**

**-J'y ai pensé, honnêtement au départ je pensais reprendre l'avion et retourner me terrer chez moi. Puis je me suis dit que je n'aurais pas d'autres opportunités comme celle-ci de fréquenter une université aussi prestigieuse. Donc je reste et je vais tenter de les ignorer au maximum.**

**-T'as raison fait leur face. Ne leur montre pas qu'ils ont eu le dessus sur toi même si cela n'a pas duré, et puis nous sommes là avec Scott nous ne te laisserons pas.**

**-Merci Lucy ça me fait du bien d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas vécu avec moi.**

**-Tu devrais peut-être en parler à ton ami, je crois qu'il pourrait aussi t'apporter un peu de son soutient.**

**-La seule chose qu'il pourrait m'apporter c'est sa personne pour venir mettre son poing dans la gueule de Cullen,** répliquais-je avec un sourire.

**-Et bien je pense que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée,** ajouta-t-elle tout sourire.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à parler de notre avenir, des cours, des garçon, de Logan qui d'après Lucy en pincerait pour moi.

J'attendais la fin des cours pour avoir un entretient avec Mr Coop concernant ma thèse, je voulais lui parler des œuvres de Mme Staël je voulais connaître son opinion sur cette auteur et s'il lui paraissait judicieux d'introduire sa vision du romantisme dans ma thèse.

J'attendais à ma place que tous les élèves sortent pour avoir un peu de tranquillité, j'étais là, assise, tranquille en train de l'observer, il était vraiment un très bel homme. Il était grand les cheveux brun foncé coupé court. Il avait le teint mat sans être trop bronzé, des yeux marron clair perçant avec une petite lueur de malice, qui s'enflammait encore plus lorsqu'il parlait des œuvres qu'il aimait particulièrement. Il était incroyablement musclé je supposais qu'il devait faire du sport en tout cas il s'entretenait cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et avec son jean bleu classique et son tee shirt blanc moulant, il était incroyablement sexy. Tout dans cet homme appelait au sexe.

Je tentais de me reprendre pendant que je franchissais les derniers mètres qui me menaient à son bureau.

**-Isabella je suis heureux de te voir, justement je pensais te garder avec moi. J'ai quelques œuvres qui je pense devraient te combler,** dit-il avec ce sourire si charmeur.

Mon Dieu est-ce moi ou bien il faisait vraiment très chaud, tout à coup. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une porte située à côté du grand tableau qui menait dans son étude privé.

**-Je vous remercie professeur, je voulais moi aussi vous voir. J'ai parcouru un peu certaines œuvres de Mme Staël et je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez et si pour vous il serait judicieux de lui accorder un chapitre dans ma thèse.**

**-Honnêtement Isabella, veux-tu vraiment me parler littérature ? Ne préfèrerais-tu pas un cours... disons, plus... particulier ?** me susurra-t-il d'une voix suave près de mon oreille avec ce regard de braise qui me fit chavirer.

Je perdais tous mes moyens et je reculais instinctivement contre son bureau. Mon regard était perdu dans le sien il se pencha un peu plus, approchant dangereusement ses lèvres des miennes, ma respiration se fit plus saccadée, des papillons voletaient un peu partout dans mon abdomen. Je sentais son haleine sur mon visage, et son odeur légèrement citronnée m'envoutait. Il posa enfin ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes, il les bougea lentement avec une sensualité exacerbée. Je me sentis fondre tout doucement, mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa nuque recherchant à attirer son corps encore plus près du mien, lorsqu'il réagit positivement à mes envies alors que nos langues se cherchaient et se goûtaient. Il me prit par la taille et me posa délicatement sur son bureau, mes émotions et surtout mes hormones prirent le dessus, j'avais envie de plus, de beaucoup plus, j'avais envie qu'il me prenne là maintenant sur son bureau qu'il me fasse l'amour avec passion, je le voulais lui et son corps. Ses envies devaient être identiques aux miennes car il s'attaqua aux boutons de mon chemisier, une fois ce dernier complètement ouvert il se recula pour m'observer.

-**Tu es tellement belle, j'ai rêvé de cet instant depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu dans le bureau du Doyen**.

Je lui souris en réponse et l'attirais dans un nouveau baiser bien moins prudent. Je glissais mes mains sur ses pectoraux parfaitement sculptés. Il allait m'enlever mon soutien-gorge quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas. Nous tournâmes la tête en même temps, pour faire face à un Edward furieux, les yeux noir de rage. Je fus prise de panique je savais ce que représentait ce regard, sa mâchoire était contractée tout comme ses poings.

**-Mr Cullen je vous prie de bien vouloir, patienter à l'extérieur je vous parlerais dans quelques instants,** fit le professeur Coop.

**-Je ne crois pas, je pense que vous me devez des explications tous les deux,** répondit Edward avec un ton si froid qu'il me glaça le sang.

**-Edward je pense que tu n'as rien à faire ici et je ne te dois rien du tout c'est toi qui m'a abandonnée, n'inverse pas les rôles, s'il te plaît.**

**-Je crois que les choses sont claires Mr Cullen. Voudriez-vous partir sans faire d'esclandre s'il vous plaît,** reprit mon nouvel amant, tout en tournant la tête vers moi et reposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Afin de faire comprendre à Edward qu'elles lui appartenaient tout comme moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à son baiser, qu'il avait disparu de la place qu'il occupait entre mes jambes remplacé par un courant d'air froid.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Adam dans les mains dangereuses d'Edward, qui serrait sa prise autour du cou de mon amant.

**-Edward lâche-le !** ordonnai-je.

**-Écoute-moi Bella, tu n'appartiens à personnes d'autres qu'à moi. Suis-je bien clair ?**

**-Je ne t'appartiens pas Edward, je ne t'ai jamais appartenu. Dans une autre vie cela aurait pu se produire mais pas dans celle-ci, pas après tout le mal que tu m'as fait.**

**-Alors regarde ce qui va arriver à tous tes prétendants si tu ne les tiens pas loin de toi. Aujourd'hui ce cher Adam Coop, et demain certainement Brian Williamson,** puis comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il serra encore plus sa main autour du cou du professeur Coop qui ne pouvait plus respirer.

Il devint rouge, si rouge virant même sur le bleu ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites, du sang sortait de ses cavités oculaires, de sa bouche, et de son nez, de ses oreilles. Edward me regarda bien droit dans les yeux tout en penchant sa tête sur le cou de mon amant, enfonçant ainsi ses dents et aspirant sa substance vitale, devant mes yeux remplient de larmes. Je hurlais.

**-NOOOONNNN !**

Lucy apparut au au moment où j'ouvris les yeux.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bell's ?** demanda-t-elle paniquée, les yeux encore collés de sommeil.

**-Un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar**, suffoquais-je le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Elle resta et s'allongea auprès de moi, me caressant les cheveux pour tenter de me calmer ce qui finit par arriver et je me rendormais sans même m'en rendre compte.

**-Lucy, bouge ton petit cul on va arriver en retard et Scott va encore râler jusqu'à midi.**

**-Ça va j'arrive dans 5 minutes, descends et dis-lui que je suis presque prête,** je soufflais j'allais encore servir de tampon entre les deux amoureux.

Je descendis les marches la tête encore dans mon cauchemar de la nuit précédente, je blâmais encore mon esprit torturé d'avoir été chercher une histoire pareille. Bien qu'il changeait de mes habituels tourments nocturnes, il y avait même pris une évolution radical. Je n'étais plus seule abandonnée dans une forêt que même les animaux avaient désertés. J'aurais même pu l'apprécier enfin jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Edward bien évidemment.

J'arrivais sur les marches m'approchant de la voiture de Scott déjà garé devant le bâtiment, quand j'entendis dans mon dos, une voix qui m'était malheureusement trop familière et que je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'entendre.

-**Bella ?**

-**...**

Je me figeais mais je ne répondis pas et me retournais encore moins, je ne voulais pas leur parler à aucun d'entre eux et encore moins à elle. Celle que j'avais élevée au grade de meilleure amie.

**-Bella donne-moi quelques minutes de ton temps, laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît.**

**-...**

**-Bella tu n'as pas le droit de m'ignorer, tu es mon amie et je veux t'expliquer,** implora Alice.

**-Je suis quoi ?** criais-je. **Tu te fous de moi ?** **J'ai réussi à m'en sortir sans devenir folle et vous n'êtes pas satisfait, alors tu penses qu'en rajoutant un peu vous allez réussir là où vous avez échoué la première fois. C'est ça ?** demandai-je sarcastique et véritablement irritée par le fait qu'elle ait osé inclure mon nom et le mot « amie » dans la même phrase.

**-Bella, je sais que tu es en colère après nous, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi il a fait ça, pourquoi nous avons fait ça.**

-**Je n'ai besoin d'aucune explication Alice,** répondis-je froidement. **Et pour ton information je ne suis pas en colère, enfin je ne le suis plus. Ce que je ressens pour toi et ta famille est bien plus profond que de la simple colère. Je vous hais comme jamais je n'ai haï personne, vous vous croyez bons et généreux parce que vous ne buvez pas de sang humain. Mais sache que si j'avais le choix je préfèrerais être avec 10 vampires avec un régime naturel me torturant et me ****vidant qu'avec un seul d'entre vous.**

-**Tu ne peux pas penser ça Bella,** fit-elle choquée par la rancœur et la violence de mes propos.

-**Bien sûr que je le pense. Et je vais même te dire ce que je pense d'autre et fais passer le message. Je ne veux aucun et je dis bien aucun Cullen auprès de moi, vous me fichez la paix comme si je n'avais jamais existée. Et si tu pouvais me faire le plaisir d'oublier aussi mon adresse, ça m'ennuierais de devoir aller m'installer sur le campus pour avoir un peu d'intimité, mais si je vois, j'aperçois ou je soupçonne ton frère ou n'importe qui d'autre en rapport avec ta famille toi comprise, de s'approcher de moi, de ma chambre, de mon appartement je demanderais au Doyen de me trouver une place sur le campus. **

**-Bien je vois que tu as fait ton choix,** dit-elle d'une voix triste et résignée. Comme si je ne savais pas quel talent de comédien ils possédaient tous.

**-Pour une fois ne fait pas exception à tes principes et obéis à ce que tu vois,** souriais-je mauvaise.

Je savais que tous mes propos seraient retranscrit à la lettre pour ceux qui ne lisaient pas dans les pensées, quand au télépathe il aurait même droit à la bande audio en plus de l'image. Je fis demi-tour et m'éloignais sous le regard faussement peiné de mon ancienne meilleure amie. J'avais tout de même un pincement au cœur car je rompais concrètement et de mon plein gré tout ce qui m'avait lié un jour à eux. Mais d'un autre côté j'éprouvais une telle joie et une telle satisfaction d'avoir réussi à les tenir en dehors de ma vie et de leur faire savoir de cette manière là. D'être celle qui prend les décisions, c'était ma vie et je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de la laisser elle ou son frère y revenir et y interférer de quelques manières que ce soit. Et j'étais d'autant plus fière que j'avais tenu tête à Alice celle qui m'avait le plus blessée avec Edward, ce qui voulait dire que son très cher frère verrait la même version de moi lorsqu'il scannerait la tête de sa sœur.

Quand aux autres je pense qu'ils ne verraient aucun intérêt à aller l'encontre de ce que je venais d'imposer. Carlisle bien qu'intelligent était l'être le plus manipulable qui soit, aucune personnalité, se laissant mener par le bout du nez par ses deux prodiges et sa femme. Esmé rien n'importait plus pour elle que le bien être de son mari et de sa famille, alors je suppose que j'étais bien le dernier de ses soucis. Rosalie et Jasper eux n'avaient jamais montré le moindre signe d'un quelconque intérêt pour moi, donc ils resteraient à bonne distance même sans que j'ai eu besoin de leur signifier. Emmett, obéirait à sa femme comme le bon gros toutou qu'il était. Mon plus gros doute concernait Alice et Edward, je crains qu'ils n'apprécient pas que j'ose m'élever contre eux et leur tenir tête. Ils étaient si imbus d'eux-même, entre le premier qui était toujours dans votre esprit hormis le mien et la deuxième qui savait toujours tout à l'avance. Ils se croyaient tellement supérieurs aux autres, si arrogants et condescendants. En fait je me demande comment ils ne se s'étaient pas mis ensemble, ils étaient de toutes évidences fait l'un pour l'autre.

Je montais à l'arrière de la voiture de Scott qui me regardait sachant pertinemment que je n'étais pas au mieux de mon humeur.

**-Ça va Bell's ?**

**-Oui ça peut aller. Juste une partie de mon passé pas franchement agréable qui est en train de refaire surface. Lucy t'expliquera.**

**-OK, d'ailleurs en parlant de Miss salle de bains. Elle en a encore pour longtemps ?**

**-Quand je suis descendu elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait pour 5 minutes.**

**-Merde on va encore arriver en retard,** bougonna-t-il.

Quelques minutes après Lucy arriva, sous le regard réprobateur de Scott qui ne lui dit rien. Je suppose que ce traitement de faveur était certainement dû à ma présence et mon mutisme persistant.

Je savais que la journée allait être pénible, moi qui aimait tellement venir en cours je commençais à redouter cette épreuve, je rasais rapidement les murs lors des inter-cours. Je commençais à me détendre quand j'arrivais en littérature, mon cours et mon prof préférés, j'entrais avec un sourire de satisfaction, j'avais deux heures à partager avec l'homme qui hantait mes rêves. Quand je pris place rapidement je tournais instinctivement la tête en direction de l'allée que je vis deux yeux ambrés me regarder alors que son propriétaire s'installa à quelques rangs de moi. Je le dévisageais, il avait osé changer ses modules pour se trouver dans mes cours, je rageais intérieurement il venait d'anéantir le peu de repos que je pensais avoir en s'incrustant dans mon cours.

Je me permis de dire assez bas pour qu'aucune oreilles humaines ne m'entendent, sachant pertinemment que lui le pourrait.

**-Putain Cullen vous allez me foutre la paix toi et ta famille, bande de sangsue à la con.**

Je l'avais regardé bien droit dans les yeux, mon regard était rempli de haine et je ne le cachais pas. Il me regardait éberlué, il ne connaissais pas cette Bella et je suis sûre que mon langage l'avait tout autant choqué que le ton que j'y avais insufflé. Merci Jacob pensais-je, c'est grâce à lui que j'avais enrichi et surtout osé utiliser ce vocabulaire au grand dam de mon père qui trouvait que mon ami Quileute avait une bien mauvaise influence sur mes écarts de langage. Fière de l'avoir perturbé je tournais les yeux vers l'objet de mes fantasmes nocturnes, lui apportant ainsi toute mon attention.

* * *

**Alors vos impressions? Qu'avez vous pensez de cette première entrée en matière? Pensez à mes reviews. Prochain chapitre mercredi! Bye tout le monde!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde. Me voici avec quelques petites heures d'avances. Comme d'habitude un grand merci pour vos reviews encourageantes. **

**Pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui alors bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontres**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Edward tentait ce qu'il pouvait pour me parler. J'avais réussi à repousser toutes ses tentatives de justesse et avec beaucoup de culot pour certaines fois. Il a commencé par simplement s'approcher de moi quand j'allais entrer dans l'amphi, je l'avais royalement snobé en m'approchant d'un groupe que je connaissait pour les avoir servi ce samedi au Studio 13, j'étais rentrée dans leur discussion barbante sur le rôle de l'état dans l'économie du pays. Mais cela m'avait valu toutefois le bonheur d'éloigner Edward. Une autre fois il m'attendait près de l'arrêt des bus que je prenais pour aller au magasin, cette fois-ci je réussis à me faire accompagner par une amie de Lucy. Il avait malheureusement renouvelé l'expérience en venant s'installer à mes côtés dans l'amphi, je soufflais cette fois-ci je ne voyais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir. Le jeu du chat et de la souris commençait sérieusement à m'échauffer les nerfs et je me sentais encore pas la force de l'affronter, il avait le pouvoir d'arriver à me déstabiliser par un simple regard, je n'aimais pas me retrouver sans contrôle alors je le fuyais.

-**Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper cette fois Bella.**

**-C'est Isabella et tu paries que je vais y arriver.**

Je voyais la blonde qui flottait tel un satellite autour d'Edward, surtout depuis qu'il avait changé ses modules pour qu'ils correspondent aux miens. Elle s'appelait Natasha je crois, je n'avais toujours pas demandé confirmation à Brian. Je rassemblais mes affaires il me retînt pas le poignet, cette sensation de froid contre ma peau me déclencha des frissons et pas de plaisirs. Oh ! Non, ce serait plutôt du dégoût sa mains sur moi me donnait presque la nausée. Je lui jetais un regard noir.

**-Lâche-moi cullen !** dis-je d'une voix basse mais chargée de menace.

Bien que mes menaces étaient ridicules face à lui, j'espérais que le ton que j'employais le déstabiliserait assez pour que je puisse me dégager de son emprise, et pour ma défense ma réaction avait été instinctive. Chance pour moi il me relâcha instantanément. Je faisais des signes à Natasha pour l'inciter à me rejoindre. Elle se retourna pour voir si je m'adressais bien à elle, et quand elle vit qu'elle était bien ma cible elle s'approcha de moi ravie car je me trouvais à côté d'Edward Cullen la coqueluche de ses dames.

**-Natasha c'est bien ça ?**

**-Euh... Oui,** répondit-elle troublée certainement dû à l'effet Edward vu qu'elle avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de lui.

**-Voudrais-tu t'assoir avec moi j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître un peu,** lui demandai-je de but en blanc. Je savais qu'elle se foutait autant de moi que moi d'elle, mais je lui offrais une occasion de se rapprocher de lui.

**-Euh.. Oui,** répondit-elle véritablement enchantée par cette proposition.

Je sentais que j'allais passer une heure à rallonge, son manque évident de vocabulaire risquait de me compliquer la tâche.

Mais j'espérais que l'avoir près de moi m'aiderait à garder à distance Edward et ses sempiternelles tentatives pour m'aborder, je savais qu'il avait horreur d'écouter ce genre de fille.

Je m'écartais pour lui laisser la place entre Edward et moi son sourire se tirait d'avantage quand elle vit qu'elle allait s'assoir à côté de son prince charmant. Je tentais un regard vers ce dernier il me regardait comme si je l'avais peiné.

Voulait-il aussi que je compatisse avec lui pendant qu'il y était ?

J'essayais de nouer un minimum de dialogue avec Natasha mais cela s'avéra extrêmement compliqué, si j'avais cru que Jessica était décérébrée je me posais la question de savoir comment Natasha avait pu intégrer cette université. Je supposais au vue de ses vêtements que papa devait être incroyablement riche, et il devait avoir fait fortune dans la peinture à en juger par la tonne de couleur qui ravageait son visage.

Je voyais qu'elle tentait de converser et d'attirer l'attention de son voisin de gauche. Comme je voyais la fin de l'heure approcher mettant fin à la matinée je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec lui à la sortie alors je décidais de donner un coup de main à ma voisine décérébrée.

**-Tu viens d'où ?** lui demandai-je.

**-De Los Angeles,** me dit-elle presque choquée que je ne l'ai pas deviné moi-même. **Mon père est le producteur de plusieurs séries à succès Stan Rudy, **dit-elle comme si cela coulait de source.

**-Ouais ça me dit vaguement quelques chose,** avouai-je sans grand intérêt. Elle me regardait véritablement choquée cette fois-ci, Edward lui était amusé. J'allais lui passé l'envie de se moquer de moi.

**-Tu sais je ne suis pas trop télé, en fait si je la regarde deux heures par semaines c'est le bout du monde,** elle était outrée.

Je me penchais et regardais Edward et vu le sourire que j'arborais il savait que j'allais lui jouer un sale tour.

**-Et toi tu viens d'où ?**

Il me regardait et répondit le plus posément du monde. Bien évidement Natasha ne détacha plus ses yeux de lui.

**-Je viens d'Alaska,** fit il. **Et toi ?**

**-Moi je viens de Phœnix,** jetais-je rapidement, il était hors de question que je parle de Forks.

**-Tu es bien pâle pour une fille du soleil,** tenta-t-il taquin.

**-Je suis issue d'un jumelage étrange entre une albinos et un vampire, impossible pour moi de prendre le soleil,** il se raidit au moment où le mot mot vampire sortit de ma bouche, par contre ma répartie amusa notre invitée.

**-Tu es célibataire ?** demandai-je de but en blanc à Edward. Pas que je voulais savoir, mais j'avais dans l'idée de le coincer avec notre amie commune. Il me regarda amusé.

**-Pas pour le moment, mais j'ai bien quelqu'un en vue. Pourquoi serais-tu intéressée ?** demanda-t-il avec ce sourire en coin qui me faisait tellement craquer avant. Avant car maintenant il me donnait la nausée. Natasha me regarda avec une sorte d'avertissement dans le regard ce qui me fit sourire.

**-Oh ! Grand Dieu non !** fis-je dégoûtée. Ce qui me valu une grimace de sa part, et un regard surpris de la part de Natasha qui suivait notre échange avec intérêt. **Tu n'es pas vraiment mon type,** ajoutai-je sans me démonter.

**-Et quel est ton type ?** rétorqua-t-il presque trop rapidement ce qui amena un sourire vicieux sur mes lèvres.

-**Physiquement tout ton opposé, brun, yeux marron, peau typé, plutôt gentil mais avec du caractère qui ne mâche pas ses mots, un homme qui n'a pas des idées et des foutues théories du siècles derniers et surtout un homme qui reste auprès de moi et qui m'aime pour ce que je suis.**

**-Et l'as-tu trouver cet homme ?**

**-Oui,** dis-je avec un sourire nostalgique sans rien ajouter.

Je pensais à Jacob car bien sûr je venais de lui décrire le portrait de mon ami et premier amant. Bien que je ne pense pas avoir de type particulier, je marchais au feeling pour ces choses là. La preuve Edward et Jacob étaient physiquement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

-**Et toi ?** fis-je à Natasha. **Es-tu célibataire ?**

Elle sauta sur l'occasion et répondit oui à la question avant de poursuivre avec son type d'homme, et elle nous fit une description de l'homme parfait selon elle, et bizarrement sa description était très fidèle à son voisin de gauche. Je lui souris une espèce de connivence malsaine était en train de se créer entre elle et moi. Edward commençait à s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas eu la meilleur idée de sa vie en venant s'assoir près de moi.

Je décidais de reprendre la main quand la sonnerie retentit, tant pis si je ne lançais pas le sujet j'allais être bonne pour le supporter d'avantage.

-**Il paraît que ton père est chirurgien esthétique ?** je savais que ce sujet allait passionner notre amie. Et je ne m'étais pas trompée elle trépignait carrément sur place.

**-C'est vrai ? Tu me donneras ses coordonnés ? J'aurais besoin d'une petite intervention pour recoller mes oreilles tu vois c'est disgracieux, j'arrive à les cacher sous mes cheveux mais quand je vais à la piscine je suis mal à l'aise.**

Elle venait de sortir tout son laïus d'un trait sans respirer et c'est avec un sourire satisfait que je me mélangeais à la foule qui sortait de l'amphi, échappant ainsi à Edward.

Je passais le reste de la journée sereine c'était mon dernier cours, par contre je devais me rendre au magasin. Je n'aimais pas trop ce boulot mais il me permettait de vivre et de payer les frais annexes que ne prenait pas en charge la bourse.

La journée se passa lentement, et c'est avec un grand soulagement que j'accueillis la fin de mon service. Je repris le bus pour rentrer chez moi, une fois à mon arrêt il me restait environ sept cent mètres à faire à pied et j'avais la désagréable sensation d'être suivie. Je ne sais pas si c'était le fait que je savais qu'Edward était dans cette même ville je m'arrêtais et me tournais, je scrutais les alentours s'il était là il verrait que je l'avais senti et s'il ne l'était pas je ne paraîtrais paranoïaque qu'à mes propres yeux.

Je commençais à perdre pied ma petite confrontation avec Edward m'avait plus secouée et fatiguée que je ne l'aurais pensé. Et le fait de repenser à Jacob de cette manière là, me rappela brutalement comment il pouvait me manquer et encore plus en ce moment où je devais de nouveau faire face aux Cullen, j'étais seule contre une famille entière de vampires. Je pris mon téléphone et appuyais sur la touche numéro 2, j'attendis seulement la deuxième sonnerie quand la personne que je voulais entendre décrocha.

**-Je me demandais si tu allais m'appeler un jour Bella !**

**-Ben tu vois, je le fais.**

**-Comment vas-tu ma belle ? Et cette université toujours à la hauteur de tes espérances.**

**-Tout va bien les cours sont intéressants et l'université c'est pas mal. J'ai même décroché deux boulots.**

**-Et tu fais comment pour tes études ?**

**-Ben le premier est un mi-temps et le second c'est en extra le samedi soir, donc il me reste encore du temps pour étudier et tu connais mon entrain pour avoir une vie sociale épanouie.**

**-Tu t'es faite draguer je suppose ?** plaisanta-t-il.

**-J'ai la copie de Newton ici,** j'essayais de mettre un ton enjoué, mais je n'ai pas dû être assez convaincante.

**-Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je soufflais parce qu'il me connaissait par cœur, mais en même temps je l'appelais parce que c'était mon seul véritable ami. Et le seul avec qui je pouvais parler de tout ce qui concernait les êtres mythiques et à par lui je ne savais pas à qui je pouvais parler d'Edward et des Cullen.

**-Jake ils sont à Dartmouth.**

**-Quand tu dis « ils » c'est les buveurs de sang ? Les Cullen ?**

**-Oui, ils sont tous là, Alice est déjà venu me parler, j'ai réussi à lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur et elle reste à distance.**

**-Mais pas l'autre,** finit-il.

**-Apparemment non, il essaie par tous les moyens de me parler, j'ai réussi à l'esquiver mais je ne vais pas pouvoir passer mon temps à le fuir.**

**-Que vas-tu faire Bella ?**

**-Je pense que je vais emballer mes affaires et rentrer à la maison.**

Cette idée ne m'enchantait pas mais je ne me voyais pas passer l'année avec eux à proximité. Bien que j'ai eu la confirmation qu'Edward n'avait plus d'emprise sur moi, ni lui, ni sa sœur.

**-Tu ne peux pas ma belle, tu n'auras pas d'autre opportunité de ce genre. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là-bas ? Je suis sûr que c'est leur voyante qui a tout manigancé. **Dire que j'étais surprise pas sa réaction serait un euphémisme.

**-Je n'en sais rien, par contre je sais que si je reste ici je ne pourrais jamais être entièrement à mes études.**

**-Écoute je vais voir avec Sam je vais lui en parler.**

**-Que veux-tu qu'il fasse à l'autre bout du pays Jake ?** m'agaçai-je.

**-J'en sais rien, mais toi ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. Ils sont venus chez toi ?**

**-Alice oui, dans le courant de la semaine, mais depuis non je n'ai vu personne. Enfin tu sais comme moi que mes sens sont loin d'être suffisant face à eux.**

**-Ne reste jamais seule Bella je te rappelle dès que je peux.**

**-OK Jake et merci j'en pouvais plus de garder ça pour moi.**

**-Je suis là pour ça, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.**

**-Merci Jake, je t'aime embrasse Leah pour moi.**

**-Je le ferais je t'aime aussi mon rayon de soleil.**

Je rangeais mon téléphone alors que j'étais eu pied de mon immeuble depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je cherchais ma clefs, quand je sentis un courant d'air froid derrière moi, mon cœur s'accéléra de peur. Je savais qu'il m'avait suivi, je l'avais senti et je ne voulais pas rester seule avec lui. Je paniquais me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir me sortir de ce merdier. Je ne voulais pas me retourner bien qu'il avait dû percevoir le fait que je me sois raidi et que mon rythme cardiaque venait de s'emballer, je ne pouvais pas et surtout je ne voulais pas lui faire face maintenant. Être seule avec lui me terrifiait, je pouvais me montrer forte et donner un image sûre de moi mais au fond j'étais perdue, totalement paniquée et je me sentais affreusement seule. Je redoutais ce moment même si j'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais pour le repousser depuis que je savais qu'il était là, dans cette ville la même que moi, je savais qu'invariablement cet instant allait arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Je sentis alors une vague de calme me happer soudainement, je savais de part ce fait qui était dans mon dos et j'en fus incroyablement soulagée, quoiqu'un peu anxieuse quand même, parce que j'étais seule pour la nuit Lucy étant chez son petit copain. Pas que j'avais peur de lui mais nous n'avions jamais eu beaucoup d'échange lui et moi. Je me demandais surtout pourquoi c'était Jasper et non Edward où Alice qui se trouvait sur le pas de ma porte, en fait n'importe quel autre Cullen hormis lui et Rosalie.

-**Tes émotions sont de véritables montagnes russes Bella,** je me retournais doucement et fis face à Jasper.

**-Bonsoir Jasper.**

Bizarrement si la présence d'Alice et Edward m'exaspérait celle de Jasper n'était pas contraignante, à ma décharge j'avais toujours pensé que Jasper était avec Rosalie les seuls qui avaient toujours montré le plus d'honnêteté envers moi, c'est peut être pur cela que j'étais plus tolérante quant à sa présence.

**-Je suis surpris on m'avait dit que notre présence te révulsait.**

**-C'est le cas pour les Cullen.**

Il me regardait curieux il sentait ma détermination et il savait que je disais la vérité, il devait sentir que sa présence me gênait moins. J'étais mal à l'aise de me trouver devant lui mais juste parce que je le connaissais pas beaucoup tout compte fait.

**-Je ne comprends pas Bella, tu dis que tu ne veux pas de la présence des Cullen et je sens ton malaise mais pas de dégoût ou de révulsion, j'ai même ressenti du soulagement quand tu as compris que c'était moi.**

**-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de Cullen, je n'ai rien contre les Hale.**

**-Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques ton raisonnement Bella,** me dit-il perplexe.

**-OK laisse-moi juste trouver mes clefs et je te fais enter. **

**-Dans la poche intérieur de ta veste,** je le regardais en fouillant la fameuse poche je mis la main dessus instantanément.

**-C'est utile vos sens, je passe mon temps à les chercher.**

**-Tu n'en es pas dépourvu tu m'as senti tout à l'heure, il y a eu de l'évolution chez toi.**

**-C'était toi. Je suis soulagée.**

**-C'est ce que je sens oui, et je ne comprends toujours pas.**

Nous étions rentrés et j'allais dans mon coin cuisine me préparer un thé. Pourquoi est ce que je l'avais fait rentré chez moi alors que j'avais expressément demandé à Alice d'informer tout le monde que je ne voulais en voir aucun près de chez moi? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais fais ça? Je devenais cinglée ou quoi! Mais surtout pourquoi est ce que je ne ressens pas cette rage contre lui? Bien sûr qu'il avait été honnête avec moi par le passé mais il reste une saloperie de sangsue. Je décidais de reporter mes questions de principe à un moment plus approprié afin de me concentrer sur mon invité.

Il s'installa sur l'un des tabourets du bar américain en silence, m'observant. Son regard était curieux mais pas pressant. Une fois servie je pris un autre tabouret et m'installais face à lui je devais être à moins de deux mètres je le vis se raidir et se reculer.

**-Excuse-moi Jasper je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise,** dis-je penaude.

**-Bella explique-moi s'il te plaît ?**

**-Que veux-tu savoir ?** j'étais incroyablement à l'aise en sa présence, et pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il utilisait son pouvoir sur moi.

-**Ton soulagement quand tu as compris que c'était moi, alors qu'Alice et Edward ont affirmé que tu ne voulais plus de contact avec nous. Tu t'installes à un mètre à peine de moi et tu n'as pas peur. Tu m'as laissé entrer alors que tu as refusé les présence d'Alice et Edward et surtout tu es sereine alors que je suis dans la même pièce que toi.**

**-C'est simple et pour faire court je ne veux aucun Cullen parce qu'ils m'ont fait trop de mal, et je ne veux pas leur pardonner. Et j'ai beaucoup plus de rancœur concernant Alice et Edward car ces deux là m'ont élevés plus que tous les autres, et quand vous êtes tous partis je suis tombée de beaucoup plus haut. Ils m'ont torturé inutilement, en me faisant croire que j'étais de votre famille, en m'offrant une amitié et un amour qu'ils m'ont repris sans la moindre explication, comme on retire un privilège à un prisonnier, ou son coussin à son chien lorsqu'il a fait une bêtise.**

**-Mais c'est à cause de moi que tu as souffert, c'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont partis en t'abandonnant. Pourquoi te sens-tu soulagée et sereine en ma présence ?**

-**Parce que je ne t'en veux pas à toi, tu as réagi de façon naturelle. Tu as dû gérer en plus de ta soif celle de six autres vampires. Dont celle d'Edward et on sait tous les deux que juste la sienne était plus forte que ce que n'importe qui aurait pu supporter. Alors additionnée avec toutes les autres ça à donné le résultat que l'on connait. Surtout que quand je me repasse la scène je me rends compte que tu as voulu me sauter dessus qu'au moment où Edward m'a projetée dans cet amas de verre. Vous avez tous eu peur mais sans cette réaction excessive d'Edward je suis presque sûre que tu serais sorti le temps que tout redevienne normal.**

**-Non je ne l'aurais pas fait. Alice a eu une vision en direct de moi te sautant dessus c'est pour ça qu'il t'a poussée pour que tu ne sois pas dans ma ligne de mire.**

**-La seule chose que je retiens Jasper c'est qu'il avait l'occasion d'agir différemment et il ne l'a pas fait. Et puis excuse-moi du peu mais vous êtes tous sortis, mon sang était trop tentant pour vous tous. Alors même si c'est le cas je comprends ta réaction l'essentiel étant que je sois toujours en vie.**

-**Oui c'est sûr mais j'ai causé énormément de mal dans ta vie et dans celle de ma famille,** dit-il chamboulé.

-**C'est vrai tu as raison sur un point ma vie a été mouvementée et j'ai vécu l'enfer. Mais il m'a fait toutefois plus de mal que tu ne pourras jamais m'en faire. Et puis tu as toujours été franc avec moi tout comme Rosalie, vous êtes les deux seuls de cette famille à ne pas m'avoir fait miroiter une place parmi vous, pour me la reprendre à votre départ, je savais à quoi m'attendre avec vous deux. Alors franchement je trouve même déplacé le fait que tu culpabilises pour ça. Et puis je savais ce que vous étiez dès le départ, j'ai pris mes responsabilités en connaissance de cause et j'avais pleinement conscience du risque que j'encourais. Les torts sont partagés Jasper, nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité pour cette soirée. C'est seulement la décision final que j'ai eu du mal à admettre et à supporter, surtout leurs conséquences et de ça tu en étais nullement responsable.**

Il me regardait réfléchissant à ce que je venais de lui avouer, scrutant mes émotions cherchant la faille, le mensonge ou l'incertitude dans ce que je venais de lui dire.

**-Dis-moi Jasper, ils savent que tu es ici ?**

**-Non je revenais de la chasse j'allais rentrer à la maison quand j'ai senti ton parfum et toutes sortes d'émotions des gens autour de toi. Alors j'ai décidé de te suivre pour être sûr que personne ne te fasse de mal. Et puis j'étais aussi assez curieux et surpris que tu résistes autant aux attaques simultanées d'Edward et Alice. Je voulais voir ce que tu étais devenue en restant à distance.**

**-Et pourquoi t'es-tu montré alors ?**

**-Honnêtement je ne sais pas, je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je t'ai entendu parler avec ton ami et j'ai voulu te présenter mes excuses pour tout ça. En fait je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication logique, parce que je ne devrais pas être là. C'est juste que tu es tellement différente, enfin dans tes émotions. Je suppose que je voulais juste voir si tous ces changements étaient de ma faute.**

**-Ils ne le sont pas Jasper. Et si je peux te confier quelque chose de personnel je préfère largement mon caractère d'aujourd'hui à celui de midinette que j'avais quand je fréquentais ton frère.**

Il me sourit me signifiant par ce fait qu'il partageait mon avis.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'allais faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, alors que je ne voulais pas avoir de contact avec cette famille à l'origine. J'allais à l'encontre de mes propres convictions, mais une intuition sans raisons apparentes, ni fondements me disait que je devais me laisser guider par mon instinct, alors je me lançais et lui proposais.

**-Écoute si tu veux que l'on se revoit je n'y vois pas d'objections. Par contre j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous. Car je sais que je risque de te froisser mais je n'ai pas l'intention de reparler à Edward, Alice, ou n'importe lequel des autres.**

Il me regardait comme si j'avais un troisième œil qui venait de me sortir sur le front. Je savais que le fait que je rejette sa compagne allait lui poser problème. Mais me concernant ce n'était pas grave, j'avais tendu une main, s'il ne la voulait pas tant pis pour lui, moi ça n'allait pas m'empêcher de vivre. Par contre ce qui me gênait plus que d'avoir proposé cette entente à Jasper, c'est que je n'en saisissais vraiment pas la cause de mon revirement de comportement, j'étais guidée par des forces qui me dépassaient. Je voulais plus que tout garder mes convictions premières, mais j'étais incapable de rejeter Jasper comme je l'avais si facilement fait avec les deux autres.

**-Ça ne me dérange pas Bella. Mais es-tu sûre de me vouloir près de toi ?**

-**Ça me surprend autant que toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ressens le besoin d'être proche de toi. C'est vraiment étrange j'ai l'impression que c'est important, c'est complètement irraisonné mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens, je ne l'explique pas.**

Il me regarda et me sourit, nous nous installâmes sur le sofa dans mon coin salon, et nous passâmes une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter d'un peu de tout, et principalement de ma vie après leur départ. Je lui expliquais comment je m'en était sortie, comment j'avais fait face à leur perte en me réfugiant dans la colère et la haine. Il m'informa que c'était la théorie de Carlisle et que ce dernier affirmait que j'allais baisser ma garde avec Edward parce que j'en était follement amoureuse. Je certifiais à Jasper que ce n'était pas près d'arriver, je lui ai dit ce que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'il m'avait touché, le dégoût et la colère, il avait paru surpris. Il me demanda comment j'avais fini par arriver ici, je lui racontais mon exposé et la lettre du proviseur, la visite du recruteur.

Je lui demandais ce que lui avait fait, il m'informa qu'il était parti quelques temps en dehors des Cullen, il était allé en Amazonie, où il avait rencontré des amis et certaines connaissances, que ce voyage lui avait permis de repenser un peu à tout ce qui c'était passé. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait eu dans l'intention de revenir me voir, pour me présenter ses excuses mais la famille avait refusé. Il venait juste de les rejoindre, il était arrivé la veille de mon emménagement. Il me dit qu'Alice avait vu ma venue et qu'ils ne savaient pas comment réagir, mais ils n'avaient pas voulu lever les doutes des humains et du rectorat, car tout le monde était déjà inscrit et donc personne ne voulait partir. Et puis Alice et Edward voulaient se rapprocher de moi ce qui apparemment avait soulagé presque toute la famille. Je me doutais bien que le presque et l'exception qui en découlait concernait Rosalie. Il m'assura que c'était plus en rapport avec ma sécurité qu'une quelconque jalousie ou rancœur. J'étais septique, je doutais sérieusement que Rosalie Hale se souciait de ma sécurité. Il m'avoua aussi qu'elle m'admirait car j'avais réussi à rembarrer les deux petits princes et que surtout je tenais.

Je lui racontais les tentatives d'Edward pour m'aborder, et je lui racontais la dernière esquive il rit avec moi, il me dit qu'Edward avait omis de raconter ce petit détail à la famille. Il prit congé aux alentours de deux heures du matin, il me dit qu'il ne savait pas quand il repasserait me rendre visite si nous voulions que notre amitié naissante reste entre nous, il fallait prendre en compte le don d'Alice et donc se décider au dernier moment. J'acquiesçais, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas l'aider sur ce point, vu que je ne serais pas celle qui irait le voir chez lui. Par contre je lui demandais comment il allait faire pour Edward, il m'avait rassuré en disant que pour lui c'était devenu une habitude de lui cacher ses pensées et qu'il ne se douterait de rien. Il partit me laissant seule dans mon appartement et je sautais dans mon lit.

Le lendemain je me levais tôt malgré le fait que je m'étais couchée tard et que je ne commençais les cours qu'à 10h00. Après ma toilette et mon petit déjeuner il me restait une heure avant de partir alors je préparais le dîner de ce soir.

Je partis légère je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais aussi bien aujourd'hui, mais j'avais l'impression d'être bien dans ma peau chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé ces derniers jours.

Je rentrais dans l'amphi et je fus soulagée de ne pas voir Edward alors que je savais qu'il partageait ce cours avec moi, décidément aujourd'hui serait ma journée. Les deux heures de cours passèrent assez vite et c'est toujours aussi sereine que je quittais l'amphi un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'évanouit instantanément lorsque j'aperçus Edward adossé contre le mur en face de la porte de l'amphi, il m'attendait cela ne faisait aucun doute.

**-Bella j'aimerais te parler,** je le regardais furieuse.

**-C'est Isabella et moi je n'ai rien à te dire**.

**-Ça tombe bien puisque c'est moi qui vais parler.**

**-Je n'ai pas plus envie de t'entendre. Pour être franche j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir suivre le conseil que tu m'as donné il y a deux ans, faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé.**

**-C'est de ça que je veux te parler Bella.**

**-C'EST ISABELLA,** criai-je. Attirant quelques regard curieux des étudiants qui passaient.

-**Si tu veux mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu restera à jamais ma Bella.**

**-Pourquoi devrais-je être surprise que tu ne respectes pas un de mes choix, tu ne l'as jamais fait. Mais sache que Bella est morte le jour où elle a été lâchement abandonnée en plein milieu d'une foret. Mais heureusement pour moi elle était rempli de loups protecteurs, m'évitant ainsi le danger que j'attirais sans même m'en rendre compte,** son visage eut plusieurs expressions différentes, mais je ne voulus pas les déchiffrer.

**-Oh mon Dieu je suis désolé Bella. T'ont-ils fait du mal ? Je vais les retrouver et les éviscérer...**

**-Écoute-moi bien Cullen**, dis-je d'une voix froide, posée et dure.** Ne t'avise jamais de faire du mal à un seul des loups de la meute. Ils ont été plus proches et présent pour moi qu'aucun Cullen ne l'a jamais été.**

**-Ce sont des loups, des être abjectes et sans contrôle, tu ne peux pas les protéger et encore moins rester près d'eux.**

Je rigolais ouvertement, il prit un visage déconfit.

**-Si eux n'ont pas de contrôle, le tien est carrément discutable.**

**-Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capable,** dit-il blessé que j'ose le comparer à eux.

**-Bien sûr que je sais de quoi je parle,** je pris un air défiant**. Et si tu veux tout savoir mon premier rapport sexuel était avec l'un d'eux.**

Je savais que lâcher cette bombe allait avoir ses conséquences. Lui qui m'avait toujours refusé les pratiques intimes d'une relation, je n'avais même jamais eu accès à sa langue tout ça pour ma soit disant sécurité. Il grogna attirant le regard de certaines des filles qui traînaient autour de lui en permanence.

**-Tu vois Jake n'aurait jamais attiré l'attention sur lui de cette manière,** lançais-je.

Son regard devint noir, j'avais peur mais je refusais qu'il le voit, même si je suis certaine qu'il l'entendait.

**-Tu as couché avec un de ses chiens, avec Jacob Black!** Il était véritablement furieux

-**Oui et sache que je ne le regrette pas, c'était vraiment merveilleux,** dis-je.** Mais si je t'en ai parlé c'est pour te montrer à quel point tu te trompes Cullen, ils ont certainement plus de contrôle que tu n'en auras jamais.**

**-Tout ça c'est la faute de Jasper,** grogna-t-il plus pour lui même que pour moi.

**-La faute de Jasper ?** repris-je incrédule, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il rejette sa lâcheté sur Jasper. Que Jasper le pense c'était plus ou moins logique, mais que lui l'accable c'était carrément lâche et immoral.

-**S'il avait su se contrôler comme chacun d'entre nous, nous n'aurions jamais eu besoin de ****partir pour te protéger du monstre qu'il est, que nous sommes, et de notre monde. Mais j'aurais dû penser qu'après nous tu trouverais le moyen de fréquenter encore plus dangereux. Après Jasper, les loups c'est logique quand on te connait.**

Je ris, mon rire était impudent et cynique. Son visage perdit toute expression j'étais presque sûre qu'il pensait que ma santé mentale s'était altérée.

**-Tu es sérieux ? Tu rejettes la faute sur Jasper ? Mais je rêve tu n'assumeras donc jamais tes actes, hein ?**

-**Je pense sérieusement Bella que tu devrais consulter, je crois que tes capacités mentales ne sont plus aussi saines,** je savais qu'il allait conclure que j'étais devenu folle. Je le connaissais assez bien en fin de compte.

**-Ben tiens ! Dixit monsieur je sais tout, enfin presque tout.** **Comment peux-tu croire me connaître, connaître mon esprit alors que tu n'y as jamais eu accès,** je me tapais la tempe avec mon index.

**-Bella je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé mais je vais y remédier. Je veux retrouver la Bella que j'ai connu. Celle qui aimait et pardonnait, celle qui était d'une maladresse attendrissante, celle qui rougissait, celle de laquelle je suis amoureux.**

**-Je ne t'aime plus Edward et je veux la paix.**

**-Je vais te reconquérir Bella, je sais que tu m'aimes toujours c'est juste trop dur pour toi de te l'admettre tu as peur que je t'abandonne de nouveau.**

**-Sache que je suis prête à renoncer à tout ce que cette université peut m'apporter si j'arrive à t'éloigner de moi, tu me révulses Edward.**

Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le fuir loin de lui, mais il ne me laisserait pas partir je le savais, la chance me sourit enfin. Je vis passer Williamson je décidais de sauter sur l'occasion pour le planter là, qu'il comprenne que je ne suis plus celle qu'il a connu et que j'étais prête à tout pour ma tranquillité.

**-Williamson,** criais-je à travers le hall en faisant de grand signes.

Il se retourna surpris que je l'appelle mais remplaça la surprise par un sourire satisfait, je savais que j'allais payer de ma personne cet acte de rébellion anti-Edward.

**-Tu ne me rendras pas jaloux Bella je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Il ressemble trop à Newton.**

**-Au moins je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce sujet, il ressemble à Newton. Par contre où tu te trompes « encore » sur moi. C'est que je suis prête à endurer une année entière avec Brian et Mike ensemble si pour cela je te tiens à distance. Et comme je me doute que tu ne supporteras pas ses pensées c'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé, enfin pour le moment. Sur ce bonne journée et bonne année Cullen. Ah ! et n'oublie pas, n'approche pas de chez moi compris.**

À peine sortie ces mots Brian était à mes côtés, il les avaient entendu car il lança un regard noir à Edward, qui lui le toisait de son regard le plus froid. Bien qu'impressionné Brian tenta de ne pas de lui montrer et j'en fus heureuse. Nous croisâmes Alice qui vînt au secours de son frère légèrement en retard. Je passais en l'ignorant alors que Brian avait son bras autour de mes épaules. Je sentais le poids de leur regard à tous les deux dans mon dos. Et cette sensation de force me grisait je n'allais pas les laisser interférer dans ma vie de nouveau et je ne voulais même pas qu'ils s'en approche. Par contre j'avais peur parce que je savais qu'Edward était obstiné et qu'il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement, surtout maintenant qu'il s'était trouvé un défi de taille, celui de me reconquérir pour occuper les quelques années à venir de son éternité.

Mon protecteur me raccompagna jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus après avoir essuyé bon nombre refus de ma part pour me tenir compagnie, de plus j'aurais très bien pu rentrer à pied je n'habitais pas loin, mais je ne voulais pas non plus me coltiner Brian toute l'après midi, alors j'inventais une course à faire. Une fois installée dans le bus mon téléphone sonna. Après vérification du numéro je décrochais.

**-Oui Jake.**

**-T'as fini tes cours ?**

**-Oui c'est bon j'ai quitté le bahut.**

**-OK. Comment ça c'est passé aujourd'hui?**

Je lui racontais la discussion que je venais d'avoir il rit quand je lui racontais sa réaction lorsque j'avais appris à la sangsue que Jake avait été mon premier amant. Je lui dis comment je m'en étais sortie, et j'entendis un grognement quand je lui répétais son intention de me reconquérir.

**-Bella, j'ai discuté avec Sam et il est d'accord avec Leah et moi, il veut t'envoyer une délégation pour assurer ta protection.**

**-C'est gentil mais vous ne pouvez pas diviser la meute, Jacob, et vous êtes presque tous imprégnés et je ne veux pas que Seth se sépare de vous et de sa mère et puis il est encore un peu jeune. Et Paul est un peu trop impulsif pour se retrouver seul devant une famille entière.**

**-Non Bella c'est Leah et moi qui allons venir, vu le nombre de vampires, deux loups ne seront pas de trop bien que cela reste toujours insuffisant.**

**-Mais vous n'avez pas de traiter ici.**

**-Ce qui est valable pour eux aussi, et puis comme ça nous seront toujours autour de toi. Et ils ne t'approcheront pas.**

**-Jacob je ne peux pas te demander ça.**

**-Tu ne demandes rien et puis c'est notre rôle et tu fais partie des nôtres Bella et de toute façon ne discute pas nous sommes déjà à l'aéroport nous embarquons dans une dizaines de minutes nous serons vers toi demain ma belle.**

**-OK je suis contente quand même de vous revoir tous les deux, embrasse Leah et tous les autres pour moi et remercie Sam, je vais te laisser j'arrive chez moi.**

**-OK ma belle à demain, je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi je vous aime.**

J'étais heureuse mes amis allaient arriver demain pour me soutenir et je me doute que cette visite n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde.

Après avoir déjeuné je m'attelais à mes devoirs, j'y passais une bonne partie de l'après midi, en fait je les terminais au moment même où Lucy rentra des cours.

**-Salut Bell's,** dit-elle.

**-Hey !** lui répondis-je avec un petit signe de la main. **Alors ta soirée ?** enchaînai-je.

**-Ça a été,** dit-elle rougissante. Je devinais qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, et je ne voulais certainement pas avoir les détails non plus.

**-Par contre toi tu es à l'honneur dans les ragots du jours,** dit-elle d'une voix neutre, mais je voyais sa petite étincelle de malice briller dans ses yeux.

**-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'ai pas accordé ma barrette aux couleurs de mes chaussettes ?**

**-Il paraît qu'on t'aurait vu en train de te disputer avec le célibataire le plus convoité de l'université, Edward Cullen. Il est dit que tu veux sortir avec lui et qu'il t'aurait envoyé sur les roses.**

**-Ben tiens,** rigolais-je. **Comment vais-je réussir à vivre si Edward Cullen ne veut pas de moi, merde je vais jamais m'en remettre,** mimais-je théâtralement.

**-C'est pas tout! Il paraît que comme tu as été vexée par ce rejet tu t'es rabattu sur Williamson, on t'aurait vu partir avec lui bras dessus, bras dessous.**

**-En fait pour tout te dire il s'est volontairement sacrifié, il m'a offert son corps quand Cullen m'a jetée. Et comme j'étais trop en manque de sexe je l'ai tué par épuisement et j'ai caché son magnifique corps dans une benne à ordure. Merde j'avais pas fait gaffe qu'on nous avait vu partir ensemble. Tu me fournis un alibi steuplait ?**

Nous rigolâmes ensemble des ragots et des autres au bahut, je lui racontais que nous allions avoir de la visite de mes amis, ils venaient quelques temps pour m'aider à régler le problème Cullen. Elle m'assura que cela ne la dérangeait pas vu qu'elle avait dans l'intention de m'annoncer son emménagement officieux avec son petit ami, et donc que je disposerais de l'appart comme bon me semblerait. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Ses parents continueraient de payer sa part comme c'était prévu, mais s'ils téléphonaient je devais leur dire qu'elle était sous la douche en cours ou à une quelconque activités extra-scolaires. Donc je devenais officieusement la seule et unique locataire de ces lieux. Nous passâmes à table ensemble, nous discutâmes de nos cours respectifs, du thème de la soirée de demain, parce que Logan avait envie de se divertir donc de temps à autre il lançait une soirée à thème et demain soir serait, une soirée années 80. Et bien entendu nous devions nous préparer en conséquences, pour coller au plus près du thème et donner l'exemple, « sinon ce ne serait pas drôle dixit mon patron dérangé ».

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, bien que je sache que certaines d'entre vous doivent être déçues et frustrées. Mais ma règle d'or pour cette fiction est en douceur et en longueur. Et puis si vous m'incendiez trop je ne posterais pas avant minimum quinze jours. ;) lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde. Pour commencer je tenais à toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas d'excuses valables, juste une grosse flemme. Mais je vous rassure je vous aie toutes lu. Je redeviendrais plus disciplinée à partir de maintenant ça suffit le laissé aller. Lol.**

**Voilà donc bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Amis à la rescousse.**

Je me levais tôt en ce samedi matin de toute façon je n'étais pas du genre à feignasser au lit en temps normal. Cela m'arrivait de temps en temps, en fait cela m'arrivait lorsque je n'écoutais pas mon corps et que je le forçais à carburer à plein régime alors que lui me faisait comprendre qu'il voulait se reposer. Mais je n'étais pas du genre à obéir, pas même à mon propre corps, alors !

Ce matin je voulais faire un maximum de tâches avant d'aller chercher mes amis à l'aéroport, comme préparer un festin digne d'un loup enfin deux loups car malgré la taille mannequin de Leah elle dévorait presque autant que son homme. Donc je préparais un repas pour six personne sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en resterait rien. Puis je fis un peu de ménage et préparais la chambre de Lucy qu'ils allaient occuper, le seul souci que je rencontrais c'était le lit, nous disposions de deux lits jumeaux cela aurait été un peu juste pour eux deux. Pour Jacob seul cela aurait été juste, j'appelais Logan pour lui demander s'il ne disposait pas d'un matelas pour me dépanner, et comme à son habitude il déconna et me proposa son lit. J'aimais beaucoup Logan je le trouvais même assez sexy mais je n'étais définitivement pas prête à me lancer dans une quelconque histoire. Marine une des serveuse de la semaine, m'avait dit qu'il ne serait pas contre une partie de culbute avec moi. Qui parlait encore comme ça aujourd'hui ! Mais même pour un simple plan cul je n'étais pas prête.

Il m'annonça qu'il pouvait me sauver car il avait un matelas double qui ne lui servait plus. Je n'avais qu'à venir le chercher il me prêterait une de ses voitures. Ce qui me faisait penser que je devais aller chercher mes amis et du coup je lui demandais si je pouvais la lui emprunter pour la journée en lui promettant de ne pas l'abîmer et de la lui ramener le soir même avec le plein. Il accepta sans mal Logan n'était pas assez matérialiste pour refuser, il était même le genre de personne à avoir le cœur sur la main derrière ses airs de mauvais garçon prétentieux. Après avoir préparé la chambre, fini mon ménage et le repas je filais jusqu'au Studio 13, Logan habitait dans le petit appart au-dessus du pub. Il me fila les clefs de sa Golf, je pense qu'elle devrait plaire à Jacob elle lui rappellerait certainement la sienne. Il m'aida à installer le matelas sur le toit de la voiture en l'immobilisant à l'aide de sangles. Comme il vit que j'aurais toute les peines du monde à me débrouiller seule et surtout que je n'allais pas tarder à être en retard pour aller chercher mes amis, il décida de m'accompagner pour m'aider à décharger.

Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi et en deux coups de cuillères à pots le matelas était sur les deux lit jumeaux que j'avais rassemblés pour en faire un lit double. Logan me salua et repartit rapidement avec sa deuxième voitures je ne comprendrais jamais l'intérêt des hommes pour les voitures et la mécanique en général.

Je sautais également dans la voiture et pris la direction de l'aéroport municipal qui se trouvait à une petite vingtaine de kilomètre de chez moi.

J'étais dans le hall quand je vis arriver mes deux amis, ils ne paraissaient pas trop fatigués malgré le nombre d'heures de voyage qu'ils venaient d'effectuer.

Ils m'enlacèrent en même temps, j'étais heureuse de les voir car j'étais persuadée en partant que je les verrais pas avant quelques années. Malheureusement les raisons de cette rencontre n'étaient pas réjouissantes. Mais je fis abstraction de cela pour profiter un maximum d'eux. Une fois en voiture nous nous rendîmes à la maison afin qu'ils puissent se rafraîchir et se débarrasser des effets du long voyage, ils déposèrent leur affaires, je profitais du repas pour leur raconter ma vie ici mes amis tels que Scott et Lucy, mes jobs et mes connaissances. Je les invitais à la soirée de ce soir au Studio 13 et comme ils n'avaient pas les tenues adéquates nous nous rendîmes à la friperie que j'avais déniché lors de mes recherches pour ma propre tenue.

Et par le plus grand des miracles nous découvrîmes une tenue pour Jake il ruminait quand il vit à quoi il ressemblait nous nous étions proches de l'hilarité quand il bougeait et qu'il se plaignait que son jean était trop serré, en fait il était carrément moulant accentuant ainsi sa silhouette incroyablement musclée. Il portait également une chemise près du corps rentré dans le fameux jean où les trois boutons du haut étaient ouvert sur ses pectoraux velus, vraiment le style 80, jusque dans le détail de poils, au pied il avait une paire de baskets montantes. Il nous jura de ne jamais sortir accoutré de la sorte et je vis Leah s'approcher de son homme et lui susurrer des choses à l'oreille, heureusement pour moi je n'avais rien entendu.

Il rit et hocha la tête, elle se retourna et leva son pouce en l'air. Jacob partit se changer sans oublier de râler et d'injurier l'inventeur des jeans moulants.

La tenue de Leah fut presque identique à la mienne, un leggins en lycra jaune fluo alors que le mien était fuchsia, une jupe courte et moulante noire en skaï pour elle et coton pour moi, elle trouva un top en strass noir alors que moi j'avais un haut en dentelle blanc que je porterais avec un top à bretelle spaghetti, je reste quand même pudique même si je travaille dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle réussit à mettre la main sur un foulard de la même couleur que son leggins pour mettre dans ses cheveux.

Nous rentrâmes en riant imaginant Jake dans sa tenue toute la soirée, pendant que lui grondait avec amusement.

Nous nous préparâmes entre le maquillage hyper flashy et le crêpage des cheveux nous mîmes assez longtemps, nous finîmes pile à l'heure pour nous de nous rendre au pub. Ce pub était le lieu de prédilection de toute la jeunesse des alentours. Nous affichions complet tous les samedis et le coup de feu commençait généralement assez tôt. J'arrivais et je présentais Jake et Leah à Lucy, Logan et Scott qui accompagnait Lucy à chaque soirée.

Ils se saluèrent et je surpris Jacob lancer un regard froid à Logan, je le rabrouais discrètement. Il sourit penaud de s'être fait prendre. Notre roulement était rodé avec Lucy et Logan, je restais derrière le comptoir car j'étais celle qui retenait plus facilement plusieurs commandes à la fois et Lucy était en salle de temps en temps aidée par Logan. La soirée comme d'habitude fut un succès. Nous rigolâmes de bon cœur en apercevant certains plus ridicules que nous encore. Jake eut beaucoup de succès ce qui mit Leah en colère contre quelques unes des filles présentes qui draguaient ouvertement Jacob. Moi je riais car il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa moitié et les hommes qui lui tournaient autour. Je dus moi aussi remettre certains à leur place dont un grand brun qui me collait un peu trop près à chaque fois que je devais quitter le comptoir. Mais je commençais à en avoir l'habitude c'était les aléas de ce job, mais ce soir à croire qu'ils étaient tous déchaînés. Un grand bruit de verres cassés attira mon attention au milieu de la salle, Lucy m'appela à l'aide, Logan prit ma place et j'empoignais le sceau et la serpillère pour aller éponger et ramasser le maximum de verres. Nous nettoyâmes rapidement je me faufilais entre les étudiants, le pub était bondé il était presque difficile de faire un pas devant l'autre sans trébucher sur un pied ou une jambe qui traînait. Je sentis deux mains m'attraper par la taille je me retournais et tombais nez à nez avec le grand brun, il se rapprocha de mon oreille pour que je puisse l'entendre.

**-Alors ma jolie tu t'es perdue, tu veux que je te raccompagne peut être ?**

**-Enlève tes mains de sur moi**, répondis-je fermement.

**-Hum... j'aime les tempérament de feu,** il m'attira contre lui brusquement, il sentait l'alcool à plein nez, je tentais de m'échapper mais il me tenait avec une force incroyable.

**-Lâche-moi !** ordonnais-je.

**-Sinon quoi beauté ?** il avança sa tête de mon visage il était près trop près.

**-JAKE !** criais-je en espérant que son oreille de loup m'entende malgré le volume de la musique assourdissante. Je me débattais comme je pouvais mais malgré son état d'ébriété avancé il avait une poigne impressionnante.

Je sentis deux grosses mains bouillante m'attraper par les épaules et me tirer en arrière sans efforts. Il se mit entre moi et l'importun les bras croisés sur son torse impressionnant et le regarda sévèrement, mon amoureux transi fixa Jacob et je le vis déglutir difficilement. Puis sans demander son reste il prit la direction de la porte.

-**Merci,** lui dis-je en l'étreignant.

**-Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi mon rayon de soleil.**

Il me raccompagna au comptoir sous le regard scrutateur de Logan. La soirée se finit tranquillement les jeunes sortant au fur et à mesure que minuit approchait. Un samedi soir ils allaient tous en boîte après. Donc une fois le dernier groupe de jeunes parti Logan nous enferma à l'intérieur le temps de faire le ménage, il invita Jake et Leah à rester ceux-ci nous donnèrent un coup de mains pour aller plus vite. Une fois la salle et le comptoir propres, les poubelles vidée et les casiers remplient pour le lendemain, Logan nous invita à prendre un verre entre nous.

**-Jacob tu restes longtemps parmi nous ?** demanda mon patron.

**-Je n'en sais trop rien encore,** admit-il,** nous ne sommes pas pressés et nous ne savons pas combien de temps vont prendre nos affaires en cours ici.**

**-Ça te dirait de bosser pour moi le temps que tu restes histoires de mettre un peu de beurre dans les épinards. J'ai vu comment tu as géré le gamin qui avait coincé Isabella, tu es intervenu rapidement et sans esclandre.**

-**Ça pourrait être intéressant en effet, mais je ne peux pas m'engager sur la durée je serais peut-être amené à partir rapidement.**

**-Écoute je pense qu'avec quelques soirées les clients vont savoir que tu es là et ils se tiendront à carreau. Moi ça me va, si toi t'es OK.**

Il se serrèrent la main et après avoir fini nos verres et Jake promis de repasser le lendemain pour finaliser son embauche. Nous rentrâmes ensemble et à pied nous habitions pas loin, à peines dix minutes en marche tranquille. En temps normal je le faisais avec Lucy mais maintenant qu'elle avait emménagé avec Scott j'étais heureuse que Jake et Leah habitent avec moi, car je ne suis pas du genre froussarde mais je ne me voyais pas rentrer à pied entre tous les détraqués du coin et les vampires qui traînaient eux aussi, je n'étais pas très sereine. Sans quoi Logan se serait proposé pour me raccompagner. Je savais ce qui aurait pu découler de cette option, et cela aurait été dommage car je l'aime bien et j'aime bien aussi mon job. À croire que ma poisse avait dû s'ennuyer pendant deux ans sans moi et donc elle m'était revenue comme une infidèle ventre à terre.

Nous arrivâmes à l'angle de ma rue en rigolant, c'est alors que Jake et Leah s'arrêtèrent et grognèrent de concert. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose, un vampire se trouvait à proximité de chez moi.

Jacob et Leah se serrèrent contre moi de façon que même l'air avait du mal à se frayer un chemin entre nos corps respectifs.

-**Il est là ?** demandai-je.

**-Ils sont là,** me répondit Leah. **Deux sangsues.**

Elle mit son bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter et me donner le courage nécessaire de les affronter. J'avais eu le courage de le faire seule alors avec mes amis cela aurait dû me paraître plus facile, mais bizarrement je me sentais plus fragile. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à ce que je les aperçoive, Alice et Edward sur les marches menant à l'entrée de mon immeuble.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les chiens ?** cracha Alice de mauvaise humeur.

**-Vous que faîtes vous là !** la réprimandai-je sèchement.** Je vous avais pourtant signifié que je ne vous voulais pas autour de chez moi.**

**-Je ne voyais plus ton avenir Bella j'ai paniqué j'ai cru qu'il allait t'arriver quelques chose,** dit-elle sur un ton qui aurait pu paraître inquiet.

**-Il ne lui arrivera rien nous sommes là pour y veiller, sangsue.**

**-Parce que tu crois la protéger de qui ? De nous ?** rit ironiquement Edward.** Il ne lui arrivera jamais rien avec nous.**

**-Rappelles-moi la raison de votre fuite il y a deux ans ?**

**-Ce n'était pas de ma faute je voulais la protéger de mon frère.**

**-Putain, je te l'ai déjà dit Cullen laisse Jasper en dehors de ça, il n'y a qu'un seul responsable ici et c'est toi,** j'étais sèche, froide et en colère. Je ne supportais pas qu'il se décharge aussi facilement sur le seul vampire que je respectais.

**-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Bella,** intervint Alice,** Jasper a failli te tuer ce soir là, sa soif a été incontrôlable.**

**-C'est un tic dans votre famille de me prendre pour une dégénérée ? Je ne suis pas vampire mais ça n'empêche pas mon cerveau de fonctionner tu sais. Alors oui je sais de quoi je parle et j'ai eu deux ans pour y réfléchir. C'est vos soif à vous qui l'ont mis dans cet état et surtout la tienne,** dis-je en regardant Edward dans les yeux.

**-Pourquoi tu peux lui pardonner et prendre sa défense à lui et tu ne le peux pas pour nous**, demanda Alice blessée.

**-Jasper a toujours été honnête avec moi, il ne m'a jamais rien promis il m'a toujours laissé à la place qui est la mienne, une simple humaine. Vous, vous m'avez trompé, manipulé, vous avez abusé de mon attachement, vous m'avez promis que je serais une des vôtres, pour mieux tout me reprendre du jour au lendemain en m'abandonnant sans explications, sans un au-revoir comme tu jettes un vieux vêtement démodé. Vous les Cullen ! Vous êtes les pires vermines qui soient.**

**-Ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair,** fanfaronna Leah à côté de moi.

Jake passa son bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir comme il le faisait quand je n'allais pas bien à l'époque de mon abandon.

Edward me regarda puis soudain fixa Jacob son regard devint noir et un feulement bestial sortit des tréfonds de sa poitrine. Je me raidis et je sentis Leah trembler elle tentait de se contrôler à mes côtés, je n'avais pas peur je savais qu'elle maîtrisait ses transformations, c'est Edward qui m'effrayait.

**-Calme-toi Edward,** lui dit Alice.** Tu fais peur à Bella.**

**-Il lui en faut apparemment plus pour lui faire peur,** vomit-il à mon intention. **Et tu oses penser à ça alors que ta compagne se trouve juste à tes côtés, cabots.**

**-De quoi il parle ?** demanda Leah.

**-Il n'apprécie pas mes souvenir avec Bella,** sourit mon ami**.**

**-Ah je vois,** puis elle se tourna vers lui. **C'est frustrant hein ! Le fait que tu n'as pas été son premier.**

**-Tu sais de quoi tu parles,** lui balança-t-il.

**-Oui tu as raison, mais tu vois ce qui me différencie de toi c'est que je préfère savoir que sa première fois était avec Bella plutôt qu'avec une sangsue. Et j'ai moi-même vu ses souvenirs, je sais quels moments ils ont** **partagés et je ne suis pas jalouse de ça. J'ai eu moi-même une vie avant Jacob, et Bella est quelqu'un de bien, qui mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux, et à l'époque Jacob était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle.**

Je ne me sentais pas très bien, je savais qu'elle avait accès à tous les souvenirs de Jacob et donc certains des miens aussi. Mais le fait qu'elle en parle ouvertement devant moi c'était autre chose, Jacob lui riait. Il devait certainement repasser certaines scènes dans sa tête car Edward grimaçait.

**-Ça va cabot j'ai compris, arrête ça. Mais sache que je ne l'abandonnerais plus. Elle est mienne, elle est ma compagne. Je serais toujours là quelque part jusqu'au jour où elle reprendra ses esprits et qu'elle se rendra compte qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle me revienne.**

**-Ça n'arrivera jamais, plutôt crever,** lâchai-je.

**-Oh que si Bella, j'ai encore des visions de toi devenant l'une des nôtres et la couleur de tes yeux ne ment pas quant à ton appartenance, et celles-ci ont repris le jour de ton emménagement ici. Tu seras une Cullen Bella et de ton propre choix, je t'ai vu heureuse.**

**-Je doute sincèrement Alice, parce que si cela avait été mon but dans une autre vie, aujourd'hui je n'aspire à rien d'autre que d'être loin de vous. Quand je dis que je vous hais je le pense sincèrement et je ne crois pas que ce sentiment puisse changer un jour c'est vraiment trop puissant.**

-**Ça changera,** affirma-t-elle. Elle regarda Edward dans les yeux, une de leur conversation silencieuse exaspérante, il hocha la tête et partirent.

**-Cullen !** appela Jacob**. Comme tu le sais nous allons rester ici un certain temps, alors ce quartier c'est notre territoire fait passer le message à ta famille,** ils se toisaient, puis les vampires reprirent leur route, je soufflais soulagée qu'on ait évité le pire devant les voisins.

**-Je crois que l'on est pas apprécié à notre juste valeur bébé,** dit Jake à sa moitié.

**-Comme si leur avis nous importait.**

-**Bella tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as pris la défense de la sangsue qui t'a attaqué le soir de ton anniversaire ?** demanda Jacob.

Je savais que la vérité risquait de ne pas leur plaire, alors je passais sous silence notre conversation et le fait que je l'ai autorisé à entrer chez moi, et j'appuyais sur le fait qu'Edward s'était servi de lui pour lui faire porter les conséquences de ses actes. Je leur rappelais ma théorie selon laquelle il avait dû supporter la soif de six vampires en plus de la sienne, sans parler de celle dévorante d'Edward sachant que mon sang avait un attrait spécial pour lui. Ils reconnurent tout de même que ma théorie tenait la route et bien qu'ils considéraient Jasper au même titre que les autres, ils étaient d'accord pour reconnaître que l'attitude d'Edward à l'encontre de son frère était déplacée, et peu fraternel. Moi par contre je me posais des questions je venais de me rendre compte qu'Alice la compagne de Jasper s'était rangée du côté d'Edward incriminant son âme sœur, je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette information. Peut-être que je me faisais trop d'idées concernant Jasper ? Je m'enlevais cette pensée de la tête, je savais que ma théorie était juste et fondée. Nous étions enfin chez moi Jake et Leah m'informèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de venir car leur odeur n'étaient pas dans l'appartement, et j'en fus soulagée. Je leurs souhaitais une bonne nuit quand ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre après le voyage, l'après midi shopping et la soirée ils devaient être littéralement épuisés. J'allais moi aussi dans ma chambre et me préparais pour la nuit je grimpais dans mon lit et me remis à penser à tous les événement de la journée et principalement aux Cullen.

La présence de Leah et Jake m'assurait la sécurité de mon espace de vie et personnel en plus même s'ils dormaient leurs sens étaient tellement développés qu'ils entendraient et sentiraient n'importe quelles tentatives des Cullen de s'approcher.

Par contre me vint à l'esprit que Jasper ne pourrait plus venir me voir à la maison pendant que mes amis étaient présents, je devrais trouver un moyen pour pouvoir le voir et lui parler. En tout cas je pouvais planifier ce que je voulais car avec la présence des Quileute chez moi Alice ne voyait absolument rien de ce que je pouvais prévoir et comme Edward n'était pas en mesure d'entendre mon esprit j'étais à l'abri des petits génies comme les appelait Jasper, peut-être que cette situation pouvait me servir. Il fallait que je me trouve un plan d'action pour pouvoir le voir et l'informer que je ne revenais pas sur ma proposition. Mais quoi que je voudrais lui dire, il faudrait que je m'approche de lui donc j'attirerais l'attention des autres membres de sa famille et je réduirais nos chance que notre amitié reste secrète. Et bien que je pourrais vivre sans lui je ne voulais pas faire ce que son frère et sa compagne lui faisaient, ils doutaient de lui, ils rejetaient sur lui le résultat du désastre de mon anniversaire, et ça je ne pouvais pas le supporter, ni le tolérer c'était tellement ignoble et injuste.

Je passais un bon moment à penser à quels moyens j'allais pouvoir trouver pour communiquer avec lui. Je n'avais pas son numéro je ne pouvais donc pas l'appeler ou lui envoyer un sms. Je m'agaçais de ne pouvoir trouver une solution pour le contacter, mais qu'elle idiote j'ai été. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas demandé son numéro ? Ou tout du moins donné le mien, mais surtout comment lui ferais-je parvenir sans que personne ne se doute de rien ? Je repensais à notre conversation quand il m'avait fait peur en arrivant derrière moi, quand j'avais cru que c'était son frère. Et là j'eus le déclic, Jasper était empathe il ressentait tous les sentiments, toutes les émotions de tout le monde et seul lui le pouvait. J'avais trouvé le moyen de communiquer maintenant fallait que je trouve comment m'exprimer avec mes émotions pour qu'il puisse me comprendre. Je réussis à m'endormir après avoir trouvé comment je m'y prendrais avec lui et surtout que cela reste secret. J'avais encore tout le dimanche pour expérimenter ma palette de sentiments.

Le lendemain je me levais avec une odeur de bacon frit et de café. Je ne sais pas comment ils faisaient pour pouvoir avaler ce genre de petit déjeuner, moi la seule chose qui passait dans ma bouche le matin à jeun c'était du café. On frappait à ma porte et elle s'ouvrit avant même que j'ai pu répondre.

-**Je sais que tu es réveillée mon rayon de soleil,** dit la grosse voix de mon ami en s'asseyant sur mon lit à côté de moi.

Je grognais en guise de réponse.

**-Allez marmotte lève-toi ou je te lèverais moi, et ne fais pas semblant de dormir, rien ne peux m'échapper.**

**-Foutues oreilles de cocker à toujours traîner partout,** râlai-je.

**-Oreilles de cocker hein !** fit mon ami d'un air taquin.

Je connaissais cet air je voulus sortir du lit rapidement mais je n'étais pas assez rapide contre lui, il m'immobilisa sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus de moi. Il me chatouilla jusqu'à ce que j'attrape des crampes aux abdominaux à force de rire et me contracter. Leah vînt courageusement à mon secours, je tentais bien de l'aider mais je ne fus pas très utile dans la bagarre Jacob se retourna et me propulsa contre le mur et j'entendis un bruit inquiétant venant de ma main droite. Ils s'arrêtèrent et me regardèrent, je sentis une douleur fulgurante me submerger instantanément. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, et la douleur s'intensifia. Leah enguirlanda Jacob et vint à moi, ma main avait déjà doublé de volume. Elle ordonna à Jacob d'appeler une ambulance prétextant que j'avais au moins un doigt de cassé. N'ayant pas de véhicule nous étions obligés de recourir à ce système pour parvenir rapidement aux urgences de l'hôpital. Elle attrapa un jean et un chemisier, elle fit sortir Jacob et m'aida à m'habiller. Dix minutes de souffrances plus tard l'ambulance arriva, les ambulanciers étaient sympa et autorisèrent Leah et Jacob à m'accompagner, quelques minutes après nous pénétrâmes dans le service des urgences ma main était noire et je souffrais le martyr, j'essayais de le cacher car Jacob se fustigeait, il s'en voulait, il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Un des ambulanciers me demanda comment je m'étais fait ça, je lui répondis que j'étais tombée dans les escaliers et que je m'étais mal réceptionnée contre le mur. Mon histoire avait l'air correct car il n'avait pas l'air de tiquer au mensonge et inscrit tout ce que je disais sur le formulaire d'entrée. J'attendis cinq minutes avant que Leah et Jacob se ressaisissent encore, alors que je vis arriver Carlisle en blouse blanche. Je soufflais d'exaspération en espérant qu'il venait chercher un autre patient que moi, mais c'était sous estimer ma bonne étoile.

Il avait un dossier dans les mains et fit semblant de chercher le nom qui était écrit dessus.

**-Isabella Swan ?** demanda-t-il en posant ses yeux sur moi. Je soufflais de nouveaux et commençais m'énerver ce qui accentua ma douleur. Je me levais accompagnée de mes deux amis.

**-Je suis désolé mais les accompagnants ne sont pas tolérés dans le service,** dit-il comme s'il l'était vraiment « désolé » Je regardais paniqué Jake qui toisait furieusement le médecin.

**-Bon ben c'est pas grave on rentre à la maison,** dis-je à mes amis.

**-Non Bella tu as au moins un doigts de cassé si ce n'est pas plus, tu ne peux pas rentrer,** me réprimanda Leah.

**-Et moi je te dis qu'il est hors de question que je me retrouve seule avec l'un deux,** affirmais-je tentant de prendre mes affaires avec ma main libre. Notre conversation s'était déroulée à voix basse mais je suis sûre que le Docteur Cullen avait parfaitement entendu notre échange.

**-Isabella nous devons vous soigner,** dit-il en se rapprochant de moi et ignorant mes amis et les autres patients dans la salle d'attente. Comme je me reculais il ajouta résigné. **Vous pouvez venir ****accompagnée d'un seul de vos amis**.

Jake embrassa sa compagne et me précéda d'autorité se plaçant ainsi entre le docteur et moi. Le silence était lourd et pesant pendant que nous suivîmes le médecin. Il nous fit entrer dans une salle d'examen, m'indiquant la table d'auscultation pour que j'y prenne place pendant qu'il lisait le rapport de l'ambulancier. Elle était bien évidemment un peu haute pour que je puisse m'y installer sans me servir de mes mains. Jacob m'attrapa par la taille et me souleva sans mal pour m'y déposer délicatement.

**-Je vois que ta malchance te suis toujours comme une ombre,** dit'il léger.

**-Pour être honnête elle m'avait abandonnée il y a deux ans en même temps que vous et malheureusement pour moi je viens de la retrouver ici en même temps que vous également. La vie est vraiment bizarre vous ne trouvez pas docteur ?** répondis-je d'un ton sec.

**-Montre-moi ta main Bella,** me demanda-t-il sans relever ma petite tirade.

**-C'est Isabella pour vous docteur Cullen,** en même temps qu'il prit délicatement ma main il me regarda peiné.

Il aurait presque pu m'attendrir si je n'avais pas passé ces dernières années à les haïr tous de toute mes forces. Le contact de ses mains froide sur la mienne brûlante et douloureuse l'apaisa légèrement, il y avait tout de même certains avantages d'être un vampire à la peau froide.

-**Effectivement je crois que tu as deux doigts de cassés. Je vais t'envoyer passer une radio, mais en attendant je vais t'injecter un analgésique pour la douleur.**

Quand je le vis prendre l'aiguille je me retournais paniquée vers Jake qui malgré la présence d'un vampire arrivait encore à se foutre de moi et de ma phobie des aiguilles.

**-Ne rigole pas crétin ! T'es censé me protéger je te rappelle,** dis-je aigre. Carlisle se retourna vers moi.

**-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal Isabella, tu me peines en pensant que je puisse être capable de te blesser.**

-**Pour le coup elle ne parlait que de l'aiguille, mais puisque vous en parler permettez-moi de vous dire que vous l'avez souffrir de la pire des façons qui soit, vous et votre famille.**

**-Je sais que nous t'avons blessé, mais nous pensions avoir agit au mieux pour toi. Tu étais en danger avec nous. Et nous sommes partis pour cette raison.**

**-Sans explications, ni au-revoir, je pensais que vous teniez un peu plus à moi pour au moins mériter cette preuve de respect,** lançai-je froide.

**-Je suis désolé, Edward a pensé que...**

-**C'est tout le problème Docteur. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très intelligent sauf que vous ne voyez que ce que vous voulez voir. Edward a pensé alors il ne faut surtout pas le contredire, après tout je n'en valais pas vraiment la peine, simple humaine qui va vivre en moyenne quoi 60 ans ? Qu'est-ce que cela représente dans une vie d'un vampire, une mauvaise conscience qui dure 60 ans.**

**-Je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi, ni moi, ni personne d'autre dans la famille.**

**-Mais c'est pas pour autant que vous avez été à l'encontre des pensées d'Edward ou des visions d'Alice. Mais c'est du passé et j'ai tourné la page sur cet aspect là de ma vie. Maintenant je veux juste être tranquille sans vous. Avoir une vie bien à moi sans que vous n'interveniez à tout bout de champs.**

**-J'ai déjà dit à Edward de te laisser un peu d'espace.**

**-Ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant puisqu'il s'est promené toute cette nuit dans le quartier de Bella. Comme je lui ai dit à lui et sa sœur, le quartier de Bella devient officiellement territoire Quileute de ce fait je ne tolèrerais plus aucunes intrusions maintenant que vous êtes au courant.**

**-Tu ne peux pas venir et nous imposer une règlementation en dehors de ton territoire originel Jacob.**

-**Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Vous voulez protéger votre famille et je fais pareil avec la mienne. Bella est ma famille de ce fait je crois que nous pouvons réarranger notre accord. L'appartement de Bella est le seul endroit où elle est censée se sentir à l'abri et en sécurité, hors ce n'est plus le cas. Elle a été claire en ce qui concerne vos intrusions dans sa vie, elle ne veut pas de vous près d'elle. Je crois que cela peut s'inclure dans un traité qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous êtes docteur, donc vous croyez au bien être de la personne et de ses intérêts physiques comme psychologiques, vous ne pouvez pas aller contre ça.**

Je voyais Carlisle réfléchir quelques secondes, j'avais presque oublié qu'il avait sa seringue dans la main, si la douleur ne s'était pas rappeler à moi.

**-Je pense que ta requête est correcte Jacob Black, et j'accepte ton traité, rédige-le et appelle-moi une fois que vous serez prêts,** ils se serrèrent la main en accord moral. Puis il se retourna vers moi.

**-Je suis désolée Isabella,** et il introduisit l'aiguille dans mon bras.

Une fois l'analgésique injecté je ne mis pas longtemps à commencer à en sentir les effets, apparemment il avait dû augmenter la dose, mais je ne m'en plaignis pas. Je vis Carlisle sortir après avoir donné une carte à Jacob.

Je passais une radio et j'avais les deuxièmes phalanges de l'auriculaire et l'annulaire de la main droite de cassés. Il revînt me poser une attèle, me faire une ordonnance et je pus enfin sortir.

Leah nous attendait patiemment à l'extérieur, je m'excusais auprès d'elle en rigolant. Jake lui dit que c'était l'effet de l'anesthésie. Ils me soutenaient pour marcher car ma trajectoire était tout aussi incohérent que mon esprit. Je riais à chaque fois que je croisais un poteau ce qui amusait Jacob. Il disait que j'étais drôle sous l'effet des drogues et qu'il avait bien l'intention de me faire boire rapidement et de me filmer pour en garder une trace et montrer la vidéo au reste de la meute, et surtout à Billy et à tous ceux qui ne partageaient les pensées de la meute.

Nous allâmes manger un morceau dans le fast-food du coin, je n'appréciais pas vraiment ce genre de nourriture, mais on va dire que j'étais plus tolérante aujourd'hui et cela grâce au puissant antalgique qui parcourait mes veines. Une fois le repas terminé et avoir attiré l'attention sur moi de part mes fous rires successifs, nous nous rendîmes à la pharmacie. Pour plus de sécurité et de tranquillité, Leah préféra rentrer seule chercher les médicaments prescrits. Jacob était en train d'essayer de me faire rester tranquille. Il se saisit me prenant un peu brusquement par le bras et m'attirant contre lui.

**-Tiens toi tranquille Bella,** m'ordonna-t-il un peu trop sèchement à mon goût. J'allais répliquer quand je vis la raison de son emportement.

**-Tu vas bien Bella ? Carlisle m'a dit que tu étais blessée**.

**-En quoi cela te regarde-t-il Eddy ?** rétorquai-je. Oui je n'étais pas dans mon état normal mais cela n'obscurcissait pas totalement mon cerveau. Je savais qu'il avait horreur de toute forme de surnom le concernant. Il me regarda incrédule et j'éclatais littéralement de rire sous son regard désappointé.

**-Ben quoi tu ne m'as jamais entendu rire. C'est vrai que c'est un son nouveau pour toi. Vu que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment rire avec toi. Enfin si mais toujours grâce à Emmett et toujours à tes dépends. Mais généralement tu n'étais pas là.**

**-Tu devrais partir Cullen. Elle n'est pas vraiment elle même. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour avoir une conversation.**

**-Carlisle m'a dit pour son engagement vis à vis du traité. Tu as bien joué ton coup chiot. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de tenter de la récupérer. Il me reste l'université et là-bas tu ne pourras rien.**

**-Il me reste plus qu'à me faire de Natasha ma nouvelle meilleur amie alors,** plaisantais-je.** Au ****moins une qui apprécie ta compagnie.**

**-Bella tu es en colère contre moi et je le mérite. Mais ne repousse pas le reste de la famille. Ils n'ont fait que suivre mon idée.**

**-Et je suppose quand tu dis ça tu fais allusion à ta chère sœur tout aussi manipulatrice que toi. Si l'un n'y arrive pas, l'autre y arrivera peut-être. Tu ne me connais pas Eddy, je ne suis définitivement plus la gentille et crédule Bella de Forks. Et arrête une fois pour toute de m'appeler Bella, seul Jacob et Leah le peuvent, car eux seuls comptent pour moi,** Leah arriva avec mes médicaments elle se plaça de l'autre côté de façon à ce que je sois bien entourée.

**-J'ai parfaitement compris ton avertissement et on en tiendra compte. Mais là vois-tu elle a besoin de se reposer, alors tu nous excuseras mais nous rentrons chez nous.**

**-Une dernière chose Jacob, avise-toi encore une fois de lui faire du mal, et je t'assure que je m'occuperais personnellement de toi,** menaça Edward.

Je sentais que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait dire, car le corps de Jake commença à trembler assez sérieusement.

**-Venant celui qui m'a complètement brisée, quelle ironie !** intervins-je plus sérieuse que je ne l'avais été jusqu'à présent.** Mais vois-tu la différence entre Jacob et toi c'est que d'une part lui ne l'a pas fait** **intentionnellement, et d'autre part dans trois semaines je devrais être remise, sans aucune séquelles. Sais-tu combien de temps il m'a fallu ne serait-ce que pour me nourrir sans l'aide d'un proche quand tu m'as abandonné dans cette forêt ? Six mois, j'ai mis six mois avant de pouvoir me nourrir seule, sans l'aide d'une tiers personne car cela n'était plus indispensable pour moi. Et veux-tu savoir qui venait tous les jours quand Charlie n'était pas à la maison pour réparer ce que tu avais brisé ? C'est Jacob, alors ne viens pas jouer tes justicier de pacotille. Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde et fous-nous la paix.**

Je tournais les talons sans un regard pour lui, imité par mes deux amis et nous nous éloignâmes ensemble. Ma démarche n'était pas sûre et surtout pas très droite, mais j'essayais de garder toute la fierté qu'il me restait pendant que je mettais le plus de distance possible entre mon plus mauvais cauchemar et moi.

Nous prîmes un taxi pour rentrer à la maison. Je mis une bonne partie de l'après midi à me remettre de mon état second ce qui fit que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour m'exercer dans le maniement de mes émotions. J'essayais d'intégrer un maximum d'émotions et de sentiments, comme le doute, ou l'incompréhension enfin ce genre de sentiments qui se travaillent et qui ne sont pas facile à assimiler avec des faits. C'est comme ça que j'essayais de les travailler je les associais à des faits ou des événements pour que je puisse plus facilement les manipuler à ma guise, je disposais ainsi d'une palette assez vaste. J'avais travaillé ceux que je voulais explorer le lendemain quand je croiserais Jasper en espérant que j'arriverais à lui envoyer ce que je voulais et comme je le voulais. Et surtout qu'il puisse me comprendre. La soirée se passa tranquillement et nous mangeâmes quand Jacob revînt de son entretient avec Logan. Il en avait profité pour l'informer que j'étais blessée et que de ce fait je ne pouvais plus tenir mon service pour les trois prochaines semaines. Leah accepta de me remplacer pour ne pas pénaliser Logan et Lucy. J'étais heureuse d'aller enfin me coucher, pas que mes amis m'ennuyaient, mais parce que j'étais pressée d'expérimenter mon idée, voir si j'avais trouvé la faille dans le barrage de l'omniscience et l'omniprésence d'Alice et d'Edward.

Et surtout j'avais hâte de revoir Jasper, je pensais sérieusement que les effets des drogues que m'avait administré le médecin devaient avoir des effets secondaires. Car depuis quand j'avais hâte de retrouver une sangsue ? Même si j'appréciais un peu plus celle-ci que les autres, il en restait pas moins un suceur de sang.

Je pris le temps de repenser à sa visite quelques jours plus tôt quand je lui avais proposé mon amitié. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi. Parce que je m'étais sentie tellement bien et à l'aise en sa présence, pas tout de suite car j'étais un peu angoissée car je ne le connaissais pas trop. Mais rapidement ce sentiment avait disparu, puis je repensais aux confrontations que j'avais eu avec Edward et Alice. Cette façon que j'avais de vouloir le protéger comme s'il était un être fragile, ridicule je sais. Mais ça ne s'expliquait pas ils m'avaient mise tellement en colère en incriminant Jasper que cela en était déroutant, j'aurais dû m'en foutre. Après tout c'était leurs histoires de famille, ça ne me regardait pas, enfin si quelque part cela me regardait puisque j'étais la principale victime de cette querelle fraternelle. Ce qui me dérangeait dans mon comportement c'était le fait que je prenais partie alors que j'aurais dû m'éloigner de tout ça, le repousser comme je l'avais fait avec tous les autres. Mais non j'avais ouvertement pris le partie de me ranger aux côtés de Jasper, et ce même devant mes amis. Amis auxquels j'avais volontairement caché que j'entretenais une relation amicale avec une sangsue. Alors que je pouvais tout leur dire, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent. Si j'arrivais encore à comprendre pourquoi mes actes allaient implacablement à l'encontre de ce que ma raison ordonnait surtout lorsque cela touchait Jasper. Je m'énervais toute seule, je m'horripilais et me dégoûtais. J'avais beau me dire que j'allais agir autrement mais une fois que j'étais en situation mon instinct prenait le dessus et le protégeait. Putain de conscience qui me bouffait la vie, ce que j'aimerais pouvoir l'ignorer et faire en sorte de ne pas l'écouter mais elle hurlait dans ma tête si fort que s'en était assourdissant. Mais surtout maintenant j'étais pressée d'être au lendemain, je voulais le voir, je voulais expérimenter ma théorie, je voulais pouvoir communiquer avec lui sans que personne ne sache rien.

C'est avec des sentiments d'irritabilité personnelle et d'incompréhensions émotionnelles que je réussis à m'endormir d'épuisement.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton juste en dessous. Merci Lucky pour ta vérification, on a frôlé la catastrophe lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! **

**Je poste un peu plus tôt pour vous remercier de votre soutient et de votre fidélité.**

**Merci à toutes et tous, j'espère toujours qu'un homme viendra lire cette histoire je promet du sexe et des bagarres non toujours pas! Pffff! Bref je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos mises en alertes, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de succès surtout dès le départ de cette fiction. Une petite réponse aux anonymes et je vous laisserais lire tranquillement. **

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Anonyme: **Désolée je ne sais pas comment t'appeler autrement. Comme tu le dis il n'est pas doué c'est un gros balourd. Mais en plus il faut compter avec la maladresse de Bella qui est revenue en même temps que les Cullen, ce qui m'arrange bien en fait. Pour la suite de ta review tu auras les réponses dans ce chapitre. Merci en tout cas d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage.

**Béatrice:** Bonne déduction effectivement elle ne dit pas avec qui elle sera. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas la préoccupation première de Bella. Quand à savoir son comportement avec Jasper tu le sauras dans ce chapitre, tu en comprendras la raison. Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité à mes histoires.

**Isabelle:** C'est moi qui te remercie de suivre assidument. Je suis flattée et heureuse de constater que tu accroches aussi bien à cette histoire. Et comme tu l'as remarqué je n'aime pas dévoiler à l'avance ce qu'il se passera par la suite. J'aime vous surprendre quand cela est possible et surtout j'ai moi même horreur de savoir à quoi m'attendre quand je lis un livre ou une fic. Donc j'essaie de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas ou en tout cas le moins possible dans mes histoires.

**Aurélie:** Je crois qu'il aurait certainement un choc s'il découvre qu'il n'est pas son compagnon. Mais quand est-ce que ça va arriver? Et surtout est ce que cela va arriver? Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment lol.

**Et oui j'ai bien l'intention de faire quelques Pov Jasper, ils seront pas aussi nombreux qu'on le souhaite, parce que mon histoire tourne principalement autour de Bella. Vous comprendrez pourquoi dans quelques chapitres. Mais je pourrais toujours vous faire des bonus de temps à autres (en plus de ce que j'ai déjà prévu) si vous faites craquer ma boite mail avec vos reviews :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Le traité.**

Je me levais à la hâte sous le regard scrutateur de mes amis. Après avoir procédé à ma toilette et avalé mon café en vitesse. Je pris sous l'escorte de mes gardes du corps personnels et attitrés, le chemin de l'université.

Nous arrivâmes et comme de bien entendu Edward et Alice étaient déjà arrivés et me fixaient alors que je me dirigeais vers l'entrée accolée de mes deux amis.

**-Apparemment notre présence ici ne leur plaît pas,** me fit Jake tout sourire.

**-Moi c'est la leur qui ne me plaît pas, et je dois bien faire avec,** lâchai-je sarcastique.** Putain je viens de trouver !** m'écriais-je fière de moi.

**-Trouvez quoi ? **demanda Jacob sceptique.

**-Si je me saignais tu crois qu'ils repartiraient de nouveau ?** m'exclamai-je enjouée.

**-Bella !** me réprimanda Leah.

-**C'est une idée comme une autre ça a bien marché une fois, qui sait peut-être deux avec un peu de chance.**

**-Chérie la chance pour toi, sois sérieuse deux minutes!** ironisa Jacob**. Compte la probabilité que tu avais de tomber dans la même université qu'eux avec toutes celles qu'ils pouvaient fréquenter par le monde.**

**-Ouais !** soufflai-je. **Tu sais que tu viens de me foutre le moral en l'air pour la journée, moi qui croyais avoir trouvé la solution miracle,** dis-je faussement dépitée.

**-Je crois qu'ils n'aiment pas l'idée que tu te saignes, **me dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. **Où peut-être l'aiment-ils un peu trop ?** rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, alors que Leah lui administrait une claque derrière la tête.

Je rigolais et après les avoir embrassés, j'allais en direction de mon premier cours. Je jetais un œil partout autour de moi à la recherche du vampire blond. J'avais aperçu le cabriolet de Rosalie ce qui signifiait qu'elle, Emmett et Jasper arpentaient déjà les couloirs de l'établissement. J'étais pressée de le trouver pour pouvoir expérimenter mon idée. Je souhaitais que ce système fonctionne et surtout que je ne me plante pas dans le message à envoyer. Parce que d'un côté je savais que mon plan pouvait fonctionner mais ce que je doutais c'est qu'il comprenne le sens de mes émotions. Ce qui me souciait le plus en fait était de savoir s'il pouvait les différencier de toutes celles qu'il ressentait en provenance de tout le monde présent autour de lui, je prenais vraiment conscience de ce qu'était le don de Jasper. Être capable de ressentir toutes les émotions, les douleurs, et les humeurs de chacun ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerai un don mais plutôt une malédiction. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que cela doit être et je dois dire que je le regarderais différemment et avec beaucoup plus de respect encore. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il peut ressentir venant de tout le monde il est d'un calme et d'une sérénité impressionnant. Moi j'ai du mal avec mes propres émotions alors lui au milieux d'une université remplie de jeune gens aussi différents de culture, de tempérament et émotionnellement, Il n'y a pas d'autre mot, il force le respect.

La matinée se passa lentement mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérant à chaque inter-cours. En plus la douleur de mes doigts se réveillait j'avais oublié de prendre mes analgésiques ce matin avant de partir, j'en profitais pour appeler Leah pour lui demander de me les apporter quand ils viendraient à la pause de midi, soit dans une heure en fait.

Je vis passer Rosalie qui me jeta un coup d'œil furtif, son regard n'était pas aussi dur que dans mes souvenirs. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que j'avais décidé moi-même de me tenir éloigné de sa famille ? Ou peut-être que ma rancœur envers les siens faisait que je les voyais différemment ? Ils m'avaient toujours dit que j'étais dépourvu de l'instinct de survie, peut-être avaient-ils raison tout compte fait. Je me rendais à mon dernier cours de la matinée et c'est avec une longueur exaspérante que l'heure avançait, je désespérais, je commençais à penser que Jasper n'était pas venu aujourd'hui. J'étais déçue de devoir patienter jusqu'à ce que je le vois, j'avais été tellement impatiente depuis l'instant où javais trouver cette solution.

La sonnerie se faisait enfin attendre, je me dirigeais à l'extérieur pour rejoindre mes amis qui devaient m'attendre avec le panier pic-nique préparé par Leah. Je n'eus pas de mal à les trouver car tous les yeux étaient tournés vers eux, il faut dire que Jacob était impressionnant par sa musculature, et heureusement qu'il avait fait l'effort de mettre un tee-shirt et une petite veste. Leah elle n'était pas en reste, elle était belle, élancée et athlétique, son teint typique des amérindiens lui conférait une beauté naturelle et je suis presque sûre que toutes les filles qui la regardaient, devaient lui envier sa beauté et son homme.

J'arrivais à leur hauteur et Jake me serra dans ses bras comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis des jours.

**-Je t'aime mon rayon de soleil tu m'as tellement manqué.**

**-Je t'aime aussi Jake. Je sais que t'es du genre démonstratif mais on s'est vu ce matin. Tu te rappelles qu'on vit ensemble ?**

Quand je le vis sourire par dessus mon épaule, je me retournais pour voir à qui était attribué cette fausse sympathie, bien que mes doutes auraient dû me suffire. Mes yeux confirmèrent ce que mon esprit soupçonnait. J'entendis même la remarque d'une de ses fans qui le suivaient toujours à distance.

**« Comment fait-elle pour tous les attirés ? Elle est tellement banale et t'as vu comment elle s'habille ! **».

Leah leur adressa un regard noir qui les fit déguerpir sans demander leur reste, moi j'esquissais un sourire, j'avais l'habitude que les filles me traitent de la sorte et je n'y faisais pas vraiment cas. Et puis je dois dire que je m'en foutais royalement de ce qu'elles pouvaient bien penser de moi, car honnêtement mes pensées les concernant n'étaient pas meilleures.

Je redirigeais mon regard vers Edward mais il était déjà parti, tant mieux nous pourrons ainsi passer une pause tranquille surtout que nous devions rédiger le traiter. Leah me tendit mon flacon d'analgésique. Le repas se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur mais il était difficile d'en être autrement avec Jake et Leah. Mon ami était en temps normal quelqu'un de jovial, d'attachant et de reposant, il savait faire partir les tensions comme ses attrapes rêves, les cauchemars, mais depuis qu'il s'était imprégné de Leah il était à lui seul une source de bonne humeur universel. Leah avait beaucoup changé elle aussi, elle était passée de la fille aigrie et rancunière à une jeune fille douce, tendre, aimante et généreuse. J'aimais Leah et bien qu'au départ j'avais un pincement au cœur parce qu'elle me prenait mon Jacob. Je pouvais aujourd'hui comprendre que la situation avait été inversée, c'est moi qui le lui avait pris et il ne faisait aucun doute quand on les regardait se dévorer des yeux et qu'on voyait l'amour qui transpirait de leur être, qu'ils étaient véritablement la moitié d'une entité, d'un entier. Le traité fut rédigé nous avions choisi nos mots avec attention pour ne pas que cela se retourne contre nous.

J'avais juste émis un petit hic mental car ce traité empêcherait Jasper d'approcher de chez moi, mais si j'arrivais à communiquer avec lui à travers mes émotions, je pourrais facilement faire avec. Ce serait plus difficile pour avoir une véritable discussion mais qui sait peut-être un jour, ce qui m'importait c'est qu'il ne doute pas de moi et de mes engagements vis-à-vis de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait qu'il puisse me faire confiance était important pour moi. De plus j'avais l'impression que nous nous comprenions, qu'il partageait ma souffrance et mon rejet, sans forcement se servir de son don. Un jour j'aborderais ce sujet avec lui, mais pour le moment il fallait que mon plan fonctionne car Jake et Leah n'accepteraient jamais de me laisser l'approcher, pas après que je leur avais certifié détester toute la famille. Ils ne pourraient pas me comprendre, je ne me comprenais pas moi même.

Le moment de repartir en cours arrivait, je me levais donc et après avoir embrassé mes amis je m'engouffrais dans l'énorme et vieille bâtisse. Je n'avais guère de motivation car je savais que le prochain cours de deux heures était partagé avec Edward. Je rentrais il était déjà installé alors je me plaçais en retrait et le plus loin possible de lui. Il ne se retourna pas une fois durant les deux heures, je commençais à me détendre peut-être avait-ils enfin compris que je ne reviendrais pas sur mes sentiments. Les deux heures se déroulèrent mieux que je ne l'avais pensé, et je pris plaisir à écouter mon prof. La sonnerie se fit entendre annonçant pour moi la fin de journée. Je ramassais mes affaires mais faut dire qu'avec ma main droite immobilisée alors que je suis droitière je n'étais pas très dégourdie. Je fus presque la dernière à sortir de la salle, et j'étais légèrement énervée et déçue de ne pas avoir pu m'exercer avec Jasper, c'est vrai je dois l'avouer, je suis un tantinet impatiente.

Je vis alors Edward s'énerver devant Jasper, qui me fixait alors que je franchissais la porte. Quand je l'aperçus, je ressentis une joie intense, je m'imaginais alors projeter une onde partant de mon abdomen là où le sentiment était le plus intense en sa direction, cela avait dû fonctionner car il me sourit et m'envoya une onde de gratitude, son frère se mit entre nous comme si Jasper aurait pu représenter un danger pour moi. Son geste eut le don de me mettre en colère, une vague de calme m'atteignit et à mon tour je lui envoyais de la reconnaissance. Ce fut suivi d'une vague de bonheur et de compréhension, il avait compris que je me servais de mes émotions pour communiquer avec lui. Je pris la direction du couloir opposé pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Edward. Je pensais à Jake et l'amitié que je ressentais pour lui et je dirigeais ça sur Jasper. Une déferlante de reconnaisse et de gratitude me submergea, je fus déstabilisée et je chancelais devant l'intensité de ce que je venais de recevoir. Il m'envoya un peu de remords et je ris alors que j'avais le dos tourné pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas. J'entendais Edward réprimer son frère.

**-Tu n'as pas à l'approcher Jasper je croyais qu'on avait réglé ce problème.**

**-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire Edward. J'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela changera.**

Je ne pus me retenir de me retourner pour les observer. J'éprouvais une telle haine contre Edward à cet instant, son attitude me ramena deux ans en arrière. Jasper s'en allait passant à côté moi en me gratifiant d'un sourire sincère. Je restai debout à toiser Edward, jusqu'à ce qu'il avance d'un pas vers moi.

**-Bella !** m'appela t-il.

Je lui tournai le dos et sortis sans répondre à son appel. Ce côté je contrôle tout de sa personnalité me tapait sur le système c'est déjà ce qu'il faisait à l'époque où nous étions ensemble et apparemment il avait reporté cette petite manie sur Jasper. Il faisait ça avec tout les êtres qu'il croyait faible, comme si Jasper avait été un être fragile. Edward avait une trop haute estime de lui, et j'aimerais avoir la chance de voir un jour celui ou celle qui allait lui dégonfler son égo et son assurance.

Je rejoins la maison avec Leah et Jake avant de partir au magasin pour mon après midi galère. Je devais sourire à des gens que je ne connaissais et pour lesquels je n'avais pas vraiment envie de côtoyer, mais les factures ne se payaient pas toutes seules surtout depuis que je devais nourrir deux loups. Heureusement pour moi ils allaient travailler et pouvoir m'aider au moins sur le budget nourriture. Je ne pouvais pas me servir de ma main droite mais la gauche était amplement suffisante pour passer les articles devant le scanner. Heureusement pour moi je n'avais que quatre heures par jours et trois jours par semaine dans cet établissement, les lundis, mercredis et jeudis. Arriva enfin 19h30 fin de mon service je saluais mes collègues de galère qui aimaient autant que moi cet endroit. Leah fut la seule à m'attendre à la sortie du personnel, Jake travaillant tous les soirs chez Logan. Nous rentrâmes ensemble je sentais que quelque chose la préoccupait.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Leah ?** elle souffla avant de se lancer.

**-Bella ne le prend pas mal mais je m'ennuie.**

**-Oh ! Et tu veux rentrer à La Push ?** demandai-je attristée.

**-Non !** fit-elle brusquement. Je la regardais incrédule.

**-Tout à l'heure Logan m'a proposé de remplacer une de ses serveuses qui veut prendre ses congés. Et je ne sais pas si je peux accepter.**

**-Ben accepte, pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ?**

**-Pour toi et ta protection Bella !**

**-Écoute je crois que le message est passé il m'ont laissé tranquille toute la journée aujourd'hui, malgré les cours que nous avons partagés, et puis c'est juste pour quelques jours.**

**-Oui mais je culpabilise personne ne pourra venir te chercher à la sortie du magasin et je suis pas sûre que Jake accepte.**

**-C'est trois soirs par semaine et si ça peut te soulager je demanderais à une fille qui habite pas loin de rentrer avec moi. Et pour Jake tu sais qu'il n'aime pas te savoir mal. Allez faire un tour ce soir et transformez-vous comme ça il verra ce que tu ressens vraiment, et puis vous devez parler à Sam du traiter qu'on a rédigé.**

**-Oui, tu as raison je vais lui expliquer la situation. C'est bon d'avoir une amie qui me comprend et à qui je peux me confier,** je lui souris.

Je m'en voulais soudain car en fait même si Leah était mon amie et celle qui se rapprochait le plus de ma meilleur amie, je ne pouvais pas lui parler de mon engagement secret avec Jasper. Encore une fois je me retrouvais seule avec un gros secret que je ne pouvais confier à personne. Il devait lui aussi le cacher à sa famille et c'était certainement plus dur pour lui car il devait y inclure sa propre compagne et son télépathe de frère, je me rendais compte que j'étais égoïste il faudrait que j'arrive à l'approcher pour lui parler de ça.

Nous passâmes la soirée devant la télé et un film avec Meg Ryan pour œstrogènes déprimées. C'était bon de partager un peu de moment détente comme celui-là, être avec une fille et passer un moment sans shopping, maquillage, coiffure où autres débilités féminines de ce genre. Le film terminé nous parlâmes d'un peu de tout avant qu'elle n'arrive sur « le » sujet sensible.

**-Quand vas-tu reprendre ta vie affective en main Bella ?**

**-Tu n'y vas par quatre chemins toi. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.**

**-Dis-moi combien d'hommes as-tu eu après Jake ?** je baissais la tête, je me sentais gênée, j'avais peur que si je lui avouais que j'en avait eu aucun elle penserait que c'est parce que je pensais toujours à son homme.

**-Non ! Tu n'as pas eu d'autres relations après Jake ?** elle était stupéfaite.** Mais tu attends quoi ?**

**-Écoute Leah je ne suis pas franchement prête pour avoir une relation et je ne peux pas me jeter dans le lit du premier venu comme ça, je dois avoir confiance pour y arriver, et avoir un minimum de sentiments.**

**-Je ne te dis pas de te trouver une relation sérieuse. Mais je sais que quelques hommes d'ici ne sont pas insensibles à tes charmes, et ça aèrera un peu ton... esprit,** dit-elle tout sourire.

**-Je n'ai vu personne encore qui soit digne d'intérêt,** lui rétorquai-je, sans relever sa réflexion scabreuse.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me colle avec je ne sais qui. J'avais envie qu'on me laisse tranquille, je savais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi. Les deux seuls hommes dont j'étais tombée amoureuse étaient un vampire et un loup, alors avec ça comme passé affectif il y avait encore des séquelles.

**-Et que penses-tu de Logan ? Il est sexy non ?** voilà on y était, j'avais le pressentiment qu'elle allait me parler de lui à un moment ou à un autre de cette conversation.

**-Oui je suppose mais c'est mon patron.**

**-Bella tu es trop difficile laisse-toi aller un peu ! Il est parfait Logan, beau, sexy, intelligent, il a du caractère juste ce qu'il faut et comme il faut, et tu lui plais. Laisse-lui une chance.**

**-Je vais y réfléchir, **lâchai-je. Pas que j'allais vraiment le faire, mais juste qu'elle me laisse un peu tranquille.

Peu de temps après Jake rentrait Leah lui sauta dans les bras, leur bonheur était si bon à voir. Mais il me rappelait que moi j'étais seule et que j'avais de grande difficulté à trouver un homme à mon goût à moins qu'il ne s'avère être dangereux, il n'avait apparemment pas la moindre chance avec moi. Je repensais à ma discussion avec Leah. Devais-je laisser sa chance à Logan ? Je l'aimais bien, mais pas assez pour m'imaginer dans un lit avec lui, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre m'attirait ? Je fis le tour des élèves, de mes clients du magasin et du pub, même des personnes dont je n'avais fait que croiser la route, personne ne suscitait d'intérêt particulier pour moi, hormis peut-être Mr Coop, mais peut-être était-ce parce que je savais qu'une relation avec lui était impossible.

Je leur laissais un moment d'intimité de toute façon il était temps que j'aille au lit parce que demain j'avais des cours. Je leurs souhaitais bonne nuit et allais me préparer pour la nuit. En revenant dans ma chambre après m'être apprêtée pour la nuit, Jacob m'attendait assis sur mon lit.

**-Nous allons sortir un peu avec Leah, tu seras seule une heure ou deux tout au plus. Mais si tu suspectes quoi que ce soit appelle je garde mon téléphone sur moi, nous ne seront pas loin à peine 5 minutes.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller, Carlisle t'a donné sa parole et aucun des Cullen ne le mettra en porte à faux devant vous.**

-**Je l'espère sinon je me ferais une joie de lui faire regretter.**

**-Je n'en doute pas. Allez file je dois me coucher j'ai cours demain.**

Il m'embrassa sur la tempe et sortit de ma chambre pendant que je me glissais sous mes draps. Le fait que je sois seule chez moi ne m'empêcha pas de m'endormir sereinement.

Les jours suivant passèrent en une routine devenue coutumière, Edward ne m'adressa plus la parole tout comme les autres Cullen, ce qui ne l'empêcha néanmoins pas de m'observer et d'épier tout mes faits et gestes sans se cacher. Nous approchâmes de mon anniversaire et le fêter ne m'effrayait plus comme cela avait été le cas avant, quand je pensais avoir un avenir éternel figé dans mes 17 ans tout comme Edward. Dans quelques jours j'allais fêter mes 20 ans.

J'étais la plupart du temps seule en cours et en dehors des salles également sauf quand Scott et Lucy arrivèrent à se décoller assez longtemps l'un de l'autre pour me tenir compagnie. Mon amie s'en voulait de me délaisser, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, je me sentais bien seule.

Avec Jasper nous avions réussi à communiquer par sentiments et émotions interposés, et je devenais plus agile dans la maîtrise de leurs maniements. Mais cela me frustrait quand même car les émotions bien que parlantes ne pouvaient pas remplacer une vraie discussion, mais je m'en contentais.

J'eus l'impression de m'être fait prendre par Rosalie, un après midi alors que j'avais une heure de libre entre deux cours. J'étais à la bibliothèque, Jasper venait de renter avec sa sœur et prirent place en face de moi, quelques tables nous séparaient mais il n'y avait personne pour les occuper. J'essayais de me concentrer sur mes révisions, je ressentis alors une vague de joie me parvenir, je levais machinalement la tête et je vis le sourire qu'il m'offrait. Je ne pouvais pas lui sourire, bien que les coins de ma bouche frémissaient légèrement. Je reçus de nouveau de l'amusement, apparemment la situation lui plaisait. Je lui envoyais de la frustration, il pencha la tête et je croisais son regard ainsi que celui de Rose qui naviguait entre lui et moi. Je rebaissais la tête contrariée, il m'envoya de l'optimisme et de la sympathie, et moi en retour de l'exaspération.

Je n'avais plus relevé la tête de l'heure, mais nous avons échangé bon nombres de sentiments divers à la sonnerie je me levais et ramassais mes affaires, Jasper me fit un autre sourie et m'envoya du contentement et de la sympathie. Je croisais le regard de Rosalie qui était plus curieux que glacial. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait. Je réalisais que j'aimais me sentir spéciale pour Jasper, et le fait qu'il m'accorde son l'attention me plaisait plus que de raison. Lui qui s'était toujours efforcé de me garder à distance, était maintenant celui qui me sollicitait de temps à autre, et j'aimais ça. Bizarre.

La fin de journée sonna enfin nous étions vendredi ce qui voulait dire que je disposais du reste de mon après midi et de ma soirée entièrement seule, et pour une fois je n'avais pas envie de rester à la maison. Je décidais d'occuper mon après midi en faisant mes devoirs et mes révisions pour être tranquille durant mon week-end. Et puis après que Jake et Leah furent partis au Studio 13 pour leur service. Je me préparais je voulais sortir et aller au ciné, il y avait longtemps que je n'y étais pas allée.

Je sortais donc pour me rendre à l'arrêt de bus celui-là même qui me déposerait juste en face du cinéma. Je vérifiais ce qui passait en salle mais rien n'attirait ma curiosité, tant pis je décidais de revenir une prochaine fois.

**-Bella !** entendis-je dans mon dos. Je me retournais exaspérée.

-**Quoi !** répondis-je sèchement sachant à qui je m'adressais.

-**Ne m'agresse pas Bella je ne te ferais pas de mal, je veux juste discuter avec toi.**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire, et je n'ai rien de nouveau à ajouter**.

**-Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir éternellement Bella.**

**-Là dessus tu as raison, je vous haïrais que jusqu'à ma mort, l'éternité n'est plus pour moi,** lâchai-je cynique.

-**C'est pour ça que tu m'as traîné ici !** entendis-je rouspéter Rosalie qui arrivait.

-**Apparemment je peux pas sortir seule cinq minutes sans qu'on vienne m'importuner.**

**-Je suis désolée Isabella je ne savais pas qu'on allait te tomber dessus,** s'excusa Rosalie en jetant un regard noir à sa sœur.

J'en restais presque surprise tant par l'emploi de mon prénom en entier car aucun des Cullen n'avaient eu l'air de respecter mon choix de vouloir me dissocier de celle que j'étais à Forks en reprenant mon prénom entier. Que du fait qu'elle soit en désaccord avec sa sœur.

-**J'imagine Rosalie, je me doute que tu ne serais pas venue autrement.**

**-Pas dans ces circonstances,** me répondit-elle sans animosité. Je m'interrogeais sérieusement sur son comportement.

**-Sur ce passez une bonne soirée, moi je rentre chez moi vu que je suis assignée à domicile.**

**-Parle nous !** me supplia Alice.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, prise d'une assurance qui ne m'était pas coutumière.

**-Concentre-toi deux minutes sur mon avenir Alice. Me vois-tu te parler et te pardonner ?**

Elle s'exécuta puis rouvrit les yeux.

-**Pas pour le moment mais tu le feras je viens de te revoir transformée Bella, tu es floue mais tu t'éclaircis un peu plus chaque jour qui passe.**

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète je ne serais jamais une Cullen et même si vous me transformez de force je serais jamais une des vôtres, pas plus que je te pardonnerais à toi ou à lui votre abandon.**

**-Tu es mon amie Bella et tu le redeviendras.**

**-C'est Isabella et je suis certaine du contraire, j'ai déjà une amie et je n'en ai pas besoin d'une autre. Elle a les même critères que moi concernant l'amitié, pour elle l'abandon ne fait pas office de preuve d'attachement, ni d'affection, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**-Tu me fais mal, tu ne peux pas me dire ça,** sanglota-t-elle des larmes sèches.

**-Je t'ai fais mal ? Tu plaisante j'espère ! Alice j'ai fait une tentative de suicide quand vous êtes partis, j'ai sauté d'une falaise et j'ai failli mourir c'est Jacob qui m'a sauvé, c'est lui et la meute qui ont ramassé ce que vous aviez brisé en moi, ils leur a fallu plus d'un an avant que je reprenne figure humaine. Et tu te plains d'avoir mal, laisse-moi rire.**

**-Tu devrais partir, **me fit Rosalie en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Son intonation n'était pas mauvaise, je sentais même de la compassion à mon égard. Je me retournais et partis de mon côté, je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi alors je décidais d'aller au Studio 13, où je verrais du monde et je serais en sécurité entourée de mes amis, j'avais surtout besoin d'un bon verre.

Jacob me regarda surpris.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**-Sympa moi qui pensais avoir un peu de réconfort.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?**

Je lui racontais le coup du cinéma, il bougonna. Je l'apaisais en lui racontant comment j'avais réussi à déstabiliser un vampire. Il était toujours contrarié mais me félicita quand même. Nous passâmes la soirée tranquillement je voyais Leah à ma place qui avait l'air à l'aise je ne regrettais pas qu'elle me remplace et qu'elle travaille, elle semblait mieux dans sa peau. Les hommes la laissaient tranquille quand ils virent que toutes les demi-heures environs Jake venait réclamer un bisou affichant à toute la population masculine de l'établissement qu'elle n'était pas libre. Bien évidemment ce n'était pas mon cas, j'étais seule et cela se savait, je dus éconduire un bon nombre de prétendants saouls à tel point que je pensais sérieusement rentrer avant même la fermeture du pub, Jake tentait d'en chasser quelques uns mais il a dû faire face à une bagarre ce qui fait qu'il dut m'abandonner un moment. Ce fut Logan qui vînt à mon secours, il posa son bras autour de mes épaules.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Logan ?** demandai-je surprise.

**-Ne le prends pas mal ma belle, s'ils voient que tu n'es plus seule ils vont te laisser tranquille.**

**-C'est une idée, mais je suis pas vraiment à l'aise,** lui avouai-je.

-**Je ne te ferais jamais rien que tu ne veuilles pas,** me dit-il sérieusement, et mon malaise s'accentua.

**-Je suis désolée Logan, je ne peux pas répondre à tes attentes.**

**-Je le sais, mais si un jour tu changes d'avis je serais là pour toi,** me fit-il avec un clin d'œil et me déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

Ce qui allégea l'atmosphère et mon malaise surtout quand je vis le sourire de connivence qu'échangeait Leah et Lucy.

La soirée se termina enfin je ne l'avais jamais trouvé plus longue que ce soir. C'était dû au fait que je ne travaillais pas.

Sur le chemin du retour Jacob m'annonça que nous avions rendez-vous le lendemain en milieu d'après midi avec les Cullen pour signer le traité que nous avait retourné Sam signé, par fax.

Nous avions dû lui envoyer pour qu'il le signe officiellement car c'était lui l'Alpha de la meute et nous ne voulions pas qu'ils jouent sur une petite erreur ou un mot pour le retourner à leur avantage.

La journée avança lentement et au plus les heures passaient au plus j'étais angoissée. J'avais même demandé à rester à la maison, mais Jake avait répondu que cela pourrait être une ruse pour les tenir éloignés de moi. Et il ne pouvait pas y aller seul, même si face à tout ces vampires ils n'avaient aucune chance, c'était une question d'honneur. Donc me voilà en train de me préparer chaudement, car j'allais voyager à dos de loup, vu que le rendez-vous se tenait à l'extérieur au beau milieu d'un parc naturel, et que leur emploi du temps ne permettait pas d'y aller tranquillement.

L'heure du départ était arrivée nous prîmes un taxi jusqu'à l'entrée de la réserve naturelle, puis une fois sous le couvert des arbres Leah et Jake s'éloignèrent pour se transformer, je pris leur affaires que je mis dans mon sac à dos et grimpais sur le loup géant qu'était Jake, il était magnifique, majestueux tout comme Leah d'ailleurs qui était bien plus frêle par rapport à son homme mais tout aussi gracieuse et impressionnante malgré sa taille moins imposante.

Autant la course avec les vampires m'effrayait à l'époque où je fricotais avec l'un d'eux, autant la course à dos de loup était presque agréable, je dis presque parce que mes fesses allaient être meurtries pendant quelques jours. Nous arrivâmes près d'une rivière, je l'entendais Jacob et Leah ralentirent leur course pour finir par marcher lorsque nous sortîmes de la forêt ils étaient déjà tous présent, je me saisis et tentais de montrer une posture fière malgré la peur qui me tenaillait le ventre. Jacob s'affaissa au sol me laissant descendre à bonne distance de nos opposants. Ils étaient tous parfaitement alignés. En partant de la gauche Alice qui me dévisageait le visage triste, Edward qui lui arborait un visage dégoûter j'y décelais même de la crainte, Carlisle un visage avenant, Esmé un sourire maternelle collé sur son visage, sourire que je ne lui rendis pas, Emmett un visage crispé et peiné, Rosalie un regard mauvais, et Jasper qui me souriait, à ce dernier je lui envoyais l'onde de joie qui voulait dire bonjour dans notre code de communication, onde qui me revint de plein fouet. Je vis Jacob regarder en sa direction avec un regard interrogateur. Une fois mes deux pieds posés au sol, j'enlevais mon sac à dos que je plaçais dans la gueule à demi ouverte de Jacob, il regarda Leah qui vînt se placer à mes côtés. Nous le regardâmes disparaître entre les arbres, j'étais anxieuse et son absence m'affolait, je reçus une vague de calme et je regardais Jasper je ne pouvais pas lui sourire en présence de tout le monde, je lui envoyais de la gratitude. Puis Carlisle prit la parole.

**-Comment vont tes doigts Bella ?**

**-Écoutez je vais en profiter pendant que vous êtes tous présent. Mon nom est Isabella, Bella ce n'est que pour les intimes. Ce que vous n'êtes plus, et j'aimerais vraiment ne plus avoir à le répéter cela devient lassant.**

**-Ne pourrais-tu pas nous laisser nous expliquer, Isabella ?** me demanda Esmé.

J'avais du mal à rester en colère contre elle quand elle utilisait ce regard et je me fustigeais intérieurement de me sentir si faible. Heureusement pour moi Jacob revînt à ce moment.

**-Elle a écouté vos excuses et ne les a pas acceptées, les choses sont claires. Maintenant il serait bien que vous compreniez et acceptiez son point de vue, pour une fois ce serait juste et honnête.**

-**Je ne vois pas de quel droit tu te permets de t'exprimer à sa place Jacob,** pesta Edward.

-**Parce que quand je le fais ça n'a pas l'air d'être suffisant,** sifflai-je en retour. **Tu ne m'as jamais laissé prendre mes propres décisions même après m'avoir abandonnée seule au milieu de la forêt et encore moins maintenant que je hurle que je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie. Alors ce droit c'est moi qui le lui donne. Il est mon protecteur et mon ami.**

**-Et ton amant, **cracha Edward.

-**Il l'a été oui. Il m'a juste donné l'affection que tu me refusais. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi, après tout c'est toi qui as choisi cette voie. Moi à l'époque je ne voulais que toi, c'est toi qui m'as repoussée et abandonnée comme on abandonne un chien, et encore certaines personnes ont plus de respect pour leur animaux que tu n'en as eu pour moi,** ma haine se renforça au fur et à mesure où les minutes s'accumulaient.

-**Je regrette Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir comment je regrette, reviens-moi je te donnerais tout ce que tu souhaites. Je ferais de toi une immortelle si c'est vraiment que tu souhaites,** me pensait-il si superficielle et intéressée que ça ?

Et puis quand va-t-il enfin comprendre quand je parle, putain ! Je ne veux pas qu'il m'appelle Bella c'est encore trop douloureux pour moi. Mais je crois qu'il l'a compris en fait, et c'est sa façon pour briser entièrement, mais je ne le laisserais pas faire.

**-Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux et encore moins revenir vers toi. Tu es un manipulateur et un prétentieux. Tu crois être supérieur à tout le monde parce que tu t'insinues dans leurs esprits et que tu connais leurs failles. Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi, et c'est pour ça que je t'intéresse de nouveaux, c'est parce que je te résiste et que je ne te vénère plus. Et si à l'époque j'ai voulu devenir comme toi ce n'est pas pour l'éternité comme tu peux le croire, mais parce que je voulais l'éternité à tes côtés. Je ne suis pas aussi vaine que tu peux le penser,** ma haine prit des proportions démesurées. J'entendis un grognement émaner de ma droite, toutes les têtes se tournèrent instantanément vers Jasper. Leah se plaça devant moi tout comme Jacob.

**-Bella contrôle-toi,** m'ordonna Jasper.

**-Excuse-moi,** je me concentrais et tentais de me calmer mais c'était difficile, je tentais de respirer plus sereinement je réussis à calmer mes élans de colère, je reçus des vagues de calme successives qui m'aidèrent à reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. **Merci,** je lui envoyais de la gratitude et de la reconnaissance, il me sourit.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !** fit Alice d'un ton cinglant.

Alors que Jacob se retournait vers moi pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Mon agacement associé à ma colère refirent surface, encore dire que j'avais du mal à gérer mes émotions était un euphémisme surtout avec eux à proximité.

**-Montre-leur Jasper.**

**-Je ne peux pas faire ça Bella, c'est trop puissant et il pourrait y avoir des conséquences désastreuses.**

**-Tant pis,** je regardais Alice.** Jasper a laissé échapper le grognement que je lui ai inspiré de par mes émotions. À cause de la haine que vous faites naître en moi.**

**-Bon je crois que vous avez eu votre explication, maintenant je pense que nous pouvons procéder à la signature du traité, **intervînt Jacob .

**-Oui je pense que cela nous mène nulle part,** acquiesça Carlisle.

Nous nous avancions tous prudemment pour nous rejoindre à mi chemin, mon cœur s'emballait à la proximité de tous les Cullen. Une nouvelle vague de calme m'atteignit, et je lui souris en réponse. Edward qui me regardait tourna la tête vers son frère avec un regard noir, tout comme Alice. Je ne comprenais pas la réaction de cette dernière, en plus je n'avais pas remarqué avant mais elle n'était pas à ses côtés. J'envoyais une onde interrogative, puis je regardais Alice, en retours je reçus des sentiments d'acceptation et de sérénité, rien que je ne pouvais analyser. Je ne comprenais pas sa réponse et cela m'agaçait, je reçus une deuxième vague d'acceptation. Carlisle prit le traité rédigé en deux exemplaires et commença à le lire.

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça,** dit soudainement Edward.

**-Faillait s'y attendre,** répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

**-Qu'elle partie ?** demanda Jacob qui s'attendait lui aussi à une objection.

**-Je croyais que ce traité concernait cette ville et son habitation actuel.**

**-En fait il concerne mon lieu de vie en général, je me protège aujourd'hui mais je veux aussi me protéger dans ma future vie. Je ne veux pas que tu profites d'un déménagement pour m'approcher,** dis-je fière de moi, car c'était une de mes idées.

-**Je ne signerais pas ce traité,** dit-il catégorique.

**-Dans ce cas là tu devras en subir les conséquences,** répliqua Jacob tremblant.

Et là je ne compris rien, tout se passa extrêmement vite. Edward tenta de m'attraper alors que Leah lui emprisonnait le bras dans sa gueule, il poussa un cri de douleur, mais réussit à lui porter un coup et la repousser dix mètres plus loin. Jacob éclata et se transforma en loup à quelques centimètres de moi, ce qui était véritablement impressionnant. Il voulait attaquer Edward qui venait de s'en prendre à sa compagne, entre temps Emmett se plaça devant, faisant face à Jake dont les grognements me terrifiaient.

Leah voulut sauter sur Edward par derrière mais Alice la devança et elles se faisaient face j'étais entourée de grognements puissants et bestiaux. Mes amis étaient en sous nombres j'avais peur pour eux c'est une véritable panique qui me submergea, je tombais à genoux prise de spasmes, je ne trouvais plus d'air je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Esmé tenta de s'approcher de moi Rosalie la retint.

**-Non Esmé laisse-là,** elle se tourna vers son frère. **Jasper va la calmer,** il me regarda.

**-Bella je peux t'approcher ?** me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête. Il s'approcha il s'accroupit et me prit dans ses bras. Cette froideur que j'avais assimilé au mal ou à de mauvaises choses me saisit. En fait le froid représentait pour moi tout ce qui pouvait me rappeler lui et la souffrance qu'il m'avait infligé. Mais dans les bras de Jasper je me sentais en sécurité, comme s'il me protègerait au péril de sa propre vie.

**-Chutttt ! Bella ça va aller, calme-toi,** me susurra-t-il calmement à l'oreille.

Je le sentis se tendre, j'en regardais la raison. Jake et Leah en ligne côte à côte prêt à lui sauter dessus, il fallait que j'intervienne avant que cela n'arrive.

**-Ça va Jake il ne me fait pas de mal, il m'aide, calme-toi,** mais les grognements de Jake ne se firent pas moins assourdissant, ni moins menaçant.

**-Jake j'ai confiance en lui, il ne me fera rien,** dis-je.

J'aurais voulu descendre des bras de Jasper pour qu'il se calme mais j'avais peur que si je le faisais il ne lui saute dessus. C'est alors qu'intervint Edward.

**-Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour une fois,** dit-il à Jacob**.** Je le voyais s'approcher de moi. Les bras tendus comme s'il voulait m'enlever de ceux de Jasper.

**-Ne le laisse pas me prendre Jasper,** lui demandai-je d'une voix paniquée en regardant Edward.

**-Si tu ne le veux pas, je ne le ferais pas,** me répondit-il.

**-Je ne le veux pas,** affirmai-je. Il me fit passer dans son dos.

**-Accroche-toi bien Bella, je risque d'avoir besoin de mes mains,** m'informa-t-il.

Je m'exécutais et le serrais de façon à ce que je sois collée à Jasper. J'avais une totale confiance en lui et je savais qu'il ne me trahirait pas. Tout le monde nous regardait savoir lequel de nous avait perdu la raison.

**-Recule Edward !** lui intima mon nouveau protecteur en grognant et dans une position de défense, moi toujours sur son dos.

**-Non je ne te laisserais pas avec Bella près de tes dents,** ma haine bouillonnait dans mon sang. Alors que Jasper répondit aux accusations de son frères par un grondement sourd.

-**Mais tu vas arrêter de jouer au petit chef, tu ne comprends pas que je ne te veux pas. DÉGAGE ! Jake, je ne veux pas que « lui » m'approche,** hurlai-je en pointant du doigt Edward qui s'arrêta choqué.

Jake ne grogna plus mais tous continuèrent d'avancer vers nous, et Jasper continua de reculer en position défensive, tout en m'envoyant des vagues de calme. C'est Rosalie qui vînt à notre secours elle se plaça rapidement entre Jasper, moi et sa famille, leur faisant face.

-**Arrêtez d'avancer elle ne se calmera jamais sinon**. **Et si Jasper avait voulu lui faire du mal il l'aurait déjà fait. Il l'a porté dans ses bras et elle est tout contre lui au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, aucun de nous n'aurait pu l'en empêcher s'il l'avait voulu. Alors tout le monde se calme et reprenons là où nous nous sommes tous emportés.**

-**Rosalie a raison reculez pour laisser Isabella et Jasper se calmer,** intima Carlisle.

Tout le monde s'exécuta toujours en nous regardant comme si nous venions de leur avouer que nous débarquions d'une autre planète. Je voulus descendre du dos de Jasper mais il me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe par terre, et me reprit dans ses bras. Je lui en fus reconnaissante car je me sentais légèrement faible réalisant soudain que mes amis s'étaient retrouvés en grand danger, et que Jasper avait failli se faire également attaquer par son propre frère et tout ça à cause de moi.

**-Jake tu as un autre change dans le sac,** lui annonçai-je. Il me regardait comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

**-Je ne crains rien, je me calme et il va me reposer, mais pas avant que tu ne sois revenu,** lui dis-je. Il hocha sa tête de loup et partit au petit trop en direction des arbres après avoir attraper le sac dans sa grosse mâchoire.

**-Merci Jasper, je suis désolée de t'attirer des ennuis,** dis-je véritablement peinée.

**-Tu sais un peu plus ou un peu moins ça ne changera pas.**

**-Tu m'expliqueras ?** demandai-je.

**-Oui mais pas aujourd'hui,** me répondit-il.

**-Pourquoi tu l'acceptes lui, **cracha Alice.

Et de nouveau la colère se fit ressentir, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mettais aussi facilement en colère quand ils attaquaient Jasper.

**-Calme-toi Bella,** me dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

**-Peut-être parce je suis en colère de voir comment vous vous acharnez à essayer de me faire revenir auprès de vous alors que je ne le souhaite pas et que vous obstinez à lui reprocher vos fautes. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'il est un des seuls que je respecte.**

**-Tu le respectes ! Après ce qu'il t'a fait, ce qu'il nous a fait à tous ?** lâcha Edward sarcastique.

**-Mais de quoi tu parles ?** m'énervai-je.** Il a fait quoi à part ressentir vos soif à tous. Vous vous êtes tous retenus parce que vous n'aviez que votre soif personnelle à gérer. Jasper lui avait la sienne plus les vôtres et surtout la tienne, **dis-je en pointant un doigts accusateur sur Edward.** Je vous avais dit que cela n'était pas grave, que cet incident aurait pu rester bénin. M'avez-vous écouté ? Non ! Il n'a pas pris la décision de partir, et il ne m'a pas fait de promesse non plus. Alors quelle raison ai-je de lui en vouloir ? Pour être franche Rosalie et lui sont les seuls à forcer mon respect aujourd'hui, ils n'ont jamais dérogé à leurs principes eux.**

Je vis Rosalie me sourire et je me rendis compte que c'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait. Par contre la tête des autres étaient déconfites, peinées, troublées.

**-Elle n'a pas tort, **fit Emmett penaud.

**-Comment ça elle n'a pas tort ? Tu étais là, tu as bien vu ce qui a échappé à Bella,** cria Edward.

**-Oui sauf que nous nous sommes pas posés les bonnes questions, nous l'avons tous blâmé pour la perte de Bella, mais ce soir là ma soif a été vraiment difficile à gérer pour moi, comme vous tous je n'ai pas pu aller chasser avant la réception. Et avec du recul je me dis que s'il a craqué nous sommes peut-être tous responsable.**

**-Non si j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie c'est à cause de lui,** répondit Edward en colère. Je vis Alice regarder tour à tour Jasper et Edward. Et là je compris.

**-Tu l'as quitté ! Tu as quitté Jasper à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là !**

Elle ne me regardait pas, elle s'était parée du masque de la culpabilité. J'étais furieuse contre elle, peinée pour Jasper et je ressentais une telle culpabilité.

**-Tu n'y es pour rien Bella,** tenta de me calmer Jasper.

Je me suis mise à pleurer de colère, de dépit et de culpabilité. Je m'en voulais je m'étais tellement concentrée sur mes malheurs et ma souffrance, que je n'avais pas même pensé que Jasper avait pu perdre autant à cause de moi et de ma maladresse.

**-Chutt ! Bella, c'est rien tu n'y es pour rien,** répéta-t-il, en me serrant contre lui avec un peu plus de force.

**-Je suis tellement désolée Jasper, je ne savais pas.**

**-C'est rien je t'assure je vis avec et tu vois ça va.**

Je tentais de me calmer mais je n'avais envie que d'une chose c'était rentrer chez moi. Jacob s'avança vers Jasper et tendit les bras, Jasper m'y déposa après avoir embrassé le sommet de ma tête.

**-Merci Bella, pour ta confiance et tout le reste, ça me touche.**

**-Je suis tellement désolée Jasper,** répétai-je.

Il me fit un sourire et m'envoya une vague puissante de sérénité et d'acceptation. Ce qui eut pour effet de me ressaisir même si la culpabilité était toujours présente.

Je me redressais et m'avançais près des Cullen.

**-Edward vas-tu signer ce traiter ?** demandai-je déterminée.

**-Non ! Je ne passerais pas ma vie à te fuir Bella, je ne peux tout simplement pas,** déclara-t-il attristé.

**-Bien, y-a t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui refuse ce traité **?

**-Moi je l'accepte,** fit Rosalie, qui me gratifiait d'un nouveau sourire. Sourire que je lui rendis même si le mien n'atteignait pas mes yeux.

**-Moi aussi,** fit Emmett, **je crois que c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire.**

**-Je suis, **dit Jasper qui n'avait pas quitté mes côtés pour faire face à sa famille, comme si son camp venait de changer.

**-Je suis d'accord mais j'aimerais y inclure une close Isabella,** dit Esmé. Je la regardais curieuse. **Nous n'approcherons pas de ton domicile mais toi tu es la bienvenue dans le notre quand tu le veux.**

-**Je suis d'accord avec la close de ma femme, **fit Carlisle.

Je me tournais vers Alice qui me regardait avec un visage torturé. Je la fixais encore plus durement que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

**-Non, je me range à l'avis d'Edward nous avons beaucoup trop perdu pour ne pas nous battre et reconquérir ce qui nous revient, pour lui ton amour et pour moi ton amitié et mon mari.**

**-Laisse-moi t'informer d'un fait inaltérable Alice, s'il est impossible pour Edward de me reconquérir, il l'est encore doublement pour toi. Tu m'as blessée, mais pire encore tu n'as pas hésité à te séparer de ton compagnon pour donner raison à Edward. Je suis désolée, jamais je ne pourrais de nouveau te faire confiance après ces trahisons.**

Tout le monde nous observa je me sentais un courage que je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'avoir par moi-même. Mais avec ce courage il y avait de la résignation, car la décision que je venais de prendre de par ces refus de signatures, je l'avais déjà pensé au cas où l'option traiter ne fonctionnerait pas, et c'était malheureusement le cas.

**-Bon vu que l'unanimité n'est pas atteinte, je n'ai pas le choix,** je me tournais vers Jasper. **J'aimerais que tu passes chez moi.**

**-Bella !** m'interpella Jake.

**-Je lui fais confiance Jake et tu seras présent je ne risquerais rien,** il hocha la tête résigné il savait que je ne changerais pas d'avis.

**-Rosalie merci tu es la seule qui nous aies réellement compris, ton frère et moi.**

**-Je sais observer Bella, **dit-elle**. Je peux t'appeler Bella ?**

**-Oui tu peux, de toute façon il ne m'est plus possible de me dissocier de mon passé. Merci pour ça et pour tout.**

**-Bella tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise ?** me demanda Edward.

**-Quoi que je décide, tu n'as pas à le savoir, c'est ma vie et j'ai bien l'intention de la reprendre en main et sans toi.**

**-Alice ? **demanda-t-il paniqué.

**-Je ne vois rien, les chiens me bloquent.**

**-De toute façon je sais comment fonctionne ton don, et je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses pas me voir.**

**-Tu sais très bien que cela ne m'empêchera pas de te voir sur le long terme,** lança t-elle suffisante.

**-Non je le sais, mais de toute façon je vais régler ce détail d'ici à très peu de temps, et vous saurez comment car je serais honnête avec vous. Mais pour l'heure je rentre chez moi. Jake on peut y aller.**

**-Oui ma belle,** dit-il en me prenant par les épaules. Je me retournais une dernière fois pour regarder Jasper et lui envoyer une onde d'espoir.

**-Oui je viendrais Bella je t'en donne ma parole.**

**-Bella que comptes-tu faire ?** implora Edward.

Nous partîmes sans un mot pour les autres. Il avança plus vite que moi pour disparaître dans la forêt et revenir quelques secondes plus tard sous sa forme lupine.

Je maudissais Edward et Alice Cullen à cause d'eux je venais de changer irrévocablement mon avenir, j'allais faire une croix sur un de mes rêves les plus précieux, mais le résultat en valait la peine. En tout cas je le souhaitais du plus profond de mon âme.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés, j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère vous avoir donné autant de plaisir à le lire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'attends avec impatience vos impressions. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde, et non vous ne rêvez pas, je poste bien le chapitre 6. Je tenais à vous remercier de cette façon pour avoir reviewer en masse, c'est tout bonnement extraordinaire. Nous avons battu notre record de reviews pour un chapitre, je reçois de plus en plus de mises en alertes pour le suivi d'histoire, et d'alertes auteur également. Alors un grand merci à vous toutes (tous).**

**Par contre il y a un revers à un succès pareil, c'est que je vais avoir du mal à vous répondre, mes journées commencent à être un peu courte et malgré toute ma motivation je ne peux vraiment pas me dédoubler (surtout si vous garder cet entrain à laisser vos com's). Alors j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, je vais essayer mais je ne vous promets pas une réponse à chaque chapitre.**

**Voilà alors un grand merci à vous toutes (tous) et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Confiance.**

Nous rentrâmes à la maison, sous un silence de plomb j'étais perdue dans mes pensées me remémorant tous les évènements qui venaient de se passer.

**-Alors tu vas nous dire ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ?** demanda Jake furieux et impatient.

**-Comment ça ce qui m'a pris ?**

**-Je croyais que tu ne faisais plus confiance aux sangsues. Ça fait deux fois que tu soutiens le blond et que tu le défends ouvertement.**

**-Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai confiance en lui. Et puis tu as vu ce qu'ils lui ont tous fait ?**

**-Et alors ce n'est pas notre problème Bella. Mais toi avoir choisi celui là pour te réconforter tu es suicidaire ou quoi ?** s'emporta-t-il.

**-Je croyais que toi plus qu'un autre me ferais confiance, et je te signale qu'en dehors de vous il est le seul avec Rosalie à m'avoir défendu contre leur famille. T'as remarqué qu'avec mon acte suicidaire je les aie détourné de vous !** hurlai-je à mon tour.

**-Calmez-vous tous les deux, vous brouiller ne vous mènera à rien, vous êtes amis ne l'oubliez pas.**

Je me tournais vers Leah et allais me réfugier dans ses bras.

**-Je suis désolée Leah. Il t'a blessée ?**

**-Non j'ai la peau dure tu sais,** me dit-elle en me caressant le dos tentant de m'apaiser.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il lui s pris ? **fit Jacob.** Il va nous pourrir la vie combien de temps celui là ? Faut que j'en parle à Sam je crois qu'on ne va pas avoir le choix.**

**-Comment ça pas le choix ?**

**-Tu crois que refuser un traité à quelles conséquences ? Nous allons devoir le tuer s'il s'approche.**

**-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ? Je sais qu'il ne va pas me facilité la vie mais il a une famille, et c'est vous qui risquez d'y laisser la vôtre, ils sont plus nombreux. Et puis j'avais déjà pensé à l'éventualité qu'il refuse le traité et j'ai pris une décision.**

**-Et que comptes-tu faire ?**

**-Est-il à proximité.**

**-Non il n'y a que la bohémienne.**

**-OK, ça m'arrange attends.**

Je partis dans ma chambre chercher du papier et un stylo. Heureusement que c'était Alice et non pas Edward car je n'aurais pas pu leur parler ni même écrire mon plan, sans qu'il soit au courant.

**-Tu devrais te dépêcher elle vient de l'appeler elle a compris que tu comptais nous mettre au courant par écrit.**

**-OK.**

Je rédigeais vite fait sur le papier les grandes lignes de mon plan.

_**Je vais partir faire un tour du monde pendant deux ans le temps qu'ils partent d'ici. Après je pourrais peut-être revenir finir mes études, ou sinon je retournerais à Forks je ne sais pas encore.**_

Jake grogna me signifiant ainsi sa désapprobation. Il me prit le stylo des mains.

_**S'il te retrouve ? Et comment comptes-tu te payer ce voyage ? Pourquoi ne pas revenir avec nous à La Push maintenant ?**_

Il me tendit de nouveau le stylo.

_**Il ne saura pas où je suis, je ne le sais pas moi même. Je prends en compte le don d'Alice, je vais voyager au hasard.**_

_**Pour le financement, l'université a tout payé pour moi, le voyage pour venir ici, le loyer a été payé par mon boulot au magasin. Tu te souviens que j'ai travaillé chez les Newton pendant deux ans, je n'ai jamais rien dépensé. Et puis Charlie et Renée ont mis de l'argent de côté depuis ma naissance jusqu'à maintenant ? Ça fait que j'ai un beau petit pécule sur mon compte que j'ai déjà soldé. Comme ça ils ne pourront pas me retrouver de par mes mouvements bancaires.**_

_**Et je ne peux pas aller à La Push, je ne veux pas inquiéter Charlie ni avoir à lui mentir, en tout cas pas maintenant.**_

Il me prit le stylo des mains désolé et contrarié.

_**Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, c'est trop dangereux. Il est obsessionnel compulsif il a fait une fixation sur toi, ce serait prendre un trop gros risque.**_

Je pris le stylo.

_**C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Jasper de venir, j'ai l'intention de lui demander de t'avertir s'ils avaient une piste sur le lieu où je me trouve. Et si l'un deux où même les deux partent il te préviendra et tu pourras m'avertir et au pire je rejoindrais Forks**_

Le stylo disparut de mes mains avant même que j'ai pu mettre le point final.

_**Tu ne peux pas demander à une autre sangsue de te protéger d'un de son frère, pire de sa compagne. Rentre avec nous Bella, nous te protègerons sur notre territoire !**_

Je lui arrachais le stylo des mains contrariée.

_**Écoute, je vais déjà devoir passer ma vie à me cacher à La Push. J'ai besoin de ce moment pour moi, pour voir le monde parce qu'après je ne serais même plus en sécurité nulle part, sauf à la réserve. Je ne pourrais même pas aller faire des courses toute seule sans craindre qu'il me trouve et m'enlève. Et puis j'ai aussi prévu de quoi les refroidir pour l'année à venir. Je t'ai parlé des Volturi, je leur ai rédigé une lettre en leur expliquant tout ce qui est arrivé depuis deux ans, leur départ, leur refus de me transformer, leur harcèlement actuel. Je ne leur dis pas où je me trouve, ni où je compte finir ma vie car ils ne peuvent pas me retrouver. D'après Edward, je serais insensible au pouvoir de leur traqueur, s'il arrivait à déchiffrer mon odeur sur la missive. Tu auras cette lettre et si je ne te donne pas de nouvelles durant deux semaines consécutives tu devras leur envoyer. Mais je pense que la menace devrait suffire, ils ont une peur bleue de cette famille.**_

_**Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?**_

_**Non, je suis désolée j'ai besoin de voir le monde avant de vivre ma vie de recluse. Tu sais que je n'aurais pas d'autres opportunités. Je dois déjà faire l'impasse sur l'un de mes rêves, il ne m'enlèvera pas celui là.**_

**-Leah pense à autre chose il est là.**

**-Oui je l'ai senti.**

**-Bella tu es folle, tu sais,** il me prit dans les bras et m'étreint un peu trop fort.

**-J... Jake tu m'étouffes,** haletais-je.

**-Désolé bébé, j'ai juste encore un peu de mal à réaliser. La sangsue est frustrée il est arrivé trop tard,** dit-il en riant, mais la joie n'y était pas.

Je soufflais de soulagement qu'il n'ait rien vu de compromettant, et d'exaspération aussi. Il vient de me condamner à une vie d'isolement et de fuite, parce que je ne fais pas le poids, simple humaine face à un vampire centenaire, l'affrontement n'est pas la meilleure solution dans le cas présent.

Je n'eus pas le temps de leur dire à quelle date je comptais partir, en fait je savais que je devais rester un peu encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils relâchent légèrement leur garde. Je savais que cela pourrait durer quelques temps mais tant que je resterais avec Jake et Leah je devrais être plus ou moins tranquille, je craignais juste les moments où j'irais en cours car j'en partageais certains avec lui.

**-Il faut avertir Sam, mais pour le moment c'est cuit,** annonça Jacob.

**-Non pas vraiment j'ai une idée, mais je t'en parlerais plus tard. En attendant téléphone lui pour lui dire que tout va bien et je l'avertirais au moment où j'aurais un peu d'espace.**

Il s'exécuta et raconta à Sam que j'avais un plan en tête et que je le contacterais plus tard car nous étions sous surveillance.

**-Je vais prendre une douche. Au fait Jake, la prochaine fois que je dois voyager sur ton dos ça t'ennuierais que je t'équipe d'une scelle,** plaisantai-je. Leah éclata de rire quand elle vit la mine outrée de son homme.

**-Comment ça je ne suis pas le plus douillet des loups ?** minauda t-il.

**-Je n'en sais rien je n'ai jamais chevauché d'autre loup.**

**-Et ne t'avise pas de le faire je suis extrêmement jaloux et possessif. Je suis le seul à avoir le droit à pareil privilège,** dit-il d'une voix autoritaire, mais dans son regard je voyais une lueur de malice.

-**Je n'ai pas l'intention de remettre ça de sitôt,** plaisantai-je.

**-Je croyais que tu aimais ça courir avec moi,** fit-il soudain plus sérieux.

**-Oh ! moi j'aime ça, mais mon postérieur un peu moins.**

Nous rigolâmes de plus bel et je filais sous la douche.

La soirée approchait à grand pas et comme je n'étais plus en sécurité chez moi je devais encore aller au Studio 13 ce soir, ce qui prévoyait encore quelques heures de dragues intensives au pire et sinon supporter les allusions gentilles mais embarrassantes de Logan.

J'enfilais un jean simple avec un chemisier, je ne me maquillais pas, je n'allais non plus pas ajouter matière à mon embarras.

Nous allâmes ensemble au chez Logan, Jake et Leah de chaque côté de moi. Ils étaient tous les deux tendus, je savais qu'ils nous suivaient, mais je devais faire preuve de patience pour les endormir un peu. Il ne fallait pas que je leur montre un signe de faiblesse, et qu'il découvre où devine mon plan, je ne voulais pas qu'il me coupe l'herbe sous le pied. J'entrais avec mes deux gardes du corps, Logan vînt nous accueillir.

**-Isabella, deux soirs consécutifs aurais-tu revu ta position ?** demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

-**Je suis désolée Logan, mais non. C'est juste que je m'ennuie seule et vous me manquez tous. Alors si tu veux bien me supporter pour la soirée.**

-**Pour la vie si tu le voulais, mais ça tu le sais déjà.**

Je lui souris, mon calvaire commençait. La soirée débuta comme d'habitude sauf que contrairement aux autres fois mes amis étaient plus tendus, jusqu'au moment où ils se sont carrément statufiés les yeux rivés sur la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Edward et Alice venaient de faire leurs apparitions. Jake se leva de sa place à côté de moi au comptoir et alla dans leur direction les yeux et le visage menaçant. Je le voyais s'animer silencieusement, et il fit demi-tour pendant qu'Alice et son frère s'installèrent à une table je leur tournais le dos. Jake me rejoignit.

**-Je suis désolé Bella je ne peux pas les mettre dehors, nous sommes dans un lieu public, je ne peux rien faire.**

Je soufflais tout compte fait mon plan allait s'avérer plus difficile à garder secret et plus long à mettre en œuvre. Comme je m'y attendais plusieurs hommes vinrent au bar pour me draguer mais aujourd'hui j'étais de très mauvaise humeur alors je ne prenais pas de gant pour les éconduire. Leah avait toujours un œil sur moi, et Jake restait à proximité.

**-Ce n'est pas vrai !** fit Leah un peu trop fort ce qui me fit me retourner.

J'attendis vingts secondes avant de voir Rose, Emmett et Jasper qui entraient à leur tour. Je voyais clairement que deux clans s'étaient formés au sein de leur famille. Edward se levait et toisait ses frères et sœur. Jake s'approcha car ils attiraient l'attention et tout le monde pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait d'eux. Jake à leur côté, leur dit quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas entendre, Edward et Jasper qui se défiaient du regard hochèrent tous les deux la tête en signe d'accord. Rosalie me vit et s'approcha de moi suivit de son époux et de Jasper.

Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter. Je décidais de les laisser faire et voir ce qui découlerait de cette intrusion.

**-Bella, je suis désolée pour ça,** dit-elle en m'indiquant l'endroit où se trouvait son frère et sa sœur.

-**Je suppose que personne n'est à blâmer pour ce qu'ils font,** lui répondis-je.

-**Ça te dit d'aller t'assoir ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** je vis que Leah n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour que je m'éloigne d'elle. Et c'est Rosalie qui s'expliqua. **Je peux te promettre que nous ne lui ferons rien, nous sommes ici pour les mêmes raisons que vous. Nous trouvons qu'ils vont trop loin. Et puis vous êtes censés travailler tous les deux nous pouvons veiller sur elle, le temps que vous finissiez votre service ce qui est valable également pour l'université.**

**-Bien ! De toute façon Bella tu ne sors pas de notre champs de vision à Jake ou moi. Quant à ta proposition Rosalie nous en reparlerons après notre service si vous voulez bien,** le ton de Leah était courtois mais ferme.

Leah me prépara mon soda qu'attrapa Emmett, je suivais le groupe jusqu'à une table un peu en retrait où un couple était à la limite de copuler sur la banquette. Jasper se racla la gorge bruyamment pour attirer leur attention, et malgré la musique assourdissante ils entendirent.

Il se séparèrent pour nous regarder et je les vis se figer à la vue de nous quatre les observant, ils se levèrent et partirent sans rien dire, je suppose que Jasper avait dû glisser un peu d'intimidation.

Nous nous installâmes Emmett à côté de sa compagne qui me faisait face et Jasper à mes côtés.

**-Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?** demandai-je à Rosalie.

-**Je te l'ai dit je ne peux pas cautionner ce qu'ils font, je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que tu mérites une vie tranquille et loin de nous.**

**-Mais du coup cela t'oblige à t'investir un peu plus envers moi.**

**-Sache que je ne suis obligée de rien, si je le fais c'est parce que j'en ai envie. Ils sont tellement persuadés d'avoir raison qu'ils se foutent des conséquences et de ce fait ils mettent la famille dans l'embarras et pour ça je ne suis pas d'accord. Moi aussi j'aimerais retrouver notre vie d'avant ton entrée dans la famille. Ne te méprends pas je ne te considère aucunement responsable de ce foutoir sans nom. C'est à Edward que j'en veux, d'une part pour t'avoir fait rentrer dans la famille, et ensuite pour ne pas vouloir te laisser tranquille maintenant que tu aies réapparu. Tu vois si je t'aide c'est dans mon propre intérêt.**

**-Je ne t'en veux pas, je fais pareil de mon côté.**

**-La nouvelle Bella me plaît bien tu sais. Tu es la seule à ne pas te laisser manipuler par le duo de choc,** je souriais.

Nous discutâmes d'un peu de tous leurs voyages, leurs projets, Emmett tenta de me demander les miens mais gentiment je lui dis que je ne pourrais pas lui répondre, cela le peina mais il comprit. Je lui en avais voulu à lui mais quand il me regardait avec ces yeux de chiens battu j'en arrivais presque à me fustiger d'avoir été si dure dans mes pensées. Bien que je ne change pas d'avis à son propos, ni pour aucun des autres. J'apprenais seulement à connaître un peu mieux ceux que je connaissais le moins en fait. Rose n'était pas si froide que le pensais surtout quand elle avait surtout la même opinion que vous. Et pour Jasper je crois que la nuit n'y suffirait pas pour dire ce que je pensais de lui, et les contrastes que j'avais remarqué entre celui de maintenant et celui que j'avais côtoyé de loin à Forks. Tellement proche et si distant à la fois, en tout cas bien plus proche que nous ne l'avons jamais été. Je me sentais presque bien, enfin c'était le cas jusqu'au moment où Alice et Edward vinrent vers nous.

**-Vous nous faites une place ?** demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Je me raidis, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

**-Je crois Edward qu'il serait bien que tu retournes à ta table, Bella ne veut pas de toi près d'elle,** intervint Jasper.

**-Jasper, chevalier de ses dames. Mais c'est ma compagne Jasper ce n'est pas la tienne tu n'as pas à intervenir dans mon couple, **siffla Edward.

Dire que j'étais scandalisée était un euphémisme. Il me considérait encore comme sa chose alors qu'il m'avait abandonnée et blessée de façon assez abjecte n'ayons pas peur des mots. Cela me mit dans une colère noire.

**-Elle n'est certainement pas ta compagne, si elle l'a eu été ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Et tu es mal placé pour venir me parler d'intrusion dans une vie de couple. Ne crois-tu pas ?** lui répondit-il d'une voix cinglante.

Edward fit un pas en avant, avec un grondement bas mais menaçant, je me reculais vu que j'étais en première ligne. J'avais pensé que me coller contre le mur n'était pas une bonne idée, je commençais à le regretter. À force de me reculer je me retrouvais contre Jasper qui entoura ses bras autour de moi pour me rassurer, il sentait ma peur et m'envoya une vague de calme.

**-Tu lui fais peur Edward, recule-toi,** fit Rosalie. Edward avait les yeux sur moi, son regard était noir.

**-Tu me reviendras Bella, tu seras obligée de me revenir, je t'aime et je ne passerais pas ma vie sans toi. Je serais toujours là même si tu ne me vois pas.**

**-Et tu crois qu'en me sortant ces menaces je vais prendre conscience à quel point je t'aime et te revenir. Il faut sérieusement que tu étudies la psychologie féminine, parce que là c'est l'effet inverse que tu obtiens. Et toi !** m'adressai-je à Alice. **Tu ne vois pas qu'il devient fou ce n'est pas ton rôle de le préserver de ça ?**

**-La seule chance qu'il ait de redevenir celui qu'il était c'est que tu lui reviennes. Il n'y a qu'à cette condition que ma famille et nos couples puissent se relever de cette histoire.**

**-Je ne crois pas Alice. Je t'aime toujours, mais après ce que que tu m'as fait je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir confiance en toi. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu m'as laissée tomber au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi, comme nous avons abandonné Bella d'ailleurs. Je la comprends mieux que personne à cause de cela, on ne peut pas se ressortir de cette trahison indemne,** lui répondit Jasper.

J'avais la réponse à la question que je me posais depuis quelques jours, je savais maintenant pourquoi nous étions inconsciemment si proche, nous avions traversé la même épreuve, les mêmes trahisons, il me comprenait et pas seulement à cause de son empathie. Je pressais ma mains contre son bras comme un rappel de ma présence et de mon soutient inconditionnel. J'éprouvais un besoin indéfinissable de le rassurer de lui éviter de souffrir comme moi j'avais pu souffrir de leurs défections, je voulais le préserver de ça. Je me sentis étonnamment proche de Jasper au moment où je pris conscience que nous avions la même peine, que nous étions réellement aussi proche que je l'avais senti. Je ressentais un attachement comme si nos âmes se liaient l'une à l'autre, pas de façon amoureuse, mais plus dans une amitié intense, encore plus envahissante que celle que je partageais avec Jacob. Je le ressentais comme une part de moi c'était étrange comme sensation, comme s'il m'était impossible de pouvoir lui faire le moindre mal, et surtout le besoin de le protéger pour qu'aucun mal ne lui arrive. Ridicule n'est ce pas ? Je levais la tête pour le regarder, il me fixait je crois qu'il venait de ressentir cette connexion lui aussi.

**-C'est quoi ça ?** fit Edward méprisant, nous observant toujours avec son regard noir.

**-Je ne sais pas,** répondit Jasper, sous les regards interrogateurs de tout le monde et même celui de Jacob qui s'avançait vers nous.** C'est la première fois que je ressens cette émotion aussi forte. Je pense que nous venons de sceller une puissante amitié Bella et moi,** finit-il.

Je lui souris. Jake qui nous avait enfin rejoint interrompit cette petite discussion.

-**Edward je crois qu'il serait bon pour toi de retourner à ta place où chez toi, mais éloignes-toi de Bella.**

**-Et pourquoi pas eux,** fit-il dédaigneux. Au plus je le rencontrais au plus j'avais peur de lui. Comme si j'assistais à son déclin et que celui-ci s'amorçait sérieusement à chaque minutes qui passaient.

**-Pour le moment tu es celui qui est le plus proche de craquer, donc le plus dangereux pour Bella mais aussi pour tous les humains autour.**

Edward avait son regard planté dans le mien il était toujours noir mais j'y décelais de la peine aussi, je sentais la culpabilité me ronger je me sentais mal de lui faire subir ça. Mais s'il voulait lâcher prise ce serait plus facile pour tout le monde et même pour lui. je n'étais pas une sans coeur non plus.

-**Pars Edward, laisse-moi faire ma vie,** l'implorai-je.

**-Je ne peux pas Bella, chaque secondes qui passent je n'ai que toi en tête, et ça depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, j'ai cru pouvoir vivre sans toi, mais je ne le peux pas. Si Alice ne t'avait pas vu venir à Dartmouth, je serais revenu te chercher, j'ai même failli le faire plusieurs fois et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que j'aurais dû. Crois-moi je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi à mes côtés, je ne peux pas te laisser mourir et me retrouver seul pour l'éternité.**

-**Alors nous avons un problème parce que moi je ne t'aime plus, et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir une vie sans toi, et une vie humaine.**

**-Je suis patient Bella, et j'ai toute ta vie pour tenter de te reconquérir. Je ne sais pas encore en quoi consiste ton plan, mais je t'assure que cela ne fonctionnera pas. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire que je n'ai déjà pensé et trouvé une solution pour y parer.**

-**Tu vois c'est ce genre de raison qui me font t'affirmer que je ne pourrais plus t'aimer. Tu te crois tellement supérieur à tout le monde qu'avec toi j'ai toujours eu l'impression de ne jamais rien faire de convenable, d'être une insignifiante petite chose à tes côtés. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être ton égal, tu m'as toujours fait comprendre de par tes agissements que j'étais moins bien que toi. Tu m'as lâchement abandonnée en me disant que je ne t'apportais rien de bon. Tu m'as détruite de la pire des façons qui soit, en me faisant perdre le peu de confiance que j'avais en moi, en me disant que je n'étais pas assez bien pour t'aimer alors que l'amour que je ressentais pour toi me submergeait totalement. Alors tu vois tu n'auras jamais ****assez de ma vie pour te faire pardonner du mal que tu m'as fait et pas assez pour tenter de me reconquérir, par ce qu'il n'y a rien à reconquérir.**

**-Crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, et j'en paie le prix fort à chaque secondes qui passent. Mais laisse-moi être ton ami, laisse-moi t'approcher pour te prouver à quel point je regrette, laisse-moi me racheter.**

**-Edward peut être qu'un jour j'arriverais à surmonter cette haine que tu m'inspires, mais pour l'instant c'est trop tôt. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu aller de l'avant. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé la force de me battre après ma tentative de suicide. **

J'entendis des hoquets de frayeur face à cette révélation que tous n'avaient pas entendu. Reparler de ce souvenir me ramena la souffrance que j'avais ressenti à ce moment là, et Jasper émit un gémissement.

**-Excuse-moi Jasper.**

**-Mon Dieu,** fit Edward horrifié, **j'ai fait ça !**

Il regarda Jacob qui devait certainement lui montrer les images de moi lors de cette tentative parce qu'il avait tout vu et m'avait sauvé de la noyade.

**-Je suis désolé Bella**, il fit demi-tour et quitta le pub sous le regard toujours perplexe de toute l'assemblée.

Alice me regarda dans les bras de son compagnon et grimaça de douleur, je me dégageais rapidement, car bien que je lui en voulais, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'allais lui prendre son compagnon. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard plein de tristesse et suivit Edward à l'extérieur.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda Emmett.

Jacob s'assit à mes côtés, je reculais de nouveau sur Jasper, qui mit ses mains autour de ma taille de façon tellement naturelle comme le font deux amis, parce qu'à partir de ce soir c'est ce que nous étions devenus, deux amis. Par contre Jacob n'apprécia pas ce geste et d'autorité il m'attira contre lui, en fixant Jasper bien droit dans les yeux. Je lui envoyais du regret voulant m'excuser pour Jacob, je reçus son acceptation et sa compréhension.

**-Edward a eu droit aux images de Bella quand on l'a retrouvé et lors de sa tentative de suicide, comme j'étais présent j'ai vu toute la scène et je lui ai déroulé le film.**

**-Et moi je lui ai envoyé le sentiment de détresse, de perte et de désespoir qu'elle venait de ressentir au moment où elle en parlait.**

**-Autant dire qu'il a goûté à sa propre torture,** termina Emmett.

-**Quelque chose comme ça, oui,** répondit Jasper.

Je commençais à fatiguer c'était une journée éprouvante, je n'aspirais qu'à rentrer chez moi, bien sûr Jasper le sentit.

**-Jacob je vais raccompagner Bella, elle est fatiguée et elle a besoin d'un peu de calme.**

Jake le regarda ne sachant pas s'il devait lui sauter dessus maintenant ou plus tard.

**-Je sais que cela va être difficile pour toi, mais essaye de me faire confiance, je ne laisserais jamais personne lui faire du mal. Que ce soit Edward ou Alice personne ne la touchera je peux te l'assurer.**

**-Écoute s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, il n'y a pas un endroit au monde où tu seras à l'abri. Suis-je assez clair ?**

**-Parfaitement clair, et je peux t'assurer qu**'**il ne lui arrivera rien alors qu'elle est sous ma protection,** dit-il sûr de lui, et je le croyais.

Jacob m'embrassa et me dit de garder mon portable près de moi, il allait m'appeler durant la soirée, il ne faisait encore pas assez confiance à Jasper. Mais il avait confiance en mon jugement et alla contre ses instincts.

Je fis un signe à Leah qui avait le même visage fermé que Jake, ils étaient envahis par le doute et je comprenais leur position. Mais j'avais confiance en Jasper, ce qui venait de se créer ce soir entre nous était indescriptible, et je savais qu'il me protègerait quoi qu'il arrive. Logan vînt m'embrasser et en profita pour laisser traîner ses yeux sur le corps de Rosalie ce qui me fit sourire.

J'avançais avec mes amis, enfin si je pouvais les appeler comme ça. Je ne savais encore pas comment qualifier Rosalie?

Emmett avait été comme un grand frère pour moi avant, mais maintenant lui laisserai-je ma vie entre ses mains ? Je ne sais pas. Ma confiance les concernant serait à travailler. Par contre celle que je ressentais pour Jasper était inconditionnelle, je savais que les paroles qu'il avait avancé à Jake étaient sincères et il ferait tout pour me mettre à l'abri du danger que représentait Edward et sa propre femme.

Arrivés à l'appartement Rosalie et Emmett nous laissèrent en nous souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Je laissais Jasper s'installer sur le sofa et j'en profitais pour aller me mettre à l'aise, enfiler mon pyjama et je rejoignis Jasper enroulée dans une couverture.

Je m'installais à l'autre bout nous nous faisions face, il m'envoya du bien-être, et moi de la reconnaissance.

**-Tu sais j'ai été surpris que tu arrives à contrôler tes émotions suffisamment bien pour pouvoir communiquer.**

**-J'ai dû m'entraîner, mais c'est vrai que je suis assez fière d'avoir une palette assez vaste pour pouvoir te faire comprendre ce qu'il me passait par la tête.**

**-Je crois que maintenant ce ne sera plus nécessaire, quoique j'aime bien ce petit jeu entre nous.**

**-Et bien s'il y a que ça pour te faire plaisir,** je lui envoyais ma satisfaction et ce sentiment d'amitié que j'avais ressenti pour lui un peu plus tôt.

Il me sourit et me renvoyait ce même sentiment mais en beaucoup plus fort.

-**Je n'ai pas compris comment ça c'était passé ?** lui avouai-je.

**-Moi non plus c'est comme si nous avions pris conscience en même temps que nous avions beaucoup plus en commun que ce que les apparences laissent paraître,** me répondit-il.

**-C'est ce que je pensais aussi.**

**-Tu veux me parler de ton plan ?**

**-Il y a quelqu'un pour nous entendre ?**

**-Non, ils ont été trop bouleversés ce soir nous avons la nuit de répit, et puis je viens seulement d'y repenser alors Alice ne saura rien.**

**-OK, je vais partir Jasper. Je laisse passer assez de temps pour qu'ils baissent légèrement leurs gardes et que je puisse faire le nécessaire aussi de mon côté.**

**-Vous irez où ?**

**-Je pars seule, je ne peux pas laisser Leah et Jake trop longtemps loin des leurs. Et puis j'ai besoin de voir le monde avant d'être enfermée à La Push jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.**

**-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Bella, il te retrouvera c'est sûr.**

**-J'ai une assurance vie si je peux dire. J'ai rédigé une lettre aux Volturi, leur expliquant le refus d'Edward de me transformer, et son abandon. Je sais que ce n'est pas fair-play, mais elle ne partira que si je reste plusieurs jours sans donner de nouvelles à Jacob. Je sais que Carlisle et Edward craignent les Volturi, donc je pense négocier une trêve de deux ans sinon quoi la lettre partira.**

**-Je ne crois pas que cela soit suffisant, rien ne l'empêchera de te rechercher pas même les Volturi.**

**-Je sais, les Volturi c'est juste pour contraindre Carlisle à tenter de raisonner Edward, je sais qu'il va lui obéir quelques temps. Et puis après je dois dire que je comptais un peu sur toi.**

**-Sur moi ? Tu crois qu'ils me mettront dans leurs petits papiers Bella ?** demanda-t-il incrédule.

**-Non, mais tu sauras s'ils partent où pas, avec ton pouvoir ils ne peuvent pas tout te cacher. De l'excitation, de la crainte ou de la joie juste avant un départ. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler moi où Jake, et je filerais à l'anglaise pour une destination que je choisirais au dernier moment.**

**-C'est une stratégie,** rétorqua-t-il.** Et pour tes finances ?**

**-J'ai travaillé deux chez les Newton, et je n'ai jamais dépensé le moindre dollars, alors ça cumulé aux économies qu'ont fait mes parents pour mes études, j'ai assez pour tenir quelques temps, et puis je pourrais faire quelques petits boulots par-ci par-là au cours de mon voyage. J'ai déjà clôturé mes comptes pour être sûre qu'il ne me suive pas à la trace de cette façon.**

-**C'est dangereux Bella. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais te lancer sur cette voie, en plus seule. Et Jacob est d'accord avec ça ?**

-**Il n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire,** arguai-je contrariée. **Je suis majeur et je ferais ce que je veux. Si je ne laisse pas Edward me diriger je ne laisserais personne d'autre prendre des décisions pour moi, c'est fini ce temps là.**

**-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser, c'est juste que le monde est rempli de danger, et tu as le pire à tes trousses. Alors partir seule c'est risqué et dangereux voire même inconscient je sais que ça ne te fait pas plaisir, mais je dois te le dire. Pense à autre chose,** me dit-il soudainement sur un ton était sec et autoritaire.

**-Non c'est déjà tout réfléchit ! Je partirais je refuse de laisser passer cette opportunité, la dernière de ma vie,** répondis-je sur le même ton, nous nous affrontions du regard.

J'aimais Jasper et je dois dire que son côté dominant me surprit, je suppose que c'était dû au fait qu'il se faisait du souci pour moi. Il n'empêche que c'est un côté de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas, associé à cela le timbre de sa voix il était tout bonnement incroyable. J'aimais le son de sa voix alors associé ce coté autoritaire et dominant il m'impressionnait, mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne laisserais personne me dicter ma conduite.

**-Je te comprends mais je ne cautionne pas,** reprit-il en m'envoyant une vague de calme.

**-Tu ne m'aideras pas alors ?**

**-Je le ferais, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'attrape et te transforme sans que tu sois d'accord et qu'il fasse de toi ce qu'il veut. C'est ta vie, mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'accord avec ton plan.**

**-Merci Jasper, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de concevoir mon point de vue. Mais je veux pouvoir vivre et mourir libre.**

**-Et je crois que tu cours vers ta mort Bella. Es-tu sûre d'avoir assez de recule pour analyser cette situation ?**

**-Oui. Je refuse de me laisser guider par ma peur, il y a tellement de chose que je rêvais dans ma vie, des pays que je voulais visiter, des cultures que je voulais voir. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire. Je ne peux même pas me chercher un mari ou rêver d'avoir une vie remplie d'amour. Parce que la menace qu'Edward fait planer au-dessus de ma tête et surtout sur celles des êtres à qui je pourrais m'attacher est réelle. Alors oui je prends des risques mais je refuse de vivre une vie vide de sens, sans voir ce qui me tenait tant à cœur.**

**-D'accord j'ai compris, je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider et te soutenir, mais ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur. Car pour moi c'est une terrible erreur,** dit-il résigné.

**-Merci Jasper. **Puis après un silence de quelques minutes.** Ce serait déplacé de te faire un câlin ?** demandai-je soudainement.

Pourquoi est-ce que je venais de lui demander ça ? Je crois que je ne le saurais jamais mes paroles étaient sorties tellement vite que mon esprit n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser cette absurdité. Je fus aussi surprise que lui par mon audace, mais je me rendais compte que j'avais besoin d'un contact, d'affection et de soutien. Il m'ouvrit ses bras et me sourit sincèrement, malgré le fait qu'il se soit senti hésitant face à mon aplomb. Je me calais contre son corps de pierre froid, mais avec ma couverture cela restait confortable. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas senti cette sensation de bien-être dans des bras froid et pour être honnête je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible de nouveau, surtout dans ces bras là, j'étais totalement décontractée et sereine.

Je dus m'endormir car je n'entendis pas arriver Jake et Leah, apparemment j'étais bordée et dans mon lit, j'entendis la conversation encore ensommeillée provenant du salon.

-**...crois-quoi buveur de sang, que ça me fait plaisir de la voir partir comme ça,** se fâcha Jacob.

-**Vous pouvez essayer de la raisonner. Forcez la à vous écouter.**

**-Fais le toi ! Si tu crois que Bella est facile **! répliqua Leah.

-**On ne peut pas la laisser partir, comme ça !** décréta Jasper.

**-Et tu proposes quoi, parce que moi ça fait quelques heures que je me creuse la tête, et je n'ai toujours rien trouvé.**

**-Partez avec elle.**

**-Même si nous en avions les moyens, elle ne nous autoriserait pas à le faire. Mais la question ne se pose pas, vu que nous ne disposons pas d'un compte en banque avec six ou sept zéros,** rétorqua Jacob

**-Et puis je ne sais pas si tu sais à quel point elle a changé, elle n'est vraiment plus la même que celle que vous avez connu. Elle a l'esprit le plus borné et le plus obstiné que je connaisse, si elle a pris une décision elle ne changera pas d'avis,** renchérit Leah.

**-J'ai cru remarquer en effet. Je crois qu'il va falloir que nous préparions ce projet avec elle. J'aime pas du tout la savoir parcourir le monde toute seule.**

**-Pas toi, nous,** le coupa Jacob**. Estime-toi heureux d'être au courant de son projet Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, et si tu retournais ta veste, après tout c'est ta femme, ta famille.**

**-Je sais que tu n'auras jamais confiance en moi, mais je sais aussi que tu as confiance en elle. Fie-toi à ton instinct, jamais je ne lui ferais du mal je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi parce que je ne le comprends pas moi-même. Tout à l'heure au pub j'ai pris conscience que nous étions plus proches que jamais, même avec Rose je n'ai pas cette connexion et pourtant c'est la femme la plus proche de moi. Combien de temps il vous a fallu à toi et à ta meute pour gagner sa confiance ? Entre Bella et moi ça a été presque instantanément sans même que je lui dise ce qu'il s'était passé pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de trahir ça.**

**-J'ai constaté ce que tu dis sangsue, mais tu ne peux pas nous demander de te faire confiance comme ça, c'est contre nature,** renchérit Leah.

**-J'ai bien l'intention de vous prouver que je suis digne de la confiance que me témoigne Bella,** répondit Jasper.

Tout ceci me parut flou comme si un voile opaque me séparait d'eux ou peut-être était ce un effet de mon sommeil. Je ne pouvais même plus distinguer mes rêves de la réalité tout était si confus et si net en même temps, que cela en était déroutant. Comme mon rêve avec Mr Coop il avait été si réel, j'avais véritablement ressenti les contacts sur ma peau, toutes les émotions, du désir jusqu'à la peur. Alors comment me fier à mon cerveau si même lui ne faisait plus la différence.

* * *

**Un chapitre plutôt calme mais ça va changer dans le prochain. Lol. Aller laissez moi vos impressions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde, me voilà avec quelques heures d'avances. Si c'est pas de l'amour ça! Lol.**

**Bon pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui. Un chapitre plus mouvementé que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Stress et surmenage.**

Le traité avait été un véritable échec et cela me contrariait au possible. Sans compter qu'à cause cette tentative avortée, Edward et Alice avaient effectué un rapprochement plus que significatif, je n'étais jamais seule, ils me suivaient en permanence même s'ils ne tentaient plus de me parler, ils se contentaient d'être à mes cotés constamment. La présence de Brian ou celles de Rose, Emmett et Jasper n'arrivaient pas à me soustraire à leurs présences. Ils me collaient tellement que j'avais l'impression de me retrouver à Forks à l'époque où j'avais été intégrée à leur groupe que tout le monde enviait et convoitait. Le pire était lors de mes cours, je n'avais personne pour me soutenir Edward avait pratiquement tous les mêmes modules que moi, la seule matière que j'avais en solitaire était les maths. Autant dire que mon état d'esprit était ras les pâquerettes.

Je croisais Lucy et Scott alors que je me rendais à ma pause déjeuner avec Emmett sur les talons. Ils voyaient que je n'étais pas en grande forme ces derniers jours, j'étais moins « piquante » qu'habituellement. Bien évidemment j'en avais expliqué la raison à Lucy. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils me collaient au train alors que c'étaient eux qui m'avaient abandonnée et surtout elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils persistaient à me suivre partout alors que je ne leur adressais jamais la parole, ni même une réplique qu'elle soit cinglante ou non, pas même un regard. Elle avait tenté d'attraper Edward pour lui signifier sa façon de penser et il l'avait prié avec beaucoup de diplomatie toutefois de s'occuper de ses affaires, que cela ne la concernait en rien. J'avais été fâchée et prête à lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur et je vous assure que les mots que j'allais employer étaient bien choisis, mais quand je me suis approchée de lui, j'ai vu son sourire arrogant, celui qui voulait dire. « Tu vois tu ne résistes pas », j'avais fait demi-tour, ravalée ma fierté et j'avais continué de l'ignorer ce qui avait valu un départ précipité et coléreux de sa part. J'avais alors compris qu'il n'aimait pas mon traitement de faveur. Et bien sûr maintenant que je savais qu'il n'appréciait pas ma façon d'agir je m'appliquais à y mettre ton mon cœur.

**-Bell's ça te dit une soirée à la patinoire mardi ?** attaqua Scott en guise de bonjour.

**-Euh c'est gentil mais moi sur des patins à glace, prends-moi directement un rendez vous aux urgences,** lui répondis-je.

**-Elle n'a pas tort,** renchérit Emmett hilare. **À moins que nous soyons invités au quel cas nous jouerons tes gardes du corps**, termina ce dernier, toujours un rictus aux lèvres.

**-Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, enfin tant que tu n'invites pas ton frère et ta sœur,** précisa Lucy.

**-Seulement Rose, Jasper, Bella et moi ça te convient ?**

**-Ouais, ça pourrait être pas mal,** conclut-elle.

**-Et est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire dans cette histoire parce qu'à l'origine c'est à moi qu'elle a été faite cette proposition, enfin il me semble,** grognai-je en direction d'Emmett.** Et en plus je ne sais pas patiner.**

**-Raison de plus,** entendis-je dans mon dos. **On va t'apprendre,** avança Jasper avec un sourire amusé.

**-Si tu t'y mets toi aussi, je ne vais pas y arriver.**

**-Allez ma belle tu as besoin de décompresser et cette idée est excellente,** appuya Jasper.

**-Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser bien sagement profiter d'une soirée entre nous et rester chez vous. Tu sais qu'ils seront au courant et se taperont l'incruste comme toujours.**

**-Comment veux-tu qu'ils soient au courant si personne ne leur dit,** renchérit Scott.

**-Ils savent toujours tout, je suis persuadée qu'ils le sauront très rapidement.**

Je ne me voyais pas dire qu'Alice voyait dans l'avenir et qu'elle devait très certainement être au courant de cette sortie avant qu'ils ne me l'annoncent. Ils m'auraient pris pour une folle et ce n'est pas aux urgences qu'ils me prendraient rendez-vous mais en service psychiatrique.

**-Dans ce cas invitons également Jake et Leah j'ai remarqué qu'ils restaient à distance de toi quand ils t'accompagnaient.**

**-Sauf qu'ils travaillent tous les deux mardi.**

**-Appelle Logan explique-lui que nous aimerions faire une soirée avec eux mardi c'est le jour le plus clame de la semaine, il leur laissera peut-être,** avança Lucy.

**-Et pourquoi est-ce à moi de lui demander, c'est toi qui organise débrouille-toi,** renchéris-je de mauvaise humeur.

**-Tout simplement parce qu'il ne te refuse rien à toi,** répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle me tendit son téléphone après avoir sélectionné dans sa liste de contact le numéro du studio 13, à la troisième sonneries il décrocha.

_**-Studio 13, bonjour.**_

**-Salut Logan c'est Isabella.**

_**-Salut beauté, que me vaut l'honneur de ton coup de fil. Te manquerais-je donc ?**_ je levais les yeux aux ciel. Plus le temps passait plus il devenait entreprenant.

**-En fait je t'appelle pour te demander un service. Avec Lucy et des amis nous aimerions passer une soirée à la patinoire, et nous aurions aimé que Jake et Leah nous accompagnent.**

_**-Et ce serait quand cette soirée ?**_

**-Mardi, est-ce que cela te poserait un problème de te passer d'eux pour ce soir précis. Nous avons pensé que ce serait mieux vu que c'est le soir le plus calme de la semaine pour toi.**

_**-Ça peut-être possible mais à une condition,**_ répondit-il. Je commençais à redouter le pire je faisais des gros yeux à Lucy qui elle n'entendant pas la conversation me faisait une grand sourire.

**-Laquelle ?** demandai-je prudente.

_**-Si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais bien me joindre à vous il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas passé une soirée en extérieur.**_

**-Et le pub ?**

_**-Ben comme tu l'as dit ce n'est pas une soirée à grande affluence, je peux me permettre de fermer le bar pour une soirée,**_ je vis Emmett un grand sourire aux lèvres content de trouver une nouvelle opportunité de me faire enrager.

**-Pourquoi pas,** lâchai-je d'une voix neutre. Alors que tout en moi criait mon mécontentement. **Lucy te contactera pour s'organiser, je te laisse je dois aller manger avant que les cours reprennent.**

_**-OK, beauté à mardi soir alors.**_

Pourquoi avais-je la sale impression que pour lui cette soirée sonnait comme un rendez-vous.

Je raccrochais après l'avoir dit un « au revoir » peu enthousiasme le tout en dardant Lucy de mon regard le plus froid.

**-C'était quoi le motif de cette soirée ?** lançai-je sarcastiquement.** Que je décompresse ? Et tu vas me dire comment je vais faire pour décompresser avec Logan à mes trousses moi.**

**-Parce qu'il vient ?** me demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

**-Oui il ferme le pub et nous accompagne. Mais je t'avertis tu te débrouilles avec. Moi je ne m'en occupe pas. D'ailleurs tu dois l'appeler pour organiser la soirée.**

**-OK on y va tous ensemble on se rejoint au pub et on part tous avec deux voiture ça devrait suffire.**

**-Jasper tu passes me chercher ?** demandai-je toujours autant irritée.

**-On prendra mon Hummer,** intervint Emmett.

**-Très bien je monte avec vous,** décrétai-je sans leur laisser le choix.

**-Pauvre Logan il ne va pas être content**, me railla Emmett.

**-Ne commence pas toi, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Lucy vous pourrez prendre Jake, Leah et Logan avec vous ?**

**-Oui sauf s'il veut prendre sa propre voiture mais quoi qu'il en soit nous prendrons Jacob et Leah.**

**-Très bien c'est déjà une bonne chose.**

**-Maintenant qui s'occupe de réservé un lit à l'hôpital pour miss catastrophe ambulante ?** blagua Emmett. Sous mon regard noir et les sourires moqueur de mes soit disant amis.

**-Demain tu finis les cours à midi il me semble ?** me demanda Jasper.

**-Ouais et après je dois aller au magasin. Pff ! J'ai horreur de ce job, heureusement c'est le dernier jour de la semaine.**

**-Laisse-le tomber**, me dit simplement Emmett.

**-J'en ai besoin, j'ai des factures à payer et je n'ai pas un compte en banque à faire pâlir Bill Gates moi.**

**-Tu pourras toujours te trouver un autre emploi,** me dit Lucy. **En plus il me semble que la place d'assistante de bibliothèque va bientôt se libérer. Postule tu as toutes tes chances.**

**-Oui c'est pas faux,** admis-je.

**-C'est réglé tu démissionnes parce que demain après midi je t'enlève,** m'informa Jasper.

**-Tu n'as pas des cours toi ?**

**-Si mais une après midi ne risque pas mettre mon avenir en péril,** me rétorqua-t-il avec d'un sourire éblouissant, j'en restais hypnotisée.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu tenter de m'éblouir pour me faire flancher, c'était une première pour Jasper. Il accompagna son sourire avec un sentiment d'amusement. Je devais arborer apparemment un sourire niais, car Lucy, Emmett et Scott éclatèrent de rire simultanément, me ramenant à la réalité. Je me repris bien vite les joues rougies par mon manque de maîtrise.

**-Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ces rougeur sur tes joues Bella, content de voir que certaines astuces fonctionnent toujours,** me dit-il fier de lui.

Je bougonnais en me retournant telle une enfant de cinq ans montrant son mécontentement à ses parents. Ce qui bien sûr attisa le rire de mes amis. Je me laissais gagner par l'euphorie qu'ils produisaient, c'est alors que bien évidemment j'aperçus Edward et Alice qui arrivaient à leur tour certainement interpeller par nos rires.

**-C'est pas vrai, **murmura Lucy.** Ils sont pires que des sangsues ces deux là,** bien évidemment cette réflexion provoqua mon fou rire. Sous les yeux interrogateurs de Lucy et Scott et celui amusé de Jasper et Emmett.

**-Je crois que tu traînes trop avec Jacob,** lui lançai-je pour nous sortir de cette situation délicate, enfin elle n'allait certainement pas comprendre mais bon autant ne pas laisser de place à la suspicion.

**-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?** demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas.

**-C'est une des expressions favorites de Jake quand il parle de ces deux là**, répondis-je pour dissiper rapidement la conversation. Et heureusement pour moi que Jacob avait des expressions pour le moins étranges et déconcertantes pour les californiens qu'ils étaient.

**-Ça rigole bien ici, vous faites profiter,** demanda Alice comme si elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de se dire.

**-Non,** répondit froidement et simplement Lucy avant de faire demi-tour et de partir avec Scott à l'opposé des deux prodiges. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et me dit.

**-Je m'occupe de tout par contre n'oublie pas de prendre des gants. Et bonne après-midi,** me dit-elle appuyé d'un clin d'œil.

**-Tu ferais mieux te t'enfuir tout de suite si tu ne veux pas de représailles,** lui répondis-je faussement coléreuse.

**-C'est une bonne idée cette histoire de patinoire,** intervint Edward alors que Lucy et son petit ami venaient de passer l'angle du couloir, ce qui bien évidemment m'enflamma tout de suite.

Je tentais de garder le contrôle de mes émotions pour éviter d'ennuyer Jasper et surtout parce que je ne voulais pas lui répondre.

**-Sauf que vous n'êtes pas vraiment invités,** lui répondit Emmett.

**-C'est un lieu publique, je pense que nous pourrons passer y faire un tour. Qu'en penses-tu Edward ?** demanda Alice, avec cet air de petite fille innocente, que j'avais envie de lui faire avaler avec toute la rage qu'elle provoquait en moi.

**-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Surtout qu'il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas patiné. Je pourrais t'apprendre Bella, je suis bon patineur.**

**-Je dois aller manger,** répliquai-je en direction de Jasper. **Tu m'accompagnes à la cantine. Jake n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui.**

**-Pas de problème. À moins que tu ne veuilles manger autres choses je peux t'inviter au restaurant.**

**-Non ça ira je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit en fait c'est juste je voudrais éviter de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. Je risquerais d'avoir encore Leah sur le dos, déjà qu'elle dit que je me néglige, je ne voudrais pas lui donner raison.**

**-OK, aller vient ma belle,** me dit-il en posant une main dans mon dos pour me diriger vers le réfectoire.

**-Moi je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre Rose.**

**-Embrasse-la pour moi,** lui signifiai-je.

**-Et demande lui si elle peut me prêter sa voiture pour demain.**

**-OK, je lui demande. Bon appétit jolie coquelicot.**

Je grognais en guise de réponse ce qui le fit rire . Nous partîmes en direction du réfectoire suivis du duo de choc qui se tenait juste derrière nous et discutaient entre eux comme si cette situation était des plus normale.

Apparemment Alice voulait changer de voiture et leur discussion portait sur celle qui aurait ses faveurs. Je regardais Jasper et lui envoyais l'exaspération que me produisait leur présence. Il me sourit et me retourna de la compassion. J'arrivais devant le self, Jasper prit d'autorité mon plateau, et sans même me parler le remplit des aliments qui me révulsaient le moins. Sous les regards irrités de nos deux accompagnateurs. Cela les agaçaient quand nous utilisions notre mode de communication alors qu'ils étaient présents. Il me porta mon plateau jusqu'à une table et le posa face à moi.

**-Merci Jasper**, murmurai-je pour lui.

**-De rien. Au fait je ne t'ai pas demandé tu en as encore pour combien de temps avec ton atèle ?**

**-Encore un peu moins d'une semaine. Mais honnêtement j'ai de plus en plus de mal à la supporter, j'aimerais bien me débarrasser de cette chose.**

**-Garde-la encore c'est bientôt fini.**

**-On voit que c'est pas toi qui est obligé de supporter ça.**

Nous vîmes arriver Natasha et ses deux cerbères. Je souris à l'avance car je savais que j'allais m'amuser un petit peu. Je vis Jasper me regarder malicieusement et partager avec moi ce moment d'amusement commun.

**-Nous pouvons nous assoir avec vous ?** demanda la bimbo en chef.

**-Il n'y a pas assez de places,** répondit Edward sans même lever les yeux vers elle.

**-Mais si on va se pousser un peu, rapproche-toi Jasper qu'elles puissent s'installer.**

**-Il n'y a pas assez de sièges,** répliqua Alice sur un ton plus froid.

Je vis les filles se résigner et prêtes à partir, mais je ne voulais pas leur laisser la main. Je scrutais rapidement la salle bondée et à proximité de nous se trouvait un jeune homme qui ne mangeait pas le nez plonger dans sa Nintendo DS.

**-Jasper,** murmurai-je.

Je désignais du menton le gars en question lui demandant silencieusement de bien vouloir l'obliger à partir avec son don. Il me comprit car il me fit son sourire malicieux et sexy, celui que je trouvais irrésistible et tourna la tête en direction du garçon. Environ 10 secondes plus tard il décampa comme l'éclair.

**-Natasha, il y a une chaise de libre là-bas si tu veux,** lui indiquais-je fière de moi.

Elle ne se fit pas prier elle s'installa à côté d'Edward et envoya l'un de ses caniches chercher le siège en question. Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice avec Jasper sous le regard furieux d'Edward. Dont l'attention fut rapidement détournée car sa voisine tenta de lui faire la conversation.

**-Au fait Jasper tu n'as pas de voiture à toi, que t'as demandé celle de Rose ?** demandai-je intriguée.

**-Non en fait je préfère les deux roues généralement quand je dois faire des grands trajets. Sinon le reste du temps comme je suis toujours avec Rose ou Em, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'en prendre une.**

**-Tu as une moto ? d**emandai-je soudain très intéressée et pleine d'énergie, et surtout excitée à l'idée d'aller en ballade avec lui un de ses jours.

**-Oui pourquoi tu aimes les motos ?** demanda-t-il surpris.

**-J'adore, j'en ai même une chez moi.**

**-Tu fais de la moto ?** demanda Edward stupéfait. Comme je reçus une forte onde d'interrogation de la part de Jasper je décidais de répondre à Edward.

**-Oui, Jake m'a appris à en faire. Et nous allions souvent en ballade tous les deux.**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne pas ? Complètement inconscient ce chien,** baragouina-t-il j'allais le remettre à sa place quand Natasha me coupa dans mon élan.

**-Jake, c'est l'indien qui vient te voir le midi avec sa sœur.**

**-Ouais sauf que c'est pas sa sœur, c'est sa petite amie,** je la vis froncer les sourcils et également les lèvres d'Edward s'étirer.

**-Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?** demanda-t-elle en nous reliant Jasper et moi du menton.

**-Non, mais je vois pas en quoi cela te regarde,** répondit Jasper un peu trop vivement, ce qui voulait signifier que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas très charitable.

**-Juste comme ça !** se défendit-elle**. Comme elle est tout le temps entourée de garçons c'est pour savoir avec lequel d'entre vous elle sort, et connaître ainsi ceux qui restent de libre,** fit-elle avec dédain.

Non mais de quoi elle se mêle la siliconée, je n'allais certainement pas laisser passer ça. Je venais de lui donner l'opportunité de se rapprocher de l'objet de ses désirs et elle se permettait de me juger, espèce de garce ingrate.

**-Est-ce que je m'occupe de savoir avec qui tu écartes les cuisses, et de la fréquence auxquels tu le fais moi ?** la rembarrai-je.

**-En tout cas certainement plus que moi vu que tu accapares en permanence mon compagnon,** intervint Alice.

Ce qui me souffla, je ne m'attendais pas à une attaque de sa part et surtout aussi déloyal. En tout cas mon sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que la rage m'emporta.

**-Tu te fous de moi là, j'espère !** criai-je sans me soucier de ceux qui nous entouraient**. Il me ****semble que tu as la mémoire courte. Mais comme le fait que tu puisses avoir oublié certains détails de ta vie est improbable. Je dirais plutôt que tu as une mémoire sélective, et donc que tu te fous réellement de moi. Dans tous les cas je ne te permets pas de venir me faire des reproches à « moi » concernant « tes » propres décisions, espèce de sale manipulatrice,** je me levais oubliant totalement que je parlais à un vampire qui aurait pu en une fraction de seconde mettre fin à ma vie. Tous les regard étaient fixés sur nous, mais je n'en avais que faire.

**-Et la faute à qui !** cracha t-elle. **Pour qui ai-je pris ces fameuses décisions !**

**-Certainement pas pour moi je n'étais pas là, tu te souviens, c'était après votre départ,** dis-je en accentuant bien sur le mot départ.

**-Pauvre et malheureuse petite Bella tellement seule et triste dans sa misérable petite vie.**

**-Elle n'est pas si misérable que ça ma vie sinon vous ne vous y accrocheriez pas comme des sangsues que vous êtes.**

Je sentis Jasper s'approcher de moi alors que je m'étais avancée inconsciemment vers Alice, en fait j'étais devant elle, juste à côté d'Edward mais cette proximité m'indifférait complètement.

**-Comme toujours tu es la pour prendre sa défense,** vociféra Alice à l'encontre de Jasper.

**-Qui prendrait soin de nous si nous le faisions pas mutuellement,** lançai-je ironiquement avec un ton froid et dur.

**-Edward sors-la d'ici avant qu'il n'y ait un drame,** répliqua Jasper. Edward acquiesça et attrapa sa sœur qui apparemment n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

**-Tu n'es qu'une ingrate Bella,** tonna-t-elle d'une voix forte et fragile à la limite de la fêlure.** Nous t'avons tout donné, toute notre affection, notre amour, une place au sein de notre famille, et toi tu ne vis que pour nous faire souffrir. Regarde ce que tu as fait d'Edward, regarde comment tu montes Emmett et Rose contre nous. Regarde comment tu t'interposes dans mon couple. Mais malgré tout ça Bella, je t'aime et je suis prête à faire l'impasse sur tout et tout reprendre depuis le début les erreurs mises à part.**

**-Espèce d'hypocrite que tu es.**

Ma colère avait pris le pas sur ma raison, j'étais dans un état de fureur indescriptible je ne voyais rien d'autre qu'Alice je sentais mes forces décupler sous le coup de ma rage dévorante, un voile rouge emplie ma vision j'avais l'impression que j'allais littéralement exploser pour que ma colère puisse se déployer et se répandre plus aisément.

-**Bella, BELLA !** cria Jasper, je ressentais de la peur émaner de lui.

Elle n'émanait pas de moi mais de lui, ce qui me surprit. Je tournais la tête pour lui faire face et comprendre la raison de sentiment si anormal chez lui. Au moment où je tournais les yeux pour le regarder je me sentis défaillir comme si tout mon corps se retrouvais tout à coup sans énergie. Jasper je cherchais à me raccrocher à lui. Putain il était trop loin et j'avais besoin de lui, je ne me sentais pas bien du tout, merde j'allais m'étaler devant tout le monde je me sentais partir.

**-Jasper je me sens pa...** et le trou noir. Je sentis à peine deux bras froid me retenir alors que je tombais dans le vide.

J'ouvris les yeux, je ne reconnus pas la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

**-Enfin ! Tu m'as fais peur, tu sais.**

**-C'est ce que j'ai cru ressentir,** répondis-je alors que je n'avais encore pas tourné la tête pour le regarder.

Mais quand je le fis, je vis qu'il n'était pas seul, et tout aussi naturellement que je respirais, la colère qui avait élu domicile dans mon corps se réveilla instantanément.

**-Calme-toi**, me dit-il en m'envoyant une succession d'ondes calmantes.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici !** demandai-je sur un ton plus dur.

**-Je voulais te présenter mes excuses, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait et surtout pas dans le réfectoire devant tout le monde.**

**-C'est un peu tard tu ne crois pas. Maintenant que tu m'as faite passer pour la salope de service, venir me faire des excuses en privé c'est un peu facile.**

**-Je suis désolée Bella,** répéta-t-elle affligée. Et elle sortit sans un mot de plus.

**-Et lui pourquoi est il là ?**

**-C'est lui qui t'a rattrapée avant que tu ne touches le sol.**

**-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait toi ?** demandai-je surprise mais aussi perturbée car je serais obligée de le remercier, et pour cela me posait un gros problème.

**-Je ne le pouvais pas j'ai tenté de t'approcher mais je n'ai pas pu Bella. Tu m'en as empêchée.**

**-Comment ça je t'en ai empêché? Je comprends pas.**

**-Tu as bloqué Jasper, en fait je pense que tu as empêché quiconque de s'approcher de toi, mais seul Jasper a essayé. Je pense que tu es un bouclier Bella. Et que dans ta colère contre Alice tu l'as déclenché te protégeant ainsi de tout le monde.** **Par contre un fait étonnant c'est que j'ai pu t'entendre juste une petite minute avant que tu ne t'évanouisses.**

**-Tu m'as entendu ?**

**-Oui et je dois dire que ton langage c'est très nettement détérioré en deux ans,** sourit-il. Ce qui fit sourire Jasper également.

Je restais perdue dans mes pensées, comment avais-je pu réaliser un tel exploit. En fait je me doutais bien du pourquoi mais c'est le comment qui m'intriguait.

**-Et maintenant tu m'entends ?**

**-Non du moment où tu as perdu connaissance j'ai perdu la connexion. C'est justement comme ça que j'ai su que je pourrais te rattraper.**

**-Je suppose que je te dois te remercier, et je t'assure que ça me coûte énormément. Mais merci.**

**-De rien Bella, je serais toujours là pour toi.**

**-Non tu ne seras pas toujours là. Parce que je ne le veux pas. Ça ne change rien pour moi, tu m'as rattrapée tant mieux pour moi, cela m'évitera une bosse mais ne crois pas que je vais revoir ma position. Si vous vous seriez tenus à l'écart de moi comme je me fatigue à vous le réclamer je ne me serais jamais mise en colère et je n'aurais jamais perdu connaissance dans le réfectoire. Oh merde !** pensai-je d'un coup, me rendant compte maintenant que tout ce qu'il venait de se passer s'était fait devant tous les élèves au réfectoire.

**-Qu'y a t-il Bella ?** me demanda Jasper.

**-Rien si ce n'est que je viens de perdre la face devant toute l'université.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et en majorité ils ont tous été impressionnés devant ton autoritarisme et ta prestance.**

**-Ouais c'est ça, les ragots vont aller bon train oui. Je suis pas prête d'avoir la paix crois-moi.**

**-Je croyais que tu t'en foutais des autres,** me répondit Jasper.

**-Oui quand ils me foutent la paix, mais là avec tout ce qu'a raconté l'autre folle. Désolée Jasper mais pour le coup tu ne peux pas me donner tort.**

**-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris,** intervint Edward.** C'était complètement faux et déplacé.**

**-Moi je sais ce qu'il lui a pris. Elle a vu que vous n'arriveriez pas à m'amadouer alors elle va tenter de détruire ma dignité et les rapports sociaux que je peux avoir en dehors de votre famille et des loups. Comme ça si je n'ai plus personne elle croit que je vais vous revenir ventre à terre. Mais c'est bien mal me connaître.**

J'allais me relever quand les deux mains froide de Jasper vinrent rencontrer mes épaules pour me forcer à rester allongée. Je bougonnais, mais le geste amorcé me fit tourner la tête.

**-Ça va aller il faut que je retourne en cours.**

**-Non ça ne va pas, et n'essaye plus de me mentir c'est peine perdu.**

**-Foutu empathe,** râlai-je. **Mais au fait je suis où ?** demandai-je paniquée.

**-Ça va détends toi, tu es à l'infirmerie.**

**-OK et quand pourrais-je rentrer chez moi ?**

**-Dès que Carlisle t'aura examinée, **me répondit-il sur un ton sans appel.

**-Certainement pas,** m'offusquai-je en tentant de me redresser de nouveau pour échapper à ce lit et la visite prochaine de patriarche de cette famille que je tentais de fuir désespérément.

**-Écoute Bella, je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive pour n'importe quelle situation. Mais cette alternative est sans appel. Il est le seul à en connaître assez sur nos... particularités et de ce fait le seul à même à savoir si ta... particularité à toi n'a pas altérée quoique ce soit dans ton organisme. Bella tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque ta colère a été si intense que ton cœur a cessé de battre, il n'a pas résister à la pression. Alors je me fous si ton orgueil en prend un coup mais tu te laisseras ausculter par Carlisle quitte à ce que je te tienne moi-même, c'est compris !** m'ordonna-t-il.

Je me résignais je n'aurais pas gain de cause aujourd'hui. Ce n'était décidément pas ma journée et je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était qu'elle se finisse. Je restais silencieuse n'osant même plus regarder Jasper, j'avais conscience de mon comportement totalement puéril, mais ma fierté était tout ce qu'il me restait et je devais également la mettre de côté à cause d'eux, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais des limites et je venais de les atteindre, mes yeux se brouillèrent de larmes, Jasper tenta de venir me rassurer sous le regard mélancolique d'Edward.

**-Non Jasper !** le repoussai-je en sanglotant.

**-Ne m'en veux pas, j'ai eu peur et je veux être sûr que tu vas bien. Tu sais que je ne t'obligerais pas si ce n'avait pas été grave.**

**-Tu sais ce que je ressens en cet instant tu connais la douleur que cela provoque de devoir ravaler mon orgueil pour eux. Je n'ai que ça Jasper et tu me l'enlèves. Je veux Jacob appelle-le qu'il vienne me chercher.**

**-Bella !** me supplia-t-il.

**-Je te comprends et je partirais quand il m'aura ausculté mais je veux Jacob avec moi. J'ai besoin de lui et de son soutien. Et toi tu peux te vanter de m'avoir vu craquer mais profites-en bien car c'est bien la dernière fois que je pers le contrôle en ta présence,** réussis-je à articuler à l'intention d'Edward entre deux sanglots.

**-Ça ne me fait pas plaisir, tu peux me croire, je n'ai même jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie que de voir ce que tu es devenue aujourd'hui de par ma faute,** répondit Edward d'une voix accablé.

**-De ta faute oui.**

**-Carlisle arrive,** m'informa Jasper.

**-Très bien je pourrais rentrer plus vite. As-tu appelé Jacob ?**

**-Oui il va arriver également.**

Carlisle se fit accueillir par une voix stridente, certainement l'infirmière de cet endroit. Elle lui indiqua ce qu'elle m'avait administré et qu'elle attendait son diagnostique. Il la remercia et s'approcha du lit dans lequel je me trouvais.

**-Bonjour Isabella.**

**-Docteu**r, répondis-je brusquement.

L'infirmière attendait au pied du lit alors que Carlisle commençait à m'ausculter il tâta quelques parcelles de ma peau. Puis regarda Edward qui fit un signe de tête presque imperceptible. Puis son regard se reporta sur Jasper et dans la seconde mon copain de chambré qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, se mit à gémir. L'infirmière se précipita sur lui, avec un bassin.

**-Son cœur c'est arrêter Carlisle,** lança Edward sans préambule.

**-Il va bien pour le moment. Mais expliquez-moi comment cela est arrivé.**

**-Nous étions au réfectoire avec Bella. Edward et Alice se sont invités ce qui l'a agacé.** **Puis la copine d'Edward est arrivée.**

**-Ce n'est pas ma copine, **répondit-il avec un air dégoûté. Jasper reprit après lui avoir adressé un regard amusé.

**-Bella voulait lui jouer un tour, alors elle les a invité à notre table. Puis cette pimbêche a demandé à Bella si nous étions ensemble cela a affecté Alice qui s'est emportée contre Bella. Bien évidemment ce caractère de chien a répliqué.**

**-Hey ! Je n'allais pas me laisser insulter devant tout le monde sans répliquer,** m'insurgeai-je.

**-Mais le plus inquiétant en fait,** reprit-il sans me répondre. **C'est que pendant que la colère s'insinuait en elle et prenant une ampleur démesurée, je ne pouvais plus l'approcher.**

**-Un peu comme dans ces films de science fiction, une sorte de champs magnétique empêchant quiconque de s'approcher. Mais en plus de cela j'ai pu l'entendre penser, une petite minute avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance juste avant que son cœur cesse de battre,** termina Edward.

**-Combien de temps s'est-il interrompu ?**

**-Dix sept secondes,** répondit Edward.

**-Étonnant effectivement, mais il va bien.**

**-Jacob arrive,** intervint Jasper.

Je me sentis tout de suite plus rassurée, rassérénée et surtout moins seule. J'entendis l'infirmière se diriger vers Jacob qui venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans l'infirmerie. Ce qui me tira un sourire rien ne pourra jamais le changer, si inquiet et lourdaud à la fois.

**-Où vous croyez-vous jeune homme !** le sermonna-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde.

**-Désolé m'dame, je viens voir mon amie Isabelle Swan on m'a appelé pour m'informer qu'elle était ici.**

**-Oui elle est bien ici. Mais elle a déjà trop de visiteurs, et en plus un médecin l'ausculte. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir attendre à l'extérieur et dans le calme.**

**-Je ne crois pas non !** dit-il en forçant le passage sous les cris stridents qui sortaient de la femme en blouse blanche.

Il arriva à mon chevet et vint d'autorité s'interposer entre Edward et moi. Il mit une main dans mes cheveux embrassa mon front.

**-Alors ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?**

**-Je t'expliquerais tout à la maison. Sors-moi de là s'il te plaît,** l'implorai-je, sur le point de craquer de nouveau. Il le sentit et me regarda étonné de ma réaction surtout devant les sangsues.

**-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?** demanda Jacob à Carlisle, inquiet.

**-Oui mais elle a besoin de beaucoup de calme et de repos.**

**-Voyez jeune insolent laissez Mademoiselle Swan tranquille. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici.**

**-Non je la ramène à la maison. Elle se reposera chez nous. Et s'il y a quelqu'un en trop ici ce n'est certainement pas moi,** dit-il le regard planté dans celui d'Edward. Ce dernier hocha la tête et déclara.

**-Tranquillisez-vous Madame Coltran, je m'en vais.**

**-Bien Monsieur Cullen passez une bonne journée,** lui répondit-elle poliment.

**-Je vais essayer,** répondit-il la voix éteinte. Et il partit sans rien ajouter d'autre.

**-Isabella je vais te faire une ordonnance de fer et de vitamine. Et un tranquillisant, tu as besoin de dormir, de beaucoup dormir tu te négliges beaucoup trop et ton corps est littéralement épuisé. Je vais te faire également un arrêt de cinq jours et j'espère que tu en profiteras pour te reposer tu ne tiendras jamais le coup autrement.**

**-Elle le fera j'y veillerais,** renchérit Jacob le regard accusateur posé sur moi. Je me sentis pas trop bien d'un coup. Jacob m'avait déjà fait la réflexion que je devais me ménager.

**-Très bien,** il rédigea son ordonnance qu'il tendit à Jacob. **S'il devait y avoir quelques complications appelle-moi sans attendre Jacob.**

**-Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir des complications ?**

**-Je t'expliquerais,** répondit Jasper.** Allez on la ramène chez vous qu'elle puisse se reposer et elle doit manger également elle n'a rien avalé à midi.**

**-Tu es une vrai gamine Bella,** s'emporta-t-il. **Si à ton âge on ne peut pas te faire confiance, comment veux-tu que j'accepte ce que tu veux faire.**

**-On en reparlera à la maison et au lieu de t'emporter comme tu le fais. Tu ferais bien mieux d'attendre les explications cela t'évitera de te confondre en excuses après.**

**-Docteur croyez-vous qu'il soit judicieux de la laisser repartir avec ce jeune homme. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse lui apporter le calme dont elle a besoin.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Coltran, il saura veiller convenablement sur elle j'en suis persuadé.**

**-Si vous le dites**, répondit-elle pas convaincu. Je me redressais avec l'aide de Jacob la tête me tournait toujours.

**-Ça va Bella ?**

**-Oui ça va, **soufflai-je exaspérée. Je vis Jasper secouer la tête de façon à faire comprendre à Jacob que je lui racontais des cracs.

**-J'ai juste besoin d'avaler quelque chose et j'irais mieux,** repris-je.

Jacob voulut me porter pour me ramener à la maison, mais je ne me voyais pas traverser tout l'établissement dans les bras de mon ami, surtout que je l'avais fait précédemment dans ceux d'Edward alors en plus des ragots qui devaient très certainement commencer à courir sur moi, je n'allais pas contribuer à en rajouter. Jasper sortit de l'infirmerie à pas rapides après avoir prit des mains de Jacob l'ordonnance. J'interrogeais du regard Jake, ce dernier haussa les épaules pour me signifier qu'il n'en savait pas plus que moi.

Carlisle s'attarda sur le patient qui avait gémi sur une action de Jasper un peu plus tôt, tandis que Jake m'escorta sous un regard de madame Coltran qui aurait pu geler un désert. À deux cents mètres de la maison Jacob me porta d'autorité, je n'osais pas protester j'étais véritablement épuisée, je n'aspirais qu'à une chose dormir.

Une fois posée dans le canapé je me laissais à savourer le bien-être d'être chez moi confortablement installée, j'étais sûre que je n'allais pas tarder à m'endormir. Jacob alla ouvrir la porte alors que personne n'avait sonné, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on avait quitté l'infirmerie.

Jasper entra avec un sac en papier d'où se dégageait une odeur de nourriture, du poulet rôtie. Il le posa devant moi.

**-Mange,** m'ordonna-t-il.

**-Je commence à en avoir marre d'être traitée comme un gamine, et je n'aime pas le ton que tu emploies,** me révoltai-je contre Jasper.

**-Dans ce cas arrête de te comporter comme telle,** répondit Jacob sèchement. **Et maintenant j'aimerais qu'on m'explique je pense avoir été assez patient.**

**-Je vais te raconter, mais toi Bella tu manges je ne te laisserais pas dormir avant,** me lança Jasper.

Bien que je ne supportais pas de recevoir des ordres, l'odeur qui s'échappait du sachet me mit l'eau à la bouche. Je ne me fis donc pas prier parce que j'avais faim mais surtout parce que ce que je voulais encore plus que manger, c'était dormir. Jasper s'attela à tout raconter quand il arriva au moment où j'avais réussi à créer cette espèce de bouclier invisible, il me regardait comme si mon troisième œil venait de s'ouvrir.

**-Ce n'est pas comme si ce genre de chose pouvait vous choquer, vous êtes des créatures mythiques après tout.**

**-Effectivement Bella, sauf que toi tu es humaine et que ce genre de pouvoir ne se développe que lors d'une transformation, il est extrêmement rare de voir un humain avec de telles facultés,** rétorqua Jasper.

Il poursuivit le récit et bien évidemment je crus que Jacob allait nous faire une syncope, quand Jasper lui avoua que mon cœur avait cessé de battre pendant une petite vingtaines de secondes.

**-D'où la mise en garde contre un quelconque effet secondaire du docteur.**

**-Oui, nous ne savons pas quelles seront les conséquences.**

**-Très bien je veillerais, mais maintenant tu devrais partir qu'elle puisse se reposer.**

**-Jacob soit plus gentil,** le priai-je.

**-Écoute Bella, ne m'en veux pas et je ne veux pas te fâcher, mais c'est à cause de sa famille que c'est arrivé. Il ne les a pas empêché de t'approcher. Il a laissé Edward te toucher, je n'ai pas confiance. Je suis là et c'est à moi de veiller sur toi.**

**-Je suis désolée Jasper, je t'appellerais quand il se sera calmé pour le moment mieux vaut le laisser ruminer seul.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas et puis il n'a pas vraiment tort.**

**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute je t'ai empêché d'approcher, tu ne pouvais rien faire.**

**-Calme-toi et repose-toi. Quand tu te réveilleras appelle-moi, pour me donner de tes nouvelles. Je te ramènerais tes cours.**

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ma joue ce qui me déstabilisa, je n'étais pas habituée à cette tendresse, il était doux et attentionné en temps normal mais il n'était pas aussi intime, j'avais ressenti quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir derrière ce baiser. En fin je suppose que c'était à cause de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Il avait eu peur et du coup cela se transposait inconsciemment dans ses gestes et témoignages d'affections, et c'est également pour cela que moi aussi j'avais été autant touchée.

**-Repose-toi bien,** me dit-il avant de passer devant Jacob qui avait ramené ses bras sur son torse signe qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

Je finis de manger mon poulet devant le regard inquisiteur de Jacob, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser me manipuler je savais parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il voulait me pousser à bout pour que je perde patience et que je cherche à savoir ce qui le chagrinait. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour rentrer dans son jeu. Une fois fini je me levais alors qu'il était toujours assis en face de moi.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** me demanda-t-il.

**-Je vais me coucher, je n'en peux plus et je serais mieux dans mon lit. Si tu veux aller retrouver Leah tu peux y aller je pense que je vais dormir un bon moment.**

**-Bella tu te rends compte que tu as failli mourir tout ça parce que tu ne fais pas assez attention à toi. Combien de fois t'avons-nous dit Leah et moi de te ménager, de manger, de dormir.**

**-J'ai parfaitement compris le message ne t'en fais pas je ferais attention dorénavant et je ne me laisserais plus aller de la sorte.**

**-Viens là,** me dit-il en me serrant si fort dans ses bras que j'ai cru que j'allais étouffer.

Mais tout comme Jasper il avait eu peur et c'était sa façon à lui de me le montrer. Après un moment relativement long où tout mon corps ne demandait qu'à se relâcher et tomber dans un profond sommeil réparateur, il me porta telle une mariée et me déposa sur mon lit. Il entreprit de m'enlever mes chaussures, puis je le vis s'attaquer au bouton de mon jean, ce qui me surprit.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** lui demandai-je.

**-Je te déshabille, et ne t'en fais je ne vais pas te sauter dessus et puis je t'ai déjà vu nue.**

**-Oui mais tu pourrais prévenir quand même.**

Il défit mon bouton et fit glisser mon jean le long de mes jambes. Il retira son tee-shirt et me le tendit. Je souris à ce vieux rituel qu'il venait de me remémorer. Quand nous étions ensemble il me laissait tous les soirs son tee-shirt de la journée pour que je puisse m'endormir plus sereinement. J'enlevais mon chemisier devant Jacob je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise parce que d'une part comme il l'avait précisé il m'avait fréquemment vu nue par le passer, et surtout parce que je savais qu'il ne me voyait plus comme une femme depuis qu'il s'était imprégné de Leah. Il me déposa un baiser sur le front et sortit de ma chambre.

**-Je reste là au cas où. Dors ma belle.**

**-Merci Jake,** je posais la tête sur mon oreiller et m'endormis quasi instantanément.

Je rouvris les yeux quelques temps plus tard, il faisait toujours jour, du coup j'étais assez perturbée, je pensais avoir dormi beaucoup plus longtemps car je me sentais parfaitement reposée.

Leah toqua à ma porte je savais que c'était car elle était la seule des deux à respecter mon intimité.

**-Alors réveiller la belle au bois dormant ? Comment te sens-tu ?**

**-Je vais bien, je me sens presque en pleine forme en tout cas bien reposée.**

**-Tant mieux. Je te prépare quelques chose à manger va te laver.**

**-OK,** je me levais et je m'aperçus qu'elle laissait ses yeux posés plus longtemps que nécessaire sur mon corps. Je baissais la tête et je me souvins que je portais le tee-shirt de Jacob.

**-Oh... euh ce n'est pas ce que tu penses,** commençai-je en bafouillant. Elle éclata de rire avant de me dire un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

**-Je sais Bella, ne t'en fais pas c'est juste que votre attachement l'un à l'autre est si fort que ça me surprend toujours, et pourtant j'y suis habituée.**

**-Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que j'ai encore des vues sur Jacob. Je l'aime oui ça c'est sûr, mais plus comme avant. Plus comme une femme aime un homme. Ce n'est même pas une relation fraternel je n'arrive pas vraiment à définir ce qui nous relie. Mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne représente aucun danger je peux te l'assurer.**

**-Bella je ne suis pas ta buveuse de sang. Je te fais confiance et j'ai également une confiance aveugle en Jacob et en plus il ne peut rien me cacher, tu te souviens,** me dit-elle en se tapant la tête du doigt.

**-Effectivement il serait difficile d'arriver à te cacher quoi que ce soit,** je ris avec elle.

**-Bon va te laver je te prépare ton déjeuner.**

Elle sortit de la chambre me laissant seule. J'allais prendre mes affaire quand je vis mon téléphone. Je l'attrapais et composais vite fait un message pour Jasper.

_**Je viens de me réveiller, je me sens bien et reposée. Je vais me laver et manger je t'appelle après. Bisous Bella.**_

Après l'avoir envoyé, je me dirigeais à grand pas dans la douche où l'eau chaude vint à bout des dernières tensions, je sentis avec surprise que mon corps était totalement détendu ce qui n'était pas une habitude chez moi. Au bout d'un certain temps je ressortis et allais avaler un morceau avec Leah, je fus surprise quand je vis l'heure. Il était 13h30 j'avais dormis plus de 20h d'affilées.

Je retournais dans ma chambre chercher mon téléphone quand je vis que j'avais reçu un message.

_**Tant mieux, tiens toi prête je passe te prendre à 13h45 Bisous Jasper.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Aller je vous le dit j'ai une grosse surprise pour vous! **

**Attention, attention, attention... Les deux prochains chapitres sont des Pov Jasper. Et deux parce qu'en un seul cela faisait un chapitre vraiment trop grand j'ai pu le diviser en gardant mes longueurs coutumières. Donc voilà faites sauter ma boite mail.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody, comme je l'ai dit à certaines je poste la première parties du Pov Jasper aujourd'hui, et si j'ai plein de reviews la suite à la fin de la semaine ;)**

**J'ai conscience que je vous fais du chantage mais que voulez-vous je deviens dépendante de vos reviews une véritable addiction, et tous les moyens sont bons. lol. **

**Ce chapitre sera tranquille juste pour situer son état d'esprit, j'ai essayé de respecter ce que Jasper représentait pour moi. Soit une force tranquille, torturé par son don mais avec toujours beaucoup de retenu, moins coincé que le reste de la famille sans atteindre le degré déluré d'Emmett. Voilà j'espère vraiment que c'est ce qu'il en ressortira après lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Entre détente et amusement (1ère partie)**

**Pov Jasper**

Je ne savais pas si je devais appeler l'institut pour annuler ma réservation, ou si je devais attendre et appeler Bella pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Cela faisait bientôt 22h00 que je l'avais quitté et je savais qu'elle tombait de fatigue, je ne doutais donc pas qu'elle s'était endormie dans les minutes qui suivirent mon départ. Mais pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas encore appelé ? Pouvait-elle encore dormir ? Oui je me faisais du soucis pour elle, quand son cœur avait cessé de battre hier alors qu'elle venait d'atteindre un taux de fureur jamais éprouvé, jamais égalé par un corps humain. J'ai cru que le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds j'avais été incapable de bouger, complétement statufié, et pourtant je ne ressentais plus l'entrave de son bouclier. Mes jambes avaient refusées d'avancer pour la réceptionner avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, on doit à Edward le seul fait qu'elle n'ait pas en plus un traumatisme crânien, ou une commotion cérébrale. Il avait été plus réactif que moi, et cela m'avait agacé sur le coup, mais également soulagé. J'avais senti un pic de joie venant de la table, et sans véritablement m'en rendre compte j'avais émis un grondement sourd, je m'étais vite fait reprendre par Alice qui ordonna dans le même temps à Edward d'emmener Bella à l'infirmerie.

J'avais protesté en disant qu'il serait mieux l'emmener tout de suite voir Carlisle, mais elle avait répondu que l'espace médical le plus proche était l'infirmerie et que cette pièce aurait certainement du matériel, injection d'adrénaline ou je ne sais quoi d'autre à administrer à Bella. Edward avait pris la direction de l'infirmerie avec Bella dans ses bras et cet espèce de crétin arrogant était heureux de l'avoir contre lui, son cœur avait cessé de battre et cet enfoiré se sentait heureux et chanceux parce qu'il la touchait, pathétique. Je l'avais insulté, des mots qui auraient fait rougir Jacob j'en suis certain. Je ne suis pas le type collet monté comme peut l'être Edward, j'ai également une certaine éducation et je n'étale pas toute l'étendu de mon vocabulaire bien garni à tort et à travers mais là cet enculé jouissait d'avoir Bella dans ses putains de bras alors que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Comment une personne normalement constituée et sensée pouvait se réjouir dans pareil cas ? Carlisle avait merdé quelque part lors de sa transformation, il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons à son putain comportement complètement inapproprié. Oui c'est dans des moments tels que celui-ci que toute ma culture s'étalait sans que forcément j'y fasse attention, je n'étais pas du genre vulgaire peut-être grossier certaine fois et encore je savais parfaitement me tenir sauf quand j'étais énervé ou agacé comme je l'étais actuellement. Ces dix sept secondes ou cette saloperie de cœur avait cessé de battre, avaient été les plus longues de ma vie, dix sept putains d'éternités avant que je ne respire de nouveau et que je ne m'autorise un soupir de soulagement. Il était reparti sous un coup qu'avait asséné Edward sur la cage thoracique de Bella. Encore un oui sauf que celui-ci avait été au sens propre du terme et surtout il s'était avéré utile. Nous étions arrivés à l'infirmerie accueillit par madame Coltran l'illustre infirmière de Dartmouth qui devait très certainement avoir vu le jour à la même époque que moi, sauf qu'elle ne disposait pas du même antirides. Nous lui avions expliqué que Bella avait fait un malaise en omettant son arrêt cardiaque, pas que nous ne voulions pas que Bella se fasse soigner correctement. Mais il aurait été difficile d'expliquer la raison d'un arrêt cardiaque sur une jeune femme de vingt ans sans antécédent. Et surtout comment aurions-nous pu le détecter alors que personne dans le réfectoire ne nous avaient vu prendre son pouls et encore moins amorcer un massage cardiaque, alors que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur nous de part le spectacle que nous avaient offert Alice et Bella.

J'avais voulu leur demander de partir car je savais que si Bella ouvrait les yeux et qu'ils se trouvaient encore là elle se remettrait en colère. Elle ne les supportait plus près d'elle. Ce qui me surprenait dans un sens car j'avais ressenti des sentiments positifs qu'elle avait pour eux en tout cas pour lui, c'était profondément enfoui sous sa colère et sa haine. Il restait une pointe d'amour j'avais pu la déceler juste avant qu'Edward ne la rattrape, c'était subtil et surtout mêlé à de l'angoisse mais c'était là. Elle avait dû laisser tomber ses défenses juste avant de se retourner pour me regarder, avant de s'effondrer. J'étais assez perturbé par cette découverte, car jusqu'à présent elle avait su parfaitement contrôler ses émotions, à un degré tel que je n'avais rien remarqué d'autre que sa colère les concernant. Je n'étais plus sûr de la conduite à tenir savoir si j'aurais dû les faire partir avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux ou non. Alice me regardait je sentais du remord venant d'elle mais aussi de la rancœur, je savais que c'était à cause de ma proximité avec Bella, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison je ne pouvais pas la laisser, je me sentais le devoir de la protéger en tout cas tant qu'elle aurait besoin de moi. Puis dans les dix secondes qui avaient suivi l'échange de regard entre Alice et moi Bella s'était réveillée. Elle était patraque et déboussolée. Je ne pus me retenir de lui dire qu'elle m'avait foutu la trouille de ma vie. Et cela la toucha, elle était encore surprise que je puisse faire attention à elle et surtout que je puisse lui accorder mon amitié. Alors que dans l'histoire c'était moi le putain de chanceux. Jamais personne ne m'avait accordé sa confiance sans retenue, sans crainte, sans contre-partie, elle me vouait une confiance aveugle. Alors que la première fois que je l'avais vu, j'avais prémédité sa mort, et une autre fois j'avais même carrément tenté de la tuer. Et aujourd'hui elle s'estimait vernie que je lui accorde de l'attention, derrière ses airs renfrognés et perpétuellement en colère elle avait l'âme d'une sainte, toujours à se préoccuper de ceux qui lui sont proches, elle les aimait sans retenue. C'était à peine croyable d'aimer de cette façon et encore une fois j'étais heureux d'être à ses côtés car je bénéficiais par procuration de tout cet amour. Bien que je ne sois pas en reste côté sentiment, ce qui me rattachait à Bella était tout bonnement excessif voire presque exclusif le seul à partager cette attraction à un degré différent était Jacob et encore nous étions pas sur le même niveau. Notre relation était assez ambiguë et j'arrive à comprendre cette Natasha quand elle avait demandé si nous étions ensemble, car d'un point de vue extérieur nous étions très proches j'étais le seul dans cette université avec lequel elle échangeait des sourires, des rires, une complicité absolue dont personne ne pouvait réellement en comprendre le sens. Et j'aimais être particulier à ses yeux et devant tous, surtout qu'il y avait ce lien entre nous qui faisait que si nous étions ensemble plus personne ne pouvait avoir accès à Bella, j'avais toute son attention et réciproquement. Mais ce que j'appréciais par dessus tout dans cette situation c'est que je pouvais me permettre de tenir ce Brian loin de Bella, je n'aimais pas du tout les émotions qui émanaient de lui. Et encore s'il n'y avait que lui. Je crois que celui que j'exécrais par dessus tout c'était Logan. Derrière ses faux airs gentlemans, je sentais ses envies peu honorables, je savais qu'il tentait de manipuler Bella et que ses flirts avec les autres filles sous le nez de Bella n'étaient pour que tenter de la rendre jalouse et j'étais fier de constater qu'elle ne se faisait pas avoir. En fait elle se foutait royalement de lui. Et lui quand il me voyait à côté d'elle il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me jalouser et j'adorais ces moments et oui j'avoue que j'en jouais un peu et heureusement pour moi Bella ne se rendait compte de rien. Mais pour l'heure c'est moi qui jalousais Jacob, lui qui m'avait éconduit hier alors que je voulais rester pour veiller sur son sommeil. Celui qu'elle avait réclamé avec désespoir au moment où elle était le plus vulnérable. Cela m'avait atteint plus que je ne l'aurais cru, je me suis senti rejeté, impuissant, frustré et blessé, je n'étais pas celui qu'elle voulait auprès d'elle. Mais je savais que je n'avais pas ce droit sur Bella, et je ne m'en sentais que plus seul. Il y avait Emmett qui ne demandait qu'à partager un moment avec moi, surtout que ces dernières semaines je n'ai pas été très présent à la villa. Et quand j'y étais, je restais enfermé dans ma chambre, mes relations avec Edward et Alice se dégradant de plus en plus au fil des jours et de mon rapprochements avec Bella, ils m'en voulaient comme si j'étais celui qui les empêchait de l'approcher.

**-Mais c'est le cas,** me répondit Edward depuis le salon.

**-Non pas vraiment et il serait bien que tu évites de trop traîner dans ma tête tu n'aimerais pas vraiment ce que tu y verrais.**

**-Comme quoi ? Tes sentiments pour Bella ? Mais je n'ai pas besoin de traîner dans ta tête pour les voir.**

**-Bien sûr que je l'aime mais pas comme tu le sous-entends.**

**-Mais bien sûr. Et pourquoi alors es-tu jaloux de Jacob ? Pourquoi t'enfermes-tu dans ta chambre quand tu rentres ici? Et surtout pourquoi ne te remets-tu pas avec Alice ?**

Il venait de rentrer dans ma chambre tant mieux car j'avais bien l'intention de mettre certaines choses au clair pendant que nous étions pratiquement seuls. Seule Rosalie se trouvait à la maison et je savais qu'elle nous laisserait régler nos petits tracas en paix, et surtout je n'avais rien à lui cacher.

**-Réponds à mes questions ensuite nous aborderons les sujets que tu veux.**

**-D'accord. Je suis jaloux de Jacob car ces derniers temps je me sens mieux dans ma peau et tout cela grâce à Bella. Parce qu'elle est la seule à me faire confiance et ma vie depuis qu'elle m'a accordé son amitié a pris de nouveau un sens. Et le fait que Jacob m'empêche de l'approcher entrave la promesse que je me suis faite de veiller sur elle. Et tant qu'elle je n'aurais pas reçu son coup de fil, je ne peux pas assumer ce rôle. Pour le fait que je reste dans ma chambre quand je suis ici c'est un peu à cause de vous deux. J'en peux plus de vos regards de reproches, vos humeurs et vos divers émotions. C'est pesant à la longue alors tant que je peux rester loin c'est ce que je fais, mais comme aujourd'hui il fait grand soleil je ne peux aller ailleurs. Car apparemment seule ma vue vous provoque certains ressentiments.**

**-Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir Jasper, tu as cherché cette situation.**

**-Tu le crois vraiment ? Et tu penses sincèrement que j'ai forcé Bella à me donner son amitié ? Et si tu inversais les rôles, qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? Lui aurais-tu tourné le dos ? Je ne pense pas alors ne me blâme pas pour ce que tu aurais fait également à ma place,** lâchai-je méprisant.

**-OK même si je ne suis pas convaincu explique-moi pourquoi tu ne te remets pas avec Alice, alors que je sais que vous avez eu une conversation tous les deux. Je sais également qu'elle s'est excusée pour son manque de confiance en toi, pour sa défection, et qu'elle voulait tout recommencer. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir mal réagi.**

**-Non je ne lui en veux pas, mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez comprendre ce que c'est que de se sentir trahit et blessé par les personnes que vous aimez et celles en qui vous aviez une confiance totale. Même si j'acceptais de me remettre avec Alice nos rapports seraient différent de ce qu'ils étaient. Elle n'a pas confiance, elle doute en permanence et éprouve même de la rancœur et de la colère pour moi. Et moi de mon côté je n'ai plus aucune confiance en elle, et je suis encore blessé de par son attitude. Il est impossible de tenter une histoire avec ses sentiments comme ciment d'une relation.**

**-As-tu vraiment ressenti de l'amour chez Bella avant qu'elle fasse son arrêt cardiaque ?**

**-Oui,** répondis-je dépité car cela ne me faisait pas vraiment plaisir de l'avouer. Il allait raffermir son idée de la reconquérir. **Mais ne te méprends pas, ce sentiment est vraiment minime en comparaison de la colère voire même de la haine qu'elle ressent pour vous. Pour preuve je ne l'avais pas décelé avant hier. Mais même avec ce qui lui reste d'amour pour toi elle ne te reviendra pas. Abandonne Edward tu te fais du mal à toi et à toute la famille.**

**-Certainement pas et je ferais ce que ma conscience et mon cœur m'ordonneront de faire,** rétorqua-t-il avec rage. **Elle est à moi, c'est ma compagne, mon âme sœur, **grogna-t-il possessif.

**-Non elle ne l'est pas Edward, tu ne peux pas me tromper je sais quels sentiments vous partagez et ceux que vous avez partagés. Je suis mieux placé que quiconque pour dire que vous n'êtes pas des âmes sœurs. Je ne dis pas que tu ne l'aimes pas, car je mentirais. Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que ressentent de véritables âmes sœurs. Telles que Carlisle et Esmé ou encore Rosalie et Emmett.**

**-Et bizarrement tu ne te places pas dans cette catégorie avec Alice,** dit-il avec ironie.

**-Non, ces derniers temps j'essaie de faire le point sur notre couple et nos sentiments respectifs et je suis un peu perdu je dois l'admettre. Je sais que je l'aime et qu'elle m'aime également mais depuis la nuit de l'anniversaire de Bella il y a presque trois ans, les choses ont changé entre nous.**

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Jasper tu as beau être empathe comment veux-tu que je donne du crédit à ce que tu me dis alors que tu es toi même perdu dans tout ce maelström de sentiments, et que tu ne sais même plus analyser les tiens.**

**-Parce qu'il a toujours été plus facile pour moi d'analyser objectivement les sentiments ou les émotions, quand cela ne me touchait pas personnellement.**

**-C'est surtout que tu essaies de nous mentir à tous et même à toi-même. Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué comment tu essayais d'approcher Bella quand nous étions à Forks, et combien de fois avec Alice nous t'avons demandé de t'en éloigner, surtout ton impatience à te retrouver avec elle sans moi lors de la traque de James.**

**-Oui Bella a toujours été très attractive surtout pour moi, ses émotions à l'époque étaient tellement pures et intenses que j'étais irrémédiablement attiré je voulais profiter de son aura saine et agréable. Mais regarde aujourd'hui je n'ai pas plus de contrôle que j'en avais alors et je ne lui ai pas fait de mal.**

**-Pas encore. Et j'espère que le jour où cela arrivera, les loups ou nous seront présents pour pouvoir t'empêcher d'aller trop loin,** railla-t-il mettant de nouveau ma capacité à me retenir sur le tapis.

La colère que je tentais de maîtriser prit plus d'ampleur j'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder mon contrôle et ne pas arracher cette putain tête arrogante et prétentieuse de ses épaules. Un grognement sourd et menaçant s'échappa de mes entrailles.

**-Fais attention Edward. Ne me cherche pas trop tu risquerais de me trouver et cela serait extrêmement préjudiciable pour ta petite gueule d'ange.**

**-Je ne fais que te dire la vérité Jasper, si elle est difficile à entendre je n'y peux rien.**

**-Ça suffit Edward ! Tu cherches quoi au juste ?** gronda Rosalie qui venait à son tour de pénétrer dans ma chambre, alertée par la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

**-Je chercher à récupérer ma compagne, Rose.**

**-Et tu crois qu'en t'en prenant à son ami tu auras gain de cause ?** ricana-t-elle.

**-Son ami mais bien sûr !** lâcha-t-il médisant. **Arrêtez de tous vous voiler la face. Il est tout sauf son ami, il essaie de la séduire pour la garder pour lui et ça c'est depuis le tout premier jour à Forks.**

**-Tu délires sérieusement Edward, il va vraiment falloir en parler à Carlisle, tu perds l'esprit. Et même si cela était vrai, qu'il nourrisse des sentiments pour Bella. Elle ne veut aucun vampires dans sa vie, il n'aurait pas plus de chances que toi. Pour le moment elle tolère notre présence que pour se préserver de toi et d'Alice. Mais le jour où vous comprendrez et la laisserez enfin tranquille nous serons tous logés à la même enseigne. Que ce soit Jasper, Em, moi ou toi elle ne veut aucun vampires dans sa vie et nous le savons tous pertinemment, nous le** **faisons que pour te préserver et protéger notre famille,** lui rétorqua-t-elle.

**-Tu crois vraiment que quand il a élaboré son plan pour aller tuer Bella le jour de sa rentrée. C'était simplement nous préserver moi ou la famille ? Il a été déstabilisé par Bella presque autant que moi. Elle l'intriguait et l'attirait. S'il avait pensé à l'éliminer c'est juste parce qu'elle venait perturber son fragile équilibre. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'avec Alice nous avons tout fait pour le tenir éloigné de Bella ?** puis s'adressant de nouveau à moi**. Et le pire a été le jour où je l'ai amené à la maison la première fois, j'ai vu les pensées obscènes que tu nourrissais à son égard. Tu es fourbe et perfide et maintenant que Bella nourrit de la rancœur pour ce que je lui aie fait, tu profites de ta position auprès d'elle pour nous court-circuiter Alice et moi.**

**-Alors je vais te dire une bonne chose Edward. Oui j'ai eu des pensées quelque peu licencieuses concernant Bella, tout comme toi ou la majorité des hommes en général, les deux seuls qui n'ont jamais nourrit ce genre de sentiments à ma connaissance sont Emmett et Carlisle et on en connait tous la raison. Bella est une belle jeune femme et il n'y a rien de déplacé dans mes pensées, et même lorsque je fantasmais sur les choses que je rêvais de lui faire je ne l'ai jamais dégradée, déshonorée, ou souillée. Mes pensées ont toujours été respectueuses la concernant. Suite de quoi j'avoue que la raison et ma motivation première le soir de son arrivée où j'ai voulu l'éliminer, est bien qu'elle me déstabilisait. Et moi Jasper Whitlock je n'ai jamais été déstabilisé par qui que ce soit durant toute mon existence. Alors oui je ne savais plus vraiment comment réagir et le major que j'étais, a repris le dessus, m'apportant la solution la plus efficace et la plus simple que je connaissais, c'est-à-dire tuer la source de mon malaise. Et quand à ta dernière accusation elle est totalement fausse et infondée, de toute façon si tel était réellement mon but je n'aurais même pas à me fatiguer parce qu'elle vous voue une haine féroce. Je n'ai absolument rien à voir dans le fait qu'elle ne veuille plus de vous dans sa vie.**

**-Pour ce fait je soutiens Jasper, et tu devrais la laisser Edward elle ne veut plus de cette vie, elle veut une vie heureuse et humaine. Elle veut se marier avoir des enfants et mourir comme tout être humain qui se respecte. Fais-lui ce cadeau Edward, si tu l'aimes vraiment fais-lui ce cadeau.**

**-Bien sûr que je l'aime depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle dans cette cafétéria. J'ai essayé de lui laisser cette vie que tu dis, mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Je ne veux plus être seul, je veux qu'elle soit à mes côtés car malgré ce qu'il dit elle est mon âme sœur.**

**-Au détriment de son bonheur, je te croyais plus philanthrope que ça Edward,** tenta Rosalie. **La voiture est prête Jasper et le sac également,** m'informa-t-elle avant de quitter ma chambre.

**-Tu l'emmènes réellement là-bas ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, elle devait me téléphoner à son réveille et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles.**

**-C'est peut-être une bonne chose. Tout un week-end enfermé avec elle en petite tenue et tu vas me dire que tes pensées sont saines.**

**-Tu peux dire ou faire ce que tu veux. Je sais ce que je suis et ce que je vaux et je n'ai peut-être pas tes manières d'aristocrate coincé, mais j'ai du savoir vivre et je suis un parfait gentleman. Alors ne viens pas me faire des leçons sur la bienséance et autre merde de ce genre. Et puis d...** je fus interrompu par le bip m'avertissant que je venais de recevoir un sms. Sans plus me soucier d'Edward je m'emparais de mon téléphone.

_**Je viens de me réveiller, je me sens bien et reposée. Je vais me laver et manger je t'appelle après. Bisous Bella.**_

Je fus aussi heureux qu'un adolescent venant d'obtenir son premier rendez-vous. Elle venait de me confirmer que nous allions pouvoir passer un week-end spécial détente rien qu'elle et moi. Pas de loups, pas de Cullen, elle pourrait enfin se relaxer et décompresser au maximum.

Je lui rédigeais vite une réponse.

_**Tant mieux, tiens-toi prête je passe te prendre à 13h45 Bisous Jasper.**_

Soit dans une heure, le temps pour moi d'aller vite faire un tour en forêt et me nourrir.

J'allais partir en laissant Edward dans son conflit à savoir qui de sa jalousie ou de son amertume aurait le dessus.

**-Juste une chose Edward, laissez-la tranquille ce week-end, je pense qu'après le coup du réfectoire c'est le moins que vous puissiez faire. Donc ne tentez pas de venir la rejoindre à l'institut elle en a vraiment besoin.**

**-Pour une fois je pense que tu as raison, mais ne t'avise pas d'en profiter de toute façon je serais au courant.**

**-Edward s'il devait y avoir une préméditation de ma part vous le sauriez. Et dans le cas contraire vous le saurez également. Ma seule priorité est son bien-être, je n'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié en tentant quoi que ce soit de déplacé, elle a confiance en moi. Et en dernier lieu c'est Bella sans compter qu'elle ne veut pas d'un vampire comme petit ami, tout comme je ne veux pas d'une autre relation pour le moment et encore moins avec une humaine.**

Je pris le sac qui contenait le dernier achat que je venais d'effectuer et je le laissais méditer mes dernières paroles. Je filais comme l'éclair dans la forêt pour me nourrir de façon à ce que nous soyons tranquille pour la durée du week-end, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque autour d'elle.

Je me garais en bas de son immeuble, je sentais la présence de Leah, Jacob n'était pas présent. Je montais et j'entendais par le fait Leah demander à Bella s'il était réellement prudent qu'elle reste seule avec moi tout un après midi. Vu l'état d'inquiétude dans lequel elle était plongée en pensant que ce ne serait que pour un après midi, j'imaginais mal ce que cela sera quand je lui apprendrais que je ne ramènerais Bella que lundi. Par contre l'état émotionnelle de Bella me plut énormément elle était bien reposée comme elle l'avait écrit dans son sms, elle était également très impatiente et légèrement agacée, je suppose que les recommandations de son amie y étaient pour quelque chose. Mais ce qui me mit en joie étaient les émotions dominantes chez Bella, l'impatience, l'enthousiasme et l'affection, elle me comblait littéralement avec son état d'esprit comme il était bon pour un empathe d'être entouré que de sentiments positifs. J'allais frapper à la porte pour m'annoncer quand elle s'ouvrit avant que j'ai pu avancer le moindre geste. Bien évidemment j'avais entendu Leah derrière mais j'avais pensé qu'elle préférait que je me comporte comme tout humain civilisé. Bella me sauta au cou, je la serrais contre moi ce qui irrita Leah. Bella me fit un sourire rayonnant, je lui répondis en lui servant celui qui l'éblouissait. Je ne suis pas du genre à en abuser mais j'adorais voir Bella y succomber et s'empourprer elle était tellement touchante.

**-Tu n'as pas menti quand tu as dit que tu étais reposée j'ai l'impression de ne pas te reconnaître enfin dans tes émotions, elles sont différentes, tu es moins à fleur de peau.**

**-Ça m'a fait du bien de dormir. Où va-t-on ?** demanda-t-elle toujours autant enthousiaste et impatiente.

**-C'est une surprise. Leah !** saluai-je d'un hochement de tête alors qu'elle tenait le téléphone de Bella.

**-Ton téléphone Bella,** dit-elle en le tendant. Bella la remercia. **Jasper je voudrais te parler une petite seconde s'il te plaît,** me demanda-t-elle je sentais une détermination féroce derrière son ton plus ou moins neutre, mais également un agacement très prononcé venant de Bella.

**-Bien sûr. Tiens Bella les clefs de la voiture tu peux m'y attendre j'arrive rapidement,** lui demandai-je.

J'espérais qu'il ne lui prendrait pas l'envie de fouiller dans le sac que j'avais négligemment laissé sur la banquette arrière. Bella sortit après avoir attrapé les clefs que je lui tendais et lancé un regard peu amène à son amie et encore elle avait la chance de ne pas sentir son irritabilité. Bella était dans l'escalier et déjà ne pouvait plus nous entendre. Leah commença.

**-Où comptes-tu l'emmener ?** demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint.

**-J'ai réservé un week-end pour une hydrothérapie.**

**-Un week-end mais t'es malade ! Elle ne part pas un week-end seule avec toi !** vociféra-t-elle tremblante. Je lui envoyais une vague calmante.

**-Écoute Leah. Je ne veux pas en arriver là mais de toute façon nous n'avons pas cinquante solutions. Soit tu fais l'effort de faire confiance à Bella qui elle me fait confiance, et tu verras que lundi elle reviendra fraîche, détendue et reposée. Soit nous descendons tous les deux et nous lui exposons les faits, lui demandant de trancher. Et nous savons pertinemment que si tu lui imposes un choix ou que tu lui montres que tu ne respectes pas ses jugements et ses choix personnels elle se braquera et ira dans mon sens.**

**-Tu me manipules espèce de parasite ? Tu oses te servir de ton amitié avec Bella pour me faire du chantage !**

**-Absolument pas, je préfèrerais que tu me fasses confiance, jusqu'à présent je crois que je n'ai jamais failli et que je me suis toujours montré respectueux de Bella en allant dans son sens, en lui servant de bouclier contre Edward et Alice. Je pense avoir suffisamment montré patte blanche pour au moins avoir le bénéfice du doute.**

**-De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, puisque si j'en parle à Bella elle va me rembarrer. Mais je n'aime pas tes manières Jasper. J'aurais aimé être prévenue un peu plus à l'avance. Mais à ta ****place je me préparerais parce que tu risques d'avoir la visite de Jacob**, s'amusa-t-elle.

**-Effectivement j'avais oublié Jacob. Écoute Bella à son téléphone appelez aussi souvent que vous le souhaitez, je vous ferais parvenir les horaires de son programme que vous n'appeliez pas lors d'une de ses séances et qu'elle soit dans l'impossibilité de vous répondre.**

**-S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Bella je te jure que tu ne seras jamais à l'abri de nous. Tu sais que je suis extrêmement sérieuse,** heureusement que je pouvais manipuler ses émotions car je ne m'en serais pas sorti aussi bien et aussi facilement sans mon don.

**-Je le sais et je te promets que je vous la ramène lundi en début d'après midi encore plus reposée qu'elle ne l'est maintenant. Je vous appelle en arrivant.**

Je sortis rapidement car j'avais senti un pic de curiosité intense venant de l'extérieur et comme j'étais capable de reconnaître Bella dans ses émotions parmi un millier d'humains, je savais que cette curiosité excessive était dû au sac que j'avais laissé sur la banquette arrière. Pas loupé quand j'arrivais à la porte de la voiture elle ne m'avait pas remarqué. Elle était retournée vers l'arrière une main sur la fermeture Éclaire du sac. J'ouvris la porte rapidement. Elle sursauta en se tournant pour faire me faire face. Avec mon sourire satisfait je lui dis.

**-La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut, jeune fouineuse. **

**-Que veux-tu on ne se refait pas.**

**-Je pense que si au contraire l'ancienne Bella n'aurait jamais bravé les convenances. Tu serais restée bien sagement assise ne tentant pas même un regard pour l'objet de ta curiosité.**

**-T'as peut-être raison. Mais que contient-t-il au juste ?** s'impatienta-t-elle. Je décidais de laisser durer le plaisir.

**-Les accessoires nécessaires pour passer un bon moment détente.**

-**Je suppose qu'il me faudra me contenter de cette réponse,** fit-elle agacée.

-**Tu es bien trop capricieuse Bella**. **Jacob a fait de toi une jeune fille impatiente et capricieuse en cédant à tous tes désirs,** lui lançai-je taquin.

**-Et alors !** répliqua-t-elle piquée au vif.** Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.**

Elle était acide et je n'aimais pas du tout le ton qu'elle employait avec moi. Surtout que je n'avais pas critiqué Jacob, je voulais seulement la taquiner mais dès que l'on touchait à Jacob elle se transformait en lionne prête à se battre bec et ongle pour défendre son ami. Je me sentis quelque peu jaloux, pourtant elle faisait cela également pour moi. Je crois que c'est le fait que je n'ai pas son exclusivité qui me dérangeait, à l'inverse de moi elle avait toute la mienne.

**-Écoute moi ma belle ! J'ai certaine choses à te dire et je crois que c'est le bon moment. Je ne te permets pas de me parler de cette façon, je suis ton ami, mais tu dois me respecter comme je te respecte !**

Je n'avais pas prévu que mon ton soit si dur et sec mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser me parler de cette façon. Et puis c'est fini le temps ou j'étais le Jasper qui disait amen à tout et à tout le monde pour ne froisser personne. De plus il s'agissait de Bella donc raison de plus pour lui montrer que je n'étais Edward et que je ne permettrais pas cette attitude à mon égard à l'avenir, je la respectais mais cela devait aller dans les deux sens.

-**Deuxièmement arrête de prendre la mouche à chaque fois que je mets en avant un aspect de ta personnalité ou que j'y implique Jacob. Parce que j'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu es devenue, même ton caractère de merde et ton langage de charretier, enfin la plupart du temps. Mais surtout quoi que tu puisses dire ou faire ne changeront pas ma façon de penser ou de faire. Tu as du caractère et c'est bien, mais franchement il serait aussi bien que tu apprennes à le contrôler pour d'une part éviter ce qu'il s'est passé hier, mais surtout parce qu'à certains moments t'es une putain d'emmerdeuse !**

Je voyais bien qu'elle était surprise et même choquée, elle ne m'avait jamais vu être moi-même avant, j'en avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion. Je sentis sa surprise se transformer contrariété elle allait répondre quelque chose et vu ce qui émanait d'elle je ne préférais pas la laisser parler. Parce qu'elle allait dire quelque chose qui me mettrait en colère également ou qui me blesserait et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, nous en arriverions inévitablement à un affrontement et elle finirait par rentrer chez elle avant même que notre week-end ne commence. Alors je posais mon doigt sur ses lèvres l'incitant à se taire je lui envoyais également un peu de bien-être. Le contact de mes doigts sur ses lèvres m'électrisa et j'en fus surpris mais je n'en tins pas compte et poursuivis ce que je voulais lui dire.

**-Mais comme je te l'ai dit j'aime bien ce que tu es devenue. Et tu es tellement plus que ce que tu laisses paraître, tu as de l'instruction, de l'ambition, tu es belle et intelligente. Mais ne te laisse pas aller, reprends-toi et apprends à te contrôler,** elle se calma instantanément troublée par ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle hocha la tête j'enlevais enfin mon doigt de ses lèvres et je pus démarrer.

**-Que te voulait Leah ?** demanda-t-elle quelques instants plus tard pour changer de sujet et aussi distiller sa gêne.

**-Elle voulait me mettre en garde, ils n'ont pas totalement confiance en moi, et elle voulait également savoir où je t'emmenais.**

**-Et tu lui as dit ?**

**-Bien sûr ce n'est une surprise que pour toi,** lui répondis-je avec mon sourire qu'elle aimait tant. **On a une bonne demi heure de route. J'aurais bien pris ma moto mais j'ai pensé que pour le retour tu serais heureuse d'avoir la chaleur de l'habitacle surtout s'il pleut.**

**-Si tu le dis, je peux difficilement démentir ne sachant pas où tu m'emmènes.**

**-Bien joué mais tu le sauras dans quelques minutes, sois patiente.**

Je conduisis pendant une demi heure, elle restait dans ses pensées et ses émotions défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mais je la laissais je savais qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point avec elle, on se ressemblait assez pour ça. Le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle était reposant et surtout pas gênant. Bizarrement je ressentis de l'amusement dans ses émotions. Je la regardais surpris et amusé également.

**-Tu vas arrêter de scanner mes émotions, j'ai l'impression d'être épiée en permanence,** me dit elle sachant que mon sourire était dû à son amusement personnel.

**-Je suis désolé ma belle mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux faire. Je ne contrôle pas cette partie de mon pouvoir je contrôle et manipule ce que j'envoie, mais je ne peux pas bloquer ce que je reçois.**

**-C'est quoi ça ?** me demanda-t-elle en désignant la grande bâtisse moderne qui nous faisait face.

**-Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle un centre d'hydrothérapie. Quoi de plus relaxant que de l'eau ?**

**-Sérieux mais je n'ai pas pris d'affaires.**

**-Tu remercieras Rose elle s'est occupée de te préparer plusieurs changes,** j'attrapais le sac de sport**. Allez viens !**

Elle sortit de la voiture avant même que j'ai pu lui ouvrir la porte. Chose que je ne faisais plus car cela l'agaçait prodigieusement, c'était un rituel qu'Edward exécutait à chaque fois qu'il la conduisait quelque part. Elle me suivit docilement, nous nous présentâmes devant un bureau d'accueil situé dans un hall moderne et épuré. Une jeune femme nous accueillit avec un sourire.

**-Bonjour Monsieur, mademoiselle. Que puis-je pour vous aider ?**

**-Bonjour, je vous ai téléphoné dans la semaine pour confirmer une réservation au nom de Whitlock,** je ressentis un pic de curiosité à l'énoncé de mon nom, accompagné d'un sentiment d'affection ce qui me toucha. Bella aimait mon véritable nom de famille et cela flatta mon ego.

**-Je t'expliquerai,** lui dis-je à l'oreille.

**-Effectivement, nous vous avons réservé une suite pour vous et votre amie, vous trouverez votre programme sur la petite table basse. Vous pourrez profiter de la piscine en attendant que votre moniteur ne vous prenne en charge. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie,** nous invita l'hôtesse.

Elle nous précéda dans un couloir aux couleurs vert et blanc tout ce lieux appelait à la détente. Je plaçais ma main dans le bas du dos de Bella pour la diriger. Et de nouveau cet amusement que j'avais ressenti un peu plus tôt cette fois-ci le doute n'était plus permis elle se riait de moi et j'avais bien l'intention d'en découvrir la raison.

**-Tu me fais profiter ?** demandai-je sourire aux lèvres.

**-Je trouve que pour une personne qui me trouve capricieuse et surtout emmerdeuse, tu es bien prompt à me traiter comme une princesse,** répondit-elle à voix basse. Je ne pouvais que partager son amusement elle marquait un point.

**-Effectivement et c'est tellement plus agréable quand tu es disposée à être d'humeur accommodante.**

**-Votre suite, **nous interrompit notre hôtesse**. Je vous rappelle seulement que votre moniteur vous attendra à 15h00 à la piscine. Vous avez également un plan pour repérer les salles où auront lieux vos soins. Ainsi que les horaires des repas au réfectoire.**

**-Très bien, nous vous remercions,** terminai-je avant de refermer la porte sur l'hôtesse qui rejoignait déjà son bureau après nous avoir gratifié d'un sourire.

Elle fit un rapide état des lieux. Une suite plus que confortable et accueillante. Un petit salon dans lequel nous pénétrions, il était d'une taille honorable et surtout pas trop grand, les couleurs bleu-ciel et blanc étaient paisibles et reposantes, la décoration de cette pièce nous transportait au bord de l'océan tout se rapportait à la mer, des coquillages posés sur les quelque meuble en bois blanc lasurés, une bourriche en filet était pendue dans un coin de la pièce, le petit canapé jaune pâle donnait une pointe couleur chaleureuse et agréable. Deux portes se dressaient sur le fond de la pièce. Elle s'approcha de la première où se trouvait une salle de bains marine tout à fait dans le style du salon, avec une douche balnéo. Derrière l'autre porte sans surprise se trouvait une chambre décorée dans les même tons que les pièces précédentes. Le lit à baldaquin en fer forgé noir avec ses rideaux de lin blanc trônait au centre de la pièce il y avait également une coiffeuse et une commode assortit. Je sentais émaner de Bella de l'impatience et de la satisfaction elle aimait apparemment l'endroit. Je m'approchais d'elle, elle me tournait le dos, et regardait du pas de la porte la pièce qui allait accueillir ses rêves. Je me sentais étrangement bien et relaxé également les émotions de Bella m'atteignant de plein fouet. Mais je fus troublé par l'envie que j'avais en cet instant. Je voulais l'enlacer et profiter de ce climat reposant avec elle dans mes bras j'avais envie d'un câlin. Moi Jasper Whitlock j'avais envie d'un câlin. Si Peter apprenait ça je risquais d'en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Elle coupa le fil de mes pensées.

**-Tu sais ce que j'apprécie le plus en cet instant ?**

**-Je suppose que je ne vais pas tarder de le savoir,** répondis-je toujours troublé par mes pensées précédentes.

**-J'adore le fait que tu n'aies pas besoin de dormir, j'aurais eu mauvaise conscience de t'envoyer dormir dans le canapé,** plaisanta-t-elle.

**-Oui ça a ses avantages,** lui répondis-je, ne partageant pas vraiment son entrain concernant ma nature**. Prépare-toi nous irons profiter un peu de la piscine avant que ton moniteur arrive,** lui dis-je en tendant le sac de sport après en avoir sortis mon caleçon de bain rouge.** Je prends la salle de bains. Ça te laisse le temps de découvrir si les affaires que t'a préparé Rosalie te conviennent,** j'allais sortir quand elle me demanda.

**-Nous restons combien de temps Jasper ?**

**-Jusqu'à lundi ma belle soit quarante huit heure de détente.**

**-Et pour toi ça ira. Je veux dire pour... manger ?** demanda-t-elle soucieuse de mon bien-être. Quand je disais qu'elle était adorable.

**-J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait ne te soucis pas de moi ça ira. C'est ton week-end relaxation alors tu ne t'occupes que de toi, tu te fais chouchouter et te contente de te faire traiter comme une princesse,** lui répondis-je amusé.

**-Méfie-toi de tes souhaits Jasper,** m'avertit-elle tout sourire.

Je sortis de la pièce et allais dans la salle de bains me changer. J'allais en ressortir quand je sentis de l'exaspération, de la gêne et de l'intimidation. Elle venait de découvrir le maillot de bain que Rose lui avait choisi je savais que cela n'allait pas lui convenir. Heureusement j'avais paré à cet incident Rose n'ayant pas voulu en changer, prétextant que Bella avait un corps magnifique et qu'il était temps qu'elle apprenne à l'assumer. En toute honnêteté c'était ce que je pensais également, mais je connaissais Bella et ses goûts vestimentaires. Il avait fallu que j'aille en catimini en acheter un plus sobre au magasin de lingerie le plus proche.

**-Un problème ?** lui demandai-je ravi d'avoir eu raison.

**-Oui je retire ce que je pensais à propos de Rosalie elle ne connait visiblement pas mes mensurations.**

**-Je lui avait dit que ce serait trop,** plaisantai-je.

**-Ah non ce n'est pas trop, c'est juste pas assez ! Il n'y a même pas assez de tissu pour me faire un cache-œil,** renchérit-elle.

**-Regarde au fond du sac il y en a un autre,** rigolai-je. Je sentis du soulagement et aussi de la gratitude.

**-Et qui a choisi celui-ci ?** demanda-t-elle.

**-C'est moi, je me suis douté que l'excentricité de ma sœur ne te conviendrait pas vraiment.**

**-Merci, tu as beaucoup de goût.**

**-Je commence à comprendre pourquoi nous étions classés dans la même catégorie tous les deux,** avouai-je amusé alors que je repensais à l'exaspération d'Alice quand nous nous habillions en ne tenant pas compte de ses remarques avisés.

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Selon Alice à l'époque nous étions associés dans son esprit pour notre manque de goût vestimentaire.**

**-J'ai toujours aimé ce qu'il y avait de simple, et Alice tout comme Rose sont trop exubérantes, j'aime être discrète.**

**-Tout comme moi. Bon tu es prête !** la pressai-je. Je voulais profiter un peu de la piscine avec elle avant qu'elle ne commence ses soins.

**-Oui j'arrive,** me répondit-elle en ouvrant porte.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qui allait se passer. Une apparition divine apparut devant moi, si j'avais trouvé Bella belle adolescente, ce n'avait rien à voir à ce qu'elle était maintenant. Des formes généreuses et avantageuses faisaient désormais parties de sa silhouette. Finit la jeune fille frêle maintenant se tenait devant moi un jeune femme sexuellement et sensuellement mature. Il fallait que je dirige mes pensées sur un autre sujet, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à penser à toutes ces choses. À ma décharge je n'avais pas partagé l'intimité d'une femme depuis plusieurs mois, depuis mon retour parmi les Cullen. J'étais retourné vers Maria quelques temps, pas longtemps juste le temps de me remémorer pourquoi je préférais la vie de famille à celle de soldat. Et bien évidemment j'avais pu profiter des largesses et de la générosité de mon hôtesse, Maria avait toujours eu le béguin pour moi. Mais cela ne me donnait pas mauvaise conscience, je m'en voulais seulement d'avoir cédé si facilement, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais trompé Alice, vu que nous étions séparés.

Je m'approchais de Bella tentant de repousser au loin les pensées peu louables que son apparition dans son deux pièces parme m'inspirait. Je lui tendais son peignoirs qu'ils avaient laissé dans la salle de bains. Et je me promis de ne pas la laisser une seconde seule avec le moniteur s'il s'avérait que ce soit UN moniteur.

Nous nous rendîmes en silence jusqu'à la piscine j'avais soigneusement étudié le plan pour ne pas nous perdre et j'avais également pris le temps d'envoyer un message à Leah et Jacob pour leur donner les horaires des séances de soins de Bella, au moins ils verraient que j'étais de bonne foi.

Elle plongea directement dans l'eau laissant tomber son peignoir sur l'une des chaises longues sans même un regard pour moi. Elle aimait l'eau je le sentais, une fois son corps dans la piscine elle était à l'aise et détendue comme si l'eau était son élément. Je l'imitais enlevant mon peignoir j'allais plonger à mon tour quand je ressentis émaner d'elle du désir, de la convoitise et de l'envie, je la regardais, je ne savais plus trop quoi penser sur le coup son regard était rivé sur moi, j'avais vu ses yeux pleins de convoitises s'attarder sur mon corps et cela m'avait merveilleusement flatté puis j'avais ressenti de la gêne, de la frustration, du regret et du reproche. Je crois que c'est ce qui me ramena à la réalité elle venait de se rappeler que j'étais un vampire et elle ne voulait pas de vampire. Et moi non plus je ne voulais pas de ce genre de relation elle était Bella, la Bella d'Edward même si elle le rejetait et que leur liens n'étaient plus. Elle avait été la Bella d'Edward et le serait sans doute éternellement même si elle avait choisi une autre voie.

Je plongeais et décidais de faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué même si elle savait que cela était impossible pour moi de ne pas m'être rendu compte de son trouble, qui était à peu près égale au mien. Elle plongea sous l'eau après m'avoir éclaboussé et commença à nager rapidement à mon opposé, je la rejoignis vite et la noyais, nous jouâmes dans l'eau insouciant écartant les confusions et la gêne qui nous avaient habité quelques minutes plus tôt. Ne ne vîmes pas passer le temps, je sentis l'odeur d'un après rasage bon marché s'approcher de nous.

**-Bella c'est l'heure,** l'avertis-je.

Puis l'homme s'arrêta et une odeur de sang m'atteignit je regardais Bella rapidement pour voir si elle ne s'était pas blessée, mais ça ne venait pas d'elle. L'odeur de sang s'approcha de moi un léger grognement de mécontentement m'échappa j'allais tout foutre en l'air si je ne me reprenais pas. Bella tourna la tête inquiète vers moi inquiète j'ai juste pu lui dire.

**-Du sang.**

**-Coupe ta respiration, je m'en occupe.**

Elle n'eut même pas peur une seconde pour elle. Elle s'avança pour faire face aux moniteurs qui arrivaient, elle les regardait anxieuse tous les deux, ils se présentèrent et je ne fis pas attention à leurs noms la seule chose qui m'importait à ce moment c'était me retenir, ne pas sauter sur cette femme, en plus elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. J'entendis Bella nous présenter je fis seulement un hochement de tête pour les saluer, pas très polie mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire en toute sécurité. Je sentis du questionnement provenir de Bella elle me demanda d'un subtil mouvement de tête si l'odeur venait de la jeune monitrice. Je lui répondis positivement de la même manière, alors je sentis de l'incrédulité, puis le déclic, elle avait compris je lui refis un mouvement de tête discret personne n'avait remarqué notre échange silencieux.

**-Alors qui voulez-vous pour s'occuper de vous mademoiselle ?** demanda le moniteur.

**-Vous conviendrez très bien,** lui répondit-elle.

**-Parfait je vais m'occuper de votre ami, **déclara la jeune monitrice satisfaite et dévorée par la convoitise.

**-Non en fait mon ami ne supporte pas qu'on le touche il vaudrait mieux qu'il puisse m'accompagner et profiter des séances pour lesquels il n'y a pas besoins de contact physique.**

Je hochais la tête pour montrer mon accord avec ce qui venait d'être dit, décidément elle pensait à tout. Je vis Bella diriger ses yeux vers l'intimité de la jeune fille avec insistance et cette dernière se sentit plus trop à l'aise devant le regard inquisiteur de Bella sur cette partie de son anatomie. Bella se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille de façon à ce que cela reste discret pour son collègue de travail puisque moi j'étais déjà au courant.

**-Je crois que vous avez un léger problème mademoiselle vous devriez aller vous changer avant que cela se voit trop.**

La monitrice fut frappée de stupeur et le doute s'insinua en elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce que venait de lui dire Bella, mais décida de partir vérifier quand même. Elle disparut assez rapidement après nous avoir souhaité une bonne journée, avec une gêne incommensurable. Nous suivîmes le moniteur jusqu'à une salle ou plusieurs tables de massages s'étalaient de part et d'autre de la pièce au-dessus de chaque tables se trouvaient un système de jets. Il demanda à Bella de se débarrasser de son peignoir ce qu'elle fit elle s'approcha de moi pour me le remettre.

**-Ça va, tu tiens le coup ?**

**-Oui c'est bon elle est partie. Et merci d'avoir pensé à parer aux contactes des massages.**

**-Je pensais qu'il aurait été difficile d'expliquer ta température. **

**-Effectivement. Allez va profites-en et ne t'inquiète pas je musèle ses envies,** l'informai-je avec un clin d'œil, le fait que je l'informe que je veillerais à ce qu'il ne dépasse pas de ses fonctions la rassura.

J'avais senti qu'elle l'avait choisi lui pour m'éviter le désagrément d'être tenter par la jeune humaine qui était malheureusement pour moi dans sa mauvaise période du mois. J'étais tout de même assez fier de moi d'avoir pu éviter le carnage, mais ce qui gonfla mon orgueil ce fut la confiance sans faille de Bella,et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas eu une fois peur de moi. Maintenant je devais lui rendre l'appareil et faire en sorte que cet humain modère ses envies. C'est le moins que je pouvais faire et de toute façon dans n'importe quel cas j'aurais assuré ce rôle. Elle passa une bonne demi heure sous les jets fins d'eau de mer chaude à se faire masser, je la sentais vraiment détendue et elle appréciait particulièrement ce traitement de faveur. D'ailleurs je remarquais qu'elle aimait particulièrement quand il insistait sur ses reins, ce qui devait être chez elle un point sensible ce serait toujours bon de le savoir. Le reste se passa relativement bien elle avait enchaîné avec une séance de relaxation dans une salle où se reflétait sur les murs le scintillement de l'eau, avec en fond sonore le chant des baleines, je profitais également de la quiétude de ce lieux, Bella s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes. La journée se passa de cette façon alternant séance de repos avec des séance de douches et bains. Le soir Bella avait revêtu une jolie robe jaune et nous étions allés manger, enfin elle seule bien évidemment. Elle était sereine et aussi très fatiguée, elle mangea rapidement et nous retournâmes dans notre suite. J'aimais la sentir aussi reposée et détendue c'était vraiment étrange car elle était presque redevenue dans ses émotions du moins celle qu'elle était avant le tragique accident de son anniversaire, avec cette part de naïveté en moins. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue pour aller se coucher ce geste si simple en soit me donna des frissons et s'avéra également réconfortant pour moi. Et dire qu'il me restait encore deux jours à passer seul avec elle.

* * *

**Comme je vous le disais c'est un chapitre calme mais il permet de situer un peu Jasper dans sa position concernant Bella et le reste de sa famille.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus mouvementé et drôle (j'espère lol) et il y aura également une petite montée de température, mais je n'ai rien dit :p**

**Oubliez pas mes reviews si vous voulez le prochain chapitre à la fin de la semaine ;) mouahahaha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde. Pour commencer je suis désolée car je n'ai pas pu vous répondre à toutes pour vos dernières reviews. Mais pour celles qui me suivent depuis "Tout n'est que fatalité" j'ai une très bonne raison je viens enfin de trouver une histoire qui me plait pour le Démétri/Bella, donc je suis en train de monter le plan de déroulement ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 bis : Entre détente et amusement (2ème partie)**

**Pov Jasper.**

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir et moi je m'installais confortablement sur le canapé avec un livre et tentais de m'occuper pour la nuit, mais mon esprit n'avait pas arrêté de divaguer entre le trouble que j'avais ressenti quand j'avais vu Bella en maillot de bain et celui qu'elle avait ressenti en me dévorant des yeux à la piscine. J'en venais qu'à une seule conclusion possible nous manquions tous deux d'affections, de tendresses et de contacts charnels, nous manquions de sexe tout simplement. Ce qui faisait que nous projetions nos désirs et nos frustrations vers la personne du sexe opposé avec lequel nous nous entendions le mieux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explications sensées. Je n'avais rien ressenti d'autre émaner de Bella que du désir, de la convoitise, sa gêne et d'autres sentiments liés à celui-ci mais pas d'amour, ni d'affection rien qui puisse indiquer plus qu'une simple envie de satisfaire un besoin physiologique. Et soyons honnête elle n'était rien d'autre que Bella à mes yeux, une belle femme certes, mais juste Bella. Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de relâcher la pression avec quelqu'un, pas Alice ce serait trop cruel. Car soyons réaliste je ne pourrais pas me contenter d'un simple soulagement manuel, cela ne ferait que repousser ma frustration, mais je n'en viendrais pas à bout de cette façon. Peut-être prendrais-je deux jours en fin de semaine pour me rendre à Denali, je pense que Kate ne sera pas contre un moment intime entre elle et moi. Mais quelle que soit la solution à mon état, je ne pouvais pas me laisser fantasmer sur Bella, ce n'est pas bien et je n'en ai pas le droit, c'est mon amie et elle me fait confiance. Entre amis on n'a pas le droit de franchir cette limite.

Pourtant Jacob l'avait fait lui. Et pourquoi est-ce que l'image de Bella intime avec Jacob me gênait-elle autant ? Était-ce parce que lui avait pu justement franchir ces limites, et qu'il avait pu la voir nue ? Il avait pu également poser ses mains sur elle, et elle en avait redemandé, il avait eu le droit de la posséder, de lui prendre sa virginité. Pire elle le lui avait offerte, elle lui avait offert tout ça, son corps, sa virginité, son amour, sa confiance, et cela lui donnait une position et des droits que je n'aurais jamais. Je me rendais compte que la raison pour laquelle j'étais jaloux de Jacob c'est qu'il avait eu plus de droit sur Bella, et surtout celui de pouvoir s'unir à elle. Je savais que Bella n'était pas un objet et encore moi ma compagne, c'est pourquoi je ne comprenais pas la raison de ma jalousie excessive concernant leur relation et surtout l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé. Je commençais à perdre la raison, si je voulais arriver à me sortir de ce cauchemar éveillé il allait falloir que je me ressaisisse. Et merde, c'était Bella ! Et depuis quand une simple humaine pouvait me mettre dans ce genre de situation. Je n'avais pas le droit de penser à elle comme ça. Je décidais me plonger dans la lecture de mon livre, m'obligeant à la chasser de mon esprit. J'avais presque réussi quand je ressentis une déferlante de désire, de luxure, et d'envie et ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douce odeur si personnelle de Bella m'arrivant dessus comme un tsunami.

**-Putain, tu ne m'aides pas ma belle,** murmurai-je à voix basse.

Comme si le fait de parler allait m'aider à me reprendre. Un gémissement me parvint et je me perdis dans ses émotions, mon membre s'était éveillé et dressé quand la douce fragrance intime de Bella m'avait atteinte, il me faisait mal comme jamais, il se plaignait de l'étroitesse de ce jean et surtout réclamait sa satisfaction et sa délivrance auprès de celle qui l'avait réveillé, il la voulait, il voulait la visiter, l'explorer. Je la voulais, je dus me battre contre moi-même pour ne pas me laisser submerger par mes instincts, par ma bête qui la voulait, mais comment résister avec cette odeur qui si entêtante qui emprisonnait tous mes sens et me retournait l'esprit, celle qui appelait directement ma bête.

Bella était profondément encrée dans son rêve, et je me surpris à espérer que je puisse être le héros de ses songes. En tout cas je ne pouvais plus tenter de me reprendre par de l'auto-persuasion, mon état était bien trop avancé, je devais me délivrer de cette tension sexuelle si je ne voulais pas qu'un accident arrive. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains, pour pouvoir me soulager seul dans un lieu plus privé où les preuves de mon abandon solitaire pourraient s'effacer avec l'écoulement d'une bonne douche. J'aurais préféré la rejoindre mais je ne pouvais décemment pas faire cela, je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté et ma détermination pour ne pas ouvrir la porte menant à sa chambre. Je me déshabillais rapidement et m'emparais de mon sexe rendu plus dur avec les plaintes et le émotions de plaisir et de désir brut et successifs que projetait Bella. Je le cajolais et le flattais me faisant du bien en harmonie avec les gémissements de la belle endormie. Je fermais les yeux pour avoir de nouveau son image dans sa tenue de bain. Elle n'allait pas tarder à atteindre le point culminant de son plaisir je me mélangeais à elle en lui envoyant des salves de mon propre désir, de mon impatience, de mon plaisir, de ma jouissance. Au moment où j'allais arriver aux portes du bonheur, Bella atteint son Nirvana qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas atteint sans que je ne m'en mêle, mon pouvoir avait quelques avantages pratiques je devais l'admettre. Je sentis une abondance de son fluide intime m'arriver dessus envahissant tout mon espace olfactif, elle gémit mon prénom d'une voix rauque et sensuelle, provoquant en moi un sursaut d'excitation et de désir qui m'emmena tout au fond du gouffre de la jouissance. Mon prénom dans la bouche Bella au moment de son orgasme était un son si doux qui résonnait et se percutait dans mon esprit et qui m'accompagna dans ma propre libération légèrement après ma douce partenaire par procuration. J'étais soulagé et surtout comblé d'avoir partagé un peu de ma satisfaction avec elle. Bien sûr elle ne le saurait jamais mais moi je saurais. Je saurais qu'elle avait rêvé de moi et que nous avions tous deux par des pratiques indirectes jouis ensemble. Devrais-je me sentir mal ? Oui sans aucun doute. Le suis-je ? Absolument pas, je suis au contraire plutôt heureux, je suis celui qu'elle a choisi dans ses rêves pour l'amener à la jouissance, au plaisir, je représentais le désir dans son esprit il n'y avait rien de plus flatteur. Son subconscient m'avait choisi moi à la place d'Edward, de Jacob, de Logan ou n'importe quels autres mâles qui traînaient dans son sillage.

Je me lavais vite et retournais au salon ou je pus me plonger de nouveau dans mon livre en tenant les émotions de Bella. Le lendemain matin quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit mal et surtout embarrassée, j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait dû se rappeler son rêve et se demandait comment m'affronter je décidais de lui mentir un petit mensonge de rien du tout pour que cette situation n'altère en rien notre relation.

**-Tout vas bien ?** lui demandai-je. Elle paniqua. **Bella qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?** Je simulais l'inquiétude.

**-C'est rien. Je... Enfin... Euhh...** bégayait-elle.

**-Putain Bella vas-tu me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ou dois-je rentrer dans cette chambre ?** je sentis de la peur suivit par de la résignation.

**-J'ai fait un rêve assez... euh... hum... déplacé. Et...**

**-T'es sérieuse ! Un rêve coquin ?** la taquinai-je diabolique. Évidemment sa gêne prit une ampleur démesurée, ce qui amena un sourire sournois sur mon visage. **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je rate ce genre de situation. Si Emmett apprend que j'ai loupé une occasion te faire chanter, il va me passer un savon phénoménal. Il n'attend que ce genre de situation pour te chambrer,** elle ouvrit la porte surprise.

**-Tu n'étais pas là cette nuit ?**

**-Avec le coup de la monitrice j'ai préféré aller chasser pour ne pas tenter ma bête. Alors non je n'étais pas là je suis revenu il y a à peine une heure,** elle se sentit soulagée, et elle n'avait pas décelé mon mensonge.

**-Mais tu vas peut-être me dire qui a eu l'heureux honneur d'être le héros de tes rêves ?**

J'avoue que je manquais sérieusement de fair-play et que j'étais légèrement mauvais joueur, mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'adorais lorsqu'elle prenait une teinte écarlate. De nouveau la panique, peur, gêne, confusion et de la satisfaction. Tout son sang avait élu domicile au niveau de son visage. Elle aurait sans mal pu diriger un bateau dans la pénombre.

**-Whow ! Bella calme-toi ça va je ne te le demanderais plus,** plaisantai-je satisfait des émotions qu'elle ressentait.** Allez va te préparer je t'emmène déjeuner et on reprend les séances de soins ****je pense qu'elles te seront utiles aujourd'hui.**

**-Ça va n'en rajoute pas non plus,** râlait-elle gênée en retournant dans sa chambre qui était encore empreinte de sa si douce odeur.

Le reste du séjours se déroula sans autre incidents notables, les séances de soins l'avaient adoucis, et les nuits j'avais tenu toute ses émotions sous contrôle, dès l'instant où elle avait fermé les yeux je l'avais plongée dans un sommeil profond et reposant, nous évitant ainsi un nouvel incident. Lundi matin comme prévu je l'avais ramenée chez elle. J'avais aimé passer ce week-end rien que tous les deux, nous avions pu cimenter notre entente et cela me procurait une satisfaction totale. Je prenais plus d'ascendance par rapport aux autres et surtout je comblais la distance que Jacob avait mis dans nos amitiés respectives concernant Bella.

Un Jacob qui n'était pas aussi fâché que je l'avais supposé, lorsque nous nous présentions devant lui. Il était ravi de revoir Bella et de la revoir aussi détendue et reposée il me fit un hochement de tête pour me signifier qu'il me remerciait d'avoir prit soin d'elle. Encore une fois elle m'embrassa sur la joue, me provoquant toujours ces frissons.

Je rentrais à la villa, je savais que je devrais être seul un moment, tous vaquant à leurs occupations journalières et cela me ravi. Je pouvais me laisser aller à repenser à ce qui s'était passé ce week-end, l'avoir auprès de moi, rien que pour moi m'avait transporté de joie d'une part et totalement déstabilisé de l'autre. Nous avions pu discuter de différents sujets tels que les Cullen, sa vie, ses amis, sa famille, moi et ma vie, j'avais également pu lui expliquer la raison de mon changement de nom de famille, et comme je l'avais jaugé elle l'aimait vraiment. J'avais néanmoins détourné sa question concernant mon passé, sans lui avouer que je ne me sentais pas encore prêt, mais la connaissant je pense qu'elle l'avait compris seule.

Elle m'avait confié certains petits secrets, comme son toc lorsqu'elle rentrait et sortait dans une douche ou une baignoire elle le faisait d'abord par le pied gauche, jamais le droit et elle n'avait même pas d'explication à ce phénomène, elle trouvait cette démarche tellement ridicule que même Jacob ne connaissait pas ce petit travers. J'étais celui à qui elle faisait assez confiance pour dévoiler certaines de ses petites manies que je trouvais touchantes mais qui la gênait elle. Mais comme à mon habitude je lui adressais seulement un petit sourire sans rien lui montrer d'autre. J'essayais de garder une distance que notre petit intermède de la première nuit avait réduit, bien évidemment j'étais le seul à en avoir conscience. Je me devais de garder le contrôle, il ne fallait plus que cet incident ne se reproduise, jamais. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser déborder de la sorte, je restais Jasper Whitlock et je ne m'étalais pas sur mes sentiments. Je suis censé être celui qui les ressens et les manipules cela ne voulait pas dire que je devais me laisser divertir par les miens, et les miens commençaient à me jouer de bien mauvais tours. Malheureusement je baissais assez souvent ma garde avec elle et cela m'inquiétait assez sérieusement. Sans compter sur le fait que j'essayais de garder en tête que je ne pouvais rien lui dévoiler de celui que j'étais véritablement, bien des choses la choquerait. Je n'étais pas vraiment celui qu'elle pensait, je n'étais pas un Cullen, je n'étais pas bon dans l'âme comme eux, moi j'avais un passé, un passé plus sombre et noir un passé dont je n'étais pas fier. Et je crains que si elle apprenait ce que j'étais réellement, ce que je suis encore quelque fois parce que cela fait parti de moi, elle me fuirait et me reprendrait son amitié. Il y a le Jasper Hale celui qu'elle connait et celui auquel elle a donné sa confiance et son amitié et il y a Jasper Whitlock. Le Major Whitlock, celui qui pense stratégie, tactique, destruction et meurtre, celui qui sait élaborer toutes les solutions possibles pour éliminer la cause d'un problème, le froid, le cruel, le sanguinaire, le tortionnaire, oui je suis tout ça. Et je me bats encore tous les jours pour refouler le Major Whitlock au plus profond de moi, parce que je veux rester auprès d'elle, parce que je ne veux pas la perdre à cause de mes plus bas instincts et je dois admettre que c'est ce qui a failli arriver ce week-end, il s'en était fallu de peu et il m'avait fallu toute ma résistance et ma ténacité pour éviter de la faire mienne lorsqu'elle s'est laissée submerger par son rêve, cela aurait pu être dramatique.

Lundi et mardi passèrent relativement lentement j'étais assez pressé d'arriver à mardi soir. Je n'avais qu'une hâte s'était de voir Bella sur des patins à glace. Je savais d'avance qu'elle serait drôle malgré elle, d'ailleurs je ne fus pas le seul Emmett avait lancé les paris à savoir combien de fois elle irait embrasser la glace. J'avais parié sur le nombre huit, car je la savais beaucoup moins patiente et je savais que par fierté elle s'arrêterait avant d'atteindre dix, nombre qu'avait choisi Emmett, et comme sept avait été pris par Rose, j'espérais sincèrement ne pas perdre.

Comme prévu nous étions passés chercher Bella avec le Hummer de mon frère, elle semblait assez anxieuse, je fis ce que je pouvais pour la relaxer avec mon pouvoir ce qui me valut de la reconnaissance. Il était aisé pour elle maintenant de pouvoir communiquer avec ses émotions et je dois dire que j'aimais particulièrement ce moyen de communication surtout quand nous étions entourés.

**-Alors miss catastrophe as-tu rembourré ton joli p'tit cul ?** demanda Emmett.

**-Merde je savais que j'oubliais quelque chose fait demi tour je rentre à la maison.**

**-Mais bien sûr ! T'inquiète pas je pourrais te passer de la pommade sur ton remarquable fessier comme sur toutes les autres parties de ton corps,** lâcha-t-il.

**-Comme si j'allais te laisser faire,** lui rétorqua Rosalie en lui infligeant un coup sur son épaule. **En fait je crois qu'elle essaie désemparement de fuir l'humain,** la railla Rose.

**-J'avais cru remarqué ouais, allez Bell's, t'es pourtant pas une religieuse. Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Profites de la vie et offre-toi une bonne séance de sexe intensive. Envoie-toi en l'air bordel, **exprima Emmett sans subtilité.

-**Mais c'est quoi votre problème à tous de vouloir absolument que je me trouve un plan cul. Je suis bien comme je suis et je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre mais moi seule aura l'opportunité de choisir celui entrera dans mon lit !** cingla-t-elle.

**-Calme-toi furie. C'était juste une simple question, je me demandais pourquoi elles craquent toutes sur lui et que toi tu restes aussi imperméable, c'est tout.**

**-Parce que tu devrais savoir que je ne fais rien comme tout le monde. Et que pour attirer mon attention il faut être dangereux,** ironisa-t-elle.

Mais je sentais qu'une part d'elle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle avançait et quand on regardait son passé affectif on ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Un vampire et un loup, les pauvres humains devraient s'accrocher.

**-Ce qui veut dire que j'ai toutes mes chances alors !** dit-il dans une parodie de séducteur de bas étages.

**-J'ai dit dangereux pas lourdaud Em,** je ris avec Rose de la moue bougonne du grand Emmett Cullen.

Nous arrivâmes sur le parking de la patinoire tout le monde était relativement excité. Lucy, Scott, Jacob, Leah et Logan nous attendaient. Pour ce dernier il fut que moyennement heureux de voir que j'étais encore aux côtés de Bella et que celle-ci gardait ma main dans la sienne, car elle angoissait, la peur d'être ridicule sans aucun doute.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ça ira,** la rassurai-je.

**-Jasper je vais monter sur des patins à glace et tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai trois chances sur quatre de finir aux urgences ce soir.**

**-Mais non on veillera sur toi,** avança Emmett. **Nous sommes cinq personnes avec des réflexes et des aptitudes surnaturels pour te protéger de toi même,** argumenta-t-il.

**-Sérieusement, vous ferez vraiment attention à moi ?** demanda-t-elle un peu plus rassurée.

**-Mais oui,** répondit Rosalie.** Allez on y va,** décida-t-elle m'enlevant Bella des mains ce qui provoqua en moi un élan de jalousie et de frustration.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait en moi ces derniers temps et je souhaitais ardemment reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions car je me tourmentais plus que de raison et ça commençait sérieusement à me porter sur les nerfs.

Nous nous équipâmes tous, et bien entendu nous avions commandé notre équipement sur internet nous avions également pris une jolie paire de patins blanc dont nous avions fait broder du nom de « _**Bella **_» avec du fil doré, enfin quand je dis nous c'est plutôt Rosalie. Elle était littéralement agacée quand elle lui tendit sa paire, Bella n'aimait pas le fait de recevoir des cadeaux surtout lorsque c'était quelque chose dont elle ne se resservirait pas de sitôt. Mais nous ne pouvions décemment pas lui laisser porter des patins faisandés qui avaient été porté par des centaines d'autre personnes avant elle, Dieu sait quelle cochonnerie elle aurait pu attraper là-dedans. Elle me regarda me suppliant de ne pas la dénoncer, je lui fis un hochement de tête pour la rassurer. Une fois tout le monde équipé la plupart de nos accompagnateurs allèrent directement sur la glace. Rose et Emmett, suivis de Scott et Lucy qui avait jeté un coup d'œil à Bella mais voyant que j'étais à ses côtés avec Jacob, elle n'hésita pas à rejoindre son conjoint. Logan et Leah rejoignirent les autres sans omettre de me témoigner leurs agacements.

**-Ma belle, viens avec moi je vais t'initier,** lui dit Jacob en tendant la main à Bella.

**-Va rejoindre Leah et profite d'une soirée tranquille pour une fois. Jasper restera avec moi il va m'apprendre.**

**-Ça ne me dérange pas, tu ne me dérangeras jamais. Et je me ferais une joie de t'apprendre. C'est une première pour toi et j'ai toujours partagé tes premières fois,** dit-il avec un élan possessivité excessif. Je sentais que Bella était partagée entre l'envie d'y aller avec lui et celle de ne pas vouloir l'accaparer.

**-Vas-y Bella,** réussis-je à lui dire avec un sérénité feinte, bien que cela m'écorcha la bouche. Il avait réussi à m'agacer en un rien de temps. Sans compter sur le fait qu'il avait réussi à manipuler Bella de façon à ce qu'elle culpabilise. Elle m'adressa un regard d'excuse.

**-Je viendrais te demander quelques tours un peu plus tard,** lançai-je comme une promesse à Jacob que je ne me laisserais pas évincer sans réagir. Elle prit la main de Jacob qui l'entraîna sur la glace. Il me dit de façon à ce que Bella n'entende pas.

**-Chacun son tour Jasper, je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié ta petite stratégie avec Leah ce week-end. Comme tu vois que tu n'as pas le monopole.**

**-Ce n'était que pour son bien,** lui répondis-je de la même façon.

**-Peut-être, mais c'est ton procédé qui ne m'a pas plu. Maintenant tu vois ce qu'a pu ressentir Leah.**

**-J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas. Et en plus je suis empathe au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je n'avais pas forcément besoin d'une piqure de rappel!** Oui j'avais bien compris qu'il était autant jaloux de moi que je l'étais de lui.

La soirée se passa tranquillement je restais principalement avec Emmett et Rose. Edward et Alice étaient apparus peu de temps après que Bella avait fait ses premiers pas sur la glace. Ce qui lui valu une chute, Jacob l'avait lâchée pour qu'elle tente de patiner seule après l'avoir aidé et guidé. Emmett comptabilisait. Quant à moi je devais faire face aux nombreuses jeunes filles célibataires pour la plupart. Tout le monde patinait en couple et j'étais le seul de la bande à être seul donc forcément, j'étais une cible intéressante pour ces demoiselles guidées par leurs hormones. Ce qui me surprenait un peu car d'habitude c'était toujours Edward la cible des minettes en chaleur, ce qui faisait que j'étais plus ou moins tranquille. Mais là apparemment le fait de patiner seul faisait que j'attirais toutes les envies, et je n'aimais pas cette sensation d'être un objet de convoitise et de désir, en tout cas venant de ces parfaites inconnues. Alice vint à mon secours et resta à mes côtés quelques temps mais il y avait beaucoup de malaises et de tensions entre nous. J'essayais tout de même de rester aimable et de la garder à mes côtés, mais je dois dire que ce n'était pas naturel. Après une bonne heure Jacob laissa la main de Bella à Logan ce qui m'agaça prodigieusement ses émotions me rendaient malade, elles étaient si déplacées et malsaines. J'entendis également Edward émettre un grognement assez bas mais perceptible pour les deux loups qui se placèrent entre Edward et le couple Bella Logan, ce dernier ne regardant rien d'autre que Bella.

**-Tu te calmes Cullen !** ordonna Jacob à Edward.

**-Alors contrôle ton ami, et surtout ne le lâche pas d'une semelle, je suppose que tu n'apprécierais pas ce qu'il espère obtenir de Bella.**

**-Elle est majeur, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Et si elle veut le faire avec lui tu n'as certainement pas ton mot à dire.**

**-Tu n'es pas dans sa tête et les images qu'il fait défiler en ce moment sont véritablement abjectes et dégradantes pour Bella.**

Alice voyant qu'Edward allait perdre son calme le rejoint, Jacob et Leah s'étaient également rapprochés de lui. Emmett, Rose et moi avions les yeux sur le groupe qu'ils formaient au centre de la patinoire. Emmett et Rose allèrent pour escorter Edward jusqu'à la table qu'ils avaient réservés. Puis soudain tout alla très vite Edward et Alice s'étaient figés j'ai ressenti la peur émaner d'Edward il murmura « Bella » il voulut la rejoindre mais Emmett le retint ne comprenant pas la réaction de son frère. Je tournais mon regard vers Bella le tout s'était passé en une fraction de seconde. Je vis Bella se faire percuter de plein fouet par une espèce d'abruti se prenant pour Philippe Candeloro, qui se réceptionnait d'un double axel alors que la place ne le permettait pas. Bella décolla littéralement sous le choc, Logan n'avait même pas encore réagit je me lançais aussi vite que la situation me le permettait voire à peine plus vite qu'un humain aurait pu même sur de la glace. Je me positionnais au point de chute de Bella et je la réceptionnais contre moi, bien sur le choc la sonna quand même. J'étais aussi dur que la glace qui se trouvait sous nos pieds mais je tentais d'amortir au maximum la collision entre nos deux corps, de toute façon c'était soit ça soit elle se réceptionnait la tête contre le bord de la piste. Je la serrais contre moi retenant ma respiration, j'avais peur qu'elle ne se soit blessée et qu'elle saigne. Le patineur s'approcha il tenta de présenter ses excuses mais je le jetais assez durement, il me regardait intimidé je ressentais la peur que je lui inspirais ce que j'accentuais juste pour le plaisir avec mon pouvoir, ne pouvant pas m'en prendre physiquement à lui. Je n'osais toujours pas regarder Bella, ni même respirer. Jacob arriva vers nous.

**-Lâche-la maintenant Jasper.** Je ne voulais pas j'avais peur de découvrir qu'elle était blessée, je ne savais même pas si elle l'était.

**-Elle n'a rien,** répondit Edward à ma question silencieuse.

**-Jasper je vais bien, un peu mal mais ça va tu m'as évité le pire. Laisse-moi aller rejoindre la table j'ai besoin de m'assoir.**

J'avais du mal à relâcher mes bras autour d'elle cela faisait deux fois en moins d'une semaine qu'elle avait été en danger. Je la laissais aller, Jacob prenant le relais, avec un merci à la clef, bien que je m'en foutais royalement de son remerciement, je n'avais réagit de cette façon que pour elle, en plus cela avait été instinctif.

Je les rejoignis en restant en retrait, Bella buvait son soda sous le regard scrutateur de Jacob et Leah. Le reste de la bande était légèrement plus éloigné n'osant interférer dans cette relation qui les unissait.

**-Jasper,** m'appela Bella. Je la rejoins et m'installais à ses côtés.** Encore merci, tu es toujours là quand il faut.**

Et elle me déposa un baiser sur la joue pour me remercier et m'envoya pour que moi seul le ressente toute la gratitude et sa confiance et l'affection qu'elle me témoignait.

Je sentis également la jalousie et la rancune émaner d'à peu près tout le monde. Logan qui s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir mieux retenue. Jacob parce qu'il n'était pas celui qui l'avait sauvée et qu'il avait encore dû s'en remettre à moi. Edward parce qu'elle m'avait déposé un baiser sur la joue, également à cause du fait qu'il pouvait ressentir ce qu'elle venait de me témoigner en privé et que ces sentiments n'étaient pas pour lui. Alice parce qu'elle m'avait embrassé et que je lui avais rendu un sourire. Mais moi dans tout ça j'étais simplement heureux qu'elle n'ait rien d'autre que des bleus qui ne manqueront pas d'apparaître car je sentais la douleur qu'elle ressentait. J'avais également serrer mes bras un peu trop fort autour d'elle car la douleur première était dû à mon étreinte lorsque que je la tenais dans mes bras.

**-Est-ce que tu veux rentrer ?** lui demandai-je.

**-Non je veux juste me remettre, encore cinq minutes. Et puis je t'ai promis quelques tours il me semble.**

**-Effectivement, mais tu n'es pas obligée de tenir ta promesse. Je comprendrais tu sais.**

**-J'en ai envie. Au fait tu as parié sur combien ?** me demanda-t-elle taquine. Je répondis à son sourire je ne pensais pas qu'elle nous avait capté. Mais cela ne m'étonnait plus guère, par contre je me demandais quand est-ce qu'elle nous avait percé à jour.

**-Sur huit chutes,** lui avouai-je.

**-C'est tout ?**

**-J'ai pris en compte ton caractère et Rose a parié sur sept, elle. **

**-Donc si j'ai bien compris tu dois m'éviter de tomber de nouveau pour ne pas perdre.**

**-Je t'éviterais de tomber et de te blesser tu peux compter là dessus, mais cela me fera perdre tout de même.**

**-Si mes comptes sont justes et je sais qu'ils le sont je viens de faire ma huitième chutes.**

**-Pas vraiment, techniquement tu n'as jamais touché la glace pour la dernière, donc on reste à sept.**

**-Tant que ce n'est pas Emmett qui gagne moi ça me va,** rétorqua-t-elle.

**-Hey !** entendis-je protester le concerné.

**-Qu'a-t-il perdu ?** demanda Bella.

**-Vu que c'est moi qui gagne il aura à subir mes gages c'est-à-dire donner à des œuvres caritatives toutes ses collections de jeux vidéos ainsi que toutes ses consoles et il devra également m'accompagner à chaque séance shopping pendant deux mois. **

**-Oh merde, je te plains Em,** lui dit Bella avec compassion.

**-Si tel était le cas tu te dévouerais et ferais encore juste trois petites chutes de rien du tout.**

**-Je ne te plains pas autant, il ne faut rien exagérer non plus,** rigola-t-elle malicieuse. **Et Jasper qu'a-t-il perdu ?** demanda-t-elle à Rosalie.

**-Désolée ma belle mais ça je ne te le dirais que quand on partira d'ici, parce que sinon tu risques de fausser le jeu pour lui.**

Je sentis une joie et une satisfaction presque malsaine émaner de celle qui devait jouer le rôle de ma jumelle ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Et vu ce qu'elle avait réservé pour Emmett, j'eus sincèrement peur, surtout qu'elle avait la rancune tenace et qu'elle m'en voulait encore pour le dernier pari que j'avais gagné.

**-Hum ! Je suis désolée Jasper mais je ne pourrais rien pour toi,** m'annonça Bella.

**-Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'elle a prévu pour Emmett.**

**-C'est clair deux mois de shopping intensif beurk !** fit-elle véritablement dégoutée.

Ce qui exaspéra la totalité des filles qui nous écoutaient. La plupart du groupe était retourné sur la glace. Seuls restaient Edward, Alice qui étaient à la table à côté de la notre car Jacob se trouvait avec nous.

**-Jasper je vais aller patiner avec Leah tu restes avec Bella ?** Me demanda-t-il sachant pertinemment que je ne la laisserais pas seule.

**-On va aller patiner aussi, **le coupa Bella elle se leva et me tendit la main.

Ce geste était pourtant si simple et tellement banal mais dès qu'elle le faisait elle m'étonnait et me surprenait à chaque fois. Je m'étais tellement senti indigne d'une telle proximité à cause de ce que j'avais été et surtout ce que je lui avais fait. Je pénétrais le premier sur la glace et l'invitais à me rejoindre elle était fébrile et pas rassurée du tout, son corps traversé de part en part par des tremblements. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à ma main, mais même de cette façon elle restait incertaine sur ses jambes.

**-Bella tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas tomber ?**

**-Je le sais mais je n'arrive pas à me remettre de la collision et à me sentir sécurisée,** avoua-t-elle.

-**Bella passe ta main droite dans mon dos de façon à me tenir par la taille.** **Ensuite donne-moi ton autre main,** lui demandai-je. Elle s'exécuta je restais immobile, le temps qu'elle finisse de s'accrocher à moi. **Bien tu sais que je ne tomberais pas. Alors maintenant on va y aller en douceur. Je vais patiner et tu n'auras qu'à imiter ce que je fais.**

**-OK,** répondit-elle plus sereine et confiante.

Je me lançais en la serrant bien contre moi, elle imita chacun de mes pas au bout de quelques temps elle commença à se détendre, et à se sentir plus à l'aise. J'aurais pu lui dire de me relâcher au bout de quelques tours quand je vis qu'elle était plus sûre sur ses patins, mais en plus du fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait seule, il y avait aussi le fait que je n'étais plus harcelé par les filles encore présentent, et sans mentir j'aimais bien la sensation de l'avoir rien qu'à moi, au moins Logan ne l'approcherait plus. Au bout d'un certain temps Lucy vint patiner à nos côtés. Elle nous fit part qu'elle et les autres allaient au centre de jeux vidéos dans une des salles attenantes. Elle nous laissa sans pour autant attendre notre réponse avec un clin d'œil à Bella. Cette dernière s'agaça du manque de tact de son amie et moi je souris devant son exaspération.

**-Il ne faut pas s'attendre à d'autres réactions de leur part. Ça fait une heure que nous patinons pratiquement enlacés.**

**-C'est le problème aujourd'hui tu ne peux pas être proche de quelqu'un sans forcément avoir une arrière pensée, c'est gonflant.**

**-Fait comme moi profite des avantages.**

**-Et lesquels ?**

**-Ben depuis que tu te colles à moi comme de la glu. Plus aucune filles ne me tournent autour.**

**-Hey ! C'est toi qui m'as dit de te tenir comme ça,** fit-elle indignée.

**-Ouaip mais ça c'était il y a une heure. Même les couples se sont lâchés avant,** lui rétorquai-je avec un beau sourire, celui qui la troublait.

Elle tenta de se détacher de moi elle voulut retourner seule sur le bord de la piste irritée et ce qui devait arriver arriva, en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva les fesses sur la glace. Ce qui bien entendu déclenchèrent nos rires à Emmett et moi et un grognement faible mais distinctif de Rosalie. Mon frère applaudit et me fit une belle révérence, il était véritablement heureux que Rosalie ne gagne pas ce pari. Je dois avouer que j'ai légèrement provoqué cette chute, car quand Bella avait demandé à Rose l'enjeu du pari je n'ai pas du tout aimé son ressentiment. Je sais que ce n'est pas fair-play, mais je ne pouvais pas décemment me laisser perdre surtout connaissant le côté vicieux de ma sœur. J'allais aider Bella à se relever.

**-Pourquoi ai-je dans l'idée que tu m'as volontairement provoqué pour que je tombe ?** Me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

**-Parce que tu commences certainement à bien me connaître,** répondis-je avec mon sourire malicieux tout en la relevant.

**-Tu sais que la prochaine fois je m'allierais avec Rose juste pour le plaisir de vous battre et ****vous donner les pires gages !** dit-elle vexée.

**-Ne soit pas mauvaise perdante darling.**

**-Je ne suis pas mauvaise perdante vu que je n'ai rien parié. Mais je n'aime pas être votre sujet de distraction, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**-Moi je dis que tu as parfaitement le droit d'intervenir et de me proposer des suggestions pour leurs gages à tous les deux.**

**-Ça me convient mieux,** répondit-elle espiègle.

**-Quelque chose me dit que tu as déjà une petite idée ?**

**-Il se pourrait bien effectivement, je t'en parlerais plus tard.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de jeu où la soirée se passa tranquillement. Elle partagea son temps avec un peu tout le monde et même cet abruti de Logan eut le droit à son moment tranquille avec Bella. Enfin tranquille, je veillais au grain et heureusement car à un moment Bella se leva pour aller au toilette se rafraîchir. Enfin c'était un prétexte pour se donner l'opportunité de s'éloigner de lui, car je sentais qu'elle commençait à s'agacer de l'avoir sur le dos. Il attendit deux minutes et je sentis son désir et son anxiété s'envoler et atteindre des sommets quand il se leva, je savais par instinct qu'il allait l'attraper à sa sortie. Je restais à ma place pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Jacob qui était certain que Logan était celui qu'il fallait à Bella. Si je ne savais pas ce qu'elle en pensait et surtout ressentait en sa présence je l'aurais laissé faire s'en me mêler de rien. Mais je m'étais fait un devoir de l'aider et de la protéger et de tout, que ce soit menaçant, dangereux, ou ne serait-ce que gênant. En plus je reçus plus où moins l'approbation d'Edward qui me fit signe que c'était le moment d'intervenir, il ne pouvait bien sûr pas s'en charger lui même sinon il se serait fait jeter par Bella en personne et cela l'aurait poussé dans les bras de ce pervers. Donc c'est nonchalamment que je suivais l'odeur de Bella. Je l'entendais, elle était avec Logan. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'intervins pas, je me figeais derrière un mur pour ne pas me faire remarquer et j'écoutais leur échange. De toute façon s'il dépassait les limites je saurais intervenir assez rapidement.

**-Isabella je peux te poser une question personnelle ?**

**-À tes risques et périls Logan,** répondit-elle exaspérée et pleine d'appréhension.

**-Tant pis je prends le risque. Il y a quoi entre toi et l'albinos ?** je retins un grognement d'agacement.

**-Pardon !** demanda-t-elle piquée, n'appréciant pas du tout la remarque de son patron.** Pour ton information il s'appelle Jasper, ensuite et bien que cela ne te regarde pas, c'est un ami auquel je tiens beaucoup.**

**-Tu ne peux pas mentir en disant que votre relation est spécial vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Et si tu penses vraiment à lui comme un ami, ce n'est visiblement pas son cas. Il est toujours autour de toi comme une abeille autour de sa fleur.**

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne Logan je suis majeure et je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, et donc je fréquente qui je veux.**

**-Isabella je ne veux pas te dire ce que tu dois faire où pas, loin de moi cette intention. C'est juste que je voudrais savoir si j'ai encore une quelconque chance de te séduire. Tu me plais Isabella, et cela depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu au pub.**

**-Logan je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu es un très bel homme c'est vrai et tu as beaucoup de charme également, mais ma vie est assez compliquée en ce moment.**

**-À cause du blond ou de son frère ?**

**-Emmett?** demanda-t-elle surprise.

**-Non celui qui vient toujours avec la petite brunette,** elle se renfrogna.

**-Entre autre oui. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie sont toujours avec moi.**

**-Si tu voulais être ma petite amie il te laisserait tranquille et tu n'aurais plus besoin de gardes du corps.**

Mais quel abruti, j'ai rarement vu un crétin pareil, mais pour qui se prenait-il. S'il savait qu'il pourrait nous servir d'encas il l'a ramènerait moins. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle est à court d'arguments polies pour l'éconduire gentiment. Mais tant mieux qu'il continue à l'agacer il verra à quel point elle peut être tempétueuse.

**-Je suis désolée Logan, mais pour le moment je ne suis pas dans cette phase. Je ne recherche pas de petit ami, en fait pour être sincère je voudrais juste pouvoir me sentir bien avec les personnes qui m'entourent.**

Elle se sentait mal et je savais que ce sentiment d'urgence que je recevais avec puissance m'était personnellement destiné. Je décidais de sortir de mon coin pour m'avancer et me faire voir des deux protagonistes. Bella fut la première à m'apercevoir et je ressentis un élan de gratitude et de soulagement, je ne pus retenir mon sourire. Par contre pour Logan s'était bien différent mon intrusion le dérangeait et l'agaçait au maximum. Je vins me positionner à côté de Bella et lui embrassais le sommet de sa tête toujours en fixant Logan lui faisant comprendre que je n'étais pas dupe et qu'il lui faudrait compter avec moi pour contrarier ses tentatives. Pas en tant que compétiteur, mais en tant qu'entrave à ses plans, car il était hors de question que je laisse Bella avec lui, surtout si c'est elle qui ne voulait pas.

**-Ou étais-tu passée ma belle ?**

**-J'étais partie me rafraîchir. Je commence à être un peu fatiguée,** me dit-elle heureuse que je lui fournisse une échappatoire à sa petite discussion privée avec Monsieur séduction.

**-Nous allons te raccompagner,** lui proposai-je. **Tu as besoin de dormir, et te reposer un peu. Bonsoir Logan,** ajoutai-je sur un ton plus viril.

**-Bonsoir Jasper,** me dit-il me regardant bien droit dans les yeux. Je dois dire que j'admirais son courage, peu de vampires osaient me regarder de la sorte et encore moins des humains.

**-Bonsoir Isabella et repense à notre petite conversation,** conclut-il avant de tourner les talons.

**-Je suis contente que tu m'aies entendu,** me dit-elle. **Je ne savais plus comment m'en sortir.**

Je lui souris et la conduis vers Emmett et Rose qui avaient suivi également l'échange et nous attendaient devant le Hummer.

Sur le chemin du retour Rose essaya de tirer les vers du nez à Bella concernant son gage, elle était anxieuse à imaginer ce que Bella leur réserverait. Car bien que ce soit moi qui ai gagné ce pari, je laisserais le soin à Bella de trouver un sale tour les concernant, et Rosalie l'avait deviné.

**-Allez Bella dis-moi ce que tu nous réserves tu sais que nous nous soustrairons pas.**

**-Qu'avais-tu prévu pour Jasper ?**

**-Bella s'il te plaît !** gémit-elle.

**-C'est comme tu veux, Rose,** répondit Bella malicieuse en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Plus le temps avançait et j'apprenais à la connaître, au plus je découvrais son côté machiavélique et tortueux et je dois dire que j'aimais le fait qu'elle n'ait pas un caractère lisse et sans relief.

**-Tu serais presque aussi manipulatrice qu'Alice quand tu t'y mets.**

**-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'amadouer,** lui répondit-elle un sourire perfide sur les lèvres.

**-Ça va, ça va !** dit-elle blasée.** Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien tous les deux. Je voulais qu'il se teigne les cheveux en rose bonbon pendant une semaine, et je l'aurais obligé à aller en cours comme ça. Tu sais comme l'actrice, l'apprenti coiffeuse dans Grease,** rigola-t-elle.

**-Tu es sérieuse ?** demanda Bella choquée.

**-Bien sûre la dernière fois qu'il a gagné un pari il m'a fait donner mon magnifique cabriolet tout neuf à un SDF. Je voulais quelque chose à la hauteur du préjudice que j'avais subit. Alors que me réserves-tu ?**

**-Honnêtement je ne sais pas encore pour toi, je n'ai pas d'idée.**

**-Non! Tu me fais marcher là?** Gronda Rose. Je dois dire que j'aimais particulièrement comment Bella l'avait manipulé.

**-Non elle dit la vérité,** intervins-je enfin.** Par contre je dois t'avouer que ta perfidie est sans****commune mesure. Du coup je me réserve le droit de m'occuper personnellement de ton cas, ma très chère sœur,** elle grogna sachant que je pouvais être redoutable. Je ris accompagner de Bella et même Emmett.

**-Bien je m'occuperais alors personnellement de toi, gros nounours.**

**-Ça me va, tu ne m'effraies pas crevette.**

**-Crevette hein !** reprit-elle sournoise. Je savais de par les émotions qu'elle ressentait maintenant, qu'elle était excitée de lui infliger sa punition.

**-Au fait Bella comment as-tu su que nous avions parié ?** lui demandai-je.

**-Mais parce que je vous connais,** me répondit elle fière de sa répartie. Nous arrivâmes devant chez elle. Emmett et Rose nous laissèrent au bas de son immeuble, je montais avec elle.

-**Ils peuvent nous entendre ?** me demanda-t-elle impatiente.

**-Non ils sont partis.**

**-Bien j'ai besoin de toi. Il me faudrait les mesures et mensurations d'Emmett ?**

**-Mensurations ?** demandai-je surpris.

**-Tu as l'esprit aussi tordu que qu'Em tu sais !** sourit-elle. **Son tour de poitrine enfin pectoraux, de taille, de hanche.**

**-Est-ce que des habits à lui te suffirait ?**

**-Oui mais ce que je veux ce sont des choses près du corps. J'ai besoin d'être au plus près de sa corpulence.**

**-OK je sais quoi te ramener. Mais que lui prépares-tu ?**

**-Tu sais que Samedi soir il y a une soirée transformiste au Studio 13 ?** me dit-elle malicieuse.

**-Mon Dieu Bella ! Et c'est moi que tu traites de tordu ! Tu es aussi retorse que Rose,** rigolai-je.

**-Ouais mais je vais avoir du boulot car vu sa carrure il va falloir que je lui fasse sa robe moi-même.** **Et il me faut sa pointure également, j'espère avoir assez de temps pour lui commander une paire d'escarpin sur internet sinon il se produira pieds nus.**

**-Je m'en occupe je lui ferais faire une paire de quelle couleur ?**

**-Blanche. Je vais essayé de lui faire la robe de Marilyne Monroe.**

**-Je l'imagine déjà,** elle s'installa sur le canapé je pris place à ses côtés, mettant tout naturellement mon bras autour de ses épaules, et l'attirant à moi.

**-Et toi qu'as-tu prévu pour Rosalie ?** Demanda t-elle en se blottissant contre moi, pas incommodée par mes gestes de plus en plus intimes et par ma proximité. J'aimais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, je veux dire en tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr.

**-Je vais lui faire porter une robe démodée aux couleurs peu attrayantes toute la semaine. Et lui interdire de se laver.**

**-Je peux rajouter une toute petite contrainte pour me venger de la chose ridicule qu'elle a voulu me faire porter ce week-end.**

**-Propose toujours ?**

**-J'ai vu une épave complètement rouillée, pas très loin de la maison, elle est jeune moutarde.**

**-J'adore l'idée. Je l'ai vu c'est une Lada 2101, j'irais la chercher demain et la réparerais juste pour qu'elle puisse tenir la semaine.**

**-Fais en sorte qu'elle fasse autant de rame-dam que mon vieux camion,** me dit-elle. Je souris à l'initiative.

Le lendemain j'avais bien évidement déjà la robe ayant prévu mon coup, à l'avance. Je lui amenais alors qu'elle allait s'habiller. Je toquais à sa porte.

**-Que veux-tu Jasper ?** me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

**-Je viens pour ton gage. Et ne commence pas à chercher une échappatoire il n'y en a aucune. Et je n'ai pas triché, je ne me suis pas servi de mon pouvoir,** la devançai-je.

**-Pour ça je ne peux pas avoir de confirmation,** répondit-elle espérant trouver une faille.

**-Il ne l'a pas fait,** intervint Edward. Je restais surpris mais lui fis un signe de tête.

**-Un pari est un pari Rose tu ne peux pas te défiler,** l'encourageai-je.

**-Et je dois faire quoi ?** demanda-t-elle résignée.

**-Juste porter une robe.**

**-C'est tout ?**

**-Non tu devras porter cette même robe toute la semaine et interdit de sécher les cours. **

**-Ça va pas ! Je ne porte jamais deux fois la même chose.**

**-Tu feras une exception,** rétorquai-je.

**-Théoriquement tu la porteras plus que deux fois donc ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse,** argumenta Edward, puis s'adressant à moi.** Je me suis permis d'aller chercher la deuxième partie du gage je dois dire que je l'apprécie tout particulièrement.**

Je souris en retour en repensant à cette voiture dans laquelle elle allait devoir se promener toute la semaine. Un esprit machiavélique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire le cerveau tortueux de Bella. Edward hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il partageait mon avis. Rose ouvrit la porte elle était en peignoirs. Elle tendit le bras et je lui plaçais la robe particulièrement horrible que je lui avait trouvée. Quand elle la vit son visage se décomposa.

**-C'est toujours mieux de voir ce genre de réaction en live,** commenta Edward prit d'une soudaine hilarité.

**-Je ne mettrais pas cette... cette... cette chose,** bégaya-t-elle de colère.

-**Oh mais bien sûr que si et je vais même te faire une fleur je voulais t'empêcher de te laver durant toute la semaine également, mais je crois que cette robe avec la voiture que tu devras conduire suffiront à ta pénitence,** achevai-je.

**-Quelle voiture ?** fit-elle prise de panique.

**-Celle-là,** dis-je en lui lançant les clef de la Lada. Elle alla droit à la fenêtre pour regarder ce qu'il se trouvait dehors.

**-Mais c'est quoi ce truc, ça ne doit même pas rouler,** hurla-t-elle.

**-Toute la semaine !** repris-je en m'éloignant avec Edward et Emmett qui avait pris la poudre d'escampette avec nous.

Nous l'entendîmes rouspéter pendant tout le temps où elle se préparait tout le monde l'attendait dans le salon. Tous voulaient voir ce que je lui avais réservé. Elle descendit avec son air renfrogné des mauvais-jours sur le visage. Tous éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle était d'une incroyable beauté mais cette robe l'entachait réellement. C'était le genre de robe blouse droite et sans formes croisé devant avec un col en V, ce genre de vêtements qu'aurait pu porter la grand-mère de Bella. Et pour compléter le tout elle était verte kaki dans un tissu synthétique affreux et pourtant je n'étais pas branché mode. Elle avait essayé d'arranger avec des accessoire une ceinture elle avait cousu des motifs dessus mais quoi qu'il en soit elle était toujours horrible. Esmé tentait de ne pas rire mais avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir comme chacun de nous même Emmett était dans cet état malgré les regards menaçant que lui lançait sa femme. Et nous atteignîmes le sommet de l'hilarité quand elle se posta devant sa voiture de la semaine, avec cette moue de répulsion incrustée sur son visage.

**-Prends une photo Esmé s'il te plaît,** demandai-je.

Il fallait que je montre ça à Bella, c'était son idée après tout. Je vis le sourire concerné d'Edward qui attrapa ma pensée. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour grimper dans son tank et s'adressa à Emmett.

**-Tu montes avec moi !**

**-Certainement pas chérie, je t'aime mais je ne monterais pas là dedans.**

**-Emmett Cullen ! Tu ramènes ton cul ici !** hurla-t-elle.

**-Rosalie, surveille ton langage !** reprit Esmé autoritairement. Emmett rentra à la maison bien décidé à ne pas soutenir sa compagne.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Rose son tour arrive et si tu veux te venger passe voir Bella, je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin d'aide.**

**-Très bien. Tant pis pour toi Emmett. Et sache que tu es privé de chambre et de sexe pendant trois semaines,** dit-elle énervée.

**-Mais Chérie !** commença à se plaindre le dernier des Cullen.

Elle grimpa dans sa voiture avec dégoût et alluma le contact et partit dans un brouillard de fumé et un bruit du diable.

La semaine se passa remarquablement bien enfin pour moi en tout cas. Bella m'avait dit qu'elle avait fini sa robe et grâce à l'aide de Rosalie elle était vraiment satisfaite. D'ailleurs elle m'avait seriné pendant deux jours entier pour que j'abrège le gage de Rosalie. Je soupçonnais ma sœur d'avoir réussi à embobiner Bella pour y parvenir. J'avais de mauvaise grâce obtenu qu'elle passe la journée de samedi avec cette robe sur le dos. Par contre j'avais émis qu'en contre partie Bella me devrait un service, elle avait acquiescé la pauvre, bien que je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais lui réserver.

Samedi arriva Rose qui avait pu quitter ses guenilles portait une robe rouge écarlate dont l'échancrure remontait jusqu'au-dessus de sa cuisse. Je crois qu'elle avait d'en l'idée d'en faire baver à son homme pour l'avoir laissée seule lors de son gage à elle. Il avait tenté de savoir auprès de Bella et de moi-même ce qu'il l'attendait sans succès bien évidemment. Nous étions tous arrivés et bien entendu Emmett n'était au courant de rien, Bella était passée avec Rose un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour y déposer les affaires. Nous étions à notre table habituelle.

**-Emmett, l'heure est venue pour toi,** dit-elle malicieuse en faisant signe à un homme derrière Emmett.

**-L'heure pour quoi ?** demanda-t-il en se tournant pour regarder ce qui arrivait dans son dos. Il ne suspecta rien quand il vit le jeune homme à notre hauteur.

**-L'heure pour toi de nous montrer ton côté féminin mon canard,** dit l'homme sous nos sourires amusés.

Il regarda l'homme en question les yeux froncés cherchant à savoir s'il plaisantait ou non mais quand il croisa le sourire perfide de son épouse et celui aussi satisfait de Bella il se rendit compte que le jeune homme ne plaisantait pas.

**-C'est exactement ça, Emmett, montre-nous ton côté féminin, ma grosse crevette,** reprit Bella. **Michel n'oublie pas mes recommandations. Et s'il te pose des difficultés vient nous chercher, d'accord.**

**-Bien sûr chérie mais il va être bien docile ce bel apollon. Hein mon chou, que tu vas être gentil tout plein, et me laisser m'occuper de ce corps à tomber, **ajouta Michel pleins de convoitise.

**-Bella c'est quoi ton plan ?** demanda-t-il au bord de la panique.

**-Alors on se dégonfle monsieur muscle,** le chambra Michel sous nos rires moqueur.

**-Certainement pas ! Mais évite les petits noms affectueux je suis pas fan. Surtout si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe personnellement de ton opération et je t'assure que j'aurais pas besoin de matériels chirurgicales,** menaça Emmett d'une voix autoritaire.

**-Oh ! Je vais l'adorer celui-là. Allez viens ma libellule !** nous nous esclaffâmes de nouveau, Bella avait mal aux abdominaux à force de rire.

**-T'es pas sérieuse Bella ?**

**-Oh ! Que si je le suis. Et un pari est un pari, tu as perdu tu dois effectuer ton gage.**

**-Merde et avec ça on dira que c'est nous les monstres,** dit-il en se levant.

Emmett suivit son hôte sans omettre de nous adresser un regard noir. Logan avait fait installer une estrade dans le coin le plus proche de notre table. Bien évidemment la table attenante à la notre se trouvaient Edward et Alice qui étaient exceptionnellement accompagnés d'Esmé et Carlisle, ces derniers voulant voir ce que Bella avait réservé à leur fils.

Le spectacle commença je dois dire que j'étais assez impressionné par certaines personnes. Ils avaient autant de grâce et d'élégance que la plus féminine des femmes humaines, et certains étaient vraiment très bien transformés bien qu'avec notre vision nous repérions plus facilement les plus petits détails. La soirée se passa, nous étions assez pressés d'arriver au moment où Emmett déambulerait sur scène. Ce qui arriva assez rapidement, Michel qui s'était transformé en Diana Ross, l'introduisit enfin.

**-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, ce soir en exclusivité mondial nous avons l'immense plaisir de vous présenter la fille cachée de Marilyne Monroe. Et je peux vous certifier que vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper, la ressemblance est flagrante. Elle nous fait l'infime honneur de venir se produire dans le plus grand rôle de sa mère. Veuillez accueillir lady's and gentleman's Miss Emmy Monroe. Allez ma libellule c'est à toi.**

J'entendis le grognement d'Emmett à l'annonce de son joli petit sobriquet, qui j'en étais certain allait le suivre jusqu'à la fin de son éternité, vu les sourires perfides que tous les vampires de cette salle arboraient même Esmé ce qui était peu dire. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre lorsque le morceau mondialement connu « I wanna be loved by you » se fit entendre, puis la carrure monstrueuse d'Emmett entra vêtu de sa robe starlette année 50 sur des escarpin de 10 cm, il portait également une perruque blonde et un maquillage qui aurait pu être superbe sur tout le monde hormis Emmett. Le show continua mais la salle était divisée en deux parties, ceux qui s'esclaffaient ouvertement et ceux qui voguaient entre l'incrédulité et la peur. Notre table et celle d'à côté avaient catégoriquement choisi son clan de ceux qui riaient à gorges déployées devant mon monstre de frère monté sur talons aiguilles, mais on devait lui reconnaître qu'il s'appliquait à se rendre ridicule au possible. Bella filmait la scène, et Rose prenait des photos. Emmett était devant sa femme et lui chantait en play-back (enfin normalement), la si populaire chanson. Bella avait un mal fou à tenir la caméra tellement elle riait je la lui pris des mains pour qu'elle puisse réellement se lâcher et je dois dire que le rire de Bella était véritablement quelque chose, il prenait aux tripes s'insinuait par chaque pores de mon être et me transcendait littéralement. Mon attention visuel était braqué sur la prestation désastreuse d'Emmett tandis que mon attention auditive et émotionnelle étaient dirigées à mes côtés. Et ressentir toute cette joie et cette hilarité je dois dire que c'était vraiment très enivrant, et comme tout le monde je me laissais glisser dans cette ambiance euphorique. La soirée était vraiment très réussie même les tensions étaient momentanément entérinées, tout le monde se rejoignant dans ce moment de pur bonheur providentiel.

* * *

**Dîtes moi de ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à le lire. **

**Je sais qu'on avance pas dans l'histoire mais j'avais envie d'entrer un peu plus en profondeur avec le caractère de certains personnages, notemment Jasper bien entendu et Emmett que j'aime beaucoup également. Voila n'oubliez pas de ma laisser vos com's**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody.**

**Avant de vous laisser lire je tiens à passer un message perso. **

**Djia ****ma petite fleur bleue :)** avant de lire prend ta boite de mouchoir (et que celle des mouchoirs l'autre boite tu en auras besoin mais plus tard lol), 

**Suite de quoi j'ai incorporé un texte de chanson et je tenais à vous dire deux choses sur cette chanson, premièrement c'est elle qui m'a inspiré cette fiction (rien que ça lol). Prenez le temps de lire au moins la traduction pour ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais et qui ne le lisent pas non plus, vous comprendrez la raison. Deuxièmement pour un effet plus approfondit écoutez là au moment ou j'en fais référence. Après vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, c'est selon ses convenances.**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9: L'anniversaire.**

Malgré la dernière semaine plus légère que nous venions tous de passer, je n'oubliais pas mon plan d'action. En plus cela avait permis d'endormir plus ou moins mes traqueurs attitrés. Depuis que la tentative du traité avait lamentablement échouée, je me donnais du mal pour changer d'avis en permanence, et cela devait fonctionner car je voyais Alice grimacer à chaque fois que je prenais une nouvelle décision et bien entendu je faisais cela quand je la savais près de moi. Cruelle moi ? Après tout si elle me laissait tranquille elle n'aurait pas à subir cela. Je faisais celle qui hésitait entre retourner à Forks ou bien à Phœnix dans la maison de mon enfance, ou encore à Jacksonville là où elle et Phil habitaient, mais l'idée principale était de me fixer à la réserve avec les loups car elle ne voyait plus rien dans cette situation et c'était relativement facile de prendre cette décision. Mais quand je voulais vraiment la faire enrager je pensais à rester ici et accepter la proposition de Logan de devenir mon petit ami, et j'enchaînais ainsi mes changements d'avis aussi vite que mon esprit pouvait le faire. Dans ces cas là elle passait à côté de moi en grognant de frustration. Sous le regard amusé d'Emmett qui m'ensevelissait sous les compliments, il aimait viscéralement qu'Edward et Alice soient malmenés par mon esprit diabolique, selon ses propres mots. Je dois avouer que j'excellais dans l'art d'embrouiller l'esprit d'Alice mais c'était une attention de tous les instants, je n'étais qu'une humaine, ainsi les seuls moments où je pouvais me relâcher c'était quand j'étais à proximité d'un Quileute ou lorsque je m'occupais l'esprit avec une tache très prenante et qui demandait toute mon attention, telle que la lecture. Cette tache ne me rebutait pas, bien au contraire et grâce à cela j'avais pris beaucoup d'avance sur la liste de l'année. Mais je déprimais car je ne pourrais pas aller au bout de cette dite année, ni celle-ci, ni les suivantes, je devais dire adieu à ma thèse et cela m'attristait profondément. Mais je pouvais renoncer à ce rêve, si j'arrivais à tenir Edward Cullen loin de ma personne et si en plus au passage je pouvais assouvir un autre de mes rêves de gosse à savoir parcourir le monde ce serait que du bonus.

J'étais seule avec Emmett, deux ans auparavant je me serais sentie mal à l'aise en sa présence avec ses remarques grivoises. Mais traîner avec une meute de loups immatures guidés par leurs hormones m'avait quelque peu dévergondée. Bon d'accord pas vraiment dévergondée, ils avaient rendu mes oreilles un peu moins chastes et du coup j'avais aussi appris à gérer mes rougissement agaçants, au grand dam du plus jeune des Cullen.

Il prenait son rôle de protecteur très à cœur, Brian avait tenté de m'approcher en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules comme il l'avait eu fait avant que mes escortes personnelles prennent leurs marques autour de moi, et malheureusement pour lui Emmett arrivait en face de nous et inutile que je vous fasse un dessin quant au regard dont il se para pour effrayer Brian. Le courageux Williamson résista une petite minute avant de partir aussi vite que l'éclair, bien évidemment je l'avais réprimandé. Je l'avais pour la peine obligé à rester avec moi alors qu'il venait de faire fuir mon compagnon de déjeuner. Leah et Jake ne pouvant pas venir ce midi, une réunion avec la meute. Franchement pratique et économique leur truc de communication. Donc voilà comment je me retrouvais en pause déjeuner en compagnie d'Emmett alors que Rose préparait ma petite fête surprise. D'ailleurs je me demande si cette ruse de faire fuir Brian n'était pas un plan pour rester à mes côtés et être sûr que je leur ficherais pas leur plan en l'air. Jasper quant à lui ne nous avait pas encore rejoint. Je passais un bon moment je dois l'avouer, Emmett me distrayait en me racontant les sujets de conversations qu'il entendait, les trucs bien croustillants. Comme par exemple un grand blond un peu en retrait qui suivait mon cours de littérature, le même que celui que j'avais après la pause repas, il craquait sérieusement pour Mr Coop. Il était en train de réciter les vers qu'il venait de composer, de jolie vers il faut bien l'admettre, mais j'imaginais mal mon prof – et surtout celui de mes fantasmes –, homosexuel. Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels hormis le fait que ce sont eux qui ont les plus beaux spécimen de la gente masculine **(N/R : tout à fait d'accord avec toi Bella ^^)**, et qu'il serait bien qu'ils partagent un peu de temps en temps, qu'il ne nous reste pas que des vampires à nous mettre sous la dent. **(N/R : j'adore littéralement cette observation !)(N/A: Moi aussi, surtout l'image qu'elle inspire, lol)**

Emmett me raconta tout un tas de potins quand il s'arrêta et regarda dans la direction de Natasha.

**-Tu la connais la blonde décolorée là-bas ?**

**-Ouais, c'est la présidente du fan club Edward Cullen, je crois qu'elle m'a un peu prise en grippe, parce qu'elle croit que j'ai des vues sur ton frère, surtout depuis le coup de la cafétéria. Et comme dès qu'il le peux il s'installe à côté de moi où il me suit comme un bon petit toutou, je ne suis pas prête de m'en sortir avec elle.**

**-Je vois, écoute ma beauté laisse-toi faire d'accord,** me dit-il avec un sourire calculateur.

Il m'attrapa par la taille en m'approcha de lui près, trop près, son corps froid était collé au mien de façon possessive et tendre, il se pencha près de mon visage.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Emmett ?** commençai-je paniquée.

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou et déposa un baiser. Puis il huma mon odeur avec intensité. Je ne respirais plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Et qu'allait me faire Rosalie si jamais elle l'apprenait, pire si elle venait à nous surprendre ? Bien que je n'ai pas cherché cette situation, j'allais mourir parce que cet abruti ne pouvait pas calmer ses pulsions. Il me serra encore plus dans ses bras j'étais à la limite d'étouffer et déposa d'autres baisers tous plus tendre les uns que les autres. Je me sentis étrangement excitée par ces baisers, je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je n'avais jamais été attirée par Emmett et surtout ce comportement ne me correspondait pas, comment pouvais-je être excitée par ce rapprochement, par Emmett !

**-Et bien ma belle je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effet !** me dit-il tout sourire. Mon Dieu ce que je pouvais me sentir gênée.

Quand il me relâcha pour faire face à quelqu'un qui venait de s'arrêter à notre hauteur, je me sentis prise de panique, c'était Rosalie mon cœur battait la chamade, je n'osais même pas relever la tête elle allait m'arracher les yeux, et si elle se contentait que de mes yeux j'aurais de la chance.

**-Ça va, on ne vous dérange pas ?** fit une voix de ténor que je connaissais que trop bien.

**-Un petit peu, mais on a l'habitude. Hein mon bébé !** me fit Emmett avec un clin d'œil.

J'osais enfin lever la tête et je vis Edward les yeux noirs de colère avec à sa suite quelques pas derrière lui comme toujours miss chirurgie esthétique et ses dauphines, qui me dévisageaient avec quasiment le même regard que leur idole. Emmett rajouta.

**-Je t'aurais bien dit de rester mais je vois que tu es entre de bonnes mains toi aussi...** et il fit un sourire éblouissant à la blonde qui rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, elles gloussèrent toutes de concert.

**-Je te vois tout à l'heure Isabella.**

**-Malheureusement !** osai-je ajouter. Cela le fit sourire et il reprit sa route. Je me tournais vers Emmett.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris j'ai cru que c'était Rosalie, j'ai cru faire un infarctus,** l'engueulai-je, il ne fit que rigoler ouvertement il se foutait de moi sans même avoir la décence de feindre la gêne ou le repentir.

-**J'avais senti Edward arriver et miss pimbêche était en train de dénigrer ton manque de féminité. Alors j'ai cru bon de faire d'une pierre deux coups.**

-**Ne refais plus jamais ça Emmett, c'était... Beurkkk ! **m'écriai-je dégoûtée.

**-Comment ça c'était beurrkk !** fit-il outré**. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru sentir, **dit-il malicieux.

**-Un simple manque rien de plus,** rétorquai-je agacée de ne pas pouvoir lui donner tort.

**-En fait c'est de ma faute,** avoua Jasper qui venait de me rejoindre.

**-Comment ça ? Tu as osé me faire ça ?** objectai-je abasourdis.

**-Je suis désolé Bella mais l'occasion d'agacer un peu plus Edward était trop tentante.**

**-Ne recommence plus jamais ça tu m'entends Whitlock !** lançai-je plus qu'énervée. Il me sourit, cet abruti me souriait alors que j'étais en train de le réprimander. Qu'est-ce qu'il ont tous dans cette famille ?

**-Admets que ça à marcher il n'est pas rester à table avec nous.**

**-Effectivement, **admis-je moins contrariée tout compte fait.** Et puis j'aurais dû réfléchir aussi, jamais Emmett n'aurait pu me mettre dans cet état tout seul.**

-**Sache petite effrontée que je suis un coup merveilleux, demande à Rose tout ce que je suis capable de lui faire...**

**-STOP ! Je veux rien savoir Emmett, tu ne peux pas me faire d'effet parce que je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon grand frère alors imagine un peu ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai cru que ça venait de moi.**

**-Je suis comme ton grand frère ?** demanda-t-il avec des yeux pétillant.

Et merde qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ? J'avais le don pour me mettre dans des situations impossibles et c'en était une à n'en pas douter. Il faudrait que je prenne un jour le temps de penser au conséquences de mes paroles, ce serait pas mal. Ce qui bien sûr fit sourire Jasper, d'ailleurs je dois dire que je le trouvais sacrément beau et sexy quand il souriait.

Le cours avec Mr Coop était agréable, vivant et passionnant. Rare sont les personnes capable de mettre autant de cœur et de rendre vivant et attractif une œuvre du siècle dernier, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier fait divers édité dans le journal du jour. Bien évidemment ma joie était à moitié gâchée par la présence trop proche d'Edward. Mais j'avais cessé de lui demander de me laisser tranquille car j'avais dans l'esprit qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus à chaque fois que je le repoussais, ma nouvelle tactique était l'ignorance, je ne le voyais pas, je ne l'écoutais pas, je faisais comme si j'étais seule. D'après ce que j'avais remarqué il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce traitement de faveur. Et tout comme lui, au plus il me montrait son irritation au plus je m'appliquais.

Il attisa ma curiosité quand je l'entendis parler à voix basse, mais cette phrase ne m'était visiblement pas destinée aux vues de sa mâchoire crispée.

-**Ça n'a pas suffit et à qui la faute ?**

Je le regardais il devait très certainement parler à Jasper car peu de personne ne pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Je ressentis de la joie en pensant que Jasper devait être à l'extérieur en train de m'attendre.

Les cours enfin terminé, je ramassais mes affaires puis je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Où la confirmation de mes pensées se présentèrent à moi, Jasper et Rosalie m'attendaient.

**-Avant de partir je dois aller me rafraîchir**, leur dis-je poliment leur signifiant un besoin urgent de moments humains.

**-OK on t'attend ici,** répondit Rosalie.

Je me dirigeais à grande vitesse vers les toilettes les plus proches. Mon Dieu quel soulagement, j'avais envie depuis qu'Emmett m'avait rejoint mais une expédition toilette avec Emmett était risquée, au moins pour mon intégrité et mon anonymat enfin ce qu'il en restait. Quatre heures que j'attendais ce moment.

Pendant que je me lavais les mains, je me perdis au milieux de mes pensées essayant d'imaginer ce qu'ils avaient bien pu me prévoir comme petite fête surprise. Oui je le savais car Jacob ne pouvais rien me cacher, et que j'avais insisté pour que cela se fasse au Studio 13 et non à la maison. Je me sentis soudain bousculée, je levais la tête pour observer dans le reflet du miroir Natasha et ses Muppet's. Je me retournais d'un geste vif pour leur faire face à toutes les trois.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?** m'agaçai-je. Alors que ses deux acolytes venaient dans la fouler de me plaquer contre un des murs crasseux de ces toilettes.

**-Je vais te prévenir une fois et une fois seulement, paysanne,** me menaça-t-elle en s'approchant de moi comme si elle pouvait m'impressionner. **Tu ne t'approches plus d'Edward, je ne veux pas te voir traîner dans son giron, traîne avec qui tu veux, fais toi sauter par toute l'université si ça te chante mais reste éloignée d'Edward Cullen.**

S'il y avait bien une situation que je trouvais ridicule au possible c'était bien celle-ci, mais je n'aimais pas du tout me faire agresser. Par malchance pour elle, elle s'était approchée trop près de moi et bien que mes mains étaient emprisonnées par ses deux toutous de garde plastifiés. Je réussis à lui décocher un coup de pied qui l'atteignit dans la poitrine la faisant reculer, j'avais voulu viser le visage, mais soit je n'étais pas assez souple, soit elle était trop grande et à mon grand regret je devais bien reconnaître que la première hypothèse était la bonne. Elle se releva rapidement et voulut se rapprocher pour me faire payer d'avoir saccagé sa petite robe griffée de je ne sais quel grand couturier. Quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, alors que je tentais vainement de me libérer.

**-Je serais toi je prendrais Telma et Louise avec toi et repartirais rapidement, avant que je ne me fâche sérieusement,** fit Rosalie d'une voix froide et sans appel.

Elles se toisèrent et Natasha ne fit pas un pli elle fit signe à ses complices et disparurent en prenant soin d'éviter de toucher Rosalie. Rosalie était impressionnante quand elle était en colère elle faisait vraiment peur et personne n'avait dans l'idée d'aller la contrarier. Et je peux vous assurer que même le grand et courageux Emmett fuyait la queue entre les jambes quand cela arrivait. Au moment où miss plastique en chef allait passer la porte Rose cru bon d'ajouter.

**-Et pour ta gouverne, sache que ce n'est pas Isabella qui court après mon frère mais bien l'inverse. Et s'il le fait c'est peut-être parce qu'il a un goût plus assuré qu'il ne le laisse paraître.**

**-Si j'étais toi je ferais plus attention à ton chéri au lieu de venir prendre la défense de celle avec qui il flirtait outrageusement à la pause déjeuner.**

Rosalie lui fit un grand sourire.

**-Emmett a également beaucoup de goût**, répondit-elle toujours aussi altière. Puis elle me fit un clin d'œil discrètement qui me ne rassura pas vraiment.

Elles partirent vexées et furieuses d'avoir dû battre en retraite avant de m'avoir bien fait comprendre les choses.

**-Pimbêches,** râlai-je alors que je réajustais mes vêtements. Rose me regarda avec un sourire satisfait.

**-Je suis désolée Rose pour le tour de ce midi, Emmett a cru bon d'énerver Edward et sa troupe en étant un peu trop proche de moi. Mais je t'assure que je ne voulais pas et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager à quoi qu...**

**-Bella respire, je le sais il m'a raconté le tour qu'il t'a joué avec Jasper et je suis désolée qu'ils t'aient mise mal à l'aise.**

**-Non c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas et surtout que je ne veux pas de problème avec toi.**

**-Ça ne risque rien Bella je t'assure,** dit-elle en riant ouvertement. **Bon on y va il faut que tu ailles te préparer. Je te ramène à ton appartement, Jacob et Leah t'y attendront certainement.**

Nous sortîmes Jasper nous attendait adossé contre le mur en face des toilettes, les bras croisés sur son torse, un visage fermé. Je lui demandais ce qu'il avait en lui adressant une onde d'interrogation, il me répondit avec de l'inquiétude. J'arquais un sourcil.

**-C'est pour toi.**

**-Mais ça va, elles n'ont rien eu le temps de me faire.**

**-On en reparlera plus tard si tu le veux bien,** me répliqua-t-il un peu trop sèchement à mon goût ce qui m'inquiéta légèrement.

Je n'aimais pas savoir que Jasper était contrarié surtout si cela me concernait. Mais autre chose se déclencha en moi en entendant ce ton autoritaire. Je n'avais jamais pris conscience auparavant mais Jasper avait une voix qui était soit apaisante, soit impressionnante tout dépendait de l'intonation qu'il y mettait, mais quoi qu'il en soit il avait une voix si... sexy, je crois que c'était le mot. Surtout lorsqu'il était énervé et que son accent trainant du sud revenait instinctivement. Ils me raccompagnèrent à mon domicile, le traité n'étant plus d'actualité je les invitais à entrer alors que nous approchions de l'immeuble.

**-C'est pas vrai !** grogna-t-il visiblement très mécontent.** Rose reste avec Bella, je reviens.**

**-Que se passe t-il encore ?** demandai-je à Rose.

**-Les odeurs fraîches d'Edward et Alice. Jasper est parti vérifier que ton appartement est bien vide de toute présence.**

**-Ça ne va jamais s'arrêter. Je commence à en avoir ras le bol. Ce n'est pas une vie. Ils ne veulent pas persécuter d'autres humaines, trouver un autre toutou de compagnie il y en a qui ne demande que ça.**

**-Je suis désolée Bella, j'aimerais pouvoir faire en sorte que cela s'arrête mais je ne le peux pas.**

**-Je sais Rosalie je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que ce n'est pas la vie que tu me souhaitais, et tu n'y es pour rien,** Jasper revint quelques instants plus tard il regarda Rosalie intensément.

**-Ils sont rentrés chez moi c'est ça ?**

**-Oui, **me fit Jasper.** Il t'a laissé une lettre sur ton lit, mais ils sont partis. Je l'ai laissé.**

**-OK merci Jasper, vous restez avec moi, hein ?**

**-Oui jusqu'à ce que Jake et Leah reviennent.**

Effectivement j'arrivais dans ma chambre et je découvris une lettre posée sur mon oreiller. Heureusement pour lui que Jacob n'était pas là car il irait les tuer sur le champ.

Je ne voulais pas la lire mais une curiosité morbide s'empara de moi. Et surtout je savais que cela ne changerait rien pour moi. Ma décision était prise mais surtout cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Je dépliais le papier devant Rose et Jasper perplexe.

_**Bella,**_

_**J'aurais voulu t'offrir tellement plus que cette simple lettre, mais Alice m'a certifié que tu me renverrais tous mes présents.**_

_**Je n'ai jamais agit comme il convenait avec toi, j'ai toujours présumé de ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi, sans te demander ton avis, sans prendre en compte tes désirs. Et si tu savais comme je le regrette, aujourd'hui je voudrais pouvoir tout effacer et revenir en arrière pour t'offrir la confiance et la vie que tu mérites.**_

_**J'ai brisé plus que ma vie en t'abandonnant ce jour là, j'ai brisé la tienne, celles d'Alice et de Jasper, mais aussi celle de ma famille.**_

_**Tu as pris une place si importante dans nos vies, ne nous éloigne pas de la tienne.**_

_**Laisse-moi une chance de te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Je ne te traiterai plus comme une petite chose fragile, je te chérirai chaque jours que Dieu fait que tu sois humaine ou immortelle, je ferais comme tu le souhaites. Je respecterai tes choix et ta vie, mais ne m'en exclue pas je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre en pensant que tu me hais.**_

_**J'ai eu tellement mal quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de Jasper et que tu l'aies suppliée de ne pas me laisser t'approcher. Que tu l'acceptes lui, qu'il ait le droit d'être à tes côtés, qu'il puisse partager ton quotidien, tes confidences, tu te confies à lui alors que tout est de sa faute, je n'arrive pas à comprendre, ni à m'y faire. J'ai entendu ta théorie, mais j'étais dans sa tête le soir où il t'a attaquée. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais le résultat de ce drame. Quand tu l'as suppliée lui de me tenir écarté de toi, quand tu l'as autorisé à te toucher, à te prendre dans ses bras alors que tu me refuses ce privilège, j'ai ressenti un déchirement dans mon cœur déjà mort, comme si on me le retirait encore vaillant de ma poitrine pour le piétiner.**_

_**Tu lui fais confiance sans connaître son véritable fond Bella, il a failli te tuer et pas que le soir de ton anniversaire, mais le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré, il avait en tête de t'éliminer pour se débarrasser du danger que tu représentais pour notre famille. Bella je sais ce qu'il a dans la tête et je t'assure que tu cours un réel danger avec lui, ne le laisse plus t'approcher.**_

_**Bella je t'aime comme jamais personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer, et je tiens sincèrement à toi et à ta sécurité. Laisse-moi une chance, laisse-nous une chance de nous retrouver. Je suis prêt à oublier ton passé avec le loup pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases de confiances et d'amour réciproque.**_

_**À toi à jamais.**_

_**Edward.**_

**-Il est prêt à oublier mon histoire avec le loup mais il est fou ce mec !** commentai-je agacée.** Il commence sérieusement à me faire peur. Les vampires peuvent avoir des troubles mentaux ?** demandai-je à mes deux spectateurs.

**-Jusqu'à présent je t'aurais dit non, mais je me pose moi aussi la question, **me répondit Rosalie, agacée par l'intrusion d'Edward et de sa sœur dans mon appartement.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit Bella, enfin si tu veux bien nous le confier ?** me demanda Jasper. Je lui tendis la lettre il la lut à une vitesse vertigineuse en moins de deux secondes il la passa à Rose.

**-Je crois que je te dois des explications pour ce qu'il dit dans sa lettre.**

**-Tu ne me dois rien Jasper. Je sais qui tu es et je sais plus au moins comment tu te comportes et quelles étaient tes priorités. **

**-Bella il a raison j'ai voulu te tuer et j'étais prêt à le faire sans l'once d'un remord, mon plan était déjà bien établie avant même que tu sois rentrée chez toi ce jour là.**

**-Le ferais-tu aujourd'hui ?**

**-Pas en te connaissant, non.**

**-C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je pense avoir compris la stratégie d'Edward il va miser sur ta culpabilité et mon tempérament pour essayer de nous pousser à la dispute. Pour qu'enfin tu t'éloignes de moi ou que je te demande de le faire.**

**-Je pense qu'elle a raison Jasper, ne culpabilise pas tu ne l'as pas fait. Puis moi aussi j'étais d'accord avec cette option et tu sais qu'à l'heure actuelle je ferais ce que je peux pour lui venir en aide. Nous avons tous changés et toi aussi, accepte-le et ne laisse pas Edward te manipuler de la sorte,** m'appuya Rose.

**-Peut-être, mais j'en viens à un point essentiel Bella. Je ne suis toujours pas pour que tu persistes dans tes choix.**

**-Ce sujet par contre peut nous amener sur une dispute Jasper,** l'avertis-je.

**-Tu n'as pas pu te défendre seule face à ces humaines. Comment vas-tu faire dans un monde hostile où la reine bimbo passerait pour une sainte ?**

**-Tu as vu la lettre Jasper. Penses-tu sincèrement que je puisses avoir une vie digne de ce nom avec lui dans les parages ? Parce que tu es conscient quand même qu'il n'a pas l'intention de me laisser tranquille, en tout cas tant que je lui résisterais ? Pour être franche j'ai même pensé à jouer la comédie de l'ancienne Bella le vénérant comme avant, mais je ne supporterais pas qu'il me touche et encore moins qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Alors devenir vampire et devoir le supporter toute une éternité c'est trop pour moi. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix Jasper je veux vivre une vie dont je puisse être fière et même si je dois concentrer tous mes désirs et mes rêves enfin ceux qui me sont encore accessibles sur quelques petites années cela en vaudra la peine.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec ça Bella, mais le point de vue de Jasper est sensé,** intervint Rosalie.

**-Le monde est hostile et face à de simples humaines tu n'as pas pu de défendre convenablement. Comment pourrais-tu t'en sortir face à des hommes, ou pire des vampires ? Parce que vivre comme une nomade en étant humaine tu vas forcément en rencontrer et nous sommes les seuls végétariens,** repris Jasper.

**-Vous savez quand même qu'en très grande majorité les humains vivent leurs vies sans rencontrer de vampires et sans même savoir qu'ils existent.**

**-Tu n'écouteras pas ! Bon très bien prépare-toi nous devons aller au Pub ce soir !** tempêta Jasper avec colère.

**-À tout à l'heure,** renchéris-je sur le même ton en tournant le dos pour aller dans ma salle de bains énervée.

Je filais sous la douche repensant à tout ce que l'on venait d'échanger, ils n'avaient pas torts je devais le reconnaître. Mais merde est-ce que je n'avais pas le droit de vivre un peu moi aussi. Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le laisser diriger ma vie. Edward avait le monde et l'éternité lui pour trouver d'autres humains à persécuter pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il réduise son choix à moi seule. N'avais-je pas le droit de vouloir me préserver de ça, de lui ?

Je m'habillais assez simplement, un jean et un chemisier, ma paire de converse, je mettais une légère touche de maquillage pour donner le change. Jacob et Leah étaient arrivés, Jasper et Rose avaient déjà raconté l'intrusion je n'ai pas eu besoin qu'il me le confirme verbalement vu son air furieux et renfrogné, Leah essayait tant bien que mal de le dérider. Ils se préparèrent dans une ambiance tendue. J'essayais de savoir comment s'était déroulée la réunion. Mais Jake ne me fit signe que l'on était plus seuls. Je le compris et soufflais d'exaspération. Tout m'amenait à croire que j'avais pris la bonne décision, je ne pouvais décemment vivre sachant que j'avais un vampire schizophrène à mes trousses. Pour le moment il restait passif, mais quand il verrait que je vieillirais qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il me laisserait mourir en paix ? Qu'il ne tente pas de me kidnapper et me transformer contre ma volonté. Rien ne m'assurait que je pourrais vivre une vie comme tout le monde. Je devrais faire tous les sacrifices, je ne pourrais pas avoir de mari de peur qu'il ne le tue, avoir des enfants de peur qu'ils se retrouvent orphelins avant l'heure ou pire, qu'il reporte son obsession de moi à mon hypothétique fille si je venais à en avoir une. Décidément le jour où j'avais rencontré Edward Cullen avait véritablement changé le cours de ma vie et pas pour le mieux comme j'avais eu tendance à le penser à l'époque où j'en étais amoureuse. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour pouvoir retourner en arrière et pouvoir m'empêcher de l'approcher !

Nous arrivâmes au Studio 13, Logan nous accueillit avec son éternel enthousiasme. Il n'était pas facile de donner le change pour moi ce soir et pas que pour moi car Jake malgré son sourire ne décolérait pas. Logan me prit par les épaules et me serra contre lui un peu moins, professionnellement qu'il ne le faisait habituellement, mais je commençais à m'habituer à ce changement, de toute façon cela n'allait pas durer. Il me susurra à l'oreille un joyeux anniversaire. La soirée débuta timidement les clients du bar profitant de l'occasion pour venir me fêter et m'embrasser, mais comment y échapper quand une bannière traversant le Pub de part en part annonçait en grand un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BELLA ». Génial ! Pensai-je en moi même, moi qui adorai me faire baver dessus et je devais me laisser faire, et avec le sourire je vous prie. D'ailleurs je ne doutais pas de savoir qui en était à l'origine, la principale intéressée arriva accompagnée de son époux et de son frère. Ils étaient à couper le souffle comme à leur habitude. Ils vinrent me serrer dans leurs bras puis nous nous isolâmes un peu à l'écart à une table que nous avait réservé Logan qui ne me lâchait pas de la soirée. Ayant demandé le renfort de deux de ses serveuses de la semaine il était moins disposé à faire acte de présence au comptoir, préférant sans nul doute ma compagnie.

**-Tu aurais pu faire un effort vestimentaire Bella, je comprends que tu aimes la simplicité mais quand même,** râla Rosalie.

**-Je voulais être à l'aise ce soir,** dis-je en espérant qu'elle comprenne sans pour autant foutre en l'air mon plan établi.

Car oui j'avais prévu de partir ce soir, d'où mon insistance à fêter mon anniversaire ici, beaucoup trop de monde et surtout plus d'opportunités pour moi. En espérant qu'ils rappliquent à l'intérieur comme à chaque fois que je venais ici.

Je vis Jasper me regarder intensément, lui avait compris. Il dirigea sur moi un sentiment de compréhension et de résignation, je lui répondis avec un sentiment de perte, car malgré que je retrouve ma liberté de cette manière je perdais une amitié à laquelle je tenais plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

En façade notre relation avec Jasper pouvait se confondre avec une relation plus ou moins ambigüe, mais plus profondément c'était une véritable amitié un lien particulier que je ne partageais pas même avec Jake. C'était bizarre car j'ai toujours pensé que ce que je partageais avec Jake était ce qu'il y avait de plus puissant comme lien. Et je me rendais compte que ce que je vivais avec Jasper était totalement différent et pourtant dépassais largement mon entente avec Jake, j'avais confiance en Jake mais j'étais totalement connectée à Jasper. Il était l'empathe mais j'arrivais à décrypter ses moindres changement d'humeur, nous nous comprenions sans avoir à communiquer c'était difficile d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait et ce qui nous reliait. Je lui vouais une confiance aveugle, je me sentais incroyablement en sécurité avec lui et je ne me faisait pas de soucis pour lui, je le savais assez fort pour se débrouiller, et se sortir de n'importe quelle situation, il était invulnérable à mes yeux. Il dut sentir mes réflexions car il m'envoya de la reconnaissance une dose puissante d'affection, je lui souris.

**-Vous aller arrêter tous les deux vous êtes aussi exaspérant que Mister et Miss perfect**. Nous interrompit Emmett.

Je tournais la tête pour regarder Logan apparemment il était occupé à commander une tournée pour nous, je ne l'avais même pas vu quitter la table. Puis je souris à Emmett, j'avais juste eu peur que Logan puisse écouter notre discussion.

**-Ils sont là ?**

**-Ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer, alors tiens je te donne ça maintenant, tu l'ouvriras quand tu seras seule,** me dit Jasper en me tendant une enveloppe. Je la pris elle était pliée en deux et je la glissais dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

**-Merci Jasper.**

**-Ce n'est rien mais pendant qu'on y est j'ai quelque chose pour ton anniversaire,** il sortit un petit paquet du sac à dos qu'il avait amené avec lui, il me le tendit.** Et je ne veux pas entendre une ****quelconque réflexion sur le fait que ça ait coûté de l'argent, tu m'offenserais,** il venait de me couper l'herbe sous le pied et cela m'amusa.

**-J'ai changé Jasper, j'adore quand on dépense plein d'argent pour moi maintenant. D'ailleurs j'aurais espéré quelques chose de plus gros,** arguai-je faussement déçue. Il rit accompagné de Rose et Emmett. Jake et Leah me regardaient de loin vu qu'ils étaient en service. J'allais pour ouvrir le papier quand Jasper me reprit le paquet.

**-Tu permets je vais le faire moi même une fois ça m'a suffit.**

**-Tu me vexes là ! Moi aussi je voulais t'offrir un petit cadeau en retour,** Emmett éclata de rire sous la mine amusée de Rose et le regard réprobateur de Jasper qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier mon humour.

Il enleva quand même le papier et me tendit le boîtier sur lequel était écrit en lettre dorée le nom d'une grande bijouterie Française. Je l'ouvris et découvris une une magnifique pendentif représentant un félin en argent accompagné de sa chaîne. Je le regardais il était magnifique je fis passer un doigt dessus.

**-C'est une lionne en argent, parce que tu réagis comme ce félin tu défends les tiens avec autant de vigueur qu'elles le font. Et l'argent parce qu'il est dit que c'est une matière protectrice,** m'informa Jasper.

Il se leva, prit le boîtier de mes mains et en retira la chaîne et son pendentif pour venir me l'accrocher autour du cou. Je remontais mes cheveux pour le laisser faire, il effleura mon cou et ses doigts glacés m'envoyèrent une décharge électrique dans tout le corps.

**-Excuse-moi Bella.**

**-Ce n'est rien, je n'ai plus l'habitude.**

À ce moment Alice et Edward pénétrèrent dans le pub. Très bien pensai-je. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre mon plan en œuvre. Je ressentis tout de même un pincement au cœur, devoir partir et laisser derrière moi ceux que je considérais comme mes amis, mais je savais que je devais les quitter et eux aussi. Car malgré l'attachement que j'éprouvais pour eux, ils étaient des vampires et je ne voulais plus de vampires dans ma vie.

**-Reste à côté de moi s'il te plaît,** demandai-je à Jasper.

J'étais en proie à une sorte de nostalgie et de malaise car je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je les voyais, après ce soir je ne verrais plus jamais Jasper, ni Rose, ni Emmett et je ressentis beaucoup de peine, un vide commençait même à naître en mon sein. Il m'envoya du réconfort et prit ma main dans la sienne pour accentuer cette sensation.

**-Merci,** lui répondis-je.

C'était un remerciement pour le présent qu'il venait de m'offrir, pour son soutien et son amitié, pour lui et sa présence tout simplement. Il me serra dans ses bras encore plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent, à cet instant Edward et Alice se présentèrent devant notre table.

**-Décidément tu tombes toujours mal Edward,** fit remarquer Emmett avec un clin d'œil qui m'était destiné. Je souris malgré moi.

**-Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire Bella,** s'adressant à moi et ignorant ses frères. Je ne le regardais pas.

**-Il pourrait être encore meilleur. Ah ! Et pendant que j'y pense, tu t'es encore trompé d'ailleurs ça en devient une habitude. Il y a bien un cadeau que j'aurais accepté de ta part,** je tournais la tête pour planter mon regard dans le sien et celui de sa sœur.** Votre départ.**

**-Comme toujours tu veux ce que je ne peux t'offrir Bella.**

**-Comme toujours, c'est véritablement le drame de ma vie,** répondis-je théâtralement.

Jake s'approcha de nous il venait pour dire à Edward et Alice de déguerpir. Par contre je me faisais du souci car il était encore furax de leurs intrusions dans mon appartement. Jasper me déplaça de façon à ce que je me retrouve contre lui pour que mon dos soit collé contre son torse alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de mon ventre. Comme s'il devançait une action qui allait se dérouler. Il devait sentir la tension émaner de Jake, je le laissais faire s'il devait se produire quoi que ce soit il saurait me protéger. Emmett s'était lui aussi redressé, se préparant au pire.

**-Alice et Edward vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici et chez nous non plus, **gronda t-il**. Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment mais je vous assure que si vous vous permettez de rentrer encore une fois dans l'appartement, il va y avoir un beau feu de camp, à bon entendeur. Maintenant aller vous installez ailleurs, laissez la fêter tranquillement son anniversaire avec les gens qu'elle apprécie.**

Ils se défièrent tous, chacun cherchant à faire baisser le regard de l'autre je voyais Jake trembler un peu trop fort. Heureusement Logan revint, je demandais à Jasper de se reculer un peu plus.

**-Logan où étais-tu passé, je commençais à m'ennuyer moi,** lui lançai-je accompagné d'une œillade.

Il me regardait presque décontenancé. Je lui fis signe de venir s'asseoir vers moi, il s'exécuta rapidement. Jasper retira ses bras de moi me laissant ainsi libre de mes mouvements.

Edward et Alice s'éclipsèrent à l'arrivée de Logan, Jake me regardait avec un regard interrogateur, puis retourna à son poste d'observation. Mais au moins j'avais réussi à détourner l'attention des deux duellistes. Ce fut au tour d'Emmett de m'offrir son cadeau, je pus y deviner un livre, mais tout comme pour l'écrin à bijoux Jasper prit le livre et me l'ouvrit avec un regard amusé devant mon exaspération perceptible que pour lui.

**-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ouvre ton cadeau ? **me demanda Logan à l'oreille pensant que moi seule pouvait entendre.

**-Il a peur que je vienne à me couper avec le papier. Et encore là c'est rien tu devrais voir comment il me saute dessus quand il me voit avec un couteau à la main, il me donnerait presque la béquée pour me nourrir s'il le pouvait, **plaisantai-je, devant le regard sceptique de Logan et les sourires amusés d'Emmett, Rose et même Jasper. Quand il eut fini il me tendit le livre car je ne m'étais pas trompée.

**-Le Yoga pour les nuls, très drôle Emmett.**

**-J'ai pensé que tu pouvais en avoir besoin pour apprendre à canaliser tes emportements intempestifs,** me fit il-taquin.

Cela me fit quand même sourire. Puis Rosalie sortit elle aussi un présent emballé qu'elle donna directement à Jasper avec un sourire amusé, et bien que j'aurais en temps normal trouvé cela irritant je me mis à rire, devant la tête de Logan qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Jasper lui avait l'air d'être serein, pas heureux mais serein et je crois que je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi bien avant. Bien sûr on voyait encore quelques signes d'inquiétudes sur son visage mais il paraissait moins torturé et j'aimais sincèrement le voir comme cela. Je pris dans mon sac mon appareil photo que je tendis à Rosalie je voulais qu'elle immortalise ce moment Jasper avec un sourire était une chose rare et encore plus en ce moment.

**-Rapproche-toi Bella que je vous prenne tous les deux.**

Je me rapprochais alors que Jasper repositionna ses mains autour de moi, c'était presque comme s'il signifiait une possession je tournais la tête vers son visage surprise et lui me regardait avec un sourire amusé c'est à ce moment que le flash m'éblouit j'allais râler après Rosalie quand un second flash finit par m'aveugler.

**-Rose ça suffit, j'y vois plus rien maintenant.**

**-Tu nous feras un double des photos ?** demanda-t-elle.

**-Si tu arrêtes de me mitrailler,** raillais-je.

**-OK. Ouvre ton cadeaux maintenant,** dit elle impatiente.

Je m'exécutais en ouvrant l'écrin, encore un bijoux. Je tombais sur une bague magnifique en argent, deux cœurs entrelacés qui renfermaient chacun une pierre différente, une émeraude pour l'une et un rubis pour l'autre. Elle était magnifique je la sortis de son écrin pour la placer directement à mon annulaire droit.

**-Comme disait Jasper l'argent est pour la protection, mais nous n'avons pas choisi les pierres au hasard elles ont un langage elles aussi. Le rubis par exemple symbolise du courage, la force vitale, elle stabilise également les émotions et préserve de la trahison. L'émeraude elle est plus complexe elle symbolise l'amour véritable, la force et le bonheur intérieur. Mais elle renforce aussi les nerfs et adoucit les irritations,** m'informa Rose.

**-Autant dire que tu dois la porter tous les jours,** renchérit Emmett, sous les amusements de toute la tablée.

**-Elle est vraiment magnifique, merci Rose,** je me penchais par dessus la table pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, puis j'allais déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Emmett quand Jasper me saisit par la taille et me tira vivement à lui.

**-T'es pas drôle Jasper,** bouda Emmett.

**-J'aimerais éviter une association pour homicide,** lâcha Jasper avec un sourie satisfait.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu allais me faire Emmett ?** demandai-je suspicieuse.

**-Je crois qu'il allait t'embrasser,** répondit Logan.

Rosalie frappa l'arrière de son crane en murmurant quelque chose que je ne compris heureusement pas.

**-J'ai moi aussi un présent pour toi Isabella**. Intervint Logan.

Il me tendit un paquet qui semblait être un livre. Il regarda Jasper au moment où je m'en saisis et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire devant la menace qu'il essayait de faire passer dans son regard. Jasper eut le bon goût de ne pas s'emparer du livre pour en défaire l'emballage de papier cadeau. Je le sentis se saisir derrière moi et je murmurais pour être sûre que seule les vampires pouvaient m'entendre.

**-T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas de mon cadeau ? Ne serait-ce pas le remerciement adéquate ?** alors que je passais mon doigts sous le papier avec une lenteur exagérée.

J'entendis un léger grondement à mon oreille, ce qui je dois l'avouer m'amusa un peu.

J'ouvris enfin le paquet sans me couper ce que je n'oubliais pas de signaler à mes amis présent, bien sûr il n'y avait qu'Emmett pour apprécier à sa juste valeur mon humour. Je lui fis un clin d'œil pour le remercier de son soutien.

Par contre quand je lus le titre du livre j'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer. _Premier matin. Comment nait une histoire d'amour, par Jean-Claude Kauffmann_. Je sentis mes joues virer au cramoisie et les rires de Rose et Emmett ne m'aidèrent en rien.

**-Euh... Merci,** balbutiai-je embarrassée.

**-Isabella, ne soit pas aussi gênée. Où sont passés tes sarcasmes? Si j'avais su qu'un simple livre arriverait à faire fermer ta si jolie petite bouche je te l'aurais acheté bien plus tôt.**

**-Très drôle Logan, mais dans ce cas précis je n'aurais pas pu voir ta réaction.**

**-Ma réaction ?**

**-Oui, pour ça.**

Et je me penchais doucement et je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se raidit à mon contact puis m'attira un peu plus vers lui. Pour approfondir ce baiser. Baiser qui je dois l'avouer n'avait pas été prémédité et pour lequel je ne pensais pas laisser aller aussi loin, mais tant pis je ne le verrais plus non plus à partir de ce soir. J'entendis Emmett et Jake qui venaient apparemment de nous rejoindre siffler, et Rosalie applaudir.

Je mis fin au baiser et reculais il me regardait toujours incrédule se demandant certainement s'il ne venait pas de rêver éveillé.

**-N'est-il pas mignon avec ses joues rouges ?** demandai-je à Rosalie.

**-Craquant, un véritable adolescent,** rit elle.

Je me penchais vers lui et lui murmurais à l'oreille sachant que chacun de mes amis pouvaient entendre.

**-Ne jamais tenter de m'acculer, tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois.**

**-Si tu te venges de cette façon je vais m'y employer tous les jours,** ironisa-t-il.

Nous passâmes un bon moment. Plus le temps passait plus la boule d'angoisse qui avait élue domicile dans ma gorge grandissait, m'empêchant de respirer aussi aisément qu'il le fallait, je savais que l'heure allait bientôt arriver. Une chanson que j'aimais particulièrement passa en fond. Creep de Radiohead. Jasper se pencha à mon oreille.

**-Je revendique mon droit à te demander le service que tu me dois,** me dit Jasper**.**

**-Que veux tu?** demandai-je sceptique.

**-Accorde-moi cette danse Bella.**

Il avait dans le timbre de sa voix une émotion que je n'arrivais pas analyser, mais de toute façon je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Les paroles s'élevaient sur cette musique qui me prenait aux tripes et Jasper me prit tendrement dans se bras, en prenant soin de ne pas me blesser.

**When you were here before**

_Quand tu étais ici autrefois_

**Couldn't look you in the eye**

_Je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux_

**You're just like an angel**

_Tu as l'air d' un ange_

**Your skin makes me cry**

_Ta beauté me fait pleurer_

**You float like a feather**

_Tu flottes comme une plume,_

**In a beautiful world**

_Dans un monde merveilleux_

**I wish I was special**

_Et je voudrais être spécial,_

**You're so very special**

_Tu es tellement particulière_

**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.**

_Mais je suis un salaud, je suis un raté_

**What the hell am I doing here ?**

_Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

**I don't belong here.**

_Ma place n'est pas ici_

**I don't care if it hurts**

Ça_ m'est égal si ca fait mal_

**I want to have control**

_Je veux avoir le contrôle_

**I want a perfect body**

_Je veux un corps parfait_

**I want a perfect soul**

_Je veux une âme parfaite_

**I want you to notice**

_Je veux que tu remarques_

**When I'm not Around**

_Quand je ne suis pas là_

**You're so very special**

_Tu es tellement spéciale,_

**I wish I was special**

_Tu es tellement particulière_

**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.**

_Mais je suis un salaud, je suis un raté_

**What the hell am I doing here ?**

_Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

**I don't belong here.**

_Ma place n'est pas ici_

**She's running out again,**

_Elle s'enfuit encore,_

**She's running out**

_Elle s'enfuit_

**She run run run ruun ruuun...**

_Elle court court court court..._

**Whatever makes you happy**

_Quoi que ce soit qui te rende heureuse,_

**Whatever you want**

_Quoi que tu veuilles,_

**You're so very special**

_Tu es tellement spéciale_

**I wish I was special...**

_Je voudrais être particulier..._

**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.**

_Mais je suis un salaud, je suis un raté_

**What the hell am I doing here ?**

_Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

**I don't belong here.**

_Ma place n'est pas ici_

**I don't belong here.**

_Ma place n'est pas ici_

Notre danse s'avéra intense émotionnellement parlant, j'avais l'impression que nous partagions un dernier moment fort ensemble. C'était si puissant ce qui nous unissait en cet instant, si profond et tellement intime, c'était notre façon de nous dire adieu. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre et rien ne m'aurait enlevé de ses bras qui m'offraient le réconfort qu'il me fallait à cet instant. Mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules, Jasper ressentait ce qui me traversait mais il me laissa le vivre intensément et je l'en remerciais. Il était un être si extraordinaire, si tendre et attentionné. La danse se termina en même temps que le morceau sur lequel nous étions reliés, nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ma tête reposait sur son torse, à la recherche du battement de son cœur que je n'entendrais jamais, alors qu'un morceau beaucoup plus rythmé passait. Nous ne bougeâmes que lorsque je vis Edward et Alice arriver vers nous, de l'autre côté de la salle Jake, Rose et Emmett arrivèrent eux aussi. C'était le moment qu'il me fallait et cela me déchira le cœur, c'était véritablement des adieux. Jasper me prit le menton pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Il ne me dit rien d'autre que.

**-Ça va aller.**

Je hochais la tête alors que tout le monde nous entourait. Le regard d'Edward était noir de rage, celui d'Alice beaucoup plus attristé, elle aurait pu pleurer elle l'aurait fait. Leah arriva et me prit par la main m'arrachant aux bras de Jasper.

**-Bella tu as besoin de te rafraîchir viens,** me dit-elle.

J'étais en train de m'éloigner de Jasper, Rose et Emmett et cela me déchira le cœur. Je ressentis une vague d'amour m'atteindre me donnant le courage nécessaire pour faire ce que je devais faire. Je suivis Leah dans l'espace privé du pub, espace qui menait soit à l'appartement de Logan, soit à l'arrière cour où la voiture de ce dernier nous attendait pour m'amener à l'aéroport. Nous courûmes pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et nous. Leah conduisait vite et dans un silence quasi religieux. Nous nous détendîmes constatant qu'étant arrivées à l'aérodrome Jake n'avait toujours pas appelé pour nous dire qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de la supercherie.

Une fois la voiture garée nous allâmes aux consignes où Jake avait déposé mes affaires un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Alors qu'Edward était en cours avec moi. Il avait fallu réfléchir à tous les petits détails pour pouvoir réussir à les duper et bien sûr prendre en compte leurs pouvoirs respectifs.

Nous étions sur le tarmac quand Leah prit enfin la parole.

**-Tu peux toujours reculer Bella.**

**-Non tu as bien vu il ne me laissera jamais.**

**-Fais attention à toi. Et tiens c'est ton cadeau de la part de Jake et moi,** elle me tendit une boîte bien emballer. **Tu l'ouvriras dans l'avion,** elle me serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, elle pleurait et moi aussi. **Allez file et appelle-nous n'oublie pas.**

**-Oui, tu as les lettres ?**

**-Oui nous iront leur remettre quand je rentrerais.**

**-Prenez soin de vous.**

**-Toi aussi Bella,** son téléphone sonna accélérant mon rythme cardiaque.

**-Oui Jake.**

**-...**

**-C'est bon elle est en sécurité. Je vais arriver à tout à l'heure.**

**-...**

**-Ce sera fait. Je raccroche.**

**-Allez cette fois vas-y il ne faut pas que tu manques ta correspondance. Et Jacob t'embrasse, il te dit de ne pas oublier de l'appeler,** nous nous serrâmes une dernière fois dans nos bras et je montais à bord de ma navette volante. Celle-ci devrait décoller d'une minute à l'autre.

La porte du zinc se referma puis les moteur déjà allumés, redoublèrent d'intensité, je me sentis bouger. Un profond malaise s'empara de moi pensant encore à ce que je laissais derrière moi mais je n'avais véritablement plus le choix. L'avions décolla m'amenant au devant d'une vie de découverte et de peur, mais surtout au devant une vie de liberté.

* * *

**Bon vous aurez comprit cette chanson me fait penser à Jasper. (On se demande pourquoi.) Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai pu sortir une fiction de cette simple chanson, lol. **

**À vos claviers je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everybody,**

**Pour commencer un merci à vous toutes pour vous reviews. Sans parler de toutes les mises en alertes histoire, nous avons dépasser le nombres d'alertes que j'avais sur « Tout n'est que fatalité ». Et je dois dire que cela me touche beaucoup. Nous avons également dépassé le nombre de reviews pour un chapitre, vous me transportez littéralement de joie.**

**Je ne vous ennuierais pas plus avec mon blablatage alors un GRAND MERCI à vous toutes et bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 Voyage.**

Cela faisait deux heures que je tournais dans Paris, j'avais réservé cette destination en premier, tout en haut de ma liste car elle faisait partie de celles que je voulais absolument voir. Il y avait tellement de sites et monuments à visiter que j'avais jugé bon de profiter du bouclier que m'octroyait mes amis Quileute, d'ailleurs quand j'aurais enfin trouvé un hôtel abordable, je les appellerais pour leur signifier que j'étais bien arrivée.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas gagner entre les hôtels aux façades miteuses où je n'osais même pas mettre les pieds, d'autres où ils ne parlaient pas un mots d'anglais, comme si à notre époque c'était un luxe de parler anglais. N'est-ce pas la langue la plus parler au monde ? Juste après le chinois et encore le chinois est en tête à cause de leur surpopulation. Quand aux autres hôtels soient ils affichaient complets ou encore ils étaient inabordable. J'allais enfin abandonner me posant la question s'il ne serait pas préférable de sortir de Paris pour me loger pour la nuit. Quand je rentrais dans ce qui semblait être un hôtel typiquement européen. On aurait dit des préfabriqués empilés les uns sur les autres. Je voyais écrit le prix 29,90 euros je supposais que c'était par nuit. Je tentais une approche et heureusement pour moi le jeune homme certainement un étudiant parlait correctement l'anglais. J'eus tous les renseignements dont j'avais besoin. Prix : OK, disponibilité : OK et je pouvais même garder la chambre en pleine journée si je payais d'avance le prix de mon séjour. Ça y est la chance avait décidé de me dire bonjour. Je m'empressais de régler pour trois nuits, et lui arrachais le code des mains avec le sourire, je n'étais pas une sauvage tout de même.

Je trouvais assez facilement ma chambre, une fois dedans je balançais mon sac dans un coin et m'affalais sur le lit qui bien que trop dur, je trouvais extrêmement confortable voire presque douillet, après ces longues heures d'avions. Je restais quelques instants allongée pensant à ce que j'allais faire, nous étions presque en fin d'après midi. Le temps que je prenne une douche et que je trouve quelques chose à manger parce que mon ventre criait famine tous les points d'alimentations seraient fermés, peut-être pas tous mais je devais aussi compter avec le décalage horaire qui me détraquait complètement, alors je pris la décision de vite me laver, puis j'irais à la chasse de nourriture, et je reviendrais dormir comme cela je pourrais me lever tôt pour commencer mon programme chargé demain. Cela me parut une bonne idée. Je me levais et fouillais mon sac pour y trouver mes affaires de toilettes et un change, je tombais aussi sur mon appareil photo, si ce n'était pas fermé je chercherais également un photographe pour développer ma pellicule, au moins ce ne sera pas du temps de perdu. Ce qui me fit penser à appeler Jacob, je sortis mon téléphone et composais le numéro de Jake.

**-Salut ma belle,** répondit il à la première sonnerie.

**-Si tu me dis que tu n'attendais pas mon appel je ne te croirais pas,** plaisantai-je. **Comment allez-vous ?**

**-Bien nous sommes rentrés et on reprend nos habitudes mais ça fait bizarre de ne plus te voir en rentrant.**

**-J'imagine c'est un peu pareil pour moi, je viens enfin de trouver un hôtel abordable, c'est une véritable jungle cette ville.**

**-Et où es-tu ?**

**-À Paris, j'ai voulu commencer par ici. Alors comment ça c'est passé la remise des lettres ?**

**-Ben ! Carlisle a réagi exactement comme tu l'avais prévu il a interdit à Edward et Alice de te suivre sous peine de sanctions. Je sais pas ce qu'il peut bien prévoir comme sanction mais ça a ****eu l'air de faire mouche. Et puis Edward nous a fait une jolie crise d'orgueil d'après Jasper. Il doutait de ton intelligence apparemment, mais Jasper s'est fait un plaisir de mettre en avant ton esprit brillant et son manque de discernement,** je souris j'imaginais bien mon Jasper faire ça enfin j'imaginais bien Jasper faire ça, me repris-je mentalement.

**-Et Edward a réagi comment pour la sienne ?**

**-Je ne sais pas ils ont commencé par celle où tu les menaces de contacter les sangsue Italienne, ensuite il est parti s'enfermer dans la maison, et je n'ai rien entendu. Juste Jasper qui disait à Alice d'aller réconforter son frère, quand nous sommes partis.**

**-C'est déjà ça de gagné je vais avoir la paix quelques temps, même si je doute qu'ils resteront à l'écart si longtemps. Comment l'ont pris Rose et Emmett ?**

**-Plutôt bien voir même très bien. Emmett très impressionné et Rose assez satisfaite du résultat.**

**-Et Jasper ?** terminai-je.

**-Lui c'est diffèrent il était assez touché, je dirais peiné en fait,** il se tut sur ses derniers mots.

**-Oh !** fut la seule réaction que je pus sortir sur le coup, puis après quelques secondes.

-**Bella qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ?**

**-Rien, il ne se passe rien !** repris-je avec un peu trop d'entrain.** Que veux-tu qu'il y ait ? C'est un vampire je suis une humaine, et il a une compagne, Jake. Ne vois pas le mal là où il n'y est pas.**

**-C'est juste que la petite scène que vous nous avez joué avant ton départ était toute sauf anodine.**

**-C'est mon ami Jake au même titre que toi.**

**-Au même titre ? Tu es sûre ? Parce qu'à une certaine époque tu as eu des sentiments pour moi, nous étions plus que des amis. Se pourrait-il que tu aies des sentiments pour lui aussi ?**

**-Bien sûr que j'ai des sentiments pour Jasper, mais pas ceux que tu me prêtes. J'ai déjà donné avec un vampire, je suis vaccinée maintenant. Et si je fais tout ça ce n'est pas pour rien Jacob, j'ai renoncé, abandonné mon avenir pour ne plus avoir de vampire psychopathe à mes trousses. Je ne vais pas tout remettre en cause parce que j'ai un remord de faire de la peine à Jasper. Comprends-moi, j'aimerais vraiment que tout aille bien pour lui. Mais je n'ai pas l'éternité moi. Je dois profiter de mon humanité avant de finir cloîtrée.**

**-Oui je sais Bella, je voulais juste être sûr, c'est tout. Ils vont rester jusqu'à la fin de leur cession universitaire. Tu pourras envoyer ce que tu voulais. Au fait c'est quoi ?**

**-T'es bien curieux,** le taquinai-je. Je l'entendis souffler dans le téléphone. **Ça va ce sont des photos que Rose m'a demandé. D'ailleurs je vais te laisser, j'aimerais bien aller prendre une douche avant de ressortir chercher un photographe.**

**-OK ma belle, prends soin de toi et fais attention.**

**-Oui, de toute façon je ne risque absolument rien avec ton cadeau. Merci Jake et tu remercieras Leah pour moi, bien que je sois sûre que la bombe lacrymo soit une idée à toi. Mais une question tu n'as pas trouvé plus grand ?**

**-Euh ! Non pourtant j'ai demandé mais ils avaient pas la version familiale que l'on accroche sur le dos,** rigolât-il.

**-Je te remercie, je n'avais pas pensé à ça et je suis heureuse et plus rassurée que tu l'aies fait pour moi.**

**-Je m'en doutais bien. Intelligente mais tête en l'air, et n'oublies pas ton ail pour les vampires.**

**-Très drôle, je n'oublierais pas non plus la balle en argent pour les loups.**

**-Parce que tu crois qu'une balle qu'elle soit en argent où non pourrait me tuer ? Tu me connais pourtant,** nous rigolâmes puis je pris l'initiative de raccrocher prétextant vouloir aller me laver et manger car mon ventre criait famine.

Je commençais à me déshabiller me préparant à aller me laver, quand quelque chose sur le sol attira mon attention. J'avais complètement oublié l'enveloppe que m'avait donné Jasper avant mon départ. Je la décachetais et en sortis les différents documents qui s'y trouvaient. Un passeport, une carte d'identité, un permis de conduire américain et une carte de crédit au nom de Sarah Johns, bien évidemment sur tous ces documents il y avait ma photo. J'ouvris la lettre qui accompagnait les faux papiers.

_**Bella**_

_**Je pense que tu dois être surprise de trouver ces documents, mais permets-moi de t'aider au mieux de mes possibilités. C'est juste une précaution supplémentaire au cas où Alice n'arriverait pas à te localiser et qu'Edward tente des recherches humaines. Il se doutera sans aucun doute que tu prendras l'avion ou un autre moyen de transport humain. Donc à partir de maintenant utilise ces papiers et je t'assure que personne ne peut savoir qu'ils sont faux. Ce sont de vrai-faux papiers, et quant à cette identité elle est tellement commune que cela n'attirera pas son attention. Pour la carte de crédit je sais d'avance que tu vas t'agacer, mais je tiens à préciser qu'elle m'appartient personnellement, rien à voir avoir les Cullen c'est un de mes comptes privé. Il est assez fourni pour te permettre de vivre sereinement et décemment selon mes critères pendant plusieurs décennies. Je sais pertinemment que tu ne voudras pas t'en servir mais si un besoin d'extrême urgence se faisait sentir n'hésite pas, je laisserais ce compte ouvert rien que pour toi.**_

_**J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop d'avoir pris ces dispositions, mais ne pouvant faire plus j'espère que cela te facilitera la vie. Je tenais à te dire également que je ne changerais pas de numéro de téléphone et bien que je sache que tu ne veux plus de contact avec les vampires, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais toujours là pour toi.**_

_**Tu m'as beaucoup offert Bella, je regrette principalement le fait de ne pas avoir pu profiter de ta bonté d'âme, de ta générosité affective et tout ce que fait que tu es toi à Forks, que de temps perdu. Mais merci car tu as su me donner l'occasion d'apprendre le pardon et surtout me donner un sens nouveau à la signification du mot amitié ainsi qu'à ma vie.**_

_**Tu me manqueras n'en doute jamais. Je te souhaite bonne chance et surtout beaucoup de bonheur dans ta nouvelle vie.**_

_**À toi pour toujours.**_

_**Jasper**_

Dire que j'étais troublée à la lecture de la lettre était un euphémisme. Je savais Jasper doux et précautionneux mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait été touché à ce point. Il m'a donné le pouvoir d'avoir une autre vie, de recommencer une nouvelle vie avec une autre identité et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche qui me revigora et me donna assez d'énergie pour partir à la recherche de nourriture. Je errais seule à travers les rues cette de ville mythique officialisée « Ville des amoureux », quelle ironie. Pendant que je flânais en faisant attention aux devantures des boutiques recherchant soit un photographe ou n'importe quel endroit où je pourrais me trouver quelque chose à manger. Je repensais à ma discussion avec Jake j'étais heureuse d'avoir gagné un peu de répit, je pourrais au moins profiter de Paris sans me soucier de toujours regarder derrière moi. Puis vint le sujet de Jasper, il avait de la peine, j'avais causé la peine à celui qui m'avait soutenue et protéger contre sa famille. Et moi je me montrais égoïste envers lui. En fait cela me touchait plus que ce que je voulais l'admettre, j'avais bien ressenti le déchirement lorsque Leah m'avait arraché à ses bras. Bien sûr que moi aussi j'étais attristée. Ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais pris conscience qu'il avait été abandonné comme moi était inexprimable, cette connexion qui nous avait uni et dont je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre, ni à en identifier la nature. Jasper était vraiment spécial à mes yeux et maintenant que j'étais là seule sur un autre continent, sa présence me manquait plus encore que celle de Jake. Je m'étais sentie tellement en sécurité dans ses bras comme si jamais rien ne pourrait m'arriver tant qu'il serait présent à mes côtés. Mais je me devais de partir, et ce départ serait également bénéfique pour lui parce qu'avec moi dans son giron il ne pourrait jamais récupérer Alice. Elle qui avait témoigné tout son soutien à Edward, je crois que je ne n'admettrais jamais cette réaction je veux bien comprendre au pire et en faisant de gros efforts qu'Edward ait pu souffrir d'une quelconque façon, mais de là à abandonner son compagnon, c'était pour moi incompréhensible.

Mais dans tout ce gâchis ce qui me ravissait c'était que j'avais réussi à me venger je sais que c'est bas et puéril comme comportement pour une jeune femme adulte mais c'est aussi ce qui me faisait tenir et ne pas regretter ma décision, d'avoir fait une croix sur mon avenir, sur ma passion d'enseigner à mon tour la littérature, et celui de devenir écrivain. Quoi que pour ce dernier point ce n'était pas une obligation mais toujours un avantage, qui apportait plus de crédibilité dans ce milieux qui reste hostile.

Je trouvais enfin une vitrine qui attira mon attention une devanture noire et moderne. J'entrais et patientais derrière une petite mamie qui parlait avec la vendeuse. Je ne comprenais absolument rien de ce qu'elles pouvaient se raconter, et je trouvais la langue un peu compliquer et agressive phonétiquement parlant.

La mamie me parla avant de partir je hochais la tête pour être polie, toujours sous mon incompréhension la plus totale, elle aurait pu m'insulter que je lui aurais souri et secoué la tête. Au moins on ne pourrait pas dire que les américains étaient des rustres. Je m'approchais du comptoirs et commençais ma phrase par l'incontournable.

**-Do you speak English ?**

Quand elle me répondit pas l'affirmative je me sentis un peu plus soulagée, je ne me voyais pas courir après un autre photographe car depuis que j'avais vu mon appareil je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de voir les photos que Rose avait prises.

Je lui donnais ma pellicule et lui demandais de la tirer en deux exemplaires. Elle prit tous les renseignement dont elle avait besoin et me dit de repasser deux heures plus tard. Comme il était 16h30 je pourrais avoir mes photos dès ce soir même et cela me mit en joie. Je ressortais guillerette et revigorée par cette bonne nouvelle, puis partie à la recherche d'un endroit où manger je trouvais un bistro typiquement parisien et décidais d'y revenir plus tard avec mes photos, en attendant je rentrais dans une boulangerie pour tenter les croissants français dont la réputation était mondiale. Je les adorais littéralement un peu gras mais tellement bon. Vu que je me trouvais près de Notre Dame je décidais de m'essayer au bateau mouche.

Je pris la navette de 17 heures, il y avait foule malgré le fait que nous étions hors saison, mais c'est l'avantage d'une ville telle que Paris il y avait toujours de l'affluence, l'amour n'a pas de date. L'hôtesse d'accueil paré de son micro nous raconta l'histoire de Notre Dame, avec sa façade style gothique primitif dont la construction prit deux siècles. Puis passa tour à tour sur les autres monuments mondialement connu tels que le musée d'Orsay, la tour Eiffel, le pont Alexandre III, la place de la concorde, l'hôtel de ville et le pont neuf... Bien sûr j'en oubliais mais j'avais déjà fait une liste de ceux que je voulais visiter plus en profondeur pour les deux jours suivant. La croisière dura une heure et nous ramena à quai en marchant tranquillement je serais dans les temps, pour récupérer mes photos. C'est bizarre mais la solitude commençait déjà à me peser, pourtant j'avais l'habitude et j'aimais être seule en temps normal. Mais là il me manquait quelqu'un pour partager cela avec moi. Je m'accoudais sur l'un des nombreux pont de Paris et observais les bateaux identiques à celui que je venais de quitter. En baissant le regard sur le garde fous contre lequel j'étais accoudée, je vis toute une collection de cadenas accrochés, une sorte d'art urbain, ce petit effet de société mondial mais qui correspondait tellement bien à cette ville, me jeta en pleine figure le fait que j'étais seule, sans petit ami, sans amour, je décidais de fuir ce rappel douloureux. En me retournant je vis une carterie sur la rive où je devais me rendre. Je m'y précipitais je voulais prendre une carte postal de chaque pays que je visitais et je l'enverrais à Jake. Une fois dans le magasin j'en choisis deux différentes, une pour Jake que j'enverrais et l'autre pour Jasper que je garderais, comme un souvenir que je ne pourrais jamais partager avec lui mais qui m'accompagnerait comme un hommage à notre amitié, il ne le saurait jamais mais je ne le faisais pas pour qu'il l'apprenne, je le faisais parce que c'était important pour moi. Puis sur un présentoir je vis un cahier, ceux que l'on utilise pour s'en faire un journal intime. Je décidais de l'acheter aussi, j'en ferais un journal de route.

Une fois sortie je me dépêchais car j'étais en retard et je ne voulais pas arriver après la fermeture et patienter jusqu'à demain. J'arrivais à temps, la vendeuse me reconnut et me sortit ma commande. Elle sortit quelques photos pour m'assurer que c'était bien les miennes, quand je vis le visage de Jasper sur l'une de celles qu'elle me présentait, j'affirmais d'un hochement de tête.

**-Vous avez de la chance demoiselle, votre ami est très charmant, et paraît aussi très amoureux de vous.**

**-Euh ! merci**, lui répondis-je.

Je ne voulais pas me lancer dans une discussion quelconque avec une parfaite inconnue expliquant que ce Dieu à mes côté sur cette photo n'était pas mon petit copain. De toute façon je ne la reverrais jamais, alors je ne vois pas à qui ce petit mensonge allait causer du tord peut-être à Alice si elle voyait la scène mais je suppose que même fâchée elle aura perçu mon état d'esprit et mon envie de ne pas épiloguer.

Je réglais la note et pris la direction du petit bistro, je m'installais à la terrasse couverte. Je sortis mes photos et les fis défiler, beaucoup était de Jake et Leah, de l'un deux avec moi, de nous trois ensemble, il y avait même une photo de Lucy et Scott, de Lucy et moi, puis il y avait celles d'Emmett déguisé en Maryline ainsi que Rose affublé de sa robe sac à patate sortant de son épave que j'avais prise à son arrivée à l'université. Puis enfin celles que je cherchais Jasper et moi. Sur l'une d'elles nous regardions avec un regard profond le mien exprimait surprise et joie, le sien n'était que tendresse, et il arborait un sourire ravageur, il me tenait dans ses bras, cette photo était magnifique. J'eus un pincement au cœur, je ne fis même pas attention que je pleurais. Je repris pieds quand le serveurs vînt pour prendre ma commande.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil sur la carte et vu le temps maussade je décidais de prendre une salade en entrée avec blanquette de veau et sa purée de pomme de terre puis en dessert une tarte Tatin. Un repas typiquement Français. Le serveur m'apporta rapidement ma commande je mangeais avec appétit et gourmandise, et bien que j'appréciais le moment, je ressentais toujours ce vide au fond de moi. J'essayais de le remiser dans un coin de ma tête pour ne penser qu'à mon programme du lendemain, mais le cœur n'y était vraiment pas, je me dépêchais de finir. Mon cœur et mon estomac se serraient à chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur la pochette photos.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je devrais être bien là, merde !** râlai-je à voix haute.

Et maintenant je parlais toute seule, j'étais bien atteinte, on allait bientôt pouvoir m'enfermer dans peu de temps je serais mûre.

Je payais et rentrais à l'hôtel, je sortis mon journal de voyage, je décidais de m'y mettre dès ce soir. Je devais choisir un nom pour mon journal, je trouvais cette tradition un peu ridicule et je cherchais pendant au moins dix minutes comment je devais l'appeler. Pourquoi est-ce que je tenais tant à cette coutume ridicule ? Je n'en savais rien peut-être pour me rappeler par la suite que j'avais eu à un moment dans ma vie un semblant de normalité. Je pris la situation sous un angle différent, à qui j'aimerais confier tout ce que j'allais vivre Jake bien sûr mais il allait le vivre oralement en même temps que moi. Non je voulais me confier à quelqu'un d'encore plus porche que je ne reverrais plus jamais. C'est ainsi que je commençais la rédaction de mon journal.

_**Mon cher Jasper.**_

_**Nous sommes le 15 Septembre 2009, et je suis à Paris.**_

_**J'ai déjà fait quelques activités, comme la balade en bateau mouche, goûté aux fameux croissants français, que j'adore. J'ai aussi pris mon premier repas dans un bistro parisien, et je dois avouer que leurs réputations est largement mérité.**_

_**J'ai fait développer la pellicule et j'ai eu la bonne surprise de te voir. J'aime cette photo mais elle me rappelle combien tu me manques. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là avec moi. Paris est une ville très belle et très intéressante, mais bizarrement cela me paraît totalement abstrait aujourd'hui. Ce soir je n'ai pas vraiment le moral j'espère que cela va s'arranger avec le temps, que ce n'est qu'un contrecoup dû à mon départ. J'espère que pour toi tout va bien.**_

_**J'ai ouvert l'enveloppe que tu m'as remise et je te remercie, mes nouveaux papiers vont vraiment m'aider. Mais la carte de crédit c'était un peu trop, je sais maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que j'ouvre l'enveloppe alors que j'étais à tes côtés. Ta lettre ma beaucoup touchée et c'est moi qui suis chanceuse de t'avoir rencontré, d'avoir connu celui que tu es au fond de toi, derrière cette carapace impénétrable que tu as endossé. Je pense à toi, et tu me manques terriblement.**_

Après avoir ajouté la carte postal de Paris que j'avais prise pour lui, dans la page correspondante. Je me déshabillais et allais me coucher en sortant tout de même la photo de Jasper et moi. J'étais vraiment pitoyable, je m'endormis en pleurant sur ma solitude.

Trois jours plus tard j'étais à l'aéroport, ma visite de Paris m'ayant laissé un goût amer. Pas à cause de la ville en elle-même mais ce qu'elle représentait. Le bonheur, l'amour, la vie de couple. Tout ce à quoi je devais renoncer. En fait je me demandais si je n'avais pas fait une erreur en choisissant de venir dans cette ville, surtout en célibataire, mais je me raccrochais à l'idée que j'allais bientôt en partir. J'étais devant le tableau d'embarquement ne sachant pas où j'allais aller.

Plusieurs destinations étaient possible j'éliminais déjà tout ce qui se rapprochaient des États-Unis. Avec cette visite ratée je voulais plus de solitude et moins de gens qui affichaient leur bonheurs à la face des autres, à la mienne.

Une destination retint mon attention Bangkok, l'avion décollerait dans une heure et demi, j'espérais qu'il restait encore des places.

J'allais au bureau des réservations et chance pour moi le vol n'était pas complet.

Je pris mon billet et allais faire enregistrer mes bagages, enfin mon sac. Une fois le tout effectué j'attendis patiemment l'annonce d'embarquement. N'oubliant pas d'aller poster mes photos ainsi que le petit mot que je leur avais adressé.

J'arrivais à Bangkok après 12 heures de vol, l'effervescence de la vie me monta à la tête je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de m'isoler. Il faisait nuit je n'avais pas le choix que de trouver un hôtel rapidement. Est-ce que j'allais y arriver aussi difficilement qu'à Paris ? C'était un dépaysement total, le climat lourd et collant de plus j'étais exténuée, je me rendais compte que Jake et Jasper n'avaient pas forcément torts, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner au bout d'une petite semaine. Je sortis et trouvais rapidement un hôtel, les gens étaient véritablement charmants et accueillants, en plus la vie n'était pas cher j'ai réussi à avoir deux nuits avec petit déjeuner et dîner pour le prix des trois nuits sur Paris. Autant dire que j'allais m'en donner à cœur joie ici. Cela me remonta un peu le moral. Je montais dans ma chambre pris mes affaire et allais me laver. Une fois ma toilette terminée je pris une carte que j'avais trouvé à l'aéroport et regardais ce que je pourrais faire durant le temps que j'allais rester là, temps que je n'avais pas encore déterminé.

Une fois mon parcourt étudié, j'attrapais mon téléphone et appelais Jake comme j'en avais pris l'habitude depuis une semaine. Je lui racontais le voyage, ce que je venais de voir, l'accueil de gens, la beauté du lieux, ce que je comptais faire.

Enfin tout ce qui faisait ma vie j'omettais seulement ma solitude et ma prise de conscience concernant l'absence de Jasper qui me pesait lourdement. Il allait encore vouloir analyser mes sentiments, j'étais consciente que ce que j'éprouvais était plus forte que de la simple amitié, mais je n'étais pas amoureuse, j'en avais pas le droit. C'était juste un fantasme parce que je savais que je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir. C'est mon cœur qui se protégeait, il l'avait choisi lui parce que nous étions conscient qu'il en aimait une autre et que tant qu'il battrait pour lui personne d'autre ne pourrait m'approcher. Enfin je crois j'allais avoir besoin d'une bonne thérapie quand je rentrerais.

Je me promenais dans une province de Bangkok, j'étais dans un marché et je parcourais un peu tous les étals admirant les couleurs, les objets originaux, les épices, tout était si coloré si différent de ce que j'avais vu, je passais devant des boutiques quand une odeur m'attira, je me stoppais net et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Je reconnaissais cette odeur je m'approchais du marchant d'où émanait cette douce fragrance qui m'emplit de joie et de tristesse à la fois. Je tentais une approche mais il ne parlait pas anglais, alors je partis à la recherche de ce parfum avec la seule aide de mon odorat incertain, tout se mélangeait c'était une boutique d'encens, de bougies et d'huiles. Autant dire que les parfums devenaient entêtant, mais je devais la retrouver. Je mis le doigt dessus quand je m'approchais d'un diffuseur de parfums où une huile essentiel qui diffusait l'odeur qui me chavirait tant. Je n'avais jamais su mettre un nom sur son parfum, et je n'avais pas osé le lui demander, et là je tombais dessus. J'interpelais le vendeur et lui fis signe que je voulais cette huile. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla farfouiller dans son bric à braque et en sortit un flacon il me je lui tendis cinq Dollars , soit quatre Dollars de plus que le prix indiqué, mais j'étais tellement contente que je lui fis cadeau de la monnaie. Je pouvais enfin savoir, j'allais enfin connaître son odeur. Je retournais le flacon je ne connaissais pas la langue écrite dessus j'étais assez déçue. Je rentrais à l'hôtel faisant impasse sur la suite de ma visite, de toute façon rien n'aurait pu retenir mon attention aujourd'hui. Devant la propriétaire gentille et avenante et surtout parlant également ma langue je lui demandais qu'elle me traduise le nom du parfum en lui tendant le flacon. Elle le prit dans ses mains et en me le rendant me dit.

**-C'est de l'huile d'argan,** il sentait l'argan, j'adorais cette senteur.

Je la remerciais et montais dans ma chambre. Il fallait que je lui écrive. Sautant sur mon lit j'attrapais au passage mon journal en sortis la photo de Jasper et moi, jetant aussi plusieurs gouttes sur la couverture intérieure du livre ainsi que sur quelques pages, il s'appelait déjà comme lui, au moins il sentirait pareil.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que j'avais un rythme effréné en enchaînant les pays et les vols. Après la Thaïlande, j'avais parcouru les abords de ce pays et visité le Cambodge, la Birmanie, le Laos, le Viêt Nam, la Malaisie, l'Indonésie, les Philippines et maintenant j'étais à Bombay m'apprêtant à partir. Comme par habitude je me postais devant le tableau d'embarcation et je regardais les départs, je me retournais, j'avais la désagréable impression que j'étais observée depuis quelques temps, mais c'était certainement dû au fait que je savais que le temps comptait en ma défaveur. Edward n'allait pas tarder à perdre patience et cela m'inquiétait surtout que je m'étais montrée imprudente en restant trop au même endroit, trop repérable pour Alice qui, je suis sûre avait dû m'avoir vu à quelques reprises. Je n'avais plus le droit à l'erreur maintenant. Encore un coup d'œil dans mon dos c'est fou cette paranoïa, mon esprit n'était pas tranquille. De toute façon je pense que j'allais certainement rejoindre Jacob et La Push bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais au départ. J'aimais mon voyage mais je n'arrivais pas à en profiter, la solitude me pesait trop et pourtant j'avais essayé, le manque de Jasper qui ne s'effaçait pas, et je m'étais aperçu que je ne voulais pas le laisser s'effacer de mon esprit. Tous les soirs et plusieurs fois par jours je regardais notre photo, m'attardant chaque fois sur son regard, on voyait sur ce cliché l'attention qu'il me portait et à chaque fois cela me serrait le cœur. Je sentais également son parfum régulièrement, j'en pleurais assez souvent, j'étais pathétique, heureusement que j'étais seule, je pouvais donc me laisser aller sans que personne ne me demande des comptes sur les motifs de ma mini dépression. Moi qui avait tout fait pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et les Cullen j'en venais à regretter aujourd'hui le temps où ils étaient avec moi à Dartmouth. Je reportais mon attention sur le tableau et portais mon choix sur Porto Velho. J'allais comme toujours accomplir mon petit rituel.

Deux heures plus tard je montais à bord de l'avion. Je m'installais que je sentis que l'on m'observait toujours, je tournais la tête mais ne vis rien d'autre que les passagers qui ne me regardaient même pas. Je m'exaspérais moi-même.

En fait j'avais choisi un pays qui me rapprochait du mien, car je pensais rentrer rapidement, je n'en pouvais plus de ce rythme et surtout je n'en pouvais plus d'être seule.

Quelques heure plus tard j'étais sur le tarmac de Porto Velho, j'éprouvais une certaine joie car j'étais plus près de chez moi et de Jasper que je ne l'avais été ces derniers mois. Et même si je ne devais pas le penser j'espérais secrètement que Jasper soit dans les environs, bien sûr cela était totalement ridicule, je devais me reprendre et je me promis que la première chose que je ferais en arrivant à Forks serait de consulter le meilleur psy de la région.

Après avoir trouvé un hôtel pour la nuit il me restait un peu de temps. Je décidais d'aller faire quelques emplettes, j'avais besoin d'une tente et quelques vivres pour camping enfin le minimum transportable. Car j'avais bien l'intention de me rendre dans la forêt amazonienne, c'est d'ailleurs une étape que je m'étais obligée à prévoir dans mon plan. Je me réservais cette destination pour la fin mais comme je n'avais pas l'intention de poursuivre, la fin était maintenant. Comme un culte d'adieu à Jasper. Il m'avait raconté son dernier voyage ici, il m'avait dit qu'il était venu visiter des amis et qu'il en avait profité pour se retrouver et méditer sur lui même. Je n'allais certes pas visiter ses amis mais je voulais être au plus près de lui à l'époque où il avait souffert, il avait trouvé du réconfort dans cette jungle. Alors j'allais faire comme lui, j'allais profiter de ce moment de communion avec la nature pour mettre un terme définitif à ces sentiments qui me rongeaient et quoi de mieux que le lieu où lui se sentait bien. Après avoir trouvé le nécessaire pour une petite fortune, ben oui j'étais américaine donc les tarifs pour moi doublaient dès que mon pas eut franchi le pas de la porte, enfin ce n'était pas grave ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'économiser. Je rentrais dans ma chambre et appelais Jake.

**-Hello ma belle, comment vas-tu ? Et où es-tu ?**

**-Je vais bien, et je suis à Porto Velho.**

**-Oh ! Tu te rapproches. Et c'est comment ?**

**-Pas trop mal c'est sûr que ça me change des Indes, que ce soit pour le climat, le paysage ou encore les finances. Tu te rends comptes que j'ai payé 350 Dollars une tente une place, c'est carrément du vol.**

**-Et que vas-tu faire d'une tente, je croyais que tu devais dormir à l'hôtel ?**

**-C'est la surprise du chef, je vais m'octroyer deux jours et deux nuits dans la jungles amazoniennes, et après je pense que je vais renter.**

**-Tu plaisantes ?** cria-t-il.

**-Non j'en ai marre d'être seule, je ne tiendrais pas deux ans comme ça.**

**-Je ne te parle pas du fait que tu veuilles rentrer ça j'en suis content. Mais t'es pas bien tu vas t'enfoncer seule dans la jungle la plus dangereuse du monde Bella. Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît ?** me supplia-t-il.

**-Je suis désolée Jake mais je dois le faire, je ne repartirais pas d'ici sans le faire, je ne veux pas de regrets.**

**-Bella sais-tu que tout ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux au monde, est dans cette forêt ? Des insectes** **venimeux, des fauves, des serpents, des vampires qui sait en tout cas, ça ne me surprendrait même pas.**

**-Jake évite de faire une attaque maintenant depuis que je les aie quitter la malchance n'est pas revenue me visiter, pas un incident, pas une agression, pas même les moustiques ne sont venus me piquer, je te dis que j'ai une bonne étoile, et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter avant qu'elle décide de s'éclipser.**

**-Bella ! **geignit-il. **Tu m'appelles matin, midi et soir s'il te plaît,** dit-il résigné, mais suppliant.

-**OK si cela peut te rassurer. Donc je te dis à demain matin.**

**-C'est ça et recharge bien ton téléphone ne tombe pas en panne d'accord.**

**-OK, aller à demain Jake et ne te fais pas des cheveux blanc à l'avance. Leah m'en voudrait.**

**-Ben, tu lui expliqueras ta dernière lubie,** répondit-il de mauvaise humeur**. Allez ma belle passe une bonne nuit et oublie pas de m'appeler,** se calma-t-il.

Le lendemain matin après une bonne nuit de sommeil je me levais et pris la navette nous amenant sur la transamazonienne, nous étions plusieurs voyageurs mais j'étais la seule blanche. Au bout de quelques kilomètres le bus s'arrêta, j'avais demandé au conducteur avant de descendre si une navette passait régulièrement il m'avait assuré qu'il y avait une navette au minimum une fois par jour, donc je descendis sous le regard désapprobateur des vieux indiens. Mais je m'en fichais je n'avais pas écouté le Quileute qui se trouvait être mon ami, je n'allais certainement pas écouter les recommandations de ceux que je ne connaissais pas. Le véhicule repartit me laissant seule sur la route en terre battue, sous un soleil de plomb. Je m'enfonçais directement sous le couvert mystérieux de cette forêt mythique et mystique.

Je marchais quelques heures me repérant avec une boussole, les cartes ne me servant à rien, il valait mieux que je ne me dirige et me repère avec cet instrument. Je devais avoir passé midi depuis quelques temps je décidais de monter mon campement entre les arbres dans l'espace le plus large au sol. Je n'en revenais pas cette atmosphère lourde et pesante cette humidité ambiante, et ce vert Jacob ne me croirait, pas il fallait que je fasse des photos c'était encore plus « vert » que Forks. Je montais ma tente, j'avais opté pour le nouveau modèle que l'on sort de son sac de rangement et qui prend forme toute seule. À cet instant mon téléphone sonna.

**-Oui Jake, laisse-moi le temps de m'installer.**

**-Bella tu m'avais promis de m'appeler à midi et il est 15h,** me reprocha-t-il.

**-Je suis désolée je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.**

Je lui racontais un peu tout, les animaux que j'avais rencontré ou aperçu de loin, les oiseaux et leurs couleurs, la foret, l'humidité. Il était ronchon mais écoutait quand même il me fit promettre de le rappeler à 20h00 précise et qu'il ne valait mieux pas que j'oublie car il allait venir me chercher par la peau des fesses et me ramener fissa à la réserve où lui même garderait ma cellule, pendant le temps de réclusion que j'aurais écopé. Autant dire que ce programme me réjouissait peu, parce que j'étais certaine qu'il en était capable.

Après avoir raccrocher je sortis mon Mp3, je l'allumais et écoutais Creep de Radiohead le volume à fond et les yeux fermés, allongée sur mon sac de couchage. Je repensais à Jasper et ce moment que nous avions partagé où mon corps et mon cœur avaient voulu m'informer de mes sentiments. J'avais mal, tellement mal, mais je ne voulais pas lui infliger cela à lui aussi. Il ne devait pas vivre en sachant que j'avais un béguin pour lui, en fait j'avais pris la bonne décision. Partir était la seule chose sensée que j'avais faite et je l'avais fait au bon moment. Il devait tout faire pour reconquérir Alice et j'en aurais été que plus mal si je m'étais rendu compte de mes sentiments pour lui alors qu'il était à mes côtés. Ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais pu le lui cacher. On ne cache pas ses sentiments à un empathe, j'aurais aimé être imperméable à son pouvoir à lui aussi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais allongée à écouter en boucle cette seule chanson. C'est mon estomac qui se rappela à moi m'obligeant à me lever pour le nourrir. J'avais acheté un petit réchaud que je sortis, j'allais aussi sortir une boîte de conserve spécial camping. En fait c'était de simple boîtes conditionnées de façon à ce que ce soit plus facile à transporter et pour prendre moins de place dans le sac. Mais quelques choses attira mon attention, je ne su pas mettre le doigt dessus tout de suite. Je fis le tour sur moi-même, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, je scrutais les alentours pas rassurée je plongeais sur mon sac et en sortis ma bombe lacrymogène. Si un fauve ou je ne sais qu'elle autre bête m'approchait, elle allait s'en souvenir car si pour nous les hommes c'était un répulsif agressif je n'ose imaginer ce que se serait pour un animal.

Je mettais enfin le doigts dessus il n'y avait plus de bruit, plus aucun son même pas un bruissement de feuille. Je commençais à paniquer et à regretter de ne pas avoir écouté Jake et d'avoir encore fait ma capricieuse et mon entêtée. Je savais ce que représentait l'absence de son, tous les animaux avaient fuit cette partie de la forêt et ce n'était pas à cause de moi. Seule une espèce était capable d'un tel exploit, les vampires. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine j'aurais voulu appeler Jasper ou Jake, mais il n'y avait personne, personne capable de me sauver. Ils étaient tous les deux trop loin pour arriver à temps.

J'entendis un craquement derrière moi je me retournais en sursaut aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je me retrouvais devant un vampire comme je le pensais, et je n'étais pas rassuré.

**-Qu'elle bonne surprise, et que fais tu seule en ce milieu hostile ?**

**-À l'origine j'avais organisé un petite fête privé mais les copines n'ont apparemment pas encore trouvé la bonne adresse, je ne désespère pas elles ne vont pas tarder.**

**-Le sarcasme est la panache des esprits faibles,** fit-il en secouant la tête comme s'il était désolé pour moi.

**-Humm ! Et je suis sûr que vous êtes un ami intime d'Edward vous.**

**-Un petit ami ?** **Serait-il dans les environs ?**

**-Et pourquoi cette question ? Un beau vampire comme vous ne doit pas être célibataire, tut, tut, tut,** fis-je en claquant ma langue. **C'est flatteur mais je ne suis pas intéressée.**

**-Ainsi tu connais ma nature. C'est vraiment dommage j'apprécie beaucoup ton humour. Mais hélas pour toi je suis assoiffé, et tu sens si bon,** me dit-il en capturant mon odeur dans l'air.

Je tressaillis j'avais beau faire la maligne je n'en menais vraiment pas large, je savais que mon heure était venue et mes dernières pensées furent pour Jasper. Je fermais les yeux pour revoir son visage je sentis un courant d'air frais. Je rouvris les yeux pour trouver sans surprise le vampire roux debout devant moi.

**-Ne faite pas traîner les choses s'il vous plaît,** lui demandai-je d'une voix neutre.

**-Ça ne se contrôle pas, tu auras mal. Mais j'aime trop la pression et le goût que le stress et la peur procurent au sang pour te tuer avant. Toutefois je me dépêcherais si cela peut te faire plaisir.**

Je refermais les yeux de nouveau et me concentrais de toute mes forces sur Jasper, mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues alors que mon esprit et mon cœur lui crièrent tout mon amour. Je sentis les mains froides du vampire roux retirer les cheveux de mon cou, je sentais son haleine glaciale contre la chaleur de ma peau. Puis au moment où je pensais qu'il allait me mordre plus rien. Je ne sentais ni son souffle, ni ses mains, juste un courant d'air.

Je rouvris les yeux et le vis quelques mètres plus loin toujours de face mais observant derrière moi.

Je me retournais avec une lenteur exagérée, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais y découvrir. Mes yeux se posèrent sur deux vampires, un couple, l'homme fixait son homologue masculin, aucun mots n'avaient encore été prononcés. Le nouveau vampire était grand, brun, d'une carrure imposante, mais ce qui m'impressionna le plus ce fut son assurance, la puissance et l'autorité qu'il dégageait, ce qui me fit plus peur que son allure physique. La femme me fixait, elle est était grande et fine, brune également, et je pus constater que tous avaient un régime classique à la couleurs de leurs yeux. Je fis instinctivement un pas en arrière l'homme me regarda et me stoppa d'un regard glacial. Mon Dieu ils allaient se battre pour savoir lequel me dévorerait, enfin si mon cœur ne lâchait pas avant.

**-Vous m'interrompez en plein dîner,** fit le vampire roux nonchalamment.

**-C'est bien ce qu'il nous semblait,** répondit l'homme sèchement.

**-Je suis désolé mais il n'y en aura pas assez pour trois il y en a peine pour moi tout seul.**

**-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais vois-tu tu ne la toucheras pas,** ses réponses me mirent mal à l'aise enfin encore un peu plus.

**-Et pourquoi ça ?** demanda-t-il.

On voyait bien qu'il s'interrogeait plus sur les intentions des deux vampires.

Quant à moi je fis de nouveau un pas en arrière je voulais fuir même si je savais que je ne pourrais jamais leur échapper, il fallait que j'essaie.

**-Charlotte occupe-toi de Bella,** je vis la vampire s'approcher de moi je fis de nouveau un pas me rapprochant sans le voir de l'autre vampire.

**-N'aies pas peur Bella, je ne te ferais pas de mal.**

Mais bien sur des vampires non végétariens qui ne me feraient pas de mal. Elle dut voir que je ne la croyais pas un instant, elle alla pour m'attraper la main ou le bras je ne sais pas trop, quand j'entendis un grognement. Je n'eus le temps de ne rien voir, mais j'entendais un éboulement de rocher je savais ce que cela signifiait. Les vampires étaient en train de se battre.

J'allais pour me relever quand un étau froid et puissant me saisit par la taille pour m'entraîner à une vitesse folle à l'autre bout de l'espace, je pouvais voir alors le grand brun se battre avec le roux, d'ailleurs celui-ci avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas plier sous les assauts du colosse brun, il était fort rapide et habile. J'entendis une bruit assourdissant suivit d'un hurlement je vis le brun avec un bras en plus qui ne lui appartenait bien évidemment pas. J'eus un haut le cœur, la nausée me prit. La femelle qui me retenait me retourna pour que mon visage soit contre elle, du coup je n'y voyais plus rien, mais j'entendais tout. Après tout allait très vite, moins d'une minute plus tard il n'y avait plus de cris et plus de bruit non plus. Mais elle ne me relâchait pas, je sentis de la fumer, il faisait un feu je le savais car même si j'avais été à moitié consciente lors de mon attaque de Phœnix, ils m'avaient expliqué comment on tuait un vampire, et seul le feu empêchait la reconstitution du corps.

Au bout de quelques secondes la vampire me relâcha je me reculais vivement d'elle.

Mon regard plongé dans le sien et malgré qu'il soit rouge je me faisait un devoir de ne pas baisser mon regard.

-**Nous ne te ferons rien Bella,** elle tentait de m'amadouer surement.

-**Mais bien sûr !** rétorquai-je**. Rien d'autre que me drainer je suppose. Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?**

**-Tu suppose mal,** fit son compagnon sèchement à croire qu'il ne savait pas s'exprimer autrement. Sans toutefois répondre à ma question

**-Vous me prenez pour une idiote, je sais ce que vous êtes et je connais votre régime.**

**-Oh que oui tu es idiote, stupide et inconsciente de venir te réfugier dans la jungle la plus dangereuse du monde ! Et dire qu'il te pense intelligente.**

**-Peter !** le reprit sa femme.

**-Qui est-ce qui me pense intelligente ?** sa femme lui lança un regard dur.

**-Appelle-le maintenant pour savoir ce qu'on doit faire**.

Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro, il parla quasiment tout de suite. Je restais scotchée c'était un coup d'Edward il avait trouvé un moyen de contourner mon injonction, ça ne pouvait être que lui, j'enrageais je voulais être assez forte pour pouvoir moi même le démembrer et le jeter au feu, comme venait de faire Peter avec l'autre vampire. Qui sait si je les payais peut-être qu'ils le feraient pour moi. Mais les payer comment avec mon sang ?

**-C'est moi, on a eu un petit problème.**

**-...**

**-Non et elle va bien, nous sommes arrivés à temps.**

**-...**

**-Un vampire. Il est mort, je m'en suis occupé.**

**-...**

**-Non, nous n'avons pas pu faire autrement ! Nous sommes au Brésil nous n'avons pas pu la suivre risquer de nous faire voir,** dit-il exaspéré et agacé.

**-...**

**-Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait elle nous a vu, elle est même en face de nous.**

**-Putain Cullen tu as intérêt à aller te terrer au fond d'un trou. Je t'avais prévenu, Jacob va envoyer la lettre tant pis pour ta famille,** hurlai-je pour qu'il m'entende

**-T'as raison elle a un sacré caractère ta chérie,** sourit-il. Je grognais, j'étais furieuse

**-...**

**-Ok je te la passe,** je pris le téléphone que le vampire me tendait avec brusquerie, j'étais heureuse d'être encore en vie, mais devoir ma survie à Edward m'était intolérable.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans fou moi la paix putain,** hurlai-je dans le téléphone.

_**-Bella, calme toi, c'est moi.**_

Mon cœur loupa quelques battement ma respiration se coinça quelques part entre mes poumons et ma gorge, seul un gémissement presque plaintif s'échappa de ma carcasse. Mais le plus surprenant c'est qu'au son de cette voix je me calmais instantanément, j'avais l'impression de revivre.

**-Jasper, c'est bien toi ?** j'avais retrouvé ma voix, bien qu'elle devait être plus haute dans sa tessiture qu'habituellement.

_**-Oui ma puce c'est moi. Je suis désolé pour tout ça, mais je me faisais trop de soucis.**_

**-C'est toi qui m'as fait suivre ?**

_**-Oui c'était mon idée, je ne pouvais pas te laisser aller parcourir partout dans le monde sans protection, et cela s'est avéré vraiment utile, Peter et Charlotte n'ont pas chômé avec toi.**_

**-Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir, je suis folle de rage, mais je vous suis reconnaissante en même temps.**

_**-Écoute Bella tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, et je suis prêt à subir tes foudres mais tant que tu ne seras pas en sécurité auprès de Jacob je ne relâcherais pas ta protection.**_

**-Dans ces conditions cela va bientôt s'arrêter c'était ma dernière étape, je rentre à Forks.**

_**-Pourquoi ton voyage ne te plaît pas ?**_

-**C'est pas ça c'est que je n'en peux plus d'être toute seule.**

**-Enfin sans une certaine personne,** tonna Peter avec un sourire subjectif.

_**-Bella veux-tu que je vienne ?**_

**-Pourquoi le ferais-tu ?** et moi qu'est qui m'avait prit de poser cette question ?

_-**Parce que je veux voir de mes yeux que tu vas bien, et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.**_

**-Mais bien sûr on va te croire ! Tu peux faire confiance aux miens, si vraiment ce n'est que ça,** se moqua Peter. Je lui lançais un regard noir soutenu par celui de sa femme.

**-Ils vont te suivre ?** lui dis-je pour détourner l'attention de la remarque de son ami.

_**-C'est possible sauf que je vais confier ma tâche à Rosalie et rien ne lui échappe à elle crois-moi. Et puis je serais présent en personne pour assurer ta sécurité.**_

Mon Dieu il voulait venir pour s'occuper de ma sécurité lui-même. Mais s'il le faisait il allait se rendre compte de mes sentiments. Comment ferais-je pour les cacher ? Je sais que je pourrais peut-être y arriver quelques temps, mais même les vampires n'ont pas un contrôle aussi assidu sur leurs émotions. Je voulais tellement le voir, le sentir, le toucher, l'avoir près de moi qu'il me sert dans ses bras, mais d'un autre côté je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout découvrir. J'étais en proie à un véritable dilemme et quelle que soit l'issue j'en souffrirais. Maintenant restait à savoir qu'elle douleur je voulais affronter. Et quand je dis vouloir, ce n'est pas forcément le bon terme, mais quelle douleur serait la plus supportable, le regret ou le rejet. Mon cœur faisait une embardée dans ma poitrine, il attendait une réponse de ma part et j'étais incapable de réfléchir correctement, mon esprit se focalisant sur la possibilité que je puisse de nouveau le voir et le sentir, autrement que par des objets de substitutions.

_**-Bella ça va ?**_ demanda-t-il inquiet. _**Peter qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**_ tonna-t-il d'une voix urgente dans l'appareil. Le fameux Peter me reprit le téléphone des mains. Je n'opposais pas la moindre résistance ni ne montrais un quelconque mouvement leur montrant que j'étais encore consciente de ce qui se passait.

**-Je crois qu'elle nous fait une crise de tétanie.**

**-...**

**-Non elle n'est pas blessée, c'est juste le choc de te revoir. Ça fait quatre mois qu'elle pleure chaque nuit et qu'elle rêve de toi,** cette révélation me sortit de mon coma éveillé.

**-Non !** hurlai-je à l'encontre de Peter, mes joues virant au cramoisies d'avoir été espionnée dans ces moments que je pensais être des moments de solitudes que je me réservais pour penser à Jasper.

Il eut l'indécence de me retourner un sourire satisfait alors que je fondais en larmes. C'était trop d'émotions pour moi, d'abord l'accumulation de mon malaise qui me tenaillait et me tenait compagnie depuis quatre mois, ensuite le fait d'avoir côtoyé la mort d'aussi près, puis enfin avoir entendu Jasper qui voulait me voir et son ami qui lui révélait mes sentiments, chose que je ne voulais pas qu'il apprenne.

Charlotte s'approcha de moi et tenta de me consoler.

**-C'est le contre coup c'est rien ça va passer,** dit-elle haute voix.

**-...**

**-Oui en va en prendre soin, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives,** répondit Peter.

**-...**

**-Nous restons là nous sommes dans la forêt amazonienne côté brésilien, à environ une dizaine de kilomètres en parallèle de la transamazonienne.**

**-...**

**-Oui !** dit-il blasé. **Ça fait quatre mois que nous veillons à ta miss catastrophe, je crois que nous arriverons à tenir encore une nuit,** ironisa le mâle brun.

* * *

**OUIN ELLE EST OÙ LA SUITE ? T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA, C'EST PÔ ZUSTE ! petit pétage de plomb de ta bêta (pas bête du tout, lol, je vois ce que tu veux dire pour le mot à double sens ^^) à la fin de ce chap'... Dis elle arrive quand la suite ? Hein dis quand elle arrive dis ?**

**La 1ère impression que me fait ton Peter est qu'il est froid et pire casse « chose de la vie » (si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^, chez moi on dit « roumpebas » prononcé « roumpébass ») qu'Emmett. J'attends de lire la suite pour m'en faire une meilleure idée, j'espère ne pas avoir froissé son égo en disant cela, lol. Ne t'inquiète pas le pétage de plomb à l'air de continuer, lol. Et pour Charlotte bonne 1ère impression R à S pour elle. Bon tu t'en es sans doute aperçu j'ai hâte d'avoir la suite ^^, gros bizoux ma belle et bon courage ;o)**

**J'ai voulu vous laisser le com' de ma « Bêta » lol, pour que vus puissiez également constater son pétage de plomb qui m'a bien fait rire. Désolée Lucky mais c'était trop fendart!**

**Bon prochain chapitre (que tu recevras rapidement) un Pov Jasper. Allez les filles lâchez-vous!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde. Et oui nous sommes mercredi donc un nouveau chapitre.**

**J'ai une petite info à faire passer. Je tiens à vous avertir à l'avance que je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews pour les trois prochaines semaines. (j'espère compter large). Car en plus des fêtes je viens de m'offrir une magnifique cuisine équipée, j'ai donc enlevé celle qui avait qui datait des années 70 qui trônais dans ma cuisine et j'ai frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque. Pour résumer je vais avoir énormément de travaux à faire donc je n'aurais pas le temps de vous répondre. mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de m'en laisser, je vais avoir besoin de ça pour me motiver encore plus. ne vous faites pas de soucis, mes chapitres sont prêts et si j'évite de renverser de nouveau mon café sur mon clavier je devrais être en mesure de poster en temps normal.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Prise de conscience et acceptation.**

**POV Jasper.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jasper ? Tu veux séduire Bella ! Pourquoi, te venger de moi ?** s'énerva Edward.

**-Ce n'est pas mon intention. Contrairement à ce que tu penses je ne cherche pas à me venger. J'ai accepté mon sort, moi.**

**-J'ai vu ton regard Jasper et je te connais je sais que tu as des sentiments pour Bella,** me dit Alice.

Bien-sûr qu'elle a vu quelque chose dans mon regard nous avons passer 60 ans à vivre ensemble, elle sait reconnaître certains aspects de ma personnalité. Mais non, elle ne me connait pas. J'ai toujours agit pour lui faire plaisir, la faisant passer avant mes propres désirs, enfin jusqu'au jour où elle m'a repoussé.

**-Peut-être, je reconnais que nous avons un lien spécial avec Bella,** avançai-je avec une pointe de rancœur.

**-Tu peux essayer de manipuler Bella comme tu veux. Mais tu n'es pas bon pour elle. Nous savons tous ce que tu aurais pu lui faire et surtout ce que tu avais dans la tête ce soir là.**

**-J'allais lui faire ce que chacun de nous désirait et toi y compris. Ne joue pas tes persécutés ou tes martyrs. Tu n'es pas un saint Edward, et tu ne l'as jamais été. Si tu en es là aujourd'hui c'est de ta faute pas de la mienne contrairement à ce que tu penses. Tu savais parfaitement que j'avais l'intention de partir seul. C'est toi qui as proposé que nous le faisions tous.**

**-Je ne voulais pas te séparer d'Alice, et je pensais que Bella pourrait refaire sa vie, sans nous.**

**-Ce qu'elle a plutôt bien réussi enfin jusqu'à ce que tu décides que tu ne le voulais plus. Tu te rends compte que c'est encore toi qui tente de décider pour elle malgré ta jolie lettre.**

**-Tu l'as lu ? Tu n'avais pas à le faire c'était personnel,** claqua t-il furieux.

**-On se demande pourquoi ? Et juste pour ton information c'est Bella qui nous a permis de la lire. Elle pense que tu deviens fou, et je commence à penser qu'elle n'a pas forcément tort,** s'interposa Rosalie.

**-Il y avait quoi sur cette lettre ?** demanda Jacob.

**-Une jolie déclaration pleine de promesses qu'il ne peut pas tenir et aussi quelques informations concernant Jasper,** lui répondit Rosalie.

**-Comme le fait qu'il avait envisagé de la tuer le jour où elle m'a rencontré,** termina Edward. Je sentis passer en Jake un sentiment de frayeur.

**-C'était une autre époque Jake et j'étais différent. Tu sais que je ne lui ferais jamais rien qui puisse la blesser.**

**-Oui je sais j'ai juste un problème avec le concept. Edward tu devrais retourner à ta place et que tout le monde se dissipe vous commencez à faire peur aux clients.**

Edward et moi nous toisâmes je savais qu'il scannait ma tête et j'essayais de diriger mes pensées sur les cadeaux que nous venions d'offrir à Bella, sa joie quand elle découvrit le pendentif que je lui avais offert, surtout quand je lui avais dit ce que cela représentait, j'espérais qu'elle avait compris le sens caché de mes explications, je souhaitais qu'elle comprenne que j'avais apprécié à sa juste valeur le fait qu'elle m'ait protégé moi. Une simple humaine protégeant un vampire il y avait de quoi rire.

Même la bague de Rose et Emmett lui avait plu, il n'y avait pas de doutes, elle avait bel et bien changé. Elle nous aurait fait une crise il y a quelques années de ça pour lui avoir offert ces cadeaux. Je me sentais dévier il fallait que je change mes pensées. Je décidais de passer en revue tous les vampires et les humains que j'avais tué durant ma vie cela au moins devrait occuper mon esprit assez longtemps. Je sentis la curiosité et la frustration d'Edward. Je sentis aussi la peine d'Alice, je savais qu'elle m'aimait toujours, bien que ca n'avait rien à voir avec ce que cela eut été et moi aussi je l'aimais quelques part. Mais il n'y avait plus de complicité et encore moins de confiance. On ne peut pas vivre en couple sans ces sentiments ils étaient le ciment d'une relation. Et depuis que j'avais gagné l'amitié de Bella, parce que oui je l'avais gagné. Je me sentais plus léger comme si j'avais réellement besoin de ce sentiment pour pouvoir exister, comme si j'avais besoin d'elle. C'est quand même un comble que la seule personne dans ce monde qui me fasse aveuglément confiance soit celle que j'ai détruite. Parce que même si je refusais de porter la totalité de la responsabilité du drame qui nous avait tous touché le jour de l'anniversaire de Bella, j'en suis en parti responsable. Et même si je prétendais le contraire devant Bella, je m'en voudrais pour mon éternité d'avoir failli ce jour là.

Nous restâmes à parler entre nous Emmett essayant de nous distraire, pendant une bonne demi heure, quand il demanda soudain où était Bella, qu'elle mettait longtemps même pour une humaine.

Je vis Edward et Alice se lever à la réflexion d'Emmett ça y est ils venaient de comprendre, je les regardais avec un sourire. Bella avait un cerveau et bien qu'il était humain elle savait s'en servir. Edward me regarda je sentais sa colère à mon encontre j'avais réussi à le tenir éloigné de mes pensées, et apparemment Jake aussi, vu que ni Rose et ni Emmett n'étaient au courant, et qu'ils n'avaient pas saisi l'indice laissé par Bella en début de soirée. C'était quand même retors de choisir justement le jour de son anniversaire en sachant ce que cela représentait pour chacun de nous, pour faire ce pied de nez à Edward. Et c'était également bien vu car personne n'aurait pensé qu'elle choisirait ce jour pour mettre son plan en action.

**-S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit Jasper je te jure que tu me le paieras,** me menaça Edward.

-**Que veux-tu qui lui arrive quand tu n'es pas près d'elle. C'est vous deux qu'elle fuit et vous deux seulement.**

**-Où est-elle ?** me commanda-t-il.

**-Je n'en sais rien et je t'assure que c'est vrai elle ne sait pas elle même où elle va pour parer aux visions d'Alice. Maintenant j'ai définitivement plus de contact avec elle, ni aucun de nous d'ailleurs,** il grogna et partit précipitamment Alice sur ses talons.

Elle se retourna pour me regarder avec du soulagement et de l'espoir avant de disparaître à la suite d'Edward comme toujours. Ces sentiments me surprirent mais je pense que le fait de ne plus avoir Bella entre nous la confortait dans l'idée que nous pourrions de nouveau nous remettre ensemble, bien que cette idée n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. En fait dans mon couple nous avions toujours été trois et le jour de l'anniversaire de Bella je me suis rendu compte que l'élément de trop c'était moi. Ça m'avait profondément touché, de voir que ma femme ne me soutenait pas, même si je savais qu'elle n'avait pas forcément tort mais elle m'avait rejeté aussi. J'avais senti le dégoût et la colère émaner d'elle lorsque Edward avait raccompagné Bella chez elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu me suivre pour aller chasser, et à partir de ce moment elle avait été encore plus proche de lui qu'ils ne l'avaient été auparavant, et c'était peu dire. Oui c'est difficile à croire. Même leurs chambres étaient côtes à côtes. On pourrait penser qu'ils étaient en couple tellement ils étaient proches et toujours collés l'un à l'autre. D'ailleurs leurs cours aussi avaient été commun enfin jusqu'à ce que Bella réapparaisse dans nos vies. Et encore une fois personne n'avait voulu m'écouter, je leur avais dit à tous qu'il fallait partir la laisser mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait mais non, personne ne m'écoutait sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de mener une bataille ou de préparer une défense ou encore établir un plan d'action, à croire que mon rôle dans cette famille se bornait seulement à cela. Honnêtement si je n'avais pas créer ses liens avec Bella et surtout si je ne le lui avais pas promis de jouer les espions pour elle au sein de la famille je l'aurais certainement suivi toute sa vie pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait jamais rien et la protéger également d'Alice et d'Edward.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le faisais pas ? Après tout je suis à même de résister face aux deux traqueurs de Bella, et son cerveau associé à mon expérience, je pense que nous pourrions former une bonne équipe. Mais elle ne voulait plus de vampires dans sa vie et je devais respecter son choix. Elle me l'aurait demandé si elle avait voulu que je l'accompagne. Nos adieux avaient été déchirant tant pour elle que pour moi. Je savais que cela ne serait pas facile mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que cela nous ferait souffrir autant tout les deux. J'avais l'impression lorsque Leah l'avait attrapé pour la conduire à l'extérieur loin de moi, qu'elle m'arrachait une partie de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être vide de nouveau, je n'avais plus de but dans ma vie. Et je n'avais plus envie d'en chercher un nouveau en fait plus rien ne comptait vraiment. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait pris une place si importante dans ma vie, je savais que je m'y étais attaché mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'elle avait envahit mon existence de cette façon c'était déstabilisant de m'en rendre compte seulement quelques minutes après son départ. Jacob vînt me voir, me faisant ainsi reprendre pied dans la réalité.

-**Jasper est-ce que cela t'ennuierait d'aller à l'appartement au cas où Leah rentre avant moi. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Edward et Alice, juste au cas où.**

**-Non ça ne m'ennuie pas et puis je n'avais pas l'intention de rester ici de toute façon, alors autant t'être utile.**

Qui aurait cru que je me serais lié d'amitié avec un loup et surtout ce loup. Décidément Bella avait un don particulier pour juger les gens. Et je pense qu'il me faisait dorénavant confiance, car il me confiait la protection de sa compagne ce qui n'était pas rien. Leur lien était encore plus profond que celui des âmes sœurs vampiriques. Et pourtant certains couples comme Esmé et Carlisle où Emmett et Rose, s'étaient déjà très impressionnant. En fait ce n'est pas tant l'intensité mais plus l'évidence de leur lien qui m'impressionnait, tout comme leur principe d'imprégnation. Ils savent qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre au premier coup d'œil. C'est censé être pareil pour les vampires mais avec une certitude moins élevé puisque ce qu'il prime avant tout chez nous ce sont nos besoins primaires, et l'accouplement en fait partie. Au départ les vampires confondent ces sensations, surtout si les vampires concernés se sentent seuls comme Edward, dès lors qu'ils trouvent un partenaire intéressant capable d'éveiller à un degré élevé leurs sens primaires et ils se persuadent qu'il est leur moitié.

Rose et Emmett rentrèrent à la villa. Et moi je pris la direction de l'appartement de Bella. Je pénétrais à l'intérieur et je reçus son odeur en plein visage, comme si elle venait seulement de quitter ce lieu, ce qui était le cas en vérité. Enfin juste quelques heures plus tôt. Je me dirigeais presque inconsciemment à l'endroit où la concentration de son odeur était la plus forte, dans sa chambre. Son lit était l'épicentre de cet arôme envoutant. Je m'y installais me laissant assaillir par sa fragrance, je ne m'étais jamais senti si fragile qu'en cet instant. J'étais seul et je pris véritablement conscience de ce fait, un vide immense me submergea. J'étais seul, impuissant, souffrant, je me sentais tellement misérable. Comment Bella simple humaine arrivait-elle à me mettre dans cet état alors que même la séparation avec Alice ne m'avait pas autant anéanti ? Je repensais encore à cette chanson, ce que j'avais ressenti en dansant avec Bella, ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Des sentiments contradictoires mais pourtant en parfait harmonie avec les miens. Je réalisais combien j'avais été bien pendant cette soirée avec Bella, Emmett, Rose nous étions sereins et détendus, le seul élément en trop avait été Logan. Et combien il avait fallu que je prenne sur moi pour ne pas l'éviscérer quand Bella l'avait embrassé. J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas résister à l'envie de lui retirer Bella des bras, j'étais à la limite d'en faire mon casse croûte pas que j'avais soif mais au moins il n'aurait plus mis ses putains de mains et ses lèvres sur ma Bella. Sur l'instant je crus que c'était la jalousie d'Edward qui m'avait submergé mais maintenant que j'étais seul et que je pouvais réanalyser les émotions du moment je me rendais compte que ma jalousie avait été la plus forte, surpassant même celle d'Edward. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, je n'aurais pas dû réagir et ressentir toutes ces émotions. M'étais-je véritablement épris de Bella ou était-ce une sorte d'amour de substitution, un placébo affectif ? Après tout ce que j'avais ressenti pour elle tout ce que nous avions partagé, il ne pouvait en être autrement. J'étais véritablement dérangé, je perdais l'esprit ou en tout cas le contrôle de mes émotions, elles se mélangeaient aux autres et je n'étais plus capable de les différencier.

Je pensais également aux temps où je resterais avec les Cullen, les deux années où Bella courrait le monde. Le jour où elle irait rejoindre les Quileute je partirais moi aussi. Je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais jamais totalement pardonner à Alice et même si j'arrivais à lui pardonner je ne pourrais jamais lui refaire confiance. Quand elle était venu pour que l'on puisse avoir cette discussion, je savais qu'elle changerait ma vie à jamais. Parce que j'étais empathe et surtout parce que je la connaissais, je l'avais vu se détacher de moi de plus en plus, préférant la compagnie d'Edward à la mienne.

_**Flashback.**_

_J'étais dans la forêt jouxtant la propriété de Tanya, depuis que nous avions quitté Forks il y a de cela trois mois, je m'isolais le plus souvent possible. J'en pouvais plus de toutes les peines, les remords, la colère, la pitié, les rancœurs, le dégoût que tout le monde éprouvaient pour moi et autour de moi. J'avais bien assez avec mes propres sentiments, et je n'avais nullement besoin de les amplifier par cinq, car la seule qui était heureuse de cette situation c'était Rose. Mais c'était aussi la seule avec moi à ne pas avoir voulu de Bella près de nous. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je lui en voulais, elle n'était qu'une humaine après tout et nous la fascinions tous et principalement Edward. Elle n'y était vraiment pour rien, tout était ma faute. Et puis j'en pouvais plus non plus de la fausse compassion de Tanya pour notre famille alors qu'elle s'en foutait royalement. Pour être honnête s'il n'y avait pas Alice je serais parti voir ailleurs peut-être je serais retourné voir Peter et Charlotte, mais pour l'instant même si je ne pouvais pas aider Alice, je restais car je n'avais pas le droit de partir et de l'abandonner._

_Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je m'étais isolé quand je ressentis la culpabilité, le remords, le dégoût et la colère qui caractérisait Alice ces derniers mois. Elle venait dans ma direction. Je restais assis contre mon arbre et attendis. Peut-être voudrait-elle aller de l'avant ? Ou bien partir pour que l'on puisse se retrouver ? Cela aurait été une très bonne idée je crois que l'on avait besoin de se retrouver rien que tous les deux. Elle vînt s'assoir devant moi, je levais les yeux et analysais ses sentiments. Elle éprouvait encore plus de résignation qu'auparavant, toujours cette rancœur et cette colère qui empiraient à chaque fois qu'elle était proche de moi. Ces sentiments là m'anéantissaient, plus le fait que ce soit elle qui les éprouve._

_**-Jasper je crois que nous devons discuter.**_

_**-Je le pense aussi,** puis nous nous tûmes aucun de nous ne voulant continuer. Je sentais de la peur suinter de tout son être._

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alice ? De quoi as-tu peur ?**_

_**-De ta réaction, j'ai peur de te dire ce que je m'apprête à dire, parce que je vais te faire du mal. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.**_

_**-Ne prends pas de détours Alice annonce-moi de but en blanc, je m'arrangerais avec mes sentiments après.**_

_Elle me fixa un instant arrêtant sa respiration, puis souffla profondément pour se donner du courage._

_**-Jasper je pense qu'il serait bien que tu quittes la famille quelques temps.**_

_**-Comment ça que je quitte la famille ? Et pourquoi, je ? Où est passé le nous ?**_

_**-Je pense que nous avons besoin de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre un moment, j'ai trop de ressentiment contre toi pour l'instant. Et je n'arrive pas à passer outre cela. Je ne peux pas faire abstraction de ce que tu as fait, et de ce qui aurait pu se produire si Edward n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de te repousser.**_

_**-Je suis désole Alice, crois-moi je m'en veux à chaque minutes qui passent.**_

_**-C'était ma meilleure amie Jasper, nous avons dû l'abandonner à cause de toi. Bien sûr que tu peux être désolé,** me cria-t-elle dessus en colère, c'était même plus de la colère cela frôlait la haine._

_**-Viens avec moi prenons un peu de recul. Prenons le temps de nous retrouver et d'affronter cela ensemble, tous les deux.**_

_**-Non Jasper je suis épuisée, je n'en peux plus de constamment veiller à ce que tu ne dérapes pas. Je ne veux plus de ce rôle, je ne suis pas ta mère.**_

_**-Je ne m'en sortirais pas sans toi Alice. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça, pas après tout ce que l'on a traversé.**_

_**-Jasper je ne veux plus de cette vie là. Tu ne veux pas être végétarien, et bien reprends ton précédent régime. Mais pour le moment j'ai besoin d'être loin de toi. Tu m'as fait trop de mal tu as détruit nos vie à tous. Et celle de Bella, tu te rends compte qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa compagne. Tout aurait dû se passer autrement j'avais une autre vision de l'avenir et tu l'as anéanti, parce que tu n'as pas su te retenir. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus être responsable de cela Jasper.**_

_Je ne savais pas qu'un cœur mort pouvait encore souffrir, elle était en train de rompre. Ma compagne, me rejetait, bien sûr que j'étais responsable de ça, mais merde c'est ma femme. Cette douleur, cette solitude que je ressentais au fond de moi c'était intolérable. Elle avait pris sa décision elle était résignée. Je me levais je lui jetais un dernier regard elle baissa le sien. Je pris la direction de la maison je montais dans notre chambre et y pris un sac de voyage, j'y plaçais quelques affaires, et redescendis, je croisais Edward qui transpirait la colère et la rancœur, mais il exultait aussi. Monsieur jubilait parce qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir._

_**« Mais tout le monde souffre, tu n'es pas le seul »**_

_**-Et tout ça par ta faute, **cracha-t-il._

_Il n'avait malheureusement pas tort. Je pris la direction de la porte quand Rose m'arrêta._

_**-Où vas-tu ?** demanda-t-elle suspicieuse._

_**-Je n'en sais rien encore.**_

_**-Et Alice tu ne peux pas la laisser et nous ? Ne nous laisse pas Jasper, on va s'en sortir tous ensemble.**_

_**-Non !** s'époumona Edward. **Nous allons survivre, mais sans lui.**_

_**-Et de quel droit tu décides pour la famille ! Tu l'as fait il y a trois mois et regarde dans quel état cela vous met tous,** déclara-t-elle avec colère._

_**-Parce qu'évidemment toi ça ne te touche pas.**_

_**-Son sort ! Absolument pas. Ce qui m'importe c'est ma famille et elle n'en fait pas partie, elle a la sienne qu'elle fasse comme nous.**_

_Edward grogna sa haine à la face de Rosalie qui ne se démonta pas, elle se permit même le luxe de lui tourner le dos pour l'ignorer._

_-**Jasper nous sommes ta famille, nous avons tous besoin de toi. Et Alice pense à elle au moins.**_

_**-C'est elle qui m'a prié de partir. Je ne peux pas rester j'en peux plus de ressentir sa colère et son dégoût pour moi.**_

_**-Oh ! C'est pas vrai,** fit-elle horrifiée._

_Edward gloussa derrière moi, j'essayais de ne pas y porter attention. Mais un sentiment étrange m'envahit, le doute, et c'était le mien. Je me demandais si Edward était mêlé à la décision d'Alice de me quitter ? Quand un autre gloussement vînt confirmer ma supposition._

_J'avais détruit sa vie involontairement, lui me rendait l'appareil intentionnellement. Lui en voulais-je ? Même pas je n'aurais certainement fait pire à sa place. Mais mon égo en prit un coup en plus de tout le reste. En fait il ne me restais plus rien._

_**-Au moins maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens.**_

_**-Je l'ai toujours su Edward, je n'avais pas besoin de le vivre concrètement pour être dans le même état que toi.**_

_Rosalie me serra dans ses bras, elle était vraiment celle qui m'était le plus proche. Étant jumeaux d'association pour la comédie humaine nous avions appris à tisser des liens et contrairement aux autres je savais exactement ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle et je savais que cette façade de superficialité et de froideur qu'elle affichait en permanence c'était sa carapace._

_Une fois qu'elle m'eut relâché je franchis la porte sans un au revoir pour personne ni pour Esmé, ni pour Carlisle, pour personne. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul avec ma douleur et ma peine. À cet instant j'ai su que ma vie ne serait plus jamais comme avant._

_**Fin du flashback.**_

Jake rentra, ce qui me permit de sortir de mes sombres pensées, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger de cette chambre, de cet endroit où il y avait encore son odeur partout pour me rappeler qu'elle existait, qu'elle était bien vivante quelques part. Ce parfum qui me rassurait, celui qui me poussait à être plus fort. Celui qui faisait aujourd'hui je ressentais ce gouffre au fond de moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir ça, je ne devais pas, elle ne m'appartenait pas, elle n'appartenait à personne d'ailleurs elle était libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait.

**-Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Je réfléchis, **dis-je d'une voix morne.

**-Je crois que tu dois me dire ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux.**

**-Il ne se passe rien, absolument rien elle est partie, **puisj'ajoutais pour moi silencieusement._** Elle m'a abandonné elle aussi.**_

**-Quels sont tes sentiments pour Bella ?** demanda-t-il sans tact. Je sentais qu'il était inquiet, je sentais même de la peur émaner de lui. Il avait peur que je lui dise que je l'aimais, et qu'il faille qu'il se méfie de moi également.

**-Je ne sais pas, je me sens abandonné, vide.**

**-Non ! Jasper pas toi aussi !** se lamenta-t-il.** Et que vas-tu faire ?** il était au bord de la panique.

**-Je ne vais rien faire, elle mérite sa vie loin de nous. Nous... Je... lui ai déjà fait trop de mal,** il se rassura légèrement.

**-Je pense que c'est mieux en effet. Et vas-tu continuer de l'aider ?**

**-Bien sûr je vais attendre qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut faire pendant ces deux ans. Et ensuite quand elle retournera à La Push sous ta protection je les quitterais.**

**-Merci Jasper, elle a eu raison de te faire confiance tu es quelqu'un de bien pour une sangsue.**

Je souris il était rassuré et il me faisait confiance. Que pouvais-je vouloir de plus surtout venant de mon ennemi mortel qui était en passant le meilleur ami de celle que j'aimais.

**-Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus pour un clebs.**

Il se leva et alla chercher dans la salle de bains un tee shirt qu'avait apparemment porter Bella. Son odeur imprégnait chaque fibres du vêtement, il me le tendit.

**-Un petit souvenir, elle n'en aura plus besoin. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait fait pareil si elle avait été ici.**

**-Tu sais où elle va ?**

**-J'ai une petite idée, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je me fais un sang d'encre, depuis qu'elle est partie, j'ai une angoisse qui ne me lâche pas.**

-**Je sais, je la sens. Mais on ne peut rien faire j'ai bien tenté de la dissuader, mais elle est plus obstinée qu'une troupeau de mulets.**

**-Et c'est peu de le dire. Comment va-t-on tenir deux ans comme ça ? Si seulement j'avais pu la suivre,** dit-il dans un souffle de dépit. Une idée me vînt subitement, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt.

**-Je crois que j'ai l'idée !** avançai-je presque soulagé.

**-Tu veux la suivre ? Tu ne peux pas, j'y avais déjà pensé mais la connaissant je suis persuadé qu'elle finirait par s'en apercevoir, surtout s'il lui arrive quelque chose tu ne pourras pas rester en retrait,** ajouta-t-il. Je fus touché qu'il ait pensé à moi pour suivre et protéger Bella.

**-Pas moi non, mais j'ai des amis qui eux le peuvent. Ils sont nomades, ils pourront se déplacer et veiller sur Bella à distance sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien.**

**-Ils ont quel régime ?** demanda-t-il sceptique.

**-Un régime classique, mais je leur fais totalement confiance**,** et je leur confierais ma vie sans la moindre hésitation.**

**-Ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire, mais tu es plus résistant que Bella et en plus tu ne risques pas de finir comme casse croûte toi.**

**-Jacob, nous avons lié des liens tous les deux, tu as pu te rendre compte que j'étais honnête et précautionneux lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella. Et je viens même de t'avouer mes sentiments la concernant. Crois-tu que je la mettrais volontairement entre de mauvaises mains ? De plus ils me sont redevable d'une dette d'honneur. Je leur ai sauvé la vie à tous les deux, ils ne toucheront jamais à un seul de ses cheveux si je leur demande de veiller sur elle.**

**-Est-ce que tu réponds d'eux ? S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Bella tu sais que je te tuerais.**

-**Jacob s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Bella et que ce sont eux les responsables nous irons tous les deux les détruire et je te laisserais en finir avec moi aussi sans opposer la moindre résistance.**

**-Mon Dieu je vais faire une connerie je le sens,** finit-il résigné.

**-Fie toi à moi, je t'assure que c'est ce qu'on peut faire de mieux pour Bella. Alice ne pourra pas les voir car elle ne les cherche pas spécialement, et même si pour une raison ou une autre elle les voit, soit eux, soit Bella. Elle saura que c'est sur mon ordre qu'ils sont auprès d'elle. Et je peux t'assurer que Peter donnerait sa vie pour défendre ma protégée.**

**-OK, vas-y appelle-les.**

**-Reste auprès de moi, qu'on ne laisse filtrer aucunes informations pour Alice,** je composais le numéro de Peter. Il décrocha rapidement.

_**-Jasper vieille branche, comment va? **_

**-Y a eu mieux Peter. Et vous ?**

_**-Ben la routine, nous sommes en Allemagne à Berlin pour l'instant, on visite. Nous n'étions pas revenus depuis qu'ils avaient érigé le mur entre l'Est et l'Ouest, tu vois. Ça a beaucoup changé. Mais je suppose que tu ne nous appelles pas pour parler tourisme. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**_

**-J'ai un service à vous demander, un service très important pour moi.**

**_-OK tu as toute notre attention,_** dit-il plus sérieux.

**-Je vous ai déjà parlé de Bella, l'ancienne compagne d'Edward.**

_**-Celle que tu as failli croquer et pour laquelle Alice t'a jeté ?**_

-**Tu aurais pu formuler ça autrement mais oui celle-là même. Nous venons de la retrouver à Dartmouth.**

_**-Oh merde !**_

**-Attends, c'est pas ce que tu penses. Elle ne veut plus s'approcher de nous. Mais Edward fait une fixation et refuse de lui laisser vivre sa vie. Elle s'est enfuit pour lui échapper, le problème c'est que lui et Alice sont activement à sa recherche. Et pour faire court je l'ai un peu aidé à s'enfuir. J'aimerais que toi et Charlotte veillez sur elle durant les deux prochaines années où elle va faire un petit tour du monde avant d'aller chercher la protection chez des amis à elle où elle ne pourra plus craindre les intrusions de ses persécuteurs.**

**_-Tu nous demandes de faire du babysitting avec une humaine ?_** demanda-t-il perplexe.

**-Écoute Peter tu me connais assez pour savoir que si je te demande ce service c'est que cela me tient à cœur.**

_**-Tu l'aimes ?**_

**-C'est compliqué Peter, mais j'y suis attaché effectivement.**

_**-Et où peut-on la trouver ?**_ demanda Charlotte. Je regardais Jacob, pour lui demander l'information.

**-À Paris, elle a toujours rêver de visiter le Louvre, la tour Eiffel, enfin tous les trucs parisiens.**

**-Tu as entendu ?**

_**-Oui. Et à quoi ressemble-t-elle, et son odeur ? Que l'on puisse la retrouver plus facilement,**_ m'interrogea Peter.

**-Elle est brune avec des reflets cuivrés, les cheveux longs légèrement ondulés. Elle a des lèvres d'un rose foncé et pleines qui contraste avec son teint blafard, elle est presque aussi blanche que nous. Elle a des yeux noisette avec une lueur de malice. Elle mesure environ 1,70 m elle est généralement habillée en jean classique, elle porte aussi souvent des Kikers légende marron. Elle a une marque de morsure de vampire à l'intérieur de son poignet droit et une toute petite cicatrice au dessus de son œil gauche.**

_**-Avec cette description j'ai pas besoin de te demander son parfum je suis sûr de ne pas la louper,**_ rigolât-il, accompagné par Jacob.

**-Le jasmin est son odeur naturelle, elle l'accentue avec un gel douche du même parfum. Pour ses cheveux c'est un parfum à base de chèvrefeuille.**

_**-Avec tout ça si on passe à côté, c'est qu'on l'aura fait exprès. Elle arrive quand sur Paris ?**_

**-Elle est partie il y a environs deux heures d'ici, mais comme elle jongle avec les pouvoirs d'Alice nous ne savons pas exactement. Juste pour information, le temps où elle nous côtoyait c'était un aimant à danger. Mais en plus de ça elle a un caractère obstiné et elle est aussi très intuitive. Ne vous faites pas voir elle saura vous reconnaître.**

_**-C'est une vraie mission commando que tu nous refiles.**_

**-Presque, **rigolai-je à mon tour. **J'allais oublier c'est une maligne et elle est très intelligente, si elle se rend compte qu'elle est suivit elle tentera de vous semer et ne vous fiez pas au fait qu'elle soit humaine, elle a réussit avec moi.**

_**-Ne te fais pas de soucis on va veiller sur ta chérie**_**,** me taquina Charlotte.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jacob qui semblait en proie entre savoir s'il devait sourire ou s'exaspérer qu'un vampire soit encore tombé sous son charme. Il opta pour mélanger ces deux options.

_**-Bon et je suppose que nous ne parlons qu'à toi ?**_ demanda Peter.

**-Je vais vous donner le numéro de son ami qu'elle ira rejoindre dans deux ans. Il s'appelle Jacob, j'ai autant confiance en lui que j'ai confiance en toi. Tu pourras l'appeler si tu n'arrives pas à me joindre.**

Nous fîmes les échanges de numéros et après les dernières recommandations nous raccrochâmes.

Jacob venait de me quitter quelques minutes plus tard, car il avait senti Leah revenir et vu l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle se trouvait il valait mieux qu'ils restent ensemble quelques instants, ce qui me permit de prendre un grande inspiration car l'odeur de Bella commençait déjà à s'estomper de sa chambre, et surtout je n'aurais plus l'occasion d'y retourner.

Je me sentais soulagé, même si j'enviais Peter et Charlotte de pouvoir veiller sur elle. Mais c'était le mieux pour elle. Moi je ferais ce que j'ai à faire pendant ces deux ans et après je partirais, je referais peut-être son périple comme une sorte de pèlerinage.

Leah et Jacob rentrèrent, je pris le tee-shirt de Bella et sortis de sa chambre, jetant un dernier regard sur cette pièce comme si cet acte me condamnait à un futur de solitude.

C'était étrange comme sensation, je savais que j'aimais Alice, et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle, mais j'aurais fait exactement la même chose pour Bella, et je l'avais fait car je m'étais élevé contre ma famille pour elle.

Leah me regardait avec le tee-shirt de Bella à la main, je me sentais assez mal à l'aise qu'elle me juge désespéré ou peut-être aussi psychopathe que mon frangin. Enfin frère c'était un bien grand mot car pour l'heure nos relations venaient de s'inverser, il venait de faire fuir un probable futur heureux, sinon heureux au moins serein, pour moi.

Leah alla dans la salle de bains et en revint après quelques seconde avec une espèce de flacon. Elle vînt vers moi, me prit la main et le plaça le flacon dedans.

**-Tu garderas son odeur un peu plus longtemps avec ça.**

**-Merci,** lui répondis-je. En regardant ce qu'elle venait de me donner. En fait c'était le parfum de Bella.

**-Bon je crois qu'il va falloir affronter ta famille,** renchérit Jake.

**-Oui je le crois aussi.**

Nous partîmes à pieds Leah ayant ramené la voiture à Logan. Nous attendîmes d'être sous le couvert des arbres pour qu'ils se transforment. C'est rapidement et avec beaucoup d'appréhension que nous nous approchâmes de la maison. Bien évidemment tous les membres de la famille nous attendaient devant le perron. Jake m'avait donné les lettres à remettre et j'étais presque jaloux d'Edward qui avait droit à la sienne. Mais je me rassurais en imaginant dans quel état d'esprit elle l'avait rédigé avant de partir.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?** cracha Alice en direction de Leah et Jacob qui n'avaient pas repris leur forme, bien sûr la présence des loups l'empêchaient de scruter dans l'avenir, elle était aussi impuissante que nous.

**-Ils sont les messager de Bella,** argumentai-je à leur place.

**-Pourquoi tu ne faisais plus l'affaire ? **lâcha-t-elle avec amertume.

L'animosité d'Alice m'attaqua avec violence. Si j'aurais pu me réjouir d'un tel sentiment encore quelques semaines plus tôt, parce que cela pouvait cacher de la jalousie. En cet instant il me désola plus qu'autre chose.

**-Ce n'est tout simplement pas à moi qu'elle les a confié.**

Et je supposais que c'était pour être sûre que personne ne le découvrirait avant le moment opportun. Je m'avançais vers Carlisle et lui tendit la lettre que Bella lui avait rédigé, il parut surpris mais la prit tout de même. Et je m'approchais vers Edward qui arborait un sourire satisfait, je souriais intérieurement car je connaissais l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle avait rédigé cette lettre-ci et commençant à connaître Bella j'étais presque sûr qu'il allait perdre son sourire d'ici peu de temps.

**-On verra ça,** me dit-il hautain.

_**« Vas-y mon pote lis, il n'y a que comme ça que l'on saura. »**_

Edward regarda son père lui demandant implicitement de commencer la lecture de sa missive. Il avait beau montrer une apparence sûr de lui, je sentais bien qu'il appréhendait d'ouvrir sa lettre à lui. Il me toisait et oui je ne lisais peut-être pas les pensées mais je pouvais être tout aussi envahissant quand je le voulais. Carlisle commença sa lecture.

_**À l'attention de la famille Cullen,**_

_**Comme vous devez le savoir à l'heure qu'il est j'ai réussi à quitter Hanover sans mes deux traqueurs, au train.**_

_**Je vous fais parvenir ce pli, car j'ai une requête à vous demander. Requête que vous allez m'accorder. Je suis obligée de sacrifier mon avenir et mes rêves professionnels, pour pouvoir mener une vie plus où moins normale et loin de vous.**_

_**Je vous demanderais de ne pas me rechercher au moins durant les deux prochaines années. Car j'ai certains projets que j'aimerais mener à bien. Je ne vous demande pas l'impossible, c'est un délai que vous avez déjà respecté auparavant. Dans deux ans, jours pour jours je serais à La Push, seul endroit sur cette terre où vous êtes bannis et où je pourrais vivre une vie qui se rapprochera au plus de la normalité.**_

_**Je sais ce que tu penses Edward que rien ne t'empêchera de venir me chercher. Et moi je ne te répondrais qu'avec un seul mot. « Volturi. » Si j'apprends que tu me recherches ou si je disparais mystérieusement de la surface de la terre. Jacob ici présent a déjà reçu et mis en sécurité une lettre que j'ai moi même rédigé informant votre famille royale que vous violez honteusement vos lois. J'ai transposé toutes mes connaissances, je n'ai rien omis.**_

_**Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de moi ça m'est égal, mais si l'on en est là aujourd'hui c'est à cause de vous. Vous m'auriez laissée tranquille comme je vous l'avais demandé, ou bien signez ce fichu traité j'aurais passé mes trois ans à Dartmouth.**_ _**Mais non encore une fois vous avez voulu décider pour moi, mais je ne suis plus la même Bella je ne vous laisserais plus me régenter, ni intervenir dans ma vie.**_

_**Assumez les conséquences de vos actes.**_

_**Rose, Emmett et Jasper, toutes mes excuses, et vous me manquerez sincèrement. Je vous remercie tous les trois et je vous souhaite une agréable éternité.**_

_**Bella.**_

**-C'est un vrai génie cette fille**, clama Emmett à peine touché par la lettre menaçante de Bella, bien qu'il fut attristé de son départ.

Mais je devais admettre que j'étais d'accord avec lui. Elle avait paré à toutes les éventualités et toute seule. Avec son simple petit cerveau humain. Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais d'accord avec lui.

Emmett était quelqu'un de simple et d'honnête, rare sont les personnes qui étaient en parfait adéquation avec leur sentiments. Et bien que je ne sois pas dans sa tête, j'étais persuadé qu'il était autant en accord avec lui-même, il ne sortirait pas autant d'âneries autrement.

Je regardais Edward pour savoir s'il allait nous lire la sienne. Il me toisait et partit dans sa chambre. Je sentais du questionnement et de l'inquiétude de la part de Jacob. Il devait s'inquiéter de savoir si Edward allait se tenir à carreau.

**-Je le pense, mais je ne pourrais rien t'affirmer. Pour l'instant il vient de prendre un coup bas dans son orgueil, il s'est toujours pensé plus intelligent que n'importe quels vampires et il vient de se faire écraser par le cerveau humain de son ancienne petite amie.**

Je sentais Leah et Jacob s'amuser face à cette situation. Rosalie et Emmett étaient eux aussi clairement ravie de ce revirement de situation. Alice me regardait avec mépris.

**-Pourquoi tu fais ça Jasper ? Pourquoi tu nous fais souffrir nous, ta famille ?**

**-Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé, parce qu'elle a cru en moi, parce qu'elle me fait confiance aussi, pour tout ce que toi tu aurais dû m'apporter et que tu n'as pas fait. Parce que je ne me sens pas faisant entièrement partie de cette famille,** elle accusa le coup, je ressentis un élan de chagrin émaner d'un peu tout le monde.

**-Tu te rends compte que nous sommes en danger ! Tu te rends compte les Volturi Jasper !** paniqua-t-elle.

**-Si vous arrêtez de la persécuter personne ne risquera quoi que ce soit,** rembarrât Rosalie.

Je vis Jacob s'agiter il cherchait à savoir s'ils allaient respecter la décision de Bella. Je me tournais vers lui pour être sûr que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait entendre.

**-Tu veux savoir s'ils vont s'en tenir à ce marché ?** lui demandai-je, il secoua sa grosse tête de bas en haut.

**-Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais un marché moi, c'est plutôt un ultimatum ou au pire du chantage pur et simple.**

**-Fallait penser aux conséquences de vos actes,** lâchai-je. **Bon, allez-vous consentir à respecter ce marché oui ou non ?** demandai-je sèchement.

**-Oui et je parle au nom de toute la famille,** intervînt Carlisle, plus autoritaire que jamais. Apparemment Bella avait raison, elle l'avait bien cerné. Une menace importante le ferait s'affirmer devant Alice et Edward.

**-Alice et Edward je vous interdis de poursuivre Bella, si vous veniez à désobéir à cet ordre, je serais obligé de prendre des mesures que je regretterais profondément, mais il en va du bien-être et de la sécurité de notre famille. Cette histoire n'a que trop duré.**

Je me tournais vers Jacob qui semblait satisfait. Il partit en direction des bois s'enfonçant un peu pour ne pas être sous notre vue, il allait se transformer. Pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

Il s'approcha de moi, et me tendit la main, je la saisis sans réticence.

**-Rosalie, Emmett je vous remercie, votre aide a été précieuse, et je sais que Bella vous en est reconnaissante. Docteur Cullen, Madame Cullen, je n'ai personnellement rien contre vous, enfin rien d'autre que d'avoir fait souffrir Bella il y a deux ans, et j'espère sincèrement ne jamais vous revoir.**

Il allais partir quand Leah lui donna un coup de museau, et le pointa en direction de Rosalie.

**-Ah oui. Rosalie resterez-vous ici encore quelques temps ?**

**-Je pense qu'on va rester pour finir l'université, pourquoi ?**

**-Bella va t'envoyer quelque chose que tu lui as demandé, elle le fera rapidement.**

**-Très bien j'attendrais son pli,** répondit-elle. Et si c'est ce que je crois, je l'attendrais aussi avec impatience. Avant de partir il se tourna une dernière fois vers moi.

**-Merci Jasper du fond du cœur merci. Je ne le dirais pas à n'importe qui, mais je te dois beaucoup, considère que je te suis redevable. Et si un jour tu veux de ses nouvelles appelles moi,** je hochais la tête en signe de remerciement et il partit.

-**Au revoir Leah**, lui dis-je alors qu'elle disparaissait suivant Jacob dans la forêt sombre.

J'allais me rendre dans ma chambre quand je sentis le déchirement que j'attendais d'Edward, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas été tendre dans sa lettre et je n'avais pas besoin de la lire pour savoir de quoi elle traitait.

**-Tu devrais aller voir Edward il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre, **dis-je à Alice, alors qu'elle ne décolérait pas.

Je prenais conscience que plus jamais nous ne partagerions de complicité ou d'affection comme c'était le cas avant entre Alice et moi. Ce soir avait marqué un nouveau tournant de nos vies nous éloignant un peu plus encore, nous étions à la croisée des chemins. Chacun sur une voie l'éloignant de l'autre et avec soulagement je me rendis compte que je n'en souffrais pas, ce que je trouvais curieux. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'imposa le plus de souffrance ce soir. Non c'était une petite brunette avec un cœur bien vaillant. De toute façon je pense qu'Alice ne comptait que sur Edward, comme cela avait toujours été le cas depuis que nous avions intégré cette famille.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, j'avais reçu un appel de Peter, il avait pris possession du colis, comme il aimait dire, et d'après ses rapports elle n'avait pas abandonné sa malchance en partant. Ils avaient dû lui éviter un vol la première journée et une agression le jours suivant. Ils ne chômaient pas et ils la trouvaient plutôt amusante ce qui pour Peter venait à avouer qu'il l'aimait bien pour une humaine, au moins maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il l'appréciait, j'étais encore plus serein car je savais qu'il ne lui aurait rien fait parce que je le lui avais demandé, mais maintenant il avait sa propre raison à lui.

Huit jours qu'elle était partie et autant de temps à ruminer seul la plupart du temps, j'avais informé Rose de surveiller les allés et venu de l'inséparable duo, pour être sûr qu'ils ne profitent pas de mon absence pour s'éclipser à la recherche de Bella. Rosalie m'appela sur mon téléphone, je m'étais instinctivement tendu redoutant le pire.

**-Oui Rose.**

**-Rentre à la maison,** m'ordonna-t-elle euphorique avant de raccrocher.

Je rentrais rapidement le timbre de Rosalie était trop joyeux pour une mauvaise nouvelle, ce qui me laissa penser que le pli de Bella était arrivé. Je pénétrais dans la villa Rose et Emmett m'attendaient dans le salon, en passant je vis Edward et Alice me dévisager Edward assit en haut des marches et Alice derrière lui une main sur son épaule. J'avançais sans leur accorder plus d'importance.

Rose trépignait d'impatience.

**-T'en as mis du temps ? Allez installe-toi,** elle avait résisté à l'envie d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, mais elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle décacheta la grosse enveloppe marron qu'elle déposa sur la table je vis qu'elle venait de France, comme je m'y attendais. Elle me tendit une enveloppe blanche sur laquelle mon prénom était inscrit en gros. Je la pris, je voulus l'ouvrir maintenant mais Rose sortit d'autres documents, une enveloppe pour elle et Emmett et des photos. Elle les regarda et sourit, j'entendis Edward du haut de son escalier gronder, donc c'était bien les photos que j'espérais.

**-Tiens et tu garderas la première moi je garderais les autres,** me dit-elle en me tendant les clichés.

Sur la première Bella était dans mes bras elle avait le visage levé vers moi et me regardait elle était rayonnante, je me souvenais des émotions qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là, joie et surprise, d'ailleurs Rose avait pris le cliché au bon moment car c'est ce que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux, je m'attardai sur mon visage quelques seconde. Moi aussi je rayonnais, et mon regard était tendre. Cette photo montrait plus que deux amis bien ensemble, c'était bien plus que ça.

**-Elle est belle non ?**

**-Oui tu l'as vraiment prise au bon moment,** lui répondis-je en ne levant toujours pas mes yeux de Bella.

**-Non, je parlais de Bella. Bien sûr que la photo est belle. Mais vous êtes magnifiques dessus.**

**-Ouais un peu trop si tu veux mon avis,** renchérit Emmett, je sentais un sentiment protecteur émaner de lui.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. Elle est loin de nous à l'heure qu'il est,** pour calmer son sentiment de protection, et celui de jalousie d'Edward et Alice par la même occasion.

**-Apparemment elle était à Paris,** constata Rosalie qui regardait le cachet des postes.

**-La ville des amoureux. Peut-être y est-elle aller avec son chéri ?** avança Emmett avec espoir.

Malgré que je sache que ce n'était pas le cas, je ne pus retenir de élan de jalousie que j'eus du mal à réprimer. Ce qui n'échappa à Rosalie qui me fit un sourire compatissant.

Je m'excusais et repartis en direction de mon petit jardin secret pour lire ma lettre. Une fois installé et avoir vérifié que personne n'était aux alentours bien que je me doute qu'Alice avait déjà dû la voir, et Edward aussi par l'occasion, je voulais être seul pour la découvrir. Je décachetais l'enveloppe avec soin et en sortis la lettre qui embaumait son parfum.

_**Jasper,**_

_**Je suppose que tu as dû te soucier de mon état après mon départ précipité de Hanover. Je tiens à te rassurer je vais bien.**_

_**J'étais à Paris j'ai vu tellement de chose magnifique, je suis sûre que cela t'aurait plu. Peut-être les as-tu vu toi même ? Ce doit certainement être le cas, je n'ai jamais pensé à te le demander, et je le regrette aujourd'hui.**_

_**Je sais que cette lettre est la dernière et le dernier contact que nous aurons. J'ai du mal à le réaliser, tu as été un ami tellement parfait, tu as été tellement plus que ça.**_

_**Je regrette ce qu'il t'est arrivé à cause de moi, parce que si j'avais suivi mon instinct ce jour là à Forks je ne serais jamais entrée dans ta vie et tu ne souffrirais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne mérite pas ton amitié, et je souhaite que tu puisses reconquérir ton âmes sœur, tu le mérites, tu en vaux la peine Jasper et ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire.**_

_**Je voudrais avec cette lettre te désolidariser de la promesse que tu m'as faite. Si tu veux avoir un avenir avec Alice je ne peux pas me montrer aussi égoïste, je n'avais pas le droit de te demander cela, et j'en suis désolée.**_

_**En tout cas je penserais à toi chaque jour de ma vie, car si je peux vivre sereine aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi.**_

_**J'ai joint à ce courrier des photos que tu as déjà sûrement dû voir. Je les aie faites développer en double et je les garde précieusement sur moi, elles m'accompagneront à chaque étapes de mon voyage et de ma vie, une façon de te garder avec moi un peu plus longtemps.**_

_**J'ai ouvert ton enveloppe et je comprends pourquoi tu m'as demandé de l'ouvrir seule. Bien que tu saches déjà que c'est beaucoup trop, je te remercie sincèrement de me faciliter la vie de cette façon. Je te remercie pour tout et surtout de m'avoir accordé ces magnifiques moments où tu m'as fait assez confiance pour me montrer qui tu étais réellement. Tu me manqueras sincèrement Jasper Whitlock, en fait tu me manques déjà.**_

_**Bella**_

Quatre mois que Bella était partie et je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre, les relations entre Edward, Alice et moi étaient tendues. J'avais l'oreille compatissante de Rosalie et Emmett passait autant de temps avec moi qu'avec eux. Mais on sentait bien que j'étais exclut. Carlisle n'avait plus de pouvoir dans sa maison, et Esmé tentait d'arrondir les angles entre tout le monde.

Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à l'extérieur pour les laisser souffler et se détendre et moi aussi par l'occasion. J'avais pris place dans mon endroit, dans cette forêt pas trop loin d'où habitait Bella. Je me déconnectais de la réalité comme j'aimais le faire et me laissais divaguer à penser à Bella. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche je le sortais et décrochais la peur au ventre quand je vis qui m'appelait.

_**-C'est moi, on a eu un petit problème.**_

**-Elle a été blessée ? Comment va-t-elle ?** demandai-je autoritairement.

_**-Non et elle va bien, nous sommes arrivés à temps.**_

**-C'était quoi cette fois ?**

_**-Un vampire. Il est mort, je m'en suis occupé.**_

**-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir effrayer comme avec les autres ? Vous n'étiez pas avec elle ? Que s'est-il passé ?** questionnai-je irrité.

**_-Non, nous n'avons pas pu faire autrement ! Nous sommes au Brésil nous n'avons pas pu la suivre, sans risquer de nous faire voir,_** il était agacé par mon comportement je le savais sans même le ressentir.

**-OK Peter ça va détends-toi, tant qu'elle va bien c'est l'essentiel, **tentai-je de me calmer également.

_**-Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait elle nous a vu, elle même en face de nous.**_

_**-Putain Cullen tu as intérêt à aller te terrer au fond d'un trou. Je t'avais prévenu, Jacob va envoyer la lettre tant pis pour ta famille.**_

Entendre sa voix même furieuse amena un sourire sur mon visage cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais plus entendu. Je me repassais souvent nos conversations mais ce n'était pas pareil c'était du réchauffé, là, par contre sa rage ne m'était pas familière. Elle croyait que c'était Edward derrière tout ça et je suppose qu'il en aurait été capable. Quoique lui ne lui aurait jamais assigné deux vampires non végétariens pour la surveiller.

_**-T'as raison elle a un sacré caractère ta chérie,**_ confirma Peter, le fait qu'il associe Bella à moi de cette façon me fit me sentir étrangement heureux.

**-Passe-la moi s'il te plaît,** j'avais tellement envie de l'entendre encore et encore.

_**-OK je te la passe.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans fou moi la paix putain.**_

Elle était vraiment furieuse, elle venait de frôler la mort et elle était furieuse que ce soit probablement Edward qui ait organisé son sauvetage. Elle était plus que bornée et j'aimais son caractère, en fait ce que j'aimais c'est que même dans cette situation elle le repoussait. Par contre je m'inquiétais de savoir comment elle allait prendre le fait que je l'ai fait surveiller. J'espère qu'elle ne m'associerait pas à lui.

**-Bella, calme-toi, c'est moi,** quand elle entendit ma voix, je l'entendis gémir et ce son me transporta dans un autre monde. J'entendis aussi son cœur louper deux battements, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était émue et profondément touchée, j'avais appris à décoder le langage de son organisme.

_**-Jasper, c'est bien toi ?**_ sa voix était haut perchée. Elle était surprise.

**-Oui ma puce c'est moi. Je suis désolé pour tout ça, mais je me faisais trop de soucis,** je tentais une approche directe et douce peut-être que cela marcherait enfin je l'espérais.

_**-C'est toi qui m'as fait suivre ?**_

**-Oui c'était mon idée, je ne pouvais pas te laisser aller parcourir partout dans le monde sans protection, et cela s'est avéré vraiment utile Peter et Charlotte n'ont pas chômé avec toi,** la franchise c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait.

**_-Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir, je suis folle de rage, mais je vous suis reconnaissante en même temps,_** son ton m'indiquait qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas trop en tout cas moins qu'elle en aurait voulu si ça avait été lui. Mon orgueil se gonfla à cette idée.

**-Écoute Bella tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, et je suis prêt à subir tes foudres mais tant que tu ne seras pas en sécurité auprès de Jacob je ne relâcherais pas ta protection.**

_**-Dans ces conditions cela va bientôt s'arrêter c'était ma dernière étape , je rentre à Forks.**_

Pourquoi raccourcissait-elle son voyage ? C'était l'un de ses rêves. Cette annonce me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, elle n'était pas heureuse.

**-Pourquoi ton voyage ne te plaît pas ?**

_**-Ce n'est pas ça c'est que je n'en peux d'être toute seule**_**,** c'était ça, elle souffrait de la solitude. Je pouvais la comprendre j'en souffrais également même si j'aimais avoir du temps seul je ne pouvais nier qu'être seul me pesait aussi.

_**-Enfin sans une certaine personne,**_ Peter ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

Mais à qui pouvait penser Bella ? À Logan ? Est-ce qu'elle repensait à leur baiser et peut-être regrettait-elle d'être partie et de passer à côté d'un hypothétique bonheur ? J'aimais à espérer que ce soit moi qui lui manquait, comme elle me l'avait écrit dans sa lettre. Il fallait que je sache, si c'était vraiment moi je partirais sur le champs la retrouver. Et même si ce n'était que pour mon amitié, je la rejoindrais quand même elle devait finir son voyage. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle gaspille tout à cause de cette solitude. Je lui devais ça.

**-Bella veux-tu que je vienne ?**

_**-Pourquoi le ferais-tu ?**_ son ton déterminé elle attendait une réponse.

Mais laquelle devrais-je lui donner ? Je voulais y aller parce qu'elle me manquait, parce que je comptais jusqu'aux secondes depuis son départ. Mais ça je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Elle voulait que je continue ma vie avec Alice, elle ne voulait pas d'un autre vampire comme petit ami. Une réponse neutre c'est ce qu'il me fallait en mettant en avant notre amitié qu'elle sente que je tenais à elle quand même.

-**Parce que je veux voir de mes yeux que tu vas bien, et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.**

_**-Mais bien sûr on va te croire ! Tu peux faire confiance aux miens, si vraiment ce n'est que ça.**_ « _**Putain Peter vas-tu apprendre à la fermer**_ », pensai-je fortement en moi. Il va lui faire peur et elle va refuser.

_**-Ils vont te suivre ?**_ bien sûr ils devaient déjà être au courant de ma décision, mais ils ne m'empêcheraient pas de la rejoindre. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre à part elle. Et Edward où pas je la rejoindrais.

**-C'est possible sauf que je vais confier ma tache à Rosalie et rien ne lui échappe à elle crois-moi. Et puis je serais présent en personne pour assurer ta sécurité.**

Oui je serais présent et je ne laisserais personne s'en approcher et tenter de lui faire du mal. Ils n'étaient plus ma famille, ils avaient détruit une partie de mon bonheur, je ne leur laisserais pas l'occasion d'empiéter sur une autre parcelle qui semblait se dessiner. Et même si Bella ne me voulait pas de cette façon elle resterait mon avenir pour le moment, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte ce monde. Ma vie tournera autour d'elle. Je ne l'entendais plus sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur s'emballait je ne comprenais pas. Était-elle heureuse ou avait-elle peur ?

**-Bella ça va ? Peter qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** j'étais angoissé je ne la voyais, je ne la ressentais pas, j'étais trop loin.

**_-Je crois qu'elle nous fait une crise de tétanie,_** il avait repris le téléphone.

**-Elle a été blessée ? Il lui a fait du mal,** demandai-je avec rage.

_**-Non elle n'est pas blessée, c'est juste le choc de te revoir. Ça fait quatre mois qu'elle pleure chaque nuit et qu'elle rêve de toi**_**.**

Bella rêve et pleure pour moi. Pourrais-je me laisser espérer que je ne sois pas le seul à vouloir plus que de l'amitié ? Aie-je le droit de me laisser porter par cette douce illusion ? Par ce sentiment de bonheur enivrant qui veut s'emparer de moi ?

_**-Non !**_ hurlait-elle désespérée.

J'étais perdu pourquoi ce désespoir dans sa voix. Je n'avais pas cinquante moyens de le savoir je devais la voir en personne, je devais jauger ses émotions par moi-même, elle ne pourra rien me cacher. Je saurais si elle va bien, je saurais si je peux espérer, mais pour le moment je devais me réfréner, cela me ferait trop de mal si elle ne partageait pas mes sentiments.

_**-C'est le contre coup c'est rien ça va passer,**_ me rassura Charlotte.

**-Faites attention à elle, ne la laissez pas une seconde sans surveillance, j'arrive,** dis-je déterminé, je devais savoir, je devais la voir cela devenait vital.

_**-Oui on va en prendre soin, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.**_

-**Où êtes-vous ?**

_**-Nous restons où nous sommes, dans la forêt amazonienne côté brésilien à environ une dizaine de kilomètres en parallèle de la transamazonienne.**_

**-Peter prenez en soins. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.**

**_-Oui _!** dit-il blasé.** _Ça fait quatre mois que nous veillons sur ta miss catastrophe, je crois que nous arriverons à tenir encore une nuit._**

Je raccrochais et me dirigeais vers la villa je devais prendre quelques affaires, et réserver un vol. Bien sûr quand j'arrivais le comité d'accueil m'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Les émotions étaient violentes et mitigées. Entre l'incrédulité et les interrogations de Rose et Emmett, la jalousie, le colère et le désespoir d'Alice. Puis la jalousie et la soif de vengeance d'Edward, il voulait me faire la peau. Toutes ces émotions glissaient sur moi comme de la pluie sur pare-brise, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. J'étais imperméabilisé à eux, à leurs émotions, seules les miennes comptaient, seule elle comptait et j'allais la rejoindre.

**-Je ne crois pas non. Tu n'iras pas la retrouver.**

**-Edward même toi tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.**

**-C'est ce que tu crois !** il prit un posture d'attaque, Emmett réagit vite et se plaça entre nous je tentais de passer mais il me retint par le bras gauche.

C'était plus que je ne pouvais le tolérer. Instinctivement je lui décrochais un coup de poing avec ma main restante qu'il ne put esquiver. Je lui fis face, je n'ai jamais eu peur d'un combat et il ne m'effrayait pas. Mais je n'avais pas le temps, et par respect pour eux et les années passées ensemble je ne le ferais pas mais il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'il me cherche trop non plus.

**-Jasper ne pars pas. Reste s'il te plaît. Essayons de recoller les morceaux tous les deux,** plaida Alice.

Je la fixais elle suintait la détresse mais je ressentais toujours cette haine en elle. De toute façon ma décision était prise et elle le savait, elle plus que quiconque savait que j'allais partir et que rien ne m'en empêcherait.

**-Tu connais déjà ma réponse Alice.**

**-Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça à nous, pas avec elle Jasper. **Hurla-t-elle.

**-Je n'ai rien choisi ça m'est tombé dessus alors que je ne le cherchais pas, alors que je ne le voulais même pas. Mais tout ça aurait pu être évité et de cela vous êtes responsable. J'ai assez perdu de temps.**

**-Tu l'embrasseras pour moi,** me fit Emmett.

**-Jasper soit raisonnable laisse-la faire sa vie sans nous,** renchérit Rosalie.

**-Je suis désolé Rose mais je ne peux pas, il faut que j'y aille.**

**-Je la plains elle n'aura vraiment jamais la paix, vous êtes tous cinglés dans cette famille !** dit-elle en se retournant fâchée.

Je la comprenais elle espérait vraiment que Bella puisse avoir cette vie qu'elle-même convoitait tant, mais avec nous dans son entourage cela réduisait sérieusement ses chances.

Je montai dans ma chambre en vitesse pris un sac et y enfournais quelques affaires attrapais mes papiers, mes clefs de moto et partis. Carlisle et Esmé comme toujours ces derniers temps étaient dépassés par les évènements. J'enfourchais ma moto quand j'entendis Edward m'avertir.

**-Je serais toujours là Jasper, et finit la menace Volturi. Vous allez devoir composer avec moi.**

Je le toisais et lui répondis en pensée.

_**« Fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne te laisserai certainement pas approcher de mon bonheur et de ma compagne, parce que si mes soupçons sont fondés elle le sera je peux te l'affirmer. »**_

Il rugit sa rage alors que je démarrais en trombe, j'étais pressé, trop pressé d'aller la retrouver. J'espérais seulement ne pas m'être trompé, et qu'elle veuille vraiment de moi. Je partis sans un regard derrière moi juste un regret pour Rose et Emmett qui je le savais allaient bien s'en sortir sans moi.

J'étais heureux j'allais enfin la revoir encore quelques heures et je la verrais, je la sentirais, je la toucherais et la serrerais dans mes bras, encore quelques interminables petites heures.

* * *

**N/R : Ben tu sais quoi ? Je te boude, na ! Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive le prochain chap' :p**

**N:A:Je suis sûre que tu ne le penses pas;) Dis tu ne le penses pas:/ S'il te plaiiiittt :s lol tu vas le recevoir très vite, je vais le relire cette nuit très certainement pour voir si je ne peux pas l'améliorer un peu et je te l'envoie demain.**

**Alors est-ce que ce chapitre vous apporte quelques réponses et précisions? Je suis méchante n'est ce pas? Pour me faire pardonner je vous dévoile à l'avance que vous allez aimer le prochain chapitre celui des retrouvailles, très intense au moins pour Bella. Par contre il vous faudra attendre un peu tout de même! Oui je sais je suis pas fair-play que voulez-vous je crois que Jasper me déteint dessus. mdrrrr!**

**Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut tout le monde! Pour commencer un grand merci à vous les filles pour vos reviews et vos messages d'encouragements, j'en ai grand besoin. Je m'en sors plus avec ces travaux et le bordel que cela produit. **

**Nous ne sommes pas mercredi mais je vous ai assez torturé avec les deux derniers chapitres alors avec deux jours d'avance je vous poste le chapitre tant attendu. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles.**

Mon Dieu il allait venir, j'avais entendu Peter lui indiquer l'endroit où nous étions. Comment allais-je lui cacher mes sentiments ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit empathe et que je sois aussi vulnérable à son pouvoir que n'importe qui d'autres ! C'était la panique totale.

Je m'étais laissée tomber sur le sol j'avais ramené mes jambes contre ma poitrine en me balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. J'adoptais cette position quand les choses n'allaient vraiment pas pour moi, quand je me sentais désespérée. Cette posture me suivait depuis l'enfance, c'était une façon de me déconnecter du monde en me sentant en sécurité, réaction enfantine que j'avais du mal à faire passer. En sécurité parmi deux vampires au régime classique il y avait de quoi rire. Mais si Jasper me les avait envoyé c'est que je ne risquais rien avec eux, je lui faisais assez confiance pour ne pas remettre en question son jugement.

Charlotte s'approcha de moi, s'installa à mes côtés et passa sa main dans mon dos. Elle tentait de me réconforter mais on voyait bien que si elle l'avait déjà fait cela datait d'il y a quelques siècles alors. Mais je lui étais reconnaissante d'essayer.

**-Bella qu'est-ce que tu as ?** demanda Peter. Je sentais une pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix, il n'était pas aussi sec que précédemment. Mais je ne répondais pas, j'essayais de me reprendre et ce n'était pas facile car si j'ouvrais la bouche j'allais certainement me remettre à pleurer et ça je ne le voulais pas.

**-Elle panique, je crois que tu n'aurais pas dû dire à Jasper qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Elle ne lui avait rien dit.**

**-Mais je ne lui ai pas dit ça.**

**-Le fait de lui révéler qu'elle rêve de lui et qu'elle pleure tous les soirs c'est la même chose Peter. Heureusement que tu n'as rien dit concernant son parfum, **lâcha-t-elle consternée. C'est pas vrai, ils savaient même que j'avais trouvé son parfum, en plus du malaise, la honte s'ajouta à mon panel d'émotion du moment. J'enfouis mon visage entre mes jambes et mes bras. **Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je trouve ça très mignon et je dois avouer que le jour où je t'ai vu rentrer dans cette échoppe tu m'as surprise et si tu ne l'avais pas trouvé seule à cause de ton odorat humain je te l'aurais fait parvenir.**

Je relevais la tête pour l'observer, elle avait un regard doux et attendri malgré la couleur carmin de ses yeux.

**-Et puis si ça peut te rassurer Peter est un rustre. Ne te fais pas de souci je pourrais presque affirmer que tes sentiments sont partagés,** j'eus un choc elle venait de dire que Jasper avait des sentiments pour moi. Non elle a dit qu'elle en était « presque » sûre, ce qui laissait quand même une place au doute et dans mon esprit c'était une grande place.

**-Tu sais nous connaissons le Major depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Nous lui devons la vie, et notre bonheur**, m'informa Peter qui venait de prendre place en face de nous.** Jamais il nous a demandé le moindre service, il est très fier il s'est toujours débrouillé tout seul. Mais quand tu as quitté l'Amérique il y a quatre mois, il nous a appelé pour nous demander de te veiller dans l'ombre. Et je dois dire qu'il n'avait pas tort. J'aimerais savoir comment tu as fait pour ****arriver jusqu'à ton âge en vie et en un seul morceau ? Parce que je n'ai jamais vu une personne attirer la malchance avec autant d'assurance. On a perdu le compte des potentiels agressions en tous genres, et même repousser certains vampires, d'ailleurs nous en avons jamais rencontré autant en quatre mois, que sur les deux dernières années.**

Je souris j'avais déjà entendu ce genre de réflexion, Jake m'avait déjà fait part de son angoisse causée par ma malchance légendaire.

**-Je ne dois pas être si malchanceuse que ça, j'ai apparemment toujours un ou des chevaliers pour me tirer d'embarras.**

**-Oui c'est pas faux.**

**-Vous me suivez depuis quel endroit ?**

**-Depuis Paris,** me répondit Charlotte.

**-Co... OH ! Jake il était au courant depuis le début ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas fait de crise. Je vais l'écarteler le clebs,** rageai-je.

**-Bella ? Je ne voudrais pas me montrer trop curieux, mais je t'ai entendu plaisanter avec ton ami, à Paris justement. Et vous plaisantiez sur le fait qu'il était un loup-garou.**

**-Oui c'est le cas, pourquoi ?** ils se regardèrent choqués avec sa compagne.

**-Tu es pire que ce que l'on croyait. Tu vas aller chercher protection chez des loups ?** demanda-t-il choqué.

**-Tu fais confiance à Jasper ?**

**-Oui bien évidemment.**

**-Donc tu devrais savoir qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse me nuire. Ce sont des loups mais ils ont un parfait contrôle de leur nature, et ils ne s'en prennent pas aux humains ils les protègent des vampires.**

**-Je n'y comprends rien, j'en parlerais avec le Major quand il sera là,** dit-il plus pour lui que pour son auditoire. Le fait qu'il rappelle que Jasper allait arriver, raviva mon anxiété, mon cœur s'emballa de nouveau, ce qui pour des oreilles de vampires ne passa pas inaperçu.

**-Tu devrais manger Bella tu n'as rien avalé depuis deux jours,** me houspilla Charlotte.

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim,** me défendis-je.

**-Écoute tu penses connaître le Major. Mais permets-moi de te dire que s'il arrive et qu'il voit que tu n'es pas en forme parce que l'on n'aura pas pris soin de toi, il pourrait aller jusqu'à nous tuer. Alors je t'aime bien mais je tiens à ma vie. Tu vas prendre un de vos trucs dégueulasse et tu vas avaler ça que tu le veuilles ou non !** me menaça Peter.

**-D'accord je vais manger. Par contre pouvez-vous me raconter comment vous l'avez connu, et pourquoi vous l'appelez Major ?**

**-Oui c'est possible ça,** me répondit Peter.** Et puis ça passera le temps, en attendant qu'il arrive. Pour le grade de Jasper en fait il l'avait avant sa transformation, il était soldat lors de la guerre de Sécession. Il a prit du gallon pendant cette guerre, et lorsque Maria l'a trouvé il venait d'être promu Major, c'est à cause de cela que nous l'appelons rarement par son prénom, parce qu'il a été le plus jeune Major de l'histoire des États-Unis. **Une espèce de fierté m'envahit, je me sentais tellement fier de lui, que si jeune il ait pu se distinguer des autres. C'était peut être vaniteux de ma part mais il était tellement plus que n'importe qui, et cela avait transpiré alors qu'il n'était qu'humain, cette assurance et cette prestance c'était inné chez lui. Je ressentais tellement de fierté pour lui que c'en était à la limite de la suffisance.

J'allumais mon réchaud, sortis la casserole et vidais le contenu de ma boîte de raviolis dedans alors qu'il commençait sa propre histoire.

**-J'étais de Little Rock en Arkansas, j'étais forgeron et je travaillais avec mon père. J'adorais mon métier et je devais même reprendre l'affaire familiale. Un jour un nous eûmes une grosse commande, le genre de commande qui à l'époque allait nous assurer la prospérité surtout en période de guerre, c'était juste avant la bataille de Little Rock. Je n'avais d'ailleurs toujours pas été appelé. Mais je me doutais bien qu'avec l'ampleur que prenait la guerre de Sécession cela arriverait bientôt alors j'espérais pouvoir terminer cette commande avec mon père pour que ce dernier puisse s'assurer que notre entreprise familiale soit encore prospère ou en tout cas qu'elle puisse survivre à la guerre quand je rentrerais. Alors je travaillais d'arrache-pied nous relayant avec mon père. Comme je n'avais ni épouse, ni fiancée je travaillais de nuit et mon père me relayait la journée, les forges tournaient en permanence et à plein régime. Puis une nuit alors que je m'affairais à la tache comme à mon habitude. Une belle femme entra dans mon atelier, les portes restant ouvertes en permanence à cause de la chaleur. Elle était magnifique et son teint pale détonait avec celui des autres jeunes filles de la région, et lui donnait des airs aristocratiques elle inspirait le respect malgré son jeune âge. Elle me charma, puis quand j'aperçus ses yeux rouge j'ai paniqué, je savais que ce n'était pas normal et il n'y avait pas de lentilles de couleurs à l'époque. Elle me mordit et trois jours de souffrances plus tard je me réveillais dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas avec d'autres personnes, nous étions tous allongés à même le sol. Le seul à être debout et à nous regarder était un jeune homme blond qui tout comme la jeune fille précédemment inspirait respect, mais la crainte également. Il nous expliqua ce que nous étions devenus et ce que l'on attendait de moi. Jasper formait tous les nouveaux-nés, il était doué et vaillant aux combats, il faisait la fierté de Maria qui en était amoureuse, elle fit de lui son bras droit, son homme de confiance, son général. J'étais doué moi aussi pour les combats, et je devins assez rapidement le second de Jasper. Nous nous sommes liés d'amitié assez facilement et une relation de confiance et de respect s'est tissée entre nous.**

Charlotte reprit la narration arrivant sur son histoire à elle.

**-Moi j'étais une Yankee, j'habitais New York avec ma famille. Je venais de me fiancer avec un notable de la ville, un avocat avec un brillant avenir. Autant dire que ma famille était aux combles du bonheur quand je leur appris que nous allions nous marier. Mais je voulais avant cela, rendre visite à ma grand-tante pour qui je vouais une admiration et un attachement sans bornes. Comme celle-ci était invalide et qu'à l'époque les moyens de locomotions ne permettaient pas à une personne dans son état de voyager. J'avais obtenu de mes parents de me laisser la visiter malgré la guerre qui faisait rage. Ma grand-tante habitait dans le Missouri qui était encore sous la protection de l'Union donc mon père me laissa y aller, mais seulement sous la tutelle de ma grande sœur et de son mari.**

**Puis lors d'une halte dans une auberge comme nous le faisions tous les soirs pour passer les nuits en sécurité. Un groupe composé de deux hommes et une femme, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, nous ont attrapé sans ménagement alors que nous nous apprêtions à pénétrer dans l'auberge après avoir installé les cheveux à l'écurie. Ils s'étaient déplacés si vite que je n'avais presque rien remarqué et ils avaient une force incroyable, car même le mari de ma sœur ne put se dégager de la poigne de son geôlier. Ils nous traînèrent dans les bois qui jalonnaient la seule et unique route. Puis toujours sans ménagement la femme qui m'avait attrapée, me mordit, elle en fit autant avec ma sœur et mon beau-frère. Comme pour Peter, nous nous sommes réveillés dans une salle à même le sol. Nous eûmes droit au même discourt de bienvenue que les autres, et nous avons été formés aux combats par Jasper et Peter. J'ai perdu ma sœur lors d'une bataille et mon beau-frère également car il avait voulu porter secours à son aimée.**

Peter reprit le cours de l'histoire.

**-Elle était inconsolable, j'avais déjà remarqué Charlotte depuis longtemps, depuis son réveil en fait et je me sentais attiré par elle. Alors quand je l'ai vu dans cet état j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour lui apporter mon soutien puis notre amitié évolua rapidement en affection réciproque. Tout allait très bien jusqu'au soir où Jasper est venu me trouver pour m'informer ****que Maria avait décidé de faire du vide dans son armée, ceux qui avaient plus d'un an devaient périr, elle ne voulait que du sang neuf. Nous avions commencé notre extermination et je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir sauver Charlotte, puis ce fut son tour et je me suis opposé à Jasper. Il aurait pu aisément nous tuer tous les deux, mais j'avoue que j'ai compté sur notre amitié pour pouvoir nous en sortir tous les deux vivants. Et j'ai eu de l'intuition, il nous laissa nous enfuir. Il a pris un risque en faisant ça, car personne ne désobéit à Maria, elle aurait pu tuer n'importe qui pour ça, mais le fait qu'il soit le Major Whitlock, le Dieu de la guerre, lui a sauvé la vie, quoi qu'il aurait eu le dessus sur Maria sans problème. Mais c'est comme ça que nous lui devons la vie, et que nous avons contracté une dette d'honneur. ****Quelques années après comme je connaissais le malaise de Jasper quant à sa vie de soldat. Je suis revenu le rechercher pour l'informer qu'il y avait une alternative à la guerre, les massacres et les tortures, qu'il y avait une autre façon de vivre. Et c'est ainsi que Jasper a quitté Maria pour partir avec nous.**

J'avais fini de manger depuis un bon moment, et la nuit commençait même à tomber. J'avais été totalement absorbée par leurs histoires. J'imaginais Jasper fier, fort, craint et respecté parmi tous ces vampires, véritablement loin de celui que j'avais connu. Celui qui se laissait manipuler par sa femme, accédant et cédant à tous ses caprices ou idées farfelues qu'elle pouvait avoir. Le Jasper de Peter et Charlotte correspondait plus à l'image et à la sensation que je me faisais de lui. Lorsque je lui avais demandé de ne pas laisser Edward s'approcher de moi, j'avais ressenti cette puissance émaner de lui, j'avais été en totale confiance, je savais que j'étais en sécurité avec lui et je ressentais cette sensation à chaque fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas su d'où cela provenait, maintenant je comprenais.

**-À quoi penses-tu Bella ? J'espère que nous ne t'avons pas choqué au moins ?** demanda Charlotte.

**-Non en fait je pensais à la différence qu'il y a entre votre Jasper, le Major et celui que j'ai connu avec Alice. Et maintenant je comprends beaucoup plus de choses, cette force que je sentais émaner de lui et qui était toujours étouffée par l'exubérance et le tempérament de sa femme.**

**-Oui je me demande comment il a fait pour tenir aussi longtemps,** avoua Peter. **Ils sont si différents, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, vraiment pas assortis.**

**-Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle l'ait amené à changer pour le modeler à ses désirs. Et pourquoi s'est-il laissé faire ?**

**-Parce qu'elle lui a témoigné de l'affection et de la douceur, il en avait besoin. À cette époque il était en plein doutes concernant sa vie. Tu sais Bella il a toujours croisé des personnes qui avaient besoin de lui pour ses qualités de meneur ou de guerrier, et il a toujours dû se montrer fort pour tout le monde. Alors quand ce petit bout de femme a débarqué de nulle part et qu'elle a tout pris en mains, sa vie et tout le reste, il s'est senti soulagé et soutenu. Jasper ne s'est jamais senti bien dans sa peau, parce qu'il a fait des choses monstrueuses selon lui, et cette sensation a toujours été renforcée par son don d'empathie. Alice est la seule qui ait toléré son passé malgré ses convictions alimentaires,** m'expliqua Charlotte.

**-Mais ce passé a fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Pourquoi personne ne l'accepte tel qu'il est, ce n'est pas comme s'il continuait à faire toute ses horreurs. Il n'est pas difficile de l'apprécier pour ce qu'il est et si moi humaine, j'y arrive je ne comprends pas que les autres soient tous autant qu'ils sont de mauvaise foi.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec toi Bella et je pense que tu devrais lui en parler quand il sera là. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'entendre ce genre de chose et pas que de nous.**

**-Peut-être s'il ne s'enfuit pas avant,** murmurai-je pour moi. Mais c'était sans compter sur leur ouïe sur-développée.

**-Je ne le pense pas. Jasper est apte à tout affronter même une démone humaine en colère ou amoureuse voire même mes deux. Aussi effrayante sois-tu,** plaisanta Peter. Ce qui me fit sourire.

Nous parlâmes ensuite de mon séjour où ils m'avaient suivi. Toutes les fois où j'avais échappé aux agressions en tout genre, vols, viols, et tous les vampires que j'attirais. Ils m'avouèrent que mon odeur était très alléchante même pour une humaine, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'attirais les vampires, mais cela je le savais. Je commençais à fatiguer et Charlotte le vit.

-**Tu devrais aller te coucher, Nous veillerons sur toi cette nuit, tu peux dormir tranquille.**

**-Oui tranquille, avec deux vampires, c'est l'adjectif adéquate,** raillai-je.

**-Je sais que nous ne sommes pas « le bon vampire », mais pour ce soir faudra t'en contenter ****ma jolie,** me répondit Peter avec humour.

Je lui souris sarcastiquement et entrais dans ma tente. J'allais sortir ma photo et l'huile d'argan qui m'aidaient habituellement à m'endormir mais je repensais au fait que j'avais une garde rapprochée avec des sens infaillibles et bien qu'ils connaissaient malgré moi mes petit travers je n'osais pas et refermais mon sac.

**-Ne renonce pas à tes petit rituels pour nous. C'est tellement mignon,** lâcha Peter moqueur. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec lui.

**-La ferme Peter, **répondis-je exaspérée.

**-Conseil que je te retourne. Évite nous un rêve gênant comme la semaine dernière,** rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton**.** Qu'avais-je dont rêver de si gênant la sem...

**-Putain Peter !** criai-je.** Mêle-toi de tes affaires et surtout ne raconte rien et à personne !** réalisant à quel rêve il faisait référence. Ils éclatèrent de rire. **Et ils veulent que je dorme tranquillement. Pfff !** soufflai-je agacée.

Le lendemain matin je me levais le dos en vrac, la nuit avait été rude et agitée. J'avais eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. L'arrivée imminente de Jasper m'angoissait et mon rêve qui me revint en mémoire ne me permit pas de me sentir mieux. Certes il avait été plus soft que celui auquel avait fait référence Peter la veille au soir, mais je me doutais que j'allais essuyer les railleries du vampire brun. Je sortis de ma tente sous les sourires amusés de mes deux acolytes ce que je craignais, j'attrapais une casserole et mis de l'eau à chauffer pour mon thé. Puis avec la bouteille je m'éloignais quelque peu pour me brosser les dents, avec deux vampires dans les environs valait mieux éviter d'ouvrir la bouche avec une haleine de chacal.

Une fois ma tache accomplit et mon thé à la main :

**-Puisque vous êtes là, pourriez-vous me dire où je pourrais trouver un point d'eau j'aurais besoin de me rafraîchir.**

**-Mais bien sûr et que faire d'autre pour me rendre agréable ? Enfin dans la mesure de mes possibilités je suis un homme marié moi,** je lui offris mon sourire le plus faux dont je disposais.

**-Dans ces conditions un hamburger avec un grand pot de glace grand Marnier éclats de caramel pour compenser ma frustration, vu que tu me refuses tes faveurs.**

**-Je ne te les refuse pas vraiment mais je suppose que le Major n'appréciera pas forcément de prêter ses jouets, même à moi.**

**-Il est assez intelligent pour ne pas t'en tenir rigueur, j'en suis persuadée. Et puis s'il n'y a que ça promis je protégerais le petit vampire fragile que tu es, du si terrible Major Whitlock.** Lui rétorquai-je amusée.

-**C'est pas possible, il avait fallu que vous ayez le même sens de l'humour,** gémit Charlotte. **Gardez en pour Jasper je vous en prie, je m'en voudrais d'être la seule à en profiter.**

Nous rîmes ensemble devant la mine consternée de Charlotte. Une fois mon thé avalé et m'être habillée je les suivis à travers la jungle. Petite virée que j'appréciais tout particulièrement, car tout ce qui aurait pu s'avérer dangereux pour moi fuyaient devant eux. Bien sûr les remarques sur mon allure ne tarissaient pas. Sans m'avertir Peter me souleva et me posa sur son épaule sans ménagement, ce qui j'en suis certaine m'occasionnera des bleus. Et bien évidemment je ne me privais pas pour lui hurler dans le creux de l'oreille toutes sortes de gentillesses qui me venaient à l'esprit et qui j'en suis sûre et même si je ne la voyais pas, amusait Charlotte. Je dois reconnaître que nous arrivâmes un peu plus vite, mais c'est moi qui devrais souffrir des hématomes dû à son manque de délicatesse. Foutu force vampirique.

Nous étions au pied d'une petite cascade, les odeurs de ce lieux m'enivraient, c'était un endroit sans prétention mais magnifique, rien à voir avec les scènes paradisiaques à la télé. Non c'était différent la beauté de ce lieux résidait dans son état sauvage où les ronces côtoyaient de jolies fleurs dont j'étais incapable de nommer. Il me reposa sur le sol avec plus de douceur sous mon regard noir.

**-Retourne-toi maintenant lui,** ordonnai-je.

**-Certainement pas et je ferais comment pour être sûr qu'aucune petite bête dangereuse ne t'approche ?**

**-Ben tu t'en remettras à ton épouse. À moins que tu ne lui fasses pas confiance ? Où préfères-tu te rincer l'œil ?** ajoutai-je aguicheuse.

**-Et je te conseillerais moi aussi de te retourner parce que je suis parfaitement capable de t'arracher les yeux, si tu ne le fais pas,** répondit sa femme les mains sur ses hanches en le toisant de haut, sous mon regard moqueur.

Il prit une mine faussement renfrognée et se tourna sous nos sourires moqueurs à Charlotte et moi. Je me déshabillais pour me retrouver en sous-vêtements. Je pénétrais dans l'eau qui n'était pas glacée mais elle était loin d'être chaude, cela me fit un bien fou tout de même. Charlotte vint me rejoindre, elle avait un corps magnifique de quoi me faire douter de mon propre charme, enfin heureusement que j'étais habituée à ses sensation avec Rosalie. Puis ce fut le tour de Peter et ce qui était un pur moment de relaxation se transforma en bataille rangée, heureusement pour moi Charlotte avait pris mon parti. Voyant la partie de chahut se transformer en moment d'une tendre complicité entre les deux amants. Je décidais de sortir de l'eau le plus discrètement possible, leur laissant l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin.

Ils savaient parfaitement que je sortais, et le fait qu'ils me laissaient faire m'indiquait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour moi dans les bois environnant, mon oreille humaine était assez loin pour ne rien entendre, puis j'avais apporté mon MP3. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus loin et m'installais contre un arbre mousseux qui m'apporta un certain confort et je mis mes écouteurs. Comme toujours je recherchais la seule et unique chanson sur la centaine qui occupaient l'espace de ma cd'thèque portative que j'écoutais.

La voix de Thom Yorke raisonnait pour son troisième passage. Quand je sentis un tsunami de joie et de bonheur me happer et m'engloutir toute entière. J'ouvris les yeux le cœur battant et me levais aussi rapidement que je le pus, car je savais ce que cela voulait dire. Il était là, la joie, la peur, l'excitation de le revoir se mélangeaient. Je fis le tour de moi même et je me stoppais net quand devant mes yeux se révéla, la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Il était là debout entre les arbres, à un trentaine de mètres de moi. Son visage était rayonnant, arborant un sourire magnifique qui me subjugua littéralement. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine il voulait s'enfuir pour aller le rejoindre, j'étais heureuse. Tout l'amour que j'avais ressenti pour lui ces derniers mois envahi et débordait de mon être, si bien que mon corps et mon âme étaient trop étroits pour le retenir, et je ne pouvais rien retenir. Je m'étais préparée à son arrivée enfin aussi bien que j'avais pu en si peu de temps. J'avais pensé à masquer mes sentiments par d'autres mais maintenant qu'il était là je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler. Le temps d'un battement de cil il était devant moi, me surprenant. Il m'attrapa par la taille alors que ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens m'hypnotisant m'emmenant dans un autre monde où seulement nous deux vivions, il me murmura.

**-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.**

Une nouvelle déferlante d'amour et de satisfaction émanait de moi quand j'entendis enfin sa voix. Mes jambes devinrent cotonneuses, mon esprit était embrouillé, mon corps ne m'obéissait plus ne reconnaissant en Jasper que son seul et unique maître. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains avec beaucoup de précaution comme si j'avais été faite de cristal, ce que j'étais pour lui et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur battait irrégulièrement, je me savais atteinte de tachycardie mais à ce rythme il allait lâcher j'en était certaine. Quoi qu'il pouvait bien me lâcher maintenant s'il le désirait, je venais enfin de connaître l'unique et vrai bonheur, je pourrais mourir heureuse. Mon estomac se contractait et semblait peser une tonne. Mon corps était pris d'assaut par des courants électrique pas même quantifiable, alors que nos langues se cherchaient et se goûtaient, et mon Dieu quel goût divin il avait. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus et tout ça seulement produit pas ses lèvres sensuelles et si douces, son haleine sucrée, sa langue froide mais si délicieuse. J'avais rêvé un millier de fois à ce baiser mais rien n'approchait ce que je ressentais en cet instant précis. Rien ne pouvait me préparer à ressentir cela, c'était au delà du réel, au delà de l'entendement, ou de l'imaginaire. On m'avait déjà embrassée avant lui, j'avais aujourd'hui l'impression d'avoir été leurrer.

Je répondis à son baiser précieux et urgent, j'allais plus en profondeur y mettant tout l'amour, le manque et le désir, toute l'affection qu'il m'inspirait, je ne retenais rien je lui envoyais tout tel que cela me venait, il me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. J'étais heureuse, tellement heureuse que j'en pleurais de joie. Il se détacha de moi quelques secondes après me laissant le temps de respirer, chose que je ne savais plus faire instinctivement. Il me regardait un éclat nouveau dans les yeux, alors qu'il essuyait de son pouce les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes yeux.

-**Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella,** j'aurais aimé lui répondre, mais je n'arrivais plus à coordonner mon esprit pour trouver quelque chose à dire qui ne soit pas stupide. Enfin c'était avant d'entendre une voix derrière moi qui réussit à rappeler ma raison et à me faire redescendre sur terre.

**-Putain c'est pas croyable, tu arrives à la lui faire fermer toi !** plaisanta le vampire brun. Sous le sourire heureux de Charlotte, et celui ô combien comblé de Jasper.

**-C'est parce que tu sais pas y faire ?** lui répondit mon vampire blond. Je lui souris j'étais aux portes du bonheur rien ne pourrait m'éloigner de cette sensation aujourd'hui.

**-S'il faut en arriver à cette extrémité je te l'accorde je ne sais pas y faire,** Charlotte vint pour enlacer Jasper, j'allais m'écarter pour ne pas me retrouver au milieux.

**-Oh ! Non tu ne t'éloignes pas toi. J'ai attendu assez longtemps maintenant que je t'aie je ne te lâche plus,** Charlotte arborait à peu près le même sourire que moi enfin je présumais. Elle nous enlaça tous les deux et me lança un regard complice qui voulait dire « Tu vois je te l'avais dit » ce qui n'échappa pas à Jasper.

**-Bon si on rentrait au campement par ce que je crois qu'il va être l'heure pour l'humaine de manger,** lâcha Peter, après avoir donné une tape viril dans le dos de Jasper pour lui dire bonjour.

**-Et mon hamburger, et ma glace ?** invoquai-je ayant retrouvé ma voix.

**-Oui, mais là ma belle si tu es frustrée ce n'est plus de ma faute, ni de mon ressort. Tu vois ça avec le responsable,** me répondit-il avec un sourire complice.

**-Une promesse est une promesse, et je ne t'en voudrais même pas si tu goûtes à la jolie serveuse,** tentai-je d'argumenter avec une moue enfantine.

**-Humm ! Tentant**, répondit-il.

**-Bienvenue dans mon enfer Jasper,** trancha Charlotte face à la surprise de mon vampire devant notre complicité récente.

**-Frustration ? Intéressant,** dit-il de sa voix si sensuelle en vrillant son regard dans le mien, faisant monter tout le sang de mon corps à mes joues.

Ce qui bien sûr ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité de Peter, et c'est dans ce bonheur total de retrouvailles merveilleuses que nous retournâmes au campement où je découvris le sac de Jasper à côté de ma tente. Je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise. Avait-il senti son parfum dans mes affaires ?

**-Bella qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** me demanda-t-il. Foutu empathe, pas moyen d'avoir peur en paix.

**-Rien de bien intéressant,** rétorquai-je espérant ne pas avoir à aborder ce sujet.

**-Mais...**

**-On en reparlera plus tard,** le coupai-je espérant ne pas l'avoir vexé d'avoir été si brusque, car je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment magique.

Je ne le lâchais pas du regard. Comment pouvait-il me trouver à son goût? Il avait l'air tellement différent du jour où je l'ai quitté à Hanover. Est-ce que c'est cette forêt qui avait un effet révélateur sur lui ? Je ne savais pas. Je fus sortie de mes pensées et de ma contemplation par mon téléphone.

**-Merde Jacob, j'ai oublié de l'appeler ce matin.**

**-Il est pire qu'une mère ce gosse,** fit Peter à Jasper.

**-Il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour Bella, il y tient beaucoup,** lui répondit mon vampire blond.

**-Jake,** formulai-je dans mon téléphone.

_**-Tu t'es calmée ma belle ?**_

**-Oui ça va mieux, mais je t'en veux toujours.**

_**-On avait pas le choix Bella et on apparemment bien fait. Il est arrivé ?**_

**-Oui il y a quelques minutes.**

_**-D'où ton calme surnaturel j'aurais dû m'en douter.**_

**-Jake, fais attention tu vas dire des choses que tu vas regretter,** l'avertis-je.

_**-Bon et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que ton preux chevalier vient de te rejoindre. Tu prolonges comme c'était prévu initialement ou tu rentres ?**_

**-Je ne sais pas. Mais pour le moment j'ai faim et tu sais comme moi qu'on ne prend pas de bonne décision le ventre vide,** ouf je venais de m'en sortir in-extrémis.

Enfin presque il fallait faire avec le don de Jasper et cela allait s'avérer difficile. Mais je ne voulais pas l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. On avait besoin d'en parler ensemble et posément. J'allais demander des nouvelle de Leah quand je l'entendis jurer comme le charretier qu'il était.

_**-Merde, merde et remerde,**_lâcha t-il apparemment très contrarié.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jake ?** demandai-je un peu plus affolée.

_**-Cette putain de sangsue qui essaie de franchir notre territoire depuis quelques temps. Bella il faut que j'y aille je te rappelle et vois avec Jasper pour ton voyage, que je sache si je dois venir te chercher ou non. Bon je file.**_

J'allais lui répondre mais j'entendis la tonalité qui mettait fin à notre conversation. J'en étais sidérée.

**-C'est assez surprenant cette race et leurs principes,** commenta Peter.

**-Comment ça ?** lui demandai-je.

**-Des enfants de la lune tueurs de vampires, c'est en soit pas si surprenant que ça. Qu'ils aient assez de contrôle pour ne pas exterminer les humains c'est étonnamment remarquable. Mais qu'en plus ils les protègent de nous je trouve cela aberrant. Sans compter sur le fait qu'ils confient à nous ta protection, je dois avouer que je suis complètement dépassé,** nous avoua-t-il.

**-En fait Carlisle a fait quelques recherches sur eux. Et d'après les informations qu'il a récolté. Ce ne sont pas des enfants de la lune, ce sont des modificateurs. Et toujours d'après lui, ils bénéficieraient d'une très ancienne protection magique, qui leur permet de se transformer dès qu'un vampire, leur ennemi naturel est à proximité**. **À partir de ce moment ils se transforment quand bon leur semble,** expliqua Jasper.

**-Ce ne sont pas de vrai loups-garous, **demandai-je incrédule.

**-Non les loups-garous ou les enfants de la lune, comme leur nom l'indique ne se transforment qu'à la pleine lune. Tu sais pour l'avoir vu de tes yeux que Jake se transforme à volonté qu'il fasse pleine lune, nuit ou jour. L'astre lunaire n'a rien à voir avec sa transformation.**

**-Incroyable j'aimerais bien voir ça de mes yeux,** ajouta Peter, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa compagne.

**-Je ne pense pas que cela soit raisonnable Peter. Car autant Jacob à l'esprit ouvert ou en tout cas est plus apte à donner sa confiance, autant son Alpha ne l'est pas et s'il vous voit à proximité de leur terre c'est la mort assuré et je t'assure qu'ils savent y faire.**

**-Pourtant les Cullen et toi viviez à leur côtés et en plus ce fameux Jake nous a délibérément confié la protection de Bella,** affirma Charlotte avec mépris.

**-Je comprends ton indignation Charlotte mais c'est légèrement plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. En ce qui concerne la famille, notre régime alimentaire fait que nous nous tolérons, ils savent que nous respectons les humains et qu'ils ne font pas parti de notre alimentation. Donc tant que le traité n'est pas rompu il n'y a pas de problème. Pour la protection de Bella seul Jacob rentre en jeu et je suppose qu'il a dû subir les foudres de son Alpha. Mais Jacob fait confiance à Bella qui elle me fait confiance, c'est pour cela qu'il a accepté ma proposition. Et malheureusement malgré que vous ayez pris soin de Bella, la nature de votre régime fait que vous êtes une menace potentiel pour les humains. Et même si Jacob ne vous ferait pas de mal délibérément de par le service que vous lui avez rendu en veillant sur Bella, il serait dans l'obligation de suivre les ordres de son Alpha, il ne peut pas s'y soustraire.**

Charlotte avait l'air de se calmer un peu par contre Peter semblait lui plus curieux quelque chose me disait qu'il s'essaierait tout de même à une petite rencontre, c'était dans sa nature. Je suis sûre qu'il ne vit que pour l'adrénaline qu'il peut ressentir et se provoquer il a dans son regard cette drôle de lueur malicieuse qui s'est allumée quand Jasper a raconté la véritable nature des Quileute.

Quand à moi je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon vampire blond au regard de velours. J'étais assise à ses côtés sa main dans la mienne qui n'avait plus sa fraîcheur habituelle. J'aurais aimé avoir plus que ce simple contact, mais je devais garder en mémoire que l'on venait de se retrouver après quatre mois de séparation. Il avait certainement dû se désensibiliser de mon odeur, je savais que mon parfum avait une influence particulière pour les vampires. Alors je devais respecter son désir de ne pas le tenter ne pas me mettre en danger pas qu'il m'effrayait mais juste pour lui, pour ne pas le pousser dans ses retranchements, car moi j'étais convaincu qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal.

Charlotte et Peter nous avertirent qu'ils partaient se nourrir et que l'on disposait de tout le reste de la journée ainsi que de la nuit juste pour nous. Après avoir essuyé une bonne douzaine de remarques grivoises de Peter ils nous laissèrent enfin. La perspective de rester seule avec Jasper, bien qu'agréable soit-elle, me mit soudain mal à l'aise. Car bien sûr être avec Jasper me réjouissait, mais nous devions aussi parler et je ne savais pas vraiment encore quelle position adopter face à cette situation. Je ne niais pas avoir des sentiments pour Jasper, mais je devais prendre en compte mes envies, mes convictions, et Alice.

Tout le chemin que j'avais parcouru jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce vide que j'avais tenté de combler, cette blessure que j'avais réussi à surmonter. Je ne voulais plus d'Edward parce qu'il était vampire et qu'il m'avait abandonnée tout comme le reste de sa famille. Il avait réussi à m'abandonner alors qu'il était seul et sans compagne. Jasper avait trouvé son âme sœur, et je savais qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, et je savais qu'il pouvait à tout moment retourner auprès d'elle, cette simple idée me faisait déjà souffrir. Car même si je savais qu'ils s'étaient éloignés ces dernières années ils avaient l'éternité pour se retrouver et si elle décidait de le récupérer alors qu'il était avec moi, parce qu'elle se rendrait enfin compte qu'il est l'homme de sa vie, je ne pourrais pas tenir la comparaison et je ne survivrais pas à un deuxième abandon.

Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller totalement, il allait partir et j'allais encore souffrir. Et bien que rien n'était commencé à peine un baiser échangé, je sentais déjà que le mal était fait. Je savais que je m'étais déjà accrochée à lui. Je m'étais déjà accrochée à lui depuis longtemps en fait et sans même m'en rendre compte, car si tel n'avait pas été le cas je n'aurais pas souffert de son manque, de son absence ces derniers mois. Je voulais m'abandonner à lui, pour lui, avec lui comme je m'étais abandonnée dans ce baiser. Je voulais y croire malgré tout, malgré le fait que j'entendais dans ma tête une alarme qui venait de se mettre en marche, elle clignotait et sonnait vigoureusement m'avertissant que j'étais au bord du gouffre.

Avais-je encore assez d'espace de manœuvre pour reculer et faire demi tour ? Voulais-je seulement le faire ? J'étais perdue et partagée entre le désir de foncer dans une relation avec lui et prendre ce tout ce qu'il voudrait bien me donner tout en sachant que cela ne durerait pas. Et ma conviction que je faisais une grosse erreur, erreur que j'avais déjà commise avec son frère, une erreur qui m'avait valu plus d'un an de ma vie avant de pouvoir recommencer à sourire, plus d'un an pour arriver à ne plus pleurer quand je voyais un couple se tenant par la main ou tout simplement se sourire, sans parler du fait de pouvoir refaire confiance à quelqu'un. Alors oui j'étais perdue.

**-Tu sais je pense qu'une conversation à deux serait plus salutaire,** m'interrompit Jasper alors que je me laissais emporter par le flux de mes pensées.

**-Excuse-moi, j'essayais juste de faire le point.**

**-J'ai bien compris rassure-toi et je sais que tu as besoins d'être seule avec ton esprit, je respect ça. Seulement je perdais le fils de tes émotions et je ne savais pas où tu en étais. Et les émotions qui émanent de toi me font peur je te l'avoue.**

**-J'ai peur également Jasper je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais, je n'arrive même pas à être en accord avec moi-même. Et cela m'agace au plus haut point.**

**-Laisse-moi éclaircir certains points si cela peut t'aider. Tout d'abord et point principal, je ne retournerais pas avec Alice. Je ne mentirais pas, j'ai toujours des sentiments pour elle mais ils ne sont plus assez fort, en tout cas pas assez pour que je puisse reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés.**

J'eus un pincement au cœur quand il m'avoua toujours aimer sa femme, bien sûr que je le comprenais il était son âme sœur, et c'est normal. Quelque part j'aimais toujours Edward moi aussi bien que ce sentiment soit quasiment inexistant à ce jour, j'avais aimé les moments que l'on avait passé ensemble sinon pourquoi est-ce que j'avais mal quand j'y repensais. Je me sentis soudainement apaisée, je dirigeais mon regard vers Jasper, auteur de ce sentiment factice, qui avait dû certainement se méprendre dans l'interprétation de mes sentiments.

**-Je suis désolé Bella, essaye de comprendre et surtout d'admettre que je tiens à toi plus que toute logique, je ne pensais même pas qu'un jour j'aurais pu t'aimer toi. Je me suis tellement éloigné de toi volontairement, j'ai moi-même construit un mur pour nous séparer, je n'ai jamais voulu te donner la moindre chance d'accéder à celui que j'étais. J'ai même voulu te tuer le jour de ta rentrée scolaire tout ça parce que tu avais réussi l'exploit d'attirer l'attention du plus inabordable de tous les vampires, mais surtout parce que tu me perturbais. Et puis il y a tout ce que nous avons traversé avec toi, comme James lorsqu'il te traquait, puis ton anniversaire. Cet accident, où nous sommes partis, où nous t'avons tous abandonnée. Ensuite je les aie quitté à mon tour, ne supportant plus tout ces ressentiments dont je nourrissais l'intensité à chacune de mes apparitions. Je me suis retrouvé ici et j'ai pu me recentrer sur moi, sur mes émotions, sur mes envies et ma vie. Je me suis rendu compte de plusieurs choses. La principale c'est que tu me manquais, et que ce sentiment ne venait pas d'Edward, d'Alice ou aucun des autres membres de la famille. Non c'était mon sentiment à moi, il n'y avait personne pour m'influencer. Donc je me suis penché dessus je voulais comprendre où j'avais pu développer ces sentiments pour toi. Où j'avais baissé ma garde.**

**-As-tu trouvé une réponse ?**

**-Je pense que cela c'est passé lorsque j'assurais ta protection, quand James te traquait,** sans m'en rendre compte mes yeux glissaient vers la cicatrice unique vestige de cette rencontre. **En fait je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque je t'ai accompagné aux toilettes de l'aéroport juste avant que tu ne me fausses compagnie. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que tu as réussi, j'étais en train d'analyser mes propres sentiments, et je n'ai plus fait attention aux tiens et puis il y avait tellement de monde que je me suis un peu plus concentré sur moi pour ne pas me laisser acculer par ce maelström d'émotions externes. Je ne voulais pas que cela soit vrai j'étais avec ****Alice et je l'aimais, j'ai donc accusé un résidu des sentiments d'Edward et d'Alice à ce trouble. J'ai remisé cela au fin fond de ma tête pour ne plus y repenser. Je n'y suis pas arrivé tout de suite car quand je me suis rendu compte que tu avais réussi à t'enfuir, que je t'avais perdu j'ai été complètement paniqué c'était la première fois de ma vie où je ne savais plus quoi faire. Alice a eu une vision et nous sommes arrivés. Edward bien entendu le premier étant le plus rapide et surtout ayant puisé l'information directement dans la tête d'Alice, alors que l'avion venait à peine de se poser. Quand je t'ai vu allongée sur le sol dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais j'ai perdu toute réserve et je t'assure que James a souffert le martyr avant de mourir. Puis une fois en sécurité j'ai réussi à passer au delà de tout ça et j'ai tout mis sur les ****sentiments exacerbés de tout le monde présent, parce que je ne voulais pas admettre que je puisse nourrir d'autres sentiments qu'une simple amitié et encore même cela je ne le voulais pas.**

La confession de Jasper me surprenait au plus haut point. Je ne pensais pas avoir eu un tel impact sur lui et surtout depuis si longtemps. Je repensais exactement à ce passage de ma vie, ce moment où j'aurais pu devenir l'une des leur. Ce jour où j'ai inconsciemment compris qu'Edward ne m'aimait pas assez pour faire de moi un vampire pour passer le reste de son éternité avec moi.

**-On peut dire que ce jour aura été celui des révélations,** ajoutai-je. **C'est aussi ce jour que j'ai compris qu'Edward ne m'aimait pas assez pour faire de moi une immortelle, enfin inconsciemment je l'ai compris à cet instant.**

**-Tu sais ça me coûte de devoir te le dire parce que j'ai peur de me desservir, mais je dois rester honnête avec toi. Mais tu as tort Edward a des sentiments forts et sincères pour toi. Et s'il n'a pas voulu laisser le processus évoluer comme cela aurait dû être le cas c'est parce qu'il est intimement persuadé que nous somme maudits, des damnés et qu'il ne veut pas de cela pour toi.**

Ce qui me surprit avant tout c'est qu'il y a quelques temps de cela j'aurais profiter d'un aveu comme celui là pour le rejoindre. Mais bizarrement l'aveu de Jasper ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

**-Jasper si pour aujourd'hui nous laissions le passé au passé.**

**-Tu as raison ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais certains problèmes de frustrations,** me susurra-t-il à l'oreille de sa voix chaude et si envoutante.

Jamais personne ne m'avait fait un tel effet juste avec le timbre de sa voix. Il faut dire que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment analysé, mais cette voix basse, si viril et sensuelle avec ce petit grain traînant dans son accent du sud était vraiment de ce qu'il y avait de plus sexy au monde, il aurait pratiquement pu me faire jouir juste en parlant.

**-Tu t'enflammes Bella,** rit il.

**-Tu dois avoir raison je dois avoir accumulé pas mal de tension sexuelle pour être dans cet état juste avec quelques paroles. À moins que tu me manipules ?** demandai-je le sourcil levé.

**-Non tout viens de toi ce qui est d'autant plus flatteur.**

Il me déposa des petits baisers le long de ma jugulaire, attisant mon désir et le feu ardent qui me consumait littéralement. Le fait qu'il parcourt ma jugulaire aurait pu me faire peur si je n'avais pas confiance en lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, ma confiance était aveugle, et surtout je n'étais déjà plus en état de contrôler mon cerveau et même mon instinct était pris dans le désir qu'il me fasse sienne, et je priais le ciel qu'il accède à ma supplique.

**-Jasper ne me dis pas que tu vas t'arrêter là car je ne m'en remettrais pas,** dis-je en me préparant à la frustration.

**-Je suis dans le même état que toi Bella. Le seul moyen de m'arrêter là maintenant serait que tu me le demandes. Et je t'assure que même dans ce cas là il me faudrait bien plus de courage que je n'en dispose.**

**-Humm !** gémissais-je grisée par ses paroles. **Ce qui tombe bien car je n'ai nulle envie de m'arrêter et certainement pas de t'arrêter toi.**

**-Attends Bella**.

**-Où vas-tu ?** demandai-je paniquée.

**-Ne t'en fais pas je pense juste à ton petit confort personnel,** dit-il en sortant mon duvet et l'installant près du foyer éteint, avec un sourire en coin des plus ravageur. **Tu ne croyais tout de ****même pas que je t'aurais laissé dans un tel état ?** me dit-il avec sa voix et son regard si sexy. Ce qui eut pour effet d'attiser l'Etna qui avait élu domicile dans mon bas-ventre. Je me jetais sur lui, sur cette bouche démoniaque qui arrivait à me faire tant d'effet juste en parlant. **Une vraie tigresse,** gloussa-t-il dans mon cou alors qu'il reprenait possession de ma gorge. Je lui facilitais l'accès en jetant ma tête en arrière. **Tu sens si bon, Bella.**

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner je l'ignorais et priais pour qu'il s'arrête et nous laisse continuer en paix. Il remonta une de ses mains qui se trouvait sur ma hanche jusqu'à ma poitrine. Sa bouche refit le chemin inverse et revint à mes lèvres. Il me souleva et m'installa sur ses genoux, délaissa ma bouche et se recula, m'observant, me détaillant alors que ses mains vinrent relever le sweet que je portais. Cette fois-ci ce fut son téléphone qui se mit à sonner, il eut la même réaction que moi, il l'ignora, nous savions pertinemment qui était à l'origine de ces appels.

Débarrassée de mon haut il m'admira de ses yeux noirs de désir, accentuèrent le mien. Il était si beau comment pouvais-je avoir autant de chance ? Je me sentais fière d'être dans ses bras, fière d'être celle qu'il avait choisi pour me faire sienne. Amoureusement et avec beaucoup de passion il m'embrassa, puis ses mains vinrent à la rencontre de ma poitrine qui avait dû être faite pour elles. Ses mains s'adaptèrent naturellement sur mes galbes, les sensations que j'en récoltais étaient tout simplement merveilleuses. Je me sentais aimée, désirée comme jamais auparavant. Je n'avais plus aucune retenue, je défis sa chemise avec empressement, je ne voulais plus attendre, je voulais être à lui, je voulais qu'il soit à moi, je voulais qu'il soit en moi. Je ne voulais plus que ça, comme si toute ma vie ne tendait que vers ce seul but. Il le comprit et s'empressa aussi soudainement que moi. Nos vêtements volèrent rapidement dans les airs. J'étais prête, tout mon corps, tout mon être l'appelait, il devait me prendre maintenant, il devait me faire sienne, j'en avais mal physiquement tant l'attente était insupportable. Et lorsque enfin il m'accorda la grâce de se fondre en moi, je sus qu'il était fait pour moi, que j'étais faite pour lui, nos corps se reconnaissaient, et se comprenaient, s'emboîtaient en parfaite harmonie. Je n'avais jamais rien senti de si intense, de si magique, de si puissant, il m'a honorée et comblée de la meilleure et de la plus belle des façons qui soit, jamais personne ne m'avait aimé de la sorte. C'était comme si je n'avais jamais rien connu avant lui, comme si j'avais été vierge de tous les plaisirs de l'amour. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma vraie place dans ce monde, et je me sentais entière avec Jasper en moi. Il était doux, fort et attentionné à la fois. Il faisait ce qu'il fallait quand il fallait pour que je me sente au mieux et que je ressente tout intensément, si je voulais qu'il aille plus vite et plus fort il s'exécutait, quand je voulais qu'il ralentisse pour ne pas partir trop vite il le faisait également et sans que j'ai besoin de parler. Mais l'apothéose fut quand j'atteignis l'orgasme l'emmenant avec moi. Une éruption volcanique aurait ressemblé à un évènement mineur, mes muscles étaient si tendus que je n'arrivais plus à en reprendre possession, mon cœur battait tellement fort que je cru faire une attaque cardiaque, et mon souffle tellement erratique que je l'ai affolé.

**-Bella ça va ?** je sentais de la panique dans sa voix.

**-Très bien,** haletai-je. **Laisse-moi deux minutes s'il te plaît,** réussis-je à articuler.** En fait laisse-moi dix minutes, je ne suis qu'une humaine moi,** haletai-je essayant de me remettre de l'orgasme le plus intense de toute ma vie.

Il rit en voyant que j'arrivais encore à faire de l'esprit. Il se retira délicatement de moi et s'allongea à mes côtés. Me caressant avec douceur et tendresse mon flanc alors que je me positionnais contre lui, car son retrait de mon antre créa un vide immense que seul son contact pouvait soulager. Je me fis vite rattraper par ma condition d'humaine. La fatigue me rattrapa et m'emmena avec elle, alors que j'étais toujours contre l'homme de ma vie. Car oui je venais de le comprendre Jasper m'avait marqué d'une empreinte invisible, il venait de se créer dans mon cœur et mon esprit une place d'où personne ne pourrait jamais l'y déloger. Il était le roi de mon univers. Et c'est en prenant conscience de ce fait et heureuse d'être dans ses bras que je m'endormis sereine.

* * *

**(N/R : hum je sens que tu nous leur réserves quelque chose de pas top avec ces appels ignorés, je me trompe ou pas, dis ?)**

**N/A: Je leur réserve certains rebondissements ça c'est évident au bout de seulement douze chapitres se retrouver et vivre heureux c'est pas possible pour mon esprit tordu. Lol Par contre faudra attendre un tout petit peu pour savoir. Et tu le sauras avant les autres ;)**

**Alors les filles qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai survolé le lemon mais je voulais plus rester dans la symbolique de leur union, promis j'entrerais plus dans le détail pour le prochain. **

**Dites moi quelle scène vous avez préféré? Et que pensez-vous de Peter? **

**Allez je retourne à ma cuisine pffff!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello tout le monde je pense que je vais peut être tenir mes engagements et mon temps dans mes travaux alors c'est la dernières semaines (je le souhaite de tout cœur) ou je ne pourrais pas vous répondre (ben tout simplement parce que ça me manque). Mais je prends le temps de lire vos commentaires qui me font un bien énorme. (Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point. J'en peux plus de ces travaux, sol, murs plafond, électricité et plomberie, la totale...)**

**Je voulais en profiter pour m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir souhaité de joyeuses fêtes (au moins pour noël) mais je ne suis franchement pas dedans cette année. Je remercie également toutes les nouvelles mises en alerte histoire ou auteur c'est très touchant. Et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouvelles qui nous rejoignent sur cette fiction. **

**Bon je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Amère discussion.**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je m'étais assoupie, mais quand j'ouvris les yeux Jasper était là penché au-dessus de moi. J'ai cru avoir encore rêvé, mais non j'étais bien dans la réalité et je m'y sentais vraiment bien.

**-Bonjour mon ange, as-tu bien récupéré ?**

**-Je pense, et dire que j'avais cru que c'était encore un tour de mon imagination.**

**-Pourquoi, il a l'habitude de te faire vivre des sensations pareilles ?**

**-Hummm ! Pas aussi intensément, mais il avait appartement bien décrypté certaines de tes capacités, **lui avouai-je légèrement embarrassée et rougissante.

**-Je pense que je devrais me sentir flatté que tu rêves de moi.**

**-Par contre si tu pouvais éviter de parler de mon subconscient avec Peter cela m'arrangerait bien.**

**-Tiens donc et pourquoi ?** me demanda-t-il avec un sourcil levé vraiment curieux d'avoir une réponse. Et s'il pouvait se rendre compte de l'effet que cela me faisait de le voir faire ça. En fait il le savait parfaitement vu le sourire qu'il arborait.

**-Il a apparemment entendu un de mes rêve plus ou moins compromettant, mais je n'en dirais pas plus,** l'avertis-je à moitié sérieuse.

**-Est-ce que j'en était l'acteur principal ?**

**-Bien évidemment,** lui rétorquai-je presque indignée qu'il ose demander une telle précision.

**-Dans ce cas, je lui demanderais rien,** me répondit-il avec sa voix suave et son sourire à tomber. Comment résister à ce charme du sud conquérant, cette voix si envoutante, ce sourire captivant.

Je pris d'assauts ses lèvres avec avidité, je me serais bien laissée convaincre par un second round, si mon estomac ne s'était pas fait entendre à ce moment.

**-Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de te nourrir.**

**-Je le pense aussi,** je tentais de bouger, mais je fus ralentie par mes muscles qui me faisaient atrocement souffrir.

**-Laisse-moi voir,** me dit-il en enlevant le duvet qui recouvrait mon corps. **Merde ! Je suis désolé Bella je ne pensais pas que ce serait autant.**

Je m'inspectais effectivement mes bras étaient tous les deux noirs de par les prises de Jasper durant notre moment intime. Mes côtes et mes hanches aussi étaient recouverte de traces virant plus sur le noir que de simples petits bleus, et je ne parle pas de la douleur que je ressentais plus au Sud. Mais franchement ce n'était vraiment pas grave en comparaison de ce qu'il m'avait fait vivre.

Je me repassais le déroulement de ce que nous avions vécu et je fus prise de nouveau par l'envie de luxure que j'avais ressenti un peu plus tôt.

**-Bella soit sérieuse regarde ce que je t'ai fait.**

**-Et alors, ce n'est pas grave ça va se résorber tout seul. Et puis tu peux sentir que je ne regrette pas,** lui dis-je dans un murmure aguicheur.

**-Tu es incorrigible. C'est vrai que c'est peu par rapport à ce que j'aurais pu te faire. Mais là vois-tu nous allons nous réfréner au moins le temps que tu cicatrises.**

**-C'est vrai ? Tu recommenceras ? Je veux dire nous recommencerons ?**

**-Bien sûr je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi intense. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en passer. Je ne veux juste pas aggraver ton état, alors nous allons attendre que tu ailles un peu mieux avant, d'accord ?** me demanda-t-il en déposant une myriade de petits baisers entre mon cou et ma mâchoire, tous plus déstabilisant les uns que les autres. Comment lui résister quand il employait un procédé aussi déloyal.

**-OK si tu me promets que cette abstinence ne sera pas perpétuelle, je n'y vois pas d'objections.**

**-Écoute Bella, je ne suis ni Jacob, ni Edward j'ai beaucoup moins de morale, et de réserves que ces deux-là. Et j'ai trop aimé ce que j'ai partagé et ressenti avec toi pour y renoncer.**

C'est avec un sourire satisfait que je l'embrassais, mais mon estomac criait vraiment famine. Et c'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte que l'expression qui disait vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche était totalement fausse, car j'aurais avalé un bœuf entier sur le moment tellement ma faim était à son paroxysme.

Après m'être habillée avec beaucoup de difficulté car même si Jasper avait nettement diminué mes douleurs, il en restait pas moins que j'avais poussé les muscles de mon corps au bout de leur capacités.

Je pris mon thé installée entre les jambes de mon Apollon à moi, mon dos contre son torse, tous deux silencieux et sereins. Je pensais à ce que j'allais faire il était bien évident que je ne voulais pas partir et laisser Jasper, alors que nous venions de nous retrouver. Je voulais profiter de lui autant qu'il m'était permis de le faire. Et bien sûr je savais qu'à un moment où à une autre je devrais prendre une décision quant à mon avenir, à notre avenir à tous les deux. S'il voulait de moi ou pas pour l'éternité n'était pas la question, car je savais qu'il avait déjà son âme sœur, même s'ils s'étaient un peu perdus ces derniers temps. Donc je savais pertinemment que notre relation était vouée à l'échec à long terme. Mais j'avais aujourd'hui l'opportunité de vivre quelque chose de puissant et je ne voulais pas m'en priver. Je me faisais presque honte, car oui je profitais d'un homme qui je le savais avait déjà une compagne et qui était marié et qui plus est à celle qui avait été ma meilleure amie à une certaine époque. Mais d'un autre côté je savais également que j'étais condamnée à vivre une vie humaine sans autre compagnie que celle des loups. Et je ne pouvais prévoir non plus aucune relation durable avec l'un d'entre eux à cause de leur phénomène d'imprégnation, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais passer le reste de ma vie seule. Alors oui j'étais égoïste et je le revendiquais, après tout je n'ai pas demandé moi à vivre ainsi je n'ai pas vraiment le choix c'est soit ça soit je laisse Edward Cullen m'approcher et certainement me transformer. Et je préférerais mourir plutôt que de le laisser reposer une mains sur moi.

**-À quoi penses-tu Darling ?** me demanda l'Apollon blond dans mon dos. Alors qu'il enlaçait ma taille de ses mains si tendre et viril à la fois.

**-Je pensais à mon avenir,** lui répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

**-Il n'a pas l'air très réjouissant d'après ce que je peux en ressentir.**

**-Effectivement il ne l'est pas.**

**-Tu peux me dire ce qui selon toi peux être aussi négatif dans ton avenir ?** me demanda-t-il avec une voix curieuse et pleine de doutes.

**-Vois-tu je pensais à ce que je ferais une fois que je serais de retours à Forks. Et la perspective d'un avenir vide me désespère.**

**-Sois plus précise s'il te plaît.**

**-Je me disais que je voulais profiter un maximum de toi durant les moments que nous aurions ensemble, car je sais qu'à long terme nous serons obligés de repartir chacun de notre côté.**

**-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je pourrais te transformer et tu resterais l'éternité avec moi.**

**-C'est justement le problème Jasper. Je passerais l'éternité seule alors qu'à l'heure actuelle cette perspective d'avenir ne concerne que ma vie d'humaine. J'ai fait mon choix entre ces deux opportunités, je préfère largement le côté humain, au moins d'ici quelques années je serais libre, la mort m'emportera et je serais libérée de cette malédiction qui me retient prisonnière parmi les vivants.**

**-Et moi dans tout ça ? Je dois prendre ce que tu me donnes et te laisser partir le moment venu ?** il paraissait indigné par mon raisonnement.

**-Jasper nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu as déjà une compagne. Tu as besoin de recul dans ta vie sentimental et je représente cette échappatoire, cette alternative. Mais tu sais qu'au bout du compte tu retourneras auprès d'Alice, elle est ton âme sœur.**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr de ce fait Bella. Regarde pour toi et Edward tout le monde pense que vous êtes des âmes sœurs également et pourtant tu as pu te libérer de cette attraction, tout comme je l'ai fait avec Alice.**

**-Non Edward n'est pas mon âme sœur,** répondis-je avec beaucoup trop de véhémence à son goût, car je reçus une onde apaisante.** Il ne l'est pas,** repris-je plus calme**. Est-ce que tu hais Alice autant que je hais Edward ?** demandai-je pour lui faire comprendre mon point de vue.

**-Non je ne la hais pas, je lui en veux de ne pas m'avoir soutenu et d'avoir préféré tenir la main d'Edward en me délaissant. Je lui en veux également de m'avoir demandé de partir pour que la famille puisse faire son deuil de toi enfin si je peux parler ainsi. Mais je ne la hais pas, j'arrive même à la comprendre.**

**-C'est pour ça que je te dis que d'ici quelques années tout au plus, vu que le temps à un impact différent pour vous, tu retourneras vers Alice. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, car tu le sais je n'aime plus Edward. Et je ne veux pas de cette vie éternelle de souffrance et de rancœur. Tu dois sentir la colère qui sommeil en moi, celle qui m'accompagne en permanence et qui fait partie intégrante de ma vie depuis qu'il m'a quittée. Crois-tu qu'il soit sain de vivre avec ça ? Alors imagine ce que pourrait être une éternité avec ce ressentiment. Je n'en peux plus Jasper je veux juste pouvoir vivre plus ou moins sereinement, tout en sachant que je ne le serais véritablement jamais. Mais j'ai l'espoir en tant qu'humaine que cela s'arrêtera le jour où je mourrais.**

**-J'arrive à comprendre ce que tu ressens et comment tu perçois ton avenir, mais je ne l'accepte pas, je ne veux pas l'accepter.**

**-Jasper...** commençai-je en m'écartant de lui pour lui faire face.

**-Non Bella, laisse-moi finir,** dit-il en me regardant bien droit dans les yeux.** Tu pourrais toi aussi trouver ton âme sœur si vraiment tu crois que lui ne l'est pas et que je ne le suis pas non plus. Tu pourrais rester avec moi le temps de le trouver.**

**-Et comment crois-tu que je pourrais m'en sortir seule, sans amis, sans repère le jour où tu décideras que tu veux retrouver ta compagne,** demandai-je plus qu'agacée.

**-Bella je te fais la promesse que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Si tu prenais cette décision d'accepter cette transformation, je resterais à tes côtés tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé ta véritable âme sœur.**

**-J'ai déjà entendu une promesse similaire Jasper. Et c'est justement parce que je l'ai cru que j'en suis là aujourd'hui.**

**-Je ne suis pas Edward ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je te l'ai aussi prouvé il me semble !** son ton était plus sec, moins conciliant comme si le fait de le comparer à Edward l'avait insulté ce que je pouvais comprendre.

**-Jasper je le sais et je m'excuse je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Mais mets-toi à ma place deux minutes. Inversons les rôles. Alice t'a quitté après t'avoir fait te sentir à ta place parmi les siens, elle t'a également dit durant le temps où vous étiez ensemble que tu étais celui qu'elle attendait depuis près d'un siècle, qu'elle t'aime à en perdre la raison. Puis un jour elle débarque et elle te dit qu'en fin de compte elle ne t'aimait pas, que tu étais simplement un passe temps, une attraction, une distraction. Tu as du mal à te reconstruire parce que tu es brisé, au bout du compte tu y arrives. Puis moi j'arrive après une brève séparation, je te dis tout ce que tu as envie d'entendre, nous faisons l'amour comme cela vient de ce passer. Puis je te dis d'abandonner toutes tes croyances et tes espoirs pour moi alors qu'il y a 100% de chance que je retourne auprès d'Edward et qu'au bout du compte tu te retrouveras encore tout seul. Comment crois-tu que tu réagirais ?**

**-Bella je suis conscient de tout ça, mais je sais aussi que j'ai besoin de toi. Pas forcément en tant qu'amante, une simple amitié me suffirait enfin je pense car j'ai compris que tu faisais partie intégrante de ma vie, je ne peux pas être sans toi, c'est trop tard. Bella je t'en conjure j'ai réellement besoin de toi dans ma vie, je prendrais ce que tu me donneras mais reste avec moi,** j'étais désemparée, Jasper venait de m'avouer qu'il me voulait à ses côtés quelques soient le statut et la nature de notre relation.

**-Jasper je crois que nous avons besoin de réfléchir à cette discussion calmement chacun de notre côté.**

**-Bella je sais que tu vas y penser mais je sais aussi que ta décision est déjà prise. Et cela me brise le cœur, car je sais que tu ne reviendras pas sur ton point de vue.**

Mon regard était rempli d'excuses, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et je ne le voulais pas non plus. Je ne reverrais pas cet aspect là de mon existence, j'avais été à un moment de ma vie prête à embrasser cette éternité, mais cela c'était avant mon changement, c'était l'autre Bella, la fleur bleue, celle qui croyait qu'Edward était l'être le plus parfait que cette terre ait jamais porté. À l'époque je pensais que seule la perfection me conviendrait. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais une autre vision de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de mieux pour moi. Et ce n'était certainement pas une vie éternelle faite de douleurs, de souffrances et de trahisons, certes non. Je vivrais avec tous ces sentiments mais pas une éternité, juste une vie humaine. Cette brisure de mon âme ne s'arrêtera que le jour où je quitterais cette terre, voilà où résidait tout mon espoir, dans ma mort prochaine. Je ne me suiciderais pas, je ne le ferais pas pour tous ceux qui m'ont aidé à m'en sortir, mon père, Jacob, Leah, la meute, et même pour Jasper, je respecterais ma vie, mais je chéris l'espoir que mon décès fait naître en moi et j'attends avec impatience le jour où je pourrais sereinement quitter cette terre, le jour où je serais enfin libre et légère sans entrave.

**-Pour ce qui est de ton voyage tu comptes faire quoi ?** me demanda-t-il avec un abattement non dissimulé.

**-Je pense que je vais le continuer, enfin si tu veux toujours venir avec moi ?** lui répondis-je espérant qu'il saisirait l'opportunité d'être ensemble plus longtemps.

**-Bien sûr que je viens avec toi, je te l'ai dit je resterais avec toi. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, enfin tant que tu me voudras à tes côtés.**

**-Je sais que c'est une conversation difficile et je suis désolée Jasper. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir plus que nécessaire. Je trouve qu'ils l'ont fait trop souvent te concernant et avec beaucoup d'application. Mais comprends que je ne serais plus jamais la même, et que mon seul refuge, mon seul véritable espoir est de savoir que je serais un jour libérer de tout ça.**

**-Tout ce qu'ils ont ressenti et ce qu'ils m'ont fait ressentir n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je ressens là maintenant Bella, ce que tu m'infliges est beaucoup plus douloureux que ce qu'ils ont pu me faire. Le fait de savoir que je vais te perdre à tout jamais m'est insoutenable, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser tellement la tristesse que je ressens est intense.**

Je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait parce que quelque part je ressentais la même chose. Mes larmes coulaient sans bruit le longs de mes joues car son aveu me déchirait le cœur. Je me levais et m'installais sur ses genoux, je lui envoyais tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra un peu trop fort mais je ne m'en formalisais pas, il en avait besoin et moi aussi.

**-Je ne comprends pas, tout cet amour c'est simplement trop fort. Tu m'aimes avec autant d'intensité que tu le détestes. Mais malgré ça, tu ne veux pas rester auprès de moi.**

**-Je ne fais malheureusement pas dans la demi mesure. C'est soit j'aime et j'aime fort et entièrement, soit je hais. Je suis désolée car oui je t'aime Jasper et n'en doute jamais, je sais que tu peux le ressentir et cela me rassure, car j'aurais eu du mal à te faire comprendre à quel point tu comptes pour moi.**

**-Je t'aime aussi Isabella Swan, et je ferais en sorte que les moments que nous allons partager toi et moi soient aussi intense que ton amour ou le mien.**

Cela me rassurait, il commençait à se faire à l'idée que nous deux ce n'était pas fait pour durer. Quoique de toute façon il l'aurait compris tôt ou tard et tout seul car c'est lui qui au bout du compte me quitterait pour retrouver son âme sœur.

**-Bon et si en attendant Peter et Charlotte nous allions à la petite cascade que tu puisses te rafraîchir et soulager ton petit corps meurtri,** il sourit avec ce sourire qui me faisait flancher à chaque fois.

**-Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu le fais exprès de me sourire de cette façon ?**

**-J'ai cru remarquer que tu ne me résistais pas longtemps effectivement quand je recourais à ce stratagème.**

**-C'est déloyal, foutu empathe,** il me colla contre lui puis avec sa voix la plus sensuelle tout en m'embrassant tendrement dans le cou, il me dit.

**-Il faut bien... **(baiser)** que j'ai certains... **(baiser)** avantages...**(baiser)** sinon... **(baiser) **tu... **(baiser) **me... **(baiser) **mangerai... **(baiser)** tout cru... **(baiser).

**-Humm !** fut le seul son que je fus capable de produire. En fait pour tout dire j'étais en train de lutter contre l'incendie qui reprenait dans mon bas-ventre.

**-Alors,** dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, avec son sourire si sexy sur les lèvres. **Je crois que cette baignade est tout indiquée, non ? Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**-J'en pense Monsieur Whitlock que vous allez me le payer. Mais en attendant vu que vous me refuser vos faveurs je pense qu'il serait bien que vous me portiez rapidement à cette fameuse cascade car je vais très bientôt être victime d'une combustion spontané,** il m'embrassa tendrement en même temps qu'il me prit dans ses bras.

Si je ne sentais pas le vent dans mes cheveux je n'aurais jamais imaginé que nous bougions, tellement prise dans ce baiser que nous échangions. Il me déposa au sol m'obligeant à reprendre mon souffle par la même occasion. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer et que je l'embrassais en apnée, ce qui bien évidemment ne manqua pas de le faire sourire. Je lui tournais le dos de façon je dois l'avouer assez puéril, histoire de lui faire remarquer que cela m'amusait moins que lui, même si ce n'étais pas vrai. Car mon attitude avait tout de comique. J'étais totalement hypnotisée par ce Dieu qui m'accordait son attention et ses faveurs. Et quand il m'embrassait la sensation de ses lèvres froides sur les miennes, leurs délicatesses, la douceur de sa langue caressant la mienne, et son goût totalement enivrant, son haleine mêlée à son odeur naturel d'argan étaient tout simplement ensorcelantes. Et oui je devais me rappeler de respirer car ce fait si naturel pour n'importe qui, devenait totalement arbitraire, quand la bouche de mon Dieu personnel venait à rencontrer la mienne. Je me déshabillais pour me plonger dans l'eau froide et tonifiante de ce petit bac. Jasper vint me rejoindre rapidement et malgré les températures glaciales de l'eau et de mon vampire de compagnon, j'étais littéralement en feu à croire que tous ces mois d'abstinences ne demandaient qu'à être comblé maintenant que j'avais un partenaire particulièrement doué.

**-S'il y a bien un aspect de ta personnalité que je ne soupçonnais pas c'est bien celui-ci,** me dit-il taquin.

**-J'ai beaucoup de temps à rattraper et c'est pas de ma faute à moi si la vue de ton corps si proche de moi m'émoustille à ce point.**

-**Je suis flatté qu'il ne faille pas plus que la simple vu de moi dénudé. Mais je serais toi je commencerais à me contrôler, Peter arrive et je ne doute pas que ton état va particulièrement l'amuser,** plaisanta-t-il. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je retrouve mon état normal, ce qui bien sûr attisa un peu plus le sourire déstabilisant de Jasper.

**-Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît, tu ne m'aides pas là.**

**-Je suis désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'adore te voir et te sentir aux prises du désir.**

**-Tiens tiens, donc mon odorat ne m'avait pas fait défaut. C'est bien l'odeur d'un coït qui imprègne le campement.**

**-Merde !** murmurai-je, mais bien sûr tous m'entendirent. **Fou moi la paix Peter, va harceler quelqu'un d'autre.**

Je suppliais Charlotte du regard pour qu'elle tente de maîtriser un peu son compagnon. Elle me sourit mais je savais d'après celui-ci que je n'aurais pas son soutien ou alors qu'il ne me serait pas d'une grande utilité. Ils nous rejoignirent dans l'eau, s'en suivit comme la veille une bataille d'eau et de poursuite de grande envergure, bien évidemment je n'étais pas de taille contre trois vampires, bien que Jasper de temps à autres lorsque je n'étais pas sa proie, venait à mon secours surtout quand Peter en avait après moi. Les garçons s'en donnaient à cœur joie, et j'étais heureuse de voir Jasper rire comme il le faisait j'avais l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais vraiment vu avant aujourd'hui. Je me sentais si bien, je m'étais un peu éloignée et je les observais interagir entre eux, ils avaient l'air si proche et si complice, Jasper rayonnait, une prestance que je n'avais encore jamais remarqué émanait de lui. Lui proférant un pouvoir sur les autres si naturel, il ordonnait par sa simple présence. J'étais admirative de son autorité imposante et je me laissais subjuguer par elle. Tout en lui m'attirait son calme, son esprit, son aura, sa présence, sa prestance, son odeur, son goût, ses lèvres, son corps. Comment Alice avait pu le restreindre et essayer de le modeler comme elle l'a fait, il était tellement plus que ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire de lui.

**-Mon ange j'espère que c'est moi qui t'inspire tout ce que je ressens,** me demanda-t-il alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

**-Non c'est Peter mais ne lui dit rien il ne saura plus se tenir après,** lui retournai-je avec un sourire que je voulais aguicheur.

**-Tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'elle était folle de moi. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Major,** intervint Peter. Pour toute réponse il reçut un coup derrière la tête de sa compagne. Sous nos rires moqueur à tous. **On devrait les laisser tranquille,** lança Peter avec un regard plein de sous entendu pour Charlotte.

**-Et tu dis ça pour qui ? Pour toi ou moi. Parce que si j'ai bonne mémoire empiéter sur ma vie privée ne te dérange pas vraiment d'habitude, **le raillai-je. **À moins que certaines pensées t'émoustilles ?**

**-Quelles pensées ? Développe. Je suis désolé « Mon ange » je ne suis pas empathe moi. Donc je ne sais pas quelles pensés licencieuses tu nourries à mon égard,** me répondit-il appuyé d'un clin d'œil suggestif.

Je fis celle qui était véritablement choquée et dégoûtée, pas que je ne le sois pas vraiment, mais l'idée de moi avec Peter beurk ! J'aimais Peter, et je l'aimais sincèrement une complicité particulière s'était créé entre nous et rapidement de surcroît. Nous nous témoignions notre affection avec toutes les petites pic, railleries et autres chamailleries que nous échangions. Mais s'il y a bien un homme, un vampire avec lequel je ne me voyais pas, en tout cas dans une telle situation c'était bien lui, sans parler du fait qu'il était avec Charlotte et que j'adorais Charlotte également.

**-Désolé Peter mais avec ce qu'elle vient de ressentir je peux t'affirmer qu'il n'y a que toi à te faire ce genre d'idées,** renchérit Jasper un sourire fier sur ses magnifique lèvres.

**-Quelles idées te fais-tu sur Bella ?** demanda Charlotte sur un ton faussement surpris et choqué.

**-Mais aucunes chérie je te le jure. C'est le Major qui délire mamour, il n'y a que toi qui me fais de l'effet et tu le sais.**

Je ris à gorge déployée devant le ton qu'employait Peter pour essayer d'arrondir les angles avec sa moitié. Heureusement que Charlotte m'avait fait un signe avant de taquiner son conjoint sinon je crois que je me serais senti mal également.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans à peu près la même atmosphère. J'avais appelé Jacob pour l'informer que je continuais mon voyage avec Jasper ce qui apparemment ne l'avait pas surpris. Il avait demandé à parler à Jasper ce qui je dois le dire m'avait agacé. Jasper s'éloigna de moi pour que leur conversation reste privée. Je savais qu'ils parlaient de moi, dans le cas contraire il serait resté à mes côtés pendant la communication. Mais ce qui m'énervait au plus haut point c'est le pouvoir que Jacob se donnait dans ma vie, il était mon ami, mon meilleur ami même, mais je refusais qu'il n'interfère en quoi que ce soit. Je me promis de lui en toucher deux mots dès que Jasper reviendrait. Peter essaya de me calmer, comme il put, il tenta de détourner mon attention de l'endroit où Jasper avait disparu avec mon téléphone.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es fâchée ? Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas ton ami ?**

**-Bien sûr qu'il l'est, mais je n'apprécie pas qu'il se permette d'interférer dans ma vie. Car même si je n'ai pas de super ouïe je sais parfaitement pourquoi il souhaite parler à Jasper et ça me dérange.**

**-Il tient à toi, il prend juste quelques précautions, tu as déjà eu une certaine expérience et il ne souhaite pas vraiment que tu souffres à nouveau.**

**-C'est à moi de décider, de ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Je peux comprendre qu'il se fasse du soucis surtout que lui a vu ce à quoi je ressemblais par le passé. Mais au pire c'est à moi qu'il doit s'adresser pas à Jasper.**

**-Il le sait j'en suis certain, mais tu n'as pas un caractère facile. Et si moi je me doute qu'elles seraient tes réactions si on ose porter un jugement ou seulement un avertissement sur cette situation, j'imagine bien ce que lui peut en penser et je suppose qu'il veut simplement éviter de te mettre en colère.**

**-Oui je le sais bien, mais je n'y peux rien. C'est ma façon de fonctionner.**

**-Tu as un sale caractère Bella. Et si on déridait un peu tout ça,** dit-il avec son air félon.

Il s'approcha de moi tel un félin s'apprêtant à sauter sur sa proie je me levais instinctivement tentant de m'enfuir loin de lui. Mais j'étais bien présomptueuse de penser que je pouvais battre un vampire à la course. Il me rattrapa avant même que j'ai effectué dix mètres. Il me plaqua avec plus ou moins de délicatesse au sol, et pour savoir pour qui était le plus et le moins il suffisait seulement de se rappeler qui était l'humaine et qui était le vampire. Et il se mit à me chatouiller tant et si bien que je n'arrivais plus à respirer tellement je riais, mes muscles qui avaient été bien sollicités quelques heures auparavant se raidirent de nouveau entraînant avec ces contractions des douleurs qui s'amplifiaient.

**Peter... S'il te plaît...** **j'ai mal... j'arrive... plus à respirer...** il dut comprendre que je n'en pouvais plus car il s'arrêta.

**-Allez viens là,** me dit-il. Il m'attira à lui alors qu'il venait de s'assoir sur le sol à côté du foyer. **Charlotte tu peux me ramener l'huile dans ses affaires et le duvet aussi, s'il te plaît ma chérie ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Peter ?** demandai-je paniquée. **Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon huile ?**

**-Je vais tenter une expérience sur toi. Me fais-tu confiance ?**

**-Euh ! Honnêtement je ne sais pas,** car j'avais bien une petite idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire avec l'huile, et je n'étais pas franchement à l'aise avec cette idée.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferais pas de mal,** Charlotte arriva avec les effets que lui avait demandé Peter. Elle installa le duvet sur le sol et tendit le flacon à Peter.

**-Je vous laisse je vais aller chasser, je crois que je vais avoir du mal à supporter les bleus de Bella.**

**-Très bien ma chérie dès que Jasper revient je te rejoindrais.**

**-Je suis désolée Charlotte, je ne voulais pas te gêner.**

**-Tu n'y peux rien, et puis j'aurais dû me nourrir hier pendant que nous étions partis, mais je ne l'ai pas fait c'est de ma faute. Et Peter n'en profites pas Jasper te mettrait en pièce si tu laisses tes mains traîner là où la décence te l'interdit.**

**-Je sais rester à ma place. Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit il n'y a que toi qui me fait de l'effet,** dit-il avant d'embrasser sa compagne sous mon regard attendrit. Charlotte s'éloigna rapidement, et Peter reporta son attention sur moi.

**-Enlève ton haut,** m'ordonna-t-il sans préambule.

**-Pa... pardon !** m'esclaffai-je.

**-Enlève ton sweat et allonge-toi sur le ventre. Je vais détendre tes muscles.**

**-Tu vas me faire un massage ?** demandai-je incrédule.

**-Je ne connais pas d'autres moyens aussi efficace pour détendre une musculature. Allez tu ne crains rien, je t'ai bien chatouiller sans te casser quoique ce soit ou te dévorer.**

**-Ce n'est pas ça,** rétorquai-je rougissante.** J'ai confiance en toi, c'est que c'est intime comme pratique.**

**-Je vois, que tu t'es déjà adonnée à certains petits jeux, **dit-il le sourire dévoyé aux lèvres. **À moins que tu aies des vues sur moi, tu ne devrais pas ressentir de troubles comme ceux auxquels tu penses. Et ne pense pas à Jasper non plus quand j'aurais mes mains sur toi, je n'ai pas envie de finir dans un bûcher,** finit-il en riant.** Allez fais-moi sauter ce haut, ou je m'en occupe moi même.**

**-Tourne-toi,** lui ordonnai-je.

**-Oh mais c'est pas vrai je t'ai vu en sous-vêtements Bella,** grogna-t-il en se tournant tout de même. Je m'exécutais surprise que cela ne me gêne pas plus que cela. Je m'installais sur le ventre et sur mon duvet.

**-C'est bon je suis installée,** je le vis s'approcher du feu et tendre ses mains près des flammes.

**-Que fais-tu ?** demandai-je.

-**Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais nous avons une différence de température non négligeable et mon but est de te détendre pas te contracter un peu plus. Donc je réchauffe mes mains avant de les promener sur ton joli petit corps. Quoique pas si jolie que ça avec tous ces bleus. Mais bon ce ne sont que des bleus ça aurait pu être pire. Tu flirtes vraiment avec la mort Bella.**

**-Que veux-tu danger est mon deuxième prénom.**

**-Dans ce cas là c'est prudence qu'ils auraient dû t'appeler tes parents.**

**-Ouais enfin ça n'aurait pas été pire qu'Isabella.**

**-Non mais vu que tu portes assez bien ton prénom ils auraient dû prévoir plus de sécurité.**

**-Oh le grand Peter qui me fait un compliment. À marquer dans les anales.**

**-N'y prends pas goût non plus. Je vais te dégrafer ton soutien-gorge, ne bouge pas.**

**-T'es sérieux là ?**

**-Tu crois que je vais passé par dessus ou quoi. Bien sûr que je suis sérieux, allez ne fait pas l'enfant.**

**-Ça va détends-toi, je suis désolée mais ce genre de pratique c'est une nouveauté pour moi en tout cas dans ces circonstances.**

**-Allez mets tes bras le long de ton corps et relaxe-toi.**

Je sentis alors qu'il mettait un peu d'huile dans le creux de mes reins. Puis avec une douceur dont je ne le soupçonnais pas, il commença à étaler l'huile avec ses mains sur l'ensemble de mon dos. Cette sensation était extrêmement relaxante, il avait raison, je ne ressentais aucun trouble, juste du bien-être il pétrissait ma chair avec douceur et dextérité je sentais mes muscles se chauffer et se détendre sous ses mains expertes.

**-Humm c'est bon Peter, continue s'il te plaît.**

**-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Darling on va avoir des problème tous les deux,** ricana-t-il.

**-Tu ne peux pas rester sérieux plus de deux minutes,** le réprimandai-je.

**-Tu conviendras que ce que tu viens de dire avec l'intonation que tu y as mis peut porter à confusion, je ne peux décemment pas laisser passer ça,** je souris effectivement cela pouvait être mal interprété.

**-Est-ce que tu entends Jasper là où il est ?**

**-Pourquoi tu comptes m'avouer que tu préfèrerais que je sois plus entreprenant ?**

**-Peter ! **soufflai-je agacée.

**-Non il a dit qu'il partait chasser quand il a eu fini de parler avec ton ami.**

**-Pourquoi il n'est pas revenu me le dire ?**

**-Je crois qu'il a aussi besoin d'être seul. J'ai entendu des bribes de la conversation qu'il a eu avec ton ami. Et apparemment il est assez ébranlé par la discussion que vous avez eu ce matin.**

**-Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que cela le perturberait autant.**

**-Bella tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais et il le sait, mais tu ne l'aimes pas assez pour rester auprès de lui. Comment doit-il le prendre ?**

**-Je sais c'est difficile à comprendre.**

**-Oui d'autant plus que tu l'aurais fait pour Edward, il y de ça quelques années. Il se sent mal dans sa peau, **cette réflexion me brisa le cœur, Peter n'y était pour rien, il ne faisait que retranscrire le mal être de Jasper.

Je me faisais l'effet d'un monstre qui aurait promis monts et merveilles à un être unique et merveilleux pour tout lui reprendre après. Je me sentais tellement coupable de le faire souffrir, mais je savais que c'était pour son bien car il soufrait maintenant mais si j'accédais à sa requête dans quelques années il vivrait avec des regrets et je ne veux jamais voir ce Jasper là, je ne veux même pas qu'il ait à avoir des regrets, je l'aime trop pour ça.

**-Pfff !** soupirai-je. **Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas assez, car ce serait mentir je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'intensité dans mes sentiments que ce que je ressens pour lui. Mais je suis moi aussi mal dans ma peau, j'ai mes propres démons à combattre**. **Je sais que nous pourrions vivre un bon demi siècle heureux. Mais après quand il se rendra compte que je ne suis pas Alice, que je ne suis pas son âme sœur. Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi alors ? Je devrais errer sur cette terre pendant le reste de l'éternité à ruminer sur mon sort, sur mes abandons. Parce qu'il m'abandonnera lui aussi, mais contrairement à Edward je m'y attends et ce sera différent, mais pas pour autant sans douleur non plus. Et au bout du compte je serais seule. Mon humanité est la seule chose qui me préserve de cette éternité de souffrance. Quand ma vie s'achèvera j'aurais au moins l'opportunité de pouvoir me libérer de ce fardeau.**

**-Mais qui te dit qu'il retournera auprès d'Alice ?** me demanda-t-il toujours en me massant, il s'attardait sur mes épaule et Dieu comme c'était bon.

**-Il ne m'a pas contredit quand je lui en ai parlé. Et puis on ne va pas se voiler la face. Ils se remettront tôt ou tard ensemble. Alice l'aime et lui, même s'il a pris ses distances il l'aime aussi il me l'a avoué pas plus tard qu'hier. Qu'est-ce que je viens faire au milieu de ça ? Je me fais l'effet d'une profiteuse, d'une usurpatrice, d'une intrigante.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que tu es et tu le sais. Je n'ai jamais vu Jasper aussi heureux que depuis qu'il t'a rejoint, même avec Alice il ne l'était pas autant.**

**-J'ai remarqué effectivement, mais ne crois pas que je regrette, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de chaque moment que l'on aura ensemble. Je suis peut-être égoïste mais ils m'ont pris tellement que je n'ai aucun regret, je prends tout ce qu'il voudra bien me donner. Et le moment venu ni lui, ni moi n'aurons de regrets, nous aurons profité au maximum de ce que nous pouvons nous apporter mutuellement.**

**-Le temps n'est pas arrêté tu peux toujours revoir ta position une fois que votre voyage sera terminé.**

**-Je ne le ferais pas, rien ne pourra m'apporter le bonheur dans votre vie.** **J'ai la chance de pouvoir avoir une fin à la mienne et je ne compte pas y remédier.**

**-Je te comprends en un sens, et j'approuve même ton choix pour tes raisons. Mais je ne peux pas me dire qu'un jour tu ne seras plus. Et que lui tout comme Charlotte et moi ne pourrons plus te revoir.**

**-Je suis désolée Peter, sincèrement et j'apprécie tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. J'aurais aimé que les choses soient autrement. J'aurais aimé qu'Edward ne m'ait jamais quittée. Pas que je l'aime encore, quoiqu'en étant honnête j'ai toujours un petit quelque chose pour lui par contre je ne saurais dire si c'est un résidu de ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour lui par le passé ou c'est tout simplement notre histoire que je chéris. Tout ça pour dire que dans d'autre circonstances nous aurions été de grand amis et de ça je ne doute pas.**

**-Même avec un régime alimentaire différent ?**

**-À l'époque cela m'aurait peut-être refroidi je pense. Mais aujourd'hui cela ne me dérange pas, enfin tant que ton repas n'est pas un de mes proches,** plaisantai-je.

**-Je suis surpris Bella, je me nourris de tes congénères je lutte à l'heure actuel pour ne pas faire de toi mon dîner et cela ne te dérange pas.**

**-Je dirais même que je m'en fous royalement, les gens ont pour moi que peu d'importance. J'ai pu m'apercevoir avec le temps que j'ai passé dans ma dépression que tous les soit disant amis que j'avais, tous ceux qui me jalousaient parce qu'Edward et tous les Cullen m'avaient acceptée. Pas un seul n'a fait un pas vers moi quand ils m'ont abandonnée, même pas ma mère. Les seuls à avoir répondu présents ce sont mon père, Jacob et la meute. Tu t'imagines ce sont les ennemis naturel de mon ex copain qui m'ont reconstruite et soutenue. Alors les humains en dehors de mon père et des quelques amis de la réserve, je n'ai que peu d'estime pour eux.**

**-Cette histoire t'a détruite, j'ai rarement vu une personne avec tellement de rancœur et de colère en elle.**

**-C'est la raison pour laquelle je préfère mon humanité. C'est épuisant d'être toujours en colère, et ce n'est pas un sentiment facile à façonner et à manipuler. Mais je sais qu'un jour cela va s'arrêter et je serais enfin sereine, c'est mon plus grand souhait à l'heure actuelle. Tu sais j'ai eu la version de Jasper concernant leur départ. Mais celle-ci n'a fait que renforcer ma prise de position. Je ne veux pas lui pardonner, parce que si j'en suis là où j'en suis aujourd'hui, c'est de sa faute à lui. J'étais amoureuse de lui, je lui faisais confiance, et il m'a brisée, humiliée en me disant qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé que je n'étais qu'un amusement, un passe temps que l'inaccessibilité de mon esprit intriguait et occupait. Je lui ai donné mon âme et il l'a piétiné, alors même s'il dit regretter aujourd'hui je ne peux pas lui pardonner, je ne le veux pas. Sans prendre en compte son manque de confiance en moi, tout ce que je faisais n'était jamais assez bien pour lui, à tel point que je doutais de moi en permanence. Je n'étais pas si bien que ça avec lui, il m'éblouissait ça oui, mais quand on y repense je n'étais qu'une marionnette entre ses main, jamais il n'a pris mon opinion en compte. Un peu comme Alice avec Jasper, d'ailleurs c'est étonnant de ne constater que maintenant que nous avions certains points en commun. Personne chez les Cullen ne nous fait vraiment confiance, que ce soit lui pour son contrôle, alors que jamais Edward n'a été aussi proche de moi, lui qui avait soit disant un contrôle absolu sur sa condition. Ou moi pour ma jeunesse, mon inexpérience et ma soit disant malchance.**

**-Sur ce point je peux t'affirmer que ce n'est pas du soit disant. Tu as bien la malchance aux trousses,** je ris à sa remarque. Ce qui me détendit encore un peu plus. **Bon maintenant assez ressassé le passé. Tu vas continuer ton voyage d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.**

**-Oui comme je t'ai dit j'ai bien l'intention de profiter au maximum du temps que j'ai en sa compagnie.**

**-Et irez-vous où ?**

**-Je pense que je vais opter pour les pays humides et nuageux que nous puissions en profiter ensemble. Irlande, Écosse pour commencer ce sont deux destinations que je voulais absolument voir.**

**-Je pense qu'avec Charlotte nous allons nous aussi poursuivre notre voyage.**

**-Oh ! Vous nous laissez ?**

**-Ma belle je pense que vous avez besoin de ce temps à deux. Mais rien ne nous empêche de nous contacter et de nous voir de temps à autre.**

**-Oui effectivement enfin tant que vous ne vous approcher pas de la réserve ce sera sans risque. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous partiez.**

**-Vous avez besoin de temps pour vous et nous aussi de notre côté. Nous ne sommes pas habitué à rester trop longtemps avec des compagnons de route.**

**-Oui j'avais oublié, que cela faisait un moment que vous aviez interrompu votre voyage pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas grave comme tu le dis, nous aurons l'opportunité de nous contacter dans le futur,** puis pour changer de sujet j'ajoutais.** Tu as des mains en or Peter.**

**-J'ai plus ou moins senti ça en effet. Voilà l'occasion à chaque fois que tu auras besoin d'un massage passe-moi un coup de fil.**

**-Tu ne préfères pas emménager directement à côté de chez moi ce sera plus simple,** plaisantai-je.

**-Je serais bien tenté de faire la connaissance de tes loups, mais il paraît qu'ils m'apprécieraient un peu trop alors je préfère naviguer aux larges. Jasper revient,** m'annonça-t-il.

J'espérais qu'il allait mieux, je n'aimais pas le savoir tourmenter et surtout si c'était de ma faute.

Quelques seconde plus tard, il pénétra dans la petite clairière qui nous servait de camps. Il s'arrêta nous observant tour à tour Peter et moi.

**-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois,** commença Peter devant le regard inquisiteur de mon amant. La banalité de sa réplique m'amusa beaucoup. Mon air paisible et amusé dû convaincre sans mal Jasper car il me regarda et me sourit.

**-Tu aurais pu me dire que tu voulais un massage je me serais dévoué.**

**-À vrai dire ce n'est pas une de mes idées et pour une fois qu'il en a une de génie je lui en laisse toute la gloire.**

**-En tout cas ça a l'air efficace, tu es curieusement très détendue et assez calme aussi.**

**-Je crois qu'aujourd'hui c'est la saint Peter car je ne lui aurais jamais autant fait de compliment le concernant, mais il a des mains en or.**

**-Pas que les mains Darling, mais il est arrivé bien trop tôt pour que je puisse te le montrer.**

**-Chasser le naturel il revient au galop,** soufflai-je. **Ça m'apprendra à te faire des compliments, profites-en bien ce seront les derniers. On ne m'y reprendra plus,** nous sourîmes tous de concert.

**-Bon c'est pas tout les tourtereaux mais j'ai une épouse qui attend d'être comblée, mais avant je dois aller me laver sinon elle va croire que Jasper et moi avons une liaison,** dit-il fier de sa réparti.

_Merde,_ pensai-je en moi-même. J'avais oublié qu'il avait utilisé mon huile d'argan. Ce dernier me regarda avec ce regard qui demandait des explications. _Merde, merde, merde,_ pensai-je encore plus fort. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je ne me sentais plus aussi bien que je l'avais été quelques secondes auparavant.

**-Putain Peter tu l'as fait exprès ? J'en suis sûre.**

**-J'avoue j'adore entendre ton cœur galoper et voir tes joues s'embraser.**

**-Tu me le paieras je ne sais pas encore comment, mais sache que ça arrivera.**

**-Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ?** demanda Jasper amusé qui prenait la place que Peter venait de déserter. Il posa ses mains sur moi, je sursautais à leur contact.

**-Chauffe-toi les mains près du feu,** lui indiqua Peter. **Je vous laisse elle t'expliquera tout. Prend l'huile elle l'apprécie tout particulièrement vu le temps qu'elle a mis pour la trouver.**

**-Putain dégage Peter !** hurlai-je sous ses rires tonitruant.

Il partit sans rien ajouter d'autre j'entendais encore son rire résonner quand Jasper revint à la charge.

**-Alors Bella tu m'expliques ?** il revint, attrapa le flacon de la fameuse huile précieuse.

-**J'ai acheté cette huile par ce que c'est ton odeur,** lançai-je d'une traire. **Mais je ne savais pas que j'avais des espions aux fesses non plus sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait, et surtout pas devant Peter.**

**-J'avais senti que c'était mon odeur effectivement, ce qui me surprend c'est que pour une humaine tu aies réussi à mémoriser ma fragrance,** m'avoua-t-il surpris.

**-Je l'ai senti à chaque fois que nous avons été ensemble, et puis elle s'est définitivement graver dans ma mémoire olfactive le soir de mon départ quand nous avons danser. Je ne l'avais pas identifiée, jusqu'à ce que je la sente de nouveau en passant devant une échoppe d'encens et d'huiles essentielles en Thaïlande. J'ai fait tous le magasin senti tous les encens et parfums pour la trouver. Et après à chaque fois que j'avais un coup de blues ou pour m'endormir le soir il me suffisait de sentir ce flacon et j'allais mieux et je pouvais m'endormir plus sereine.**

Il se leva se dirigea vers son sac de voyage qui côtoyait la tente. Il en sortit un espèce de sachet plastique, je ne le voyais pas vraiment bien, il me faisait écran. Puis il revint et me tendit le sachet. Je le pris, curieuse je l'ouvris pour en sortir un tee-shirt, tee-shirt que je reconnus immédiatement vu qu'il m'appartenait.

**-J'ai fait la même chose que toi Bella. Le soir où tu es partie Jacob m'a demandé d'aller attendre Leah à l'appartement, il craignait qu'Edward et Alice ne viennent la questionner sur ton départ. Puis quand il m'a rejoint nous avons discuté de toi et des mes sentiments pour toi. Puis il m'a donné ce tee-shirt qui était encore imprégné de ton odeur, Leah elle m'a offert ton parfum. Et je l'ai moi aussi sorti à chaque fois que je n'avais pas le moral. Ce qui agaçait sérieusement Edward au passage, car il détectait ton odeur sur une longue distance, ce qui me fait rire aujourd'hui mais m'agaçais sérieusement quand je voulais être tranquille. Car dès que j'ouvrais le sachet dans un rayon de trois kilomètre autour de la maison il rappliquait systématiquement.**

**-Je n'étais pas mieux lotie crois-moi. Sauf que moi je ne le savais pas. Quand est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre toi et moi.**

**-Je l'ai toujours su, mais je dirais que c'est sans conteste lors de notre week-end en Thalasso,** répondit Jasper en toute franchise un sourire aux lèvres. **Et pour toi c'était quand ?**

**-J'ai réalisé tout ça bien plus tard, j'ai eu conscience que je ressentais un peu plus que de l'amitié pour toi, je ne voulais tout simplement pas l'accepter. Mais j'en ai compris toute la profondeur le jour de mon départ, lorsque nous avons dansé. J'ai su que c'était vraiment spécial.**

**-Oui je l'ai senti également,** après quelque seconde alors que je repensais à ce moment où je me suis senti déchirée au moment de notre séparation. Il me coupa dans mes pensées.

**-Alors ma belle,** me dit-il nous changeant d'esprit. **Où irons-nous pour la suite de notre voyage ?**

**-Que penses-tu de l'Écosse ?**

**-Je dis que c'est un très jolie pays et qu'il y a longtemps que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds.**

**-Dans ce cas nous partons en Écosse.**

* * *

**(N/R : toute bouleversée après ce chap', merci ma belle)**

**N/A: Et encore tu ne sais pas ce que je réserve pour le prochain chapitre que je vais t'envoyer cette nuit. Je le relis une dernière fois pour repérer les incohérences ect... enfin t'as l'habitude quoi lol.**

**Prochain chapitre sera...perturbant. À vos claviers pour me dire le fond de vos pensés pour celui-ci.**

**Sinon je vous souhaite à tous(tes) une merveilleuse années 2011, je vous souhaite du bonheur, du bonheur et rien que du bonheur sous toutes ses formes. (Je me rattrape pour mon oublie de noël, lol). **

**Je lèverais mon verre avec une pensée pour chacune de vous le 31 au soir. Bon réveillon et à l'année prochaine.**

**Bet's**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello tout le monde. Pour commencer je tenais à vous dire que mon silence ne durera plus (enfin normalement). J'ai enfin fini ma cuisine et malgré tous ces travaux je dois dire que ça valait le coup. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ces dernières semaines malgré vos reviews car en fait j'ai réalisé que j'aimais vous répondre et discuter avec vous. Que poster un chapitre sans répondre à vos commentaires me laissait un goût d'insatisfaction et une sensation de vide et d'inachevée. Donc je vais éviter au maximum de recommencer de sitôt malgré que je dois encore faire mon salon cette fois j'essaierais de prendre le temps de vous répondre.**

**Voilà je tenais également à m'excuser auprès de mes lectrices superstitieuses comme ma gentille et adorable Bêta Galswinthe. Je vous avais souhaité une bonne année avant le jour J. J'en suis désolée mais n'étant pas moi même superstitieuse j'ai oublié de vous prendre en considération. Donc OFFICIELLEMENT je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une très bonne années, avec tous les vœux de santé, d'argent de travail et de bonheur quelle est censée vous apporter en espérant de tout cœur que ce soit le cas pour tout le monde.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas pour une toute petite explication avant que vous ne décidiez de me tuer aujourd'hui. lol**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : Une impression de déjà vu.**

**Pov Jasper.**

Nous avions passé un trois semaines en Écosse et je dois avouer que même si j'appréciais énormément ce pays avant, partager cette visite avec Bella le rendait encore plus merveilleux.

Nous avions visité Édimbourg et son château, écouté le guide qui nous parlait de l'histoire du siège d'Arthur. Nous avions également été à Glasgow visiter son musée. Nous nous étions promenés dans les Highlands, où nous avons été sur les rives du Loch Ness. Ce pays était merveilleusement reposant, magnifique et ces odeurs, c'était vraiment indescriptible.

Nous sommes actuellement sur la petite île des Shetland Papa Stour. Il y a peu d'habitant et nous avons pu louer une petite maisonnette à un résident de la grande île, nous permettant d'avoir un endroit pour nous retrouver en privé. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de chose à faire sur cette petite île à part visiter les ruines de la maison du Duc de Hakon datant du XIIIème siècle. Mais cela nous laissait beaucoup de temps, rien que pour nous et je dois dire que j'aurais volontiers passer mon éternité dans cet endroit avec Bella à mes côtés. Ce lieux paisible, serein, proche de la nature, sans pollution, sans touristes à outrances, c'était un endroit parfait pour un couple d'amoureux tel que nous. Nous étions en parfaite symbiose, le bonheur était total, enfin presque puisque je me suis vite fait rattraper par ma vie et surtout par mon passé.

Effectivement la seule ombre dans ce tableau idyllique de notre relation à Bella et moi, fut l'appel de Maria, me relançant encore une fois pour que je la rejoigne. Je devais penser à faire changer mon numéro, je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise surtout si Bella est dans les parages. Je pense que Maria devait être pas mal désespérée si elle en était réduite à mendier ma présence de cette façon. Elle avait apparemment été dépossédée de son territoire par ses deux anciennes alliées. Nettie et Lucy qui s'étaient associées d'autres clans de vampires et l'avaient attaquée sur tous les fronts, de façon à ce que Maria soit acculée et même si son armée avait été la plus redoutable, elle n'avait pas eu la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Les deux ennemies de Maria s'étaient réparti le territoire.

Lucy occupait le Texas ce qui ne me surprenait guère car elle avait toujours aimé cette région et surtout le ranch dans lequel elle avait élu son quartier, ce même ranch qui avait vu ma première victoire, le jour où la légende du Dieu de la guerre naquît. Et Nettie avait pris pour elle le Nouveau-Mexique, des deux alliées elle était certainement la plus redoutable car elle avait qu'une ambition modéré, elle savait où elle devait s'arrêter et ne perdait certainement pas la tête comme les deux autres. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux avoir un petit chez soi qu'un grand chez les autres, voire rien du tout, et elle s'en contentait parfaitement, elle n'en était que plus redoutable. La seule chance que j'avais eu de par ce contact, c'est que j'avais reçu ce coup de téléphone en pleine nuit, ce qui fait que Bella n'était au courant de rien. Et tant mieux je ne voulais pas tout lui révéler de moi maintenant je ne voulais pas gâcher ces moments si bons que l'on partageait ensemble.

Ma belle s'était endormie dans mes bras, je n'aurais jamais espéré avoir autant de chance, elle était tout bonnement merveilleuse. Et je ne reviens pas de l'effet qu'elle me fait, je suis amoureux d'elle, je le savais avant mais je crois que c'est bien plus profond que ce que je pensais au départ. Nos trois semaines que nous venions de passer ensemble étaient magiques, merveilleuses, parfaites. Et je ne me lassais jamais de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour, bien sûr je faisais plus attention que la première fois, sinon nous étions obligés d'attendre au minimum une semaine et je dois dire que je suis complètement drogué de son odeur, de son corps, de ses gémissements. Et quand son vagin se resserre autour de moi lors de ses orgasmes c'est le Paradis sur terre. Faire l'amour avec elle, est tellement plus puissant que ce que j'ai déjà pu expérimenter dans ma vie. J'avais déjà couché avec des humaines, enfin juste avant qu'elle finisse en encas, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Même si je me battais à chaque fois pour ne pas la mordre lors de nos ébats ça n'avait rien de comparable. Oui je me battais contre l'envie de la mordre lors de nos ébats, mais ce n'est certainement pas pour son sang, mais plutôt comme une envie de la marquer et de la revendiquer comme étant mienne aux yeux des vampires. Même lorsque je faisais l'amour à Alice ou plutôt quand nous baisions ensemble car avec Alice cela avait toujours été très sportif, les sensations étaient bien différentes, et pourtant Alice n'était pas prude elle savait y faire et savait ce que je voulais et quand je le voulais. Avec son don rien de plus normal, mais même comme ça c'était une pâle copie de ce que j'avais pu ressentir auprès de ma douce humaine. Sur le plan physique avec Bella j'émettais seulement le regret de ne pas pouvoir lui faire l'amour en tant que vampire. Si elle avait accepté la transformation et que nous aurions pu nous accoupler je pense que nous aurions pu atteindre des sommets de plaisirs successifs et inimaginables tellement nous étions en harmonie et parfaitement en phase tous les deux.

Je crois que c'est véritablement ce qui me chagrinait le plus depuis que je l'avais rejoint. Elle ne veut pas me rejoindre dans l'éternité, elle pense que je l'abandonnerais comme lui l'a abandonnée. Il lui en avait fait du mal ce con d'ado arriéré. L'abandonner pour la protéger, on était plus dans sa putain d'époque merdique. Maintenant elle ne faisait même plus confiance à ses sentiments je sentais qu'elle les refrénait, je savais qu'elle m'aimait mais je ne sentais que toute la portée de son amour que lorsque nous faisions l'amour, il n'y avait que dans ces moments qu'elle ne pouvait plus me les dissimuler elle était prise dans l'instant et ne contrôlait plus rien. C'est aussi l'une des raisons qui faisaient que j'adorais lui faire l'amour car elle ne pouvait plus me cacher l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour moi, et Dieu sait qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle m'aime fort et intensément. Je ne me posais d'ailleurs même plus la question de savoir si Alice était véritablement mon âme sœur, car son amour bien que fort surtout au temps où tout allait bien entre nous, n'avait rien de comparable en intensité à celui de Bella et pourtant elle était humaine. Sans compter mes sentiments à moi, je n'éprouvais pas autant d'intensité, d'exclusivité, pas autant d'attraction, ni de possession pour Alice. Sans parler de cette connexion troublante qui faisait qu'elle arrivait à me comprendre ou même à savoir ce que je ressentais également alors que je maîtrisais mon don et que j'étais certain que je ne projetais pas, et tout ça sans parler bien entendu.

Oui je m'étais posé la question, en fait je me posais tout un tas de questions. Maintenant restait à savoir si elle le faisait également. Et si c'était le cas et qu'elle en arrivait au même stade que moi accepterait-elle la transformation ?

Elle était toujours profondément endormie dans mes bras, j'aimais ces moments où je pouvais me laisser aller à penser à tout, à elle, à moi, à nous, à notre avenir possible parce que je ne me laisserais pas évincer de la partie aussi facilement. Je n'avais pas exploré le sujet en profondeur avec elle. J'avais pris la décision que je la travaillerais plus sérieusement, le jour où elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle partirait parce que selon elle, nous deux ça ne pourrait pas tenir sur le long terme. J'espérais que ce voyage rien que tous les deux lui permettrait de voir ce que moi je voyais, et que cela lui ferait changer d'avis.

Elle devait changer d'avis elle ne pouvait pas me laisser dans cette éternité sans elle.

Elle commençait à se réveiller, elle remua, resserra ses bras autour de moi, et gémit de bien-être. J'embrassais le sommet de sa tête et mes mains partirent presque d'elles mêmes à l'exploration de son corps de rêves s'attardant sur sa chute de rein qui aurait fait se damner un ange.

**-Humm ! J'adore ce genre de réveil,** gémit-elle.

**-Je sais et j'adore te réveiller également.**

Elle monta à califourchon sur moi, et commença à déposer une multitude de petits baiser sur mon torse ravagé de cicatrices. J'aurais cru que le fait de les sentir plus que de voir dans son cas lui ferait peur. Les vestiges de mon passé tortueux impressionnaient et faisaient peur au plus courageux des vampires, même ma famille était encore mal à l'aise lorsqu'il m'arrivait d'être torse nu. Et je ne parlais pas d'Alice qui elle m'avait profondément blessé au tout début de notre relation elle avait appris à vivre avec mais ça n'avait pas été naturel et surtout ça avait pris du temps. Mais pour Bella au contraire cela lui avait apporté un sentiment de sécurité, de fierté mais surtout à la place du dégoût que j'attendais et redoutais je reçus une abondance de désir et d'amour. Elle prenait à contre pieds tous mes doutes, elle allait contre toute logique et c'est pour cela que je l'aimais.

**-Bella, arrête toi s'il te plaît.**

**-Pourquoi ça ne te plaît pas?** dit-elle en continuant ses tendres baiser.

**-Oh que si, mais je préférais aller chasser avant je n'ai pas voulu te laisser cette nuit. Mais si je n'y vais pas je pourrais pas te laisser continuer et profiter de ta grande générosité,** lui répondis-je taquin.

Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque et ma gorge commençait vraiment à trop me brûler. Je devais aller chasser pour pouvoir garder tout contrôle même si cela devenait de plus en plus facile de rester près d'elle, avec et en elle. Elle me laissa me lever en grognant de frustration, je l'embrassais tout en souriant j'aimais voir et ressentir à quel point je comptais pour elle.

**-Je fais vite je te promets. En attendant ça te laisse le temps de prendre une bonne douche et de préparer nos affaires, dès que je reviens nous rejoindrons Glasgow pour attendre notre vol de demain.**

**-OK, reviens-moi vite,** me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

Je me dégageais rapidement après son baiser car elle avait bien dans l'idée de me retenir plus que nécessaire.

Elle sourit et s'amusa de s'être faite démasquer et je l'entendis se diriger dans la salle de bains une fois que je fus dehors. Comme à mon habitude je fis un rapide tour de l'endroit où elle se trouvait juste avant de partir. Pour être sûr qu'aucun danger ne la guetterait. Tout étant parfait à mon goût je pus partir rejoindre l'île de Yell où je pouvais trouver des cerfs pour me nourrir. En arrivant sur cette île je sentis la fragrance de deux vampires que je connaissais trop bien. Je me tenais sur mes gardes, l'avantage étant qu'ils étaient présent tout les deux ici, laissant ainsi Bella en retrait de la future dispute qui se profilait. Mais mon irritation prit vite le pas sur toutes mes autres émotions. Je les vis assis sur la plage désertique attendant sans nulle doute mon arrivée. Je m'avançais vers eux déterminé et véritablement contrarié. Ils me regardaient avec un mélange de crainte, de rancœur, de colère et de jalousie. Leurs émotions étant si proches l'un de l'autre que j'aurais été presque incapable de dire de qui venait quoi. Mais au bout du compte je m'en foutais royalement.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?** demandai-je sèchement.

**-Bonjour à toi aussi Jasper,** me reprit Edward sarcastique.

**-Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes et viens en au fait rapidement. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.**

**-Oui nous avons cru comprendre, que tu avais un programme assez charger,** rétorqua-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

**-Comment as-tu pu faire ça avec elle,** ne put s'empêcher de renchérir Alice.

**-Pourquoi poses-tu une question, alors que tu en connais déjà la réponse Alice.**

**-Elle n'est pas tienne, Jasper tu nous fais du mal à tous,** argumenta-t-elle.

**-Si c'est pour avoir ce genre de conversation que vous êtes venus je crois que vous avec perdu votre temps je n'ai pas l'intention de me justifier, et je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fait.**

**-Non ce n'est pas ça car de toute façon nous savons que votre histoire va s'arrêter dans peu de temps,** continua Edward.

**-Je sais que vous êtes au courant de ma discussion avec Bella, mais sachez que je n'ai pas dans l'intention de la laisser partir sans rien faire.**

**-Tu n'auras malheureusement pas le choix Jasper. Si nous sommes ici c'est parce que j'ai eu une vision et que cela te concerne toi et Bella,** dit-elle.

**-Et tu crois que je vais te croire sur parole Alice. Je sais, je sens que ce que tu m'annonces te réjouis et je sais également que la seule chose qui puisse te réjouir c'est que je laisse Bella et que je revienne avec toi dans la famille.**

**-Oui c'est vrai, je le nie pas. Et c'est bien entendu une version de ce qui pourrait se réaliser quand je te dirais ce que j'ai vu.**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir Alice. La seule chose que je veux actuellement c'est poursuivre mon voyage avec Bella.**

**-Bella va mourir ! Tuée par Maria !** cria Edward plus en colère que jamais.

**-Comment ça ?** demandai-je surpris.

**-La vision d'Alice est apparu la semaine passée. Nous savons qu'elle t'a contacté et ton refus la mise dans une colère noire. Elle veut se venger, elle est en train de te chercher. Dans la vision d'Alice elle vous tombera dessus dans deux semaines alors que vous serrez à Cuba.**

**-Merde et bien nous éviterons d'aller là-bas,** rétorquai-je.

**-Ce n'est pas si simple Jasper, j'ai vu que tu réagirais de cette façon, si ce n'est pas à Cuba ce sera aux Bahamas, si tu renonces également elle vous retrouvera en France, ou alors au Zambie, à Madagascar. L'avenir de Bella est sérieusement compromis, tu lui fais gagner une années tout au plus.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ?** demandai-je pas vraiment sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

**-Il faut que tu la laisses, Jasper c'est pour son bien,** reprit Edward.

**-Ah non je ne crois pas ! Je ne vais certainement pas faire la même connerie que toi. Certainement pas !** **En plus tu as promis de t'interposer entre elle et moi, je ne vais certainement pas me jeter la tête la première dans votre histoire,** grognai-je.

**-Je sais ce que je t'ai promis mais là ça n'a rien à voir. Et c'est vrai que j'ai fait une connerie c'est certain, mais contrairement à maintenant le danger n'était pas aussi réel et important. Tu connais Maria elle se vengera elle est persuadée que tu es la cause de sa déchéance. Pour elle si tu ne l'avais pas quittée elle aurait encore ses terres. Elle a besoin d'un guerrier, d'un puissant guerrier.**

**-Admettons que je crois votre histoire et que j'accepte d'abandonner Bella, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse ne vous emballez pas. Qui me dit qu'elle ne s'en prendra pas à elle après. Je ne serais pas là pour la protéger.**

**-Elle te cherche et elle te trouveras dans notre famille. Elle pensera que tu es toujours avec moi et voudra s'en prendre après moi. Elle ne connait pas mon don elle tentera de m'attaquer un jour où j'irais rejoindre Rosalie en shopping. Et nous pourrons la tuer à ce moment précis.**

**-Tu la connais mieux que quiconque Jasper tu sais de quoi elle est capable. Et tu sens également que nous ne te mentons pas Alice a bien eu ces visions. Et je les ai toutes vu, je sais également que tu ne me fais pas plus confiance et que tu penses que c'est une manœuvre pour t'éloigner de Bella mais je peux t'assurer sur ce que j'ai de plus cher dans ce monde. Et tu sais parfaitement qui c'est, vu que c'est toi qui en profites aujourd'hui. Mais tout ce qu'on t'a dit va inévitablement arriver, il n'y a pas d'alternative autre que de la laisser retourner auprès des loups. Et je t'assure que je préfère que ce soit toi qui soit à ses côtés que ces monstres puants avec leurs contrôles incertains.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais il y a encore quelques mois de cela.**

**-Parce que tu as pu nous prouver que ton contrôle était plus sûr que ce que nous pensions,** dit-il avec amertume**. Et je tiens à te faire fais mes excuses d'ailleurs pour cela. Parce que la théorie de Bella ne me paraît plus aussi incongrue en fin de compte. Mais je t'en conjure cherche en nous, sonde nous tu pourras voir qu'on te dit la stricte vérité. Je t'assure que la vie de Bella est réellement menacée.**

Il était malheureusement sincère, il disait la vérité. Putain je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, c'était impossible je ne le pourrais jamais j'y tenais trop, et je lui avais fait une promesse. Comment diable cela avait pu en arriver là ? Il y a moins d'une heure elle était dans mes bras et nous étions heureux. Et là j'apprenais que je devrais la laisser partir pire j'allais devoir mettre un terme moi-même à notre histoire. C'était tout bonnement impossible, je ne serais jamais capable d'un tel acte. Et puis qui me dit que je ne pourrais pas tuer Maria avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à Bella. Après tout j'étais le putain de Dieu de la guerre et ce n'est pas cette salope qui allait venir interférer dans mes plans.

**-J'ai également soumis cette option à Alice et le résultat est que dans ce contexte c'est que Maria soulèvera une armée, et toute la famille sera détruite et elle tuera Bella sous tes yeux avant que tu n'aies le temps d'intervenir et toi elle réussira à te démembrer elle fera brûler tes bras et tes jambes et te laissera à l'agonie dans des catacombes sordides pendant le reste de ton éternité. C'est le pire scénario que l'on ait testé.**

**-Je la connais elle ne pourra pas passer au travers de mon radar. Je sais comment elle fonctionne.**

**-Sauf qu'apparemment elle vient de transformer un soldat qui a un pouvoir redoutable. Et contre lequel tu ne peux rien, personne ne peux rien. Il a le pouvoir de contrôler les corps, s'il décide que tu ne bougeras plus, tu ne pourras rien faire et c'est de cette façon qu'elle réussira à tuer Bella devant toi et à tous nous tuer également,** m'apprit Alice.

**-Merde !** grognai-je de frustration, en frappant mon poing sur le rocher sur lequel Edward était assis en le réduisant en un monticule de petits cailloux. **Ce n'est pas possible dites-moi qu'il y a une autre alternative.**

**-Non la seule solution nous te l'avons expliquée, quand elle nous verra dans le Montana tous ensemble, elle nous verra toi et moi ensemble elle ne se méfiera pas et tentera de s'attaquer à moi,** argumenta Alice.

**-En plus de ça elle court un risque non négligeable car c'est à la seconde près que nous la sauverons le moindre petit écart au plan et Alice perdra la vie,** renchérit Edward.

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse sur des options potentielles auxquels ils n'auraient pas pensé comme inclure Peter et Charlotte dans l'équation pour la surprendre par exemple.

**-Non Jasper, nous y avons déjà pensé,** répondit Edward à mon raisonnement silencieux.

**-La seule autre option que tu peux avoir,** dit Alice le visage bas et attristé.** C'est de transformer Bella. Et encore ce n'est pas dit qu'elle puisse s'en sortir à long terme, mais son bouclier pourrait être un atout pour sa survie.**

**-Elle refuse la transformation pour le moment,** me lamentai-je.

**-Oui on le sait, mais c'est la seule alternative à ton départ et encore on en est pas sûrs,** renchérit Alice.

**-Merde !** laissai-je échapper de nouveau en me laissant tomber sur cette plage sordide.

La tête entre mes mains cherchant une faille, une autre alternative. Je ne voulais pas vivre sans elle, c'était impossible j'avais besoin d'elle dans ma vie.

Edward vint s'assoir à mes côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et je sentis sa compassion il était véritablement sincère.

**-Je sais ce par quoi tu passes et je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais si tu l'aimes et je ne doute pas de ce fait, tu dois la laisser partir. Tu dois d'abord t'occuper de lui sauver la vie et après seulement nous reprendrons notre petite compétition, même s'il est malvenu de parler de Bella en ces termes. Mais avant tout il nous faut la protéger.**

**-Elle ne s'en remettra pas. Si je l'abandonne elle m'en voudra autant qu'elle t'en veut à toi.**

**-C'est une possibilité, mais à ton avis qu'y a-t-il de mieux. Qu'elle vive encore une année à t'aimer et qu'elle finisse par mourir de la main de Maria dans les pires souffrances où qu'elle te haïsse mais vive encore de belles décennies.**

**-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas aussi bon que vous, je veux juste que l'on soit heureux ensemble, je ne veux rien d'autre que ça.**

**-Bien que ça me fasse mal de te le dire, tu auras certainement une chance de la récupérer une fois que Maria ne sera plus de ce monde. Dit lui dès maintenant les véritables raisons de ton départ. Elle t'en voudra et te haïra pour lui faire revivre cette souffrance qu'elle a connu avec Edward, mais dans quelques années elle sera plus abordable et tu pourras lui faire comprendre et admettre ton point de vue,** intervint Alice.

**-Es-tu sûre de ça ?** elle baissa la tête et je ressentis une rancœur phénoménale alors qu'elle me répondit.

**-Oui j'en suis sûre j'ai même une image de vous deux ensemble.**

**-Je suis désolé Alice,** lui répondis-je**.** Je savais que cela la faisait souffrir.

**-Tu le peux Jasper je viens de détruire ma dernière chance que j'avais de te récupérer. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour détruire Maria et après je partirais un moment,** elle se détourna de nous et avant de partir, elle dit à Edward.

**-Je te retrouve à l'hôtel,** Edward acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

**-Cette histoire nous aura tous détruite,** conclus-je.

**-Si la famille arrive à se remettre de ça ce sera déjà miraculeux. Mais notre principal souci est de lui sauver la vie. Nous aurons l'éternité pour ressouder nos liens.**

**-Oui tu as raison. Je vais chasser, et je retournerais la chercher. Je lui parlerais de cela une fois à Glasgow.**

**-Oui tu fais bien. Bon courage Jasper je suis passé par là et je sais qu'il va t'en falloir.**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui résister contrairement à toi.**

**-Garde en tête que sans ça, elle sera morte à cette période l'année prochaine. Cela devra te donner le courage nécessaire pour faire ce qu'il faut pour son bien.**

**-Ouais tu as raison. Putain je ne pensais pas que moi j'aurais un jour à faire cette merde de connerie.**

**-Tu vois maintenant ce qu'il a fallu que j'endure. Je sais que tu penses que je suis vieux jeu et que je devrais revoir mes manières. Mais je t'assure que j'étais persuadé il y a deux ans que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle.**

**-Je n'en doute pas et je pense que je vais revoir mon jugement te concernant. Bien que si j'arrive à revenir dans sa vie après ça. Je ne te laisserais aucun avantage, si je peux la récupérer je le ferais et qu'importe les moyens.**

**-Je m'en doute et je pense que ce coup-ci c'est moi qui aurait l'avantage sur toi.**

**-Non tu n'as rien du tout. Tu n'as pas assez de contrôle pour avoir mon avantage,** il rit face au revirement de situation.

**-Effectivement mais je vais avoir du temps pour travailler ça, et crois-moi je vais m'y employer. Bon va chasser, sinon vous louperez votre ferry.**

Il se leva et me donna un dernier coup amical sur l'épaule, c'était incroyable ce revirement de situation et je dois avouer que si je n'avais pas été empathe je n'aurais rien cru. Mais je devais être honnête et penser avant tout à la sécurité de mon ange. Elle était vraiment en danger Edward avait été honnête, j'avais senti son désespoir quand il m'avait annoncé la mort de Bella tuée par Maria, il ne pouvait pas feindre ça. Je me levais à mon tour et partis à la recherche des premiers animaux que je trouverais et qui sauraient calmer ma soif, pour que je puisse rentrer au plus vite vers ma Bella. Le pire restant à faire.

Quand j'arrivais elle était prête, elle avait préparé nos affaires et m'attendait devant la maisonnette. Quand elle me vit son cœur s'accéléra, ce qui serra le mien. C'était l'une des dernières fois que je l'entendais m'accueillir de la sorte. L'océan d'amour qu'elle m'envoyait me fit plus mal que des millier de morsures. Je la pris dans mes bras avec désespoirs.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jasper ?** me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**-Tu m'as juste un peu trop manqué.**

**-Tu n'es parti que deux heures,** me reprit elle amusée.

**-Ce qui veut dire que pendant ces deux heures je ne t'ai pas manqué ?**

**-Bien sûr que si idiot. Bon je crois que le petit câlin dont je rêvais va passer à la trappe, si nous ne voulons pas loupez le ferry il va falloir y aller de suite va te changer je t'ai préparé des affaires dans la chambre sur le lit tu as cinq minutes.**

**-Oui mon général,** lui répondis-je amusé.

**-Major cessez de rire de moi ou je saurais rétablir mon autorité,** reprit-elle avec fermeté, sans pour autant caché l'hilarité sous-jacente.

Nous arrivions enfin à notre hôtel, j'avais été assez distrait durant le voyage et Bella s'en était rendu compte. Elle attendait seulement que je lui en fasse part de ma propre initiative.

Après avoir pris possession de la chambre elle vint à moi me prit par la main et m'amena sur le fauteuil. Elle me pria silencieusement de m'y installer puis elle se positionna sur moi à califourchon, ancrant son regard dans le miens.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jasper; tu es resté enfermé dans tes pensées depuis le moment où tu es revenu de la chasse ?**

**-Je t'en parlerais après. Mais en attendant il me semble que tu m'avais parlé d'une séance câlin.**

**-Hum ! Voilà qui me réjouit j'avais cru devoir m'en passer pour aujourd'hui,** me répondit-elle malicieuse.

**-Certainement pas,** lui rétorquai-je avec ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant.

Je voulais partager ces dernier moments avec elle. Je voulais lui donner ce qu'elle méritait tellement et ce que je ne pourrais plus lui offrir par la suite.

Je la voulais mienne une dernière fois, avant de lui avouer, l'impossible réalité, celle que j'allais à mon tour l'abandonner. Je pris ses lèvres d'assaut avec plus d'urgence, je mettais, tout mon amour, toute ma tendresse, tout ce que j'avais de meilleur et qu'elle seule avait fait naître en moi. Elle était troublée je le sentais mais elle profitait de tout ce que je lui offrais. Je la pris dans mes bras et sans cesser notre baiser je l'emmenais sur le lit où je la déposais avec délicatesse, j'enlevais rapidement ses vêtements afin qu'elle m'apparaisse une dernière fois nue et offerte, elle était tellement belle sans le moindre tissu pour venir la cacher. La nature l'avait naturellement dotée d'un corps parfait, j'imaginais ce qu'il aurait pu être avec la transformation, elle aurait sans nulle doute été l'un des vampire les plus beaux de cette terre. Je lui embrassais la jugulaire, partie de son corps à toujours m'attirer de mille façons et je dois dire que j'étais en ce moment tenté de la mordre pour en faire l'une des nôtres, et cette idée avait d'ailleurs été mon sujet principal ces dernières heures. Après tout je n'aurais qu'à gérer sa colère après, mais bien que l'idée était alléchante, je ne pouvais pas lui faire cela. Je dois bien avouer que c'est la première fois que ma conscience me travaillait autant. Je redescendis pour arriver à ses parfait petits seins. Ils prenaient naturellement leurs places dans mes paumes, à croire qu'ils avaient été créé que pour mes mains. Elle émit des gémissements de satisfaction, sa poitrine était l'un des endroit les plus sensible de son corps. Son désir était perceptible même sans don, sa douce odeur nous entourait, faisant se dresser mon membre, qui n'attendait que le moment où je le laisserais retourner dans cet endroit si chaud et si étroit, dans son antre, son refuge. Mon refuge.

Je ne m'attardais pas plus sur sa poitrine et dessinais un chemin en passant par son estomac, puis ses abdominaux. Enfin je me dirigeais lentement déposant des baisers un peu partout, attisant son désir, et son besoin d'être prise et comblée. Je relevais la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans son regard dilaté sous l'effet que je lui prodiguais elle attendait patiemment, en tout cas extérieurement elle paraissait calme et docile car elle bouillonnait littéralement. Son bas-ventre diffusait une chaleur digne des plus grandes canicules. Sa matière luisante et céleste m'appelait, m'attirait telle une sirène diffusant sa douce odeur envoutante pour me guider jusqu'à son antre, jusqu'à mon Paradis. Je promenais ma langue fraîche sur son clitoris gonflé de désir imprégné de son divin nectar. Elle gémit et frissonna de plaisir, je m'appliquais à exaucer le moindre de ses désirs, de ses envies je voulais que quand elle repense à moi et à la dernière fois où nous avons fait l'amour qu'elle ne regrette rien qu'elle repense à ce moment comme le plus beau que l'on ait partagé. Elle étouffait ses cris d'extases, je l'aimais quand elle lâchait prise, se laissant aller dans la jouissance ces moments où plus rien ne comptait que son plaisir. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me glisser au plus profond d'elle, nous mélanger n'être plus qu'un, exprimer tout mon amour par cette fusion de nos deux corps, j'aimerais la prendre aussi fort physiquement que ce que je ressentais émotionnellement. Mais je ne pouvais pas, assouvir mon urgence, ma soif de sang et de foutre mêlés(*1). J'arrivais tout de même à me contenir et me reprendre, je devais me retenir je devais y aller doucement, je ne pouvais pas la prendre tout de suite. Après son premier orgasme je repris le chemin qui me ramenait à ses lèvres je savais qu'elle aimait sentir sur mes lèvres et ma langue son propre goût et je trouvais cela terriblement sexy, tellement excitant et aujourd'hui encore plus que d'habitude, elle venait d'avoir un des orgasmes les plus puissants que je lui avait donné mais elle était déjà prête à repartir. Elle me fit comprendre qu'elle voulait avoir le dessus, docile je me laissais faire. Elle se positionna à califourchon sur mon sexe dangereusement tendu, elle ondula doucement, sensuellement, il me fallait toute mon expérience et mon contrôle pour ne pas me laisser aller à ses coups de reins aguicheurs elle me sourit sournoisement, j'aimais la voir et la sentir dominatrice, c'est la seule à qui j'avais laissé ce privilège, aucune femelles ne m'avaient jamais dominé, je ne le supportais pas. Elle calma ses ondulations sans pour autant les cesser, elle s'approcha de mes lèvres et se jeta sur elles de façon agressive, mon venin emplit ma bouche je le ravalais difficilement, elle prit d'assaut ma bouche, puis mon cou, elle embrassa un grand nombre de cicatrices, mon corps balafré l'excitait, elle passa ses mains caressantes, douces et possessives, sur chaque parcelle de ma peau la revendiquant comme sienne. Puis elle y associa sa bouche chaude, ses lèvres douces, sa langue brulante, mon érection s'accentua, je pressais son bassin un peu plus sur ma longueur. Elle sourit machiavélique, elle descendit ses baisers, sa bouche, elle se positionna sur ma hanche embrassant mon os iliaque, puis suivant le tracé de ma musculature l'amenant directement sur la pointe dure et tendue qu'était mon sexe. Elle le caressa tendrement m'arrachant un gémissement, elle me darda de son regard sensuel, je dirais même coquin et aguicheur. Elle embrassa mon gland sans rompre le contact visuel, elle laissa sa lève inférieure et sa langue glisser sur lui le goûtant, le savourant comme une pêche bien juteuse le geste en lui-même était d'un érotisme sans pareille mais ce qui me fit presque me perdre se fut son plaisir à me goûter de cette façon, elle aimait mon goût, elle aimait avoir mon sexe dans sa bouche.

**-Putain Bella !** gémissais-je essayant de ne pas me lâcher tout de suite.

Ma supplique augmenta son désir je n'allais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Moi qui pouvais baiser des heures et des heures avec Alice ou n'importe qui d'autre dans un contrôle parfait de toute mon anatomie. Je me retrouvais en ce moment comme un puceau dans les mains habiles de ma belle humaine. Elle prit ma verge en bouche et la stimula de la plus belle des manières. Au bout de seulement quelques minutes je savais que je ne pourrais tenir plus longtemps. J'aurais aimé laisser couler ma douloureuse résine dans sa bouche si douce et envoutante (*2), mais je savais que certaines femmes trouvaient cela dégradant et je ne voulais pas faire ça à Bella.

**-Bella arrête-toi je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !** réussis-je à articuler d'une voix basse et rauque de désir.

Je reçus un tsunami de désir associé à son regard rieur je savais qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se retirer avant d'avoir le goût de mon sperme dans sa bouche. Je ne résistais pas à cette sensation de pure satisfaction, et avec une dernière caresse de sa langue associée à la pression de sa main je me libérais dans sa bouche.

**-Ouii ! Bellaaaaa !** elle se sentait fière d'elle, elle était heureuse d'avoir réussi à me faire céder.

Et le plus excitant c'est qu'elle aimait ça, elle aimait autant le goût de mon foutre que moi le sien. Elle me lécha goulument avec un entrain non feint, ce qui raviva en moi un nouveau désir, celui de la reprendre et de me fondre en elle. Je voulais m'unir à elle, je ne voulais faire qu'un avec elle, la dominer, lui faire perdre pied, qu'elle aille jusqu'à oublier son nom. Elle ravivait mes instincts les plus primaires, je voulais la mordre mélanger son sang à nos foutres, comme à l'époque où je me nourrissais de belles humaines après les avoir possédées. Mais je devais me reprendre je me perdais, le Major refaisait surface et l'espace d'une seconde je pris réellement peur. J'avais peur de céder, peur que je puisse perdre ce contrôle. Elle me regardait, ses yeux profond étaient soudés aux miens ce simple contact m'apaisa instantanément, j'étais incapable de lui faire du mal et je réussis sans difficulté à maîtriser le Major, ma bête. Je l'attirais à moi et l'embrassant voulant sentir également mon goût sur ses lèvres, dans sa bouche et je comprenais pourquoi elle aimait ça, rien n'était vraiment comparable à nos saveurs mélangés.

Je la repositionnais sur le dos, je reprenais le contrôle, la dominant, mon geste avait été un peu plus brusque que ce que je ne l'avais voulu, mais je me rendis compte qu'elle avait aimé que je la secoue. Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas jouer à ce jeu avec elle, en tout cas pas en tant qu'elle était humaine. J'avais déjà failli perdre pied un peu plus tôt, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas tenter ma bête à l'extrême car je savais d'instinct que je risquais dans le meilleur des cas de la transformer. Et cela je ne voulais pas le faire sans qu'elle soit d'accord pour m'accompagner dans l'éternité, et je n'osais même pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver dans le pire des cas, je refoulais cette image au fin fond de mon esprit et me recentrais sur ma douce compagne.

Je la caressais avec tendresse mes doigts l'effleuraient à peine et pourtant elle était plus que réceptive. Je l'embrassais sensuellement, me collant à elle pour ne pas qu'une partie de son corps soit sans mon contact. Sans rompre notre baiser, ni mes caresses je la pénétrais avec douceur, je sentis sa satisfaction au moment où je la faisais mienne. Elle aimait particulièrement ce moment où j'entrais en elle, cela faisait naître des millier de courants électriques qui lui parcouraient tout le corps. Mais surtout elle se sentait bien et à sa place, ce que je ressentais également. Je commençais mes mouvements, elle inclina son bassin afin de me suivre et me permettre plus de profondeur. Je relâchais sa bouche pour la laisser respirer, elle caressa mon dos avec l'une de ses mains alors que l'autre allait sur mes fesses me dictant le rythme qui lui convenait le mieux et tout cela sans briser la connexion visuelle que nous avions. Quant à moi j'avais gardé mon appui sur l'un de mes avant bras tandis que mon autre main était sur la hanche de ma belle accompagnant ses mouvements de bassin en harmonie avec mes coups de reins. Elle haletait et commençait à transpirer malgré la froideur de mon corps, je dois dire que j'adorais quand elle transpirait lors de nos ébats, le sens du toucher et les mouvements de nos corps étaient amplifiés. Je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas venir tout de suite, je voulais la faire durer, lui donner le meilleur orgasme de sa vie le plus grand mais également le plus profond parce qu'en dehors du fait que je voulais la conduire au plaisir, je voulais qu'elle ressente également la puissance du lien qui nous unissait. Mais je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps, Bella était trop excitante et surtout ses émotions étaient trop puissantes et faisaient échos aux miennes. Elle était elle aussi à la limite de son orgasme et je savais qu'elle m'attendait.

**-Vient avec moi, bébé,** lui demandai-je d'une voix basse et veloutée.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus, elle abandonna ses réserves, se resserrant autour de moi comme jamais auparavant m'emportant avec elle. Je relâchais mon pouvoir pour qu'elle ressente mon propre plaisir en même temps que le sien, dans une parfaite fusion de notre orgasme qui était dévastateur.

**-Jasper !** hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle se fit emporter par notre orgasme commun.

Elle était haletante son cœur était irrégulier. Après être resté quelques minutes en elle où je me sentais si bien, le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle, je me retirais d'elle et me positionnais à ses côtés. Elle vint se blottir contre moi profitant de l'instant présent.

**-Je t'aime Jasper,** me dit-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle me l'avouait oralement sans vraiment sans rendre compte comme si c'était naturel, et cela l'était. Elle se laissa gagner par le sommeil, il était normal qu'elle se fasse happer par la fatigue après une telle dépense d'énergie.

**-Je t'aime aussi Bella,** lui répondis-je alors que je l'aidais à s'endormir en envoyant une onde calmante modérée mais qui lui suffit.

Je savais qu'elle m'aimait mais cela avait une grande importance pour moi qu'elle me l'avoue oralement. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait peut-être réfléchir à une transformation. Peut-être qu'elle comprendrait et accepterait la transformation pour rester avec moi. Un élan d'espoir me submergea, je pourrais peut-être avoir l'alternative à notre séparation. Nous ne serions peut-être pas obligés d'en arriver à cette extrémité. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que je passais les trois heures qui suivirent.

Elle se réveilla après ces trois longues heures où j'avais pu m'enivrer de son parfum. Elle m'embrassa, je sentais qu'elle avait des courbatures mais elle n'en tint pas cas. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Je sentais poindre une pointe d'angoisse, alors qu'elle était sous la douche, puis du questionnement, beaucoup de questionnement, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais je gardais l'espoir qu'après l'aveu qu'elle m'avait fait ce serait une étape plus simple que ce que je pensais au départ. Elle ressortit peu de temps après, habillée elle s'installa sur le lit déterminée.

**-Bon tu vas me dire maintenant ce qui te tracasse !** je décidais d'être directe il ne servait à rien avec Bella de tourner autour du pot elle était comme moi. Elle se débrouillerait avec ses émotions après l'annonce.

**-J'ai vu Alice et Edward lorsque je suis allé chasser. Ils m'attendaient.**

**-Merde et alors ?** elle était angoissée mais n'avait pas peur, elle me témoignait une confiance sans faille, comme toujours.

**-Ils m'ont informé que nous allions avoir des problèmes.**

**-Et tu les a cru ?** me demanda-t-elle incrédule et agacée.

**-Oui je les ai cru ! Parce que cela touche une certaine partie de mon passé et il y a certaines choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas inventer, ni même savoir.**

**-Jasper tu sais qui ils sont et surtout comment ils sont. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance.**

**-Bella crois-tu que l'on puisse me mentir sans que je ne m'en rende compte ?** demandai-je irrité.

**-Non,** répondit-elle ne décolérant pas. Puis sa colère laissa place au questionnement, à la suspicion, puis de nouveau le questionnement.

**-Poses-les moi directement tes questions on gagnera du temps.**

**-De quoi s'agit-il ? Quel est le problème ?** demanda-t-elle sur un ton méprisant, et bien que je savais que cela ne m'était pas adressé, son comportement m'agaçait quand même.

**-De Maria, Bella ! C'est Maria le problème,** rétorquai-je un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Elle se raidit ce qui me surpris vu que je ne lui avais jamais parlé de Maria. **Tu sais qui c'est ?** demandai-je surpris.

**-Oui Peter et Charlotte m'en ont parlé,** m'avoua-t-elle. Bien évidemment j'aurais dû m'en douter. **Et quel est le problème avec Maria ?**

**-Elle m'a contacté la semaine dernière pour me proposer une place dans son armée. Elle s'est faite dépossédée de tout son territoire et souhaite le reconquérir. Elle comptait apparemment un peu trop sur mon aide.**

**-Et comme tu as refusé elle va vouloir me tuer.**

**-C'est ça.**

**-Une question, comment connait-elle mon existence ?**

**-Elle ne la connait pas encore. Mais elle est actuellement à ma recherche, et elle va nous retrouver normalement cela devra se faire lors de notre voyage à Cuba.** **Et même si on évite Cuba elle nous retrouvera plus tard,** la coupai-je sachant qu'elle allait avoir le même raisonnement que moi précédemment. **Alice a tenté plusieurs scénarios possibles aucuns hormis deux sont possibles,** je sentait un élan de colère, de rancœur et de jalousie quand je prononçais le prénom d'Alice.

**-Et quels sont-ils ?** elle était soupçonneuse, méfiante elle redoutait mes paroles, et cela ne me rassura pas du tout.

**-Les solutions sont soit ta transformation, soit notre séparation,** le choc, l'incrédulité, la colère, la haine, passèrent comme des balles de révolvers lancées à pleines vitesses. **Calme-toi Bella,** lui demandai-je en lui envoyant plusieurs vagues calmantes, qui firent leur effets bien que la colère restait encore présente dans son corps mais c'était un sentiments bien ancré chez Bella qui avait tendance à se faire tenace dès que l'on parlait soit d'Alice, soit d'Edward.

**-Elle le savait !** se dit-elle à voix basse pour elle.

**-Elle savait quoi Bella ?**

**-Elle savait que je n'accepterais pas la transformation. Et donc qu'il ne resterait que la séparation.**

**-Pourquoi refuses-tu la transformation Bella ? Nous pourrions être ensemble pour le restant de l'éternité,** demandai-je incrédule, je croyais vraiment qu'elle pouvait revoir sa position.

**-Non tu resterais avec ta compagne pour le restant de l'éternité, moi je serais seule.**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai Bella ! Tu sais que nous sommes liés, tu le sens comme moi je le sais. Je suis sûr que tu es ma compagne Bella. C'est toi ma compagne !**

**-Non c'est pas vrai ! Vous me l'avez bien assez répété un vampire n'a qu'une seule véritable compagne, qu'une seule âme sœur, tu as trouvé la tienne il y a presque un siècle. Je ne le suis pas. Nous avons un lien particulier c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas ton âme sœur. C'est elle !** **Et au bout du compte tu retourneras vers elle et je serais seule de nouveau. Je ne veux pas la transformation !** cria-t-elle en colère et en pleur. Un profond désespoir la submergea.

**-Bella !** repris-je sèchement n'acceptant pas son refus.** Je pourrais te transformer de force tu le sais !** dis-je menaçant en m'avançant vers elle.

**-Mais vas-y Jasper contrains-moi à une éternité de souffrance. Condamne-moi à te voir heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre sous mes yeux pour le reste de mon éternité. Mais sache que si tu me mords et que tu me transformes tu ne pourras pas me retenir. Je ne resterais pas et j'irais chercher Maria, je lui dirais qui j'étais pour toi et elle me tuera.**

**-Bella tu ne peux pas choisir de me quitter. Ce n'est pas possible j'ai besoin de toi. Tu m'aimes je le sais, et je t'aime également on pourrait être heureux tous les deux.**

**-Oui je t'aime Jasper, mais j'aime encore plus l'idée que je pourrais mourir un jour. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation je n'ai pas changé d'avis.**

Elle se retourna prise d'un chagrin indescriptible je sentis sa détresse et sa souffrance telle une déchirure profonde venant dans ses entrailles. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains résignée. Je l'entendis manipuler des objets, puis elle revint avec sa trousse de toilette, qu'elle jeta dans son sac qu'elle venait de poser sur le lit.

**-Que fais-tu Bella ?**

**-Je m'en vais Jasper. Tu l'as dit toi même il n'y a que deux solutions. Et je refuse la première alors je rentre chez moi où je serais en sécurité. J'avance notre séparation, parce que je ne le supporterais pas,** dit-elle en larme. Je vins me positionner dans son dos je l'étreins avec désespoir.

**-Ne me laisse pas Bella, ne me quitte pas je t'en prie. Reste, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais je te promets que je ne retournerais pas auprès d'Alice, mais ne me laisse pas.**

**-Tu ne peux pas faire ça et tu le sais. Tu ne pourras pas résister longtemps à votre attraction.**

**-Mais tu ne comprend pas !** m'énervai-je, en la retournant l'obligeant à me faire face.** Il n'y a pas d'attraction avec Alice. C'est toi ! Tout me relie à toi, je ne pense qu'à toi, ma tête est rempli de tes images, de ton odeur, de tes rires. Putain Bella c'est toi ma compagne !** j'avais perdu toute retenue, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, je lui envoyais tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle.

Je la sentais qui commençait à se questionner, je la sentais prête à accepter, elle y était presque. Putain elle allait enfin me dire oui, je sentais de nouveau l'espoir me submerger, elle acceptait de devenir ma compagne j'en étais heureux, j'attendais qu'elle finisse son cheminement interne, elle savait que tout ce que je venais de lui dire était la pure et simple vérité, elle le savait parce qu'elle ressentait tout ça également.

Puis sans même que j'ai pu faire attention la porte s'ouvrit rapidement faisant sursauter Bella**.** J'avais tellement été obnubilé par le fait de la faire céder et sa réflexion intense analysant chacune de ses émotions, que j'avais fait abstraction de tout ce qui nous entourait je ne les avais donc pas senti arriver. Je sentis une colère monstrueuse s'emparer de moi, Edward et Alice étaient dans notre chambre.

**-Putain qu'est ce que vous foutez là je vous avais dit que je m'occuperais d'elle,** hurlai-je à leur attention alors qu'ils venaient certainement de réduire à néant ma seule chance que j'avais de la convaincre d'accepter la transformation.

Bella fut submergée par une haine incommensurable. C'est le sentiment prédominant qu'elle ressentait pour Edward et Alice puis ses émotions se modifièrent se transformant en choc, passant par l'incrédulité, puis enfin de la compréhension, et une douleur titanesque m'attaqua au sens véritable du terme.

**-Tu étais de mèche avec eux. Tu m'as manipulée, pour me faire accepter la transformation !** hurlait-elle, hystérique et choqué était submergée par la tristesse, le désespoir et un sentiment de trahison si intense qu'il aurait pu me faire plier.

**-Bella ce n'est pas ça je te promet,** tentas-je de la rassurer mais je sentais qu'il était trop tard elle était persuadée que je m'étais joué d'elle, que j'avais été en collaboration avec Edward pour la transformer. Elle pleurait comme jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un le faire, sa peine, sa souffrance, son désespoir étaient insupportable, je me demandais comment elle pouvait tenir avec toute cette tensions j'avais moi même du mal à les contenir.

**-Bella,** tenta Edward. **Il n'y est pour rien**.** Je te le promets, nous sommes venus car nous t'avons vu te faire agresser à ton atterrissage lors de ton transit entre deux avions, puis nous avons vu tes agresseurs te tuer. Nous voulions juste empêcher cela.**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai vous êtes tous des putains de menteurs,** hurla-t-elle en prise aux tourments. Elle se dirigea vers son sac qu'elle ferma avec colère, attrapa sa veste.

**-Ne la laisse pas partir Jasper. Endors-la elle va se faire tuer si elle sort d'ici maintenant,** intervint Alice.

**-Ne fais pas ça,** me supplia-t-elle avec un chagrin dévorant. **S'il te plaît si tu me respectes un tant soit peu, ne m'empêche pas de partir,** sa souffrance était si intense, son déchirement si vif et douloureux que j'allais accéder à sa requête, j'allais la laisser partir, je ne voulais pas lui faire plus de mal, ça la tuerait.

**-C'est si tu la laisses partir qu'elle va mourir Jasper. Tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour rien**. **Qu'elle ne souffre pas pour rien,** me supplia à son tour Edward. J'étais littéralement pris entre deux feux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il conviendrait de faire.

**-Nous appellerons Jacob, pour lui dire de venir la chercher,** reprit ce dernier.** Elle s'en sortira avec lui. Mais ne la laisse pas partir Jasper, c'est la seule solution possible pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir vivante.**

Je sentais qu'il était persuadé de ce qu'il avançait, il ne me mentait pas il voulait autant le bonheur de Bella que moi. Je n'eus pas le choix, je me résignais en m'avançant vers Bella. Je la pris dans mes bras elle pleurait toujours de désespoirs, de tristesse, de souffrance, mais le sentiment le plus fort et le plus douloureux pour moi était le sentiment de trahison que je venais de créer chez elle.

**-Je suis désolé Bella. Je t'aime tellement.**

**-Nooonnnn !** me suppliait-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes. **Ne me fais pas ça... je t'en prie...**

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui envoyais une onde de calme et de somnolence si forte qu'elle s'endormit instantanément dans mes bras.

**-Au revoir ma Bella,** lui murmurai-je à son oreille.

Je l'installais sur le lit, pris mon téléphone et informais Jacob des derniers événements, lui demandant expressément de venir chercher Bella. Sans me tourner vers eux, les yeux toujours posés sur Bella. Je m'adressais mentalement à Edward.

_**-Prends-en soins jusqu'à ce que Jacob arrive je vous rejoindrais plus tard,**_ j'embrassais une dernières fois Bella, ma véritable compagne sur ses lèvres si douces et fruités. Et je partis sans rien ajouter.

* * *

**(*1 et 2) Paroles extraites d'une chanson du groupe FFF, « Les cendres ». J'adore ces expressions que je trouvais vraiment bien adaptées à cette situation précise.**

**(N/R : t'es pas gentille avec Bella et Jasper et moi aussi je ne crois pas aux paroles d'Alice et Edward j'ai la forte impression qu'ils se sont montés le bourrichon pour pouvoir avoir les émotions exactes pour concorder avec leur dire, je suis dans le vrai ou pas ?)**

**N/A: Ah ah ah! je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant car je dévoilerais une partie de la suite. Désolée mon adorable bêta (Je m'y fais à force à ce mot. Sans arrière pensé je précise. Lol).**

**Donc comme promis je me suis un tantinet lâchée sur le lemon, et je dois vous avouez que j'étais rouge pivoine en l'écrivant, (je suis moins rouge mais pas pour autant moins gênée). D'ailleurs il a fallu que je le fasse en pleine nuit pour être sûre que mon mari ne viendrait pas lire par dessus mon épaule et me faire ainsi chambrer d'obsédée sexuelle ou autre gentillesses du genre. Pour la suite je vous entends déjà:**

**-Comment a t-elle pu, ils viennent seulement de se retrouver? Ben, je suis sadique tout simplement, que voulez-vous j'aime ça. Bon allez, lâchez-vous sur les reviews réponses garanti cette semaine ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pour commencer merci à tous(tes) pour vos reviews. Je tenais à vous rappeler ce que j'avais annoncé dans la note de mon prologue. **

**-J'ai changé certains faits (léger les faits) J'ai également changé certains pouvoirs de certains personnages, vous verrez en temps voulu. (bientôt).**

**-Cette histoire se fera sur la longueur et donc nous allons osciller entre des moments ou Bella et Jasper seront proches et d'autres ils seront plus éloignés. Nous allons présentement entamer une période sans Jasper. (Bien que j'ai prévu des pov de son personnage, car pour lui aussi il y a une évolution dans cette histoire) Je sais que je risque de frustrer quelques unes de mes fidèles lectrices. Alors désolée.**

**-Je rappelle également que je ne suis pas une fan des « Bad-end » donc il y aura une fin plus joyeuse que ce quoi nous allons devoir faire face, si cela peu vous rassurer. **

**-Je tiens à vous informer également que j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a quelques mois et que j'étais dans une période un peu moins lumineuse de ma vie sans rentrer dans les détails. Donc vous aller constater qu'il y a un changement d'atmosphère. Je n'ai pas voulu reprendre cette partie de l'histoire pour l'alléger puisqu'en fin de compte cela s'accorde bien avec l'atmosphère et les états d'esprits des personnages. Donc vous êtes prévenu, nous allons traverser quelques perturbations émotionnelles ;)**

**Voilà je pense avoir fait le tour de mes petits rappels. Sans oublier qu'a part l'histoire et certains personnages, rien ne m'appartient, et je ne touche pas d'argent.à**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 15 : La vie à la réserve.**

**Pov Bella.**

Je me réveillais avec une migraine phénoménale. Ce qui me surprenait car généralement dès que j'avais une douleur quelque part Jasper faisait en sorte de m'épargner la souffrance soit en la prenant entièrement quand il le pouvait soit en m'en soulageant au maximum. Puis un éclair de lucidité me traversa. Jasper m'avait trahi il m'avait séduite afin de me faire accepter la transformation pour Edward. Quelle conne avais-je été pour me laisser avoir encore une fois ! J'ouvris les yeux, plein de larmes qui tombèrent directement sur le l'oreiller chaud que j'avais sous la joue. Le temps de réaliser qu'en fin de compte ce n'était pas un oreiller, mais un être humain son pantalon était trempé d'eau salée. Je levais les yeux pour rencontrer qui était à l'autre bout de cette cuisse contre laquelle ma joue était posée et sur laquelle mes larmes allèrent mourir. Jacob, c'était mon Jacob qui était là, sa main dans mes cheveux, les caressant affectueusement. Quand je le vis je ne pus retenir mon élan de tristesse, d'angoisse, de désespoir et tous ces sentiments de détresses qui m'affligeaient depuis que j'avais compris que je m'étais encore une fois laissé avoir par une putain de sangsue. Que j'étais encore tombée amoureuse de l'une d'elle et que cette fois-ci je n'étais pas sûre de m'en sortir, vraiment pas sûre du tout.

**-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, ma belle, **dit-il d'une voix douce et pleine de chagrin.

**-Jacob il m'a trompé, il m'a trahi, ils étaient tous de mèche,** pleurai-je alors qu'il me serrait fort tout contre lui.

**-Ils ne reviendront plus. Cette fois-ci je ne les laisserais plus t'approcher, aucun d'eux.**

**-J'ai mal Jacob,** pleurai-je toujours contre lui.

**-Je sais chérie, mais ça va aller. Tu rentres avec moi on va prendre soin de toi. Tu vas t'en remettre, tu as réussi une fois, tu réussiras une autre.**

**-Ramène-moi à la maison,** quémandai-je alors que j'étais vidée.

Seul un gouffre sans fond restait dans mes entrailles. Un trou noir absorbant le moindre résidus de mon âme et de mon cœur. Je voulais rentrer dans un lieu familier. Un lieu où je me sentirais chez moi et à l'abri. Isolée de tout mais surtout protégée et entourée de mes amis. Il me relâcha, prit mon sac et posa ma veste sur mes épaules puis il nous guida vers la sortie, je me retournais une dernière fois pour regarder le lit où Jasper et moi avions fait l'amour, où il m'avait fait ressentir ce que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Puis je tournais la tête en proie à la culpabilité et à la honte, celles de m'être laissée abuser encore une fois. Je me faisais la promesse que plus jamais je ne me laisserais tomber amoureuse. Plus jamais je ne ressentirais pareil sentiment parce qu'après la douleur de la trahison était insupportable, ingérable. Il me faudrait encore du temps pour me remettre de cette tromperie qui est pour moi la plus vicieuse et la plus perfide de toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu me faire subir. Il fallait être vicieux et pervers tout de même pour laisser son compagnon ou son frère me séduire, me faire l'amour pour m'attirer parmi eux. Pourquoi se donner tout ce mal et ne pas me contraindre par la force comme voulait le faire Jasper en dernier recours si ce n'était pas pour me briser psychologiquement ? J'étais à la limite de sombrer dans la folie, et je pense que si j'avais été seule, j'aurais pu sans mal me laisser aborder par la démence. Mais Jacob était là, encore une fois c'est lui qui me relèverait et m'aiderait à trouver la voie la moins hostile et la plus saine, enfin tout aussi saine que la situation le permettait.

Nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport que je n'avais même pas réaliser de quelle façon nous étions arrivés ici, je crois que j'allais repasser par cette phase de déconnexion qui m'avait été coutumière la première fois. J'essayais de lutter mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais besoin de me laisser submerger et je savais que quand j'atteindrais et toucherais le fond de l'abîme je remonterais, et qu'il fallait que j'en arrive à ce stade pour pouvoir à nouveau refaire surface. Je connaissais le processus maintenant et je sais que cela pourrait m'aider. Mais j'avais peur de me laisser aller jusque là parce que je savais que j'allais souffrir pendant cette descente aux enfers, et cette souffrance n'aurait rien de comparable à celle par laquelle j'étais passée pour Edward, rien de comparable du tout.

Les vols se déroulèrent sans forcément que je sois consciente de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je savais seulement que Jacob était à mes côtés et qu'il veillait sur moi. Je m'en remettais totalement à lui, étant de toute façon trop amorphe pour faire quoique ce soit de ma propre initiative. Nous arrivions enfin à La Push quoique je disais enfin mais je n'avais rien vu du voyage, hormis les bras de Jacob, qui me réconfortaient en permanence et me serrait d'autant plus fort à chaque fois que j'étais prise de crises de larmes. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré comme ça, en fait cela datait de la période Edward. Jacob se gara devant la maison qu'il occupait avec Leah, un peu en retrait du reste de la réserve et assez proche de celle de Sam et Emily. Il sortit mon sac et fit le tour pour m'ouvrir la porte car même ça je ne pouvais le faire seule. Il avait été peu bavard depuis que je m'étais réveillée, et c'est toujours en silence qu'il me prit la main pour me sortir de la voiture. Leah était devant nous son regard devait refléter ce que j'étais devant elle, vide et triste. Elle s'avança pour me prendre dans ses bras, je me laissais faire pleurant de nouveaux. Elle m'accompagna à l'intérieur j'interceptais un échange de regard entre le couple, je baissais de nouveau les yeux, mes larmes ne se tarissant pas. Ils me conduisirent dans un petite chambre qui je supposais deviendrait la mienne, le temps que je me reprenne. Ils me laissèrent alors que je m'allongeais sur le lit, Jacob m'embrassa le front.

**-Reprend-toi Bella, ne reste pas comme ça s'il te plaît,** me supplia-t-il.

Je sentais le chagrin que mon état lui provoquait. Puis il sortit n'attendant pas de réponse particulière, je les entendais parler où plutôt se disputer, mais c'est comme si j'étais dans un autre monde. Car ils étaient dans la pièce d'à côté mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils se trouvaient si loin que le raffut de leur discussion me parvenait à peine. Je restais pas loin de deux semaines enfermée dans ma chambre et mon esprit, je pouvais plus ou moins comptabiliser les jours à cause des allers-et-venues de Leah avec ses plateaux repas, pour que je mange un peu. J'avais décidé d'accéder à ses suppliques celles de me nourrir car sinon elle ne m'aurait pas laissé tranquille. Jacob s'énervait généralement assez rapidement, il venait plusieurs fois par jour me parler attendant que je lui réponde. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas, c'est que tout simplement que je ne pouvais pas si je laissais échapper le moindre son j'étais certaine que je pleurerais et je ne voulais plus pleurer, mais il fallait que j'apprenne à gérer ça.

Malgré leur présence je me sentais si seule et si vide, je n'avais plus la moindre parcelle d'envie, de désir que ce soit de nourriture, de la présence de qui que ce soit, pas le moindre atome d'un quelconque sentiment positif, agréable ou bénéfique en moi. Il avait tout prit, ce putain d'empathe m'avait rendu apathique et avait favorisé le développement de ma répulsion et de mon dégoût pour tout ce qui était sentiment positif, j'avais même du mal avec l'amitié envahissante que me vouait Leah et Jacob. Je crois même que j'allais sortir de ma léthargie exprès pour pouvoir les fuir. Je ne supportais plus leur compassion, leur pitié. La seule surprise dans tout cela était les visites quotidiennes de Paul. Il venait, il m'apportait un café, il s'asseyait à mes côtés sur mon lit, restait pendant au minimum une heure environ et repartait sans jamais rien dire. Même pas un bonjour, il ne cherchait pas à me faire extérioriser ce que je ressentais ou me faire parler de cette histoire que j'essayais désespérément d'oublier, à l'inverse de ce que s'évertuait à faire Jacob. Ce rituel dura deux semaines supplémentaires, puis un jour j'en eus marre de toutes les attentions pourtant gentilles de Leah, je me levais et sortis de ma chambre c'était la première fois que je le faisais depuis que j'étais arrivée, soit environ un mois. J'avais que très peu ouvert la bouche si j'avais sorti en tout et pour tout une dizaine de mots c'était tout. Jacob était devant la maison avec Paul et Sam, ils discutaient, quand ils me virent ils s'arrêtèrent. Je m'approchais de Paul et sans un mot je lui pris la main et l'entraînant avec moi.

**-Où vas-tu Bella ?** me demanda Jacob, inquiet. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de répondre encore moins me justifier mais je ne pouvais pas me montrer aussi ingrate.

**-Je vais faire un tour,** ma voix était rauque d'avoir si peu servit ce dernier mois.

Paul resserra sa main autour de la mienne je le vis se retourner et regarder Jacob je savais qu'il lui faisait comprendre qu'il veillerait sur moi. Et nous sommes partis à travers les bois. Je trouvais une souche et m'y installais, il fit pareil à mes côtés. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'avais embarqué avec moi, je savais seulement que c'était le seul que je supportais ces derniers temps. Nous restâmes un moment côte à côte sans parler, puis il rompit le silence. La première fois depuis que j'étais revenue j'entendis sa voix et elle me parlait.

**-Bella je suis content que tu sois sortie de ta chambre. Mais vu l'effort que tu as fait pour cela, il serait bien que tu rompes également ce mutisme qui me tue,** il était doux et calme ce qui était surprenant de la part de Paul. Vu qu'il avait la réputation d'être le plus sanguin de la meute.

**-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai attrapé et amené avec moi,** lui avouai-je.

**-Et bien je dirais que c'est un bon début,** dit-il en souriant. **Est-ce qu'un café et une bonne glace à la vanille te feraient plaisir ?**

**-Ouais pourquoi pas.**

Il se leva se plantant devant moi il me tendit la main avec un sourire véritablement heureux sur le visage. Ce qui me fit du bien à l'âme sans m'en rendre compte je venais de rendre quelqu'un heureux d'être en ma compagnie, et ça faisait un effet surprenant. Je saisis la main qu'il me tendait et le suivis en sachant que je venais de gravir le premier palier qui me ramènerait vers la surface. Nous étions chez lui à proximité de la maison de Leah et Jacob et donc de celle de Sam également.

**-Vous habitez tous les uns à côtés des autres ?** lui demandai-je alors qu'il me servait mon café.

**-Ouais, tous les loups pouvant quitter le domicile de leurs parents viennent s'installer sur cette portion de la réserve. Question de praticité.**

**-Effectivement, et dis voir il ne resterait pas une maison de libre par ici. Parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir m'installer au milieu de la réserve. Avec Charlie qui doit venir régulièrement visiter Billy et je me sentirais plus en sécurité entouré par vous tous.**

**-Je pense qu'il y a la maison de du vieux Gontran elle est petite mais pour toi seule ça devrait faire l'affaire et elle n'est pas cher en plus vu l'état. Viens on va voir Billy c'est lui qui s'occupe de la succession depuis que le vieux Gontran est mort,** il me conduisit chez Billy, je fus prise de panique.

**-Paul mon père n'est pas là-bas ?**

**-Non il est de service sinon je ne t'aurais pas emmené maintenant.**

**-Excuse-moi, d'être aussi tendue.**

**-C'est rien, allez suis moi,** me dit-il.

Je sortis de sa voiture et l'accompagnais chez Billy. Ça me faisait bizarre de me retrouver ici et surtout dans ces circonstances, j'avais l'impression que j'avais fait un bon de deux ans en arrière.

Paul frappa deux coups et entra sans attendre de réponse.

**-Bonjour Paul,** dit le père de mon meilleur ami en déboulant dans l'entrée avec son fauteuil.** Je vois que tu m'emmènes de la visite. Bienvenue Bella. Je suis heureux de te revoir,** me dit-il visiblement ravi.

**-Je suis heureuse également Billy,** lui répondis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Il en profita pour m'attraper par le bras.

**-J'aimerais plus qu'un simple petit baiser jeune fille. Tu m'as vraiment inquiété,** il m'approcha de lui pour que je lui fasse le câlin qu'il me réclamait. Ce que je fis de bon cœur.

**-Je suis désolée Billy. Je vais mieux, et je peux t'assurer qu'on ne m'y reprendra plus.**

**-J'y compte bien. Alors quel est le but de votre visite,** demanda-t-il en me relâchant et nous conduisant dans le salon**. Veux-tu boire quelque chose Bella ?**

**-Je veux bien un verre d'eau. Mais je vais aller me le chercher. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous rapporte quelque chose ?**

**-Moi une bière s'il te plaît,** me répondit Billy**. Et toi Paul ?**

**-Rien pour moi merci,** je me levais et allais dans cette cuisine où je me sentais aussi à l'aise que dans celle de Charlie. Je me servis mon verre d'eau et pris la bière dans son réfrigérateur. En revenant je repris place à côté de Paul.

**-Alors les enfants la raison de votre visite ?**

**-En fait Bella, voudrait avoir sa propre maison sur la réserve. Avec le risque qu'elle encourt avec les sangsues à ses trousses j'ai pensé à la vielle maison de Gontran. Pour elle seule, elle devrait suffire, nous pourrons l'aider à la retaper, et puis comme ça nous l'aurions sous les yeux en permanence.**

**-Elle est vraiment en sale état,** reprit Billy.

**-J'ai de quoi payer enfin tout dépendra du prix de la maison bien entendu.**

**-Ça ce n'est pas un souci Bella la maison appartient à notre communauté, Gontran n'avait pas de descendant. Et puis la maison en elle-même n'a pas grande valeur. Mais es-tu sûre de vouloir quitter la maison de Jacob.**

**-Nous en avons pas encore parler, mais je ne veux pas interférer plus longtemps dans leur couple ils ont besoin d'intimité et surtout j'aimerais bien avoir un chez moi.**

**-Oui je te comprends. Écoute je te propose de te laisser la maison, tu assumeras certains frais de remise en état et je te fournis la main d'œuvre. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?**

**-Je pense que je me fais encore avoir,** il rit à sa fausse tentative de faire des affaires. Je savais que je débourserais moins que ce qu'il aurait fallu pour avoir cette maison.

**-Que veux-tu je deviens trop généreux avec le temps. Il paraît que cela s'appelle la sagesse,** dit-il fier de lui.

**-Ne serait-ce pas plutôt de la sénilité Billy, **lui demandai-je taquine. Il rit de nouveau accompagné cette fois par Paul.

**-Top là on fait affaire,** me dit-il en tendant sa main.

Après avoir pris congé Paul m'amena à ma future demeure. Quand il disait qu'elle était en ruine il était loin du compte. Je pris presque peur devant la tâche et les travaux à accomplir.

**-Ne t'en fait pas on va tous s'y mettre et tu vas avoir une belle petite maison en un rien de temps.**

**-Si tu le dis lui,** répondis-je pas convaincue pour un sous.** -Bon on va aller chez Emily manger et annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elle a fait des boulettes de viande apparemment.**

**-Vous êtes irrattrapable,** le sermonnai-je avec un sourire aux lèvres un des tout premiers que je faisais en toute sincérité depuis à peu près un mois.

Il me guida à pied jusqu'à chez Emily enfin les cents premiers mètres se sont fait à pieds les cinq cents restant je les passais sur son épaule, trouvant que je ne me déplaçais pas assez vite et me servant l'excuse qu'il n'allait plus rien rester si nous gardions mon rythme. Nous arrivâmes dans une cacophonie assourdissante, tous se turent quand nous pénétrâmes sous mes hurlement et mes menaces de l'éviscérer s'il ne me reposait pas tout de suite. Bien entendu tous éclatèrent de rire et Paul me reposa sur le sol un sourire hautain sur son visage.

**-Tu ne pers rien pour attendre,** le menaçai-je ce qui augmenta l'hilarité de la pièce.

Emily vint m'embrasser et me souhaita la bienvenue. Je passais dans chaque bras et mains de chaque loups présents ainsi que celles de leurs imprégnées. Puis j'arrivais vers Jacob et Leah qui avaient un visage plus fermé. Je les regardais légèrement surprise. Je mangeais très peu, observant et écoutant les histoires. Puis Paul en vint à raconter notre matinée et notre visite chez Billy. La proposition de Billy de me donner la maison de Gontran contre rénovation qu'eux devraient bien évidement effectuer. Jacob m'attrapa soudainement par le bras et me tira dehors, je grimaçais sous sa poigne. Paul voulut lui dire d'y aller doucement mais un seul grognement lui fit avorter toute tentative d'aborder son second. Il nous éloigna suffisamment pour que notre conversation reste privée.

**-Tu me reproches quoi au juste Bella !** me demanda-t-il sèchement. Je le regardais surprise, je ne voyais pas à quoi il faisait référence.

**-Je ne comprends pas Jacob. Explique-toi.**

**-Le mois dernier j'ai traversé tout le pays, j'ai même quitter le territoire pour venir te chercher. Je te ramène ici, on s'occupe de toi jour et nuit. Étant à ton chevet à chaque crise de larmes ou d'hystérie que tu nous as faite. Tu nous adresses à peine la parole, tu as été totalement amorphe, déconnectée de notre monde pendant un mois entier. Puis un beau matin sans qu'on sache pourquoi tu te lèves, tu nous snob, tu attrapes Paul et tu te barres toute la matinée sans nous dire où tu vas et ce que tu vas faire. Tu reviens au bout de quelques heures comme si le mois qui venait de passer n'avait pas eu lieu, et avec ça tu nous annonces, enfin Paul nous annonce que tu quittes la maison sans même nous en avoir parler. Alors je répète ma question que me reproches tu Bella ?**

**-Je n'ai rien à te reprocher Jacob,** répondis-je coupable de l'avoir blessé alors que lui voulait juste être mon ami comme avant. **C'est juste que j'en ai eu marre de votre pitié et de votre compassion. Je n'ai pas fini d'avoir des réactions bizarres comme celle-là. Mais je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas à toi et Leah c'est juste que c'est difficile de croiser votre regard alors que vous m'aviez prévenu au départ. Je m'en veux d'être retombée la dedans alors que je savais ce que c'était. Je m'en veux de m'être encore laissée berner de cette façon.**

**-Tu l'aimais ?**

**-Oui plus encore qu'Edward.**

**-J'avais cru comprendre, en effet,** dit-il un peu sèchement. Je le regardais l'interrogeant silencieusement.** Ton odeur Bella, la chambre était rempli de ton odeur et de la sienne mélangée.**

**-Oh !** fis-je en baissant la tête.

**-Écoute ça ne sert à rien de s'engueuler et de se bouffer le nez avec ce qui est arrivé, et je te promets de te foutre la paix avec cette histoire mais je veux juste savoir une chose avant.**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Pourquoi m'as-tu dit qu'il t'avait trompé et trahi, qu'ils étaient ensemble ?**

**-Edward, Alice et... lui ont comploté pour me transformer. Comme je ne laissais pas Edward m'approcher et que j'avais laissé ce droit à Jasper. Il en a profité pour me séduire afin que je tombe amoureuse de lui, pour que j'accepte la transformation.**

**-Mais comment le sais-tu ça ?**

**-Dans la chambre après que... enfin tu vois. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait eu un contact avec Edward et Alice, que soit disant c'était pour nous informer que nous courrions un danger. La femelle celle qui avait transformé Jasper l'a soit disant contacté la semaine qui avait précédé pour lui proposer de rallier une armée pour reconquérir son territoire qu'elle aurait soit disant perdu. Il aurait refusé et depuis elle chercherait à se venger. Selon la vision de sa femme, elle devait nous retrouver lors de notre séjour à Cuba et elle m'aurait tuée. D'après ce qu'il a dit, quoi qu'ils auraient essayé comme scénario la fin était toujours la même sauf dans deux options, ma transformation où la séparation. Et comme par hasard lorsqu'il m'expliquait ça ils ont débarqué dans la chambre. Il leur a dit qu'il était censé s'occuper de moi qu'ils ne devaient pas intervenir.**

**-Effectivement ça porte à confusion. Seulement je pense « qu'il » et je parle de Jasper pouvait être honnête quand il te disait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il aurait très bien pu te transformer sans ton consentement. Et puis je ne connais pas de vampire qui puisse avoir un rapport sexuel avec une humaine sans avoir de sentiment et surtout sans qu'elle finisse en quatre heure si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**-J'ai eu le temps de penser à tout ça. Et je pense que s'ils ne m'ont pas transformée d'office c'est à cause de la lettre pour les Volturi et pareil pour le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas croqué. Ils ont peur des conséquences que les Volturi pourraient leur faire subir pour avoir violé une de leur règles.**

**-Peut-être. Enfin maintenant tu es là et je suis heureux que tu sois enfin sorti de ton mutisme je n'en pouvais plus.**

**-Je suis désolée Jacob.**

**-On peut s'estimer heureux c'était moins long que la dernière fois.**

**-C'est parce que vous m'énerviez à toujours être au p'tits soin,** le raillai-je.

**-Espèce d'ingrate,** me dit-il en m'étreignant avec force.** Bon on va avoir du boulot avec la maison de Gontran.**

**-Ouais, mais au moins je ne serais pas loin.**

**-Tu pouvais rester à la maison Bella tu le sais.**

**-Oui mais j'ai besoin d'avoir mon chez moi Jacob et vous avez également besoin d'avoir votre espace à vous deux.**

**-Mouais !** répondit-il pas enchanté.

**-Et puis de toute façon je vais rester le temps que ma maison soit en état de me recevoir.**

**-C'est déjà mieux. Bon viens on y va sinon il ne va plus rester de gâteau.**

**-Mais c'est pas vrai il n'y a que votre estomac qui compte pour vous !**

**-Ce n'est pas parce que l'on peut te nourrir avec mon budget santé que tu peux te permettre de critiquer, jeune effrontée,** nous retournâmes à la maison de Sam et Emily.

Tous nous jetèrent un coup d'œil à la volée sans pour autant arrêter leur discussion, seul Paul me regardait avec plus d'insistance. J'allais vers Leah et lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

**-Je suis désolée Leah.**

**-Tant que tu vas mieux c'est l'essentiel,** me répondit elle, en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Puis je me dirigeais vers Paul, je lui montrais Quil qui avait la place à côté de lui, lui faisant comprendre que j'aimerais bien l'obtenir. Il me regardait avec un sourire entendu attrapa la chaise par le barreau du bas et la tira d'un coup faisant tomber le gentil Quil au sol sous les rires de tous les loups, il se releva d'un bond et se trouva face à moi.

**-On laisse sa place au demoiselle quand on est bien élevé,** lui dis-je évitant ainsi une bagarre.

**-Il fallait me le demander Bella, je te l'aurais laissée,** m'informa-t-il avec sa gentillesse légendaire.

**-Ouais, mais ça aurait été moins amusant,** rétorquai-je.

Il me regardait amusé et sans rien y comprendre je me retrouvais de nouveau sur une épaule, Paul ainsi que Jacob se levèrent menaçant.

**-Hey du calme les gars ou vous allez la blesser,** se défendit-il.

**-Putain Quil lâche là !** ordonna Paul.

**-Sinon quoi ! Que vas-tu me faire hein Paul !** il recula** Laissez-moi passer les gars, vous allez la blesser je la reposerais dehors.**

**-Laissez-le,** intervint Sam, **vous mettez de l'eau à son moulin.**

**-Putain Quil ! Lâche-moi ! Mais c'est quoi votre problème. Je ne suis pas un chiot bordel ! Arrêtez de me porter à tout bout de champs !** criai-je la tête en bas essayant de trouver une prise sur son torse nu, ne trouvant même pas un petit bourrelet pour pouvoir m'y accrocher.

**-Elle est aussi grossière que vous les gars, **rigola Emily.

**-Jacob s'il te plaît,** tentai-je.

**-Désolé ma belle mais fallait pas le chercher démerde-toi avec Paul maintenant. Vous avez su vous associer débrouillez-vous tous les deux.**

**-Et ca se dit un ami ça,** râlai-je**. Paul ?**

**-Je ne peux rien faire sans te faire mal Bella.**

**-Putain Quil ! Lâche-moi !** hurlai-je. Il était devant la porte de la maison.

**-Je pense qu'un bonne baignade calmera, tes ardeurs.**

**-Déconne pas on est en février ça caille peut-être pas pour toi mais je vais me geler moi,** criai-je paniquée.** Jacooobbb ! **Quil se mit à courir avec Paul et Jacob à ses trousses ainsi que le restant de la meute mais à distance ceux là.

Il arriva vers la petite rivière qui traversait la réserve et me balança sans ménagement dans l'eau qui était aussi froide que ce que j'imaginais voir même pire.

**-Mais t'es con ou quoi elle est humaine elle va attraper froid à cause de tes conneries.**

Jacob m'aida à sortir en même temps qu'il sermonnait son ami. Mes dent s'entrechoquèrent j'étais trempée, dehors, sous une température avoisinant à peine les 5 degrés. Jacob retira mes vêtements en tout cas mon gros pull.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demandai-je paniquée à l'idée qu'il me déshabille, d'une part parce qu'il m'enlevait une couche alors que je trouvais qu'il faisait déjà bien assez froid et ensuite parce que la meute entière était présente.

**-Je t'enlève ton pull, il ne te sert plus à rien maintenant qu'il est imbibé d'eau. Et puis il t'ont tous vu bien moins vêtu que ça,** répondit-il connaissant mes pensées sans même que je n'ai besoin de les détailler.

Si mon sang n'avait pas été obligé d'essayer de réguler ma chaleur corporelle, il aurait élu domicile sous mes joues. Je devais bien admettre que tous m'avaient vu dans mon plus simple appareil dans l'esprit de Jacob, ce qui je dois l'avouer était bien gênant maintenant que j'y pensais. Mais mes pensées préféraient se fixer sur comment grappiller un peu de chaleur.

**-Paul mets-toi derrière elle,** il m'encerclèrent j'étais prise en sandwich entre les deux loups et leur température élevée me fit un bien fou quasi instantanément.

**-Je suis désolée. Bella,** tenta timidement Quil.

**-Je t'avais dit que c'était gelé !** réussis-je à articuler entre deux claquement de dents, agacée qu'il ne m'ait pas écoutée.

**-J'ai oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir froid. Excuse-moi, **dit-il penaud. Leah arriva avec un change et une couverture.

Et sans pudeur elle me retira mon jean pendant que j'étais toujours entre les deux loups.

**-Juste pour ça Quil tu me le paieras,** j'avais honte d'être ainsi presque nue devant les sept loups présents.

**-T'en fais pas nous avons l'habitude nous n'avons pas de pudeur entre nous, **me rassura Leah.

**-Vous peut-être mais moi je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser pénétrer tout le monde dans mon esprit et mon intimité. C'est gênant.**

**-Je sais, mais on s'y fait,** me répondit-elle.

**-En plus c'est pas comme si tu avais à complexer, ton corps est magnifique,** renchérit Seth.

Cette fois-ci je pense que je devais rougir car j'entendis certain loup glousser et Sam donner une tape sur la tête du plus jeune loup de la meute. Leah demanda à Paul et Jacob de s'écarter et elle m'enroula dans la couverture. Ce qui allait mieux je dois le dire, peut-être moins chaude que mes deux loups mais au moins mon corps était caché. Jacob me porta jusqu'à sa maison où je pus prendre une bonne douche bien chaude pour me réchauffer. Mais même malgré ça je tombais malade. Pour la peine on m'assigna Quil durant tout le temps de ma convalescence et je dois dire que je lui en faisais baver pendant une semaine, ne lui épargnant rien. Pendant ce temps les loups retapèrent ma maison j'avais donné ma carte à Jacob pour qu'il aille acheter les matériaux nécessaires. Vu_ « qu'il »_ avait pris à sa charge notre voyage depuis qu'il m'avait rejointe et que je n'avais pas été au bout de celui-ci, il me restait encore un bon petit pécule sur mon compte.

Quant à ma dépression je me reprenais lentement. Quand j'étais entourée ce qui arrivait souvent car tous se relayaient pour que je ne reste pas seule trop longtemps. Jacob connaissait parfaitement ma façon d'agir, donc il faisait en sorte qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec moi. Mais quand j'arrivais à être seule je ressentais toujours ce vide au fond de moi, j'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait arraché une partie de moi, je n'arrivais plus à me sentir entière. C'était mon deuxième chagrin d'amour avec un vampire et à chaque fois ils m'avaient arraché une partie de mon âme en partant mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas une petite part, non j'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait enlevé ce que j'avais de mieux en moi.

En plus de la souffrance qu'il m'avait infligé et qu'il m'inflige encore parce que malgré le fait que je me montre forte et que je fais comme si tout allait bien, je n'allais pas bien du tout. J'étais même très mal au fond de moi, toujours brisée, toujours vide, et cette colère qui ne se calmait jamais, elle m'épuisait aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Je ne saurais dire ce que je ressentais exactement pour lui, si je le haïssais plus que j'étais déçue, en fait je n'arrivais même pas à me décider. Ce que je savais c'est que plus jamais je ne voulais les revoir et je savais que ce dernier vœux serait exaucé car rien ne me ferait quitter la réserve, et que ce soit pour un vampire ou non je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureuse, je ne laisserais jamais une relation aller jusqu'à ce point. Je me vaccinerais contre l'amour, ne laissant jamais plus à personne le droit ni le pouvoir de me détruire de nouveau.

Ce qui me blessait le plus dans cette histoire c'est qu'aujourd'hui je devais me battre pour m'en sortir, pour ne pas devenir folle. Et je l'imaginais de nouveau auprès d'elle, sa femme en train de se rire de moi, en train de lui raconter à quel point il avait du jouer la comédie pour pouvoir tenir son rôle, combien il avait dû se sacrifier pour rien car au bout du compte il n'avait pas réussi. Je l'imaginais lui faire à elle tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. J'imaginais combien il devait apprécier que ce soit de nouveau sa compagne dans ses bras. Je savais que je ne devais pas me laisser aller à penser à tout ça, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Oui j'étais jalouse parce qu'il m'avait totalement hypnotisée, si j'avais cru être amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que je pouvais encore ressentir pour lui. Je devenais folle j'avais beau montrer un visage plus serein et moins torturé, j'étais encore amoureuse de lui et je crois que c'est cela qui me détruisait au bout du compte parce que tant que je l'aimerais je n'arriverais pas à guérir et j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il serait à jamais le seul que j'aimerais avec cette intensité. Je sentais au plus profond de moi qu'il resterait l'homme de ma vie, si je pouvais évidemment parler comme ça de lui. Mais bien sûr Jacob savait ce que je traversais car cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure que j'étais seule qu'il débarqua.

**-Tu sais quand ma maison sera terminée tu seras obligé de me laisser seule un peu plus que quelques minutes,** lui fis-je remarquer.

**-Ouais je sais et ça m'ennuie bien assez comme ça. Mais heureusement Paul a une bonne oreille et vu que il sera ton voisin le plus proche. Ça me rassure un peu.**

**-Arrête de me couver comme une louve Jacob. Je vais bien.**

**-Je viens te chercher pour te montrer ton nouveau chez toi,** répondit-il évitant ainsi une énième dispute entre nous.** Il restera quelques achats de meubles mais tu as le stricte minimum. Et en attendant rien ne t'empêche de venir squatter chez nous.**

**-Génial allons y,** lançai-je en me levant du canapé, il attrapa ma veste et m'emmitoufla dedans.

Nous allâmes en direction de ma petite maison une fois devant je dois dire que les garçons avaient vraiment bien travaillé. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait été à peine une semaine plus tôt. Je restais émerveillée devant cette petite maisonnette accueillante qui serait à partir de ce soir mon chez moi. Les garçons attendirent tous ma réaction, je les remerciais tous, émue. Ils étaient soulagés, je leur promis de pendre la crémaillère une fois parfaitement rétablie. La plupart repartirent car depuis plusieurs mois des vampires essayaient de passer les lignes des loups. Ces derniers se posaient des questions surtout qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à les coincer, en tout cas ce n'était plus la même femelle qu'avant, elle avait apparemment abandonnée voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à passer le barrage des loups. Surtout que d'après Jake elle avait frôlé de très près les dents de Sam, cela avait dû la convaincre d'arrêter d'essayer de pénétrer dans le territoire Quileute.

Avec toutes ces intrusions depuis quelque temps la surveillance s'était accrue. Ils pensaient que c'étaient des connaissances des Cullen qui ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient partis et qui essayaient de rejoindre leur demeure. Mais le fait qu'ils soient non végétarien faisait que les loups étaient intransigeant. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Peter et Charlotte. Mais ces derniers avavaient mon téléphone et je leur avais bien dit de me téléphoner et de ne pas venir autour de Forks. Mon emménagement se passa merveilleusement bien, je pris vite un roulement. Et en plus j'ai même pu faire installer une ligne internet, ce qui faisait qu'avec mon niveau, même si je n'avais pas terminé l'université j'avais pu me faire embaucher par une société de travail scolaire à domicile. Les étudiants qui travaillaient chez eux m'envoyaient leurs travaux par mail et je devais les aider. Ce n'avait rien de bien merveilleux mais ça me permettait de pouvoir avoir un roulement financier. Et je dois dire qu'avec mes besoin peu impérieux je m'en sortais plutôt bien. Je me remettais doucement, bien que je faisais tout ce qui était possible pour ne pas penser à lui, en tout cas quand il y avait du monde.

Je me retrouvais seule après que Paul ait pris congé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me faire du mal soit en ressortant mes photos qui ne quittaient jamais mon porte feuille, soit de temps à autre en ouvrant le flacon d'huile d'argan, mais j'avoue que je le faisais moins souvent en tout cas sentir son odeur.

Sinon je me laissais aller en repensant à nos moments. Oui je dois avouer que je suis masochiste, je n'arrive qu'à me sentir entière que lorsque je souffrais, c'est carrément affligeant, je suis pathétique. Mais c'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvé qui me faisait me sentir moi de temps à autre, en fait j'étais devenue son exacte opposé. Si lui était empathe et ressentait chaque émotions de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Moi j'étais imperméable aux sentiments et émotions des autres même les miens je ne les ressentais plus, j'étais totalement insensible, réfractaire à toutes émotions. Je faisais attention à mon entourage pour ne pas mal interpréter une émotion ou mal agir face à une situation peu ordinaire, c'était véritablement étrange. Au départ je pensais que cela allait passer que c'était contrecoup une sorte de carapace, mais non au plus ma vie avançait suivant son cours normal, au plus j'étais fermée aux émotions.

Je m'en suis rendu compte un jour où la petite nièce d'Emily est arrivé chez elle, la petite jouait devant Emily, sa mère les quelques imprégnées qui restaient régulièrement chez Emily et moi pendant quelques petites minutes personne n'a plus fait attention. Elle a courut avec son verre dans la main, et est tombé et bien entendu elle s'est blessée et les mains et la figure. C'était assez superficiel, il faut dire que j'étais habitué au blessures. Mais quand j'ai vu la petite saigné par terre, en pleur, cela ne m'a fait ni chaud, ni froid complètement imperméable alors qu'Emily et sa mère et toutes présentes paniquaient ne sachant plus quoi faire. J'ai pris la petite des mains de sa mère, demandé à Emily une pince à épiler, et du désinfectant. Puis j'ai soigné la petite, sans broncher, sans être touchée, ni même avoir la moindre sympathie ou simplement de la compassion, alors que cette dernière pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps de peur et de douleur. Au départ j'ai pensé que c'était parce qu'il fallait que j'agisse, mais non je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je ne ressentais plus rien. Je suis un réceptacle vide de toutes émotions, de tous sentiments.

Alors oui de temps en temps pour me rappeler que je suis toujours en vie, je me fais du mal volontairement en pensant à lui, en sentant son odeur, en regardant son visage et je me sens mieux après avoir eu ma dose de souffrance. Pathétique je vous dis. Le temps fila rapidement et je me rapprochais de Paul, il venait chaque matin m'apporter le café. Je pouvais le faire moi-même j'avais acheter la cafetière mais je dois avouer que j'aimais bien cette petite routine, et puis son café était vraiment bon, il le faisait divinement bien. Les soirs où nous allions pas manger chez Emily et Sam ou chez Jacob et Leah, nous restions seulement tous les deux à manger à parler de tout et de rien. Il était intéressant et ce que j'appréciais chez lui c'est qu'il était observateur il savait quand il pouvait venir et me parler ou seulement rester à mes côtés silencieusement et il ne se trompait jamais. Jacob était toujours mon ami mais je dois dire que certaine fois je préférais la présence discrète de Paul à la sienne. Ce soir il venait de m'apporter un livre qu'il avait été me chercher spécialement à la bibliothèque de Forks car je ne pouvais pas sortir de la réserve pour entrer à Forks je pouvais sortir quand je voulais mais je voulais éviter de tomber sur Charlie je crois que j'aurais du mal à lui expliquer ce que je faisais là depuis presque quatre mois maintenant, alors que je lui téléphonais régulièrement lui disant que tout allait bien. Même mes mensonges à Charlie ne me touchaient pas autant qu'ils l'auraient dû. De temps en temps je sortais de la réserve toujours chaperonnée d'un loup, et généralement c'était toujours les même soit Jacob, soit Paul ou encore Leah et ils m'emmenaient faire mes courses à Port Angeles à peu près une fois par semaine. Bien sûr Jacob avait confié la tache de se s'enquérir du planning de Charlie pour éviter le moindre accident à Billy.

Aujourd'hui nous avions été à Port Angeles comme d'habitude mais ce n'était pas pour moi, nous devions acheter les provisions pour le feu de camp du soir. Et bien entendu il nous fallait dévaliser le magasin pour pouvoir rassasier tous ces loups. Les courses terminées nous rentrâmes, j'aidais les fille à tout préparer pour le soir, toutes étaient impatientes de se retrouver pour un nouveau feu de camps bien qu'il n'y ait pas de nouveau venu, mais de temps à autres ils aimaient tous se réunir de cette façon c'est vrai que c'était convivial. Néanmoins je me réjouissais moins qu'elles, car moi je devrais les voir toutes heureuses dans les bras de leurs compagnons, au moins je pourrais également me piquer avec ma dose de souffrance ce soir et devant tout le monde ça changera un peu, tentai-je de me m'amuser mais sans le moindre effet.

-**Bella tu as l'air ailleurs,** m'apostropha Emily.

**-Elle est toujours ailleurs,** reprit Kim qui se croyait intéressante. Elle m'agaçait celle-ci avec ses allures hippies et ses airs de fleurs bleus. **Peut-être est-ce la faute d'un beau loup gris,** crut-elle bon de rajouter. Ma colère monta d'un coup.

**-Mais de quoi je me mêle. Est-ce que je viens te demander des détail sur ta vie privée, m'as-tu seulement vu te demander quelque chose de privée. Je ne crois pas, parce que je me fous totalement de ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie et je te prierais de suivre mon exemple et de laisser ma vie privée là ou elle doit être c'est-à-dire privée. As-tu compris Kim ?** tonnai-je en colère. Je crois que c'était même ma première grosse colère depuis que j'étais revenue.

**-Je t'avais dit de ne pas la taquiner Kim elle n'est pas comme nous,** renchérit Pam qui était l'imprégnée de Seth.

**-Les Filles arrêtez ça tout de suite,** gronda Emily. **Et oui Kim nous t'avions prévenu avec Leah qu'il valait mieux que tu gardes tes réflexions pour toi. Et Bella ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça elles ne t'ont pas agressées non plus.**

**-Non mais c'est pas vrai ça. J'en ai marre de les entendre jacasser à longueur de temps à colporter sur les uns et les autres. Vous savez quoi vous vous passerez de moi ce soir je reste chez moi et pas la peine d'envoyer qui que ce soit.**

**-Bella, tu sais pertinemment qu'ils viendront te chercher quand même, va te calmer et reviens ce soir et je te promets qu'elles ne diront plus rien en ce qui concerne ta vie. Pas vrai les filles ?** fit elle menaçante.

**-Excuse-moi Bella je ne voulait pas être indiscrète.**

**-Ouais !** tonnai-je et je partis chez moi, avec la ferme intention de ne pas me rendre au feu de camps, mais comme me l'avais prédit Emily. Mes deux loups attitrés car dès qu'il y avait quoique ce soit en rapport avec moi c'était ces deux là qui rappliquaient.

Jacob le regard dur et Paul plus décontracté.

**-Tu nous as fait quoi tout à l'heure avec les filles. Kim a dit que tu lui as presque arraché les yeux.**

**-C'est sa langue que je voulais lui arraché mais Emily m'en a empêché,** répondis-je aussi froide que lui.

**-Et pourquoi ?** me demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Son changement abrupte de comportement me déstabilisa quelques secondes.

**-Cette fille a une langue de vipère. Qu'elle ragote sur les autres tant qu'ils la laissent faire tant pis pour eux, mais qu'elle ne s'avise plus jamais de le faire avec moi.**

**-Je crois qu'elle ne le fera plus,** renchérit Paul amusé lui aussi.

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ?** demandai-agacée.

**-On dirait que notre Bella est revenue**, avança Jake. **D'après Emily elle a dit que tu as démarré au quart de tour, comme avant. Alors qu'elle était la réflexion qu'elle t'a faite pour te mettre dans un tel état,** comment se faire piéger en une question, pensai-je en mon fort intérieur.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? J'ai dit que je ne viendrais pas,** lançai-je en changeant de sujet.

**-Ah oui ? Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour nous fausser compagnie ?** demanda Paul. **Tu as cinq minutes pour aller enfiler quelque chose sinon on t'emmènera dans cette tenue,** renchérit-il.

Et je savais qu'il était capable de le faire. C'est en soupirant et en râlant que je m'exécutais je savais qu'il ne servait à rien de résister car au bout du compte ils m'y auraient emmené de force.

Nous arrivâmes sur la plage de La Push où le feu brûlait déjà, tout le monde nous accueillit chaleureusement je pris place entre Jacob qui avait été s'installer à côté de sa compagne et Paul vint s'assoir de l'autre côté. La soirée se passa relativement bien, tout le monde était détendu mais vu la quantité astronomique de nourriture qu'ils avalèrent tous, je doutais qu'il puisse en être autrement. Kim et Pam évitèrent de me regarder et quand cela arrivait elles baissèrent rapidement la tête. Paul ne loupa rien des échanges silencieux entre et les filles et moi. Mais comme je m'y attendais les voir tous dans les bras des uns et des autres juste sous mes yeux c'était juste un peu trop pour ce soir. Oui j'avais pu me shooter à la douleur de les voir heureux, mais j'avais peur de faire une overdose si je restais plus longtemps. Je me levais sous le regard interrogateur de Jake.

**-Où vas-tu Bella ?**

**-Je vais faire un tour sur la plage,** lui annonçai-je.

**-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?** me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

**-Non reste ici avec Leah j'ai juste besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.**

Puis je m'éloignais en direction de l'eau que je longeais. Je restais seule ainsi au bord du Pacifique recevoir cette bouffée d'iode me faisait du bien. Au bout d'un certain temps je sentis que l'on s'asseyait à mes côtés.

**-Tu en as marre toi aussi de les voir tous se bécoter et s'envoyer des regard énamourés ?** me demanda-t-il.

**-À la longue ça en devient agaçant. Je suis contente pour eux ; mais ils me rappellent constamment que moi j'aurais jamais droit à ça,** me confiai-je à lui, sans même m'en rendre compte.

**-Et pourquoi ?**

**-L'amour ça fait trop mal, et de toute façon je crois que j'ai épuisé mes capacités dans ce domaine.**

**-On ne peut pas, ne pas aimer Bella, ou ne plus aimer.**

**-C'est que tu n'es pas à ma place Paul. Je ne me laisserais plus jamais aller jusqu'à ce point. Plus personne ne pourra me faire du mal de cette façon.**

**-Ce n'est pas bon Bella, tu ne peux pas passer une vie sans amour, de toute façon ça ne se contrôle pas.**

**-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Paul, toi ça va te tomber dessus un jour et tu ne pourras rien y faire, mais tu sauras qu'elle, elle t'aimera de la même façon et aussi intensément. Quand tu es une simple humaine comme moi et que l'on fait les expériences que j'ai faites, cela change tout après. Sans parler du fait que j'ai une putain de sangsue au cul qui pourrait certainement s'en prendre au compagnon que je pourrais me choisir. Je ne pourrais dans n'importe quelle situation plus avoir de relation amoureuse. Autant me résigner dès maintenant et arrêter de me bercer d'illusion.**

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi il y a d'autre solution. Il faut seulement ouvrir tes yeux et ton cœur et arrêter de vouloir te préserver, il faut prendre des risques.**

**-J'ai pris assez de risque comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?**

**-Avec les mauvaises personnes Bella. Ton problème c'est que tu manques de discernement. Mais un jour tu ouvriras les yeux, et là tu verras les opportunités qui s'offrent à toi. En attendant viens on retourne près du feu tu es frigorifiée.**

Il m'aida à me lever et nous repartîmes à nos places. Une fois assise il m'attira contre lui. Il posa son bras autour de mes épaules.

**-Rien n'est comparable à la chaleur humaine Bella,** me dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

J'avais dans l'esprit que cette simple petite phrase avait un sens bien caché et surtout beaucoup plus profond qu'il ne laissait paraître. Mais je laissais couler pour ce soir, j'avais déjà bien du mal à ne pas perdre pied avec tous ces couples qui transpiraient l'amour et le bonheur.

* * *

**Je sais que je vais subir vos foudres, mais que voulez vous il faut bien quelques déceptions, pour pouvoir faire tressauter vos petits cœurs. Bye bye les filles à la semaine prochaine, je vous aie prévu un petit rebondissement d'ailleurs ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut tout le monde. **

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews je dois dire que j'ai été surprise je ne m'attendais pas à un retours aussi positif. Donc pour vous remercier de votre confiance, car là je dois avouer qu'il en faut pour ne pas décrocher alors que je vous avais averti que notre Jasper ne reviendrait pas tout de suite. **

**Je vous poste le chapitre 16 en avance comme ça juste pour vous faire plaisir en espérant que cela vous plaise réellement. lol D'ailleurs si c'est le cas nous devons en remercier Galswinthe ma si gentille et adorable relectrice qui vient de se tuer à la tache avec ce que je lui ai envoyé. Merci à toi t gros bisous spécial pour toi.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Pique nique sanglant.**

Ce soir nous étions chez moi avec Paul nous venions de manger il voulait que je lui fasse un bœuf Strogonoff. C'est quelque chose que j'appréciais toujours autant, en plus cuisiner me permettait de pouvoir faire du bien aux autres sans pour cela m'investir plus émotionnellement, et rien de mieux que de leur faire à manger pour qu'ils voient que j'allais mieux. Nous venions de finir la vaisselle, et nous allions nous installer comme à notre habitude sur le perron profitant de la douce soirée d'été qui s'annonçait. J'avais réussi à trouver une petite balancelle dans une foire de Port Angeles et j'avais carrément fait un caprice à Jacob pour qu'il appelle Paul et son camion parce que dans sa golf elle ne rentrait pas. Donc il avait cédé et depuis dès que je pouvais je venais m'installer dessus avec un livre ou même sans rien, tout simplement pour le plaisir de me balancer en me plongeant dans mes pensés.

**-Pourquoi Seth n'a pas voulu venir ce soir e croyais qu'il aimait mon bœuf Strogonoff ?**

**-En fait je lui ai demandé de ne pas accepter ton invitation,** m'avoua-t-il sans le moindre remord.

**-Et pourquoi ?**

**-Je voulais te parler Bella, et je voulais le faire en tête à tête. J'ai essayé au cours du repas mais je me suis dégonflé.**

**-Que voulais-tu me dire ?**

**-Ce n'est pas facile et je sais pertinemment que tu vas me jeter, mais je rends dingue tout le monde avec cette histoire et c'est eux qui m'ont poussé à venir t'en parler.**

**-Je me doute que ce doit être gênant pour que tu tournes autant autour du pot mais si tu ne te lances pas, je ne pourrais pas t'aider Paul.**

**-Bella,** dit-il en me fixant dans les yeux déterminé.** J'éprouve plus que de la simple amitié pour toi,** je soupirais, je savais que j'allais un jour devoir affronter ce genre discussion et en plus je savais que ce serait avec lui.

**-Je m'en doutais un peu. Écoute Paul...**

**-Non je n'ai pas fini, Bella laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît. Je connais ton passé, je sais ce que tu as vécu, je t'ai vu par deux fois totalement anéanti, et la dernière fois c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais je ne suis pas eux, je ne te promettrais rien parce que je ne le peux pas. Nous pourrons peut-être passer notre vie ensemble ou peut-être seulement quelques mois, parce que je risque de tomber sur mon imprégnée. Et si je te propose ce qui va suivre, c'est parce que je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas « amoureusement ». Mais je pense que tu as besoin d'affection et je veux bien être celui qui te la donne si tu me le permettais. J'ai également besoin d'avoir une personne auprès de moi, je n'en peux plus de les voir tous si heureux en couple et moi toujours seul. En plus je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une relation avec une personne normale, je veux dire autre que toi parce que je risquerais de mettre notre secret en danger. Et puis comme je te l'ai dit en premier lieu j'éprouve plus que de la simple amitié pour toi et ça depuis longtemps.**

**-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Paul, je suis dans un sens ravie que tu prennes conscience que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer comme tu mériterais de l'être. Je ne pense plus pouvoir jamais aimer quiconque de cette façon. Et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de ta proposition, seulement que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Je ne veux pas faire n'importe quoi te dire oui tout de suite et dans deux jours m'apercevant que je ne peux pas te faire souffrir, ou te dire non sans prendre le temps de considérer ta proposition.**

**-Je sais que tu as besoin de temps Bella et je te laisse celui dont tu auras besoin. Mais quoi que tu décides je ne veux pas que l'on revoit notre façon d'agir l'un avec l'autre. J'aime la relation que nous avons et je ne veux pas que ce que je viens de te dire vienne gâcher tout ça.**

**-Je ne changerais rien je te promets.**

Il m'embrassa sur ma joue et partit sans rien ajouter d'autre qu'un «** à demain** » me laissant réfléchir à cette proposition pour le moins surprenante. Il faut dire que Paul a toujours eu le sens de la formule et de la praticité, j'en rigolais toute seule. Mais je dois avouer que je ne lui donnais pas tort, être entourer constamment d'amour comme nous l'étions et encore plus lui qui se trouvait dans la tête de tous, il y avait de quoi se sentir exclu et vouloir aussi partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Maintenant est-ce que moi je serais prête à ce genre d'histoire ? Bien qu'il m'ait certifié qu'il savait que je ne l'aimerais pas de cette façon, est-ce qu'il acceptera au bout du compte ? Mais la véritable question était, est-ce que moi j'accepterais ? Je n'avais que des questions, de cet acabit.

En fait mon souci principal c'est que je ne savais pas si je pourrais de nouveau me montrer affectueuse avec quelqu'un. Ma consolation dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je tombe amoureuse de lui, au contraire, je sentais qu'il comptait même sur cette aptitude particulière, car je savais qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas me faire souffrir. Je m'étais confiée à lui il savait que j'avais des problèmes d'ordre émotionnels et que j'étais réfractaire à ce genre de sentiments. Au moins cela le rassurerait pour le jour où il tomberait sur son imprégnée. Je passais le plus clair de ma nuit à penser à ce que m'avait dit Paul et je dois avouer qu'au plus les heures passaient au plus j'avais envie d'essayer. En plus je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre de devoir combler ma frustration sexuelle toute seule, j'étais reconnaissante et satisfaite de mon pommeau de douche pour ça, mais franchement j'avais aussi des besoins à prendre en compte. Mais mon problème restait le même quelque soit la façon dont je le retourne. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal pour rien, parce que soyons réaliste ce n'est pas moi qui souffrirait de cette relation si elle venait à capoter. Le lendemain arriva m'amenant Paul avec son café.

**-Je suis désolé Bella je t'ai empêché de dormir cette nuit.**

**-Un peu mais ce n'est pas grave, tu te feras pardonner avec une double dose de caféine pour la journée.**

**-C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Je peux te demander où tu en es dans tes réflexions ?**

**-Toujours au même point Paul. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il convient de faire.**

**-Tu sais si tu n'éprouves rien du tout et que tu ne veux pas de moi ne te torture pas l'esprit de cette façon. Je veux dire je sais que l'on ne peut pas se forcer à aimer je comprendrais, et puis je ne suis peut-être tout simplement pas ton type d'homme, ce serait compréhensible également.**

**-Non, ce n'est pas ça mon problème Paul. Ce n'est pas mon affection pour toi ou mes préférences physiques. Je t'aime bien, même si ce n'est pas amoureusement, mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères, quant à ton physique il faudrait être sacrément difficile pour ne pas être sous le charme. Et je pense que pour ce que tu m'as proposé l'affection que j'ai pour toi devrait être suffisant. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire oui parce que j'aimerais essayer, ne serait-ce que pour voir si je peux être encore un peu normale. Mais si je me rends compte après que je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir inutilement.**

**-S'il n'y a que ça je suppose que l'on peut essayer. Je sais également à quoi m'attendre de ton côté je sais qu'il y a des chances pour que cela ne fonctionne pas, mais en attendant nous représentons pour l'autre la seule alternative d'un réconfort mutuel. Et si nous partions sur cette base, c'est-à-dire une amitié avec avantage, nous n'aurions à nous soucier de rien d'autre. Et puis le jour où je tomberais sur ma compagne ou bien toi on ne sait jamais que tu trouves quelqu'un avec qui tu veuilles tenter une expérience plus poussée, rien ne nous empêchera d'en terminer simplement, sans conséquences perturbante pour personne.**

**-Pourquoi pas,** admis-je.

Puis nous finîmes notre déjeuner en parlant des détails de notre future relation comme si nous faisions notre liste de courses. C'est ce que j'aimais chez Paul il n'était pas prise de tête. Bien que caractériel il avait appris à se modérer avec le temps, ce qui je crois n'était pas un luxe car je n'aurais jamais pu envisager une telle relation avec lui avant. Son ancien caractère associé au mien et j'aurais pu rejoindre Emily au pays des défigurés. Attention je ne porte aucunes critiques négatives sur le visage d'Emily ou un quelconque reproche à Sam, ce sont leurs affaires pas les miennes, je ne fais seulement que constater un fait rien de plus.

Il se leva pour aller rejoindre sa place il devait pendre la garde avec Seth, relevant ainsi Jacob et Jared. Je me levais à mon tour pour débarrasser la table me préparant à aider quelques élèves en difficultés, dont les demandes devaient s'accumuler dans ma boîte mail. Paul s'approcha de moi alors que je lui tournais le dos, il m'attrapa par la taille et me retourna. J'étais face à lui dans une main ma tasse, dans l'autre le pain il s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes ce contact me surpris tant par la chaleur de celui qui m'embrassait que par la douceur qu'il employait. Mais en tout cas ce n'était pas désagréable, quand il passa sa langue brûlante sur ma lèvre inférieure pour me quémander l'ouverture de ma bouche je ne me fis pas prier. J'avais perdu l'habitude à un contact aussi chaud. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendait pas à ce que Paul soit si expérimenté en matière de baiser, à moins que j'étais encore plus frustrée que ce que je ne pensais car un feu ardent prit naissance dans mes entrailles. Étant à côté de la table je réussis à reposer ce que j'avais dans les mains pour les libérer. Une fois libre je partis à l'assaut de son torse que mes yeux connaissaient par cœur mais mes mains ne demandaient qu'à l'explorer elles aussi.

**-Hum ! Bella je vais être en retard**, m'informa-t-il.

**-Je m'en fous, **répondis-je en lui embrassant la mâchoire, je me dirigeais dans son cou, il resserra ses mains sur ma taille et pencha la tête pour m'en faciliter l'accès. Mes mains s'aventurèrent sur ses abdominaux. Je l'entendis gémir.

**-Bella, arrête ça je ne veux pas que notre première fois se passe dans la précipitation,** m'avoua-t-il.

**-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi ça fait un putain de temps que je n'ai pas pratiquer alors autant nous soulager une fois pour toute et nous pourrons profiter un peu mieux l'un de l'autre lors d'une soirée plus approprié.**

**-Mais...** tenta-t-il de riposter. Je me reculais légèrement frustrée qu'il se refuse alors que je ne demandais qu'à faire tomber cette putain de tension.

**-Tu ne penses tout de même pas me laisser dans cet état !** demandai-je sèchement. Quand il vit que je commençais à m'irriter il céda et m'attrapa avec un peu moins de douceur.

**-Très bien mais tu auras intérêt à te faire pardonner, et correctement la prochaine fois,** me réprimanda-t-il.

**-C'est le monde à l'envers. Et tu veux une soirée romantique je présume ?** le taquinai-je.

**-Et pourquoi pas. ?**

Je ris devant la scène que nous étions en train de jouer. Mais je me fis vite rattraper par mon désir qui enflait surtout quand je sentis son érection contre ma cuisse, ce qui me fit gémir d'anticipation. Il me porta et m'emmena dans ma chambre, où très vite je fis voler les quelques vêtements que je portais. Comme je m'en doutais l'un comme l'autre avions accumulé trop de pression et depuis longtemps, donc cela n'était pas vraiment la plus longue expérience sexuelle que j'avais eu, mais je me sentis tout de même beaucoup mieux après.

**-Tu auras intérêt de me revaloir ça et dans les grandes largesses. Parce que les mecs ne vont pas me lâcher avec ce que l'on vient de faire.**

**-Paul contrairement à nous ils n'ont pas à attendre plusieurs mois avant de se satisfaire, eux. En plus la prochaine fois ce sera tellement chaud qu'ils n'oseront même pas venir traîner dans ta tête, de peur d'être choqués,** lui répondis-je coquine.

**-Alors j'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine fois,** me dit-il avant de m'embrasser et de renfiler son short.** Je suis à la bourre et Jake va m'étriper.**

**-Il y a des chances,** souriais-je amusée.

J'étais en plein dans mes réponses sur un devoir que je trouvais assez bon au demeurant, mais aujourd'hui je n'étais pas très impartiale, j'étais de bonne humeur. Quand ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un raffut du diable, je sursautais de peur en poussant un cri assourdissant. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait mais je me rendais compte que je n'avais pas l'esprit, ni la conscience tranquille. L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que c'était Edward qui venait pour tuer Paul. Quand je vis qu'il ne s'agissait que de Jake je me détendis deux secondes avant de rentrer dans une colère noire. Lui qui de par son arrivée a vu qu'il m'avait réellement fait peur, s'était radouci.

**-Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu viens de me foutre la trouille de ma vie !** hurlai-je après mon ami.

**-Et le tien c'est quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais avec Paul là ?**

**-En quoi ça te concerne ? Et surtout de quoi te mêles-tu ?**

**-Bella tu te fous de moi ou quoi ! Tu remets ça encore une fois !**

**-Ce n'est pas avec toi que je devrais avoir cette discussion et vu que tu as été puiser tes informations dans sa tête tu aurais dû t'arrêter sur la discussion qui a précédé la scène qui t'a mis dans cette état. Je ne lui ai rien caché il sait ce que je pense et de toute façon tu n'as pas ton mot à dire nous somme majeur tous les deux !** hurlai-je de nouveau. D'ailleurs on devait nous entendre dans toute la réserve car en peu de temps mon salon était envahi de loups Sam, Leah, Jared, Seth.

**-Calmez-vous tous les deux !** ordonna Sam.

**-Alors dis lui de se mêler de ce qui le regarde,** puis m'adressant de nouveau à Jacob.** Tu n'es pas mon père, Jake, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas !**

**-Très bien, mais quand tu tomberas de nouveau en dépression quand il te laissera parce qu'il trouvera son imprégnée surtout oublie-moi,** dit-il avant de partir. **Tu commences à me gonfler à faire connerie sur connerie, et tu as raison je ne suis pas ton père,** cette fois-ci il passa la porte, Leah me regardait perplexe.

**-Il t'expliquera, **lui indiquai-je. **Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît,** leur demandai-je. J'étais en colère de par notre dispute c'était la première fois que Jacob et moi avions une dispute aussi importante tous les deux.

**-Il se calmera**, tenta de me réconforter Leah.

**-Cette fois c'était différent et si lui se calme il n'est pas dit que moi j'accepte qu'il me traite de cette façon.**

**-Allez Bella il faut lui laisser du temps. Il va s'en remettre,** cru bon de rajouter Sam.

**-Mais il n'a pas à se remettre de quoi que ce soit. C'est ma vie putain !** m'écriai-je. **Écoutez je n'ai pas envie de me montrer désagréable alors s'il vous plaît laissez-moi j'ai besoin d'être seule.**

**-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose fait moi signe,** m'informa Leah avant de partir rejoindre son compagnon pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

Tout le monde sortit, il ne restait que Jared. Ce dernier se permit avant de partir de me faire savoir.

**-Bella personne ne te juge et je suis d'accord avec toi vous êtes adultes tous les deux, seulement protège-toi. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre et c'est seulement pour ça que Jake se fait du souci.**

**-Jared s'il te plaît.**

**-Non Bella, attends. Ce que je te dis c'est que je comprends votre besoin d'affection et de tendresse à tous les deux, Paul est mon meilleur ami. En plus vous nous confrontez en permanence alors que nous sommes tous avec nos compagnons respectifs. Je sais parfaitement ce que ressent Paul à ce sujet et j'ai une vague idée de ce que toi tu peux ressentir. Juste fais attention de ne pas tomber amoureuse de Paul tu sais qu'il est destiné à une autre.**

**-Je le sais tout ça. Et je n'ai nullement l'intention d'en tomber amoureuse. S'il y avait eu le moindre risque je n'aurais jamais accepté. Plus personne ne me détruira de cette façon.**

**-Bien en attendant calme-toi. Et si tu as besoin n'hésite pas.**

**-Merci Jared,** et il partit.

Hormis le fait que j'étais brouillée avec Jacob ma vie se déroulait assez bien, et j'en étais relativement satisfaite. Je n'allais plus manger chez Sam pour être sûre de ne pas tomber sur Jacob. Les loups passaient à la maison pour me voir et bien entendu Paul et moi avions continué notre relation. Tous, Paul y compris, essayaient de me faire plier pour que je retourne voir Jacob pour que l'on puisse nous expliquer. Mais il en était hors de question, il avait un peu trop tendance à vouloir régenter ma vie à ma place si je ne l'avais pas supporter des sangsues que j'avais aimé, je ne le tolèrerais pas de lui. Nous nous évitions mutuellement quoique lui avait de mes nouvelles, il les prenait directement dans la tête des autres, alors je me faisais un devoir de ne jamais parler de lui devant un loup. S'il y en avait un qui m'en parlait soit je le rembarrais s'il était chez moi, soit je partais et rentrais à la maison. Au bout du compte il n'y avait que Paul qui insistait, et nous nous engueulions souvent et toujours à cause de Jacob. Je ne voulais pas fléchir, si je le laissais faire sur ça, il pourrait dans quelques temps m'enfermer et faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Bon j'exagère un peu mais je ne suis vraiment pas loin de la vérité. J'arrive à comprendre qu'il n'ait pas envie de me revoir encore une fois anéantie par un chagrin d'amour, mais ça ne lui laisse pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire et qui je dois fréquenter. Qu'il me donne un avis dans le pire des cas, oui je tolèrerais ça mais pas plus. J'en ai marre que tout le monde décide pour moi ce qu'il y a de mieux où pas.

J'avais contacté mon père au début de l'été lui disant que je pourrais venir quelque jours pour les vacances j'avais avancé que je ne pourrais pas forcément rester longtemps parce que j'avais des obligations avec le magasin. Bien sûr j'avais fait ça car le fait que je me retrouve plus où moins coincée à attendre que Paul puisse se dégager de ses obligations entre son travail de pêcheur et ses rondes avec la meute, je restais beaucoup de temps enfermée chez moi. Et j'avais envie de bouger un peu. Quoi de mieux que de rentrer chez mon père pour changer un peu d'air je pourrais toujours voir Paul mais je pourrais également sortir aller faire les courses moi-même, aller à la bibliothèque seule, et surtout sortir un peu de ce contexte tendu.

Nous étions en août je profitais d'une journée ensoleillée installée sur ma balancelle. Paul n'était pas encore revenu d'une course qu'il devait faire, mais n'allait plus tarder, je profitais de la caresse du soleil sur ma peau. Mon père savait que je passais la journée à La Push, il pensait seulement que ce serait avec Jacob et Leah, je ne lui avais rien dit de la crise que nous traversions tous les deux.

C'est dans ces moments de solitude que j'en profitais pour faire le point sur ma vie. Ce qu'elle avait été, ce qu'elle aurait pu être avec des choix différents.

Et aujourd'hui si on me laissait revenir sur une seule de mes erreurs je crois que je choisirais le moment où je me suis laisser tomber amoureuse de_ lui_. Je crois que je pouvais vivre avec tout le reste mais cette période reste la plus douloureuse et la plus humiliante de ma vie. M'être faite abuser de cette façon, le savoir aujourd'hui au près de sa compagne, savoir que c'est elle qu'il serre dans ses bras, elle a qui il fait l'amour, la façon qu'il a eu de m'évincer de sa vie. Je donnerais n'importe quoi aujourd'hui pour ne jamais l'avoir connu comme ça, ne jamais avoir connu tout ça. Je savais que j'étais en train de franchir un pallier dans ma vie avec cette histoire et les sentiments qui en découlaient. Car je commençais à lui en vouloir sérieusement, et je savais ce que cela voulait dire. J'allais bientôt guérir de lui, j'étais déjà passé par cette période. Dans peu de temps mon remord se transformerait en colère, puis en haine pour lui aussi comme tous les autres membres de sa famille, et il me tardait que cela arrive à ce stade car je pourrais enfin me sentir mieux dans ma peau, et je pourrais enfin enlever cette photo de mon porte-feuille, je pourrais également jeter l'huile d'argan que je gardais encore dans ma table de nuit, avec mon journal de route, chose que j'étais encore incapable de faire. Et je crois que je devais tous ces progrès à Paul, en fait Paul avait pris la place de Jacob dans ma vie en tout cas dans la procédure de reconstruction. À croire que seuls les loups arrivaient à me guérir des vampires, ce qui en soit n'était pas trop surprenant dans le sens où les loups sont les ennemis mortels de ces parasites que sont les sangsues.

Je sentis que l'on s'installait à mes côtés, je gardais les yeux fermés ne voulant pas briser ce moment de quiétude.

**-Tu as été long,** fis-je remarquer à mon prétendant.

**-Je te ferais remarquer que nous sommes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.**

**-Jacob ?** fis-je surprise en ouvrant les yeux.

**-Apparemment ce n'était pas à moi que tu t'adressais.**

**-Non pas vraiment. Que veux-tu ?** demandai-je à brûle pourpoint.

**-Discuter avec toi, je veux juste qu'on s'explique tous les deux.**

**-Vas-y je t'écoute.**

**-Pour commencer je sais que je n'aurais pas dû intervenir de cette façon et que j'aurais dû te laisser t'expliquer, avant de te sauter dessus comme ça.**

**-C'est déjà un bon point. Mais tu dois comprendre Jacob que je ne laisserais plus personne même pas toi me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas, et surtout qui je dois fréquenter.**

**-Comprends-moi Bella, ça fait deux fois que je te ramasse parce que tu es tombée amoureuse des mauvaises personnes enfin si on peut appeler ces parasites des personnes. Tu reprends plus où moins pied et tu remets ça avec un loup. Tu veux repasser par la case imprégnation où quoi ?**

**-Si tu viens ici pour t'énerver ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer.**

**-Bella ce n'est pas mon intention mais j'ai l'impression que tu fais tout de travers volontairement, que tu fais tout ce qu'il faut pour te détruire et ça m'agace que tu ne te serves pas de tes erreurs passées pour éviter de retomber dedans, tête la première.**

**-Sais-tu ce que s'est Jacob de devoir vivre une vie de recluse, faire abstraction de l'amour et d'une vie « normale » que n'importe qui serait en droit de réclamer ? Je ne peux pas avoir un compagnon normal, parce qu'il risque de se faire tuer par une quelconque sangsue, Edward, Jasper, les Volturi, et qui sais-je encore. Je ne peux pas espérer fonder une famille non plus. Tout comme Paul pour le moment je ne peux pas avoir de relation avec une personne extérieure à ce cercle à cause des ennuis que j'attire et quand je dis ennui tu sais de quoi je parle. Alors je suis désolée que cela te perturbe Jacob, mais j'ai besoin d'attention moi aussi, je ne suis pas asexuée et encore moins religieuse, et pour le moment Paul est le seul à ne pas être imprégné. Nous sommes parfaitement conscients tous les deux des risques que nous encourons.**

**-Je sais Bella j'ai vu vos discussions dans sa tête, avec le reste d'ailleurs,** dit-il plus acide.

**-C'est donc ça le problème ! Tu ne supportes pas que je puisse faire l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais que tu as une compagne ? Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de ce que je peux faire, et surtout avec qui je le fais. Je ne suis pas ton jouet Jacob Black. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu es le même qu'Edward ! Parce que j'ai partagé certaines choses avec toi, tu crois que je t'appartiens toujours ! Et bien NON Jacob je ne t'appartiens pas. Je n'appartiens ni a toi, ni à personne d'autre !** criai-je en colère.

**-Sache que tu peux t'envoyer en l'air avec qui tu veux je m'en balance complètement. Et cette fois-ci je ne reviendrais pas Bella,** dit-il en se levant. **Et ne compte non plus pas sur moi pour te protéger il est fini ce temps-là. Je commence à en avoir marre de me faire du souci en permanence pour toi, pour me faire descendre ou accuser de je ne sais quoi sorti de ton esprit tordu. Tu es malade Bella et il serait temps que tu penses à te faire soigner,** hurla-t-il en partant. Au même moment Paul arriva ils se croisèrent et se regardèrent Paul tremblait tout autant que Jacob.

**-Démerde-toi pour la protéger, moi j'abandonne,** lui dit Jacob en le passant. Paul arriva à ma hauteur.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé entre vous deux ?**

**-Il me considère comme sa chose, et je commence à en avoir marre que tout le monde me considère comme ça,** criai-je énervée.

**-Bella je n'y suis pour rien moi, calme-toi. Je te propose de nous préparer un pique-nique, vu le temps qu'il fait nous irons dans un endroit en forêt assez sympa que j'ai repéré lors de nos rondes. Et on pourrait y passer un moment tranquille loin de tout le monde et du stress, qu'en penses tu ?** dit-il alors qu'il m'enlaçait par la taille m'amenant à lui.

**-Ça me paraît être une bonne idée,** répondis-je en l'embrassant. Au bout quelques minutes il me relâcha pour me laisser aller préparer le pique-nique.

Nous arrivions dans cet endroit clairsemé que Paul avait trouvé et effectivement c'était un bel endroit et calme. Nous entendions la rivière qui traversait la réserve passer pas très loin. Nous nous installions et commencions à manger. Nous passions vraiment un bon moment, après le repas, je rangeais nos affaire pendant que Paul s'allongea de tout son long sur la couverture. Je dois avouer que Paul était vraiment un bel homme il était moins carré que Jake, mais sa musculature n'avait rien à envier au second ou à l'Alpha, quoique l'Alpha était maintenant moins imposant que Jake. Je m'approchais discrètement de Paul et lui sautais dessus, mais je ne réussis pas à le surprendre vu qu'il m'avait rattrapée au vol et et arborait un sourire amusé et satisfait.

**-Tu comptais vraiment me surprendre ?** me demanda-t-il taquin.

**-J'aurais aimé oui,** avouai-je sans honte.

Puis je m'installais à califourchon sur lui, il repositionnait ses mains derrière sa tête et referma les yeux. Oui Paul était vraiment très beau. Je me penchais sur lui et commençais à embrasser la base de son cou je savais que c'était un point sensible chez lui.

**-Humm !** gémit-il. **Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Swan.**

**-Danger est mon deuxième prénom,** lui rétorquai-je, tout en continuant sa douce torture.

**-Très bien !** me dit-il alors qu'il me retourna rapidement pour se retrouver au-dessus. **Alors comme ça tu aimes le danger hein ?** **Voyons voir comment tu réagis à la torture pour commencer,** il commença par m'embrasser juste en dessous de mon oreille, puis m'attrapa mon lobe qu'il mordilla avec application me tirant quelques gémissements. **Pas très résistante !** me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Il déplaça une de ses mains sous mon tee-shirt pour aller caresser mes seins. Je commençais à me tortiller sous lui. Il accentua la pression de son bassin contre le mien, me faisant sentir l'intensité de son érection. Puis tout s'enchaîna rapidement, il se releva d'un coup en grognant et tremblant. Ce qui me fit peur, je savais qu'il y avait un danger car si cela avait été un loup de la meute il aurait simplement grogner et renvoyer l'importun la réserve. Mais là il tremblait de part en part, il regardait à un endroit bien précis toujours en grognant.

**-Bella reste derrière moi,** m'ordonna-t-il.

J'avais peur je savais que c'était un vampire qui le mettait dans cet état et peut-être l'un de ceux qui venait régulièrement. Par contre ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est pourquoi ce vampire avait pu passer car je savais que Leah, Jake et Jared devaient patrouiller et nous étions pas très loin de la réserve.

**-Comment ça se fait qu'un vampire ait pu passer ? Nous sommes près de la réserve, où sont les patrouilleurs ?**

**-Jake n'a pas dû prendre son tour de garde après votre dispute. Je ne vois que ça vu que c'est son secteur.**

**-Putain le con !** et à ce moment, comme ressurgis d'un passé que je tentais désespérément d'oublier, débarqua devant nous une femelle aux cheveux de feu, un sourire perfide sur le visage.

**-Victoria,** soufflai-je.

**-Je croyais qu'elle avait foutu le camps,** gronda Paul.

**-Je me suis seulement faite oublier quelque temps**. **Comment vont les Cullen et ton cher et tendre ? Quoique apparemment plus si tendre que ça vu qu'on joue à touche pipi avec un cabot puant.**

**-Que veux-tu Victoria ?** lui demandai-je tentant de ne pas tenir compte de ses remarques.

**-Mais toi bien sûr. Ça va faire trois ans que je suis à ta recherche, mais les galeux m'empêchaient de passer. C'est un véritable coup de chance aujourd'hui. J'ai senti un des leurs un peu plus à l'ouest je l'ai alors contourné et en fait j'ai eu la surprise de rencontrer ton odeur toute fraîche.**

**-Et pourquoi me cherches-tu ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué James,** rétorquai-je surprise.

**-À cause de toi mon compagnon est mort. Il le paiera par ta perte, qu'il souffre autant que moi pour la perte de sa compagne,** dit-elle d'une voix froide et cruelle.

**-Tu ne t'en prendras pas à elle sangsue !** clama Paul tremblant de plus en plus.

**-Désolée pour toi le clebs, mais seul contre moi tu ne feras pas le poids et les autres sont occupés avec un appât.**

Paul éclata et se transforma devant mes yeux, je restais bien derrière et j'espérais que les autres allaient rappliquer rapidement pour ne pas laisser Paul se battre seul contre Victoria. Le combat s'engagea à une vitesse que je ne pouvais qu'apercevoir les formes. J'avais terriblement peur, je ne m'en remettrais jamais s'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit à Paul à cause de moi. Je ne comprenais rien du combat je ne voyais rien, enfin jusqu'au moment où les mouvements s'arrêtèrent sous un hurlement lupin à me déchirer le cœur. Paul sous la domination de Victoria, elle le maintenait au sol avec une main appuyée sur son encolure immobilisant la gueule de Paul et le reste de son corps qui faisait appui sur celui de mon loup l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

**-Lâche-le Victoria !** hurlai-je en m'élançant sur elle. Mais avant que je n'ai pu les rejoindre elle me regarda avec un rictus mauvais et me dit.

**-Regarde ce que j'en fais de ton chien de garde,** et elle planta ses crocs dans le cou de Paul.

**-NONNNNNN !** hurlai-je en m'écroulant au sol.

J'entendis Paul gémir alors que je pleurais de tristesse et de désespoir. Il allait mourir, mon Paul, mon loup allait mourir sous mes yeux, tué par cette salope rousse. Elle me regardait alors que moi je ne quittais pas les yeux de mon Paul lui demandant de m'excuser.

**-Je suis désolée Paul, tellement désolée, tout est ma faute. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît,** pleurai-je m'effondrant au sol.

Je voyais une larme perler et couler le long de son museau et un gémissement plaintif sortit difficilement de son corps. Puis cette garce lui brisa le cou sous mes yeux horrifiés.

**-Nonnn ! Paul !** hurlai-je abattue et meurtrie. Elle s'avança vers moi, je ne faisais plus attention à elle mes yeux ne lâchant pas le corps sans vie de mon ami, de mon amant, de mon loup.

**-Isabella, cette fois-ci personne ne pourra te sauver, crois-moi,** elle rit satisfaite, méprisante et malveillante de par la tournure que prenait les évènements.** Souffrirais-tu ?** demanda-t-elle amusée.

**-Espèce de salope tu sais ce qui me fait plaisir. C'est que je sais que même si tu me tues et je sais que tu vas le faire. Peu importe comment et combien de temps tu vas me faire souffrir. Je sais que le** **temps qu'il te reste à vivre tu le passeras sans James. Et laisse-moi te dire une chose. Cette espèce de bâtard n'a pas pu me sauver et en plus il a supplié les Cullen de l'épargner. Tu m'entends Victoria il les a supplié, comme un chien quémande sa nourriture à son maître,** lâchai-je mauvaise, elle allait morfler cette salope, pas physiquement je ne faisais pas le poids mais j'allais faire en sorte qu'elle doute pour le reste de son existence.

**-Je ne te crois pas. Il n'était pas comme ça, James était fort et fier, il n'aurait jamais supplié** **quiconque,** et elle n'avait pas tort je ne l'ai pas entendu un fois, enfin j'étais un peu occupée de mon côté pour vraiment faire attention à cette crevure de parasite.

**-Tu crois ça ! Parce que tu vas me dire que tu le connais peut-être ? Si tel était le cas tu devrais savoir pourquoi il me traquait, alors ?**

**-Parce que ce clan te protégeait rien de plus. James était un traqueur, il aimait relever les défis et tu en étais un de taille pour lui. Une humaine protégée par un clan entier.**

**-Et je suppose aussi que tu crois que tu étais sa compagne,** lâchai-je méprisante accompagné d'un rire caustique.** Tu es bien conne Victoria tu as perdu trois ans de ta vie pour rien.**

**-Bien sûr que j'étais sa compagne,** répondit-elle arrogante et vindicative.

**-Explique-moi alors pourquoi il a voulu me transformer pour me faire sienne ? Il m'a marqué comme tel juste avant de mourir,** lui dis-je en lui montrant mon poignet.

Là où James m'avait bel et bien mordu. Bien sûr tout ça n'était que mensonge, mais elle ne le savait pas, je savais que j'allais mourir mais avant ça et avant que les loups lui mettent les crocs dessus je voulais qu'elle souffre que chaque secondes de ce qu'il lui restait à vivre. Qu'elle souffre mille souffrances pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire à Paul. Je ne pouvais pas le venger physiquement bien que j'aurais aimé la mettre au feu moi-même. J'allais de toute façon rejoindre très vite, celui qui fut mon amant, mon ami et mon protecteur. Mais avant ça j'allais causer à cette salope une des pires souffrances qui existe, celle de l'esprit et le plus beau dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle se torturerait toute seule. Il fallait seulement lui planter une bonne graine et le temps ferait son travail, et du temps elle en avait à revendre enfin peut-être plus tant que ça maintenant. J'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas pire que la souffrance morale et j'espérais qu'elle subisse sa peine à un degré extrême.

**-Ce n'est pas possible, j'étais sa compagne !** hurla-t-elle furieuse en fixant ma cicatrice.

J'étais contente malgré mon anéantissement j'avais paru assez crédible, car elle semblait douter de son lien avec son compagnon. Ce sera la dernière chose que je ferais sur terre alors il fallait que je le fasse bien.

-**Non j'étais sa compagne ! Il m'a reconnu tout de suite, mon odeur avait un attrait spécial pour lui. Il t'a juste raconté ce que tu voulais entendre, c'est tout. Tu lui étais utile pour passé le temps en attendant qu'il me trouve rien de plus. C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit, tout comme le fait qu'il connaissait Alice Cullen, il m'a tout avoué. Il allait me transformer et nous aurions été heureux tous les deux.**

**-Et pourquoi es-tu toujours humaine alors ?** cracha-t-elle. **Comment as-tu pu échapper à la transformation ?** tenta-t-elle espérant trouver une faille dans mon histoire.

**-À l'époque j'étais l'animal de compagnie d'Edward et il n'a pas apprécié que James me veuille, qu'il me réclame parce que j'étais sa compagne, son âme-sœur. Il a réussi à nous retrouver avec le don de sa sœur, alors que j'avais réussi à leur échapper pour retrouver James. Nous étions dans un studio de danse qui était fermé pour des travaux James ne voulait pas perdre de temps il avait commencé à me mordre quand ils sont arrivés, toute la famille était présente et James n'a eu aucune chance. Il les a bien supplié de nous laisser, mais Edward ne voulait pas prêter son jouet, alors les autres l'ont décapité puis ils ont fait un feu dans le studio et ils ont balancé ses restes dedans. Edward quant à lui a aspiré mon sang pour enlever tout le venin de James, de mon compagnon. J'étais son animal et il voulait que je le reste, quand il m'a ramené ici j'ai réussi à trouver refuge chez les loups c'est comme ça que j'ai pu leur échapper, mais depuis pas un jour ne passe sans que je repense à mon James,** terminai-je en caressant la cicatrice que cet enflure m'avait laissée.

J'évitais de laisser mes yeux se poser sur mon loup, car sinon je n'aurais pas pu continuer cette sinistre farce. Je devais tenir bon c'est pour lui que je faisais ça, elle souffrirait pour l'avoir tué, moralement en attendant que les loups la trouvent et qu'ils lui règlent son compte pour ce qu'elle lui a fait. Elle était totalement hystérique elle grogna si fort que j'en fermais les yeux, j'allais mourir, j'allais rejoindre Paul.

**-Tu mens !** hurlait-elle. **Tu mens !**

J'attendais, je savais qu'elle allait avoir du mal à se contenir, les vampires avaient de gros problème de contrôles, surtout quand la colère venait s'en mêler.

Et j'avais réussi à lui faire perdre le sien, en me revendiquant comme étant la véritable compagne de cet espèce de salaud. Elle avait couru qu'elle conne, et dire qu'il se croyaient supérieurs à nous humains, ils l'étaient mais simplement sur le plan physique car cela faisait trois fois que j'arrivais à berner un cerveau vampirique. Que des prétentieuses ces sangsues. J'entendis siffler ce qui semblait provenir de Victoria puis et un grognement plus éloigné, je me mise à espérer que les loups venaient peut être d'arriver.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le seul loup qui se trouvait présent dans ce lieu, c'était le corps mort de Paul, mon cœur se serra douloureusement à la vue de ce corps étalé sur le sol, la gueule ouverte et du sang sur son magnifique pelage gris. Je levais les yeux et je voyais Victoria à un mètre de moi qui avait une main tendue vers moi la paume à plat contre une paroi invisible. Et là je me rendis compte que j'avais activé sans m'en rendre compte mon fameux bouclier. Elle me regardait les yeux perdus ne comprenant pas, elle tournait la tête frénétiquement vers un point plus loin. Je ne distinguais qu'une forme, et ce n'était pas un loup c'était sûr. Cette personne avait l'air de regarder la scène paisiblement. Puis Victoria décida d'arrêter d'essayer de percer mon bouclier, et s'éloigna de moi de façon à ce qu'elle soit en mesure de pouvoir voir en même temps l'intruse car il semblait que c'était une femme qui s'approchait plus où moins lentement.

**-Impressionnant,** chantonna la voix mélodieuse de la nouvelle vampire, en me fixant.

**-Qui es-tu ?** claironna Victoria, détournant l'attention de la vampire de moi.

**-Je me nomme Maria, et je serais celle qui aura la regrettable tâche de mettre un terme à ta misérable vie,** dit-elle.

Sans même que je me sois rendu compte de rien, Maria avait la tête de Victoria dans les mains. Les vampires étaient de nature rapide mais elle l'était encore plus, je ne l'avais même pas vu se déplacer, mais bien évidement mes sens n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Je fus prise de vertige quand elle arracha le reste des membres de la rouquine. Ma tête tournait je me sentais faible, je savais que c'était mon bouclier qui pompait toute mon énergie et avec un peu de chance mon cœur lâcherait avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de me tuer, car je savais qui elle était et honnêtement je ne sais pas si je n'aurais pas préféré la torture de Victoria à celle de Maria. Peter et Charlotte m'avaient parlé d'elle et de son sadisme légendaire. Je me sentais partir et je me laissais aller espérant que ma fin serait proche. Mais elle dut également entendre que mon cœur allait céder car je l'entendis jurer, puis une douleur abominable se fit sentir dans mon cou.

**-Tiens bon ma belle !** chanta la voix. **J'ai des projets pour toi**.

Une autre douleur me transperça la poitrine et une autre dans l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Puis de nouveau des jurons, je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux, la douleur me clouait sur le sol. Par contre je l'entendais s'agiter autour de moi, et peu de temps après je sentis des bras froids me soulever je savais qu'elle m'emmenait. Je hurlais de douleur, de désespoir et de colère car ce que j'avais fui en venant m'installer ici m'avait rattrapé. On échappe pas à son destin et le mien s'annonçait comme une éternité de souffrance et de solitude.

* * *

**(N/R : bouhouhou pourquoi t'as fait ça à Paul, ce n'est pas mon loup préféré mais c'est un loup et j'adore les loups, vilaine t'es pas gentille, snif. J'aime Jake mais là c'est un con de 1ère, c'est à cause de lui que Paul est out, connard plus que Jasper et Edward réunis. Euh je crois qu'il faut que je me calme. Dépêche-toi de l'envoyer la suite car ce suspense est intenable, bizoux)**

**N/A oui je suis cruelle je le sais, mais bon c'est un Jella aussi alors... C'est un peu normal non? Je passe pour une sans coeur? **

**Je vous promet que j'en ai un Paul est mon loup préféré, mais bon pour les besoins de cette histoire il fallait qu'il meurt. Allez lacher vous sur les com's je ne suis pas là demain et quand je rentre je veux avoir de la lecture :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Je ne vais pas abuser de la note d'auteur, donc un grand merci à mes revieweuses et bienvenue aux nouvelles.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : mon éternité.**

Elle m'avait déposé dans ce qui semblait être un véhicule, une voiture, un camion j'en sais rien, mais quoi qu'il en soit nous roulions de ça j'en étais sûre. J'étais la proie d'une lave en fusion qui me coulait dans les veines et brûlait tout sur son passage. Quoiqu'en fait en y réfléchissant ce mélange qui circulait en moi devait être une association entre de la lave en fusion et de l'acide. Je n'avais jamais ressenti pareille souffrance physique, j'essayais de combattre ça parce que je savais ce qui était en train de se passer, je connaissais cette douleur bien que la dernière fois elle n'était pas aussi intense. Je me transformais, cette salope de Maria m'avait mordu et j'étais en train de me transformer, elle voulait certainement faire de moi un de ses petits soldats. Le point positif de cette merde c'est que dans un an je serais morte, ce qui en soit n'était pas trop mal en fait. Mais si mon putain de cœur avait bien voulu s'arrêter juste quelques secondes plus tôt je n'en serais pas là et je serais libre, libre de rejoindre Paul. Mon loup si vaillant et courageux qui avait donné sa vie pour moi et aujourd'hui j'allais être une putain de sangsue, il doit regretter de m'avoir défendue pour rien, et moi je regrette qu'il l'ait fait. Il aurait dû s'enfuir sauver sa peau la mienne ne comptait pas. Mais Paul était une bonne âme malgré ses airs revêches il était un homme bon et généreux. J'avais dû faire des choses horribles dans une autre vie pour hériter d'un karma pareil. J'allais devoir vivre avec le fait que Paul était mort à cause de moi. Je savais quand je lui avais donné mon accord pour notre petit arrangement qu'il pouvait risquer sa vie, mais j'avais compté sur le fait que l'on aurait le soutien de tous les loups. Cependant Jacob m'avait lui aussi laissé tomber, il m'avait dit qu'il ne me protègerait plus il avait dit à Paul de le faire parce que lui abandonnait et à peine quelques heures plus tard Paul était mort. Et s'il avait tenu sa place comme il devait le faire cette salope de Maria ne serait jamais passée, et pis Victoria non plus et Paul serait toujours vivant. D'ailleurs que foutait-elle là ? Le cherchait-elle encore ? Elle devait savoir qu'ils avaient une résidence à Forks, il faut croire que ce que me disait Edward était vrai, dès qu'il y avait un danger aux alentours il fallait qu'il m'arrive dessus comme aimanté. La douleur se rappela à moi j'émis un gémissement, mon cœur attristé et meurtri s'accrochait désespérément, il se battait alors que je voulais qu'il lâche prise. Tout le monde m'aura trahi même mes propres organes, mon propre cœur qui lui aussi se jouait de moi, j'étais maudite et maintenant j'allais même en avoir l'aspect.

**-Shuuuttt ! Ma belle il ne sert à rien de te faire entendre je sais que tu souffres mais crier n'amoindrit pas la douleur et j'ai horreur des plaintes,** me dit la voix doucereuse de Maria. **Je vais prendre bien soin de toi. Tu as un tel potentiel, je n'ai jamais vu ça,** dit-elle tout en conduisant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais à souffrir et à me faire bringuebaler aux rythmes des secousses et de l'état des routes, en tout cas sans mauvais jeu de mots cela me parut une éternité. Je profitais de ce temps pour me rappeler ce que m'avait dit Carlisle quand il parlait des transformations. Il me disait qu'il fallait penser durant la transformation à tout ce que l'on voulait se rappeler car sinon après on oubliait tout, comme pour Alice qui n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant, sa vie d'humaine, pour elle, elle est née vampire sans passer par la période humaine. J'étais tentée de faire pareil, mais je ne voulais pas oublier Paul et son sacrifice. Alors je repensais à tout, de cette façon je pourrais me torturer tous les jours, toutes les heures et les secondes qu'ils me restaient à vivre, car je savais qu'il fallait que je me repasse le cours de ma vie pour ne pas l'oublier lors de la transformation.

Je repensais à tout, à ma vie avec ma mère, sa rencontre avec Phil, mon départ pour Forks. Charlie, le lycée ma rencontre avec les Cullen, le jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur Edward, tout ce que j'ai ressenti, nos premières discussions, la découverte de son secret. Mes amis du lycée, les indiens, Jacob, Paul, tous un par uns avec leurs petits défauts et leurs grandes qualités. James, la traque, Phœnix, la morsure. Mon anniversaire, leur départ, son abandon, sa justification. Ma peine, ma souffrance, ma colère, ma haine. Jacob de nouveau, ma première fois avec lui, ce que j'ai ressenti, les autres fois également, notre séparation. Sa transformation devant moi, leurs légendes, les loups sous leurs formes lupines, la couleur de leurs pelages. Son imprégnation, Leah, ma jalousie, leur bonheur, mon acceptation, notre amitié. Mon départ pour Hanover ma joie de revivre pour moi-même, leur retour, Jasper, notre première discussion, nos conversations émotionnelles, sa protection face à sa famille lors de la tentative de traité, notre complicité. Mes amis Lucy, Scott, Brian, Logan. Notre week-end en thalasso, la soirée à la patinoire, ma chute, lui me réceptionnant, la soirée transformiste. Mon anniversaire leurs cadeaux, les photos, notre danse, mon départ et mon cœur qui se déchire. Mon voyage et ma solitude, la forêt amazonienne Peter et Charlotte notre amitié commune, mon lien particulier et ma complicité avec Peter. Jasper et son retour, notre premier baiser, tous les sentiments que j'ai éprouvé, puis la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour. Notre voyage, la dernière fois où nous avions fait l'amour, mon bonheur avec lui. Puis sa défection l'arrivée d'Alice et d'Edward, sa fuite après m'avoir endormie, ma peine ma déception mon dégoût, la fêlure de mon âme et de mon cœur, puis mon retour à Forks, ma dépression, Paul et son soutien, Jacob et nos disputes, ma relation avec Paul, nos moment de détentes, ma dernière dispute avec Jacob marquant la fin de notre amitié. Le pique-nique, Victoria, elle en train de tuer de Paul, ma culpabilité, ma responsabilité dans sa mort, l'arrivée de Maria, elle en train de tuer Victoria, ma morsure.

Toute ma vie se résumait à ça et je ne voulais rien oublier alors je me repassais tout ça en boucle encore et encore, je refusais d'oublier un de ces éléments. Je sentais qu'au plus le temps avançait au plus mes sens étaient en alerte, j'arrivais à entendre les respirations de Maria, une mère en train de gronder son fils dans une voiture que l'on croisait. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais allongée comme ça, mais je savais que si je commençais à prendre conscience que mes sens s'étaient développés cela voulait dire que j'allais bientôt me réveiller. J'en voulais à cette saleté de cœur qui ne m'avait pas lâcher avant, maintenant c'était presque trop tard. De toute façon pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait lâché ? je me pose la question. Je me posais sérieusement la question de savoir si ma destiné n'est pas de vivre éternellement dans la souffrance. Rien de bien ne m'était jamais arrivé sans que j'en subisse un contrecoup doublement plus néfaste. À chaque fois que j'avais cru qu'enfin je pouvais avoir moi aussi un moment de bonheur il était vite remplacer par une montagne de souffrance et au plus le bonheur avait été intense au plus la douleur était immense. Le comble de tout ça, la défection de Jasper quoique ce n'était pas vraiment une défection vu qu'à la base c'était une trahison pure et simple. Il m'avait dupé dès le départ, avec le soutien de sa garce de femme, et son enfoiré de frangin. Dans tout ça j'espère qu'elle avait été un temps soit peu jalouse quand elle avait des visions de lui me faisant l'amour et c'était arrivé relativement souvent. Surtout la dernière fois car autant je me posais des questions pour les fois précédentes autant je savais qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié notre dernière séance que ce soit la fellation que je lui avais faite, ou notre étreinte en elle-même, c'était différent de ce que nous avions fait avant. Je pense qu'il s'était lâché car il savait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il me prendrait, je suppose qu'il voulait éviter les regrets. Pareil pour Edward j'espérais qu'il avait vu tout ce que Jasper avait pu me faire et que lui ne ferait jamais. Mais malgré la satisfaction que je pourrais obtenir de ces moments partagés avec mes deux voyeurs, je ne pouvais que rester frustrée, déçue et dégoûtée car je n'avais rien pour faire souffrir lui. Et ça me posait un problème de conscience, j'aurais aimé avoir une toute petite satisfaction, savoir que de par un de mes actes il allait souffrir un tout petit peu au moins. Peut-être avec un peu de chance sa femme s'était refusée à lui pendant un certain temps, en voyant le plaisir qu'il avait pris avec moi, mais d'une part je n'y croyais pas et de deux c'était loin d'être satisfaisant. Dire que son excuse était qu'il me laissait parce que Maria était à ma poursuite. Quelle ironie tout de même, mais aujourd'hui qu'allais-je faire comment allais-je me sortir de ça ? Avec un peu de chance je n'allais pas m'en sortir, car si j'arrivais à passer au travers de cette année je ne m'en sortirais pas indemne c'était certain. Quoique elle avait beau être forte comme me l'avaient raconté Peter et Charlotte, j'étais un bouclier et si j'étais capable humaine de bloquer un vampire personne ne pourrait me toucher maintenant que j'allais devenir une putain de sangsue. Ce qui me réjouissait légèrement au moins je pourrais avoir des réponses à mes questions personne ne pourra m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. Et pourquoi pas tenter de me venger de ces parasites qui se croient tellement supérieurs aux autres parce qu'ils se nourrissent de sang animal. C'est de la connerie, même les leurs disent qu'ils sont une aberration de la nature. Pour l'instant je m'en tiendrais seulement à savoir où je suis tombée et ce qu'elle attend de moi bien que j'ai une petite idée, je n'arrêterais rien, aucune décision car je ne veux pas que la bohémienne me voit transformée pour l'instant. Quoique de toute façon je laisserais le soin à Maria d'en terminer avec ma merde de vie dans un an. Ce sera certainement la seule alternative acceptable à moins que l'un des nouveaux-nés n'y arrive avant. Ce n'est pas une option à négliger non plus vu que Carlisle m'avait dit que le seul instinct prédominant chez les vampire c'était la soif de sang, que dès qu'il y avait du sang les nouveaux-nés perdaient tout contrôle. Je devrais me faire une note, celle de toujours aller me mêler d'un repas de nouveau-né, ouais cette solution me plaisait bien.

Un moment plus tard tellement prise dans la douleur je sentais à peine que l'on me déplaçait. Ce feu dévorant qui me consumait, rendait ma perception du monde extérieur plus difficile, je ne souhaitait qu'une chose c'est que l'on mette un terme à mes souffrances. Je n'avais jamais été autant en phase avec mon envie de mourir que depuis que cette garce m'avait mordu. J'entendais une multitude de voix différentes, des coups, des engueulades, je ne savais pas où j'étais tombée mais cet endroit grouillait de monde. Je sentais la douleur se retirer lentement de mes extrémités pour se recueillir et s'intensifier dans ma poitrine.

Je savais que cela allait bientôt s'achever j'allais bientôt avoir des réponses à mes questions. Mais avant cela je devais me concentrer si la douleur avait été insupportable jusqu'à présent elle était à ce moment très précis intolérable, insoutenable, je ne pus retenir un gémissement pourtant j'essayais d'en sortir le moins possible car juste la vibration de mes corde vocale amplifiait la douleur de mon corps.

J'entendis, que l'on se déplaçait vers moi, une odeur de cuir se dégageait de cette personne. Je supposais que ce devait être un homme car c'était assez masculin comme odeur. Il posa sa main sur mon front son contact me fit du bien. Mais il ne la laissa pas assez longtemps à mon goût. J'avais l'impression que l'on attaquait mon cœur avec une concentration de tous les poisons, produits toxiques, acides, lave et couteaux qui se trouvaient sur cette terre, le gémissement se transforma en hurlement, puis aussi soudainement que brutalement plus rien, plus de douleur, plus de battement de cœur, plus rien qu'une perception plus accrue de ce qui m'entourait. J'étudiais les sons de la pièce je sentais l'homme à mes côtés qui s'était reculé puis j'entendis toujours cette cacophonie de voix plus loin mais si je me concentrais dessus je pouvais distinguer et suivre n'importe quelle conversation. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Elle entra et s'adressa au vampire qui devait avoir la charge de me veiller.

**-Alors ?**

**-Son cœur s'est arrêté il y a environ une minute, elle retarde le moment d'ouvrir les yeux.**

**-Isabella, ouvre les yeux maintenant la douleur ne reviendra pas,** m'ordonna la voix douce de celle que je pensais être Maria car sa voix avait légèrement changé.

En fait ce n'était pas sa voix mais plutôt ma perception auditive qui s'était améliorée. Pas que je voulais lui obéir mais j'ouvris les yeux tout de même, ma vision que je pensais être parfaite humaine se révéla être d'une clarté absolue je voyais tout avec précision et netteté jusqu'au plus petit atome de poussière qui virevoltait dans un coin sombre de la pièce. La nuit était tombée et pourtant j'y voyais comme en plein jour. Je tournais la tête pour faire face au couple de vampires à mes côtés instinctivement je me tins sur mes gardes sifflant pour leur signifier de ne pas m'approcher.

**-Isabella, je suis Maria,** se présenta la belle vampire.

La description de Peter était très ressemblante elle devait avoir été transformée à dix-neuf ou vingts ans. Elle avait une allure conquérante, un visage d'ange à qui on aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession mais son regard traduisait clairement le contraire. Elle était adossée nonchalamment contre le mur face à moi me montrant dans sa position qu'elle ne me craignait pas, ni même le fait que je sois un nouveau-né sans contrôle.

**-Bien maintenant que tu as daigné ouvrir les yeux je vais t'informer de ce que tu es et ce que j'attends de toi.**

**-Je sais ce que je suis et je sais également ce que tu attends de moi Maria.**

**-Bien ce qui confirme certaines petites choses dont nous discuterons un peu plus tard. Mais pour être sûre que nous sommes sur la bonne longueur d'onde. Dis-moi ce que tu sais.**

**-Je suis un vampire, tu m'as transformée pour m'incorporer dans une armée que tu es en train de monter pour reconquérir ton territoire que tu as perdu il y a peu de temps. Enfin dans les grandes lignes je pense que c'est ça.**

**-Effectivement dans les grandes lignes. Je suis impressionnée vraiment. Avant d'aborder des sujets plus personnel tu vas te nourrir. Ben va chercher celle que j'ai fait mettre de côté pour Isabella.**

**-Bella,** repris-je automatiquement.

**-Très bien Bella. J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'irais pas au bout de ta transformation,** dit-elle pour me faire la conversation, comme si la situation s'y prêtait.

**-Je n'ai pas assez de veine pour cela,** lâchai-je ironiquement avec ma nouvelle voix plus basse et sensuelle.

**-Laisse-moi deviner, chagrin d'amour ?**

**-Malchance persévérante ou une mauvaise étoile c'est à voir,** corrigeai-je.

Je sentis l'humaine arriver avant de l'entendre, son parfum était si alléchant mon venin emplit ma bouche rapidement ce qui me fit une impression étrange.

**-J'espère que tu apprécieras au départ je me l'étais gardée pour moi. Mais pour une pièce aussi rare que toi je veux bien me priver d'un si bon encas. À moins que tu préfères le végétarisme,** me dit-elle défiante. À son ton et à sa proposition je savais qu'elle connaissait mon passé ou du moins une partie, donc le fait qu'elle soit envoyée par les Cullen vint en première place dans mon esprit.

**-Qui t'as dit qui j'étais ?** demandai-je moins prudente, elle se servait de mon nom j'en avais déduit qu'elle avait entendu ma rixe verbale avec Victoria mais je me posais vraiment la question maintenant...

**-Tes papiers d'identité que j'ai pris dans ton sac. D'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment tu connais le Major Whitlock. Et surtout comment se fait-il que vous paraissiez si proche lui et toi ?** je grognais quand elle sortit mon porte feuille de son dos, ainsi que la photo de Jasper et moi au-dessus de celui-ci.

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regard ! Et puis je suppose que tu dois déjà connaître la réponse, sinon tu ne serais pas venue me chercher chez moi,** rétorquai-je agressive avec grognement qui était tout sauf gentil sortant de ma poitrine.

**-Pour commencer soldat tu vas te calmer et je ne te le répéterais pas,** dit-elle menaçante et nullement impressionnée par ma démonstration**. Ensuite c'est le Major lui-même que j'étais venue chercher. Je suis seulement tombée sur des odeurs de vampires que j'ai suivi. J'ai vu des loups en tuer un bon nombre, mais comme ce n'était pas ma guerre je ne me suis pas mêlée et j'ai alors poursuivi mes recherches juste pour voir si je ne tombais pas sur le Major. Puis j'ai fini par sentir une autre odeur de vampire, avec ton odeur à toi, et la puanteur du loup mort. Je vous ai entendu parler toutes les deux. Je dois dire que tu ne manques pas de cran d'ailleurs. Exciter un vampire de cette façon ! J'allais passer mon chemin quand j'ai vu que tu arrivais à la tenir à distance alors que tu n'étais qu'humaine. Alors je reformule ma question Comment connais tu le Major ?**

**-Une erreur de parcours,** sifflai-je.

**-Ça ne sera pas suffisant miss Swan.**

**-Il faudra t'en contenter,** répondis-je de colère. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle veuille tout savoir de ma vie. Bien que je sache que c'était pour avoir des informations sur Jasper.

**-Ben !** appela-t-elle irritée alors qu'il était dans la pièce.

Le Ben en question était un vampire brun d'une trentaine d'année lors de sa transformation. Il était plutôt musculeux un peu comme Peter grand, il paraissait calme et raisonné en tout cas c'est l'apparence qu'il dégageait. Il s'approcha de moi, mon premier réflexe fut de vouloir me reculer mais je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais comme pétrifie contre mon gré.

**-Elle est prise,** répondit ce dernier. Effectivement je ne pouvais plus faire le moindre mouvement, ni même sortir le moindre son, je ne sais même pas si je respirais encore. J'étais paniquée je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me faisait, parce que c'était lui j'en étais persuadée. Seuls mes yeux avaient garder une certaine mobilité.

**-Une bonne chose je pensais qu'elle serait insaisissable même avec ton talent,** rétorqua la brune au parfum de mandarine.

**-Personne ne l'est Maria.**

**-Effectivement cela se révèle encore vrai à ce jour. Bella, je vais te faire une faveur. Je ne vais pas m'énerver tout de suite avec toi. Je vais te laisser une dernière chance de me répondre sans être puni pour ton insolence. Mais avant cela je vais t'informer d'une règle essentielle ici. Je commande, quand je dis quelque chose tu obéis même si cela ne te plaît pas. Si tu ne m'écoutes pas et que tu veuilles te rebeller, tu en paiera le prix. Et je suis loin d'être réputée pour ma patience et ma compassion, je pense que tu as dû l'apprendre en même temps quand il t'a parlé de moi. Donc tu réponds à ma question maintenant !** m'ordonna-t-elle.

Mais il était hors de question que j'accède à sa demande. Je ne lui parlerais pas de lui pas que je voulais garder pour nous notre relation. Tout simplement que si je la poussais à bout peut-être qu'elle me tuerait plus vite. Et en plus je n'ai pas pour habitude d'obéir comme un bon petit caniche à sa mémère. Elle fit signe à Ben et je sentis comme une sorte de pression qu'on relâchait au niveau de ma mâchoire.

**-Parle maintenant !** m'ordonna Ben. Je le regardais toujours en silence.

**-Je crois que nous avons affaire à une forte tête tant pis pour toi Bella je ne voulais pas en arriver ici. Mais tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix.**

Elle s'approcha de moi et me mordit au niveau du bras une douleur fulgurante me transperça elle prit mon bras et tira plus ou moins doucement dessus sous mes hurlements de douleurs. La jeune fille qui devait servir d'encas tomba dans les pommes.

**-Quand tu parleras j'arrêterais et si tu ne parles pas une fois que j'aurais fini ton bras je passerais à chacun des tes autres membres. Si au bout du compte tu ne parles toujours pas, je te reconstruirais pour mieux recommencer. Ensuite si tu t'obstines toujours je te présenterais à Justin et je t'assure qu'après lui tu parleras.**

**-En quoi savoir comment j'ai rencontré Jasper à une importance dans mon statut de soldat ?**

**-J'ai besoin de lui. Je ne peux pas reconquérir mon territoire sans lui.**

**-Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Ils m'ont abandonnée sans rien me dire.**

**-Comment as-tu fait pour avoir une relation avec lui en restant humaine ?**

**-Qui te dit que nous avons eu une relation ?** elle prit la photo et me la montra.

**-Son regard, je connais bien le Major il n'a jamais regardé quiconque de cette façon et pourtant il en a eu des conquêtes.**

**-J'étais seulement un trophée et même pas pour lui, pour son frère.**

**-Tu deviens intéressante. Continue.**

**-Je ne me souviens pas de tout,** je voulais passer sur certains détails et utiliser cette petite faille de la transformation me parut être une bonne idée. **Je sais juste que j'ai appris pour les vampires alors qu'Edward me tournait autour. Au départ c'était bien, je pensais qu'il m'aimait, mais i****l ****s'est lassé et m'a abandonnée. Le fait que mon esprit lui soit fermé n'était plus aussi intéressant. Je m'en suis remise, j'ai déménagé pour entrer à Dartmouth. Mais ils étaient là-bas quand je suis arrivée.** **Je ne voulais pas les laisser entrer dans ma vie alors j'ai mis de la distance mais Edward ne le voyait pas comme ça. Il m'a harcelé lui et sa sœur, la femme de Jasper. J'ai dû prendre la fuite pour pouvoir faire ma vie sans eux.**

**-Et Jasper dans tout ça ? En plus tu m'as dit qu'il avait une femme ?**

**-Oui mais ils étaient soit disant séparés. Il m'a séduite pour essayer de me faire accepter la** **transformation, mais comme je m'obstinais ils ont dû perdre patience. Enfin je suppose que cela pouvait venir principalement de sa femme qui devait en avoir marre de voir son mari coucher avec une autre.**

**-Vous couchiez ensemble ?** me demanda t-elle choquée.

**-Oui !** répondis-je.

**-Continue !** me commanda-t-elle pensive.

**-Il m'a presque harcelée pour que j'accepte la transformation mais je refusais je savais qu'il retournerait auprès de sa compagne même s'ils étaient séparés je savais que c'était momentané. Je ne voulais pas passer mon éternité seule, donc je me bornais à refuser**.

**-Ils auraient très bien pu le faire sans t'en demander l'autorisation ! C'est du n'importe quoi ton histoire,** rétorqua-t-elle.

**-Il ne pouvait pas le faire contre mon gré car j'avais confié une lettre destinée aux Volturi disant que je connaissais l'existence des vampires que c'était les Cullen qui m'avaient mise dans le secret et je racontais un peu tout ce que je savais. Je l'avais laissé à un ami de confiance qui ne craint pas les vampires.**

**-Les loups.**

**-Oui, et comme ils ont vu que je ne cèderais pas il m'ont abandonnée une seconde fois.**

**-Pourquoi cet Edward te voulait ?**

**-Au départ parce que mon esprit lui résistait, il est télépathe. Je l'intriguais et après je me refusais à lui alors je pense que cela a ravivé son intérêt pour moi, en plus du fait qu'il est persuadé que je suis sa compagne.**

**-Donc c'est bien ce que je pensais tu es un bouclier !**

**-C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit la première fois que je me suis protégée et que je l'ai déployé.**

**-C'est quoi cette histoire avec la femelle que j'ai tué. Tu étais la compagne de son mâle ?**

**-Non absolument pas !** répondis-je dégoûtée. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

**-Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu lui as affirmé avec impétuosité.**

**-James était son compagnon un jour où nous étions de sortis avec les Cullen. Ils ont débarqué lui, sa compagne et un autre. Il m'a vu et a voulu me goûter, sauf qu'Edward n'était pas de cet avis, mais James était un traqueur qui s'ennuyait.**

**-Un clan entier a défier ça peut être amusant,** renchérit Maria avec un sourire perfide aux lèvres comme si elle se replongeait dans un souvenir similaire.

**-Pour faire court ils m'ont protégée et nous avons fui avec Jasper et sa femme à Phœnix, le temps que les autres le cherche et le tue.**

**-On peut dire que tu étais entre de bonnes mains avec le Dieu de la guerre comme garde du corps, personne ne t'aurait approché.**

**-Sauf que j'ai réussi à déjouer leur surveillance. James avait faussé compagnie au reste de la famille, il m'avait contacté pour me dire qu'il retenait ma mère,** elle me regardait surprise. **Bref il a voulu me torturer avant de me tuer quand les Cullen sont arrivés il était en train de me mordre au poignet,** elle dirigea son regard vers mon poignet en question qui confirmait mon histoire. **Ils l'ont tué rapidement et Edward a aspiré le venin.**

**-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça s'il voulait te transformer ?**

**-À l'époque il ne le voulait pas. C'est lors de nos retrouvailles qu'il s'est mis dans la tête de me transformer je pense que cela devait avoir un rapport avec mon nouveau caractère, je n'étais plus la gentille et fragile petite Bella.**

**-Ça je peux encore le comprendre, mais pourquoi avoir dit à la femelle que son compagnon était le tien je ne comprends pas ?**

**-Elle venait de tuer sous mes yeux mon petit ami.**

**-Le loup ?** fit-elle dégoûtée.

**-Oui,** répondis-je alors qu'une vague de culpabilité et de souffrance déferlait sur moi**. Je savais que j'allais mourir et je ne pouvais pas lui infliger des souffrances physique. Mais je sais par expériences que les douleurs émotionnelles sont aussi dévastatrices que les autres surtout avec le temps. Il me suffisait juste d'implanter l'idée dans son esprit et le temps aurait fait son œuvre en attendant que les loups la retrouvent et lui fassent payer le meurtre de Paul.**

Elle me regarda incrédule, j'étais consciente que mon histoire et mes réactions pouvaient paraître naïves et totalement ridicules. Mais j'étais humaine je n'avais pas d'autre alternatives. Elle éclata de rire, un rire franc et sincère, ce qui me surprit un peu mais surtout me vexa.

**-Bella que j'aurais aimé que tu aies le même don que le Major, tu aurais fait des merveilles. Très inspirée, car même si elle t'avait tuée elle aurait été en proie aux doutes pour le reste de son éternité, très ingénieux vraiment. Je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux. Vicieuse, intelligente et sournoise, parfaite,** dire que j'étais étonnée était peu dire. Elle reprit. **Ben relâche-la je pense que Bella aura compris où se trouvent les limites maintenant. Tu devrais boire la brûlure dans ta gorge doit commencer à être incommodante.**

Elle alla vers la fille qu'elle releva d'une main, elle passa son ongle sur son cou et une douce odeur alléchante et surtout irrésistible se répandit dans la pièce. Elle me lança la fille qui venait de se réveiller en hurlant de terreur et de douleur.

**-Bois !** m'ordonna-t-elle. **Il n'y a pas de végétarien ici**.

Je regardait la fille, qui pleurait et je ne voyais rien d'autre pour le moment qu'un futur bon repas. Je m'exécutais je plantais mes dents dans le cou gracile de ma proie à l'endroit même où les pulsassions étaient le plus fort, juste dans son artère et j'aspirais avidement, avalant le divin nectars qui apaisa instantanément le feu dévorant de ma gorge. Je poussais des gémissements de satisfaction et de félicité, ne prêtant plus attention à rien d'autre qu'à ce corps qui me donnait exactement ce que le mien réclamait. Je la terminais et relâchait le cadavre de la fille qui s'écroula au sol.

**-Je pensais que tu allais me donner plus de fil à retordre que ça, ayant côtoyé des végétariens.**

**-Je l'aurais certainement fait à une autre époque oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi leur ressembler est une bonne chose. Ils sont aussi monstrueux que nous autres. Ils se cachent derrière de faux semblants essayant de se donner une bonne conscience pour se voiler la face, mais leurs instincts abjects sont toujours présent. Ils ont seulement choisi une autre méthode de torture qui n'est pas forcément plus humaine contrairement à ce qu'ils en pensent,** crachai-je avec mépris.** Et si eux refusent ce mode de vie je m'emploierais à l'épouser je ne veux pas leur ressembler en rien.**

**-La colère et la haine sont des sentiments qui sont indispensables dans notre nature et dans notre monde Bella. Et je vois que tu es armée pour pouvoir y faire face. Il va juste falloir apprendre à la canaliser, pour pouvoir t'en servir à bon escient. En attendant je te laisse, Ben va te guider jusque dans ta chambre, tu seras sous sa surveillance constante au départ, je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes le contrôle et que tu fasses n'importe quoi. Quand tu auras un peu plus de sang froid je te laisserais plus de liberté,** dit-elle contente de son mauvais jeu de mot.** Pour cette nuit tu as quartier libre si je puis dire. Tu ne sors pas de la propriété tu n'iras te promener que si Ben veut bien et surtout peut t'accompagner. Demain matin nous commencerons ton apprentissage pour les combats et le développement de ton bouclier, je serais présente et je pense que je te formerais moi-même, alors ne soit pas en retard, je n'aime pas attendre. Ben te montrera le chemin également. Une dernière chose, c'est un honneur pour toi que d'être formée par moi, mais que cela ne te donne pas la grosse tête, le dernier étage m'est entièrement réservé, si je t'y vois sans y être invitée je me chargerais personnellement de ton châtiment. Suis-je claire ?**

**-Parfaitement claire !** répondis-je.

Elle partit sans rien ajouter d'autre, sans pour autant oublier de me lancer mon porte feuille et ma photo, que je réceptionnais sans mal avec mes nouvelles aptitudes. Je regardais encore une fois la photo et un grognement sortit de ma poitrine.

**-Pourquoi gardes-tu cette photo si cela te met dans cet état,** me demanda Ben**.**

**-Pour me rappeler que le bonheur n'est qu'une illusion et surtout pour me rappeler que l'espoir est le sentiment le plus abominable de tous.**

**-Hum ! Je vois. Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu as de la chance pour un nouveau-né. Avoir une chambre privée à peine transformé et surtout être formé par Maria en personne tu dois être vraiment différente des autres.**

**-J'ai été capable de développer mon bouclier en étant humaine pour retenir un vampire alors je pense que mon don doit l'intéresser.**

**-Oui c'est possible.**

**-C'est quoi le tien,** demandai-je en repensant à la façon dont il m'avait immobilisé.

**-Je suis capable de figer tout ce qui est organique. Si tu envoies une pierre je ne pourrais pas la figer mais si tu bouges et tentes de m'attaquer je peux t'immobiliser à distance, en fait je peux bloquer les parties de ton cerveaux qui commandent tes déplacement, tout ce qui est mouvement, bras, mains, jambes, bouche mais je ne sais pas pourquoi pas les yeux.**

**-C'est pratique.**

**-Ouais, autant dire que rare sont les personnes qui peuvent me toucher. La seule petite faille à mon pouvoir c'est qu'il est individuel, je ne peux pas l'étaler à un groupe par exemple.**

**-Effectivement mais si tu t'en prends à la bonne personne dès le départ les autres devraient pouvoir réfléchir avant de t'attaquer.**

**-Oui sauf que généralement j'ai des nouveaux-nés à combattre et que ceux-ci ne raisonnent pas, ils n'ont aucune stratégie ils foncent dans le tas. Enfin presque tous,** dit-il en m'adressant un sourire.

**-Pourquoi tu me regardes en disant ça.**

**-Tu es la première que je vois discuter tranquillement quelques minutes après avoir été transformée sans même avoir pris le temps de te nourrir. Ta proie était pratiquement à tes pieds et tu n'y as pas porté d'intérêt avant que Maria ne la saigne et te la donne.**

**-Bien sûr que j'y avais porté attention, mais je sais pas si tu as remarqué que j'étais en train de me faire torturer pendant que tu me tenais, alors la soif passait au second plan.**

**-Bella je vais te donner un conseil. Maria a été bonne avec toi, pour moins que ça d'autres ont péri. Obéis si elle te donne un ordre, je t'assure que c'est mieux, surtout pour toi.**

**-Comment ça pour moi.**

**-Justin celui qu'elle voulait appeler est généralement appelé pour torturer les femmes. Il les viole après leur avoir déchiré les membres et ça peut durer des jours et des jours, et je t'assure qu'après un passage chez Justin les femmes, sont plus que soumises.**

Je réfléchis à ce que venait de dire Ben j'avais échappé à la catastrophe, j'aurais pu finir avec ce Justin, j'en frissonnais presque de peur et de dégoût. Il m'indiqua ma chambre, un endroit où un fauteuil côtoyait un lit, simple sans décoration. J'allais m'installer sur le lit attendant je ne sais quoi.

**-On fait quoi pour se distraire entre les entraînements.**

**-Ça dépend des goûts, les hommes sont dans le grand salon,** me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

**-Et pour les autres, ceux qui n'ont pas qu'un sexe à la place du cerveau sur-développé qu'avons-nous ?**

**-Si tu veux je peux te prêter quelques livres, et il y a aussi une pièce vidéo au premier.**

**-OK pour les livres.**

**-Bien attends deux secondes je dois en avoir dans ma chambre qui pourraient te plaire,** il partir mais je l'entendis tout de même il était dans la pièce jouxtant la mienne.

**-Tu as la chambre d'à côté ?** demandai-je.

**-Plus facile pour veiller sur toi,** me répondit-il de chez lui. Il revint et me posa une bonne vingtaine de livre sur le lit. **Amuse-toi bien je suis dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.**

**-Oui j'aimerais juste un miroir, je voudrais voir à quoi je ressemble maintenant.**

**-La salle de bains commune est dans le couloirs viens.**

Il m'emmena au fond du couloir et me fit entrer dans une pièce il n'y avait personne, heureusement pour moi. Je me positionnais devant le miroir et je fus littéralement surprise par ce que je voyais. J'avais à peu près la même allure sauf que mes traits s'étaient affinés, hormis mes yeux rouges qui me choquèrent au premier coup d'œil, je ne me trouvais pas si mal que ça. C'était d'ailleurs une première pour moi. Mes cheveux paraissaient plus dociles et soyeux, bouclés subtilement sur la longueur comme sortis tout droit de chez le coiffeur, ils m'arrivaient toujours au milieux du dos mais avaient un retombé plus sensuel, mes lèvres avaient légèrement augmenter de volume me donnant une bouche plus pulpeuse sans pour autant aller dans l'extravagance, leur couleur avait elle aussi changé je les trouvais plus foncées, à moins que ce soit un effet de contraste avec ma peau qui était encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'avait été ce qui ne me surprit pas vraiment je savais à quoi m'attendre, je baissais mon regard et observais mon allure générale, je me trouvais pas trop mal.

**-Bien, je ne suis pas si mal que ça après tout,** constatai-je.

**-Je dirait même que tu es très appétissante,** dit-il séducteur.

**-Et bien va te faire les crocs sur quelqu'un d'autres,** rétorquai-je.

**-Si jamais tu changes d'avis...** me dit-il mi amusé, mi sérieux.

**-C'est ça j'y penserais,** répondis-je sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucun doute quant à sa proposition.

La nuit se passa relativement bien vu que je n'ai pas lever le nez de mes bouquins. J'avais également pensé à ce que ma nouvelle condition me laisserait comme perspective d'avenir. Dire que j'étais en colère d'être devenue une saloperie de sangsue était un euphémisme. Je me répugnais, non pas parce que je m'étais nourrie de sang humain, car franchement cela m'avait paru étrangement naturel, je n'avais même pas mauvaise conscience. Je ne la connaissais pas cette fille, et je n'avais pas l'intention de nouer connaissance avec non plus. Et puis surtout je ne voulais pas leur ressembler je ne voulais pas avoir leur putain d'yeux de végétariens demeurés. Je ne voulais pas que l'on m'associe à eux d'une quelconque manière, je voulais être leur parfait opposé. Si pour cela je devais tuer des humains et bien cela ne me poserait pas de problème. J'étais un vampire dorénavant, je n'avais plus besoin d'avoir la protection de qui que ce soit. Et de tout façon je ne pouvais compter sur personne d'autre que moi et je ne comptais pas reproduire mes erreurs du passé. Il n'était pas bon de s'attacher à qui que ce soit, les amis trahissent, les humains et ceux qui ont un rythme cardiaque meurent. La vie n'était faite que d'épreuves douloureuses et de souffrances alors je me blinderais, plus personne n'aura accès à moi. Aucun sentiments pour personne chacun rejoindra sa place. Maria une alliée qui m'apprendra à me battre et accessoirement à gérer ma colère, même si je lui en voulais sérieusement de m'avoir transformée. Car en plus du fait qu'elle me condamnait à une éternité de souffrance et de solitude, elle me donnait surtout un point commun avec _lui_, il s'était également fait mordre par elle. Les Cullen seront mes ennemis, tous sans exceptions Emmett et Rosalie compris. Fini les dérogations, ils seront tous logés à la même enseigne. Je ne me ferais plus trahir car je ne donnerais à personne l'occasion ni l'opportunité de le faire. De toute façon j'espérais toujours secrètement quitter cette terre rapidement, peut-être à la première bataille qui sait, si j'oubliais d'enclencher mon bouclier comme tout à l'heure avec Maria car apparemment je devais l'enclencher volontairement pour qu'il fonctionne.

Le matin arriva rapidement je me levais et allais devant la porte de Ben.

**-Où est-ce que je dois me rendre pour l'entraînement ?** lui demandai-je.

**-Je vais t'accompagner.**

Il sortit de sa chambre qui d'après ce que je pus en voir était plus grande que la mienne et surtout mieux meublée. Il me guida jusqu'à une cours extérieure, le soleil brillait déjà de bon matin de par le climat je me doutais que l'on devait être dans un état du Sud.

**-Où sommes-nous ?**

**-Au Kansas,** me répondit-il comprenant de suite ma question.

C'était la première fois où je pus voir le soleil se refléter sur ma peau et c'était toujours aussi merveilleux que la première fois où j'avais vu ce phénomène sur cette sale vermine.

**-Ça surprend toujours la première fois,** remarqua Ben.

**-Sauf que j'ai déjà observé ce phénomène.**

**-Oui c'est vrai, tu n'es pas mademoiselle tout le monde,** fit-il railleur.

Ce qui provoqua un grognement de ma part. Je n'aimais pas du tout qu'on me chambre et je dois dire que mes émotions étaient exacerbées la moindre petite contrariété pouvait me mettre en colère j'étais à fleur de peau prête à craquer à tout moment.

**-On se calme « bébé » sinon je serais obligé de te refaire goûter de mon pouvoir.**

**-Ça va profites-en bien car dès je pourrais me servir de mon bouclier ce sera fini les menaces.**

**-Du caractère on va s'amuser avec toi je le sens.**

Nous arrivâmes sur un espèce de terrain derrière l'immense villa. Nous avions croisé d'autres vampires et je suppose que la plupart étaient nouveaux-nés car ils étaient tous surexcités et avaient du mal à tenir en place, si c'était le véritable comportement d'un nouveau-né je supposais que je devais alors être anormale, à moins que ce soit l'effet de groupe qui les rendent dans cet état. Maria n'était pas encore arrivée ce qui était bon signe je suppose. Je pouvais voir des groupes de vampires s'entraîner, ils se battaient les uns contre les autres avec une telle férocité c'était à croire qu'ils étaient ennemis et ne faisaient pas partie de la même armée, c'était du chacun pour soi.

**-C'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?** je hochai la tête pour affirmer. **Il y a une règle que tu ne dois jamais oublier et toujours faire passer en priorité. C'est toi ou eux,** me fit la voix professorale de Maria. **Si tu respectes ce principe de vie tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir. Bon on va commencer, par un entraînement physique,** m'informa-t-elle.

L'entraînement avec Maria s'avéra être une révélation pour moi. Au plus elle me malmenait et elle s'appliquait à le faire, au plus je redoublais de colère mais au lieu de me jeter la tête la première comme me le conseillait mon instinct, j'essayais de la surprendre et avec la capacité de mon cerveau à pouvoir faire plusieurs chose à la fois c'était assez facile. Je réussis tout de même lors d'une attaque à lui asséner un coup, un seul et unique coup mais c'était mieux que rien. Mais le plus surprenant dans tout ça c'est que je me sentais bien en combattant. Je venais de trouver un moyen de pouvoir me vider de cette colère, de cette tension de haine et de rage qui m'habitaient perpétuellement. C'était peut-être dû à ma condition vampirique mais je dois dire que j'adorais combattre, je pense que je venais de me découvrir une vocation.

**-On va essayer quelque chose. Ben va me chercher Annabelle,** ordonna Maria.

**-Ce n'est pas un peu tôt Maria ?** demanda ce dernier sceptique.

**-Discuterais-tu !** gronda Maria.

**-Non pas du tout. J'y vais,** répondit-il.

**-En attendant Bella tu vas me dire comment fonctionne ton bouclier.**

**-Je ne sais pas je n'ai pas encore essayé.**

**-Comment as-tu réussis à l'enclencher quand tu étais humaine ?**

**-La première fois lors d'une dispute avec la bohémienne. Et la seconde fois tu l'as vu, c'est lorsque Victoria a tué Paul.**

**-Bien, la colère à l'air d'être ton catalyseur, ce qui ne me surprend pas en fait. Nous essaierons cela plus tard.**

Ben nous rejoignit accompagné d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près dix-huit ans, une jeune fille brune qui arborait un air agréable et gentil. Je me demandais ce que Maria nous réservait.

**-Bella, voici Annabelle. Elle est un élément prometteur de notre armée. Je veux que vous vous affrontiez, j'aimerais pouvoir évaluer ton niveau.**

**-Bien,** acceptai-je en me mettant en place devant Annabelle. **-Annabelle, Bella s'est réveillée cette nuit, je veux juste évaluer son niveau ne me l'abîme pas trop.**

**-Oui Maria,** répondit Annabelle en me regardant un sourire sur le visage.

Sourire que je ne savais pas vraiment comment traduire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait d'être traitée comme une mioche m'horripilait prodigieusement. Annabelle ne devait plus être une nouvelle-née, elle paraissait se maîtriser et se contrôler. Elle prit place en face de moi, puis le combat s'engagea rapidement. Annabelle était rapide et précise, mais j'arrivais la plupart du temps à parer ses coups j'arrivais à la toucher plus souvent que Maria, sans pour autant pouvoir la saisir. Mais elle m'agaçait à s'esquiver à chaque fois que je croyais pouvoir l'attraper, je perdais sérieusement patience et mes coups devenaient de plus en plus puissant et surtout ma hargne prit le dessus, je voulais la toucher, je voulais l'attraper et avoir le dessus, une soif sanguinaire que je n'avais jamais ressentie s'emparait de moi mon venin coulait abondamment dans ma bouche. Des grognement agressifs sortaient de ma poitrine. Je réussis à lui porter un coup si fort que j'entendis une craquement dans son abdomen j'avais dû certainement lui casser des côtes. Elle se recula pour se mettre hors de ma porter Maria éclata de rire, elle était visiblement d'humeur joyeuse.

**-Tu es digne de ton amant Bella, aussi prometteuse que le Dieu la guerre en personne,** s'esclaffa t-elle croyant me faire certainement un compliment.

Cela accentua ma colère et me poussa dans une rage noire, je ne voulais pas être comparée à eux et encore moins à lui. Annabelle eut le malheur de baisser sa garde parce qu'elle s'était éloignée, mais pas suffisamment pour être hors d'atteinte. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser ma colère il fallait que quelqu'un la subisse, je lui sautais dessus et réussis à l'attraper je ne contrôlais plus rien, mes dents se plantèrent dans son cou instinctivement je lui arrachais le morceau qui était sous mes dents, elle hurla de douleur attirant l'attention de tout ceux qui s'entraînaient à proximité. J'allais recommencer, quand mes muscles se pétrifièrent.

**-Ça suffit Bella ! Calme-toi maintenant !** m'ordonna Maria de sa voix autoritaire**. Annabelle va te soigner ailleurs le temps qu'elle se calme.**

Ladite Annabelle se releva et ramassa son morceau de chair toujours en gémissant. Mes grognements roulaient dans ma poitrine ne pouvant sortir pour se faire entendre, car ce putain de Ben se servait encore de son foutu pouvoir pour me retenir. Ce qui attisait ma colère il fallut attendre environ une heure pour que je puisse retrouver mon calme.

**-Bien Bella maintenant que tu es calmée nous allons pouvoir discuter. Tu t'entraîneras avec moi personnellement chaque jours comme convenu, de toute façon je pense que d'ici peu de temps tu seras l'une des meilleure sinon le meilleur guerrier de cette armée. Et personne ne sera plus apte que moi à t'affronter. Sache que tu es la cinquième à passer entre mes mains, et ce n'est pas rien. Tu auras compris que le Major est l'une d'elle, les autres sont Nettie et Lucy et Ben ici présent. Tu connais l'histoire des guerres du Sud donc je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que seuls les plus prometteurs passent par mes formations. Mais j'espère que toi contrairement aux autres, tu ne me trahiras pas comme il l'ont fait.**

**-Si la vie m'a appris une chose Maria c'est que l'on est trahi que lorsque l'on donne sa confiance. Si tu ne veux pas être trahi ne fais confiance à personne.**

**-Très bonne philosophie et j'en tiendrais compte. Mais toi que veux-tu maintenant que tu es transformée ? Je pense avoir compris tes ressentiments et ta haine pour le Major et sa famille, donc je ne pense pas que tu veuilles y retourner.**

**-Certainement pas. En fait je ne savais pas trop quand je me suis réveillée, mais je crois que je viens de me découvrir une vocation. J'aime le combat et j'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin une place dans ce monde, et surtout tant que je combats je ne pense à rien d'autre et ça me va parfaitement.**

**-Oui je pense que tu es née pour être une guerrière. Nous allons travailler les techniques de combats, les stratégies et surtout nous allons apprendre à utiliser ton bouclier. En attendant je t'emmène déjeuner, allez viens,** puis nous retournâmes dans la villa où je sentais déjà le doux arôme de notre futur festin qui nous attendait.

* * *

**Alors vos impressions sur cette Bella transformée? Et Maria dans cette histoire? Dîtes moi tout. **

**Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine un très long Pov Jasper.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut tout le monde, oui je suis en avance mais j'en pouvais plus de ne plus de voir ma boite mail vide de message de . Que voulez vous mes deux seules drogues dans la vie le café et vos reviews. Lol.**

**Bien j'ai un peu de temps aujourd'hui donc j'en ai prit pour répondre au anonymes qui se font de plus en plus rares vu que beaucoup se sont inscrites sur le site ;)**

**mmev****: Effectivement dû à sa façon de voir tous les évènements qui l'on amenés à être ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. La violence et la guerre ne lui font pas peur puisqu'elle nourrit l'espoir de perdre la vie dans l'une d'elle.**

**Adeline.L:**** Elle serait presque comme nous autres simple humaine avec toutes ses imperfections. Lol. Moi aussi elle me plait bien je voulais en faire tout l'opposer de , et je crois que j'ai réussi aux vus de vos reviews ;)**

**Vavaamoi:**** Il y a un moment ou l'on pète un câble et ou l'on frôle la folie à force de subir. Ce moment ou l'on prend la décision qu'on ne laissera plus le hasard et les sentiments être aux commandes de nos vies. On va dire que Bella a pratiquement atteint ce stade. Et oui je peux sans mal ajouter qu'il va ramer comme tu dis. Leurs « retrouvailles » ne se fera pas sans heurts et sans rebondissements. **

**Isabelle:**** Ne t'en fais pas même si c'est encourageant de voir que l'on plait toujours à chaque chapitre je comprends parfaitement. En plus te voir arriver jusqu'à ce chapitre me montre que tu es encore présente et c'est le principal. J'essaie d'être le plus original possible dans mes histoires pour ne pas ressembler à d'autres fictions que l'on pourrait lire ailleurs. Donc je suis heureuse de voir que j'arrive encore à vous surprendre de temps à autre. Je ne vis pratiquement que pour ça, lol, enfin quand j'écris il en va de soit :)**

**Bonne lecture je vous retrouve en bas de ce très long chapitre. (19 page OpenOffice.) **

**

* * *

****Chapitre 18 : Fatalité.**

**Pov Jasper**

Qu'est-ce que je faisais, je savais que je faisais une grosse connerie en la laissant. Mon instinct me dictait d'y retourner et de la convaincre de me reprendre. Et jamais mon instinct ne m'avait trahi, enfin jusqu'à présent. J'étais dans cette forêt près de Glasgow, j'essayais de me calmer, de me raisonner, mais comment y arriver alors qu'elle ne me faisait plus confiance, qu'elle me croyait capable de la faire souffrir, qu'elle croyait que je m'étais parjuré par intérêt en étant avec elle. Tout ce que nous avions partagé ces dernières semaines n'étaient que poudre aux yeux pour elle. Je pense que pour une fois mon pouvoir m'avait desservi elle croyait certainement que je l'avais dupé en lui faisant croire à des sentiments factices. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser croire ça, elle ne pouvait pas me haïr comme elle les haïssait eux. Je l'aimais, elle était ma compagne, j'en étais certain maintenant il fallait que j'y retourne et que je lui explique tout. Et puis je la transformerais de force je ne lui laisserais pas le choix, j'aurais le temps de gérer ses humeurs après, une fois qu'elle ne sera plus fragile ce sera déjà plus rassurant. Et puis elle comprendra vraiment nos liens une fois vampires, elle verra que ce n'était pas illusion que tout ce que je lui avais dit, mes sentiments que j'avais partagé avec elle étaient vrais. Ce serait plus simple de cette manière. C'est ce que j'allais faire, je me levais prêt à aller récupérer ma compagne, prêt à la garder à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de notre éternité et je comptais bien sur le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de fin. Je voulais vivre dans ce même bonheur jusqu'à la nuit des temps ce bonheur parfait que nous avions partagé ces trois dernières semaines, trois semaines qui avaient totalement éclipsées toutes les décennies de souffrances, de guerres, de tortures, de morts, j'avais tout oublié avec elle. Comme si j'avais été un autre hommes. J'arrivais à Glasgow j'allais reprendre le chemin de l'hôtel quand je vis Alice qui m'attendait assise sur le muret de ce parc public.

**-Je ne peux pas Alice, je vais la transformer de force et après j'aviserais.**

**-Je savais que tu n'allais pas rester sur ta précédente position. Mais Jasper c'est pour son bien, elle ne s'en sortira pas et je t'assure qu'elle était sincère quand elle parlait de se rendre chez Maria pour qu'elle la tue.**

**-Je l'en empêcherais, après tout j'ai maîtrisé bons nombres de nouveaux-nés avant Bella, elle se pliera elle n'aura pas le choix.**

**-Elle ne sera pas comme les autres Jasper, elle est déterminée et avec son pouvoir elle te résistera. Tu ne pourras pas la soumettre, et elle partira. Maria la torturera pendant deux mois, elle lui arrachera ses membres, elle se nourrira devant Bella qui dépérira de soif. Elle se fera violer par toute l'armée de nouveaux-nés et à plusieurs reprises. Et au bout du compte quand elle en aura fini avec Bella elle brûlera son corps et te fera parvenir sa tête pour que tu termines le travail. J'ai vu toutes ces horreurs Jasper, je t'assure que c'est ce qui va lui arriver si tu la transforme de force,** pleurait-elle de larmes sèches.** Tu n'as plus le choix, ne lui fais pas plus de mal en y retournant maintenant. Ne fais pas renaître l'espoir chez elle tu la tueras sinon.**

**-Je ne peux pas Alice je peux pas la laisser, c'est plus fort que moi tout mon être me hurle d'aller la chercher et de la transformer pour qu'elle reste à mes côtés.**

**-Je ne peux pas prendre de décision pour toi, mais sache que tu la perdras définitivement si tu fais ça. Elle a déjà perdu toute la confiance qu'elle avait en toi, elle ne te croira pas si tu lui racontes la vérité. Comme tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle s'est fait un film sur notre association pour la contraindre à la transformation.**

**-Pourquoi tu fais ça alors que je sens que tes sentiments ont changé concernant Bella, je sens ta rancœur, ta colère aussi.**

**-Comment veux-tu que je réagisse? Elle m'a pris mon mari. Tu veux la transformer pour faire d'elle ta compagne, tu lui donnes ma place sans que j'ai mon mot à dire. Sans parler du fait qu'il a fallu que je vous vois faire l'amour ensemble, j'ai vu toutes les fois où vous êtes unis. J'ai vu le plaisir que tu y as pris et je sais que tu n'as pas ressentis ça avec moi. Dis-moi comment je dois réagir Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que je dois ressentir ? Tu es mon mari et te voir coucher avec une autre femme c'est déjà terrible, mais je m'étais faite une raison avec Maria je savais que tu ne l'aimais pas et que tu avais besoin de te prouver certaines choses. Mais te voire faire l'amour à Bella celle que j'ai considéré comme ma sœur, ma meilleur amie comment veux-tu que je n'ai pas de ressentiment ? Je n'ai beau ne plus être humaine ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un cœur. Malgré tout ça je l'aime encore même si pour le moment ce n'est pas mon sentiment premier, j'ai aimé sincèrement Bella et pour ça je me dois de la protéger après tout j'étais celle qui voulait l'avoir avec nous. Je m'étais rangée du côté d'Edward pour la faire revenir dans nos vie. C'est ce qui s'appelle la rançon de la gloire,** dit-elle sarcastiquement.

**-Je suis désolé pour tout ça Alice, sincèrement j'aurais aimé que tout se passe différemment, j'aurais aimé que ces moments privés, restent privés que tu n'aies pas à subir notre bonheur.**

**-Je le sais Jasper, je le sais.**

Quelques secondes silencieuses passèrent, me laissant le temps de réfléchir ce que je devais faire. Je pensais stratégie, il fallait que je me débarrasse de la source de mes ennuis. Il fallait que je trouve Maria et que je règle cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. C'est ce que je ferais Alice avait raison je ne pouvais pas laisser l'espoir renaître en Bella tant que la menace existait toujours je devais d'abord m'occuper de ça et après je pourrais retourner la chercher.

**-Je vois que tu t'es décidé, c'est la meilleure solution et même si tu as du mal à me croire maintenant c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire pour le moment. Par contre il serait bien que tu rentres à l'hôtel maintenant car Bella va se réveiller dans une petites dizaines de minutes et elle n'appréciera pas d'être seule avec Edward, il serait bien que tu la maintiennes endormie jusqu'à ce que Jacob arrive.**

**-Très bien il sera là dans combien de temps ?**

**-Dans approximativement trois heures il est dans l'avion qui vient de décoller de Seattle.**

**-Tu ne viens pas ?**

**-Désolée Jasper mais vous voir tous les deux dans cette pièce qui est encore empreinte de vos odeurs mélangées c'est trop pour moi, je ne suis pas autant masochiste qu'Edward.**

**-Très bien on se verra plus tard alors.**

**-Oui à plus tard Jasper.**

Je partis en vitesse rejoindre la chambre en attendant que Jacob arrive. J'avais de la peine pour Alice même si je n'arrivais pas à culpabiliser j'avais tout de même de la peine pour elle. Être obligée de voir tous nos moment intimes, tous nos mots doux, toute l'affection que nous nous étions témoignés alors qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour moi c'était je pense la pire des tortures. J'arrivais à l'hôtel, Edward fut surpris de me voir revenir, je ressentis un élan de jalousie quand je le vis assis à côté de Bella en lui caressant les cheveux. Je grondais pour lui signifier de reculer.

**-Arrête ça Jasper !** me dit-il las. **Tu l'aimes et je l'aime également et aucun de nous deux ne pourra la revoir alors je pense avoir autant de droit que toi de profiter de ces derniers instants en sa compagnie surtout que dans cet état elle ne peut pas me rejeter.**

**-Ce n'est pas une compétition Edward, elle n'est pas l'enjeu d'un pari stupide. Elle est ma compagne, et si j'accepte que tu sois aussi près d'elle c'est parce que je te dois qu'elle soit encore en vie aujourd'hui avec toutes les fois où tu la lui as sauvée la vie alors que je n'avais pas pris conscience de qui elle était pour moi.**

**-Jasper ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de nous confronter à nos convictions personnelles. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Et où est Alice ?**

Je lui racontais notre conversation avec Alice et ma décision concernant le fait de m'occuper de Maria avant de retourner chercher Bella. Bien évidemment, il approuva de toute façon c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Nous passâmes le reste du temps pratiquement en silence ou alors à échanger quelques anecdotes sur Bella, j'avais mis sa tête sur ma cuisse et lui caressais les cheveux Edward s'était écarté et lui tenait la main. Je crois que rare sont les femmes à avoir été aimée avec autant d'intensité et dire qu'elle croyait que tout ceci n'était qu'illusion que nous nous étions tous moqués d'elle. Elle se sentait tellement seule alors qu'en fin de compte elle était adulée par le plus grand nombres, comme quoi la vie pouvait être sournoise quelque fois.

**-Je suis d'accord avec ça. Jacob arrive tu devrais peut être t'éloigner de Bella, il est assez anxieux,** me signifia Edward.

**-Je sais, je le sens, mais ça ira il me fait confiance.**

**-Si tu le dis.**

**-Je sais que tu as des préjugés concernant Jacob Black, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est quelqu'un de bien.**

**-Je n'en doute pas c'est juste de la jalousie.**

**-Je sais j'ai dû y faire face aussi. Et encore tu n'as pas vu Bella avec Peter toi !** répondis-je compréhensif.

**-Si j'ai vu la scène du massage, et je dois dire que je m'attendais à ce que tu lui arraches la tête.**

**-Il n'y avait rien de malsain ou de déplacé dans ses émotions sinon c'est ce qu'il serait arrivé à coup sûr.**

Jacob arriva, Edward lui ouvrit la porte il grogna en passant à côté de ce dernier mais il ne tressaillit pas, repoussant ses instincts pour venir auprès de Bella.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** demanda-t-il en se fixant devant moi.

**-J'ai dû l'endormir pour éviter qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Assieds-toi je vais tout t'expliquer,** il s'exécuta impatient d'entendre ce que je m'apprêtais à lui révéler.

**-C'est bon je t'écoute et n'oublie de me raconter ce que lui fiche ici,** dit-il en pointant Edward du menton.

**-Bien pour commencer, Alice et Edward nous ont rejoins pour me faire part d'une nouvelle qui pourrait être dramatique pour Bella. Alice a vu dans une de ses visions ma créatrice, et elle m'en veut beaucoup car elle a perdu son territoire après mon dernier passage. Elle m'en tient pour responsable parce que je ne suis pas resté jusqu'au combat.**

**-Pourquoi elle t'en veut à toi ? Et qu'est-ce que vient faire Bella dans cette histoire ?** me coupa Jacob pour qui l'explication n'allait apparemment pas assez vite.

**-En fait Jasper a une réputation de guerrier redoutable, il a été créé et formé par cette femme pour faire les guerres de territoire dans le Sud du pays. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais ces guerres sont encore d'actualité. Plusieurs vampires combattent et créent des armées pour prendre possession du territoire et ça au nez et à la barbe des humains,** expliqua Edward.

**-Et les sangsues italiennes elles ne peuvent rien faire pour arrêter ça ?** demanda-t-il incrédule.

**-Non ils s'en foutent tant que le secret n'est pas dévoilé ou tant qu'ils ne sont pas menacés. Et avec le temps les vampires comme Maria ont appris à se servir de ce petit détail pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient impunément.**

**-Si elle créait des armées de vampires pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de toi ?** me demanda-il.

Évidemment il n'était pas un vampire donc il ne connaissait pas ma réputation. Je commençais à avoir peur de sa réaction après qu'il saurait ce que je suis, quel monstre je suis.

**-Jasper est le guerrier le plus redoutable parmi nous autres vampires. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais je suis obligé de lui dire,** me dit Edward je savais à quoi il allait faire référence ce n'était pas quelque chose dont j'étais fier, mais ça faisait parti de mon histoire.

**-Vas-y !** lui répondis-je en lui donnant par ce fait mon consentement, tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux de ma compagne.

**-Jasper est le vampire que l'on surnomme le Dieu de la guerre,** je vis les yeux de Jacob s'écarquiller, et son rythme cardiaque qui était déjà plus rapide que la moyenne s'affola, bien évidemment en plus de tout ça je sentis la crainte qui émanait de lui. Ce qui me surpris, je dois l'admettre.

**-Tu connais ma réputation ?** demandai-je incrédule.

**-De par nos légendes qui date du père d'Ephraim Black. Il avait rencontré un vampire qui s'était perdu dans nos contrés et bien évidemment la meute de l'époque l'avait attrapé, il manquait à ce vampire un bras et plusieurs morceaux de son corps.** **Quand mon arrière grand-père l'a interrogé il a dit que c'était le Dieu de la guerre en personne qui lui avait fait ça parce qu'il n'avait pas obéit assez vite. Il avait également rapporté les tortures que ce vampire était capable d'infliger, tous les combats qu'il avait gagné, les batailles contre plusieurs vampires à la fois, il disait que ce Dieu de la guerre était capable de mettre à genoux un bataillon entier de soldat et de les faire pleurer comme des jouvencelles par la simple pensée. Après avoir raconté cela le vampire avait supplié la meute de mettre un terme à sa vie car la douleur qu'il éprouvait de par la perte de ses morceaux de chairs et de son bras était trop atroce. Les loups se sont racontés cette histoire en espérant que jamais aucun d'eux ne rencontrerait ce Dieu de la guerre car s'il pouvait mettre à terre tout un régiment de vampire à lui seul par la simple pensée, nous n'avions aucunes chances avec nos meutes constituées de quelques loups,** il stoppa son récit et me regardait droit dans les yeux je le sentais rassembler son courage ce qui ne lui manquait pas en tant normal puis il me demanda.** C'est vraiment toi ce Dieu de la guerre ?**

**-Oui c'est moi, mais je ne suis pas fier de cette époque et depuis que j'ai quitté ce mode de vie j'essaie de me racheter une conduite,** lui avouai-je.

Il réfléchit quelques instants je le sentais traversé par différentes sortes d'émotions, de la craintes très vite effacée par de la compréhension, ensuite de la confiance avec tout de même une pointe de confusion, puis de l'acceptation.

**-Très bien, je te crois de toute façon je peux constater que Bella est en un seul morceau et que son cœur bat toujours. Maintenant raconte-moi ce que cette salope de sangsue veut à Bella.**

**-Comme je te l'ai dit j'en ai fini avec cette vie alors quand elle m'a rappelé la semaine dernière pour me relancer. J'ai de nouveau dit non, en plus du fait que j'étais avec Bella et rien ne m'aurait fait la quitter j'avais bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de notre voyage avec dans l'intention de la convaincre à me rejoindre dans l'éternité,** je le sentais se tendre à l'énoncé de ma dernière phrase. Je décidais de revenir sur ce sujet à peine plus tard. **Elle a apparemment mal pris mon refus et a décidé de me chercher pour me tuer et faire payer à mon clan mon refus de la rejoindre. Seulement elle nous aurait trouvé Bella et moi et d'après ce qu'a dit Alice elle a trouvé un vampire avec un pouvoir pouvant me maîtriser et elle aurait tué Bella sous mes yeux. Donc le mieux c'est que je la retrouve et que j'élimine le problème et la menace qu'elle représente pour Bella.**

**-C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé c'est pour que je ramène Bella avec moi et que je la protège au sein de la meute ?**

**-Je ne peux pas partir à la recherche de Maria avec Bella c'est trop dangereux.**

**-Très bien ça je comprends. Par contre j'ai plus de mal avec le fait que tu veuilles la transformer. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça tu le sais ?**

**-Bien sûr que je le sais et si je te l'avoue c'est justement parce que nous nous faisons confiance tous les deux. Bella a refusé la transformation.**

**-Elle n'est peut-être pas totalement irrécupérable,** di-il soulagé.

**-Jacob je sais ce que tu penses, mais je suis son compagnon, elle est mon âme sœur, et je ne pourrais pas passer ma vie sans elle.**

**-Ne m'en veux pas Jasper mais c'est ce qu'il revendique lui aussi,** dit-il toujours en désignant Edward du menton.

**-Et c'est ce que je suis, nous sommes en conflit sur ce sujet mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous ne l'aimons pas.**

**-Je ne doute pas de votre attachement ni à l'un ni à l'autre d'ailleurs. Seulement sur ce que je sais des âmes sœurs c'est que nous n'en avons qu'une seule. Nous ne pouvons pas en avoir plusieurs ce n'est pas possible. Alors je comprends Bella, elle a souffert plus que sa part quand vous l'avez quittée la première fois. Elle te pensait son compagnon et elle s'est aperçu avec le temps que ce n'était pas la cas,** dit-il à Edward.** Qu'est-ce qui nous certifie que tu es le bon pour elle Jasper ?**

**-Tu le sais au fond de toi, tu nous as vu ensemble tu sais que ce que je te dis est vrai. Tu sais également comment il est difficile pour des êtres comme nous de garder le contrôle sur notre nature, sur nos instincts et tu as j'en suis certain senti nos odeurs mélangées en rentrant dans cette pièce.**

**-Effectivement il est difficile de ne pas sentir cette puanteur,** dit-il je sentais de la jalousie excessive émaner de lui.

**-Attention Jacob je veux bien que vous ayez partagé certaines choses tous les deux mais et que vous ayez un passé commun mais elle n'est pas à toi,** l'avertis-je en grognant.

**-Pas plus qu'elle ne t'appartient Jasper,** répondit-il piqué au vif.

**-Calmez-vous tous les deux. Ce que veut dire Jasper c'est qu'il pense être son compagnon parce qu'il a réussi à lui faire l'amour sans la tuer, ni même la saigner, **intervint Edward évitant j'en suis certain une catastrophe.

**-Je suis tout simplement incapable de lui faire du mal. C'est naturel pour moi d'être avec Bella,** terminai-je. Jacob observa encore quelques minutes de silence, il était véritablement perturbé je le sentais, j'aurais aimé avoir le don d'Edward pour savoir à quoi il pensait.

**-Bien de toute façon aucun de nous n'a de droit sur Bella, elle est une personne à part entière et elle seule décidera de ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Fais ce que tu as à faire, quand ce sera terminé appelle-moi avant d'arriver. Si elle veut te suivre je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher mais si elle préfère son humanité tu repartiras et tu la laisseras ce qui est valable pour toi aussi Edward.**

**-Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec ça. Parce que dans l'histoire tu nous laisseras quoi quelques minutes, quelques heures, ce qui avec le caractère de Bella est véritablement insuffisant. Nous reviendrons nous nous réinstallerons chez nous et nous essaierons de la reconquérir en restant raisonnable cela va de soit,** proposa Edward ce qui je dois avouer me convenait mieux que la proposition de Jacob.

**-De toute façon il ne sert à rien de tracer un plan sur la comète car c'est encore une fois elle qui décidera. Et quand nous en serons à ce moment là nous aviserons.**

**-Très bien par contre je tiens à te préciser que Bella est persuadée que je l'ai dupée, que je l'ai trahi à mon tour. Ce n'est pas vrai Jacob, j'aime Bella sincèrement et j'en suis malade de devoir la quitter et jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire ça.**

**-J'espère. Et j'espère surtout que tu ne me l'as pas détruite au reste, une fois ça avait été terrible mais je ne sais pas si elle pourra se remettre d'un deuxième abandon.**

**-Je ferais mon maximum pour revenir vite et réparer ce que j'aurais brisé en elle.**

**-Vous devriez partir je dois la réveiller si je ne veux pas louper notre avion de retour,** termina-t-il concluant ainsi le temps qu'il me restait avec ma compagne. Je lui déposais un dernier baiser sur son front, j'espérais qu'elle résisterait qu'elle se relèverait de ça sans trop de dommage et surtout j'espérais qu'elle réalise que ce que nous avions vécu était trop fort pour que cela n'ait pu être seulement une manipulation de ma part. Je voulais cela car je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre inutilement, je l'aimais sincèrement et aussi profondément qu'elle m'avait aimé.

Edward m'attendait alors que Jacob prit ma place posant le magnifique visage de ma compagne sur sa cuisse plus chaude et confortable que la mienne.

Je n'attendais pas pour voir partir Jacob avec ma compagne car je n'étais pas sûr de résister à ses émotions, résister à la voir partir avec lui son ami qui se voulait être plus que ça. Il aimait Leah j'en étais certain, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Bella à un autre pour lui elle était également à lui. C'était peut-être pour la protéger mais j'en doutais car sa jalousie était bien présente du moment où il avait pénétré dans la chambre j'avais cru au départ que c'était à cause de la présence d'Edward mais non c'était ma relation avec Bella qui le dérangeait.

Nous allâmes chercher Alice dans un autre hôtel puis nous embarquâmes pour le New-Hampshire, pour retrouver la famille.

Je ne vis pas grand chose du voyage, ce qui me ramena au moment présent ce fut notre atterrissage et surtout toutes les émotions de la famille. Mais celles qui me choquèrent le plus étaient celles de Rosalie. Elle m'en voulait, elle éprouvait de la colère pour moi, de l'aversion et de l'hostilité. Tous vinrent nous enlacer Esmé s'attarda un peu plus longtemps je sentais du questionnement je savais qu'elle se faisait du souci pour Bella. C'est Edward qui lui répondit.

**-Elle l'a mal pris et il a dû l'endormir pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise en attendant que Jacob vienne la chercher,** toute l'hostilité de Rose se transforma en haine brute.

**-Espèce de salaud, tu ne pouvais pas la laisser tranquille non ! Il fallait que tu ailles la détruire au reste !** vociféra-t-elle.

**-Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas Rose, et ne t'avise plus jamais de venir porter le moindre jugement sur ma compagne ou moi.**

**-Vous êtes tous dérangés dans cette famille, tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi ****! ****Vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre que de la persécuter,** lâcha-t-elle avec mépris et hargne.

Je grondais irrité, je ne supportais pas ces sentiments à mon égard, ni même le fait qu'elle ose contredire mes liens avec Bella en me comparant à Edward. Emmett se plaça devant sa compagne, avec une pointe de regret et beaucoup d'instinct de protection. J'étais prêt à parier que ce n'était pas que pour Rose.

**-Maîtrise ta compagne si tu veux la garder en un seul morceau Emmett,** sifflai-je pas impressionné du tout de par sa carrure.

**-Je crois que tout le monde peut la comprendre. Bella va être encore confrontée à quelque chose pour laquelle Rose vous avait mise en garde. Et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle n'est pas tombée amoureuse de toi, qu'elle puisse avoir une chance de s'en sortir,** il regarda Edward en demandant cela.

Il secoua la tête pour signifier au plus jeune des Cullen qu'elle était bien éprise. Rose grogna et fit demi tour avec Emmett qui m'envoyait toute sa colère et sa rancœur. Il aimait Bella comme sa petite sœur et il était très protecteur avec elle autant qu'il lui avait été permis de l'être en tout cas.

Nous arrivions à la villa qui se trouvait comme toutes les autres perdues au milieu des bois, pas très loin de l'endroit où la tentative de traité avait eu lieu.

Je m'isolais pour mettre un plan en route, il me fallait retrouver Maria le plus vite possible pour que je puisse retourner chercher Bella rapidement. Carlisle et Esmé vinrent me rejoindre dans ma pièce.

**-Fils peux-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?** me demanda Carlisle avec toute la compassion qu'il avait en lui. Il ne me jugeait pas il essayait simplement de comprendre ce qui arrivait à sa famille.

**-Alice a eu une vision concernant Maria qui me cherchait, elle s'en serait pris à Bella si j'avais continué notre voyage.**

**-Pourquoi ?** questionna Esmé.

**-Parce qu'elle me tient pour responsable de sa défaite et la perte de son territoire. Elle allait nous tomber dessus avec Bella et apparemment elle a réussi, a trouver un vampire avec un pouvoir capable de me maîtriser d'après Alice et Edward elle aurait torturé et tué Bella, devant mes yeux totalement impuissant.**

**-Mon Dieu ce n'est pas possible,** hoqueta Esmé interloquée.

**-C'est pour cela que tu l'as laissé à ton tour. C'est une sage décision même si je ne suis pas sûr que Bella puisse le voir de cet œil là.**

**-Elle s'est senti trahie encore une fois et pour tout dire je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle arrive à me le pardonner. Mais je dois avant tout me concentrer sur Maria et après j'aviserais avec Bella.**

**-Jasper je ne veux pas me mêler de vos affaires mais es-tu sûr de ce que tu as avancé à Rosalie tout à l'heure. Es-tu sûr qu'elle est ta compagne ?** m'interrogea Esmé.

**-J'en suis certain, je connais les émotions et les sentiments que vous partager Carlisle et toi, ainsi que Rose et Emmett et ce que nous partageons avec Bella est tout aussi puissant, et pourtant elle est humaine.**

**-J'ai bien peur que cela ne créé des problèmes au sein de la famille, parce qu'Edward est persuadé également d'être son compagnon,** rétorqua Carlisle.

**-C'est pour cela que je partirais avec Bella quand j'aurais réglé le problème Maria. Que ce soit pour Alice ou Edward nous ne leur imposerons pas notre présence et notre bonheur.**

**-Pour le moment fais ce que tu as à faire et si tu as besoin de nous fais-le nous savoir nous te viendrons en aide pour toi et pour Bella. Elle reste malgré tout notre fille également et je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit d'autre, elle a assez souffert de par notre faute,** termina Carlisle.

**-Bien je prends note de ta proposition Carlisle mais pour le moment je vais partir seul. Alice pourrais-tu venir s'il te plaît ?** demandai-je à voix haute, sachant qu'elle m'entendrait même si elle n'avait pas été présente à la villa. Elle débarqua avec Edward.

**-Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, Jasper,** me devança-t-elle.

**-Pourrais-tu savoir ou elle va aller ?** elle se concentra quelques instant, je lui laissais tout le calme qu'elle avait besoin bien que je la trouvais un peu trop longue à mon goût.

**-Elle sera à Salem dans l'Indiana dans un mois,** termina t-elle.** Mais fais attention à toi, son second arrivera peu de temps après elle. Si tu dois la tuer ce sera à ce moment précis et très rapidement.**

**-Tu n'aurais pas une date plus proche ?**

**-Pas qui fasse que tu en ressortes vivant non !** me dit-elle agacée.

**-Très bien je me contenterais de cette date,** elle fit demi-tour et sortit.

**-J'aimerais me joindre à toi, **m'informa Edward.

**-Non je suis désolé c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul,** rétorquai-je.

**-Bien je savais que tu allais répondre cela. Mais comme a dit Carlisle si tu as besoin n'hésites pas appelle-moi.**

**-Je le ferais.**

Puis il parti accompagné de Carlisle et d'Esmé. Je restais seul à cogiter sur ces trois dernières semaines de pure bonheur que j'avais partagé avec Bella. En fait je n'ai fait que ça pendant le mois qui s'écoula je restais en permanence dans ma chambre totalement hermétique à ce qu'il se passait dans la maison, même les émotions des autres ne me touchaient pas j'avais réussi à me fermer personne n'arrivait à pénétrer ma carapace, ni même mon mutisme. Je ne sortais que pour me nourrir et encore quand vraiment la douleur devenait insupportable. Emmett et Esmé principalement venaient tous les jours me voir ils me parlaient de tout et de rien, mais je sentais qu'ils étaient désespérés de ne pouvoir avoir un accès à moi. Même Rose avait tenté de venir me sortir de mon mutisme elle y parvint toutefois lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet ô combien sensible de Bella. Je me réveillais à quelques jours de mon départ pour l'Indiana, il me fallait toute mon attention car même si je savais que je pouvais avoir le dessus sur Maria je devais néanmoins faire attention, car justement c'était Maria.

Le jour de mon départ seul Edward m'amena à l'aéroport néanmoins tous me dirent au revoir et m'encouragèrent. Ils espéraient pour certains tels que Rose, Carlisle et Esmé qu'il ne m'arrive rien, Emmett et Edward auraient quant à eux espérés m'accompagner, mais je ne pouvais pas accéder à leur désirs, c'est quelque chose que je devais faire seul. Elle était ma créatrice et je voulais la tuer seul. Après j'irais directement rejoindre Bella et je tenterais de réparer le mal que je lui avais fait. Nous étions dans le hall d'embarquement juste avant que je donne mon carton d'embarquement. Le téléphone d'Edward sonna.

**-Oui Alice,** répondit ce dernier.

_**-J'ai le lieu où il pourra la trouver.**_

**-Parle !** dictai-je satisfait de ne pas à avoir à parcourir cette ville de long en large.

_**-Tu la trouveras sur les rives du lac Salinda vers 22h30 environ comme je te l'ai dit tu auras très peu de temps alors fais vite.**_

**-Merci Alice,** elle raccrocha sans rien ajouter.

**-Il lui faut du temps, ça lui passera,** assura Edward.

**-Je sais, merci et prends soin de tout le monde.**

**-Fais attention à toi. Et je te revois à Forks,** me dit-il. Il allait apparemment pas lâcher l'affaire. **Non je te l'ai dit tu devras compter avec moi. Elle devra faire un choix et à partir de ce moment l'un ou l'autre reprendra sa vie là où il l'avait laissé.**

**-Alors prépare-toi dès maintenant à repartir à la recherche de ta véritable compagne,** rétorquai-je avec un sourire complice.

**-Ouais ben on verra ça,** il me gratifia d'une accolade, et j'embarquais pour mon rendez-vous à Salem.

J'avais débarqué deux heures plus tôt, je ne pris pas la peine d'aller réserver une chambre je pensais faire ce que je devais avec Maria puis je m'en irais retrouver ma compagne. J'avais hâte d'en terminer avec ce calvaire. Je n'avais que ça en tête depuis que j'avais quitté Glasgow, je devais retrouver ma compagne au plus vite si je ne voulais pas perdre l'esprit. Je me dirigeais en direction du lac de Salinda comme me l'avait dit Alice un peu plus tôt dans la journée. J'arrivais et je me positionnais dans un endroit calme où la vue était dégagée. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre que la fragrance mandarine si familière de Maria m'atteigne ainsi que ses émotions elle était méfiante, elle devait avoir senti ma présence je décidais de sortir de mon coin retirer.

Deux heure plus tard je prenais une chambre d'hôtel complètement anéanti. Rien n'avait été comme je l'avais souhaité. Putain mais quel con je faisais quand je m'y mettais, Alice me l'avait dit pourtant de me bouger le cul à lui arracher sa putain de tête mais non il avait fallu que je perde du temps à discuter, cinq putain de minutes perdues à discuter qui avaient tout changé. Connard que je suis, je venais de reculer mon retour auprès de ma compagne tout seul. Mais quel abruti, merde je ne survivrais pas si je ne pouvais pas la revoir maintenant.

Mon téléphone sonna je me doutais bien de qui cela pouvait être.

**-Oui !** répondis-je dépité.

_**-Tu n'avais pas le choix Jasper.**_

**-Bien sûr que je l'avais, j'aurais dû faire ce qu'Alice m'avait dit. La tuer sur l'instant, maintenant je suis coincé jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'appelle.**

_**-Je sais et j'en suis désolé.**_

**-Est-ce qu'Alice sait quand elle m'appellera ?**

_**-Non, elle n'arrive pas à voir. Maria est indécise, mais d'après ce que nous avons vu elle devra se constituer une armée avant.**_

**-Putain mais quel con je fais. Et si je retournais la tuer ?**

_**-Son second est très loyal, il nous cherchera tous pour nous tuer et il y arrivera.**_

**-Putain !** hurlai-je dans le téléphone.

_**-Je suis désolé Jasper vraiment, je sais ce que ça te coûte et pas qu'à cause de Bella. Je sais que tu hais cette vie.**_

**-Je n'ai véritablement plus le choix. Je vais téléphoner à Jacob pour l'avertir que je serais plus long que prévu, et je vous retrouve**

_**-Nous allons rejoindre notre maison du Maine plus personne ne veut rester à Dartmouth.**_

**-Très bien alors je vous rejoins à Montpelier.**

_**-Courage frère.**_

**-Ouais,** soufflai-je il allait m'en falloir.

Edward raccrocha et je composais le numéro de Jacob. Je crois qu'après avoir abandonné Bella c'est la chose la plus difficile que je m'apprêtais à faire.

_**-Jasper ?**__ d_emanda la grosse voix du meilleur ami de ma compagne.

**-Oui c'est moi. Comment va t-elle ?**

_**-Mal, très mal elle... Elle n'est pas sortie une seule fois de sa chambre en un mois, elle ne parle à personne même pas à moi. Elle ne mange que pour avoir la paix. Je ne sais pas si elle va s'en remettre. La première fois elle était amorphe mais elle parlait elle essayait de donner le change, mais la elle se laisse dépérir.**_

**-Putain c'est pas vrai !**

**-_Tu t'attendais à quoi en la laissant ? Elle t'aimait et te faisait confiance. Après ce qu'elle a vécu la première fois tu aurais dû te douter que cela l'anéantirait._**

**-Je suis désolé, j'aimerais tellement être là près d'elle et lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle a vécu, lui redonner son si merveilleux sourire.**

_**-Mais tu ne peux pas.**_

**-Non, je suis dans la merde Jacob. Je devais m'occuper de ma créatrice, mais j'ai échoué. Elle était accompagnée de cette raclure qui lui sert de second et il m'a bloqué avec sa merde de pouvoir. Et aujourd'hui je dois ma vie qu'à une putain de dette d'honneur.**

_**-Merde je suis désolé pour toi Jasper.**_

**-Je le suis également parce que je ne sais pas quand elle m'appellera pour que je puisse rembourser ma dette.**

_**-Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Ne te méprends pas je dis cela du point de vue de Bella, **__**elle a besoin de temps pour refaire face à la vie. Et je ne pense pas que te voir tout de suite soit une bonne chose. Profites-en également pour te confronter à tes sentiments pour elle.**_

**-Je n'ai pas besoin de temps Jacob,** grognai-je. **J'ai besoin de ma compagne. Pourrais-tu te passer de Leah toi ?**

_**-Non mais ce n'est pas pareil nous nous reconnaissons tout de suite. Tu ne peux pas démentir que votre système est nettement moins fiable que nos imprégnations. Et puis Bella a assez souffert de par vos confusions. Je sais que cela ne te plaît pas Jasper et je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit mais pour le moment je pense que c'est mieux au moins pour elle. De toute façon tu sais que je vais en prendre soin alors concentre-toi sur ce que tu dois faire pour cette sangsue et quand tu auras terminé rappelle-moi que je puisse la préparer à te revoir.**_

**-Prends-en soin Jacob, elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux,** me résignai-je.

_**-Je le ferais,**_dit-il puis j'entendis son cœur redoublé d'intensité.

**-Que se passe-t-il Jacob ?** il ne me répondit pas, mais j'entendis la question qu'il posa à ma belle.

_**-Où vas-tu Bella ?**_ il avait l'air inquiet.

_**-Je vais faire un tour,**_ répondit la voix un peu trop rauque de ma compagne. Putain il n'avait pas menti je sentais tout son mal être dans cette toute petite voix. Malgré cela l'entendre me transporta à la fois de joie mais m'infligeait également une douleur insupportable dans la poitrine.

_**-Elle est enfin sorti il y a peut être du mieux à venir.**_

**-Où est-elle ?** demandai-je.

_**-Elle est partie avec un loup ne t'inquiète pas, il saura prendre soin d'elle également. Étrangement c'est le seul qu'elle supporte plus de cinq minutes avec elle.**_

**-Fais attention Jacob qu'elle ne recommence pas ce qu'elle a fait avec toi. Je ne le supporterais pas! **Le menaçais-je.

_**-Je ne la contrôle pas et je t'assure que si cela viendrait à arriver ça ne me ferait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi. De toute façon je vais avoir une conversation avec Paul à ce sujet.**_

**-Bien merci Jacob.**

_**-Je ne le fais pas pour toi Jasper. C'est juste que Paul est le dernier a ne pas avoir trouvé son imprégnée et je ne veux pas que Bella souffre encore plus si elle venait à s'attacher à lui.**_

**-Je vais te laisser je dois reprendre un avion. Si tu as besoin de moi appelle n'importe quand.**

_**-Je le ferais. Salut Jasper.**_

**-Salut Jacob.**

Putain ce que cela pouvait être dur, de toute façon je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Si j'y allais maintenant que Maria vienne à me rappeler avant que je n'ai pu me faire pardonner cela recommencerait et anéantirait mes chances d'être près d'elle. Si elle me laisse le temps de me rapprocher de ma compagne et qu'elle me rappelle une fois que nous serions remis ensemble Bella ne me le pardonnerait pas, et la dernière hypothèse si j'arrive à récupérer ma compagne et qu'elle consent à devenir immortelle pour être à mes côtés, que Maria me rappelle à ce moment là et que je vienne à perdre la vie, Bella resterait seule pour l'éternité. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça c'est vraiment la pire des hypothèses mais dans n'importe quel cas je ne peux y retourner avant d'avoir remboursé ma dette. Et je ferais en sorte à ce moment là de tuer Maria et avec un peu de chance son espèce de second avec son pouvoir merdique.

D'ailleurs il serait bien que je m'entraîne un peu avec lui il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait et cela s'est ressenti. Avec un peu d'entraînement je pourrais avoir le dessus sur cet enfoiré de Ben. Je repris l'avion à destination du Maine.

J'étais totalement anéanti, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que celui d'attendre qu'elle me rappelle. Je me faisais l'effet d'être au purgatoire attendant le moment où je pourrais racheter mes fautes pour gagner mon passage au Paradis. Six mois passèrent et toujours aucun appelle de Maria, je commençais sérieusement à désespérer. Je me demandais quand elle allait enfin m'appeler il ne lui fallait pas autant de temps habituellement pour monter une armée, à moins qu'elle ait d'autre projet pour moi. Maria avait un esprit retors et il aurait été présomptueux de pouvoir prétendre la connaître. Même Nettie et Lucy ne pouvaient prétendre à cet exploit.

Pas un jour ne passait, pas une heure sans que je ne pense à Bella. J'étais presque devenu hermétique aux autres et à leurs émotions, pourtant tous essayaient de me changer les idées, il y a des jours où ça allait et des jours où je ne voulais voir personne. Tous étaient occupés à de quelconques activités. Edward était à son piano et régulièrement il nous jouait la berceuse de Bella, je me rappelais la première fois où elle avait entendu cet air elle avait été tellement touchée et subjuguée par la mélodie. C'était l'ancienne Bella la douce et fragile, je n'étais pas jaloux de leur histoire car il ne l'avait pas eu avec la même Bella que la mienne.

Ma Bella à moi était forte, entêtée, obstinée, espiègle, libertine, grossière quelques fois, elle était également capricieuse mais je l'aimais comme ça, enfin je l'aime comme ça. Nous avions connu deux personnes différentes, deux personnalités qui convenaient parfaitement à nos caractères respectifs. C'est pour cela que je n'éprouvais aucune jalousie quand il faisait certaine chose pour se la rappeler comme jouer sa berceuse ou encore garder sa Volvo qui n'est pourtant pas un modèle de collection juste parce qu'elle était montée dedans. Après tout moi je faisais pareil, tous les jours je regardais ma photo elle était d'ailleurs à sa place sur ma table de chevet à côté de mon lit que je n'avais jamais touché. Une manie que j'ai prise avec elle, ça ne me sert à rien d'avoir un lit, mais elle pouvait dormir alors j'avais acheté un lit. Il n'y a aucune logique là-dedans j'en suis conscient, mais il y a certaines choses que l'on explique pas.

Hormis le piano d'Edward qui résonnait dans la villa, elle paraissait calme à croire que tout le monde avait déserté, je savais qu'il y avait Esmé dans son atelier en train de revoir les plans d'une de nos maisons, Carlisle était quant à lui à l'hôpital, Rose et Emmett étaient tous les deux aux garages certainement en train de modifier les performances de l'un de nos véhicules. Et Alice avait déserté la maison depuis ce matin certainement une journée shopping quelconque. Ce qui je dois dire me soulageait, car j'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses assauts incessants, concernant notre vie de couple et notre relation, je n'avais même pas la force d'en discuter avec elle. Je n'avais que Bella en tête, et je ne pouvais pas céder aux avances d'Alice je ne voulais pas la trahir, une fois de plus. C'est risible je sais et d'ailleurs c'est exactement le sentiment que je percevais émanant d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas céder aux avances de ma femme pour ne pas trahir ma maîtresse, il y avait de quoi laisser une petite fortune chez un psy, si j'avais été humain.

Alice voulait que l'on recommence notre histoire, que l'on fasse table rase du passé et que l'on reprenne notre relation là où nous l'avions laissé, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas faire table rase du passé. D'ailleurs au plus le temps passait au plus je me demandais si je n'allais pas retourner la chercher, c'était tout simplement impossible de vivre sans elle, pas après que j'ai pu goûter à ce à quoi pouvait ressembler le bonheur pour moi. J'étais certain que Bella était ma compagne, c'est aussi pour cela que je ne voulais laisser à Alice l'espoir d'un futur « nous » car pour moi le « nous » correspondait à Bella et moi, et ça depuis ce jour où je l'avais rejointe dans la forêt amazonienne. C'est lorsque nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois que j'avais su que c'était elle, je l'avais su avant mais je refusais de le croire. À cet instant quand nous avions formé qu'une seule et même entité, j'avais compris et admis que c'était elle mon âme sœur, et j'avais espéré, tellement espéré qu'elle me rejoigne dans l'éternité. Mais elle avait été trop blessée et surtout elle était persuadée qu'Alice était ma compagne, moi les doutes m'avaient assailli et je n'avais pas osé démentir tout de suite, bien que mon instinct avait été catégorique.

Elle m'aimait mais elle n'accordait sa confiance à personne et encore moins à elle-même, si elle avait su s'écouter elle aussi, elle aurait tout compris, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir j'avais été aussi perdu qu'elle. C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais pas aller la revoir, il me fallait attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour que je nous prépare un avenir serein. Même si aujourd'hui j'avais dû mal à croire en ça, parce qu'elle me manquait trop, mais il fallait que je tienne le coup. Puis j'irais la retrouver, je ferais ce qu'il faut mais je la reconquerrai, peu importe le temps que cela me prendrait je le ferais. Il me fallait juste attendre que cette salope de Maria m'appelle de nouveau. Je savais que ma décision agaçait bon nombre de cette maison pour ne pas dire presque tous. Je crois que les deux seuls que cela ne gênait pas c'était Esmé et Emmett, Rosalie était exaspérée mais plus parce que je commençais à ressembler à Edward avec ma fixation sur Bella. Ce dernier parce que je mettais la vie de Bella en danger et le fait également que j'avais peut-être une chance de réussir quoi qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment et pour être franc, j'avais également des doutes. Après le déchirement, la trahison, le sentiment d'abandon que j'avais ressenti quand j'ai dû l'endormir je doutais que la tâche serait facile. Mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne me laisserais pas abattre je la courtiserais, je la séduirais, quitte à recourir à des moyens peu honorables comme l'éblouir car je savais qu'elle était incapable de résister à ça.

Mon téléphone sonna j'espérais que ce soit enfin Maria qui m'appelle pour que je rembourse ma dette. Quand je me levais pour aller le prendre alors qu'il était sur son socle recharge à côté de la photo de Bella je vis le numéro de Jacob. Je décrochais paniqué.

**-Oui, Jacob ?**

**_-Jasper, _**me dit-il d'une voix éraillée d'avoir trop pleuré certainement.

Pourquoi aurait-il pleuré ? Cette putain de mauvaise intuition planait au-dessus de ma tête et je n'étais pas le seul à trouver la voix de Jacob bizarre et surtout à craindre ce qu'elle pouvait signifier car Edward venait d'arriver devant moi.

**-Jacob qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** je ne cachais plus ma panique, tout comme Edward qui suintait la peur par tout ses pores.

**_-C'est Fini !_**Dit-il.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Tout mon être pesait plus d'une tonne j'étais incapable de lever ne serait-ce que le bras tellement il était lourd et c'était pareil avec tout le reste de mon corps. Il continua quand même.

_**-Elle est morte.**_

Et il éclatait dans un sanglot sonore. Je ne compris rien d'ailleurs je n'étais plus connecté à rien j'entendais quelqu'un qui hurlait au loin, je ressentais les effets d'un supplice sans nom, la pire des tortures qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné de ressentir. Mon monde venait de s'écrouler, ma vie venait de s'arrêter, en même temps que ma raison de vivre. Un vide immense prit place dans mes entrailles. J'étais oppressé, j'avais tellement mal que je croyais que j'allais vomir, c'était la première fois que je sentais des nausées chez un vampire. Emmett et Rosalie entrèrent comme des furieux dans ma chambre alors que le hurlement continuait de retentir. Un hurlement de désespoir, de détresse, il était empreint d'une atroce souffrance, il déchirait l'âme, un véritable cri d'agonie. À lui seul il faisait naître le malheur, la détresse, le désastre et la calamité, il ne signifiait que malheur et torture. Quand je sentis Emmett me cogner je réalisais que j'étais celui qui hurlait, mais malheureusement pour lui je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps, le Major avait repris le relais de toute façon je n'étais plus capable d'agir ni de raisonner correctement. Je me relevais alors que je n'avais même pas vu, ni même senti que j'étais tombé au sol. Le grand continua de me secouer je ne réfléchis pas je me dégageais de son emprise et lui retournais le bras après un coup de dents je réussis à le lui enlever sans difficultés sous les hurlements de terreur de sa femelle qui l'accompagnait.

**-Non Rose n'approche pas il n'est plus lui. Si tu ne bouges pas il ne te fera rien.**

L'avertit le télépathe, je savais qui ils étaient mais j'étais incapable de ne pas leur faire du mal s'ils m'approchaient. Et heureusement pour eux, il le compris rapidement.

**-Jasper on va rappeler Jacob,** dit-il alors que lui aussi était brisé, je le sentais. **Nous allons lui demander comment cela s'est passé est-ce que tu peux te contrôler ou dois-je l'appeler de l'extérieur loin de toi ?**

**-Tu l'appelles d'ici je veux tout entendre !** lui ordonnai-je d'une vois froide et autoritaire.

**-Je vais le faire, mais laisse-le sortir avec Rose,** dit-il en désignant la masse qui se tordait au sol celle-là même que je maîtrisais grâce à mon pouvoir, en amplifiant sa douleur, en plus de leur infliger à tous ce que je ressentais au fond de moi toute cette souffrance et cette désolation.

Une réaction toutefois instinctive car je n'avais pas fait attention qu'ils étaient sous mon pouvoir, c'était tellement puissant toute cette souffrance, cette douleur qui m'anéantissaient que je ne pouvais le conserver en moi.

**-Jasper s'il te plaît,** me fit la femelle qui me servait de substitue maternelle. À l'instant précis j'en avais rien à foutre d'eux. Je voulais avoir des réponses concernant ma compagne, je voulais MA compagne.

**-Appelle !** tonnai-je en dirigeant mon don sur le télépathe, qui se retrouva à quatre patte tordu de douleur.

Il s'exécuta avec difficulté, le téléphone sonna une fois et la grosse voix bourru annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles répondit. Sa voix toujours autant éraillée.

**-Jacob c'est Edward. Avant que tu ne raccroches on a un souci ici, alors s'il te plaît laisse-moi te parler.**

**_-Parce que tu crois qu'on fait la fête nous,_** répondit-il de mauvais humeur. Je grognais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour douteux.

**-Écoute Jacob, Jasper a perdu l'esprit suite à ton appel. Il nous retient tous sous la menace, il veut des explications. Il veut savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé.**

**_-Vous êtes plus nombreux vous n'avez cas le maîtriser,_** pauvre sot il savait pourtant qui j'étais, il devrait savoir qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait me retenir, à peine me ralentir.

**-Jacob je t'assure que ce n'est pas possible, raconte-nous. Je crois que nous ne pourrons rien faire sans cela.**

**_-Be... Bella,_ **il étouffa un sanglot au doux nom de ma compagne, sanglot qui restait pris également dans ma gorge. **_Elle était partie pique-niquer avec l'un des nôtres un loups aussi. Pas très loin de nos terres, il y a eu plusieurs attaques simultanées, nous étions tous dispersés, nous n'avons pas pu les avertir,_** il s'arrêta pour se reprendre mais je ne voulais pas attendre je devais savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas protégé ma compagne comme il était censé le faire.

**_-La rouquine que Bella a nommée Victoria, les a attrapée_,** je grognais en repensant à cette salope rousse.** _Paul et elle se sont battu mais avant qu'il ne meurt, nous avons pu voir dans son esprit qu'elle était à sa recherche depuis près de trois ans. Elle vous connaissait, elle traquait Bella pour vous faire payer la mort de son compagnon_**_._**_ Cette salope a dû la faire souffrir avant de la tuer car j'ai entendu son hurlement d'effroi et de désespoir quand Paul est mort, puis un autre peu de temps après. La meute en finissait avec les vampires de son clan qu'elle nous avait envoyé pour attirer notre attention, alors qu'elle essayait de passer entre nos lignes. Moi j'ai tout lâché pour y aller mais, nous avons perdu le contact avec la mort de Paul quand je suis arrivé dans la clairière où ils étaient il y avait un feu et dedans les corps de Paul et Bella._**

Il était en prises avec ses sanglots sa voix bien que viril semblait fluette ! Je grognais menaçant Jacob s'arrêta de parler écoutant la menace que je représentais.

**-Et Victoria vous l'avez eu ?** demanda Edward. En voilà une question intelligente, pensai-je en moi même.

_**-Non, elle était partie avant même que nous soyons arrivés. Puis quand nous avons vu le bûcher avec les deux corps, celui de notre frère sous sa forme lupine, et un autre démantibulé nous nous sommes figés d'horreur.**_

**-Es tu sûr qu'il s'agisse de Bella ? Pourquoi l'aurait-elle démembrée ?** dit Edward sous mes grognements, je tentais tant bien que mal de me calmer il me fallait connaître l'histoire en entier avant de pouvoir réagir et de savoir ce que j'allais faire.

**_-L'odeur de son sang est partout dans la clairière, son sac et des bribes de ses vêtements étaient à proximité également,_** dit-il la voix étranglée. **_Je pense que le fait qu'elle est fait ça au corps de Bella est peut-être un message qu'elle vous destine,_** finit-il.

**-J'arrive,** décrétai-je en colère.

**_-Tu as intérêt à te calmer avant Jasper sinon nous n'aurons pas le choix,_** m'avertit-il. Je grognais de nouveaux, j'entendais d'autres grognements répondre au mien dans le téléphone. Edward reprit la parole.

**-Jacob nous allons revenir à Forks, nous devons voir le bucher je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement.**

_**-Je vais voir avec Sam mais que Jasper se calme avant je le comprends mais notre devoir reste notre devoir même si nous sommes en deuil.**_

**-Je pense qu'il aura le temps de se calmer durant le voyage. Merci de nous avoir appelé Jacob,** il raccrocha.

**-Jasper !** tenta Esmé.

Je grognais, je me sentais tellement vide, mes sentiments étaient tellement fort qu'ils faisaient barrage à tous ceux extérieur. Et pour une fois j'aurais préféré ressentir ceux des autres car les miens étaient insupportables. Ma compagne était morte, avant ça je l'avais abandonnée comment pourrais-je survivre à ça ? Comment pourrais-je supporter les tourments de sa perte, mon âme était déchirée, mon cœur était véritablement mort. Je souffrais un martyr sans nom, j'avais déjà été torturé au long de ma très longue vie de militaire, mais rien ne pouvait atteindre le degré de souffrance, de douleur, de supplice et de désolation qui m'habitaient et qui je le savais m'habiteraient jusqu'au jour où une âme charitable mettrait fin à mes jours. Je devais sortir, je devais aller calmer ma rage, ma soif meurtrière.

J'étais dans les montagnes loin de toute civilisation je décimais une bonne partie de la forêt remodelant le paysage en retaillant les pierres. Je pensais à ce que je devais faire, j'allais aller à Forks, m'assurer que c'était bien ma compagne dans ce bucher. Ensuite je traquerais cette garce de Victoria. Je jure que je ne m'arrêterais pas avant de l'avoir trouvée puis je m'arrangerais pour ne pas la tuer, non elle ne devait pas mourir, elle devra vivre éternellement dans la souffrance, j'ensevelirais son corps démembré au plus profond d'un quelconque tombeau inaccessible et inaudible pour les humains pour être certains que jamais personne ne pourra lui venir en aide. Je brûlerais chacun de ses membres, je lui laisserais seulement son buste et sa tête pour qu'elle soit consciente de toute la souffrance émotionnelle et physique qu'elle ressentira, je ne la nourrirais pas, jamais. Elle verra qu'il y a pire que la mort, elle regrettera chaque secondes d'avoir tuer ma Bella, j'allais la venger, oui je ferais tout ça. Voilà ce que serait mon seul et unique but dans ma vie.

Edward vint me rejoindre, il était aussi affligé que moi, sa peine était un faible écho de la mienne. Il vint s'installer à mes côtés et garda le silence quelques instants.

**-Vous avez organisez notre départ,** demandai-je.

**-Oui nous avons fait les réservations, nous avons appeler Carlisle et Alice ne va pas tarder non plus.**

**-Très bien. Est-ce qu'Emmett m'en veut beaucoup?**

**-Non il a compris, il a lui aussi de la peine, comme tout le monde. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour te dire ça. Mais je viens de réaliser que tu avais raison. Elle n'était pas mienne, je l'aimais profondément mais elle n'était pas mienne.**

**-Je le sais. Et c'est dramatique qu'il ait fallu qu'elle meurt pour que tu t'en rendes compte. **Sifflais-je.

**-Je ne me pardonnerais jamais cette tragédie Jasper. Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais faire ou dire ne la ramènera ou soulagera ta peine, mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi Jasper.**

**-Oui je m'en souviendrais,** répondis-je. Je savais même quand j'en appellerais à ce serment.

**-Certainement pas, je ferais tout mais pas ça, je ne te tuerais pas Jasper.**

**-Tu me le dois !** grondai-je.

**-De toute façon ce n'est pas d'actualité. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un projet d'utilité bien plus importante à mener à terme.**

**-J'irais seul Edward !**

**-Non je viendrais avec toi, même si ce n'est que pour regarder je viendrais avec toi. Je veux voir de mes yeux ce que tu lui feras. Mais pour le moment nous devons aller nous préparer pour prendre l'avion, Alice et Carlisle doivent être rentrés maintenant.**

Le fait de penser à Alice là maintenant m'agaçait prodigieusement elle allait être peinée je n'en doute pas, mais je ne supporterais pas ses attentions à mon égard pas maintenant, pas avec ce que je venais d'apprendre.

**-Je m'occupe d'Alice,** me dit Edward qui avait suivi le fil de mon exaspération interne.

Je le remerciais mentalement et nous repartions à la maison nous préparer pour le plus éprouvant de tous les voyages que j'avais fait.

N'ayant pas de vol direct nous avions dû faire deux changements avant d'arriver à Seattle. Donc depuis l'appel de Jacob il s'était écoulé un peu plus de quarante huit heures. Ils avaient loué deux voitures à notre arrivée je montais avec Edward qui avait pris le volant, Emmett et Rose grimpèrent avec nous également. J'étais reconnaissant car Edward était intervenu auprès d'Alice ce qui faisait qu'elle me laissait relativement seul, elle ne me parlait que pour des banalités et surtout n'essayait pas de venir me réconforter.

Nous arrivions à Forks et mon cœur se serra, hormis le fait que j'avais rencontré Bella dans cette ville, je ne la supportais pas et je crois que ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Nous allâmes directement à la villa. Jacob nous attendait, il était accompagné de Leah, ils étaient assis sur le perron et leurs chagrins étaient profond et intense, je devais reconnaître que ça ne devait pas être facile pour eux non plus ils avaient perdu Bella qui était leur amie mais également un des leurs qui s'était battu seul contre Victoria pour tenter de sauver ma compagne. En plus de leurs chagrins Jacob éprouvait une culpabilité déroutante, s'était si puissant, si intense, du remord et un dégoût de soi impressionnant. Ils se levèrent quand nous sommes sortis des voitures.

**-Je suis désolé d'avoir franchi la frontière mais je voulais être là quand vous arriveriez.**

**-Tu es le bienvenue Jacob,** répondit Carlisle bienveillant. Jacob me regarda me scrutant voir si je tiendrais le coup ou pas, il ne faisait que son devoir mais cela m'agaçait prodigieusement.

-**C'est son devoir Jasper il va être obligé de nous mener sur leur territoire et tous savent qui tu es.**

**-Je saurais me contenir Jacob.**

**-Je te crois Jasper. Si tu es prêt je vais vous conduire à l'endroit où nous les avons retrouvé. Nous avons enlevé les ossements à cause du passage des humains, et je dois dire qu'il n'a plus vraiment d'odeur à par celles des sangs de Paul et Bella qui imprègnent le sol,** nous avertis Jacob. Je sentais un redoublement de culpabilité et de gêne quand il me regarda dans les yeux.

**-Qu'y a-t-il Jacob que me caches-tu ?** je sentis une hausse de nervosité et de peur émanant de Leah, Jacob et Edward. Je supposais que ce dernier venait de prendre connaissance de ce que me cachait les loups.

**-J'attends !** ordonnai-je irrité.

Jacob baissa les yeux et Leah, posa la main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Il allait commencer quand Edward intervint.

**-Non Jacob pas maintenant. **

**-Si maintenant !** ordonnai-je avec autorité. Je perdais patience et il était temps que tout le monde arrête de me prendre pour un abrutis.

**-Jasper garde ton calme et surtout pense que Bella avait une vision faussée de ce que tu as fait d'accord,** m'avertit Edward. Cela ne me rassura pas du tout et m'inquiéta encore d'avantage. Je grognais ma patience arrivait à ses limites.

**-Bella avait une relation avec Paul, **lâcha Leah d'une seule traite. Ce qui aurait dû me mettre dans une colère noire fini de m'anéantir. Leah s'approcha doucement de moi pleine de compassion et surtout de compréhension. **Jasper tu n'y es pour rien. Elle était persuadée que tu t'étais joué d'elle, que tu étais retourné auprès de ta femme, même si dans ce dernier cas elle n'avait pas tort.**

**-Non ! Je ne suis pas retourné auprès d'Alice ! Je savais qui elle était pour moi, je ne pouvais plus pour retourner auprès d'Alice après ça,** criai-je avec colère.

**-Je ne le savais pas, je suis désolée. Mais elle en était persuadée, elle était très en colère que tu l'aies abandonnée toi aussi. Elle était en colère après elle même, elle ne savait pas vraiment à qui elle en voulait en fait. Pour preuve elle n'arrêtait pas de s'engueuler avec Jacob, et tu connaissais ses sentiments pour lui, ils ont passés les derniers mois sans se parler. Jasper tu imagines à quel point elle était perdue, pour en arriver à ce stade.** **C'est pour cela qu'elle s'est rapprochée de Paul, il était le seul qui n'était pas imprégné, et elle a vu en lui un soutien et un réconfort**.** Mais je suis sûre maintenant qu'elle sait, qu'elle connait toute la vérité,** pleurait Leah.

Sa peine était étonnamment saine, elle était triste et vraiment chagrinée mais ce n'était pas aussi destructeur que Jacob, Edward ou moi. Je l'attirais à moi dans un étreinte réconfortante et je tentais de me laisser glisser dans ses émotions à elle, car elles étaient ce qu'il y avait de moins ravageur et j'avais besoin de faire une pause j'avais besoin de me reprendre afin de ne pas me stigmatiser encore plus pour le moment. Je sentis Jacob se raidir et tenter un pas vers moi mais Edward en même temps que Leah le stoppèrent. Il n'en resta pas moins sur ses gardes, et je le comprenais, je n'aurais moi-même pas supporter que ma Bella soit proche de quelqu'un aussi dangereux que moi. Je sentis un raz de marée de dégoût m'arriver dessus de plein fouet je grognais en relâchant Leah. Je me retournais vers l'émettrice de ces sentiments que je trouvais vraiment très mal venu en cet instant.

**-Excuse-moi Jasper !** dit-elle en rentrant dans la maison soumise et les yeux baissés. Une fois Alice partit Jacob qui avait récupéré sa compagne, nous demanda.

**-Êtes-vous prêt ?**

**-Oui nous le sommes, **répondit Edward pour tout le monde.

**-Par contre je dois vous avertir que nous vous autorisons à pénétrer sur nos terres à titre exceptionnel parce que nous savons ce qu'elle était pour toi Jasper. Mais je dois vous prévenir que la meute entière sera présente et que tu devras te contrôler car au moindre écart nous n'aurons pas le choix,** me prévint Jacob.

**-Je saurais me contrôler** lui répondis-je, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'auraient réussis à m'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit si j'en avais décidé ainsi.

Je savais qu'il avait dû négocier pour arriver à nous faire tolérer sur leur territoire et que cela n'avait pas dû être facile. Je n'allais pas trahir la confiance qu'il avait placé en moi, parce qu'il avait toujours nourri le doute concernant mes véritables sentiments et motivations qui m'avaient amené à laisser Bella. Et parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de ma compagne, alors je respecterais la parole qu'il avait donnée pour moi.

Nous arrivâmes tous à cet endroit maudit, c'était une jolie petite clairière, la première chose qui m'arriva dessus ce fut l'odeur de tous les loups alignés derrière le bucher tous nous regardaient mais aucun n'étaient agressifs. Nous nous approchâmes lentement pour ne pas les effrayer. Mon regard ne quittait pas le bucher je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais y trouver, surtout qu'il ne restait même pas les ossements et que même s'ils y étaient je n'aurais jamais pu la reconnaître, mais il fallait que je sois là. En m'approchant je sentis une odeur de sang pas vraiment fraîche mais toujours aussi appétissant et je la reconnus, Edward avant moi d'ailleurs. Je le vis se positionner à l'endroit précis où l'odeur était la plus forte. Je savais que c'était à cet endroit qu'elle avait perdu la vie. Je vins me positionner à genoux à côté de lui et je caressais le sol, alors que les loups ainsi que le reste de notre famille étaient plus éloignés nous observant avec un chagrin dévorant, qui allaient de concert avec celui des loups. Jacob qui avait gardé sa forme humaine s'approcha de nous et me tendit un objet que je reconnu notamment à cause de son odeur.

**-Elle le gardait dans sa table de chevet,** me dit-il quand je pris son journal de voyage.

Je n'avais jamais poussé la curiosité de l'ouvrir. Il dégageait encore une légère odeur d'argan. Elle avait imprégné son journal de mon odeur, pourquoi cela me faisait-il si mal. Putain je ne la reverrais plus, j'avais du mal à croire que plus jamais je ne reverrais son sourire, plus jamais je ne sentirais sa si douce odeur, plus jamais je ne la toucherais, plus jamais je ne pourrais lui faire l'amour. C'était la réalité elle m'avait quitté, elle avait abandonné ce monde. Et moi je devrais y errer encore combien de temps ?

**-J'ai juste ouvert la première page et je me suis arrêté à la première phrase. Je crois que tout cela te revient de droit,** me dit-il. Il était sincère aucune jalousie, aucun sentiments négatifs, seulement de la compassion. **Je suis désolé Jasper, vraiment,** puis il se retira me laissant avec ce si précieux objet que Bella gardait au plus près d'elle, comme une relique d'un glorieux passé.

Chaque membre de la famille passait un à un posant leur mains sur nos épaules respectives pour nous montrer leur soutien. À chaque contact Edward se laissait submerger par la culpabilité, il s'en voulait et quelque part moi aussi je lui en voulais mais en étant honnête ce n'est pas lui qui avait tué ma compagne. C'est à croire que le destin lui-même avait tout fait pour que l'on ne se retrouve jamais. Je devais certainement mon sort à toutes mes mauvaises actions, à tout le mal que j'avais fait à toutes les vies que j'avais prise. Je ne devais qu'à moi seul ma souffrance. Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour d'Edward de me venir me réconforter silencieusement, de toute façon rien ne pourrait maintenant alléger ma souffrance, pas même le temps.

Les loups restèrent tous présents jusqu'à ce que je me décide enfin à partir. Avant de me lever je tenais à lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Ils pouvaient écouter cela m'était vraiment égal.

**-Ma Bella, tu la voulais tellement ta mort, aujourd'hui tu as été exaucée. Et crois-moi rien au monde ne pouvait me faire plus de mal. Je te promets que je vais la retrouver, je lui ferais payer ce qu'elle t'a fait, je vengerais ton ami également. Je sais que tu m'en voulais, et je le méritais. Mais je ne t'ai jamais trahie Bella je ne suis jamais retourné auprès d'Alice. Parce que je savais que tu étais ma compagne, que c'était toi mon âme-sœur. Quand je l'aurais retrouvé, et que j'aurais fait ce que je dois lui faire. Je viendrais te rejoindre et j'espère que tu m'attendras et que tu me pardonneras tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire ici. Je t'aime Isabella Swan.**

Je me levais sans un regard pour les loups qui n'avaient pas bougé mais qui compatissaient sincèrement à la perte que je venais de subir. Ensemble ils se mirent tous à hurler, le hurlement du loup en hommage à celle qui fut mienne, pour leur amie, pour leur frère.

**-Merci Jacob, et ne t'en fais pas ils seront vengés tous les deux,** l'informai-je.

**-Je le sais, et merci à toi de ne pas lui en vouloir.**

**-On ne pouvait pas résister à Bella, je comprends qu'il se soit laissé séduire, et puis tout est de ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas abandonnée elle serait avec moi aujourd'hui. C'est à moi que j'en veux Jacob.**

**-Adieu Jasper,** me dit-il.

**-Non juste au revoir, nous nous reverrons.**

**-Jasper,** tenta d'intervenir Edward qui avait saisi le sens de ma dernière phrase, car si Maria ne m'appelait pas avant que j'en ai fini avec Victoria, c'est ici que je viendrais chercher ma délivrance. Ce qui déclencha la compréhension de Jacob.

**-Je ne le ferais pas et tu le sais.**

**-Je ne te laisserais pas le choix. Je suis désolé mais tu m'es redevable tu te souviens ?**

**-Jasper,** me supplia-t-il.

**-Au revoir Jacob,** puis je partis en direction de la maison déterminé à retrouver l'espèce de garce qui avait osé mettre un terme à la vie de ma compagne.

Elle allait me supplier de la tuer, d'abréger ses souffrances. Je mettrais des mois et des mois à la torturer et j'en connaissais un rayon en matière de torture. Elle allait regretter d'avoir osé toucher à la compagne du Dieu de la guerre. J'allais directement chercher mes affaires n'ayant pas eu le temps de les ranger de toutes façon j'avais eu dans l'esprit de repartir rapidement à la recherche de cette salope de rouquine. Edward arriva dans ma chambre, accessoiriser d'un sac à dos. Il avait eu le temps de se changer également.

**-C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul Edward.**

**-Non pas cette fois Jasper, je veux être là. Je viendrais avec toi, quoi que tu en dises. Soit tu m'acceptes, soit je te suis à distance. Mais je viens, tu n'as pas le choix,** il était déterminé, je savais que je n'aurais rien pu dire ou faire pour le dissuader de m'accompagner.

**-Très bien. Mais sache que je n'abandonnerais pas avant d'avoir trouvé cette chienne. Alors prépare-toi à ne pas revoir la famille avant un moment.**

**-Je le sais Jasper, et je ne reviendrais pas non plus avant de l'avoir trouvé. **

Quand nous descendîmes tout le monde était présent, je ressentais de la peine et de la tristesse pour la mort de Bella mais également pour la dislocation de la famille. Esmé et Rose étaient les plus touchées, Carlisle se faisait apparemment beaucoup de soucis pour nous deux, et Emmett lui aurait souhaité venir avec nous. Il aimait Bella comme s'il elle était vraiment sa petite sœur de sang.

**-Faites attention à vous,** nous supplia Esmé, nous prenant chacun notre tour dans ses bras.

Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de celle qui représentait le côté maternelle de cette famille. Carlisle serra l'épaule sans rien dire mais dans ses émotions je le sentais soucieux, il avait peur pour nous, mais il avait de l'espoir et une pointe de colère qui j'en suis sûr était destiné à la rouquine qui avait tué Bella. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pensait de cette famille tous l'aimaient inconditionnellement, et tous étaient désireux de voir cette salope crever comme elle le méritait. Ce fut au tour de Rosalie de venir se blottir contre moi.

**-Je suis désolée pour tout ce gâchis Jasper. Mais promets-moi de lui faire payer et d'être le plus impitoyable possible quand tu la trouveras.**

**-C'était bien mon intention, Rose. Prends soins de toi,** elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Et se retira pour laisser place à Emmett.

**-J'aurais aimé vous accompagner les mecs !** me dit-il alors qu'il émanait un fort sentiment de protection et d'instinct fraternel.

**-Je sais et ne t'en fais pas elle aura ce qu'elle mérite Em',** il hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'on s'était compris. Je cherchais Alice des yeux surpris de ne pas la trouver avec le reste de la famille.

**-Elle s'est éloignée le temps que nous partons, elle a du mal à gérer ses émotions et elle ne veut pas te mettre en colère encore une fois,** m'informa Edward.

**-Elle t'a rédigé une lettre,** renchérit Esmé en me tendant une enveloppe. Je la pris et la rangeais dans ma poche puis je jetais un dernier regard sur cette maison que j'avais définitivement catégorisée dans les endroits maudits de cette planète.

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu morose mais au moins vous avez certaines réponses aux questions que vous vous posiez. Beaucoup d'entre elle concernant l'affection particulière et la jalousie de Jacob :p**

**Pour la rencontre avec Maria, j'ai pas voulu décrire la scène parce que cela aurait rallongé pas mal ce chapitre et j'aurais été obligé de couper pour en faire deux. Et puis je n'avais rien prévu d'exceptionnel je pense avoir résumé le contenu de leur confrontation. Le fait principal est que Jasper doit sa vie qu'au seul fait que Maria l'ait épargné et qu'il est maintenant redevable. **

**Bien le prochain chapitre est le développement du pouvoir de Bella :)**

**Bye bye, Bet's**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut tout le monde je reviens bien plus tôt que prévu. J'espère que cela vous fera plaisir :) **

**Bon comme je vous l'avais annoncé nous allons passer quelques chapitres sans notre Jasper adoré. Donc j'ai décidé dans un élan de grande générosité de vous poster deux chapitres par semaine jusqu'à arriver aux fameuses retrouvailles qui se fera au chapitre 24.** **J'en fais un peu trop? C'est possible en effet lol. Mais pour excuse je viens de rentrer de soirée et je sens que je vais avoir mal aux cheveux demain. lol :)**

**Bon sinon je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews je pensais le faire tout à l'heure. Mais comme ma généreuse et adorable correctrice m'a corrigé tous les chapitres que je lui ai envoyé et ce dans un temps record. Je me fais pardonner en vous postant ce chapitre-ci plus tôt.**

**Pour en revenir à ce chapitre c'est le chapitre du développement de pouvoir de notre Bella. Je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il en retourne et je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Née pour tuer.**

Bientôt un mois que j'enchaînais les entraînements et je dois avouer que je déchantais salement, mais j'aimais ça. Dire que j'étais masochiste ? Certainement. Oui j'adorais les entraînements sauf peut-être quand Maria me mordait un peu trop souvent à mon goût, mais comme elle disait nous apprenons de nos erreurs. Mais putain qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal et je devais être sacrément attardée pour ne rien retenir de mes précédentes erreurs. Quoique je la soupçonnais de prendre un malin plaisir à me mordre et de chercher la moindre petite faille pour y parvenir. Maintenant je comprenais les cicatrices sur le corps de... du Major, j'avais cru que la plupart venaient de ses combats, en fait, elles venaient des entraînement avec Maria. Le jour où je tomberais sur Nettie et Lucy je prendrais le temps de les détailler pour voir si elles étaient autant marquées que le Major ou que je commençais à l'être. Oui j'évitais de prononcer son prénom même en pensée car le fait de l'appeler comme ça lui conférait une bienveillance incompréhensible dans mon esprit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais il y avait cette confusion à laquelle je n'arrivais pas à remédier.

Je passais mes journées aux entraînement et j'avais apparemment fait énormément de progrès. J'avais enfin compris pourquoi j'aimais autant les combats et les entraînements, je crois que c'était le fait de pouvoir me défendre enfin par moi-même. J'étais tellement dépendante d'à peu près tout le monde quand j'étais humaine pour me protéger de tous les dangers que j'attirais, qu'aujourd'hui c'était un soulagement pour moi de pouvoir le faire et au moins cette fois-ci personne d'autre que moi mourrait si cela devait se produire. Je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de la mort de Paul, et cela me hantait encore chaque jour, le seul regret que j'avais c'était que j'étais encore humaine à ce moment là et que je n'avais pas pu défendre Paul, j'aurais tellement aimé envoyer cette salope au bûcher par moi-même. Et quand je me bats généralement j'imagine que je le fais contre cette garce, d'où mes progrès et surtout mon entrain aux entraînements, car je ne voulais plus jamais dépendre de qui que ce soit. J'arrivais même à en exaspérer Maria et quand elle en avait marre, Ben prenait la relève ou encore Annabelle qui faisait deux fois plus attention. Maintenant elle avait rarement le dessus et tous connaissaient les mots à éviter, donc l'incident du premier entraînement ne s'était pas reproduit. Je prenais mes marques tranquillement tout le monde savait que j'étais la protégée de Maria. Ce qui me valait certaines railleries mais généralement cela coulait sur moi sans que je relève, je n'étais pas dans la même section qu'eux, Maria m'avait logée dans le quartier des gradés bien que je ne côtoyais pas beaucoup de monde en dehors de Maria, Ben et Annabelle. Le temps que je ne passais pas à m'entraîner je le passais en discussion avec Maria et Ben pour évoquer les différentes stratégies. Maria derrière son côté autoritaire et dictatorial avait une culture militaire impressionnante et discuter des heures stratégie militaire était très intéressant, j'appris beaucoup plus en un mois avec Maria sur l'histoire militaire de notre pays que pendant toute ma scolarité.

Le problème que je rencontrais actuellement concernait mon bouclier, je n'arrivais pas à le déclencher, et pourtant Maria et Ben y mettaient du cœur pour me faire sortir de mes gonds et ils y arrivaient à chaque fois. Maria savait que le sujet Cullen et principalement celui du Major marchait à tous les coups mais je n'avais toujours pas réussi à me protéger je dois dire pourtant que je commençais à en avoir sérieusement marre d'être mordue à la moindre occasion, j'étais en feu en permanence et cela influençait encore plus sur mes humeurs déjà bien changeantes. Ça faisait un mois que j'avais été transformée et je n'avais toujours pas ne serait ce qu'une fois déployé mon bouclier, et Maria était vraiment contrariée aujourd'hui, elle comptait sur mon don pour pouvoir commencer à planifier sa reconquête. Et comme je tardais à le développer, elle était obligée de repousser l'échéance de la prochaine bataille ce qui laissait le temps à Lucy qui avait récupéré le Texas de former avec plus d'efficacité sa propre armée pour se défendre car elle savait que Maria allait revenir. Et le problème était que nous étions obligés de limiter notre nombre pour ne pas trop nous faire repérer. Nous avions un espion chez Lucy et les nouvelles qu'il donnait à Maria n'étaient pas franchement bonnes. Le nombre des recrues augmentait à vu d'œil. Maria était tellement énervée que j'en prenais pour mon grade tant physiquement que de par ses remarques. Au bout de trois heures d'un combat plus que vaillant elle arrêta tout.

**-Putain, je pers mon temps avec toi ! Tu es franchement bonne à rien.**

**-Je vais y arriver Maria, on reprend ça va finir par se débloquer,** tentai-je.

**-Mais arrête !** lâcha-t-elle méprisante. **Tu cherches quoi Isabella ?** **Tu es franchement bonne à rien, en fait non tu es mauvaise à tout. Même l'autre débile de Bobby a débloqué son pouvoir avant toi. Je sais pourquoi tu n'étais « que » la maîtresse ! C'est une vraie femme qu'il lui faut au Major. Je comprends maintenant la raison pour laquelle il est retourné vers sa femme. J'espère au moins que tu étais plus douée au lit que tu ne l'es à l'entraînement, qu'il ait au moins eu une compensation correcte et satisfaisante pour avoir joué cette comédie, sinon je le plains le pauvre. En fait il a carrément bien fait de t'abandonner à cette sous race, c'est tout ce que tu méritais. J'aurais dû t'y laisser avec cette aberration de la nature, au moins celui-ci ne polluera plus la terre de sa misérable existence, et de son abominable odeur.**

Si j'avais été en colère auparavant ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle venait d'insuffler en moi. Qu'elle parle de ce parasite et qu'elle tente de me rabaisser me passaient largement au-dessus de la tête mais qu'elle ose parler de Paul, ça non je ne le tolèrerais pas. Il était bon, meilleur que n'importe qui, le seul qui ne m'avait jamais déçu. Non je ne pouvais pas la laisser le salir de cette façon, en tout cas pas de mon vivant. Je fus prise d'une folie furieuse mon venin emplissait ma bouche mes lèvres retroussées dans un rictus malveillant je m'avançais menaçante vers Maria. Un vampire du nom de Luke, une véritable armoire à glace m'empoigna par derrière serrant sa prise autour de moi m'empêchant d'avancer et d'esquisser le moindre geste, ce qui attisa encore plus ma soif de sang je voulais venger l'affront fait à Paul. Je voulais avoir Maria sous mes dents, je ne voyais qu'elle, j'étais entravée par le gros balèze, mais mes yeux ne lâchèrent pas une seule seconde Maria qui se riait carrément de moi.

**-Vraiment bonne à rien même pas capable de te protéger,** se moqua-t-elle. **Que comptais-tu me faire soldat ?** railla-t-elle méprisante.

Ce que je comptais lui faire, je voulais lui l'avoir dans mes mains, lui briser un par un chaque os de son putain de corps, non en fait je voulais la réduire en miette et voir même peut-être en cendre.

Puis soudain sans rien comprendre mon souhait était en train de prendre forme sous mes yeux. Maria était en train de venir à moi en se tordant de douleur, j'entendais ses os se briser, elle avait perdu son sourire et semblait être impuissante, moi la seule chose que je voyais c'est qu'elle venait à moi et qu'elle ne pouvait se défiler à ce que j'allais lui faire même dans les bras du gorille.

**-Ben !** hurla t-elle.

Il arriva alerté par mes grognements bestiaux et les cris de détresse et de douleur de Maria. Elle avait peur, je lui faisais peur et cela me ravit. Les rôles étaient inversés, j'étais la plus forte et j'allais rétablir l'honneur bafouée de mon loup. Puis comme d'habitude quand je perdais pied je me sentais étouffer, prisonnière dans mon propre corps, une pression à tuer un humain m'habitait, j'étais frustrée, en colère, rageuse. J'allais y arriver et là je ne pouvais plus rien à part regarder ce qu'il se passait sous mes yeux. Maria avait apparemment repris le contrôle de son corps, elle me regardait d'un regard pensif mais je voyais qu'il restait encore les traces de la peur que je venais de faire naître chez elle. En plus de ça il y avait de l'interrogation, du questionnement je voyais presque les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Maria ?** demanda Ben une fois que j'étais sous le contrôle de son pouvoir.

**-J'ai voulu la pousser à bout et cette fois-ci j'y suis arrivée. Mais ce que je n'ai pas compris, c'est que je me suis retrouvée paralyser un peu comme avec ton pouvoir et elle m'attirait à elle, mais en plus je ressentais une pression monstrueuse sur tout mon corps mes os étaient tellement compressés qu'ils cassaient, comme si on me comprimait pour me réduire en bouillie.**

**-Comment ça ?** demand-t-il incrédule alors que j'enrageais de ne pas pouvoir bouger.

**-Je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'elle était un bouclier mais les boucliers n'attirent pas, ils repoussent, et puis cette douleur que je ressentais alors qu'elle ne me lâchait pas des yeux, ça n'a rien a voir avec un pouvoir défensif, ça.**

**-Effectivement, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un bouclier. Bella calme-toi on a besoin de toi pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé**.

Il débloqua apparemment ma mâchoire je pouvais de nouveau m'exprimer. Luke s'était installé à côté de Maria de peur que je recommence à l'attirer. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas, en tout cas pas sous contrôle de Ben, il devait aussi bloquer la partie de mon cerveau qui contrôlait mon pouvoir. Je bouillonnais intérieurement j'avais failli l'avoir, j'étais à deux doigts de lui planter mes crocs dans sa chair, la marquer comme elle l'avait fait avec moi, lui laisser une trace à vie de l'affront qu'elle venait de faire à Paul. Je rugis de rage et de frustration, je ne voulais pas me calmer avant d'avoir restauré l'honneur de Paul je n'avais que ça à quoi me raccrocher dans cette putain de vie, et personne ne lui manquerait de respect pas après ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour moi, je ne le tolèrerais pas.

**-Bella calme-toi !** ordonna Maria, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. **Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit à propos du Major c'était pour te pousser à bout,** m'avoua-t-elle pour m'aider à me reprendre, comme si ce qu'elle pensait de moi avait un quelconque intérêt.

**-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce putain de parasite,** hurlai-je furieuse.

**-C'est le loup ?** demanda-t-elle incrédule. **C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit sur le loup ? J'ai perdu tout ce temps à essayer de la foutre en rogne avec le Major alors qu'il fallait seulement te chahuter sur ton loup,** je grognais rageuse.** C'est pareil Bella je m'en fous royalement, ils ne sont ni mes ennemis, ni mon repas je voulais seulement te pousser à bout pour que tu nous piques une crise.**

**-Et bien c'est réussi ! Je ne tolèrerais pas que l'on salisse Paul de quelques façons que ce soient, surtout venant d'une sangsue.**

**-C'est ce que tu es aussi Bella,** ricana t-elle.

**-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais parfaite et surtout plus maintenant !** Crachais-je.

**-Bon ca suffit ! Au plus vite tu te calmeras au plus vite nous pourrons étudier ton don ! Et si tu ne te reprends pas toute seule je vais te calmer moi-même,** me menaça-t-elle.

Je savais de quelle façon elle calmait les nouveaux-nés, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver sans un de mes membres avec de la chance, sinon toutes mes extrémités en moins pendant au minimum quelques heures. Donc je dois dire qu'à bien y réfléchir je préférais largement me calmer toute seule, la pensée de devoir souffrir même pendant quelques heures ne me réjouissant pas, ma colère baissa d'intensité rapidement.

**-Bien !** me fit-elle après quelques minutes. **Contente de voir qu'il te reste un peu de jugeote. Bon maintenant que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai voulu te faire payer ce que tu venais de dire concernant Paul, puis quand Luke m'a attrapée m'empêchant de t'approcher j'ai voulu trouver une solution pour t'atteindre et tu es venue à moi comme je l'espérais, je voulais te mordre et tu es venue, je voulais que tu souffre et te briser les os et tu t'es mise à hurler de douleur et tes os craquaient tous seuls, c'est tout ce que je sais.**

**-Je pense que ça pourrait être de la télékinésie. Essaie pour voir si ça fonctionne,** me commanda Ben.

Je me concentrais essayant d'attirer à moi Ben vu que je savais d'instinct que Maria n'apprécierait pas d'être à nouveau mon cobaye. J'essayais mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose me bloquait, j'avais trouvé l'interrupteur mais il manquait le contact pour que le courant puisse circuler. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'essais infructueux. Maria s'énerva de nouveau.

**-Dois je te reparler de ton loup ?** ironisa-t-elle.

Le contact que j'attendais et que j'essayais de trouver était celui-ci, la colère. Je reportais celle-ci sur mon envie de déplacer Ben et cela fonctionna. Comme lorsqu'il le faisait avec moi je l'immobilisais, lui tournant autour dangereusement.

**-Alors Ben qu'est-ce que ça fait de goûter à son propre châtiment ?** puis je le baladais d'un endroit à un autre. Sous ses grognements de contrariétés et d'exaspérations.

**-En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Bien que je comptais sur un bouclier, je pense que ce pouvoir pourrait être intéressant,** jubila Maria.

**-Je ne comprends pas, je devrais être un bouclier. Mon esprit a toujours été fermé aux intrusions de l'autre attardé de télépathe, en plus j'ai empêché deux vampires de m'approcher alors qu'ils essayaient.**

-**En fait pour les intrusions dans ton esprit par le télépathe, je pense qu'il s'agirait toujours de ton don, enfin une particularité. En effet j'ai lu un jour que les ondes électromagnétiques que produit le cerveau pour ceux qui sont doués d'un potentiel tel que le tien, sont assez puissantes. Bien sûr cela n'est pas reconnu par les scientifiques humains. Mais l'étude est en elle-même très réaliste enfin surtout pour nous car le cerveau humain utilise une capacité moyenne de dix pour cent de son potentiel. Hors l'étude faite sur deux télékinésistes humains prouve que leurs cerveaux utilisaient le double de cette capacité. Je pense que les ondes électromagnétiques devaient être à l'étroit dans ton esprit surtout que tu ne les exploitais pas et donc elles ont formé ce que j'appellerais une superposition de couches autours de ton cerveau qui font que le télépathe n'avait pas pu traverser ses épaisseurs.**

**-C'est possible ce que tu dis parce que la première fois où j'ai utilisé mon don en étant humaine il a pu m'entendre penser juste avant que mon cœur ne s'arrête.**

**-Je pense que c'est l'explication. **Acquiesça Maria.** Mais comment se fait il que tu saches tout ça ?** demanda-t-elle à Ben.

**-En fait quand j'ai développé mon pouvoir, j'ai voulu le comprendre alors je me suis penché sur toutes les revues scientifiques que j'ai trouvé et bien sûr j'ai lu tout ce qui se rapportait aux pouvoirs psychiques, dont la télékinésie, la télépathie, la psychokinésie... enfin tout ça.**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu m'en servir quand tu m'as contrainte sous ton pouvoir ?**

**-Parce que mon don agit directement sur certaines parties de ton cerveau et donc sur le moteur même de ton pouvoir. Mais c'est bon à savoir,** rigola-t-il. Je grognais de mécontentement moi qui comptais sur mon don pour pouvoir me soustraire au sien.

**-J'aimerais que tu nous refasses un essai sans que j'ai besoin de te stimuler,** me demanda Maria.

Je me concentrais me fixant sur la sensation que j'avais ressenti quand Maria m'avait « stimulée » et je pus faire bouger de nouveau Ben qui n'appréciait apparemment pas d'être mon cobaye, il suffisait simplement que je me mette en colère, ce qui pour moi s'avérait relativement facile. Je lui faisais faire ce que je voulais, lever les bras, rebondir, je m'amusais pour la première fois, sous les rires amusés et satisfaits de Maria qui voyait en mon pouvoir de nouvelles perspectives de combats.

**-Bien nous allons passer à l'étape supérieure dorénavant tu t'entraîneras avec les autres nouveaux-nés, et je ne veux pas de un contre un, ton pouvoir et tes qualités de guerrière sont suffisamment puissant pour te compliquer la tâche.**

Dire que j'étais excitée aurait été mentir mon humeur était dix fois supérieure à de la simple excitation, j'allais pouvoir m'exercer et pourquoi pas tuer un bon nombre de vampires. Je me sentais investie d'une mission, tuer le plus grand nombre de sangsues avant que l'une d'elle ne me tue. Pas dans le genre du film « Blade », non, car moi je prendrais un plaisir sans borne à le faire et surtout je ne le ferais pas pour une quelconque morale, totalement hors de ma réalité. Pour moi la moralité n'est qu'une façon sournoise inventée pour maintenir la majorité de la population sous contrôle, en tout cas les plus faibles et les plus crédules. Il n'y a pas de mal où de bien, il y a seulement deux forces en opposition, et elles étaient aussi viles l'une que l'autre.

Les mois s'écoulèrent et j'étais devenue la plus redoutée des guerriers du régiment de Maria, le seul hic c'est que je ne pouvais agir que sur une personne à la fois, un peu comme Ben. Bien qu'en associant mon pouvoir et mes aptitudes au combat cela faisait un minimum de deux adversaires rien que pour moi. Maria ayant arrêté de m'entraîner depuis le jour où j'avais débloqué mon pouvoir, plus personne n'était capable d'avoir le dessus sur moi. L'initiation aux combats et aux massacres ne fut qu'un jeu d'enfant. Entre ma dextérité de combattante, mon pouvoir et mon régime alimentaire qui augmentait ma sauvagerie, j'étais devenue invulnérable et j'aimais cette sensation de puissance que j'avais sur les autres. J'avais été si souvent la plus faible celle que l'on devait protéger que j'étais littéralement grisée par cette sensation d'invincibilité. Seul Ben pouvait encore m'arrêter quand je perdais pied et que j'exterminais un peu trop de soldats. Ce qui je dois avouer arrivait assez souvent une fois prise dans l'action je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter avant qu'il n'y ait plus personne ou alors que Ben ne m'emprisonne avec son pouvoir. Maria avait dû compenser ma soif de combat par l'obligation de créer de nouveau vampire. Et moi j'adorais ça car au plus ils étaient jeunes, au plus ils étaient susceptibles et irascibles et au plus je prenais du plaisir à les détruire.

J'étais devenue une machine de guerre, je n'avais pas de scrupule, pas de remord, pas de morale, je tuais pour tuer, pour me soulager, pour venger Paul, pour me venger de ses sales sangsues qui m'avaient fait tant de mal. Je faisais bien rire Ben quand il m'entendait appeler comme ça des vampires sachant que j'en étais une moi-même. Mais j'avais si peu d'estime pour moi, que cela m'importait peu de savoir ce que j'étais. Je crois que c'était cela qui faisait de moi la guerrière que je devenais, c'est que je n'avais plus rien à perdre et que la mort ne m'effrayait pas. La seule chose que je voyais c'était la satisfaction que cela m'apportait à chaque fois que je devais tuer une de ces vermines, et le mieux c'est quand j'avais affaire à un mâle qui se croyait supérieur. Tel que Justin lorsque je l'avais surpris le jour où il a tenté de violer Annabelle. J'étais rentrée dans une colère noire. Le pauvre maintenant il se pavane un peu moins, et il a perdu de sa crédibilité depuis que son attirail s'est retrouvé à quelques centimètre du feu qu'Annabelle avait allumé. Et ceci devant toutes les femelles de la maison qui assistaient au spectacle, il faut dire qu'un grand nombre pour ne pas dire la totalité étaient passées dans la pièce de Justin et pas de leur plein gré.

_**Flashback**_

_Les filles avaient faits une haies d'honneur et j'avançais telle une reine au centre, dans la main les joyeuses de Justin qui n'avaient de joyeuses que le nom. Lui suivait prisonnier sous la contrainte de mon pouvoir, les filles profitaient qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de répondre pour le frapper chacune leur tour dès qu'il était à leur porté. Je m'arrêtais devant le bûcher et je m'adressais à lui, faisant ainsi se taire l'assemblée, qui s'était agrandie par les présences des mâles qui avaient été alertés par la cacophonie féminine._

_**-Bien Justin te voilà devant le choix de ta vie. Je te donne l'opportunité de choisir entre ta si précieuse mais néanmoins petite virilité, et ta misérable vie. Alors que choisis-tu ?**_

_**-S'il te plaît Bella !** m'implora-t-il._

_**-Que tu exécutes les ordres de Maria je ne peux rien contre ça. Mais là tu vois tu t'en es pris à la mauvaise femme. En plus ce n'était pas un ordre. Tu veux baiser tu fais comme tout le monde. Mais plus jamais tu ne violeras je peux te l'assurer.**_

_Je tendais la main dans laquelle se trouvait les bourses et la mini queue de Justin. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi c'est lui qui avait cette charge il était si peu avantagé que s'il ne violait pas il ne pourrait jamais baiser. Il me suppliait à genoux devant toutes les femelles d'épargner son service trois pièces. J'allais tout jeter au feu, lui compris quand Maria intervint._

_**-Isabella ! Relâche-le tout de suite et suis-moi ! Et vous les filles si une seule s'en prend à lui je m'occuperais personnellement de vous.**_

_Elle se retourna et partit dans un silence pesant, la liesse qui était perceptible encore quelques secondes auparavant s'était évaporée brutalement à l'arrivée de Maria. Je relâchais avec dégoût son emblème toujours dans ma main, « Chose » que même Maria avait l'air de respecter, et qui tomba à quelques petits centimètres du foyer. Je le vis tressaillir quand il vit que ses attributs avaient été épargnés par ma maladresse._

_**-Une dernière chose Justin. Maria a l'air de tenir à... « tes services », ce que je comprends. Mais si je te revois un jour tenter de violer une femme sans ordres direct de Maria pour une quelconque torture, je te jure qu'elle n'aura pas le temps de te sauver une seconde fois, j'irais très vite.**_

_Puis je me retournais et partis pour rejoindre Maria, qui me passa un savon phénoménal, car elle appréciait apparemment le traitement qu'il infligeait à ses prisonnières, il y a des fois où je ne la comprenais, mais je ne pouvais aller contre son avis._

_**Fin du flashback.**_

Nous étions au mois de janvier cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que j'avais été transformée, et selon moi tout se passait à merveille, les soldats les plus intelligents du moins apprenaient vite et surtout loin de moi. Et je n'avais pas fait beaucoup de dégât ces derniers jours, je n'avais pas tué plus de six vampires cette dernière semaine ce qui ne faisait même pas une sangsue par jour. Donc je ne comprenais pas vraiment quand Maria me fit appeler alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de lire.

J'arrivais il y avait déjà présent Ben, Ross, Viviane, Justin à qui je faisais un clin d'œil, il déglutit. j'aimais le torturer en me rappelant à son bon souvenir.

**-Bien Bella quand tu auras fini de jouer, nous pourrons enfin commencer,** me fit Maria autoritaire.

**-Je suis tout ouïe Maria,** lui répondis-je.

**-Bien comme vous savez nous sommes pratiquement prêts, nos forces sont suffisamment importantes et surtout assez bien formées pour commencer une offensive contre Alfonso qui a élu résidence en Louisiane à Sulfur. Ce qui tombe plutôt bien car Lucy vient d'apprendre que nous nous trouvons au Kansas donc j'aimerais être parti avant qu'elle n'envoie ses espions. Enfin des espions supplémentaires, **se reprit-elle.

**-Comment ça des espions supplémentaires ?** demanda Ben.

**-Nous accueillons parmi nous un espion, qui renseigne Lucy et Nettie.**

**-On va pouvoir s'amuser,** renchéris-je sous le regard complice de Maria.

**-D'où ta présence parmi nous Bella. Ton sadisme n'est plus une rumeur vu que mes ennemis te connaissent apparemment déjà bien.**

**-Et qui m'a enlevé la joie de me présenter moi-même ?** demandai-je sur un ton presque poli d'une conversation ordinaire.

**-Et bien d'après mes informations il s'agirait de Viviane,** dit elle en la regardant dans les yeux un rictus malveillant sur les lèvres.

Ladite Viviane tenta de s'approcher de Maria pour tenter de la toucher. Mais entre Ben et moi elle n'avait aucune chance. Nous la stoppâmes avant qu'elle n'ait pu la toucher. En fait son don était assez étrange elle était capable de brûler par simple contact, rien à voir avec du feu ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ça ressemblait plus à une brûlure d'acide en tout cas pour la douleur, car aucune trace n'était apparente c'était tout mentale. Bien que son don n'était pas mortel, elle pouvait néanmoins faire assez mal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle espérait en essayant de toucher Maria cela ne l'aurait pas aider à s'en sortir surtout que même sans notre intervention Maria l'aurait maîtrisée seule.

**-Alors Viviane qu'elle raison as-tu eu pour me trahir de la sorte ?**

**-Nettie retient ma compagne,** avoua Viviane.

**-Et qui a eu l'idée que tu viennes rejoindre ma couche pour avoir tes informations ?**

**-Nettie. Elle m'a dit que tu ne serais pas insensible à mes charmes.**

**-Décidément elle me connait trop bien. Je serais presque fière d'elle si elle ne m'avait pas trahi et qu'elle ne tenterait pas de me tuer.**

**-Comment se nomme ta compagne ? **demandai-je.

**-Marie, mais s'il te plaît ne lui fait pas de mal. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Maria je t'en prie, **supplia la brunette.

**-Non tu sais pertinemment que je ne fais ni dans le pardon, ni dans l'absolution. Bella tu peux aller jouer,** me dit elle.** Mais va dehors s'il te plaît je tiens à certaines œuvres dans cette pièce.**

**-Bien Maria.**

**-Et quand tu auras terminé tu reviendras pour que je te briefe sur la stratégie que nous emploierons.**

**-S'il te plaît Maria,** implora Viviane.

J'emmenais la traîtresse dehors comme me l'avait demandé Maria. Et je commençais la torture, j'allumais un feu et je commençais à lui couper avec mes dents chaque phalanges que je jetais immédiatement aux feux ensuite je l'éborgnais, qu'elle se sente encore plus acculée, que la peur en plus de la douleur lui rongent les tripes comme de la gangrène dans des organes pourris. Mais cette garce avait activé son pouvoir, et à chaque fois que je la touchais je me brûlais. Je décidais d'abréger ses souffrances et du coup je revins assez rapidement vers Maria qui présentait ses plans.

Elle indiquait que Lucy avait réparti ses forces en trois points différents pour mieux étaler son implantation. Cette stratégie consistait surtout à prévenir les deux autres groupes que la bataille avait commencé. Elle venait d'établir les groupes d'attaques, avec une surprise. J'aperçus que j'étais à la tête d'un groupe.

**-Bella je pense que tu es tout à fait capable de mener ce groupe. Tu as l'esprit militaire et tu es réactive. Par contre tu devras maîtriser ton humeur et ne t'en prendre qu'après l'ennemi j'aimerais garder un maximum de soldats car une fois Alfonso battu Lucy se rendra vite compte que nous sommes juste à proximité d'elle et donc elle saura qu'elle est la prochaine et elle ralliera Pénélope. Nous n'auront pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour reformer une armée et la coiffer au poteau.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas justement commencer par Lucy ?** demandai-je.** L'effet de surprise aurait plus d'impact. Alfonso et Pénélope n'auraient pas le temps d'arriver et après nous pourrons nous occuper d'eux plus sereinement.**

**-C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire oui, mais ils s'attendent à cette stratégie. Donc je suppose qu'elle a dû poster des sentinelles aux avant postes qui devront la prévenir et prévenir également **Alfonso** et Pénélope. Ce qui fait qu'ils ont placé leur plus grand nombre de soldats en Louisiane, sur le terrain d'une vielle mine abandonnée à l'extérieur de Sulfur. J'ai donc l'intention de les prendre à contre pieds, elles me connaissent un peu trop donc je préfère prendre un risque dès maintenant qui les surprendra.**

**-Leur effectif ?** demanda Ben.

**-D'après mon espion ils seraient environ une quarantaine à Sulfur, légèrement plus mais ils ont du mal à canaliser leurs nouveaux-nés, et environs une trentaine à River Lake et une trentaine également à Vernon au nord du Texas.**

**-Nous ne somme que vingt-cinq Maria,** m'affolai-je.

**-Je sais Bella, c'est pourquoi je te demande de ne pas décimer notre armée. Nos soldats sont mieux formés et puis il y a toi et Ben sans compter Annabelle qui se bat assez bien et bien sûr moi. Je pense que nous avons nos chances ils vont se surestimer et vu comment ils gèrent leurs nouveaux-nés je pense qu'ils vont perdre leur contrôle sur eux lorsque la bataille commencera. Si nous attaquons tout de suite la réserve de soldats nous aurons une chance de pouvoir en récupérer également certains, si nous sommes trop touchés.**

**-C'est risqué mais c'est toi le général,** trancha Ben.

**-Bien, nous formerons quatre groupes donc nous attaquerons en même temps par les quatre points cardinaux. Ben tu prendras le nord, Justin l'est, Bella le sud et moi par l'ouest. Nous prendrons la route après demain, donc ce soir les gars vous partez nous chercher quatre véhicules, camionnettes, monospaces, utilitaires enfin des véhicules capable de tenir au maximum sept places. Bella comme tu es toujours un nouveau-né je suis désolée mais pour toi pas de repas jusqu'à la bataille. **

**-Maria c'est peut-être un peu risqué là. Si tu la mets à la tête d'un groupe et qu'elle est assoiffée il risque d'y avoir un carnage.**

**-Non, c'est bon je vais gérer je suis capable de contrôler ma colère.**

**-Bella on parle de toi là. Personne n'est aussi en colère que toi c'est même devenu ta marque de fabrique.**

**-Je te dis que je peux gérer ça,** tranchai-je plus sèchement.

**-Elle peut le faire et elle en sera d'autant plus efficace sur le champ de bataille. De plus nous connaissons tous les sujets à éviter et les jeunes eux ne savent rien de Bella, ils ne risquent donc pas de faire de faux pas.**

**-Bien je ne demande qu'à me tromper,** se justifia Ben. **Bon nous y allons, **dit-il en s'adressant à Justin et Ross.

**-Bella avant que tu ne partes je voudrais te parler un instant.**

**-Bien sûr Maria, qu'y a-t-il ?**

**-Pour cette mission je voulais savoir si tu te sens prête je veux dire vraiment prête je ne veux pas que tu flanches juste avant de lancer l'assaut si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**-Maria je vis pour ça enfin sans mauvais jeux de mots. Je n'ai pas d'autre but dans ma vie que le combat. Alors oui je suis prête et même pressée d'y être.**

**-Bien tu es vraiment un bon soldat Bella. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que j'y fasse référence mais tu es aussi prometteuse qu'il l'était, sauf que lui avait déjà une formation militaire chez les humains.**

**-Tu as raison Maria je n'aime pas que tu me le rappelles. Ou si tu veux le faire attends la bataille s'il te plaît. Parce que si en plus je dois jeuner pendant plus de quatre jours il va falloir me ménager un peu.**

**-OK Bella je veux juste te dire à quel point je suis satisfaite de toi et que cela ne m'est pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Compliments mis à part j'aimerais que tu te charges de la surveillance des nouveaux-nés ce soir. Contrairement à vous nous sommes obligés de nous nourrir plus pour égaler votre force, donc je vais partir avec Annabelle pour que nous puissions recharger nos accus au maximum. Ils ont suffisamment peur de toi pour rester tranquille le temps d'une soirée, et puis ils ne savent pas que tu es seule avec Luke pour les surveiller.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais les gérer sans les tuer.**

**-Oui évites. Bien tu peux disposer et aller me chercher Annabelle.**

**-J'y vais bonne soirée.**

**-À toi aussi Bella.**

Je partis à la rechercher de celle avec qui je passais le plus de temps en dehors de Ben et de Maria, ce n'était pas une amie car je ne voulais pas me lier. Mais elle était ce qui avait de plus amical dans cet endroit. Je la retrouvais à la salle vidéo.

**-Salut ! Ô Reine Kalma* ! Tu sors enfin le nez de tes bouquins ?** me demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

**-Si tu ne veux pas de souci tu oublies le sobriquet.**

**-Pourquoi ? Il te va pourtant si bien. Je t'ai entendu jouer avec Viviane tu as été gentille ce soir.**

**-Cette garce me brûlait, j'ai dû abréger mon travail et tu sais que je n'aime pas être frustrée.**

**-Moi je sais rien du tout ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis je te prie, je ne voudrais pas avoir toutes les nymphos de la villa au cul si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**-Fais-toi passer pour ma compagne,** plaisantai-je.

**-Certainement pas je ne voudrais pas louper une bonne occasion, non plus. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait vœux de chasteté que je dois en faire autant.**

**-Au lieux de dire des conneries. Maria t'attends et vu le temps que tu viens de perdre à jacasser elle ne va pas être jouasse.**

**-Putain Bella tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant.**

**-J'en avais l'intention mais je n'ai pas vraiment aimer mon sobriquet.**

**-Ben il va falloir t'y faire. Car si j'avais eu dans l'intention de t'en trouver un autre, avec le tour que tu viens de me faire c'est mort,** dit-elle en se levant.

**-Tout comme toi si tu ne te magnes pas le train,** repris-je amusée.

Elle partit en vitesse sous un grognement de mécontentement.

Je rejoignis les les nouveaux-nés dans la plus grande des pièces, ils étaient tous en train de chahuter quand je pénétrais dans la pièce un calme anormal me répondit. Enfin anormal pour cette salle, vu que je n'y mettais jamais les pieds. Mais leur réaction était tout à fait habituelle quand j'arrivais quelques part.

**-Bella tu devrais venir plus souvent j'en attrape des migraines tellement ils sont bruyant,** m'accueillit Luke.

**-J'y penserais. Que dirais-tu d'aller dehors prendre l'air ?** lui demandai-je.

**-Désolé mais je dois les surveiller,** refusa-t-il.

**-Oh, mais je pense qu'ils vont se tenir à carreau, sinon ils savent que je m'occuperais d'eux. Surtout que ça fait deux jours que je n'ai tué personne et que je ne tiens pas vraiment à battre ce record.**

J'en vis certains déglutir, d'autre se diriger vers la salle cinéma, certain me regarder la peur franchement apparente. Je compris que tout le monde resterait calme pour la soirée, personne ne voulant mourir sous ma main.

**-Bien je crois que je peux t'accompagner, **dit-il content de pouvoir se soustraire à ses engagements.

Nous nous installâmes sur le perron, pas trop loin que nous puissions écouter tout ce qu'ils se passait à la maison.

**-Ça va bientôt commencer ?** me demanda-t-il.

**-Ouais tu as tout entendu ?**

**-Non une partie seulement, celle des effectifs, tu penses que l'on va s'en sortir.**

**-Nous aurons des pertes, mais je pense que c'est possible. Et puis t'en fais pas tu es dans mon groupe.**

**-Merde j'ai encore moins de chance que je le pensais alors,** me dit-il en plaisantant.

**-Je pense qu'elle t'a collé avec moi au cas où je vienne à péter un câble que tu puisses me retenir.**

**-Comme si je le pouvais,** se lamenta-t-il.

**-Je tiendrais, je sais que je pourrais me lâcher après, alors ça vaut le coup de tenir un petit peu.**

**-J'espère. Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais Cassie est encore en train de foutre la merde,** se plaignit-il.

**-Laisse j'y vais profites de ta soirée ce soir c'est moi le chef.**

**-Chouette !** dit-il avec un entrain sur-joué.

J'avais rapidement refroidi les ardeurs de la petite Cassie et le reste de la soirée se passa relativement sereinement aucuns incidents à déplorer et encore moins de morts.

Nous avions pris la route depuis près de douze heures, j'avais laissé le volant Luke. Et moi j'étais dans mes pensées je me demandais comment se sentait le Major avant une bataille. Moi j'étais plus ou moins sereine juste cette brûlure dans ma gorge qui m'agaçait sérieusement mais je savais que c'était pour augmenter ma sauvagerie lorsque nous serons sur le champ de bataille. Sinon en dehors de ça j'étais incroyablement pressée, je me demandais entre autre si j'allais perdre la vie aujourd'hui mais cette pensée ne m'effrayait pas au contraire. Je voulais seulement tuer un maximum de sangsues avant de passer l'arme à gauche.

Nous arrivâmes à notre point de transition, celui où nous devions attendre l'heure précise avant de commencer notre ascension vers la vieille mine de souffre qui leur servait de QG. Plus de deux heures à attendre, les soldats étaient assez anxieux alors Luke leur mit ma radio pour un karaoké improvisé, chacun se mit à chanter la chanson qui passait en attendant que les deux heures qui nous restaient à attendre se passent. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

**-Bella c'est l'heure mets-toi en route,** m'avertit Maria. **Tu les retiens il faut que nous soyons tous synchronisés.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas Maria. Nous serons prêts et à l'heure.**

**-OK à tout à l'heure et soit prudente.**

**-Oui,** puis je raccrochais. Je me tournais vers mes soldats. **Bien à partir de maintenant on ne parle plus et on ne fait plus de bruit, on ne communique qu'avec les signes. Et vous attendez mon ordre pour lancer l'assaut. S'il y a des questions c'est maintenant.**

**-Aucune,** répondirent ils, tous ensemble.

**-Bien on y va et en silence.**

Nous étions à cinq kilomètres au sud de la mine. Avec internet nous n'avions même plus besoin de faire du repérage les vues aériennes étaient un don du ciel, si j'osais le dire ainsi. Pas que j'ai déjà dû faire moi-même du repérage, mais apparemment cette avancée technologique ravissait la patronne. Nous étions arrivés, nous étions à cinq cent mètre de la mine nous attendions le signal de Maria qui se fit à l'instant même où je regardais ma montre, la fusée de signalisation qui laissait son tracé rouge apparut dans le ciel nocturne. Nous avancions avec moins de précaution, je voyais au loin que l'équipe de Maria avait déjà commencé le combat ainsi que celle de Justin. Comme l'avait prédit Maria les nouveaux-nés étaient dispersés ils se battaient mais les uns contre les autres préférant apparemment régler leur propre compte que se battre contre l'ennemi, ce qui nous arrangeait. Je dirigeais mes propre soldats afin d'élargir notre position. Et je rentrais dans le combat, je dois dire que j'attendais cela depuis un moment déjà. Ma soif de sang associée à ma soif de vengeance faisait que j'étais très efficaces. Je ne perdais pas de temps à les démembrer entièrement je les étêtais et j'avais chargé Cassie de les finir, ce qui était plus efficace. Dire que j'aimais cette sensation, cette adrénaline qui se mélangeait à mon sang et ma sauvagerie était vraiment très loin de la vérité. Je faisais un véritable carnage, j'étais impitoyable tout autant que Maria qui venait d'adopter ma stratégie. Je me retournais pour me choisir une nouvelle victime et je vis Annabelle entre les mains de deux vampires. J'en éjectais un avec mon pouvoir pendant que je sautais sur le deuxième après avoir planté mes dents dans son cou, une seule petite pression et sa tête quitta son corps. Elle me fit un signe et se remit à la tâche elle aussi, la bataille se déroula ainsi pendant une bonne heure et demi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une petite dizaine de vampires ennemis dont Alfonso. Nous les avions regroupé au centre du notre cercle, que nous formions avec nos soldats. Je comptais nous avions perdu que onze soldats ce qui était vraiment très peu. Je dois avouer que les formations de Maria étaient de qualités, comparé à ceux qui étaient devant nous.

**-Alfonso qu'elle plaisir de te revoir.**

**-Il n'est vraiment pas partager Maria,** répondit celui-ci.

**-Oh je suis blessée. Alors c'est quoi cette armée que tu nous as faite. Vous étiez le double de nous, et vous n'avez pas tenu deux heures. C'est ridicule je croyais que je t'avais formé mieux que ça.**

**-Bon viens en au fait Maria,** invectiva Alfonso apparemment pressé d'aller rencontrer son créateur des Enfers.

**-Comme tu veux,** elle s'adressa aux vampires restant.** Je vous offre la possibilité d'allonger un peu votre espérance de vie. J'ai besoin de soldats, si vous acceptez de nous rejoindre vous bénéficierez d'une formation digne de ce nom, dans le cas contraire vous mourrez tous ce soir. Alors qui veut nous rejoindre ?** demanda cette dernière, dans un élan de grande générosité. Évidemment tous levèrent la main.

**-Très bien Ben et Justin prenez les en charges, Annabelle et Luke vous allez inspecter les lieux, voir si nous n'avons oublié personne. Ensuite nous aviserons pour nous nourrir, je finis avec notre ami et je vous rejoins. Ross tu fais le tour de nos troupes et tu les réunis,** tout le monde se dispersait obéissant aux ordres de Maria. **Bella tu restes avec moi, j'aimerais te faire partager ce moment de bénédicité, lorsque tu sais que tu as gagné et que tu vas faire payer leurs créances à ces traîtres, c'est le moment le plus jouissif d'une bataille.**

Je vis Alfonso déglutir il devait savoir que ce qui l'attendait allait être pénible et douloureux. Il se mit en position prêt à affronter Maria. Ils commencèrent leur combat alors que je m'asseyais en tailleur sur le sol profitant du spectacle. Maria était comme un chat jouant avec une souris. À chaque fois qu'elle l'approchait elle lui susurrait à l'oreille ce qu'elle allait lui arracher la fois suivante. Elle avait commencé par chacune des mains, puis les avant-bras, une oreille, un morceau de cou, elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer la sentence. Alfonso essayait autant qu'il pouvait de riposter mais Maria était une guerrière accomplie, je crois même que sans mon pouvoir elle pourrait encore me battre. Au bout de plus d'une heure de torture pour la sangsue ennemie Maria en termina prétextant avoir soif. Moi aussi j'étais assoiffée, et je n'attendais que de pouvoir calmer le feu qui me léchait ma gorge comme si elle avait été exposée à la flamme d'un chalumeau. Nous rejoignîmes les autres qui avaient pris possession du campement des pré-fabriquer leur servant d'abris.

**-Je t'ai observé Bella pendant la bataille,** me dit-elle alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'un des pré-fabriquer. **J'ai rarement vu une combattante comme toi et pourtant j'en ai vu défiler un bon nombre. Mais chez toi c'est inné, instinctif. Tu es née pour tuer Bella.**

**-C'est le but de mon éternité Maria. C'est à ça que je destine ma vie,** rétorquai-je prenant conscience de la véracité de mes paroles.

* * *

***La reine Kalma est une déesse Phénicienne. C'est la ********Déesse de la mort. C'est une Déesse sombre qui initie aux mystères de la mort.**

******(N/R : tu me la rendrais presque sympathique la Maria, dis donc ! Vite la suite ste plaît, ********bizoux)**

******N/A t'inquiète pas elle va révéler sa vraie nature dans quelque temps ;) **

******Pour le pouvoir de Bella je vous avais dit que je changerais certaines parties de l'histoire de l'auteur originel, et son pouvoir en fait partie. Mais rassurez-vous je n'en ferais pas une toute puissante, c'est d'ailleurs aussi la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas voulu en faire un pouvoir général. **

******Par contre je tiens à vous dire que ce que j'ai écrit concernant le pouvoir de télékinésie de Bella est basé sur de véritables recherches sur les dons télékinésiques que j'ai trouvé en cherchant sur le net. En temps normal je ne prends pas la peine de vous dire tout ce que je recherche mais là j'ai vu des choses surprenantes sur ce don particulier et je tenais à vous dire que ce n'était pas tout de ma tête, les recherches existent et sont sérieuses. Après c'est une histoire de croyance et je ne tiendrais pas de thèse la dessus :)**

******Voilà j'espère que vous apprécierez le geste et je tiens encore à remercier ma Correctrice Galswinthe pour avoir tout corrigé aussi rapidement.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut tout le monde me voici comme promis pour le nouveau chapitre. Mais avant de vous laisser lire un grand merci à ma Bêta qui a fait un travail merveilleux cette semaine, je vous en dévoilerais la raison en fin de chapitre.**

**Merci à toi ô grande Galswinthe **! **;)**

**Une petite réponse aux anonymes. **

**loberni: Je suis heureuse de constater que tu aimes ce coté plus vif de Bella. je pense que ce chapitre devra alors aller dans le sens de ton appréciation. Et je t'en prie tu peux me tutoyer je n'en serais pas offensée ;)**

**alice: Contente aussi que ce coté te plaise également et je t'assure qu'elle va s'en donner à coeur joie. lol**

**mmev: Oui deux chapitres par semaine parce que je pense que cela aurait fait trop long plus d'un mois sans avoir le Major, enfin leur rettrouvailles. Et puis il y a aussi le fait que je suis impatiente de voir vos réactions face aux retrouvailles que j'ai prévu :) Pour Maria on ne verra pas "tout" tout de suite mais je t'assure que nous allons vite voir son véritable fond.**

**Adeline: Oui j'ai fait ces recherches parce que j'avais déjà entendu parler de personnes avec des spécificités un peu hors norme. Et puis en plus il me fallait une explication logique pour expliquer et crédibiliser le changement de pouvoir que j'ai élaboré. La suite aujourdhui et je reviendrais deux fois par semaine jusqu'au chapitre 24.**

**Aurélie: la suite c'est maintenant merci pour ta review.  
**

**Bonne lecture et a tout de suite.**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 20 : Premières batailles.**

Nous avions pu nous nourrir juste après la bataille et je dois dire que cela m'avait fait un bien fou. Mais malheureusement pour moi nous devions reprendre la route avec les nouveaux que nous avions dû soumettre par la force pour leur montrer qui étaient les maîtres et qui étaient les soldats. Bien que j'avais un statut de soldat puisque nouveau-né, j'avais des privilèges qu'ils n'avaient pas comme celui de torturer les rebelles ou ceux aux caractères un peu vif. J'avais été obligée d'en torturer un qui m'avait manqué de respect devant les autres pour leur montrer que les règles avaient changé et qu'ils n'étaient plus avec Alfonso, puis pour leur prouver que je ne plaisantais pas j'avais dû me montrer particulièrement sadique pour son exécution. Ils avaient enregistré la nouveauté rapidement, puis nous avions passé trois jours à pousser leur apprentissage des combats. Malheureusement pour nous aucun n'avait de pouvoir, en tout cas de pouvoir intéressant pour les batailles. Nous avions pu nous nourrir pendant deux jours, mais la veille de prendre la route nous avions de nouveau été obligés de jeuner. Je redoutais cette diète forcée bien que je savais qu'elle était utile et bénéfique au combat.

Nous arrivions à Vernon, nous avions opté pour la même stratégie. Pénélope d'après Maria ne poserait aucun problème. Il fallait juste faire attention à ne pas la toucher elle pouvait vous faire voir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais avec le pouvoir de Ben ce n'était pas un problème, ce serait à lui de s'en charger, dans le sens où son pouvoir serait bloqué par celui de Ben. Quant à nous nous pourrions nous amuser avec ses soldats. Je me retrouvais avec Annabelle et j'avais le plus grand nombre des nouveaux-nés d'Alfonso, vu que j'étais celle qui les impressionnait le plus avec Maria, elle avait fait en sorte qu'à nous deux nous aurions les caractères les plus sauvages. Nous étions arrivés au point de ralliement comme pour la précédente bataille avec un peu d'avance, pas deux heures cette fois mais bien assez longtemps je ne sais pas si c'était le fait que ce n'étaient pas « nos » nouveaux-nés, mais je ne les aimais pas ceux-là. Ils m'agaçaient prodigieusement, je donnais l'astuce du karaoké à Annabelle et cela marcha moyennement, je dus même intervenir avec une femelle qui se permettait de répondre à Annabelle, avec un peu trop d'impétuosité. Avec mon pouvoir je pus lui provoquer une pression au niveau de sa gorge ainsi que sur sa cage thoracique ce qui fit qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer, je l'immobilisais également. Puis je la gardais comme ça jusqu'au coup de téléphone de Maria qui comme la première fois me ré-expliqua les consignes, et me demandant si je tenais les nouveaux. Je la rassurais et comme pour la première fois je réitérais mes propres consignes, je leur promis les pires souffrances s'ils ne m'écoutaient pas, mais ils avaient trop peur de mon pouvoir pour me contredire ou pire me désobéir en tout cas je le leur souhaitais car mes menaces n'étaient pas que des mots en l'air.

Nous avançâmes en silence nous débarquâmes dans une sorte de petite ferme assez délabrée, nous entendions des bruits de disputes, de bagarres, des odeurs de sang m'arrivaient également dessus, mon venin emplit ma bouche. Je dus retenir par télékinésie au dernier moment la femelle que j'avais déjà dû reprendre dans la camionnette. Si elle s'en sortait vivante, je me promettais intérieurement que je m'en occuperais moi-même elle me tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Annabelle le vit et me posa sa main sur le bras pour tenter de me calmer. Cette espèce de conne avait failli nous faire repérer avant le début de l'assaut, je sentais les odeurs de Ben et de son groupe qui m'arrivaient dessus ce qui voulait dire qu'eux devaient les sentir également, et donc ils savaient que nous allions attaquer. Heureusement pour nous Maria lança le signal et donc nous émergeâmes tous ensemble. J'attrapais la semeuse de trouble Suzanne il me semblait mais je n'avais pas beaucoup porté d'attention à sa personne avant qu'elle n'atterrisse dans mon groupe. Je la menaçais de se tenir à carreau dorénavant, sinon elle devrait en subir les conséquences.

Nous rejoignîmes le groupe qui avait commencé à se battre, et tel un remake de ce qui s'était passé la semaine précédente à Sulfur, je m'attelais à tuer le plus grand nombre et je mettais du cœur à l'ouvrage. J'avais l'impression d'être presque bien dans ces moments là, plus rien ne venait encombrer mon esprit et je me sentais libérée. Les batailles me sortaient tout ce que j'avais dans la tête, il ne restait plus que la tuerie, la sauvagerie, et mon instinct de préservation, tout le reste était secondaire. Nous finissions avec les derniers ennemis, tous s'affairaient, certains à réunir les morceaux des corps pendant que d'autres faisaient des bûchers. Je vis Suzanne qui avait réussi à échapper aux carnages, d'ailleurs je la soupçonnais de s'être planquée pendant le combat car ses vêtements étaient trop clean, chose que même Maria était incapable de faire, je veux dire rester impeccable après une bataille, c'était vraiment chose impossible. Tant pis pour elle je l'avais prévenue et de toute façon je m'étais faite une promesse. Je l'emprisonnais avec mon pouvoir devant tout le monde et Maria y compris. Je l'attirais à moi pendant qu'elle gémissait elle n'avait encore pas compris que c'était moi. C'était incroyable d'être aussi bête pour un vampire.

**-Alors soldat il me semble que j'avais été claire dans mes instructions ? Dans on ne fait pas de bruit qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ? Tu as failli foutre l'attaque surprise en l'air tout ça juste pour du sang !** la rabrouai-je.

**-Je suis assoiffée,** se justifia t-elle.

**-Nous le somme tous,** répliquai-je. **Tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai pu me nourrir en cachette peut-être ? Je suis à la même enseigne que toi et j'ai pu me contenir. Je t'avais déjà prévenue dans la voiture.**

**-Je suis désolée, je ne recommencerais plus. Je te le promets.**

**-De ça j'en suis certaine. Par contre explique comment se fait-il que tes habits soient encore intactes ? Alors que même les nôtre sont en lambeaux et pourtant Maria, Ben et moi nous sommes ceux qui nous faisons le moins toucher.**

**-Je ne sais pas, **paniqua t-elle.

**-Je le sais moi, tu t'es planquée comme une lâche. Tu m'as assez agacée pour aujourd'hui, **l'avertis-je.

**-Non s'il te plaît je ferais ce qu'il faut je me battrais avec vous ! S'il te plaît !** supplia-t-elle.

**-Je n'avertis qu'une seule fois, jamais deux,** puis ne lui laissant aucune chance de répliquer je lui arrachais la tête, la jetant au bûcher le plus proche.

**-Cassie tu finis !** lui ordonnai-je.

**-Bien je pense que tout le monde a mérité une petite pause. Je vous demanderais d'attendre encore quelques petites heures le temps que nous allions chercher de quoi nous restaurer en attendant je vous laisse sous le commandement de Bella et Luke. Les lieutenants avec moi nous allons chercher le dîner,** commanda Maria. Elle partit en me tapotant l'épaule pour me montrer son soutien.

La soirée se passa à merveille, bien que difficile au départ mais une fois que nous avions pu nous restaurer nous étions plus calme. Ce qui nous fit du bien à tous, car j'en avais marre de la proximité des nouveaux-nés associée à cette soif qui me rendait grincheuse, encore plus que d'habitude ce qui est peu dire. Là je pouvais enfin profiter d'un peu de calme j'avais trouvé une chambre et j'en profitais pour me délasser, pendant que les autres assuraient la garde.

Maria me fit appeler une petite dizaine d'heures après la victoire sur Pénélope et le dernier bastion ennemi qui nous séparait de celui de Lucy.

J'arrivais dans cette espèce de salon qu'elle avait réquisitionné pour en faire notre pièce de commandement.

**-Bella, viens t'assoir. J'aimerais te parler de certains sujets.**

**-Je t'écoute !**

**-Bien voilà nous avons récupéré les trois quart du Texas en prenant les deux bastions de réserves de Lucy, il ne reste plus qu'à remporter cette dernière victoire et j'aurais de nouveau le Texas sous contrôle. Je place beaucoup d'espoirs en toi. Je compte énormément sur toi pour pouvoir décimer beaucoup d'ennemis mais surtout pour réussir à m'arrêter Lucy, avant qu'elle ne me file entre les doigts, encore. À chaque fois que j'ai remporté une bataille elle a toujours trouvé une issue pour s'échapper, cette fois-ci je veux une victoire complète.**

**-Très bien, je garderais Lucy à l'œil et je suppose que tu veux t'en occuper personnellement.**

**-Tu supposes bien. Bella nous allons également devoir rafraîchir notre armée, les plus jeunes que j'ai transformé ce sont pratiquement tous faits tuer dans ces deux dernières batailles, il nous reste les plus âgés et les nouveaux-nés d'Alfonso, lesquels nous posent des problèmes de docilité et de discipline. Je pense que le temps est venu de faire place au sang neuf. Je veux que tu exécutes tous ceux qui ont passé l'année, sauf bien sûr Ben qui viendra t'aider, Ross et Justin, ainsi que Luke. Lucy va apprendre d'ici quelques heures que nous avons repris ses deux camps de réserves, elle va par conséquent augmenter son nombre de soldats pour se préparer à la bataille, donc nous devons être prêts également.**

**-Maria tu n'as pas cité Annabelle dans ceux à épargner.**

**-Non, tu l'exécutes également, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était moins agressive lors des deux dernières batailles, j'ai besoin de vrai combattants et elle ne l'est plus.**

Bizarrement le fait de devoir tuer Annabelle me dérangeait. J'aimais bien cette fille même si je gardais plus où moins mes distances et que je ne lui confiais jamais rien de personnel, mais elle était ce qui représentait pour moi une amie ici, même si le terme « amie » est un peu fort je pense que copine serait l'adjectif le plus adapté.

**-Maria, j'aimerais que tu fasses une exception pour Annabelle,** lui demandai-je.

**-Bella, ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, je suis celle qui donne les ordres pas celle qui les reçoit.**

**-Je ne te donne aucun ordre j'essaie seulement de te faire part de mon point de vue. Annabelle a certes perdu de sa sauvagerie, mais elle n'en reste pas moins une bonne combattante, en plus si nous devons reformer des nouveaux-nés je pense que justement son contrôle pourrait nous être utile.**

**-Tu t'es attachée à cette fille Bella ?**

**-Pas plus que je ne le devrais, mais j'avoue que j'apprécie sa compagnie. S'il fallait la tuer pour une bonne raison cela ne me poserait pas de problème, mais je pense qu'elle peut avoir une seconde chance et si on l'avertit elle montrera certainement plus de motivation pour la prochaine bataille.**

**-Bella je n'apprécie pas que tu interviennes dans une de mes décisions. Et si je décidais de rester sur mes positions tu me ferais certainement le coup que le Major avec son Peter ?**

**-Non c'est moi qui partirais Maria.**

**-Tu me fais du chantage, maintenant ?** demanda-t-elle menaçante en grognant et se levant.

**-Ce n'est absolument pas du chantage. À part Ben personne ne peut me retenir, même pas toi. Si je reste c'est parce que je le veux bien et tu le sais. Mais je pense que cette décision est un peu trop extrême, Annabelle peut nous être bénéfique, tant sur le champ de bataille une fois que je l'aurais remotivée, que dans la gestion des nouveaux-nés. Et si tu prends la décision de me tuer, fais le maintenant tu sais que je n'ai pas peur de mourir, et j'essaiarai de me laisser faire.**

Elle réfléchit un instant je voyais qu'elle était en train de se battre contre ses propres principes elle avait besoin de moi et je le savais. Elle savait également que je lui disais la vérité tant sur le fait de mon départ que sur le fait que je n'avais pas peur de mourir elle avait de l'emprise sur les autres vampires grâce à ça mais pas avec moi. Je me doutais qu'elle savait que je n'attendais que le jour où cela arriverait.

**-Ce que je m'apprête à te dire a intérêt de rester entre toi et moi. Je veux bien lui accorder une faveur, mais attention j'aurais un œil sur elle pendant la prochaine bataille et si tu es obligée d'intervenir comme lors de la bataille de Sulfur, je m'en chargerais moi-même. Tu connais ma politique, on ne protège que sa propre vie. Je ne veux pas que tu sois déconcentrée parce que tu dois la protéger, si elle ne peut pas le faire par elle-même alors elle devra mourir.**

**-Très bien Maria, je te remercie.**

**-Une dernière chose Bella. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me forcer la main comme tu viens de le faire. Je sais que tu n'as pas peur de mourir, mais j'ai également d'autres atouts en ma possession.**

**-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer la main et ce n'était pas ma motivation non plus. Cela ne se reproduira pas.**

**-Je te le souhaite, car je suppose que tu ne veux pas que certaines personnes apprennent ta transformation. Si je décidais de contacter ton télépathe et sa famille pour les informer que tu es toujours de ce monde, je crois que cela ne te ferait pas vraiment plaisir,** je grognais de mécontentement, je n'aimais pas du tout ses menaces.

**-On s'est comprise Maria,** acquiesçai-je tout de même.

Je concevais qu'elle devait garder sa place de leader et je venais de secouer son autorité. Qu'elle veuille s'affirmer et asseoir son ascendant était normal, même si je n'appréciais pas la menace. Mais tel n'était le but ?

-**Bien en attendant va régler nos petites affaires et n'oublie pas de motiver ta protégée.**

**-Tout sera fait comme tu le souhaites Maria,** la rassurai-je puis je sortis pour avertir Ben de notre petit travail commun.

Notre travail ne prit pas énormément de temps avec nos pouvoirs respectifs et rapidement nous nous retrouvions à huit. Maria, Ben, Annabelle, Luke, Ross, Justin, Cassie la seule nouveau-né qu'il nous restait avec moi. Cette diminution de personnel nous apporta je dois dire un calme que je n'avais encore jamais expérimenté depuis que j'étais avec Maria. Calme qui ne dura pas Maria était partie en recrutement avec Ben et Justin, pour diminuer le temps d'absence du camp. Bien évidemment ils faisaient des allers-retours Maria comptait enrôler une bonne trentaine de soldats au minimum. Et elle ne comptait pas faire durer trop longtemps leur formation juste assez pour qu'ils aient les bases de combats, elle voulait prendre Lucy de vitesse car cette dernière n'avait jamais excellé dans la formation de ses troupes, et Maria souhaitait profiter de cette défaillance pour mener à bien le dernier assaut qui nous permettrait de récupérer le Texas.

Nous étions au mois de février et Maria avait rempli la petite ferme que nous occupions avec plein de nouveaux-nés, il avait fallu recommencer à jouer à qui sera le plus fort, jeu que j'adorais littéralement puisque je le gagnais à tous les coups. Les seules fois où je perdais c'était en faveur de Ben. Donc les nouveaux-nés apprenaient à qui ils devaient obéissance. Notre rôle, le mien y compris était de les former et j'avais perdu le contrôle lors de nos entraînements à trois reprises durant le dernier mois, ce qui était un dommage collatérale minime. Maria avait pris en compte mon enthousiasme à l'entraînement, lors de son décompte de transformation.

Je m'entraînais également beaucoup avec Annabelle, je voulais qu'elle s'améliore pour les combats car j'étais persuadée que Maria attendrait la moindre opportunité pour mettre un terme à la vie de celle qu'elle appelait ma protégé. Ce rapprochement lors des entraînements s'observa également à l'extérieur de nos obligations, en fait je n'avais pas du tout confiance en Maria et je gardais un œil constant sur Annabelle. Ce qui avait fait que nous avions créé des liens plus sincères, j'appris qu'elle était anglaise et qu'elle était aux États-Unis pour suivre ses études juridiques international, elle se destinait à devenir avocate. Un soir où elle était de sortie avec ses amis, elle était tombée sur Ben qui l'avait séduite, le temps de l'éloigner du bar où elle se trouvait. Une histoire bien simple et triste elle avait un brillant avenir elle aussi et ces saletés de sangsues lui avaient volé, un peu comme moi bien que nos histoires étaient vraiment différente. Elle voulut connaître mon passé, je lui racontais mais seulement dans les grandes lignes, j'évitais de m'attarder sur le fait que je connaissais les vampires avant d'être transformée par Maria, bien qu'elle avait plus ou moins saisi certaines bribes de mon histoires lors des discussions avec Maria , mais elle eut la décence de ne pas insister.

Les mois passèrent assez rapidement, il faut dire que nous ne nous relâchions pas, les entraînements étaient intensifs. Nous étions au mois de Mai, Maria avait programmé notre attaque pour ce mois-ci nos nouveaux-nés étaient assez entraînés en tout cas assez pour pouvoir infliger quelques dégâts à l'ennemi. Ce qui m'irritait le plus dans les préparatifs d'avant batailles c'était les trois ou quatre jours de jeûne qui la précédait, même s'il me devenait plus facile de les supporter, certainement dû au fait que j'avançais à grand pas vers mes un an, encore un trimestre et je ne serais plus considérée comme un nouveau-né. J'avais hâte d'y arriver, soit pour être éliminée, soit pour pouvoir me nourrir correctement même la veille d'un combat.

Donc nous revoilà en route pour les rives du Canyon Lake, où se trouvait le ranch qu'occupait Lucy et d'après les vues aériennes, je sentais que l'endroit allait me plaire. Une habitation perdue au milieux d'un vaste parc. Il y avait des touristes qui s'y aventuraient quelques fois, mais jamais aussi loin. Maria nous avait fait le descriptif de ce Ranch.

Elle nous avait divisé en deux groupe cette fois-ci. Elle attaquerait avec une quinzaine de nouveaux-nés en plus de Ben et Annabelle. Je dois dire que j'étais peu rassurée de la savoir avec Maria. Je savais que c'était un rappel de notre petit « arrangement », je ne faisais donc rien pour montrer mes craintes, et je me rassurais en pensant qu'elle n'interviendrait qu'après le combat si Annabelle s'en sortait et surtout sans mon aide, ce que j'éviterais bien entendu. Nous devions donc mon groupe et moi attendre une vingtaine de minutes après le début des combats pour arriver en deuxième salves. Maria comptait sur le fait que Lucy se lasserait aller par sa supériorité numérique pour baisser sa garde. Effectivement elle avait une quarantaine de soldats plus une petite dizaine de plus expérimentés. Vu également qu'elle était au courant qu'il y avait un pouvoir comme le mien dans nos rangs, elle attendrait de voir qui en était le possesseur avant de se livrer elle-même dans le combat. Comme elle ne verrait rien de similaire à mon don elle penserait certainement que j'avais été tuée dans la bataille précédente, elle rentrerait alors tête baissée dans celle-ci. C'est à ce moment que je devrais intervenir avec mon équipe pour créer la confusion et surtout pour attraper Lucy, car elle était ma première mission, la trouver et la retenir le temps que Maria nous rejoigne et qu'elle s'en occupe elle-même. À partir du moment où l'on aurait tué Lucy, les autres seront trop dispersés et déstabilisés pour rester concentrés sur les combats donc nous aurons le dessus. C'est un plan simple mais qui pourrait effectivement porter ses fruits car Lucy connaissant Maria savait qu'elle aimait les stratégies plus compliquées et elle ne s'attendrait pas non plus à un plan si simpliste. Et surtout comment imaginer que Maria ne montrerait pas toute sa puissance dès le départ pour impressionner ses adversaires, comme elle le faisait habituellement, surtout que Lucy et Nettie étaient déjà au courant de mon existence. Nous entendions les coups, les bruits de la bataille, cela fit couler mon venin dans ma bouche, tandis qu'un rictus d'impatience se dessinait sur mon visage. Luke et Justin me regardaient comme si j'étais folle.

**-Je suis toujours un nouveau-né moi !** tentai-je de me justifier.

**-Regarde-les, les nouveaux-nés, il sont terrifiés eux. Il n'y a que toi pour être impatiente d'aller au combat,** me répondit Luke.

Je tournais la tête pour remarquer ce que disait Luke et effectivement ils étaient tous apeurés. Je décidais de les booster un peu car j'avais peur qu'ils ne décident tous de se faire la malle, et tous en même temps je n'aurais rien pu faire.

**-Hey soldats écoutez-moi tous. Là-bas se joue notre avenir. Je sais que vous n'avez pas eu le choix pas plus que je ne l'ai eu, mais nous devons nous accommoder de notre nouvelle condition. Mais est-ce que parce que nous sommes des vampires, nous devons vivre cacher et contrôler notre soif en permanence parce que d'autres vampires en auront décidé ainsi, parce qu'ils ont le contrôle de l'endroit où l'on vit ? Ou alors est-ce que nous devons nous battre pour nous aussi avoir une vie décente ? Vous savez qu'après la bataille nous aurons droit à un bon festin, nous pouvons gagner, et nous allons gagner, je ne doute absolument pas de ça. Alors motivez-vous pensez à ce que l'on pourra se mettre sous la dents dès que nous aurons pris l'ascendant sur nos adversaires. Vous devez les sentir vous aussi les humains qu'ils gardent sous clefs, nous n'aurons même pas à attendre des heures après la bataille pour nous nourrir. En plus Maria vous a mis en seconde ligne ce soir parce que vous êtes les meilleurs combattants. Si certains d'entre nous doivent mourir ce sera ceux qui sont au front elle tenait à garder ses meilleurs éléments. Ce soir c'est eux ou nous alors que choisissez vous ?**

**-Nous !** crièrent-ils ensemble.

**-Alors allons-y c'est le moment et déchaînez-vous, soyez sans pitié parce qu'ils ne le seront pas avec vous. ALLEZ !** criai-je en partant à l'assaut du ranch.

Je ne croyais en rien de ce que je venais de leur dire hormis le fait que nous allions gagner. Mais ils avaient besoin d'être remotivé et puis c'était mon groupe il ne devait pas faillir sans quoi j'aurais eu des comptes à rendre à Maria, et si je pouvais l'éviter ce ne serait pas un mal.

Nous débarquâmes tous dans l'arène de combat, les troupes de Maria avaient fait du bon boulot par rapport à leur nombre et donc quand nous arrivâmes les vampires adverses prirent peur et comme l'avait prémédité Maria ils partirent dans tous les sens, donc mes soldats n'eurent pas de mal à avoir le dessus, je vis une petite blonde se faufiler en dehors du grabuge assez discrètement. Je la stoppais, avec mon pouvoir et lui fis faire un demi tour. Elle regardait dans la cohue ne sachant pas de qui venait ce pouvoir elle savait que j'étais une femme mais il y avait tellement de monde qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur moi et au sourire que je lui servis elle savait qui j'étais. Je m'approchais d'elle, mais elle avait apparemment des gardes du corps très professionnels. Un vampire mâle d'à peu près une vingtaine d'années tenta de me sauter dessus, je l'esquivais sans mal nous nous testions, je resserrais la pression de mon pouvoir sur le corps de Lucy cherchant ainsi à étirer chacun de ses membres comme si je l'écartelais elle cria de douleur ce qui attira l'attention de son garde. J'en profitais pour lui sauter dessus et lui planter mes dents dans son cou. Puis d'un mouvement simple et rapide je le décapitais, et le laissais choir sur le sol. Je reportais mon attention sur Lucy attendant patiemment que Maria me rejoigne.

**-Je suppose que tu es la fameuse Bella,** déclara ma prisonnière.

**-Effectivement c'est moi.**

**-J'ai entendu parler de toi et de tes capacités. Et je sais que tu pers ton temps avec Maria, une fois qu'elle aura ce qu'elle a besoin elle te fera exécuter.**

**-C'est une possibilité en effet,** acquiesçai-je.

**-Je te propose de t'associer à moi, et tu auras la certitude d'avoir la vie sauve,** me dit-elle.

L'ignorante ! La seule chose que je cherchais c'était la mort, et elle me proposait la seule chose que je fuyais avec ferveur et empressement. Malheureusement je n'arrivais pas à me laisser faire, cette saloperie d'instinct de préservation était encore plus fort que ma volonté. Je n'arriverais à mourir que lorsque je serais tombée sur plus fort que moi, donc je n'allais certainement pas accepter sa proposition. Vu que c'est justement du côté de Maria que j'avais le plus de chance de mourir.

**-Ta proposition n'est pas vraiment intéressante Lucy. Et je suis au regret de la décliner,** Maria arriva à mes côtés.

**-Alors Bella tu as fait connaissance ?**

**-Oui nous étions en train de parler perspective d'avenir,** l'informai-je.

**-Lucy ne me dis pas que tu voulais me débaucher mon meilleur soldat ? Et tes principes alors, ne jamais accepter ce qui vient de moi ! Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai mordu et qui l'ai formée également.**

**-C'est qu'elle doit avoir un grand potentiel alors.**

**-Incommensurable, Lucy. Je n'ai jamais eu de meilleur élément depuis le Dieu de la guerre en personne.**

**-C'est pourquoi tu es venue avec si peu de soldats.**

**-Et comme tu vois ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte mais la qualité de leur enseignements. Je te l'aie toujours dit et t'avais prévenue que tu courrais à ta perte avec cet esprit.**

**-Allons Maria avec tout ce que l'on a traversé tu ne vas pas me tuer. C'est comme un jeu ces guerres, un jeu nous permettant d'occuper notre éternité.**

**-Vois-tu Lucy, j'étais de cet avis avant que vous ne m'attaquiez avec Nettie, Alfonso et Pénélope la dernière fois. Mais quand j'ai compris le sort que vous me réserviez, j'ai commencé à repenser ma façon de voir nos petits jeux. Et depuis j'ai adopté vos points de vues. Et ce soir c'est ton dernier soir Lucy. Je t'ai mordue, je t'ai formée et je vais te tuer, la boucle sera bouclée.**

**-Maria nous pourrions nous ré-associer et reprendre à Nettie le Nouveau-Mexique,** essaya-t-elle en tentant de retourner sa veste.

**-Non vois-tu on m'a dit il n'y a pas très longtemps, que pour ne pas être trahi, il ne fallait pas donner sa confiance. Et c'est un précepte de vie que j'ai adopté depuis,** je souris lorsque j'entendis la phrase que j'avais dite à Maria ressortir dans de telles circonstances.

**-Maria que pourrais-je faire pour que tu m'épargnes ?** tenta-t-elle en dernier recours.

**-Strictement rien Lucy.**

**-Maria as-tu encore besoin de moi ou la présence de Ben sera suffisante ? J'aimerais bien aller m'amuser un peu pendant qu'il reste des copains de jeux encore entier,** quémandai-je.

**-Envoie-moi Ben et vas te défouler tu l'as bien mérité.**

**-Amusez vous bien toutes les deux,** les saluai-je en partant, tout en gardant Lucy sous mon pouvoir pour être sûre qu'elle n'échappe pas à Maria.

Je tombais sur Ben qui se battait seul contre trois nouveaux-nés.

**-Veux-tu un peu d'aide ?** demandai-je sur un ton d'une conversation enjouée.

**-Pourquoi pas !** répondit-il alors qu'il venait de donner un coup de poing à l'un de ses assaillants me l'envoyant directement dessus.

**-Il suffisait de demander,** rétorquai-je en plantant mes crocs dans le bras ennemi que je tenais dans mes mains, puis je l'arrachais et recommençais avec sa tête.

Il termina son deuxième adversaires. Quand je l'avertis qu'il devait aller rejoindre Maria. Il s'exécuta et partit de suite, quant à moi une fois certaine qu'il avait pris le relais je me lançais à corps perdu dans la bataille, arrachant des têtes, des bras, des jambes. Les alignant les uns derrières les autres avec mon pouvoir, les pauvres j'avais presque pitié ils voyaient quel sort je leur réservais pendant que je les contraignais à rester en place avec mon don, alors que je décapitais leurs alliés. J'aurais bien aimé être plus vicieuse, mais je n'avais pas le temps alors je les tuais à la chaîne. Bien que ça me frustrait un peu, je dois dire que j'y trouvais quand même mon compte car à la fin c'est le nombre que j'avais tué qui compterait. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce que Maria infligeait à Lucy mais je pouvais l'entendre hurler une véritable martyr, des cris à en donner des frissons d'angoisses et pourtant j'étais maintenant habituée et plus ou moins experte dans le maniement de la torture. Puis au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes alors que les soldats ennemis avaient salement réduit leur nombre les hurlements de Lucy cessèrent. Je continuais mon carnages sans m'arrêter il y en a même qui fuyait dès que mes yeux se posait sur eux, enfin ils tentaient de fuir car je les attirais à moi rapidement, pour les exterminer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il ne restait plus que nous, les troupes de Maria qui avait été pas mal décimées également. Mais dès que le dernier vampires ennemis fut tué un tonnerre de « Hourra » de « olé » ainsi que d'applaudissements retentirent dans le ranch qui se tenait devant nous, il n'avait de ranch que le nom car la bâtisse ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'à une simple maison de ranch. Nous avions combattu devant les grilles d'entrée, que nous devrons sans conteste reconstruire. Mais je fus heureuse de constater que le combat n'avait pas atteint la demeure.

L'allée menant à une maison style méditerranéenne blanche de trois étages était bordée d'un parc entretenu où un gazon verdoyant s'étalait majestueusement. On y voyait également une foret de Pins et de Pacaniers dans le fond de la propriété soit à environ plus d'un kilomètre de la demeure. L'entrée où se faisaient face une demi-douzaines colonnes blanche donnait une élégance hors du temps à cette bâtisse qui était également agrémentée d'un énorme escalier de pierre blanche se séparant en son centre et contournant ainsi une fontaine aussi élégante qu'impressionnante. Des roses, jacinthes, magnolia se partageaient l'espace sur les plates bandes fleuries de ce petit Paradis. Je continuais mon exploration en contournant la maison par l'extérieur et je pus y voir un escalier demi tournant en pierre blanche également, menant au premier étage. Face à cet escalier une tonnelle en fer forgé ensevelis sous un mur de glycine. Derrière cette tonnelle qui diffusait une entêtante fragrance de ces fleurs si odorantes, trônait fièrement un orme certainement centenaire.

Ce lieu était véritablement paradisiaque. Je savais que j'allais apprécier cet endroit lorsque j'avais vu où il se trouvait avec les plans satellites des météorologues. Je continuais mon tour d'inspection alors que les autres fêtaient la victoire, après avoir mis le feu à nos ennemis et trouvé la réserve d'humains, il n'y en aurait apparemment pas assez pour tout le monde. Je savais donc que Maria, Ben et Ross partiraient à la chasse. Donc je décidais d'attendre qu'ils reviennent pour me nourrir et je partis à la rechercher de ma future chambre, première arrivée, première servie. J'empruntais l'escalier et j'arrivais dans une vaste pièce où un lit à baldaquin en fer forgé digne des romans à l'eau de rose se trouvait contre un de mur, mais il rendait superbement dans cette chambre. Il y avait d'autre meuble assortis une coiffeuse, un canapé et son fauteuil en face d'une cheminée, une chaîne hifi avec une collection impressionnante de cd. Puis ce qui me charma définitivement et qui fit que je garderais cette pièce pour moi. Une bibliothèque qui prenait tout un pan de mur et qui était bien fourni sans compter la vu qu'il y avait du petit balcon par lequel je venais de rentrer. Je m'y installais quelques minutes et j'observais cet orme qui était magnifique, si beau, si fier et si majestueux. J'espérais qu'il vive encore longtemps car je n'imaginais plus cet endroit sans lui trônant fièrement. J'entendis du bruit dans ma chambre, j'y retournais et un des nouveaux-né venait de se vautrer dans mon lit avec une femelle visiblement en chaleur. Je grognais et dégageais le mâle par ma seule pensée il se retrouvait coincé contre le mur avec mon pouvoir, la femelle grogna.

**-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ma chambre !** Tonnai-je menaçante.

**-C'est la nôtre objecta la femelle. Nous l'avons trouvé avant toi,** et voilà après une bonne soirée de bagarre certain en voulait encore. Sérieusement ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne me connaissaient pas.

**-Et même si c'était vrai tu crois que tu pourras m'en déposséder, maintenant que je me la suis appropriée ?** demandai-je vraiment curieuse d'entendre sa réponse.

**-Laisse tomber Ally nous allons nous en trouver une autre,** lui dit son partenaire toujours sous l'emprise de mon pouvoir.

**-Non c'est elle qui partira je l'ai vu la première cette chambre et elle me plaît.**

**-Hum ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ma vision des choses Ally. Si tu ne te casses pas d'ici à dix secondes de ma chambre tu ne verras pas le soleil se lever. Alors que décides-tu ?**

**-Ally tu ne peux rien contre elle. Allez viens nous allons nous en trouver une autre avant qu'elles soient toutes occupées.**

**-Écoute-le il est de bon conseil.**

**-Très bien on s'en va,** dit-elle humiliée.

**-Faites passer le message à ceux que vous croiserez, cette pièce m'appartient. De toute façon je vais l'imprégner de mon odeur et le premier qui osera y pénétrer sans y être invité le paiera de sa vie.**

Après avoir apposé mon odeur dans toute la pièce en passant mes mains un peu partout sur les murs et découvert à ma plus grande surprise un jacuzzi dans ma salle de bains personnelle. Je descendis enfin me restaurer, j'étais heureuse, car Maria avait voulu me récompenser pour mon intervention rapide auprès de Lucy et pour mon efficacité, elle me fit cadeau de deux humains. Ce qui me ravissait c'était qu'un seul aurait été trop peu ce soir. Elle me délaissa pour aller rejoindre Luke et Cassie pour des petits jeux sexuels à trois, moi je rejoignis ma chambre décidant de parcourir le reste du manoir ultérieurement, car cette immense bâtisse s'était transformée en baisodrome géant où débauche et luxure étaient les maîtres mots. Je tombais régulièrement sur un couple en train de s'envoyer en l'air s'en forcément faire attention aux autres. Moi je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de me plonger dans mon jacuzzi, alors je rasais les murs et me dépêchais de rejoindre ma chambre.

Je trouvais un cd de Ben Harper Fight For You Mind* sur l'immense cd'tech que je connaissais, je savais qu'il serait bon de l'écouter dans mon jacuzzi. Je l'insérais dans le lecteur et alors que la musique se mit en route j'allais me délasser dans mon bain à remous. Je m'étais rarement sentie aussi bien dans ma peau depuis ces dernières années et jamais depuis que j'étais devenue vampire. Je sentis qu'on pénétrait dans ma chambre une bonne heure après avoir plongé dans ma mini piscine, je me détendis quand je compris que c'était Maria. Elle vint directement dans la salle de bains. Je ne pris pas la peine de l'accueillir et encore moins de sortir de mon bain, c'était une soirée détente pour tout le monde. J'espérais seulement qu'elle ne veuille pas de cette pièce car je m'y sentais étrangement bien. Elle s'installa sur le bord de la baignoire et me regarda avec un sourire étrange.

**-Que veut dire ton sourire Maria ?** demandai-je.

**-Une simple bizarrerie Bella,** me dit-elle toujours aussi énigmatique.

**-Ne te fais pas prier ce soir Maria je me sens bien et j'aimerais profiter de cet état, c'est tellement rare.**

**-Est-ce que cette pièce y est pour quelques chose ?** me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se permit de me faire un petit massage sur épaules.

**-Ce n'est pas tant cette pièce, c'est tout cet endroit. J'aime beaucoup ce lieux, je m'y sens bien. Mais j'ai surtout pu me défouler tout mon comptant ce soir et j'ai pu également apaiser ma soif.**

**-Oui et tu t'es bien amusée d'après ce que j'ai constaté. Tu as encore le records de morts ce soir,** m'informa-t-elle.

**-Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Et comment le prend Ben ?** demandai-je légère.

**-Il dit que tu as triché que tu t'es débarrassée de lui en l'envoyant vers moi.**

**-Il est trop mauvais perdant,** plaisantai-je. Puis reprenant plus sérieusement. **Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour me faire la conversation.**

**-Et bien détrompe-toi Bella, j'aime nos discussions, tu es l'une des rares à ne pas changer d'avis quand je contredis tes idées, et ça me plaît assez. Et puis je voulais voir où tu t'étais installée, d'ailleurs c'est un très bon choix.**

**-Merci Maria. Je n'ai pas vraiment visiter les autres pièces je suis tombée sur celle-ci en premier lieu et je l'ai gardé.**

**-Ouais, le hasard,** fit-elle tout sourire. **Bon je vais te laisser de détendre, c'est mérité.**

**-Passe une bonne soirée.**

**-Oui à toi aussi d'ailleurs profites-en bien, parce que demain on se remet au travail.**

**-Bien à demain alors.**

Elle repartit toujours ce sourire qui ne l'avait pas lâché aux lèvres, elle me cachait quelques chose je suppose que je le saurais dès le lendemain.

Je sortis de ma chambre après avoir dévoré quelques bouquins qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque. Je parcourus un peu la manoir que je trouvais tout fait à mon goût, c'est bien un endroit où je me verrais passer le reste de mon éternité. Puis après mon petit tour d'inspection je me dirigeais vers Maria me concentrant sur son odeur.

J'arrivais dans un pièce genre salle de conférence, Maria m'attendait avec Annabelle. Je me raidis, me préparant à voir Maria nous annoncer sa décision d'en terminer avec la vie de mon amie, si je pouvais la nommer ainsi, en tout cas elle était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

En fait Maria m'informa que nous allions reprendre les entraînements, car avec les vampires qui allaient se réveiller dans un ou deux jours, nous allions pourvoir renforcer notre armée. Lucy avait en effet mordu ces dernières victimes le jour même de son attaque, et donc les huit humains en phase de transformation viendraient rejoindre nos rangs, ce qui soulagea Maria car elle avait peur que Nettie ne profite de ce battement entre la fin de la bataille et le futur recrutement pour attaquer.

Elle voulait être totalement prête pour l'attaque contre Nettie, elle craignait beaucoup plus cette dernière qu'elle n'avait craint Lucy. Elle disait que Nettie avait une ambition mesurée qu'elle était la plus raisonnée mais aussi qu'elle était la plus imprévisible. Maria voulait former un minimum ces huit là avant de partir au recrutement d'autres soldats, elle voulait augmenter considérablement notre nombre pour faire face à la probable attaque de Nettie.

Les mois défilèrent et j'arrivais au jour J de mes un an, soit le jour de mon réveil. Je n'étais pas à la fête bien que je n'étais plus considérée comme un nouveau-né et que j'avais peut-être la possibilité de pourvoir mourir. Même si j'en doutais car je pense qu'elle se débarrasserait de moi le jour où Nettie ne sera plus une menace pour elle, soit le jour où Nettie serait morte. Je savais quelle mission il me restait à accomplir avant qu'elle ne décide de me tuer. Parce qu'après je serais trop dangereuse pour elle. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire j'étais prête à lui rendre ce service le plus tôt possible si cela me permettait enfin d'être libérée de cette tension qui me collait à la peau et aux entrailles, cette culpabilité qui s'était ravivée et amplifiée et qui me rongeait il y a quelque jours, depuis le jour dramatique d'anniversaire de la mort de Paul.

Ce qui m'aérait l'esprit c'était les entraînements bien qu'en fait c'était plus des séances pour garder le niveaux car les « expérimentés » ne voulaient pratiquement plus s'entraîner avec moi. Je devenais de plus en plus sauvage surtout ces derniers temps. Au moment où les autres s'adoucissaient moi je devenais plus féroce, plus cruelle, plus vicieuse. Alors la majorité préférait s'entraîner entre eux, seul Ben acceptait encore d'être mon binôme, le seul qui n'avait pas peur de moi et de mes emportements.

Nous étions en entraînement et les images de Paul ne quittaient pas mon esprit, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer, sur Ben. Il avait le dessus sans même avoir recours à son pouvoir.

**-Bella je crois que tu devrais arrêter pour aujourd'hui tu n'as pas la tête à ce que tu fais.**

**-Oui j'ai quelques petits problèmes de concentrations ces derniers temps.**

**-Je pense que j'en ai compris la raison. Bella tu n'y étais pour rien, je crois que c'était même ton destin de devenir l'une des nôtres. Il y a des personnes qui ne peuvent échapper à leur destin peu importe comment elles s'y prennent pour changer le cours des événements, le résultat final est toujours le même.**

**-Je ne sais pas, je n'en voulais pas moi de cette vie. Je voulais seulement une vie humaine, je voulais pouvoir vivre et surtout pouvoir mourir en paix.**

**-Et tu aurais gâché tes dons Bella. J'ai rarement vu un soldat aussi doué même moi il m'a fallu plusieurs années avant d'en arriver à mon niveau. C'est naturel chez toi et ton pouvoir est remarquable.**

**-J'échangerais bien tout ça contre la vie de Paul crois-moi.**

**-Je le sais, Bella mais comme je te l'ai dit tu n'y peux rien.**

Nous étions assis en train de discuter paisiblement, alors qu'Annabelle nous rejoins.

**-Alors les tourtereaux fini de pratiquer l'amour vache vous tenter la communication maintenant.**

**-Putain Annabelle arrête de sortir des conneries plus grosses que toi,** la rembarrai-je sèchement.

**-Je viens t'avertir que Maria aimerait te voir elle a dit que tu as le temps d'aller te changer elle t'a fait préparer des affaires.**

-**C'est quoi ce délire depuis quand Maria se soucie de ce que je porte,** m'irritai-je.

-**Ce ne sera pas forcément un mal,** m'asticota Annabelle.

Je me levais sans répondre à Annabelle de toute façon cela aurait ajouter de l'eau à son moulin. Et je pris la direction de ma chambre pour voir ce que Maria m'avait préparé.

* * *

**Bien les gens! Alors cette Bella guerrière vous plait-elle toujours autant? **

**Un petit chapitre tranquille qui dévoile la première année de nouveau-né de notre Bella, et sa prise de posséssion du Ranch. **

**Je voulais également vous informer que j'ai mis le point final de cette fiction cette semaine. 36 chapitres en comptant le prologue, chapitre double et l'épilogue. J'entends déjà vos exclamations "Super elle va pouvoir nous poster plus souvent!" **

**Et bien non! Car comme vous le savez je travaille actuellement sur mon projet Démétri/Bella, et donc tant que je n'aurais pas suffisament d'avance pour poster ce dernier je garderais ce rythme. Oui je sais c'est sadique, mais je ne veux pas rester trop longtemps sans poster entre la fin de cette fiction et l'autre.**

**En parlant de fiction j'ai eu le plaisir de voir arriver parmis vous mes fidèles lectrices, une auteure que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Elle est imaginative et originale, sans parler du fait qu'elle vient de nous faire un OS magnifique sur le couple Bella/Démétri. **

**L'auteur de cette oeuvre que j'apprécie beaucoup est _bloodykitchengirl_ et la fiction qu'elle nous a fait s'appelle _Une ultime requête._ Je vous conseille vivement d'aller la lire et si comme moi cette fiction vous plait, elle pourra en faire une suite mais je pense qu'il va falloir lui montrer que nous sommes enthousiastes à ce projet. Alors si cette fiction vous a plu laissez lui des reviews car moi j'aimerais une suite!**

**Voila pour aujourd'hui je pense vous poster le prochain chapitre dimanche, peut être plus tôt si ma boite mail déborde ;) **

**De plus c'est juste à titre indicatif, le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus intéressant enfin de mon point de vue :)**

**Aller Bye tout le monde. Bet's**


	23. Chapter 23

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos review sur le chapitre précédent, vous me surprendrez toujours :)**

**Je ne vais pas faire long dans la note d'auteur et vais passer aux réponses des anonymes. C'est beau d'avoir un peu de temps lol. **

**Mmev:**** Ce chapitre devrait être plus intéressant et je suis ravie de voir que tu es toujours parmi nous. Pour Bloody je suis d'accord avec toi j'en serais presque impatiente aussi lol. **

**Adeline.L:**** Merci pour tes promesses de suivi je suis touchée. Par contre je voulais re-préciser que ce rythme de deux chapitres par semaine c'est juste pour arriver au chapitre 24, après je reprendrais un rythme normal une fois par semaine. Et pour le reste de tes questions je suis désolée mais tu auras tes réponses au fur et à mesure de l'avancé de l'histoire. Je peux juste te dire que je ne suis pas une fan des bad-end donc je ne ferais pas mourir Bella. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne souffrira pas un peu parce que je suis quelque peu sadique et je le revendique lol. ;)**

**Virginia****: La suite c'est tout de suite maintenant lol. Merci pour ta review :)**

**Isabelle:**** Ce que j'aime chez toi en dehors de ton prénom qui est celui de ma meilleur amie ;) C'est que tu as parfaitement compris mon fonctionnement et qu'en plus tu adhères. Juste pour info et être sûre que tu n'es pas elle. Tu ne vivrais pas en Charente-Maritime par hasard? On sais jamais même si je doute fortement d'une telle probabilité. **

**Lylybelle 112:**** Je pense que tes souhaits risquent d'être exaucés... enfin peut être lol... ;)**

**Aurlie:**** Maria risque de faire couler beaucoup d'encre d'ici peu de temps, c'est tout ce que je pourrais dire pour le moment lol. ;)**

**Pucikat05:**** Je vais devoir alors te compter parmi mes lectrices assidus, tant mieux vous n'êtes jamais trop pour moi lol. Je suis heureuse que mon Bella/Alec t'ai plu j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire tout comme cette fiction et également celle sur Démétri et Bella. :)**

**Merci à vous toutes d'avoir laissé une review et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui fait partie du top 10 de mes préférés :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21 : Une dette d'honneur.**

J'arrivais dans les appartements de Maria qui ressemblait vraiment à un appartement à l'intérieur du manoir. Elle me reçut dans la pièce principale qui était une sorte de bibliothèque avec un bureau des fauteuils et canapés, la pièce idéale pour recevoir et parler affaire pensai-je. Mais j'aimais aussi l'ambiance tout en bois de noyer, de la tapisserie bordeaux aux murs et des rideaux de velours vert olive, ce qui aurait pu paraître bizarre comme association mais qui avec surprise s'accordait bien à condition de respecter un savant dosage, pas trop de vert. La cheminée était elle aussi remarquable, mais je crois que ce qui retint toute mon attention dans cette pièce c'était cette odeur de papier et d'encre qui se dégageait des livres.

**-Bella entre je t'en prie, et installe-toi,** m'accueillit Maria.

**-Tu m'as demandé,** commençai-je sans perdre de temps.

**-Toujours aussi impatiente. Une qualité qu'il serait bien que tu développes, quoique cela ajoute à ton charme,** me fit-elle alors qu'elle prenait place en face de moi.** Je vois que tu as mis ma tenue, je n'étais pas sûre que tu apprécierais.**

**-Tu sais du moment que ce ne sont pas des robes, je n'ai pas trop de problème. Et puis je dois dire que j'aime l'odeur du cuir.**

**-Oui moi aussi. Quand j'ai vu cet ensemble bustier et pantalon j'étais sûre qu'il était fait pour toi, je t'en aie commandé d'autres de différentes couleurs, mais le rouge est définitivement ta couleur,** m'informa-t-elle.

**-Je te remercie mais pour quelle raison ai-je droit à de tels présents ?**

**-Celui-ci juste pour me faire plaisir, je commençais à en avoir marre de te voir dans tes éternels jeans et chemise d'homme. Tu es une femme et une très belle qui plus est, il est temps que tu en prennes conscience.**

**-Et la raison de ma convocation je suppose que ce n'est pas pour parler chiffon et féminité.**

**-Pas totalement en effet, même si je pensais aborder ce sujet avec toi,** dit-elle en se levant et venant derrière moi.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et commença à me masser comme elle l'avait fait lorsque j'étais dans mon bain. Ce devait être maladif chez elle ce besoin de contact, de toucher lorsqu'elle parlait, ou peut être était-ce un moyen d'imposer une dominance.

**-En fait Bella je t'ai demandé de venir parce que tu as un an maintenant tu n'es plus un nouveau-né,** voilà ce que j'espérais allait arriver ce soir.

J'allais enfin mourir et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle s'était rapprochée, elle allait me décapiter. Je faisais mon maximum pour me détendre et je décidais de me concentrer sur l'effet décontractant que ses mains me procuraient. Elle pourrait peut-être y arriver si elle était suffisamment rapide avant que mon don ne l'envoie voler à travers la pièce. Je fixais toute mon attention sur le massage qu'elle me faisait, je pouvais dire que j'étais véritablement heureuse, j'allais enfin pouvoir mourir, tout allait s'arrêter ce soir. Je ne sais pas si l'Enfer ou le Paradis existaient et de tout façon même s'ils existaient je crois que je n'aurais ma place qu'en Enfer. J'étais damnée et je l'avais été bien avant ma morsure, je m'étais damnée le jour où j'avais laissé les Cullen entrer dans ma vie en sachant ce qu'ils étaient. Mais de toute façon même l'Enfer ne pourrait pas être pire que ce que je vivais. Et puis avec un peu de chance il n'y aurait rien après, plus rien que le néant, je n'existerais tout simplement plus. Plus de soucis, plus de tracas, plus de douleur, et de culpabilité et surtout plus jamais d'amour et de trahison, plus rien !

Je me détendais sous les mains habiles de Maria, je la sentais concentrée sur ce quelle faisait, puis elle approcha sa bouche de ma gorge, je sentais son souffle contre la peau de mon cou, elle était plus près que jamais, je fermais les yeux en essayant de toujours rester concentrée pensant au bonheur qui allait survenir dans quelques secondes. Je ne voulais pas la repousser, je voulais qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout, je voulais en finir ce soir. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur mon cou et j'attendais la douleur annonciatrice de ma fin, mais elle ne vint jamais. À la place Maria se fit plus aventureuse et déposa une myriade de petits baisers sensuels partant de la base de mon cou et remontant le long de ma jugulaire, pour arriver sur ma mâchoire. Rien ne disait qu'elle allait me décapiter au contraire je sentais l'odeur de son excitation. Je comprenais enfin qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de me tuer elle voulait me faire l'amour. Mais ça je ne pouvais pas, je ne le voulais pas. Je la repoussais avec mon pouvoir, l'éloignant de moi.

**-Bella j'espère que tu utilises ton don sur moi pour un petit jeu coquin, sinon je t'avertis que tu risques de le regretter.**

**-Tu comptes faire quoi Maria ? Tu comptes me tuer ou pas ?** demandai-je irritée et déçue.

**-Non !** s'exclama-t-elle outrée.** Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu pour ce soir.**

**-Alors ne m'approche pas,** rétorquai-je véritablement fâchée cette fois.

**-Tu croyais que j'allais te tuer ? Que je t'avais appelé pour te tuer ?** demanda-t-elle interloquée.

**-Ben oui j'ai un an alors je pensais que tu allais me décapiter c'est pourquoi je me suis laisser faire.**

**-C'est quoi ton problème Isabella ?** hurla-t-elle me surprenant car je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi vive. **Tu comptais vraiment sur le fait que je te tue ce soir ?**

**-Oui,** avouai-je.** Je sais que tu aimes le sang neuf et je ne suis plus un nouveau-né.**

**-Tu es pitoyable Bella !** dit-elle contrariée. **Tu es l'un des guerriers les plus puissants du Sud et si Ben n'avait pas son pouvoir tu serais certainement la plus puissante. Et toi la seule ambition que tu nourris c'est de mourir ! Que je te tue ! Mais t'es franchement pas bien ma pauvre ****fille ! Je vais t'avouer une chose je n'ai jamais eu dans l'intention de te tuer, tu as un don trop précieux. Si j'étais de ce genre là, j'aurais pu tuer le Major quand il a déserté, quand il a désobéi ou encore quand il est revenu il y a environ cinq ans. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait je ne peux pas me résoudre à supprimer de tels dons, de telles capacités. Vous êtes trop rares et précieux pour que je gaspille des talents pareilles.**

**-Il est revenu il y a cinq ans ?** demandai-je ne tenant plus compte de ce qu'elle me disait mon cerveau s'était arrêté sur cette phrase.

**-Oui, mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler Bella,** me dit-elle sarcastique. Je ne reprenais pas sachant que je venais de me faire avoir. Elle retourna s'assoir sans son fauteuil, puis reprit. **Il a apparemment traversé une crise majeur dans son clan il y a environ cinq ans peut-être moins d'ailleurs je perds la notion du temps.**

**-Il y a quatre ans,** avançai-je plus sûre.

**-Oui c'est possible,** rétorqua-t-elle. **Toutefois il est venu passer quelques jours ici avec moi. Nous nous étions rapprochés comme à l'époque où il était le Major Whitlock. Comme à cette époque où le Dieu de la guerre impressionnait juste par son nom. Nous avons passé de bons moments,** me dit-elle alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Chaque mot me lacérait le cœur, je croyais pourtant avoir réussis à discipliner mes sentiments de son souvenir mais apparemment non. Elle dut le voir à ma grimace.

**-Je suis désolée Bella,** reprit-elle.** Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir plus que tu ne souffres déjà. Je sais que tu as déjà ta propre vision du Major et peut-être même sa propre version de notre relation. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu entendes la mienne parce que je te comprends plus que tu ne le penses. J'étais et je crois que je suis toujours amoureuse du Major, il représente la force, la vaillance, la sécurité, la puissance et son côté autoritaire m'a toujours fait fondre, sans parler de ses exploits sexuels je n'ai jamais connu meilleurs amants et j'en ai testé quelques uns crois-moi. Mais avant que je ne découvre tout ça il était avant tout un soldat remarquable avec un don extraordinaire. Il a vite su grimper les échelons et surtout gagner ma confiance, un peu comme toi. Je le pensais comme moi, je le pensais fidèle, et il me rassurait. Que ce soit pour les combats, que pour le côté plus intime de notre relation. Mais au fur et à mesure j'ai découvert qu'il aimait avoir un large choix de partenaire, ce n'était pas bien grave vu qu'il revenait toujours vers moi. Mais un jour après l'épisode de Peter et Charlotte,** elle cracha leurs noms plus qu'elle ne les évoquait sereinement, je sentais qu'elle leurs en voulait toujours. **Il est parti, sans rien dire il m'a abandonnée comme il l'a fait avec toi, il s'est amusé avec mes sentiments alors qu'il savait parfaitement ce que je ressentais pour lui. Et je sais qu'il a fait courir le bruit que je ne l'aurais jamais laissé partir, mais comme je te l'ai dit je n'aurais jamais laissé quiconque lui faire du mal à cause de ses aptitudes guerrières, mais aussi parce que je l'aimais. Puis il est revenu de temps à autre jamais bien longtemps mais il revenait à chaque fois qu'il commettait un impair, quand il rechutait dans son nouveau régime et qu'il était en colère contre lui-même, quand il décevait sa partenaire ou son clan, parce que je ne savais pas qu'il était marié avant que tu ne me l'annonces. Donc la dernière fois quand il est revenu il était tellement mal en point que j'y ai cru. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait enfin rester et reprendre un régime normal parce que le sien laisse sérieusement à désirer il avait perdu toute sa combativité, il était devenu fragile, et je n'ai pas du tout aimé le voir aussi faible. Puis du jour au lendemain il est reparti toujours sans rien me dire, sans un mot, sans lettre, sans explication, il n'a rien laissé. J'étais désespérée et c'est à ce moment que Lucy, Nettie, et les deux autres m'ont attaqué simultanément et j'ai tout perdu, Jasper qui m'avait de nouveau abandonnée et mon territoire parce que j'étais tellement axée à panser mes blessures qu'il avait ravivé que j'ai relâché ma garde. Alors tu vois Bella quand je te dis que je te comprends tu peux me croire j'ai vécu ça moi aussi. Et comme pour toi il est retourné vers sa compagne.**

**-Je ne savais pas Maria.**

**-Personne ne le sait hormis Jasper lui-même. Mais je crois que c'est dans son tempérament, il prend ce qui l'intéresse, il fait tout pour que tout soit intense. Il est empathe alors pour lui les sentiments que l'on peut lui porter ça compte. Je pense même qu'il est incapable de se contenter de l'amour d'une seule femme,** m'avoua-t-elle, et je dois avouer que sa vision du Major me convainquît, je crois effectivement que c'était une bonne analyse de ce qu'il était, en tout cas cela pouvait expliquer certaines choses.

**-Oui tu as sans doute raison Maria.**

**-Tu vois pourquoi cela me met en colère quand j'entends les aberrations qui sortent de ta bouche et principalement celle concernant ta mort. Il ne te mérite pas, pas plus qu'il ne me mérite. Dans l'histoire la plus à plaindre c'est sa compagne, car s'ils sont véritablement de vrais compagnons elle devra vivre avec son infidélité jusqu'à la fin de leur éternité.**

**-Je n'avais pas vraiment vu les choses sous cet angle.**

**-C'est pourquoi il faut toujours avoir deux versions d'une histoire avant de se permettre de juger. Bien maintenant que nous avons abordé ce sujet délicat, et que je sais que tu n'es pas bisexuel, ou en tout cas pas intéressée par moi. Venons en à une discussion plus professionnelle.**

**-Je t'écoute,** l'informai-je.

**-Bella maintenant que tu as passé le cap des nouveaux-nés. J'aimerais que tu deviennes mon second cela te permettra enfin je l'espère de revoir tes ambitions, en tout cas pour le moment.**

**-Je croyais que s'était Ben ton second ?**

**-En quelques sortes, mais il est plus un homme de confiance. Il n'a pas ton envergure ni ton sadisme et encore moins ton charisme. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui impose la crainte et la peur comme je le fais et cela Ben ne le peut pas. C'est plus ton rôle d'ailleurs, en tout cas celui que tu as pris lorsque tu nous as rejoint. Tu es le vampire le plus craint après moi, voir peut-être même avant moi pour certains.**

**-Je suis flattée de l'estime que tu me porte Maria,** lui annonçai-je sincèrement.

**-Bien sûr cela comporte un rôle plus important et des responsabilités à l'échelle de ton poste Bella. C'est toi qui aura la lourde tâche d'assumer les erreurs et surtout de veiller à ce qu'il n'y en ait pas. Tu devras prendre des décisions quand je ne serais pas là pour le faire et toujours dans mes intérêts bien évidemment. C'est également toi qui sera chargée de former ****et de tuer les nouveaux-nés, mais ça ne changera pas vraiment de ce que tu fais actuellement. Pour les plans tactiques et autres organisations de batailles cela se fera entre nous, le conseil de guerre, tu auras droit d'exprimer ton avis. Bien que tu ne t'en es jamais privé, mais cette fois-ci ce sera dans tes attributions.**

**-Avant d'accepter ta proposition, j'aimerais savoir si tu en as déjà parlé avec Ben ?** demandai-je soucieuse, parce que du coup je lui prenais sa place et surtout je devenais sa supérieure.

**-Oui et je crois qu'il est apaisé, tu as été apparemment difficile à garder sous contrôle et je crois qu'il est soulagé de ne plus t'avoir sous sa responsabilité. Ce que je comprends car il s'est pris quelques bonnes soufflantes à cause de toi au début.**

**-Il ne m'en a jamais rien dit,** m'étonnai-je.

**-Non, je crois qu'il essaie de te préserver comme il peut. Il est toujours attentif à ton comportement et il sait comment te ménager sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Je crois qu'il a un béguin pour toi Bella.**

**-Ce n'est pas possible c'est Ben, il est gentil c'est tout.**

**-Il ne l'est qu'avec toi et depuis que tu es arrivée il s'est rarement retrouvé seul avec une autre femelle. Je te le dis de toi à moi mais ça ne te ferait pas de mal de relâcher la pression et apparemment il serait prêt à se sacrifier pour la bonne cause,** s'amusa-t-elle.

**-Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes priorités,** avouai-je.

**-J'ai cru comprendre en effet, un an sans baiser franchement c'est à se demander si tu peux ressentir de l'envie ou du plaisir en dehors d'un champs de bataille. Je t'ai observé le jour de notre victoire sur Lucy alors que tous exultaient et exprimaient leurs joies dans les plaisirs du sexe dans tous les recoins du manoir ? Ce qui dit en passant est une réaction normale et instinctive pour nous autres vampires. Toi tu es passée complètement indifférente à ce qu'il se passait à côté de toi. Ils auraient pu discuter que cela ne t'aurait pas perturbée d'avantage.**

**-Je sais ressentir du plaisir, et puis tout comme toi je suis également passée dans le lit du Major, donc je ne suis pas franchement une novice dans ce domaine. Mais je choisis mes partenaires et surtout jusqu'à présent la pression à toujours été supportable, je n'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin, d'autres primaient d'avantages.**

**-Il y a une expression humaine qui dit que l'appétit vient en mangeant, alors mange Bella,** dit-elle dans un sourire qui se voulait coquin.** En parlant nourriture j'ai quelque chose pour toi,** elle prit son téléphone composa un numéro. **Cassie apporte moi ce que j'ai fait mettre de côté pour Bella,** puis elle raccrocha avant que Cassie ne réponde.

En attendant Cassie, Maria se leva et se dirigea vers une étagère de la bibliothèque, elle en ressortit toute une collection de livres que je jugeais ancien et dont les reliures étaient en cuir, en vieux cuir, on pouvait voir qu'ils avaient été lu à de nombreuses reprises. Elle me les tendit.

**-Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire Bella, je ne te fête pas celui de ta naissance, mais celui de ta renaissance, celle dont je suis l'auteur,** me dit-elle expliquant ainsi tous les présents qu'elle venait de me faire.

**-Merci Maria, tu me gâtes trop, **rétorquai-je.

**-Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose. Ces livres étaient les préférés du Major, mais je ne te les offre pas à cause de cela, regarde les titres,** je m'exécutai et je vis effectivement qu'il ne s'agissait que de livres sur les différentes guerres dans le monde. La guerre de Sécession, la première et la seconde guerre mondiale. Certaines même que je ne connaissais pas. **Si je te les offre c'est parce que je sais qu'en plus d'aimer la lecture tu pourras en retenir les éléments les plus important et te forger ainsi une identité militaire au moins théorique. Je souhaite que tu sois encore meilleure que lui Bella, et je sais que tu as encore des choses à apprendre. Mais je sais que c'est possible tu as ça dans le sang, enfin façon de parler,** rit-elle. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis Cassie arriver avec ce qui semblait être mon repas. Je humais l'air.

**-Une vierge ?** fis-je surprise.

**-Oui une jeune vierge pour tes un an. Ça se fête surtout ici,** me dit-elle avec un sourire complice.

Je devais reconnaître que j'aimais particulièrement les jeunes vierges elles avaient un sang un peu plus fruité, elles étaient pures c'est d'ailleurs surprenant que les rapport sexuels puissent gâcher le goût du sang des filles et seulement des filles bizarrement. La pire chose que j'ai pu boire c'est le sang d'une prostituée, au moins elles étaient sûres d'avoir la vie sauves en tout cas avec moi, car je n'étais pas du genre à jouer avec ma nourriture et certainement pas à avoir des rapports sexuels avec, pas comme Justin, Luke ou même Maria. Le jeune fille à peu près seize ans était prise dans une crise d'hystérie. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient toutes m'énerver à hurler comme ça et me gâcher mon plaisir. Je l'attirais à moi avec mon pouvoir. Elle me regarda terrifiée.

**-Shuut tais-toi. Si tu te calmes et que tu ne hurles pas je te promets que j'irais vite,** malheureusement elle ne s'arrêta pas au contraire. **Ce que j'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de Ben quelque fois. Au moins lui n'est pas obligé de les entendre brailler.**

**-Bella tu es une râleuse. Profite de ton festin et fais abstraction de ses gémissements, tu arrives à rester des heures dans des batailles acharnées avec des cris d'agonies, tu tues, tu tortures et tu ne supportes pas un petit gémissement.**

**-C'est le fait que ce soit mon repas qui gémisse qui m'ennuie, j'aime le silence et quand j'étais humaine j'aimais manger en silence.**

**-Irrattrapable Bella. Cassie reste avec moi ce soir,** dit-elle alors que ladite Cassie allait pour partir.

Elle fit demi-tour avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Les miennes vinrent rapidement se poser sur la jugulaire de la jeune fille qui se mit à hurler de douleur lorsque mes dents percèrent sa gorge pour en libérer son si précieux nectar qui me ravit les sens et les papilles. Son goût était divinement bon, j'aurais vraiment aimé en avoir un peu plus, mais malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Après avoir terminé mon repas, je remerciais encore Maria pour ses présents que j'appréciais à leurs justes valeurs. Je ramassais mes livres dans une main et le cadavre de la pucelle dans l'autre, je souhaitais une bonne soirée à Maria ne doutant pas qu'elle serait bonne pour elle. J'allais franchir sa porte quand elle me dit.

**-N'oublies pas Bella l'appétit vient en mangeant,** je soufflais d'exaspération et quittais sa pièce avant qu'elle ne me sorte d'autres conneries du genre.

Je croisais un nouveau-né, Benjamin un des derniers qu'avait mordue Lucy. Je l'aimais bien celui-ci, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il était sympa en tout cas quand il n'était pas pris par une de ses crises de nouveau-né. Quoiqu'il se modérait tout seul quand j'étais dans les parages.

**-Benji tu me vires ce corps s'il te plaît,** lui demandai-je poliment.

**-Bien sûr Bella. Je peux te demander si la rumeur qui court est vraie ?**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Est-ce que tu es le nouveau bras droit de Maria ?**

**-Les nouvelles vont vites. Oui je suis son nouveau bras droit ça veut dire également qu'à partir de demain c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre entraînement officiellement ce qui veut dire également qu'on ne court plus se planquer derrière Ben,** il fit la grimace à mes paroles et moi je ris ouvertement. Je l'aimais bien parce qu'il était naturel et rafraichissant.

**-Hormis pour les entraînements sinon je suis content que tu aies pris du gallon,** me complimenta-t-il.

**-Merci Benji aller, ne traîne pas ça va te donner soif.**

**-Ouais j'y vais bonne soirée mon Capitaine**, me fit-il avec un salut militaire. Je riais encore lorsque je regagnais ma chambre.

Je m'installais sur mon lit avec ma nouvelle collection de livre. Je pris le premier qui me tombait sous la main et l'ouvris celui qui parlait de la guerre de Sécession, au plus j'avançais au fil des pages au plus je me plongeais littéralement dans l'histoire de cette guerre que je n'avais pas comprise. J'avais saisi le principe mais c'était la position des Confédérés que je ne comprenais pas. Maintenant je voyais quels étaient leurs états d'esprits à cette période, la peur de perdre leurs qualités de vie, ce qu'ils avaient pour la plupart, alors que d'autres voyaient un moyen de s'enrichir sur la guerre, pour d'autre juste la peur de perdre leur identité, les Sudistes comparés aux habitants des autres régions étaient beaucoup plus proche de leurs valeurs ancestrales et de leurs terres. C'est dans cette partie que devait se ranger l'auteur des annotations d'après ce que je pouvais en déduire. En tout cas ces annotations dans les marges remaniant un fait, une date, des personnages, voire même un déroulement étaient véritablement intéressantes. J'avais reconnu son écriture, je savais que c'était lui qui avait corrigé ce livre avec les détails qu'il connaissait, pour avoir lui-même participé à cette guerre étant lui-même un Confédéré. Et je dois dire qu'en faisant abstraction de l'auteur de ces corrections, sa vision de la guerre et de certaines batailles étaient vraiment très intéressantes et passionnantes. Je sentis Ben arriver à ma porte avant même qu'il ne s'annonce je l'invitais à entrer.

**-Wouaouh !** me fit-il. **Je dois dire que Maria a sacrément bon goût en matière de vêtements, tu es splendide Bella.**

**-Merci Ben.**

**-Alors ça te fais quoi d'être le nouveau général de Maria ?**

**-Tu m'en veux ?** demandai-je soucieuse.

**-Absolument pas, tu méritais cette place et pour être honnête tu la mérites depuis longtemps, seulement Maria voulait attendre ton anniversaire.**

**-Tu le sais depuis quand ?**

**-Depuis la dernière bataille. Elle a pris cette décision à ce moment là mais elle en parlait déjà pour la bataille de Sulfur, elle voulait juste te laisser le temps de mûrir un peu.**

**-Et bien je dois dire que ça ne change pas grand chose en tout cas pour l'instant.**

**-Moi je peux te dire que je vais pouvoir me reposer maintenant.**

**-Certainement pas j'ai également besoin d'un second Ben. Et qui mieux que toi pour accomplir cette tâche.**

**-C'est bien là mon drame toujours dans l'ombre d'une femme,** me dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

**-Dis-moi que cela te dérange ?** le taquinai-je.

**-Non pas vraiment vous êtes deux femmes de caractères, et j'aime les femmes qui savent ce qu'elles veulent.**

**-T'es un peu maso sur les bords quoi.**

**-Totalement irrécupérable,** plaisanta-t-il. Il s'avança vers mon lit et s'installa à mes côtés. Il me tendit une petite boîte. **Ce n'est pas grand chose mais quand je l'ai vu j'ai pensé à toi,** je pris la petite boîte qui renfermait un bijou, et j'aurais même avancé une bague.

Je l'ouvris et je tombais sur une bague en or en forme de serpent, une vipère certainement car le V sur le dessus de sa tête était dessiné par de tous petits diamants, ses yeux étaient remplacés par deux rubis. Je la positionnais à mon index gauche et la tête du serpent vint reposer sur ma phalange passant par un anneau que formait son corps.

**-Elle est magnifique Ben !** déclarai-je. **Mais explique-moi pourquoi un serpent te fait penser à moi ?** il sourit.

**-Il a le sang froid, comme nous, il a également tes yeux rubis. Tout comme toi les serpents sont majestueux, leurs manières de ramper et de se déplacer avec grâce et légèreté comme s'il flottait au-dessus du sol. Et cette façon de se dresser face au danger, sans oublier leur dangerosité, il inspire la crainte et la terreur et ils sont venimeux.**

**-Je dois vraiment prendre ça pour un compliment ?** le taquinai-je.

Il sourit. Je m'approchais de lui je n'avais pas cesser de repenser à ce que m'avait dit Maria. Sur Jasper déjà, ce côté volage que je n'avais pas soupçonné, mais ce qui je dois bien avouer était une théorie tout à fait plausible, après tout il m'avait dit qu'il était revenu vers Maria le jour où il m'a abandonnée. Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir je ne lui parlais jamais du Major.

Ce pourrait il vraiment que Ben ait un béguin pour moi et si oui, est-ce qu'en profiter ferait de moi une fille plus mauvaise ? Je ris toute seule à cette pensée après tout ce que j'avais fait depuis que j'avais été transformée, tué d'innombrables humains, pire me nourrir d'eux. Balayer toutes mes convictions, je vivais dans la haine et la guerre alors que serait-ce une nuit de sexe avec un vampire consentant. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je devais rester fidèle à quelqu'un en tout cas certainement pas au Major. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue mais je laissais mes lèvres un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Puis les fis glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il s'était déjà saisi au premier contact, mais ne réagit pas, encore moins quand mes lèvres vinrent se nicher dans la commissure des siennes.

**-Es-tu sûre de ce que tu veux Bella ?** me demanda-t-il sa voix un peu plus basse que d'habitude. Ce qui fit monter en moi une vague de désir.

**-Oui j'ai envie de fêter mon anniversaire et ma promotion dignement,** lui répondis-je d'une voix enrouée par le désir.

Maria avait raison l'appétit vient en mangeant et je découvris soudain que j'étais affamée. Il n'y avait rien de sentimental dans notre accouplement c'était du plaisir à l'état brut et mon Dieu que cela pouvait faire du bien de se lâcher. Le fait que l'on s'entendait plutôt bien dans le sens où je ne supportais pas d'être dominée et qu'en position allongée il n'avait rien contre le fait que je me laisse aller à mes plus bas instincts. La seule chose que je refusais c'était de le mordre et je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse non plus, car en dehors du fait que j'ai assez de cicatrices comme ça, je n'étais pas de celles que l'on pouvait marquer pour signifier un appartenance à un homme. Je n'appartenais à personne d'autre qu'à moi et c'était déjà pas mal.

Les jours passèrent je n'eus aucun mal pour asseoir mon autorité à la face des autres vampires que ce soient les soldats ou les permanents, les gradés quoi.

Un soir Maria me fit appeler après mon dîner, par Cassie elle avait toujours le chic de tomber dans ces moments là. Je rejoins vite les appartements de Maria car elle avait horreur d'attendre, je m'étais assez éloignée et je venais de casser mon téléphone. J'arrivais Annabelle était dans l'un des fauteuils Ben derrière elle, Maria dans son canapé me laissant le dernier fauteuil de libre face à elle.

**-Excuse-moi Maria je ne pensais pas que tu aurais besoin de moi ce soir. J'étais partie chasser.**

**-Ça sert à ça un téléphone Bella. Explique-moi à quoi sert le tien si tu ne le prends pas ?**

**-Je l'ai cassé, lors de l'entraînement de ce matin, il était dans ma poche.**

**-Tu me coûtes une petite fortune avec ces gadgets Bella fait attention au prochain,** me dit-elle lasse.** Bien je vous ai fait venir parce que je pense que l'indique que j'ai placé chez Nettie a dû perdre la vie. Et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en est pour le moment car aux dernières nouvelles Nettie attendait que je me décide à attaquer. Mais vu que je ne peux plus avoir d'info j'aimerais que toi et toi,** dit-elle en nous désignant Anna et moi.** Allez-y faire un tour en vous faisant passer pour des nomades comme ça vous y resterez quelques jours et vous pourrez repartir sans susciter sa curiosité. Vous devrez dans ce laps de temps comptabiliser à peu près ses soldats et ceux en cours de transformation, repérer ceux qui possèdent des dons spéciaux, essayez de savoir si elle compte ou pas nous attaquer.**

**-Es-tu sûre qu'elle ne se méfiera de rien ?** Demandai-je.

Pas que j'avais peur mais je ne pouvais pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans un minimum d'assurance. Quoique moi toute seule cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé, mais je devais veiller sur la sécurité d'Annabelle.

**-Oui je n'ai jamais agis de la sorte et en dehors de vous trois personnes n'est au courant. Pour tout le monde je vous aurais envoyée toutes les deux à la recherche d'un vampire capable de nous trouver de nouveaux dons, que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques années.**

**-Bien, et nous partons quand ?** demanda Annabelle.

**-Maintenant. J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles rapidement et pendant que vous y serez, vérifiez si vous croisez un vampire dénommé Alex. Si vous ne le trouvez pas cela voudra dire qu'il s'est fait piéger. Par contre faites attention à vous parce que je ne sais pas de quels pouvoirs elle dispose alors tenez-vous sur vos gardes. Et surtout tenez-moi informée régulièrement.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas nous jouerons notre rôle à la perfection, **la rassurai-je.

**-Si vous deviez vous faire repérer, vous vous sauvez sans chercher à tuer qui que ce soit. Et je m'adresse tout particulièrement à toi Bella.**

-**Oui Maria je ne prendrais aucun risque inconsidéré. Mais tu vas commencer à me faire douter de la confiance que tu me portes,** la charriai-je.

**-Je te connais je sais à quel point tu es tête brûlée. Et pendant que j'y suis changez de prénom Nettie connait les noms de mes lieutenants à cause de cette traîtresse de Viviane.**

**-Oui je m'en souviens, nous allons en parler en route,** l'avertis-je.

**-Bien allez-y et faites attention.**

**-Oui Maria,** répondîmes nous ensemble.

**-Ben tâches de ne pas traumatiser mes nouveaux-nés,** lâchai-je en riant, car je savais qu'ils allaient apprécier les quelques jours de vacances que mon absence allait leur octroyer.

**-Je ferais ce que je peux mais je ne te promets rien,** me répondit-il sur le même ton.

C'est ainsi que nous prîmes la route. Annabelle un peu plus enthousiaste que moi, elle aimait les jeux de rôle apparemment, et elle me bassina pendant au moins quatre heures sur le prénom qu'elle voulait se choisir. Moi je pris le premier qui me venait en tête Angela, un prénom qui me correspondait bien. N'étais-je pas l'ange de la mort ?

**-Anna arrête-toi et trouve-nous un endroit où l'on pourra manger. Ma gorge me brûle j'ai pas eu le temps d'étancher ma soif correctement.**

**-Je vois les lasers d'une boîtes de nuits. Ça te dit un peu de viande saoul.**

**-Ça ou autre chose, faut juste que je soulage cette brûlure.**

**-OK on y va. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être grognon quand tu as soif.**

**-Et toi tu exaspérante avec ta bonne humeur.**

Nous arrivâmes rapidement sur le parking de la boîte de nuit, bien évidemment il n'y avait personne sur le parking, donc il nous faudrait rentrer à l'intérieur pour trouver de quoi nous restaurer. Nous arrivâmes devant les portes où un colosse humain qui aurait très bien pu faire mon affaire s'il n'y avait pas les caméras derrière lui, nous accueillit tout sourire. Nous rentrâmes sans mal, notre condition aidant. Nous allâmes dans la première salle que nous trouvions, la salle techno, j'avais horreur de cette musique. Ce n'était même pas de la musique c'était un raffut assourdissant sans âme, un peu comme moi, j'aurais dû aimer tout compte fait. Je repérais une proie tout à fait alléchante, l'avantage dans cet espace c'est que nos yeux rouges n'attiraient l'attention de personne cela passait pour de l'excentricité. Je montrais ma proie à Annabelle et la laissai aller vers la sienne. Je me choisis cette fois-ci un jeune homme grand et en sur-poids que je puisse avoir assez de sang pour me rassasier j'étais véritablement assoiffée et cela devenait de plus en plus dur de rester au milieu de toute cette nourriture. Je décidais de raccourcir la séance de harponnage et allais directement au but. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus charmeur j'entendais déjà son pouls s'accélérer dangereusement. Je me trémoussais sur la musique en m'approchant de lui, il ne me quittait déjà plus des yeux, je faisais attention de ne pas le perdre en le fixant trop longtemps car les humain étaient assez impressionnables. Il me sourit et se redressa, le plus gros du travail était fait.

Je me collais à lui il se saisit je voyais des gouttes de sueurs perler et surtout je sentais déjà son excitation. Je lui souris de nouveau histoire de ne pas le perdre et de lui faire comprendre que j'aimerais passer un délicieux moment avec lui et s'il savait comment j'allais l'apprécier, j'en sentais déjà mon venin couler dans ma gorge. Je lui mis la main au paquet, ce qui le surpris, j'avais trop soif pour y aller doucement, mais au moins mes intentions étaient claires. Je pensais l'avoir perdu mais je le sentis poser sa main sur la mienne et pendant qu'il me regardait dans les yeux il me fit appuyer la pression sur sa verge déjà bien érigée tout en entamant des mouvements pour le stimuler. Je me penchais à son oreille et lui demandais s'il préférait pas que l'on aille dans ma voiture pour un peu plus de confort et d'intimité. Il acquiesça, je le vis chercher son groupe certainement. Je lui dis que nous n'en avions pas pour longtemps qu'il aura le temps de se vanter auprès de ses copains après que j'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Il me suivit satisfait de l'effet qu'il me faisait et encore il était loin de savoir l'étendu de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Nous sortîmes de la boîte de nuit et je le dirigeais près de la forêt en disant que j'étais garée là-bas, il ne soupçonnait rien. Une fois à proximité de la forêt et surtout loin des yeux humains et des caméras je l'attrapais plus sèchement et l'enfonçais sans mal dans la forêt, sans lui laisser le temps d'être terrorisé je plantais mes crocs dans son cou grassouillet et aspirais avidement mon ambroisie. En peu de temps il n'en resta plus une goutte, j'entendais Annabelle arriver avec son casse croute je restais à l'écart le temps qu'elle finisse son repas. Une fois terminé nous nous enfoncions avec nos cadavres pour aller les enterrer profondément afin qu'on ne les retrouve pas ou en tout cas pas tout de suite le temps que la décomposition ait le temps de faire son travail. Quand soudain plusieurs odeurs de vampires nous atteignirent. Je fus assez curieuse je dois l'admettre alors qu'Annabelle qui savait déjà comment j'allais réagir me demandait de ne pas m'en approcher. Que nous avions une mission et qu'il fallait s'en tenir à ça. Mais je lui rappelais que nous étions au Nouveau-Mexique et que si plusieurs vampires étaient dans les environs nous avions une chance sur deux que ce soient des soldats de Nettie. Elle souffla d'exaspération de toute façon ma décision était prise. Nous nous approchâmes délaissant nos corps, nous promettant de nous en occuper plus tard. Avec ce sang tout frais circulant dans mes veines je me sentais comme revigorée, enivrée d'une énergie nouvelle, j'adorais cette sensation qui serait d'autant plus utile surtout si les choses tournaient mal.

Nous approchâmes d'une espèce de champs d'où j'entendais un groupe de vampire apparemment huit vampires vu le nombres de fragrances différentes que je pouvais distinguer. Certain d'entre eux étaient train d'en torturer un, pendant que deux ou trois autres étaient en train de s'en prendre à une femelle. Je n'aimais pas ça le son des voix que j'entendais me disaient vaguement quelques chose mais surtout ce que je n'aimais pas c'était le fait que ces enflures allaient violer une femme devant son compagnon du surcroit. Je n'ai jamais aimé cette méthode de torture peut-être le fait que je sois moi-même une femme certainement. Au plus je m'approchais au plus les voix me devenaient familières mais j'arrivais vraiment pas à les identifier je décidais d'accélérer le pas. Nous débouchâmes enfin dans le champs comme je l'avais prédit il y avait bien huit vampires dont deux qui étaient en train de se faire torturer. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le premier, mon cœur aurait pu s'arrêter de battre s'il avait été encore vivant. C'était Peter, donc je cherchais du regard sa compagne celle qu'ils avaient l'intention de violer je retins de justesse un grognement rageur lorsque je la vis son chemisier en lambeaux à ses pieds et ces ordures en train de passer leurs putain de paluches sur sa poitrine. Je m'avançais pour montrer ma présence. Annabelle avec moi pas rassurée mais toujours à mes côtés. L'un d'entre eux nous aperçus.

**-Oh mais c'est le jour de paye les gars !** dit-il se trouvant certainement drôle. En tout cas ses potes devaient le penser. **Alors mes jolies on veut s'amuser un peu renchérit un autre.**

Je m'arrêtais à proximité d'un des gardien de Peter sans pour autant le regarder en tout cas pas tout de suite même si j'avais vu qu'il me scrutait avec insistance.

**-Pourquoi pas ?** répondis-je d'une vois aguicheuse.

Puis je me déplaçais entre eux les détaillant, Annabelle n'avait pas bougé de là où je m'étais arrêtée veillant à ce qu'aucun ne bouge. Je m'arrêtais devant Peter.

**-Je veux bien jouer avec lui,** répondis-je en fixant mon ami. Ce qui ne plut pas à celui qui le tenait.

**-Désolé ma belle lui ne compte pas.**

**-Je pense que l'on va avoir un problème alors, parce que vous ne me plaisez pas. J'aime les mâles virils,** répondis-je en souriant à Peter.

**-Bella c'est toi ?** demanda Peter qui venait apparemment de retrouver sa voix. Tous se saisir à mon prénom, ce qui m'indiquait bien que j'étais tombée sur un groupe de soldats de Nettie.

**-Bella comme le second de Maria ?** demanda un de ceux qui tenaient encore Charlotte. Je regardais vite fait Annabelle pour lui montrer les soldats qui tenaient Charlotte, elle me comprit.

**-Moi-même,** répondis-je suffisante en faisant une révérence.** Alors mon grand tu veux toujours jouer avec moi ?**

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre j'éjectais le geôlier de Peter avec un coup de poing, laissant à mon ami la réjouissance de s'occuper du second. J'allais aider Annabelle à délivrer Charlotte, pendant que mon soldat affrontait un vampire de Nettie, je faisais pression sur celui qui retenait Charlotte par les bras tandis que les deux autres m'attaquaient simultanément. Je parais leur attaques évitant de me faire attraper je jetais un œil sur Peter qui venait de décapiter son adversaire.

**-Peter attrape,** lui criai-je en lui balançant dans les bras celui qui avait posé ses sales pattes sur Charlotte.

Charlotte qui s'était reprise et mettait en miette l'un de ses bourreaux. Tout alla assez rapidement après ça Annabelle vint à bout de son adversaire, Charlotte avait également terminé avec le sien et moi une fois débarrassée d'un de ceux qui m'attaquaient je pus en terminer rapidement avec le deuxième assaillant pendant que le dernier se tordait de douleur sur le sol à cause de la pression que j'exerçais sur lui tous les os de son corps étaient broyés et réduis en miette et l'expression était vraiment très juste pour lui. J'eus presque pitié et lui arrachai la tête sans plaisir, pressée d'arrêter ses lamentations. Avec Annabelle sans nous parler, ni porter attention à Peter qui était en train de réconforter Charlotte, nous ramassâmes les morceaux des corps éparpillés et je fis un feux assez grand pour y mettre tous les corps et leurs membres déchiquetés. Le dernier morceau balancé au feu je me retournais.

Peter me prit dans ses bras sans douceur sous le regard stupéfait d'Annabelle, qui s'attendait certainement à ce que je l'éjecte. Je ne supportais pas que l'on me touche en dehors de Ben et encore lorsque nous étions dans l'intimité de nos chambres. Il me serrait si fort que cela me coupa la respiration, mais à cet instant plus rien ne comptait vraiment. Mon ami, mon seul unique et véritable ami, le seul qui ne m'ait jamais trompée ou déçue me tenait dans ses bras réconfortant. Nous restâmes un moment sans bouger et sans parler juste à profiter de la proximité et du bien être que nous nous apportions mutuellement, avant qu'un raclement de gorge casse ce moment de grâce.

**-Si je ne savais pas qui tu étais, j'aurais vraiment le droit de prendre peur de te voir rester dans les bras de mon mari aussi longtemps.**

**-Je suis désolée Charlotte. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir.**

**-Ouais, plus Peter que moi apparemment,** dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**-Ne sois pas jalouse ma chérie. Je l'ai toujours dit que Bella avait un faible pour moi,** rétorqua Peter sur le même ton.

**-Charlotte je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir,** lui dis-je alors que je venais de laisser son mari pour me blottir contre elle également.

**-Moi aussi Bella, surtout que l'on ne pensait plus cela possible,** me dit-elle affectée.

**-Je vois que vous vous connaissez !** constata Annabelle.

**-Oui Peter et Charlotte sont mes amis. Je vous présente Annabelle, Annabelle voici Peter et Charlotte**

**-Tes amis ? Comme dans rencontrer dans ta vie « d'avant » ?** me demanda-t-elle en insistant bien sur le avant.

**-Oui Anna, mais attention, tu sais que je n'aime pas les intrusions.**

**-Oui Bella ! Mais j'ai de quoi me poser des questions, je sais que tu n'es jamais sortie ce qui veut dire que tu les connaissais avant ta transformation. Ce qui veut dire aussi que ce que j'ai entendu entre Maria et Ben peut-être vrai,** je grognais pour l'intimider et lui faire comprendre qu'elle était en train de dépasser ce que je lui autorisais.

**-Annabelle, veux-tu vraiment me mettre en colère !**

**-Je ne recommencerais plus,** répondit-elle la tête basse et soumise.

**-Que de changements Bella !** intervint Charlotte pour me faire lâcher ma cible des yeux.

**-Tu nous expliques pourquoi cela fait deux fois que le nom de Maria est associé à toi en moins de dix minutes,** coupa Peter mécontent.

**-Parce que je suis l'un de ses soldats, et l'un des meilleurs en plus,** rétorquai-je fière de moi.

**-Non la meilleure, **reprit Annabelle.** Même Maria ne se bat plus contre elle.**

**-C'est quoi cette histoire Bella comment as-tu pu te retrouver avec ce monstre ? Mais surtout pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air d'apprécier ça ?**

**-J'ai cru comprendre que vous me pensiez morte,** commençai-je.

**-Oui,** rétorqua Charlotte, m'incitant à poursuivre silencieusement.

**-Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé après votre départ, **commençai-je en m'asseyant sur le sol.** En fait je pensais que tout allait bien, je pensais vraiment que tout était au mieux. J'étais amoureuse, vous vous en étiez rendus compte tous seuls et je pensais encore une fois qu'il éprouvait lui aussi des sentiments pour moi en tout cas même si ce n'était pas de l'amour véritable je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose de semblable. Puis environs trois semaines ****après votre départ nous étions à Glasgow prêts à reprendre l'avion pour repartir. Il est allé chasser et quand il est revenu je l'ai tout de suite senti différent. Plus distant enfin je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails mais tout son comportement m'indiquait un changement dans son état d'esprit. Puis il a recommencé à me parler de ma transformation et encore une fois j'ai refusé celle-ci, même s'il avait quand même réussi à insinuer le doute dans mon esprit. À cause de ce doute je pensais lui soumettre une alternative, qui nous aurait convenu à tous les deux. Heureusement que je n'ai rien dit sinon je n'aurais jamais appris de quoi il en retournait réellement.**

**-Que veux-tu dire Bella ? Jasper était vraiment amoureux de toi, enfin il l'est sincèrement. Tu ne l'as pas entendu lorsqu'il nous a annoncé ta mort il était anéanti,** m'informa Charlotte.

**-Non Charlotte ce n'était pas de la peine seulement de la culpabilité. Il m'a séduite juste pour me faire changer d'avis concernant ma transformation et pour Edward qui plus est. Quand nous étions à l'hôtel en Écosse. Après avoir encore une fois tenté de me faire changer d'avis, Alice et Edward sont arrivés dans notre chambre. Et il leur a dit et je cite textuellement.** _« __**Putain qu'est-ce que vous foutez là je vous avais dit que je m'occuperais d'elle ».**_

**-Ce n'est pas possible, Bella. Tu as dû mal interpréter la situation. Je le connais et jamais il ne s'abaisserait à une telle ignominie. Ce n'est pas le Major ça,** le défendit Peter.

**-Mais réveille-toi Peter il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'est plus le Major. Sa femme en a fait une chiffe molle, **Peter grogna je lui répondis pas impressionnée.

**-Ce que je dis c'est qu'à l'époque où nous étions en Amazonie tous les quatre, c'est toi qui parlait de le laisser et de l'abandonner. J'ai vu dans quel état cela l'avait mis. Alors j'ai un peu de mal à croire à cette version.**

**-Tu me traites de menteuse Peter !** lâchai-je glaciale et menaçante.

**-Calmez-vous tous les deux, vous allez regretter votre emportement. Il doit y avoir une explication.**

**-Il n'y en a pas, Charlotte. Vous avez reconnu vous même qu'il avait changé au contact de sa compagne. Et puis j'étais présente, ils étaient bien tous de connivence. Il m'a même endormie avant de partir. Il n'a même pas eu le courage de m'affronter.**

**-Tout ça ne nous dit pas comment tu t'es retrouvée avec Maria,** changea de sujet Peter, nous évitant par le fait une dispute.

**-Après être retournée à Forks chez les loups il m'a fallu encore plusieurs mois avant de m'en remettre. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je retombe amoureuse d'un vampire. Une fois aurait dû me suffire mais non je me suis laissée reprendre. Quelle idiote, enfin bref. Après une profonde dépression, je me suis enfin reprise et j'ai décidé que plus jamais personne ne me trahirait et ne me ferait de mal alors je me suis renfermée sur moi. Puis Paul m'a aidé à me ressaisir, c'était un loup lui** **aussi comme Jacob. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour lui, nous avons eu une relation. Mais je savais que personne ne risquerait de souffrir de celle-ci. Puis un jour où je venais encore une fois de m'engueuler avec Jacob et cette fois-ci c'était sérieux vu que nous avions rompu les liens qui nous unissaient. Il m'a emmené pique-niquer dans un endroit isolé qu'il avait repéré, juste pour être loin de tout et pour que je puisse avoir un peu de calme. J'allais presque bien hormis mon engueulade avec Jacob, je me remettais doucement de ce nouvel abandon. Puis un vampire est arrivé, une femelle. Je vous en avais parlé c'était la compagne de celui qui m'avait traqué jusqu'à Phœnix ?**

**-James,** confirma Charlotte. Je hochais la tête pour acquiescer.

**-Quand les Cullen ont tué James, ils n'ont pas pris la peine de la chasser et de la tuer. Elle était sa compagne, ils savaient qu'elle allait un jour vouloir se venger. Et donc elle a passé son temps à me traquer elle aussi. Elle a dû recruter des vampires pour distraire les loups ce qui marcha à merveille. Quand elle est arrivée près de nous, Paul s'est transformé, ils se sont battus mais elle a eu le dessus. Cette salope a planté ses putains de crocs dans la gorge de Paul, ce qui l'a tué dans d'atroces souffrances, car le venin des sangsues est mortel pour les loups. Elle a voulu me torturer et me tuer également, mais Maria qui cherchait le Major et donc qui passait par Forks a vu que j'arrivais à lui résister avec mon don alors que je n'étais qu'humaine.**

**-Alors elle s'est débarrassée de la femelle et t'a mordue pour te transformer avant de t'enlever et de te ramener à son QG,** termina Peter qui connaissait bien Maria.

**-C'est exactement ça,** confirmai-je.

**-Bella tu peux partir, maintenant. Tu connais la vie de famille, la vie de nomade, tu pourrais venir avec nous,** me proposa Charlotte. **Tu pourrais aller voir Jasper, il pourrait tout t'expliquer vous n'avez plus de conflit maintenant que tu es transformée, et tu peux prendre un nouveau départ, vous le pouvez tous les deux.**

**-Certainement pas !** m'énervai-je. **Il ne doit rien savoir, personne ne doit savoir que je suis encore en vie.**

**-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?** me demanda Peter perplexe.

**-Bien sûr que je le suis, et je te demande de ne rien lui dévoiler.**

**-Je ne peux pas faire ça Bella,** dit-il avec volonté.

**-Écoute je ne voulais pas en arriver à user de ce stratagème et surtout je ne pensais pas que j'en aurais besoin. Mais tu me dois la vie Peter, tu as une dette envers moi. Et je te demande de garder le silence sur moi et ma transformation. Je ne veux pas que tu dévoiles à qui que ce soit que je suis encore de ce monde, et surtout à aucun d'eux.**

**-Je t'ai également sauvé la vie Bella,** répondit ce dernier essayant de se rétablir un pouvoir quelconque.

**-C'est une dette que tu as payé et au Major pas à moi. Et puis j'ai sauvé la tienne et celle de Charlotte et surtout je n'informerais pas Maria que je t'ai vu, tout comme je ne lui ai pas dit que je te connaissais. Elle ne t'a pas oublié crois-moi.**

**-Bella, tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Il est mon ami, et je sais qu'il tient à toi, il a besoin de toi.**

**-Non !** m'irritai-je d'avantage. **Ce n'est pas de moi dont il a besoin dans le cas contraire il ne m'aurait pas abandonnée, pour retourner avec elle, sa femme, sa compagne et ça sous mes yeux. Enfin presque puisqu'il m'a endormi pour éviter une crise et se donner le beau rôle.**

**-Il l'a fait pour te protéger, Bella d'après ce qu'il m'a dit Maria allait te tuer. Elle le cherchait et elle serait tombée sur vous deux.**

**-Oui on me l'a déjà servi cette excuse. Le coup de la protection ça me fait bien rire,** ironisai-je. **Excuse-moi d'être sceptique Peter, mais je suis dans la guerre avec Maria depuis un peu plus d'un an. J'ai entendu pratiquement toutes les histoires de guerres et de batailles du Dieu de la guerre. Le plus grand, le plus puissant, le plus intelligent, l'invulnérable Major Whitlock. Alors tu m'excuseras de ne pas te croire quand tu dis qu'il ne pouvait pas me protéger de Maria autrement qu'en m'abandonnant. Parce que malgré tous mes efforts, il paraît que je lui suis encore inférieure alors que je suis la guerrière la plus puissante du sud. Même Maria ne combat plus contre moi.**

**-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Bella, **se rendit Peter.

**-Peter je sais qu'il est ton ami. Mais s'il te plaît, j'ai confiance en toi, tu es le seul qui ne m'aies jamais trahie. S'il te plaît, je t'en conjure ne lui dit rien.**

**-Bella, tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu me demandes !** grimaça-t-il.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions où je sentais son conflit personnel, entre sa loyauté envers son ami et ma requête de respecter de la dette dont il m'était redevable.

**-J'accepte je ne lui dirais rien ni à lui, ni à personne,** dit-il résigné, j'en fus soulagée car je savais qu'il ne dirait rien.** Mais répond encore à une question. Si tu es si forte comment ce fait-il que tu restes encore avec Maria ?**

**-Parce que j'aime cette vie, j'aime tuer des vampires. J'ai l'impression d'exister quand je suis sur un champ de bataille. Et puis c'est un exutoire pour moi, une façon de venger Paul également, une sorte de défouloir où je peux rendre toutes les souffrances qu'ils m'ont tous infligés. Parce qu'à l'origine de tout, s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus dans ma vie je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.**

**-Je sais !** s'écria-t-il pris d'un éclair de lucidité, nous faisant presque tous sursauter, chose rare chez un vampire.

**-Tu sais quoi ?** demanda Charlotte encore sous le choc.

**-Putain Bella !** grogna-t-il. **Rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu en as fini avec tes idées morbides ? Que tu ne restes pas avec Maria pour qu'elle mette un terme à ta vie ?** je crois que ce que j'avais tant apprécié chez Peter me paraissait de plus en plus agaçant aujourd'hui. Il savait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

**-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais passer une éternité à traîner sur cette terre, avec cette putain de souffrance comme compagne de vie. Bien sûr que j'attends toujours le jour où je quitterais ce monde. J'ai bien essayé de me laisser faire lors des batailles. Mais cette saloperie d'instinct de préservation fait que je n'arrive pas à perdre ma domination, mon esprit n'est pas encore assez fort pour avoir le dessus sur mes instincts. Mais qui sait une fois Nettie tuée, elle en finira peut-être avec moi.**

**-Elle ne la tuera pas,** renchérit Annabelle pour rassurer Peter, bien que cela m'agaçait moi.** Maria aime trop son pouvoir, et il y a peu de chance que quelqu'un arrive à battre Bella. Il n'y a que Ben qui pourrait et encore je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le fasse,** intervint Annabelle qui s'était faite discrète jusqu'à présent.

**-Ce qui ne me rassure pas vraiment. Tu penses un peu à nous Bella ?** me culpabilisa Peter.

**-Peter quoi que tu dises ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Je resterais auprès de Maria, pas que j'adhère à ses idées parce que je m'en fous royalement. Mais comme je te l'ai dit c'est dans les combats que je me sens vivante.**

**-Tu m'emmerdes Bella ! Tu crois que je vais repartir et te laisser retourner là-bas ?**

**-Non seulement tu vas me laisser y aller, parce que tu n'es pas assez fort pour me retenir. Mais en plus tu ne vas rien dire à personne.**

Il grogna menaçant mon instinct répondit nous étions face à face. Charlotte et Annabelle s'interposant entre nous deux. Jamais je n'avais pensé un jour retrouver Peter, je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieille pour cela. Mais s'il se mettait en travers de ma route, ami ou pas je n'allais certainement pas le laisser faire.

* * *

**Ça y est mon Peter est de retour :))) Je l'aime beaucoup trop celui-ci. Je ferais peut être une fiction avec lui un de ces jours, je verrais bien si je trouve une idée original... Bref! Alors quel sentiment vous domine là maintenant tout de suite? **

**Savoir ce qu'il va se passer avec Peter ou le retour du Major? Et si je vous disais que... Non je ne peux pas faire ça. Mais je vous réserve une 'tite surprise pour le prochain chapitre ;)**

**Aller lâcher vous j'aimerais bien arriver au 600 reviews avant le chapitre 23 :)**

**bye bye Bet's**


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut tout le monde on est mercerdi. Bon vous avez remarqué que j'ai joué au mauvais auteur ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews. Mes journées sont trop courte. En tout cas merci je ne pensais pas atteindre les 600 review sur le chapitre précédent :).**

**J'aurais vraiment pleins de choses à dire mais on va fait l'impasse aujourd'hui et je vais vous laisser lire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Représailles.**

**-Bella tu vas arrêter de jouer au con et tu vas te reprendre. C'est quoi ce que tu nous fais, une crise d'adolescente vampirique ? Ou c'est ton pouvoir qui t'est monté à la tête ?** déblatéra Peter.

**-De quel droit oses-tu porter un jugement sur ce que je suis. Tu n'as même pas idée de ce par quoi je suis passé, ce que j'ai pu vivre. Tu as ta vie, ta compagne tout est merveilleux pour toi, mais moi je dois faire quoi? Vous voir tous heureux et m'en réjouir. Je suis désolée je suis loin d'être aussi altruiste, je serais plutôt du genre égoïste vois-tu.**

**-Putain si tu voulais bien mettre de côté ta fierté et venir avec nous parler au Major tu verrais que tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu Bella. Il est totalement perdu et anéanti sans toi.**

**-Peter, je te promets que je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir bien longtemps si tu n'arrêtes pas avec tes conneries. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à gâcher ce moment. On vient de seulement de se retrouver.**

**-Tu es trop entêtée pour ton propre bien Bella,** dit-il en se résignant, ce qui calma mes amies et moi également. Il se rapprocha de moi pour une nouvelle étreinte.

**-Je savais pas que le grand Peter était autant câlin et aussi tendre qu'une jouvencelle, **le charriai-je essayant de renouer avec notre ancien mode de communication. **À moins que tu ne puisses déjà plus te passer de mon corps maintenant qu'il est à toutes épreuves,** ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

**-J'aimais la chaleur de ton corps humain et surtout l'affolement cardiaque que je te provoquais quand j'arrivais à te mettre mal à l'aise. Et puis effectivement je crois que je vais avoir du mal à résister à la tentation de ne pas te garder rien que pour moi. Toi et ta copine n'avez qu'à intégrer mon harem.**

**-Contente de voir que vous vous êtes retrouvés tous les deux,** nous dit Charlottes en venant elle aussi dans l'étreinte.

**-Je vais enterrer les corps Bella,** m'informa Annabelle souhaitant nous laisser dans nos véritables retrouvailles.

**-Tu avais vraiment l'intention de m'attaquer ?** demanda Peter.

**-Je n'y tenais pas mais si tu ne m'avais pas laissé le choix peut-être, j'en sais rien en fait.**

**-Impressionnant ton pouvoir. Mais je pensais que tu étais un bouclier enfin c'est ce que le Major nous avait dit,** interrogea mon ami.

**-C'est ce qu'ils m'avaient dit aussi, mais en fin de compte je suis télékinésiste ce qui n'est pas mal je dois dire. J'aime mon pouvoir il est bien utile certaine fois surtout dans les batailles ou quand je dois torturer.**

**-Ça fait bizarre de te savoir ce genre de vampire. J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu serais un peu comme Charlotte, avec un régime végétarien comme lui,** m'avoua t-il.

**-Cela aurait peut-être été le cas dans d'autres circonstances. Je pense que c'est ce que je serais devenue, si j'avais été transformée par eux ou dans un environnement différent. Mais de toute façon pour mon régime alimentaire la question ne se pose pas je suis avec Maria et elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour ce genre de particularité. Ensuite pour le reste comme je te l'ai expliqué, j'ai beaucoup de rancœur à extérioriser. Et puis je crois qu'en plus de vouloir venger la mort de Paul, je reporte toute ma colère, ma haine et tous les ressentiments que je leur voue dans ce mode de vie. J'ai tout perdu à cause d'eux et aujourd'hui je suis tout ce que j'ai toujours fuit et refusé.**

**-En tout cas tu as été impressionnante, et tu es transformée depuis seulement un an ?** demanda Charlotte.

**-Un peu plus maintenant.**

**-Elle est également de second de Maria,** les informa Annabelle en revenant. Elle tendit un change à Charlotte. Je reconnus un de mes Jeans et un de ses chemisiers.

**-Merci,** dit Charlotte en s'emparant de ses affaires elle rendit la veste à son mari et entreprit de se changer sans pudeur devant nous. Mais Peter était apparemment plus focalisé sur ce que venait de dire Anna.

**-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre tu es réellement le second de Maria ?** demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés, cette nouvelle ne l'enchantait apparemment pas.

**-Oui depuis la date anniversaire de mes un an. J'ai conscience que tu n'es pas favorable à mon choix de vie Peter. Alors ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait bien que nous changions de sujet ? Raconte-moi ce que tu faisais ici ?**

**-Nous allions au Panama profiter d'un peu de soleil. Nous connaissons un endroit tranquille loin de toute civilisation et nous voulons nous y installer pour un trimestre ou deux,** renchérit Charlotte profitant de cette question pour changer de sujet.

Ils m'expliquèrent comment ils avaient passé les deux dernières années, les personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées. Puis me demandèrent ce que nous nous faisions ici. Je leur expliquais la mission d'infiltration, ce que je devais faire. Bien évidemment Peter se tendit mais ne dit rien, il me demanda juste de lui passer un coup de fil de temps à autre pour être certain que je sois toujours en vie. Nous parlions un peu de ce voyage que j'avais fait en solitaire, enfin ce que je pensais au départ. On échangeait nos anecdotes communes, quand le téléphone de Peter se mit à sonner. Il regarda le numéro et me fit signe de me taire alors qu'il décrocha.

**-Salut Major, **dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

_**-Salut Pete comment va ?**_ demanda la voix du Major que je reconnus tout de suite.

Mon cœur se serra et un vide immense me submergea. Charlotte le vit et vint tenter de me réconforter mais il était hors de question que je me montre faible surtout si cette faiblesse était dû à lui. Mais sa putain de voix c'est affolant l'effet qu'elle pouvait me faire, même à travers le micro du téléphone. Sa voix était hypnotisante, elle me réconfortait en même temps qu'elle me faisait me sentir plus seule que jamais.

**-Ça va ! On vient juste de se faire attaquer par un groupe de soldat de Nettie,** lui raconta Peter sur ton détaché comme si cela était une habitude.

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le Sud Pete t'es malade ou quoi ? J'ai entendu dire que Maria avait repris le Texas. Si elle te trouve tu sais ce qu'il t'en coûtera.**_

**-Nous ne sommes pas passés par le Texas mais par le Nouveau-Mexique. Et comme tu l'as dit Maria a repris le Texas et donc Nettie recrute activement. Mais chance pour nous nous avons eu l'aide providentiel de deux femelles elles nous ont aidé à décimer la troupe de soldats.**

_**-Casse-toi de là-bas Peter, je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée de vous perdre avec Charlotte,**_ on pouvait sentir sa sincérité dans cette dernière phrase si seulement il avait pu l'être autant avec moi.

**-Tu nous appelles pour une raison particulière Major ?**

_**-Oui je voulais vous inviter à venir nous rejoindre dans le Maine. Nous allons renouveler nos vœux avec Alice,**_ ma mâchoire se décrocha toute seule, j'en restais sans voix. J'aurais pu en pleurer tellement j'avais mal en cet instant, une simple petite phrase qui ravivait cette putain de souffrance, versant de l'acide sur mes plaies vives qui n'arrivaient pas à cicatriser.

**-C'est quoi ce bordel Major ?** grogna Peter en me fixant désespéré. Au moins il voit que ce que je disais était la pure vérité.

_**-Attention Peter, tu as beau être mon ami cela n'veut pas dire que je te permette de me parler sur ce ton,**_ cingla le Major.

Quant à moi j'essayais de garder une attitude détachée je ne sais pas si cela était crédible car tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi.

**-Tu n'es qu'un connard Major et j'en ai rien à foutre de tes mises en gardes. Je trouve que tu as bien vite oublié ta compagne moi,** le Major grogna vraiment mécontent dans le téléphone.

_**-Peter tu ne dois ta survie qu'au fait que je savais que tu étais très attaché à Bella. Mais ne t'avises plus jamais de me manquer de respect de la sorte.**_

**-Tu sais quoi Major tu fais la plus grande connerie de toute ta vie. Et non tu ne me verras certainement pas à ta merde de cérémonie. Et encore une chose rappelle-moi le jour où tu auras retrouvé ton cerveau,** puis Peter raccrocha au nez de son ami.

Je n'avais jamais vu Peter être aussi dur avec le Major j'ai toujours cru qu'il vénérait son ami, c'était véritablement surprenant. Mais ce coup de téléphone aura au moins eu le mérite de démontrer que j'avais raison. Il ne m'avait jamais aimé, vu qu'il renouvelait ses vœux avec Alice. Quel hypocrite et dans un an ou deux il se trouvera une nouvelle maîtresse pour agrémenter un peu sa vie, pitoyable.

**-Je suis désolé Bella,** me réconforta mon ami en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je ne répondis pas car je crois que je n'aurais pas réussi à trouver assez de force pour ne pas m'écrouler devant mon soldat et quelle crédibilité pourrais-je conserver si cela venait à se produire. Mais je dois dire que la présence de Peter était rassurante. Je suis consciente que je venais de rejeter Charlotte alors que j'acceptais son compagnon, j'aimais, j'adorais Charlotte mais Peter était pour moi une sorte de double masculin. Il me comprenait sans que j'ai besoin de parler, il ressentait toute ma détresse et ne tentait pas de me dire quelconques paroles qui auraient été totalement déplacées et sans aucun effet. C'était instinctif entre lui et moi il savait ce que je voulais et ce dont j'avais besoin et c'est ce que j'aimais dans nos liens.

Nous restâmes comme ça quelques instants. Puis je me ressaisis en disant à Annabelle qu'il était temps que nous nous occupions de notre mission. Peter n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste pour me laisser partir après avoir eu des nouvelles du Major et ce genre de nouvelles qui plus est. Il me fit lui promettre de l'appeler pour lui faire savoir que je m'en étais sortie et qu'à chaque fois que je devais appeler Maria que j'en profite pour l'appeler lui aussi. Il était réellement soucieux de ma sécurité et je savais qu'il était désemparé parce qu'il commençait à douter des intentions de son ami à mon égard. Si j'avais été aussi importante qu'il lui avait fait croire aurait-il pu renouveler ses vœux aussi rapidement après mon décès ? Bon d'accord c'était avec sa femme, femme qu'il avait en même temps que la relation que nous avions entretenue mais tout de même. Enfin cela ne faisait que confirmer ce que je pensais du départ. Je n'étais qu'un enjeu rien de plus et je crois que dans tout ça c'est ce qui me faisait le plus de mal car je l'aimais moi. Même encore maintenant, même après ce que j'avais traversé à cause de lui, je l'aimais et ça me rendait malade de savoir qu'il s'était foutu de moi, qu'il n'éprouvait rien du tout pour moi, qu'il s'était servi de moi, qu'il m'avait fait l'amour en me faisant ressentir son amour factice. C'était véritablement la pire des tortures qui soit et je lui reconnais volontiers qu'il était plus sadique que moi et qu'il méritait largement sa renommé. Il avait remporté la médaille du vampire le plus vicieux et le plus sadique haut la main, il était évident que je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville dans ce domaine. Je me relevais et embrassais Charlotte et Peter après leur avoir promis que je prendrais soin de moi, que je les appellerais à chaque fois que cela serait possible. Je leur rappelais à tout les deux la dette qu'ils me devaient, car bien que je n'avais pas précisé pour Charlotte il était évident qu'elle devait garder le silence elle aussi.

Nous pûmes prendre la route, Annabelle resta silencieuse me laissant le silence nécessaire de pouvoir me reprendre. Et je pouvais dire que j'avais été ébranlée par cette nouvelle, d'une parce que c'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix depuis plus de deux ans et qu'elle avait toujours un impact aussi fort sur moi. Et surtout parce que j'avais la certitude maintenant que mes conclusions étaient bonnes, et mon Dieu que cela était douloureux parce que malgré tout et c'était ça le pire, c'est que je l'aime toujours et cette révélation m'affligeait et me détruisait littéralement. Merde j'aimais toujours Jasper Whitlock, et je n'arrivais pas à guérir de lui, c'était désolant j'allais me transformer en Maria d'ici peu.

Nous arrivâmes pas très loin de ce que nous pensions être le QG de Nettie, et d'après les odeurs nous nous étions pas trompées de destinations.

**-Tu es sûre que ça va aller Bella ?** me demanda Annabelle.

**-C'est Angela maintenant, et oui ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est qu'une de histoire ancienne.**

**-Si tu le dis,** je me parais de mon air impassible et je reprenais ma place de second car il n'y a que dans ce rôle que j'excellais et que j'arrivais à donner le change.

J'étais chargée d'une mission et donc je mènerais ma mission à bien. Nous laissâmes la voiture pas très loin du lieu où était le QG de Nettie, et nous nous dirigions vers les grilles gardées du manoir. Les gardes nous escortèrent jusqu'à la maîtresses des lieux.

**-Bonjours les filles,** dit-elle pénétrant dans la pièce dans laquelle on nous avait demandé de patienter. Elle nous détailla minutieusement.

**-Bonjour,** répondis-je. **Je suis Angela et voici mon amie Collin, nous venons te demander l'hospitalité pendant quelques jours.**

**-Moi je suis Nettie et je suis à la tête de ce clan. Comment saviez-vous que nous étions ici ?** demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

**-Nous ne le savions pas nous sommes tombées en panne pas très loin d'ici et nous avons senti vos fragrances. Nous avons tout simplement pensé que peut-être vous accepteriez de nous recevoir quelques jours le temps de faire réparer notre voiture et de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de confort moderne,** renchérit Annabelle.

**-OK je vais vous accompagner dans votre chambre, je suis désolée mais vu le nombre de personnes présentes dans ce manoir je ne peux vous attribuer qu'une chambre pour vous deux.**

**-Ce sera parfait ne t'en fais pas nous avons l'habitude de vivre ensemble dans des conditions bien moins confortable généralement.**

**-Vous êtes nomades ?** demanda-t-elle sur le ton d'une discussion polie.

**-Oui en fait nous sommes à la recherche d'un endroit où nous établir tranquillement. Alors nous prenons le temps de voyager et de visiter chaque recoin du monde.**

**-Et vous avez vu des endroits intéressants ?**

**-J'ai eu un faible pour l'Inde,** avouai-je sans mentir. **Mais Collin préfèrerait un endroit plus moderne.**

**-Le Gange est une infection, il pue à des kilomètre à la ronde Angie,** se plaignit Annabelle prise dans son rôle.

**-On va éviter l'une de nos sempiternelles engueulades à notre hôtesse si tu le veux bien,** la rembarrai-je.

**-C'est vrai qu'au point de vue nourriture vous ne seriez pas embêtées mais je rejoins Collin dans sa perception du fleuve sacré.**

**-Ah ! Tu vois.**

**-Tu n'aurais pas dû maintenant elle va être invivable,** rétorquai-je démoralisée à l'intention de Nettie ce qui la fit sourire.

**-Dites voir les filles vous avez un pouvoir quelconque. Pas que cela soit indispensable pour avoir une chambre chez nous mais je n'aime pas être prise au dépourvu.**

**-Non nous n'avons aucunes facultés spéciales,** mentis-je.

**-Bien, voici la chambre que vous allez occuper durant votre séjour. Faites attention à vous en sortant, ce manoir est rempli de nouveaux-nés. Mais je vais les avertir que vous êtes ici vous devriez être en sécurité.**

**-Merci beaucoup Nettie nous te sommes reconnaissantes,** termina Annabelle qui clôtura notre entretient.

Bizarrement je ne ressentais aucune menace émanant de Nettie elle était presque agréable comme hôtesse, mais je gardais à l'esprit qu'elle était également celle qui faisait trembler Maria ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était très intelligente donc autant ne pas nouer de véritables liens. Une fois Nettie partit je fis signe à Anna de ne pas parler, de peur que quelqu'un nous surveille un traqueur avec une ouïe plus développée que la normale pourrait entendre le moindre chuchotis dans ce manoir. Nous devions jouer notre rôle jusqu'au bout ici.

**-Tu viens faire un tour de la propriété avec moi Collin ?** demandai-je.

**-Pourquoi pas elle a l'air tout à fait remarquable et t'as vu cette baraque elle est juste waouh !** dit-elle feintant l'enthousiasme.

Nous sortîmes enfin et nous fîmes le tour de la propriété essayant de trouver le fameux Alex mais rien de bien concluant. Nous passâmes trois jours en essayant de repérer l'espion de Maria, mais rien, nous avions fait le tour des soldats présents. Le soir du troisième jours après notre arrivée où nous avions pu étudier les soldats et les pouvoirs qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Rien de bien transcendant en tout cas aucun pouvoirs qui pourraient nous poser problème. Je commençais à réaliser que les vampires avec des pouvoirs n'étaient pas vraiment une chose courante dans notre communauté et le fait que Maria dispose de deux pouvoirs aussi important que le mien et celui de Ben était un avantage certain lors des affrontements et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle tenait autant à ma personne et qu'elle ne comptait pas me tuer. J'avais toujours pensé que cela était banal moi j'avais côtoyé le clan Cullen et ils en avaient tous, enfin la moitié du clan avait des pouvoirs spéciaux et impressionnant. Pour moi c'était monnaie courante mais je devais me rendre compte que les vampires avec des pouvoirs ne couraient pas les rues.

Nous fûmes appelées par Nettie ce qui me surprenait, j'espérais que nous ne nous étions pas faites prendre. Nous y allâmes feignant la nonchalance et l'insouciance que nous jouions depuis notre arrivée. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce où Nettie nous attendait nous pûmes constater qu'elle n'était pas seule et cela renforça mes craintes. Annabelle se tint plus près de moi, mais avant d'attaquer il nous fallait savoir si elle nous avait vraiment découverte.

**-Angela et Collin, entrez et installez-vous.**

**-Merci Nettie,** répondis-je.

**-Bien je vous aie demandé car j'ai quelques petits tracas vous concernant.**

**-Ah bon ! Si nous pouvons t'être utile vas-y je t'en prie.**

**-Vois-tu Angela je pense que tu n'es pas censée ignorer qui je suis réellement.**

**-Effectivement nous avons entendu parler de toi,** avouai-je.

**-C'est pourquoi je me pose la question de savoir pourquoi vos odeurs étaient toutes les deux sur les lieux où nous avons retrouver un bûcher avec les corps de mes soldats.**

**-Oh ! Nous ne savions pas que c'était t'es soldats,** fis-je surprise. **Nous nous étions arrêtées pour nous nourrir à proximité dans la boîte de nuit. Puis lorsque nous avons voulu enterrer les cadavres, nous avons senti et entendu les bruits d'un combat nous nous sommes rapprochés par curiosité. Et nous avons vu trois femmes et un hommes se battre contre six autres vampires. Et je dois dire que franchement c'était impressionnant.**

**-Tu m'étonnes t'as vu cette femme elle a pris à elle seule trois de ses adversaires et l'autre qui s'est retrouvé aussi moue qu'un serpent comme si son corps n'avait plus d'ossature. Beurrrk !** fit Annabelle.

**-Comment ça ? Racontez-nous ce que vous avez vu et entendu,** nous commanda Nettie.

**-Ben nous avons pas entendu grand chose quand on a vu ce qu'ils étaient capable de faire alors qu'ils étaient en sous nombre nous ne nous sommes pas attardées. Ils ont réduit en miettes leurs adversaires en un rien de temps. Nous sommes heureuses d'être restées en retrait car nous aurions pas fait long feu, nous ne sommes pas des combattantes nous,** raconta Annabelle.

**-Nous avons juste entendu deux prénoms la femelles qui avait pris trois adversaires s'appelle Bella et le mâle c'est Peter, nous n'avons rien entendu d'autre et nous nous sommes enfuit avant de nous faire repérer.**

J'avais exprès avoué nos noms pour qu'elle se pose des questions sur Peter et moi et qu'elle ne fasse pas attention aux incohérences de l'histoire que venait de raconter Anna. Car elle avait dit que nous ne nous étions pas approché seulement nos odeur étaient partout, surtout qu'elle venait elle-même de le dire. Et quand elle ferait le lien elle saurait que nous sommes des espionnes.

**-Merde qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici !** pesta Nettie. **A-t-elle reprit son ancien soldat ? Ce serait surprenant mais plus rien ne m'étonnerait avec elle**.** J'espère qu'elle n'a pas réussi à attirer le Major parce qu'avec son nouveau second nous ne ferons pas le poids. Merde !** ragea-t-elle. Je décidais de partir maintenant avant que notre présence n'attire sa suspicions.

**-J'espère que ça va aller pour toi Nettie,** elle me regarda. **Permets-nous de prendre congé si tu as les réponses à tes questions,** lui demandai-je feignant d'être mal à l'aise, après tout j'étais censée être un vampire sans pouvoir et surtout pas un soldat.

**-Oui merci les filles. Au fait vous reprenez la route quand ?** nous demanda-t-elle de façon à nous faire comprendre que son hospitalité arrivait à son terme.

**-Demain certainement nous ne voudrions pas abuser de ton hospitalité,** répondis-je lui montrant que j'avais saisi son allusion.

**-Très bien,** dit-elle sans cacher son agacement.

Nous sortîmes un peu plus rassurées que notre histoire improvisée soit assez crédible au moins pour les quelques minutes qu'il nous faudrait pour nous enfuir avant qu'elle ne réagisse sur les incohérences de ce que nous venions de raconter. Anna me compris car au lieu de prendre la direction de la chambre que nous avait attribuée Nettie nous sortîmes et disparûmes rapidement.

**-On l'a échappée belle,** fit Anna.

**-Ouais et tu as eu de la chance qu'elle ne fasse plus attention à ce que tu as dit sinon nous serions mortes à l'heure qu'il est,** la repris-je un peu plus durement.

**-Pourquoi je n'ai rien dévoilé,** rétorqua-t-elle sûre d'elle.

**-Tu as seulement dit que nous ne nous étions pas approchées alors qu'elle a clairement dit que nos odeurs étaient autour du bûcher. C'est pour cela que je lui ai révélé que j'étais présente et donné le nom de Peter également pour détourner son attention.**

**-Elle connait ton ami ?**

**-Oui elle et Lucy et Maria formaient le trio sanguinaire à l'époque, elles ont formé ensemble les premières armées de nouveaux-nés, enfin les premières avec une stratégie dont Peter et Charlotte faisaient parti. D'ailleurs de cette époque là il ne reste plus que cinq vampires encore en vie.** **Elles se sont séparées car Maria d'après ce que je sais, avait déjà une ambition démesurée et surtout les deux autres commençaient à avoir peur. Alors elle se sont associées pour essayer de tuer Maria, mais son second de l'époque a découvert le poteau rose et s'en suivit la fuite et la défection des deux alliées elles se sont séparées chacune protégeant son domaine. Mais la bataille a continué entre Lucy et Maria principalement. Nettie est plus réservée et surtout plus intelligente si tu veux mon avis.**

**-Son second c'était le Major ?**

**-Oui c'est peu de temps après cela que Peter et Charlotte se sont enfuit sous le couvert du Major.**

**-Bella est-ce que le Major est ton compagnon ?** demanda-t-elle entre la crainte et l'interrogation.

Je grognais elle était en train de franchir la limite interdite. Mais je lui répondis quand même parce que je savais qu'elle allait revenir sur ce sujet un jour où l'autre.

**-Crois-tu qu'il aurait épousé une autre femme peu de temps après mon décès s'il avait été mon compagnon ?**

**-Je ne sais pas,** m'avoua-t-elle.** Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce lien. Je n'ai toujours eu que des ****aventures sans sentiments, même humaines d'ailleurs je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse.**

**-Remercie le ciel de t'avoir épargnée,** lui répondis-je amère.

**-Ils font quoi tes amis maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus soldats ?**

**-Ils parcourent le monde en général. De temps à autre ils se posent dans un endroit qui leur plaît. C'est en général la vie des vampires à l'extérieur de notre vie. Il n'y a pas de conflit ailleurs dans le monde en tout cas pour ce que j'en ai appris. Il n'y a qu'ici où la guerre est perpétuelle.**

**-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas partir tu en aurais les moyens ?**

**-Anna ne me force pas à me fâcher. Je crois même avoir été assez laxiste concernant le sujet de ma vie privée.**

**-Je suis désolée Bella, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à comprendre mais je ne t'importunerais plus.**

**-Bien, et pendant que j'y suis inutile de te dire de ne rien dévoiler à Maria concernant Peter et Charlotte. Et quant à Nettie nous lui raconterons la vérité sans parler de Peter et Charlotte nous lui dirons que nous nous sommes arrêtées chasser et qu'ils nous sont tombés dessus avec l'idée de nous violer, nous nous sommes défendues et nous les avons exterminés. Rien de plus.**

**-Je dirais comme toi. Ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien concernant Peter et Charlotte.**

**-Je vais les appeler maintenant pour les rassurer, avant que nous arrivions au ranch.**

**-Bonne idée ils doivent se faire du soucis,** je pris mon téléphone et composais de mémoire le numéro qu'il m'avait donné.

**-Allô !** fit la voix viril de Peter.

**-Peter c'est moi. Comment vous allez ? Vous êtes bien arrivés ?**

**-Ouais nous sommes tranquille les pieds dans l'eau. Et toi tu t'en es sortie ?**

**-Oui de justesse je pense mais nous sommes parties à temps.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Ben la troupe de Nettie ne revenant pas elle a envoyé d'autres gardes à leurs recherches et bien entendu elle a un traqueur, il a senti nos odeurs à Anna et moi il a fallu qu'on invente une histoire. Mais je me doute qu'elle aurait découvert la supercherie, d'ailleurs je suis désolée mais j'ai dû t'impliquer pour détourner son attention de certaines contradictions entre ce que lui a rapporté son traqueur et l'histoire qu'a lancé Anna.**

**-C'est pas bien grave je n'ai plus l'intention de passer par là-bas. Si tu n'étais pas intervenue nous ne serions plus de ce monde. Donc maintenant je ferais comme tout bon vampire civilisé je prendrais l'avion.**

**-Wouah Peter le Néandertal qui va utilisé la technologie moderne.**

**-Et tu crois que j'ai fait quoi pour te suivre à travers le monde ? Que j'ai nagé ?** dit-il offensé. Je ris en imaginant la moue qu'il devait faire.

**-En voilà une bonne initiative. Embrasse Charlotte pour moi, et je vous contacterais dès que je pourrais.**

**-Sois prudente Bella et le jour où tu veux partir appelle-moi je viendrais te chercher.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi et prenez soin de vous deux.**

**-Bella je suis sérieux fais attention à toi. Et n'oublie pas que je serais toujours là pour toi.**

**-Je n'oublie pas. Allez je te laisse je dois appeler Maria maintenant. À bientôt Peter.**

**-À bientôt Bella,** je prévins également Maria.

Nous arrivâmes après quelques heures de routes, Ben nous attendait il m'embrassa heureux que je rentre indemne, je pense car ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer affectueux en publique. Tout le monde savait que nous entretenions une relation mais nous nous faisions aucune démonstration en dehors de nos chambres c'était comme une règle tacite entre nous. Il nous accompagna jusqu'à la pièce de Maria.

**-Bien les filles alors racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé,** nous demanda-t-elle après nous avoir indiqué les fauteuils.

**-Nous nous sommes arrêtées peu de temps avant d'arriver chez Nettie pour nous nourrir et prendre des forces, par précaution. Il y avait une boîte de nuit, nous nous sommes nourris et ****au moment où nous enterrions les cadavres nous nous sommes faites encercler par quatre vampires, ils avaient dans l'intention de jouer avec nous si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bien évidemment je n'ai pas posé de questions et nous nous sommes débarrassées des importuns. Nous sommes allées ensuite chez Nettie comme convenue, nous nous sommes faites passer pour des nomades elle a cru à notre histoire et nous a permis de rester chez elle un moment. Seulement nous ne savions pas que les vampires que nous avions détruits ceux qui voulaient nous violer étaient ses soldats, honnêtement je n'avais même pas pensé qu'il puisse s'agir de soldats. Comme elle ne les voyait pas revenir elle a envoyé son traqueur et bien entendu il a senti nos odeurs, sur les lieux et elle a voulu des explications. Nous lui avons seulement dit que nous les avions croisés rien de plus. Et nous sommes parties tout de suite après qu'elle nous ait laissé sortir.**

**-Elle vous a cru ?** demanda Maria sceptique.

**-En fait chance pour nous d'autres vampires sont passés près du bûcher ce qui fait qu'elle pense que c'est eux les exécuteurs. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque de rester surtout que notre présence commençait à l'agacer, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'il était temps que nous reprenions la route.**

**-Vous avez pu voir Alex ?**

**-Non je pense qu'elle l'a tué nous avons croisé une bonne vingtaine de vampires dont la plupart sont des nouveaux-nés mais pas d'Alex.**

**-Pas de pouvoir particulier dans ses troupes ?**

**-À part le traqueur non rien d'intéressant ou de potentiellement dangereux.**

**-Bien les filles bon travail. Vous êtes parties au bon moment car elle va se poser les bonnes questions et vous vous seriez faites repérées.**

**-C'est ce que je pensais également.**

**-Penses-tu qu'elle va tenter d'attaquer bientôt ?**

**-Je ne pense pas elle sait qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de chance de sortir vainqueur de cette bataille. Elle pense que c'est moi qui ait tué ses soldats. Enfin Bella ton second, elle pense également que tu as pu rappeler certains de tes anciens soldats. C'est ce qu'elle disait quand nous lui avons expliqué notre histoire.**

**-Tant mieux cela nous laissera le temps de pouvoir augmenter nos forces. Bien c'est une bonne nouvelle. Allez profiter de votre soirée les filles et aller vous nourrir vos yeux sont trop sombre.**

**-Bien Maria,** répondis-je en me levant, Annabelle m'accompagna.

Nous sortîmes de la propriété et nous dirigeâmes en direction de Houston la nuit étant tombée nous pûmes prendre notre temps pour trouver les proies qui nous plaisaient.

J'eus le bonheur de croiser la route un cow-boy, bon ici ça courrait les rue, mais celui-ci était blond à la chevelure tombante et surtout il portait une alliance. Ce qui fit monter ma colère aussi brutalement qu'une éruption volcanique et bien évidemment c'est sur celui-ci que je portais mon choix. Peu de temps après l'avoir charmé et attiré dans un coin sombre pour jouer avec lui, bien que je ne suis pas de celles qui jouent avec leur nourriture d'habitude. Mais là j'avais besoin de reporter ma colère sur quelqu'un et l'humain avait la malchance de lui ressembler, j'aurais aimé que ce soit lui parce que je l'aurais fait souffrir aussi intensément qu'il me faisait souffrir même à distance. J'en fis mon repas au moment où il atteint l'orgasme et je dois dire que le malheureux à souffert car j'ai pris mon temps avec lui. Il me manquait que cela pour parfaire mon panel de particularité, j'étais un monstre buveur de sang humain, aimant le meurtre, la torture et le sexe et maintenant je pouvais ajouter que j'étais devenue une succube. Mon but était atteint je n'avais véritablement rien à voir avec les Cullen, aucune compassion pour l'espèce humaine, après tout ils n'étaient que mes repas pourquoi devrais-je m'en vouloir de quoi que ce soit ? C'était dans ma nature maintenant.

Annabelle revint alors que je réajustais mes vêtements elle me regardait interloquée, laissant son regard descendre sur les restes de mon repas qui gisait à mes pieds le pantalon sur les chevilles. Je lui pris son chapeau que je vissais sur ma tête et je rhabillais la charogne pour pouvoir l'amener et l'enterrer ailleurs. Le trimballer avec le pantalon aux chevilles n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret.

**-Bella ! Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas parler ? Ça te ferait du bien d'extérioriser un peu ce qui te pèse autant.**

**-Annabelle le jour où je prendrais conscience que j'ai besoin d'une thérapie je te promets que je viendrais te consulter. Mais ce n'est pas le cas maintenant. Viens ici qu'on le transporte à deux sinon je vais attirer l'attention si je le porte seule.**

Elle m'aida à prendre le macchabée et nous prîmes la direction de la voiture, où nous le plaçâmes dans le coffre. Je voyais qu'elle me scrutait bizarrement et au bout de dix minutes, ça m'agaça.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Anna ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que cette histoire qui te choque t'en as vu d'autres ?**

**-En fait si ça me choque venant de toi. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai en tête. Ne t'en fais pas nous en reparlerons une autre fois. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude pour aborder ce sujet**.

Je stoppais la voiture ayant trouvé un endroit isolé pour pouvoir enterrer le corps. Mais en plus cela me permettrait de pouvoir avoir une discussion avec Annabelle car je la sentais tracassée et apparemment ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un rapport avec moi. Et ça faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle errait dans ses pensées. Et elle avait décidé de m'en parler je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser mes petits tracas l'empêcher de se confier maintenant qu'elle était prête à me faire part de ce qui la troublait.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Anna ?**

**-Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes Bella je crois que tu as plus que ta part à gérer ces temps-ci.**

**-Comment faut-il que je te dise ! Il n'est pas un soucis, il n'est rien pour moi Anna, alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse depuis quelques jours.**

**-En fait je n'avais pas pris conscience qu'il pouvait avoir une vie en dehors de celle que nous menions. Et depuis que j'ai vu tes amis je me surprends à rêver de pouvoir moi aussi être libre de mes mouvements.**

**-Tu aimerais partir ?** demandai-je soucieuse.

**-J'aimerais oui. Je n'aime pas cette vie de guerre et de combats. J'aimerais pouvoir voyager, voir les paysages que je rêvais de voir lorsque j'étais humaine comme la terre de feu, gravir l'Himalaya pour y voir la vue de son sommet, aller en Autriche, faire des rencontres sans forcément tuer tous ceux que je croise.**

**-C'est la rencontre avec Peter et Charlotte qui t'a faite te remettre en question ?**

**-Oui je n'aurais jamais osé y penser avant je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait y avoir une autre vie pour nous vampire. Mais depuis que je sais qu'il y a une autre alternative, je ne fais qu'y penser.**

**-Pars maintenant Annabelle !** Décidai-je tout à trac.

**-Je ne peux pas Bella, sois réaliste.**

**-Bien sûr que tu peux et tu vas le faire. On ne sait pas combien de temps tu vas pouvoir survivre chez Maria et combien de fois je vais pouvoir arriver à te sauver la vie ou te protéger.** **Alors pars maintenant c'est la dernière chose que je ferais pour toi. Tu mérites de voir tes rêves se réaliser.**

**-Elle va se venger sur toi Bella. Je ne peux pas te laisser supporter ça pour moi. Je te dois déjà la vie je ne veux pas rajouter à cela, je ne pourrais jamais te rembourser. Je fuirais plus tard sans impliquer personne je ne suis pas pressée.**

**-Fais ce que je te dis Anna, je traînerais jusqu'à l'aube et je rentrerais demain matin. Depuis ****que je suis transformée je ne fais que de mauvaises actions et je n'ai aucun remords mais si je dois faire une seule bonne action dans cette vie je veux que ce soit toi qui en bénéficie. Et de toute façon je ne compte pas m'attarder sur cette terre. Je commence à pouvoir dompter mes instincts d'ici peu je partirais et je ne veux pas te laisser derrière.**

**-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Bella !** s'écria-t-elle. **Je ne te laisserais pas faire.**

**-Écoute-moi bien soldat. Tu n'as pas deux solutions, tu pars maintenant et surtout tu n'interviens plus dans ma vie.**

**-Mais Bella... **je l'éjectais avec mon pouvoir. Elle se releva et avança pour revenir, je recommençais, elle atterrit à plus de 100 mètres.

**-Bella s'il te plaît je ne veux pas que tu prennes pour moi,** me supplia-t-elle.

**-Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne me tuera pas. Et je suis capable de résister à tout ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Maintenant va t'en !** tonnai-je d'une voix autoritaire qui ne permettait aucune réflexion, ni désobéissance.

Je remis le cadavre dans le coffre ne voulant pas donner d'autre opportunité à Annabelle de revenir. Elle me regardait incrédule alors que je lui jetais un dernier regard lui souhaitant silencieusement bonne chance pour sa nouvelle vie. Quant à moi je prenais l'ampleur de ce que je venais de faire une fois seule dans la voiture en route vers une destination inconnue pour d'une me débarrasser du corps et de deux trouver un moyen de passer le temps en attendant de rentrer affronter la colère de Maria. Je savais que j'allais déguster mais elle méritait une bonne vie et qui sait avec un peu de chance Maria pendant sa torture perdrait ses moyens et finirait par me tuer. Plus que jamais mon côté suicidaire faisait partie de mon humeur. La nouvelle du Major renouvelant ses vœux m'avait anéantie. Je m'étais senti si bien lorsque je l'avais entendu, sa voix si salvatrice et bienfaisante. Mon âme s'était apaisée comme jamais depuis ma transformation. Puis quand il est venu à parler de son remariage avec elle. J'avais eu l'impression qu'un million de tisons ardents venaient de transpercer ma poitrine de par en par comme lors de son départ, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il m'arrachait le cœur qu'il déchirait mon âme et tout mon être. Aucune douleur physique ne pouvait rivaliser avec ça. C'est pour cela que j'étais persuadée de supporter tout ce que Maria me ferait. Parce qu'après avoir subit le supplice infligé par le Major aucune torture ne serait assez douloureuse pour me faire flancher.

Le matin arrivant à grand pas je rentrais au ranch, j'avais réfléchis à ce que je dirais à Maria et j'avais opté pour la vérité. De toute façon il n'aurait servi à rien de mentir, parce que j'aurais de toute façon subit ses foudres étant le second et surtout parce que j'avais ma fierté et qu'elle avait beau être Maria je ne me dénigrerais pas à mentir par peur. J'arrivais et allais directement dans ses appartements, je l'entendis qui était en train de profiter d'un bon moment avec Cassie. J'allais repartir quand elle me dit d'entrer. Ce que je ne voulais pas plus que ça, car arriver au beau milieu d'une séance sexe surtout avec elle ne m'inspirait pas vraiment. Quand je pénétrais elles se rhabillaient, ce qui me fit penser que ma petite nouvelle n'allait peut-être pas me coûter tant que ça en espérant que Cassie se soit surpassée.

**-Que veux-tu Bella ?** me demanda Maria d'un calme quasiment surnaturel.

**-Je viens t'avertir que Annabelle nous a quitté,** lançai-je de but en blanc.

**-Comment ça quitté ?** demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de menace dans la voix.

**-Partie comme dans partir vivre une autre vie,** j'avais beau afficher de l'assurance, j'étais loin de la ressentir.

**-Cassie va chercher Ben,** ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi. **Et tu l'as laissé faire ? **me demanda-t-elle.

**-Oui,** répondis-je.

**-Es-tu aussi conne que tes actes le laisser penser Bella ? Ou veux-tu simplement marcher dans les pas de ton Major ? Ce que je commence à penser sérieusement, vu que tu copies son style ****vestimentaire également !** dit-elle en désignant le chapeau de mon repas qui n'avait pas encore quitté ma tête.

**-Ce n'a rien avoir avec ça !** répondis-je agressive. Me parler du Major en ce moment n'était pas la chose à faire.

**-Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec toi Bella mais il va être temps que tu te reprennes. Je ne tolèrerais pas que tu désobéisses et encore moins que tu te permettes de me parler sur ce ton,** Ben arriva a ce moment.

**-Tu veux te comporter comme le Dieu de la guerre tu auras droit au même sanctions,** je rugis, pourquoi est-ce que tout devait faire référence à lui dans ma vie.

**-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour lui ? J'ai fait ça pour laisser une chance de vie à Anna,** grognai-je menaçante. J'étais en colère j'en avais marre que tout le monde fasse référence à lui ravivant à chaque fois un souvenir douloureux.

**-Ben maîtrise-la et amène-la au sous sol,** ordonna Maria en colère également.

Ben me regardait peiné mais s'exécuta, maintenant j'espérais l'avoir mise assez en colère pour qu'elle me tue. Arrivés au sous-sol Maria se tenait face à moi je la fixais bien droit dans les yeux la défiant par le fait.

**-Bella je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé durant ta mission pour que tu perdes la tête de cette façon et je suppose que je ne le saurais pas, mais ce changement me dérange. Que tu t'amuses avec ton repas comme tu l'as fait de par ce que je peux sentir passe encore en fait je m'en fous royalement. Mais que tu aies laissé délibérément Annabelle partir ça je ne le tolère pas. Je vais te punir comme tu le mérites pour m'avoir désobéit et pour avoir défié mon autorité une fois de trop et j'espère qu'après cela tu te reprendras.**

Elle commença par m'arracher les yeux pour que je ne puisse plus rien voir, bien évidemment la douleur que je pouvais ressentir était atroce j'aurais voulu hurler mais tout resta dans ma poitrine bloqué par le pouvoir de Ben. Puis elle me mordit un peu partout laissant une abondance de son venin couler en moi et la brûlure que cela produisait était comme si de l'acide fluoroantimonique coulait dans mes veines. Cet acide que l'on connait également comme le super acide le plus fort jamais exploité, est encore plus corrosif que l'acide sulfurique. Et c'est vraiment ce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir dans mon corps.

Elle arracha mes membres supérieurs ce qui provoqua un regain de douleur. Elle m'asséna également une multitude de coups je sentais tous mes os se casser, je savais maintenant ce que je faisais endurer à mes victimes quand je leur broyais les os de l'intérieur et je dois dire que je n'avais pas conscience de ce que je pouvais infliger comme douleur. Elle ordonna à Ben de relâcher mes cordes vocales elle voulait m'entendre la supplier de m'achever ou de l'épargner. Je pus hurler bien que cela n'amoindrissait en rien ma souffrance.

Mais je ne la suppliais pas. Elle arracha mes jambes également au bout de deux heures de tortures intensives et voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de la supplier de quoi que ce soit bien que je me serais bien laissée tenter ne serait-ce que pour avoir un peu de répit. Mais mon orgueil était plus fort que mes désirs, et j'arrivais à tenir ce pour quoi je m'étais préparée. Elle me laissa la journée comme ça, elle avait emmené mes membres et je ne pouvais pas les faire revenir à moi ne sachant pas où elle les avait mis de plus ils devaient être en dehors de ma porté télékinésique et puis j'étais tellement affaiblie que mon pouvoir était quasi inexploitable. Elle revint le soir avec Ben me ré-assembla, j'avais retrouvé tous mes membres manquant, seuls mes yeux ne m'avaient pas été remis, j'eus peur qu'elle les eut brûlé. Malgré le fait d'avoir récupéré les parties de mon corps je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger. Maria ne voulait pas prendre de risque alors elle demanda à Ben de me garder sous son contrôle. Et elle recommença la même comédie que le matin, attendant de moi que je perde ma détermination et que je la supplie, mais j'avais beau être faible et souffrir le martyr je pouvais encore résister à ses tortures. Elle passa encore deux heures approximativement à m'infliger différents supplices quoique je n'étais pas certaine de la durée, car me faisant torturer je n'avais peut-être pas la même perception du temps. Et ce cinéma dura longtemps très longtemps, j'avais perdu le fil des comptes je pense que nous avions certainement passé plus d'une semaine à ce rythme et je commençais sérieusement à revenir sur mes convictions. En plus de la torture physique le temps qu'elle me laissait je m'infligeais une torture plus vicieuse car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au Major et les révélations qu'il avait faites à Peter. J'aurais aimé pouvoir mourir, j'aurais aimé qu'elle ait pitié et qu'elle m'achève par ce que je ne tenais plus.

Elle avait ajouté aux tortures quotidiennes l'épreuve de la soif, j'avais en plus de la douleur la gorge aussi brûlante que de la lave en fusion. Elle le savait et venait une fois par jour avec un humain, son odeur me faisait perdre la raison. Et je savais que j'allais perdre la partie, je ne pouvais plus tenir j'avais trop soif, j'avais trop mal, j'étais fatiguée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, je devais me rendre à l'évidence je ne pouvais pas gagner, pas avec cette donne. Elle revint avec un humain encore et ma gorge s'enflamma devenant un véritable brasier ardent.

Elle plaça l'humain qui venait de perdre connaissance devant moi, je sentais ses pulsations, j'entendais son sang parcourir ses veines, je sentais sa si bonne odeur prometteuse d'un succulent repas, je lâchais prise il me le fallait j'allais lui dire ce qu'elle voudrait entendre pour que tout ceci cesse, il fallait que je puisse me nourrir. Elle n'avait plus besoin de Ben depuis plusieurs jours déjà, je n'étais plus assez forte pour être une menace pour elle.

**-Alors Bella va t-on poursuivre nos petites habitudes quotidiennes.**

**-Non Maria. Épargne-moi ou tue-moi, mais arrête s'il te plaît,** réussis-je à gémir entre deux spasmes de douleurs.

**-Et bien il était temps. Tu sais que tu es tenace,** me dit-elle en me ré-assemblant.

Je pus de nouveau voir elle me remit les yeux en place j'avais été dans l'obscurité tellement longtemps que la lumière même sombre comme elle l'était dans le sous-sol me brûla les yeux. Je les refermais par réflexe, puis enfin elle me jeta le corps de l'humain qui était à ses pieds je pouvais à peine bouger. Mais je réussis à trouver assez de force pour ramper jusqu'à lui et l'amener à ma bouche. Maria partit et je pus résorber un minimum ma soif bien que ce n'était vraiment pas suffisant que ce soit pour ma gorge ou pour mes forces qui avaient du mal à revenir.

Ben arriva, il se dépêcha de me soulever du sol sans un mot il me colla à lui et m'amena dans ma chambre, nous croisâmes quelques vampires en chemin et je vis le regard terrifié qu'il me portait, ce qui laissait présager que je devrais rassoir mon autorité enfin si je ne perdais pas ma place de second ce qui était moins sûr. Mais de toute façon je ne laisserais personne me marcher dessus. Il me déposa sur mon lit et alla dans la salle de bains où je l'entendis faire couler un bain. Quand il revint il arracha les haillons qui me restaient sur le dos et me porta jusque dans la baignoire.

**-Détends-toi je vais te chercher de quoi étancher ta soif et te faire récupérer tes forces,** il embrassa mon front et partit rapidement.

Alors que je profitais de détendre mes muscles je faisais le tour de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que j'avais entendu sa putain de voix dans le téléphone de Peter. J'avais complètement perdu les pédales, en dehors du fait que j'ai permis à Anna de pouvoir fuir. Je n'étais pas très fière de moi et de ce que j'avais fait, que ce soit en ce qui concernait l'humain, où le fait que j'ai volontairement provoqué Maria pour la pousser à bout afin qu'elle me tue, malheureusement tout ceci avait été vain.

* * *

**Je sens que vous n'allez pas être contentes je me trompe! :)**

** Alors le remariage de Jasper vous en pensez quoi? Allez y lâchez vous ;) **

**Et cette Maria alors vous voyez qu'elle n'est pas aussi gentille qu'au début :) **

**N'hésitez pas pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé hein! lol**

**Sinon encore une dernière chose, on approche du chapitre 24 plus que deux c'est pas génial ça? Sans parler du fait que le prochain chapitre est un Pov Jasper ;)**

**Bye bye Bet's**


	25. Chapter 25

**Je ne devais poster que demain, mais j'aurais trop de travail pour le faire alors j'avance ça de quelques heures. Ne suis je pas gentille :) ne répondez pas ce n'est pas la peine lol :)**

**Quelques réponses à mes anonymes et aux dernières revieweuses de la journée.**

**Mmev: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :)**

**alice: Bella est suicidaire pas vraiment courageuse lol. À peu de chose près on pourrait confondre mais non bien des tendances suicidaires lol. Tu me diras si tu as changé d'avis sur Jasper à la fin de ce chapitre ;)**

**Adeline. L: Tu as raison il vaut mieux avoir la version du Major pour mieux se situer.**

**Mrs Esmee Cullen: La réponse à ta supposition dans ce chapitre. **

**Marmotte 38: Tu as raison il lui reste une toute petite part d'humanité. Pour Jasper tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Mais pense aux raisons pour lesquelles il ne supportait ni Edward, ni Alice et mets toi à sa place maintenant qu'il croit sa compagne morte ;) Pour Bella effectivement ça la conforte dans son point de vue et ça renforce également son degrés de colère et de rancœur contre Jasper.**

**Lady's Jasper Cullen: Je voulais finir avec toi pour les réponses reviews. J'ai voulu te répondre comme je le fais normalement mais tes paramètres bloquent les messages privés. Pour Ben effectivement il y a peu d'informations sur lui et ses sentiments, c'est voulu et non un oublie de développer son personnage. J'y reviendrais plus tard dans deux chapitres précisément on va commencer à en parler un peu plus. Et malheureusement je ne dévoilerais rien de ce que tu souhaites car ce serait te dire la fin de cette fiction avant certains événements qui vont faire tourner cette histoire. Si tu arrives à être un peu patiente il reste en tout et pour tout 12 chapitres, celui inclus. Tu auras dans ce chapitre quelques informations concernant tes questions sur le Major et particulièrement la raison pour laquelle il a renouvelé ses vœux avec Alice. J'espère que cela calmera un peu tes frustrations que je comprends :)**

**Aller bonne lecture à toutes.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 23 : Espoir inattendu.**

**Pov Jasper.**

J'étais tranquillement installé dans cet hôtel grand luxe Parisien le Meurice, enfin tranquillement ce n'était pas vraiment le mot, car j'entendais et sentais Emmett en train de s'exciter sur une console vidéo. Sérieusement venir à Paris pour rester enfermer dans une chambre d'hôtel à jouer à la console il avait besoin d'une bonne greffe de matières grises. Quoique je me permettais de porter un jugement mais j'étais moi-même dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Alice et Rose étaient parties faire le tour des grandes boutiques Parisienne. J'étais heureux de savoir qu'Alice pouvait subvenir toute seule à ses besoins de part ses investissements boursier car je suis certain qu'à l'allure où mon épouse dépensait dans cette ville, la totalité de mes comptes en banque n'y auraient pas suffit.

Nous étions tous présents dans la capitale française sauf Esmé et Carlisle qui profitaient de se retrouver un peu seuls. Nous avions prévu que notre départ leur donnerait un peu d'intimité, et cela les ravissaient autant que le reste de la famille. Et je crois qu'ils en avaient besoin entre les tensions, le drame de la perte de ma compagne, de leur fille et notre renouvellement de nos vœux, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver un peu seuls.

Nous étions à Paris depuis deux jours et autant dire que je vivais un Enfer entre Alice et Rose. Emmett, Edward et moi avions décidé de les accompagner seulement aux défilés de soirée. Pour le reste du temps nous nous occupions comme nous le pouvions et surtout comme nous le souhaitions, nous avions déjà été obligé de venir à cette fameuse fashion-week, mais bien sûr pas sans avoir négocié notre semi liberté.

Cette ville me rappelait le début du voyage de Bella, et j'avais dans l'idée de refaire son parcours pour lui rendre hommage. Elle avait voulu le faire avec moi et j'aurais tellement souhaité être avec elle dans cette ville si intéressante et pas pour le côté romantique je ne le suis pas de toute façon, mais plus pour ses aspects culturel et historique, pour son art, pour elle.

Mais cela n'était plus possible alors j'allais refaire son parcours que je connaissais par cœur, son journal de voyage qui ne me quittant jamais. Quand je l'avais ouvert la première fois et que j'avais lu le nom qu'elle lui avait donné j'avais compris toute l'ampleur du manque qu'elle ressentait, elle avait écrit dans ses pages comme si elle s'adressait à moi. Et du coup à force de le lire je connaissais par cœur, bien qu'une seule lecture avait suffit pour arriver à cet effet avec notre mémoire photographique. Je connaissais chaque courbes de sa calligraphie maladroite, chaque virgules, chaque espaces, chaque points, j'avais même repéré les endroit où ses larmes avaient imbibé le papier. C'était dans cette ville qu'elle avait réalisé que nous étions plus que deux amis, et aujourd'hui j'y revenais avec une autre, avec mon épouse qui n'était malheureusement pas elle. Parce qu'elle m'avait abandonné, elle avait refusé la transformation, elle avait préféré sa vie d'humaine à moi, non elle avait choisi la mort que sa vie d'humaine pouvait lui offrir à moi. Je n'étais pas grand chose à côté de cet espoir et aujourd'hui je vivais dans un mal être permanent avec un vide incommensurable dans ma poitrine. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là tout ça à cause de cette salope de Victoria. Je repensais à cette période où j'avais décidé de la traquer.

**Flash back**

Nous avions commencé notre recherche par Seattle puis nous avions sillonné tout l'état de Washington en vain pas une piste de cette salope rousse. Nous étions aussi frustrés l'un que l'autre. Installés dans une forêt communale, nous venions de finir de chasser et nous réfléchissions chacun de notre côté à ce qu'il conviendrait de faire et où orienter nos recherches.

-**Jasper tu devrais peut****-****être ouvrir la lettre d'Alice.**

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lire ses excuses.**

**-Ce n'est peut-être pas que cela, tu connais Alice elle a dû voir que ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais lire. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir autre chose, elle ne ferait jamais ce que tu ne veux pas. Et qui de mieux placé qu'elle pour savoir à l'avance ce qu'il nous faut.**

**-Tu as peut****-****être raison,** acquiesçai-je en prenant la lettre qu'elle m'avait écrite dans la poche arrière de mon jean, après l'avoir décacheté j'entrepris la lecture.

_**Jasper,**_

_**Je sais qu'il t'a fallu les conseils d'Edward pour que tu ouvres cette lettre. De toute façon rien d'autre ne te l'aurait faite ouvrir avant. Et j'en suis peinée, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela. Je ne vais pas te faire un long discours sur mes regrets concernant le drame qui nous touche, parce que je ne sais pas encore quoi en penser, je n'ai pas d'avis propre encore concernant cette situation, en fait je ne sais toujours pas à quoi m'en tenir. Je tenais seulement à t'informer que tu trouveras les indices que tu recherches dans la ville de Libby dans le Montana. Tu devras y chercher un certain Riley, vampire transformé par Victoria. Il sera en mesure de t'apporter les réponses aux questions que tu te poses. Au moment où tu ouvriras cette lettre il te restera trois jours avant qu'il parte de cet endroit.**_

_**Quant à moi je sais déjà ce qu'il va te dire, c'est l'une des raisons qui font que je quitte la famille pendant quelques temps j'ai besoin de me retrouver et de savoir où j'en suis et ce que je veux pour mon avenir. Quand je reviendrais je ne reparlerais plus jamais de Bella et je ferais comme si elle n'avait jamais intégré la famille, quand les autres en parleront je ne répondrais jamais, je veux l'oublier. Je sais que cela te fera du mal quand tu liras cette lettre et que tu seras en colère après moi, mais je crois que c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire, en tout cas pour ma santé mentale. Bien sûr cela ne concerne que moi, je crois qu'en y réfléchissant tu pourras comprendre ma position.**_

_**Je te dis à bientôt Jasper, prends soin de toi. Et toi aussi Edward, excusez-moi tous les deux.**_

_**Affectueusement Alice.**_

**-C'est déroutant, mais je la comprends quelque part elle a beaucoup souffert de cette situation, elle aussi,** commenta Edward.

**-Edward je n'ai pas vraiment envie de débattre sur le bien fondé où non du mutisme ou de la politique de l'autruche qu'Alice a l'intention d'adopter. C'est peut-être égoïste mais pour le moment je m'en fous. Elle vient de me donner un indice que je dois suivre et je ne m'en tiendrais qu'à ça, parce qu'il n'y a que ça qui compte aujourd'hui.**

**-Comme tu le souhaites,** dit-il en se relevant.

J'imitais son geste et nous partîmes en direction du Montana. Je ne doutais pas de ce qu'Alice avait dit, j'aurais mes réponses là-bas. Ce qui me laissait perplexe c'est qu'elle pointait du doigt le fait que je retourne chez les Cullen ce qui me surprit car je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner avec eux pour le moment, trop dur et trop de souvenirs douloureux. Je décidais de ne pas me tourmenter plus que nécessaire et j'aviserais une fois que je serais devant ce Riley. Ce qui nous prit deux jours, vu nous avions décidé de parcourir les états à pieds. Nous arrivâmes dans la ville de Libby nous attendîmes la nuit pour partir à sa recherche c'était un jour d'une grande clarté. À la nuit tombée nous sortîmes de notre hôtel et nous n'avions pas eu à attendre longtemps avant de lui tomber dessus il était dans une ruelle avec une jeune fille complètement saoule dans les mains. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de commencer son festin. Il grogna bien évidemment en nous sentant arriver, il protégeait sa proie comme si nous allions la lui prendre.

**-C'est toi Riley ?** commençai-je. Il fut surpris, puis son humeur passa de la surprise à la suspicion.

**-Nous voulons seulement te poser quelques questions, si tu sais rester civilisé il ne t'arrivera rien,** reprit Edward. Je n'étais pas forcément d'accord avec son point de vue mais si cela me permettait d'avoir mes renseignements, soit.

**-Que voulez-vous ?** demanda le vampire en face de nous.

**-Oui nous sommes les Cullen, et non ce n'est pas nous. Raconte nous s'il te plaît.** S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'avais horreur avec Edward c'était le fait qu'il devance toutes les discussions parce qu'il puisait et prenait ce qu'il avait besoin dans l'esprit des autres, nous n'étions pas tous télépathe.

**-Apparemment Victoria serait morte et il croyait que c'était nous les responsables,** avança Edward prudent.

**-Comment ça, morte,** m'énervai-je. **C'était à moi de tuer cette salope ! Qui a fait ça ?** hurlai-je après le vampire en face de moi.

Bien évidemment je ne retins pas ma rage et il reçut de plein fouet toute ma haine et ma rancœur. Il grogna prêt à me sauter dessus, je remplaçais ses émotions par de la crainte je voulais qu'il me réponde avant qu'il ne m'attaque et que je le tue. Ce qui fit son effet il se soumit face à mon autorité il devait avoir quitté son statut de nouveau-né depuis peu, car il se comportait comme tel.

**-Réponds qui a tué cette salope ?** Je le sentis s'irriter lorsque j'avais insulté sa créatrice, mais je n'en avais que faire de ses états d'âmes.

**-Je croyais que c'était vous, vu qu'elle en avait après votre humaine.**

**-Non ce n'est pas nous. Peux-tu repasser ce que tu te rappelles que je puiss****e**** voir par moi****-****même, peut****-****être aurais-je un quelconque indice.**

**-Trouve quel est le bâtard qui a osé m'ôter la satisfaction de venger Bella,** il me fallait un responsable, je devais reporter ma souffrance et ma colère sur quelqu'un. Au bout de quelques minutes où je sentais Edward en prise avec sa colère et sa frustration, il se résigna.

**-Non il ne sait rien, il a rien vu**.** Il a découvert le b****û****cher, il a seulement pu en identifier le contenu qu'à cause des lambeaux de la veste de Victoria qui restaient près du b****û****cher.**

**-Putain c'est pas vrai !** hurlai-je de dépit.

**-Calme****-****toi Jasper tu vas attirer l'attention,** m'intima Edward mais j'en avais rien à foutre.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire si je ne pouvais même pas venger ma compagne ? Que me restait-il pour me maintenir dans cette putain de vie ?

**-Nous Jasper. Il te reste nous ta famille. Nous n'allons pas te laisser et tu le sais.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre Edward,** avouai-je avec colère.

Depuis la mort de Bella plus rien ne comptait pour moi, même blesser mon entourage m'importait peu. J'étais en colère contre la terre entière.

-**Et qu'est****-****ce qu'on fait de lui ?** demandai-je en pointant Riley qui venait de tuer sa proie sans même l'avoir bu juste parce que ses sanglots l'agaçaient.

**-C'est toi qui vois. Juste pour que tu saches il a été transformé par Victoria dans le but premier de traquer Bella. Et s'il n'était pas tombé sur les loups il l'aurait tué, il est même entré chez Charlie pour récolter des indices pendant qu'il dormait. Je sais que c'est une maigre compensation mais au moins il ne restera vraiment plus rien de ****V****ictoria si tu l'élimines.**

**-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée,** répondis-je alors que le trouillomètre de Riley descendait en flèche.

**-Vous aviez dit que vous ne me feriez rien,** tenta le vampire.

**-C'était avant de savoir que tu avais pénétré chez le père de ma compagne,** arguai-je.

**-Attends l'humaine n'était pas sa compagne à lui ?** demanda l'inconscient.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour le réduire en morceaux suite à quoi nous récupérions ses restes pour aller les brûler à l'extérieur de la ville nous aurions eu dû mal à expliquer les raisons d'un bûcher en plein centre ville.

**Fin du Flashback**

Le temps s'était écoulé et cette salope de Maria ne m'avait pas appelé. Alice revint environ deux mois plus tard. Comme elle l'avait expliqué dans sa lettre elle ne reparla plus jamais de Bella, ni même aucune allusion, quand il arrivait à Rose, Emmett ou encore aux autres membres de la famille de venir à aborder son sujet elle quittait simplement la pièce. Je sentais toujours sa rancœur concernant Bella et ses sentiments me révulsèrent et souvent nous nous disputions à cause de cela. Je comprenais qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir mais j'avais dû mal à supporter des sentiments négatifs concernant ma compagne. Elle faisait en sorte de se contrôler la plupart du temps ce qui me soulageait, et puis le reste de la famille voyant que cela faisait naître des conflits entre nous évitait d'en parler. Bientôt le prénom de Bella devint presque tabou en la présence d'Alice. Mais avec Edward et Emmett principalement nous en parlions même si c'était encore difficile pour moi. Je ne voulais pas que le prénom de ma compagne finisse dans l'oublie, elle méritait plus que ça.

Les mois défilèrent et j'avais encore dû mal à me sortir de ma dépression toute la famille essayait de m'aider et de m'épauler mais rien n'y faisait et dire que je devais vivre avec ça pour le reste de ma vie. L'expression l'Enfer sur Terre prenait tout son sens.

Cela faisait presque un an que Bella était morte et mon chagrin ne faiblissait pas. J'arrivais à supporter les autres avec un peu plus de facilité et certaine fois j'arrivais même à rire des blagues d'Emmett même si je n'étais plus vraiment aussi franc et entier que je l'avais été par le passé. Je n'étais plus complet non plus, il me manquait ma meilleur moitié, je crois que cela pouvait aisément se comprendre. Alice avait tenté un rapprochement et je dois bien avouer que son enthousiasme légendaire arrivait à me faire du bien de temps à autres. Cependant certaine fois je la sentais plus vide, un peu comme moi. Je me demandais souvent si elle en voulait beaucoup à Bella, et si quelque part au fond d'elle il ne lui restait pas un peu de sympathie et un peu d'amour pour celle qui lui avait ravi son mari. Était-ce peut-être à cause de ça qu'elle paraissait si triste quelques fois, car elle savait maintenant que Bella était mon âme sœur. Peut-être qu'avec le temps elle apprendrait à lui pardonner bien qu'il n'y ait rien à pardonner. On ne peut pas rejeter l'attraction de deux âmes sœurs, on peut essayer et je crois que nous y étions assez bien parvenu Bella et moi, nous nous étions voilés la face longtemps. Mais au bout du compte nous nous étions retrouvés et si cette putain de malchance qui s'obstinait à la suivre ne l'avait pas rattrapé elle serait encore vivante aujourd'hui.

Avec Alice nous étions presque de nouveau aussi complice qu'avant, en fait je crois que c'est ce qui pourrait être le plus proche de ce que nous avions été autrefois. Car la confiance que nous nous étions témoignés par le passé était belle et bien révolu que ce soit pour l'un comme pour l'autre, nous nous étions fait beaucoup de mal réciproquement.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit nous avions renouvelé nos vœux. Nous savions pertinemment que nous n'étions pas des âmes sœurs, en tout cas moi je le savais. Je savais également qu'un jour Alice allait trouver son véritable compagnon, mais en attendant je m'emploierais à essayer de la rendre heureuse, je lui donnerais tout ce que je n'ai pu donner à ma compagne, car elle aussi le méritait et si je ne pouvais vivre avec mon âme sœur, Alice était celle avec laquelle j'avais beaucoup partagé que ce soit des sentiments ou la vie tout simplement. Et je pense que je me devais surtout de réparer tout le mal que j'avais pu lui causer également, je vivrais pour la rendre heureuse puisque pour moi c'était trop tard.

Nos vœux furent prononcés et Alice était aux anges, c'était presque comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu, elle était heureuse, elle transpirait la joie de vivre, elle exultait littéralement. Par contre nous avions discutés concernant le côté plus intime de notre relation, et pour le moment ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions prêts à reprendre une activité sexuelle ce qui je dois dire m'avait soulagé. Je pense quand sans cette clause tacite dans notre contrat de mariage je n'aurais pas accepté. Depuis ma dernière fois avec Bella je n'avais plus eu de rapport sexuel que ce soit avec Alice ou même solitaire, j'étais bon pour rentrer dans un monastère, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pouvais avoir une période d'abstinence aussi longue et quelques fois je me faisais penser à Edward.

Les mois s'écoulèrent lentement la notion de temps est assez aléatoire surtout pour nous vampires mais je dois dire que je n'avais jamais été aussi pressé qu'il s'écoule. Pour quelle raison ? Tout simplement parce que j'attendais impatiemment le coup de téléphone de Maria qui me permettrait d'aller rembourser ma dette et qui sait peut-être laisserais-je ses merdes de seconds me tuer pour que je puisse aller rejoindre ma compagne. Mais elle tardait à m'appeler car elle avait apparemment et d'après les rumeurs, trouvé un nouveau second presque aussi sanguinaire que je l'étais. Mais le jour où elle le ferait, serait ma délivrance, je sais que je suis uni à Alice mais je n'arrivais pas à ne pas penser à Bella, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne vienne me hanter. Et je repensais régulièrement à nos trois semaines de bonheur j'en déprimais que d'avantage, et je n'avais même plus mon meilleur ami pour en discuter.

J'avais appelé Peter et Charlotte la première fois pour les informer du décès de ma compagne. J'avais entendu Peter s'écrouler au sol quand j'avais sorti cette putain de phrase fatidique, j'avais entendu ses gémissements qui signifiaient qu'il pleurait ma compagne. Ce n'était pas dans le tempérament de Peter ça. Peter était un peu comme moi il était fort et fier jamais il ne se serait mis dans un tel état s'il n'avait pas aimé Bella profondément. D'ailleurs j'avais même été jaloux de leurs rapports, ils s'étaient liés tellement facilement tous les deux, et encore si je n'avais pas été empathe je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'ils puissent s'aimer aussi intensément et surtout aussi sainement. Cela s'était fait instantanément, si nous avions pu nous aussi nous reconnaître aussi facilement nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui, je ne serais plus seul et même si aujourd'hui j'étais marié avec Alice et que nous avions renouvelés nos vœux, je me sentais seul et j'étais seul.

La seconde fois où j'avais appelé Peter et Charlotte depuis la mort de ma compagne s'était pour lui annoncer la cérémonie avec Alice. Je l'avais bien entendu appelé, bien qu'Alice m'avait signifié qu'ils ne viendraient pas puisqu'elle ne les avait pas vu dans l'une de ses visions concernant la cérémonie. Mais j'étais loin de penser que Peter le prendrait aussi mal. Il m'avait littéralement insulté, et traité de tous les noms, il m'avait même dit de ne le rappeler que quand j'aurais récupérer mon cerveau, s'il avait été en face de moi je crois que j'aurais été capable de le tuer pour m'avoir manqué de respect de cette façon. Et depuis je n'avais plus de nouvelles, je savais qu'il n'était pas fan d'Alice mais de là à la rejeter parce qu'elle prenait la place de Bella, c'était excessif même si je le comprenais.

Bella n'était plus, elle m'avait abandonné. Elle avait préférée sa putain de vie d'humaine, enfin elle avait préféré se choisir une mort humaine c'était vraiment différent. Car ce n'était pas la vie que Bella convoitait, elle convoitait sa mort elle l'avait toujours préférée à n'importe quoi, même mon amour n'était pas assez fort, et pour cela je lui en voulais.

Aujourd'hui le seul qui avait aimé Bella et qui ne me tournait pas le dos de par mes choix était Edward. Car même quand Alice était là il en parlait et jouait sa berceuse, lui non plus ne voulait pas la laisser tomber dans l'oublie, et cela me rassurait et me faisait du bien.

J'étais en train de penser à tout cela, je pensais à ma Bella quand Edward fit sentir sa présence.

**-Désolé mon frère mais tu sais que c'est un sujet pour lequel je ne me lasse pas,** me dit-il chagriné.

Je savais qu'il aimait venir se réfugier dans mes souvenirs de Bella, même si quelque fois cela lui faisait mal. Mais il avait besoin de la voir avec mes yeux car elle était belle, souriante et épanouit enfin jusqu'à ce jour maudit où ils sont venus lui et Alice.

**-Pour ça aussi je suis désolé si j'avais su je crois que j'aurais même pu vivre en sachant qu'elle serait à toi plutôt que de vivre son manque chaque jour.**

**-Moi aussi je m'en veux, je savais ce qu'elle ressentait, je savais que je la blessais et la trahissais. Sa plus grande peur était de s'attacher pour être abandonnée de nouveau, et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait en toute conscience. J'aurais dû être égoïste j'aurais dû écouter ma putain de bête qui me disait de la garder pour moi de la transformer de force, de tout foutre en l'air et de tout envoyer chier. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait j'ai voulu respecter son choix et regarde aujourd'hui à quoi nous en sommes réduit****s****. Nous sommes pitoyable autant l'un que ****l'autre.**

**-Ouais mec t'as raison vous êtes pitoyables et pathétiques,** reprit Emmett qui venait à son tour d'arriver.

**-Ton idée était bonne. Si nous faisions tous les trois son parcours à Paris que nous allions dans les lieux qu'elle a visité et qu'elle a aimé. Pour lui rendre hommage.**

**-Ça c'est une putain de bonne idée,** avança Emmett heureux de repasser sur les traces de sa sœur préférée.

Car si tout le monde se doutait de l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour Bella, moi je savais qu'elle était sa sœur préférée. Et que le jour où Edward nous avait obligé à partir de Forks il était le seul à s'être levé pour dire haut et fort que nous nous trompions qu'elle faisait partie de la famille et que nous ne pouvions pas la laisser livrer à elle-même, il s'était fâché contre tout le monde. Il avait eu le cœur brisé quand Rosalie avait dû intervenir sachant qu'il ne pourrait aller contre son âme sœur. Elle l'avait menacé de partir sans lui et elle l'aurait fait. Mais sa joie avait été si intense quand il a su que nous allions la revoir à Hanover et ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'il a ressenti quand elle avait décidé de lui pardonner. J'aurais pu me nourrir de son allégresse et de son bonheur jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Emmett était un cœur pur il était entier et honnête avec lui même et ses sentiments.

**-Et dans ses pensé****e****s également,** renchérit Edward qui n'avait rien perdu de la direction qu'avait pris mon esprit.

**-Bon alors vous restez à bavasser les filles ou nous allons rendre un dernier hommage à ma petite sœur.**

**-Très bien on y va ma libellule,** le repris-je, ce qui le fit grogner.

Et c'est ainsi que je pris le journal de Bella, même si je n'en avais pas besoin le connaissant par cœur c'était un peu comme si elle était avec nous, une partie d'elle l'était tout du moins et c'est le mieux que l'on pouvait espérer malheureusement à l'heure actuelle. Je portais le livre à mon nez, mon odeur imprégnant encore la reliure.

**-Oui, elle l'était,** fit Edward attristé en réponse à la question muette d'Emmett.

**-De quoi parlez****-****vous ?** demandai-je.

**-Il se posait la question de savoir de qui Bella était la compagne, et sa supposition l'a amené à penser qu'elle était tienne.**

**-Tu le savais ?** demanda Emmett incrédule.

**-J'en ai pris conscience quand je me suis aperçu que je souffrais moins que lui, alors je me suis posé les bonnes questions et j'ai dû me forcer à être honnête avec moi. Je suis dans vos têtes en permanence, et cette vénération qu'il lui vouait celle-là même qui me rendait jaloux était assez identique à celle que tu voues à Rose ou Carlisle pour Esmé. C'était seulement trop difficile pour moi de l'admettre, mais je te jure que je l'ai aimé de toute mes forces et de toute mon âme,** finit-il.

**-Je le sais, Edward. Seulement toutes ces erreurs les miennes, les tiennes font qu'aujourd'hui je suis en manque, un manque éternel qui ne pourr****a**** jamais être comblé, ni remplacé. Et même la présence d'Alice dans ma vie ne suffit pas à atténuer son manque et ce que je ressens,** conclus-je.

**-Je sais et je m'en voudrais pour le reste de mon éternité. Si seulement je pouvais retourner en arrière pour tout recommencer je le ferais et je te la ramènerais.**

**-Je le sais Edward, allez en route nous avons pas mal d'endroit à visiter. Tu vas regretter d'avoir voulu venir Em, Bella adorait l'histoire de cette ville et de ce pays. Elle a visité pratiquement tous les musées et les sites historiques de Paris.**

**-J'ai l'impression de passer pour un inculte avec vous deux. Ce n'est pas parce que je préfère les jeux vidéos que je ne m'intéresse à rien d'autre, **se renfrogna-t-il sous nos sourire amusés malgré la situation solennelle.

Nous partîmes alors et nous avions refait le parcours de Bella en respectant l'ordre de ses visites nous attardant sur ce qu'elle avait préféré, et même Emmett se prenait au jeu. Nous nous rappelions des anecdotes que nous avions partagé avec elle et chacun appréciant les histoires des autre, même lorsque Edward parlait de ses nombreuses visites nocturnes et de leurs longues conversations, je n'étais pas jaloux, enfin je me contrôlais assez aisément, ce qui lui tira un sourire satisfait. Nous étions au musée du Louvre donc à peu près à la moitié du programme de Bella quand mon téléphone sonna je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder qui tentait de me joindre dans mon esprit il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Alice. Mais celui d'Edward sonna en même temps ce qui me surprit. Nous nous regardâmes et décrochions ensemble.

_**-Salut Major !**_

**-Peter ? Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.**

_**-Ouais mais je préfère « ça ». Dis voir je t'appelle pour savoir où tu es ? J'aurais besoin de te voir rapidement.**_

**-À Paris, c'est la fashion-week, **lui répondis-je d'un air blasé.

_**-C'est clair tu n'es définitivement plus le Major Whitlock, pour aller à ce genre de niaiserie.**_

**-Et toi ou es****-****tu ?** demandai-je. Dans le même temps j'avais la réponse dans la conversation qu'Edward avait avec Carlisle.

**-Putain Peter tu es chez Carlisle !**

_**-Ouais mec et je t'attends, je ne repars pas sans t'avoir vu. Je vais leur coller au train comme une mouche sur le cul d'une vache.**_

**-Putain tes métaphores sont toujours aussi minables soldat. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me voir ?**

_**-Je ne peux rien te dire et encore moins par téléphone. Ramène juste ton cul ici et rapidement.**_

**-Je devrais être furax contre toi de m'obliger à interrompre mon pèlerinage. Mais le fait d'échapper aux défilés te sauve la vie,** plaisantai-je satisfait de voir que notre dernière discussion avait été digérée des deux côtés.

_**-Je le savais que tu n'étais pas totalement perdu. Allez rapplique rapidement, tes... parents sont assez mal à l'aise à l'idée que nous nous installions ici avec eux.**_

**-Putain Peter dégage de chez eux, va à l'hôtel j'arrive.**

_**-Certainement pas mec. Je te l'ai dit je leur colle au train je ne veux pas risquer de ne pas te voir, ce que j'ai à te révéler est de la plus haute importance.**_

**-Ça va j'ai compris, mais attention à toi. Tu les laisses tranquille si j'apprends que...**

_**-Je ne leur ferais rien. Je sais me tenir, j'ai moi aussi des bonnes manières. Mais je dois te voir le plus vite possible.**_

**-OK j'avance mon retour. Juste une question est-ce que Carlisle et Esmé courent un risque ou un danger quelconque ?**

_**-Non personne ne risque rien, enfin moi certainement par la suite. Mais je ne te dirais rien par téléphone et ramène ton cul rapidement. Bon je te laisse je vais tenir compagnie à Carlisle.**_

**-Putain Peter tu...** il avait raccroché, le salaud m'avait encore raccroché au nez.

Je restais assez intrigué par son comportement il n'était certainement pas comme cela en temps normal. Il ne s'imposait pas comme il le faisait en ce moment en tout cas j'espérais sincèrement pour lui qu'il se comporte correctement en présence d'Esmé et Carlisle car autrement ami ou pas il allait se souvenir de comment réagissait le Major quand il était contrarié.

**-Ouais c'est bizarre ?** renchérit, Edward.

**-Par contre qui l'annonce aux filles parce que moi je vous jure que je ne le ferais pas,** lâcha Emmett suintant la peur. Mon téléphone sonna de nouveau.

**-Apparemment tu n'auras pas à le faire,** constata Edward.

_**-Jasper c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez rentrer plus tôt ?**_

**-Tu n'as rien vu ?** demandai-je surpris.

_**-Non je n'ai rien vu d'autre à part ton échange de billet pour repartir ce soir,**_ dit-elle énervée.

**-Peter vient de m'appeler il est chez Carlisle et Esmé et il m'attend.**

_**-Il ne peut pas revenir la semaine prochaine ? Après tout nous l'attendons toujours pour le mariage nous !**_ Argua-t-elle contrariée.

**-Apparemment non. Il ne veut même pas quitter la maison d'Esmé sans m'avoir vu,** elle grogna, je savais qu'elle ne portait pas Peter et Charlotte dans son cœur non plus.

Ils étaient trop simples pour elle, sans fioritures, brut de décoffrage et pour Alice cela était embarrassant et comparé à un manque de savoir vivre et de bonnes manières. Ce qui la gênait le plus c'était le langage peu raffiné qui avait tendances à fleurir nos discussions lors de nos rencontres, de vieilles habitudes difficile à perdre, surtout lorsque nous nous retrouvions.

_**-Bien fais comme tu veux mais il est hors de question que je rentre avant la fin de cette semaine. Va voir ce qu'il veut si tu veux mais ne compte pas sur moi pour interrompre cette semaine que j'ai planifié depuis des mois.**_

Dans un sens j'étais soulagé, car avoir Alice agressive contre mes amis pour lui avoir fait rater son séjour dans la capitale de la mode, la semaine de la fashion-week, c'était presque signer leurs arrêts de mort. J'avais espéré et même prié pour ne pas avoir à gérer ça.

**-OK je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut et j'avise une fois sur place,** je vis Edward me faire signe qu'il m'accompagnerait. **Et Edward vient avec moi également.**

_**-Je m'en serais douter. Pour Emmett dis lui de voir directement avec Rose je ne suis pas un messager,**_dit-elle furieuse.

**-Alice ça va aller et puis de toute façon c'est pas comme si notre présence était obligatoire. C'est un truc que Rose et toi pouvez faire ensemble entre fille ce qui est bien mieux que de traîner avec vous trois mecs qui s'en foutent royalement,** tentai-je de la calmer.

_**-C'est sûr que c'est moins passionnant que la visite de Paris en bateau mouche ou celle de Notre-Dame ou encore du Louvre. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir les mêmes centres d'intérêts qu'elle,**_ a-t-elle craché blessée.

**-Alice s'il te plaît ne réagit pas comme ça. Tu sais pourquoi nous l'avons fait.**

_**-Oui je suis désolée Jasper c'est juste que je me faisais une joie de rester entre nous cette semaine. Cela nous aurait permis de nous retrouver un peu plus, mais tout est foutu en l'air.**_

**-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il veut me dire ?** demandai-je.

_**-Non c'est assez flou en fait je n'arrive rien à voir de concret. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas que je sache tout de suite,**_ répondit-elle en grognant.

**-Bien j'irais voir ce qu'il veut et nous revenons avant la fin de la semaine. Comme ça on passera un moment ensemble rien que tou****s**** les deux,** je l'entendis souffler de soulagement.

_**-On fait comme ça. Il y a un avion qui décolle dans deux heures si vous partez maintenant sans prendre de bagage vous pourrez l'attraper et dis à Emmett d'appeler Rose je vais lui expliquer, mais il faut qu'il l'appelle sinon elle ne se calmera pas.**_

**-Je le ferais,** répondis-je.

_**-Jasper je t'aime,**_ me dit-elle.

**-Je sais,** lui répondis-je incapable de lui retourner cette simple phrase.

Pas que je ne l'aimais pas, parce que j'avais des sentiments pour Alice. Mais j'avais connu le véritable sens de ces quelques mots et je ne pouvais me trahir et être aussi cruel pour les dire à Alice alors qu'ils n'avaient pas la même profondeur pour elle que pour moi.

Emmett prit son téléphone et appela Rose, il se fit incendier pendant un bon quart d'heure mais il refusa de passer le reste de la semaine ici si nous étions pas avec lui. Rose prit mal le fait qu'il la laisse à Paris sans lui. Il promit de revenir avant la fin de la semaine pour passer un moment romantiques tous les deux. Ce qui parut calmer la furie Rosalie. Ce qu'il y avait de sûr c'est que je n'aurais jamais eu ce genre de souci avec Bella, elle se foutait de la mode comme de sa première culotte. Edward s'amusa de ma réflexion.

Nous avions abandonné le Louvre et nous nous trouvions à l'aéroport, Edward se chargea de nous prendre les billets et effectivement nous n'avions pas eu longtemps à attendre. Je pouvais dire que certaine fois le don d'Alice était pratique, souvent en fait les seuls fois où il m'agaçait prodigieusement c'était quand je voulais essayer de lui faire une surprise.

Nous avions débarqué dans le Vermont à Bulington il nous restait environ 320 kilomètres à parcourir, heureusement pour nous la Volvo d'Edward nous attendait dans le parking qu'il avait loué le jour de notre embarquement pour la France.

La route me parut extrêmement longue, je me demandais ce qu'il avait pu arriver à Peter pour débarquer comme ça à l'improviste et surtout à s'incruster comme il le faisait ce n'était décidément pas dans ses habitudes, encore moins sa façon d'insister lourdement pour que je rentre. Et puis il avait dit que lui risquait sa vie, quand je lui avais demandé si Carlisle et Esmé risquaient eux quelque chose.

**-Ne te tourmente pas nous arrivons bientôt tu auras tes réponses.**

**-Ça ne me rassure pas.**

**-Tu crois que quelque chose se trame contre nous, pour que tes amis restent avec Carlisle et Esmé ?** demanda Emmett

**-Non il m'a répondu qu'ils ne couraient aucun risque. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. La dernière fois que j'ai eu Peter au téléphone nous nous sommes brouillés et là il débarque s'installe chez Carlisle et exige que je rentre sur le champs. Il y a quelque choses de louche.**

**-On va le savoir très vite, **dit Edward en prenant une petite route à l'extérieure de la ville nous enfonçant dans la foret.** Ils ne sont pas seuls il y a une femelle avec eux.**

**-C'est qui ?** demandai-je.

**-J'en sais rien il ne pense pas à elle. En fait ils pensent tous à leurs proies apparemment ils me cachent la raison de leur visite,** dit-il frustré.

Au plus j'avançais au plus je fus saisi par les émotions qui régnaient. Ça variait entre la peur, presque de la terreur venant de celle que je ne connaissais pas, de la peur, du contentement de l'appréhension et une joie incommensurable venant de Peter et Charlotte. De l'incrédulité du questionnement et de l'angoisse venant de Carlisle et Esmé. Ce qu'il y avait de surprenant avec des âmes sœurs c'est que leurs émotions allaient en général par paires lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble confrontés à une situation inhabituelle.

Nous rentrâmes Esmé nous enlaça chacun notre tour Edward leur ayant dit lors que nous rentrions sans les filles, elle ne posa pas la question. Carlisle nous salua également. Mon regard se porta aussitôt sur Peter et Charlotte ainsi que sur leur compagne, les sentiments de Peter et de Charlotte pour elle étaient surprenant, je ressentais de la reconnaissance en grande quantité.

Charlotte fut la première à venir m'enlacer.

**-Jasper tu m'as tellement manqué,** me dit-elle.

**-Pas tant que ça sinon vous seriez venu****s**** à mon mariage,** ne pus-je m'empêcher de rétorquer amer.

**-La seconde plus grande connerie de ta vie, si tu veux mon avis,** rétorqua Peter nonchalamment restant assis sur le canapé. Je grognais, s'il m'avait fait venir pour régler nos comptes il allait vivement le regretter et très vite déchanter.

**-Tu es là pour quoi au juste ?** un pic d'excitation d'espoir et d'incrédulité extrême s'empara d'Edward.

**-Repasse cette pensé****e**** tout de suite !** ordonna-t-il autoritairement en direction de la nouvelle. Un ton que je ne lui avais jamais entendu auparavant et qui choqua toute notre famille. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

**-Pour ça !** dit simplement Peter en désignant la femelle.

De nouveau de l'excitation, de l'incrédulité, de l'espoir démesuré, une joie immense m'engloutit joie provenant également de Peter, Charlotte et même de la nouvelle. C'était quoi ce bordel.

**-Elle est vivante Jasper !** hurla Edward. **Elle a été transformée, elle est vivante. Bella est vivante !** il exultait littéralement et attrapait la femelle dans un hystérie peu commune en la serrant contre lui. Moi j'étais choqué et encore le mot était faible.

**-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Vous ne tenez pas à la vie pour me faire un coup pareil,** grognai-je.

**-Bella est bien vivante,** intervint la nouvelle.

**-Annabelle c'est son nom,** m'informa Edward. **Elle était avec Bella apparemment.**

Je grognais de nouveau je ne savais dire si c'était de rage, de colère ou d'incrédulité. Je sentais l'espoir s'insinuer en moi et j'avais peur de le laisser prendre le pas sur ma raison. Moi Jasper Whitlock, j'avais peur.

**-Je t'assure qu'elle est en vie par contre elle n'est plus la Bella que nous avons connu mais elle est en vie,** tenta de me rassurer mon frère.

**-Nous l'avons vu Major, c'est bien elle je peux te l'assurer je l'ai même serrer dans mes bras il n'y a pas de doute.**

Pouvais-je laisser l'espoir me contaminer ils étaient tous sincères, Peter l'avait vu, il l'avait senti, il l'avait étreinte. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Tout le monde se laissa submerger par l'espoir Esmé qui se jeta dans les bras de Carlisle, Emmett qui attrapa Charlotte pour lui faire un baiser sonore sur la joue sous les grognements de Peter.

**-C'est vrai elle est en vie ?** demanda Esmé qui avait le même appréhension que moi.

**-Je vous assure qu'elle l'est,** affirma Peter déterminé.

**-Raconte****-****moi ce que tu sais,** ordonnai-je à celle qui venait de dévoiler les images à Edward.

Je pense que c'était la raison de sa présence, Peter devait avoir peur de venir sans preuve pour m'annoncer une nouvelle pareille, j'aurais pu le tuer, et il en était conscient.

**-Non ce n'est pas la raison mais elle est bien là pour apporter son témoignage parce que Peter a fait une promesse, qu'il ne peut pas trahir**.** Il te racontera après. Raconte-lui Annabelle s'il te plaît,** dit Edward soudain plus calme. Je pouvais même dire que cette fille l'intriguait mais j'avais bien assez de mes émotions à gérer pour le moment.

**-Tu projettes Jasper,** fit Emmett en proie aux doutes et à l'ivresse.

**-Désolé.**

**-Je suis comme Peter et Charlotte, je viens du Texas d'où je me suis enfuit. J'ai été transformé****e**** par Maria pour devenir soldat dans son armée. Il y a peine près de quatre ans,** je grognais, j'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait dire, putain faite qu'elle ne soit pas là-bas.

Emmett vint à mes côtés et me posa sa main sur l'épaule en guise de soutien alors qu'Annabelle se statufia terrorisée. Je comprenais pas sa réaction je ne lui avais rien fait.

**-Elle va te l'expliquer par contre prépare****-****toi Jasper et contrôle****-****toi,** putain il venait de confirmer ce que je pensais, il ferma les yeux pour affirmer.

**-Elle est là-bas elle est un soldat ?** demandai-je redoutant sa réponse.

**-Non elle n'est pas un soldat elle est le second de Maria,** me corrigea Annabelle.

**-Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible ! Pas ma Bella, elle ne peut pas !** hurlai-je.

**-Je t'assure qu'elle te dit la vérité Major. Je l'ai croisé il y a quelques mois...**

**-QUOI ! Tu sais depuis tout ce temps qu'elle est en vie et tu m'as laissé sans rien dire, tu savais ****que j'étais misérable et tu ne m'****as**** rien dit,** grognai-je alors que je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus.

Emmett tenta de m'attraper pour m'enserrer dans sa poigne de fer mais je lui décrochais un coup dans l'abdomen qui le propulsa et l'envoya directement sur la grande table d'Esmé qui bien évidemment se brisa et rendit l'âme sous l'impact. Peter se mit en position devant Charlotte, et Annabelle bien que terrorisée prit la même posture comme s'ils pouvaient m'arrêter. Je sautais sur Annabelle qui était mon premier obstacle, je l'éjectais rapidement Edward la rattrapa au vol. Peter était juste devant moi je lui projetais une douleur atroce car je connaissais ses aptitudes aux combats, de plus la maison d'Esmé n'y aurait pas survécu, et pour finir je devais compter avec les aptitudes de Charlotte également. J'étais sur Peter je le relevais d'un seul bras, j'avais rarement atteint une colère pareille. Il savait que ma compagne était en vie et il ne m'avait rien dit et il savait qu'elle était mienne et il avait gardé le silence.

**-C'est Bella qui lui a fait promettre !** hurla Edward pour me détourner de Peter et de ce que j'allais lui faire.

Ce qui m'arrêta instantanément. Dire que j'étais décontenancé était un euphémisme. Comment ma compagne pouvait lui avoir dit de ne pas m'avertir ? Pire pourquoi ne pas vouloir me retrouver, elle devait savoir maintenant que j'étais son compagnon ? À moins qu'il ne faille qu'elle me voit maintenant avec ses nouvelles capacités de compréhensions pour s'en rendre compte et l'accepter.

**-Laisse****-****le s'expliquer Major,** me supplia Charlotte pleine de peur et de tristesse.

**-Explique****-****moi la raison pour laquelle tu ne m'as pas prévenu que ma compagne était toujours en vie,** ordonnai-je autoritairement, en le lâchant.

Il se réajusta avec les lambeaux qu'il lui servait maintenant de veste.

**-Il y a quelque mois quand tu nous as appelé pour nous faire part de ton remariage, elle était avec nous, elle a tout entendu.**

**-Merde c****e n****'est pas possible,** me lamentai-je.

**-Comme tu dis ! Et ça l'a achevé****e****. Enfin pour en revenir à l'histoire c'est elle et Annabelle qui nous ont sorti de la merde avec les soldats de Nettie.**

J'avais la sensation de me noyer, l'air qui ne m'était pourtant pas indispensable me manquait. Elle avait entendu que je me remariais avec Alice, mais merde pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse tout de travers. Il continua son histoire sans tenir compte de mon absence et c'est Edward qui me ramena dans la réalité en me posant sa main compatissante sur mon épaule.

**-Ils étaient parti****s**** en recrutement, nous nous sommes pas méfiés quand nous les avons sentis nous avons continuer notre route avec Charlotte, puis ils nous ont encerclé, ils voulaient s'amuser avec Charlotte. Bien évidemment j'ai réagi mais ils ont rapidement ****eu**** le dessus sur moi. Bella est arrivé****e**** à ce moment là, elle les a distrait et puis je l'ai reconnu. J'étais tellement surpris que je l'ai appelé seulement elle est relativement connu dans le sud, ils ont su qu'elle était le second de Maria. Elle et Annabelle ont dû se battre pour éliminer les soldat de Nettie et je peux t'assurer que j'ai rarement vu plus redoutable et surtout plus sanguinaire que ta compagne,** dit-il encore choqué, avis partagé avec Charlotte et Annabelle.

**-Bella ne vit que pour tuer, elle prend plaisir à torturer et ne fait pas dans le sentiment. Je ****crois que je suis même la seule à pouvoir dire que j'ai pu bénéficier du peu de sympathie qu'elle possède. Elle m'a sauv****é**** la vie deux fois, la première fois elle s'est opposée à Maria lorsque cette dernière lui a ordonné de tuer les troupes qui avaient plus de un an, et bien sûr ****je faisais parti de ceux-là. Elle a réussi à me sauver la vie, puis lorsque je suis revenu****e**** de mission je lui ai parlé de mon envie de vivre comme ses amis Peter et Charlotte, elle m'a dit de ****partir sur le champs de ne jamais revenir qu'elle avertirait Maria après que j'ai pris assez d'avance au cas o****ù**** elle enverrait quelqu'un d'autre,** ajouta Annabelle.

**-Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Tu sais quels risques elle a prit pour toi ? Aujourd'hui elle est peut****-****être morte pour t'avoir aidé à partir,** arguai-je la peur au ventre.

**-Je sais ce que je lui dois. C'est également une des raisons pour laquelle je suis ici. Je sais ce que tu représentes pour elle. Mais ne t'en fais pas elle est toujours vivante, Maria a trop besoin d'elle et de son pouvoir pour remporter la bataille contre Nettie. Comme je te l'ai dit Bella est très forte. Elle jouit d'une réputation digne du Dieu de la guerre lui-même, je comprends pourquoi elle est ta compagne,** termina-t-elle.

**-Comment ça elle n'est pas un bouclier ?** demanda Edward surpris.

**-Non elle est télékinésiste. Son pouvoir n'est pas général, mais il est redoutable. « Elle » est redoutable car son pouvoir associé à son sadisme, je vous assure que les ennemis se battent entre eux pour ne pas se confronter à elle,** j'avais dû mal à croire ce que disait ce soldat.

Ma Bella n'était pas comme celle qu'elle me dépeignait, je commençais à douter de ce qu'elle avançait. Bella avait un cerveau tortueux et voire même vicieux mais de là à devenir la copie de ce que j'étais il y a un monde et surtout je n'y voyais pas ma compagne.

**-Je peux t'assurer que c'est bien elle. Je viens de puiser des scènes dans l'esprit d'Annabelle ainsi que les tortures qu'elle a infligé à celui qui avait l'intention de... s'en prendre à Annabelle je t'assure que c'est elle. Et effectivement elle n'est certainement plus la Bella que l'on a connu.**

**-Ça je vous l'assure elle ne l'est plus,** affirma Peter.** Et comme le dit Annabelle elle tient dignement le flambeau de celui que tu as été Major.**

**-Putain comment a-t-elle fait pour se retrouver dans les griffes de Maria ?**

**-D'après ce que je sais. Maria était venue te chercher pour te demander ton aide dans la bourgade paumée où habitait Bella. Et elle l'a vu en train de résister à un vampire, avec son pouvoir à l'état humain.**

**-Et Maria l'a transformé****e**** après avoir tué le vampire,** terminai-je.

**-Qui était ce vampire ?** demanda Emmett qui comme le reste de la famille était resté silencieux.

**-Une femelle qu'elle connaissait mais Bella n'abordait jamais ce moment de sa vie. En fait il valait même mieux ne jamais lui en parler,** répondit Annabelle terrifiée. Je ressentis un frisson de dégoût émaner d'Edward qui devait avoir certainement puisé une image dans la tête de la brunette.

**-Maria l'a fait alors qu'elle venait de se réveiller lors de son premier entraînement. Et je n'ai pas fait long feu face à elle et pourtant j'avais de l'expérience. Apparemment elle avait… un ami auquel elle tenait, un certain Paul. D'après le peu que je sais il est mort pour avoir essayé de la protéger. Et je pense qu'elle culpabilise énormément,** répondit Annabelle à ma question silencieuse.

**-C'est possible en effet,** admis-je.

En fait j'étais totalement déboussolé entre le fait de savoir qu'elle était en vie et je peux vous assurer que cette nouvelle me transportait de joie et le fait qu'elle était devenu ce vampire sanguinaire qu'elle et Peter me dépeignaient. C'était un peu trop pour moi. J'arrivais pas à avoir un raisonnement sensé et logique la seule chose qui me venait là tout de suite à l'esprit c'était d'aller la chercher. D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'allais faire, j'allais aller au Texas chercher ma compagne. Il était hors de question que je la laisse là-bas entre les mains de Maria. J'allais récupérer ma compagne quoi qu'il m'en coûte et même si je devais tuer Maria et sa merde qui n'était même plus second vu que c'est Bella qui avait ce poste.

**-Je viens avec toi,** lança Edward.

**-Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi Edward, tu n'es pas fait pour cette vie.**

**-Si Bella y est et toi tu y vas j'irais aussi. J'ai trop de mauvaises actions sur la conscience et je pourrais me rendre utile. Et puis j'ai l'occasion de pouvoir rattraper mes conneries du passé, je n'en aurais peut-être pas d'autre.**

**-Très bien de toute façon tu n'as pas l'intention d'abandonner ?**

**-Non,** déclara-t-il d'une volonté sauvage, que je ne lui connaissais pas.

**-Tu devras obéir à tout ce que je te dirais. Car connaissant Maria elle profitera de l'occasion pour m'enrôler, et je voudrais pas être obligé de devoir te soumettre comme je devrais le faire avec les simples soldats.**

**-Je ferais ce que tu diras ne t'en fais pas.**

**-Major,** commença Annabelle mal à l'aise.** Je ne t'ai pas tout dit.**

**-Parle alors,** l'incitai-je agacé.

**-Bella a comme qui dirait beaucoup de mal avec… euh... votre... euh,** elle était paniquée et suintait la peur par tout ses pores.

**-Bella ne veut plus te voir, **termina Peter à sa place le plus naturellement du monde.** C'est pour cela qu'elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Elle a fait jouer le fait qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie pour solliciter l'emploi de la dette d'honneur. C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien pu te dire j'essayais de trouver une solution mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. J'ai seulement vu une opportunité lorsque Annabelle nous a retrouvé, elle ne lui a rien fait promettre. Bien que l'on sait que si ****Bella l'apprend avant de t'avoir pardonné elle risque sa vie tout comme Charlotte et moi d'ailleurs.**

**-Comment ça elle ne veut plus me voir ?** demandai-je démoralisé par ses paroles.

**-Elle pense que tu t'es servi d'elle. Elle pense que tu l'as séduite pour lui,** dit Peter en désignant Edward.

**-Elle devrait savoir maintenant qu'elle est vampire qu'elle est mienne.**

**-Je pense qu'elle le sait il y a votre photo dans sa chambre. Mais elle refuse cette idée, elle renie ce que tu représentes elle renie même ce qu'elle est. Elle nous appelle les sangsues, les parasites enfin toutes sortes de gentillesses de cet acabit,** ce qui fit rire Emmett.

**-On peut reconnaître la patte de Jacob là dedans,** fit-il.

**-De toute façon il ne sert à rien de polémiquer ou de discuter ici ça ne m'avancera pas au contraire je ne ferais que rajouter d'autres questions à celles que j'ai déjà en tête. Il faut que j'y aille et je pense qu'il est même grand temps, parce que dans ce que j'entends je ne reconnais pas ma compagne.**

**-Tu es mieux placé que n'importe qui pour savoir qu'elle a dû s'adapter, ne la juge pas trop sévèrement,** intervint Charlotte.

**-Je ne la juge pas et comme tu l'as si bien dit je suis mieux placé que personne pour savoir ce par quoi elle passe en ce moment. Et si j'ai pu m'en sortir elle s'en sortira également.**

**-Major tu ne comprends pas je pense. Elle hait vraiment ce qu'elle est et elle prend énormément de plaisir à tuer d'autres vampires. Fai****s**** attention à toi elle est redoutable et je t'assure qu'un combat entre vous deux avec son pouvoir je ne suis pas sûr de qui aura le dessus sur l'autre,** avança Annabelle très sérieuse.

**-Ne t'en fais pas elle ne peut pas me faire de mal je suis son compagnon.**

**-Je te le souhaite,** dit-elle pas convaincu. **Je la connais et je t'assure qu'elle est tout sauf compatissante et encore moins patiente. Et puis...**

**-Qu'y a t-il encore ?** demandai-je irrité.

Elle me regarda et baissa les yeux. Puis elle regarda Edward, je vis qu'elle lui montrait certaines images apparemment choquantes car je sentis un profond désespoirs, de la peine et du dégoût émaner d'Edward.

**-Parle Edward !** ordonnai-je.

**-Elle t'en veut énormément. Le soir où elle est revenu de sa mission, peu de temps après avoir rencontré Peter et avoir entendu votre conversation téléphonique. Bella a été chassé, **dit-il avec dégoût.** Elle a choisi un jeune homme blond et marié, qui te ressemblait. Et elle a... elle...**

**-Elle s'est amusée avec lui et elle l'a tuer dans d'atroce souffrance, pour se venger de toi !** termina Peter moins dégoûté que mon frère.

Je sentis le profond désespoir d'Esmé, elle était accablée par le chagrin elle sanglotait des larmes sèches dans les bras de son époux.

**-Ne t'en fais pas Esmé je la ramènerais et elle redeviendra celle qu'elle était avant toute cette merde.**

**-Je ne veux pas passer pour l'oiseau de mauvais augure mais tu comptes faire quoi avec Alice ?** demanda Emmett.

**-Qu'est****-****ce qu'on s'en fou****t**** !** rétorqua Peter sans tact. Emmett et Edward grognèrent de concert.

**-Je vais l'appeler je vais en discuter avec elle. Mais de toute façon ma décision est prise je pars pour le Texas au plus tôt.**

Mon téléphone m'indiqua que je venais de recevoir un message.

_**Tu es un salaud Jasper Hale. Avertis la famille que je ne rentrerais pas maintenant j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude. Alice.**_

**-Elle est déjà au courant,** rétorquai-je en me levant et allant dans ma chambre pour préparer un sac à dos avec le strict nécessaire.

Edward fit comme moi il avertit Carlisle et Esmé qu'Alice ne rentrerait pas maintenant. Emmett appela Rose pour lui raconter ce qu'il se passait et elle lui dit qu'elle prenait le premier vol en partance de Paris pour rentrer, Alice était déjà parti de son côté. Je m'en voulais de faire souffrir Alice. Mais j'avais la chance d'avoir ma compagne encore vivante je ne pouvais laisser passer cette opportunité alors que je l'avais cru morte pendant deux ans. J'avais été moi même mort pendant deux ans. Je remerciais Annabelle qui s'était vu proposer de rester un peu plus longtemps à la maison par Esmé, cette attention la toucha et elle accepta. Elle regarda Edward peinée et je sentis l'affection naissante mais bien là que tous les deux se portaient. Ils venaient de se rencontrer et ils s'étaient déjà adoptés. Je me doutais qu'il pourrait y avoir plus qu'un simple rapport fraternel entre ces deux là car c'est la première fois que je sentais Edward nourrir des pulsions sexuelles pour une femelle ce qui pour moi ne voulait dire qu'une chose, l'ayant vécu moi même.

**-Tu devrais resté Edward,** insistai-je.

**-Non je verrais ce que ça donnera en revenant, elle m'a dit qu'elle attendrait que je rentre avant de repartir si elle devait repartir. Mais je dois me racheter pour toi et surtout pour elle. Je suis responsable de tout cela.**

**-Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?**

**-Je l'attendrais, **intervint Annabelle.** Je dois la vie à Bella par deux fois et je lui dois certainement plus que ça,** dit-elle en plantant son regard dans les yeux d'Edward.

Je me sentais de trop je décidais de les laisser se dire au revoir en privé. Maintenant ce qu'il y avait de sûr c'est que je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de me soucier de surveiller Edward, il sait enfin ce qu'est le véritable amour et l'attraction d'une compagne, ou en tout cas il allait l'apprendre rapidement. Ce qui était remarquable c'était la façon dont ils s'étaient reconnus. Un peu comme Rosalie et Emmett, au premier regard. Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'avait pas été comme ça entre Bella et moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on devait passer par toute cette merde pour nous retrouver et apparemment d'après les propos peu réjouissant de Peter et Annabelle la tâche ne serait pas aussi facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais peu importait, elle était vivante et j'avais l'opportunité et la chance de pouvoir la reconquérir. Et là je ne ferais plus de connerie je ne la lâcherais plus quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver. Je ne mourrais pas une seconde fois.

* * *

**Alors vos réactions? Vous lui pardonnez à mon Jazzy chéri? Oui c'est le mien, j'ai été la seule à le soutenir pfff! lol. Trêves d'enfantillages. Vous savez quel est le prochain chapitre... On y est presque. **

**Aller déchainez vous les filles :) !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Ça y'est nous y sommes, le chapitre tant attendu est là. Je ne tenais plus donc je vous le poste mais pas sans une grande pression, je vous assure. C'est ça quand on joue avec le suspens maintenant je suis à la limite de l'ulcère à l'estomac lol.**

**Bien je ne vous prend pas trop de temps et vous laisse lire. Je vous dis à tout de suite, bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Retrouvailles.**

Putain il commençait sérieusement à me gonfler le nouveau. Il me détaillait comme si j'étais un vulgaire morceaux de viande et qu'il était affamé. En plus cet abrutis n'écoutait même pas l'explication de la technique de combat que j'essayais de leur apprendre.

**-David c'est ça ?** lui demandai-je n'en pouvant plus de son petit jeu.

**-Oui beauté, **me répondit-il.

Pauvre sot pensais-je, il allait falloir que je lui montre où était sa place. Je le pris dans l'étau de mon pouvoir et créait une pression sur sa cage thoracique, ce qui avait été jadis ses veines ressortirent sous la pression que j'infligeais à son corps, on aurait pu redessiner tout le parcours de son ancien système veineux.

**-Deux choses,** dis-je d'une voix que je voulais glaciale. **La première c'est que je suis ta supérieur****e****, donc quand tu t'adresses à moi c'est soit par un oui Miss ou au pire un oui Bella. La seconde ne repose plus jamais tes yeux sur moi de cette façon, sinon je te les arrach****e****. Tu t'es réveillé cette nuit donc je suppose que tu n'as pas été informé des règles à suivre, je ferais pour une fois l'impasse sur ton comportement et je t'assure que c'est un privilège que je n'accorde pas régulièrement. Mais je t'avertis ne t'avise plus jamais de me manquer de respect.**

**-Et si je ne suis pas d'accord. Chez moi la place des femmes c'est soit dans la cuisine soit dans la chambre, mais en aucun cas elle ne me donne d'ordre. Je ne me plierais certainement pas à la volonté d'une femelle, aussi baisable sois****-****tu,** le pire c'est qu'il avait l'air d'y croire à ses conneries, mais malheureusement pour lui j'ai toujours eu horreur des putains de machos misogynes.

Je vis les autres soldats reculer quand il eut le malheur de me contrarier et de me faire grogner de mécontentement. Moi je me réjouissais intérieurement j'allais pouvoir en punir un, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à trouver des raisons valables aux yeux de Maria pour les punir et les tuer alors j'avais ralenti la cadence car elle n'appréciait pas que je les tue sans mobiles parce que cela l'obligeait à regarnir nos rangs. Mais là c'était ce que j'appelais une putain de bonne raison. Je resserrais ma prise autour de tout son corps, lui broyant les os un par un par ma simple pensée, j'adorais mon pouvoir. Il se laissa tomber à genoux en hurlant essayant de maintenir l'abdomen l'endroit par lequel j'avais commencé.

**-Voix****-****tu je ne supporte pas ta vision de la vie et sache qu'ici ce sont les femmes qui commandent et ce sont également elles qui te sont supérieur****es****. Tu n'es rien soldat et je peux te tuer si je le désire j'ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur ta misérable personne. Tu ne vaux pas plus qu'un humain. Et pas de chance pour toi tu viens de me mettre en colère,** je concentrais mon don sur ses yeux, je voulais qu'ils sortent de leurs orbites, comme je lui avais promis.

Et peu de temps après ils exaucèrent mon désir sous les hurlements de douleurs et de terreur de David. Une fois sortit de leurs cavités je les laissais choir sur le sol, merci Maria pensais-je en moi-même cela devenait un de mes rituels. J'avais remarqué pour y être passé moi-même qu'être privé de sa vue augmentait la peur qu'on pouvait éprouver pour le tortionnaire.

**-Benjamin fais****-****moi un feu !** ordonnai-je à mon plus dévoué soldat.

Il s'exécuta alors que je dirigeais ma pensée sur les couilles de ce putain de phallocrate, j'allais lui montrer moi si je lui étais inférieure. Ses mains ce dirigèrent rapidement sur ses précieuses joyeuses. S'il avait hurlé lorsque je lui avais arraché les yeux, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il souffrait actuellement et bien sûr cela amena un sourire perfide sur mon visage. J'aimais voir les hommes dans cet état, un fantasme que je rêvais de mettre en pratique sur des vampires bien précis dans mon esprit, en plus pas de chance pour lui il était blond.

J'étais en train de m'amuser avec mon jouet du jour quand je sentis deux odeurs que je n'avais jamais sentis, en tout cas jamais avec mon odorat vampirique, mais je les reconnaissais. Je me statufiais laissant à mon jouet un peu de répit. Je fus prise par une sensation de sueur froide dans le dos, mon cœur et mon estomac se contractèrent d'ailleurs je ne pensais pas un jour les sentir de nouveaux. Une boule d'angoisse prit place dans ma gorge, alors qu'un grondement sourd roulait dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ? Et pourquoi maintenant alors que je commençais à aller mieux et à accepter ma vie ?

Je me retournais à contrecœur je dois l'avouer je ne voulais pas les voir et leur faire face, j'avais surtout peur de ne pas contrôler mes émotions et qu'elles me trahissent. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache et surtout je ne voulais pas ressembler à Maria qui le reprenait à chacune de ses visites. Je ne suis pas elle et je ne voulais pas être aussi pathétique, je me laissais envahir par la colère et la rage qu'eux seuls savaient faire naître en moi avec cette intensité. Et merde juste ces deux là, il fallait que je m'en débarrasse avant que Maria ne revienne.

**-Qu'est****-****ce que vous faites ici ?** demandai-je énervée ne cherchant même pas à contrôler mon irritabilité.

J'évitais de croiser les yeux du Major, je préférais me focaliser sur son frère, car malgré tout je n'étais pas sûre de lui résister. Je me sentais inexplicablement attirée vers lui, je savais que je l'aimais toujours mais le fait de sentir son odeur me faisait perdre pied. Cette putain de fragrance d'Argan m'hypnotisait littéralement.

**-Bonjour Bella, **commença le télépathe.

**-Je t'ai posé une question !** m'agaçai-je.

**-Nous sommes là pour toi, **répondit-il en me fixant bien droit dans les yeux, avec cet air radieux. Putain il croyait encore à cette connerie d'âme-sœur.

**-Non mais sérieux tu crois toujours que je suis ta compagne ?** demandai-je me foutant littéralement de lui.

**-Non, je sais maintenant que tu ne l'es pas. Et si je suis ici c'est pour tenter de réparer tous les dégâts que j'ai pu commettre en m'obstinant par le passé. En m'opposant entre autre à ta relation avec Jasper, ton véritable compagnon.**

**-Mais bien sûr !** m'esclaffai-je. **Et où sont Emmett et Carlisle tant qu'****à**** faire je vais me les taper de suite, j'aurais peut****-****être la paix, après ça ! C'est quoi votre truc vous vous partagez vos femmes ? Et vous croyez que je fais parti des vôtres ou quoi ?** j'étais carrément outrée, maintenant que je m'étais débarrassée du premier c'est le second qui prenait la relève cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais.

**-Attention à ce que tu di****s**** Bella,** fit la voix autoritaire du Major. Putain cette voix, je frissonnais juste à l'entendre ! Merde reprend toi Bella.

**-Sinon quoi ?** le défiai-je en le toisant de toute ma hauteur.

**-Je peux passer sur beaucoup de tes travers, mais ne manque pas de respect à la famille et encore moins à moi.**

**-Et toi tu ne m'as jamais manqué de respect peut être ! Tu m'as traité****e**** comme une chienne, et tu veux qu'aujourd'hui je te vénère ? Tu t'es trompé de personne. Et puis pendant que j'y suis o****ù**** est ta femme ? Encore des envies de voyage Major ? C'est Maria qui va être heureuse !** il grogna saisissant l'allusion sous-jacente, alors que je me riais ouvertement de lui.

**-Bella ne le cherche pas comme ça et laisse-nous t'expliquer.**

**-Je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi,** repris-je très sérieuse**. J'en ai rien à foutre de vos explications, j'en ai rien à foutre de vous. Alors va te soulager et repartez voir ailleurs si j'y suis,** j'allais me retourner quand une main vint m'attraper le poignet.

D'un mouvement brusque je me dégageais en lui assénant un coup à la poitrine, je me mis en position d'attaque. En face de moi le Major prit une position identique. Je ris enfin j'allais pouvoir me venger, prendre le dessus sur le grand Major Whitlock, mais ma victoire ne serait pas complète sans un dernier petit détail. Il fallait que je le ridiculise, que je l'humilie devant tout le monde, que je lui fasse payer en publique le mal qu'il m'avait fait.

**-Alors Major on cherche l'affrontement ?** m'amusai-je.

**-Je ne me battrais pas contre toi, Bella.**

**-Tu n'as pas besoin de me facilité la tache, tu sais. Je ne suis plus la fragile petite humaine et tu vas t'en rendre compte rapidement,** rétorquai-je sarcastiquement.** Soldats avant de commencer une petite démonstration qui s'avérera j'en suis persuadée très distrayante et également instructive.** **Je tiens à vous présenter le légendaire Major Whitlock.**

Des hoquets de surprises retentirent de tous les soldats présents. En plus dès que je l'aurais battu j'assiérais ma position de guerrière et plus personne n'osera venir me défier, je m'ennuierais un peu mais il suffira de me trouver une brebis galeuse à martyriser. Bordel de merde j'allais enfin me venger, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça.

**-Non Jasper tu n'as pas le choix. Elle cherche à imposer son autorité.**

**-Putain de télépathe. Cassie, Benjamin, occupez-vous du parasite, qu'il n'ait pas le temps de venir traîner dans ma tête. **

**-Oui Bella,** fit Benjamin.

J'adorais ce gamin toujours obéissant, et sans prise de tête. Mes deux soldats sautèrent sur Edward qui les esquiva. Je me reportais sur le Major.

**-Nous avons un petit compte à régler il me semble, Major.**

**-Je ne veux pas faire ça Bella, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.**

**-Ne te bat ça n'ira que plus vite.**

Je le contrains sous mon pouvoir, il ne pouvait plus bouger et j'en disposais comme bon me semblait, j'accentuais la pression sur tout son squelette afin que tous ses os crient le martyr, mais lui restait étrangement silencieux, ce qui m'agaçait prodigieusement. Je m'approchais de lui, et lui tournais autour telle le dangereux prédateur que j'étais devenue.

**-Et bien il semblerait que tu sois résistant à la douleur Major, ce qui ne me surprend guère en fait quoi de plus normal pour un empathe. Humm ! Qu'est****-****ce que je vais faire de toi ?** le narguai-je en redessinant sa mâchoire de mon index.

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de le toucher je sais pathétique, et ce contact m'électrisa m'obligeant à me reprendre. Il avait un pouvoir sur moi je n'avais plus de doute la dessus. Il l'avait déjà lorsque j'étais humaine et cette espèce de merde s'était développée avec ma transformation. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser avoir tant d'influence dans ma vie et surtout il fallait qu'il dégage d'ici avant que Maria n'arrive et peu importe de quelle façon il partirait. Je décidais d'augmenter le taux d'anxiété en le rapprochant du feu, je ne connaissais personne qui n'avait pas la crainte de se retrouver à proximité d'un bûcher surtout sous l'emprise de mon pouvoir, c'était l'une de mes torture préférée, j'adorais jouer avec le feu.

**-Voyez Soldat, le grand Jasper Whitlock, le Dieu de la guerre en personne n'est pas aussi terrifiant que dans nos petites histoires de feu de camps,** mes soldats m'applaudirent et exultaient face à mon autorité devant le Dieu de la guerre en personne.

**-On va voir quel degré de séduction tu vas conserver après un petit passage par le bûcher,** rétorquai-je avec un sourire méprisant. Bien que je dois avouer qu'il m'était extrêmement difficile de me résoudre à le faire.

Sans avertissement au préalable, une douleur fulgurante prit place dans mon crane elle était si intense que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de hurler de douleur en d'en tomber à genoux. Je voulais qu'on m'arrache la tête tellement c'était atroce.

**-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix**, se justifia le Major.

Alors que j'étais toujours au sol en train de hurler je n'avais jamais expérimenté pareil douleur, je n'arrivais même plus à me servir de mon pouvoir pour le précipiter dans le feu afin de me libérer de cette souffrance. J'entendis soudain un grondement de rage. Puis la douleur s'arrêta comme elle était venue, quand je me redressais je vis Benjamin dans les mains de Jasper, ce dernier s'apprêtât à le démembrer.

**-Qui es****-****tu toi pour oser intervenir entre ma compagne et moi !** ragea le Major, les yeux noirs de colère.

**-Non !** hurlai-je en attirant Benjamin à moi.

Malheureusement seule une partie de son corps vint à moi la plus grosse certes, mais son bras et son épaule étaient restés dans les mains du Major. Je lui sautais dessus, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Je réussis à reprendre le bras de mon soldat et l'envoyais dans sa direction avant d'attaquer de nouveau mon adversaire. Ma colère était telle que je laissais mon instinct prendre le dessus, c'était ma bête qui avait le contrôle de mon corps, je la dirigeais seulement avec stratégie, c'était un avantage de pouvoir se dissocier de cette façon. Je dois reconnaître que ses qualités de combattant étaient en conformités avec ce que j'avais entendu de lui. J'attaquais sans relâche augmentant graduellement le rythme, il paraît les coups avec une aisance déconcertante. Mais j'avais un avantage que lui n'avait pas, il rechignait à me frapper. Je réussis à l'immobiliser au sol avec mon pouvoir voyant qu'avec mes seules aptitudes de combats je n'y arrivais pas, je réussis même à le mordre, ce qui me procura une grande joie. J'allais m'atteler à continuer de la marquer de cette façon lorsqu'une envie incommensurable de désir et de luxure me submergea, je dus batailler fortement pour ne pas succomber alors qu'entre mes jambes se tenait le meilleur des amants que j'ai rencontré. En plus d'être le Dieu de la guerre il était également le Dieu du sexe, difficile de se battre contre ses instincts. Avec beaucoup d'auto persuasion je réussis à me retirer de lui en vitesse, ne voulant pas céder, mais putain, que c'était douloureux, mon seul désir était d'y retourner et de lui enlever ses fringues et de le laisser me prendre là tout de suite, monde ou pas j'en avais rien à faire. Il était redoutable avec son don merdique, je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle.

**-Espèce de pervers !** hurlai-je.

**-Je suis désol****é**** mon amour mais si tu veux me dominer il n'y a que comme ça que je te laisserais y parvenir et sache que tu es l'unique à avoir le privilège de pouvoir me monter de cette façon. De plus je voulais te rappeler quelques bons souvenirs.**

Je grognais de colère et de mécontentement, je ne voulais pas me rappeler ces moments et surtout pas maintenant. Je me concentrais sur la partie de son anatomie qui semblait tant le travailler en ce moment, comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt avec David. Et contre toute attente il tomba à genoux en criant lui aussi.

**-Tiens donc, alors le Major aurait le même point faible que tou****s**** les mâles. Résistant à la douleur sauf lorsque que l'on touche à sa si précieuse virilité. Tu n'es pas le sur-homme qu'on te prétend Major,** arguai-je fière d'avoir soumis le Dieu de la guerre en personne et de l'avoir mis à genoux devant moi.

De nouveau cette putain de douleur qui me paralysait, elle était encore plus puissante que la fois précédente j'avais de nouveau rejoint le sol en hurlant me tenant la tête de mes deux mains, alors qu'un grognement bestial sortait de sa poitrine. Je compris que je l'avais peut-être poussé un peu trop loin, mais il était hors de question que je me soumette.

**-Jasper calme****-****toi**, tenta Edward.

Seul le grognement de son frère lui répondit, ce qui refroidit le télépathe de vouloir recommencer.

Il me prit par la gorge me portant à bout de bras, d'un seul bras alors que l'autre caressait mon visage tordu par la douleur car il n'avait pas cessé sa torture.

**-Ma chérie nous allons avoir un problème si tu t'acharnes à me tenir tête. Je ne suis pas homme à me soumettre et certainement pas par ma compagne.**

Ce qu'il pouvait être sexy quand il était autoritaire et dangereux. Quand je disais que j'avais un problème, au plus ils étaient dangereux au plus ils m'attiraient et malgré le fait qu'il me torture je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir troublée.

**-Je vois que tu commences à comprendre, c'est parfait. Mais vois-tu je n'ai pas apprécié ton petit jeu. J'espère que tu comprendras qu'il vaut mieux pour toi de ne jamais recommencer car autant je ne peux pas te faire de mal physiquement autant mon pouvoir peut être utile dans notre cas, chérie,** il augmenta l'intensité de ma migraine qu'il avait relâcher le temps de me parler. Je hurlais de douleur dans sa main.

Je sentis les odeurs de Ben et Maria arriver, la présence du premier me rassura il allait pouvoir enfin maîtriser ce putain d'empathe et me libérer, par contre je craignais la réaction de Maria, je savais qu'elle aimait toujours le Major et je risquais de goûter à sa colère, encore. J'aurais pu m'en balancer et supporter la torture plus facilement si j'avais eu le dessus, mais il avait retourné la situation. Putain qu'est-ce que je m'en voulais d'avoir voulu faire durer le plaisir, bien qu'en étant honnête je ne savais pas si j'aurais été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout, malgré mon envie de vengeance j'étais en proie aux doutes.

**-Jasper quel plaisir de te revoir !** dit-elle enjouée. Moi j'essayais de maîtriser mes hurlements de douleur, alors que j'entendais les grondements menaçant de Ben.

**-Veux****-****tu arrêter de torturer mon second, et surtout relâche****-****là,** ordonna-t-elle un peu plus autoritairement.

**-Pourquoi elle ?** demanda Jasper sur un ton froid sans pour autant relâcher son emprise sur moi au moins celle de sa main car ma migraine était moins intense.

**-Tout simplement parce qu'elle est la meilleure guerrière que j'ai rencontré, après toi bien sûr, mais elle n'en reste pas moins très prometteuse. As-tu eu l'occasion de tester ses compétence ? **

**-Oui elle vient de me faire une petite démonstration, **répondit il, en me relâchant enfin je tombais comme une loque à ses pieds.

Il se tenait droit son ton était sec et imposant. Je savais qu'on avait plus affaire à Jasper Hale et qu'en face de nous se trouvait le Major Whitlock. Ben me releva et plaça ses bras autour de ma taille, signifiant au deux autres que j'étais à lui. Je dois dire que j'ai particulièrement aimer voir les yeux des deux salauds en face de moi lorsqu'il virent Ben me revendiquer de par ce geste. Jasper grogna et toisa mon partenaire avec une hostilité et une répugnance non feintes, Ben répondit pas impressionné par le fait qu'il avait face à lui le Dieu de la guerre. Car même le Major ne pouvait l'atteindre.

**-Messieurs je crois qu'il serait bien de vous calmer un peu.**

**-Enlève tes mains de sur ma compagne maintenant ou je t'assure que tu ne pourras plus jamais les poser sur qui que ce soit,** menaça le Major.

Ben lui sourit aussi fier qu'un paon, il resserra son emprise sur moi et vint même embrasser mon front toujours en le toisant dans les yeux. Jasper tenta d'attaquer Ben mais ce dernier l'immobilisa, ce fut au tour d'Edward de venir porter secours à son frère, je le retins également.

**-Je croyais que c'était son frère qui te revendiquait comme compagne,** me demanda Ben se foutant royalement de nos spectateurs, et de la scène qui venait de se dérouler quelques secondes plutôt.

**-C'est ce que je croyais également enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais on a de la chance il ne reste que deux mâles dans leur famille une fois qu'ils auront essayé eux aussi, nous devrions être tranquille.**

**-Ouais tordu****s**** les adorateurs de fourrure !** conclut-il. **Tu vas bien, il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?**

**-Rien que je ne puisse supporter, et puis j'ai l'habitude, ça fait quelques années qu'ils utilisent différentes méthodes de tortures sur moi.**

**-Ben et Bella relâchez****-****les, nous allons en discuter tranquillement dans mes appartements. Bella c'est quoi ça ?** me demanda Maria en pointant du menton le corps de David qui se tordait de douleur quelques mètres plus loin.

**-Un putain de misogyne, qui refuse d'obéir à une femme.**

**-Et pourquoi il n'est pas fini ?**

**-Ils sont venus me déranger à ce moment là.**

**-Cassie termine****-****le et jette****-****le au feu. Que cela serve de leçon à tout le monde. Ici ce sont les femmes qui ont le pouvoir et celui qui ne se soumettra pas, sera remis ****entre**** mains de Bella**, dit-elle aux nouveaux.

Je relâchais Edward dont le regard était indéchiffrable, tandis que Ben relâchait le Major, je me tenais sur mes gardes guettant ses moindres faits et gestes. Je me sentais étrangement mal quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, il me scrutait je ne savais pas ce qu'il cherchait mais l'intensité de son regard me mit mal à l'aise, je sentais poindre des sentiments que je ne voulais pas lui montrer, ceux que je tenais enfermés sous clefs, ceux que j'avais définitivement rayés de ma vie. Et ils essayaient de ressortir, de me trahir, lui montrant que je l'aimais toujours et cela n'était moins intense de part le traitement qu'il venait de me gratifier. Non je ne voulais pas l'aimer et Dieu sait que j'allais m'employer à tout faire pour dissiper ce putain de sentiment merdique, je n'aimerais plus jamais personne et certainement pas lui, surtout pas lui.

Il me sourit avec ce sourire qui m'avait tant marqué celui qu'il se servait pour m'éblouir quand il voulait obtenir de moi ce qu'il voulait quand j'étais humaine. Ce putain de sourire si sexy qui me chavirait et qui n'avait apparemment pas perdu de son pouvoir sur moi, bien au contraire. Merde j'avais laissé filtrer l'info, je grognais pour le remettre à sa place et me reprendre par la même occasion. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Edward il devait très certainement lui poser une question car Edward acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

**-C'est lui le télépathe ?** me demanda Ben surpris.

**-Oui,** répondis-je blasée.

**-Jasper, Edward si vous voulez bien on va continuer cette discussion dans un lieu plus privé. Bella, Ben vous suivez !** ordonna-t-elle.

**-Une minute je vous rejoins rapidement, je dois aller voir Benjamin avant.**

**-Pourquoi ?** me demanda Maria.

**-Il est passé dans les mains du Major et je veux m'assurer qu'il sera reconstitué correctement.**

**-Très bien rejoins-nous rapidement.**

Je partis en direction de ce qui nous servait d'infirmerie, je savais que Luke serait assez bon, mais j'avais juste besoin de quelques instants pour me reprendre loin d'eux. Je m'étais trahie moi-même en laissant transpirer mes sentiments pour lui, j'avais besoin de me ressaisir, j'avais besoin que Bella la sanguinaire, l'impitoyable prenne le relai, j'avais besoin de pouvoir me dissocier comme lors des combats. En arrivant je vis Luke en train de remettre l'épaule de Benjamin en place.

**-Ça va ?** lui demandai-je.

**-Oui mieux il n'y a pratiquement plus de douleur. Et toi ?** me demanda-t-il.

**-Oui c'est bon.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait l'autre pour te faire hurler comme ça ?**

**-Il est empathe, il m'a fait goûter aux joies de la migraine.**

**-Il peut faire ça ? Il ne fait pas que ressentir ?**

**-Il ressent mais manipule également, d'où le fait qu'il ait reprit le dessus sur moi. Quant à toi je t'interdis de te jeter sur lui comme ça. S'il arrive à me maîtriser moi, imagine ce qu'il aurait pu te faire si je n'étais pas intervenue.**

**-Je suis désolé c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas le laisser de torturer.**

**-Je sais et je te remercie mais ne mets plus ta vie en danger pour qui que ce soit ! Compris ?**

**-Oui Bella.**

**-Bien je dois y retourner évite de trop tra****î****ner dans son sillage j'aimerais te garder un peu plus longtemps en vie.**

Puis sans attendre une réponse je retournais auprès de Ben et Maria ainsi que ses deux invités. Je m'enfermais dans mon rôle de second et tentais de garder mon sang froid, je devais penser stratégie à moyen et long terme et pour cela je devais savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire dans l'avenir et me concentrer uniquement sur ce fait. J'arrivais devant la porte de Maria j'avais entendu les bribes de la conversation qu'ils avaient. Maria souhaitait savoir comment ils avaient su que j'étais toujours là. Edward lui dit qu'il avait vu mon image dans la tête d'un vampire qu'ils avaient croisés. Un des gardes de Nettie partie en chasse, lorsqu'il étaient parti à la recherche Victoria chacun de leur côté. Ils la pensaient responsable de ma mort. Moi je cherchais à comprendre pourquoi ils la traquaient. S'emmerdaient-ils tellement qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à foutre que de chercher un vampire qui avait tué une humaine ? non mais sérieusement !

**-Entre Bella,** m'ordonna Maria.

Je m'exécutais et sans un regard pour personne j'allais me positionner aux côtés de Ben, qui me prit la main en soutien silencieux. Ce qui fit grogner de nouveau le Major. Il prenait son rôle très à cœur apparemment en tout cas plus à cœur qu'Edward à l'époque, je comprenais maintenant comment j'avais pu me laisser berner en étant humaine alors qu'il paraissait si sûr de lui quand il me revendiquait. Mais je n'en comprenais vraiment pas la raison ? Maintenant que j'étais une sangsue moi aussi, je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils s'obstinaient tous à me poursuivre comme ça, je ne représentais plus aucun risque concernant les Volturi et j'allais certainement pas me jeter dans leur griffes sachant qu'un pouvoir comme le miens pourrait les tenter et qu'avec eux j'étais certaine de ne pas avoir mes ambitions arriver à leur termes.

**-Parce que tu es sa compagne,** répondit Edward à ma question silencieuse. Je grognais de mécontentement contre l'intrusion du télépathe.

**-Tu vas arrêter ça maintenant !** le commandai-je et je parlais aussi bien de son intrusion dans ma tête que du fait qu'il répète que son frère était mon compagnon. Mais pour plus de sécurité je relâchais la main de Ben et Jasper s'arrêta immédiatement de grogner.

**-Major raconte-moi ce revirement de situation,** demanda Maria.

**-Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer Maria, je ne suis pas ton soldat.**

**-Alors que fais-tu ici ? Je ne comprends pas, je ne t'ai pourtant pas appelé.**

**-Je suis ven****u**** chercher ma compagne rien de plus,** je grognai de nouveau, il me sourit.

**-Tu veux dire que tu viens ici pour me prendre mon second ?** je sentais Maria s'irriter face à cette révélation, et cela m'amusa.

**-À quelques détails près oui,** fit-il toujours aussi ferme sans se démonter.

On peut dire qu'il forçait le respect de par l'autorité et la toute puissance qui se dégageait de lui en cet instant, putain qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy. Merde Bella ça suffit ! me fustigeai-je de nouveau. Je décidais de me remémorer la dernière fois que je l'avais vu quand j'avais compris qu'il s'était servi de moi et de la colère, la déception et tout le mal que j'avais ressentit, il fallait que je me concentre la dessus.

**-Bella je dois avouer que tu sais choisir tes partenaires. Je crois même que je vais finir par t'envoyer en recrutement, dis****-****moi seulement si je risque de voir débarquer d'autres prétendants, que je puiss****e**** me préparer s'ils sont tous aussi puissant que ces trois là,** Jasper émit un grondement sourd en direction de Ben il allait se jeter sur lui.

Je fis un pas en avant pour me mettre dans la trajectoire et je le bloquais également avec mon pouvoir. Ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire car de nouveau cette putain de migraine.

**-Isabella ! **dit-il d'une voix glaciale et dur.** Je te le redi****s**** une dernière fois, ne te sers plus de ton pouvoir sur moi. Et de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix tu es ma compagne que tu le veuilles ou non, il va falloir t'y faire. J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps en plus de t'avoir cru morte pendant deux ans. Je suis là pour toi alors arrête de te battre contre cette attraction et accepte****-****moi, maintenant !** m'ordonna-t-il.

Mais putain que croyait-il ? Qu'il allait pouvoir revenir la bouche en cœur alors qu'il avait fait de ma vie un putain d'Enfer. C'est à cause de lui et de son abandon que Paul est mort, c'est encore à cause de lui que j'ai fini ici et que je suis devenue une putain de sangsue sanguinaire. Et il veut que je l'accueille comme une bonne épouse que je ne suis d'ailleurs pas. Je n'étais que la maîtresse moi ! Il veut quoi ? Que je l'embrasse et puis quoi qu'il me prenne devant tout le monde pour marquer son territoire pendant qu'il y était.

**-Je crois que nous allons avoir un problème Major. Parce que même si je te laissais faire ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas comme tu dois bien t'en douter. Je crois que la principale intéressée à également son mot à dire,** elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. **Bella que veux****-****tu faire ? Veux****-****tu le suivre et mener une vie de famille fade et sans intérêt au risque de gâcher ton don ou alors préfères****-****tu rester avec Ben et moi.**

**-La question ne se pose même pas Maria,** rétorquai-je.

**-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait,** renchérit cette dernière sourire aux lèvres. **Donc voilà on en est là Major. Et maintenant que comptes****-****tu faire ?**

**-Je ne sais pas pour le moment. Mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne repartirais pas d'ici sans toi Bella,** me dit-il.

**-Mais tu peux ne pas repartir. Si tu veux, il y a encore un b****û****cher dehors,** il sourit comme si je venais de lui sortir une histoire drôle.

**-J'ai une proposition à te faire Major,** nous coupa Maria. **Tu ne veux pas repartir sans elle, et elle ne veut pas te suivre. Reste et redeviens mon second il y a même un place pour ton frère, son don pourrait s'avérer très utile.**

**-Certainement pas !** m'écriai-je.

**-Ferma****-****là Bella !** me rabroua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Je grognais il était hors de question que je la laisse les intégrer ici alors que j'y étais, et surtout me prendre ma place et ma tranquillité, enfin si l'on pouvait comparer ma vie à une vie tranquille.

**-Si tu ne te reprends pas tout de suite je vais être obligée de me rappeler à ton souvenir comme la dernière fois**, me menaça-t-elle.

Merde ! Je dois dire que j'avais pas mal morflé, mais je subirais cents fois ce qu'elle m'avait fait la dernière fois si pour cela ils partaient. Non je ne voulais pas de lui qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça. J'avais un putain de karma merdique c'est pas possible autrement, j'avais dû m'attirer la colère des Dieux sur mes dix précédentes vies. Je reçus plusieurs ondes calmantes, il tentait encore de me manipuler cet enfoiré il venait encore foutre ma vie en l'air et il tentait de me manipuler.

**-Ne me manipule pas !** hurlai-je à son intention, encore plus en colère. Maria s'approcha de moi je savais qu'elle avait l'intention de me « punir », je la repoussais avec mon pouvoir, l'empêchant d'avancer.

-**Bella ! **tonna-t-elle de rage. **Relâche****-****moi tout de suite !** voyant que je ne m'exécutais pas. **Ben maîtrise****-****la !**

**-Excuse****-****moi Bella, **dit-il avant de m'immobiliser. Putain ce que je pouvais détester son pouvoir, et surtout le fait que je sois à sa merci.

**-Maria,** intervint Edward, alors que Jasper était en position d'attaque. **Je crois que si tu veux convaincre Jasper de te rejoindre ce n'est pas en torturant sa compagne que tu vas y arriver.**

**-Je suis désolée beau brun mais personne ne remet en cause mon autorité, et certainement pas mes soldats. Elle sait qu'elle a outre passé ses droits et elle sait également quelles sentences elle encourt pour cela.**

**-Maria si tu touches de nouveau à un cheveux de Bella je te jure que je te tuerais de mes mains,** menaça Jasper avec un grondement menaçant qui roulait dans sa poitrine.

**-Oh mais c'est qu'il serait sérieux. Alors comme ça le Major Whitlock a bel et bien une faille lui aussi ! Est-ce la même faille que lors de notre dernière rencontre ? Tu sais pourtant que c'est dangereux dans notre monde que de les exposer,** le titilla-t-elle.** Il ne tient qu'à toi que je la laisse tranquille et que je passe l'éponge sur sa rébellion.**

**-Nous allons prendre le temps de réfléchir Maria,** reprit Edward.** Nous allons nous éloigner le temps que Bella se calme. Nous reviendrons dans deux jours pour t'informer de nos intentions.**

Je reconnaissais là le réfléchit Edward Cullen, il avait une idée derrière la tête j'en était sûre. Mais laquelle ? Il hochait la tête pour me signifier que j'avais bien compris. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon en tout cas pour moi.

**-Attention Major je te recevrais mais ne tente rien contre moi, de toute façon je serais prête et tu as beau être un guerrier redoutable tu ne feras pas le poids face à mon armée entière.**

**-Maria si j'avais voulu t'éliminer je le ferais là maintenant à vous trois vous ne pourriez pas m'en empêcher et tu le sais.**

**-Tu te surestimes Major,** lui répondit Ben. **À moi tout seul je peux t'arrêter,** lança Ben avec un sourire et sûr de lui.

**-Non je ne crois pas mais nous aurons certainement la possibilité de vérifier cela par la suite,** le défia le Major. **À dans deux jours Bella et ne fais rien d'imprudent,** me dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers moi, il posa sa main avec douceur sur ma joue en encra ses yeux dans les miens.

Putain son regard arrivait encore à percer ma carapace pour aller sonder mon âme. Comment est-ce que j'allais m'en sortir s'il décidait de rester ici ? Et je ne doutais pas du fait qu'il allait choisir cette option, une sorte d'intuition. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front puis il tourna le dos et partit. Maria s'adressa à moi.

**-Bella je sais que tu es du genre suicidaire, mais je t'assure que je ne laisserais pas passer ça. Ben amène****-****la dans les sous-sols,** putain j'allais y passer et merde tout ça encore à cause d'eux.

**-Maria, je ne veux pas intervenir dans une de tes décisions mais tu as l'air de tenir à ce qu'ils rejoignent notre armée. Je crois que si tu torture Bella on va plutôt vers un affrontement et si pour avoir le dessus ils se ralliaient à Nettie on serait très mal.**

**-Et alors ils ne sont pas supposés savoir ce que je vais lui faire !** répondit elle énervée.

**-Le brun est télépathe Maria et même si on arrive à lui fermer nos pensées, les nouveaux-nés risquent de laisser échapper l'information.**

**-Putain, tu me fais chier Bella !** hurla-t-elle.

Quand Maria devenait aussi vulgaire c'est qu'elle était véritablement très contrariée et ce n'était jamais une bonne chose. Ben venait de me sauver de la torture assez habilement. Je dois reconnaître que la subtilité et la diplomatie pouvaient avoir leurs avantages.

-**Ben relâche****-****là !** lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta et je retrouvais l'usage de mon corps, ma colère n'était pas passée, loin de là même. Mais sans eux dans mon environnement proche elle était plus facile à gérer, et puis je savais qu'au moindre petit écart et même de regard je risquais pire que la mort.

**-Bien maintenant laisse****-****nous !** lui commanda-t-elle.

Il me regarda me suppliant du regard de ne pas faire d'impair, je lui fis un hochement de tête pour lui signifier que j'avais parfaitement compris et que je me tiendrais à carreau. Il partit nous laissant seules.

**-Bella je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin. Je veux que Jasper réintègre sa place ici, j'ai parfaitement compris que tu ne voulais pas de lui. Ce que je trouve idiot mais bon c'est ton choix. Par contre s'ils acceptent d'intégrer notre armée il va falloir que tu apprennes la cohabitation.**

**-Je ne me soumettrais pas Maria, tu peux commencer à me torturer dès maintenant mais tu ne me contraindra pas à lui obéir.**

**-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te soumettre Bella, ce sera lui. Moi je te dis seulement que s'il revient il reprendra sa place. Un guerrier de sa trempe ne peut pas avoir moins. Je peux au pire faire en sorte que vous ne soyez rarement ensemble que ce soit lors des entra****î****nements ou lors des combats, mais je ne te promet****s**** rien d'autre. **

**-Maria tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu ne vas te laisser avoir de nouveau ? Il se fiche de notre armée, il se fiche des batailles il n'a jamais aimé cette vie, il se fiche de toi tout comme il s'en fou****t**** également de moi. Maria il a une compagne il va retourner vers elle une fois qu'il se sera contenter, il fait ça à chaque fois. Bordel Maria ne te laisse pas avoir encore une fois !** tentai-je de la convaincre.

**-Il n'y a pas à discuter Bella déjà soit heureuse de passer à c****ô****té de ton châtiment. Ce sera comme ça et pas autrement. Maintenant tu peux disposer, et tiens toi tranquille, fais****-****toi oublier,** m'ordonna-t-elle sèchement. J'allais partir quand elle me héla de nouveau.** Une dernière chose Bella, ils reviennent dans deux jours je ne veux pas que ce qu'il ****s****'est passé aujourd'hui se répète, la prochaine fois je serais moins conciliante,** je hochais la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais compris le message.

Je n'en revenais pas comment en quelques heures ma vie avait basculée. Leur arrivée allait encore une fois tout remettre en question, mais je n'étais définitivement plus la même. Non je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Je retournais dans ma chambre une bonne douche chaude me ferait le plus grand bien. J'aimerais bien pouvoir disposer de Peter et de ses mains pour pouvoir me délasser comme il sait si bien le faire avec ses massages. Comme j'aimerais que Charlotte soit là également elle saurait me comprendre et surtout trouver les mots qui sauraient de me remotiver. Je m'aperçus qu'en fin de compte j'étais seule, les seuls amis que je pouvais avoir étaient loin de moi et j'allais devoir affronter Edward et le Major toute seule, chienne de vie merdique. Je restais un long moment sous le jet brûlant de ma douche qui n'arrivait que très légèrement à détendre mes muscles. Il fallait que j'aille voir Ben, je devais le remercier pour m'avoir sauver la mise tout à l'heure et aussi voir avec lui de la suite des événements sans oublier de l'avertir de ma conversation d'avec Maria. Il fallait que je lui dise qu'il fasse également attention à ne pas trop le chercher. Pas que j'avais peur pour Ben, mais Maria protégeait le Major ce qui le rendait pratiquement intouchable. J'étais devant sa porte il m'invita à entrer avant même que j'ai ralenti la cadence.

**-Alors comment ça c'est passé ?** me demanda-t-il soucieux alors qu'il parcourait mon corps à la recherche d'un nouvelle morsures ou autres séquelles qu'auraient pu me prodiguer Maria.

**-Ça a été, enfin autant que la situation le permet.**

**-C'est franchement la poisse, et tu vas faire quoi s'ils décident de rester ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien, j'espère qu'ils ne le feront pas parce qu'Edward n'est pas fait pour cette vie. Et que le Major ne l'aime pas. Mais va savoir qu'elle idée tordue ils ont encore derrière la tête, et quel nouveau supplice ils m'ont inventé.**

**-Et si tout ce qu'ils ont dit ****était**** vrai,** je ris sarcastiquement à la remarque de Ben.

**-Tu penses que le Major est mon âme-sœur ?**

**-Tu l'aimes toujours c'est visible. Cela devrait te mettre sur la voie. Non ?**

**-Arrête de dire des conneries Ben !** m'énervai-je.

**-Pourquoi as-tu encore sa photo sur les étagères de ta bibliothèque, dans le cas contraire ?**

**-Pour me rappeler constamment que la confiance et l'amour peuvent faire mal,** rétorquai-je vivement.

**-Qu'est****-****ce qu'on fait nous deux ?** me demanda-t-il.

**-Comme d'habitude, je ne vois pas en quoi cela devrait changer.**

**-Bella il est jaloux, et je ne veux pas que tu te serves de moi pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Pas que j'en ai peur car il est aussi sensible à mon pouvoir que tous les autres, mais je ne veux pas de ce rôle.**

**-Écoute nous étions ensemble avant qu'il arrive ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'ai manigancé quoi que ce soit, je ne savais même pas qu'il allait réappara****î****tre dans ma vie. Maintenant si toi tu préfères prendre un peu de recul, je peux comprendre et j'accepterais ta décision. Mais fais****-****le pour les bonnes raisons. Si c'est à cause du Major je te le dis tout de suite c'en est une mauvaise. Je n'ai pas dans l'intention de retourner auprès de lui. Et avec un peu de chance une fois qu'il se sera soulagé avec Maria ou bien une autre il fera comme d'habitude et repartira. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se souci****e**** de ça.**

**-Si tu le pense****s****,** rétorqua-t-il sceptique.

**-Bien sûr que je le pense,** je m'approchais de lui telle une prédatrice je savais qu'il aimait particulièrement quand je prenais un rôle de dominatrice.

Je me jetais sur lui et lui arrachais ses vêtements. J'avais besoin de me changer les idée et rien de mieux qu'une partie de sexe intensive. Cette nuit là ce fut dur, brutal et bestial parce que l'un comme l'autre nous avions besoin d'extérioriser toutes nos craintes et nos peurs enfin pour c'était le cas pour moi. Mais le plus difficile cette nuit avait été mes nombreuses tentatives pour me sortir le visage du Major de la tête alors que je m'amusais avec un autre, malheureusement pour moi je n'y suis pas parvenue j'avais constamment son visage devant les yeux. De ce fait je n'ai pas pu profiter de ce moment de plaisir comme je l'avais voulu, j'avais la désagréable sensation de le tromper. Je virais cinglée, je devais me rendre compte que ma transformation n'avait pas été une totale réussite il ne pouvait en être autrement. Parce qu'après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, tout ce que j'avais perdu à cause de lui il arrivait encore à m'hypnotiser, à avoir un ascendant phénoménal sur moi, mais surtout il arrivait encore à me troubler et à me faire ressentir encore cet amour que j'avais pour lui et en plus intense qu'avant. Putain j'étais mal vraiment très mal car même une partie de sexe n'était plus aussi divertissante que cela l'avait été jusqu'à présent, et je crois que Ben s'en était rendu compte.

Les deux jours passèrent anormalement vite, je venais de sortir de mon bain après un entraînement particulièrement sportif, mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand je savais qu'il allait revenir aujourd'hui. Je devais me défouler avant de le voir car je savais que je n'avais pas le droit au moindre écart. Cassie se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

**-Bella, Maria te demande,** m'informa l'amante attitrée de la patronne.

**-J'arrive dans cinq minutes Cassie,** elle repartit sans rien ajouter.

Je supposais que la raison de cette convocation était qu'elle devait avoir le Major et son frère en audience. Comme si ma présence était indispensable maintenant qu'elle avait son nouveau second. Je finis de m'habiller et j'enfilais mon ensemble pantalon et bustier de cuire rouge, qui d'après Ben était la tenue qui m'allait le mieux. Après tout si je ne pouvais pas lui infliger une quelconque correction physique j'allais tabler sur un autre niveau, celui du désir et de la frustration. Car je serais désirable, attirante, aguicheuse, mais il ne me touchera pas, jamais. Seulement avec ses yeux et c'est tout ce que je lui permettrais, je le pousserais d'autant plus vite dans le lit de Maria et après il serait libre de repartir rapidement. Voilà une bonne idée, j'allais m'atteler à le pousser à bout qu'il ne puisse plus faire autrement que de se contenter de Maria qui je pense devait être une bonne partenaire aux vus de ses entraînements réguliers. J'arrivais devant les appartements de la patronne et comme à chaque fois elle m'invita à entrer avant que je ne m'annonce.

**-Désolée Maria j'étais sous la douche.**

**-Je vois que tu as ressorti l'ensemble que je t'ai offert.**

**-Oui c'est le préféré de Ben après notre réunion nous sortons d****î****ner en ville,** lui rétorquai-je en souriant à mon amant.

Je ne tins pas compte des deux autres et ni du grognement qui roulait dans la poitrine du Major et pris place à côté de mon partenaire.

**-Il restera définitivement mon préféré,** me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Je sentis une tension à couper au couteau dans la pièce mais je ne relevais rien.

-**Bon Jasper maintenant que Bella est là comme tu le désirais. Dis****-****moi qu'elle décision vous avez prise.**

**-Nous avons pas mal discuté et nous sommes parvenue à un accord qui pourrait te convenir. Nous pourrons éventuellement rester, mais j'émets quelques conditions. La première et elle n'est pas négociable nous gardons notre régime alimentaire, et ne cherche pas à nous faire plier ou à nous tenter car ce serait une annulation pure et simple de notre arrangement,** tiens donc une opportunité supplémentaire de pouvoir le faire partir.

Je vis le sourire d'Edward. Et merde je ne me ferais jamais au fait qu'il avait maintenant accès à mon esprit, j'ai tellement eu l'habitude de lui être imperméable que j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Bref je me ferais la liste des petites choses auxquels je ne pourrais plus penser en sa présence un peu plus tard.

**-Ensuite,** reprit le Major. **Edward va rester quelques temps mais il repartira, rejoindre notre famille et sa compagne. Je veux qu'il puisse le faire sans conséquences.**

Oh! Quelle nouvelle Monsieur parfait s'est trouvé une compagne, je comprends maintenant la raison du relai. J'aimerais quand même bien voir à quoi ressemble la malheureuse. Il me sourit en entendant mes pensées. Mais quel con ce mec ! Il m'exaspérait.

**-Troisièmement je veux que Bella me seconde dans mes tâches, elle connait tous les nouveaux-nés et ils la craignent ce seras plus simple pour m'imposer sans faire trop de dégâts. Sans parler du fait que je la veux à mes côtés.**

**-Non, tu veux la place de second tu prends les contraintes qui vont avec, moi ça ne me concerne plus, et je ne veux pas être à tes c****ô****tés,** le coupai-je.

**-Ce n'est pas une proposition c'est un ordre Bella,** me contra-t-il. Sous le regard amusé de Maria.

**-Ainsi c'est comme ça que tu comptes t'y prendre avec moi ! Bien, comme il vous plaira Major,** rétorquai-je dans un élan de fausse soumission.

J'avais déjà pensé à cette possibilité et j'avais aussi pensé à comment j'allais me rendre utile, j'en salivais à l'avance. Il sentit mon état d'esprit car je le vis me regarder avec un air de défiance dans le regard je le tenais jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne.

**-Et dernièrement je veux récupérer ma chambre,** Maria semblait vraiment s'amuser de cette situation à moins qu'elle ne soit de bonne humeur parce que son si précieux Major revenait au bercail. Le retour du fils prodigue, enfin de l'amant prodigue également dans son cas.

**-Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu m'as exposé.** **Mais je pense que nous allons rencontrer un léger problème en ce qui concerne ta pièce. Elle est déjà attribuée à quelqu'un.**

**-Dans ce cas, il suffit de la lui reprendre,** répondit-il suffisant, monsieur arrivait et se prenait pour le maître des lieux.

**-Je pense que l'on va avoir du mal, car elle y tien****t**** beaucoup et n'est pas particulièrement commode,** je faisais la liste des pièces et je pensais qu'elle pouvait parler du mini appartement qu'Ally avait trouvé après que je l'ai viré de ma chambre, si c'était le cas je plaignais le Major.

**-Maria cette pièce est à moi, ce n'est pas négociable.**

**-Dans ce cas !** répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.** Bella tu remettras ta chambre à Jasper.**

**-Ah non !** grondai-je en colère. **Il en est hors de question, c'est la mienne et je la garde. Tu m'as déjà dépossédé de ma place tu ne prendras pas ma chambre,** je le toisais le défiant ouvertement de venir me prendre ma pièce. Je tuerais qui que ce soit qui ose ne serait-ce qui penser.

**-Jasper tu peux revoir cette condition,** lui dit son frère.

**-Oui je me contenterais des appartements de Peter,** se retourna celui-ci.

Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il revoit sa position, je n'aurais certainement pas laissé passer ça, menace ou pas. C'est le seul endroit où je me sente bien dans ce manoir, j'aime le manoir mais quand j'ai envie d'être au calme sans pour autant aller auprès de mon Pacanier c'est la seule pièce où je me sente apaisée.

**-Bien vu que tout est réglé je te laisse le soin d'aller déloger Ally c'est elle qui occupe ces quartiers,** elle allait se rebeller la nympho à moins qu'ils cohabitent.

Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée il faudra que je creuse ça, comment arriver à les coincer tous les deux. Bien que cela ne m'arrangeait guère vu que lesdits appartements se trouvaient à proximité de ma pièce à moi, nous serions voisins et je serais obligé d'être le témoin de leurs ébats. Les sourcils froncés d'Edward me ramenèrent à la réalité.

**-Tu veux pas aller fouiner ailleurs. C'est pas parce que je vais être obligée de te supporter que tu peux te permettre de traîner dans ma tête.**

**-Je n'y peux rien et tu le sais. Et crois-moi que je préfèrerais surtout quand j'entends des absurdités pareilles.**

**-Il te reste une solution pour ne pas m'entendre,** et je reprenais mentalement pour que lui seul l'entende. _**« Sache qu'il n'y a que ton frère à bénéficier de la protection de Maria, toi personne ne **__**te protège alors fais bien attention de respecter ma vie privé**__**e**__** de tes intrusions. »**_

**-J'ai saisi le message,** répondit-il alors que le Major nous regardait.

**-En a ton terminé ?** demandai-je à Maria.

**-Jasper ?** demanda-t-elle à son nouveau second.

On pouvait voir qu'elle exultait, le fait d'avoir retrouvé le Major la mettait en joie, elle en avait oublié que j'avais désobéi à ses ordres en répondant et en menaçant son si précieux Major.

**-J'en ai terminé. Une chose Bella demain six heures du matin au terrain d'entraînement.**

**-Pourquoi si tôt ?** demandai-je surprise.

**-Je veux voir ce que tu as dans le ventre quand tu ma****î****trises ta colère,** me répondit-il avec un sourire calculateur sur le visage. **Et je voudrais savoir ce que tu leur as appris.**

**-Mais bien sûr !** rétorqua Ben. Jasper le toisait avec son sourire mesquin et avant que cela dégénère j'empoignais Ben par la main.

**-Dans ce cas à demain, nous nous allons d****î****ner,** puis je forçais ma prise sur le bras de mon partenaire de galère et nous sortîmes enfin.

**-Il me tape sur les nerfs ce mec,** me dit-il alors que nous avions même pas quitter le manoir, en sachant pertinemment que ledit mec l'entendait encore.

**-J'avais cru remarquer. C'est ce qu'il cherche Ben, ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser dans les jours à venir.**

**-Je savais bien que tu avais accepté un peu trop facilement.**

**-Hey qui est****-****ce qui a le plus gros cerveau de ce foutu régiment ? C'est scientifiquement prouvé tu te souviens,** il me sourit.

**-Au fait nous allons dîner en ville ce soir ?**

**-Je n'avais pas envie de rester au ranch avec les deux autres s'installant, je préfères aller prendre l'air dehors, et puis j'ai quelques achats de dernières minutes à faire.**

**-Des achats ?**

**-Des tenues féminines pour pousser le Major à bout plus rapidement et qu'il obtienne sa période de débauche dans les bras de Maria ou de n'importe qui d'autres ça m'est égal. Après ça il devrait partir plus vite, et je pourrais récupérer ma place.**

**-En fait tu es le diable en personne Bella.**

**-J'ai lu quelque chose récemment d'un certain John Milton qui disait « Mieux vaut régner en Enfer que servir au Paradis ».**

**-C'est ce que je disais tu es le diable en personne,** nous rîmes alors que nous nous rendions à Austin.

Nous commencions déjà par mes quelques achats ce qui se firent rapidement. Puis nous traînâmes un peu partout jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un dîner à notre goût. Une fois repus nous retournâmes au ranch. Nous nous séparâmes car je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'une séance câlin ce soir. Là j'avais envie de retourner dans ma chambre pour profiter de la tranquillité qu'elle m'offrait. Je pourrais penser à comment j'allais faire pour lui pourrir la vie et le faire tourner en bourrique. Car j'avais bien compris qu'il avait espéré que je me sauve comme la première fois. Je savais ce qu'il pensait de cette vie et il avait cru qu'en venant s'installer ici j'allais fuir loin de cet endroit, loin de Maria, comme je l'avais fait dans le New-Hampshire. Mais non je ne recommencerais pas cette erreur, et puis j'aimais ce ranch je m'y sentais comme chez moi. Si quelqu'un devait partir ce ne serait pas moi.

* * *

**Bon et bien vous en pensez quoi? Déçu ou pas? Allez dîtes moi tout. **

**A la semaine prochaine. Ben oui maintenant on reprend notre bon vieux rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Je dois avancer sur mes autres projets moi:) dont un nouveau Jella avec lequel je m'éclate en ce moment même :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Salut les filles, aujourd'hui je vous ai fait une très longue note d'auteur mais celles à qui j'ai répondu en privé vous pouvez passer cette note et aller directement à la lecture.

Je tiens avant toute chose a répondre à une review en particulier et également expliquer par le fait à toutes celles qui ne comprennent pas le comportement autoritaire et dominant du Major.

**No name :**

Je viens de lire ta review. Je peux comprendre ta déception, il est vrai que j'ai fait de Bella une personne hautaine, arrogante, assez cruelle et dominatrice. Mais il faut retenir que cela est dû principalement à cette sensation de puissance et de domination que lui octroi son pouvoir et ses aptitudes aux combats. Et personne hormis Ben et seulement à cause de son pouvoir peut la maîtriser et lui résister.

Pour Jasper il est vrai qu'il arrive en terrain conquit mais bon il est le Major Whitlock, le Dieu de la guerre qu'il a un passé avec une réputation ayant traversée le temps et les époques. Il revient également sur ses terres et quand je dis ses terres c'est à cause de ses origines texanes (et d'après les quelques recherches que j'ai effectuées, il est de notoriété publique que les sudistes sont plus proches de leurs terres que les autres habitants de leurs pays. Et je parle que de leur pays :)). En plus il doit se mettre au niveau de Bella qui elle a adopté le principe dominance et soumission comme méthode de communication. Donc il ne peut arriver et jouer la carpette devant elle, ça ne serait pas crédible. Sans parler du fait qu'elle ne lui laisse pas le choix.

Maintenant j'ai vu que tu faisais référence à une auteure en nous classant dans la même catégorie. (je n'aime pas beaucoup les comparaisons car nous avons toutes des caractères bien différents et chacune notre univers également.)

J'ai été personnellement lire trois de ses histoires et je n'en suis qu'une seule. (Et de mon avis personnel) Je trouve que tous ses personnages principaux se ressemblent de caractères du moins pour les trois histoires que j'ai commencé à lire. J'essaie quant à moi de me diversifier et de faire en sorte que les caractères de mes personnages sur mes différentes fictions ne soient pas identiques, même s'il reste de légères similitudes mais ça c'est le caractère propre de l'auteur qui ressort et contre ça on ne peut pas faire grand chose.

Maintenant je dois avouer qu'elle a des idées remarquables et c'est vrai que je me suis aperçu avec les résumés de ses fictions et de ce que j'ai pu en lire, que nous avions certaines idées qui se rejoignent et se recoupent. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai dû abandonner une idée de fiction parce que j'ai vu qu'elle abordait un thème similaire, et qu'avant de poster celle-ci il a fallu que je la reprenne depuis son début. Nous devons certainement avoir la même muse :) Tout ça pour dire.

Je la trouve assez dure et exclusive dans les relations entre compagnon et compagne qu'elle exploite et elle se base essentiellement sur ces liens. C'est son style et je ne me permettrais pas de critiquer ni de porter un jugement négatif, car je sais le travail que cela demande d'écrire. **Je tiens également à préciser que je respecte son travail. Et je le redis ces sentiments me sont propres et n'engagent que mon avis personnel.****Et son univers n'est pas le mien.**

Ce n'est pas ce que je fais dans cette fiction, je prends en compte les liens établies par S. Meyer entre compagnon et compagne bien entendu mais je ne leur donne pas la même importance, ni la même exclusivité que l'auteure à laquelle tu fais référence. Sinon mon histoire ne pourrait tenir la route, car je table justement sur leur éloignement et cette sensation d'attraction, mais si j'allais dans son sens, mes personnages ne pourraient se quitter, et ce n'est pas mon intérêt. Voilà les principales raisons pour lesquelles nous ne pouvons pas être associées de mon point de vue.

De plus je suis personnellement une féministe, le droit des femmes est pour moi important je suis une femme donc il serait illogique que je dise et pense le contraire.

Mais je suis de celles qui pensent également qu'une femme doit pouvoir se reposer sur son homme et ça le plus naturellement du monde. Et je pense s'appuyer et non se soumettre.

Je pense également que si la nature les a fait plus fort physiquement et charismatique ce n'est pas pour qu'ils ne soient que des objets ou des marionnettes entre les mains de leurs femmes. La société, la bible et les différentes croyances du monde ont donné aux hommes le rôle de protecteur, de chef de famille, de pilier aux seins de la communauté. Et je dois avouer que je suis en accord avec ces principes. Même la nature fait pareil avec les mâles des différentes espèces du monde animal en les faisant plus gros, plus imposants justement pour impressionner leurs adversaires. Et c'est toujours les mâles dans 80% des clans, meutes, familles... qui sont les dominant et les chefs, c'est naturel.

Même si je pense également que les femmes sont importantes pour leur côtés plus réfléchi, leur instinct de préservation et d'anticipation ainsi que pour les valeurs qu'elles apportent quotidiennement à leurs époux, leurs enfants, qu'ils soient des personnages important, publique ou non. Je ne pense pas la femme inférieur à l'homme, ce n'est pas ce que je dis.

La femme a un rôle essentiel dans notre monde et dans notre société, c'est pour cela que je pense que dans un couple les rapports doivent être égaux et harmonieux. C'est donc avec ces principes et ces convictions que j'écris mes fictions.

Pour moi il est normal que Jasper soit celui qui porte la culotte dans leur couple, sans pour autant la priver de liberté, de l'autorité, et de sa façon de voir et de s'adapter qui lui est propre. Et ce quelques soient les erreurs qu'il ait pu commettre avec elle par le passé. Sans parler qu'une lavette ne conviendrait pas à Bella, elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui la confronte et s'oppose à elle sans avoir peur de se faire maltraiter de par son caractère de merde n'ayons pas peur des mots.

Voilà j'espère avoir pu te faire comprendre mon fonctionnement, ma vision des relations entre hommes et femmes et les préceptes de vie qui m'inspirent dans l'écriture de cette fiction et des autres d'ailleurs.

Pour Bella le fait qu'elle ne réagisse pas comme tu t'y attendais, c'est à cause de son trouble de le revoir. En plus ils sont compagnons, nous le savons il est donc impossible pour elle de lui faire du mal concrètement, ils peuvent se faire souffrir mais ne peuvent pas aller au delà de cette souffrance, ils ne peuvent pas mettre l'autre en danger. Et heureusement dans un sens parce qu'avec le caractère de Bella cette histoire s'arrêterait là si je n'appliquais pas les liens d'âmes sœur qu'a instauré .

J'espère que tu resteras jusqu'à la fin car c'est dans les derniers chapitres que tu comprendras véritablement cette fiction. J'espère également que cette explication aura permis à toutes celles qui ne comprennent pas de ce faire une idée de mon approche et des relations de couple que je destine à Jasper et Bella.

Le Major n'est dominant que dans ce camp car il doit montrer à sa belle qu'il n'est pas une carpette. Mais quand il arrivera à la sortir de là bas (s'il y arrive :)), il redeviendra le Jasper que nous aimons toutes, enfin presque toutes lol.

Je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews, et je vous laisse enfin à la lecture de ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Soumission**

Le matin était arrivé j'avais décidé que j'allais donner du fil à retorde au Major. J'allais montrer le mauvais exemple et inciter mes soldats à en faire autant. Pour commencer je ne me présenterais pas à l'heure dite. À six heure j'étais encore allongée dans mon lit avec un livre à la main. Je savais qu'il viendrait me chercher alors j'avais enfilé un petit négligé de soie rouge sur la poitrine enfin le peu de peau que cela recouvrait et en dentelle noir sur le voile qui se séparait sous ma poitrine et tombant sur le haut de mes cuisse laissant mon ventre apparaître, le tout associé à une petite culotte de soie rouge également. Rosalie serait contente j'assumais totalement mon corps maintenant. J'étais installée confortablement dans mon lit à baldaquin dans une position qui aurait pu paraître naturelle mais qui se voulait également très provocante. Allongée sur le côté droit faisant négligemment face à la porte, ma tête dans une main tandis que l'autre tenait mon livre, sans oublier l'effet de jambe pour accentuer le tout. Bien évidement je ne me trompais pas à six heure cinq je le sentis débouler et son pas m'informait qu'il n'était pas vraiment content. Il entra sans même frapper ni attendre que je l'y invite. Je relevais la tête avec une lenteur exagérée, et bien entendu je vis que je l'avais déstabilisé de par ma tenue et ma position, il était là planté devant mon lit, la bouche ouverte, en train de détailler chaque parcelle de ce que mon négligé ne cachait pas et il en cachait peu. Ce qui m'amusa je dois l'admettre, il se reprit néanmoins assez rapidement. Dommage car je dois dire j'avais apprécié qu'il me détaille ainsi, qu'il laisse ses yeux traîner sur mon corps avec envie. Mais comme je le dis toujours toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

**-Bella qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici et dans cette tenue alors que tu devrais être sur le terrain d'entraînement.**

**-Tu veux la vérité ou un jolie mensonge,** le cherchai-je.

**-Bouge ton cul t'as cinq minutes pour me rejoindre !** et il sortit de ma chambre encore perturbé.

Le jeu venait de débuter et je prenais la main. Très bien la deuxième étape était de lui faire perdre patience. Donc je prenais mon temps pour me lever et m'habiller ce qui faisait que j'arrivais un quart d'heure après son ultimatum. Quand je les rejoins parce qu'en fait Edward et Ben étaient également présent, je sentis la tension dans l'air.

**-Je t'avais dit cinq minutes.**

**-Tu sais le temps c'est relatif, encore plus pour nous,** répondis-je avec un clin d'œil à Ben qui se marrait.

**-Si c'est comme ça que tu le vois,** je fus prise d'une violente douleur à l'abdomen.

Je mis un genou à terre mais retins mon gémissement. Je savais que j'allais goûter à son pouvoir et je m'y étais préparée maintenant il ne fallait pas qu'il entende un son franchir mes lèvres. Mais avec cette putain de douleur atroce c'était vraiment difficile de résister. Je n'avais pas le choix je devais subir ça en silence et si j'avais réussi à supporter plus d'une semaine de torture avec Maria je pourrais tenir devant lui, mais il était sournois le salaud comme il voyait que je ne cédais pas il accentua la douleur et la propagea dans ma tête. Je dois dire que j'étais à la limite de flancher, mais le grognement de Ben me fit me reprendre.

**-Ne… t'en mêle... pas,** réussis-je à articuler pour Ben, entre deux puissants spasmes.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas en puissance maximale, parce que la dernière fois je n'avais rien pu contrôler. Là il établissait seulement sa hiérarchie.

**-Bella arrête maintenant tu ne peux pas avoir le dessus !** me somma Edward.

**-Certainement... pas !** il ne relâchait rien, mais moi non plus.

Puis d'un coup une douleur d'une puissance démesurée m'ensevelit toute entière et je ne pus retenir un cri d'agonie. J'entendis Ben se rebeller. Et puis d'un coup plus rien, plus de douleur elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle est arrivé. Par contre mon cri fut remplacer par les gémissements de Ben. Cet espèce de salaud s'en prenait à mon partenaire. Je rugis menaçante et l'éjectais par la pensée, à l'autre bout du terrain le détournant ainsi de Ben.

**-Bien te voilà d'humeur plus combative il était temps !** lança le Major. **Je vais établir une règle qui vous concerne tous les deux. Quand je m'entraîne avec l'un de vous l'autre devra aller s'occuper ailleurs, je ne vous veux plus jamais ensemble lors des entraînements.** Déclara-t-il, je sentais sa satisfaction derrière cet ordre. Il venait de nous séparer il avait parfaitement compris que nous étions amants et c'était sa façon à lui de commencer à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

**-Je ne te laisserais pas seul avec Bella n'y compte pas,** le menaça Ben.

**-Je ne te donne pas le choix c'est un ordre soldat.**

**-Laisse tombé Ben c'en sera d'autan plus difficile pour lui de m'atteindre s'il ne s'en prend pas à toi.**

**-Bella...**

**-Il a la protection de Maria. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je tiendrais tu sais à quel point je suis forte et entêtée.**

**-Fais attention à toi, **me dit-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et je savais que c'était pour contrarier le Major parce que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes les démonstrations d'affections en dehors de nos chambres respectives. Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, puis partit avec le sourire quand le nouveau second grogna son mécontentement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en prendre de nouveau à lui je me plaçais devant son regard parée de mon air revêche.

**-Bien si on s'y mettait on a assez perdu de temps avec tes enfantillages,** me houspilla le Major de mauvaise humeur.

**-À vos ordres Major,** dire que je m'amusais était vraiment un euphémisme. Et encore s'il savait ce que je lui réservais, je crois que j'allais goûter régulièrement de son pouvoir.

**-Bella ce n'est pas un jeu,** entendis-je Edward me signifier en secouant la tête de dépit.

**-Pour vous peut-être pas, mais je dois moi aussi trouver un divertissement maintenant que je suis également une sangsue.**

**-Tu vas combattre contre Edward et sans ton pouvoir je veux voir quel est ton niveau.**

**-Et pourquoi je vais être désavantager lui se sert du sien.**

**-Et alors la toute puissante Bella tremblerait elle devant un adversaire ?** me railla le Major.

**-Je ne tremble devant personne,** me renfrognai-je.** Et puis ça peut****-****être marrant,** je pris position devant Edward qui me regardait un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Ce qu'il pouvait me gonfler à toujours se marrer pour un oui ou un non. Il était pas si joyeux il y a quelques années en arrières.

**-Les gens changent Bella,** mais bien sûr chasser le naturel il revient au galop pensai-je.

Puis je me concentrais laissant la place à la guerrière qui sommeillait en moi. Je lui sautais dessus comme je m'y attendais il m'esquiva. Nous enchaînâmes les coups je n'arrivais pas à le toucher mais lui non plus je les parais tous, je tentais d'augmenter le rythme mais il tenait la cadence, je me rappelais de ce que disais Esmé à l'époque, il était le plus rapide. Putain je rageais, j'aurais pu l'avoir sur la vitesse s'il n'était aussi vif. Je n'aimais pas perdre et je trouvais que deux vampires à avoir le dessus sur moi c'était déjà deux de trop, je ne lui laisserais pas ce privilège. Je le bloquais un dixième de secondes histoire de pouvoir lui porter un coup. Et bien entendu il n'a rien pu faire pour se protéger de mon pouvoir ni de mon coup par le fait.

**-Sans pouvoir Bella,** râlait-il en se relevant.

**-C'est pas comme si j'en avais abusé, comme toi. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu vaux sans le tien.**

**-On ne pourra jamais le savoir. Par contre je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris par tes capacités Bella, tu as un bon niveau,** me félicita le Major.

**-Je le savais déjà, tu ne m'apprends rien. **Répondis-je suffisante.

**-Par contre ton égo est largement supérieur à tes capacités,** rétorqua-t-il.** Ton niveau est bon mais il n'est pas excellent Bella. Il y a beaucoup de failles dans tes attaques comme dans ta défenses d'ailleurs.**

**-Ben tiens, mais mon pouvoir pourvoit à ses lacunes. Et puis généralement je ne me bats pas aussi longtemps il n'y a pas de vampires qui rivalisent si je peux utiliser mon pouvoir.**

**-J'ai bien compris Bella, le problème c'est qu'un jour tu tomberas sur quelqu'un qui pourra te bloquer et si tu ne sais pas te défendre sans ton pouvoir tu es foutue. La preuve je peux facilement te contrer.**

**-Mais ce n'est pas pareille tu es le Dieu de la guerre! Qui ne perd pas devant le Dieu de la guerre,** le raillai-je.

**-Ça suffit Bella je commence à perdre patience. Tu sais quoi tu reviendras avec les autres tu m'agaces.**

**-À vos ordres Major, **rétorquai-je en tournant les talons et rejoindre le manoir. Je l'entendais se plaindre à son frère.

**-Putain elle va me rendre dingue,** ragea-t-il.

**-C'est son but,** lui répondit son frangin.** Ne relâche pas elle finira par faiblir.**

_**-Je ne crois pas,**_ lui répondis-je mentalement. _**Et je ne fais que commencer.**_

Une heure et demi plus tard je rejoins le terrain d'entraînement avec les nouveaux-nés. Je ne savais pas comment il allait s'y prendre s'il allait nous séparer, ou s'il allait nous entraîner tous ensemble. Pour ma part je mélangeais les entraînements pour que nous soyons toujours confronter à la forces herculéenne des nouveaux-nés. Mais bon ce n'était plus mon rôle. D'ailleurs beaucoup se demandaient ce que je faisais avec eux, Benjamin et Cassie restaient à mes côtés. Alors qu'on se tenait devant le Major et son frère.

**-Merde il a pri****s**** ta place le bouffeur de tofu,** s'exclama Benjamin médusé.

**-Ouais, que veux-tu Maria adore ses prouesses au lit.**

**-Il fallait accepter ses avances tu aurais garder ta place,** me fit Cassie

**-Sans vouloir te vexer Cassie je ne suis pas une brouteuse de minou, j'aime la virilité si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**-Il en faut pour tout les go****û****ts,** me rétorqua-t-elle sourire aux lèvres.

**-Si vous en avez terminé nous pourrons peut****-****être commencer, **nous interrompit le Major. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre en encore moins de le regarder.

**-C'est bon !** répondit Benjamin un brin de colère dans la voix.

Je fis attention que l'autre ne prenne pas son mordant pour un manque de respect, c'est juste que Benjamin m'est très fidèle et qu'il a du mal à supporter qu'un arriviste me prenne ma place. Le Major le regarda avec intensité, Benjamin refusant de baisser les yeux. Je le contrains avec mon pouvoir à baisser la tête je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à lui. Il n'en fut pas dupe et planta son regard dans le mien, moi par contre je me permis de garder mon regard et ma tête haute, qu'il s'en prenne à moi ce n'était pas grave après tout c'est ce que je recherchais. Il grogna, je souris il reporta son attention sur Benjamin avec un sourire mesquin. Puis il s'adressa à nous autres soldats.

**-Comme vous devez tous le savoir je suis le Major Whitlock, j'ai repris ma place de second au ****sein de cette armée. Donc Bella n'est plus votre second, mais elle reste néanmoins votre supérieur****e****.**

**-Monsieur est trop bon !** bon marmonnai-je pour mes voisins. Ce qui les fit sourire. Et me gratifia d'un regard noir du Major.

**-Aujourd'hui je vous observerais et je testerais personnellement certains d'entre vous pour évaluer votre niveau et ainsi savoir sur quelle base nous allons poursuivre nos entraînements. Je veux que les plus expérimentés se battent contre un nouveaux-nés. Choisissez votre binôme. Les pouvoirs ne sont pas tolérés dans cet entraînement, juste du combat à mains nues. Toi Bella tu resteras en binôme avec Edward et il le sera en permanence, ton niveau est trop élevé pour les nouveaux-nés,** ce qui me semblait logique mais je devais montrer mon mécontentement et mon insolence devant mes soldats.

**-Pourquoi ai-je droit à un tel traitement de faveur ne suis-je pas un simple soldat comme les autres ?**

**-Si tu trouves quelqu'un qui n'ait pas peur de combattre contre toi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient au moins pour cette fois-ci,** me dit-il un peu trop détendu à mon goût. Il avait une idée derrière la tête, et je la compris au moment où Benjamin se proposa.

**-Moi je veux bien m'entraîner avec Bella.**

**-Non j'aimerais te tester personnellement,** s'opposa le Major.

Je grognais l'avertissant qu'il était sur un terrain glissant. Il avait perçu la loyauté que Benjy me vouait et mon attachement réciproque.

**-Ça te pose un problème Bella ?** me demanda le Major amusé.

**-Pas le moindre tant qu'il reste en un seul morceau,** le menaçai-je.

La voix que je mettais dans ma menace était froide et ma détermination était perceptible par tous. Tous les soldats savaient ce que signifiaient le ton que je venais d'employer et s'il ne faisait pas attention à mon soldat, j'allais lui passer l'envie de jouer.

**-Pour cela il devra bien se défendre et s'il réussi****t**** il a des chances de rester entier. Pas comme la dernière fois,** j'avais compris il cherchait encore à me faire perdre mes moyens.

OK il comptait sur mon tempérament impulsif pour me pousser à la faute. Je lui souris de mon sourire le plus hypocrite, et je fis un hochement de tête à Benjy lui signifiant que je le garderais à l'œil.

**-Très bien tout le monde en position, allez-y,** Edward se plaça devant moi.

**-Tu sais qu'à ce jeu il aura le dessus,** me dit-il.

**-Nuance je lui laisse un avantage, pour le moment.**

**-Bella ne t'obstine pas écoute un peu tes sentiments.**

**-Quels sentiments ? Je ne ressens rien d'autre que de la haine pour vous. Si je suis ce que je suis devenue c'est de votre faute à tous.**

**-Edward au lieu de discuter tu ferais mieux de te bouger le cul,** l'interpella son frère.

Il me regardait je n'avais pas pris de posture d'attaque tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas envie de combattre. Edward me sauta dessus pour me décider, mais je le déviais avec mon pouvoir.

**-Bella mets y du tiens. Il va s'en prendre après ton protégé si tu ne coopères pas.**

**-J'en ai pas envie je me suis déjà entraînée ce matin je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais droit à un double entra****î****nement tout ça parce que je me refuse au second.**

Je vis Jasper s'arrêter et délaisser Benjamin. Il arriva sur moi, je restais de marbre, il s'approcha et se positionna à quelques centimètres de moi me fixant droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux à lui étaient noirs, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était en colère ou qu'il avait envie de moi, mais vu ce qu'il projetait j'optais pour la première solution. Donc mon but de la journée était atteint, arriver à lui faire perdre patience encore un tout petit peu et il perdrait complètement pied.

**-Et bien Major on s'ennuie avec les nouveaux-nés. Ils ne sont pas suffisant pour votre grandeur,** il grogna et m'attrapa à la gorge.

J'aurais pu le repousser sans problème mais je voulais voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller.

**-Edward continue je dois régler une affaire avec cette effrontée.**

**-Jasper ne fais pas ça, tu vas te nuire.**

**-Ne te mêle pas de ça Edward fais ce que je t'ai demandé c'est tout.**

**-Mais vois-tu Major moi je n'ai pas envie d'aller ailleurs je me trouve bien ici.**

**-Ce n'est pas toi qui décide ma belle,** grogna-t-il. Ce que j'aimais quand il devenait autoritaire et dominant comme ça.

**-Ça ne t'est toujours pas passé apparemment,** me dit-il ce putain de sourire sexy aux lèvres, associé à cela ses yeux noirs dont on ne pouvait plus vraiment dire si c'était dû à sa colère ou à son désir cette fois-ci. Merde j'avais du laisser filtrer ma convoitise.

**-On peut aller jouer tou****s**** les deux !** me dit-il plein de sous-entendu.

Il accentua cela par une vague de désir pure. Putain, le salaud c'était vraiment ce qu'on appelait un coup bas, il avait sa bouche si près de mon visage que je sentais son souffle sur ma peau, son haleine si envoutante.

**-Putain Jasper arrête ça.**

**-Hummm ! Il y a du mieux, ce n'est plus Major.**

**-Juste un écart ça ne ce reproduira plus, Major,** il approcha son visage de mes cheveux et huma mon odeur.

**-Tu ne m'as pas répondu Bella,** dit il en renvoyant une seconde vague de désir et de convoitise.

**-J'irais certainement jouer, mais ce ne sera pas avec toi !** haletai-je, luttant contre cette putain d'envie de sexe qui me dévorait.

À la fin de ma phrase il grogna, toutes envies, luxures et désirs disparurent. Il serra son emprise autour de ma gorge.

**-Tu es mienne Bella ! Personne n'a le droit de poser ses mains sur toi. Je tuerais le prochain qui essaiera.**

**-Mais bien sûr tu crois que je vais passer mon éternité à tricoter aussi. Je m'offrirais à qui je veux, et tu n'es certainement pas assez fort pour m'en empêcher. Je n'appartiens à personne.**

**-C'est ce qu'on va voir,** me dit-il. Je le vis retrousser ses lèvres et ses dents luisaient de son venin.

**-N'essaie même pas Major, **le menaçai-je en grognant.

Je le repoussais par télékinésie, et le maintenait à distance je savais qu'il allait me provoquer une migraine la seule douleur qui me paralysait et qui maîtrisait mon pouvoir. Tout le monde avait arrêté les combats pour nous observait. Et comme je m'y attendais il me lança sa putain de migraine puissance maximale. Je hurlais en me tordant de douleur alors que j'étais roulée en boule sur le sol comme une misérable vermine tenant ma tête dans mes mains.

**-Ben !** gémissais-je. Lui seul pouvait encore me sortir de là. S'il l'immobilisait il ne pourrait pas me marquer.

J'entendis un grognement puis des coups la douleur restait encore présente. Puis plus rien, j'ouvris mes yeux pour voir Edward et le Major se battre l'un contre l'autre dans une violence inouï pour deux frères, ce qui me choqua littéralement. Pourquoi est-ce que je fis cela je n'en sais toujours rien. Mais je repris le Major sous mon contrôle, l'immobilisant sachant pertinemment que je devrais encore goûter à sa migraine.

**-Ça va j'ai compris,** puis je le relâchais et partis sans rajouter le moindre mot dans ma chambre.

Je n'omis pas d'adresser un merci par la pensée à Edward sans lui cette enflure m'aurait marquée comme sienne et devant tout le monde.

J'avais le moral à zéro je voulais l'affronter et le dominer, mais je devais avouer que je ne le pouvais pas et ça me mettait en rage. Je n'aimais pas devoir m'incliner, mais il était véritablement plus fort que moi. Mais me soumettre à lui, c'était pire que tout. C'est mon orgueil et mon amour propre qui en prenait un coup. J'aurais aimé pouvoir encore pleurer de rage, j'allais avoir du mal à accepter ça pendant encore un moment, mais je n'abandonnerai pas.

Et dire que cette enflure avait failli me marquer mais quel ordure ! hurlai-je dans ma tête. Heureusement qu'Edward était intervenu mais pourquoi est ce qu'il s'était opposé à son frère je ne comprenais pas. Ils étaient véritablement atteint dans cette famille. Aucune logique dans leur comportement. Je sentis Maria approcher de ma chambre comme si ma matinée n'avait pas été aussi éprouvante, il fallait qu'elle vienne y mettre sa touche final. Et vu que j'avais désobéi j'allais certainement en payer le prix. Elle entra alors que je me levais pour l'accueillir.

**-Bella, tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.**

**-J'ai bien ma petite idée oui.**

**-Je t'avais prévenue, je t'avais dit de ne pas créer de problème à Jasper. Maintenant tu me suis,** Ben venait également d'arriver, il me regardait les yeux remplient de peine mais il ne pouvait rien, enfin il ne voulait pas se rebeller contre Maria0.

Ben ne désobéirait jamais à Maria. Pour quelle raison j'en savais rien car il avait la possibilité avec son pouvoir pour lui résister et même la contraindre s'il le voulait, mais non il lui obéissait aveuglément. J'avançais à la suite de Maria, Ben dans mon dos. Bien entendu elle m'emmena dans les sous-sols.

Une fois en bas, elle ordonna à Ben de me maîtriser et ma voix également. Je suppose qu'elle voulait éviter à Jasper de m'entendre. Ayant sans doute peur de la menace qu'il avait proféré. Je sentis la pression du pouvoir de Ben sur mon corps ce dernier ferma les yeux. Puis je vis Justin arriver. Oh merde ! Paniquai-je. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait me laisser dans les mains de Justin le pervers. Cet espèce d'enflure rêvait de pouvoir me contraindre et de me posséder comme toutes les autres depuis que je l'avais émasculé lorsqu'il avait essayé de violer Annabelle. Avant de partir Maria me dit.

**-J'espère sincèrement que ce sera la dernière fois que j'ai à te sanctionner Bella,** puis elle partit en me laissant en pâture à Justin qui je le voyais bandait déjà, l'enculer.

Je jure que je le tuerais, je le ferais périr à petit feu. Il arracha mes vêtements je me retrouvais nue et offerte contre mon gré devant cette face de porc. À ce moment je maudissais également Ben de rester impassible, et de ne rien faire pour empêcher ça. Il allait me violer et il restait à côté me contraignant par son pouvoir à me laisser faire. Putain je savais qu'on était pas compagnon mais moi je ne l'aurais jamais laissé dans pareille situation.

**-Alors Bella, tu fais moins la fière maintenant. Depuis que le chéri de Maria est revenu tu n'es plus à la fête. Et je vais même enfin pouvoir prendre ma petite revanche et crois-moi que je serais plus dur et plus vicieux avec toi, que je ne l'ai jamais été.**

**-Dépêche****-****toi qu'on en finisse,** renchérit Ben.

Quel salaud, quel ordure ! Plus jamais il ne reposera ses mains sur moi. Je ne pouvais vraiment faire confiance à personne. Justin passa sa main sur mon corps, il alla directement à ma poitrine, il prit mon sein dans ses putains de mains répugnantes. Ben se retourna pour ne plus me faire face. Il déplaça sa main jusqu'à mon bas-ventre il passa ses doigts dans ma fente j'essayais de toute mes force de débloquer mon pouvoir. Je voulais repousser ce putain d'enfoiré qui osait me toucher. Je rageais intérieurement mon désespoir, mon impuissance, et une vulnérabilité extrême me submergèrent quand je compris que je ne pourrais pas me libérer toute seule. Cette putain de sensation d'impuissance, de rage, de haine, cette envie de pleurer, de le torturer alors que je ne pouvais rien faire me tuaient. Je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'empêcher de posséder mon corps, et cela m'anéantissait. Puis tout à coup un élan d'espoir m'enveloppa dans sa douce chaleur, quand je sentis arriver Edward et Jasper. Jasper fracassa la porte dans un rugissement terrifiant, si j'avais pu j'aurais pris la fuite devant la rage qui émanait de lui. Malheureusement je me retrouvais toujours sous l'emprise de Ben, Jasper sauta sur Justin et d'un coup rapide avec un grondement terrifiant, le corps de cet ordure tomba lourdement. Edward lui enleva sa chemise et me la plaçait sur les épaules en disant à Ben.

**-Va la prévenir que nous sommes arrivés pendant qu'elle recevait sa sanction et que Jasper ****a**** perdu le contrôle. Et merci Ben,** il les avait prévenu, je ne savais plus trop quoi penser du coup.

Justin reposait à mes pieds en petits morceaux maintenant. Dommage j'aurais bien aimé m'en occuper moi-même mais je dois dire que j'appréciais quand même le fait qu'ils soient arrivés à temps. Bien que cela m'avait enlevé le plaisir de torturer et de tuer cette ordure.

**-Bella, mon amour. Est****-****ce qu'il a ****eu**** le temps de te toucher ?** il n'allait pas s'arrêter une seconde avec son histoire de compagne je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur là. M'agaçai-je. Je me défis de son toucher je ne voulais plus qu'on me touche, personne.

**-Il s'est fait du souci Bella. Nous nous en sommes faits.**

**-Je veux retourner dans ma chambre,** dictai-je.

**-Emmène-là je vais aller voir Maria. Je vous rejoins après. Edward ne la quitte pas, même si elle te l'ordonne ou si elle use de son pouvoir. Reste à proximité.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas Jasper, je la veillerais,** les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Me revoilà sous la surveillance constante d'Edward comme à l'époque de James. Quoique les rôles étaient inversés à cette époque. C'était Jasper qui avait le rôle de veiller sur moi, pendant qu'Edward s'occupait du problème. Comme quoi il y avait un léger changement quand même.

**-Tu as raison,** s'amusa Edward.** Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard. Va régler le problème avec Maria, moi je la raccompagne,** Jasper me regarda droit dans les yeux, j'étais trop fatiguée nerveusement et psychologiquement parlant pour le défier comme à mon habitude.

Je lui envoyais tout de même de la reconnaissance, car sans lui je serais plus aussi saine en cet instant. Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras, en m'envoyant un dose incommensurable d'amour. Cela me coûte de le dire mais c'est vraiment ce que j'avais besoin en cet instant, et le sentir contre moi me réconforta plus que je ne l'aurais jamais avoué mais entre l'empathe et le télépathe allez cacher quelque chose vous. Malgré tout je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à cela, je ne pouvais pas me laisser avoir encore une fois. J'avais déjà donné là-dedans, deux fois de surcroit et deux fois j'en avais souffert, alors non je n'accepterais pas ce débordement d'affection. Je me retirais de ses bras rassurant et sécurisant à contrecœur tout de même. J'espérais que ce dernier sentiment ne lui soit pas parvenu. Je le contournais et pris la direction de ma chambre Edward sur les talons. Il resta silencieux et tant mieux pour moi, car je n'avais pas envie d'une discussion pour le moment. Même le fait qu'il m'accompagne me passait au-dessus de la tête. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie là tout de suite hormis celle de retrouver l'ambiance sécurisante de ma chambre c'était de prendre une bonne douche pour enlever la putain d'odeur de cette merde de Justin de sur mon corps. Si Jasper ne l'avait pas réduit en miette je l'aurais torturé avec plus d'ardeur et de sadisme que la première fois, j'aurais peut-être une chance que Maria le fasse reconstituer, dans ce cas là il n'y échapperait pas.

**-Tu lui as fais quoi ?** me demanda Edward.

**-Je peux te montrer si tu veux mais ça va être un peu rude,** l'avertis-je.

**-Vas-y !** me demanda t-il avec une ferveur peu commune qui m'étonna.

Je lui repassais le film dans ma tête. Ce fameux soir où j'étais à la recherche de celle qui n'était pas encore mon amie, mais qui allait le venir peu après cet épisode. Elle était coincée entre un mur et Justin dans sa propre chambre. Il lui avait enlevé tous ses habits et elle était aussi nue que moi quelques instant plus tôt. Elle hurlait mais tout le monde avait l'habitude des hurlements dans cette maison surtout lorsqu'une femme était avec lui. Ils pensaient certainement que Maria avait donné un ordre ou alors n'avaient pas assez de courage pour intervenir et risquer de se faire sanctionner par Maria. Mais moi je savais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ordre et même dans ce cas précis je serais intervenue. Bref, donc quand je suis arrivée dans la chambre et que j'ai vu Anna dans cette condition, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, j'ai viré Justin de sur mon amie et je l'ai couverte alors que je le retenais sous l'emprise de mon pouvoir. Il avait une putain de trique si bien que la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'était de faire de lui un eunuque au moins le temps de le faire passer sur le bûcher. J'ai dû poser mes dent et par le fait ma bouche sur ses putain de couilles pour pouvoir les arracher et tout prendre d'un coup. Il hurlait et je prenais un malin plaisir à l'écouter me supplier entre deux hurlements d'angoisse, de douleur et de terreur. Car déjà à l'époque ma réputation de sadique commençait à prendre forme. Anna s'était rhabillée et je lui avais commandé d'allumer un feu. J'avais rejoint le bûcher sous une haie d'honneur avec les couilles du pervers dans ma main et lui me suivant sous l'emprise de mon pouvoir. Je lui montrais également comment Maria était intervenue à temps pour m'empêcher de brûler cette merde que j'avais dans les mains. Et comment il avait été charrié depuis.

**-Effectivement c'était mérité, par contre quitte à désobéir si tu veux mon avis c'était à ce moment qu'il aurait fallu que tu le fasses,** nous étions arrivés dans ma chambre et j'allais dans la salle de bains et enfilais mon peignoir pouvant ainsi lui rendre sa chemise.

**-Vois****-****tu je pensais que j'étais invulnérable et que je n'aurais jamais ce genre de situation à affronter. Et surtout je pensais pas que Ben puisse me faire un truc pareil,** renchéris-je.

**-C'est lui qui m'a appelé à l'aide. Il hurlait mentalement pour que je puisse l'entendre. En fait Jasper a senti ta rage et ton désespoir je me suis concentré pour te localiser savoir ce qu'il t'arrivait et je l'ai entendu et surtout j'ai vu ce qu'il te faisait et nous sommes intervenus.**

**-Ouais je ne sais pas trop quoi penser il aurait pu se rebeller, personne ne peut rien contre lui. Mais non il obéit à Maria aveuglément sans rien remettre en cause. Moi à l'inverse j'aurais pris ce risque.**

**-Tu es une tête brûlée Bella. Tu es impulsive tout le monde n'agit pas de cette façon.**

**-Possible. N'empêche que je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait. Vous m'avez sortis d'un beau merdier. Mais je ne reverrais pas ma position. Vous devriez repartir et me laisser mener ma vie.**

**-Moi je le ferais bientôt. Mais Jasper ne le fera pas sans toi Bella. Il t'aime vraiment et je t'assure qu'il est parti pour les raisons que nous t'avions annoncé, il n'y avait aucun plan pour te forcer à la transformation.**

**-Écoute c'est dans ton intérêt de me raconter ça. Bien que je ne saisisse pas ton intérêt la dedans. Mais sérieusement Edward il y a cinq ans de ça tout le monde était persuadé que nous étions des âmes sœur, toi et moi compris. Alors comment veux-tu que j'arrive à croire qu'en fin de compte c'était pas toi mais ton frère ? Et puis dans cinq ans Emmett pourra me revendiquer pareil. Non je n'y crois pas à ces histoires d'âmes sœurs.**

**-Laisse-toi du temps mais ne te referme pas et ne le repousse pas.**

**-Ça c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je me suis si bien conditionnée que c'est instinctif, et puis je ne veux tout simplement pas recommencer mes erreurs, ça peu se comprendre tu ne crois pas ?**

**-Effectivement nous avons commis pas mal d'erreurs avec toi et moi le premier. Et je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait endurer.**

**-Stop Edward ! Ne te lance pas là-dedans je ne suis pas prête à avoir ce genre de discussion et surtout pas aujourd'hui. Ça a été une journée éprouvante dans tout les sens du terme alors laisse-moi un peu de répit. Et puis j'ai besoin de me laver.**

**-OK, je laisse tomber mais on en reparlera Bella.**

**-Tu m'exaspères !** lui rétorquai-je.

**-J'avais cru comprendre en effet, **me dit-il tout sourire.

Je le laissais et rentrais dans ma salle de bains. Je fis couler l'eau et me glissais sous le jet. Devant mes yeux toute cette maudite journée qui repassait en boucle. J'étais à la limite de craquer, mais je savais que je n'étais pas seule et que ce soit mes émotions ou mes pensées tout étaient analysés en profondeur alors je devais prendre sur moi et tout ravaler, j'étais forte après tout je pouvais supporter ça. Je faisais comme à mon habitude quand quelque chose me tracassait je m'auto-programmais. Je devais seulement me persuader que ce n'était rien qu'il ne m'était rien arrivé, que j'en avais échappé indemne et ça irait. Je fis ça pendant un bon moment profitant des bienfaits d'une bonne eau chaude sur mon corps. J'avais entendu Jasper rentrer dans ma chambre. Je me rappelais alors le jour où l'on avait battu Lucy et regagner ce ranch. Ce soir là où j'avais choisi cette pièce et que Maria avait ce sourire amusé lorsqu'elle était venue me parler. Tout avait un sens aujourd'hui. Cette fameuse bizarrerie. Je me repassais cette discussion.

**Flash-back.**

_Elle s'installa sur le bord de la baignoire et me regarda avec un sourire étrange._

_**-Que veut dire ton sourire Maria ?** demandai-je._

_**-Une simple bizarrerie Bella,** me dit-elle toujours aussi énigmatique._

_**-Ne te fais pas prier ce soir Maria je me sens bien et j'aimerais en profiter, c'est tellement rare.**_

_**-Est****-****ce que cette pièce y est pour quelques chose ?** me demanda t-elle alors qu'elle se permit de me faire un petit massage sur épaules._

_**-Ce n'est pas tant cette pièce, c'est tout cet endroit. J'aime beaucoup ce lieu, je m'y sens bien. Mais j'ai surtout pu me défouler ce soir et j'ai pu également apaiser ma soif.**_

**Fin du flash-back.**

Était-ce vraiment dû au fait que j'avais pu combler ma sauvagerie ou était-ce parce que c'était sa pièce à l'origine. Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Et pourtant c'est vrai que je m'y sentais bien dans cette chambre. J'ai tout de suite aimé cette atmosphère rassurante et chaleureuse. Merde ce ne pouvait pas être ça. C'était juste une coïncidence, en plus c'est la première pièce que j'avais visité si j'avais été ailleurs j'aurais pu en choisir une autre avant de tomber sur celle-ci. Oui c'était le hasard, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre explication. En tout cas aucune de rationnelle. J'étais vraiment trop perturbée aujourd'hui. J'écoutais ce qu'il se passait dans ma chambre mais il n'y avait que le silence je supposais que Jasper devait raconter sa petite discussion avec Maria par la pensée. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pris de rechange, ni de serviette.

**-Retournez-vous face contre la porte,** leur ordonnai-je. Je les entendis se lever et s'exécuter.

J'ouvris la porte et de l'encadrement caché derrière le montant de la porte j'ouvris mon tiroir de la première commode et fis voler un jean jusqu'à moi, puis un haut ainsi que des sous-vêtement. Dans l'autre j'attirais une serviette, durant se temps je laissais mes yeux se perdre sur le Major. Comment pouvait-il avoir tant d'influence sur moi? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de rester celle que j'étais devenue lorsqu'il était là?

**-Merci, **dis-je en fermant la porte. Je pus me rhabiller et sortir plus décemment.

Jasper était face à ma bibliothèque et Edward sur le fauteuil qu'il avait investi un peu plus tôt.

Je regardais ce que Jasper fixait et je me fustigeais d'avoir laisser cette photo sortie. Il était en train de nous regarder. À cette époque où je n'avais pas encore pris conscience de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Enfin ma conscience ne l'avait pas fait car mon subconscient, mon corps enfin tout le reste le savait.

**-C'était plus simple à l'époque,** me dit-il.

Comme si un siècle s'était écoulé entre cette photo et aujourd'hui. Je refusais de me laisser aller dans cette conversation. Je ne répondis pas et continuais de l'observer en essayant de garder le contrôle de mes émotions ce qui était plus dur aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul de m'isoler pour laisser mes émotions et mes pensées sortirent à leurs guise cela faisait à peine vingt quatre heures qu'ils étaient là et j'étais déjà épuisée je sens que j'allais avoir beaucoup de mal à garder mon cap sans flancher. Il me restait une solution et je crois que j'y penserais mais quand je serais seule j'avais besoin vraiment besoin d'être seule pour faire le point.

**-J'aime cette pièce et je suis content que ce soit toi qui l'ai récupérée.**

**-J'ai cru comprendre que tu l'aimais. Mais profites-en bien car tu n'y rentreras pas à ta guise.**

**-Bella tu ne veux pas relâcher un peu la tension. Tu es épuisée je le sens. Je resterais à ma place je te promets mais détends-toi tu en as besoin tu vas craquer.**

**-Je ne craquerais pas je ne suis plus humaine. J'ai beaucoup plus de force que j'en disposais à l'époque.**

**-J'ai remarqué mais tu n'es pas infaillible. Bella il va falloir que tu ailles voir Maria. Edward est-ce que c'est bon ?**

**-Oui il n'y a personne.**

**-Bien Bella, est-ce que tu veux partir d'ici ? Je t'emmène où tu voudras. Loin de cette vie merdique de batailles et de servitudes.**

**-Non je resterais ici, mais tu peux partir je ne te retiens pas,** répondis-je en colère qu'il ose me demander ce genre de chose.

Car même si je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi je restais je ne voulais pas quitter cet endroit que je considérais comme mon chez moi.

**-Je m'y attendais, **répondit-il résigné**. Dans ce cas la version que tu devras dire à Maria. Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps et ce bâtard a eu le temps de te posséder. Il faudra que tu aies l'air traumatisée et mieux il serait bien que tu évites de parler et de regarder Maria dans les yeux.**

**-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça je suis assez grande pour assumer mes conneries.**

**-Putain Bella mais tu vas arrêter de me prendre la tête deux minutes et écouter un peu !** s'énerva-t-il subitement.** C'est pour toi que je fais ça ! C'est pour toi que je reste là alors que je ne peux plus blairer cette vie de merde ! Alors pour une fois tu vas fermer ta gueule et faire ce que je te dis,** m'ordonna-t-il de sa putain de voix si virile.

**-Jasper calme-toi,** tenta Edward.

**-Toi t'es mon frère mais il va également falloir que tu apprennes sérieusement à t'occuper de tes affaires et arrêter de venir t'interposer entre Bella et moi.**

C'est dingue l'effet qu'il pouvait me faire quand il était en colère, prit dans cet excès d'autorité il réveillait en moi des envies peu louables. Je devais vraiment être maso, Maria avait dû louper quelque chose dans ma transformation.

**-Je le pense aussi, **s'esclaffa Edward.

Même s'il avait encore traîné dans ma tête je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque. Donc j'avais la confirmation que je n'étais pas nette. Notre amusement calma Jasper.

**-Je ferais ce que tu dis mais après je veux être tranquille. Je veux que vous me fichiez la paix j'ai besoin d'être seule,** puis silencieusement pour Edward. **_Je veux vraiment être seule empêche__-__le de me rejoindre. _Je ferais comme bon te semble,** répondis-je vaincue, je n'avais plus la force de prendre les choses en main je devais être plus fatiguée que je le pensais.

**-Par contre je devrais te dominer devant Maria, ne te rebelle pas. J'utiliserais certainement mon pouvoir sur toi pour la convaincre si je ne te trouve pas assez convaincante. Je sais que ça va être dur, mais tu es censée avoir été violée, donc tu es censée être traumatisée,** dit-il plein de colère et de ressentiments.

**-Bien de toute façon tu l'as fait devant tous mes soldats, un peu plus ou un peu moins,** j'étais tenue de devoir encore me soumettre et cela me posait un réel problème.

Je n'aimais pas du tout être en position d'infériorité, je n'aimais pas être faible et devoir étaler cette faiblesse devant tout le monde.

**-Tu ne l'es pas Bella, tu es même très dure et forte pour un vampire. Il est tout simplement plus expérimenté que toi. De toute façon il est le plus obstiné, le plus coriace et le plus endurci de tous les vampires que j'ai déjà croisé.**

**-Bella ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te soumettre de cette façon mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.**

**-Que je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix j'en conviens et je ne suis pas assez forte pour garder le pouvoir. Mais arrête de vouloir te rapprocher de moi, tant que tu resteras loin de moi j'obéirais et te laisserais tranquille.**

**-Et si je refuse, tu vas faire quoi ? Je sais que tu es suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que c'est moi qui dirige maintenant. Maria me mange dans la main et je suis plus ou moins le maître de ces lieux.**

**-Et bien je pense que ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui arrivera plus souvent.**

**-Tu es impossible Bella, tu préfères souffrir, plutôt que d'avoir une discussion !**

**-Si nous allions voir Maria avant que cela ne dégénère encore,** lançai-je pour couper court à toute discussion.

**-Oui et après nous irons chasser avant que les nouveaux-nés ne soient nourrit,** informa Jasper à son frère.

**-Ça prend combien de temps,** demanda Edward.

**-C'est relativement rapide dans une heure ils auront fait disparaître les corps et dans deux heures l'odeur de sang devrait être supportable,** répondit le second.

Je souris devant leur répugnance pour notre régime alimentaire. J'avais négligé cette facette de notre vie, celle qu'ils détestaient et craignaient le plus apparemment, avec un peu de chance ils ne supporteraient pas de me voir manger et partiraient en me laissant ici. Sachant que je conserverais ce mode alimentaire.

**-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?** demanda Edward peiné.

**-Faire quoi ? Me nourrir ? Je suis une sangsue, dois-je te le rappeler.**

**-Pourquoi des humains ?** reprit-il.

**-Et pourquoi pas. C'est naturel, ils sont là pour nous nourrir. Et puis contrairement à vous je les prends pour ce qu'ils sont c'est-à-dire ma nourriture, je ne joue pas avec, je ne les torture pas inutilement, une fois qu'ils passent dans mes mains, trois minutes plus tard ils sont mort.**

**-C'est pour ne pas nous ressembler que tu as ce régime ?** demanda Jasper surpris.

**-Entre autre oui et en plus il n'y a que vous qui avez un passe droit alimentaire ici, ce privilège n'est accordé à personne d'autre.**

**-Je peux arranger ça.**

**-Non je ne changerais pas mon régime. Et puis je t'aie dit d'arrêter d'interférer dans ma vie. Tu n'aimes pas savoir que je bois du sang humain. Pars je ne te retiens pas.**

**-Il m'en faudra bien plus ma belle, crois-moi. Et même si tu te nourris devant moi ça ne me fera pas fuir,** dit-il en ayant deviner mes intentions.

**-Et si tu me disais ce qui te ferait partir rejoindre ta femme plus vite, on gagnera du temps tu ne crois pas ?**

**-Bella je ne suis plus avec Alice ! Tu es ma compagne !**

**-Et c'est pour cela que vous vous êtes remariés !** arguai-je avec rancœur.

**-Je te croyais morte Bella !** cria-t-il à bout de nerfs.

**-Qu'elle bonne excuse ! Je trouve que ta période de deuil en tant que compagnon a vite été expédiée moi. Mais si cela peux t'aider, je peux de nouveau me faire passer pour morte. Mieux je peux réellement mourir,** il grogna m'attrapa de nouveau par la gorge et me plaqua contre le mur.

**-Bella je te l'ai déjà dit et je vais me répéter cesse de me chercher et de vouloir me pousser à bout. Je vais te dire ce que je vais faire, je resterais ici tant que c'est ce que toi tu veux. Si un jour tu pars je partirais avec toi. Tu as beau me repousser je ne te lâcherais pas il faudra t'y faire. Je vais te montrer ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque Jacob m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais morte**.

Il joint le geste à la parole, je me fis submerger par des sentiments de perte intense, de chagrin profond, d'une douleur sans fin, et un vide prit place dans tout mon être. Cela me perturba plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité, mais je ne devais pas oublier que j'avais à faire à un empathe manipulateur d'émotion. Toutes ces émotions ces sentiments m'étaient connus puisqu'ils étaient miens depuis qu'il m'avait quittée, il n'avait fait que puiser dans ce que je ressentais et avait amplifié le tout.

**-Tu n'es pas possible Bella !** S'écria-t-il.** Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me crois, **me dit-il en perdant patience.

**-Rien il n'y a rien à faire Jasper, **répondis-je blasée et fatiguée.** Vous m'avez détruite, je suis insensible aux émotions depuis que tu m'as trahie en Écosse. Je ne ressens plus rien que ce soit en mal ou en bien hormis la colère et la haine. En tout cas c'était le cas avant que tu ne reviennes encore une fois foutre le bordel dans ma vie, et j'espère bien que cela va continuer après que tu sois reparti. Je ne fais plus confiance à personne, je ne compte que sur moi et j'espère que cela durera le temps que je resterais en vie. Alors tu ne peux rien faire pour que je te crois parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Parce que tu as pris tout ce qui faisait que j'étais moi. Il a commencé et tu m'as achevée. Maintenant vous ne pouvez plus rien réparer, de toute façon si Jacob et Paul n'ont pas réussi vous n'y arriverez pas, non plus.**

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu les as ces émotions en toi je les aie ressentis je dois avouer que tu arrives remarquablement bien à les étouffer mais elles sont là. Et je ne suis pas les loups, tu es ma compagne et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu reviennes.**

**-Tu me fatigues,** répondis-je agacée en prenant la direction des appartements de Maria coupant ainsi la discussion qui n'avait que trop durée. Il me faudrait partir rapidement après ce simulacre d'entretien. Jouer la comédie c'était du n'importe quoi, mais je m'étais engagée dans un élan de faiblesse ou de fatigue. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je ne me suis pas rebellée, mais je dois quand même avouer que cela m'arrangeait car je n'étais pas assez en forme pour supporter une séance de torture avec Maria aux commandes aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Un chapitre assez dur en soit mais qui va permettre de procéder à l'évolution de Bella. **

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**

**Bet's**


	28. Chapter 28

Salut tout le monde. J'ai une méga grande flemme en ce moment donc je vais faire un remerciement groupé pour les réponses reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu cette semaine.

Donc pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre. Et je pense qu'en fin de compte je vais garder le rythme de deux chapitres par semaine et ce jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction, car je sens que je vais me faire lyncher dans très peu de temps.

Je tenais également à préciser que j'ai constaté au cours des derniers chapitres que vous aviez très clairement établit deux clans. Les team Bella et les Team Jasper.

Je tenais à vous rappeler qu'à l'origine cette histoire est un Jella donc Jasper et Bella ensemble, enfin au moins à la fin de cette fiction :) Maintenant que cette petite parenthèse a été abordée je vous laisse lire.

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Changement de politique**

J'étais assise sous mon Pacanier les genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine pendant que je fixais le Canyon Lake. C'était le seul endroit assez calme et retiré du ranch pour m'apporter toute la tranquillité et surtout l'espace dont j'avais besoin. Ce besoin viscéral de m'isoler pour pouvoir me laisser aller à penser à ce que j'avais refoulé ces derniers jours depuis qu'ils étaient réapparus dans ma vie. Je ne voulais rien analyser en leur présence. Je me demandais également comment faisait les autres, ceux de leur famille pour vivre avec ces deux là, aucune intimité. Déjà qu'en tant que vampire on devait faire le deuil d'une vie privée en tout cas lorsque l'on vivait en clan. Tout le monde étant au courant du moindre faits et gestes des autres et je ne parle pas des échanges de partenaires sexuels rien ne passaient inaperçus avec nos sens décuplés. Mais avec ces deux là c'était littéralement une violation de notre intimité. Cela faisait un peu plus de 24 heures qu'ils étaient là et déjà ma vie était un Enfer.

Putain si je pouvais mettre la main sur celui qui s'était laissé divaguer à penser à moi en présence du télépathe je jure que je lui ferais payer au centuple cet égarement. Mais maintenant qu'allais-je faire ? Il avait été parfaitement clair, il ne partirait pas sans moi. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'obstinait à me vouloir et à me revendiquer comme étant sienne ? J'étais perdue ce pourrait-il qu'il soit véritablement ce qu'il dit ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il ne soit vraiment plus avec Alice ? Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient renouvelé leurs vœux, si j'étais véritablement sa compagne ? Parce que même morte d'après ce que j'avais entendu il aurait été incapable de faire ça, non il devait fabuler de nouveaux. Peut-être que derrière qu'il me voulait parce que mon don était important ? Peut-être n'était-ce que pour protéger leur famille ? Avoir le Dieu de la guerre en personne avec moi en plus pour venir gonfler leurs rangs, sans parler des deux autres dons tout aussi impressionnant, même les Volturi ne s'approcheraient pas. Mais le plus gros problème dans cette histoire c'est que je n'étais pas guérie de lui et il l'avait senti, il l'avait découvert. Et je savais qu'il allait appuyer là-dessus.

Pourquoi étais-je à ce point maudite ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devais vivre ce calvaire encore une fois ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Et si je partais, si je quittais Maria et le sud. Mais où irais-je ? Devrais-je vivre une vie de nomade parcourir le monde en permanence pour pouvoir avoir ma liberté ? J'avais déjà opté pour cette solution la première fois et on voit où cela m'avait mené. En plus il m'a avoué bien que je le savais déjà qu'il avait horreur de cette vie. Peut être se lassera-t-il de m'attendre et partirait ? De toute façon je n'avais pas d'autre choix car bien que je connaisse d'autre façon de vivre, celle-ci était ma vie. Et puis je ne perds pas l'espoir qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse avoir le dessus sur moi et me tue. Ben et Jasper l'avaient eux, mais ces deux là s'y refusaient apparemment, il me faudrait une autre aide et je ne doute pas que le prochain me rendra ce service, je m'emploierais à lui donner des raisons valables.

Il fallait également que je vois ce que j'allais faire avec Ben, car je n'avais pas apprécié du tout qu'il appelle mes deux pots de colles pour me sauver alors qu'il aurait pu le faire lui-même, en plus ils m'avaient vu nue et en position de faiblesse. Bien que pour l'un il m'avait vu comme ça depuis longtemps et l'autre avait dû très certainement capter certaines images dans la tête de son frère. Mais cette situation m'avait mise dans une position délicate, j'avais dû les remercier et les tolérer près de moi. Surtout avec Edward c'est un fait mais je lui en voulais toujours à lui aussi car c'est à cause de lui que tout ça est arrivé. Si dès le départ il ne m'avait pas sauvée du putain de fourgon de Crowley qui allait m'écraser contre ma camionnette, on n'en serait pas là. Puis toutes les autres fois où j'aurais pu y rester et où il m'avait sauvée. Je crois que la seule chose que je ne lui reprochais plus c'était d'avoir aspiré le venin de James lorsque ce dernier m'avait mordue. Ou si en fait j'allais lui reprocher également ça car il n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter, il aurait dû avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang, après tout j'étais sa chanteuse j'avais été créée pour ça, pour lui.

Je devais tout de même admettre qu'il était plus facile aujourd'hui de pouvoir lui reparler, il était d'un naturel calme et profond. Il était presque reposant si je n'entretenais pas cette rancœur à son égard. Certainement dû au fait qu'il avait trouvé sa compagne, et qu'il ne représentait plus aucune menace pour moi. Quelque part j'en éprouvais un certain pincement je n'étais pas jalouse, mais j'avais tellement été au centre de sa vie que ça me faisait bizarre de ne plus être son unique centre d'attention. Je sais que ce sentiment partirait rapidement c'est à peu près ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque Jacob s'était imprégné de Leah. N'empêche j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi elle pouvait ressembler ? Si elle était aussi coincée que lui ? Si c'était le cas ce serait soporifique de rester auprès d'eux. Je m'amusais toute seule de ma réflexion.

Cela ne me disait pas qu'elle attitude j'allais adopter, car j'étais, je dois être honnête complètement perdue. Je me sentais si mal, et cette boule d'angoisse qui ne quittait plus ma gorge, mais le pire de tout ça je n'avais plus personne à qui me confier. La seule personne à être proche de moi sans jugement et surtout sans vouer un culte à Maria c'était Benjamin. Je ne me voyais pas aller le voir pour lui exposer mes malheurs, ma crédibilité en prendrait un coup. Je ne me confierais pas à Ben il en était hors de question après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je crois que j'allais avoir besoin prendre un peu d'espace de par rapport à lui. Il ne m'avait pas défendu, il les avait appelé mais il aurait très bien pu me protéger à lui seul sans pour autant appeler les seuls que je ne voulais pas. Oui ma fierté était très mal placée, j'en avais conscience, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de remédier à ça pour le moment. Il ne me restait qu'elle et j'avais bien l'intention de la vénérée comme elle le méritait, je refusais de la perdre à leur profit qui plus est. Dire que j'étais déçue de par de le comportement de celui que j'appelais mon partenaire était un faible mot. Je n'étais pas surprise j'ai toujours su qu'il était plus que fidèle à Maria qu'à moi, mais tout de même on baisait ensemble depuis un an, nous étions presque des compagnons. Mais je crois que c'était là le problème, c'était le presque. Comme quoi ma théorie était bonne on ne pouvait vraiment faire confiance à personne.

Et si le Major et le télépathe n'étaient pas arrivés, cet enfoiré de Justin m'aurait violée et torturée sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne tente rien pour me libérer, pire c'est lui qui me contraignait m'obligeant à rester immobile et à subir sans pouvoir me défendre. Il manquait véritablement de couille ce mec, je crois que notre relation venait de prendre un tournant décisif. J'avais besoin d'un homme, d'un vrai un qui sache s'affirmer quand il le fallait. Un peu comme Jasper mais avec le côté volage en moins. Pour le moment le ranch était en sous effectif, il manquait vraiment un homme pareil dans cet endroit. C'est peut-être pour ça que Maria naviguait d'un sexe à l'autre il était difficile d'être satisfaite avec des exigences pareilles et je pense que c'est également l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle le reprenait à chaque fois qu'il revenait, j'arrivais presque à la comprendre. Surtout quand on connaissait ses compétences sexuelles, juste d'y penser cela arrivait à m'émoustiller. Mais j'avais bien tenu un an sans rapports sexuels je pense que cela ne sera pas plus compliqué que de retenter l'expérience car aucun du manoir ne pourrait me donner satisfaction et surtout personne n'oserait maintenant que le Major m'avait revendiqué comme sienne.

Et puis soyons honnête il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui arriverait à me produire assez d'effet, mais c'est moi qui me bloquais volontairement, je ne pouvais pas le laisser me toucher même si j'en crevais d'envie. Quand je pense à ce qu'il arrivait à déclencher en moi c'était complètement insensé, carrément irréelle je passais d'une rage profonde à une envie folle de lui faire l'amour sauvagement. Je savais qu'il me restait des sentiments pour lui, j'ai toujours su qu'il était celui qui avait le plus marqué ma vie affective, mais je n'étais décidément pas prête à signer pour un second tour.

Oh non ! Une fois m'avait suffit et si on ajoute à cela la fois avec son frère que j'avais également aimé profondément, je crois que je pouvais en déduire que les sentiments, _ces sentiments_ là font mal. Et je ne veux plus de ça, je ne veux plus de cette souffrance, surtout que je ne sais pas combien de temps j'allais vivre, maintenant que j'étais une putain de sangsue. Alors je ferais mon maximum pour me préserver il savait que je l'aimais grand bien lui fasse, moi je ne céderais pas et ce qui me faisait plaisir c'est que j'étais du genre robot programmé une fois que j'avais pris une décision plus rien ne me faisait revenir en arrière.

Pour Jasper, oui je sais j'avais remarqué que j'avais tendance à le nommer de nouveau par son prénom depuis qu'il avait tenté de me marquer devant mes nouveaux-nés. Je suis masochiste je n'avais plus de doute. Mais quoiqu'il en soit j'essaierais de faire en sorte que ce soit que dans ma tête et seulement quand Edward ne serait pas à proximité tant qu'à faire. Donc pour Jasper je ne dois pas céder, je coopérerais, j'obéirais même, parce que je ne peux pas nier qu'il est le plus fort. Je ne peux rien contre lui en tout cas pour le moment, je vais redoubler mes entraînements que ce soit physique ou celui de mon don je suis persuadée que je peux l'élever. C'est un travail de l'esprit ce qui est tout à fait mon domaine, je ferais des recherches et j'arriverais bien à trouver un moyen de bloquer certain pouvoir peut-être pas celui de Jasper qui n'était pas un don cérébral, mais au moins ceux d'Edward et de Ben. Si j'avais pu bloquer Edward humaine je suppose que cela pouvait encore être possible il suffisait de travailler. En tout cas j'essaierai au moins pour retrouver un minimum d'intimité. Ensuite pour Edward je le traiterais de la même façon que son frère mais je n'avais plus de souci à me faire le concernant sachant qu'il allait bientôt rejoindre sa compagne et sa famille.

Ben quant à lui à partir de ce soir je le remettrais sur la liste des célibataires, je reprendrais ma liberté.

J'essaierais de rester sereine et de ne pas me laisser emporter ce qui en soit est relativement plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout avec mon tempérament, mais je vais tenter de me maîtriser. Et puis il allait bien finir par se lasser de cette vie, et si je ne lui donnais plus d'occasion de m'approcher plus que nécessaire il perdrait patience rapidement. Et depuis que je n'ai plus d'obligation j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps à passer à l'extérieur du ranch. Voilà ce que je ferais en attendant de voir comment allait évoluer l'avenir, en espérant que Maria arrive rapidement à l'attirer dans son lit, qu'il prenne ce qu'il est venu chercher et qu'il s'en aille retrouver sa femme.

Alice que je commençais à plaindre sincèrement. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle essayait autant de le changer malheureusement c'est dans sa nature et elle n'y peut pas grand chose. Elle n'a décidément pas la bonne place et dire que je l'avais jalousée. Je suis aujourd'hui heureuse de ne pas être sa compagne, parce que moi je ne supporterais pas ça. Je me sentais un peu mieux dans ma peau maintenant que je savais ce que je devais faire ce serait plus simple pour moi. En plus cela irait parfaitement dans le sens de la conversation que nous avons eu avec Maria.

Il faudra que je me trouve un souffre douleur, pour passer mes nerfs, j'aurais bien choisi le pervers. Mais pas de chance pour moi Jasper avait brûlé ce connard de Justin, et moi qui comptait sur le fait que Maria le reconstitue, j'avais espéré pouvoir le torturer à nouveau.

Je me relevais et retournais au manoir forte de mes nouvelles résolutions et surtout déterminée à ne pas flancher et je ne flancherais pas. Je m'en sentais presque plus légère. J'arrivais il y avait bien entendu Ben qui m'attendait dehors et je sentais que les deux autres n'étaient pas loin.

**-Bella je voudrais te parler.**

**-De quoi ? De ce qu'il s'est passé dans les sous-sols un peu plus tôt ? Vois-tu moi j'aurais aimer moins de paroles et plus d'action à ce moment là.**

**-Tu sais que je ne pouvais pas désobéir à Maria.**

**-Non je ne sais rien. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est qu'à l'inverse moi je serais intervenue, je n'aurais même pas hésité.**

**-Bella j'ai fait la seule chose qui me semblait approprié, elle ne lui refuse rien et même le fait qu'il ait tué Justin ne lui a causé aucun ennuies. Ce qui n'aurait pas été notre cas.**

**-Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Car toi tu es a l'abri avec un don comme le tien. Écoute ça ne sert à rien de discuter, je sais maintenant quelle place j'occupe dans tes priorités. Du coup j'ai revu mes critères de sélection pour choisir un partenaire adéquate, et tu ne les remplis plus.**

**-Tu vas retourner vers lui ?** demanda-t-il méprisant.

**-Certainement pas !** rétorquai-je outrée. **Pour le moment je vais plutôt me concentrer sur d'autre activité et elles vont me prendre beaucoup de temps. D'ailleurs j'aurais certainement besoin de tes connaissances.**

-**Tu me jettes et tu me demande de t'aider ?** s'enquit-il incrédule.

**-Ben j'ai failli être violée et tout ça devant tes yeux, pendant que tu me maintenais prisonnière tu t'attendais à quelle réaction de ma part ?** m'énervai-je.

**-Je suis désolé Bella,** admit-il.** En quoi pourrais-je t'aider ?**

**-Je veux développer mon don je suis sûre que je peux l'étendre mais j'ai besoin de tes recherches sur les pouvoir cérébraux.**

**-Je ne sais pas si c'est possible Bella ?**

**-Je ne sais pas non plus, mais justement c'est ce à quoi je veux remédier.**

**-Et en quoi ce revirement de situation ?**

**-Je te l'expliquerais peut****-****être un jour,** lui répondis-je.

Je ne voulais pas lui avouer que je voulais me blinder et me protéger de son pouvoir sinon il ne m'aiderait pas c'était certain. S'il avait l'estime de Maria c'est justement parce qu'il était infaillible. Et puis quand le Major partira il sera le seul à nouveau à pouvoir avoir le dessus sur moi de par son pouvoir. Donc je voulais éviter qu'une telle situation ne puisse se reproduire un jour, je voulais être capable de me défendre toute seule.

**-Bien je regrouperais mes recherches et je te les mettrais de côtés.**

**-Merci Ben,** puis je le contournais et voulus partir rejoindre ma chambre.

Il m'attrapa par le bras rien d'agressif. Il me fit passer ses excuses par le regard il m'attira à lui dans une dernière étreinte. J'aurais pu le repousser mais il m'avait soutenue par le passé, même si aujourd'hui je ne pourrais certainement jamais reprendre notre relation là où nous l'avions laissé avant la scène du sous-sol, je ne pouvais pas le repousser alors je le laissais faire. Je le laissais me serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois.

**-Je suis sincèrement désolé Bella,** je ne répondis rien et me dégageais de son étreinte pour retourner dans ma chambre.

De toute façon il me fallait garder l'esprit clair. Bien entendu j'aperçus le Major et son inséparable frangin au détour du couloir qui m'amenait à ma chambre, je savais qu'ils n'avaient rien manqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'extérieur.

**-Bella !** m'interpela le Major.

**-Oui ?** répondis-je avec autant de neutralité dont j'étais capable.

**-Je pourrais te parler ?**

**-Est ce que c'est professionnel ?**

**-Non pas vraiment,** me répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

**-Alors non !**

**-Bella ?** reprit Edward.

**-Quoi !** répondis-je en commençant à m'agacer sérieusement.

**-Je peux t'aider si tu veux pour ton projet personnel.**

**-Non ! Je ne veux rien de vous je me débrouillerais toute seule.**

**-Ne le prends pas comme ça Bella, nous voulons seulement avoir l'occasion de pouvoir te parler. **Argumenta Edward.

**-Et moi avoir l'occasion d'avoir une vie sans vous. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous offrirais ce que vous voulez alors que moi je n'ai pas le droit à un tel traitement de faveur.**

Je tournais les talons et partis dans ma chambre où j'espérais avoir un peu de temps de répit avant que la journée du lendemain ne commence, en espérant également qu'elle serait moins éprouvante. Car j'avais beau être une sangsue je ne supporterais pas ça tous les jours non plus. Je crois que je préfèrerais un bon combats pendant des jours entiers qu'une seule journée comme celle que je venais de passer. Journée que je classais dans les pires journées de ma vie, toutes époques confondues. Quand je pénétrais dans ma chambre la première chose qui me frappa ce fut les odeurs d'Edward et Jasper, bien que j'appréciais particulièrement ces deux fragrances, j'ouvris ma fenêtre pour les dissiper il ne devait y avoir que la mienne dans cette pièce.

Les jours passèrent et je fis mon maximum pour rester la plus docile possible. Mais toujours en gardant à distance le Major et son frère. D'ailleurs j'avais remarqué qu'il tentait de me mettre en rogne pour se donner une occasion de m'approcher. Maintenant que j'avais adopté ma nouvelle stratégie il n'avait que très peu de moment où il pouvait rester seul avec moi. Il avait bien sûr tenté de me garder auprès de lui prétextant vouloir travailler, mais à chaque fois qu'il abordait un sujet plus personnel je passais en mode fermeture automatique. Dès que je sentais un trouble arriver je me remémorais des souvenirs différents pour modifier mes émotions, bien sûr Edward avait un accès à mon cerveau mais c'est pareil j'avais trouvé la parade pour lui. Il n'aimait pas quand je lui montrais comment je me nourrissais, ou à quel point je pouvais être sadique lorsque j'étais en mode torture. Donc je pouvais dire que je m'en sortais relativement bien. J'avais également commencé mes recherches sur le développement cérébral et je dois dire que c'était peu concluant jusqu'à présent.

J'étais présentement tranquillement installée sur mon lit avec plein de revues scientifique étalées un peu partout lorsque je sentis la fragrance de Jasper arriver droit vers ma chambre. Ce qui m'agaça je ne pus le cacher. J'attendis qu'il s'annonce. Ce qu'il comprit et fit non sans omettre de souffler d'agacement, et bien sûr cela tira mon sourire.

**-Entre Major,** lui répondis-je après qu'il ait frappé.

**-Bella quand vas-tu arrêter de m'appeler Major.**

**-Le jour où tu partiras peut-être.**

**-Autant que je m'y habitue dès maintenant,** rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac.

**-Que veux-tu qui ne puisse attendre demain l'entraînement.**

**-Si je répondais toi je suis sûr que tu adopterais la stratégie de l'huître comme tu le fais habituellement.**

**-C'est que tu commences à bien me connaître,** il avait ses mains dans son dos dans une attitude militaire qui paraissait nonchalante et décontractée avec lui. Position qui n'aurait rendu cet effet sur personne d'autre que lui. Il se positionna devant ma seule et unique photo, celle nous représentant tous les deux et que je n'avais pu me résoudre à enlever de sa place.

**-Tu sais que j'ai été surpris de voir que tu l'avais conservé****e**** sur toi,** je ne répondis pas. **Elle ne me quitte pas non plus, elle ne m'a jamais quitté****e**** Bella. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment j'étais heureux à cette époque, je m'en rend****s**** seulement compte maintenant. J'ai véritablement connu le bonheur avec toi.**

**-Major, tu veux quoi ? Tu sais pertinemment que je ne te parlerais de rien si c'est d'ordre privé.**

**-Pourquoi me repousses-tu ?**

**-Pour que tu t'en ailles, tout simplement. Pour que je puisse récupérer ma vie.**

**-Bella je sais que tu m'aimes, tu as beau être habile tu ne peux pas me mentir en permanence.**

**-Je ne te le cache pas. Oui j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi. Mais ça n'ira jamais plus loin. Alors contente toi de celles qui veulent de toi parce que ce n'est plus mon cas.**

**-Je sais que Maria t'****a**** mise au courant de certains de mes travers lorsque j'étais à son service, la première fois. Mais tu sais maintenant qu'il y a certains aspect****s**** de notre condition que nous avons du mal à gérer, et le sexe en fait partie.**

**-C'est l'excuse que tu sors à Alice à chaque fois que tu y retournes ?** demandai-je sarcastique.

Il se tourna pour me faire face et l'intensité de son regard me déstabilisa.

**-Bella je ne suis plus avec Alice. Du jour où j'ai appris que tu étais encore en vie, je n'ai même pas chercher à comprendre j'ai pris l'avion pour venir te retrouver. Alice le sait elle m'a vu et je suppose qu'elle doit se remettre quelque part, j'en sais rien en fait. Et pour être honnête la seule chose qui compte aujourd'hui pour moi, c'est toi. Le reste m'importe peu voire pas du tout.**

**-Ça ne change rien pour moi Major. Je ne veux pas reprendre quoi que ce soit avec toi. Ni avec aucun Cullen, j'ai tenté deux fois et à chaque fois j'ai morflé plus que de raison. On ne m'y reprendra plus. Et tu peux sentir que ce que je dis est la vérité. J'ai réussi à faire abstraction de cette fascination malsaine que je ressentais. Et maintenant bien sûr que je ressens toujours des sentiments pour toi, mais d'ici peu ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.**

**-Tu ne peux pas Bella, tu ne peux pas annihiler notre attraction, j'ai essayé avant toi. J'ai essayé alors que tu n'étais encore qu'une humaine et qu'elle était moins puissante, je n'y suis pas arrivé et tu ne peux pas contester que je suis le maître des émotions. S'il y a bien une personne à pouvoir contrer et lutter contre ce genre de sentiment c'est moi, et je n'ai pas réussi. Et puis si tu le pouvais tu y serais arrivée bien avant. Il t'a fallu quoi ? Un an pour Edward. Nous deux ça dure depuis plus longtemps que ça et tes sentiments sont toujours là, pour moi. Et puis si vraiment tu le pouvais tu n'aurais pas jeté ton gigolo, tu l'aurais gardé.**

Il me fixait avec toujours autant d'intensité dans le regard me défiant de le contre-dire, ce que je ne pouvais faire. Sans parler du fait que je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet de conversation.

**-...**

**-Tu sais comme moi que tu ne peux plus avoir de relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant que je suis à proximité de toi. C'est à moi que tu penses quand tu fermes les yeux, c'est également à moi que tu penses quand tu te touches et te soulages seule. Je le sais parce que c'est ce que je ressens également.**

**-Arrête avec ça,** soufflai-je lasse.

Il se rapprocha de moi il s'installa sur mon lit à quelques centimètres de moi. Son visage plus près que je ne l'aurais voulu, j'étais incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

**-Dis****-****moi que tu peux me repousser Bella,** me dit-il d'une voix basse et pleine de désir. Il luttait pour ne pas franchir la limite, je luttais également. **Dis****-****moi que tu ne ressens rien, mais surtout ressens le parce qu'en ce moment tes émotions sont en parfaites harmonies avec les miennes.** **Tu crois que tu pourras résister combien de temps Bella face à cette intensité ? Et je suis bon joueur parce que je n'amplifie rien. Je ne ferais pas le dernier pas pour te retrouver c'est à toi de le faire quand tu seras prête. Et je t'attendrais bien que ce soit l'****E****nfer pour moi je t'attendrais, je n'ai de toute façon pas le choix. Tu es ma compagne Bella et je t'aime comme il n'est même pas permis d'aimer sur cette ****T****erre.**

Son front était posé contre le mien je sentais son haleine si envoutante et son odeur qui chavirait mes sens. J'allais me perdre si je ne me reprenais pas maintenant, j'allais me perdre sans marche arrière possible parce que dès que j'aurais cédé, il me possèderait de nouveau j'en étais convaincue. Je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler il pouvait ressentir toute l'intensité de mon amour et cela me déchirait littéralement parce que je n'avais pas conscience de ce que je muselais en moi et c'en était effrayant. Il suffisait de presque rien, juste que je penche légèrement ma tête et je pourrais à nouveau goûter ses lèvres que je me remémorais si douce, le goût et la sensation de sa langue jouant avec la mienne, mon Dieu je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de céder à la tentation. Mais je n'avais pas perdu tout mon esprit, il me restait mon système d'alarme interne qui se nommait « ma raison » et qui fonctionnait à merveille, qui me rappelait également que je ne pouvais pas lui céder, que je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Je n'avais confiance en personne. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller car autant la tentation était grande d'autant plus grande serait la déception et encore plus douloureuse la chute.

**-Je ne peux pas Jasper. Arrête de me torturer je t'en prie,** le suppliai-je.

**-Tu inverses les rôles Bella c'est toi qui me torture. Et je peux t'assurer que ton sadisme est à la hauteur de ta légende,** il se recula sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel.

Ses mots glissèrent jusqu'au plus profond dans mon être et de mon crane pour y résonner avec autant de vigueur qu'une cloche dans son clocher. Ses mots me mirent mal à l'aise, on m'avait déjà parlé plus durement, on m'avait menacée, on m'avait dit des abominations, on m'avait torturée. Mais les mots de Jasper me blessèrent profondément et je savais au fond de moi qu'il avait peut-être raison. Mais je refusais d'y penser maintenant, je n'étais plus cohérente dès qu'il était à proximité.

**-Maria nous demande et pendant que j'y suis pourrais-je t'emprunter un ou deux livre de ta bibliothèque. J'ai vu que tu avais également récupéré ma collection de livres de guerres,** me demanda-t-il certainement pour détourner mon malaise.

**-Maria me les a offert le jour de mes un an. Et j'ai pu apprendre et comprendre beaucoup de chose grâce à tes annotations. Je t'en prie sers-toi, ils sont à toi.**

**-Ce qui est ****à**** moi est à toi Bella,** me répondit-il. Je retins un souffle d'exaspération.

**-Je te rejoins chez Maria j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir.**

**-Très bien,** me dit-il en prenant deux ouvrages de ma bibliothèque.

Je passais à la salle de bains, et je me fustigeais de m'être montrer si faible, de lui avoir tout laissé passer. Maintenant qu'il connaissait toute l'intensité de ce que je ressentais pour lui il ne voudra plus me laisser. Mais j'en arrivais à me demander si j'avais vraiment envie qu'il me laisse. Moi qui avait pris toutes mes bonnes résolutions, il venait de tout foutre en l'air aussi facilement qu'une bourrasque aurait détruit un château de carte. Est-ce que je pouvais réellement résister à ça ?

Il semblait être si sûr de lui, quand il me disait qu'il avait essayé et je dois bien avouer que depuis qu'il était ici aucune rumeur d'une quelconque coucherie l'impliquant n'avait circuler. Même Maria ne n'avait pas encore réussi à l'attirer dans son lit et pourtant elle redoublait d'attention. Je la sentais même un peu trop irritée lorsque j'apparaissais quelques part et qu'elle était en pleine conversation avec lui. Pourtant j'étais celle qui lui portait le moins d'attention. Je savais également qu'Ally avait tenté sa chance auprès des deux frères d'ailleurs et qu'elle s'était faite rembarrée joliment. J'avais même entendu Edward la reprendre devant tous les soldats. Bref tout ça pour dire que je me posais certaines questions concernant sa réputation de coureur de lits.

Je chassais ces préoccupations dans un coin de ma tête et me rendis dans la pièce où se réunissait le conseil de guerre. J'étais apparemment la dernière ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Maria. Depuis que le Major était arrivé elle m'avait prise en grippe, et je pensais que c'était dû au fait que le Major lui refuse ses faveurs. Mon regard fut attiré par le télépathe qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour me signifier que j'étais sur la bonne voie. De plus son air renfrogné ne me disait rien qui vaille. J'avais le pressentiment que cette réunion allait le contrarier et peut-être me contrarier aussi, je sais pas une intuition. De nouveau hochement de tête et merde pensais-je en moi-même. Je fis rapidement le tour de la pièce il y avait tout les – lieutenants –, ce qui me faisait me poser quelques questions, peut-être avait-elle l'intention d'aller enfin au combat. Je savais qu'elle craignait Nettie en tout cas c'est-ce que j'en avais déduit vu que nous n'avions encore pas attaqué cette dernière et que pour les trois autres cela avait prit beaucoup moins de temps.

**-Bien maintenant que princesse Bella daigne nous honorer de sa présence nous allons pouvoir commencer.**

Je retins un grognement, elle commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs avec sa jalousie mal placée. Après tout c'est elle qui avait voulu cette situation et puis que me reprochait-elle au juste ? De ne pas céder à ces avances ou d'être celle pour qui il ne veut pas céder dans un cas comme dans un autre la seule responsable c'est elle. Moi je n'ai jamais demandé à être une putain de sangsue, il aurait fallu qu'elle me laisse avec l'autre salope de parasite qui voulait me tuer, après tout aujourd'hui je serais libre merde. Je reçus une vague de calme qui je dois l'admettre était la bienvenue pour arriver à conserver mon sang froid, instinctivement je lui envoyais ma reconnaissance, et lui me retourna de la joie. Merde j'étais en train de me laisser aller il fallait que je me reprenne mais c'était tellement instinctif. C'était comme lutter conte le principe même de respirer, ce n'était pas vraiment aisé. Maria me sortit de mes pensées en nous informant de la raison de notre présence à tous. J'étais entre Luke et Ben oui j'avais toujours du mal à me rapprocher d'eux, et puis pourquoi empirer la mauvaise humeur de Maria en me rapprochant du Major je n'avais pas totalement perdu l'esprit non plus.

**-Je vous ai demandé à tous de venir car j'aimerais que l'ont mettent en place un nouveau système de régence. Je commence à en avoir marre de perdre mon territoire en faveur d'importun qui arrive à nous renverser. J'ai étudié le principe des italiens et je crois que nous pouvons transposer leurs pratiques au Texas pour le moment et par la suite au Nouveau-Mexique quand je l'aurais repris.**

**-Maria tu déclares la guerre au Volturi en faisant ça ?** Contra le Major. **S'ils t'ont laissé tranquille jusqu'à présent c'est que tu ne représentais aucun danger. Maintenant si tu te mets à jouer sur le même terrain qu'eux nous courrons vers une guerre, que nous ne sommes pas sûrs de pouvoir gagner cette fois-ci.**

**-Aurais-tu peur Major ?**

**-Peur ce n'est pas le mot seulement ton ambition risque de te mener à ta perte. Ce n'est pas Lucy ou Nettie que tu auras en face de toi. Ils ne sont pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit et les pouvoir dont ils disposent, nous réduiront à néant en l'espace de quelques secondes.**

**-Pas si nous recrutons sur les mêmes base Major. Et c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. En plus avec vous quatre je dispose de puissant pouvoir. Sans parler de vos aptitudes aux combats à tous.**

**-Ce qui ne vaudra pas grand chose face aux jumeaux et principalement face à Alec Volturi,** reprit Edward. **Et ta stratégie d'attaque est risquée ils ont un traqueur qui pourra la détecter sur plusieurs kilomètre de distance. Tu ne pourras pas les surprendre. Tu risques de la faire tuer c'est tout.**

**-De quoi tu parles Edward ?** demanda Jasper un peu plus froid.

**-Elle veut retirer Bella des soldats qui se présenteront face aux Volturi le jour o****ù**** le combat sera inévitable pour qu'elle puisse à distance contrôler Alec et le tuer.** **En l'éloignant de nos troupes.**

**-Ce n'est qu'une stratégie je n'ai pas dit qu'elle serait celle que j'utiliserais mais c'est celle qui nous laissera le plus de possibilité. Et puis nous allons peut-être avoir la chance de tomber sur un bouclier dans ces conditions il sera encore plus facile de pouvoir contrer le pouvoir d'Alec.**

**-Attention Maria, je t'ai dit ce qu'il te coûterait si certaine de mes exigences n'étaient pas tenues.**

**-J'en ai conscience Major mais jusqu'à présent c'est encore moi qui prend****s**** les décisions,** réagit-elle plus vivement. Je vis le Major jeter un coup d'œil à Edward qui ne broncha pas. Je compris qu'il utilisait le même procédé de communication que moi. Il me regarda et me sourit, avec ce sourire satisfait.

_**-Et qui est la plus intelligente hein !**_ le raillai-je par la pensée, il arqua un sourcil.

Ce qui je dois dire m'amusa. Oui je sais il m'en fallait peu, mais ces dernier temps valait mieux profiter des quelques petites occasions qui se présentaient, et elles étaient rares surtout me concernant.

**-Bien donc nous allons pour débuter commencer à régler certains petits soucis qui sévissent dans les environs et même plus éloigné car j'aimerais éviter que les italiens ne se déplacent maintenant. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir, je vais former des binômes et vous aller partir à la recherche de nouveaux pouvoirs et régler les problèmes qui se présenteront. **

**-Et comment va****-****t-on faire nous n'avons pas de détecteur de pouvoirs dans nos rangs ?** demandai-je.

**-Non elle compte sur moi, elle s'est inspiré du fait que je ne pouvais pas pénétrer ton esprit quand tu étais humaine, elle recherche un bouclier, donc si je croise quelqu'un qui résiste à mon intrusion elle part du principe qu'il a une chance d'être un bouclier, sinon elle n'y perdra pas car il aura de toute façon un pouvoir qui pourra lui être utile.**

**-C'est exactement ça Edward. Mais j'aimerais que tu cesses de me devancer dans mes ****réponses,** le rabroua-t-elle autoritairement.

**-Donc la première formation de recherche sera Edward et Bella, vous aurez pour mission principal****e**** de trouver des nouveaux talents. Vous partirez demain matin, je veux que vous voyez le plus de monde possible afin de trouver ce que je recherche. Bella je veux que tu me ramènes les sujets potentiels en un seul morceau et sans les mordre, je ne veux pas risquer de passer à c****ô****té d'un don aussi précieux,** je savais que j'avais eu raison de redouter cette réunion.

**-Oui Maria,** répondis-je.

**-Bien la deuxième formation de réserve pour le moment sera Ross et Luke, eux partiront régler les autres problèmes. J'étendrais les formations lorsque les premier****s**** nouveaux-nés avec assez de contrôle auront passé le cap de leur un an, je ne conserverais que les meilleurs éléments.**

**-Combien de temps nous devrons nous absenter ? **demanda Edward.

**-Entre une semaine à quinze jours, pour chacune de vos missions. Cela dépendra de votre avancée.**

_**-Et de son humeur,**_ repris-je mentalement ce qui étira les lèvres de mon binôme.

Putain quand je le disais que j'étais maudite. Ne pouvait-elle pas me mettre en binôme avec Ben, ou Luke ou Ross, non il fallait que ce soit avec le télépathe. Qui aurait pu prédire cela Edward et moi faisant équipe ce serait presque comique. Ça aurait pu être pire elle aurait pu me mettre avec le Major, bien que je sache pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais pris ce risque. D'ailleurs je la soupçonnais de nous avoir associer le télépathe et moi pour ne plus nous avoir dans les pattes pendant qu'elle s'attelait à séduire le Major. Elle devait penser qu'en nous éloignant tous les deux il aurait moins de scrupule à céder à ses avances. J'eus la confirmation dans le regard de mon binôme.

**-C'est quoi cette discussion silencieuse,** demanda Maria qui avait vu notre échange de regard.

**-Bella n'est pas satisfaite de son binôme,** lança Edward espiègle.

_**-Espèce de salaud tu aurais pu trouver une autre excuses,**_ l'enguirlandai-je. Il sourit fier de lui. _**Si tu veux jouer à ça tu vas me trouver Cullen. Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu as à faire ?**_ de nouveau ce sourire vindicatif et arrogant. _**Bien tu n'as pas oublié très bien !**_

**-Je comprend****s****, **repris Maria**, mais vois****-****tu c'est moi qui décide Bella, et je pense qu'associer vos deux pouvoirs fera de vous un duo redoutable.**

**-Je n'ai pas remis ton jugement en doute Maria. Et je serais même d'accord avec toi. Seul le fait que ce soit **_**ce**_** télépathe me contrarie, en fait ce qui me contrarie surtout c'est de devoir passer tout ce temps avec lui il va réussir à m'endormir, s'il ne me tue pas d'ennui avant.**

**-Je crois savoir qu'à une certaine époque tu appréciais sa compagnie.**

**-Il me semblait à moi aussi,** reprit ce dernier narquois avec son putain de sourire en coin.

**-Ouais on va dire que je suis comme les grand****s**** crus je me bonifie avec l'****â****ge,** je vis la plupart de mes congénères sourire.

**-Bien allez vous préparer, vous partez dans quelques heures,** je tournais instinctivement la tête vers le Major et je pouvais voir la ride qui avait pris place entre ses yeux. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était contrarié. Ce devait être une caractéristique de cette famille, car Edward arborait la même.

Je fus certainement la première à sortir d'ailleurs on voyait la différence qu'il y avait entre avant et après leur arrivée. Car avant j'aurais été la première à être présente et la dernière à partir.

Je pensais à la déduction à laquelle j'en étais arrivée. Celle que Maria tentait de nous éloigner Edward et moi pour pouvoir attirer Jasper plus facilement dans son lit, je n'aimais pas du tout ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Cette putain de jalousie qui me rongeait littéralement. Je crois que cet éloignement ne me ferait que le plus grand bien, j'avais besoin de me recentrer et avec le Major dans les parages ce ne serait pas possible au contraire il réduisait l'espace que je m'efforçais de mettre entre nous avec une facilité et une efficacité remarquable et déconcertante. J'avais été à deux doigts de flancher juste avant la réunion il avait fallu que je puise dans les dernières ressources dont je disposais pour résister, mais Dieu comme cela avait été difficile, et tellement douloureux. C'est pour cela que je pensais que cet éloignement allait me faire du bien.

J'avais préparé un sac avec le strict minimum, des affaires de rechanges et un nécessaire de toilette.

Le matin arriva je me rendais dans le hall d'entrée attendre mon partenai... mon binôme. Il faudrait que je fasse attention à ma façon de penser surtout avec lui dans mon giron.

**-Je le pense aussi,** me dit il,** quoi que bien qu'il y a quelques temps encore j'aurais apprécié ce lapsus.**

**-Ça va être long je le sens,** m'exaspérai-je.

**-Arrête de te plaindre. Et je suis quand même mieux que ton play-boy, et beaucoup mieux fait également,** se vanta le télépathe, je fus surprise d'une telle répartie chez lui. Ce fut le grognement de Jasper qui me sortit de ma léthargie.

**-C'était juste une plaisanterie,** répondit Edward à son frère. **Je resterais à ma place,** dit-il amusé.

**-Depuis quand sais-tu plaisanter ?** demandai-je incrédule.

**-Tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le penses Bella,** me dit-il avec un clin d'œil et son sourire en coin celui dont il se servait pour m'éblouir quand j'étais humaine.

**-Putain t'es possédé! Emmett a finalement un pouvoir et il ne le sait pas, avertissez-le !** rétorquai-je mi-amusée, mi sérieuse. Ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux. **Bon on y va,** décrétai-je quand je vis le Major se rapprocher un peu trop près de moi.

S'il y avait une situation que je voulais éviter c'était bien celle-ci. Je sentais que je venais de le blesser mais il était hors de question qu'il m'embobine de nouveau surtout que j'avais une échappatoire devant moi.

Edward était en train de me parler, mais mon attention fut détournée par des hurlements que j'entendais provenant du sous-sol. Et je venais malheureusement de reconnaître la voix.

**-Putain, c'est pas vrai !** Grognais-je de rage. Je les plantais tous les deux sur le perron pour retourner à l'intérieur.

Je pris la direction des sous-sols et rapidement j'arrivais dans la salle de torture, et sous mes yeux un spectacle qui me mis de très mauvais humeur. Luke et Ross en train de torturer et de déchiqueter Benjamin. Un grondement féroce sortit de ma poitrine, j'immobilisais Luke par la pensée sans omettre de créer une putain de pression qui le fit se tordre de douleur pendant que je mettais à terre Ross lui plantant mes dents dans son bras et le déchirant comme si je dépeçais un vulgaire morceau de viande. Tous les deux hurlaient sous mes assauts. Jasper et Edward arrivèrent puis me voyant dans cet état ils vinrent me saisir pour que je relâche ces espèces de salauds qui torturaient Benjy.

**-Calme-toi Bella,** m'ordonna Jasper il associa des vagues successives de calme à sa parole. Bien que je n'étais pas vraiment calmée, je réussissais à ne pas leur sauter dessus pour finir ces bâtards.

**-Ça ne sert à rien ils n'ont fait que suivre les ordres de Maria. **Intervint Edward.

**-Et pourquoi qu'****a-****t-il fait ?** demandai-je fermement.

**-Elle s'est aperçu que tu y étai****s**** attachée,** répondit Jasper.

Je grognais de colère, si elle continuait à me chercher elle n'allait pas vivre longtemps. Je voulais bien être gentille mais j'avais mes limites et elle venait d'en atteindre une.

Je me positionnais aux côtés de Benjamin qui gémissait et haletait sous la douleur. Et j'entrepris de rassembler et de reconstituer ses morceaux. Edward vint m'aider alors que Jasper s'occupait lui de Ross et maintenait Luke en respect. Une fois Benjamin reconstitué je me levais et allais pour trouver Maria dans ses appartements je crois qu'une bonne discussion s'imposait.

**-Elle n'est pas là. Un rendez-vous urgent à l'extérieur,** m'avertit Edward.

**-Dans ce cas là on attendra qu'elle rentre.**

**-Pars Bella je m'occupe de cette histoire,** intervint Jasper.

**-C'est déjà à cause de toi que tout cela arrive. Que veux-tu faire de plus, elle va finir par le tuer juste par ce que tu te refuses à elle, et qu'elle croit que j'en suis la responsable.**

**-Je te l'ai dit je m'en occupe Bella, elle ne s'en prendra plus à Benjamin tu as ma parole.**

**-Et c'est censé me rassurer. Tu me l'avais également donné ta parole il y a trois ans, et pourtant tu es revenu dessus avec une facilité déconcertante.**

**-Ce n'est pas le moment pour avoir cette discussion. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix Bella. Je te dis qu'elle ne s'en prendra pas à Benjamin maintenant si tu restes et que tu la confrontes tu risques pire que de le perdre. Fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît.**

**-Bella vas****-****y,** me dit Benjamin. **Je ferais attention à moi je me tiendrais à carreau****,**** personne n'aura rien à me reprocher comme ça personne ne pourra s'en prendre à moi.**

**-Très bien. Tâche de rester en vie le temps que je serais absente.**

**-Je vais y travailler,** me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je regardais Jasper le suppliant silencieusement de prendre soin de Benjamin en lui envoyant ce sentiment de protection que j'avais ressenti quand je l'avais vu au sol avec ses membres en moins. Il hocha la tête et m'envoya de la confiance et de l'amour. Je ne voulais rien lui répondre mais comme à chaque fois qu'il m'envoyait son amour mon cœur et mon corps se réchauffaient et je ne pouvais rien lui cacher de cela. Il s'approcha de moi et avant même que l'idée même de reculer ne me vienne à l'esprit il me serra dans ses bras. Et contre toute attente et à la surprise générale la mienne comprise je lui rendis son étreinte. J'avais vraiment besoin de croire qu'il veillerait sur Benjy, je lui fis comprendre de cette façon que je retentais l'expérience de lui faire confiance en lui confiant la vie de celui que j'estimais comme un petit frère. Il le comprit car il resserra son étreinte et me glissa à l'oreille.

**-Je ne te décevrais pas, je le protègerais.**

**-Merci,** répondis-je simplement.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front ce qui me soulagea car là tout de suite s'il s'était dirigé vers mes lèvres je ne l'aurais certainement pas repoussé. Et cette prise de conscience me fit peur car je savais qu'avec le temps je rendrais les armes. C'était tellement évident que je ne pourrais résister longtemps, que je commençais sérieusement à douter. Peut-être était-il ce qu'il prétendait, mais il restait beaucoup trop de questions et de doutes en suspend.

**-On y va avant qu'elle ne revienne, **me dit Edward. **Au fait messieurs, je serais vous j'éviterais de raconter ce qui vient de se passer à Maria. Parce que je le saurais et indéniablement Bella l'apprendra aussi,** ils hochèrent la tête avec empressement. Comme ça je leur faisais plus peur que Maria, c'était bon à savoir. **Il n'y a même pas de comparaison, ils ont encore l'image de toi devant le bûcher avec Justin à tes pieds et son... attirail dans ta main,** je leur fis un sourire perfide et ils se glacèrent.

**-Allez-y maintenant je vais m'occuper de tout ici. N'oublies pas Edward.**

**-Non tu peux compter sur moi,** j'imaginais bien ce qu'il ne devais pas oublier.

Il me considérait toujours comme une petite chose fragile et ça m'agaçait prodigieusement surtout que j'étais certainement la plus dangereuse de nous deux.

**-Sans conteste Bella,** dit-il amusé.

Je passais la main sur la joue de Benjamin en geste affectueux, j'espérais que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que je le voyais. Et je partis sans un regard pour les autres, il valait mieux partir tout de suite car si je croisais Maria maintenant je pense que j'aurais été capable de la tuer. Elle commençait sérieusement à m'emmerder avec sa putain de jalousie de merde. S'en prendre à Benjamin qui est le vampire le plus gentil et honnête que je connaisse tout ça juste parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à baiser et qu'elle m'en rend responsable c'est du n'importe quoi. Je commençais à me demander si elle n'avait pas un peu exagéré ces histoires avec Jasper juste pour me mettre en rogne et que je le tienne encore plus à distance.

**-On peut dire que tu en aura mis du temps à comprendre. Et tu te dis intelligente !** me railla Edward, alors que nous prenions la route, lui au volant bien entendu.

**-Dois-je te rappeler encore une fois que c'est mon petit cerveau qui m'a permis d'échapper à ta vigilance dans le New-Hampshire, ce même petit cerveau qui m'a permis également d'échapper à la surveillance de ton frère à Phœnix. Alors ne viens pas remettre mon intelligence en cause.**

**-Ce que je dis c'est que tu as été longue à la détente.**

**-Tu peux parler toi il t'a fallu combien de temps pour te rendre compte que je n'étais pas ta compagne,** je le vis se rembrunir.** Qu'est****-****ce que j'ai dit ?** demandai-je surprise.

**-Je repensais à la façon dont je m'en étais rendu compte. **

**-Et ça t'ennuie tant que ça que je ne le sois pas ?** demandai-je toujours surprise.

**-Non ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que j'en ai pris conscience le jour où Jacob a appelé Jasper pour lui dire que tu avais été tuée. Jasper n'a plus eu de contrôle sur son don et il a projeté autour de lui toute la détresse, la souffrance, le supplice et la désolation qu'il avait senti, la perte que cette nouvelle lui procurait, c'était insoutenable. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de comparer sa douleur avec la mienne. Toutes les émotions de notre famille ensemble n'étaient même pas comparable. Il a même démembré Emmett, c'est pour dire. Et pourquoi ça me met dans cet état c'est parce que j'ai cru qu'il t'avait définitivement perdue à cause de moi.**

**-Edward veux****-****tu arrêter de nous associer en permanence. Et puis avance un peu plus vite !** le coupai-je ne voulant pas me lancer dans cette discussion maintenant.

Mais le mal était fait, avec les nouvelles informations, les nouvelles prises de consciences, il avait implanté le doute en moi. Et il n'y a rien de pire que le doute, c'est un sentiment fourbe et vicieux, il s'insinue en vous et contamine tout sur son passage, il envahit votre esprit et vous fait voir une autre version de l'histoire que vous croyiez acquise, une autre façon d'interpréter des faits. Il n'y a pas plus traître que ce sentiment. Et maintenant je sentais que j'étais atteinte, j'espérais seulement que ma raison serait encore une fois la plus forte. Je ne voulais pas que les choses changent, j'avais un semblant de contrôle sur ma vie actuelle, et j'espérais que cela allait durer encore longtemps. Je n'aimais pas me sentir impuissante et ne pas être aux commandes de ma propre vie, ne pas pouvoir choisir ma propre voie, me laisser guider par des sentiments quelconques n'était pas ce que j'appelais avoir le contrôle de sa vie.

* * *

**Voilà on rentre dans la fin de cette intrigue. Je vous dit à mardi. **

**Bet's**


	29. Chapter 29

**Salut tout le monde. **

**Encore une fois je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews mais cette fois-ci j'ai une raison, une très bonne raison que je vous explique en fin de chapitre. **

**Je vous laisse lire et à tout à l'heure.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 27 : Mise au point**

Nous avions quitté le ranch depuis un moment, j'avais encore en tête l'image de Benjamin au sol avec ses membres moins. Tout ça parce que j'avais eu le malheur de laisser filtrer que je l'appréciais plus que les autres. J'espérais sincèrement que le Major pourrait veiller sur lui, que je puisse le retrouver vivant à mon retour. Nous arrivions dans la ville de Jasper toujours au Texas, oui je sais il n'y a rien pour ma facilité la vie, quelle idée d'aller donner ce prénom à une ville. Et manque de bol pour moi j'appris également qu'il y avait dans ce même état une ville du nom d'Edward si ce n'est pas de la malchance ça.

Nous avions l'intention de commencer nos recherches par la Louisiane à partir de Leesville, redescendant sur De Ridder puis Longville, Ragley ainsi de suite nous comptions écumer pour commencer toute la Louisiane de long en large.

Je réfléchissais à la perspective de partir, je prendrais Benjamin avec moi car il était hors de question que je le laisse là-bas. Puis je prendrais la route pourquoi pas. En attendant de trouver un endroit où je m'installerais. Si Benjamin voudrait me suivre sinon je lui offrirais la possibilité de quitter Maria et ses guerres. Mais je crois que je n'avais plus ma place là-bas depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Je ne prenais presque plus de plaisir aux entraînements, j'aimais les dispenser leur apprendre le combat. Mais il m'avait enlevé ce privilège, et maintenant que Maria me prenait pour une rivale mon avenir au sein de cette armée était incertain. Pas que j'avais peur de mourir parce que cela ne m'effrayait pas je n'avais rien à perdre mais...

-**Et nous ! Tu pense à nous,** m'interrompit Edward alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

**-Pourquoi veux-tu que je pense à vous, sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons des discussions civilisés que j'ai oublié Edward. Vous êtes responsable de ce que je suis devenue. Je l'avais assez revendiqué mon humanité, je ne voulais pas devenir une sangsue.**

**-Bella j'étais de ton avis au début de notre relation mais j'ai vite compris que tu n'y échapperais pas. C'était ton destin d'être l'une des nôtres.**

**-Ouais à l'origine de tout tu aurais laisser ce putain de fourgon m'écraser contre ma camionnette, on n'en serait pas là.**

**-C'était impossible. Et je vais même t'avouer que si je ne l'avais pas fait c'est Jasper qui serait intervenu. Alice l'avait retenue parce qu'elle avait eu une vision de toi et moi ensemble. Ce fourgon ne t'aurait jamais écrasé le seul tort que nous avons eu c'était de ne pas laisser faire Jasper. Vous auriez réalisé à ce moment que vous étiez des âmes sœurs.**

**-Conneries, ce n'est pas à ce moment que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.**

**-C'était quand ?** me demanda-t-il.

**-Le soir de mon agression à Port Angeles. Lorsque tu es arrivé alors que je croyais que j'allais y rester. Après quand tu m'as invitée à manger au restaurant, et que tu m'as avoué que tu étais télépathe. J'ai réalisé que cette différence ne comptait pas, je savais que tu étais plus que ça, je n'avais encore pas trouvé, mais c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais.**

**-Tu te rappelles à quoi tu pensais quand j'ai croisé ton regard le premier jour à la cafétéria ?**

**-Comme tout le monde je vous trouvais étrangement beaux, et puis j'essayais de déchiffrer le lien qui vous unissait tous. Jessica était en train de me dire que vous étiez tous adoptés donc vous n'aviez aucun lien génétique, hormis Rose et Jasper qui étaient censés être des jumeaux. Mais vous aviez tous un air de ressemblance cette peau pâle et cela m'avait travaillé. J'ai su que ce n'était pas normal, puis tu m'as regardé et je me suis sentis mal à l'aise ton regard était perçant et ça m'a déstabilisé.**

**-J'essayais d'entendre ta voix dans ton esprit, et je n'y arrivais pas. En plus du fait que tu nous observais, ils étaient tous à cran. Alice t'avait vu elle avait vu que tu découvrirais ce que nous étions. Et surtout que tu ne laisserais pas tomber avant d'avoir une réponse qui te convienne.**

**-C'est à ce moment là que vous auriez dû partir.**

**-Je ne pouvais pas Bella, tu me fascinais déjà trop. Jamais personne n'a été aussi inaccessible pour moi. Je me suis bien sur éloigné une semaine parce que j'avais peur de ne pas me contrôler, mais c'était l'Enfer tu m'avais déjà contaminée, tu m'obsédais.**

**-Donc j'avais raison depuis le début ce n'était que de la fascination par ce que je te bloquais mon esprit.**

**-Au tout début oui. Puis j'ai appris à te connaître, ta maladresse, tes rougissements, ton cœur qui s'affolait quand je t'approchais, et la vision que tu avais de moi tout ça a fait que tu as réussi à me séduire par ton naturel et ta grandeur d'âme. Tu ne me voyais pas comme un monstre et j'aimais le regard que tu portais sur moi, comme si j'étais ce qu'il y avait de mieux sur cette Terre.**

**-C'est ce que je pensais à l'époque, c'est vrai.**

**-Et aujourd'hui tu penses ça de qui ?** me demanda-t-il.

**-Je ne suis pas sûr****e**** que tu apprécierais la réponse Edward,** j'essayais de cacher mes pensées, je pensais donc à toutes les lectures que j'avais lu.

**-Bella, je vais t'avouer autre chose. Pour moi tu as toujours fait partie de notre famille, et il n'y a pas que moi à le penser. Nous t'avons tous adoptée, mais malgré le fait que je les aime tous parce qu'ils sont mes frères et sœurs tu auras toujours une place à part. À l'époque j'ai voulu t'introduire comme compagne dans cette famille. Aujourd'hui pour tous hormis Jasper et moi tu es considérée comme une sœur et une fille. Pour Jasper il souhaiterait que tu acceptes enfin ton statut de compagne...**

**-Edward...**

**-Non laisse****-****moi finir Bella. Lui aimerait que tu deviennes sa compagne, mais moi je ne te vois pas seulement comme une sœur, pas non plus comme une belle****-****sœur. Tu as été mon premier amour Bella, et même chez un vampire c'est important, pas aussi exclusif que le rôle de compagnon parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus élevé que ce statut surtout quand ce sont deux véritables compagnons comme Emmett et Rose par exemple. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te considérer tu es un peu tout à la fois. Une sœur parce que si un jour tu viens rejoindre notre famille, tu le seras, une amie parce que j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir ravoir avec toi nos longues discussions littérature, musique et tout ce que l'on pouvait partager tou****s**** les deux. Mais avant tout ça tu resteras unique, à part, tu es tellement spécial****e**** pour moi Bella. Tu as été ma chanteuse, mon premier amour nous aurons toujours des liens particuliers toi et moi.**

**-Tu veux quoi Edward ? Ne crois-tu pas que je suis assez perturbée comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire après ? Comment allez-vous me torturer ? Parce que je ne vais pas en supporter beaucoup plus avant de craquer.**

**-Nous voulons seulement te ramener à la maison avec nous parmi, les tiens. Je sais que tu es perdue, je l'ai entendu dès le premier jours où nous sommes arrivés. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu Bella, tu n'es pas ce que tu montres, tu n'es pas le monstre auquel tu essayes de donner vie. Tu as réussi à en leurrer certains, beaucoup ont peur de toi et dans un sens tant mieux sinon nous ne t'aurions certainement jamais retrouvé en vie. Mais si tu étais ce monstre tu ne serais pas descendu dans les sous-sols pour sauver Benjamin. Tu ne te serais pas attachée à la seule bonne âme de ce manoir, parce que tu ne t'es pas trompée sur lui il est aussi bon à l'intérieur que ce qu'il montre à l'extérieur. Et c'est une des raisons qui font que Jasper n'est pas jaloux de lui, il a sentit que Benjamin te respectait et qu'il avait percé ta carapace, et c'est également pour cela qu'il va le protéger.**

**-Arrête d'essayer de m'embrouiller l'esprit Edward !** répliquai-je désemparée. **J'aimerais croire à tout ce que tu me di****s**** j'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir entrevoir un peu d'espoi****r**** au bout de cet ****E****nfer dans lequel je suis plongée depuis toutes ces années. Mais tu oublies ce que j'ai vécu à chaque fois que j'ai accordé ma confiance à l'un d'entre vous. Il est hors de question que je repasse par là une troisième fois.**

**-Bella montre-moi. Montre-moi ce que nous t'avons fait, et surtout ce que je t'ai fait.**

**-Tu ne vas pas aimé Edward. Mais si tu y tiens.**

**-J'y tiens.**

**-Très bien,** je repris le fil de ma vie à partir de mon anniversaire, ma vision de la situation.

La forêt, ses mots, ma déchirure, Sam me retrouvant, les mois qui ont suivis, l'abandon de ma mère également, mes soit disant amis qui m'ont tous mis de côté, ma tentative de suicide, toute ma déchéance. Bref je ne lui épargnais rien, il se gara se concentrant sur toutes les images que je lui montrais. Toute la peine et la souffrance qui m'ont habité, puis ma reconstruction. Ma haine pour eux, ce que j'ai ressenti quand je les ai retrouvé comment je me suis senti acculée, et perdue.

**-Bella je suis vraiment désolé, je n'imaginais même pas le centième de ce que tu as vécu. Je comprends que tu m'aies haï. Si j'avais su tout ça ! Je ne serais pas parti, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé en sachant ça.**

**-Tu devais bien te douter que cela ne se serait pas bien passé pour moi tu savais à quel point je t'aimais.**

**-Non en plus j'avais demandé à Alice de ne plus surveiller ta vie. Je ne savais rien du tout.**

**-Et bien voilà tu sais maintenant. Rajoute à tout ça l'abandon et la trahison de ton frère et tu obtiendras la raison pour laquelle je ne veux plus me fier à qui que ce soit. Je ne revivrais jamais ça.**

**-Bella tu voulais le quitter à l'origine, tu voulais l'expédier vers Alice quand pour toi serait venu le temps de retourner vers Jacob. Pourquoi considères-tu cela comme un abandon, pour la trahison j'arrive à comprendre mais pour l'abandon, j'ai un peu de mal avec ton point de vue.**

**-Oui je sais que c'est ce que j'avais prévu, mais honnêtement je ne sais pas si je m'y serais tenue. J'avais refusé la transformation et à ça je m'y tenais, mais c'était parce que c'est ce que je voulais pour toi, et que je m'étais rendu compte après avoir traversé tout ça que tu n'étais pas mien. J'avais peur de rester seule pour le reste de mon éternité si j'accédais à ses supplications. Je ne voulais pas refaire la même erreur avec Jasper, lui donner mon humanité pour qu'à la fin de l'histoire il retourne vers sa compagne en me laissant seule. Je voulais lui proposer comme alternative de rester avec moi tout en restant humaine, au moins jusqu'au jour où il en aurait eu assez de moi et qu'il retourne vers Alice.** **Je voulais déjà lui en parler sur l'île en Écosse je m'étais décidée pendant qu'il était parti à la chasse, puis quand il est rentré perturbé j'ai préféré attendre un moment plus opportun. Après que nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel j'ai compris que ce qui le tracassait était plus important que ce que je pensais au départ. Je l'ai su à sa façon de me faire l'amour ce jour là. Aujourd'hui je sais qu'il avait agit pour que nous en gardions tous les deux un souvenir impérissable. Il m'a enfin expliqué la raison de son anxiété, votre arrivée à Alice et toi. Et bien sûr je me suis braquée, il a tenté de me faire accepter encore une fois la transformation en me racontant cette histoire avec Maria qui allait me tuer. Mais j'ai cru que c'était une manipulation de votre part pour nous séparer. Quand il m'a supplié d'accepter et que vous êtes arrivés j'étais sur le point de lui avouer que je refusais la transformation mais que je voulais rester avec lui. J'allais lui dire d'aller s'occuper d'elle pour que nous puissions être tranquille, il serait revenu me chercher après, mais vous êtes arrivés. Et il a dit une phrase qui m'a bouleversée, c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il s'était joué de moi.**

**-Il ne l'a jamais fait, il était tellement pri****s**** dans ta propre réflexion qu'il ne nous a pas entendu arriver ce qui est très rare chez un vampire comme tu le sais et encore plus chez Jasper. C'est un des hommes les plus honnêtes que je connaisse, il est loyal et droit. Et aujourd'hui je vais même t'avouer que son attraction à commencer bien longtemps avant votre liaison. À Forks pour être précis le jour même o****ù**** il t'a vu dans cette cafétéria. Tu l'as attiré****e**** pas pour ton sang comme on le pensait tous au départ, mais bien pour toi. Nous avons passé notre temps à l'éloigner de toi avec les autres membres de la famille. Ton sang était un supplice pour tout le monde, et pas que pour moi je t'assure, tu sentais si bon. Et Jasper avait encore du mal à se contrôler pour être totalement honnête nous avons atterrit à Forks parce qu'il avait succombé lorsque nous étions à Chicago, l'année précédente. Donc bien entendu comme je m'étais épris de toi il était hors de question que je le laisse roder autour ****de toi****. Et quand on voit qu'en fin ****de compte que c'est lui qui ****a**** le plus de contrôle que nous tous réuni****s****, il y aurait de quoi rire si ce n'était pas aussi dramatique.**

Moi je n'avais rien remarqué. Est-ce que cela ne devrait pas dire que nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre ? Parce que moi je n'ai rien vu ni ressenti de tout ça. Je n'ai pas ressenti cette attraction, je n'avais qu'Edward en tête.

**-C'est par ce que je t'éblouissais, et que Jasper était inabordable. Mais quand tu as été à Phoenix tu te trouvais comment avec lui ?**

**-Je ne m'en rappelle plus vraiment. Mais je me suis toujours senti en sécurité avec Jasper, je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui malgré tes mises en gardes.**

**-Aucun instinct de survie, **me rappela-t-il ce qui arriva à me faire sourire.

**-Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi avec tout ça ? Tu trouves que ce n'est pas assez compliqué comme ça dans ma vie ?**

**-Tu as besoin de connaître tous les éléments pour prendre une décision et un nouveau départ. Tu ne peux pas rester avec Maria tu mérites mieux que ça. Et je pense que même Benjamin pourrait aimer notre vie, d'ailleurs il est plus fait pour cette vie là que pour celle qu'il mène actuellement.**

**-Ne vas pas trop vite en besogne Edward,** le repris-je. **J'ai écouté tes arguments mais j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Je pense effectivement à quitter Maria, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous rejoindre. Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, mais pour moi ils ne sont pas ma famille. Ça fait des années que je me suis conditionnée à tous vous haïr je ne peux tout simplement pas remettre ça en cause du jour au lendemain. Quant à Jasper j'avoue que cela mérite réflexion, parce que comme il me l'a fait remarquer lui****-****même, je n'ai encore pas réussi à l'éjecter de ma vie, ni de mes sentiments. Mais de la à y retourner pour lui sauter dessus comme si rien ne ****c****'était passé du genre on oublie tout et on recommence c'est tout bonnement impossible.**

**-Tant que tu prends la peine d'y réfléchir objectivement je sais que tu feras le bon choix. Je connais maintenant le phénomène d'attraction. Et je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour y résister avec tant de ferveur. Moi j'ai toute les peines du monde à ne pas repartir la retrouver.**

**-Elle est comment ?**

**-Je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en parler. Je t'en parlerais, je te promets, mais pour l'instant prends déjà le temps de réfléchir à ce que l'on vient de parler.**

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me parler de sa compagne ? Je trouvais ça étrange, je savais qu'il était réservé sur sa vie privée, lui pouvait se le permettre ! pensai-je sarcastiquement. Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais il avait raison j'avais assez matière à réflexion maintenant qu'il venait de mettre un merdier sans nom dans mon esprit, il fallait que je traite toutes les nouvelles informations. Et cela ne se ferait pas en quelques heures.

Nous reprîmes la route, dire que nos relations avaient changées s'était un euphémisme. Jasper appelait tous les jours mais je refusais de lui parler plus que le stricte minimum de temps à autre je prenais ses appels pour avoir des nouvelles de Benjamin et je pouvais presque sentir sa désolation. Mais j'avais du mal à me remettre en question, je ne voulais pas revoir le principe même de mon éternité. Cela faisait quatre jours que nous avions commencé la mission, et nous avions toujours aucune piste pour un éventuel bouclier.

**-Que dirais-tu de passer une nuit à l'hôtel histoire de pouvoir nous décrasser convenablement.**

**-Tu n'es décidément pas fait pour la vie de nomade Edward.**

**-Non, j'aime le confort, je ne vois pas o****ù**** est le mal de préférer une bonne douche à un bain dans une rivière.**

**-Même pas le privilège de me voir en sous-vêtements.**

**-Bella je t'ai vu bien moins habillée et pour cela j'ai juste à me repasser les pensées de Jasper ou de ton étalon de seconde zone.**

**-Effectivement mais au moins quand on se baigne nous sommes que tou****s**** les deux se sont tes propres souvenirs.**

**-Serais-tu en train d'essayer de me charmer ?** me demanda-t-il malicieux.

**-Serais-tu sensible à cette tentative ?** lui répondis-je en le suivant dans son jeu.

Je me permettais cet écart car je le connaissais bien. Il était incapable du moindre travers qui dénaturerait sa galanterie légendaire.

**-Il y a des femmes qui sont sensibles à la galanterie. Tu y as été sensible également à une époque.**

**-Je voulais juste te titiller un peu.**

**-Me titiller dans quel sens ?** me dit-il charmeur. Je haussais les sourcils face à sa tentative de jouer les jolies cœurs. Il s'avança vers moi avec son sourire éblouissant, qui n'avait plus autant d'impact sur moi.

**-Monsieur Cullen se sentirait-il d'humeur joueuse ?** le charriai-je.

Il plaça ses mains de chaque côtés de ma tête et planta ses yeux dans les miens. J'étais contre un arbre et je le regardais carrément abasourdie qu'il ose aller plus loin que ses propres convenances toléraient. Il était clairement amusé, ce qui me dérida également.

**-Et bien jeune péronnelle on fait moins la maligne. Je t'entends beaucoup moins également.**

**-Il faut dire que c'est pas tous les jour que le si prude Monsieur Cullen se lâche. Il y a de quoi couper le sifflet à bien plus loquace que moi.**

**-Certes, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu ne me connais pas Bella.**

**-Effectivement, j'avoue que je ne te connais pas aussi bien que je le pensais. Maintenant que dirais-tu de t'écarter avant que je ne te saute dessus.**

**-Tu me laisse réfléchir deux minutes.**

**-Edward !** le rembarrai-je, en le repoussais avec mon pouvoir.

**-Tu as remarqué comme il était plus facile pour nous de communiquer,** me dit-il l'air de rien.

**-Maintenant que tu ne me harcèles plus. Je ne te perçois plus comme une menace.**

**-Les choses ont repris leurs places naturelles et j'en suis heureux.**

**-Ouais moi beaucoup moins, mais que veux-tu on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. **Le raillais-je.

**-J'aimerais te parler de ma compagne.**

**-Pourquoi tu as l'intention de me la présenter, **demandai-je en riant.

**-Bella écoute-moi il y a des choses que tu dois savoir,** dit-il plus sérieusement.** Et je ne peux pas te les dire au ranch. Alors on va aller dans cet hôtel on va prendre une bonne douche. Puis je t'expliquerais ce que j'ai à te dire.**

**-Pourquoi cette urgence ?**

**-Si j'attends encore plus longtemps tu m'en voudras et maintenant que j'arrive enfin à t'aborder je ne veux pas perdre ce privilège parce que j'aurais eu peur de te parler.**

**-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer cette discussion.**

**-Tu le sauras plus tard. Alle****z**** on y va,** il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, je le sentais.

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait me parler de sa compagne ? j'étais franchement la moins bien placée pour parler de relation et de sentiments.

**-Pour ça tu as raison, mais arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit comme ça il n'y a rien de mauvais dans ce que je vais te dire. Juste difficile à comprendre mais rien de mauvais,**

nous entrions dans Lincoln, capitale du Nebraska, nous avions dévié de notre itinéraire initial.

Edward nous conduisit directement dans un hôtel grand luxe. Lui et son goût pour la démesure, un hôtel plus classique aurait suffit, mais non monsieur avait des goûts de luxe.

**-Je te l'ai déjà répété maintes fois l'argent n'est pas un problème pour nous.**

**-Pour vous ne m'inclus pas je ne suis pas de ta famille Edward.**

**-Si tu le dis. Mais je suis désolé j'ai reçu des instructions avant de partir. « Tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma princesse. »**

**-Vous me gavez avec cette histoire. Je ne suis ni sa princesse, ni sa compagne.**

**-On en reparlera plus tard, **me dit-il en se plantant devant la réceptionniste qui bavait littéralement sur son comptoir.

**-Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ?** dit-elle avec une voix mièvre un sourire qu'elle voulait séducteur. Est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi pour avoir remarqué le double sens de sa proposition ? Edward tourna la tête et sourit. Non il n'y avait pas que moi ça me rassurait quelque part.

**-J'aimerais deux chambres,** répondit-il avec son sourire éblouissant.

**-Ça c'est tra****î****tre,** lui dis-je de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

**-Il faut bien que l'on est des petits avantages de temps à autres,** dit-il en commençant à remplir le formulaire que lui avait tendu l'hôtesse.

**-Dis-moi depuis combien de temps accordes-tu de l'attention aux femelles de humaines ?**

**-Depuis que je traîne avec toi, je te signale que j'ai commencé avec toi.**

**-Ce n'est pas une référence,** soufflai-je. Il tendit sa carte accompagné d'un sourire ravageur à l'hôtesse qui pâlit à la vu de tous les morceaux de plastiques variant du doré au noir qu'il avait dans son porte feuille.

**-Tu n'es qu'un prétentieux Cullen ! Elle va nous faire un attaque cardiaque, tu seras bien avancé,** il sourit de plus bel. Je la plaignais la pauvre.

**-Je vous appelle le garçon d'étage pour vos bagages,** bégaya-t-elle.

**-Non ça ira très bien, nous nous débrouillerons sans, merci,** il prit les cartes magnétiques et m'en tendit une. **Une dernière chose o****ù**** se trouve la boutique de l'hôtel ?**

**-Elle est à ce niveau vous prenez sur la droite et après les colonnes et vous la trouverez.**

**-Merci bien et bonne soirée.**

**-Merci beaucoup à vous également Monsieur Cullen, mademoiselle,** crut-elle bon de rajouter en se pétrifiant. Elle m'avait enfin remarqué ce n'était pas trop tôt.

**-Je te rejoins dans ta chambre, profites de ton bain,** dit-il moqueur.

Je montais au deuxième étage qui correspondait au numéro de ma chambre. Je la trouvais rapidement, que dire de cette pièce en conformité avec ce que l'idée que l'on peut se faire des palaces. Je jetais mon sac dans un coin et allais m'assoir deux minutes pour profiter du calme que m'offrait ces lieux et surtout l'isolement de mon esprit, j'avais l'impression depuis ces derniers jours que je sous-louais ma tête et mon esprit à Edward. Je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il est vrai que j'avais remarqué qu'il était facile de parler et d'agir avec lui. Presque comme si on ne partageait pas ce passé si éprouvant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à les tenir aussi loin que je l'avais voulu au départ. J'avais même l'impression d'être plus sereine, moins torturée ce qui n'était pas logique puisque ma peine et mes tourments étaient toujours les mêmes. J'arrivais même à déconner avec Edward, ce même Edward que je fuyais il y a encore quelques années. Celui pour qui j'avais foutu en l'air cette opportunité d'étudier à Dartmouth, un de mes rêves d'enfance. Mais j'en avais marre de me battre en permanence, contre tous et tout le temps. Et puis je dois dire que ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller de temps en temps. Je me levais et pénétrais dans l'immense salle de bains, je me fis couler un bain. Et me plongeais dedans une fois les niveaux de mousse et d'eau acceptable. Je me détendais j'avais toujours adoré l'eau elle avait un effet apaisant sur moi. Au bout de quelques minutes Edward se présenta à la porte mais avec les nouvelles clefs électronique il ne pouvait pas pénétrer en forçant la porte, sans faire sonner une alarme. J'adorais mon pouvoir dans ces moments précis, je lui ouvris sans pour autant sortir de mon bain.

**-C'est vrai qu'il est bien pratique. Je t'ai acheté une tenue pour ce soir, on sort.**

**-Tu as l'intention de rattraper toutes ces années o****ù**** tu n'as pas pu dépenser pour moi en combien de temps ?** demandai-je.

**-La soirée n'y suffirait pas Bella. Ne tra****î****ne pas je repasse te prendre dans vingt minutes,** m'avertit-il de la pièce principale.

Il partit je sortis du bain pour aller voir ce qu'il m'avait pris et je dois dire que je redoutais le pire le connaissant. Effectivement dans une housse se trouvait une longue robe de soirée bleu électrique pailletée dos nu et échancré jusqu'à mi cuisse sur la partie droite. J'osais à peine parler du décolleté vertigineux. Je l'entendais rire, il avait la chambre à côté de la mienne. Je n'avais plus de problème pour mettre des choses qui dévoilait mon corps malgré les cicatrices qui le recouvrait mais je crois que ce serait toujours le principe de la robe qui me gênait. Il y avait une paire d'escarpin et de longs gants assortis. À côté de la housse se trouvait une trousse à maquillage.

**-Tu ne me trouves pas assez féminine ?** demandai-je sachant pertinemment que les murs ne gêneraient en rien notre conversation.

**-Je dirais que tu pourrais faire certains efforts.**

**-Ouais c'est bien une réaction de mec ça.**

**-Tu as des lentilles mets-les au dernier moment. Tu effraies les gens avec tes yeux rouges.**

**-Laisse-moi deviné elles sont marron ?**

**-On ne se refait pas Bella,** me dit-il amusé.

Il était à l'heure comme il l'avait dit. Et je dois dire qu'Edward Cullen en costume c'était vraiment quelque chose.

**-Je te remercie, tu es magnifique également,** il s'attarda sur mes yeux, et me fit un sourire que je pourrais qualifier de nostalgique.

Il me tendit son bras et nous descendîmes dans le hall. Il nous dirigea vers une salle un peu en retrait, où l'on pouvait entendre les notes d'un piano s'élever. On ne le changera décidément jamais, il me sourit.

**-Ça me manque de jouer.**

**-Avec un peu de chance tu pourras convaincre le pianiste de te prêter son instrument.**

**-Je ne pense pas c'est l'un des plus talentueux de cette époque et il est également réputé pour être un matérialiste sans nom, une Diva du Piano. Il ne joue que sur le sien qu'il fait voyager à travers le monde pour chacun de ses récitals. Mais je me contenterais volontiers de sa musique en ta compagnie,** je lui souris il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une soirée normale, sans meurtre, sans barbarie, et autre réjouissance de ma vie actuelle. **C'est justement pour te montrer les autres alternatives, tu as peur de t'ennuyer dans notre vie mais il y a tellement de choses à faire, à voir, surtout pour un esprit aussi créatif et artistique que le tie****n****. Tu pourrais apprendre la musique, les langues pour lire des œuvres originales. Rien n'est fermé pour toi.**

**-Tu t'es donné pour mission de me reconvertir ?** demandai-je.

**-En quelque sorte. Ma mission première est de te faire quitter cette vie à laquelle tu t'accroches et qui ne t'apporte rien de bon,** il me tira une chaise comme le galant homme qu'il était puis vint en face de moi où nous reprîmes notre discussion.

**-Et la seconde ?**

**-Celle de te faire prendre conscience du bonheur que tu repousses.**

**-Edward, tu es encore plus têtu que moi, cela en devient exaspérant.** **Je te l'ai dit j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. **

**-Je le sais, mais je suis pressé car ma troisième mission est de te faire accepter la famille pour que tu viennes vivre avec nous. Je veux que tu restes près de moi, en tant qu'amie et sœur de comédie comme Jasper et Rose. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais en dehors de Carlisle personne ne partage mes goûts artistiques et tu es la seule avec qui je m'entends dans tous ces domaines même et surtout si nos goûts diffèrent. Tu as réussi à me faire apprécier les Haut de Hurlevent, ce qui n'est pas rien crois-moi,** je ris devant son air catastrophé.

Le serveur arriva et nous tendit la carte. La comédie humaine j'allais enfin voir en quoi cela consistait de l'intérieur. Edward me gratifia d'un sourire amusé.

**-Un bourbon pour moi, et toi Bella ?** me demanda-t-il.

**-Un Cosmopolitan ce sera parfait merci,** commandai-je en refermant la carte.

**-Pourrais-je également avoir le programme du pianiste je vous prie ?**

**-Bien sûr monsieur,** puis il partit.

**-Un Cosmopolitan ?**

**-Tu n'as jamais vu Sexe and the City ?**

**-Bien sûr que si avec trois femmes à la maison comment y échapper. Ce qui me surprend c'est que toi tu aies regardé ce genre de série.**

**-Je ne suivais pas mais je regardais de temps en temps quand je tombais dessus.**

**-Ça me rappelle la fois où tu m'avais coincé avec cette... fille à Dartmouth.**

**-Avec Natasha la fille du producteur !** je ris de bonne humeur quand je repensais à cette histoire.

**-Tu sais qu'elle m'a harcelé pendant plus de quinze jours pour cette histoire de chirurgien esthétique.**

**-C'était le but recherché,** le serveur arriva avec notre commande, et le programme du musicien. Il jeta un coup d'œil dedans et je le vis se réjouir. Ce qui je dois l'avouer me fit presque peur.

**-Bella me permettrais-tu te revivre l'un de mes rêves ?**

**-Lequel ?** demandai-je suspicieuse.

**-Accepterais-tu de m'offrir une danse.**

**-Nous ne sommes pas censé danser ici,** rétorquai-je.

**-En tant que client exigent et près à débourser des sommes folles dans cet endroit je danse si j'en ai envie,** me répondit-il.

**-Et c'est le pianiste la Diva. Pourquoi pas après tout maintenant que j'ai autant de grâce que toi je paraîtrais moins ridicule.**

**-Tu ne l'as jamais été Bella,** le pianiste termina son morceau.** C'est l'entracte ? **demandai-je.

**-Oui il sera de retour dans un petit quart d'heure.**

**-Dans ce cas excuses****-****moi quelques instants,** je bloquais mon esprit je ne voulais pas qu'il sache avant que je n'ai pu faire ce que j'avais en tête.

Je me dirigeais vers le pianiste, à ma vue son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, je revêtis mon sourire le plus enjôleur et je m'approchais de lui.

**-Excusez-moi monsieur. Je suis Bella Swan et je tenais tout particulièrement à vous remercier pour ces quelques moments de bonheur que vous venez de nous faire vivre à travers vos interprétations. C'était majestueux vous jouez avec tant de délicatesse !** la flatterie il n'y avait que ça qui fonctionnait dans notre monde.

**-Je vous remercie mademoiselle. Il est rare de voir de jeune femme aussi belle apprécier la grande musique. Mais malgré toute ma persévérance à rendre ces œuvres parfaites elles ne sont malheureusement pas à la hauteur de votre beauté.**

**-Je suis touchée, permettez-moi de vous invitez à notre table. Mon ami est également un artiste et pratique votre instrument d'élégance que vous même. Et il est également un jeune compositeur de génie.**

**-Est-ce vrai ? Il est bien jeune pour maîtriser cet art.**

**-Mozart n'a-t-il pas commencé à peine sortit berceau ?**

**-Certes, il est vrai que le talent n'a pas d'****â****ge,** je lui fis un sourire majestueux qui le précipita au bord de l'apoplexie. Il me tendit son bras.

**-Est****-****il votre fiancé ?** demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

**-Non il est je dirais ce qui ce rapproche le plus d'un frère pour moi,** j'entendis son rythme cardiaque s'affoler. Très bien je venais de le ferrer.

**-Tu es impitoyable Bella !** me dit Edward, pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

_**-Il faut bien que l'on ait des petits avantages de temps à autres,**_ répondis-je mentalement en faisait référence à son flirt avec l'hôtesse cet après midi.

**-Ce n'était pas du flirt.**

_**-Et tu appelles ça comment toi ?**_ me moquai-je.

**-Edward je te présente Monsieur Pariccini, Monsieur Pariccini je vous présente Edward Cullen.**

**-Enchanter Monsieur Pariccini.**

**-Je vous en prie appeler moi Gennaro.**

**-Bien Gennaro prenez place avec nous.**

**-Votre amie m'a parlé de votre entrain pour le piano. Vous pratiquez ?**

**-Je me défends, mais je suis loin d'atteindre votre dextérité.**

_**-Prétentieux,**_ pensai-je dans ma tête il me sourit.

**-Vous composez également ?**

**-Il m'a composé une magnifique berceuse. Il y a de cela une dizaine d'années,** m'empressai-je de répondre.

**-Si jeune, et bien vous devez être assez talentueux effectivement.**

**-Il pourrait vous faire une petite démonstration,** m'emballai-je enthousiaste. Il se raidit. **Gennaro !** gémis-je de ma voix la plus sensuelle et persuasive.** Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ma berceuse, faite moi la grâce d'accepter, s'il vous plaît. Nous devrons nous séparer après ce soir et nous ne nous reverrons pas avant plusieurs mois. Presque un an vous vous rendez-compte!** et j'accentuais le tout par mon sourire éblouissant.

Son rythme cardiaque était vraiment malmené, et quand il ferma les yeux je sus que j'avais remporté la partie, je fis une légère pression sur son bras et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue en faisant bien attention à l'envelopper dans mon odeur. Aucun humain ne résistait à ça et il ne fit pas exception.

**-Tu es machiavélique Bella,** me dit doucement Edward amusé.

**-Très bien Monsieur Cullen, permettez-moi de vous prêter mon instrument, et faite donc plaisir à votre jeune et charmante amie.**

**-Vous êtes véritablement un grand homme monsieur,** répondit Edward. Gennaro fit signe à son administrateur d'approcher. Ce qu'il fit rapidement.

**-Christopher voulez****-****vous accompagner monsieur Cullen jusqu'au piano il va nous interpréter une de ses compositions,** son administrateur tomba la mâchoire puis se ressaisit rapidement.

**-Bien sûr monsieur Pariccini,** Edward se leva et me regarda amusé et véritablement heureux.

_**-Tu joues ma berceuse,**_ l'avertis-je.

**-Je n'avais pas l'intention de jouer autre chose,** il s'installa sur le tabouret sous les yeux ébahis de tous les spectateurs.

Apparemment il était de notoriété publique que Gennaro ne prêtait jamais son instrument et que lui seul pouvait le toucher. Les premières notes s'envolèrent et instinctivement je fermais les yeux, me laissant bercer par cette mélodie qu'il avait créée rien que pour moi. Il m'entraîna avec lui dans ses accords j'étais pendu à chaque son qu'émettait cet instrument. Elle m'ensorcelait toujours autant. Je sentis mon compagnon de table se tendre il devait être impressionné par le talent d'Edward au piano. Puis il termina ma si douce mélodie. Tout le monde applaudit et Gennaro également.

**-Vous aviez raison il est très talentueux, votre ami.**

**-Je vous l'avais dit.**

**-Il a composer ça il y a dix ans ?**

**-Approximativement, en effet.**

**-Il devrait se lancer dans une carrière musicale, c'est un don prodigieux qu'il a.**

**-Il en est conscient, mais il est encore plus doué pour les affaires,** il fallait justifier qu'avec un don pareil il n'entendrait jamais parler de lui.

**-Que de talent pour une si jeune personne.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec vous nous ne naissons pas tous égaux,** lui rétorquai-je. Il hocha la tête pour approuver ma réplique. Edward revint à la table.

**-Est-ce que cela t'a plu ?**

**-C'était magnifique !** répondis-je sincèrement,** elle m'avait manqué.**

**-Vous avez du talent jeune homme ne le laissez pas se gaspiller.**

**-Je vous remercie Monsieur, c'était un honneur de pouvoir toucher votre instrument,** il se leva.

**-Et bien il e été agréable de vous rencontrer tous les deux, jeunes gens.**

**-Un plaisir partagé soyez en sûr,** il prit ma main gantée dans la sienne et me fit un baise main. Je lui souris et il partit rejoindre son piano.

**-Merci Bella, j'apprécie ton geste.**

**-Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, c'était assez simple. Et puis j'avais envie de l'écouter,** Gennaro se remit à jouer un morceau que je ne connaissais pas.

**-Bella tu m'accordes cette danse,** je lui tendis la main pour accepter.

Il me guida vers un coin où l'espace était plus adapté pour une danse. Le morceau était tendre et romantique, et malgré l'impact de la musique je ne me sentais pas de cette humeur dans les bras d'Edward. C'était plus sain, plus normal il n'y avait plus d'amalgame entre nous et c'était appréciable. Je commençais même à apercevoir une possibilité de vie plus sereine je dois dire que ne plus être au milieu de ces combats et de cette guerre était reposant. Nous profitions de ce moment de tranquillité et de sérénité. La danse se termina et il me ramena à notre table.

**-Bella, j'aimerais maintenant te parler de ma compagne.**

**-Très bien, je dois dire que tu m'as pas mal torturé l'esprit depuis que tu me l'as dit.**

**-C'est très délicat en fait, et j'ai vraiment peur de ta réaction.**

**-Ce qui n'augure rien de bon,** argumentai-je logiquement.

**-C'est parce qu'en fait tu la connais.**

**-Moi je connais ta compagne ? Les seuls vampires que je connaisse sont ceux du ranch. Et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre tu es arrivé alors que tu l'avais déjà rencontrée.**

**-C'est effectivement le cas.**

**-Edward arrête de me faire attendre et crache le morceau de toute façon je ne peux pas te faire une crise au plein milieu du récital.**

**-C'est Annabelle,** lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

**-Annabelle comme mon Annabelle celle que j'ai aidé à s'enfuir ?** demandai-je alors que la colère commençait à prendre le pas sur ma raison.

**-Calme-toi Bella je t'en prie. Et oui celle la même. D'ailleurs je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu lui as sauvé la vie deux fois sans parler de ce que tu lui as épargné. **

**-Dis-moi que tu plaisantes Edward ? Dis-moi que c'était une farce ?**

**-Pourquoi ne crois****-****tu pas que je sois assez bien pour ton amie ?** me demanda-t-il irrité.

**-Ça n'a rien à voir. Seulement si c'est vraiment le cas cela reviendrait à dire que c'est elle qui vous a informé que j'étais toujours vivante et où me trouver.**

**-Et elle s'est torturée l'esprit avant de nous rejoindre pour nous informer. Mais elle te doit tellement qu'elle voulait te rendre l'appareil. Elle savait que tu lui mentais concernant Jasper et elle voulait seulement t'aider à trouver le bonheur que tu mérites. Elle est toujours extrêmement mal d'avoir été contre ta volonté mais elle est persuadée qu'il sera ta planche de salut.**

Je n'y crois pas la seule fois où j'ai accordé ma confiance depuis que le Major m'avait quittée, je me fais trahir. Est-ce que c'est réellement ça ma destiné ?

**-Bella ne réagit pas comme ça. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a cru juste. Et puis tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est réellement ton compagnon maintenant. Il serait temps que tu apprennes à te faire confiance avant tout.**

**-Quand tu vois l****à**** où ça me mène t'as raison,** lançai-je sarcastique.

**-Bella on t'aime tous, et nous ne voulons que ton bien. Je sais que tu es perdue et ce que je viens de te dire remet encore une fois en cause ton jugement. Mais s'il te plaît ne laisse pas ta fierté qui n'a plus lieu d'être t'obscurcir l'esprit. Pense à ce qui est véritable et inébranlable dans ta nouvelle vie. Jasper t'aime comme ce n'est pas permis, il a ré-enfilé son costume de Major alors qu'il a horreur de cette vie et de ce qu'elle représente, pour toi et seulement pour toi. Tu sais qui il est, je vous ai vu tous les deux dans ta chambre, lorsque vous avez failli vous embrasser. Comment peux-tu douter de ça Bella ? Personne ne peut simuler cette attraction et même pas Jasper et la force qu'il t'a fallu pour ne pas succomber c'est inhumain Bella il ressentait la même chose que toi à ce moment là.**

**-Arrête Edward, ne mélange pas tout. Pour Jasper j'admets que j'ai besoin de revoir mon positionnement le concernant. Mais à l'origine nous parlions d'Annabelle, celle pour qui j'ai subi dix jours de tortures intensives pour l'avoir aider à s'enfuir. Elle m'a torturée deux fois par jours, en me laissant dépérir de soif en me mordant en m'arrachant les membres et je te parle que de ce qui est physique. J'ai fait cela parce que je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance, et au final elle est venue vous rejoindre pour vous avertir que j'étais chez Maria, alors qu'elle savait que je ne voulais plus aucun contact avec vous.**

**-Elle a fait ce qu'elle croyai****t**** bien, tu es son amie et elle est sûre que tu peux trouver le bonheur avec Jasper.** **Quand elle t'a vu alors que tu écoutais Jasper annoncer qu'il se remariait avec Alice ça lui a déchiré le cœur. Et c'est pour te remercier qu'elle a fait cela, elle a vu comme tous la photo dans ta chambre celle o****ù**** vous regarde****z**** tous les deux, et elle y a vu de l'amour dans le regard du Major. Sans compter sur le fait qu'elle était terrifié****e**** en venant à la maison, elle avait peur que le Major ne l'a tue ****de**** te remettre sur le tapis alors qu'il venait de renouveler ses vœux. Elle était prête à mourir pour toi,** aurais-je un jour de répit, un seul jour où tout pourrait être simple et normal. Je ne demandais pas la lune non plus.

**-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir Edward. Tu m'as retourné le cerveau et j'ai besoin de m'isoler pour faire face à ça.**

**-Prend****s**** le temps qu'il te faudra. Je serais dans ma chambre,** Dit-il comprenant mon besoin de d'éloignement.

Je me levais de table et je sortis, j'allais droit dehors, il me fallait un moment de solitude et j'avais besoin de faire le tri et le point sur tout ça. Maria, Jasper et Annabelle, il fallait que je prenne une décision et je devais y aller par étape. Je savais que j'étais à un embranchement dans ma vie, j'avais des choix à faire, des choix déterminant pour mon futur et je devais essayer de les faire avec le plus de recul possible.

Je m'installais dans un parc assez loin de l'hôtel, me procurant un espace d'intrusion anti-Edward. Pour commencer Maria, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, d'une je n'avais plus ma place là-bas et deuxièmement elle savait parfaitement que mon but premier était de mourir, donc je la savais assez sadique pour me refuser ce privilège. À partir de ce moment là je n'avais plus rien à faire dans son armée vu qu'en plus je n'étais plus le second et que je doute un jour récupérer cette place. Donc ça c'était réglé j'y retournerais à la fin de ma mission et je récupèrerais Benjamin, je ne le laisserais pas là-bas et nous partirons, nous quitterons ce mode de vie.

Ensuite le sujet Annabelle. Bien entendu je lui en voulais, je lui avais fait confiance et elle m'avait trahie en allant vers ceux que je ne voulais plus jamais revoir. Mais d'un autre côté je pense que j'aurais fait pareil dans l'autre sens. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'avais fait quand elle avait exprimé vouloir vivre en dehors des guerres. Je n'avais même pas réfléchi deux minutes et lui avait dit de partir. Je pouvais comprendre son raisonnement. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était le mien, car depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans ma vie j'étais devenue faible. Avant j'aurais chercher Annabelle et je l'aurais détruite sur le champ, après quelques séances de tortures made in Bella. Ce soir j'étais à des milliers d'années lumières de celle que j'avais été, j'étais même heureuse qu'elle ait enfin rencontrée l'amour elle qui ne l'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant. Bien que le fait que ce soit avec Edward me laissait sceptique. J'espérais seulement que ce ne soit pas une nouvelle fixation du télépathe, mais elle était vampire et à même de se débrouiller toute seule.

Maintenant il me restait un sujet et pas des moindres, celui de Jasper. Je dois avouer que je commençais sérieusement à accréditer son opinion, je ressentais cette attraction qui me liait à lui. Je la sentais encore plus maintenant que j'étais loin et que ma seule envie était de retourner le retrouver. Et oui j'avais encore en mémoire l'effort surhumain qu'il m'avait fallu pour ne pas l'embrasser lorsqu'il était juste à porter de lèvres. Tout l'amour que j'ai ressenti pour lui à ce moment là c'était tout bonnement phénoménal. J'aimais Jasper Whitlock et seulement celui-ci car le Jasper Hale n'était pas pour moi. On pouvait dire que nous nous ressemblions malgré que nous ayons deux personnalités bien distinctes. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir vécu les guerres qui faisait ça ? J'avais tellement envie de croire ce que m'avait dit Edward, j'avais tellement envie de me laisser aller et retrouver ce que j'avais goûter avec lui lorsque j'étais humaine. Avec ce petit plus qu'il n'y avait pas avant, en plus j'étais assez curieuse de savoir ce que pouvait donner une partie de sexe avec lui en étant sur le même pied d'égalité. Qu'il ne soit pas obligé de faire attention à ne pas me casser, comme cela avait été le cas la dernière fois. C'est vrai que c'était assez tentant, mais je devais faire le point et être le plus impartial possible.

Quelle raison aurait-il eu a venir me retrouver chez Maria ? Je n'étais plus une menace, pour sa famille et il savait que je ne le voulais plus dans ma vie. Il s'était remarié avec Alice mais n'avait pas hésité à la laisser pour venir me retrouver chez Maria, pour vivre une vie qu'il haïssait et à refuser toutes les avances des femelles en chaleur Maria comprise. Je devais avoir une discussion avec lui, je ne pouvais pas me décider avant d'avoir eu une discussion avec lui. Après seulement j'aviserais, en était honnête et impartiale je crois que c'était la meilleure solution que je pouvais trouver et pour une fois tout mon être était en repos.

Mon âme, ma conscience et ma raison étaient tous sereins, ce qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Je me levais beaucoup plus légère et décidais d'aller manger j'avais besoin de me nourrir car le faire avec Edward c'était impossible il me regardait de tel façon que je ne pouvais jamais aller jusqu'au bout de ma démarche. Ou sinon il faisait fuir mes proies en se faisant passer pour mon petit ami. D'ailleurs cette fois-ci j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. Donc je devais m'éloigner le plus possible pour pouvoir me nourrir convenablement. Je trouvais un bar pas très loin et m'y engouffrais je repérais un quadra en train de boire son whisky apparemment seul et décidais de ferrer celui-ci. Un bon quart d'heure après je sortis du bar avec à mon bras le quadra légèrement plus imbibé mais cela m'était égal. Je l'amenais dans une petite ruelle à l'écart, il commençait à se tendre alors je lui murmurais des choses réconfortantes à l'oreille. Une fois enfoncé profondément loin pour la vue humaine, j'attrapais mon repas par ses vêtements et plantais mes dents dans sa jugulaire. Une fois terminé je balançais mon cadavre dans la benne et j'allais pour repartir quand je sentis la fragrance de quatre vampires dont un que je connaissais parfaitement. J'étais surprise de le trouver là puisqu'il était censé être au ranch avec Maria. Ce qui était étrange c'était les autres fragrances je ne les connaissais pas une peut-être me rappelait quelque chose, mais j'osais à peine aller jusqu'au bout de ma pensée. Ils arrivèrent face à moi parfaitement alignés. Mes yeux allaient de Ben à sa voisine qui n'était autre qu'Alice.

* * *

**(N/R : j'étais sûre que cette salope était dans le coup quand je lus le passage avant le départ de Bella et Edward pour leur quête où Bella voulais aller voir Maria mais qu'elle était sortie.)**

**Tadam! Alors je sais qu'il y en a parmi vous qui avaient énoncé la probable intervention d'Alice dans l'histoire ;)**

**C'est un chapitre intéressant et vraiment très important pour la suite de cette histoire. Allez dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**J'ai une autre annonce à faire. J'ai décidé de participer à un concours organisé par le blog _"Un peu de lecture"_ représenté sur ff par Demetri'sWife. Je présente l'O.S que j'avais préparé depuis quelque temps qui correspond aux obligations de ce concours. C'est mon futur Jella celui dont je vous parlais il y a peu. Bref je le mets en ligne si vous voulez allez y jeter un oeil :)**

**Bet's**


	30. Chapter 30

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Pour commencer un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews qui font du bien à mon ego et à mon orgueil, oui je suis prétentieuse aujourd'hui lol.**

**J'aurais deux messages à faire passer_._**

**_mmev: _s'il te plait inscrit toi sur le site pour favoriser les échanges, il serait plus facile pour moi (et les autres auteurs) de pouvoir répondre, surtout que tu es une habituée maintenant.**

**Je tenais à vous remercier également pour vos reviews et vos encouragements concernant l'O.S que j'ai posté pour le concours. C'est un concours qui risque d'être surprenant dans le sens ou nous sommes trois (pour le moment j'espère que d'autres viendront se greffer à nous d'ici là). Mais trois auteurs avec des univers complètements différents, et des couples différents également. Donc une complication supplémentaire pour vous votant. Mais comme je le disais (et ce n'est pas de la fausse modestie j'ai horreur de ça!). Votez (Quand le moment sera venu) pour ce que vous avez aimé, c'est plus important et cela me permettra moi de voir ou je me situe avec le plus d'objectivité possible. Bien qu'il sera assez difficile de se situer vu qu'il n'y a pas de couple identique à celui que j'ai choisi et pas d'univers se rapprochant non plus, mais bon on fera avec lol :)**

**Sinon pour en revenir à ce chapitre ben oui un peu quand même. La grande surprise accroche toi Morrijyg c'est un pov Jasper. Non! ne crie pas trop fort je t'entend jusqu'en France là lol. Bref c'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup pour plusieurs raison que je vous laisse découvrir.**

**allez je vous laisse enfin lire ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Le bonheur du bout des doigts**

**Pov Jasper**

Je le savais que ce ne serait pas facile avec Bella. Elle avait tellement de rage en elle, mais ce qui m'affectait le plus c'était qu'elle me rejette, qu'elle aille contre ses instincts de venir me retrouver. Parce que je le savais, je le sentais, elle était mienne, elle était ma compagne. Cette attraction que nous nous étions évertués à chasser, à contrarier à son époque humaine était bien là et démultipliée. Et maintenant je comprenais pourquoi tous savaient quand ils trouvaient leur moitié car l'attraction entre deux vampires est telle qu'il ne peut y avoir de doute possible, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti entre Esmé et Carlisle, Rose et Emmett ou encore avec Peter et Charlotte, car ils étaient en permanence ensemble l'attraction qu'il y avait entre eux était plus modérée, mais entre Bella et moi c'était une autre histoire vu qu'elle s'évertuait à me repousser, l'attraction ne faisait que croître.

Quand je repense à cette période où elle était humaine, je me rends compte que je l'avais bel et bien reconnu lorsque nous nous étions embrassés et j'en ai eu la confirmation lorsque nous avions fait l'amour. Mais c'est vrai que ce lien était moindre puisque ses aptitudes étaient réduites, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous nous étions égarés tous les deux, et que j'ai pu la quitter. Car maintenant j'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais plus rien faire si elle n'était plus à mes côtés, je n'étais plus entier et dans le sens véritable du terme.

Elle était partie avec Edward depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, je ne l'avais eu que deux fois au téléphone et encore c'est parce qu'elle voulait des nouvelles de son protégé. Comment faisait-elle ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, moi je ne pouvais peine résister, je me battais de toute mes forces pour ne pas aller la chercher pour la garder à mes côtés. J'ai bien cru que j'allais tuer Maria lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle allait faire partir ma compagne loin de moi il m'avait encore fallu puiser dans mon self contrôle, pour ne pas la décapiter sur le champs.

Puis j'avais jalousé Edward, il allait rester seul avec elle pendant deux semaines, ce qui me rassurait c'est que maintenant il avait sa compagne et il n'était plus une menace pour moi. Mais je n'aimais pas ce sentiment possessif qu'il nourrissait pour elle, un peu comme si elle était sienne, sans le statut de compagne, un peu comme ce que j'avais ressenti de Jacob pour Bella. Pour être franc il commençaient tous à me prendre la tête à vouloir ma Bella pour eux, et surtout ce qui me mettait littéralement en colère c'est qu'ils pouvaient tous être proche d'elle, enfin tous sauf moi.

Et puis cet espèce d'enflure de Ben, putain celui-ci le jour où je pourrais le tuer parce que ça arrivera j'en suis certain. J'allais lui faire regretter d'avoir poser ses merdes de mains sur ma Bella, et dire qu'elle avait choisi ça pour la satisfaire. Je l'avais assez pris mal je dois l'avouer elle m'avait déçu sur le coup. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur, et je comprenais son choix il ne ressemblait à aucun de nous, je veux dire ni à Edward et encore moins à moi. Je suppose que c'est ce qui avait dû compter dans son choix vu qu'elle s'évertuait à ne pas vouloir nous ressembler. Et elle y arrivait, c'est évident qu'elle ne ressemblait à aucun Cullen dans ses actions, Bella n'avait de compassion que pour Benjamin, et ce gamin le lui rendait bien.

Je dirais même que si ce gosse recevait l'ordre de Maria de s'en prendre à Bella il choisirait sans hésiter la torture et la mort. J'ai rarement vu un sentiment de loyauté aussi intense, je crois que les seules fois où j'ai vu ça c'était avec Peter, que ce soit envers moi ou envers ma compagne. Quand ce gosse m'avait attaqué alors que j'étais en train de soumettre ma compagne, il savait que j'aurais le dessus, en fait il voulait juste donner à Bella l'opportunité d'une diversion et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. La rage et ce sentiment de protection digne de Jacob et Emmett réuni qui avaient animé ma compagne quand elle a vu que j'avais son jeune protégé dans mes mains m'avait déstabilisé suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse me sauter dessus pour récupérer le membre de Benjamin. Le pire avait été juste avant qu'elle ne parte quand elle avait entendu son jeune ami hurler alors qu'il se faisait torturer. Elle avait été si rapide que même Edward n'avait pu la rattraper avant qu'elle ne commence son carnage. Et si j'avais été impressionné par ma compagne lors des entraînements contre Edward, voir sa bête à l'action m'avait littéralement choqué, elle arrivait à faire ressentir plus de peur, à leur faire plus de mal, leur infliger plus de douleur que ce que ressentait Benjamin. Ils étaient pétrifiés complètement terrorisés tous les deux. Elle aurait presque pu me faire douter de mon propre sadisme et de mon ascendance, elle était vraiment à la hauteur de sa réputation, et surtout à la hauteur du Dieu de la guerre, et bien que cela soit assez mal placé j'étais fier de ça.

De toute façon, toutes ne faisaient que pâles figures à côté de ma belle. Et même Maria, d'ailleurs je pense qu'elle ne doit son salut qu'à la présence de cette merde de Ben. Putain de mec même pas capable de défendre seul sa partenaire de lit. Une putain de petite frappe, un pisseux de merde, dire que je le haïssais était loin de la vérité. Je l'aurais bien tué lui aussi lorsque cette merde de Justin avait osé tenter de violer ma compagne.

J'ai cru que j'allais tuer tous les vampires de ce putain de ranch, ranch que j'allais ensuite démonter pierre par pierre. La seule chose qui m'avait réconforté et calmé c'était d'avoir enfin pu avoir ma compagne dans mes bras, et ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, ma proximité arrivait à lui faire baisser ses barrières elle n'arrivait pas à les maintenir lorsque j'étais près d'elle, et encore moins quand je la touchais. Et la sentir contre moi avec tous ces sentiments d'amour débordant et de sécurité avait été un soulagement intense et ma source de bonheur personnelle, elle m'avait calmé instantanément ce qui n'était donné à personne. La raison était qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire, c'était un effet réservé qu'à ma seule compagne.

Et Dieu qu'elle me manquait, je l'avais retrouvé mais je ne serais entier que lorsqu'elle consentirait enfin à me reconnaître et surtout m'accepter auprès d'elle que je puisse la toucher, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, que nous puissions enfin n'être plus qu'une seule entité.

Et lui faire l'amour j'en rêvais, et encore plus depuis que je l'avais vu dans ce déshabillé qu'elle arborait lorsque j'étais venu la chercher dans sa chambre. Elle était déjà magnifique humaine, mais la transformation l'avait rendu parfaite, elle était sublime en tout point, un supplice pour les yeux et les sens. J'étais à deux doigts de me jeter sur elle et la prendre dans ce lit dans cette chambre, ma chambre, la notre. Je savais qu'elle me cherchait et qu'elle voulait me pousser à bout, et c'est à cause de cette seule raison que j'avais réussi à me reprendre et que j'ai pu quitter cette pièce sans la posséder. Et bien évidemment il avait fallu que j'aille me « détendre » seul tout de suite après. Et je dois dire que cela me frustrait bien plus que n'importe quelle autre situation. J'avais ma compagne en vie, elle m'aimait je le savais, elle savait ce que j'étais pour elle, elle m'incitait à la débauche de par ses tenues plus suggestives et provocantes les unes que les autres et je ne pouvais pas la posséder, elle était d'une perversité sans nom. J'aurais pu avoir toutes les autres femelles de ce ranch mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais qu'elle dans la tête et dans la peau. Les autres ne me faisaient plus aucun effet et même Maria avec qui pourtant je dois bien avouer, j'appréciais particulièrement nos séances à deux, voire même à plusieurs certaines fois. Mais là je ne pouvais pas et je la repoussais en permanence et elle commençait même sérieusement à s'agacer avec cette obstination.

Je sentais sa jalousie augmenter considérablement quand Bella était dans les environs c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait associé Edward à Bella elle espérait qu'en éloignant les deux seules personnes qui me connaissaient, elle pourrait arriver à me pervertir. Seulement avec Bella au loin j'avais encore moins la tête à ce que je faisais, mon esprit et mon cœur étaient avec elle. Et puis je devais faire attention à Benjamin que j'avais pris sous ma protection, Maria avait mal pris que je le protège, mais de toute façon elle ne pouvait rien me refuser. Et puis son si précieux Ben n'était pas là il était parti peu de temps après Bella pour une mission de reconnaissance d'après Maria, je pensais moi qu'il devait suivre Bella et Edward certainement pour s'assurer qu'ils exécutaient bien leur mission. Mission qu'exécrait Edward, je savais qu'il n'avait pas dans l'intention de ramener un humain à Maria qu'il ait un pouvoir ou non, et de toute façon personne hormis moi ne pourrait le savoir. Bien que Maria devait nourrir cette intuition également sinon, elle n'aurait pas envoyé Ben pour voir s'ils effectuaient bien leur mission.

Mais merde pourquoi voulait-elle rester ici ? J'avais pris volontairement sa place parce que j'avais senti qu'elle y tenait, je la poussais à mettre les voiles, qu'elle parte et quitte Maria. C'est pour cela également que je l'avais soumise un peu brutalement, en plus de vouloir lui montrer que je n'étais pas n'importe qui, que j'étais un homme, et qu'en tant que tel elle ne me soumettrait pas, je ne la laisserais pas avoir le dessus sur moi en tout cas pas dans ces circonstances. J'avais cru que j'avais gagné lorsqu'elle avait failli se faire violer, mais non elle voulait rester. Il y avait quand même une légère évolution elle tolérait ma présence sans compter qu'elle me répondait maintenant, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne cède. Et puis je n'allais pas lui facilité la tâche il était hors de question qu'elle reparte autant de temps la prochaine fois. Je n'allais pas revenir sur ce que j'avais dit non, j'allais bien la laisser faire le dernier pas, celui qui me prouverait qu'elle m'accepterait enfin et définitivement en tant que compagnon. Mais j'allais m'évertuer à la faire céder, je n'en pouvais plus d'être ici, en fait j'en pouvais plus de cette vie, car j'aimais bien ce ranch et ses environs.

Le Texas était ma patrie et j'aimais cette région bien qu'il me soit difficile d'y vivre à cause du soleil et du secret, enfin en dehors de ce ranch. Je pouvais également y voir ma belle briller de milles éclats lorsqu'elle était à se lézarder sur son balcon alors que moi je l'observais depuis l'orme qui se trouvait en face. Elle était tellement belle, elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui ait foulé cette terre, enfin quand elle mettait sa colère sous clefs car elle pouvait également être la pire créature de la création si elle le voulait. Je savais qu'il fallait que je la retire de cet environnement pour qu'elle puisse s'épanouir et se rapprocher de celle qu'elle était. De toute façon elle repartira d'ici c'est certain et ce sera avec moi, Edward et je suppose Benjamin car je me doute qu'elle n'accepterait pas de le laisser ici.

Et puis je dois dire que ce gosse est agréable en fait, il était serein la plupart du temps et je suis presque sûr qu'une fois parti d'ici il sera quelqu'un d'aussi agréable qu'Emmett. Edward m'a dit qu'il était aussi reposant mentalement qu'il l'était oralement, ce qui le rapprochait assez de mon balourd de frangin et je pense que la famille l'acceptera sans problème. Maintenant restait à apprivoiser ma sauvageonne, qu'elle m'accompagne et quitte Maria une fois pour toute. Et je crois que j'avais enfin la pièce manquante qui me permettrait d'y arriver. J'avais pu me rapprocher de Benjamin et je crois que je pourrais m'en faire un allier, je savais bien que jamais il ne trahirait Bella mais j'avais justement bien l'intention d'exploiter leur attachement mutuel. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous étions rapprochés et je dois dire que cela était agréable et facile. D'ailleurs je le sentais arriver, alors que j'étais sous le Pacanier qui faisait face au lac qui jouxtait la propriété de Maria. J'y avait senti la fragrance de Bella, maintenant je savais où elle venait quand elle s'éclipsait plusieurs heures pour s'isoler et réfléchir. J'aurais pu la suivre mais elle avait besoin de ces moments ou elle pouvait relâcher toutes ses tensions.

**-Salut Major !**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Jasper quand nous étions tous les deux.**

**-Ouais je sais c'est juste une habitude. Je viens pour t'avertir que les corps ont disparu et aussi que j'ai entendu Luke dire que Maria avait l'intention de rappeler ton frère et Bella.**

**-Enfin une bonne nouvelle, c'est pas trop tôt,** soufflai-je soulagé.

**-Oui à moi aussi elle me manque la vie ici n'est pas la même sans elle.**

**-La vie tout court n'est pas la même sans elle. J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose Benjamin.**

**-Vas-y, je t'écoute Jasper.**

**-Que penserais****-****tu de recommencer une autre vie ailleurs. Une vie sans guerre, sans Maria, une vie o****ù**** tu prendrais seul tes propres décision et o****ù**** tu ne devrais plus rien ****à**** personne. O****ù**** il n'y aurait plus de tuerie intempestives, plus de barbaries, plus de tortures.**

**-J'y ai déjà pensé, mais depuis qu'Annabelle s'est enfuit et que Bella a dû subir la colère de Maria pendant dix jours je dois dire que ça m'a fait réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas que Bella subisse de nouveau à cause de moi vu qu'à l'époque c'était elle le second. Mais maintenant que c'est toi je vais pouvoir revoir mes projets,** me dit-il amusé.

**-Je comprends la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas parti et je pense que Bella reste également pour toi, elle veille à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.**

**-J'avais remarqué ça. Mais qu'essaies-tu de faire Jasper ?**

**-Je ne vais pas te cacher que j'espère pouvoir te convertir à notre vie de famille, afin que tu quittes ce lieu avec Bella pour venir rejoindre notre famille.**

**-Je sais que tu fais ça que pour Bella j'en suis conscient. Mais je pense que tu sous-estimes son entêtement.**

**-Non si j'en viens à te demander ton aide c'est justement parce que je ne la sous-estime pas. Elle partira d'ici si tu t'en vas également, elle ne te laissera jamais derrière elle. Et puis même si mon principal intérêt est Bella, il n'en reste pas moins que ma proposition est sincère je pense que tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec mon frère Emmett, et que la vie que nous t'offrons est certainement plus adaptée à toi que celle que tu vies pour l'instant.**

**-J'avoue que ta proposition me touche et me travaille mais je sais que Bella n'ira jamais rejoindre ta famille.**

**-Je sais avant tout je veux la faire partir d'ici avant que Maria n'arrive à la tuer ou à la faire tuer. Même si au départ elle opte pour une vie de nomade ce sera déjà mieux que ce qui l'attend ici.**

**-Je vais y réfléchir, et j'en parlerais avec Bella.**

**-Évite de lui dire que cela vient de moi car elle se bloquera et elle refusera de partir.**

**-Alors je lui parlerais seulement du fait que je voudrais partir d'ici et avec elle. Je veux juste savoir une chose je sais que cela ne me regarde pas. Mais est-ce qu'elle est vraiment ta compagne ?**

**-Oui elle l'est,** répondis-je honnêtement.

**-Comment se fait-il qu'elle te repousse alors ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu on ne peut pas ignorer son compagnon.**

**-C'est une histoire longue et difficile, mais pour résumer. Nous avons rencontré Bella alors qu'elle était humaine, à cette époque j'étais marié et j'avais quelques problèmes de contrôle à proximité des humains. J'ai mis beaucoup de distance entre Bella et moi et donc je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, sans parler du fait qu'elle était la chanteuse d'Edward.**

**-C'est quoi une chanteuse ?** demanda-t-il. J'oubliais quelques fois qu'il était jeune.

**-Une chanteuse c'est une humaine dont le sang est plus tentant que n'importe quel autre. Il est pratiquement impossible de résister à son appel.**

**-Et Bella était celle de ton frère Edward ? Et il ne l'a pas tuée ?**

**-Non en plus du fait quelle soit sa chanteuse, son esprit lui était fermé ce qui fait qu'il a canalisé tout son être sur cette particularité là en s'habituant petit à petit à Bella. Et au bout du compte ils sont sortis ensemble. Puis un jour j'ai déraillé Bella s'est coupée et son sang était même pour nous autre une tentation extrême. Pour éviter que cela recommence et que l'on vienne à la tuer Edward a préféré la laisser et nous avons tous déménagés, c'est à partir de cet évènement qu'elle a commencé à changer. Quand nous avons rencontré Bella elle était timide, maladroite, douce et compatissante, elle était incapable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un et encore moins de vouloir faire du mal.**

**-C'est difficile à croire !** dit-il entre l'amusement et l'incrédulité.

**-C'est vrai je t'assure mais après quelques mois de souffrance elle a changé. Nous de notre côté on survivait la famille était disloquée. Puis deux ans après nous étions dans le New-Hampshire prêt****s**** pour une nouvelle année à Dartmouth et elle est revenue dans nos vie. À cette époque je n'étais plus avec ma femme nous nous étions séparés. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, au départ une simple amitié quoique plus intense quand même, puis ça a évolué à son départ pour son tour du monde. Elle ne voulait pas de vampire dans sa vie donc elle était parti, mais au bout d'un certain temps je l'ai rejoint et lorsque nous avons été enfin tou****s**** les deux j'ai su que c'était elle. Qu'elle était ma compagne, mais encore une fois le destin ****s****'est acharné j'ai appris que Maria était ****à**** ma recherche et qu'elle m'en voulait pour l'avoir quitt****é**** juste avant une bataille ce qui fait qu'elle me reprochait la perte de son territoire. Mon ex-femme est voyante elle voit dans l'avenir et elle est venu****e**** me dire que Bella allait mourir si je ne me chargeai****s**** pas d'éradiquer le problème et comme elle refusait la transformation je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de la laisser à mon tour pour aller m'occuper de la menace qui pesait sur elle. Mais les choses ne se sont pas pass****ées**** comme prévu. Et Maria l'a trouvé avant que j'ai pu rembourser ma dette d'honneur. Et c'est à cause de cet abandon qu'elle me repousse. Elle a été abandonné****e**** deux fois et trahi****e**** à chaque fois qu'elle a accordé sa confiance. Aujourd'hui elle ne fait plus confiance à personne et pas même à elle****-****même.**

**-Je vois un peu où se situe votre problème. Et même si je pense que c'est mérité, je sais que tes intentions étaient bonnes au départ, mais tu connaissais ses antécédents.**

**-Oui et j'accepte ça c'est pour cela que je la laisse venir et que je ne force pas les choses. Mais c'est tellement difficile surtout que je l'ai cru morte pendant deux ans. Mais mon problème c'est qu'en restant ici, cet endroit qui nourrit sa rage, j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'atteindre.**

**-Je ne te promets rien et surtout sache que je ne prendrais jamais le risque de trahir Bella pas que j'avais l'intention avant mais avec ce que tu viens de m'avouer j'ai une double raison de lui rester loyal.**

**-Je te demande seulement de lui parler de partir. Moi je me chargerais du reste je vous suivrais et je pourrais reconquérir ma compagne loin de cet Enfer. Avant que Maria ne la tue vraiment, elle est jalouse et commence à avoir peur de Bella, elle s'en débarrassera dès qu'elle aura repris son territoire à Nettie, avec l'aide de Ben je suppose.**

**-Pour ça je suis d'accord avec toi, je lui parle et si on s'en va tu te débrouilleras seul pour nous retrouver, je ne te dirais pas où nous sommes, ni où nous allons. Je te l'ai dit je ne la trahirais pas.**

**-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Tu as bien risqué ta vie pour lui offrir une diversion je savais que ta loyauté était sans faille,** il sourit au souvenir de notre première rencontre.

**-Bien et si nous allions à la pêche aux infos savoir quand est-ce qu'ils rentrent,** demanda Benjamin en se relevant.

**-Bonne idée !** répliquai-je en suivant son mouvement.

J'allais dans mon appartement et j'y découvris encore une fois Maria dans une tenue qui à ce stade n'était même plus suggestive, et un sentiment de luxure battant des records.

**-Je t'attendais Major, **me dit-elle.

**-C'est ce que je constate. Écoute Maria nous n'allons pas revenir sur ce sujet. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé.**

**-Elle ne veut pas de toi il va bien falloir que tu soulages un peu et que tu fasses retomber toute cette frustration. Si tu veux je peux appeler Cassie ou une autre fille si tu préfères faire ça à plusieurs comme avant, je sais que tu aimais ça.**

**-Maria je vais être direct et très clair une fois pour toute. La seule femme que je veux et que je désir et surtout à laquelle je m'accouplerais c'est ma compagne. Vous pourriez toutes défiler nues devant moi ou vous envoyer en l'air sous mes yeux que ça ne me ferait aucun effet.**

**-Tu commences à m'exaspérer prodigieusement toi et ta tra****î****née,** je grognai je ne supportais pas qu'elle manque de respect à ma compagne. Je l'attrapais par la gorge et la collait au mur sans ménagement. **C'est pour cela que je ne tolère plus les vrais couples dans mon armée, vous êtes trop obnubilés par vos partenaires,** reprit-elle suintant la peur mais essayant de me la cacher.

**-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix Maria.**

**-C'est ce que tu penses Jasper. Sache que j'ai toujours une solution de secours dans les cas les plus difficiles à gérer.**

**-Il n'y a rien de difficile, je ne veux pas m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, rien de plus. Il n'y a juste que ton égo de touché pour le reste du travail il me semble que tout est fait au mieux de tes convenances,** je la relâchais elle tomba au sol.

**-Certes, Major certes,** dit-elle en se relevant déterminée à quitter cette pièce le plus vie possible. **Prépare****-****toi à être encore plus frustré, ta compagne rentre demain,** dit-elle en fermant la porte. **Au moins elle ne sera pas revenu****e**** pour rien.**

La soirée passa lentement entre le fait que ni Bella ni Edward n'étaient là j'avais l'impression qu'une heure équivalait à une journée. Ben était arrivé depuis quelques heures ce qui confirma l'idée qu'il avait suivi Bella et Edward. Je n'arrivais pas à être attentif aujourd'hui les entraînements s'avérèrent long et ennuyeux surtout qu'il avait fallu que j'intervienne dans un règlement de compte. Cette vie m'exaspérait au possible. Enfin je sentis les émotions de Bella et Edward. Ce dernier était préoccupé, pensif, inquiet et un taux de questionnement intense. Bella elle était résignée, un dégoût important pas un dégoût classique non un dégoût de soi, elle était en colère encore plus que d'habitude je sentais même de la haine émaner d'elle, mais aussi beaucoup d'amour et d'impatience et du soulagement. J'étais totalement perdu dans tout ça. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour que tous les deux aient autant changé émotionnellement. J'allais les accueillir me posant beaucoup de questions moi-même et espérant avoir une explication.

Quand ils me virent Bella ne put retenir son amour pour moi ainsi que son bonheur de me voir ce qui je dois dire me transporta directement au septième ciel. Je m'avançais vers elle mais elle me retint avec son pouvoir en m'envoyant son remord et son pardon. Elle reprenait son mode de communication, ce qui me laissait croire que quelque chose c'était réellement passé durant leur absence.

**-Nous devons allez voir Maria pour lui faire un rapport sur la mission,** dit Bella en guise de bonjour.

**-Bella s'il te pla****î****t parle moi,** lui demanda Edward. Elle ne répondit rien et partit en direction des appartements de Maria.

**-Qu'est****-****ce qu'il ****s****'est passé ?** demandai-je à mon frère.

**-Nous avons discuté lors de notre voyage nous avons pu mettre ****à**** plat nos différents et elle m'avait pardonné enfin je le pensais. Donc je lui ai parlé de ma compagne elle était perturbée comme je le pensais. Puis elle est parti pour faire le point, seulement depuis qu'elle est revenue elle me cache toutes ses pensé****e****s et elle ne me parle que lorsqu'il s'agit de notre mission. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ****s****'est laissé imaginer mais elle refuse le dialogue.**

**-Ces émotions sont pas mal perturbées aussi. Putain j'espère que ça n'a pas entâché les quelques progrès qu'elle avait fait avant de partir.**

**-Je suis désolé Jasper je devais lui dire avant que trop de temps soit passé elle l'aurait encore plus mal pris si j'avais attendu encore plus longtemps.**

**-Je sais Edward c'est juste que je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec elle. Quoique je tente c'est un échec je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de laisser tomber et la laisser comme elle me le demande.**

**-Non !** déclara-t-il sèchement.** Il lui faut juste du temps mais n'abandonne pas j'ai réussi à percer sa carapace tu y arriveras également. Seulement il va falloir changer de tactique et ne ****plus lui laisser le choix. Elle a dû mal à se contenir quand tu es pr****ès**** d'elle donc accentue les désirs qu'elle nourrira en ta présence.**

**-Ce n'est pas dans ma façon d'agir Edward.**

**-Et ce n'est pas la mienne non plus. De toute façon que risque-t-on de plus ? Elle ne peut pas te haïr, elle t'en voudra certainement quelque temps mais comme tout le reste ça passera. J'ai aperçu l'espace de quelques jours celle qu'elle était avant aussi bien ta Bella, que la mienne.**

**-Es-tu sûr de toi Edward ?**

**-Quel autre choix avons nous ?**

**-Effectivement, plus beaucoup,** acquiesçai-je.

**-Allons rejoindre Maria elle commence à s'impatienter,** m'informa Edward, bien que j'avais également senti son pic d'impatience bien caractéristique.

Quand nous pénétrâmes dans les appartements de Maria les émotions de tous m'étourdirent. Maria était agacée, énervée et impatiente. Ben ressentait une certaine jubilation, un sentiment de puissance et de la suffisance. Et Pour Bella c'était déstabilisant, elle ressentait de l'amour beaucoup d'amour au moment où ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, mais une haine féroce également beaucoup de culpabilité, de la résignation et de la peur. Mais la haine prit le pas sur pratiquement tout sauf sur l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Je n'avais pas le choix j'allais être obligé de lui demander ce qu'il se passait car je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappait derrière tout ça. Edward lui m'envoya son irritation et jeta un coup d'œil à Ben. Se pourrait-il que les émotions de Bella ait un rapport avec lui. Peut-être l'avait elle vu ou senti lorsqu'il les suivait. Edward m'envoya de la curiosité et de questionnement suite à mes pensés.

_**-Il est parti **__**peu**__** de temps après vous et il est rentré quelques heures avant votre retour,**_ il me m'envoya de la compréhension pour me faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord.

**-Bien maintenant que la fratrie se sont fait leurs mamours de bienvenue nous allons pouvoir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et comment c'est déroulée cette mission. Bella ?**

**-Nous avons sillonné toute la Louisiane de long en large et nous avons commencé une partie de l'Arkansas. Pour le moment nous n'avons rien trouvé d'intéressant.**

-**C'est dommage mais nous allons poursuivre nos recherches. Prenez trois ou quatre jours de repos et vous repartirez ensuite.**

**-Si tôt ?** demande Edward.

**-J'ai besoin de ce bouclier Edward alors oui tant que vous ne me le trouverez pas vous passerez votre temps à écumer le pays.**

**-Bien,** répondit Bella d'un ton neutre bien que je sentais une pointe de joie dans ses émotions.

Était-elle heureuse de repartir avec Edward ? L'intéresser haussa les épaules pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle devait certainement lui cacher ses pensées, au plus le temps avançait au plus j'étais perdu et au moins je comprenais ce qu'il se passait. Seul Ben semblait heureux dans cette pièce.

**-Vous pouvez disposer, sauf toi Ben j'aurais besoin de te voir un moment je te prie.**

**-Oui Maria,** répondit le concerné.

La haine de Bella atteignit des sommets, même ce quelle éprouvait à l'époque pour Edward et Alice n'était rien en comparaison. Ça avait un rapport avec lui j'en étais persuadé maintenant, je devais savoir. Nous sortîmes tous moi le premier bien décidé à attendre ma compagne.

Elle passa devant moi et me dit sans même s'arrêter.

**-Pas maintenant Jasper, j'ai des choses à faire avant,** et elle m'envoya son sentiment de culpabilité pour s'excuser certainement.

**-Très bien je passerais te voir un peu plus tard,** l'avertis-je tout de même signifiant que je ne laisserais pas tomber.

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix apparemment,** répondit-elle amère alors que ces sentiments eux me disaient qu'elle était impatiente. Perdu était le mot qui me caractérisait depuis qu'elle était revenu.

**-Non !** répondis-je en lui envoyant mon amour.

Je reçus du soulagement et de l'amour également. Donc elle cachait quelque chose mais ce n'était pas à moi. À Edward ? Ça me surprenait, mais quoiqu'il en soit j'aurais le fin mot de ce comportement. Elle disparut à l'angle d'un couloir menant dans les ailes réservées au soldats. Je supposais qu'elle allait rejoindre Benjamin, au moins il pourrait commencer à lui parler de mon plan. Et tant mieux car apparemment elle ne combattait plus l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi ce qui était une bonne chose et peut être que la proposition que lui ferait Benjamin la déciderait à foutre le camps de cet enfer.

**-J'aimerais bien car j'avoue que la vie de nomade n'est pas pour moi. Il a fallu que je bataille pour la faire rentrer dans un hôtel la semaine dernière.**

**-Que veux****-****tu il y a certains aspect de son ancienne vie qui ne changeront pas,** répondis-je amusé en les imaginant tous les deux campant sur leur point de vue.

Le temps passa lentement j'étais dans ma chambre attendant que Bella revienne dans la sienne. Je serais obligé de la sentir vu que nous étions voisins, c'est pour cela que j'avais choisi cette pièce. Edward était parti chasser et moi j'étais allongé sur le lit observant le plafond à attendre patiemment qu'elle revienne pour que je puisse avoir mes réponses.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre trois heures après m'avoir laissé dans le couloir avec toutes mes questions et mes incertitudes. Je me levais et allais dans sa chambre, arrivé devant la porte elle m'invita à entrer avant que je n'ai frappé, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé avant, elle attendait que je m'abaisse à frapper à la porte avant de m'inviter à entrer. Ses émotions était un feu de joie pour mon âme, elle était heureuse d'être en ma présence, je ressentais son amour. Sa culpabilité également et je sentais son combat intérieur mais sa raison commençait à perdre de son intensité car elle ne cachait plus son affection et son amour pour moi derrière d'autres sentiments comme elle le faisait habituellement.

**-Bella,** dis-je en m'avançant. Elle me bloqua avec son pouvoir.

**-Ne t'approche pas Jasper s'il te pla****î****t**, me dit-elle affectée.

**-Je ne comprends pas, tu as changé depuis que tu es rentrée. Même Edward me dit que quelque chose ne va pas. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? Laisse-moi t'aider.**

**-Personne ne peut m'aider et je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne,** me dit-elle avec sincérité.

**-Bella arrête de me fuir j'en peux plus. Je veux te serrer dans mes bras je veux te respirer, et t'embrasser. Ne me repousse pas !** tentai-je en m'avançant et lui envoyant tous ces sentiments que je ressentais, sentiments que j'avais aussi sentis chez elle mais que j'accentuais comme me l'avait recommandé Edward.

**-Ne fais pas ça Jasper,** me supplia-t-elle désespérée en reculant.

**-Je suis désolé je sais que je t'avais promis de te laisser faire le dernier pas mais je n'en peux plus, surtout que je sens que tu as toi****-****même du mal à résister à notre attraction. Il devient de plus en plus** **dur de ne pas y succomber et moi j'abandonne la partie,** je sentais de la désolation et de la culpabilité émaner de Bella.

Elle luttait toujours pour me repousser mais je lui envoyais successivement tout mon amour, tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi je la sentais faiblir mais elle s'accrochait toujours à ce quelque chose qui la faisait tenir. Je savais, je sentais qu'elle voulait lâcher mais il y avait autre chose dans cette équation, quelque chose qui la tenait, qui arrivait à la tenir loin de moi alors qu'elle ne demandait qu'à céder. Tant pis je m'occuperais de ses états d'âmes après il me fallait la toucher, la serrer contre moi, la sentir, j'avais attendu trop longtemps. Je lui envoyais tout mon amour d'un seul coup en m'approchant, elle me fixait droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle répondit émotionnellement et je pus sentir de nouveau tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. C'était un bel écho à mes propres sentiments je la pris enfin dans mes bras, elle se laissa faire tant physiquement, qu'émotionnellement.

**-Comme j'ai pu attendre ce moment. Je t'aime ma Bella.**

Elle ne me répondit pas verbalement seuls ses sentiments le firent. Mais ce qui me surprit, fut le sentiment de remord et de culpabilité qui prirent beaucoup trop d'importance à mon goût. Elle luttait toujours et je le sentais.

**-Pourquoi Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Raconte-moi je veux comprendre, je veux t'aider.**

**-Tu ne le peux pas,** dit elle sans pour autant s'échapper à mon étreinte.

J'allais l'embrasser quand je sentis la fragrance de Ben et son putain de sentiment jubilatoire s'approcher de nous. La haine de Bella monta en flèche ainsi qu'une pointe de peur vite remplacer par un sentiment de sécurité, elle se recula mettant un terme à notre étreinte. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sans même qu'elle ne l'invite à entrer. Son putain d'air suffisant lorsqu'il nous regardait à quelques mètres à peine l'un de l'autre m'insupportait, tout comme les sentiments qu'il faisait naître chez ma compagne.

**-T'a****-****t-on jamais appris les bonnes manières !** cracha Bella avec une haine et mépris prononcé.

**-Il y a une certaine époque où tu te fichais pas mal que j'ai des bonnes manières ou non.**

**-Ce temps là est irrévocablement terminé,** répondit-elle dégoûtée avec une hausse de haine et cette pointe de peur.

Ce qui l'amusa et augmenta la rage de Bella qui je croyais avait pourtant atteint son zénith . Je grognais je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que prenait cet entretien dans un climat pesant, et surtout ce qu'il faisait ressentir à ma Bella.

**-On se calme Major !** dit-il toujours autant amusé.

**-Fais attention Ben ! Tu ne peux absolument rien contre nous deux en même temps,** le menaça Bella suffisante et confiante. Je pris place derrière elle pour afficher mon soutient à ce quelle venait d'annoncer.

**-J'en ai conscience,** répondit-il plus sérieux. **Je venais simplement pour ça, et n'oublies pas les consignes,** dit-il en tendant son téléphone à Bella.

Elle posa ses yeux dessus une petite seconde, puis je sentis un pic de joie et de haine en même temps. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien créer ses sentiments contradictoire chez ma compagne ? J'aurais aimé regarder ce qu'il lui montrait mais elle me cachait l'écran avec son corps.

**-Très bien retourne jouer au petit chien chien ailleurs,** dit-elle en l'expulsant de la chambre avec son pouvoir.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec lui Bella ? Je sais maintenant que ça a un rapport avec lui.**

**-Rien que je ne peux te dire maintenant. Mais je t'assure que je te raconterais tout un jour.**

**-Bella s'il...** elle ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer ma phrase.

Elle me fit face et s'approcha de moi tout en m'envoyant son amour, elle libéra tout ce qu'elle avait enfouit depuis tant de temps. Elle m'acceptait enfin comme compagnon, elle m'acceptait. J'étais dans un autre monde je ne croyais pas que ce jour allait arriver et encore moins si vite. Je la pris dans mes bras ses yeux étaient profondément ancrés dans les miens, mes mains prirent les siennes, je ne pouvais croire que j'allais enfin récupérer ma compagne, que j'allais moi aussi goûter au bonheur d'avoir auprès de moi celle que j'aimais. Je la tirais tout contre moi pour la serrer aussi fort que mon amour était intense et ma joie profonde, avec autant de force qu'elle m'avait manqué.

**-Jasper tu me fais mal,** me dit-elle.

**-Je sais, je suis désolé,** répondis-je un sourire aux lèvres. **C'est juste que j'ai peur de faire un rêve éveillé,** je sentis sa culpabilité refaire surface. **Chut !** **Excuse****-****moi Bella !** la réconfortai-je. **C'est qu'un mauvais souvenir, n'y pensons plus pour le moment,** je la regardais mon regard allant de ses yeux à ses lèvres.

Je n'osais pas l'embrasser de peur qu'elle me rejette comme elle l'avait fait auparavant. Elle m'envoya sa confiance et son amour m'informant que je ne risquais rien, elle ne parlait pas pour ne pas briser cet instant d'intense tension, mais tellement magique. Puis pour me faire comprendre concrètement qu'elle ne me rejèterait pas elle ferma les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient scellant par le fait nos lèvres. J'avais retrouvé ma place sur cette Terre, j'étais enfin entier et heureux. Ses lèvres se mouvaient avec les miennes sensuellement, tout l'amour que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre éclata tel un feu d'artifice et je lui fis partager ce que je ressentais également. Je voulais qu'elle voit ce que moi je percevais de par mon don. Après quelques réticences, un élan d'amour la consuma m'atteignant de plein fouet. Enfin j'avais attendu tellement longtemps avant de pouvoir ressentir ma compagne comme cela c'était tout bonnement merveilleux, magique, j'étais heureux. J'approfondis ce baiser, je voulais avoir le goût de sa langue sur la mienne, je voulais exprimer tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour elle. Et mes souvenirs étaient loin de la réalité, Bella était déjà enivrante et ensorcelante lorsqu'elle était humaine mais là son goût était divin et équivalait aux un nectars des Dieux. Notre baiser se fit plus urgent, ses émotions en parfaite harmonie avec les miennes désiraient plus, nous voulions tous deux fusionner, nous unir. C'est entourer d'amour et dans notre bulle cotonneuse que je la portais jusqu'à son lit. Elle arracha ma chemise sous l'empressement de m'avoir contre elle. Je sentais déjà sa douce odeur et j'allais enfin pouvoir y avoir accès, y apaiser ma soif autant que je le souhaiterais. Je ne fis pas cas de ses affaires non plus de toutes façon ce n'est pas comme si elle vouait un culte à ses vêtements. Elle se retrouva rapidement nue et offerte pour moi et rien que pour moi. Je l'observais encore une fois et bien que j'avais déjà parcouru ce corps je ne me lassais pas de l'admirer, elle était parfaite et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était ma compagne elle l'était véritablement. Mon observation dû durer trop longtemps au goût de ma compagne car elle me renversa pour me dominer. Ce qui me fit sourire.

**-Tu es toujours aussi patiente,** la narguai-je.

**-Je croyais que tu avais assez attendu,** répondit-elle sournoise. **Mais si ce n'est pas le cas...** elle amorça un mouvement pour se retirer de sur moi.

Je lui envoyais donc tout le désir que je ressentais pour elle en cet instant. Ce qui arrêta son mouvement, elle me regarda avec son petit sourire satisfait illuminait son visage, celui-là même qui me faisant tant craquer surtout dans nos moments intimes. Elle s'en servait déjà lorsqu'elle était humaine et il avait toujours autant d'effet sur moi. Je l'attrapais par la nuque l'obligeant à se pencher jusqu'à mes lèvres pour pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau. Ses seins s'écrasant contre mon torse sa langue habile et tellement érotique, ses mouvements de bassins se frottant contre ma virilité déjà bien dressée eurent raison de moi. Je la retournais pour la dominer de nouveau, j'embrassais son cou descendant le long de sa jugulaire qui m'avait autrefois tellement attiré et tenté, je poursuivais mon chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine bien ferme qui n'attendait que moi. Je pris son mamelon en bouche alors que ma main occupait son autre sein pour ne pas le délaisser. Elle fourragea dans mes cheveux en s'arquant contre moi alors que des millions de courant électrique la ravageaient. Je savais qu'elle y était particulièrement sensible humaine, mais ce qu'elle ressentait là c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Je pourrais l'amener sans problème à un orgasme juste en stimulant sa poitrine. Pour ne pas arriver trop vite à cette conclusion je décidais de reporter mon attention sur ses lèvres. Comme il était bon d'être enfin avec contre elle et pouvoir l'embrasser à volonté, comme bon me semblait. Elle se consumait de l'intérieur et j'aimais sentir son manque de moi, mais ce que j'aimais par dessus tout c'est quand elle me suppliait et j'espérais que cela n'allait pas tarder car je n'en pouvais plus.

**-Jasper arrête de jouer !** s'impatienta-t-elle.

**-Humm !** gémissais-je alors qu'une vague de luxure m'envahit.** Et que veux****-****tu ma compagne ?** Elle ressentit plus de fierté et de luxure quand je lui posais cette question.

J'avais intentionnellement utilisé ma voix basse, celle qui lui faisait ressentir mille envies, celle-ci associée à cette phrase je savais qu'elle n'y résisterait pas. J'arrêtais tout et ancrais mon regard profondément dans le sien, attendant sa réponse.

**-Fais****-****moi tienne,** murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. **Fais****-****moi tienne mon amour. Mon compagnon,** et je fus pris à mon propre piège. Je ne résistais pas à l'envie de me fondre en elle quand elle m'appelait de la sorte.

**-Je t'aime Bella.**

**-Je t'aime aussi,** répondit-elle, je ne ressentis aucun mensonge, aucun doute.

Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère. J'étais déjà prêt entre ses jambes, elle me fixa intensément, et m'envoyait tout son amour, sa résolution et son bonheur d'être avec moi, effaçant toute ses craintes et ses peurs. Je n'attendis pas plus et je me fondis en elle avec douceur. Elle gémit et je ressentis toute sa satisfaction, son bien-être, sa sérénité, sa sensation d'être entière ce qui allait parfaitement avec ce que je ressentais également. Elle inclina son bassin de façon à ce que je sois plus en profondeur, et je commençais mes mouvements au départ lentement car je voulais profiter de tout ce qu'être en elle me faisait ressentir, ce qu'elle amplifia en suivant mon rythme avec ses hanches, puis l'urgence du plaisir et du désir de nous délivrer avec l'autre, nous entraîna à accélérer le rythme. J'aurais pu rester ma vie entière dans ses profondeurs, et c'est exactement ce que j'allais faire. Je lui ferais l'amour aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitera, nous baiserons quand elle le voudra, je serais son esclave pour l'éternité. Elle avait une telle importance pour moi qu'il est difficile de croire que j'ai pu perdre autant de temps. J'avais dû mal à mettre tout ce que je ressentais dans mes geste et mes émotions car tout me paraissait tellement faible et minime par rapport à ce que je ressentais pour elle.

**-Plus fort, **me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix chaude et pleine de désir. Mon Dieu sa voix me faisait le même effet que la mienne sur elle.

**-Tout ce que tu voudras princesse,** et j'obéis à ses suppliques, elle était sur le point d'arriver à son orgasme, je n'en étais pas loin non plus.

Je continuais mettant plus de force dans mes coups de reins, j'allais encore plus loin dans son antre, elle était à la limite d'avoir son orgasme. Elle me repoussa alors qu'elle allait venir incessamment, mettant fin à mes allers et venues.

**-J'ai cru comprendre que j'avais certains privilèges,** me dit elle espiègle.

Je haussais les sourcils attendant qu'elle précise à quels privilèges elle faisait référence. Elle me poussa de façon à ce que je sois allongé sur le dos. Elle vint se positionner au dessus de moi. Apparemment elle voulait me dominer, bien qu'en temps normal je n'appréciais pas d'être en position de soumission, je me sentais excité à l'idée que Bella veuille le faire. La voir sur moi dans cette position avec toutes ces émotions de luxure, d'envie et de plaisir et d'amour était pour moi le summum de l'érotisme. Elle s'empala sur moi et commença ses ondulations, mes mains vinrent se positionner sur ses hanches appuyant ainsi le rythme qui me convenait. Elle allait de plus en plus vite et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui était à la limite d'avoir un orgasme, et ses gémissements ne m'aidèrent pas à ne pas partir avant elle. Je me retenais la laissant me rejoindre je la voulais avec moi lorsque j'arriverais à mon orgasme. Ce qui ne tarderait pas, je me redressais en position assise Bella toujours en mouvement, mais nos corps étaient soudés, nos bras et nos mains enlaçant l'autre, nos bouches et nos langues unis dans cette fusion intense et pleine de sensualité, de lascivité, de volupté et de force. Elle se resserra enfin autour de moi, m'emmenant avec elle, elle gémit dans ma bouche, je lui rendis la réplique. Je n'avais jamais atteint un orgasme pareil, rien n'était comparable à la sensation de s'unir et de fusionner avec son compagnon. Je comprenais un peu mieux Emmett et Rosalie ayant moi-même expérimenté cette expérience. Elle voulut se retirer, mais je la tins gardée contre moi.

**-Reste encore quelques minutes,** lui demandai-je. Elle obtempéra et je sentis de nouveau une vague d'amour pure me submerger.

**-Je t'aime ma Bella,** lui soufflais-je dans le cou alors qu'elle m'enlaçait.

Je pensais à l'expression « aimer à la folie » je trouvais qu'elle prenait véritablement son sens maintenant avec ma compagne dans mes bras.

**-Je t'aime Jasper,** me dit elle alors qu'elle m'embrassait tendrement.

Chaque mouvements de lèvres, chaque touchés de langue exprimaient ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Je voyais enfin la fin de mon calvaire, je voyais enfin ce que la définition du mot bonheur voulait dire concrètement. Son baiser devint de nouveau plus entreprenant faisait naître de nouveau l'envie de la sentir se resserrer autour de moi. Et vu que j'étais toujours en elle, elle sentit rapidement mon désir qu'elle avait su faire naître d'un simple baiser.

**-Et bien Major, déjà prêt pour un second round ?** me taquina-t-elle.

**-Toujours pour toi Darling. Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais. Par contre j'aurais une toute petite suggestion à te soumettre.**

**-Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour,** j'adorais quand elle m'appelait de la sorte.

**-Voudrais-tu ressortir ton petit déshabiller en soie et en dentelle rouge et noir.**

**-Je savais qu'il t'avait de l'effet,** dit-elle amusée.

Je vis l'un des tiroir de la commode s'ouvrir seul et le déshabiller en sortir et flotter dans les airs il vint se poser directement dans la main de Bella.

**-Ton pouvoir est remarquable Bella.**

**-Je sais et tellement mieux qu'un bouclier enfin la plupart du temps,** dit-elle s'assombrissant laissant de nouveau place à ce dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour elle-même et cette aversion. Je savais qu'elle faisait référence à Ben le seul avec moi à pouvoir la maîtriser.

-**Ne t'en fais pas ma puce c'est fini ce temps là. Comme tu l'as dit ensemble il ne peut rien contre nous. Personne ne peut rien, tu es tellement forte. Mais pour le moment si nous en revenions à la petite chose que tu as dans tes mains et je lui envoyais mon désir pour elle,** elle me regarda un instant ses sentiments néfastes cédant à ceux plus engageant.

Elle se fit plus malicieuse et coquine elle se retira me faisant sortir d'elle, et enfila ce négliger qui m'avait maintes fois hanté lors de mes séances d'autosatisfactions. Elle était toujours aussi désirable que dans mes souvenirs.

**-Je serais moins doux et moins tendre,** l'avertissais-je alors que mes yeux parcouraient son magnifique corps.

Elle eut peur quelques seconde sentiment vite remplacer par de la confiance. J'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais elle me devança en m'envoyant son désir pour moi. Je lui poserais la question un peu plus tard pensais-je alors qu'elle faisait en sorte que mon attention ne soit porté que sur ce négligé.

C'est ainsi que nous occupâmes notre soirée et notre nuit je ne sais pas combien de fois nous nous sommes unis cette nuit là, mais nous avions réussis à faire fuir Edward qui avait tenté de rentrer dans les pièces que nous occupions auparavant. Il n'avait pu s'abstenir de nous comparer à Emmett et Rosalie, ce qui nous amusa Bella et moi. Au petit matin, alors que nous venions de vivre notre énième orgasme consécutif. Bella s'allongea à mes côtés, et caressa mes pectoraux d'un doigts léger en passant également sur certaines de mes cicatrices, pendant que ma main se baladait dans son dos.

**-Tu me racontes ce qu'il ****s****'est passé lors de votre mission ?** lui demandai-je. Elle se saisit et de la culpabilité, de la rancœur mélangées à de la haine inonda la pièce. Je me redressais pour la regarder. **Bella s'il te pla****î****t dis****-****moi,** elle se redressa à son tour, elle tourna la tête vers son réveille et dit résignée.

**-Je te promets de tout te dire mais je dois faire une chose avant,** je sentais son désespoir, sa peine et son chagrin.

**-Pourquoi ? C'est quoi tous ces sentiments Bella ?**

**-Jasper je t'aime, je sais que tu es mon compagnon et j'accepte enfin ce statut. Mais tu dois me faire confiance, je ne peux rien te dire.**

**-Bella tu peux tout me dire !**

**-Crois****-****moi ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur. Mais j'ai des obligations. Je t'aime,** dit-elle en se levant et en m'embrassant. Elle s'habilla rapidement.

-**Ou vas****-****tu ?**

**-Là je dois aller voir Benjamin,** me dit-elle nonchalamment mais je sentais de la culpabilité. **Prends ton temps et profite de notre douche,** me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Mais ses émotions étaient bizarres je sentais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Je savais qu'elle m'en parlerait quand elle se sentirait prête, mais pour l'instant il était peut-être encore trop tôt. Nous venions de nous retrouver, je pense qu'elle avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps elle était restée tellement longtemps à ne faire confiance à personne que c'était devenu une seconde nature chez elle. Il me faudrait l'apprivoiser doucement pour qu'elle me fasse de nouveau pleinement confiance. Mais maintenant que le plus gros du travail était fait j'allais pouvoir la soustraire à cette vie nous allons enfin pouvoir partir de cet enfer et cette simple idée me mit en joie. Elle allait partir avec cette espèce de mélancolie, de rancœur et cette brisure qui était plus forte mais qu'elle essayait de faire taire. Elle confinait tout ça au fond d'elle depuis qu'elle était rentrée, je me levais et la retins.

**-Bella mon amour. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois de nouveau avec moi. Je t'aime ma Bella, et je t'ai toujours aimé,** je sentis qu'elle tentait de repousser toute cette culpabilité qui ne la lâchait pas non plus.

**-Je t'aime également et je t'ai toujours aimé même si je me suis efforcée** **de t'oublier je n'ai jamais réussi à passer au delà de l'amour que je ressentais pour toi, et je ne le pourrais jamais. Tu es ma vie Jasper crois****-****moi. Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mon éternité.**

**-Qui n'arrivera jamais j'y veillerais,** elle sourit et m'embrassa tendrement avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi, rien à voir avec les baisers que nous avions partagé ceux qui faisaient renaître le désir entre nous, non celui-ci était une preuve concrète de l'amour que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre.

**-Il faut que j'y aille Benjamin m'attend depuis un moment,** dit-elle résignée alors qu'elle s'extrayait de mes bras.

**-Très bien je serais sur le terrain d'entraînement dans un quart d'heure.**

**-Je sais,** dit-elle en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Je ressentis encore ces sentiments négatifs et cette culpabilité qui surpassait tout et qui la rongeaient. J'aurais aimé pouvoir les faire disparaître mais il lui faudrait apprendre à se pardonner à elle-même pour cela ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pouvais faire avec mon pouvoir. Je pouvais l'aider à se pardonner de nous avoir compliqué la vie, bien que j'avais également ma part de responsabilité, mais je ne pouvais pas la lui effacer magiquement avec mon pouvoir.

**-Je t'aime,** lui répétai-je alors qu'elle franchissait la porte.

**-Je t'aime aussi mon compagnon,** me répondit-elle avec un tendre sourire.

Elle partit rejoindre son ami et je décidais de faire ce quelle m'avait recommandé, prendre une douche dans notre salle de bains. Je me sentis bien je venais de retrouver ma princesse, et rien n'aurait pu entacher ce bonheur. Edward pénétra dans la chambre.

**-Sérieusement toute la nuit ! Heureusement qu'elle n'est plus humaine tu l'aurais tuée.**

**-Nous avons plusieurs années à rattraper,** rétorquai-je amusé.

**-Et tu comptais le faire en une seule nuit ?** dit-il taquin. **Je comprend****s**** mais projeter comme tu l'as fait c'était peut****-****être pas nécessaire. Ils s'y sont tous mis c'était intenable. Une maison rempli****e**** d'Emmett et Rose, j'ai du fuir le périmètre.**

**-Désolé mec, je n'ai pas remarqué que je projetais.**

**-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre,** dit-il amusé.

Je me séchais mais je m'aperçus que je n'avais plus de vêtements utilisable, il allait falloir que je transfère mes affaires dans cette pièce.

**-Je t'ai pris un rechange,** me dit-il.

**-Merci frangin,** je sortis de la salle de bains avec une serviette autour des hanches. Et avec l'autre j'épongeais mes cheveux.

**-Tu m'en voudras pas mais j'ai ouvert, il y a trop de concentrer de sexe dans cette pièce,** me dit-il avec un sourire entendu. J'attrapais le jean propre et le boxer qui était sur le lit et les enfilais.

**-Combien de temps avant que tu ne lui parles de la phase suivante.**

**-Rapidement,** lui répondis-je alors que je devais aller sur le terrain d'entraînement. J'enfilais une chemise et partis en direction du terrain par l'escalier extérieur. Quand j'arrivais tous arboraient des sourires pleins de sous-entendus.

**-Je sais que tout le monde est au courant. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ma vie privé****e**** et sexu****elle**** donc au boulot tout le monde,** ordonnai-je autoritairement.

Que pensaient-ils? Parce que j'avais passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie à faire l'amour à ma compagne, j'allais être plus tendre avec eux ? Sérieusement ils m'agaçaient plus qu'autre chose et je ne supportais pas l'idée de devoir m'occuper d'eux alors que je pourrais câliner ma Bella. D'ailleurs je ne la voyais pas, ni elle, ni Benjamin. Il devait certainement être en train de parler du sujet que je lui avais glissé dans le creux de l'oreille. Je passais ma matinée à les former, Bella n'était toujours pas revenue et je dois dire que je me questionnais, cela faisait quatre heures qu'elle était partit elle aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps maintenant, et je ne voyais pas Benjamin non plus. La séance d'entraînement arrivant à son terme je repartis dans notre chambre elle n'y était pas revenu, je partis en direction de la chambre de Benjamin ils ne s'y trouvaient pas.

**-Tu ****l'as**** sens ou tu l'entends ?** demandai-je à Edward alors que je prenais conscience que je ne ressentais ni l'un, ni l'autre.

**-Non, **me dit-il soucieux. **Moi je vais voir sous le Pacanier, et toi va voir Maria si elle ne lui a pas donné de mission sans t'avertir.**

**-Oui elle serait bien capable de faire un truc pareil surtout après le dernier rejet et ma nuit dernière.**

**-Effectivement,** dit-il en partant de son coté. J'allais en direction des appartements de Maria, je sentis sa jalousie et sa colère lorsque j'approchais.

Elle n'était pas toute seule Ben se trouvait avec elle, je muselais ma colère en repensant à la haine furieuse et dévastatrice qu'il avait fait naître chez ma compagne depuis qu'elle était revenue.

**-Entre Major,** m'indiqua-t-elle. Je m'exécutais et fis face à Maria qui me toisait avec une rancœur exacerbée.

**-Alors Major n'as****-****tu rien de mieux à faire. Peut****-****être un remake de ta nuit dernière,** dit elle ironiquement.

**-Pour ça il me faudrait ma compagne. Où est-elle ?**

**-Comment ça o****ù**** est-elle?** demanda-t-elle méfiante.** Elle était censé****e**** être à l'entra****î****nement ce matin !**

**-Non elle ne l'était pas elle m'a dit qu'elle devait allez voir Benjamin et lui non plus n'était pas à l'entraînement, **je commençais à avoir peur, ce pourrait-il qu'ils aient mis en place notre conversation.

Je sentis Edward arriver, il avait été rapide. Je lui posais la question mentalement sachant qu'il pourrait m'entendre, bien que ses émotions me signifiaient clairement ma réponse.

_**-Les as-tu trouvé ?**_ en entrant dans la pièce il me répondit.

**-Non ils n'y sont même pas allés.**

**-Ben va informer Luke et Ross qu'ils doivent partir à leur recherche,** ordonna Maria.

**-Sans vouloir t'offenser s'ils venaient à les retrouver ils ne pourraient absolument pas les ramener. Il serait mieux que je parte moi-même.**

**-Effectivement Bella pourrait aisément les tuer tous les deux. Bien vas****-****y toi,** lui ordonna-t-elle. Je sentais sa putain de jubilation refaire surface il savait quelque chose j'en était certain.

**-Et je pense comme toi mon frère, il me cache ses pensées depuis que nous sommes revenus.**

**-De quoi parlez-vous ?** questionna Maria complètement en colère cette fois.

**-Il me cache ses pensées depuis que nous sommes revenus apparemment ses humeurs ont également changé et Bella était très en colère contre lui alors nous supposons qu'il sait quelque chose.**

**-Ben ?** interrogea Maria.

**-Bella m'a découvert lorsque je la suivais. Nous nous sommes disputés et j'ai dû la corriger comme il se doit,** termina-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Ce qui bien sûr augmenta ma fureur, personne n'avait le droit de corriger ma compagne. Je grognais menaçant de concert avec Edward j'allais me jeter sur lui quand il m'immobilisa avec sa merde de pouvoir.

Mais Edward lui était libre de tout mouvement, il lui sauta dessus et lui décocha un coup qui l'envoya à travers la pièce. Mais Maria s'interposa nous étions dans une position délicate. Entre Ben capable de me retenir et Maria avec la menace qu'elle représentait.

**-Envoies la migraine que tu as infligé à Bella puissance maximum,** me dicta Edward.

Ce que je fis tous tombèrent à genoux, Edward compris, des hurlements de douleur se firent entendre de toutes part. Je sentais que la prise de Ben sur moi s'amenuisait. Edward était au sol avec les autres et je voulais réduire l'intensité pour qu'il s'en remette.

**-Non,** réussit-il à dire.

Il se releva avec peine toujours en gémissant de douleur. Il m'attrapa et me fit basculer sur son épaule et partit aussi vite qu'il put, mais il ne pouvait courir. Arrivé à l'extérieur de la maison je pus de nouveau récupérer le contrôle de mon corps Edward me lâcha et retomba au sol.

**-Je suis désolé mon frère, mais je ne peux pas relâcher mon pouvoir maintenant sinon ils vont tous s'unir pour nous tuer je dois mettre de la distance.**

**-Fais,** gémit-il.

Je l'attrapais à mon tour pour le mettre également sur mon épaule nous irons plus vite de cette façon. Et je détalais aussi vite qu'il m'était permis de le faire. Au bout de cinq minutes de course je relâchais mon pouvoir n'étant plus dans le périmètre du ranch.

**-Il nous faut courir le plus loin et le plus vite possible Maria n'acceptera pas notre défection,** m'informa Edward.

**-Appelle la famille pour leur dire de déménager tout de suite,** lui signifiai-je.

Connaissant Maria je me doute qu'elle enverrait quelqu'un rapidement pour s'en prendre à la famille. Nous nous éloignâmes de cet Enfer où j'étais certain cette fois-ci de ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Je me posais la question où Bella avait-elle pu fuir et surtout pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que cet enflure l'avait torturée car je suppose que c'est-ce qu'il avait dû faire pour qu'elle en arrive à cette extrémité alors que nous venions de nous retrouver. Où es-tu Bella ? me demandai-je intérieurement.

**-Elle reviendra Jasper, vous vous êtes retrouvé****s**** il ne peut en être autrement. Elle reviendra ****j'en suis certain. En attendant rentrons chez nous, nous réfléchirons ensemble à ce qu'il convient de faire. Et peut****-****être qu'elle aura contact****é**** Annabelle, il faudra également appeler ****Peter et Charlotte.**

**-Ouais nous ferons tout ça mais il serait plus prudent de sortir de l'état pour prendre l'avion. Retrouvons****-****nous chez Tanya et nous déciderons o****ù**** la famille s'installera et je prendrais le temps de réfléchir à ce que je dois faire.**

Et c'est la mort dans l'âme, celle d'avoir de nouveau perdu ma compagne que je quittais le Texas. Nous avions décidément une mauvaise étoile au-dessus de nos têtes, tous les deux qui s'amusait à nous pourrir la vie mais là je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience. J'en avais marre de voir ma compagne m'échapper à chaque fois que je commençais à toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts, ça devait s'arrêter et rapidement.

* * *

**Alors, Alors Alors?**

**Ne me tuez pas maintenant, il y a une raison à cela et elle sera expliquée dans le prochain chapitre promis!**

**De toute façon si vous me tuez vous ne pourrez pas avoir la suite et ne faites pas de chantage à ma correctrice non plus, attention lol.**

**D'ailleurs Lucky il faut que je te fasse signer un contrat de confidentialité:) Bon je vais aller me détendre je crois que j'ai pété un plomb ce matin lol.**

**Aller à mardi et je vais essayer de vous répondre cette fois-ci, si j'arrive à me décoller de mes histoires. Je ne m'en décolle même pas pour manger en ce moment vous imaginez pffff! J'arrête de vous souler.**

**A Mardi.**


	31. Chapter 31

Salut tout le monde, j'ai une grande nouvelle :)

Mon espoir à enfin porté ses fruits, il y a une homme parmi nous c'est pas beau ça? Ne prend pas peur Law c'est juste que tu es une espèce rare dans notre monde des fan-fictions :)

Alors bienvenu parmi nous et si elles t'embêtent trop n'hésite pas à venir me le dire ;)

bref trêve de d'enfantillage (bon pas trop non plus hein lol)

**Réponses reviews anonymes.**

**Law:** Merci à toi pour ton compliment et j'espère que la suite t'a plu également. Et revient faire signe de temps en temps :)

**L:** Effectivement il y a un lien mais je te laisse le lire et le découvrir seule :)

**Lovethebiers:** Merci et si toutes tes reviews sont aussi délicieuses que celle-ci, alors NON je ne te pardonne pas de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Lol Pour Alice tu vas avoir tes réponses maintenant bonne lecture. Dis moi tu n'es pas armée au moins lol :)

**diana:** Oui une véritable étoile filante Bella on croit l'avoir et hop elle disparaît. Lol merci pour ta review.

**Adeline.L: **Oui du suspens mais il ne durera pas. Je te laisse lire :)

**Virginia:** Que de questions sur Alice, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle mérite autant d'intérêt lol je te laisse lire tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre, enfin presque toute lol ;)

**mmev:** Je suis surprise qu'est ce qui te fais penser que le Major laisse tomber? Pour le moment il fuit le camp et seulement le camp pour rester en vie. Mais je pensais que la dernière phrase ou il dit qu'il commence à en avoir marre dirigeait justement dans un sentiment contraire, celui de la retrouver et de faire en sorte que tout cesse enfin. En tout cas c'est l'état d'esprit que je voulais faire ressortir. Pour ton soucis d'anglais pour l'inscription essai le traducteur en ligne Reverso il va assez bien et pourra te guider si le coeur t'en dis:) mais comme je te l'ai dit ce serait bien pour que nous puissions communiquer plus facilement. Et si tu as besoin d'un coup de main envoie moi un message privé ou va sur une de mes histoires et laisse une review si les MP ne fonctionnent pas.

**MiiSss Potter: **** T**u n'est pas une anonyme mais j'ai eu ta review lorsque je rédigeais cette note :)Tu commences à bien me connaître moi et mes habitudes à retourner les situations lol. Tu as bien fait d'attendre les explications dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde.

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Traumatisme**

**Pov Bella.**

Putain ce que ça avait été dur de partir de le laisser alors que nous venions à peine de nous retrouver. Et cette nuit avait été magique un feu d'artifice qui n'avait pas de fin. Mais ce matin alors qu'il avait fallu que je le quitte c'était un véritable supplice. Je me demande encore comment il a fait pour ne pas se douter de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, c'était un tel déchirement pour moi mais j'ai réussi à sauver les meubles et tant mieux. Mais je promets que je trouverais la solution et que je tuerais cette garce, et je le ferais en la torturant autant qu'il me sera permis de le faire.

**-Bella que faisons nous maintenant ?** me demanda Benjamin qui avait accepté de me suivre sans même réfléchir une seconde.

**-J'en sais rien Benjy, nous devons mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et le Texas. Je ne sais pas encore ce que nous allons faire.**

**-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on part sans le Major et son frère, je croyais que vous étiez de nouveau ensemble ?**

**-De nouveau ?** le repris avec curiosité.

**-Le Major m'a parlé un peu de votre histoire à tous les deux. Digne d'une tragédie grecque si tu veux mon avis. Et puis là que vous vous retrouvez voilà que de nouveau tu t'enfuies. Je ne comprends pas.**

**-Les choses sont compliqués Benjy. Pour faire court, tu sais que Jasper est marié ?**

**-Oui il me l'a dit.**

**-Et bien il semblerait que sa femme, n'ait pas la même vision que lui sur le bonheur et elle est prête à tout pour ne pas le laisser l'être avec moi.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Quand nous étions avec Edward en mission il m'a avoué qu'ils avaient appris ma nouvelle existence de par Annabelle.**

**-Notre Annabelle ?**

**-Celle-la même,** dis-je avec un sourire car j'avais eu exactement la même réaction avec les mêmes mots.** Mais Jasper quand il a appris que j'étais toujours en vie, il est partie sur le champs pour venir me retrouver. Seulement Alice n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec ça. Elle a recrut****é**** Ben il travail pour elle.**

**-T'es sérieuse ?**

**-Oui et arrêtes de m'interrompre toutes les dix secondes si tu veux toute l'histoire.**

**-Désolé Bella.**

**-Donc elle a recruté Ben ainsi que d'autres vampires dont un capable d'effacer les mémoires où de les altérer j'ai pas trop compris. Quand Edward m'a annoncé la nouvelle pour Annabelle j'ai été perturbé par le fait qu'elle m'ait trahie et soit allée directement chez eux pour leur annoncer que j'étais toujours sur cette Terre et chez Maria. J'ai réfléchi pendant un moment, puis j'en suis venue à la conclusion que je devais avoir une discussion avec Jasper. Après avoir pris cette décision je suis allée chasser, Ben et Alice avec d'autres vampires sont arrivés à ce moment là. Ben m'a immobilisé sous son pouvoir, et Alice m'a fait comprendre son point de vue. Elle a kidnappé le patriarche de la famille avec son épouse Carlisle et Esmé ils sont retenus par d'autres vampires dont celui qui altère les souvenirs. Si je ne laissais pas Jasper elle veillerait à ce qu'ils les tues, et pour bien me comprendre ce qu'elle disait elle n'a pas hésité à faire torturer celle qu'elle appelait maman alors que je les avais au téléphone.**

**-Mais c'est une pourriture cette femelle.**

**-S'il n'y avait que ça,** soufflai-je.

**-Qu'y a****-****t-il d'autre Bella ?** me demanda-t-il soucieux.

**-Je suis désolé****e**** Benjy, je ne veux pas en parler en tout cas pas maintenant. Donc mes consignes,** repris-je. **Sont de me tenir loin de Jasper et de toute la famille pour le reste de ****l'éternité sinon elle mettra en œuvre ses menaces. Pour le moment elle vit avec et comme elle ****a**** fait modifier les souvenirs des Cullen, ils ne se souviennent absolument pas de ce qu'il s'est passé seuls moi, elle et ses gardes le savent.**

**-Comment se fait-il que tu sois revenue au ranch tu aurais pu partir sur le champ ?**

**-Je ne voulais pas te laisser derrière moi. Maria s'en serait pris à toi après ma fuite, et je sais par expériences que les tortures de Maria ne sont pas une partie de plaisir et au bout du compte elle t'aurait tué.**

**-Tu es revenue que pour moi ?**

**-À l'origine oui, puis il y a eu un rapprochement significatif avec le Major et elle m'a averti qu'il ne fallait qu'il ne se doute de rien donc j'ai eu le droit de lui accorder ce qu'il désirait. Et c'est comme ça que nous avons pu nous rapprocher une dernière nuit avant que je ne parte.**

**-On ne peut pas la laisser faire ?**

**-Elle est voyante Benjy on ne peut rien faire dès qu'on prend une décision elle est automatiquement au courant.**

**-Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça ?**

**-Pour le moment je suis trop perturbée pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement, j'ai besoin de me poser quelque part et de faire le point.**

**-Comme tu veux Bella. Veux-tu que je conduise ?**

**-Non ça va aller nous ne devons pas perdre de temps en plus nous avons certainement un avis de recherche pour cette voiture. Nous devrons l'abandonner dès que nous changerons d'état. Nous serons bientôt dans le Colorado.**

Nous passâmes un moment silencieux. Je me demandais ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse, mais n'importe comment que je retournais la situation je ne trouvais pas de solution. À moins que j'apprenne à étendre mon pouvoir comme à son état originel lorsque j'étais humaine. Là j'avais une chance de pouvoir me soustraire à l'emprise de cette merde de Ben, pour que plus jamais il ne puisse me faire ce qu'il m'a fait. Et la prochaine fois que je le verrais je le tuerais, je jure ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde je tuerais cette vermine. Je grognais sans m'en rendre compte ce qui surprit Benjamin.

**-Bella qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Rien, je pensais seulement à des mauvais souvenirs excuse****-****moi,** puis je repris. ** Benjy que penses-tu de la vie de** **nomade ?**

**-Tant que ce n'est pas vivre chez Maria ou Nettie ça ne peut qu'être mieux, **me répondit-il sincère.

**-Bien parce que pour le moment je crois que c'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire. Je vais contacter des amis, je pense que tu les apprécieras.**

**-Est-ce qu'ils sont sûrs ?**

**-Aussi sûr que moi.**

Nous nous arrêtâmes sur une aire de repos isolée nous sortîmes de la voiture et pénétrâmes dans la forêt en bordure. Je pris le téléphone que j'avais volé également et composais le numéro de Peter, le seul vers qui je pouvais me retourner et qui ne me trahirait jamais.

**-Oui !** fit la voix viril de mon ami.

**-Peter c'est moi.**

**-Bella ? Mais t'es où bordel? Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris encore ?** demanda-t-il entre peur et irritation.

**-Je vois que tu as eu Jasper. S'il te plaît avant de te monter des films attends de connaître mon explication. Mais surtout ne le contact pas pour lui dire que tu as eu de mes nouvelles s'il te plaît, laisse-moi le temps de t'informer sur la situation.**

**-Bella tu me fais peur que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Je ne peux rien te dire par téléphone. Où êtes vous je vous rejoins ?**

**-Dans le Wisconsin.**

**-Merde vous n'êtes pas à la porte à côté.**

**-Et toi tu es où ?**

**-Dans le Colorado.**

**-Vas jusque dans le Dakota du sud à Redfield nous te rejoignons là-bas,** dit-il sèchement, je sentais qu'il était en colère après moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui raconter ça au téléphone.

**-Très bien. Peter s'il te plaît ne lui dit rien laisse-moi t'expliquer avant, **le suppliais-je une nouvelle-fois.

**-Tu as intérêt d'avoir une putain de bonne raison pour l'avoir abandonné**** après lui avoir fait croire que tu lui étais revenue,** il était vraiment en colère, je le sentais dans chacun des mots qu'il prononçait et je dois avouer que sans connaître les raisons il avait le droit de l'être.

**-Peter je l'aime et je sais qu'il est réellement mon compagnon. Mais la situation est critique et nous ne sommes pas seuls à être concernés par cette histoire. Je te jure de tout te raconter mais ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît.**

**-J'attendrais ton explication,** me dit-il. **Bella est****-****ce que tu es en danger ?**

Son ton avait changé comme s'il avait perçu la menace qui planait au-dessus de nos têtes, au-dessus de la mienne principalement mais également celles de ceux qui m'approchaient. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de leur faire courir un risque pareil mais je n'avais qu'eux sur qui je pouvais réellement compter et j'avais besoin d'un peu de soutien et de réconfort.

**-Oui je le suis, comme beaucoup de monde et toi y compris. Faites attention à vous et surtout ne vous approchez d'aucun Cullen pour l'instant et évitez aussi tous les vampires que vous pourrez croiser sur la route avant que je ne te retrouve.**

**-C'est sérieux ?**

**-Extrêmement sérieux Peter. Fais attention à toi et à Charlotte. Je vous dis à demain.**

**-À demain ma belle et fais attention à toi également.**

**-Promis,** et je raccrochais.** Bien en route pour le Dakota du sud,** informai-je mon compagnon de route.

**-Il n'avait pas l'air d'être très content,** me dit Benjy.

**-Peter est un ami de longue date de Jasper. Ils ont combattu ensemble sous la directive de Maria à l'époque. Et Peter a fuit avec Charlotte un jour où Maria avait décidé de faire du sang neuf. Jasper s'étant lié d'amitié avec lui, lui a permis de s'enfuir et depuis ils sont très proches.**

**-Un peu comme Annabelle et toi.**

**-Je pense que Peter et Jasper sont plus proche que nous le sommes avec Annabelle. Mais oui c'est à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé. Peter et sa compagne Charlotte m'ont veillé pendant ma fuite lorsque j'étais humaine. C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterais plus tard si ça ne t'ennuie pas.**

**-Je suis au courant le Major m'a informé de certains passages de ta vie**,** ceux qui font parties de votre histoire à tous les deux.**

**-Et bien il a été assez loquace le Major, et pourquoi un tel rapprochement ?** lui demandai-je.

**-Il m'a demandé de te glisser que je voulais quitter le ranch et cette vie.**

**-Et c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaitais ?**

**-Oui je voulais partir après qu'Annabelle s'est enfuit mais quand j'ai vu ce qu'il a fallu que tu subisses, j'ai préféré attendre d'avoir une meilleure opportunité qui ferait que tu ne te fasses pas torturer de nouveau.**

**-Je suis désolée Benjamin, tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt nous serions partis bien avant.**

**-Je ne savais pas que tu aurais été d'accord et surtout je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais accompagné.**

**-Benjamin, je sais que je peux être autoritaire. Mais je pense avoir toujours été précautionneuse avec toi. J'ai toujours pris soin de toi.**

**-Oui et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi.**

**-Je ne sais pas tu es tellement honnête, gentil et rafraîchissant que je ne pouvais pas te traiter comme les autres. Tu es un peu le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu.**

-**Tu as eu des frères et sœurs ?**

**-Génétiquement non. Mais chez les Cullen il y a Emmett que j'ai toujours considéré comme un grand frère et qui me manque beaucoup surtout en ce moment. Et puis sa compagne avec qui j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à créer des liens mais qui aujourd'hui j'aime comme une sœur. Ils m'ont tous considéré comme la petite dernière, alors quand je t'ai vu te réveiller affolé, paniqué et tellement humain alors que tous les autres se laissaient submerger et contrôler par leur bêtes, j'ai ressenti ce sentiment que je ressentais pour Emmett à l'époque. On peut dire que je t'ai adopté comme petit frère ce jour là.**

**-Je te remercie Bella, moi je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'était les liens fraternels je suis orphelin. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat et je n'ai jamais pu avoir ce genre de relation. Les enfants sont durs et il est difficile de s'attacher à quelqu'un surtout quand ce quelqu'un pouvait se faire adopter à tout moment.**

**-Je comprends, mais tu verras nous allons nous sortir de cette situation. Je ne sais pas comment mais nous allons nous en sortir. Et tu pourras expérimenter ce qu'est une vraie vie ****de famille avec ses avantages et ses inconvénients,** lui rétorquai-je touchée de savoir que mon Benjy n'avait jamais connu le bonheur d'être aimé par une famille.

**-Que dirais-tu de piquer une autre voiture parce que si nous devons être dans le Dakota du sud demain. Nous ne pourrons pas traverser les villes en plein jour.**

**-Ouais c'est une bonne idée.**

Nous nous rapprochâmes de la civilisation, et nous guettions un endroit assez isolé pour pouvoir nous approcher sans pour autant attirer tous les regards. Que ce soit de par notre physique qui forcément attirait les regards plein de convoitise de l'espèce humaine, que de part notre étincellement à cause de cette journée ensoleillée. Nous trouvâmes exactement ce dont nous avions besoin. Un parking couvert à proximité d'un magasin de literie parfait en plus nous aurons le choix du véhicule. Priorité première éviter les caméras, deuxièmement un véhicule avec des vitres teintées, et troisièmement mais facultatif un véhicule rapide. J'exposais nos critères de recherches à Benjamin et il m'appela au bout de quelques secondes alors que nous nous étions séparés sur le parking pour aller plus vite. Je le rejoignis et je vis qu'il nous avait trouvé un véhicule avec les vitres teintées, elle avait une couleur passe partout un gris des plus classique et vu le standing nous ne nous ferions pas arrêter toutes les cinq minutes, mais parce qu'il y avait toujours un mais elle était moderne et qui dit moderne dit repérage par satellite.

**-Benjy, je n'y connais pas grand chose en voiture mais n'y a-t-il pas un système de repérage par satellite avec ce genre de véhicule ?**

**-Si mais c'est quelque chose que je peux facilement arranger,** me dit-il espiègle.

**-Et comment ?**

**-Vois-tu, il a fallu que j'apprenne vite à me débrouiller tout seul et à me faire du fric rapidement et facilement.**

**-Tu étais un voleur de voiture ?** demandai-je incrédule.

**-Les études sont payantes et j****e n****'avais personne pour me les payer alors il a bien fallu que je trouve un moyen pour pouvoir m'en sortir et les job****s**** de serveurs sont trop mal payé****s**** pour pouvoir y arriver convenablement. Et puis je n'étais pas un vulgaire voleur de voiture, je ne volais que des modèles de luxes je ne volais jamais à ceux qui avait moins que moi.**

**-Un Robin des bois des temps modernes.**

**-En quelques sorte,** rit-il alors qu'il trafiquais quelque chose sous le véhicule. **Peux-tu me lever la voiture que je puisse avoir un meilleur accès,** je m'exécutais en veillant autour de moi à ce que personne n'arrive.

**-C'est bon,** me dit-il.** J'ai débranché le système d'alarme,** il ouvrit la porte et alla directement sous la console il arracha quelques fils et sortis un boîtier qu'il jeta dehors.

**-On est partit,** me dit-il en se mettant derrière le volant. **Tu permet****s**** que je conduise il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait.**

**-S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir,** nous partîmes sans traîner.

Le reste du trajet Benjamin m'expliqua ce qu'avait été sa vie entre les foyers d'accueils successifs, les familles quelques fois, le fait qu'il voulait faire des études pour devenir architecte puis sa reconversion momentanée en voleur de voiture de luxe. Il m'expliqua que c'est comme ça que Lucy l'avait trouvé, il était en train de débrancher un système d'alarme sur une voiture que son receleur lui avait commandé quand elle est arrivée elle n'a pas cherché à lui expliquer quoique ce soit et elle l'a mordu sans préambule, la veille de notre attaque. Ce qui avait été une chance pour lui s'il avait été éveillé au moment où nous avions attaqué, nous aurions dû le détruire au même titre que les autres. Lui et certains autres n'ayant rien connu il était tout à fait possible de le former nous-même sans qu'il vienne à se rebeller.

Je lui racontais le reste de ma vie, ce qu'il ne savait pas, mon enfance, Renée, Charlie, Jacob, Leah, les Cullen, Paul. Je lui racontais tout absolument tout, après tout je l'avais choisi comme petit frère et lui m'avait également raconté sa vie sans rien omettre. C'est le moins que je pouvais faire et nous voulions tous les deux établir nos relations sur une base saine alors chacun devait connaître l'autre en profondeur et je crois que j'avais aussi besoin de ça pour justement briser cette mauvaise habitude que j'avais de ne pas faire confiance. Il me fallait juste apprendre à faire confiance aux bonnes personnes, ce que j'étais prête à faire maintenant.

**-Sérieusement Bella !** dit-il choqué.

**-Oui la vie n'a pas été vraiment tendre avec moi également.**

**-Ce qui fait que je comprend****s**** mieux ton tempérament. Nous serons dans environs trois heures au lieu de rendez-vous,** je hochais la tête, lui signifiant que j'avais compris.

Je commençais sérieusement à ressentir ce manque qui m'avait habité durant des années, qui maintenant je le savais correspondait au manque de Jasper, de mon compagnon. J'espérais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas et qu'il puisse un jour me pardonner ma fuite mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il en allait du bien de la famille. Famille que je considérais de nouveau comme mienne maintenant que je savais qu'à l'origine de tous mes malheurs se cachait cette salope de voyante. Elle avait œuvré au nez et à la barbe de tous, Edward et Jasper compris. Ce qui était incroyable et cela aurait même pu pousser à l'admiration si cette salope ne s'était pas servi de cet avantage pour me pourrir la vie.

À cause d'elle je devrais survivre loin des miens, je devrais lui céder mon compagnon pour que le reste de la famille puisse continuer de vivre. Mais elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait je savais que mon compagnon me resterait fidèle, elle ne l'aurait plus même s'il m'en voulait je savais qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'avoir. Surtout qu'il savait que j'étais en vie quelque part. Je ne l'aurais peut-être pas mais elle non plus, et j'aurais toujours un avantage sur elle. J'étais sa compagne, son âme sœur et je savais d'instinct qu'il m'attendrait le temps que je trouve une solution ou que j'arrive à développer mon pouvoir pour ne plus être sensible à cette merde de Ben.

J'avais enfin compris pourquoi il était fidèle à Maria, ce n'est pas à elle qu'il était fidèle mais à Alice, c'est pour cela qu'il était docile avec Maria car avec l'aide de Ben elle l'a manipulait aussi. J'avais raison depuis le départ sauf qu'à l'origine j'avais inclus Edward dans l'équation mais il n'avait été qu'un pion comme chacun de nous. Cette salope se servait de tout le monde juste pour garder mon compagnon à ses côtés. Je jure que je lui ferais payer tout le mal qu'elle a pu me faire, que ce soit sur le plan moral ou physique, le mal qu'elle avait fait endurer à ma famille également. Je la tuerais dans les pires tortures, j'allais redoubler de sadisme, j'allais lui réserver ce que je n'aurais même jamais imaginé faire à quelqu'un, elle souffrirait j'en faisais le serment. Maintenant restait à définir quand ? En tout cas je savais que ce ne serait pas dans les jours à venir malheureusement, j'avais besoin de me préparer, j'avais besoin aussi de me remettre et de reprendre le dessus car si en surface j'essayais d'agir normalement, en profondeur j'étais ravagée et brisée. Cette pute avait réussi à me briser mais je savais que j'allais m'en remettre, encore une fois c'est ma haine qui allait me relever mais j'avais besoin de digérer, de me faire violence et d'accepter.

J'espérais seulement que Peter ne s'aperçoive de rien, car je ne sais pas comment il faisait mais il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'arrivais plus facilement à cacher mes émotions à mon empathe de compagnon qu'à mon ami.

J'avais l'impression que la route avait été interminable, lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à Redfield. Il faisait nuit ce qui nous arrangea. Nous avions été plus rapide que ce que je pensais au départ, donc nous décidâmes d'attendre sur la 281 au nord de la ville. Un endroit calme et isolé à proximité d'un cimeterre. Nous restâmes dans le silence environs trois heures où je me repassais ma vie depuis que je les avais rencontré. Comme m'a vie avait irrémédiablement basculée, et les pertes que j'avais essuyé à cause de cette salope, dont la plus tragique de toutes. Mon loup, mon Paul qui n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier sa vie pour moi, pour cette machination. Un dommage collatéral sans importance avait dit cette salope. Comme si Paul valait moins qu'elle, ça c'était seulement son point de vue car pour le mien il valait certainement mieux que beaucoup de vampires réuni, elle incluse. J'irais lui rendre un dernier hommage avant de partir pour l'Europe. Car oui j'avais bien l'intention de quitter ce continent, je ne pouvais me permettre de rester ici et me faire rappeler à l'ordre par cette pourriture. J'allais certainement retourner en Inde, j'avais aimé ce pays et surtout si on allait dans l'arrière pays nous y serions en paix au moins le temps qu'il me faudrait pour étendre et augmenter mon pouvoir. Je sentais enfin les fragrances familières et rassurantes de mes amis.

**-Ils arrivent,** me confirma Benjamin.

**-Ouais, enfin je commençais à m'inquiéter,** je sortis de la voiture imité par Benjy, je voyais déjà Peter et Charlotte nous arriver dessus.

Comme à mon habitude lorsque je les voyais je fonçais sur Peter. Il était pour moi tellement important et en dehors de Jasper le seul qui puisse me clamer et me raisonner. Il me serra dans ses bras et embrassa le sommet de ma tête. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille quand j'étais avec lui, il était un ami de par ses conseils, un père à cause de ses remises en places et la protection qu'il m'accordait. Il s'en foutait royalement que je sois plus forte que lui, capable de le tuer et de le torturer si l'envie m'en prenait, il savait que je ne pourrais jamais en arriver à ce stade. Je me dégageais après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue et je pris Charlotte dans mes bras. Elle aussi je l'aimais même si notre relation était moins fusionnelle qu'avec son époux, j'aimais vraiment cette femme. Elle était tendre, douce, gentille, aimante elle me faisait penser à Esmé selon certains côtés, l'instinct maternelle en moins.

**-Je vais finir par ne plus vouloir que tu approches mon mari j'en ai marre de passer au second plan quand vous êtes tous les deux,** me dit-elle taquine.

**-Je vous rassure le second plan vaut mieux que le troisième, **renchérit Benjamin en se faisant connaître de mes amis. **Je suis Benjamin,** dit-il en tendant la main à Peter. Ce dernier le regarda, le scrutant intensément cherchant s'il pouvait le toucher et surtout s'il était digne de confiance.

**-Peter arrête de jouer aux cro-magnons, il est sûr et c'est un petit frère pour moi,** le réprimandai-je.

Il tendit sa main sans pour autant se dérider, je savais Peter sauvage mais là c'était un peu trop. Mais je savais qu'il ne lui ferait confiance que lorsque Benjy aura prouvé sa valeur à mon ami.

**-Ne t'en fais pas Benjamin il est comme ça, ce n'est pas personnel. Mais j'avoue qu'il est encore plus méfiant depuis l'appel de Bella.**

**-Ce qui est compréhensible,** répondit Benjamin en tendant sa main à Charlotte. Elle l'accepta plus rapidement que son compagnon ce qui soulagea mon petit frère.

**-Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-Que t'as dit Jasper, lorsqu'il t'a appelé ?**

**-Non Bella tu me donnes ta version et après je te donnerais la sienne.**

**-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?** demandai-je agacée et blessée.

**-Vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux !** nous réprimanda Charlotte.

**-Ça n'a rien à voir. Je veux pouvoir recouper vos histoires.**

**-Elles ne se recouperont pas vu qu'il n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe réellement. Mais je vais te dire ce qu'il y a. J'ai été envoyé en mission avec Edward, il m'a dit comment ils avaient su que j'étais toujours en vie,** je vis Charlotte et Peter se tendre à l'énoncé de se fait. Ce qui me surprit mais je décidais de revenir sur ça un peu plus tard.** J'ai eu un peu de mal à me faire à cette idée en plus du fait qu'elle soit sa compagne. Bref je suis partie j'ai réfléchi et chassé, puis Alice avec Ben l'ancien second de Maria celui que j'ai remplacé ainsi que deux autres vampires m'ont acculée dans une ruelle. Ben qui a le pouvoir d'immobiliser n'importe quel corps, ma emprisonné avec son pouvoir. Et là cette salope de voyante, m'a dit qu'elle avait fait kidnapper Carlisle et Esmé, **Charlotte eut un hoquet de surprise.** Et si je ne m'éloignais pas de mon compagnon elle ordonnerait à ses gardes chargés de les surveiller de les tuer. Et pour me convaincre de ses intentions elle a téléphoné à l'un de ses sbires et lui a ordonné de torturer Esmé. Ce qu'il a fait alors que le téléphone était toujours en fonctionnement. J'ai entendu tout ce que cet ordure lui a fait. Carlisle hurlait de la laisser tranquille mais apparemment il n'a ****pas pu secourir sa compagne.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit au Major ? À vous tous. À nous tous, nous pourrions très bien les délivrer,** se reprit-il.

**-Peter il s'agit d'Alice elle saurait exactement ce que nous comptons faire en plus dans ses gardes il y en a un qui peut effacer les souvenirs. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire effacer la mémoire d'Esmé et Carlisle, que personne à part nous ne conna****î****trait la vérité mais qu'à la première approche elle les tuera, elle commencera par Esmé puis Carlisle, ensuite Emmett et Rose et ainsi de suite. Je ne peux pas leur faire ça Peter il doit y avoir une autre solution. Et en plus il faut compter sur cette ordure de Ben et son pouvoir.**

**-Pourquoi avoir effectuer un rapprochement avec lui avant de partir ?**

**-Je ne voulais pas mais il a décidé qu'il m'avait assez attendu,** lui avouai-je un pincement au cœur alors que ma culpabilité prenait le dessus.** Il a utilisé son don sur moi amplifiant nos sentiments réciproques. J'ai lutté de toute mes forces pour ne pas lui céder. Puis cette merde de Ben est arrivé avec un message d'Alice me disant qu'il valait mieux que je lui accorde une dernière fois ce qu'il me réclamait. Que je ne devais en aucun cas lui créer de doute. Quand Ben est parti j****e n****'ai pas pu résister j'avais envie de me laisser aller avant de partir et de ne jamais le revoir ou en tout cas pas pour le moment,** avouai-je une boule dans la gorge.** Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû en sachant que j'allais partir mais j****e n****'en pouvais plus de le repousser en permanence et j'avais besoin de lui,** lâchai-je dans un souffle un sanglot dans la voix, je sentais que j'allais avoir du mal à tenir, à raconter cette histoire sans craquer.

**-C'est normal Bella,** me dit Charlotte. **Tu as passé tellement de temps à le repousser. C'est normal de lâcher prise à un moment ou à un autre,** tenta t-elle de me réconforter.

Mais je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais à bout de nerfs et je fus prise de spasmes, de hoquets et des gémissements plaintifs sortirent de mon corps sans même que je n'ai pu le contrôler, j'étais en train de pleurer, je ne savais pas qu'un vampire pouvait pleurer. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps.

**-Non ce n'est pas normal ! Qu'est****-****ce qu'il y a d'autre Bella ? Tu as résist****é**** longtemps, je sais que tu ne te serais pas permis****e**** de le faire souffrir si tu n'avais pas autre chose. Que nous caches****-****tu ma belle ?** me demanda Peter en me prenant dans ses bras. Il s'assied sur le sol et me prit sur ses genoux contre lui.

**-Nous avons besoin de tout conna****î****tre Bella,** me poussa-t-il.

**-Elle s'est faite torturer alors que Ben la ma****î****trisait avec son pouvoir, **avança Benjamin.

Mes spasmes s'intensifièrent, je ne voulais pas me montrer faible, je ne voulais pas me laisser aller, je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent. Mais je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, je n'avais plus de contrôle ni sur mon corps, ni sur mes émotions.

**-Bella qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?** me demanda Peter, la peur au ventre.

Je pouvais sentir ses craintes et je savais qu'il avait deviné ce que j'avais subi. Il voulait seulement que je le détrompe en lui avouant autre chose. Mais je ne pouvais ni affirmer, ni nier quoique ce soit.

**-Chut ma belle, je suis là. Je te jure que je ne le laisserais pas recommencer,** me dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

**-Il lui a fait quoi ?** demanda Benjamin perdu de ne pas avoir compris.

**-Si je me fis à mon instinct la pire chose que l'on puisse faire à une femme,** lui répondit Charlotte qui pleurait elle aussi. Benjamin grogna de colère.

**-Calme-toi gamin il ne sert à rien de s'emporter maintenant. Je te comprends mais on ne peut rien faire d'autre que de la réconforter.**

**-Comment peux****-****tu rester aussi calme ?** l'agressa mon petit frère. **Tu te dis son ami mais ça n'a pas l'air de te toucher.**

Peter grogna alors qu'il me tenait encore fortement contre lui sans cesser de me caresser les cheveux alors que mes pleures s'intensifièrent d'avantage lorsque je sus que tous étaient au courant.

**-Benjamin,** fit Charlotte plus douce. **Il est touché beaucoup plus que ce qu'il montre. Ne t'en prend****s**** pas à lui parce que tu pourrais voir à tes dépends ce qu'il contient en ce moment même. Il a raison****,**** Bella a besoin de ****soutien**** et pas que l'on s'énerve à c****ô****té d'elle.**

**-Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Dire que j'étais à côté de cette ordure et que je ne lui ai rien fait. Ça me met dans une colère noire.**

**-Charlotte emmène le s'il te plaît qu'il aille casser des rochers ou des arbres mais éloigne-le, le temps qu'il se calme.**

**-Non !** rétorqua Benjamin.

**-Gamin ne me force pas à me départir de Bella pour te mettre une correction !** tonna Peter qui commençait à perdre patience.

**-Benjamin vient avec moi, cela nous permettra de parler un peu également. Et puis Bella ne dira rien tant que nous serons ici, elle ne se confie qu'à Peter,** je vis Benjamin me regarder le regard perdu, triste et blessé mais je ne pouvais pas le rassurer, pas maintenant.

J'avais moi-même besoin de réconfort, et puis Charlotte avait raison je ne me confierais qu'à Peter. Il avait beau être un homme mais c'est avec lui que j'avais le plus d'affinités et que je me sentais le plus à l'aise. Ils partirent tous les deux, Peter continua à me caresser les cheveux pendant que j'essayais de me calmer. Ce qui prit environs une demi heure, temps pendant lequel Peter ne me relâchait pas. Une fois calmée et mes spasmes disparus Peter me demanda.

**-Bella je sais que c'est dur. Mais raconte-moi s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir ?** Je pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de dissiper la boule qui avait pris place dans ma gorge et de me donner assez de courage pour pouvoir lui raconter ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

**-Quand elle m'a menacé de tuer Carlisle et Esmé si je ne m'éloignais pas, j'ai d'abord refusé en lui disant comme toi que tous ensemble elle ne pourrait pas faire le poids contre nous. Elle a ri et m'a dit que de toute façon elle avait déjà plusieurs coups d'avances. C'est à ce moment qu'elle a appelé. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure elle a demandé à l'un de ses chiens de ****torturer Esmé, sous les yeux de Carlisle. J'ai accepté rapidement pour qu'elle lui ordonne de cesser de torturer la si douce Esmé, ce qu'elle a fait vingts putain de minutes plus tard. Puis une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, je lui ai demandé à pouvoir retourner chercher Benjamin. Que je ferais ce qu'elle me demanderait, mais je devais aller le chercher. Au départ elle n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée puis elle a eu une vision, au bout du compte elle a accepté avec un putain de sourire merdique sur le visage, je savais que j'allais souffrir, mais j'avais l'habitude avec Maria. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais prête à payer le prix qu'elle réclamait pour ce passe droit. Comme je te l'ai dit je me doutais bien que cela aurait été difficile, je pensais qu'elle allait me dire que je n'avais pas le droit d'approcher Jasper où quelque chose comme ça alors j'ai dit oui. Le prix à payer c'était... pfff !** soufflai-je tandis que la boule dans ma gorge grossissait de plus en plus alors que je me rapprochais de moment que je voulais éviter. Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi.

**-Ça va aller ma belle je suis là.**

**-Le prix à payer c'était de soulager tous ses gardes.**

**-Tous !** grogna Peter ne pouvant se retenir.

**-Tous, **acquiesçai-je dans un souffle. **Il****s**** y sont passés tous les trois, chacun leur tour, voir****e**** deux en même temps pendant que ****cette**** ordure m'emprisonnait,** ma gorge était affreusement douloureuse à cause de cette putain de boule qui avait pris un diamètre démesuré m'empêchant de respirer. Un grognement roulait toujours dans la poitrine de Peter. Alors que mes spasmes réapparurent. **Elle... elle... elle... re... regardait... en… riant,** hoquetai-je de nouveau.

Il serra ses bras trop fort autour de moi comme s'il pouvait encore me protéger de ce qu'ils m'avaient déjà fait subir. Il me fallut encore quelques minutes avant de pouvoir me reprendre pour terminer mon histoire.

**-Quand ils se sont tous satisfait tous, plusieurs fois. Elle m'a dit en rigolant avant de partir que ce n'était pas un viol vu que j'avais accepté le prix à payer,** j'avais sorti cette dernière phrase avec une voix faible, terne et morte.

**-Ma chérie, je suis tellement désolé. Je te jure que je tuerais tous ceux qui ont osé te toucher. Je suis désolé de t'en avoir voulu sans savoir. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne te serais pas laisser aller si tu n'avais pas une bonne raison.**

**-J'avais tellement besoin de lui. Je sais que c'est mal ce que je lui ai fait, mais j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi, j'avais besoin de me sentir en sécurité.**

**-Comment as****-****tu pu... tu sais... après.. **me demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de gêne et de maladresse.

**-J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais pas. Mais il n'a fait que projeter son amour pour moi du début à la fin. Je sentais tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait et ça m'a donné la force de repousser toutes mes craintes, mes peurs, et mes blocages. Et puis je ne voulais pas que ces ordures soient les derniers à avoir été en moi, à avoir pillé et profané mon corps. Je voulais que le dernier à m'avoir possédé soit mon compagnon, et je voulais que ce soit dans l'amour.**

**-Je comprends ma belle. Et tu as bien fait, il comprendra. Il ne t'en veut pas il sait que ta fuite est dû à quelque chose qu'il s'est passée avec lui. Il se doute qu'il y a quelque chose d'important qui s'est passé et il m'a appelé parce qu'il savait que tu le ferais aussi.**

**-Il ne doi****t**** pas savoir Peter,** le suppliai-je paniquée.

**-Pour le moment il ne le saura pas mais le jour où nous aurons trouvé un moyen de détourner l'attention de cette salope de voyante, il faudra lui en parler. Il doit pouvoir te venger, et demander réparation.**

**-C'est à moi de le faire**, rétorquai-je.

**-Oui tu es en droit de réclamer ce droit, mais je pense que le Major ne l'entendra pas de cette oreille. Et puis vous êtes un couple vous devrez le faire ensemble.**

**-Nous verrons quand nous en serons là. Mais pour le moment je dois développer mon pouvoir je dois pouvoir retrouver cette particularité que j'avais humaine, je dois protéger mon cerveau avec mon don pour ne plus être sensible au pouvoir de l'autre ordure.**

**-Donc nous savons ce que nous allons faire à long terme. Et bien entendu tu te doutes bien que Charlotte et moi restons avec vous deux.**

**-Je te remercie Peter, je te demanderais juste de ne pas dire à Benjamin qu'elle s'est servi de mon attachement, pour me faire subir ce qu'elle m'a fait.**

**-Je ne lui dirais rien, mais parce que je crois qu'il serait capable de faire une connerie et qu'au bout du compte c'est toi qui en souffrirait.**

**-Merci Peter. Allons les retrouver que je vous expose ce que je voudrais faire ensuite.**

**-Ça va aller, je veux dire tu vas tenir le coup ?**

**-Oui j'ai pas mal relâcher la pression, je devrais pouvoir aller de l'avant maintenant. Juste une dernière chose Peter. Si tu veux en parler à Charlotte je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, moi je ne pourrais pas aborder ce sujet de suite. Mais fais attention que rien ne transpire et qu'elle garde pour elle également. J'ai confiance en Charlotte mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle vienne me faire un câlin alors que Benjamin est à proximité il prendrait mal d'être le seul à ne pas savoir.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas et je te remercie de m'autoriser à lui en parler. Je le ferais lorsque je serais certain que nous sommes seuls.**

Nous nous relevâmes et nous suivîmes leurs traces nous arrivâmes à proximité d'une petite clairière qui à ce que je constatais n'existait pas une heure plus tôt. Ils nous regardèrent arriver ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Nous nous approchâmes, ils se levèrent. J'allais enlacer Charlotte.

**-Merci d'être autant généreuse et de ne pas m'en vouloir d'accaparer ton mari à chaque fois que j'ai un problème.**

**-Sache que personne d'autre n'a ce droit,** dit-elle avec un sourire.** Tu comptes beaucoup pour nous deux, mais j'ai eu la confirmation avec le Major que vous comptiez beaucoup l'un pour l'autre, et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était tout nouveau. J'espère seulement que le jour o****ù**** tu auras besoin d'un conseil féminin tu te tourneras vers moi,** me répondit-elle plus légère voulant gommer les dernières tensions qui stagnaient dans l'air.

Je souris et l'embrassais sur la joue, je me tournais vers Benjamin qui était penaud et regardait le sol. Il devait s'en vouloir de s'être laisser emporter ou peut-être le fait d'avoir montrer ma faiblesse l'avait perturbé, quoiqu'il en soit je ne pouvais le laisser se morfondre. Je m'approchais de lui il leva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans le mien. Je pouvais y lire le remord et la tristesse.

**-Allez viens toi aussi. C'est ma journée spécial câlin,** tentai-je. Il me regardait avec des yeux exorbités. **Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais,** et je le pris dans mes bras, au départ il n'osa pas les refermer sur moi, jusqu'à ce que Peter se foute de lui. Il me serra à son tour un peu maladroitement au début puis il se laissa aller et son étreinte devint plus naturelle.

**-Tu vois c'est pas si compliqué,** le taquinai-je.

**-Juste choquant de voir que la grande Bella puisse être câline.**

**-C'est que je ne suis plus avec Maria je n'ai plus besoin de me montrer dur****e**** pour conserver mon autorité. Et puis les câlins sont que pour les amis et la famille,** je me dégageais de Benjy, pour faire face à mes amis. **Bien j'aimerais savoir si vous pourriez m'aider à adopter le régime végétarien.**

**-Pourquoi veux-tu devenir une bouffeuse de Bambi ?** me demanda Benjamin incrédule. Expression qui fit sourire Peter.

**-Je la ressortirais celle-là,** reprit ce dernier.

**-Je voudrais avant que l'on quitte le continent aller rendre un dernier hommage à Paul**.** Et je t'ai parlé du devoir des loups protecteurs.**

**-Ils tuent les vampires. Mais ils vont te tuer !** s'écria-t-il paniqué.

**-Pas si j'ai un régime végétarien et puis j'espère qu'ils se souviendront que j'étais l'une des leur à une certaine époque.**

**-C'est risqué Bella je rejoins l'avis du gamin pour le coup.**

**-De toute façon je veux avoir le même régime que mon compagnon. Mais quoiqu'il en soit j'irais me recueillir dans la clairière témoin de la mort de mon ami,** lâchai-je d'un ton sans réplique.

**-Pour cela il va falloir nous éloigner de la civilisation quelque temps, le temps que la transition se fasse, **réfléchit Peter.

**-Où penses-tu que nous pourrions aller,** demanda Charlotte à son compagnon.

**-Je pensais au chalet abandonné des trappeur****s**** dans le Michigan** **près des chutes ****Tahquamenon.**

**-Oui cet endroit est magnifique et surtout il pourrait parfaitement convenir car la faune y est diversifiée.**

**-Moi ça me va,** rétorquai-je. Pas que j'avais spécialement envie de me nourrir d'animaux, mais je devais faire cet effort et pour les loups et pour mon compagnon.

**-Par contre vous laissez la voiture ici nous y allons à pieds.**

Et c'est ainsi que nous partîmes tous ensemble, bien sûr j'étais incertaine quant à notre avenir. Mais deux choses comptaient principalement pour moi à l'heure actuelle. C'était de retourner à Forks pour me recueillir et remercier Paul, c'est quelque chose qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur depuis que j'étais entrée dans cette vie. Puis développer mon pouvoir, une fois ces choses faites j'aviserais ce qu'il convient de faire et comment m'y prendre pour piéger la bohémienne.

Sur le plan tout me paraissait simple mais cela faisait à peine moins de quarante huit heures que j'avais quitté Jasper et j'avais l'impression que ma vie était vide de sens tout comme mon âme d'ailleurs, sans parler de celui de ma poitrine qui m'engloutissait entièrement. J'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir, je n'avais jamais été aussi mal de ma vie. Cette sensation de réclusion, j'avais l'impression d'être exclut de la vie, que Cupidon lui-même s'amusait à nous réunir pour mieux nous séparer mettant toutes les épreuves impossibles et inimaginables à franchir. Un peu comme Hercule et ses douze travaux, j'espérais seulement avoir moins d'épreuves car j'avais beau avoir l'éternité je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le coup.

Mais je gardais l'espoir car j'avais des amis sur lesquels je pouvais compter, j'avais un but et je ne voulais plus laisser cette salope diriger ma vie. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais m'y prendre mais de toute façon avec son don il ne servait à rien de faire des plans sur le long terme. Donc je me concentrais sur mes projets personnels qui j'espérais me tiendraient assez occupée pour essayer de penser le moins souvent à ce que le manque de mon compagnon créait chez moi.

Il nous fallut trois jours et trois nuits pour atteindre le chalet abandonné dont nous avait parlé Peter. L'endroit était magnifique, un endroit calme et serein tout à fait ce qu'il me fallait pour me remettre de tout ce qui venait de m'arriver, j'avais besoin d'un endroit pareil entouré de gens que j'aime et qui m'aiment également. Je ne doutais pas de m'en remettre, j'avais assez de force mais ça me consumait de l'intérieur, être aussi forte et ne pas avoir pu me défendre seule. Devoirs subir leurs assauts, les voir prendre possession et saccager mon corps comme si je n'avais été qu'une simple poupée gonflable. Avoir été obligée de tout supporter sans pouvoir crier, sans pouvoir pleurer, sous les rires de chaque violeurs, de cette salope qui s'était installée comme si elle regardait un bon film. Elle savait qu'elle avait tapé exactement là où ça faisait mal, elle savait que j'exécrais ce genre de torture.

Mais que me reprochait-elle au juste d'être la compagne de Jasper ? De lui prendre sa place ? Mais dans l'ordre des choses c'est elle qui avait pris ma place, c'est elle qui m'avait dépossédée de mon compagnon avant ma naissance, après également elle l'avait épousé alors qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas sien. Elle avait même poussé le vice à renouveler leurs vœux alors qu'elle me savait vivante. Elle l'avait manipulé lui en se servant de ses remords et du fait qu'elle avait souffert de notre liaison, elle lui avait avancé le fait que je n'étais plus mais qu'elle était là et qu'elle l'aimait pour le faire accepter. Elle l'avait manipuler pour faire en sorte de me détruire encore plus, car elle m'a avoué qu'elle savait que j'écouterais lorsqu'il a appelé Peter. Elle avait manipulé chacun de nous en fait pour arriver à ses fins. Elle m'avait brisée en ordonnant à ses gardes car c'est ce qu'ils étaient, elle s'était montée un clan où elle était leur souveraine. Mais là où elle se trompait c'est qu'elle ne me détruirait pas, elle ne me détruirait plus, je ne serais plus spectatrice de ma vie. J'avais assez merdé maintenant je voulais ce qui me revenait de droit, j'allais me battre pour récupérer ce qui était à moi, mon compagnon et ma famille parce qu'elle ne la méritait pas.

**-Bella il serait temps de refaire surface tu as besoin de te nourrir,** me secoua Charlotte. Je réalisais que j'ai été déconnectée et ce pendant un long moment, car le chalet avait retrouvé ses lettres de noblesse.

**-J'ai été absente combien de temps ?** demandai-je complètement surprise.

**-Soixante douze heures ma belle,** répondit Peter sans aucune taquinerie dans la voix.** Ça va ?** me demanda-t-il inquiet.

**-Oui ça va. Je sais o****ù**** j'en suis maintenant et je sais ce que je veux. Et pour le moment je veux aller bouffer Bambi,** lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Sourire qu'il me rendit.

**-Heureux de te voir de retou****r****,** me dit-il en m'embrassant.

**-Il me fallait juste un peu de temps pour que je puisse reprendre le dessus.**

**-Je sais maintenant il est temps d'aller commencer ta nouvelle vie de végétarienne,** j'allais pour partir quand Benjamin m'arrêta.

**-Bella je peux venir avec toi.**

**-Je vais chasser Benjy.**

**-Je voudrais tester également.** **Je veux t'accompagner quand tu iras voir ces loups.**

**-Si tu veux, mais je ne te force pas à adopter ce régime, je t'accepterais avec tes différences.**

**-Je le sais mais si je veux que le reste de ta famille m'intègre il va falloir que je marche dans les pas de ma grande sœur, surtout si elle montre le bon exemple.**

**-Bella en modèle de vertu elle est pas mal celle-là,** rit Peter véritablement amusé.

**-La ferme Peter !** rétorquai-je sous les sourires de tous.

Et nous partîmes tous les deux, à travers ce paysage magnifique. Nous nous séparâmes pour chasser chacun de notre côtés. Moi je me repus avec un original, un wapiti et un lynx, pas que j'avais particulièrement soif pour ce dernier, mais quand j'avais flairé le carnivore son odeur avait été tellement plus alléchante que ce que j'avais avalé précédemment, alors je m'étais laissée tenter. Bien évidemment le sang était moins savoureux que celui des humains mais pour la première fois je me sentais parfaitement bien alors que je me nourrissais. Je n'avais jamais vraiment porté attention au fait que j'étais mal lors de mes repas, j'avais remisé ces troubles sur ma vie de l'époque et cette colère qui m'animait, mais je réalisais qu'en plus d'être plus distractif ce mode d'alimentation m'apportait une certaine paix de l'esprit. Je commençais à comprendre mon compagnon, je n'étais pas empathe mais si justement j'étais capable de ressentir un tel changement sans don spécial, j'imaginais quelle délivrance cette alternative avait dû être pour lui.

J'attendais Benjy sur un rocher à quelques kilomètres du chalet. Il arriva quelques minutes après moi il se posa à mes côtés. Je l'observais il était perdu dans sa contemplation de ce lieu apaisant.

**-Alors cette première chasse ?**

**-Elle me laisse perplexe,** m'avoua-t-il.

**-Comment ça ?** demandai-je curieuse.

**-Je ne sais pas comment percevoir ce que je viens de vivre.**

**-Essaie de classer les éléments soit en positif, soit en négatif.**

-**Ouais c'est une bonne idée, pour commencer les points négatifs. Premier point et pas des moindre l'odeur, ça pue c'est incroyable.**

**-N'exagère pas non plus.**

**-Bon j'en rajoute un peu mais tu peux pas nier que ça pue.**

**-C'est vrai. Ensuite ?**

**-On est obligé de boire deux fois plus pour être totalement repue. Le sang animal est moins consistant et savoureux.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec toi.**

**-Les points positifs.**

**-Les ?**

**-Oui il y en a au moins deux. Le premier la chasse animal c'est le pied. Flairer ta proie, la traquer et te battre avec c'est tout bonnement génial et stimulant.**

**-Ne me dis pas,** je humai l'air cherchant une odeur sur lui. **Un ours !** affirmai-je.

**-Comment tu sais tu avais déjà chasser l'ours avant ?**

**-Non,** rigolai-je. **J'ai seulement l'impression d'entendre Emmett. Si tu as des doutes sur ton ****intégration dans la famille. Le jour o****ù**** tu vois Emmett tu l'invites à une chasse à l'ours et l****à**** tu te seras déjà fait un frère,** lui avouai-je sincère.

**-C'est vrai ?**

**-Oui c'est le met préféré de mon gros balourd, et justement à cause des raisons que tu viens** **d'évoquer.**

**-Chouette, si c'est si facile,** plaisanta-t-il.

**-Ça ne le sera pas tu ser****as**** la cible de ses railleries et moqueries,** l'avertis-je.** Ensuite le second point positif ?** lui demandai-je.

**-C'est apaisant de ne pas entendre ses proies hurler, pleurer et gémir lorsque tu les tues. J'ai l'impression d'être plus serein avec ce mode de chasse.**

**-C'est la sensation que j'ai eu également,** lui avouai-je. **Alors qu****elle**** catégorie à le plus d'importance pour toi ?**

**-Je crois que je vais finir par me faire à ce mode d'alimentation.**

**-J'en suis heureuse, mais ce ne sera pas facile tu seras encore tenté. Il a fallu beaucoup d'années à Jasper avant d'avoir un contrôle parfait autou****r**** des humains.**

**-J'en suis conscient mais c'est vrai que ce mode alternatif nous offre une autre opportunité de vie.**

**-Oui mais le plus dur va être de le tenir. Allez viens bouffeur de lapins, on va allez asticoter un peu nos deux tourtereaux avant qu'ils ne se croient seuls trop longtemps pour faire leurs cochonneries dans nos chambres.** Nous nous levâmes et retournâmes au chalet retrouver nos amis.

* * *

**Bon je sais que j'ai été légèrement sadique concernant la (torture) de Bella mais comme vous le savez pour avoir abordé le thème dans un chapitre précédent. C'est vraiment une méthode même lorsqu'elle n'était pas la victime, qu'elle exécrait. Donc cela vous renseigne sur les gentilles intentions et les sentiments que nourrit Alice pour Bella. Je voulais vous expliquer ce passage là en particulier, car c'est un peu poussé mais c'est ce passage qui à révélé a Bella qu'Alice était prête à tout pour Jasper et qu'il fallait prendre ses menaces aux sérieux et prendre le recul qu'il convenait, car Alice est puissante. Mais aussi ce passage là qui lui a ouvert les yeux. Car Alice n'irait pas aussi loin si Bella n'était pas une menace très sérieuse pour son couple (sous entendu Alice/Jasper). La seule raison possible elle est son âme-soeur, sa véritable compagne (et là je parle de Bella lol).**

**Je sais que vous ne réagissez jamais comme je m'y attends à chaque fois. Donc pour ce chapitre je ne sais pas trop à quelle sauce vous allez me manger. Mais allez-y mangez-moi lol. **

**A vendredi. **

**Bet's**


	32. Chapter 32

**Salut tout le monde:) **

**J'ai failli vous oublier aujourd'hui, je ne me rappelais plus qu'on était vendredi, lol.**

** Un grand merci à vous pour vos reviews. **

**Je voulais également vous avertir qu'il nous reste en tout et pour tout 5 chapitres avec celui-ci et l'épilogue inclus.**

**Une petite question personnelle. Law ton pseudo est-i en rapport avec Tekken (le jeu)? J'ai cherché pendant trois jours à m'en rendre folle parce qu'il me parlait, mais que je ne savais plus le situer :) lol**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Retour aux sources.**

Bientôt six mois que nous avions changé de régime, et je trouvais que nous nous adaptions assez bien. Nous avions fait un petit test il y avait trois mois, et Benjy avait flanché et j'avais dû intervenir avec mon pouvoir pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable et surtout pour l'éviter d'anéantir tous les efforts qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent. Moi j'avais pu résister mais j'avoue que j'avais été à la limite de flancher également mais quand j'ai vu Benjy craquer, j'ai pris sur moi et j'ai réussi à me contrôler pour ne pas le perdre lui.

Aujourd'hui était le jour d'un second test, nous attendions beaucoup de ce jour Benjy et moi. Nous devions nous rendre à Marquette une ville tranquille pour nous permettre de mettre notre contrôle à l'épreuve que ce soit pour l'un comme pour l'autre nous espérions avoir assez de retenue pour pouvoir continuer dans notre projet, car seule je ne pouvais travailler mon pouvoir. Je ne saurais pas si j'y arrivais ou pas. J'avais besoin d'un vampire avec un don cérébral. Putain si j'avais été moins conne j'aurais accepté l'aide d'Edward à l'époque et je n'aurais pas eu à subir ces viols, j'aurais pu les anéantir tous et elle inclus. C'était de ma faute, cette putain de fierté qui m'avait poussé à n'accepter l'aide de personne.

**-Allez-y et faites attention, si vous sentez que vous perdez le contrôle retenez votre respiration. Nous restons à vos côtés,** nous informa Peter.

Nous étions aux abords d'un parc, comme nous étions en début de matinée il n'y avait que des joggeurs nous voulions éviter l'heure où des enfants auraient pu s'y trouver. Nous avançâmes prudemment ma gorge me brûlait, bien que j'avais pourtant été chasser avant de venir mais l'odeur des humains étaient particulièrement alléchantes. Je prenais sur moi et tentais de repousser au loin mon envie de les drainer, je fus tout de même fière de moi car j'avais moins de difficulté que la dernière fois. Je jetais un œil à Benjy et je vis qu'il était concentré, son air torturé m'indiquait qu'il avait un peu plus de mal que moi, mais il tenait le coup et j'étais fière de lui également j'espérais qu'il puisse tenir l'heure que nous devions rester ici.

**-Ça va Benjy ?**

**-C'est dur mais moins que la dernière fois.**

**-C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Je pense que maintenant nous devrions nous tester un peu tous les jours pour nous y faire, et ce sera de plus en plus facile.**

**-C'est une bonne idée, **renchérit Peter**. Mais ne vous déconcentrez pas, restez vigilant.**

Au bout d'une heure nous retournions dans notre chalet et nous étions vraiment fiers de nous. C'est ainsi que tous les jours nous allions dans ce parc de bonne heure le matin, au départ nous restions seulement en retrait puis nous nous sommes intégrés à la vie du parc. Nous avions vite repéré les habitués, nous nous étions équipés et nous simulions un jogging. Ce qui nous permettait de croiser des humains, de courir à leur côtés et entendre leur pouls accélérer, et sentir ce sang pulser dans leurs carotides bien visible pour nous. Mais l'un comme l'autre nous tenions le coup. Une fois j'ai failli craquer, lorsque j'avais senti une odeur plus alléchante que les autres, je m'étais dirigée dessus mais Benjy me retint en me disant qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé. Apparemment la mère avait dû passer une mauvaise nuit et était sortie de bonne heure certainement pour calmer les pleurs de son bébé. Quand je vis ce petit bout dans les bras de sa mère qui était physiquement exténuée, je pus me reprendre et me détourner sans trop de mal. Par contre j'avais été fière de Benjy qui lui n'avait pas cédé, pas une fois depuis la première fois. Encore trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis notre second test et nous pouvions rester plus de trois heures d'affilées avec les humains, nous pouvions également entretenir des conversations sans pour autant leur sauter dessus. Je pouvais dire sans problème que notre contrôle était suffisant pour pouvoir interagir parmi eux.

**-Je pense que nous avons assez de contrôle pour passer à la seconde étape,** avançai-je alors que nous étions tous réunis dans la pièce principale.

**-Crois-tu que ce soit vraiment judicieux Bella. Je sais qu'il a été ton ami par le passé. Mais tu es son ennemi naturel maintenant.**

**-S'ils toléraient les Cullen, ils me tolèreront. Et en plus je suis la compagne de Jasper donc je fais partie de la famille.**

**-Je le conçois Bella seulement ne m'as-tu pas dit que cette fameuse clairière était sur leur territoire ?**

**-J'ai confiance, la meute ne m'attaquera pas,** rétorquai-je d'une voix assurée, bien que mon assurance était loin d'être à la hauteur de mon intonation.

**-De toute façon tu ne changeras pas d'avis !** se renfrogna Peter qui serrait Charlotte dans ses bras.

**-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être tête de mule vous êtes les deux mêmes. Vous êtes fait du même bois,** rétorqua Charlotte. **Par contre je comprend****s**** leur point de vue Bella, c'est risqué de tenter le diable, surtout que Peter et moi ne pouvons pas vous accompagner.**

**-Ne vous faites pas tant de soucis, tout ce passera bien. Et puis il n'est pas dit qu'ils nous tombent dessus, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que j'arrive. Ils ne savent même pas que je suis toujours de ce monde.**

**-En parlant de ça j'aimerais aborder un sujet avec toi,** commença Peter. **Un sujet délicat.**

**-Je t'écoute,** lui répondis-je l'incitant à poursuivre même si je me doutais du sujet qu'il voulait aborder.

**-Voil****à**** je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi depuis que tu es revenue,** je le voyais assez mal à l'aise mais il rassembla tout son courage et se lança d'une traite. **J'ai forc****é**** la main à Annabelle pour qu'elle aille avec nous chez les Cullen,** il planta son regard dans le mien, il n'avait pas peur, il scrutait seulement ma réaction, attendant un hurlement un mouvement, quelques chose, mais je ne bougeais et soutins son regard.

**-Je le savais, Peter. J'attendais le moment où tu me l'aurais avoué.**

**-Comment ça tu le savais ? Le Major te l'a avoué, ou Edward ?**

**-Non c'est toi, quand j'ai parlé de cette histoire Charlotte et toi avez tressailli. Je savais que tu n'aurais jamais trahi ta parole mais je n'avais pas pensé à inclure une visite avec une tiers personne dans mes conditions.**

**-Et tu m'en veux ?** je me levais et m'approchais d'eux. Je lui pris une main et saisis celle de Charlotte avec la seconde.

**-Peter tu es mon meilleu****r**** ami, tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai toujours pu avoir confiance. Et tu es le premier à m'avoir soutenu qu'il était mon compagnon, avec Charlotte bien entendu. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir d'avoir voulu nous réunir pour que nous soyons heureux,** je relâchais leurs mains après ce moment symbolique, en ajoutant. **Maintenant je te dis ça parce que j'ai accepté mon statut de compagne, mais il est évident que si je t'avais eu sous la main au moment o****ù**** Edward m'avait annoncé la nouvelle il y aurait certainement eu un beau feu de joie,** ils rirent soulagés.

**-Bien maintenant que tout est posé si nous allions dans l'État de Washington.**

**-Benjy trouve nous une voiture s'il te plaît.**

**-C'est comme si c'était fait,** et il partit rapidement.

Nous allions changer de véhicule dans une petite ville de l'Iowa lorsque nous sentîmes les fragrances de deux personnes dont l'une que je connaissais bien. Cette enflure de Ben était dans les environs avec l'un des vampires qui avait participé à mon viol. Benjamin grogna, et se mit devant moi, ce geste me toucha. Bien que les odeurs paraissaient dater de plusieurs heures et qu'elle nous indiquaient qu'ils ne devaient plus être dans les environs.

**-C'est qui demanda Peter,** se doutant de la réponse de par le comportement de Benjy.

**-C'est Ben,** répondit-il,** avec un autre que je ne connai****s**** pas.**

**-Calme****-****toi gamin il n'est plus l****à,** mais son regard s'attarda sur moi me scrutant voir si je tiendrais le coup.

**-Je pense qu'il faut suivre sa trace car s'il est là je suppose que sa salope de maîtresse l'a envoyé en sachant que nous nous y arrêterons.**

**-C'est bien possible. Quoi qu'il arrive nous restons groupés, si ce Ben agit, il le fera certainement sur Bella donc nous aurons nous un moyen de bouger et de les exterminer. Gamin tu prendras le second et moi je m'occuperais de cette ordure. Charlotte tu resteras à proximité de Bella au cas où elle soit immobilisée.**

**-OK,** firent Charlotte et Benjy en même temps moi j'étais perplexe entre l'appréhension de me retrouver encore une fois devant lui, même si je me savais être en sécurité au milieu de mes amis et surtout sachant qu'à deux contre nous quatre ils ne feraient pas le poids.

Mais je me doutais que justement de part leur sous-nombre nous ne les trouverions pas. Je pense qu'ils étaient là que pour un message d'Alice sinon elle aurait envoyé d'autre garde avec eux.

**-Je ne pense pas que nous allons les trouver. Je pense qu'il ne s'agit que d'un message, ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour nous faire face. Et Alice ne nous sous-estimera pas elle connait le potentiel de chacun.**

**-C'est une possibilité effectivement mais au cas où on en reste à ce que j'ai dit avant,** nous hochâmes tous la tête et suivîmes ensemble la piste de l'odeur de ses deux salauds.

Nous arrivâmes à proximité d'un lac bien que nous étions toujours dans les bois. Je vis au pied d'un arbre la robe qu'Edward m'avait achetée, celle qu'ils m'avaient arrachée lorsqu'ils m'avaient violée. Je ne pus retenir un grognement, cette salope appuyait exactement là où ça faisait mal. Peter alla prendre le morceau de tissu et le réduisit en confettis de tissu. Avec la robe se trouvait une boîte cartonnée un de ces emballages dont les postes se servent pour envoyer les colis. J'attirais à moi ce coffret avec appréhension car je savais ce que cela voulait dire. Je déchirais l'emballage cartonné et en sortis deux papiers, le premier c'était une lettre manuscrite que je m'empressais d'ouvrir.

_**Bella,**_

_**Je suis déçue de voir que tu retournes à Forks, mais bon je ne puis t'empêcher de te faire du mal toute seule. Par contre j'apprécie moyennement ton projet de vouloir faire évoluer ton pouvoir. Tu devais bien te douter que je verrais ton manège. Mais bon si tu as du temps à perdre je t'en prie fait, moi je m'amuse à te voir t'échiner de la sorte, en sachant que tu es au bout de tes capacités avec ton pouvoir. Mais je sais que cela ne t'empêchera pas d'essayer en bonne petite imbécile que tu es. Comme je te l'ai dit plus haut je m'amuse beaucoup à te voir rater toutes tes tentatives, surtout que Jasper devient légèrement barbant et soporifique ces derniers temps, çam'apporte un peu de distraction. Mais je sais que cela va changer bientôt, et de nouveau je pourrais récupérer mon mari et de nouveau partager ma couche avec lui. Je suis désolée si cela te blesse mais il faut te faire une raison, tu n'es rien et tu ne peux rien contre moi. Je sais que tu penses que ce n'est pas possible, mais je vais pas tarder à lui présenter Parker. Ah ! J'oubliais tu ne le connais pas celui-là, il n'était pas présent lors de ton élan de grande générosité, (j'espère que tu apprécies mon cadeau d'ailleurs un petit souvenir que Ben a consenti à te rendre). Parker est celui qui peut modifier les souvenirs, comme tu peux commencer à imaginer je vais bientôt t'effacer de la mémoire de mon mari. De la sienne mais aussi de celles de tous les autres. Maintenant ce petit mot c'est pour te signifier que je n'aime pas les petits sobriquets dont vous m'affubler toi et ton clan de dégénérés. Et comme tu le sais maintenant, je tiens beaucoup à ma fierté et à mon intégrité. Je vais te montrer que l'on ne me salit pas impunément. Ouvre la coupure de journal et dit bonjour à maman Bella.**_

_**N'oublie pas les règles, et je vais en rajouter une. Ne m'insulte jamais plus, car j'ai encore beaucoup de moyens de pressions.**_

_**Alice.**_

**-Putain mais c'est pas vrai !** hurlai-je. **Elle ne va jamais me lâcher celle-la.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y ****a**** Bella ?** demanda Peter.

Je lui tendis la lettre et reportais mon attention le deuxième papier, c'était une coupure de journal, un petit article relayé dans les fait divers était soigneusement découpé. Quand je lus le titre je me statufiais choquée, ne pouvant retenir un hoquet d'effroi.

_**Drame tragique pour un joueur de Baseball et son épouse.**_

_**Nous venons d'être informé d'un fait divers tragique concernant l'ancien joueur de Baseball de seconde league reconvertit en coach des juniors de Jacksonville, Phil Dwyer. Il a été retrouvé dans sa maison dans cette même ville de Floride assassiné aux côtés de son épouse baignant dans leur sang. D'après le rapport officiel de la police, le couple aurait subit un bon nombre de tortures innommables. Une enquête est en cours, nous ne savons pas s'il pourrait s'agir d'un règlement de compte ou d'une quelconque autre sombre affaire. Le couple Dwyer était selon notre enquête un couple attentionné et sans histoires. Nous sommes tous en deuil non seulement pour la perte d'un joueur qui avait été fidèle à son sport, que pour un couple sans problème qui ne demandait rien d'autre que de vivre sereinement. Nous espérons que l'enquête policière pourra retrouver rapidement les coupables de ces horribles crimes. Nous tenons à témoigner à leur famille notre soutien dans cette pénible épreuve et nous leur présentons toutes nos condoléances.**_

Je hurlais ravageant tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée entre mon pouvoir et ma fureur je fis un véritable carnage. Personne n'osa s'approcher de moi, préférant me laisser extérioriser ma rage. Cette salope s'en était prise à ma mère et à mon beau-père parce que nous l'avions insultée.

**-Je te tuerais Alice, je te jure que le jour o****ù**** je te tomberais dessus je te tuerais dans les pires souffrances,** hurlai-je de toute mes forces faisant fuir tous les animaux et les oiseaux des alentours.

Je savais qu'elle devait jubiler et rire de me voir dans un tel état.

Peter s'approcha de moi, je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il était mon ami ou si c'était parce qu'il était le plus courageux. Je m'effondrais sur un des arbres que j'avais pulvérisé.

**-Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'acharne comme ça sur toi. Mais nous trouverons une solution.**

**-Arrête Peter tu sais pertinemment que nous ne pourront rien faire,** répondis-je blasée et attristée.

**-Ne désespère pas Bella s'il te plaît. Ne te laisse pas aller, ne la laisse pas gagner. Et puis pour son manipulateur de souvenir je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il arrive à effacer le sentiment de vide que dois ressentir le Major, le même que tu ressens toi. Il ne pourra pas t'effacer de sa mémoire, tu es son âme sœur.**

**-Je ne sais pas Peter, je ne sais plus quoi penser.**

**-C'est ce qu'elle veut faire Bella, elle veut t'amener à douter de toi. Sinon pourquoi elle ne se rappellerait à notre souvenir maintenant. Tu es sur la bonne voie et surtout tu reprends confiance en toi ce qui ne l'arrange pas.**

**-C'était ma mère Peter, elle a tué ma mère et mon beau-père juste parce que nous l'avons insulté. J'avais beau ne plus parler à ma mère depuis des années, j'avais beau lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu m'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour être débarrassée de moi à l'époque où Edward m'avait abandonné, c'était ma mère.**

**-Je sais Bella et je te jure que nous trouverons une solution. Mais pour le moment nous devons partir je doute que ta fureur soit passée inaperçu auprès des humains. Il vaudrait mieux détaller rapidement. Nous irons à Forks comme prévu et après nous partirons à la recherche d'un vampire avec un pouvoir psychique.**

J'avais dû mal à refaire surface la douleur de savoir que ma mère et Phil avaient péri dans d'atroces souffrances à cause de moi m'était intolérable.

**-Gamin va nous chercher une voiture. Nous devons partir très vite d'ici.**

**-Oui j'y vais,** il me regarda avant de partir je pouvais sentir toute sa peine, toute sa compassion. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire n'y faire et je pense que le fait que Peter lui donne l'opportunité de se rendre utile l'avait soulagé.

**-Viens Bella,** me dit Charlotte en me tendant la main.

**-Il faut trouver une solution on ne peut pas la laisser nous pourrir la vie comme ça,** reprit Peter.** Si tu demandais l'aide des loups ?** tenta-t-il.

**-Non ce n'est pas possible. Même si je doute qu'ils me fassent du mal parce que je serais sur leur territoire en tant que vampire mais parce que je suis moi. Je sais d'avance que leur nature les empêcherons de m'apporter de l'aide. Ils sont nos ennemis Peter et même si Jacob n'est pas d'accord avec ça et c'est juste une hypothèse, il ne pourra pas se soustraire aux ordres de son Alpha. Quant à Sam l'Alpha je suis sûre à deux cents pour cents qu'il n'acceptera pas. C'est pour lui une totale aberration. D'ailleurs le traité pour lui est une absurdité sans nom qui n'a aucun sens.**

**-Je suis pas certain que tu doives te rendre sur leur territoire avec ce que tu dis. Si vraiment il hait les vampires à ce point tu es en danger comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous. **

**-C'est un risque effectivement mais je pense qu'il fera une exception pour moi au moins au la première fois. Le connaissant il me laissera repartir en m'avertissant que la prochaine fois il me tuera comme n'importe lequel de notre espèce.**

**-Tu joues à la roulette russe,** me dit il.

**-Fais-moi confiance Peter je le connais parfaitement. Il me laissera repartir en un seul morceau.**

Nous arrivions sur le bord d'une route et quelques minutes plus tard Benjamin arriva au bord d'une voiture que j'aurais été incapable d'identifier. Il nous fallut pratiquement quatre jours pour effectuer les 3600 kilomètres, bien évidement nous avions à plusieurs reprises changés de véhicules et principalement couru la nuit. Je n'avais en tête que le massacre de ma mère et cette salope d'Alice, je n'arrivais pas en faire abstraction. En fait je pensais que tout ceci était une stratégie bien travaillée et étudiée de cette salope, car dès que je reprenais du poils de la bête elle faisait quelque chose pour m'atteindre. Peter avait raison elle s'acharnait sur moi. Chacun de mes amis essayaient de me sortir de mon mutisme comme ils ne pouvaient pas me distraire. J'essayais de répondre favorablement à leurs tentatives, mais ils se sont aperçus que ce n'était qu'une façade, il me fallait du temps pour digérer cela.

Nous arrivions enfin à Forks, autant le temps passé en voiture n'était plus fatiguant, mais devoir rester autant de temps inactif me minait et m'agaçait prodigieusement. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Peter était réfractaire à la technologie, nous avions l'impression de perdre notre temps. Nous avions décidé d'aller à la maison des Cullen car je pouvais encore être dans les têtes de certaines personnes que nous pouvions croiser. Nous supposions que les Cullen ne reviendraient pas avant un bon moment. Je n'étais jamais revenue ici depuis l'incident de mon anniversaire, seule la végétation avait repris ses droits, le reste était tel que dans mes souvenirs, la bâtisse blanche qui s'élevait fière devant nous, malgré ses allures d'abandon elle restait majestueuse. Nous pénétrâmes dans la demeure des draps recouvraient tous les meubles, mais tout était à l'identique de mes souvenirs. Je fis le tour de la maison qui m'était si familière, mon chez moi c'est comme ça que je la ressentais. Je montais à l'étage, je ne voulais pas aller dans la pièce que mon compagnon avait partagé avec elle. J'allais dans celle qui m'était le plus familière la chambre d'Edward. Tout y était également hormis sa collection vertigineuse de CD, d'ailleurs il manquait son piano également en bas. Il pouvait dire du concertiste que nous avions écouté il avait emporté son instrument aussi et pourtant il pouvait se payer un piano pour chaque maison qu'ils avaient.

**-Et c'est qui la diva Cullen !** lâchai-je à voix haute.

**-Ça y est elle perd la tête,** lâcha sarcastiquement Peter de l'étage en dessous.

**-C'est la chambre de qui ici ?** demanda Benjamin qui venait d'arriver dans mon dos.

**-Celle d'Edward. C'est bizarre d'y revenir.**

**-Ils te manquent ?**

**-Oui beaucoup, avec Edward nous avons beaucoup de goûts communs, musique, livre, cinéma, c'est quelqu'un de réfléchit avec qui j'aimais beaucoup discuté. Emmett et sa joie de vivre, toujours en train de tramer une connerie quelconque. Rosalie et son caractère de feu qui ne peut s'empêcher de le reprendre mais qui en fin de compte s'amuse des pitreries de son compagnon, sans jamais le montrer bien entendu. Carlisle pour sa sagesse, sa foi et sa bonté d'âme**,** Esmé pour sa tendresse et ses petites attentions quotidienne. Et Jasper parce qu'il est mien, parce qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter la distance. Il y a aussi Annabelle maintenant, d'ailleurs je pense qu'elle et Rosalie doivent bien s'entendre. Annabelle est un parfait mélange d'un peu toute cette famille, je ne doute pas qu'elle ait été adopté****e**** de suite.**

**-Tu crois qu'ils m'accepteront aussi facilement ?**

**-Ne te fais pas de souci pour ça Benjy, le Major et Edward t'ont déjà adopté, et il en sera de même pour le reste de la famille. Tu as ****eu**** affaire aux deux plus redoutables de cette famille. Quoique Rosalie est pas mal dans son genre, mais je suis sûr****e**** qu'elle va t'aimer aussi,** il prit ma main dans la sienne. Peter débarqua avec Charlotte.

**-Bella va te recueillir et reviens vite que nous quittions rapidement cette ville et cette maison.**

**-Il a raison Bella, allons dans ta clairière****,** renchérit Benjamin.

**-Prends ton téléphone Bella, si tu viens à rencontrer tes anciens amis appelle-moi. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.**

**-Oui je le ferais mais quoi qu'il en soit ne franchis pas la frontière. Je te promets que même si nous les voyons nous reviendrons en un seul morceau. Mais ne transgresse pas cette clause du traité s'il te plaît. Tu n'es pas végétarien, ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer et je ne voudrais pas être obligée de leur faire du mal.**

**-Tiens moi au courant Bella et je ne franchirais pas la frontière, si tu ne peux pas le gamin s'en chargera.**

**-Très bien on fait comme ça,** j'allais l'enlacer pour le réconforter car je savais qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec le fait de me laisser aller sur le territoire ennemi, et qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à m'obliger à quitter cet état s'il l'avait pu.

-**Fais attention et ne tente pas le diable si tu sens que ça ne va pas cours ne cherche pas à faire ta courageuse en les affrontant.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas ça ira bien.**

**-Ouais je te le conseille car si ce n'est pas le cas et que tu t'en sors c'est moi qui vais te réduire en cendre pour me foutre une trouille pareille.**

**-Allez laissez-moi y aller au plus tôt j'y vais au plus tôt je reviens,** il me serra un peu plus fort avant de me relâcher.

**-N'oublie pas de m'appeler gamin et si elle n'écoute pas téléphone moi pour me le dire également.**

**-Oui Peter et arrête de m'appeler gamin c'est exaspérant à la longue.**

Je souris, car je savais que même si au début il l'avait appelé comme ça c'était pour le rabaisser aujourd'hui son sobriquet était une forme de démonstration d'affection. Peter était un vampire macho qui ne montrait pas forcément ses sentiments enfin avec personne hormis Charlotte et moi. Jasper lui n'avait pas besoin de les entendre en tant qu'empathe et puis il avait une relation différente avec un passé différent. Mais pour Benjy c'était sa façon de lui dire qu'au fond il l'aimait bien. J'attrapais la main de celui qui avait la place vacante de petit frère dans mon cœur, puis nous partîmes en direction de la clairière je savais approximativement où elle était mais mes souvenirs humains étaient assez imprécis. Je me dirigeais vers le seul point de repère que j'avais. Nous arrivâmes à la frontière de par l'odeur qu'il se dégageait. Je n'avais jamais voulu croire Jasper et les autres quand ils disaient que mes amis lupins sentaient mauvais mais je devais bien admettre qu'avec mon odorat vampirique c'était une véritable infection.

-**C'est quoi cette odeur ?** demanda Benjy ne nez frondé de dégoût.

**-Le fumet des loups je pense. Jasper m'a toujours dit qu'ils sentaient mauvais mais avec ma perception humaine, les odeurs de mes amis étaient loin de ressembler à ce que nous pouvons sentir maintenant. Reste sur tes gardes et surtout proche de moi ne t'écarte pas. Ils ne connaissent pas mon odeur de vampire et pour eux nous puons autant qu'eux pour nous.**

**-Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle.**

Et nous pénétrâmes ainsi sur le territoire des loups, je cherchais un moment avant de trouver un repère qui me certifierait que nous étions dans la bonne direction priant pour ne pas arriver à la réserve et éviter de leur tomber dessus car j'aimerais avoir un peu de temps pour me recueillir là où mon ami s'était sacrifié pour moi. Au bout de dix minutes de recherche j'aperçus au loin un dégagement de la végétation, j'avançais rapidement dans cette direction Benjamin sur les talons, et nous débouchâmes sur cette fameuse clairière témoin d'un drame tragique.

Je me dirigeais là où la rouquine avait planté ses putains de crocs dans la gorge de celui qui était mon amant à cette période. Je m'agenouillais et caressais le sol, comme si la carcasse de mon ami y était toujours. Je repensais à tous ces moments que nous avions partagé, les bons comme les mauvais. Toutes nos engueulades parce qu'il était aussi têtu que moi, tous nos moments intimes dont notre première fois qui nous avait valu toutes les moqueries de la meute. Puis comment nous avions réussi à retourner la situation avec les fois précédentes. Ce qui m'amena à sourire, j'étais perturbée à cette époque et pourtant quand j'y repensais maintenant cela me semblait tellement ridicule par rapport à ce que je traversais maintenant. En fait j'aurais presque pu classer cette période de ma vie dans les moments heureux, bon peut-être pas heureux mais en tout cas parmi les meilleurs moments de ma vie, si on excluait les interminables prises de tête que j'avais avec Jacob. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand plusieurs odeurs toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres entrèrent dans mon champs olfactif.

**-Reste près de moi Benjamin,** ordonnai-je à mon jeune frère.

Je savais qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'ils nous tombent dessus. Nous étions à proximité de la réserve et de ses habitations. Je restais à genoux au sol disant au revoir à Paul. J'étais heureuse d'avoir eu le temps de me recueillir pour lui dire au revoir comme il le méritait, c'était important pour moi. Je sentis qu'ils arrivaient et qu'ils s'étaient déployés pour nous encercler. Benjamin s'était positionné en position de défense. Ils pénétrèrent tous dans la clairière et comme je l'avais compris ils nous encerclaient, ils avançaient menaçant en grognant. Je me redressais et leur fis face je cherchais des yeux Jacob, et il fallut que je fasse un quart de tour pour être face à lui, Leah à ses côtés. Quand il m'aperçut il s'arrêta de grogner et se stoppa, tous l'imitèrent.

**-Bonjour Jacob,** lançai-je pour lui montrer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Il fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de moi, mais Sam grogna et Jacob s'arrêta.

**-Benjamin redresse****-****toi, ils ne nous feront rien s'il ne se sentent pas menacer,** je me tournais vers Sam. **Nous ne sommes pas une menace Sam, je voulais me recueillir quelques instant à l'endroit o****ù**** Paul nous ****a**** quitté. Je promet****s**** que ni moi, ni mon petit frère ne feron****s**** de mal ****à**** un loup de ta meute,** il hocha la tête pour me signifier qu'il avait compris mes intentions, mais ne relâcha pas la tension de son corps tendu.

Je refis face à Jacob qui s'était rapproché Benjamin s'étant redressé. Jacob était à ma hauteur il me fixait bien droit dans les yeux et je vis une larme d'une grosseur proportionnelle à son corps couler pour aller s'écraser sur le sol.

**-Me permets****-****tu de te toucher ?** lui demandai-je ne voulant pas qu'il prenne mes actes pour une menace quelconque.

Il hocha sa grosse tête de loup. Je tendis ma main avec une lenteur exagérée car certains loups grognèrent leur désapprobation. Je fourrais ma main dans son pelage et je le caressais, je fourrageais ma main dans ses poils.

**-Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé cette sensation !** lui dis-je sur le ton d'une conversation normale. **J'ai toujours adoré fourrager dans ton pelage,** un rictus qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un sourire apparut sur sa gueule.

Je me rapprochais de lui et posais ma joue contre son encolure sans pour autant retirer ma main de sa fourrure. Il tourna la tête de façon à me faire un câlin. Une étreinte de loup.

**-Tu m'as manqué Jacob,** Leah s'approcha de nous, je lui fis un sourire.

Quand elle fut à la hauteur de son compagnon, Jake se retira et partit en direction de la forêt accompagné de Sam. Leah fronça le museau à ma hauteur et me lécha d'un coup.

**-Leah c'est dégueulasse et tu pu****e****s également,** lui rétorquai-je.

Le même rictus que Jacob quelque instant plutôt apparut sur sa gueule. Les autres loups hoquetèrent et Benjy fit une grimace de dégoût. Jacob accompagné de Sam sous sa forme humaine réapparurent de l'endroit même où ils avaient disparu. Jacob me fonça dessus et me prit de force dans ses bras.

**-Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella. Comment est-ce possible nous te croyions morte ?**

**-Pour commencer si tu voulais bien desserrer ton étreinte ce serait bien. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis résistante que tu ne peux pas me casser les os.**

**-Désolé, **dit-il en s'écartant et me scrutant des pieds à la tête.** Putain t'es devenue une sangsue !**

**-Oui, c'est une logue histoire.**

**-Nous avons tous notre temps !** renchérit Sam sèchement à mon intention. Il avait toutefois gardé un espace de sécurité plus important.

**-Asseyez-vous, je vais vous raconter. Mais je tiens ****à**** vous prévenir à l'avance que vous n'allez pas aimer alors tentez de vous contrôler, je ne vous ferais aucun mal ni à vous ni à aucun humain. Benjy appelle Peter et dis****-****lui que nous rentrerons dans un peu plus ****longtemps que ce que nous pensions et ****que nous avons rencontré Jacob et la meute et surtout dis lui que tout va bien.**

**-Peter ? La sangsue qui assurait ta protection lors de ton tour du monde ?**

**-Oui lui et sa compagne nous attendent à la villa des Cullen. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas il connaissent les règles et ne les transgresseront pas.**

**-Bien !** acquiesça Sam toujours sur la défensive.

Son comportement me blessa car j'avais beau être un vampire maintenant je n'en restais pas moins Bella, celle-la même qu'il avait protégée lui aussi. J'avais changé c'était un fait, tant physiquement que dans mon caractère mais jamais je ne ferais de mal à un loup. Mais ce ne devait pas être suffisant pour lui, j'étais devenue une sangsue et de par ce fait j'étais son ennemie peu importe le passé que nous avions ensemble, cela ne comptait plus pour lui. Je commençais mon histoire repoussant le malaise qu'il avait fait naître en moi.

**-Quand Victoria a tué Paul, elle a voulu me torturer. J'ai pu la tenir à distance à cause de mon don, mais comme tu le sais mon cœur a vite faiblit. J'espérais qu'il me lâche pour qu'elle ne puisse pas me torturer dans le sens ou j'aurais été morte avant. Mais une autre vampire est apparu à ce moment là, elle m'a vu en train de maintenir cette salope rousse alors que j'étais humaine. J'ai perdu connaissance mais j'ai su qu'elle avait tué Victoria, puis elle m'a mordue. C'est une femelle qui était à la recherche de Jasper, car il est un soldat de renom dans notre monde.**

**-Oui nous savons qui il est,** m'informa Jacob.

Devant mon air incrédule il me raconta que Jasper lui avait dit le jour où il était venu me chercher en Écosse. J'avais été surprise car Jacob ne m'avait jamais parlé de ce moment là. Je tentais de garder pour moi les émotions que cette annonce avait fait naître en moi.

**-Donc pour résumer c'est Maria qui m'a transformée et elle m'a ramené avec elle dans le sud. Elle m'a formée et je suis vite devenue une guerrière.**

**-La meilleur****e**** après le Dieu de la guerre,** renchérit Benjamin avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Je lui souris. Et poursuivis mon histoire. Je leur racontais tout de ma rage d'être une sangsue à mon alimentation, mes combats en passant par les séances de tortures. Qui m'a valu un air de dégoût de la part de Jacob et Sam et des grognements du reste de la meute. La rencontre avec Peter lors d'une mission, la fuite d'Annabelle. Le retour de Jasper et Edward ma colère la tentative de torture, le sauvetage de Benjy. Tout y passa jusqu'à ma mission avec Edward, son aveu et j'en arrivais au passage où Alice apparut. Je lui racontais la rencontre et ce qui avait été dit. Que je ne devais plus jamais approcher Jasper et aucun des Cullen sinon elle ferait tuer les Cullen un par un.

Je lui racontais qu'elle avait fait torturer Esmé. Je lui dis simplement qu'elle m'avait faite torturer en passant rapidement sur ce sujet. Benjamin posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me soutenir car s'il ne connaissait pas toute l'étendue de la torture, il savait que cela consistait en un viol tout de même. Je lui racontais mon retour le fait qu'elle m'ait autorisé à pouvoir passer une dernière nuit avec mon compagnon. Je lui racontais tout de ma fuite jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je lui tendis la lettre et la coupure de presse qu'elle m'avait faite parvenir quelques jours plus tôt.

**-C'est hallucinant. C'est elle qui est derrière tout ça ?**

**-Oui et elle m'a avou****é**** avoir envoyer Maria ici pour me tuer. Elle devait me récupérer lors de l'attaque de Victoria alors que vous étiez tous occup****és**** elle avait vu que Victoria m'attraperait. Elle l'a vu ****à**** cause de la mort de Paul, et Maria devait me récupérer et me découper en morceau pour les envoyer à Jasper. Car elle avait dit ****à**** Maria que si elle ne me tuait pas Jasper ne viendrait jamais rembourser sa dette. Qu'il serait venu me chercher et nous aurions fui tou****s**** les deux. Bien sûr comme avec tout le monde ce n'était que de la manipulation, mais Maria l'a cru.**

**-C'est à cause de cette Cullen que Paul est mort !** s'énerva Sam.

**-Oui c'est elle qui a envoyé Maria. Mais au lieu de me tuer comme elle devait le faire, elle m'a mordu pour faire de moi un puissant soldat.**

**-Je savais que ce traité était une honte pour ce que nous étions. Dorénavant il est caduc, dès qu'ils reviennent nous les exterminerons.**

**-Il n'y a qu'Alice d'impliquer Sam,** rétorquai-je autoritairement. **As****-****tu écouté ce que je viens de ****raconter?**

**-Oui et bien que je sois désolé pour toi tout ceci n'est plus mon problème un des notre est mort à cause d'un Cullen, ce qui met un terme à notre traité,** je grognais devant l'étroitesse d'esprit de Sam et dire qu'il était l'Alpha et qu'il devait montrer l'exemple.

**-Tu es trop con et borné Sam Uley. Et cela te conduira à ta perte. Que crois****-****tu que tu puisses faire contre une famille entière, contre mon compagnon ? Ils ne sont d'aucunes menaces pour les tiens et ni pour les humains.**

**-Tu te prends pour qui Bella ! Tu oublies quel est notre rôle ?**

**-Non je ne l'oublie pas et je sais qu'avec ton comportement tu vas mettre en péril ta meute. Et c'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre. Nous sommes des sangsues c'est vrai, mais nous ne sommes pas une menace, enfin tant que tu ne nous attaques pas.**

**-J'avais raison de me méfier de toi, tu as toujours été trop proches des sangsues, pour ne pas prendre leur parties maintenant que tu es toi même un de ces monstres.**

**-Sam arrête tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es en colère et je le comprends mais Bella a raison ce n'est pas la famille dans son intégralité qui est en cause. Mais seulement la diseuse de bonne aventure.**

**-Tu n'as jamais été impartial Jacob lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella. Tu mettrais la meute en danger pour elle et c'est ce que tu as déjà fait d'ailleurs.**

**-Qu'est****-****ce que tu insinues Sam ?** gronda Jacob tremblant.

**-Je dis que tu n'es pas objectif, qu'elle a toujours eu un pouvoir malsain sur toi.**

**-Tu n'étais pas contre le fait de la protéger.**

**-Je la pensais encore récupérable. Mais nous aurions dû les laisser s'en débrouiller. C'est également de sa faute si Paul nous a quitté.**

**-Tu racontes n'importe quoi Sam arrête ! Tu as tout comme chacun d'entre nous entendu les dernières pensés de Paul. Il n'aurait jamais agit autrement, il a donné sa vie de son plein gré.**

**-Et pour quel résultat regarde ce à quoi elle ressemble. Une putain de sangsue, il est mort pour rien !** hurla l'Alpha. **Et maintenant ****ç****a suffit, tu vas te reprendre, tu fais partie de la meute et tu n'****as**** pas à t'opposer à moi ! **je vis Jacob baisser la tête j'avais entendu l'intonation de Sam muer et je supposais qu'il utilisait sur Jacob son autorité d'Alpha.

**-Bien je pense qu'il est temps que je reprenne la place qui est la mienne,** lâchai-je sèchement en toisant l'Alpha.

Je savais que Sam était dur j'en avais eu la démonstration de temps à autre mais de là à être d'aussi mauvaise foi, je ne le pensais pas.

**-Tu devrais partir rapidement avant que je ne décide de te faire subir ce que nous réservons à ceux de ta race,** je ris sarcastiquement, il me regardait avec une lueur de rage dans les yeux, je voyais qu'il tremblait de toute part.

Bien que je me doutais que la mort de Paul avait dû changer certaines choses au sein de la meute, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il me réserve cet accueil et qu'il reporte toute la culpabilité sur moi. Je l'avais fait des années durant me concernant mais maintenant que j'avais tous les éléments à disposition j'avais pu me déculpabiliser un peu.

**-Tu crois quoi Sam que tu pourrais me tuer ? Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux pour cela. Mais laisse****-****moi te dire une chose avant de partir. Tu ne m'impressionne****s**** pas, je pars parce que je ne veux pas blesser les loups, que tu enverrais à la mort en leur ordonnant de nous attaquer.**

**-Tu es bien présomptueuse Bella. Nous sommes sept et vous n'êtes que deux. Et le temps que vos deux parasites n'arrivent vous serez déjà mort et brûler, bien qu'ils viendraient vous rejoindre peu de temps après.**

**-Sais-tu quel est mon pouvoir Sam ? Je ne suis pas un bouclier comme le pensaient les Cullen et si je suis redoutée dans le sud c'est en partie grâce à mon pouvoir.**

**-Et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?** dit-il hautain et avec un peu trop d'assurance pour son propre bien.

**-Beaucoup de chose,** intervint Benjamin sur la défensive.

**-Je suis télékinésiste, je contrôle ce que je veux par la pensée. Aucun de vous ne pourrez m'arrêter si je le décidais et je pourrais tous vous tuer par la pensée en une seconde,** c'est vrai que je mentais légèrement, mais je ne voulais pas les blesser et j'espérais qu'il ne tente pas de me pousser dans mes retranchements pour que je le lui prouve.

**-C'est ce que tu dis.**

**-Bien une petite démonstration dans ce cas.**

Je reportais mon attention sur le plus gros rocher qu'il y avait dans cette clairière, il devait peser environ 150 kg au minimum, je le soulevais sans mal et l'approchais de nous, l'énorme caillou flottait dans les airs à environ deux mètre de hauteur. Les loups se mirent à grogner, et s'écartèrent du chemin du rocher ayant sans doute peur que je ne le laisse tomber sur eux au moment où il passa au dessus de leurs têtes. Et je le posais délicatement à côté de Sam pour lui montrer que j'aurais pu le tuer sans problème.

**-Impressionnant Bella !** s'exclama Jacob.

**-Et encore tu devrais voir ce que ça donne quand elle se bat,** lui répondit Benjamin.

Les yeux de Sam se rétrécirent il me fixait avec défiance sa fierté masculine prenant le dessus, mais je voyais aussi la peur dans son regard. C'était un sentiment que je connaissais bien, car je l'avais vu à de très nombreuses reprises dans les yeux de mes adversaires et pas que dans les leurs d'ailleurs.

**-Comme tu vois Sam je te dis la vérité. Si tu veux un bon conseil, ne donne pas l'ordre de m'attaquer. Je vais quitter tes terres et je vais respecter le traité en vigueur, par contre ne t'avise pas de tuer un Cullen, exception faite de la voyante si tu veux,** je tournais le dos prête à partir, après un dernier regard pour mon ami, qui à partir d'aujourd'hui deviendrait mon ennemi à jamais.

**-Attends Bella !** m'interpella Jacob.

**-Oui, Jacob.**

**-Que comptes-tu faire ?**

**-Je vais poursuivre ma quête il faut que je fasse évoluer mon pouvoir pour me rendre insensible à certain don et principalement à celui qui arrive à me bloquer. Un fois fait j'irais récupérer ma famille et mon compagnon.**

**-Tu dois faire quoi pour ça ?**

**-Je dois trouver un quelqu'un qui a un pouvoir cérébral pour que je puisse travailler avec le mien.**

**-Et tes sangsues italiennes elles ne peuvent rien pour toi.**

**-Les Volturi, certainement, mais je pense que si Alice me voit aller là-bas, elle tuera les Cullen ou mon père, voire peut-être tous. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à ma mère et mon beau-père. Je dois me débrouiller seule.**

**-Et si je venais avec toi, elle ne te verrait pas,** argumenta-t-il.

**-Non !** hurla Sam.** Il est hors de question que tu quittes la meute !** grogna-t-il tremblant de toute part. Jacob baissa de nouveau la tête, sous l'intonation qu'avait employée l'Alpha.

**-Je pense qu'il a raison Jacob. C'est trop dangereux et j'ai déjà la mort de Paul sur la conscience, je ne pourrais supporter la tienne,** je voyais que Jacob tremblait lui aussi. Il releva la tête et fixa Sam dans les yeux.

**-Je suis désolé Sam mais ma décision est prise.**

**-J'ai dit non !** hurla-t-il de nouveau, mais Jacob ne baissa pas la tête cette fois et resta droit et fier devant Sam.

**-Et moi j'ai pris ma décision Sam,** grogna mon ami.

Il tremblait si fort que j'ai cru qu'il allait se démantibuler. Les loups se mirent tous à grogner contre Jacob, Leah se rapprocha et se mit en position défensive devant son compagnon.

**-Tu vas obéir Jacob !** **Tu ne quitteras pas la meute et surtout pas pour suivre une sangsue !**

**-Sam tu sais très bien ce que je viens de faire. Je n'ai plus à t'obéir, je suis le descendant direct d'Ephraïm Black, de par ce fait je suis le mâle dominant et le chef de cette meute et de cette tribu si je le décide. Et j'ai décidé que je ne serais ton obligé.**

**-Tu veux prendre ma place Jacob ? Il faudra la gagner ! **puis il se transforma.

Il grognait dangereusement, ses babines retroussées hautes sur ses crocs. Jacob éclata lui aussi et fit face à Sam, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il se passait hormis que Jacob venait apparemment de s'émanciper. Tous se mirent à grogner et à menacer Jacob et Leah je devais intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère. Je pris Sam sous mon contrôle tous les grognements changèrent de destinataire.

**-Du calme les loups je ne lui veux pas de mal. Mais vous conviendrez que je ne peux pas vous laisser attaquer Jacob et Leah. Restez tranquille et il n'arrivera rien à personne,** puis je me tournais vers Jacob.** Jake, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas être à l'origine de cette dissociation. Ils sont ta famille Jacob,** j'allais à sa hauteur et lui caressa le cou. **S'il te pla****î****t Jacob ne te mets pas la meute à dos. Ils ont raison je ne suis qu'une sangsue maintenant tu ne peux pas tout foutre en l'air pour moi. Pense à Leah, pense à Billy, je ne veux pas que tu te sépares de ta vie, des tiens pour moi et ce que je suis devenue. Je me débrouillerais je suis une grande fille maintenant et je ne suis plus une petite chose fragile.**

Il se recula et se transforma devant nous. Il était nu comme un vers mais cela ne me dérangea pas je le connaissais dans sa nudité.

**-Bella tu ne comprends pas. Je ne fais pas ça que pour toi. J'ai fait une promesse et j'ai failli une première fois, je dois la respecter maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion.**

**-Comment ça ? Quelle promesse ?**

**-Tu te souvien****s**** quand tu as demandé à Paul de t'excuser, alors que la sangsue rousse le tenait ?** oui je m'en souvenais cette image resterait à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire, les derniers instants de Paul comment pouvais-je l'oublier. **Paul m'a demandé de tout faire pour te protéger et te rendre heureuse. Il t'aimait Bella et quand il a pleur****é**** c'est ce qu'il était en train de te dire. J'ai laissé le combat dans lequel j'étais impliqué pour revenir auprès de toi puisque je savais que Paul venait de mourir. Mais je suis arrivé trop tard il y avait le corps de Paul avec les morceaux que je croyais être les tiens. À cause de mon départ pour venir te protéger, Quil a été blessé par le vampire que je n'ai pas fini et bien que lui ne m'en tienne plus rigueur, Sam ne me le pardonne pas. J'ai tout fai****t**** de travers ce jou****r**** là et je veux me racheter auprès de ceux que j'ai le plus blesser, toi et Paul. Il voulait que tu sois heureuse et cela ne se fera que lorsque tu retrouveras Jasper alors je viens avec toi surtout que ma présence te cachera toi et ton clan de la bohémienne. Leah est d'accord avec moi, elle veut que nous aussi ****nous**** puissions être de nouveau heureux. Mais avec cette culpabilité qui me ronge depuis toute****s**** ces années nous avons un peu oublié ce qu'étai****t**** le bonheur.**

**-Il n'y a rien que je pourrais dire qui te ferait changer d'avis ?**

**-Non Bella, je te demanderais seulement de m'attendre quelques heures le temps que Leah et moi puissions dire au revoir aux nôtres.**

**-Prends ton temps Jacob nous t'attendrons, rejoignez nous à la villa des Cullen. Une dernière chose Jacob as-tu conservé mes affaires ?**

**-Pratiquement tout en fait, il ne manque que ton journal que j'ai remis à Jasper.**

**-C'est lui qui l'a ?** demandai-je surprise.

**-Oui lorsque j'ai ouvert la première page j'ai vu que tu lui avais donné son nom alors j'ai cru ****bon de le lui remettre, **me dit-il penaud.

**-Tu as bien fait. Est-ce que tu as toujours la carte de crédit, et les papier qu'il y avait avec ?**

**-Oui j'ai tout ça chez moi.**

**-Très bien peux tu peux me les ramener quand tu reviens nous allons avoir besoin de liquidité, ainsi que les papiers qui l'accompagnait.**

**-Je te ramène tout ça.**

**-Merci Jacob. Je ne sais pas si c'est déplacé ou non, mais si ce n'est pas le cas pourrais-tu saluer ton père pour moi.**

**-Je le ferais je suis sûr qu'il sera content de savoir que tu n'es qu'à demi morte, **dit-il dans un sourire.

**-À tout à l'heure,** il me déposa une bise sur la joue.

**-C'est bon de te revoir Bella.**

Je lui souris et il partit, suivit de Leah. Il ne restait plus que la meute enfin ce qu'il en restait et nous. Benjamin était tendu lorsque je relâchais Sam de sous mon emprise.

**-Comme je vous l'ai dit je ne veux faire de mal à personne. Mais ne vous avisez pas d'attaquer Jacob et Leah alors qu'ils sont sur vos terres. Parce que traité ou pas je franchirais la frontière et je ne ferais de cadeaux ****à**** aucun de ceux qui leur auront fait du mal. Vous m'avez tous protég****é**** à une certaine époque et je vous jure que je vous aime tous, toi y compris Sam. Mais vous savez pertinemment que Jacob est à part pour moi. Je vous en prie ne m'obligez pas à vous faire du mal, laissez les tranquille. Je veillerais sur eux deux et ils reviendrons le plus rapidement possible, si cela vous intéresse.**

Je tournais le dos alors qu'un silence glacial régnait dans cette clairière arrivant à l'orée de la forêt je me tournais une dernière fois les loups n'avaient pas bougé.

**-Au revoir Paul, je t'aimais aussi. Repose en paix maintenant et merci pour tout,** puis je m'enfonçais dans les bois avec Benjy à mes côtés.

Nous arrivâmes près de la maison, Peter et Charlotte nous attendaient à l'extérieur.

**-Alors comment ça c'est passé ? J'ai entendu des grognements,** m'interrogea Peter.

**-C'était chaud !** répondit Benjamin. **Sérieux j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi gros que ça ! Des Loup plus gros et plus grand que des chevaux. Et cette puanteur c'est hallucinant !** s'exclama-t-il.

-**Ouais de ça on en a un aperçu,** rétorqua Peter en fronçant le nez dans ma direction.

**-Et pourquoi ces grognements ?** demanda-t-il sceptique.

**-Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur le sort qu'ils allaient me ****réserver****,** dis-je nonchalamment.

**-Comment ça ? Raconte-nous et arrête de tout paraphraser.**

**-Comme je m'en doutais Sam n'a pas trop apprécié que je sois devenue une sangsue, en plus il me reproche la mort de Paul. Donc il m'en veut, bien entendu Jacob s'est rebiffé pour prendre ma** **défense et il y a ****eu**** une petite remise en place. Et comme je te l'avais dit il nous a laissé repartir sans problème.**

J'avais volontairement laissé quelques blanc dans l'histoire que ce soit assez pour Alice et ses visions et pour que Peter arrête de me poser des questions car il allait falloir que je réfléchisse à comment gérer Alice quand elle ne verra plus rien justement. J'avais besoin de pouvoir réfléchir aux différents scénarios que je pourrais mettre en place.

**-C'est parce qu'il a eu la trouille quand tu l'as pris sous ton pouvoir. Elle leur a fait croire que son don était général du coup ils ont tous la trouille qu'elle décide de les tuer à distance. Ils savent qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire contre son pouvoir surtout qu'eux peuvent mourir.**

**-Je t'avais dit qu'il valait mieux les éviter !** trancha Peter mécontent.

**-C'est pas toi qui voulais voir les loups surtout sous leur forme lupine ?** lui demandai-je.

**-Ouais mais pas au détriments de ma vie.**

**-Et bien fais toi à l'odeur dès maintenant, Jacob va venir dans quelques heures. Histoire de rencontrer ceux qui m'ont sauvée de tous les dangers de ce monde lorsque j'ai fait mon tour du monde.**

**-Et ce n'est pas dangereux, je veux dire ****à**** cause de notre régime ?** demanda Charlotte.

**-Il est plutôt cool ce Jacob,** avança Benjamin.

**-Et puis tant que tu ne tues pas d'humains devant lui et que tu ne lui sautes pas dessus il devrait se tenir convenablement. Et oublie les gentillesses également, il est aussi susceptible que toi, **lançai-je à Peter.

**-Je ne suis pas susceptible,** lâcha avec humeur le concerné.

**-Oui c'est ce que je dis,** ce qui nous fit tous sourire.

**-Je vais aller chasser avant que Jacob n'arrive.**

**-Ne tarde pas trop on ne sait jamais je n'ai pas confiance.**

**-Je me dépêche, Benjy tu viens ?**

**-Ouais, et ne faites pas trop de cochonneries les anciens.**

**-Putain je vais lui botter le cul au jeune con ! Je vais te montrer de quoi l'ancien est capable,** il lui sauta dessus et ils commencèrent à se chahuter.

Bien évidemment Peter avait le dessus. Au bout de dix minutes où je trouvais que j'avais assez patienté. Je partis toute seule, je trouvais vite à me mettre sous la dents deux cerfs. Ensuite je me mis à arpenter les alentours qui me semblait familier, et pour cause j'arrivais dans les bois derrière la maison de Charlie. Je fis rapidement le tour et grimpais sur l'une des branches et regardais de l'extérieur. Mon père était en train de manger avec une femme que je voyais de dos. J'eus la surprise de voir Jake, Leah et Seth arriver bien sûr ils surent que j'étais là, ils levèrent tous la tête. Voir mon père me remplit de joie et de tristesse à la fois, il avait vieilli et avait le visage marqué. Mais son sourire me réconforta, il racontait sa journée à cette femme et je fus heureux qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, il méritait son bonheur. Jacob rentra chez mon père suivit de sa compagne et de son beau-frère.

**-Salut Charlie, Salut Sue,** chantonna-t-il.

Sue ? La mère de Leah était la femme qui était avec mon père. Il aurait pu tomber plus mal et au moins il mangerait sainement. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il se soit épris d'elle et non pas d'une ex-madame Stanley par exemple juste d'y penser ça m'en donnait des frissons.

**-Salut les gosses ! Alors quoi de neufs ?** demanda la voix bourru de mon père qui me tira un sourire nostalgique.

Cette phrase il me l'avait dite tellement de fois qu'elle m'avait paru tellement banale. Mais aujourd'hui je ne donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il me pose encore cette question. Que la vie pouvait être merveilleuse à l'époque.

**-Ben on vient vous annoncer que l'on va faire un petit voyage avec Leah ?**

**-Comment ça un voyage ?** questionna Sue.

**-Maman pourrais-je te parler ? J'aimerais te confier certaines petites choses qui je pense gênerai****t**** Charlie,** dit-elle avec un sourire bien travaillé je dois l'avouer.

Cette phrase était bien trouvée. Pour Charlie elle signifiait, qu'elle voulait parler de chose de fille, sujet pratiquement tabou avec Charlie et pour Sue cela voulait dire que ça avait un rapport avec leur particularité.

**-Charlie peut-on aller dans la chambre de Bella ?**

**-Ouais allez-y.**

Jacob expliqua à Charlie qu'il avait trouvé un travail en Floride et qu'il voulait aller voir ce qu'il se passait un peu à l'extérieur de Forks. Que Billy était parfaitement d'accord mais il demanda à Charlie de passer de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il ne manque de rien. Ce que Charlie promit. À l'étage Leah s'était installée sur mon ancien lit et racontait à sa mère qui était un membre du conseil des anciens, tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ma transformation, la discussion avec Sam et la prise de position de Jacob. Sue contrairement à ce que je pensais penchait en faveur de la réaction de Jacob. Leah lui dit que j'étais juste en face et Sue voulut me voir mais j'avais peur que si je me montrais Charlie ne me voit et ça je ne le voulais pas, il avait déjà trop souffert.

**-Dis à ta mère que je suis désolée mais que je ne veux pas risquer de me faire voir de Charlie. Mais dis-lui que je suis heureuse qu'ils se soient trouvés et que même si je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ils ont mon entière bénédiction.**

**-Merci Bella,** me répondit Leah qui répéta mots pour mots ce que je venais de dire.

J'eus également les remerciements de Sue je demandais à Leah de dire à sa mère de bien veiller sur mon père qu'il était tout ce qu'il me restait sur cette planète. Chose que Sue me promit. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer.

**-Oui !** Répondis-je sèchement lorsque je vis le numéro.

_**-Que fais****-****tu espèce de salope,**_ je grognais.

**-Fais attention Alice. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as le pouvoir pour le moment que tu peux te permettre ces familiarités.**

_**-J'en ai rien à foutre de tes menaces !** _claqua-t-elle. _**Pourquoi est****-****ce que je ne te vois plus ?**_

**-Je ne comprend****s**** pas comment ça tu ne me vois plus?** Un plan venait de se monter à l'instant dans ma tête et cela était un vrai miracle. Il me fallait pouvoir le mettre en marche et ne rien louper surtout. **Je suis devant chez mon père et toute seule. Il n'y a personne d'autre que lui, moi et sa femme apparemment.**

**-_J'en ai rien à foutre de la vie sentimental de ton père. cracha-t-elle. Pourquoi est_**_**-****ce que je ne te vois plus toi et ton clan d'incapables?**_

**-J'en sais rien c'est toi la voyante. Attends tu dis que tu ne les vois plus non plus ?** demandai-je simulant la panique. Je vis Leah et Jacob sortir de chez mon père et arriver droit vers moi. Je leur fis signe de me suivre. Heureusement qu'ils avaient l'ouïe fine. **Putain c'est pas vrai !** criai-je dans le téléphone. Et je me mis à courir en direction de la maison.

_**-Qu'est****-****ce qu'il se passe? Répond****s-****moi!**_ hurla Alice au téléphone.

**-Je sentais qu'ils n'allaient pas en rester là. Les loups ils ont dû attendre que je parte à la chasse pour attaquer les miens. Toi et ta merde de don tu peux pas voir si ils vont s'en sortir ?**

_**-Tu sais...**_

**-Non !** hurlai-je la coupant. **Putain faite qu'ils ne les aient pas touché !** grognai-je. Il fallait que je sois le plus crédible possible.

Jacob et Leah comprirent enfin ce que je cherchais à faire. Jacob se transforma et partit plus vite que moi à une certaine distance il se mit à hurler. Leah se transforma à son tour et s'écarta de moi.

_**-Qu'est****-****ce qu'il y a ?**_ demanda-t-elle énervée de ne pas pouvoir voir par elle même ce qu'il se passait.

**-De la fumée violette !** crachai-je dans le téléphone, comme si elle me gonflait. Ce qu'elle faisait à n'en point douter.

J'arrivais devant la villa en hurlant Peter sortit de la maison paniqué et se mit en garde lorsqu'il aperçut les deux loups géants derrière moi. J'eus juste le temps de lui faire non de la tête et de lui montrer le téléphone et je continuais la comédie je lâchais le téléphone au sol et commençais à casser des cailloux et m'attaquer au parois de la maison, j'espérais qu'Esmé ne m'en veuille pas trop. Autour de moi Leah et Jacob grognèrent menaçant, Peter comprit ce qu'il se passait quand encore une fois je lui montrais le téléphone qui était encore actif et d'où la voix d'Alice se faisait entendre, s'époumonant à m'appeler. Nous simulâmes un remake de bataille ou plutôt un entraînement musclé. Je me mis à hurler le prénom de Charlotte, celle-ci me fit un grand sourire mais n'arrêta pas de faire du bruit, je fis signe à Jacob et lui montrais qu'il devait faire celui qui était blessé, il fit merveilleusement un hurlement de douleur. Puis se fut au tour de Peter de hurler comme s'il venait de se faire arracher un membre. Je leurs fis signe de se calmer, il s'approchèrent tous de moi en grognant.

**-Je vous pensais tous de ma famille !** hurlai-je alors que le téléphone était à proximité. Je n'entendais plus Alice mais j'entendais encore le bruit du moteur de sa voiture.

**-Putain Jacob comment est****-****ce que tu peux me faire ça ****à**** moi ? Tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure,** une deuxième vague de grognement retentit. **Allez****-****y moi j'en peux plus,** et je me laissais tomber à genoux. **Je suis désolée pour tout, je t'aime Jasper.**

À la fin de ma phrase ils me tombèrent tous dessus et Peter qui avait récupéré un rocher l'éclata à côté du téléphone pendant que je hurlais au moment où il fit son bruit si distinctif je cessais mon hurlement, je pris mon téléphone par télékinésie et le fracassais contre le mur. À ce moment la nous avions terminé notre simulation.

**-Tu nous expliques ce qu'on vient de faire là ?** demanda Charlotte.

**-Nous venons de nous libérer de l'emprise de l'autre salope,** annonçai-je fièrement.

**-Benjy peux-tu aller dans la chambre d'Emmett et Rose il doit y avoir encore des vêtements rapporte de quoi pouvoir habiller Jacob et Leah s'il te plaît.**

**-Oui Bella,** et il partit.

Je leur expliquais ce qui c'était véritablement passé lors de notre rencontre avec le départ de Jacob et son souhait de nous accompagner. Je leur expliquais que j'avais un plan plus ou moins similaire mais que l'opportunité de le rendre plus crédible s'est présenté lorsqu'Alice a téléphoné pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Qu'elle ne voyait plus mon avenir donc les derniers évènements faisaient que cela rendait l'histoire plus crédible. Elle m'avait au téléphone alors que je n'avais plus d'avenir ce qui voulait dire que d'autre et pour le coup les loups avaient décidé de nous tuer. Ce qui était avantageux dans le sens où elle ne pouvait rien voir venant d'eux. Après il suffisait d'être assez crédible pour qu'elle croit à cette version.

**-Je pense que nous avons tous été excellents,** rétorqua Jacob qui venait d'arriver avec un bas de survêtement qui appartenait à Emmett.

**-Heureusement que vous avez tous compris rapidement la situation.**

**-J'ai failli leur sauter dessus quand je t'ai vu arriver en hurlant comme une cinglée.**

**-Je sais et si je n'avais pas été aussi prise dans mon jeu je crois que j'aurais explosé de rire.**

**-Vas-y rigole ! J'aurais aimé t'y voir à l'inverse.**

**-Ça va Peter, je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais pas te prévenir avant.**

**-Et que fait-on maintenant ?** demanda Leah.

**-Là il nous faut crédibiliser l'histoire, il nous faut trouver quatre vampires qui finiront dans un bûcher à notre place car elle va certainement envoyer son chien de garde pour vérifier ce qu'il s'est passé ici.**

**-Si tu veux je sais qu'il y en à trois à Seattle restera plus qu'à en trouver un quatrième.**

**-Va pour ****S****eattle pour commencer.** **Et on poussera un peu plus loin après. Par contre tu sais ce ****que ça veut dire ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Vous alle****z**** devoir être avec nous en permanence,** expliquai-je à Jacob.

**-Je pense que nous allons avoir un petit problème.** Rétorqua-t-il.

**-Lequel ?** demandai-je.

**-Nous ne les accompagnerons pas pour se nourrir ? C'est tout simplement impossible.**

**-Ah ! Merde je ne pensais plus à ça.**

**-Moi si !**

**-Ce n'est pas un problème nous irons dans les hôpitaux,** proposa Charlotte dont la logique n'était logique que pour elle.

**-Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas bouffer un malade que nous allons te laisser faire !** rétorqua Leah amère.

**-Non dans les hôpitaux nous trouverons des poches de sangs, nous prendrons que celles qui sont les plus courant comme ça ça soulagera tout le monde et personne ne mourra tant que vous serez avec nous,** tout compte fait il y avait bien une logique dans tout ça et une bonne idée de surcroit.

-**Ça vous va Jacob ? On ne peut pas proposer mieux. **Demanda Charlotte.

**-C'est OK pour moi,** répondit ce dernier.

**-Bien maintenant partons à la chasse au****x**** vampires ils nous faut des corps rapidement,** et c'est ainsi que commença notre association inter-espèce. Des loups et des vampires main dans la main au nom de l'amitié. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu tout compte fait.

* * *

**(N/R : toi je t'adore mon Jake est là, youhou ! oups trop enthousiaste lol)**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Bien évidemment j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'y inclure mes Volturi :) J'y peux rien je les aime lol. **

**A mardi ;) **

**Bet's**


	33. Chapter 33

**Salut à tous ;)**

Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, encouragements, et votre assiduité. J'ai conscience que je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde. Mais j'ai carrément perdu le fil, j'avais commencé mais je ne sais plus ou je m'étais arrêtée donc je suis désolée pour celles qui n'auront pas eu de réponse. C'est juste que mon cerveau est en surchauffe en ce moment.

Je vais faire une réponse à mes anonymes, qui m'ont laissé des commentaires qui sont juste wouahhh!

**dolly: **Après ta reviews il m'a fallu à peu près le week-end pour dégonfler ma tête et pouvoir passer les portes normalement lol. Sérieusement je suis plus que ravie que tu te sois autant plu dans mon univers et que tu aies passé un aussi bon moment :)

**Lysais:** effectivement la réaction de Sam est très brut, mais tout le monde ne peut pas être tout beau et tout gentil, ça ne colle pas avec mon tempérament et en plus il me fallait ce comportement pour expliquer la réaction de Jacob :)

**L:** Je te remercie mais je n'ai fais que repêcher une idée que j'avais eu au début de cette fiction. Et puis je ne pouvais pas la terminer sans rétablir les choses avec les loups ;)

**Adeline.L:** Je te remercie pour tes compliments. Effectivement plus que quatre chapitres avec celui-là :) Mais il faut bien une fin un jour ou l'autre. Quant à tes questions, effectivement j'ai d'autres projets en cours. Un Démétri/Bella qui commencera lorsque celle-ci sera terminée. Un crossover Harry Potter/Twilight que je vais co-écrire avec Ste7851. Et la suite de mon Os « L'amour sous la contrainte » qui sera un Jella. Donc tu as encore de quoi voir venir ;)

**Virginia:** Contente que tu aimes le procédé lol. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Law:** Je suis ravie de voir que tu accroches aux caractères de mes personnages, surtout ces deux là dans le sens ou ce sont mes préférés également :) Non je ne le fais pas exprès promis lol. Pour la suite de ta review, je suis le genre d'auteure qui accorde de l'importance à ses lecteurs parce que vous êtes ma motivation pour continuer et vous me donner la confiance dont j'ai besoin pour me dépasser. Et puis en ce qui te concerne toi particulièrement. Je trouve ça bien que tu t'affiches, dans le sens ou il y a quelques hommes sur ce site mais peu prennent le temps ou l'initiative de laisser un com. Et c'est d'autant plus flatteur pour moi ;) Et donc il est normal que je te retourne cette attention surtout que cela est d'autant plus agréable et naturel avec toi. Et pour Jasper il revient dans le prochain chapitre qui sera pov Jasper tout comme celui qui suit d'ailleurs ;)

Voilà je vous laisse avec ce très long chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Échange de bons procédés.**

Nous étions à Portland depuis trois semaines, nous attendions nos nouveaux papiers. Heureusement pour nous Peter et Jasper avaient le même faussaire. J'avais pu nous les payer avec la carte de crédit que m'avait fourni mon compagnon lors de mon voyage en solitaire. Je ne m'en étais jamais servi et j'avais espéré qu'il n'avait pas résilié ce compte et surtout qu'il n'aille pas vérifier les mouvements bancaire. Mais je n'avais pas le choix il me fallait de la liquidité pour nous faire traverser tout le pays, l'océan Atlantique et une partie du continent Européen. Heureusement pour moi il ne l'avait pas clôturé, maintenant restait à espérer qu'il ne vérifie pas les mouvements de ses comptes avec minutie. Nous devions récupérer les papiers de tout le monde aujourd'hui. Ensuite nous prendrions l'avion jusqu'à New-York, où nous effectuerons un changement pour rejoindre l'aéroport de Paris puis enfin un vol de Paris à Rome. Une fois à Rome nous prendrons des véhicules pour nous rendre à Volterra. Peter n'avait pas été très enthousiaste quand j'avais expliqué mon plan.

Aller demander de l'aide aux Volturi était à double tranchant, il n'avait aucune confiance en la parole des régents. En plus il risquait de convoiter mon pouvoir ce qui ferait qu'il pouvait fort bien se retourner contre nous pour aider Alice et l'informer que nous étions vivants. Sans parler du fait que nous y allions avec des loups, même s'ils n'étaient pas des enfants de la lune Caïus risquerait de très mal réagir face à mes amis.

Nous avions donc établi un plan d'attaque si les choses venaient à mal tourner. Je devais maîtriser Jane avec mon pouvoir et intervenir rapidement sur Alec les pierres angulaires de défense et d'attaque des Volturi. Peter se chargerait de Félix, Charlotte et Benjy de Démétri. Jacob et Leah se chargeraient des autres s'il devait y en avoir. Normalement avec les jumeaux maîtrisés ils devraient être plus attentif à notre requête. Mais c'était tout de même très risqué, d'aller défier les Volturi chez eux. Nous attendions Peter et Jacob qui avaient été cherché les documents. Tout se passa relativement bien le travail était d'une perfection sans pareille. Jasper avait raison s'étaient de vrais faux papiers c'est pour cela qu'ils coûtaient cher, il fallait graisser la patte d'un agent administratif pour qu'il nous les délivre, mais le résultat en valait largement le prix. Jacob distribua les papiers à tous et nous partîmes à l'aéroport afin d'embarquer.

Durant la première partie du vol je repensais à toute ma vie, tout ce que j'avais gâché volontairement. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais m'en vouloir. Tout ce temps gaspillé à fuir mon compagnon alors que je l'avais à porté de vue, de mains, et aujourd'hui je dépérissais de ne plus le voir, de ne plus le sentir, de ne plus le toucher. Alors que risquai-je de plus? J'avais déjà tout perdu. C'était ma dernière chance de pouvoir récupérer celui qui était mien, de mettre un terme aux manipulations et manigances de cette salope de bohémienne. Je voulais mon compagnon, je n'en pouvais plus de devoir me battre contre mon envie d'aller le chercher. Je voulais me poser et profiter des miens, de ma famille, de lui. Je voulais connaître la paix et le bonheur, je voulais en finir avec tout ça je crois avoir payé assez durement la perte de mon âme. Maintenant je voulais ma part de bonheur et j'allais tout faire pour l'avoir et ce n'est pas les Volturi qui allaient m'en empêcher, ils m'aideront ils n'auront pas le choix, je n'avais pas le choix.

**-Bella !** m'apostropha Peter, me sortant de mes pensées.

**-Qu'y a-t-il ?** demandai-je.

**-Je voulais savoir si tu ne voulais pas changer d'avis. Tu sais que les Volturi s'ils décident de t'aider ce ne sera pas gratuit.**

**-Je me doute bien.**

**-Et s'ils te demandaient de rester dans leur garde. **

**-Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est même pas une alternative envisageable. S'ils refusent de m'aider j'irais chercher de l'aide ailleurs. Le seul fait que je vienne à leur demander en premier c'est parce qu'avec eux ça irait plus vite.**

**-Bella pense au fait qu'ils peuvent être plus dangereux que Maria et Alice réunit.**

**-Écoute Peter si tu ne veux pas venir je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, je comprendrais. Mais moi j'y vais je n'en peux plus, j'en ai marre, marre de me battre en permanence, marre d'être privé de mon compagnon, et j'en ai marre de souffrir. Je ne fais que subir depuis que je les ai rencontré, et je n'en peux plus. J'ai décidé que je ne laisserais plus personne me priver de ce qui est à moi, mon compagnon et ma famille. Si je dois me battre pour quelque chose ce sera pour ça et si je dois y laisser ma vie je le ferais mais je n'arrêterais pas avant soit de retrouver les miens, soit de mourir.**

**-Je te comprends Bella c'est juste que je voulais que tu aies conscience de tout ça. Et bien évidemment que je viens avec toi il est impensable qu'il en soit autrement. Par contre pense à ce que tu pourrais leur offrir en contre partie de leur aide parce que rien n'est gratuit avec eux.**

**-Je ne sais pas, j'aviserais sur place.**

Le voyage fut interminable, de plus il fallut attendre le coucher de soleil une fois arrivés en Italie. Nous pûmes enfin partir nous avions loué deux véhicules et je pris le volant avec Leah et Benjy, Charlotte et Peter prirent la route avec Jacob qui se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel allait conduire. Ces deux là pouvaient être insupportable ça faisait trois semaines qu'ils faisaient de nos vies un Enfer.

**-Je suis contente de ne pas être à la place de Charlotte,** annonça Leah amusée.

**-Tu m'étonnes, il va falloir que j'ai une petite conversation avec les deux je n'en peux plus de leurs sempiternelles disputes pour savoir lequel est le plus viril, le plus intelligent, le plus fort... ex-cetera.**

**-Si ça change quelque chose,** commenta Benjamin.

Nous fîmes la route et dans notre voiture c'était tranquille enfin sans dispute car tout le monde était plus où moins tendu de par ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Tension que les deux mâles de l'autre véhicule canalisaient différemment. À tel point que Charlotte m'avait appelé pour me dire de nous arrêter afin qu'elle puisse monter en voiture avec nous, laissant les deux duellistes se prendre la tête tous seuls. Ce qui je dois dire était la meilleure des solutions. Nous arrivâmes enfin à Volterra il faisait toujours nuit ce qui nous arrangea. Nous sortîmes de la voiture Peter nous dirigea pour nous amener aux abords du château. Une fois à proximité deux odeurs de vampires vinrent nous chatouiller les narines.

**-Peter, Charlotte et Benjy nous formons une protection autour de Jacob et Leah. Vous deux essayez de ne pas vous transformer sauf si danger imminent.**

**-Bien,** répondirent Jacob et Leah alors que nous adoptions une formation en losange, moi en tête bien évidemment.

**-Ce sont Démétri et Félix,** m'informa Peter. Je hochais la tête pour signifier que j'avais bien enregistré l'information.

**-Peter et sa compagne. Quelle surprise! **s'exclama le moins imposant des deux.

**-Démétri,** répondit Peter froid.

**-Et toi tu es ?** Me demanda le dit Démétri en me détaillant des pieds à la tête.

**-Quelqu'un qui veut voir tes maîtres,** répondis-je aussi froide que Peter.

**-Ils ne reçoivent que sur rendez-vous.**

**-Disons que nous avons un rendez-vous de dernière minute.**

**-Je ne crois pas que cela se passe comme ça vois-tu. En plus vous êtes bien mal accompagnés pour être en mesure d'exiger quoique ce soit.**

**-Ben justement. Bon tu vas arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps tu vas m'accompagner jusqu'à tes maîtres. Ou sinon j'irais seule,** ils rirent croyant que je plaisantais.

**-J'adore son sens de l'humour de ta copine Peter.**

**-Oui moi aussi. Sauf que là elle ne plaisante pas et je te conseille de t'exécuter.**

**-De toute façon nous ne pouvons pas les laisser repartir avec des loups,** intervint Félix.

**-Non c'est vrai, mais de là à les faire rentrer au château.**

**-Appelle maître Aro et demande lui ce que nous devons faire.**

**-Oui c'est ça appelle maître Aro,** le raillai-je.

Il me regarda et grogna, je lui répondis avec un sourire sarcastique. Je reprenais mes anciens instincts et habitudes ce qui était surprenant en fait. Car je pensais qu'en changeant et en acceptant ma vie je ne serais plus cette guerrière qui avait été le second de Maria des années. Après tout Jasper n'était plus le même, sauf quand sa bête reprenait le dessus. Mais je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre. C'était peut-être mon instinct de protection qui me faisait réagir de la sorte, car de mon pouvoir et de mes aptitudes dépendaient mes amis. Démétri prit son téléphone une sonnerie retentit puis une voix masculine retentit de l'appareil.

_**-Oui Démétri.**_

**-Maître Aro, nous avons un léger problème dans la cité.**

_**-Quel est-il?**_

**-Un clan de quatre vampires dont Peter et Charlotte les anciens soldats et deux autres demandent à vous voir.**

**-Séance tenante ,**ajoutai-je.

_**-Qui vient de parler ?**_ demanda Aro.

**-La femelle qui apparemment serait le chef de ce clan.**

**-_Et aurait-elle un nom cette femelle?_**

**-Je me présenterais en personne si vous le permettez,** répondis-je.

Je savais que j'étais populaire dans le sud des États-Unis et je supposais enfin j'espérais du moins que ma réputation avait pu atteindre ce continent. Après tout n'étaient-ils pas les régents? Ne sont-ils censés savoir tout ce qu'il se passe dans notre monde?

_**-Et quel est le problème que tu m'annonçais Démétri.**_

**-Ils sont accompagné par deux loups d'après l'odeur.**

_**-Effectivement cela pose un problème.**_

**-Ils ne sont pas des enfants de la lune je m'en porte garante et de plus ce n'est pas pleine lune donc vous ne risquez absolument rien.**

_**-Oui c'est juste,**_ me répondit Aro par le biais du téléphone. **D**_**émétri escorte nos visiteurs jusque la salle d'audiences.**_

**-Bien maître,** et il raccrocha.

**-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire,** me dit le traqueur satisfait.

**-Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Escorte-nous et fais-moi grâce de tes commentaires.**

**-Comme il vous sierra ma Reine,** répondit-il ironiquement.

**-Tu vois que tu sais qui elle est !** rétorqua Benjy amusé.

Ce qui je dois dire me tira un sourire à l'allusion que sous-entendait Benjy. Le fameux pseudo dont m'avait affublée Annabelle et avec lequel elle aimait me charrier. Reine Kalma, en fait même ce surnom me manquait. Nous suivîmes notre escorte dans tout le château, nous arrivâmes devant une grande entrée à double porte. Dans ce château tout était immense et extravagant. Félix ouvrit les portes nous laissant pénétrer, nous étions toujours dans notre formation en losange. Devant trois trônes, chacun occupés. Sur les côtés je vis deux vampires et de par la ressemblance je pus en déduire qu'ils étaient les fameux jumeaux dont je devrais m'occuper si les choses tournaient mal.

**-Voilà notre mystérieuse visiteuse !** clama Aro.

**-C'est quoi cette puanteur? Des loups !** grogna celui sur sa droite et vu le regard qu'il lançait sur mes amis j'en conclus qu'il était Caïus, je devais faire attention à lui.

**-Ce ne sont pas des enfants de la lune,** clamais-je.

**-Leur odeur te contredis. Comment oses-tu venir dans notre château accompagnée d'enfants de la lune.**

**-Ce ne sont pas des enfants de la lune!** tonnai-je d'une voix autoritaire. **Et si vous la fermiez deux secondes je pourrais m'expliquer. **Plusieurs grognements des gardes présents se firent entendre.

**-Tu te prends pour qui pour venir me parler sur ce ton! Gardes débarrassez-moi de ces vermines!** Grogna-t-il.

**-Allez-y,** ordonnai-je à mes amis qui savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils devaient faire.

J'allais directement sur Alec qui me regardait avec un sourire amusé. Jane qui était à ses côtés me détailla et je sentis une douleur dans tout mon corps mais franchement après être passée sous le pouvoir du Major le sien était ridicule, il aurait pu m'arrêter si je n'avais pas subi les tortures de Maria et celles de Jasper. Je la regardais et l'éjectais à l'opposer de la pièce puis je l'emprisonnais lui procurant une pression intense avec mon pouvoir. Ses os se craquelaient et elle hurla sa douleur, pour une fois elle était à la place de ses victimes. J'entendais mes amis se battre j'arrivais à Alec il tenta de me maîtriser mais j'eus très rapidement le dessus, je devais être rapide car dès que son don se serait enclenché nous serions tous sous son emprise, mais j'avais de la chance c'est qu'il était long à entrer en action il n'était pas instantané comme celui de sa sœur. Je remerciais intérieurement Peter de m'avoir briefé sur leurs dons et leur fonctionnement. En l'espace de quelques secondes j'avais maîtrisé les deux jumeaux. Je regardais en direction de mes amis qui avaient eux aussi prit le dessus. Jacob et Leah tremblaient de toutes parts, ils essayaient de se contrôler pour ne pas éclater ici.

Je tournais la tête vers les régents d'où je pouvais distinguer de la crainte et surtout de l'incrédulité, même Marcus qui paraissait imperturbable, s'était redressé sur son trône et me regardait avec crainte et méfiance. Les yeux de Caïus étaient exorbités, et Aro avait la mâchoire décrochée.

**-Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous sommes ici pour vous demander votre aide. Ordonnez à vos gardes de nous laisser tranquille, et nous les relâcherons.**

**-Qui es-tu ?** me demanda Aro qui s'était repris avant les autres.

**-Je vous le montrerais mais ordonnez à vos gardes de rester tranquille.**

**-Relâche-les et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.**

**-Aie-je votre parole Aro ?**

**-Je ne peux promettre ce genre de chose sans connaître tes véritables intentions,** dit-il plus sérieusement.

**-Alors laissez-moi vous montrer ce pour quoi je suis venue d'abord et après cela vous aviserez.**

**-Cela me convient,** dit-il. **Mais tu dois me donner ta parole en retour que tu ne me feras rien et que tu n'utiliseras pas ton pouvoir sur moi lorsque je te toucherais.**

**-Je vous le promets et vous pouvez également vous faire protéger par Renata si vous le désirez. Cela vous donnera une protection supplémentaire si ma simple parole ne suffit pas.**

**-Très bien j'accepte ta proposition,** je relâchais Alec qui me gratifia d'un regard noir et relâchais également sa sœur de mon emprise, qui remplaça ses hurlements par des gémissements qui dureraient le temps que ses os se reconstituent.

Je m'avançais doucement en regardant mes amis en train dese positionner autour de Jacob et Leah. J'arrivais devant Aro et lui tendis la main. Il ancra son regard dans le mien alors qu'il se saisit de ma main. Je vis toute ma vie défiler devant mes yeux c'était assez déstabilisant cette sensation, son pouvoir était impressionnant rien ne pouvait lui échapper.

**-Effectivement et c'est bien utile quelque fois chère Isabella,** répondit-il à mes pensées, en fait il lisait sur plusieurs niveaux à la fois. C'était tout bonnement impressionnant.

**-Pas autant que ton pouvoir,** il resta encore quelques minutes de plus, rien ne lui avait échappé il était au courant de ma vie aussi bien que moi. À la fin de sa lecture il me relâcha et ordonna à Renata de reprendre sa place que je n'étais pas une menace, ce qui me soulagea.

**-Vas-tu nous dire qui elle est et ce qu'elle veut ?**

**-Et bien je pense que nous aurions pu le trouvez en cherchant un peu. C'est Bella, la fameuse Bella du Texas.**

**-Le second de Maria ?** demanda incrédule Caïus.

**-Elle ne l'est plus mais celle-là même c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a eu aucun mal avec nos gardes.**

**-Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Ils veulent notre aide mais d'après ce que j'ai vu ils n'en n'ont nul besoin,** renchérit Caïus.

**-Oh que si ! Il s'avère que Bella est la compagne de Jasper Whitlock.**

**-Non ! Deux puissances pareille ensemble on ne peut pas laisser faire cela, **s'exclama Caïus**.** Je grognai contre le régent, il se redressa sur son siège.

**-Du calme Bella. Caïus a tout simplement la crainte que tu ne t'associes à ton compagnon pour nous exterminer et prendre notre place.**

**-Vous savez parfaitement que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aspirons à un tel devenir.**

**-Oui je le sais. Elle dit vrai Caïus, elle ne veut pas nous renverser et de plus elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de son compagnon. Elle aurait très bien pu nous destituer à l'instant avec seulement trois soldats.**

**-Tout à fait,** renchérit Marcus. **Mais quelle aide attends-tu de nous ?** demanda le plus discret des régents d'une voix intéressée.

**-En fait mon compagnon est marié à Alice Cullen.**

**-Oui la voyante. On peut dire qu'il sait choisir ses partenaires ton Major, **ne pus s'empêcher de commenter Caïus. Je grognais à l'idée qu'il me mette sur la même estrade que cette salope.

**-Laisse-moi terminer Bella si tu le veux bien. Alice Cullen s'évertue grâce à son don à tenir le Major et Bella éloignés l'un de l'autre. Récemment elle a fait kidnapper Carlisle et son épouse qu'elle a fait torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne de Bella la promesse de ne pas approcher des Cullen et du Major sous peine de les tuer. Elle a torturé Bella par...**

**-Aro ne vous éternisez pas sur ce passage s'il vous plaît.**

**-Comme il te plaira. Bref, dernièrement elle s'en est également prise directement à la mère de Bella et son beau-père en les torturant et les tuant.**

**-Et les loups ils sont là pour quoi ?**

**-En fait ce sont des modificateurs, **expliqua patiemment Aro à son frère. **Ils n'ont rien à voir avec les enfants de la lune. Ils se transforment à volonté et ce quelque soit l'état de la lune ou du soleil.**

**-Sérieusement ?** fit Caïus.

**-Oui et avec un parfait contrôle,** renchéris-je, lui coupant ainsi l'occasion de chercher un prétexte pour faire tuer mes amis ou du moins essayer.

**-Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi ils sont là ?**

**-En fait il nous cache des visions d'Alice. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi mais leur présence fait qu'elle ne peut absolument pas nous voir.**

**-Et cela t'a été bien utile j'ai été très amusé de ta mise en scène,** renchérit Aro.

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Bella a profité de la défaillance du don de la voyante de par la particularités de nos amis lupins, pour simuler sa mort ainsi que celle de son clan. Alice les croit morts pour le moment.**

**-Et que veux-tu de nous ?** demanda Caïus.

**-Je sollicite votre aide. J'aimerais développer mon don pour pouvoir me rendre insensible au pouvoir de son premier garde. Il est capable d'immobiliser n'importe qui à distance.**

**-Tu veux que nous t'aidions à devenir plus forte au risque de nous rendre encore plus vulnérable à ton pouvoir et à ta personne!**

**-Non ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut, elle ne convoite aucunement notre place. **Le rassura Aro.

**-Pour le moment mais avec le temps?** questionna Marcus.

**-Non ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses aspirations. Par contre Peter à raison nous attendons un service à la hauteur de celui que l'on peut te rendre.**

**-Et que désirez-vous ? Vous savez ce que je suis prête à consentir et ce que je refuserais.**

**-Pour être honnête Bella j'aimerais que tu nous offres tes services pour le temps de deux missions. J'ai pu confirmer avec la vision de ta vie, que Maria a décidé de marcher sur nos plates bandes et si toi tu n'es pas une menace pour nous, Maria l'est elle.**

**-Alors les rumeurs sont fondées Maria a pris le contrôle sur le sud des États-Unis ?**

**-Oui elle règne de la même façon que nous et surtout elle tente de recruter des pouvoirs pour être à notre hauteur. Elle recherche activement un bouclier pour ne plus être sensible au pouvoir d'Alec principalement.**

**-Il nous faut intervenir rapidement !** acquiesça Marcus.

**-C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que Bella nous offre ses services en contre partie de celui que nous pouvons lui rendre.**

**-Vous voulez que je retourne au Texas pour tuer Maria ? **Demandais-je incrédule.

**-Maria et son armée ainsi que Nettie nous avons attendu assez longtemps et maintenant leurs petits jeux nous fatiguent. Il est temps que nous reprenions le contrôle de cette partie ci du globe.**

**-C'est quelque chose d'envisageable,** renchéris-je. **Mais je n'ai pas assez de mon clan pour y ****arriver je ne prendrais pas le risque d'y aller sans plus de soldat.**

**-J'adore ton côté militaire Bella,** fit Aro enjoué. **Bien évidemment nous t'accorderons le soutien de nos gardes d'ailleurs durant ces missions tu agiras en notre nom, donc sous nos couleurs,** je souris à l'initiative d'Aro. Il était de notoriété public qu'Aro était avide de pouvoir et quand je dit « pouvoirs » je pensais aux dons que certains d'entre nous possédaient. Mais si en contre partie j'avais ce que je souhaitais je lui accorderais bien volontiers sa faveur le temps de mener à bien notre petit marché.

**-Évidemment, ce ne sera pas suffisant pour récupérer ton compagnon. Alors je te propose toute mon aide, c'est-à-dire que je t'aide à développer ton don. Mais comme l'a fait remarquer Caïus tu seras insensible à tous nos pouvoir. Et associée à ton compagnons et tes amis vous pourrez parfaitement nous renverser sans problèmes. Donc je dois m'assurer que cela ne pourra jamais se produire.**

**-Que voulez-vous Aro ?** demandai-je sceptique.

**-Tu vas en Amérique tu t'acquittes de cette mission, tu reviens et je t'aide personnellement à développer ton pouvoir. Une fois cette maîtrise acquise, nous monterons un plan pour les obliger à se regrouper car je suppose que le clan que s'est monté Alice ne doit pas vivre avec les Cullen et je suis persuadé que le Major doit être activement à ta recherche. D'ailleurs, ça nous pouvons le savoir rapidement. Démétri localise-moi le Major s'il te plaît,** je me tournais vers le fameux Démétri il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis finit par répondre.

**-Il se trouve en Écosse actuellement,** je savais qu'il était un bon traqueur mais le voir en action était tout bonnement extraordinaire. Il était capable de retrouver qui il voulait n'importe où dans le monde et sans même avoir à bouger.

**-Merci Démétri, donc vois-tu nous pourrons leur faire part de notre intention de les rencontrer avec un motif légitime, grâce au pouvoir de la voyante. Ils réuniront très certainement le plus de monde possible ne serait-ce que pour s'apporter le soutien de témoins et le Major retournera auprès de sa famille sans aucun doute. Tu pourras ainsi te venger de ceux qui le méritent, et récupérer ta famille en confrontant la voyante avec ce qu'elle a fait. Et je ne doute pas de l'intégrité de mon ami Carlisle pour ne pas mettre ta parole en doute sans compter sur les aptitudes d'Edward, surtout avec notre soutient.**

**-Que voulez-vous en échange ?**

**-Je veux ramener avec moi la voyante,** mes amis se mirent à gronder de concert avec moi.

**-Certainement pas Aro ! Elle va mourir pour ce qu'elle a osé faire aux miens, à mon compagnon et à moi.**

**-Je n'ai pas dit que je pouvais la ramener en bon état Bella. Il y a pire que la mort et tu le sais. ****Je crois qu'elle mérite un de tes traitements de faveurs spécial et je dois avouer que j'admire ton imagination en matière de torture. Mais comprends nous Bella, vous êtes le couple le plus puissant de la création et vous serez également le plus redouté, et certainement le plus convoiter par certains clans. S'ils enlèvent un des tiens et te menace de les tuer si tu ne nous renverses pas, tu sais très bien que tu t'exécuteras. Je ne cherche qu'à nous protéger en faisant cela.**

**-Si je la laisse en vie elle trouvera un moyen de nous atteindre encore une fois. Et ça je ne le permettrais pas.**

**-Bella si cela peut te rassurer, je m'occuperais personnellement d'Alice je la toucherais trois fois par jour au minimum, elle ne pourra rien comploter que je ne saurais détecter avant.**

**-Je ne sais pas j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir,** je n'aimai pas cette idée, je voulais la voir brûler sur un bûcher après un long moment de torture. Il ne pouvait pas me demander ça.

**-Bella m'interpella Peter en s'approchant de moi,** il me posa la main sur l'épaule en signe de soutient et de réconfort.

**-Je pense que cette offre est honnête. Tu sais que si nous y allons nous seuls elle ne verra plus son avenir, ni ceux des Cullen dès le moment où nous nous déciderons. Elle comprendra certainement que nous nous sommes joués d'elle et mettra en place ses menaces. Nous savons aujourd'hui qu'elle ne renoncera à rien pour le garder auprès d'elle. Elle le laisse parcourir le monde car elle pense que tu n'es plus en vie, et qu'elle le récupèrera bientôt. Quand elle aura pu monter un plan qui lui démontrera certainement ta mort, comme elle l'a fait avec Maria.**

**-Tu as sans doutes raison, mais je ne peux pas la laisser vivre. Pas après ce qu'elle a fait, elle m'a pourri la vie, elle m'a donné à cette garce de Maria, elle a tenté de me briser et tu sais comment, elle a torturé et tué ma mère et Phil. Je ne peux pas la laisser vivre Peter.**

**-Je te comprends Bella et je t'assure que j'aimerais la voir brûler dans un bûcher également. Mais comme l'a dit Aro il y a pire que la mort, et si Aro promet de ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de tenter une vengeance.**

**-Oui je me doute mais qui me dit à moi que vous ne vous servirez pas du don de la bohémienne pour tenter de nous tuer Jasper et moi. Caïus nous craint, bien que nous ne représentons aucune menace pour votre gouvernance. Mais on sait tous, ce que la peur peut nous amener à faire.**

**-Bella même si cela était dans nos intentions, une fois que tu auras fait évoluer ton don tu seras insensible à Alec aussi bien qu'à Jane quoiqu'apparemment cette dernière ne t'a pas fait réellement de mal et même sans évolution. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de tous nous anéantir pour ne pas nous en prendre à toi ou à l'un des tiens. Bella je sais que cette situation est inextricable mais il va te falloir nous faire confiance. De plus Carlisle est un ami je me dois de l'aider à re,dre sa famille plus saine. J'aimerais qu'il en soit de même pour toi, j'aimerais te compter parmi mes rares amis. Si tu me fais la promesse de ne jamais t'attaquer à mon clan, je te promets de ne jamais m'en prendre à ta famille.**

**-Bella j'ai une solution, qui pourrait nous sortir de cette situation. Mais avant tout je veux être sûr Aro. Vous aiderez Bella à développer son pouvoir en contre partie de l'éradication de Maria, de Nettie et de leurs armées respectives ?**

**-Oui c'est bien cela.**

**-Donc la deuxième partie de ce marché consiste à votre implication à confronter l'ensemble des Cullen afin de les réunir, contre la chienne de bohémienne ?**

**-Nous sommes bien d'accord,** conclut le régent.

**-Dans ce cas nous pouvons seulement statuer pour le moment sur la première partie le temps que je reçoive l'aide extérieur d'un ami qui pourrait vous rassurer tous deux ?**

**-À quoi penses-tu Peter ?** demandai-je.

**-J'ai un ami Allemand qui peut déceler si les gens sont honnêtes. Il ne détecte pas forcément les mensonges, mais il peut déceler si une proposition est faite en toute honnêteté, et il peut être là dès demain soir si je l'appelle de suite.**

**-Cela me convient,** renchérit Aro.

**-Si tu as confiance en lui ça m'ira également,** terminai-je. Bien que je n'étais toujours pas réjouie de savoir qu'elle allait s'en sortir vivante si ce marché s'avèrerait être « honnête », enfin si j'acceptais ce qui n'était pas gagné.

**-Oui je lui fais confiance. Je l'appelle maintenant, **acheva mon ami.

**-Donc nous avons une partie d'accord, très bien,** fit Aro de nouveau enjoué. **En attendant de recevoir l'ami de Peter nous allons vous installer dans une aile du château qui reste la plupart du temps inoccupée.**

**-Aro j'ai encore une objection si vous le permettez. Vous avez pu constater que deux d'entre nous sommes végétariens et nos amis Quileutes sont des Protecteurs. Nous ne pourrons rester auprès de vous à cause de votre alimentation.**

**-Oui j'avais omis ce détail,** renchérit Aro ce qui provoqua un grognement de la part de Jacob qui était resté plus ou moins silencieux jusqu'à présent. **Du calme jeune ami, je conçois ton rôle et je comprends votre besoin de vous éloignez d'ici. Démétri tu conduiras nos amis jusqu'à notre villa de Livourne où ils séjourneront le temps qu'ils resteront parmi nous.**

**-Merci Aro,** terminai-je. **Nous reviendrons dès que l'ami de Peter nous aura rejoint, et nous reprendrons nos discussions en attendant s'il vous plaît ne prenez aucune décision sinon elle le saura.**

**-Ne t'en fait pas Bella nous avons parfaitement saisi l'importance de ton secret, et nous saurons le préserver. Nous profiterons de la présence de tes amis pour fomenter un plan si nous arrivons à un accord convenable pour nos deux parties ce que je ne doute pas.**

**-Bien dans ce cas nous vous disons à demain,** puis nous pûmes faire une sortie moins mouvementer que notre arrivée.

Démétri nous conduisit d'abord jusqu'à nos voitures, nous le fîmes monter dans le véhicule de Jacob et Peter nous rîmes tous sous cape lorsqu'il s'installa au volant. Bizarrement nous pûmes constater que mes deux amis s'étaient alliés pour faire du trajet du traqueur un véritable Enfer. Au bout d'approximativement une heure nous arrivâmes devant un manoir isolé et surtout sécurisé avec autant de systèmes de sécurités qu'il devait y en avoir dans les bureaux de conception de la NASA. L'endroit n'était pas trop mal mais ce côté démesure me déplaisait au plus haut point tout n'était qu'étalage de luxe. Mais pour le temps que nous passerions ici j'arriverais à m'en accommoder.

Je me trouvais un endroit où je pourrais m'isoler et je repensais à tout ce qu'il s'était dit lors de notre entrevue avec la famille royale. Comment pourrais-je laisser cette salope s'en tirer à si bon compte ? Comment pourrais-je la laisser vivre après ce qu'elle avait fait ? Mais Aro avait raison il pouvait y avoir bien pire que la mort. Et puis je dois admettre que l'aide des Volturi me permettrait d'épargner la vie de ma famille, car si au départ j'avais eu un léger doute sur le fait qu'elle puisse faire du mal à ceux avec qui elle avait partagé près d'un demi-siècle de vie, je n'en doutais plus. Elle n'avait pas une once de bonté au fond d'elle rien ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Et en plus je devais prendre en compte que mon père était humain et qu'elle pouvait très bien s'en prendre à lui aussi. Et avec sa merde de pouvoir elle pourrait contourner la vigilance des loups, et tout ceci avant même que je ne puisse le protéger. Putain dire qu'il fallait la laisser en vie me foutait le moral en l'air. Démétri arriva à mes côtés.

**-Tu aurais pu me dire qui tu étais !**

**-Cela aurait gâché mon entrée,** répondis-je ironiquement.

**-Tu es vraiment la compagne du Major ?**

**-Tu crois que je m'amuserais à ça dans le cas contraire ?**

**-Non mais c'est juste dommage. Tu es assez à mon goût.**

**-Démétri ferme-là, si tu tiens à ta vie. Sans quoi je me ferais un plaisir d'informer le Major de tes tentatives de dragues sur sa compagne,** grogna Peter qui arrivait.

**-Ce n'est pas possible t'es pire que de la glu toi. Tu veux pas aller faire un tour ailleurs pour voir si on y est.**

**-Démétri crois-tu sincèrement que je t'accepterais dans mon lit après être passé dans celui de mon compagnon. Sérieusement aucun vampire sur cette planète ne tient la comparaison et j'ai expérimenté crois-moi.**

**-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.**

**-Tu sais que tu serais presque drôle,** rétorquai-je amusée.

**-Au moins je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps, **me dit il avec un sourire résigné. Il se leva et partit rejoindre le groupe.

**-Alors ma belle toujours en train de te torturer ?**

**-Ouais c'est juste impensable de la laisser en vie.**

**-J'en conviens mais n'as-tu pas saisi la subtilité de Aro. Il la veut en vie il n'a pas précisé dans quel état.**

**-Effectivement je sais pertinemment que je pourrais la faire souffrir pour le reste de son éternité. Mais c'est justement ce qui m'ennuie je sais qu'elle pourra toujours être une menace tant qu'elle sera en vie peu importe son état.**

**-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça nous aurons la confirmation de ce que l'on pourra faire avec l'arrivée de Tobias. Tu pourras te décider à ce moment. Mais tu sais que leur aide serait un plus pour mener à bien ta mission, en préservant la vie de tous. Personne ne sait pour elle et ses manipulations et si elle envoie Ben sur l'un des Cullen il ne pourra pas l'arrêter, même Jasper ne le peut pas. C'est une véritable menace ce mec.**

**-Je sais et j'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'ils soient dispersés au moment où nous irions les trouver, ni au fait qu'elle pourrait se douter de notre dissimulation en ne voyant plus son avenir. J'admets que l'aide des Volturi nous arrangerait.**

**-Ne te fais pas de souci Bella en plus c'est vrai que pourraient-ils contre toi et le Major réunis. Et il a parfaitement vu que tu ne seras pas une menace pour eux. Tu savais qu'il allait te demander quelque chose d'important et la convoitise de pouvoir puissant d'Aro n'est pas une légende. Et puis je pense que tu as assez attendu et le Major également, il est temps que vous puissiez vivre ensemble et heureux.**

**-Je sais ! J'ai besoin d'avoir l'avis de ton ami pour me décider. S'il me confirme que les intentions d'Aro sont honnête j'accepterais. D'une part parce que comme tu le dis j'ai assez attendu et que je n'en peux plus d'être loin de lui. Mais aussi parce que Jacob et Leah ont besoin de retourner auprès des leurs. Leurs places n'est pas au milieu de vampires, ils ont droit également au repos.**

**-C'est un fait même s'ils gèrent plutôt bien la situation je pense que tu as raison. Il ne peuvent pas rester avec nous. Ils doivent se battre contre leurs instincts et je doute que ce soit facile tous les jours.**

**-Surtout que tu ne fais rien pour leur facilité la tache, en tout cas pas celle de Jacob.**

**-Mais c'est parce que je l'aime bien au fond. De toi à moi et ne lui répète pas. Je le trouve sacrément courageux d'avoir oser se rebeller contre son chef de meute pour ses principes sans parler du fait qu'il ait tout abandonné pour rejoindre un clan de vampire.**

**-Tu sais je m'en doutais je commence à te connaître un peu. Mais tu as seulement une drôle de façon de lui montrer.**

**-Tu sais comment je suis, et puis lui donner l'opportunité de se défouler sur quelqu'un d'autres c'est pas mal non !**

**-Tu fais preuve d'une grande bonté d'âme Peter,** le raillai-je.

L'ambiance était à peu près similaire durant la journée qui s'écoula entre les chamailleries de Jacob et Peter en incluant Démétri qui apparemment et malgré la puanteur de mes amis Quileutes se plaisait à prendre partie dans les querelles sans fin des deux éternels adversaires. Ces derniers profitaient d'ailleurs du fait qu'un nouvel élément était présent pour s'allier. Je crois que je ne les avais jamais vu s'entendre aussi bien qu'en présence de Démétri et je dois dire que cela plaisait à tout le monde. Quant à moi je passais mon temps avec Charlotte et Leah qui s'entendaient mieux que leurs conjoints respectifs en tout cas elles faisaient meilleur figure. La sagesse féminine je crois qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour témoigner de la véracité de cet adage. Je me surprenais souvent à penser à la proposition d'Aro et au plus les heures passaient au plus je pensais que j'aurais à y gagner d'accepter son aide enfin si cela ne se retournait pas contre moi à long terme. Ce vide si pesant en moi devenait de moins en moins vivable. Dire que j'étais à la limite du supportable aurait été peu dire. J'avais dû mal à rester concentrée, plus de mal à respirer, et ces boules que j'avais en permanence dans ma gorge et dans mon ventre qui me nouaient m'empêchant de me sentir bien, et de profiter de mes amis. D'ailleurs je pense que c'est cela qui me pesait le plus, en plus de cette sensation que je n'étais pas entière. J'avais pratiquement tous ceux que j'aimais autour de moi, mais il me manquait ma famille et surtout l'amour de ma vie et Dieu sait qu'il me manquait au delà même du tolérable.

Tobias arriva comme prévu. Peter nous présenta et lui expliqua ce que nous lui demandions et ce que nous attentions de lui, avec la certitude qu'il ne subira aucunes représailles. Une fois ceci fait nous prîmes la route Tobias était assez nerveux en présence de mes amis. Je préférais le garder avec moi et à l'avant de la voiture qu'il soit à porter de mains, des miennes mais surtout pas en ligne de mire de Jacob qui avait préféré échanger sa place avec Leah quand il avait vu que l'ami de Peter était réticent à monter dans le même véhicule qu'un loup. D'ailleurs Peter monta également avec nous mais contrairement à d'habitude il n'y avait pas de querelle, la tension émanant de Tobias était suffisante en soi. Heureusement pour nous le voyage s'effectua rapidement la nuit étant tombée nous pûmes aller beaucoup plus vite qu'en plein jour. Nous arrivâmes enfin à Volterra nous permettant de sortir de cet espace confiné. Nous atteignîmes la salle d'audience où les régents nous attendaient.

**-Bella, Peter et vous autres nous sommes heureux de vous revoir.**

**-Aro, Marcus, Caïus,** les saluai-je à mon tour.

**-Je vois que ton ami est arrivé Peter. Ferais-tu les présentations ?**

**-Aro, Marcus, Caïus je vous présente Tobias un ami de longue date, dont la spécialité est de pouvoir certifier si une personne est honnête ou non. Mais dans notre cas on va seulement s'arrêter sur notre petite marché.**

**-J'appellerais notre arrangement, « un échange de bons procédés ».**

**-Le fait est que Tobias pourra être utile principalement à Bella puisque votre don vous permet de sonder jusqu'à son âme, et donc vous savez qu'elle est honnête.**

**-Effectivement, je sais pertinemment à qui j'ai affaire mais je comprends qu'après ce qu'elle a vécu ne puisse donner sa confiance aussi facilement.**

**-Par contre que ce soit de mon côté comme du votre Tobias devra repartir en paix sa voix n'engagera aucune représailles d'aucune sorte. **Avançais-je pour soulager l'ami de Peter.

**-Il en va de soit. Je suppose qu'il va falloir réitérer ma proposition pour que votre ami ici présent puisse détecter le bien fondé de ma proposition.**

**-Oui c'est comme ça que cela fonctionne,** intervint enfin Tobias avec son accent Allemand bien prononcé.

**-Bien donc Bella je reformule mon offre. Je te propose à toi et à ton clan de t'aider à récupérer ton compagnon et ta famille. En contre partie j'aimerais récupérer Alice la voyante pour la mettre à mon service. Elle sera traitée avec le peu de respect qu'elle mérite. Je m'engage également dans ce procédé à ne jamais me servir du pouvoir de la voyante contre toi ou les tiens qu'ils soient lupins ou vampires. Ai-je bien résumé tes craintes Bella ?**

**-Parfaitement et je serais d'accord après l'avis de Tobias,** répondis-je, puis je me tournais vers le concerné. **Je t'en prie Tobias quels sont tes conclusions,** son visage paraissait moins crispé et même souriant lorsqu'il annonça.

**-Cette transaction est tout à fait honnête entre les deux parties.**

**-Voilà qui rassurera tout le monde. Donc Bella es-tu toujours d'accord pour cet échange de bons procédés ?**

**-Je le suis Aro.**

**-Maintenant passons aux détails de notre plan.**

**-Excusez-moi mais me permettez vous de me retirer ?** Demanda Tobias visiblement pressé de nous quitter maintenant qu'il avait accompli sa mission.

**-Je n'en vois pas d'inconvénients,** lançai-je. **Et je te remercie pour ta précieuse aide Tobias.**

**-Les amis de mon amis sont mes amis jolie Bella. Je te souhaite de réussir dans tes projets,** je hochais la tête en remerciements. Aro le remercia également et Peter promit de le contacter bientôt.

**-Bien revenons en à notre arrangement. Je pense qu'il faille faire en sorte qu'Alice voit que nous allons venir les trouver pour qu'elle réunisse tout le monde, aussi bien le Major que ses propres gardes,** lança Aro.

**-Maintenant nous reste à trouver un moyen légitime de nous déplacer pour venir leur demander des explications, quelque chose d'assez sérieux et légitime,** termina Marcus.

**-Une violation de vos lois serait ce qu'il conviendrait le mieux,** clama Jacob.

**-Oui cher Jacob c'est ce qu'il nous faut trouver pour nous octroyer un déplacement légitime.**

**-Et ta lettre Bella ?** tenta-t-il.

**-Mais bien évidemment! Vous êtes remarquable Jacob. **S'exclama Aro.

**-C'est quoi cette histoire de lettre ?** demanda Caïus. Aro lui expliqua à quoi correspondait cette fameuse lettre.

**-Bella je crains que je t'ai un peu trop vite jugé, j'apprécie beaucoup ton tempérament. Une humaine faisant trembler un clan entier de vampires c'est pas donné de voir ça tous les jours,** s'amusa Caïus.

Ce qui me surpris car il avait réputation d'une personne dénuée d'humour. Jacob sourit fièrement et je ne sus si c'était parce qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de faire pression sur Alice et les Cullen ou si c'était en souvenir de cette histoire.

**-Cette histoire de lettre est bonne maintenant il faudrait la crédibiliser. Bella pourrais-tu me la réécrire ? Nous ferons passez notre visite sur le motif de cette lettre, nous ne sommes pas censé savoir que tu as été transformée depuis puisque nous ne somme pas censé te connaître.**

**-Oui ce pourrait être une bonne idée. Pour le reste de nos arrangements nous avons décidé de t'accompagner Caïus, Marcus et moi.**

**-Vraiment ?** m'exclamai-je.

**-Oui il y a bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas aérés et de plus il va falloir faire courir le bruit que c'est nous Volturi qui avons mis un terme à ces guerres dans le sud que plus personne ne vienne pour recommencer. Tout ceci a assez duré il est temps que nous reprenions le contrôle sur ces terres.**

**-Si vous le désirez je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Seulement je gèrerais la stratégie je les connais toutes les deux enfin plus Maria que Nettie. Mais les connaissances de Peter alliées aux miennes feront que nous serons certainement plus efficace à nous adapter.**

**-Je pensais te laisser te débrouiller nous ferons seulement acte de présences juste pour que l'on nous voit et que l'on sache que nous nous sommes déplacés.**

**-En fait nous sommes principalement curieux de te voir à l'action Bella,** déclara Caïus.

**-Enfin principalement Caïus,** renchérit Marcus.

**-Je crois que tu t'es fait un fan Bella.** Conclut Aro.

**-Je suis flattée. Donc si j'ai bien compris nous allons d'abord au Texas en terminer avec Maria et Nettie. Et ensuite vous m'aiderez à développer mon pouvoir.**

**-Oui c'est exactement ça. Je pense que pour ton pouvoir cela ira vite, je pense avoir trouvé comment t'aider. Si nous travaillons correctement nous pourrons y arriver en approximativement 48 heures. J'ai eu le temps de faire des recherches aujourd'hui dans mes ouvrages et je sais comment nous allons aborder ton entraînement.**

**-Très bien nous partons quand ?**

**-Dans quelques heures le temps que tous puissions nous restaurer. Si cela convient à tout le monde ?**

Je me tournais vers mes amis pour leurs poser la question silencieusement.

**-Autant y aller au plus tôt, on n'en rentrera que plus vite,** trancha Peter.

**-C'est OK pour nous. Nous serons de retour dans environs quatre heures. **Acquiesçais-je.

**-Je fais préparer le jet. À tout à l'heure.**

Nous prenions place dans le jet les trois régents ensemble, Jacob, Leah, et Benjamin ensemble. Charlotte, Peter et un vampire, Afton je ne connaissais pas. Je m'installais aux côtés de Jane et Démétri. Il y avait également Corin, Felix et Renata. Alec n'était pas présent car il était censé veiller sur les femmes de Caïus et d'Aro ainsi sur le château lui-même. Je pus faire connaissance avec Jane qui malgré des débuts assez houleux s'avéra être quelqu'un d'intéressant, mais j'eus un mal fou à me concentrer sur de simples conversations. Au bout de quelques heures de vol j'allais rejoindre Peter pour parler stratégie. Nous commençâmes à élaborer notre plan d'action pour Nettie nous miserions sur la surprise. Je leur détaillais ce que j'avais vu et comment étaient les lieux. Nous fîmes des équipes d'attaques bien évidemment je voulais Jacob et Leah avec moi, ce qui déstabiliserait assez les nouveaux-nés pour que nous puissions les attaquer et les tuer rapidement. Nous arrivâmes à Santa-Fé et nous débarquâmes encapuchonnés à cause du soleil qui régnait sur cette partie du monde. Seul Leah et Jacob se baladaient normalement et je les enviais car j'aimais sentir le soleil contre ma peau. En fait ce que j'aimais surtout c'est le regard d'un certain Major se poser sur moi alors que je prenais des bains de soleil sur ma terrasse. Je poussais un soupire mélancolique. Jacob vint près de moi il posa son bras autour de moi comme il le faisait pour me soutenir lorsque j'étais humaine.

**-Tu sais que je n'ai plus besoin de soutien.**

**-Est-ce que tu es sûre de ça ?**

**-Je ne sais pas je crois que je me passerais jamais de ta chaleur.**

**-Pour ça je peux te comprendre,** répondit-il en plaisantant. **À quoi pensais-tu ?**

**-À Jasper à quoi veux-tu que je pense ?**

**-J'avais compris ça mais à quoi exactement ? Avant tu m'aurais tout détaillé et je dois t'avouer que notre complicité me manque. J'ai l'impression que lors de ta transformation tu as perdu ce qui faisait que tu étais ma Bella. Je sais que tu es passée par des choses pas très réjouissantes. Mais j'espérais pouvoir te retrouver un tout petit peu. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas.**

**-Je suis désolée Jacob c'est juste que j'ai dû m'adapter à tellement de chose que j'ai dû enfouir mon humanité si je puis dire. Je ne peux pas me montrer telle que je suis enfin pas encore. Mais si tout va comme je l'espère tu pourrais peut-être me revoir d'ici peu et je suis sûre que tu apprécieras le temps où je te foutais la paix.**

**-Je ne crois pas,** rétorqua Leah.** Mais c'est bon de voir que tu sais ce que nous attendons. Car à moi aussi tu me manques.**

**-Je suis désolée, il va juste falloir que je retrouve mon équilibre et je pense que tout se remettra en place comme il se doit lorsque j'aurais récupéré mon compagnon.**

**-Ton équilibre passe par Jasper.**

**-Comme le tien passe par Leah.**

**-Je comprends, mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de venir me faire un câlin.**

**-Alors ça ça ne risque pas! Tu pues Jacob Black après je vais empester le chien mouillé,** j'entendis Peter éclater de rire alors que je gratifiais Jacob d'un sourire amusé.

Il s'amusa de cette réplique et me taquina également tout le long du trajet. Aro s'était occupé de la logistique cela faisait que nous avions plusieurs véhicules à disposition. Nous arrivâmes à proximité de la grande villa de Nettie. Jacob et Leah allèrent se transformer à l'écart. Jacob paraissait impatient de commencer le carnage. Une fois en position nous avançâmes mon clan et moi en première ligne les Volturi juste derrière en protection autour des régents. Je dois dire que nous étions assez impressionnant surtout avec les loups. Bien vite l'alarme fut donnée et nous vîmes les soldats de Nettie prendre position. Nettie arriva et se plaça à leur tête. Elle se statufia lorsqu'elle vit les loups puis les Volturi derrière moi.

**-Nettie je suppose,** fit Aro d'une voix moins enjouée qu'à l'accoutumé.

**-Oui je suis Nettie,** se reprit-elle toujours pas rassurée.

**-Tu sais qui nous sommes, je suppose.**

**-Oui je le sais et je suis surprise de vous voir si loin de chez vous.**

**-Nous sommes venus faire un peu de ménage. **L'informa Caïus.

**-Je vois. Et vous espérez que je me laisserais faire? Surtout que je ne vois pas votre si précieux.**

**-Tu parles d'Alec je présume. Non effectivement il n'est pas là il avait une autre mission à effectuer. Mais vois-tu nous avons tout aussi efficace que lui. **Déclara Aro.

**-Vous parler de vos loups, des traîtres ou des espions qui gonflent vos rangs.**

**-Pour les loups j'ai moi même hâte de les voir au combat. Quant à Peter et Charlotte leurs compétences sur un champ de bataille n'est pas qu'une légende. Et celle que tu appelles espionne en était une c'est un fait, mais pas pour moi. Bella je t'en prie à toi l'honneur.**

**-Bella celle de Maria ?** demanda-t-elle paniquée.

**-C'est affligeant de m'associer en permanence de cette façon comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire chien de compagnie.** Je pris Nettie sous mon contrôle et l'attirait à moi sous les grognements de ses soldats.

Et la mêlée se lança. Une fois Nettie dans mes mains rapidement je l'étêtais, puis lui arrachais les bras ? Je pus me lancer dans la bataille rapidement en faisant attention de rester auprès des loups, ils travaillaient ensemble et s'en sortaient remarquablement bien. Quant à moi je retrouvais vite mes instincts, et je me surpris à être de nouveau grisée par cette sensation de toute puissance et je m'en donnais à cœur joie. J'attrapais mes adversaires les uns après les autres soit avec mon pouvoir soit avec mes mains, j'étais en train de démembrer une femelle quand j'aperçus Jane en difficulté face à trois nouveaux-nés. J'en éjectais un et attrapais celui qui venait de la mordre. Une vingtaines de secondes plus tard il n'en restait qu'un tas de morceaux au sol. Je repris le combat toujours avec un œil sur mes amis, tous mes amis, bien que je me faisais moins de soucis tout de même pour Peter et Charlotte que pour mes amis Quileutes. Je n'aimais pas les savoir sur un champ de bataille ils étaient vulnérable ayant un cœur qui battait vaillamment dans leurs poitrines. Le temps passa rapidement enfin c'est l'impression que cela me donnait, mais le temps passe toujours trop vite lorsque l'on s'amuse. Je vis Caïus se joindre à la mêlée alors qu'Aro et Marcus commentaient les actions des uns et des autres. Nous exécutâmes les derniers vampires et nous pûmes commencer à nettoyer le champ de bataille.

**-Que ça fait du bien de se défouler de temps à autre.** Me dit Caïus en apportant de nouveaux morceaux pour la flambée.

**-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Je dois avouer que j'apprécie toujours cela,** j'attirais les morceaux qui traînaient sans cesser de discuter.

**-Si tu aimes tellement ça je peux t'offrir une place au sein de ma garde.**

**-Je suis flattée Caïus mais bien que j'aime les combats je dois avouer que je veux par dessus tout connaître un peu de paix.**

**-Je comprends mais sache que tu as ta place quand tu veux au sein de notre garde.**

**-Merci Caïus.**

Nous terminâmes le ménage et nous prîmes la route en direction du jet qui nous emmènerait au Texas. Chacun se remémorant ses exploits et Jacob ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur sa compagne, ce qui me fit sourire. On en aurait presque oublié qu'ils étaient des loups au milieu de vampires. Avec Démétri c'était à celui qui en avait eu le plus. Et c'est Peter qui leur dit qu'il faisait pâle copie à côté du nombre que j'avais comptabilisé. Il étaient tous deux blessés dans leur orgueil ce qui fit rire à peu près tous les passagers du jet. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à Austin où comme précédemment des véhicules nous attendirent à la sortie du jet. Comme précédemment nous avions établi un plan d'attaque.

Aro m'informa qu'il voulait toucher Maria, il voulait connaître son degré d'implication avec Alice et surtout savoir si elle l'avait contacté et surtout récemment. Nous étions pas très loin du ranch et avant de faire connaître notre présence je demandais à tous d'épargner la demeure au maximum car j'aimais cet endroit et que je ne voulais pas le dénaturer. Peter me regarda bizarrement. Je me doutais qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait me passer par la tête pour que je veuille préserver l'endroit qui avait fait de moi un monstre. Je haussais les épaules puis je pris place au centre de mon groupe. Je regardais tout le monde et je fis mes dernières recommandations à tous. Je garderais également Benjamin à l'œil, surtout ici. Caïus avait encore l'intention de se battre à nos côtés. Il était le plus physique des régents, il prenait plaisir à être sur un champ de bataille et je trouvais ça peu surprenant quand on le comparait aux deux autres. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était aussi fougueux lors des entretiens c'est qu'en fait il devait sérieusement s'ennuyer.

Nous arrivâmes sur le ranch j'y pénétrais la première avec mes amis pour ne pas trop affoler Maria qui ne devait pas encore être au courant que Nettie avait été détruite car nous avions été rapide, et c'était le but recherché. J'arrivais devant la maison ce fut Ross qui nous accueillit avec Cassie.

**-Tiens la traîtresse qui rentre au bercail.**

**-Ferme-là et va chercher Maria !** ordonnai-je.

**-Tu n'as pas d'ordre a donné tu n'as plus de rang ici.**

Je le pris sous la coupe de mon pouvoir et lui fit une pression sur sa carcasse afin qu'il s'effondre de douleur. Je regardais Cassie alors que j'avais toujours Ross en mon pouvoir.

**-Vas chercher Maria et dépêche-toi sinon tu es la prochaine,** elle ne se fit pas prier et partit rapidement. **Benjy vas faire un bûcher au moins ce sera déjà ça de fait,** mon jeune frère s'attela à la tâche, il termina lorsque Maria arriva.

**-Tu t'enfuis de chez moi en emportant quatre de mes meilleurs soldats, puis tu te permets de revenir avec des putains de loups puants et des traîtres et tu tues mon second? **Dit-elle la rage dans la voix.

**-Ross était ton second? Tu dois être bien mal pour choisir si misérable,** la raillai-je.

**-Cassie va réunir nos soldats je pense que Bella et ses amis ont besoin d'une petit remise en place,** c'est ce moment là que choisit Aro et les Volturi pour faire leur entrée.

**-C'est quoi ça ? tu m'as trahi pour rejoindre les Volturi !** demanda-t-elle en colère.

**-Ce que j'ai fait en partant d'ici ne te concerne pas Maria. Par contre je ne peux pas avoir l'aide dont j'ai besoin sans eux. Et leur volonté est de t'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute.**

**-C'est à peu près ça effectivement,** renchérit Aro en venant se positionner à mes côtés.** Je dois dire qui tu as été très inspirée en choisissant Bella. Quelle guerrière et son pouvoir c'est tout simplement extraordinaire.**

**-Je ne suis pas franchement du même avis aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû écouter les conseils que l'on m'avait donné à l'époque et la tuer. Mais la convoitise des pouvoirs vous amène à faire des choix regrettables. Mais vous devez savoir cela Aro vous avez à peu près la même addiction que moi.**

**-J'aime avoir des pouvoir dans mes rangs c'est vrai, mais je m'efforce de respecter les caractères de chacun. Et puis j'ai moi même un don pour me permettre de choisir ma garde, chose que tu n'as pas. Et apparemment même l'aide de la jeune Cullen s'est avérée insatisfaisante.**

**-Comme cela vous savez pour Alice ?**

**-Oui elle est venue tout m'avouer lors de notre mission avec Edward. Elle m'a dit le rôle qu'elle avait tenue dans ma nouvelle vie. Sauf qu'elle voulait que tu me tues.**

**-Et j'aurais dû l'écouter elle m'avait dit que tu serais la gangrène de mon armée, mais je n'ai pas voulu la croire. J'aurais dû suivre ses conseils, ils ont toujours été avisés.**

**-Oh que non! Tu n'étais qu'une marionnette dans ses mains. C'est comme pour Ben sais tu qu'il est avec elle et depuis le début ?**

**-Ce n'est pas possible !**

**-Et moi je t'assure du contraire.**

**-Bien je pense que nous avons perdu assez de temps. Bella je t'en prie,** il me donnait le signal pour que je lui apporte Maria et que je la maintienne sous contrôle le temps qu'il lise son esprit et prenne toutes les informations dont il avait besoin.

Ce que je fis, elle rugit de rage en me lançant un regard meurtrier. Ce qui donna le signal d'alerte aux troupes de lancer l'assaut. Comme je l'avais prévu les gardes de Maria bien que déstabilisés par le fait d'être privés de leur général et qu'ils savaient qu'elle allait mourir, étaient meilleurs combattants que ceux de Nettie et avaient plus de tactique. Et dire que j'avais aidé à les former. Par contre le fait que mes amis Quileutes soient parmi nous les déstabilisa autant que de me voir. Seule Cassie était assez stupide pour tenter de venir à moi pour combattre et elle partit bien avant sa maîtresse. Il fallut pratiquement une dizaine de minutes pour lire toute la vie de Maria mais depuis le temps qu'elle était de ce monde elle avait accumulé assez de souvenirs et même avec sa lecture rapide Aro n'avait pas pu réduire son temps. Autant de temps où je ne pus profiter de mon pouvoir mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. J'étais à l'aise et redoutée même sans pouvoir pour combattre. Une fois la lecture de Maria terminée Aro la décapita et la mis en morceaux, je pus alors récupérer mon pouvoir et le mettre à contribution et ce juste au bon moment. Car je vis Jake et Leah se faire déborder ils se mirent à six sur les loups, Benjy et moi allâmes donner un coup de mains aux Quileutes et nous en terminâmes rapidement. En plus, dès qu'ils me voyaient nos ennemis perdaient leurs moyens ce qui nous facilitait la tâche. Le temps parut durer plus long mais je dois dire que c'était un soulagement en soit, nous étions en train d'éradiquer une menace qui pesait sur nous, que ce soit pour Benjy et moi ou Peter et Charlotte car depuis le temps qu'ils fuyaient ils avaient toujours eu cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête. Et je dois avouer que dans un sens j'étais heureuse de pouvoir leur rendre cette entière liberté après ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au terme de cette éradication il ne restait que des morceaux de chairs sur le sol. Une fois tout ceci terminé j'examinais ce lieu que je considérais comme mon chez moi. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être à la maison ici. La bâtisse n'avait pas subi de gros dommages rien qui puisse être réparé rapidement. J'allais dans ma chambre et j'eus la surprise d'y constater que personne ne l'avait récupéré, que les derniers occupants de cette pièce étaient Jasper et moi. Quand je repensais à ce qui s'était passé dans cet endroit j'en aurais presque rougis. Je vis sur l'étagère les livre de Jasper ceux qu'il avait corrigé, je caressais la tranche quand Peter arriva.

**-C'était la chambre du Major.**

**-Je sais et la mienne également, je l'ai choisi sans même le savoir.**

**-Comme quoi. Ça va aller maintenant tu vas pouvoir le retrouver rapidement.**

**-J'espère, je n'en peux plus, je ne supporte plus le fait d'être loin de lui. De laisser à cette salope le contrôle de ma vie, je n'arrive plus à être moi-même. Je me sens constamment oppressée et c'est dur de résister tous les jours alors que tout en moi me crie d'aller le retrouver.**

**-Oui c'est l'attraction qui te relie à lui. Et il en est pareil pour tous dès que nous nous éloignons de nos compagnons. Mais je ne doute pas que tu vas le revoir bientôt.**

**-Il le faut parce qu'il y a même des jours où je me demande pourquoi j'avance ? Pourquoi je m'accroche à ce petit bout d'espoir ? Pourquoi je me permets même d'espérer que les choses puissent s'arranger ?**

**-Je sais Bella mais ne désespère pas, il faut que tu gardes la foi en vous vous allez y arriver.**

**-Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous retrouvons pour mieux nous perdre ensuite pour souffrir encore plus. Comment veux-tu que je puisse croire que cette fois-ci sera la bonne ?**

**-Tout simplement parce que nous allons traité le mal à la racine. Nous savons que la salope de voyante tire les ficelles en coulisse. Nous savons où il faut frapper pour que tout cesse enfin,** me dit il en me serrant contre lui.** Je suis venu car Aro voudrait te voir il est dans les appartements de Maria.**

**-Très bien, allons-y,** nous arrivâmes dans les anciens appartements de Maria. Aro et les régents étaient assis dans les canapés.

**-Bien Bella installe-toi,** je m'exécutais en les scrutant Peter resta derrière moi comme à l'époque de Maria ou le second devait adopter cette place et cette attitude.

**-Les habitudes sont difficiles à perdre n'est-ce pas Peter ? **S'amusa Aro.

**-Oui sauf qu'il est bien plus agréable d'agir de la sorte avec Bella qu'avec Maria.**

**-Je te l'accorde. Bien je t'ai demandé de venir parce que j'ai à te faire part de deux choses. La première c'est que l'alliance entre Alice et Maria ne date pas d'hier. En fait cela fait des décennies qu'elles collaboraient ensemble. D'où toutes les victoires de Maria après le départ du Major. Elle est à l'origine de la dette d'honneur de ton compagnon envers Maria également.**

**-Comment ça une dette d'honneur?** fis-je surprise.

C'est Peter qui m'expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il m'avait laissé en Écosse. Le fait qu'il était partie à la recherche de Maria pour la tuer mais qu'il s'était fait piéger par Ben et que Maria lui avait épargné la vie à condition qu'il revienne l'aider au moment où elle l'appellerait. C'est la raison pour laquelle Jasper n'avait pas pu revenir me chercher. En fait Alice avait envoyé Jasper en sachant qu'il reviendrait en ayant contracter une dette d'honneur qu'elle avait elle même manigancé. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de revenir me chercher sans avoir remboursé sa dette, pour ne pas avoir à m'abandonner de nouveau. Je comprenais les raisons de mon compagnons j'aurais fait exactement la même chose.

**-Il en est de même pour Ben, c'est Alice qui a dirigé Maria sur lui en lui disant qu'il lui serait le plus fidèle des soldats et qu'en plus il était en mesure de bloquer le Major qu'il faudrait seulement l'initier à la douleur et à la torture pour qu'il lui résiste. Ce qu'elle a fait, **je grognais. Je savais qu'Alice était derrière beaucoup de choses mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que cela avait pris autant d' comment pouvait-il en être autrement avec un pouvoir telle que le sien. Elle avait forcément plusieurs coups d'avances sur nous, enfin elle n'avait pas mes amis et que ce soit pour leurs particularités ou bien pour l'amour et la loyauté qu'ils me témoignaient.

-**De plus Alice a soumis à Maria certaine méthode de torture dont celle de Justin par exemple. En fait tu aurais dû y avoir droit après la fuite d'Annabelle. Mais Maria avait peur de trop te briser et nuire à tes qualités de guerrière. Elle a ordonné à ce Justin la fois où le Major est intervenu que par simple jalousie. **M'informa Aro.

**-Et bien je dois dire que nous avons pris la bonne décision. Je pense qu'il est temps de faire redescendre sa suprématie parmi nous et le plus vite possible. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait convoiter à qui s'en prendre après Bella. Avec un pouvoir pareille elle est vraiment très dangereuse. **Argumenta Marcus**.**

**-Effectivement si le pouvoir de Bella peut s'avérer dangereux pour nous, Alice est encore plus redoutable que Maria, le Major et sa compagne réunis,** admis Caïus.

**-Je le pense également,** renchérit Peter.

**-Venons en à la deuxième partie de ce que je voulais te dire,** continua Aro. **Je sais que tu aimes particulièrement cet endroit et je comprends pourquoi, c'est un lieu magnifique et maintenant que la paix va régner ici c'est un endroit où il va faire bon vivre. C'est pour cela que je me suis permis de chercher ce petit bout de papier que je me fais une joie de te remettre,** il tendit une enveloppe que je fis voler jusqu'à moi. Je l'ouvris pour tomber sur l'acte de propriété de ce lieu magique.

**-Tu es officiellement chez toi Bella.**

**-Merci Aro ça me touche beaucoup, surtout que je ne pensais pas que je pourrais être la propriétaire légale de cet endroit.**

**-C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire et en plus ça ne coûte rien à personne et quoi de plus normal que vous ayez un endroit rien qu'à vous pour vous retrouver et recevoir vos amis. **Termina Aro.

**-Nous offres-tu l'hospitalité jusqu'à demain? Que nous puissions finir le nettoyage et surtout nous reposer un peu car même si nous souffrons plus de la fatigue, je me sens bien chez toi et j'aimerais visiter un peu. **Me demanda Caïus.

**-Mais je vous en prie faites donc,** répondis-je heureuse d'avoir un chez moi, notre chez nous qui j'en étais certaine plairait à mon Major. **Puis-je vous demander les services de l'un de vos gardes. Jacob et Leah ont besoin de repos et surtout de nourriture. Ils sont vraiment trop fatigués pour aller chercher ce dont ils ont besoin et comme vous le savez nous ne pouvons pas y aller sans eux.**

**-Oui sans problème. Peter aurais-tu l'obligeance d'aller chercher Afton et Corin pour les envoyer chercher ce dont nos amis Quileutes ont besoin.**

**-J'y vais de ce pas.**

Et c'est ainsi que nous passâmes le temps restant, pour Leah et Jacob à dormir. Et pour Peter, Benjamin, Félix et moi à réparer les dégâts qui avaient été faits sur la demeure. Un peu plus de vingt quatre heures plus tard nous allions reprendre le jet pour retourner en Italie. Je regardais ma maison, mon chez moi et pensais au moment où nous pourrions retourner chez nous avec mon compagnon. Nous arrivâmes à Volterra et nous ne perdîmes pas de temps. Aro me guida dans leur salle d'entraînement après avoir pris le temps de saluer son épouse. Et nous pûmes commencer l'entraînement. Il y avait également Alec ainsi que mes amis. Ce n'était en aucun cas un manque de confiance mais tous voulaient voir comment j'allais m'en sortir surtout que ce n'était pas un entraînement physique.

**-Alors Bella tu vas te servir de ton pouvoir pendant que moi je te touche pour voir comment tu le diriges.**

**-OK,** je pris donc la première personne qui me venait sous la main enfin sous le regard et pas de chance pour lui c'était Alec. Je restais gentille, je ne fis que le déplacer d'un endroit à un autre.

**-Bien j'ai compris. J'aperçois une espèce d'aura lorsque tu te sers de ton pouvoir comme si l'air devenait plus docile et ductile à ton bon vouloir.** _(N/R : je viens d'apprendre un mot nouveau ^^, je me coucherai moins con ce soir lol. Je vous rassure il n'y a pas d'erreur « ductile » est synonyme de « malléable ») (N/A: Je ne suis pas si inculte que ça non mais... lol. En fait je l'ai lu dans un bouquin et il m'avait intrigué, j'ai donc recherché ce qu'il voulait dire en plus il me plait bien ce mot. Je savais que je pourrais le replacer quelque part :p. Désolée pour cet intermède lol)_ **Donc il faudrait que tu essayes de diriger cette aura sur ta propre personne et principalement sur ta tête.**

**-Je vais essayer.**

Je me concentrais et essayais de manier cette aura comme il l'appelait et la déplaçais sur ma tête. Je pensais avoir réussit mais Aro m'informa que non il avait toujours accès à mon esprit mais avec légèrement moins de clarté. Que nous étions sur la bonne voie mais qu'il fallait que je concentre toute mon aura sur mon esprit. Mais j'avais dû mal à tout regrouper autour de moi. Au bout de sept heures de travail acharné j'arrivais à opacifier mon esprit.

Aro ayant des obligations me laissa entre les mains des jumeaux en me disant qu'une petite stimulation à la Jane pourrait s'avérer utile. Effectivement je devais me rendre à l'évidence qu'il me fallait un petit stimulant pour parvenir à épaissir mon aura autour mon cerveau, enfin il me fallut tout de même trois jours supplémentaire de douleurs tolérables certes mais douleurs quand même infligées par Jane avant de pouvoir m'immuniser entièrement contre elle, puis j'essayais cette particularité pour voir si je pouvais immuniser quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Peter se porta volontaire et ce fut également un succès, mais je ne pouvais pas nous protéger tous les deux à la fois.

Ce jour là je débordais de joie car cela voulait dire deux choses, la première est que plus jamais je ne laisserais cette enflure de Ben avoir le dessus sur moi, j'allais pouvoir me venger et lui faire regretter de m'avoir humiliée et assujettie de la façon dont il l'a fait. Mais surtout nous allons pouvoir lancer notre plan. Et bientôt, très bientôt je pourrais revoir mon compagnon, le serrer dans mes bras, sentir son odeur, le toucher et l'embrasser je pourrais l'avoir pour moi comme cela devrait être le cas depuis toujours. Dans quelques jours, semaines au pire je pourrais le revoir. Et Dieu que cela me pressait, et pas que pour revoir les miens mais également pour pouvoir me venger, pouvoir récupérer ma fierté et mon honneur. Pour pouvoir récupéré ma vie.

* * *

**(N/R : je suis de tout cœur avec toi Bella casse-lui sa gueule à l'autre pouffiasse, fais-lui bouffer son dressing à l'autre chose, oups me suis emportée ^^ je crois que l'heure tardive y est pour beaucoup, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de corriger.)**

**De corriger ou de lire pour assouvir ton empressement et ta curiosité? ;) lol.**

**Ce nouveau et long chapitre nous apporte beaucoup de réponses n'est-ce pas? Vous avez eu en partie un début d'explication, beaucoup de thèmes ont été abordé. **

**Mais surtout cela nous amène enfin à la confrontation final. Moi personnellement je commence à avoir mon petit cœur insensible qui se serre, ben oui c'est le début de la fin avec le prochain chapitre. **

**Bien allez déchainez vous et racontez moi ce qui vous a le plus marqué dans ce chapitre bien que je me doute du passage qui vous aura le plus touché ;)**

**Je vous dis à Vendredi.**

**P.S: Je passe une annonce. Nous sommes avec Ste7851 en train de monter une fiction un crossover Harry Potter/Twilight. Et nous aurions besoin d'une bêta ou (un) lol. **

**Cette fiction est à Ste7851 bien que je participe à son écriture et son élaboration. Ce sera avec elle qu'il faudra correspondre et échanger les dossiers, (bien que je ne sois pas fermée et que je reste disponible également.) mais ce sera elle qui aura les chapitres et c'est également elle qui les postera sur son compte ff. Mais envoyez moi vos propositions si cela vous intéresse et nous nous concerterons pour sélectionner celui ou celle qui aura la primeur de lire en avant première cette fic ;)**

**En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusque là :)**

**Bet's**


	34. Chapter 34

**Salut tout le monde. **

**Comme promis le chapitre pov Jasper le premier puisqu'il y en a un second. Ben oui ce chapitre était vraiment trop long il m'a fallu le couper. **

**Je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas pour le lynchage lol. **

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Douloureuse vérité**

**Pov Jasper**

Bientôt huit mois qu'elle avait fuit et je n'arrivais pas à lui mettre la main dessus. Où pouvait-elle être ? J'avais refais tout son périple espérant lui tomber dessus ou peut-être même voire des gens qui l'avait aperçu. J'en étais arrivé à aborder des gens aux fils de mes voyages aux aéroports, dans les lieux publics, les bars, les clubs de nuits partout où elle aurait pu être aperçu. Des endroits que des vampires non végétariens côtoieraient pour trouver de quoi se nourrir. Mais rien absolument rien, nulle part, c'était à croire qu'elle avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. J'avais même été jusqu'à supplier Alice de m'aider, mais elle m'avait soutenue qu'elle ne la voyait pas et en plus même si cela avait été le cas, m'avait-elle dit elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Parce que si Bella avait décidé de fuir c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons sans compter qu'il était cruel de lui demander à elle d'aider à retrouver celle qui avait pris sa place.

Je la comprenais mais je ne l'acceptais pas. Comment pouvait-elle me refuser le bonheur? Si elle m'aimait comme elle le disait elle aurait dû faire ce qu'il fallait pour que je sois heureux, c'est ce que j'aurais fait moi pour elle dans une situation similaire, enfin je pense. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps elle n'avait pas été épargnée, mais merde.

Et pourquoi Bella s'enfuyait-elle ? Je savais qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose en rapport avec Ben vu les sentiments d'aversion, de haine profonde et de dégoût que j'avais ressentis émaner d'elle, j'étais sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas déterminer ce que c'était. Et Edward n'avait pas pu m'aider. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé nous aurions pu régler ça tous les deux. Et puis Peter qui ne répondait plus au téléphone il avait changé de numéro apparemment ou pire mais je n'osais penser à cela maintenant. J'espérais qu'il ait changé de numéro de téléphone parce qu'il était avec Bella. J'espérais sincèrement que ce soit cette version là. Tout était sans dessus-dessous dans ma vie, et ça m'agaçait prodigieusement.

J'étais perdu, ma compagne me fuyait encore alors que nous venions de nous retrouver. J'avais ressenti toute l'intensité de son amour, elle n'avait rien retenu et avait tout laissé s'échapper d'elle, et j'étais certain qu'elle l'avait fait volontairement. Elle voulait que je sache qu'elle m'aimait avant de repartir, elle savait qu'elle allait fuir de nouveau. Si j'arrivais à lui mettre la main dessus elle allait devoir m'expliquer tout ce qu'il se passait et depuis le début car je sentais qu'elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. En plus j'avais ressentis sa peur mais je ne savais pas pour qui elle avait peur. Avait-elle voulu éloigner Benjamin d'une quelconque menace ? Cela aurait pu être possible Bella pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour ceux qu'elle aimait et elle aimait ce gosse. Mais nous aurions pu le protéger ensemble dans notre famille.

J'étais revenu en Inde ce vaste pays que Bella avait particulièrement aimé. Je le traversais de nouveau de long en large et en travers, essayant de trouver une piste, la sienne ou celle de Benjamin, mais toujours rien. J'étais dans une colère noire. Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça ? Comment le pouvaient-ils tous ? Je me laissais aller à ma rage destructrice en dévastant la partie de forêt dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'en avais marre, marre de devoir passer mon temps à la chercher.

**-Comment peux-tu me faire ça Bella !** hurlai-je faisant fuir les animaux même les plus éloignés. **Reviens-moi !** Criais-je de rage et de dépit. Mon téléphone sonna et quand je vis le numéro un élan d'espoir s'empara de moi. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu une vision et qu'elle s'était rétractée.

**-Oui Alice**.

_**-Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort on a plus important à faire face et encore à cause de ta Bella !**_ crachat-elle sans préambule. Je la sentais en colère mais je sentais la peur également même à travers le téléphone, je la connaissais trop.

**-Qu'est****-****ce que tu racontes ? **demandai-je sèchement.

_**-Les Volturi arrivent et apparemment pas avec de bonnes intentions ? Ils viennent tous ! Tous les gardes, et les épouses également.**_

**-Et pour quelles raisons ?** demandai-je surpris.

**-_Ta Bella et cette fichue lettre qu'elle avait rédigé pour nous faire chanter, tu te souviens ?_ **lâcha-t-elle méprisante. **_Je ne sais pas comment mais ils l'ont en leur possession et ils viennent __demander des comptes. Le problèmes c'est que je ne vois plus rien après leur visites nous allons tous mourir._**

**-Ce n'est pas possible ce sont les Quileutes qui avaient la lettre ils ne l'auraient jamais envoyé et surtout aussi tard.**

_**-Ils l'ont bien eu d'une façon ou d'une autre !**_

**-Ce n'est pas possible Alice que tu ne les aimes pas c'est un fait mais ils sont honnêtes.**

_**-Arrêtes de te voiler la face et vois les choses telles qu'elles sont. Tu donnes ta confiance et ton amour aux mauvaises personnes Jasper. Ils ne la méritent pas. Elle ne te mérite pas, elle n'est bonne qu'à bousiller la vie de tout le monde. La tienne, celle de notre famille, celle des loups. Elle n'apporte que malheur et désolation.**_

**-Fais attention Alice ! **Grondais-je.

_**-J'en ai rien à faire de tes menaces Jasper nous risquons tous nos vies à cause d'elle. Ils nous faut réunir le plus de monde possible pour essayer de leur demander de nous laisser le temps de nous expliquer. Leur dire qu'elle a été transformée depuis l'écriture de cette lettre. Mais ce n'est pas gagner même comme ça.**_

**-Si nous pouvions la retrouver ce serait la preuve qu'il nous faut,** lançai-je en espérant qu'elle accepte de me dire ou se trouvait ma compagne que je puisse aller la chercher.

_**-Je ne la vois pas Jasper !**_ hurla-t-elle. _**Je ne la vois plus depuis pratiquement un an. Elle est morte tu m'entends. Et tuer par ces traîtres de Quileutes, par Jacob lui-même.**_

**-Ce n'est pas vrai! **hurlai-je à mon tour.

_**-Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire parce que je pensais qu'elle avait recommencé son stratagème avec les loups mais je dois avouer qu'avec l'envoie de cette lettre, il se peut quelle soit réellement morte.**_

**-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu ne peux pas avoir de visions des loups et donc encore moins savoir et voir s'ils l'ont tuée.**

_**-Je l'avais au téléphone quand cela c'est passé, elle était à Forks avec Peter et Charlotte et un jeune que je ne connais pas.**_

**-C****e n****'est pas possible,** grognai-je.

_-__**Bon écoute tu vas pas nous faire un remake de la fois précédente. Tu dois te reprendre maintenant parce que dans deux semaines minimum c'est toute la famille qui va mourir à cause de cette foutu lettre.**_ Je ne pouvais croire ce qu'elle me disait, Bella ne pouvait être Morte.

Comment Bella aurait pu mourir et de la main, enfin de la gueule de Jacob alors qu'en plus elle était avec Peter et Charlotte ce n'était pas logique. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, ils étaient tous assez expérimentés et assez bons combattants pour luter contre les loups, non c'était un leurre, mais pour quelle raison?

_**-Explique**__**-**__**lui toi, moi il me désespère,**_ fulmina Alice en passant le téléphone.

_**-Jasper c'est moi,**_ lança Edward.

**-Oui mon frère c'est quoi cette histoire. Pourquoi dit-elle que Bella est morte ?**

_**-Je ne sais pas elle m'avait caché ça je ne savais même pas qu'elles avaient été en contact.**_

**-Et ce qu'elle dit, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je veux dire tu as vu dans son esprit.**

_**-Oui ça à l'air vrai, mais elle me refuse l'accès à une partie de leur communication,**_ dit-il comme pour garder espoir, mais il venait de sérieusement effriter le mien.

_**-C'est personnel cela ne vous concerne ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais le problème n'est pas là, les Volturi arrivent et nous allons tous y rester si vous ne vous bougez pas. Il nous faut réunir le plus de monde possible et rapidement,**_ cria-t-elle autoritairement prise de panique.

Je pouvais sentir à distance la peur qui la rongeait elle avait toujours eu particulièrement peur des Volturi.

**-Je vais rentrer, et je vois qui je peux ramener en revenant,** il fallait que je traite les problèmes tels qu'ils se présentaient, pour le moment les Volturi étaient le problème le plus important, donc à traiter en premier lieu.

_**-Si tu peux passer avertir les Irlandais et les accompagner en revenant,**_ me demanda Edward.

**-Si tu veux.**

_**-Et si au passage tu peux également t'arrêter en Angleterre pour demander l'aide de Charles et Makenna. Carlisle et Esmé partent chercher Alistair. Alice va aller chercher un nouveau clan qui s'est formé dans le Delaware. Emmett et Rose vont aller chercher les Amazones, puis les ****É****gyptiens. Et nous nous attendons que Tanya et les siens arrivent, et nous accueillerons les prochains invités. Donc si tu pouvais leur demander leur aide et revenir assez vite pour tous nous préparer au cas o****ù**** nous ne puissions pas éviter le combat.**_

**-Je pars de suite, pour l'Angleterre et l'Irlande.**

_**-Très bien merci Jasper. Et pour ce que t'a-dit Alice ne désespère pas, j'ai un peu de mal à croire qu'ils se soient fait tuer. Tu devrais peut-être appeler Jacob pour avoir une explication.**_

**-Oui c'est ce que je comptais faire. Je t'appelle pour te dire où j'en suis.**

_**-OK fais attention à toi. Et tiens moi au courant.**_

**-Je le ferais, faites attention à vous également,** puis je raccrochais pour partir en direction de l'aéroport le plus proche mais sans oublié de téléphoner à Jacob. Il décrocha au bout de la quatrième sonneries.

_**-Oui,**_dit-il sèchement.

**-Jacob c'est Jasper.**

_**-Jasper que veux**__**-**__**tu ?**_ demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es agressif Jacob ? Aurais-tu quelques choses à me dire ?** demandai-je suspicieux.

_**-Pas plus que toi ! Bon que veux-tu je n'ai pas que ça a faire ?**_

**-Très bien vu que la courtoisie et la politesse ne sont plus de mises entre nous. Pourrais-tu me dire si tu as vu Bella ?**

_**-Tiens tu m'appelles pour m'avertir qu'elle était devenu**__**e**__** une putain de sangsue !**_ dit-il avec colère ce qui augmenta la mienne également, il savait qu'elle était vivante et que je ne l'avais pas prévenue.

**-Jacob !** grognais-je**. As-tu vu Bella oui ou non ?**

_**-Oui je l'ai vu elle a osé franchir notre territoire et elle n'était pas seule.**_

**-Oui il paraît. Dis-moi que tu, vous ne les avez pas touché ?** lui commandai-je.

_**-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Et tu n'es pas mon Alpha pour m'ordonner quoi que ce soit.**_

**-Encore une chose Jacob. Ma famille se retrouve sous la menace des Volturi à cause de la lettre de Bella. Est-ce que tu l'as envoyé ?**

_**-Je ne connais pas d'autre langue, donc il faudra te contenter de celle-là. Je ne te dois rien et je te prierais de faire comme jusqu'à présent oublie-moi.**_

**-Je vais te faire un promesse Jacob Black je règle mes affaires et je te promets de passer te rendre une petite visite.**

_**-T'as raison fait ça ! Sur ce j'ai des choses à faire !**_ puis il raccrocha le téléphone.

Quand je disais que les choses n'étaient pas normales. Que Jacob m'en veuille parce que je ne l'avais pas averti que Bella était en vie, ça je le comprenais. Mais je voulais d'abord la reconquérir avant de lui en parler car je me doutais qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié que Jacob la voit telle que moi je l'avais vu. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de lui montrer que sa bête avait le contrôle de sa personne, qu'elle était devenu tout ce qu'il détestait. Du moins au moment où je l'avais revu car je devais avouer qu'elle s'était légèrement apaisée au fil du temps.

J'étais arrivé en Angleterre et il avait fallu que je cherche Makenna et Charles et heureusement pour moi ils étaient plus facile à trouver que ma compagne. Je leur expliquais la situation et ils acceptèrent rapidement de nous soutenir. Je leur donnais les indications pour aller jusqu'à Edward et Annabelle dans notre villa du Minnesota. Puis j'embarquais pour l'Irlande pour aller demander l'aide de Maggie, Siobhan et Liam. Je ne pensais pas avoir trop de mal non plus, car ils étaient de vieux amis de Carlisle. Effectivement je n'eus pas besoin d'utiliser de persuasion, ils acceptèrent de suite et nous pûmes rejoindre ensemble le Minnesota à notre tour.

Quand nous arrivâmes nous fûmes accueillis par Edward et sa compagne bien entendu mais tout le clan de Tanya, Charles et Makenna. Carlisle et Esmé étaient de retour avec Alistair qui préféra s'isoler. Les Amazones arrivèrent le lendemain de mon arrivée. J'avais pris en charge de donner une formation en accéléré de combat avec les aides d'Annabelle et d'Edward. Ce dernier m'expliqua ce qu'avait vu Alice lors de sa vision.

Aro assis avec ses frères de régences en train de lire et de commenter cette lettre. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment contents d'après Edward et le pire avait été Caïus, il demandait des explications et savoir ce qu'était devenu cette fille. Et que si la réponse n'était pas satisfaisante il faudrait tous nous tuer. Pour montrer l'exemple. C'était à cause de ça qu'Alice avait pris peur car elle les voyait arriver mais elle n'avait plus de vision sur l'avenir après cela. Ce qui laissait présager que nous allions tous mourir dans le pire des cas et dans un autre c'est elle qui mourrait. Mais je doutais que je laisse cela se produire donc il y avait de forte chance que je vienne à mourir également. Je souhaitais intérieurement que le fait d'avoir réuni beaucoup de monde nous permettrait de faire réfléchir les Volturi et qu'avec le don d'Aro il pourrait voir dans mon esprit entre autre que Bella avait été transformée depuis l'écriture de cette lettre donc que cette rencontre n'avait plus de motif légitime. Mais Edward avait peur que derrière tout ça se cache la convoitise de don d'Aro, son désir de faire son marché parmi nous et nos pouvoirs. C'était une possibilité à pendre en considération, la convoitise d'Aro n'était pas un secret de polichinelle et nous avions dans notre famille trois dons intéressants pour lui, dont celui de mon ex-femme en particulier.

Deux jours avant l'arrivée des Volturi prévu par Alice. Emmett et Rose ainsi que le clan des Égyptiens arrivèrent à leur tour, ce qui apporta un peu de légèreté pas désagréable même si pour moi rien n'arrivait à me détendre complètement et pas même Emmett et sa joie de vivre. Je venais de terminer une cession de formation avec les femmes. Et j'en profitais comme d'habitude dès que j'avais deux minutes pour m'enfermer dans mes pensées. Je devenais de plus en plus mélancolique et solitaire, je me renfermais sur moi ne laissant pratiquement plus personne m'approcher. Rien n'arrivait à m'atteindre enfin peu de chose, la sécurité de ma famille en faisait partie mais je pensais à comment cela allait se passer et si je venais à mourir avant d'avoir retrouvé ma compagne. J'étais assez maudit pour croire que cette hypothèse serait tout à fait possible.

**-Ne sois pas défaitiste Jasper,** me dit Edward en venant s'installer à mes côtés.

**-Tu crois que je suis défaitiste. Alors repasse tout ce qu'on a vécu depuis que Bella est entrée dans nos vie.**

**-Oui j'admets que tu n'as pas été avantagé dans votre histoire, ni Bella d'ailleurs. Mais je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.**

**-Si on arrive à ressortir vivant.**

**-Ce n'est pas croyable et j'ai encore plus de mal à penser que ce sont les loups qui ont envoyé la lettre. Même par jalousie cela ne ressemble pas à Jacob.**

**-L'avantage c'est que l'on pourra avoir la raison rapidement.**

**-Ouais et puis...** je le sentis monter en tension rapidement, cette tension se transforma en colère terrible.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward ?**

**-Mais c'est pas possible !** cria-t-il en se levant.

Je sentis divers sentiments mitigés venant de personnes que je ne connaissais pas, enfin deux m'étaient familières tout de même.

-**C'est quoi cette merde ?**

**-Calme-toi Jasper on va lui demander des explications.**

**-Ouais et ce sera le bon moment pour lui demander pourquoi ma compagne le hait autant.**

**-Je le pense aussi mais ne fait rien d'imprudent qui pourrait nous faire perdre un soutien de taille face au Volturi. Imagine qu'il arrive à maîtriser Alec avec son pouvoir vu qu'il est plus réactif que celui du Volturi. Cela nous laissera une chance nous négligeable de rééquilibrer les forces.**

**-Je sais mais putain qu'est****-****ce qu'il fou****t**** là !** râlai-je.

**-J****e n****'en sais rien et ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on le saura.**

Nous regagnâmes la villa où Alice et un clan de cinq vampires dont Ben nous attendaient. Et apparemment ils devaient tous se douter qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre certains d'entre eux et nous et moi surtout.

**-Qu'est****-****ce qu'il fou****t**** ici ?** demandai-je sèchement à Alice.

**-Comme tous ceux présents, il vient tenter de nous sortir de la merde dans laquelle nous a fourré ta compagne. Et tu es mieux placé que n'importe qui pour savoir que son aide nous sera précieuse !** cracha-t-elle. Je grognais tout comme Edward, et Annabelle.

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'embête le plus Jasper c'est qu'il soit celui qu'elle ait choisi pour la combler ou bien qu'il soit l'un des rares à avoir le dessus sur toi? En fait il est le seul il me semble,** lança-t-elle sournoise et sarcastique.

**-Alice ça suffit !** la rabroua Emmett.** Arrête de t'en prendre à Jasper.** **Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais elle autant l'une des nôtres que toi et il va falloir l'accepter.**

**-Certainement pas ! Elle serait l'une des nôtres elle serait ici à l'heure qu'il est. Mais non elle l'a fuit encore une fois, et elle s'est faite tuer par ses si précieux amis loups. Alors qu'elle aurait pu rejoindre la famille.**

**-Alice a raison,** reprit Rosalie.** J'ai soutenue Bella autant que j'ai pu mais là je dois avouer que les propos d'Alice sont fondés. Ajoutons à ça la lettre qu'elle avait rédigé et qui est maintenant en possession des Volturi, ça fait un peu beaucoup.**

**-Ah non Rosie pas encore. Il va vraiment falloir que tu choisisses vers qui va ta loyauté et que tu tiennes ton choix, parce que jouer les girouettes, ne nous aidera pas. **Lança Emmett.

**-Je sais que tu aimes Bella, mais regarde bébé ! Nous allons devoir affronter les Volturi à cause de cette putain de lettre. Le Volturi putain!**

**-Rosalie ton langage!**

**-Désolée Esmé, mais c'est vrai. **Rétorqua-t-elle penaude**.**

**-Tu étais pourtant amusée pour l'histoire de cette lettre il me semble,** affirmai-je.

**-Je ne pensais pas que cela en arriverait là. J'aime Bella mais encore une fois tout ceci est de votre faute à tous les deux. Vous auriez dû la laisser vivre sa vie d'humaine comme elle le souhaitait. Mais l'un comme l'autre vous l'avez harcelé, vous l'avez aimé et vous avez fait en sorte qu'elle vous aime en retours pour mieux la briser.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé,** rétorquai-je.** Et puis tu ne peux même pas savoir ce qu'est la véritable attraction entre deux compagnons vu que tu ne lâches jamais le tien. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est que de ressentir ce vide au fond de toi lorsque tu n'es pas à ses côtés. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de devoir survivre chaque jour sans lui à tes côtés, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ressentir ce lien qui te pousse à être avec ton âme sœur et de ne pas pouvoir apaiser ce manque. Ne me dis pas que tu nous avais prévenue, que tu m'avais prévenue parce que tu ne sais rien de tout ça. Tu ne tiendrais pas le mois sous cette pression.**

**-Rosalie laisse-le tranquille, tu sais qu'il a raison,** renchérit Emmett.

**-Tu es de partie pris tu as toujours été pour Bella.**

**-Oui c'est vrai et cette fois-ci aucun chantage ne me fera retourner ma veste. Une fois cette histoire avec les Volturi terminée je partirais avec Jasper à la recherche de Bella car je ne crois pas qu'elle soit morte et encore moins tuée par les loups et j'espère sincèrement que tu m'accompagneras.**

**-Tu me fais du chantage Emmett ?** lui demanda Rosalie stupéfaite.

**-Non ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est ce que je ferais. Je partirais à sa recherche quelque soit ta réponse. Nous sommes une famille et elle est ma petite sœur. Je sais qu'elle a changé j'ai entendu leurs conversations sur elle et ce qu'elle a fait. Mais elle reste ma petite sœur, je l'ai abandonné une fois et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre. Je ne le ferais pas une seconde, ça fait quelques temps déjà que je me pose la question et cette fois-ci je vais agir.**

**-Emmett...** tenta Rosalie.

**-Non Rose c'est comme ça et pas autrement! C'est à toi de faire un choix et peut-être que tu ressentiras ce que Jasper a avancé tout à l'heure et cela te fera reconsidérer ta position.**

Elle baissa la tête résignée Emmett avait pris le dessus et c'était une situation assez rare. Pas qu'il n'avait pas d'opinion et ou qu'il était soumis à sa compagne, en fait c'était plus pour faire plaisir à Rosalie. Emmett ne vivait que pour satisfaire et rendre sa compagne heureuse. Donc là c'était un revirement de situation dans la famille, Rose qui se retrouvait soumise devant la décision d'Emmett c'était quelque chose de peu courant.

**-De toute façon la question n'est pas là,** reprit Alice, **et vu comment les choses sont à l'heure actuelle il y a peu de chance pour que notre famille ressorte vivante de cette histoire.**

**-Comment ça? **demanda Amun**. Vous saviez que vous alliez mourir et vous nous avez quand même demandé de venir? Vous nous avez volontairement caché cette information?**

**-Nous ne mourrons pas,** affirmai-je.** Et puis vous êtes présent en tant que témoins vous ne risquez rien en tant que tel.**

**-Ils ne nous laisseront pas repartir sans nous demander des comptes.**

**-C'est un stratagème courant chez les Volturi,** repris Edward.** Nous informerons que toutes personnes étrangères à notre famille ne sont que des témoins. Vous repartirez sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne.**

**-Et puis nous avons le Dieu de la guerre dans nos rangs, et tout le monde sais qu'il n'a jamais perdu une bataille,** avança Annabelle, ce qui détendit Amun instantanément.

**-Oui effectivement, c'est un argument recevable, **répondit le chef des Égyptiens.

**-Enfin jusqu'à présent,** argumenta Ben.** Il n'est pas infaillible non plus,** rétorqua-t-il suffisant. Je grognai menaçant.

**-Je crois que nous allons bientôt pouvoir régler un compte personnel tous les deux.**

**-Mais quand tu veux Major,** reprit Ben toujours aussi arrogant en se levant.

**-Les enfants je crois que ça ne sert à rien de nous énerver. Je pense que nous pourrons reprendre cette conversation une fois que cette histoire sera tir****ée**** au clair,** trancha Carlisle.

**-Histoire que nous aurions pu éviter, quand je suis revenue pour vous dire que Bella allait nous causer des problèmes et qu'il fallait la renier de la famille, mais personne n'a voulu me croire. Vous pensiez tous que c'était la jalousie qui m'avait poussé à vous proposer cette solution. Vous vous êtes tous arrêtés de vivre du jour où elle est entrée dans notre famille. Vous l'avez introduite dans notre monde et dans notre famille, mais elle ne voulait pas de vous elle se foutait royalement de l'attention que vous lui portiez. Vous étiez tous misérables à attendre qu'elle daigne vous témoigner de l'attention, et j'étais comme vous. Sauf que j'ai compris ce qu'elle était avant vous et il serait temps que vous ouvriez les yeux maintenant. Et que vous la rejetiez une bonne fois pour toute de cette famille. Que nous puissions trouver une solution à notre problème avec les Volturi et que nous puissions essayer de reconstruire notre famille. **

Hormis Emmett, Edward et Annabelle tous avaient l'air d'approuver la tirade d'Alice, et même Carlisle et Esmé ce qui me déçu profondément.

**-Tu crois ce qu'elle dit, Carlisle ?** Le questionnai-je. Je sentais qu'il était incertain mais apparemment en accord avec la position de sa fille, ce qui me blessa d'avantage.

**-Jasper, nous ne pouvons plus lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Elle a souffert et à cause de nous j'en suis conscient mais je dois protéger notre famille,** déclara-t-il. **Jasper comprends ma position...**

**-Non ça va je crois que j'ai compris,** le coupai-je**. Vous savez quoi? Vous allez vous débrouiller sans moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, j'ai ma compagne à chercher.**

J'allais faire demi-tour quand j'entendis les premiers murmures suivit des premiers sentiments d'incertitudes, de peurs émaner d'à peu près tout le monde présent. C'est Amun qui prit la parole avant même que j'ai pu atteindre l'étage pour récupérer mes affaires.

**-Je suis désolé Carlisle mais si le Major s'en va je ne reste pas non plus.** **Je suis l****à**** parce qu'avec lui nous avions une chance de nous en sortir face aux Volturi, c'était une des conditions de ma présence avec mon clan et tu le sais.**

**-Je sais Amun mais comme vous l'aurez compris en plus de la menace des Volturi, ma famille traverse des perturbations en ce moment. Et ce n'est facile pour personne et encore plus difficile de ménager tout le monde. Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû assister à un tel déballage de nos soucis personnels.**

**-J'ai cru comprendre mais dans ce cas comment veux-tu que nous puissions vous soutenir alors que vous même vous ne croyez pas en vous et que vous vous déchirez les uns avec les autres,** reprit-il.

**-Il n'a pas tort,** renchérit Siobhan. **En plus vous faites fuir le seul qui ait une chance d'impressionner le camps adverse de par son passé militaire.**

**-Et que crois****-****tu qu'il soit capable de faire face à Alec Volturi, **rétorqua Alice. **Pas plus qu'aucun de nous. Mais vous avez raison nous devons nous serrez les coudes,** puis je la sentis se résigner alors qu'elle prit également l'escalier pour me rejoindre. Elle arriva devant ma porte et entra sans même que je ne l'invite à le faire.

**-Je suis désolée Jasper je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit.**

**-Le problème ce n'est pas que tu l'aies dit mais le fait que tu le penses, ou pire que tu ne penses pas tes excuses.**

**-Mais merde Jasper comment veux-tu que je sois dans tout ça? Elle t'a détournée de moi, de ta famille, de tes amis, même de Maria ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Regarde comment est la famille, Rose et Emmett qui se déchirent, la famille qui se divise tout ça à cause d'elle.**

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Elle ne m'a détourné de personne. Et certainement pas de mes amis. Quant à la famille chacun a ses propres opinions et son caractère mais quoi qu'il en soit elle s'en relèvera comme toujours.**

**-Écoute je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais tu sens que je dis la vérité. J'étais au téléphone avec elle quand je l'ai entendu hurler d'abord le nom de Charlotte et ensuite j'ai entendu Peter hurler à son tour. Elle a demandé à Jacob pourquoi elle lui faisait ça maintenant alors qu'un peu plus tôt il l'avait aidé. Elle n'est plus là Jasper et pour l'instant nous avons tous besoin de toi.**

**-Jacob n'aurait jamais pu lui faire du mal. Il l'aime trop pour ça.**

**-Sauf qu'elle a franchis la frontière. Et puis tu oublies que si l'Alpha en avait décidé ainsi Jacob ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais pour l'instant la priorité c'est la famille Jasper. Mettons nos différents de côtés et si nous nous en sortons nous en reparlerons posément.**

**-Et puis elle l'a peut-être fait exprès,** intervint Edward attristé qui venait à son tour d'arriver dans ma pièce. **Justement elle connaissait les règles elle savait que les loups ne dérogeraient pas à celles-ci même pour elle. Et je sais la raison pour laquelle elle restait chez Maria. Je l'ai découvert alors que Maria y repensait en essayant de savoir comment Bella voulait encore mourir alors qu'elle t'avait. Bella ne restait chez Maria que dans l'espoir de mourir. Et puis elle n'était pas végétarienne et franchir la frontière avec un régime normal, surtout en connaissant les règles tu connais les conséquences. **

**-Tu veux insinuer qu'elle aurait pu se suicider ?** demandai-je incrédule et surtout terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir raison.

**-Tu sais pertinemment dans quel état d'esprit elle était à la fin de notre mission. Elle a refusé de nous dire ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état.**

**-Et puis elle ne t'aurait pas accordé ce qu'elle te refusait depuis tant de temps si elle n'avait pas eu une idée derrière la tête, **affirma Alice.

Cette version aurait pu être possible, en fait elle était carrément possible mais personne n'avait pensé à Benjamin. Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé et de ça j'en étais certain. Sans compter que je ne savais pas si Peter et Charlotte étaient avec elle, mais si tel était le cas et ce que je pensais. Elle les aimait trop pour leur faire courir le moindre risque, elle aurait pu faire ce qu'il avait pensé mais toute seule sans impliquer personne.

Mais il ne servait à rien de polémiquer je devais me concentrer sur ce que j'allais faire, si je partais et retournais à la recherche de ma compagne puisque personne ne soutenait plus Bella, ou si je restais au risque de mourir et de la perdre à jamais pour ces personnes qui ne croyaient plus en elle.

**-Je crois en elle Jasper tout comme Annabelle et Emmett. C'est vrai que nous sommes peu mais nous croyons en elle et en toi. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de le concevoir mais ils sont tous apeurés et c'est cette peur qui leur ****met**** la pression, et qui fait qu'ils doutent. Nous sommes ta famille Jasper ne nous abandonne pas. Et tu sais que si tu ****pars**** beaucoup te suivrons et nous n'auront plus aucune chance de nous en sortir.**

**-Je sais Edward, et si je reste je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot sur ma compagne. Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire mais surtout que l'autre pourriture ne m'approche pas sinon je pense que la venue des Volturi ne sera qu'un évènement secondaire en comparaison de ce qui pourrait se passer ici.**

**-Tout sera fait comme tu l'entends**, renchérit Alice qui paraissait soulagée.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent assez tendus avec le clan de Ben. Et certains se sont même crut obligés de prendre partie. Comme la famille de Tanya qui apparemment a préféré la présence de cette enflure à la mienne, mais peu m'importait moi je ne supportais la présence de personne.

D'après Edward, Irina tenait Bella et les loups responsable de la mort de Laurent. Autant dire que ce rassemblement en plus d'être pesant de par la menace des Volturi était tendu de par les rancunes que nous nourrissions tous les uns envers les autres. Il a fallu que j'intervienne souvent pour calmer un peu tout le monde et apaiser les tensions avant qu'il n'y ait de malheureuses représailles.

Je dus également prendre sur moi et rester dans la même pièce que cette enflure qui lui se réjouissait de la discorde qui régnait, mais étrangement je le trouvais proche d'Alice et inversement. Peut-être qu'après tout cela elle partirait avec lui ? Peut-être trouverait-elle un peu de bonheur et de réconfort avec cette merde de Ben ? Je ne l'aimais pas mais s'il arrivait à apaiser Alice et à lui rendre sa joie de vivre et son sourire je le tolèrerais enfin tant qu'il reste loin de moi bien évidemment. Pas que j'étais jaloux, ça non! En tout cas pas d'une possible relation entre lui et Alice. Non, j'étais jaloux lorsqu'il était avec Bella ça oui. Si je ne le voulais pas à porté de main c'était à cause de la rancune que nous entretenions l'un envers l'autre, et ce qu'il arrivait à faire ressentir à ma compagne. Et s'il voulait rester quelque temps avec Alice il valait mieux que nous soyons éloignés car l'un de nous deux mourrait sur le court à moyen terme.

Le jour J Edward nous dirigea à travers le décor magnifique et pratiquement sauvage du Minnesota. Nous étions isolés de tout, nous aurions pratiquement pu penser que nous n'étions même plus dans le même siècle tellement la nature était sauvage et sans souillure humaine. Nous arrivâmes dans un champs dégagé et loin de tout, aucun humain ne pouvait accéder à cet endroit tellement c'était éloigné et escarpé. Nous prîmes tous places chacun essayant de se rassurer comme il pouvait. Moi je ne faisais qu'envoyer des ondes de sérénité pour atténuer le stress qui les rongeait et qui augmentait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Nous sentîmes enfin les premières odeurs nous avertissant qu'ils arrivaient. Chacun prenait position à côté de leur partenaire, et par clan. Ils débarquèrent avec une synchronisation de mouvement exacerbé et très aérien, ils étaient réglés comme du papier à musique et aussi ponctuel qu'une horloge Suisse. Les gardes en première ligne dont les plus puissants au centre juste devant les régents. Ils étaient peu comparé à nous mais leur maîtrise des combats et leurs pouvoirs faisaient qu'ils réajustaient parfaitement l'équilibre. Je sentais la peur transpirer de tous nos alliés et je dois avouer qu'il y avait de quoi lorsqu'on voyait les Volturi surtout à l'extérieur de leur tour d'ivoire, car c'était généralement dangereux. Mais un sentiment me surprit plus que tout les autres ce fut celui d'Edward de la curiosité et de l'agacement.

**-Qu'y a****-****t-il ?** lui demandai-je.

**-Ils cachent tous leurs pensées. Pas un ne pense à ce qu'ils font ici. En plus il manque Démétri ce qui est surprenant.**

**-Oui c'est vrai et pourtant il est un élément essentiel de leur garde.**

**-Je pense que tu devrais commencer Carlisle,** reprit Edward. Carlisle s'avança de quelques pas.

**-Aro je te souhaite la bienvenue, **commença le patriarche de notre famille**.** Ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement car il était sincère dans son accueil. Ils venaient certainement pour nous exterminer mais il était sincère dans ses paroles de bienvenue. C'était presque risible.

**-Que veux****-****tu il ****a**** toujours été comme ça, on ne le refera pas,** me répondit Edward.

**-Carlisle vieil ami. J'aurais aimé que cette visite soit de courtoisie mais je constate au vu de votre nombre important que tu es au courant du motif de notre venue.**

**-Oui ma fille Alice a vu votre arrivé****e**** ainsi que son motif, **bizarrement un élan de haine et de rancœur émanant des soldats et même de Caïus et Marcus me fouettèrent tel un raz de marée dès que Carlisle évoqua le nom d'Alice. Edward tiqua également.

**-Bien donc elle vous aura dit que nous avons reçu une lettre bien étrange, d'une humaine qui connait apparemment beaucoup trop de choses sur notre monde, notre nature, ainsi que sur nos règles également.**

**-Laissez****-****moi vous expliquer Aro, **intervint Edward.

**-Oui j'aimerais beaucoup surtout que tu es le principal concerné, toi et ta jeune sœur,** et de nouveau ce dégoût et cette rancœur à l'énoncé d'Alice.

Edward se tourna vers moi lui aussi sentait que quelques chose n'était pas normal. Nous nous tournions simultanément vers Alice cette dernière devant nos regards se mit à avoir peur et Edward fronça un peu plus les sourcils avec toujours cet agacement. Je suppose qu'il ne devait pas percevoir les pensées d'Alice il faut dire que cette dernière était devenu experte dans l'art de lui dissimuler ce qu'elle avait en tête. Puis je vis un signe suspect entre Caïus et Marcus, ce dernier sortit un téléphone et apparemment composa un message.

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi amener autant de soldats pour une simple explication Aro,** reprit Edward agacé. **Et surtout pourquoi en avoir positionner en arrière.**

**-Je te l'expliquerais plus tard en attendant j'attends ta version jeune Cullen.**

**-Isabella Swan l'humaine qui vous a rédigé cette lettre était pratiquement ma fiancée il y a quelques années de cela et j'étais persuadé à cette époque qu'elle était ma compagne. Hors un jours nous avons eu un accident à la maison et j'ai dû pour son bien la quitter, pour lui éviter ****qu'il ne lui arrive un drame. Je ne voulais pas la transformation pour elle, je voulais la préserver.**

**-Ce qui est une violation de nos lois !** intervint Caïus. Edward ne tint pas compte de son intervention et continua.

**-Seulement deux ans plus tard nous l'avons retrouvé****e**** et j'étais tellement heureux de la revoir parce que j'avais souffert de son absence, j'ai donc essayé de la reconquérir. Mais elle ne voulait plus de nous dans sa vie. J'ai insisté tant et si bien qu'elle a préféré fuir pour mener une vie normal****e****. Seulement elle ne l'a pas eu. En passant sur les détails elle a fini transformé par Maria et a même été son second.**

**-Donc d'après ce que tu me di****s****, la jeune fille humaine qui m'a rédigé cette lettre,** dit-il en montrant un bout de papier.** Est un vampire maintenant, et le second de Maria.**

**-Elle l'était, elle est morte !** renchérit Alice d'une voix forte et assurée. Du dégoût, de la colère, du mépris, et de l'amusement émanaient des soldats et de leurs maîtres.

**-Es-tu sûre de toi Alice ?**

**-Croyez****-****vous qu'il soit possible de me cacher quelque chose,** dit-elle suffisante.

**-Ce que je pense n'a aucune importance. Par contre je trouve bien appropriée cette mort. Je dois avoir une preuve concrète de ce que vous avancez.**

**-Je peux vous montrer,** lui proposai-je. Je sentis une pointe d'inquiétude le parcourir. Il réfléchit un instant puis répondit.

**-Je préfèrerais que ce soit Edward si cela ne te dérange pas.**

J'imaginai bien que préférer Edward avait un rapport avec son don et de cette façon il pourrait avoir un aperçu de toutes les pensées de chaque personne présente, mais que pouvions nous faire. Edward embrassa Annabelle qui était relativement anxieuse et avança vers Aro. Ce dernier prit la main d'Edward dans la sienne et pénétra dans la tête de mon frère. Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence pesant je sentais de la contrariété émanant d'Aro, remplacée par de l'amusement, puis de la curiosité sentiment qu'il garda jusqu'à la fin de sa lecture. Il posa son regard bordeaux sur moi et m'adressa un sourire. Par contre Edward passa par des sentiments bizarres de la curiosité de l'espoir de l'interrogation, du doute de la crainte ses sentiments fusaient comme le vent.

**-Garde ça pour toi pour le moment tu auras tes réponses très rapidement,** lui indiqua Aro, je sentis de nouveau de l'interrogation, et de la crainte. Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer. **Très bien je vois qu'il y a eu de l'évolution avec Isabella. Et quel couple vous formez tous les deux!** dit-il en me regardant fasciné.** Et pour répondre à ta question jeune Alice je pense effectivement qu'il est possible de te cacher certains faits, oui,** lança-t-il amusé. Amusement partagé par tous les gardes et maîtres, qui arboraient tous des sourires méprisant en direction de mon ex-femme.

Puis Alice se mit à paniquer, elle était même terrifiée alors que des odeurs nauséabondes nous atteignirent. Ben la serra contre lui, ne cachant plus la nature de leur relation. Edward émit un hoquet de surprise qui allait avec de paire avec ses sentiments. Quant à moi c'est une joie intense qui m'envahit car j'avais reconnu parmi les puanteurs que je savais appartenir Jacob et Leah, les fragrances de Bella, Peter, Charlotte, Benjamin et la dernière de Démétri. D'autres sentiments alentours me parvenaient mais je réussis à les bloquer me concentrant sur ceux de ma compagne qui arrivait. Un désir de vengeance incommensurable, associé à une haine et une rage de combattre à peine quantifiable émanaient d'elle avec violence, ce qui me laissait perplexe. Je ressentis également un amour infini qui je supposais devait m'être destiné. Je scannais rapidement les sentiments de mes amis qui étaient à peu près semblable à Bella, surtout ceux de Peter.

Elle sortit enfin des bois comme les Volturi un peu plus tôt, ils formaient une seule ligne et elle était en son centre majestueuse et dangereuse. Ils émanaient ma compagne des sentiments de puissance et de vengeance que j'avais jamais ressentit auparavant. À sa droite étaient Peter, Charlotte et Démétri, à gauche Benjamin, Leah et Jacob. Ils avançaient tous ensemble synchronisés avec leurs capes qui flottaient autour d'eux, le regard droit sur Alice que tous fusillèrent. Je pus voir que ma Bella avait adopté un régime végétarien et j'étais heureux qu'elle est changé son mode alimentaire, même si dans notre cas cela n'atténuait pas sa rage et sa soif de sang et de vengeance. Alice tenta de s'échapper terrorisée. Elle se stoppa net et je me doutais que c'était Bella qui la retenait.

**-Et bien Alice,** fit ma compagne. **Tu n'es heureuse de me voir, comme c'est surprenant,** dit-elle méprisante alors qu'elle alla directement se poster devant les gardes Volturi. **Je vais te relâcher mais je te conseille de rester tranquille, sinon Jane se fera un plaisir de jouer avec toi,** ladite Jane lui adressa un sourire complice.

Le sentiment prédominant dans le camp des Volturi était respect, ils respectaient ma compagne et même Caïus ce qui me choqua littéralement. Par contre le fait qu'elle portait leurs fameuses capes ne me plut absolument pas du tout. En fait ils la portaient tous, Charlotte et Peter également. Pourquoi être partie de chez Maria pour aller rejoindre les Volturi ? Et surtout Pourquoi tous étaient si haineux et avaient revêtu les habits d'appartenance à ce clan précis ?

* * *

**(N/R : suspense quand tu nous tiens...)**

**Oui je sais je suis sadique... Mais c'est la dernière fois que je peux le faire sur cette fiction, ne me privez pas de mon plaisir lol. **

**Ben oui il faudra attendre mardi pour la suite. Et ne râlez pas parce que normalement c'est huit jours d'attente hein... lol. Vous vous rendez-compte que dans une semaine jour pour jour je mettrais en ligne l'épilogue de cette histoire :( **

**Bon sinon qu'avez vous pensé de cette première partie ? **

**Aller bon week-end à tous. **

**Bet's**


	35. Chapter 35

**Salut tout le monde :)**

**Je tenais à vous dire que je ne vous ai pas oublié mais le site avait un gros bug et du coup je n'ai pas pu poster mon chapitre avant. Je suis désolée. ****Voilà le dernier chapitre. Je vous assure que c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous le livre mais j'ai tout de même un pincement au coeur.**

**Je ne vais pas vous retenir vous l'attendiez depuis si longtemps ce moment, alors bonne lecture. **

**Juste avant de vous laisser lire, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos gentilles attentions, vos encouragements et toutes vos mises en alertes de toutes sortes. **

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Douloureuse vérité seconde partie.**

**-Je te croyais morte,** cracha Alice.

**-C'était l'effet recherché, vois-tu. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir recours à des stratagèmes peu glorieux pour arriver à tes fins. Et je dois dire que depuis que je suis transformée je suis bien meilleure actrice.**

**-Bella que fais-tu avec les Volturi ?** demandai-je un peu trop durement. Elle tourna son regard sur moi, je sentis un élan d'amour, de culpabilité et de honte m'atteindre.

**-J'essaie de tous vous garder en vie,** répondit-elle sincère.

**-Comment ça, ils te font du chantage ?** grognai-je.

**-Pas nous,** répondit Caïus avec force et honnêteté. **Mais ta femme, d'ailleurs j'espère que tu as demandé le divorce,** rétorqua-t-il amusé.

**-Je pense que vous nous devez une explication ?** renchérit Carlisle plus posé.

**-Et tu as parfaitement raison mon ami. Pour commencer cette histoire de lettre n'est qu'un leurre pour pouvoir vous approcher tous, enfin la famille Cullen principalement. Nous ne sommes pas là pour demander des explications, ni pour vous punir, mais pour vous aider et vous protéger Carlisle.**

**-Je ne comprends toujours pas nous protéger de qui ?** demanda notre patriarche.

Mon regard était ancré dans celui de ma compagne, qui elle avait baissé les yeux essayant de se donner une contenance. Elle diffusait une telle soif de vengeance meurtrière, mais de culpabilité en même temps que cela me troublait.

**-Bella il est temps que tu expliques tout à ta famille.**

**-Elle n'est pas de notre famille,** hurla Alice.

-**Je crois au contraire qu'elle est certainement plus méritante de ce titre. En tout cas plus que toi cela va sans dire,** rétorqua Marcus.

Bella avait le soutien de tous les régents, ce qui insinuait que ce qu'elle allait nous annoncer allait je pense nous retourner. Pour qu'un tel élan de solidarité s'enclenche, surtout au niveau de la famille royale pour un élément extérieur, et ce devait être extrêmement grave. Qu'ils viennent apporter tous leur aide en personne était une première, cela devait être plus important que ce que je pensais au départ. Edward hocha la tête en signe d'accord avec mes pensées.

**-Toute ma vie depuis nos retrouvailles a été dirigée et manipulée par Alice. Elle est également responsable de la mort de Paul,** lança-t-elle sans détours.

**-Comment peut-elle être responsable de la mort d'un loup ?** demanda Rosalie sceptique.

-**Tant mieux ça en fait toujours un de moins à exterminer,** cracha Irina.

Ce qui provoqua la colère de Bella, des loups et même de Peter, Charlotte et Benjamin. Irina tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur, j'entendis ses os se briser et je sentis la pression et la douleur qu'elle lui infligeait.

**-C'est un sujet sensible chez Bella,** s'amusa Annabelle qui regardait Irina d'un air mauvais.

**-Jane arrête ça hurla Tanya.**

**-Oh mais ce n'est pas moi !** se défendit-elle amusée en levant les mains devant elle, en signe d'innocence.

**-Bella, laisse-la elle fait parti de la famille,** tentai-je.

**-Pas de la mienne ! Et certainement pas tant qu'elle manquera de respect à Paul qui lui était sans nul doute bien supérieur.**

**-Elle a des raisons d'en vouloir aux loups,** repris-je.** Cesse de la torturer, que je t'explique calmement,** elle ne cessa pas mais diminua la pression, ce qui dans ces circonstances serait tout ce que l'on pourrait tirer de bonne volonté de Bella.

**-Elle te pense responsable toi ainsi que les loups de la mort de son compagnon.**

**-Je ne la connais même pas, comment aurais-je pu tuer son compagnon et avec les loups en plus ?**

**-Son compagnon c'était Laurent,** l'informai-je, sa réaction me surprit que d'avantage. Elle éclata de rire, accompagnée par Aro.

**-Je vais te raconter ce qui est vraiment arrivé à ton compagnon, Irina,** fit Bella toujours amusée.** Pour commencer Laurent n'est pas ton compagnon. Lorsqu'il m'a trouvé dans l'intention de me tuer, les loups sont arrivés. D'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment tu sais que les loups étaient intervenus, bien que j'ai déjà ma petite idée là dessus,** commença Bella en lançant un regard glacial à Alice qui baissa le sien. **Bref il était sur le point de me drainer quand les loups sont arrivés et qu'ils l'ont encerclé. Il a échangé des informations contre sa vie sauve. Il nous a avoué en fait qu'il était chez vous à Dénali sur la demande de James, qui lui avait demandé d'intégrer votre famille pour mieux surveiller les Cullen. Car il pensait que la traque serait plus longue et il voulait savoir tout ce qu'il se passait de l'intérieur.**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai il était mon compagnon !** cria Irina toujours prise de spasmes douloureux.

**-Explique-moi comment il aurait pu coucher avec ta sœur s'il était vraiment ton compagnon ? Au départ elle était celle qui l'intéressait mais quand tu as montré de l'intérêt pour lui. Il s'est rabattu sur toi car il a senti qu'avec Tanya ça n'irait pas très loin et il ne savait pas combien de temps il resterait parmi vous.**

**-Ce n'est pas une preuve, **fit Alice.** Tu as bien couché avec Ben le soir où Jasper et Edward sont venus au ranch. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas ton compagnon selon tes propres déductions! **Cracha Alice fière d'elle**.** Dire que cela ne me touchait pas était bien évidemment faux.

Je savais que Bella avait eu des rapports sexuels avec lui mais j'avais espéré que cela s'était arrêté le jour où j'étais entré de nouveau dans sa vie. Elle toisa Alice de haut et avec un sourire mauvais lui répondit.

**-Ça t'arrangerait bien! Désolée de te désillusionner mais je revendique Jasper comme mien. Et tu sais parfaitement que c'est vrai, sinon tu ne te serais pas donné tout ce mal durant tant d'années pour me tenir éloigner de lui,** elle me regarda ensuite et m'envoya sa culpabilité. Je lui répondis en lui envoyant de la compréhension et mon amour. **Mais pour en revenir à Laurent,** reprit-elle, se détournant de moi. **Je n'ai rien inventé c'est lui qui me l'a avoué, demandez à Tanya elle seule pourra vous répondre.**

**-Tanya, est-ce que c'est vrai ?** demanda Kate.

**-Oui j'ai couché avec lui mais c'était la veille de notre conversation avec Irina,** répondit-elle fautive.** Quand elle nous a dit qu'elle le trouvait à son goût et qu'elle pensait qu'il était son compagnon j'ai préféré ne rien lui dire pour ne pas la blesser. Je ne savais pas Irina, je te le promets, pardonne-moi,** supplia la sculpturale blonde.

**-De toute façon comme je vous l'ai dit il n'était pas son compagnon sinon il serait revenu vers elle au lieu de s'enfuir comme un lâche.**

**-Comment ça ?** demanda Irina qui se remettait du traitement que venait de lui infliger Bella.

**-Les loups contrairement à ce que tu peux penser sont des êtres loyaux et honnêtes. Ils lui ont promis la vie sauve en échange d'informations et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait en lui faisant promettre de ne plus jamais venir sur leur territoire. C'est ainsi que nous avons su que Victoria était celle qui en avait après moi.**

**-C'est ce que je disais lorsque tu étais humaine un vrai miracle que tu aies pu atteindre un âge aussi avancé,** s'amusa Peter, elle lui retourna un sourire tendre et entendu.

La complicité qui les liait me rendait jaloux. Il connaissait ma compagne mieux que moi et c'était insupportable.

**-Il est toujours en vie ?** demanda Irina incrédule.

**-Si elle te le dit, **s'agaça Benjamin. **Mais laisse tomber il n'en vaut pas la peine,** renchérit-il avec une pointe de jalousie et d'intérêt.

Elle le regarda intensément et je sentis que l'intérêt était partagé. Ce qui me surprit mais pour le moment nous avions d'autres problèmes à régler.

**-Et pour en revenir à tes accusations,** lança Rosalie qui n'avait pas perdu le sujet principal de la conversation.

Bella me regardait Dieu que j'aurais aimé qu'elle vienne à moi. Quant à moi je ne voulais pas traverser cet espace qui dénotait encore quelques tensions entre nos deux camps. Le notre ne faisant pas confiance aux Volturi. Elle était si proche et si éloignée à la fois c'était insupportable.

**-Donc je disais**, reprit Bella en détournant ses yeux des miens encore une fois pour scruter le reste de la famille. **Alice était en contact avec Maria depuis longtemps, c'est même elle qui a dirigé Maria jusqu'à cette ordure,** lâcha-t-elle en désignant Ben du menton. Ce qui surprit l'intéressé.

**-Comment le sais-tu ?** lui demanda-t-il.

**-Ne lui adresse pas la parole,** reprit Peter fou de rage.

Il connaissait la raison pour laquelle Bella le haïssait. Mais je fus tiré de ma réflexion par une rage identique à celle de mon ami qui naquit à mes côtés. Chez Edward.

**-Espèce d'ordure,** s'emporta Edward en se jetant sur Ben.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire, alors qu'il le maintenait, à distance. Bella infligea une pression mentale avec son don pour lui faire relâcher Edward. Il tomba à genoux en se tenant ses parties. Apparemment Bella n'avait pas perdu son intérêt pour la torture sur cet endroit précis de l'anatomie masculine et pour y être passé en plus d'être empathe, je savais que c'était extrêmement douloureux. Elle arrêta sa pression au moment où Edward fut libéré.

**-Il va payer Edward, mais pour le moment j'aimerais finir de vous raconter.**

**-Comment peux-tu te retenir de ne pas l'étriper tout de suite ?**

**-Parce que la torture est tout un art, et il souffrira autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir et qu'il m'a humiliée.**

**-De quoi parles-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Bella ?** demandai-je avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

**-Je te raconterais tout quand j'en arriverais à ce moment. Mais laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît,** me demanda-t-elle honteuse.

Putain j'espérais que ce sentiment n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je pensais. Je tournais la tête vers Edward pour avoir un semblant de réponse mais ce dernier baissa la tête et des sentiments de culpabilité, de colère et d'impuissance intense s'emparèrent de lui. Merde il ne lui avait pas fait ça ! Je commençais à m'énerver.

**-Laisse-la finir,** fit Edward avec cette culpabilité qui ne faisait que croître.

**-Je le sais parce que cette information a été puisée dans l'esprit de Maria elle-même.**

**-C'est un mensonge,** cria Alice.

**-La ferme espèce de garce !** s'énerva Bella. **Nous avons tué Maria, mais avant Aro a pu en sortir des informations capitales qui nous ont permis de savoir ce que tu as fait à mon compagnon,** grogna-t-elle menaçante. Elle me regarda avant de poursuivre pour moi apparemment. **Elle a également informé Maria que tu avais dans l'intention d'aller la trouver à Salem pour la tuer. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont pu te contraindre à contracter une dette d'honneur. C'était ****pour que tu ne reviennes pas me chercher, car elle savait que le temps que tu n'aurais pas remboursé ta dette tu n'aurais pas pris le risque de m'exposer encore un peu plus a ces risques. Puis elle a recontacté Maria quelques temps plus tard, pour l'informer que j'étais ta compagne et que si elle ne me tuait pas. Tu reviendrais me chercher, et nous aurions fui tous les deux. C'était faux bien entendu, mais elle avait aidé Maria à de nombreuses reprises alors elle ne s'est même pas questionnée quant aux intérêts d'Alice. C'est grâce à Alice que Maria avait pu échapper à Nettie et Lucy lors de la dernière attaque après ton départ. Elle a dirigé Maria en lui disant de venir à Forks pour m'enlever. Elle aurait dû me tuer pour t'envoyer les morceaux de mon corps comme un rappel à son autorité et à ta promesse. Mais elle a vu mon potentiel, elle m'a vu repousser un vampire alors que je n'étais qu'humaine, et sa cupidité a pris le dessus. Et tu connais la suite. Alice a recontacté Maria pour lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas me garder en vie sinon je serais sa perte, et je dois admettre que ce fut le cas. Il n'y a plus de Maria et de Nettie dans le sud, il n'y a plus de guerre.**

**-Tu dis qu'Alice a tout manigancé Bella je ne veux pas mettre ta parole en doute mais Alice vit avec nous depuis des années et bien qu'elle soit un peu trop entreprenante certaines fois elle n'est pas ce que tu décris,** tenta Esmé, totalement perdue ne sachant plus qui croire.

**-Bella dit la vérité,** lançai-je, je sentais qu'elle ne mentait pas. Et de toute façon comment aurait-elle su pour l'histoire de Salem.

**-C'est vrai,** confirma Edward. **Et il y a bien pire,** crachat-il. **Nous ne connaissons pas Alice. Et je peux t'assurer qu'à la fin de cette histoire tu voudras toi-même la jeter dans un bûcher,** affirma Edward. Ce qui surprit tout le monde. Mon ex-femme s'était éloigné de nous avec Ben et son clan.

**-Bella veux-tu continuer ou préfères-tu que je prenne le relais,** demanda Aro plein de compassion pour ma compagne.

Elle me regarda et de nouveau ce sentiment de honte, de culpabilité et de faiblesse. Edward grogna et sa rage prit des proportions égales à ce que pouvait ressentir chez Peter et Charlotte. En fait tout le monde était tendu et en colère. Je supposais que c'est cette partie là qui allait m'apprendre ce qui avait fait fuir ma compagne. Edward hocha la tête toujours autant coupable.

**-Je ne pourrais pas,** renchérit Bella dans les bras de Peter qui tentait de l'apaiser. Je grognais à l'intention de mon ami qui prenait ma place, je ne supportais plus de la voir dans d'autres bras que les miens.

**-Calme-toi Major !** m'ordonna-t-il. **Bella tu devrais aller vers lui,** lui dit-il à l'oreille. **Il risque de péter un câble et perdre le contrôle. Tu seras la seule capable de le calmer.**

**-Je n'y arriverais pas,** dit-elle alors qu'un raz-de-marée de honte s'empara d'elle.

Il me regarda et me fit signe d'approcher, ce que j'avais déjà entreprit de faire et ce peu importe ma proximité avec les Volturi. Et de toute façon bien que je serais entouré par le clan italien, pour je devais être auprès de ma compagne, surtout si c'était ce à quoi je pensais. Je traversais l'espace pour aller rejoindre ma Bella qui avait le regard baissé. Je lui envoyais tout mon amour et ma confiance en elle. Et quand enfin je pus la toucher toute sa honte fut remplacée par un bien-être et son bonheur de me toucher, et me me savoir avec elle. J'avais pris sa main et je l'attirais contre moi, elle avait son visage contre mon torse et moi le mien dans ses cheveux prenant une grande inspiration, respirant sa si douce fragrance qui m'avait tant manquée. J'en oubliais presque où j'étais, elle se fondit dans mon étreinte, je ressentais tout son amour pour moi qui était aussi intense que le mien pour elle. J'avais rêvé de ça depuis si longtemps, et maintenant elle était là dans mes bras je fis abstraction de tout le monde et je me laissais aller dans cette joie de la toucher et de la sentir contre moi, à cette joie partagée. Le vide qui m'avait habité ces derniers mois, ces dernières années disparut comme par magie dès l'instant où je pus enfin la toucher.

**-Bien Félix, Démétri, Benjamin, Alec, Jane et Peter, allez-y,** ordonna Aro.

Je vis tous les nommés aller directement vers le clan qu'Alice avait amené. Alice fut elle-même prise sous les assauts douloureux du pouvoir de Jane, alors qu'elle tentait de fuir de nouveau avec un sentiment de terreur et de panique total.

**-Alors la bohémienne, tu ne penses pas t'échapper aussi facilement. Il va falloir que tu ****affrontes et assumes les regards de ceux que tu appelais famille. Et surtout que tu payes pour tes actes,** lâcha Jane arrogante alors qu'elle empoignait sans ménagement Alice par le bras la ramenant ainsi auprès des prisonniers des Volturi.

Peter avait pris Ben et n'avait pu se retenir de le frapper si fort qu'il lui avait fêler le crane sous la violence de l'assaut.

**-Tu ne peux plus rien contre personne,** cracha Bella toujours dans mes bras à l'attention de Ben qui était affolé et désemparé. **J'ai travaillé sur mon pouvoir et je sais le maîtriser entièrement. Je peux immuniser qui je veux contre ta merde de don,** il grogna, frustré et impuissant.

**-Bien maintenant je vais pourvoir vous raconter ce qui a amené Bella à venir nous solliciter. Maria avait commandé à Bella et Edward de partir en mission afin de trouver un humain avec un potentiel de bouclier se servant de la particularité d'Edward pour le dénicher. Tout ceci dans le but d'annihiler les pouvoirs de nos gardes. Si un humain résistait à son don il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il soit un bouclier sinon il aurait un pouvoir plus ou moins similaire à celui de Bella. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre cela arrangeait Maria. Bella et Edward sont partis ensemble, cela leur a permis de rétablir un dialogue entre eux et ils ont pu s'expliquer sur leur point de vue respectif. Edward avait pratiquement convaincu Bella de revenir parmi vous, et comme leur relation était au beau fixe il n'a pas voulu lui cacher la façon dont vous avez appris qu'elle était toujours en vie. Donc il lui a parlé d'Annabelle et de son lien avec cette dernière. Bella a été surprise, au départ elle s'est senti trahie donc elle a voulu s'isoler pour penser en toute tranquillité loin des intrusions d'Edward. Puis à force de réflexions entre les propos d'Edward et ce qu'elle ressentait, elle en est venue à la conclusion qu'il était temps qu'elle ait une discussion avec son compagnon. Elle est partie chasser c'est à ce moment que Ben, ces deux vampires,** dit-il en désignant celui qui était dans les mains de Benjamin et Démétri,** sont arrivés accompagné d'Alice,** tous ceux nommés transpiraient la peur, la terreur pour certains.

Bella se raidit alors que ses sentiments de honte et de vengeance se ravivèrent intensément en elle. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour d'elle alors qu'elle enfouit de nouveau son visage dans mon torse. Je me préparais intérieurement à subir une attaque émotionnelle dévastatrice.

**-Alice a ordonné à Ben de maîtriser Bella, ce qu'il fit. Elle lui a fait part de ses instructions. À savoir que Bella devait se tenir éloignée du Major et du reste de la famille sans quoi elle tuerait un membre de votre famille à chaque tentative de Bella de vous approcher.** Dire que j'étais stupéfait c'était à des milliers années lumière de la réalité, et encore ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que la famille ressentait. Incrédulité majoritairement, déni pour certain, suspicion pour d'autre. Aro continua.

**-Bien entendu Bella ne s'est pas laissée faire et a fait part à Alice de sa façon de penser,** continua Aro amusé.** Alice avait cependant fait enlever certains d'entre vous, elle a appelé ses gardes, les deux derniers présent ici. Pour démontrer à Bella qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.**

**-Personne n'a été enlevé,** intervint Rosalie, dans un déni tenace.

**-Oh que si jolie Rosalie. C'est Esmé et Carlisle qui ont été choisi pour ce sacrifice.**

**-On s'en souviendrait il me semble,** rétorqua Esmé. Ce qui amusa Aro.

-**Non car Parker à un don intéressant il est apparemment capable d'effacer les souvenirs en tout cas les plus récents.**

**-C'est bien ce que j'ai cru sentir effectivement, **déclara Eleazar.** Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience de son don. Car quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait un don il m'a répondu que non.**

**-Il en a bien un et en plus il s'est parfaitement s'en servir, mon ami. Mais permettez-moi de continuer l'histoire. Donc elle a appelé ces deux là et leur à ordonné de torturer Esmé devant Carlisle,** Emmett émit un grognement rageur. **Bella a vite accepté de se soumettre aux directives ****d'Alice mais cette dernière a laissé ses soldats torturer Esmé bien longtemps après l'accord de Bella juste pour le plaisir d'entendre Bella la supplier d'épargner Esmé et Carlisle.**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai ?** fit Esmé choquée.

**-Ça l'est,** reprit Edward peiné. **J'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait,** dit-il en désignant le fameux Parker. Carlisle prit sa femme dans ses bras alors qu'un sentiment de vengeance s'empara de lui également.

**-Ensuite il vous a effacé la mémoire à tous les deux c'est pour cela que vous ne vous souvenez de rien. Sinon vous vous seriez rappelés qu'Alice avait joué un rôle dans tout ça. Nous arrivons à la partie la plus délicate,** nous prévint-il.

Je fus happé par des sentiments de rage, de répulsion, de haine pure et de dégoût de la part d'Aro, d'Edward, de Charlotte et de Peter ainsi que de pratiquement tout le clan Volturi. Pour Bella c'était de la répulsion, du dégoût et toujours cette honte. Je pris une inspiration, et tentais de ne pas me laisser porter par les sentiments qui émanaient de ceux qui savaient déjà. Aro me regarda avec beaucoup de peine dans le regard mais aussi dans ses émotions.

**-J'aimerais que seuls les Cullen restent ce qui va suivre reste une histoire de famille. Pourriez-vous retourner chez Carlisle et nous suivrons dans peu de temps ?** Demanda Bella à nos témoins.

**-Qui dit qu'ils reviendrons,** argua Tanya.

**-Moi je le dis,** répondit Caïus. **Ceci ne concerne que la famille Cullen les autres vous êtes priés de nous laisser.**

**-Vous pouvez y aller sans crainte et nous vous remercions de votre bienveillance,** leur déclara Edward. **Amun, ma famille te remercie toi et les tiens et nous ne t'en voudrons pas de rentrer chez toi,** le concerné hocha la tête et il partit accompagné de son clan. Les autres et la famille de Tanya inclus les suivirent. Une fois le champs déserté, Aro reprit.

**-Bella a demandé à Alice de pouvoir rentrer avec Edward, elle ne voulait pas laisser Benjamin au ranch car elle savait que Maria se serait vengée sur lui si elle s'était enfuit.**

**-S'il vous plaît Aro, non !** supplia Bella.

-**Ils doivent tous savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis désolé de devoir te refaire vivre tout ça,** lui répondit Aro compatissant.

**-L'un comme l'autre doivent savoir ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé Bella. Tu n'y es pour rien et tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, ne culpabilise pas ce n'est pas à toi de le faire,** argumenta Edward plein de colère et de compassion, leurs sentiments me tournaient presque la tête tant de sentiment contradictoire en même temps c'était pratiquement incompréhensible. Enfin ça le devenait et c'est bien ça qui me faisait peur.

Elle se résigna et le regarda, il lui fit un hochement de tête et se déplaça discrètement vers Benjamin. Donc j'avais raison il y avait une explication incluant Benjamin. Elle me regarda et je sentis toute sa culpabilité, son remord, sa honte et sa peur, pas une peur classique mais celle d'un rejet. Je lui embrassai la tête et la serrai encore plus fort contre moi. J'allais finir par la briser à force de l'étreindre aussi fort mais elle ne ressentait pas la douleur au contraire elle appréciait que je l'étreigne aussi fort, elle en avait besoin.

**-Alice a demandé si Bella serait prête à tous les sacrifices pour retourner chercher Benjamin. Elle connaissait bien entendu la réponse de Bella et même sans don de clairvoyance ceux qui connaissent Bella savent très bien qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle peut pour ceux qu'elle aime,** je ne pouvais qu'approuver silencieusement à ce que disait Aro. **Bella ne pensant absolument pas à ce que la voyante avait en tête lui répondit que oui. Alice a donc ordonné aux trois mâles présents de se... satisfaire. Ils l'ont tous violée à tour de rôles, je vous passerais les détails,** dit-il visiblement dégoûté. **Tout ça pendant que Ben la maîtrisait avec son pouvoir, et qu'Alice était confortablement installée et observait le spectacle avec un amusement non caché,** termina-t-il toujours dégoûté.

Tous grognèrent autour de moi avec une aversion peu commune. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je pouvais ressentir, le choc était bien sûr le sentiment dominant. J'avais l'impression que le sol venait de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds mais qu'une force invisible m'empêchait de tomber m'obligeant à faire face à cette psychose. La haine était vraiment très loin de ce qui m'habitait à présent, j'avais littéralement sombré dans la démence. J'avais relâché ma compagne sans même m'en rendre compte, et me dirigeais droit sur cette merde qui avait osé souiller ma compagne de cette façon. Il avait osé la salir, l'avilir et l'assujettir de la plus horrible des manières. Il avait dit a Maria qu'il l'avait « corrigé », j'allais lui montrer moi ce qu'était une correction.

Autour de moi des cris, et des mouvements que je ne pouvais même plus analyser. Tous se mirent à hurler mais rien ne m'arrêterait avant que j'ai obtenu satisfaction. J'étais devant le principal concerné il était au sol tout comme Peter. Ils se tordaient de douleur, je la ressentais et pour cause c'est moi qui la provoquais. J'attrapais cette merde par le cou et le soulevais à ma hauteur.

**-Tu n'aurais jamais dû !** j'attrapai ses couilles avec ma main et lui broyais en plus de la douleur que je lui infligeais, il était à l'agonie mais j'étais loin d'en avoir fini avec lui.

Je lui déchirais son putain de jean pour lui arracher cette merde avec laquelle il avait asservi ma compagne. Une fois dans ma main je les balançais loin de lui avec l'intention de continuer de lui faire payer. Je sentis que je m'éloignais de lui je savais que c'était Bella qui était intervenue. J'étais en colère contre elle, qu'elle puisse m'empêcher de lui faire ce qu'il méritait. Elle se plaça devant moi posant ses mains sur mon torse et me relâcha de son emprise.

**-Laisse-moi lui faire ce qu'il mérite,** la suppliai-je.

**-Je te laisserais lui faire mais reprends-toi. Tu projettes sur tout le monde,** dit-elle alors qu'elle luttait elle-même contre la douleur que je lui infligeais.

Quand je pris conscience de ce que je lui faisais subir à elle aussi. Je cessais instantanément de projeter ma rage et la douleur et je reportais ceci sur les principaux intéressés. Une fois remise elle me remercia. Et baissa les yeux, honteuse.

**-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Bella. Tu ne pouvais rien contre son pouvoir.**

**-J'ai honte parce que je n'ai pas été assez forte pour me défendre, que j'ai été obligée de tout subir dans le silence et l'impuissance le plus total. Je n'ai pas pu échapper à ça parce que j'étais trop faible. Parce que je n'ai pas réfléchi et que pour sauver Benjamin même en le sachant je repasserais par là s'il le fallait.**

**-Je t'assure que tu n'as pas avoir honte tu es la plus forte et la plus courageuse des femmes qui existent. Peu aurait fait ce que tu as fait ou subit pour les autres. Mais je t'assure qu'ils vont le payer. Laisse-moi te venger, laisse-moi regagner ton honneur,** la suppliais-je.

Elle était en droit de se rendre justice toute seule, mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle me laisse le privilège de lui regagner sa fierté, j'espérais qu'elle me laisse l'honneur de punir et de tuer celui qui l'avait salie et déshonorée parce qu'elle était mienne et qu'elle méritait que je me batte pour elle. Je n'avais pas pu la protéger, et elle avait subi plus que n'importe qui aurait supporter. Elle était la compagne du Dieu de la guerre et à cause de ça elle avait subit plus que n'importe quel vampire aurait dû subir. C'est elle qui avait payé pour mes actions passé et ça je ne le tolérais pas. Et depuis le temps que j'attendais d'avoir cette opportunité, j'avais une raison légitime de le tuer, pas qu'il m'en ait fallu une.

**-Fais-le et fais-le souffrir, s'il te plaît,** c'était plus qu'une simple supplique. C'était un élan de désespoir qui émanait d'elle lorsqu'elle me le demanda. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui caressais la joue en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

**-Je te le promets.**

Puis je me tournais pour faire face à Ben qui toujours hurlant à même le sol. Il était tenu en respect par Jacob et Leah. Pendant que Peter consolait Charlotte que je n'avais pas épargné, je leur adressais à tous les deux une onde de culpabilité. Et je sentis de la compréhension émaner de mes deux amis. Je sentais que Jacob et Leah avaient beaucoup de mal à se retenir de le mettre en pièce. Quand je fus à proximité Leah décrocha rapidement pour me laisser lui administrer ce qu'il méritait, mais Jacob eut plus de mal.

**-Jake c'est à moi de le faire. Tu dois me le laisser, elle est ma compagne c'est à moi de lui restituer son honneur,** il grogna menaçant à l'attention de Ben et décrocha à son tour, non sans mal toutefois. Il passa à mes côtés et me regarda avec un sentiment de culpabilité.

-**Je te pardonne Jacob, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour elle,** il hocha la tête et je reçus sa reconnaissance.

Il alla se placer tout contre ma Bella. Je regardais Ben avec une haine similaire à celle de ma compagne. Cette merde avait osé la violer, pour la briser et l'asservir. Alice hurlait de le laisser tranquille, elle suintait la peur et le désespoir.

**-Jane amuse-toi avec cette salope le temps que je m'occupe de lui. **Lui demandais-je. **Mais ne l'empêche pas de regarder, ce que je vais faire à son protégé.**

**-Avec plaisir !** et les hurlements de désespoir se transformèrent en hurlements de douleur.

**-Esmé tu devrais partir, ce qui va suivre risque de te choquer.**

**-Je ne crois pas,** répondit-elle déterminée et dans une colère que je n'avais jamais ressenti émanant d'elle, elle était véritablement un vampire en cet instant.

**-Comme tu voudras.**

Je relevais l'ordure et je le fixais bien droit des les yeux alors qu'il gémissait de douleur. Je le frappais jusqu'à ce que chacun de ses os craquent sous mes assauts. J'y mettais toute ma rage, ma fureur et ma sauvagerie, je lui cassais et réduisais en poudre chaque particules de son squelette, je le réduisais véritablement en miettes. J'augmentais également sa douleur avec mon pouvoir à la limite du tolérable en tout cas pour moi. J'insistais pour ne lui laisser aucun os, aucun millimètre de son ossature intact. je voulais qu'il ait mal sur chaque parcelle de son corps, et c'est ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était insupportable j'avais moi même du mal à tenir ce degré de souffrance, mais je me devais de le faire pour elle. Même si j'en souffrais autant que lui, je me devais de tenir, je me devais de souffrir et de faire pénitence pour ma Bella. Parce que je n'avais pas su la protéger, je n'avais pas su lui épargner cette torture. Elle était ma compagne et de ce fait elle n'aurait jamais dû subir ça, jamais. J'endurais la douleur et augmentais encore plus mes assauts et mon pouvoir, j'en gémissais avec lui, j'avais dépassé le tolérable j'étais moi même à l'agonie, mais je ne pouvais diminuer, je ne lui devais, je lui avais promis qu'il souffrirait et il fallait qu'il souffre, qu'elle en ait la certitude. Ensuite je lui arrachais chacun de ses bras et jambes et en plusieurs morceaux, avant de ne laisser que son tronc. Et bien évidemment j'avais fait tout ça à vitesse humaine, pour qu'il en profite plus longtemps.

**-Edward prépare-moi un feu, **lui commandais-je haletant et suffocant à cause de la douleurs que j'endurais. Je n'avais jamais poussé mon don aussi loin et je pense qu'il ne me sera jamais permis de le refaire et heureusement**.** Il s'exécuta.

**-Non !** hurla Alice de désespoir, toujours sous l'influence du pouvoir de Jane.

Je ne comprenais pas son attachement à cette ordure, mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne l'épargnerais pas mais pire ce ne sera pas moi qui lui donnerai le coup de grâce. Non ce sera Bella elle devait le faire pour se libérer de ces sentiments qui la rongeaient. Mais Alice assistera à tout ça, elle souffrira également, je lui enverrais la douleur de sa merde pour qu'elle ressente chaque seconde de son agonie. Une fois le bûcher prêt, je me tournais vers Jane et Alice.

**-Jane arrête de jouer deux minutes le temps qu'elle profite de ce que l'on va faire à son protégé.**

**-Tu n'es qu'une ordure!** cria-telle pleine de rage,** j'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion.**

**-Oui tu aurais dû. Parce que je t'assure qu'après ce sera ton tour. Bella tu te souviens du sort que tu me réservais lorsque l'on s'est affronter chez Maria.**

**-Oui,** répondit-elle avec un malveillance peu commune.

J'entendis une pression monstrueuse sur le squelette de Ben enfin du peu qu'il en restait. Elle lui brisa chacun des os qui se reconsolidaient, il était aussi flexible qu'un serpent puis elle le fit traverser par télékinésie l'espace le séparant du feu. Elle le plongea dedans en le maintenant. J'avais laissé exprès sa tête reliée à son buste pour qu'il ressente toute la douleur et surtout qu'il reste conscient jusqu'au moment où il mourrait calciné. Alice hurla de détresse et de douleur, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était son compagnon. Tous se pétrifièrent devant le sort que nous avions réservé à celui qui avait osé toucher à ma compagne. J'étais dans son dos l'enlaçant alors qu'elle le fixait, elle avait fait en sorte de le tourner face à nous pour que nous soyons la dernière chose qu'il verrait avant de mourir. Son calvaire dura une vingtaine de minutes et celui d'Alice également. Et durant tout ce temps elle lui hurlait qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle s'excusait.

À la fin des hurlements de Ben et d'Alice nous sûmes qu'il était mort. Bella se retourna vers les deux autres enfin vers le dernier en morceaux car dans ma folie je n'avais pas vu que Benjamin et Emmett avaient eux aussi été pris dans cette fureur destructrice et que l'un des violeurs de Bella était en morceau aux pieds de Benjamin alors qu'Emmett avait mis en pièce un autre. Le dernier dans les bras de Démétri supplia Bella de l'épargner il n'avait plus aucune fierté et s'était mis à haleter comme une petite fille. Bella lui fit partager le même sort que son ami.

**-Carlisle,** appela Aro. **Veux-tu t'occuper de tortionnaire de ta compagne ? Ou préfères-tu que mes gardes s'en charge.**

**-Non je le ferais moi-même. **Répondit le patriarche qui avait à cœur de venger lui aussi sa compagne.

Il décapita et détruisit rapidement le dernier membre de ce clan. Il n'était pas adepte de la torture mais c'était aussi je pense parce que Carlisle n'avait plus de souvenir de ce qui avait été fait à sa compagne. Une fois tous morts il ne restait plus qu'Alice. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers elle.

**-Qu'attendez-vous allez-y,** cracha-t-elle.

**-Oh non avec toi on va y aller en douceur Alice. Je vais prendre le temps de déguster ton supplice. Mais avant un petit passage dans les mains d'Aro pour avoir les réponses aux questions qui restent en suspend.**

**-Non!** hurla-t-elle. **Pourquoi attendre, après tout ce que je t'ai fait. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à te torturer Bella, les voir te prendre de force et plusieurs à la fois c'était quelque chose de jouissif, dans tous les sens du terme. Encore plus que le fait d'avoir torturé ta mère et ton beau-père. D'ailleurs d'après Franck ta mère était aussi bonne que toi,** crachat-elle espérant la faire craquer.

Bella lui infligea son traitement elle hurla en s'écrasant au sol. Mais le pire était que je n'étais pas sûr de moi, pas sûr de pouvoir me contenir alors qu'un grognement rageur et vengeur roulait dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais qu'une envie et s'était de lui infliger ce que j'avais fait à sa merde, me défouler sur elle avec autant de rage et de haine qu'elle m'inspirait. Et si je ne lui sautais pas dessus là tout de suite c'est parce que Bella me tenait contre elle et essayant de me calmer. Mais même comme ça c'était difficile.

**-Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire mais je dois te dire une chose. C'est que l'aide des Volturi n'a pas été gratuite. Et bien que j'aimerais pouvoir te tuer après des jours et des jours de tortures. J'ai promis à Aro de t'échanger contre son aide. Tu m'appartiens pour le moment et moi seule décide ce que je ferais de toi, mais sache que je ne te tuerais pas, il y a pire que la mort crois moi.**

**-Tu n'as pas le droit ! **Hurla t-elle de terreur.

**-Elle est pas mal celle-là,** entendis-je Emmett qui grognait à l'encontre d'Alice. **Après tout ce que tu lui as fait durant toutes ces années tu oses te plaindre. Mais bien jouer petite sœur elle a toujours eu peur de se retrouver chez eux.** Bella lui adressa un petit sourire affectueux lorsque les mots petites sœurs avaient été prononcé.

**-Elle a tué Renée ?** demanda Edward affligé.

**-Dans d'atroces souffrances, parce que je l'ai insultée. Elle trouvait qu'elle valait mieux que les insultes dont je l'avais affublée.**

**-Je suis perdu dans tout ça. Tout se mélange, des meurtres, des tortures. Bella explique-moi s'il te plaît ?** demanda Carlisle décontenancé mais croyant les propos de Bella vu qu'Edward était partisan de ma compagne.

**-Je vais faire mieux que ça. Aro permettez-nous d'utiliser vos dons de lectures et d'orateurs je crois que l'on a tous besoin de connaître toute l'histoire.**

**-Mais bien sûr Bella,** elle prit Alice sous sa coupe et la dirigea vers Aro cette dernière hurla et essaya d'échapper à son emprise.

-**C'est inutile Alice tu n'es pas assez forte pour ça. Et il est grand temps que tu nous livres tous tes secrets.**

**-Tu n'es qu'une salope,** hurla-t-elle.

**-Que de vulgarité tu me déçois là,** lui répondit Bella méprisante.

Nous attendîmes quelques minutes qui furent ponctuées de plusieurs pics de surprise émanant d'Aro et une colère sans faille d'Edward qui ne cessa de grogner tout du long. Tous s'étaient rapprochés de son compagnon respectifs attendant qu'Aro commence son récit. Moi je profitais de cet instant pour enlacer ma compagne et lui témoigner tout mon amour et bien que réceptive à toutes mes attentions perceptibles que pour elle. Elle n'en restait pas moins concentrée sur ce qui se déroulait entre Aro et Alice. Cette dernière s'étant résignée ne pouvant plus rien cacher ni à Aro, ni à Edward. Au bout de cinq minutes, la lecture s'arrêta.

**-Et bien je ne pensais plus être surpris avec tes derniers exploits mais je dois dire que c'est surprenant ce que je viens de lire en toi.**

**-Tu mérites amplement ce que va te faire endurer Bella. Et Dieu sait que j'aimerais également me joindre à la partie,** cracha Edward avec dégoût.

**-Edward je t'en prie commence vu que cette partie concerne avant tout ta famille.**

**-Pour commencer Alice nous a menti dès le départ elle avait gardé ses souvenirs intacts. Elle était bien dans un asile lorsqu'elle était humaine mais bien plus tôt que ce qu'elle nous a dit puisqu'elle a été mordu en 1865. L'histoire du vampire psychiatre était vrai sauf qu'en fait elle avait des visions lorsqu'elle était humaine et qu'elle avait vu ce qu'il était. Elle avait peur de la vieillesse et de mourir dans cet asile de fous. Alors elle l'a séduit il a accédé à sa requête de la mordre. Il l'a fait, il l'a mordu mais juste avant de se réveiller elle a eu sa première vision vampirique qui était bien plus détaillés que celles qu'elle avait humaine. Sa vision concernait bel et bien son âme sœur, mais ce n'était pas Jasper comme elle nous l'a fait croire durant toutes ces années. C'était un autre vampire que tu as connu Jasper puisque tu l'as tué.**

**-J'ai tué son compagnon ?** Demandai-je aussi surpris qu'atterré de par ce que nous racontait Edward.

**-Oui un certain César un vampire dans l'armée de Maria avec un don.**

**-Celui de détecter les pouvoirs, Maria m'en avait assez voulu d'ailleurs. C'était son compagnon ?**

**-Oui et tu l'as tué parce qu'il convoitait ta proie,** hurla-t-elle relâchant toute la haine qu'elle dissimulait pour moi. Ce qui me surprit grandement. Comment avait-elle réussi à dissimuler toute cette haine et durant autant de temps ?

Quoique je comprenais un peu mieux certains de ses sentiments maintenant. En fait à chaque fois que j'avais ressenti dégoût, haine et colère ce n'était pas pour Bella, ou pour une quelconque vision qui la dérangeait, comme elle me l'avait fait croire. Mais pour ce que j'avais infligé à son compagnon.

**-Non je ne l'aie pas tué pour ça. Mais parce que Nettie et Lucy me l'avaient demandé. C'était à l'époque où elles essayaient encore de raisonner Maria. Mais avec un don comme celui de César elle n'allait pas s'arrêter. C'est d'ailleurs le seul et unique ordre que j'ai exécuté ne venant pas de Maria.**

**-Il allait partir, j'avais réussi à le faire partir il allait fuir quand tu l'as tué,** hurla-t-elle hargneuse.

**-Donc vous aurez compris, qu'elle a lentement élaboré un plan,** reprit Aro. **Elle a étudié le Major, et a cherché tous les moyens de le faire souffrir, mais aucune de ses démarches n'aboutissaient avec satisfaction à ses yeux. La seule qui lui convenait, est celle dans lequel vous vous êtes tous retrouvés vous avez tous été des maillons de son plan. Elle devait être assez proche de lui mais pour ça, il a fallu qu'elle travaille énormément sur ses émotions pour ne pas se vendre et ce n'a pas été facile, elle a d'ailleurs eu à certains moments besoin de s'éloigner pour se reprendre. Elle a eu également des aides extérieures, comme celle de James et Victoria par exemple, qu'elle connaissait d'avant votre première rencontre. Il lui a fallu plus de trente ans pour maîtriser ses sentiments, une telle détermination c'est de la folie à l'état pure et je suis d'accord avec tes parents ta place dans cet institut était largement mérité. **Commenta Aro.** Elle savait ce qui allait se passer avec le Major et Peter. Elle a vu que Peter reviendrait chercher son ami et lui proposerait de rester avec eux. Mais Alice avec son pouvoir savait que le don du Major lui pesait surtout lors des repas. C'est comme ça qu'elle vous a trouvé et qu'elle vous avait tous étudié à la loupe. Une fois ses émotions sous contrôle et qu'elle eut réussi à contrôler ses pensées également elle a pu mettre son plan en action.**

**-Pourquoi nous et pas le clan de Tanya ?** Demanda Rosalie en faisant références à la tactique de James avec Laurent.

**-Parce que chez les nymphos il aurait compris rapidement que je n'étais pas sa compagne,** lâcha-t-elle. **Chez vous il n'y avait que l'éternel puceau de célibataire, je ne courais aucun risque de le retrouver dans un autre lit que le mien! **Répondit elle ne cachant même plus son aversion et son mépris. Aro reprit le cours de son histoire.

**-Elle a patiemment attendu que Bella naisse, elle savait depuis très longtemps qu'elle serait la compagne du Major. En fait son plan était de les faire se rencontrer et de les empêcher de se rapprocher qu'ils souffrent tous les deux. Ensuite elle a manipulé Edward pour qu'il pense qu'elle était sa compagne afin de l'intégrer à la famille et la rapprocher de Jasper. Et comme Bella était d'une part sa chanteuse et d'autre part insensible à son don il s'est laissé avoir par une puissante fascination. Elle a également organisé la rencontre avec James, Victoria et Laurent, c'est elle qui a lancé James sur Bella. Elle a tout fait pour faire en sorte que Bella et Jasper soient ensemble sans pouvoir se rapprocher, mais le problème c'est que Bella humaine ****n'était pas aussi sensible à l'attraction de son compagnon parce qu'il y avait Edward au milieu. Elle a contrôlé, comme la fuite de Bella à travers Phoenix elle l'avait vu et anticipé. En fait la vie de Bella a été sauvée de par l'avion d'Edward arrivant avec un peu d'avance. Il a pu apprendre le lieu où Bella allait se faire tuer directement dans son esprit. Ensuite elle a été assez sadique lorsque James a été tué par elle qui soit dit en passant. Elle a poussé Edward à retirer le venin qui coulait dans les veines de Bella. Avec l'espoir bien entendu qu'il ne puisse pas résister au sang de sa chanteuse, et ce devant les yeux de Jasper qui en aurait souffert sans même en comprendre la cause. Mais ton contrôle sur ta soif est tout bonnement extraordinaire Edward, personne d'autre n'aurait pu s'arrêter là.** Il poursuivit, tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, ce n'était même plus de l'incrédulité à ce stade nous étions tous apathiques, dénués d'émotions attendant qu'Aro finisse le récit du plan machiavélique d'Alice.

**-Le jour de l'anniversaire elle vous a tous empêché d'aller chasser en vous donnant des tâches à effectuer pour vous tenir occupés jusqu'à ce que Bella arrive. Elle avait vu et anticipé ce qui allait se produire ce soir là. La coupure et ce qui en a découlé, elle avait espéré que ce serait Jasper lui-même qui tuerait Bella en la vidant de son sang et cela l'aurait anéanti encore une fois sans même savoir pourquoi enfin les premiers temps en tout cas. Mais elle avait sous-estimé l'attachement d'Emmett et d'Edward qui ont réussi à surmonter leurs soifs avant les autres. En plus d'être les deux seuls capables d'arrêter Jasper. Ensuite elle a manipulé Edward de façon à ce qu'il croit que l'idée de partir venait de lui en lui mettant sournoisement à l'esprit que Bella courait un réel danger avec eux et surtout Jasper. Cette période de deux ans elle s'est efforcée d'affaiblir Jasper mentalement en lui faisant perdre la confiance qu'il avait en lui, en le quittant premièrement et en le blâmant car Jasper était à cette époque en plein flou. Il sentait que quelque chose lui manquait sans savoir que c'était Bella, et pareil en ce qui concernait Bella. Elle a soudoyé un des recruteurs de Dartmouth pour lui obtenir une place dans cette université prestigieuse. Et elle était également à l'origine de la bourse et de l'appartement à l'extérieur du campus. Elle souhaitait un rapprochement entre les deux compagnons, elle voulait qu'ils gouttent un peu au bonheur d'être ensemble pour mieux les séparer ensuite. Ce qu'elle a réussi on ne peut le nier. Par contre elle n'avait pas compté sur le tempérament de feu de Bella et la capacité de ses amis, on peut dire que tu ne lui as pas facilité la tâche. **Dit-il à l'intention de ma compagne**. Elle n'est pas intervenue dans cette partie là de l'histoire elle voulait qu'ils se retrouvent et qu'ils goûtent aux joies de la chair, qu'ils sachent tous les deux qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais Bella avait du mal et ne voulait rien précipiter. Alice est revenue au moment où Bella allait proposer à Jasper de rester avec elle un peu plus longtemps et elle allait lui demander au bout du compte de la transformer. Donc elle est intervenue, elle a contacté Maria en lui disant qu'elle pourrait trouver le Major et sa compagne encore humaine. Ce qui lui valut une vision qu'Edward a pu intercepter, lui donnant l'excuse pour aller retrouver Jasper pour l'informer de cette nouvelle, avec Edward, forçant ainsi Jasper à laisser Bella pour sa propre sécurité. C'est également Alice qui a averti Maria et qui l'a poussé à lui être redevable d'une dette d'honneur. Qui soit dit en passant n'est plus d'actualité, ta compagne ta libérée de cette promesse,** je resserrais mes bras autour de ma belle. Pour la remercier, je lui demanderais plus tard les détails de cette histoire.

-**Elle a perdu le contrôle une première fois lorsqu'elle a envoyé Maria à Forks pour qu'elle retrouve Bella. À l'origine elle devait la tuer et t'envoyer les morceaux de son corps parce qu'Alice lui avait dit que tu ne tiendrais jamais ta promesse. Que tu allais retrouver ta compagne, la transformer et que tu n'aurais jamais répondu à ta dette. Mais le problème quand Maria a vu le potentiel de Bella à l'état humain, elle n'a pas pu la tuer. Et Alice a perdu tout contrôle à partir de ce moment là car Bella était imprévisible. C'est pour cela qu'elle a demandé et dirigé Ben pour séduire Bella. Puis Alice a manœuvré sournoisement jouant sur ta culpabilité Major pour réussir à faire en sorte que tu acceptes de renouveler tes vœux car elle ****avait vu que lorsque tu appellerais Peter pour l'inviter il y aurait Bella et que cela la détruirait au reste. Faisant ainsi en sorte qu'elle refuserait à jamais l'idée même de te revoir. Elle voulait briser Bella car elle ne pouvait plus s'en prendre à toi. Puis il y a eu la fuite d'Annabelle qui a définitivement annulé le plan de départ. Elle a dû aviser ensuite pratiquement au jour le jour. Et quand elle a menacé Bella en la faisait torturer comme on le sait maintenant, c'était sa dernière chance de récupérer la main et de vous faire souffrir une dernière fois avant de vous séparer de nouveau. Elle voulait la tuer mais elle a vu qu'Edward allait trouver à qui appartenaient les odeurs. Lorsqu'elle est rentré pour venir chercher Benjamin tu l'as poussé dans ses derniers retranchements mais elle résistait toujours. Cela allait te mettre le doute et tu aurais compris que quelque chose se passait et tu aurais fait le rapprochement plus tôt avec Ben. Alors elle a appelé Ben en lui disant qu'elle allait envoyé un message et qu'il devait le montrer à Bella en faisant attention que toi tu ne le lises pas. Sur ce message elle avait écrit.**_** « Fais tout ce qu'il attend de toi, mais attention qu'il ne se doute de rien, sinon je tiendrais mes promesses. »**_

**-Comment...** demandai-je ne pouvant formuler le reste de ma phrase.

**-Tu m'as inondé de ton amour, de tes sentiments, de ton bonheur,** répondit-elle en sachant ce que je voulais lui demander.** Et malgré mes craintes je voulais que tu sois le dernier à avoir possédé mon corps. Il savait que j'aurais du mal et lorsqu'il m'a souri je savais qu'il pensait que je n'y arriverais pas après ce qu'ils m'avaient fait,** dit-elle en parlant de Ben.** Mais c'était tellement fort ce que tu ressentais pour moi que j'ai réussi à me plonger dans tes sentiments à toi et faire abstraction de mes propres sentiments qui gâchaient nos retrouvailles, et puis j'avais besoin de me sentir aimée, j'avais besoin de sentir que toi, tu m'aimais.**

**-C'était ça ton incertitudes et tes craintes?**

**-Oui, **répondit-elle simplement.

**-Je suis tellement désolé,** lui murmurai-je en l'étreignant. Aro reprit le récit.

**-Elle est parti comme tu le sais avec Benjamin. Ils ont rejoint Peter et Charlotte et ont passé plusieurs mois retirés pour adopter votre régime alimentaire. Et puis ils sont tous allés à Forks pour que Bella puisse faire un dernier adieu à son ami loup sacrifié dans toute cette histoire. C'est durant ce trajet qu'Alice a envoyé Ben pour laisser une missive l'informant du meurtre de sa mère. Alice savait que Bella tentait de trouver un moyen pour s'immuniser contre le pouvoir de Ben. Car Bella avait bien dans l'intention de venir te récupérer, mais elle voulait être en mesure de pouvoir faire face à Ben et pouvoir ainsi se protéger elle mais vous protéger tous également. Puis une fois à Forks les loups l'ont senti et il ont pris connaissance de ce qu'avait traversé Bella. L'Alpha de cette meute a refusé d'accepter la requête de Jacob qui voulait aider Bella. Donc notre jeune ami de par son autorité sanguine et naturelle s'est émancipé ainsi que sa compagne, il est dorénavant un Alpha également et a donc décidé d'aider Bella. C'est de lui que vient l'idée de venir requérir notre aide. Puis il y eu ce coup de fil qu'Alice a passé à Bella parce qu'elle ne la voyait plus. Et Bella a eu cette idée de génie de simuler l'attaque des loups et la mort de son clan avec Alice au téléphone.**

**-D'ailleurs je suis désolée pour la maison,** s'excusa Bella auprès d'Esmé. Cette dernière la regarda avec un sourire tendre lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

**-Ensuite pour faire court il sont venus à nous, pour nous demander notre aide. Ce que nous avons bien entendu négocié car sans renforcer son pouvoir elle nous a envahi et pris en otage. Donc on ne pouvait pas prendre une telle décision à la légère.**

**-Vous avez attaqué le château à seulement vous cinq ?** lança Edward abasourdi et impressionné.

**-Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix,** répondit simplement Bella. Moi j'étais fier de ma compagne et aussi très impressionné, car même moi je n'aurais jamais fait ça.

**-Oui impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Donc vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi j'ai posé une option sur la voyante. Car le pouvoir de Bella associé à celui de son compagnon sans parler de votre force à tous, nous ne pouvons rester sans mesure préventive.**

**-Je ne vous servirais jamais,** se fit entendre Alice.

**-Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Pas plus que tu ne m'en as laissé. J'ai une dernière chose à faire et après nous rentrerons chez nous,** me dit ma compagne. Et vu le sentiment de vengeance que je sentais chez elle. Je savais que la sanction qu'elle avait prévu pour Alice allait arriver.

**-Rosalie et Esmé vous devriez rentrer,** les avertis Edward alors qu'il était habité par les mêmes sentiments que ma compagne.

**-Je veux...**

**-Je t'assure Rose pour une fois fais-moi confiance tu ne veux pas voir ce qui va suivre. Rentre,** lui dit simplement Edward.

Elle hocha la tête et prit le bras d'Esmé qui était partagée entre la souffrance, la tristesse, le remord, la colère et la joie. Mais elles partirent rapidement laissant Alice à son misérable sort alors qu'elle les suppliait de l'aider. Misérable elle était véritablement pitoyable. En tout cas j'espérais que ma Bella ferait preuve d'autant de sadisme que sa légende dans le sud le laissait entendre.

**-Aro vous pouvez la relâcher.**

**-N'oublie pas Bella ne l'a tue pas.**

**-Je ne la tuerais pas même si elle vient à me supplier de le faire. Et en fait cette vengeance est tout compte fait plus à mon goût. Tu vas vivre dans la souffrance éternelle Alice, mais pire que ça encore,** lança ma Bella perfide.

**-Non s'il te plaît tue-moi tu sais** **qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien contre toi. Ne les laisse pas disposer de moi,** quémanda Alice.

**-Oh que si tu vas les servir mais ce sera bien pire que ça car il n'y aura qu'Aro qui pourra avoir un contact avec toi,** Alice fut prise par la terreur.

**-Non !** hurla-t-elle.

**-Si !** rétorqua ma compagne amusée. Puis elle la contraint par sa pensée. **Je vais aller relativement vite en comparaison de ce que je t'avais prévu au départ, mais je ne dispose pas de plusieurs jours pour te torturer comme je l'avais prévu à l'origine. Et puis j'ai beaucoup de chose à rattraper avec mon compagnon et ma famille. Mais sache que ce n'est pas parce que je vais y aller vite que tu ne souffriras pas. Pour commencer en plus de briser chaque os de ton squelette, je vais t'arracher les yeux. Et pas avec mon pouvoir mais bien avec mes mains,** elle joignit le geste à la parole. Elle compressa son corps et lui retira ses globes oculaires avec ses doigts.

Le fait de l'avertir à l'avance de ce qu'elle allait lui faire intensifiait la terreur d'Alice et son anticipation faisait que cela rendait encore plus douloureuse la torture. Alice hurlait de terreur, elle avait joué, s'était amusée à nous rendre la vie misérable, elle s'était servi de nous tous, elle avait prémédité le viol de ma compagne, elle méritait ce que lui faisait Bella. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire alors j'accentuais encore plus les douleurs qu'elle ressentait. Et bien qu'encore une fois j'en souffrais parce que je poussais loin la douleur. Je me devais de participer au moins de cette façon.

**-Avec ton don de double vue tu n'auras plus besoin de tes yeux. Jasper,** m'appela Bella en me lançant les yeux de mon ex-femme.

Je les attrapais et compris ce qu'elle attendait de moi. J'envoyais donc les gobes oculaires de la voyante aveugle au bûcher dans un geste symbolique. Elle sourit et retourna à sa torture, elle n'était véritablement plus la même. Je pouvais revoir la Bella dominatrice et sanguinaire qu'elle avait été au camp de Maria, lorsqu'elle en était le second.

**-Bien tu n'auras plus besoin de parler non plus vu qu'Aro a un pouvoir pouvant se passer de tes jérémiades.**

**-Bella n'est-il pas possible de lui épargner cela ?** demanda Aro.

**-Je suis désolée Aro vous avez pris des dispositions pour protéger votre famille. Je fais la même chose. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse rallier à elle l'un de vos gardes moins fidèles ou qu'elle trouve une faille pour nous atteindre.**

**-Effectivement je comprends,** fit-il résigné.

**-Tu veux m'aider ?** me demanda-t-elle.

**-Désolé mon amour mais plus jamais je ne toucherais cette garce, même pour lui arracher la langue.**

**-C'est peut-être mieux en effet,** me dit-elle toujours amusée et heureuse de pouvoir enfin mettre à exécution ce qu'elle avait dû ressasser relativement souvent ces derniers mois. **Dans ce cas je m'en ****chargerais moi-même,** puis elle se tourna vers Alice. **Tu auras le privilège de pouvoir me goûter sans avoir à passer par Ben. Oups tu ne peux plus, j'oubliais,** lâcha-t-elle avec malveillance.

Je sentis des élans de dégoût émaner de tout le monde, et je dois dire que je partageais aussi ce sentiment. Quand je vis la bouche d'Alice s'ouvrir sous la contrainte du pouvoir de Bella et ma belle se pencher sur elle pour lui attraper la langue avec ses dents, ils étaient tous à la limite d'avoir un haut le cœur, moi bien que dégoûté je dois avouer que ça m'amusait étrangement. Elle arracha la langue de vipère de mon ex-femme et la jeta au feu sans même passer par moi pour ce faire. Alors que cette dernière était à l'agonie et que des hoquets de dégoûts se firent entendre de tout le monde. Même Bella était dégoûtée et je savais que c'était d'avoir le goût de mon ex-femme dans la bouche. J'avais du mal à résister à la douleur, mais je tenais bon. J'allais la rejoindre et l'embrassais à pleine bouche pour remplacer le goût d'Alice par le mien. Après un baiser des plus long et langoureux je me retirais alors que des sifflets appréciateurs se firent entendre surtout venant de Benjamin, Peter et Emmett.

**-Merci,** me dit-elle après que je l'ai relâcher.

**-Mais de rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi.**

**-Bien terminons-en rapidement,** rétorqua-t-elle. Elle lui arracha chacune des ses phalanges une par une et les jeta au feu. Puis une fois tous ses doigts en train de brûler par petits bouts. Bella lui dit.

**-Tu n'as plus aucun moyen de communication. Seul Aro sera en mesure de te comprendre. Et puis j'espère que tu as apprécié ce que tu as vu la dernière fois que tu t'es admirée dans un miroir parce que ton image ne sera plus jamais aussi flatteuse. Tu vas vraiment ressembler à ce que tu es Alice, un monstre.** Et Bella la prit entière dans l'étau de son pouvoir et la dirigea vers le bûcher en la faisant léviter.

Alice hurla terrorisée alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur des flammes se rapprocher d'elle.

**-Bella...** fit Aro nerveux.

**-Ne vous en faites pas je ne vais pas la tuer. Juste laisser une trace indélébile de ce qu'elle est.** Puis Bella plongea Alice dans le bûcher cette dernière s'époumona hurlant sa douleur et sa peur, alors que les flammes léchaient et rampaient sur son corps, détruisant tout, la dévorant littéralement.

Elle n'avait plus de cheveux ils avaient fondu sous l'intensité de la chaleur. Sa peau crépitait, sous les caresses du feu. Elle qui avait un dégout prononcé pour mon corps balafré, elle ne serait dorénavant que cicatrices, elle était totalement défigurée, ses oreilles s'étaient collées et déformées sous la chaleur. Ses paupières avaient fondu également laissant deux trous noirs et perturbant à la place de ses yeux. Elle était hideuse véritablement hideuse. Ce fut un sentiment partagé par tous. Elle retira Alice des flammes alors que cette dernière hurlait son agonie. Puis elle la laissa tomber aux pieds des régents.

**-J'en ai terminé avec elle. Vous pouvez en disposer,** conclut Bella avec une moue de dégout alors que ses yeux trainaient ce qui avait été jadis ma femme.

**-Alec fait la taire je n'en peux,** plus se plaignit Marcus.

Les cinq secondes qu'il lui fallait pour lancer son pouvoir parures longues, puis enfin le silence un silence reposant et agréable.

**-Maintenant que nous en avons terminé et que nous sommes quittes. Nous allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous,** commenta Aro impatient de ramener les siens chez eux.** Ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec toi et je te réitère ce que je t'ai dit précédemment, je serais véritablement honoré de te compter parmi mes amis les plus proches Bella.**

**-Ce qui bien entendu est également valable pour moi,** renchérit Caïus sincèrement. Le signe de tête que lui adressa Marcus confirmait son entente avec ses frères.

**-Je suis touchée,** répondit Bella. **Et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportée pour que je puisse récupérer mon compagnon et ma famille.** Je la pris dans mes bras qu'elle avait déserté depuis bien trop longtemps à mon avis.

**-Nous vous souhaitons à tous les deux une très longue et heureuse vie. Et passez nous rendre une petite visite quand bon vous semblera nous serons heureux de vous accueillir à Volterra.**

**-Invitation que je vous retourne vous serez toujours les bienvenue chez nous. Enfin sans votre domestique il en va de soit,** Aro secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.

**-Carlisle j'ai été heureux de te revoir et je suis navré de t'avoir causé autant de soucis. Mais nous ne pouvions pas agir autrement.**

**-J'en suis conscient et je me joins à Bella pour vous remercier également pour ce que vous avez fait pour notre famille.**

**-Ce n'est que notre rôle en plus d'y avoir récupéré un certain avantage.**

Jane vint embrasser ma compagne sur la joue affectueusement et me fit un signe de tête méfiante. Il n'y avait que Bella pour s'attirer le respect et les faveurs des jumeaux diaboliques. Puis après des au-revoir pour le moins inhabituels avec les autres gardes. Ils partirent sans omettre de démembrer Alice enfin ce qu'il en restait d'elle pour se faciliter le voyage.

Nous restâmes enfin seuls entre nous, en famille et ma compagne dans mes bras. Elle était en train de scruter mon âmes avec tendresse et une sorte de fatigue mentale se faisait sentir. Ce devait avoir été dur pour elle de savoir tout ça et d'avoir agit comme elle l'avait fait pour tous nous protéger. Et je la comprenais, même si elle m'avait manqué je comprenais tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Je l'aimais d'autant plus qu'elle avait fait passer le bonheur de notre famille avant le sien. Même si pour cela elle avait dû me faire souffrir, j'en aurais fait autant parce que je savais qu'elle était forte comme elle savait que j'aurais tout supporté pour elle.

Mais là tout de suite je savais que nous serions heureux et que plus jamais rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Et de toute façon je ne lui permettrais plus d'être loin de moi, il en était hors de question. Elle était enfin là et j'allais m'enchaîner à elle pour être sûr que plus jamais cela n'arrive, pour que plus jamais elle ne me quitte.

* * *

**(N/R : bouhouhou c'est bientôt fini c'est pô zuste ^^, beau chap' dont le sadisme est waouh !) **

**N/A: Fallait que je sois à la hauteur de ma Bella :) **

**Voilà le dernier chapitre :( ****J'ai un gros poids sur l'estomac. **

**Ça y'est c'est la fin et j'ai livré tous mes secrets pour cette fiction, enfin il en reste un tout petit pour l'épilogue. **

**Alors êtes vous déçus? Choqués? Pas satisfait(e)s par cette fin? Faites moi part de vos sentiments. **

**Pffff! difficile la mise en ligne de ce chapitre, je l'ai fait avec plaisir mais c'est pas sans mal tout de même car je m'y était vraiment attachée à cette fiction, et là ben... c'est la fin quoi!**

******Je vous dis à vendredi pour l'épilogue.**

******Bet's**


	36. Chapter 36

**Salut tout le monde :)**

**Avant de vous laisser lire les réponses anonymes et l'épilogue. Je tenais à remercier Djianara car c'est grâce à elle que vous avez pu avoir le chapitre précédent. J'ai oublié dans ma précipitation de vous poster ce chapitre rapidement, de la remercier publiquement et comme il fallait. Alors merci ma Djia car ils ont pu tous le découvrir grâce à toi :)**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes.**

**Dolly: **Je tiens à m'excuser j'ai été un peu trop sollicitée par mes obligations, ce qui fait que j'ai oublié de te répondre dans mon chapitre précédent. Nous te remercions beaucoup Ste7851 et moi pour ta proposition. Mais ma relectrice personnelle nous à fait part de son intérêt et pour des raisons d'habitude (surtout pour moi lol). Nous avons accepté son offre. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton intérêt et j'espère que je te reverrais sur mes prochaines fictions, tes compliments et tes commentaires m'ont beaucoup touchée :)

**Aurélie: **Je te remercie je suis heureuse que m'a fiction t'ait plu. Et quelle pression tu me mets pour la prochaine lol. Je ne sais pas si elle vous plaira tout autant mais en tout cas c'est ce que je souhaite. :)

**Adeline L: **Oui Alice « tait « la » méchante de mon histoire. Mais avec un don comme le sien difficile de résister à l'envie de la faire tournée de ce coté là lol. Moi aussi j'ai un pincement au coeur et encore plus aujourd'hui.

**Lylybelle112: **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé sincèrement. Mais je suis désolée je n'ai pas prévu de lemon pour finir. Ce genre de scène je les réserve généralement pour le cours de l'histoire. J'en écris pour le bon déroulement de la fiction et pour faire plaisir à mes lectrices de temps en temps. Mais si je peux éviter je le fais:) Chacun son domaine, il y a des auteurs qui s'en sortent très bien avec c'est pas mon cas lol. En fait il y a deux thèmes dans lesquelles je ne suis pas très à l'aise, le lemon et l'autre dont je n'aborderais jamais je crois tellement je trouve ça guimauve au possible. Ce sont les scènes de mariages. Je sais que je vais choquer mais je ne suis absolument pas une romantique, ni fleur bleue. Je fuis tout ce qui est guimauve au possible et pour moi le mariage est ce qu'il y a de pire dans le genre guimauve. Lol. Et oui il y aura un futur Jella j'en parle en fin de chapitre. A bientôt :)

**L:** Si vraiment cela t'embête (pour le commentaire) il y à celui de l'épilogue ;) lol. Oui j'ai été particulièrement sadique avec Alice je le reconnais. Pour l'esprit détraqué je laisse cette observation pour Alice hein moi j'ai rien à voir la dedans non c'est pas sortit de mon cerveau tordu lol. Et boude pas il y aura bientôt une autre fiction en ligne :)

**Diana:** je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé, et j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira tout autant. Au plaisir de te relire.

Et enfin

**Mon très cher Law :) **Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fais plaisir. Et j'espère être à la hauteur de tes espérances dans mes fictions à venir. La prochaine sera bientôt sur ff, très bientôt je pense que d'ici mercredi au plus tard (et vraiment tard lol) le prologue sera en ligne. J'en parle en fin de chapitre. Ensuite j'ai un autre Jella en cours de construction qui sera la suite de l'O.S que je présente à un concours que tu peux trouver sur mon profile. En tout cas j'espère te voir encore souvent avec moi (nous) :) dans l'avenir. J'admets que je suis un tantinet personnelle et que je fais un tout petit peu de favoritisme, mais bon c'est compréhensible non lol.

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Épilogue **

Enfin j'étais heureuse, et cela n'avait pas été sans mal, mais rien à compter de maintenant ne viendrait ternir mon bonheur avec l'homme de ma vie. Je ne laisserais plus personne risquer de venir semer le trouble chez nous. J'étais dans les bras de mon Jasper, et je profitais de ce bonheur à peine retrouvé. Je sentis deux mains puissantes me tirer en arrière pour m'extraire de l'étreinte de mon compagnon. Je grognais pour la forme car j'avais reconnu la fragrance de mon gros nounours.

**-Ma petite sœur, tu m'as tellement manqué.**

**-C'est... ce… que je... sens,** réussis-je à articuler.

**-Relâche un peu Emmett tu l'étouffes,** intervint Edward.

**-Oups pardon ! **fit-il penaud me faisant rire.

**-Tu m'as manqué aussi,** répondis-je.

Il me fit un baiser sonore sur ma joue. Je me dégageais de son étreinte et me rendis vers Carlisle. J'avais des excuses à lui présenter. Je n'avais pas oublié mon comportement envers lui lors de mon séjour à l'hôpital et à la tentative de traité dans le New-Hampshire.

**-Carlisle, je suis désolée pour tout, pour la façon dont je me suis comportée avec toi et Esmé et pour mon comportement en général envers la famille, et pour ce que tu viens de voir également je sais que je t'ai choqué.**

**-Tu avais toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir réagi de cette façon. Et c'est moi qui te présente mes excuses pour ne pas avoir cru en toi aussi fidèlement qu'Edward ou Emmett.**

**-Je crois que nous sommes tous au même point nous avons tous réagis comme nous l'avons fait de par les manipulations d'Alice. Je propose que l'on fasse table rase de tout ce qui a été dit et fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui et que nous repartions sur des bases plus saines,** proposa Jasper.

**-Je crois que tu as parfaitement bien résumé ce qui est à ce jour. Et personnellement je suis d'accord avec ça,** renchérit Edward.** Par contre n'attend pas de moi que je t'appelle petite sœur,** dit-il pour alléger l'atmosphère.

**-Tant que tu l'appelles pas chérie ça me va,** reprit Jasper.

**-Serais****-****tu jaloux ?** demanda Edward en arquant un sourcil.

**-Il y a bien longtemps qu'il sait que tu n'es plus un rival sérieux. Je suis le seul qui peut prétendre à agacer le Major de cette façon,** intervint à son tour Peter.

**-Et tu as bien raison,** repris-je en allant me blottir dans les bras de mon ami avec Charlotte, qui d'ailleurs me sourit.

**-Major garde ta compagne avec toi avant que je rappelle les Volturi pour récupérer mon compagnon moi aussi,** me dit-elle amusée.

**-Mienne,** dit-il en m'arrachant des bras de son ami. Et il m'embrassa avec passion, très vite mon désir pour mon compagnon prit le dessus.

**-NON !** hurla Edward. Ce qui me fit me retourner vivement cherchant le danger, une habitude que je vais avoir du mal à perdre. **Ne les laissez pas s'enflammer la dernière fois c'est toute la nuit ****que ça a duré et il n'a pas arrêté de projeter pendant tout ce temps,** s'expliqua Edward paniqué à l'idée que cela recommence.** J'ai pourtant l'habitude avec Rose et Emmett mais franchement ils ont réussi à me faire fuir,** tout le monde éclata de rire devant la mine consternée du télépathe.

**-Bella ?** intervint Jacob. Je me sortis de l'étreinte de mon compagnon pour faire face à mon ami Quileute.

**-Je te remercie pour tout Jacob et toi aussi Leah.**

**-Ce n'est rien je n'ai fait que tenir ma promesse.**

**-Tu as abandonné beaucoup pour y parvenir. Et je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier.**

**-Si un jour j'ai des problèmes je sais que je pourrais compter sur toi.**

**-Toujours,** répondis-je sincère.

**-Nous allons rentrer chez nous. Je crois que nous avons assez tra****î****ner avec cette sangsue ****puante,** dit-il en pointant Peter du menton.

**-Sérieux le caniche tu devrais faire attention ****à**** ce que tu dis ou peut****-****être te racheter une nouvelle truffe. Car de nous deux c'est toi qui empeste le plus. Même ta compagne pue moins que toi,** répondit Peter.

**-Merde arrêtez tous les deux tout le monde sait que vous vous appréciez. Alors cessez de nous prendre la tête avec vos jérémiades et vos démonstrations d'affections,** intervint Charlotte sous les rires de Leah qui hochait vigoureusement la tête pour signifier son accord.

**-Leah j'espère que nous nous reverrons rapidement et si vous avez besoin n'hésitez pas. Pourrais-tu embrasser mon père pour moi ? Je sais que tu ne pourras pas le lui dire mais bon ça me ferait plaisir.**

**-Je t'enverrais de ses nouvelles régulièrement. Et puis si nous voulons prendre des vacances nous viendrons chez-toi.**

**-Quand vous le voulez, vous serez toujours les bienvenues,** je la serrais dans mes bras et l'embrassais sur la joue. Elle me relâcha pour laisser place à Jacob.

**-Tu sais je vais avoir du mal à me remettre de ce que tu as fait à la diseuse de bonne aventure. Ma Bella si fragile !** se lamenta-t-il.

**-Plus si fragile que ça,** rétorquai-je.

**-Oui j'ai vu et pas qu'une fois mais je crois que j'aurais du mal à réaliser que tu ****es**** aussi tordue,** rigolât-il.

**-Que veux-tu c'est dans ma nature maintenant.**

**-Non c'est juste toi,** reprit Benjy,** moi je suis normal.**

**-Il a raison,** affirma Jacob. **En attendant j'ai pu apercevoir un peu ma Bella et j'en suis heureux. Je pense que nous prendrons des vacances l'année prochaine et nous viendrons te voir.**

**-Je te le répète quand tu veux.**

**-Je te laisse avec ton compagnon, ma mission est remplie.**

**-Merci Jacob et dépose des fleurs pour moi dans la clairière car je suppose que je ne pourrais plus y retourner.**

**-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'énerver Sam même s'il n'est plus le seul Alpha maintenant. Mais je ferais ce que tu me demandes.**

**-Je te dis à bientôt et rentre bien. Tu veux que je te réserve des billets de retour ?**

**-Non, nous allons y aller en courant nous arriverons plus vite chez nous.**

**-Bien,** il m'enlaça à son tour dans une étreinte forte et puissance aussi bien émotionnellement parlant que physiquement. .

Je lui devais beaucoup et j'en étais consciente, c'est encore lui qui m'avait sauvé et permis de vivre de nouveau.

**-L****â****che****-****là elle va puer le chien mouillé !** se fit entendre Peter.

**-Moi aussi je suis content de t'avoir rencontré,** répondit Jacob en tendant la main à Peter qui la saisit sans réticence.

**-Jacob a appris à parler le langage Peter ?** me demanda-Jasper amusé.

**-Et ça ne c'est pas fait sans souffrance, en tout cas souffrance pour nous,** répondis-je.

**-Je crois que c'est Démétri qui en a le plus morflé,** plaisanta Jacob.

**-Oui je le crois aussi,** renchérit Peter.

**-Si un jour tu passes par l'état de Washington passe un coup de fil,** lui proposa Jake.

**-Oui sans faute,** rétorqua mon ami.

Les Quileute nous quittèrent pour retourner auprès des leurs. Je savais qu'ils étaient pressés car la cohabitation même si elle s'était bien passée était un peu rude pour mes amies lupins, leurs instincts étant toujours sur le qui-vive surtout ces derniers temps avec la présence des Volturi. En plus de par mon arrangement avec Aro j'avais assuré une certaine sécurité aux Quileutes ce que Jacob ne manquerait pas d'avancer devant le conseil des anciens bien que j'avais le soutien de trois d'entre eux. Car maintenant que Jake était devenu Alpha il avait droit à sa place aux côtés de son père et de sa belle-mère qui se trouvait être la mienne également.

**-Et toi t'es qui ?** entendis-je la voix bourru d'Emmett s'adressant à Benjamin.

**-C'est Benjamin et c'est mon petit frère !** intervins-je rapidement et sèchement.

**-Ton petit frère ? Tu ne voulais pas être la cadette de la famille que tu nous ramèn****es**** un nain ?** plaisanta Em'

**-Attention à toi, je suis peut-être nain comparé à toi. Quoi que tout le monde serait nain à côté de toi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis chétif et inoffensif. J'ai été formé par Bella et Jasper mec !**

**-Il marque un point Em,** renchéris-je.

**-Tu parles, tu tiens pas dix secondes face à moi,** dit-il en bombant le torse.

**-On verra ça une prochaine fois, je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Si nous rentrions pour rassurer tout le monde. Et ensuite nous irons chasser. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il serait bien pour toi que tu y ailles avec Benjy, je crois que vous avez les même goûts culinaire.**

**-Sérieux tu aimes l'ours ?** demanda-t-il aussi excité qu'un gosse devant son jouet de noël.

**-Oh non pas deux ! S'il te pla****î****t ne dit pas que c'est le même ?** se désespéra Edward.

**-En tout point, **renchérit Jasper souriant.

**-Bien si nous rentrions ? Esmé et Rose ainsi que nos invités doivent se faire du souci pour nous,** proposa Carlisle.

Benjy et Emmett qui conversaient sur la meilleure façon d'affronter un ours pour qu'il résiste plus longtemps le suivirent sans se soucier de savoir si nous suivions ou pas. Je vis Annabelle me regarder alors qu'elle était dans les bras d'Edward sans savoir si elle pouvait à son tour s'approcher. Je lui fis un sourire qu'elle me rendit.

**-Jasper ?**

**-Oui mon ange.**

**-Tu peux me laisser avec Annabelle ? Je vous rejoins rapidement.**

**-Bella, **commença-t-il contrarié.

**-Je te promets que je ne m'enfuirais pas. Je ne te fuirais plus jamais.**

**-Très bien,** dit-il en se résignant après quelques longues minutes d'intenses réflexions.

Mais je sentais qu'il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Qui aurait pu le blâmer il avait passé son temps à me chercher et à me courir après.

**-Jasper, je t'aime mon amour et je te promet****s**** que je rentre très très vite. Je dois juste m'entretenir avec Annabelle et ça ne prendra pas longtemps.**

Il avait son regard plongé dans le mien, je savais qu'il scannait mes émotions pour savoir s'il pouvait y déceler quelque chose qui l'avertirait que je n'avais pas l'intention de rentrer. Ce qu'il y lut dû lui plaire car il me fit un sourire et m'embrassa.

**-Reviens-moi vite sinon je reviens te chercher.**

**-Promis,** il me lâcha les mains et partit à son tour avec Edward, Peter et Charlotte. Annabelle me regardait soucieuse.

**-Alors Annabelle, tu m'as trahi****e**** à peine le dos tourné,** commençai-je.

**-Je suis désolée Bella,** me dit-elle en baissant la tête. **Je pensais bien faire. Je savais que tu étais éprise du Major et de part la photo que tu gardais et j'avais une petite chance pour que ce soit réciproque. Et puis Peter m'a pas mal tanné aussi.**

**-Merci Annabelle. Merci d'être passée au****-****dessus de tout ça et d'avoir écouté ton instinct, ta ****petite voix... enfin d'être aller malgré tout lui dire que j'étais bien vivante,** elle releva la tête surprise.

**-Tu... tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**-Comment le pourrais-je alors que je viens de trouver le vrai bonheur grâce à toi principalement.** Elle sourit ravie de se retournement de situation. Je m'avançais pour faire quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait avec elle.

**-Je t'avertis si c'est pour me rouler une pelle comme à l'autre salope tu oublies !** me dit-elle amusée. J'éclatais de rire avec elle alors que je la prenais dans mes bras. Elle m'étreint également.

-**Tu sais que ton image de reine Kalma vient d'en prendre un coup. Je n'ai jamais vu personne distribuer autant de câlins en si peux de temps,** plaisanta-t-elle.

**-Je me demande encore comment est-il possible que tu sois la compagne d'Edward ?** me désespérai-je.

**-Que veux-tu les opposés s'attirent c'est pas une règle de biologie ça ?**

**-Alors ça ****s****e passe comment avec la famille,** demandai-je en prenant la direction de la maison suivant l'odeur de mon compagnon.

**-Je suis aux anges Esmé est merveilleuse et aux petits soins pour tout le monde, Carlisle est toujours de bons conseils et connait tout sur tout c'est impressionnant. Emmett que dire c'est...**

**-Te fatigues pas je crois que j'ai compris,** repris-je en souriant.** Et avec Rose ?**

**-Au départ c'était un peu tendu, puis doucement elle s'est faite à moi. Enfin elle a commencé à m'accepter lorsque j'ai commencé à lui raconter un peu notre vie et des anecdotes te concernant. Et elle m'en a également raconté certaines, comme le gage que tu as réservé à Emmett lors d'un pari que le Major a gagné, elle m'a également montré les images.**

**-Oui le coup de la libellule,** riais-je en me remémorant ce moment de ma vie humaine.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa des Cullen et à peine rentrées Jasper vint à ma rencontre.

**-Alors ne t'avais-je pas dit que je rentrerais très vite.**

**-Tu avais plutôt intérêt encore cinq minutes et je venais te chercher,** me dit-il en m'embrassant.

**-Tu exagères j'ai pas été longue tu viens à peine de rentrer.**

Puis je le regardais avec un sourire coquin et lui envoyais mon désir, celui que j'accumulais depuis pratiquement un an maintenant. Il me retourna son sourire celui pour lequel il m'était impossible de résister.

**-Non, il n'y a pas moyen !** renchérit Edward**. Pas maintenant attendez au moins qu'il n'y ait plus personne.**

Emmett et Peter éclatèrent de rire alors que je cachais mon visage dans le torse de mon compagnon. Mon compagnon quel doux mot que je pouvais dire, penser et même vivre, il était mien et plus personne ne viendrait s'interposer entre nous.

**-Bella ?** m'interpela Rose. Je me tournais pour lui faire face toujours en restant dans l'étreinte de mon Jasper.

**-Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentrée.**

**-Moi aussi Rose.**

**-Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour ne pas t'avoir soutenue comme Emmett l'a fait. Je n'ai pas cru en toi.**

**-Tu as été manipul****ée**** comme chacun,** répondis-je même si au fond j'étais déçue.

Mais dans un sens j'avais moi aussi ma part de responsabilité je les avais repoussé également et ça Alice ne n'avait pas pu m'influencer ou me manipuler vu qu'elle aussi je la rejetais.

**-Oui je sais mais même comme ça Emmett n'a jamais cessé de croire en toi j'aurais dû faire confiance à mon mari plutôt qu'à ma sœur.**

**-C'est du passé et je pense qu'il va falloir arrêter de se torturer avec ça. Aujourd'hui je suis apaisée et je ne veux plus me prendre la tête avec Alice.**

Jasper nous conduisit sur le canapé où se trouvait Eleazar et Carmen d'après ce que j'avais entendu, il s'installa m'entraînant sur ses genoux.

**-J'aurais encore une question,** reprit Jasper en direction d'Edward. **Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alice était si attaché ****à****cette**** ordure, ils n'étaient pas compagnon mais ce qu'elle ressentait était presque similaire ?**

**-En fait il était un des descendants direct de son compagnon. Quand César a été mordu il était marié et avait des enfants. Une fille et un garçon Ben était la descendance du garçon. Alice l'a retrouvé il y a quelques année et l'a mordu pour avoir une partie de son César auprès d'elle.**

**-Merde !** Lâchai-je. **Mais quelle conne, elle est vraiment tordu.**

**-Bella ! On ne parle pas comme ça dans cette maison,** je tournais la tête surprise pour regarder Esmé. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un venait à me reprendre pour mon langage.

Tous explosèrent de rire devant mon incrédulité. Je me posais la question de savoir si elle était sérieuse ou pas. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me faire reprendre. Et je dois dire que mon ancienne vie avait laissé ses traces car me faire reprendre par une femelle m'agaçait prodigieusement. Je reçus des ondes calmantes de mon compagnon. Et Edward qui se remettait de son fou rire répondit à ma question silencieuse.

**-Elle était sérieuse Bella. Elle ne supporte pas les langages grossiers,** j'arquais un sourcil ce qui voulait dire que je devrais me plier à cette règle si je voulais rester avec eux !

De toute façon la question ne se posait pas tout de suite vu que j'allais retourner chez moi avec mon compagnon et Benjy. Peut-être même avec Peter et Charlotte s'ils acceptaient de faire partie de notre famille.

**-Comment ça, tu pars ?** demanda Edward un peu sèchement. Jasper grogna pour remettre en place son frère. Il me passa sa main sur mon bras pour m'apaiser également.

**-Pour commencer je ferais des efforts de langage lorsque je serais sous ton toit Esmé.**

**-C'est chez toi aussi,** me dit-elle attristée.

**-Et je t'en remercie, mais j'ai moi aussi un chez moi. Nous avons un chez nous,** repris-je en regardant Jasper dans les yeux. **Une très belle propriété au Texas.**

**-Tu as récupéré le ranch ?**

**-Il est officiellement à nous. Aro lors de sa fouille dans l'esprit de Maria a su où se trouvait l'acte de propriété et me l'a remis. Ce ranch est désormais à nous.**

**-Tu ne peux même pas savoir ce que cela me fait,** me dit-il en m'étreignant.

**-J'ai lu tes livres tu oublies ? Je sais pertinemment ce que représente ces terres pour toi. C'est ta patrie et donc ce sera la mienne et puis moi aussi je suis du sud j'habitais Phœnix avant de déménager à Forks.**

**-Et nous Bella ? **reprit Edward.

**-Comme je l'ai dit aux Volturi vous êtes ma famille, et tout ce que j'ai fait, je ne l'ai pas fait que pour Jasper. Je vous aime tous, mais je n'ai pas la même conception de la famille que vous. J'ai adopté le régime végétarien à l'origine pour pouvoir pénétrer sur le territoire Quileute et pour être plus proche de mon compagnon, pas pour préserver l'espèce humaine. Mais je ne veux pas forcer qui que ce soit à adopter ma façon de voir la vie. Comme vous le ****savez tous maintenant. Peter, Charlotte et Benjamin sont les personnes les plus proche de moi ****après Jasper. Les personnes en qui j'ai une confiance totale et ne vous culpabilisez de rien c'est comme ça. Peter, Charlotte, **repris-je en me tournant vers eux**. Nous avons toujours été très proche tous les trois depuis ce jour en Amazonie où vous êtes intervenus pour me sauver encore une fois,** les sourires de Peter et Charlotte s'agrandirent et ils hochèrent la tête.** Nous avons également vécu beaucoup de chose ensemble cette année voire même avant. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous restiez avec nous. Vous êtes ma famille également et j'aimerais vraiment que vous posiez enfin vos bagages avec nous au Texas**.

**-Bella,** commença Charlotte. **Nous avons à de nombreuses reprises parlé de l'éventualité de nous installer avec Peter. Et je crois que cette proposition était celle qu'il attendait. Je peux avec certitudes dire que nous acceptons de faire partie de ta famille.**

**-De toute façon nous faisions déjà partie de ton clan, ce n'est qu'un changement de statut.**

**-Vu comme ça,** repris-je souriante et véritablement heureuse.

**-Bella !** fit la mine déconfite d'Emmett.

Le voir aussi attristé me serra le cœur. Je me levais et allais vers lui. Je lui pris ses mains et lui dis le plus normalement du monde.

**-Emmett tu seras toujours mon grand frère, même si je ne vis pas avec toi, c'est naturel pour moi d'aller fonder ma propre famille. C'est ce que font toutes les petites sœurs après tout. Et en plus tu sais que je te suis particulièrement reconnaissante car d'après ce que j'ai entendu tu es le seul à toujours avoir pris mon parti et de ça je peux t'assurer que je suis émue et profondément touchée. Et puis rien ne t'empêche de venir nous voir régulièrement. Je ne pense pas que nous allons faire comme vous, je pense que nous allons rester au Texas peut-être pas éternellement mais en tout cas très longtemps,** il me prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte à la Emmett.

**-Alors attends****-****toi à nous voir arriver rapidement,** me dit-il. Rosalie hocha la tête avec un grand sourire pour me signifier qu'elle était d'accord avec son époux.

**-Bella est-ce parce que je viens de te reprendre sur ton langage que tu as décidé de partir ?** me demanda Esmé chamboulée.

**-Non Esmé c'est pour les raisons que je viens d'invoquer et que parce que je ne me vois pas recourir à vos méthodes pour le moment. Il est possible que mon égo soit un tantinet disproportionné car honnêtement me mêler aux humains pour jouer une comédie quelconque n'est pas ce que je souhaite faire. Peut-être un jour si vraiment je m'ennuie. Mais de mon point de vue nous sommes vampires et nous devons vivre comme tel. Pas que je reprendrais un régime classique mais je n'ai pas envie de me modérer parce que je serais entourée d'humains. Et puis j'ai trop d'années à rattraper avec mon Major pour me contenter du peu que cette comédie humaine m'octroierait.**

**-Arrête de m'appeler Major,** gronda Jasper.

**-Et pourquoi Peter, Charlotte, Benjy et Anna le font bien eux.**

**-Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenir,** répondit-il naturellement.

**-Dans ce cas là nous allons les remplacer Major,** répondis-je malicieuse en lui envoyant toute la luxure et l'envie qui me consumaient. Il gronda mais c'était plus de l'amusement qu'autre chose.

**-Au cas o****ù**** j'ai la solution ****à**** ton problème Major, **reprit Annabelle**. Elle aime beaucoup son surnom elle aussi, si tu veux je t'en fai****s**** part, vous serez à égalité.**

**-Anna !** grondai-je.

**-Tu ne m'impressionnes plus tu n'es plus la grande Kalma maintenant.**

**-Tu crois !** répondis-je en la prenant sous mon pouvoir et la faisant sauter à travers toute la pièce. Emmett éclata de rire.

**-J'ai trouvé pour toi ce sera sauterelle.**

**-Carlisle tu devrais te reconvertir et passer un doctorat en Entomologie avec tous ces insectes à la maison, je crois que tu n'auras pas le choix,** s'amusa Rosalie.

**-Lâche****-****moi Bella,** gronda-t-elle. Je le fis mais parce que je voyais Esmé tressauter à chaque fois que j'approchais Anna d'un de ses meubles.

**-Non il n'acceptera pas,** entendis-je Edward répondre à quelqu'un, alors qu'il reprenait sa compagne dans ses bras.

Je tournais la tête pour regarder dans la même direction que lui, je tombais sur Irina qui regardait Edward incrédule et peinée également.

**-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est insensible au contraire. Mais il est trop proche d'elle pour la quitter. Je pense que toi par contre tu pourrais quitter Dénali au moins pour quelque temps.**

**-Ce n'est pas possible, pas après ce que je lui ai dit.**

**-Demande lui elle est plus humaine qu'elle ne le laisse paraître,** j'avais l'intime conviction qu'ils étaient en train de parler de moi. Edward hocha la tête.

**-Me demander quoi ?**

**-Je pense qu'elle parle de moi, **commença Benjamin. Je regardais mon petit frère dans les yeux lui demandant de s'expliquer. **Avant de prendre une ****quelconque**** décision et de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit je dois savoir de quoi il en retourne.**

Il tendit sa main à Irina qui la saisit sans réticence et avec un grand sourire. Ce qui me mit la puce à l'oreille. Je regardais Jasper lui envoyant mon interrogation et ma suspicion, il me répondit simplement.

**-Il semblerait effectivement.**

**-Irina... **commença Tanya.

**-Je n'ai encore rien décidé mais si la conversation confirme ce que je pense je partirais enfin si l'on veut bien de moi,** dit-elle un peu sèchement à sa sœur.

**-Allez régler vos affaires et on en reparle après,** trancha Jasper réaction que j'approuvais entièrement.

**-Tu ne vas pas m'enlever ma sœur,** m'agressa Tanya après qu'Irina et Benjamin aient quitté la pièce.

**-Pour commencer tu vas changer de ton tout de suite ! Je ne sais pour qui tu me prends mais je ne suis ni ta sœur, ni une cousine et encore moins une amie. J'ai beau m'être apaisée je ne supporterais pas que l'on me manque de respect ou que l'on m'agresse et encore moins sans raison. Suite de quoi si tu avais été honnête avec ta sœur tu aurais dû la perdre il y a quelques années lorsque tu t'es envoyée en l'air avec celui qu'elle pensait être sien.**

**-Tu n'as pas à nous juger, tu ne nous connais même pas !** se défendit-elle.

**-C'est un fait, mais sache que je ne te juge pas, je ne fais que constater. Je ne suis pas empathe mais je ressens parfaitement la rancœur de ta sœur à ton égard.**

**-Et c'est exactement ça,** reprit Jasper.** Elle t'en veu****t**** énormément.**

**-Elle t'en veut parce que tu lui as menti toute ces années, parce que tu savais qu'il n'était pas son compagnon, car dans le cas contraire il n'aurait jamais couché avec toi. Et je peux affirmer avec ce que je vois dans ton esprit que tu savais parfaitement qu'elle se trompait mais tu n'as pas voulu lui révéler car tu aurais été obligée de lui dire comment tu avais appris ça.**

**-J'allais la perdre si je l'avais fait.**

**-C'est vrai mais avec moins de dommage qu'en ce moment,** reprit Edward.

**-Quant à moi je te préviens que s'ils reviennent tous les deux en me demandant de s'installer avec nous j'accepterais. Si elle est bien la compagne de mon petit frère elle fera partie de notre famille. Et je t'avertis à l'avance évite d'utiliser le chantage affectif ou tout autre manœuvre du genre.**

**-En acceptant son départ et en te réjouissant pour elle tu ne feras que reconsolider un minimum vos liens,** argumenta Edward.

**-Et je crois qu'ils ont parfaitement raison. C'est la première fois en cinq ans que je la vois ****sourire et elle mérite le bonheur,** avança Kate.

**-Nous sommes tous d'accord avec ce fait,** renchérit Carmen avec le soutien de son compagnon. **Il va falloir assumer tes erreurs Tanya. Alors quand elle reviendra tu la laisseras partir et tu te réjouiras de son départ et de son bonheur.** Tanya baissa la tête acquiesçant silencieusement tout ce qui avait été dit.

**-Bien maintenant que tout ceci est réglé tu devrais aller rassembler tes affaires mon amour. Nous attendrons que Benjy et Irina reviennent et nous partirons.**

**-Déjà !** hoqueta Edward.

**-Comme je l'ai dit nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper et en plus il me tarde d'être chez nous. Je crois que je serais totalement en paix et heureuse lorsque nous pourrons enfin nous relâcher complètement à la maison,** Jasper grogna à l'encontre d'Edward ce qui me surprit.

**-Elle est à moi Edward ! Mienne tu entends !** Cria-t-il**. Et ne t'avise pas de t'interposer entre nous parce que je t'assure que plus jamais personne n'essaiera sans perdre la vie.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas l'intention de me glisser entre vous deux. Je ne vois plus Bella comme ça. C'est juste que j'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus de temps avec elle. Mais sans les arrières pensées que tu me prêtes. J'ai ma compagne également et je n'ai plus ce genre d'attirance pour Bella.**

**-Jasper calme-toi mon amour, moi non plus je ne laisserais plus personne s'interposer entre nous. Edward tu pourras venir quand tu le voudras toi aussi. Ce qui est valable pour chacun de vous puisque notre branche de la famille regroupe un membre de la votre.**

Tous nous remercièrent. Puis arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard, Benjamin et Irina toujours main dans la main et se souriant niaisement. Ce même sourire que nous abordions tous lorsque nous nous trouvions en compagnie de nos compagnons respectifs.

**-Alors votre discussion vous a amené où ?** demandai-je connaissant déjà la réponse.

**-Bella pourrais-tu accepter ma présence chez vous malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire et penser concernant tes amis Quileute ?**

**-Benjamin ?** appelai-je en lui posant la question silencieusement. Il hocha la tête en embrassa la main de sa compagne.

**-Bien dans ce cas rassemble tes affaires et nous partons d'ici une heure,** elle se hâta de partir dans sa chambre certainement et Benjy vint me déposer un baiser sur la joue.

**-Merci !** me dit-il.

**-Benjamin c'est chez toi également et c'est ta compagne je ne vois pas de quoi tu me remercies.**

**-Tu lui as pardonné son écart de conduite envers Jacob et Leah et surtout ce qu'elle a dit concernant Paul. Et je sais que cela t'avait touché plus que tu ne l'as montré.**

**-Comme nous tous elle était dans le faux depuis le début. Et puis nous nous engageons dans une nouvelle-vie. Alors nous allons tous faire table rase du passé et recommencer sur de nouvelles bases.**

**-Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux en effet,** répondit Jasper.

**Trois mois plus tard.**

**-Chérie ?**

**-Oui, **répondis-je alors que je me délassais dans mon bain avec l'homme de ma vie.

**-Je crois que nous avons de la visite,** me dit Jasper de façon neutre.

**-Humains ou vampires ?** demandai-je. Son don lui permettait de savoir avant moi qui s'approchait de la maison avant même que je ne sente quoi que ce soit.

**-Vampires et six d'après ce que je peux sentir**.

**-Merde, **dis-je en me levant brusquement je fis voler à moi la robe que je venais de laisser en pénétrant dans mon bain et l'enfilais rapidement.

**-Je rassemble tout le monde on ne sait jamais,** j'acquiesçai et il partit rapidement alors que je sortais également mais par le balcon pour atteindre plus rapidement l'entrée du domaine afin d'arrêter les vampires qui osaient s'aventurer ici.

Nous faisions attention car en arrivant nous avions dû chasser un couple qui s'était installé chez nous sous prétexte qu'ils avaient eu vent de la destruction de Maria et son clan. Et du coup ils avaient investit les lieux pour se l'approprier. Bien évidement Jasper et moi avions fait le ménage. Je restais en permanence sur mes gardes car cette situation s'était répétée deux fois et la dernière fois Jasper avait proposé l'idée de laisser le vampire repartir vivant en lui donnant l'instruction d'avertir tous les vampires qu'il croisait que le Dieu de la guerre sa compagne Bella ainsi que son clan avait investit le domaine et que quiconque viendrait pour tenter de les y déloger périrait dans d'atroces souffrances. Je dois avouer que depuis deux mois nous n'avions plus été dérangés mais c'était encore tout frais cette histoire. Je pris place devant les grilles du ranch et attendit, puis me parvint les fragrances de tous les Cullen. Je me détendis soudain sous les rires de Jasper et Peter qui se foutaient littéralement de moi.

**-Tu le savais ?** demandai-je à mon compagnon.

**-Oui ils m'ont appelé la semaine dernière, et je voulais te faire une surprise.**

**-C'est réussi,** répondis-je plus détendue.

**-Tu es encore trop vive Bella,** me fit Peter.

**-J'ai cru que c'était encore des importuns qui venaient dans l'intention de s'installer,** me défendis-je.

**-Et bien trop matérialiste, **renchérit Irina.

**-Ça te va bien de dire ça toi. Tu me rappelles combien de cartons tu as fait suivre de Dénali ?**

**-Elle n'a pas tort,** s'amusa Benjamin.

**-Faudra que je t'apprenne à qui tu dois ta fidélité**, lui dit-elle en faisant mine d'être vexée.

**-Dans ce cas je t'enverrais Peter aussi, que tu fasses d'une pierre deux coups.**

**-Mais vous avez pas fini de râler toutes les deux,** les sermonnai-je gentiment.

Jasper vint dans mon dos et me prit dans ses bras pour attendre les Cullen. Le reste de notre famille vinrent également à nos côtés. Je dois dire que j'avais pensé que la cohabitation aurait été un peu plus difficile mais en fait tout s'était fait merveilleusement bien. Tout le monde fournissait l'effort minimal pour s'adapter et accepter tout le monde avec nos différences et nos caractères.

Ils arrivèrent tous en courant et Emmett le premier mais il se fit dépasser au dernier moment par Edward qui vint me prendre dans ses bras faisant lâcher Jasper sous l'impact. Ce qui fit grogner et Jasper et Emmett.

**-Merde Eddy tu m'as cassé mon arrivé.**

**-Je sais !** répondit ce dernier amusé. **C'était le but,** il me fit un baiser sur le front. **Content de te revoir,** me dit-il.

**-Ouais mes os ont senti ça,** répondis-je.

**-Ne te plains pas si j'avais été le premier j'en aurais cassé beaucoup plus.**

**-Je ne crois pas,** fit Jasper en lui donnant une accolade viril.

Tout le monde se dit bonjour chacun se prenant dans les bras les uns des autres et s'embrassant. Une fois tout ceci fait environ une demi-heure plus tard nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. Emmett étant à côtés de Benjamin discutant d'éventuel partie de chasse et de jeux vidéo. Je regardais tour à tour Jasper et Edward, amusée, puis j'immobilisais un dixième de secondes les deux jambes d'Emmett, qui sous la surprise ne put qu'obéir aux lois de la graviter et se ratatina lourdement sur le sol il se mit à grogner et se releva rapidement.

**-BELLA !** hurla t-il en me prenant en chasse.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon nounours? Le sol voulait un gros câlin du légendaire Emmett Cullen?** Le raillais-je. Puis je m'enfuis en riant accompagnée par les rires de tout le monde. Je fis le tour de la propriété et revins rapidement vers mon compagnon, pour me cacher dans son dos.

**-Il ne pourra pas m'empêcher de te mettre la main dessus crevette,** avança Emmett un peu trop sûr de lui.

**-Tu crois ça Em',** répondit Jasper en se mettant en position.

Puis une bagarre débuta entre eux.

**-Je crois que cela lui avait manqué,** commenta Rosalie qui m'avait rejoint.

**-Je le pense aussi,** répondis-je avec un sourire tendre pour les deux lutteurs.

Au bout d'une bonne heure où tout le monde était resté pour les regarder fêter leur retrouvailles nous pûmes enfin rentrer dans la maison.

**-Tu as une jolie propriété Bella,** me complimenta Esmé.

**-Je te remercie je te ferais visiter tout à l'heure allons discuter, un peu,** décidai-je en les conduisant au salon.

**-Bella ?** m'appela Carlisle alors que nous prenions place dans dans ce grand salon que nous avions transformé et réaménagé afin qu'il ressemble moins à ce qu'il avait été à l'époque de Maria.

Seules quelques pièces avaient été épargnées et laissées telles qu'elles étaient dont notre chambre et la pièce de Maria qui maintenant était notre bibliothèque.

**-Oui Carlisle ?**

**-Je voudrais savoir si cela te dérangerait de nous héberger chez toi plus longtemps que quelques jours de vacances ?**

**-Le temps que vous le désirerez il y a de la place pour tout le monde.**

**-Ce que veut dire Carlisle. C'est est-ce qu'il y a une place pour nous au sein de votre famille ?** reprit Edward.

**-Comment ça ?** demandai-je surprise.

**-Nous avons beaucoup discuté entre nous ces derniers mois. Et Jasper et toi vous nous manquez beaucoup. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment entier sans vous à nos côtés,** reprit Rosalie.

**-Et moi j'ai l'impression de t'avoir perdu de nouveau à peine après t'avoir retrouvé et j'aimerais profiter un peu de toi si cela ne te pose pas de problème bien entendu ?** compléta Esmé.

**-Vous voulez dire que vous voulez vous installez ici avec nous ?** demandai-je incrédule.

**-Oui,** affirma simplement Anna.

**-Vous savez ce que cela veut dire. Je veux dire que Peter et Charlotte ne changeront pas de mode d'alimentation et que vous devrez vous y faire ?**

**-Nous en sommes conscient et puis je crois que nous avons également besoin nous aussi de nous éloigner de notre mode de vie avec les humains le temps de nous faire oublier un peu de partout,** argumenta Edward.

**-Sauf Carlisle qui lui continuera d'exercer car en plus d'être sa passion il ne doit pas se laisser distancer par les avancés de la médecine et de la technologie dans son domaine. Mais avec les différents hôpitaux de la région et des régions voisines nous avons le temps de voir venir, **termina Esmé. Je me tournais vers Jasper pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

**-Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient**, me dit-il simplement.

Mais son sourire me signifiait qu'il était véritablement heureux d'avoir cette partie de la famille près de lui. Je jetais un coup d'œil pour la forme aux autres, Peter et Charlotte me firent un signe de tête pour me faire comprendre leur accord, ce que firent également Benjamin et Irina.

**-Bienvenue chez vous,** répondis-je simplement. Jasper me prit le visage dans sa main.

**-Je t'aime Isabella Swan.**

**-Tu sais ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir là maintenant ?**

**-Je t'écoute,** me dit-il doucement.

**-J'aimerais changer mon nom. Je trouve qu'Isabella Swan sonne beaucoup moins bien que Bella Whitlock.**

**-Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour,** me répondit-il en projetant son bonheur et sa joie.

Je l'embrassais oubliant tous nos spectateurs. Nous étions ensemble entourés de notre famille et ce pour l'éternité. Qui a dit que j'avais un mauvais Karma ?

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**(N/R : bouhouhou ça y est c'est fini snif. Merci Bet's de m'avoir permis de te corriger ce fut un vrai plaisir de suivre l'avancée de « Haine, amour et passion » et j'espère continuer encore longtemps car la prochaine fic est en préparation. J'aurai encore la chance d'avoir les chap' en avant première ^^, désolée les filles de vous faire bisquer avec ça, mais j'ai une chance pas croyable, lol. J'espère que vous laisserez plein de reviews à Betifi car elle le mérite et c'est son seul salaire, donc lâchez-vous, merci d'avance et à bientôt, bizouxxx Galswinthe ;o)**

**N/A: Voilà cette fois-ci elle est véritablement terminée... :( **

**Ça fait quelque chose. Je crois que je suis véritablement atteinte du syndrome de Sherlock Holmes, la dépression post-fiction dans mon cas. **

**En tout cas j'espère sincèrement que celles et ceux qui seront arrivés jusqu'ici auront prit autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. J'ai passé de merveilleux moments avec vous, à vous balader d'un sentiment à l'autre. **

**Ben oui c'était voulu je l'avoue. Mais c'est justement ce que j'aime dans l'écriture tout est permis et vous avez l'esprit assez ouvert pour me suivre les yeux fermés pour la majorité d'entre vous. Vous m'avez fait confiance et j'en suis touchée. **

**Alors merci à vous tous.**

**J'ai encore fait des rencontres intéressantes. Je sais que l'on entend beaucoup de citriques sur le net pour ses relations virtuelles. Mais personnellement je trouve que c'est une expérience incroyable dans le sens ou l'on fait d'abord attention à un trait de caractère, le physique n'est pas le premier support et moi je trouve cela remarquable. Parce qu'il y a des personnes épatantes et extraordinaires parmi vous et que je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ses nouvelles rencontres, et approfondie d'autre faites précédemment:)**

**La prochaine fiction sera un Bella/Démétri au pays des Volturi bien évidemment :) elle s'appelle «_ Doutes et confusions_ » et sera mise en ligne dans les jours à venir, pour ceux intéressés.**

**Le futur Jella est en attente du concours dans un premier temps et de la fin de la prochaine fiction également. Ce qui va me permettre de la travailler un peu dans le sens ou elle sera différente de ce que je fais d'habitude en tout cas je vais essayer, car je coince un peu en ce moment mais j'ai le temps de débloquer la situation ;).**

**Je vous dis donc à très bientôt. Et merci d'avoir partagé ce moment avec moi.**

**Bet's**


End file.
